Baba O'Riley
by D.Would
Summary: UA. On baise sur de la techno. On fornique sur du rock. On couche sur de la soul et on fait l'amour sur du classique , a prononcé Harry lors de sa venue au Baba O'Riley. Des mots en l'air, rythmés, qui traduisent la complexité des affaires sexuelles et amoureuses. Harry, jeune homme un peu paumé, trouve par hasard un café-librairie un jour de pluie.
1. Who Are You ?

**Posté le : **Dimanche 6 Février 2011. _C'est la décadence chez les lecteurs : plus personne ne lit le blabla d'auteur._

* * *

**Résumé détaillé : UA **– Univers Alternatif. « _On baise sur de la techno. On fornique sur du rock. On couche sur de la soul et on fait l'amour sur du classique_ », a prononcé Harry lors de sa venue au Baba O'Riley – librairie londonienne. Des mots en l'air, rythmés, qui traduisent la complexité des affaires sexuelles et amoureuses. Harry, jeune homme un peu paumé, trouve par hasard un café-librairie un jour de pluie. Bien plus qu'un amas de livres, c'est un nouvel univers qui s'ouvre à lui, des personnalités atypiques, un endroit riche en histoire et un chassé-croisé dans son existence. Qui est donc ce Mel – propriétaire de la librairie ? Pourquoi le Baba O'Riley n'est-il répertorié sur aucun annuaire ? Pour quelle raison Tonks, Lee, Bill et Luna y passent la plupart de leur temps ? Qui est Lithium ? Et surtout – oui, surtout – comment marier cette bulle d'irréelle, au son des guitares et du murmure des pages, à son quotidien ponctué par les coups d'éclat d'un couple fragilisé ? Le Baba O'Riley est le théâtre de personnalités diverses, la scène underground de Londres, l'estrade des Dom Juan et autres Cyrano.

**Disclamer – oui, parce qu'il faut bien « disclamer » - : **Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cette intrigue. Les personnages sont issus de l'imagination foisonnante de notre vénérée J.K. Rowling. De plus, des clins d'œil seront fait par rapport au monde dans lequel nous vivons. Le théâtre de cette fanfiction qui est le Baba O'Riley est une de mes inventions. Idem pour quelques personnages OC, tel que Mel, le gérant et propriétaire du Baba O'Riley. En ce qui concerne la fanfiction, les différents chapitres sont inspirées de chansons célèbres – ou parfois, moins – donc je mettrai à chaque fois le nom de l'interprète et quelques bribes de paroles. Je tenterai d'être rigoureuse dans les sources (historienne en devenir oblige).

**Rating et Avertissement** : M, voire MA – c'est-à-dire plus de dix-huit ans. Scènes explicites entre individus du même sexe et langage grossier à outrance. Thématique tournant autour du credo « _sex, drug & rock'n'roll_ ». Attendez-vous à tout, sauf à des chapitres ordinaires. Risque pour que les personnages soient un peu OCC par moment. Ceci est une fanfiction qu'on lit sur son note-book après minuit. Je ne me porte pas garante de votre santé mentale. Dans le cas où vos géniteurs vous surprennent en train de vous "instruire", je ne délivre aucun justificatif par la poste.

**Note échouée sur une platine : **Ayant une influence musicale très forte, cela ressurgira lors de l'écriture des différents chapitres. D'ailleurs, ces derniers seront découpés en « single ». Chaque chapitre aura pour titre celle d'une chanson que j'affectionne et qui collera avec la perspective que je donne à l'intrigue. J'espère ainsi vous faire découvrir – ou redécouvrir – des chansons, mélodies, paroles également. Mais je vous avoue avoir un faible pour le rock situé entre les années 60 et 90.

**Post-it sur un trente-trois tours :** Tadam, voici l' « épisode pilote » de cette fanfiction. J'ai dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira. Je vous prépare de nombreuses surprises pour cette fanfiction. Mes lecteurs « habituels » pourront vous certifier que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire dans le schéma classique et que je trompe souvent. En bas de page, il y aura de nombreuses notes utiles – ou inutiles ! A vous de voir x)'

~ **J'oublie donc je suis** : Pour porter plainte pour viol optique, faire une réclame, une recommandation, me fustiger, m'encenser, me soudoyer, veuillez me contacter par mail. Mon adresse est disponible depuis mon profil. Je suis plus que souvent disponible étant donné que ma troisième main est mon Notebook. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

**Bêta-lectrice : EveJHoang – **Une petit mot ? Je me suis bien fendu la poire, c'était beau, et c'était bon… et je veux vivre dans cette librairie ! Maintenant, va falloir que tu me fournisses la suite car je suis en manque (c'est malin !). Merci de m'avoir conviée pour cette petite sauterie, manque plus que le whisky ! 8D (Viens, Dairy, en route pour de nouvelles aventuuuures… ouais, les répliques pourries aussi, tu vas devoir les subir U_U) [**Dairy** : Merci à toi pour supporter mes délires et m'épauler dans ce projet. Je pense que notre tandem sera encore plus charismatique que Bob L'Éponge & Patrick. Et on sait déjà tous qui est Patrick... x)']

**Rythme de postage** : [Ah, là c'est la partie qui vous intéresse !] Donc, contrairement à ma fanfiction précédente, je ne posterai pas tous les deux jours. Mais je fixe un rendez-vous hebdomadaire, le vendredi. Je posterai soit avant d'aller en cours, le matin, soit le soir en rentrant. Cela dépendra de mon avance, de la coordination avec la Bêta * petite courbette vers Eve *, du monticule de paperasses à rendre le lundi, de ma vie sociale trépidante le week-end et autres facteurs incongrus comme l'orientation du soleil.

**La Beuglante** - **pour tous les lecteurs du site** : Une fanfiction écrite en attendant que les auteurs de cette plate-forme cessent d'avoir des goûts de pucelles. On veut de la_ vraie_ lecture. On veut s'enfoncer un pavé. On veut fumer de la prose. On veut s'injecter des poèmes. Par pitié, écrivez. Mais donnez-nous du bon - car je suis aussi lectrice - et, au jour d'aujourd'hui, voir un résumé avec une faute d'orthographe me fait autant de mal que Superman face à sa Kryptonite. Cessez d'être conformistes, chers auteurs - si vous vous prétendez tel quel. Be creative. Be you. (Pourrait être un slogan Nike, tiens)

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture pour cette nouvelle histoire !

* * *

**Baba O'Riley**

**Single 1 : « Who Are You ? »**

* * *

"**Who Are You" - The Who. 1978. Piste de 6 min 31. Rock britannique au son psychédélique. Carillon des guitares électriques. Refrain aussi envoûtant qu'une prière. Voix de Roger Daltrey. Chanson culte, mille et une fois reprise. Paroles quasiment poétiques. Une histoire de métro dans le Londres des seventies. Un gars paumé qui se cherche sans se trouver. Balancement entre octo et décasyllabe. **

_I woke up in a Soho doorway__  
__A policeman knew my name__  
__He said "You can go sleep at home tonight__  
__If you can get up and walk away"_

_I staggered back to the underground__  
__And the breeze blew back my hair__  
__I remember throwin' punches around__  
__And preachin' from my chair_

« Je suis né avec une cuillère en plastique en bouche », Meaty Beaty Big And Bouncy, The Who.

**.**

**.**

**.**

« _Petit à petit, l'écrivain fait son nid_ » était la maxime gravée sur une pancarte à l'entrée de la librairie Baba O'Riley.

C'était le trou du cul du monde : façade étroite mais locaux profonds. On y chinait des vieux bouquins oubliés de la période victorienne pour trois pièces. Un malabar venait chaque mardi renflouer le stock d'ouvrages. Des ouvrages invendables sur les grandes surfaces, des bides en tous genres et, parfois, de la très bonne prose dont le lecteur lambda ne pouvait saisir la subtilité.

On ne trouvait aucun best-seller à Baba O'Riley, et si cela arrivait, l'ouvrage disparaissait bien vite dans l'âtre du poêle. On remuait les braises toutes les demi-heures en hiver. En général, le gérant de la boutique - Mel - s'acharnait à voir brûler la saga vampirique signée Meyer en poussant de légers couinements jouissifs. La fumée dégageait une odeur âcre, comme si son parfum était révélateur de la qualité de l'ouvrage en lui-même. Mel se souvint avoir brûlé par erreur un Charlotte Brontë dont la couverture avait propagé une tendre odeur de jasmin.

Le foyer de Baba O'Riley était au centre d'une espèce de living-room faiblement éclairé de jour comme de nuit. Il y avait une lampe à huile, un candélabre joliment orné et un néon agressif bleu dissimulé derrière une ombre chinoise en bois. La lueur bleutée du néon créait un mélange psychédélique avec le restant du décor. Tout était dépareillé sans qu'aucun arrangement n'eut été fait. Mel chinait. Mel achetait. Mel déposait.

Baba O'Riley était la caverne d'Ali Baba. On y trouvait des livres, certes, mais aussi un phonographe, une conséquente collection de vinyles, un juke-box, un jeu d'échiquier géant avec des pions en forme de fruits et légumes, des classeurs remplis de photographies de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, des croutes d'artistes camés qui troquaient des esquisses contre le dernier livre à la mode à Soho, des vêtements ayant appartenus à Bob Dylan, des Walt Disney non-censurés [1], un phallus de cristal [2] en guise de presse-papier et, surtout, une discographie complète de The Who.

Ce groupe anglais était passé ici, dans ce café-librairie, bien des années auparavant. Alors Mel l'avait rebaptisé Baba O'Riley en l'honneur du groupe. Il était fier de montrer la photographie dans son portefeuille à toute personne lui demandant de lui raconter cette anecdote. Ce cliché figurait juste à côté de celle de son chien, One Gramme, un chihuahua gâteux qui urinait un peu partout dans la boutique selon son humeur. One Gramme était tellement minuscule que beaucoup de visiteurs avaient failli l'écraser.

C'est ce qui arriva à Harry Potter la première fois qu'il mit le pied à Baba O'Riley.

Il pleuvait à verse sur Londres. Ce jour-là, il errait dans la capitale entre deux cours ; un le matin, et un le soir : foutue administration ! Alors il avait décidé de se balader, jusqu'à ce que la pluie ne l'oblige à trouver un abri.

Mel l'avait superbement ignoré, un baladeur sur les oreilles en forme de casque de viking. Il écoutait du Deep Purple en faisant semblant de gratter une guitare électrique contre son tee-shirt. Harry s'était avancé timidement et s'attarda sur une feuille où étaient griffonnés les horaires de la librairie-café : Ouvert de 7H à 02H du lundi au dimanche. Il arqua un sourcil. Ce type ne dormait donc jamais ? Il enleva sa veste en nubuck trempée et la plaça sur un portemanteau en forme de patte d'autruche et se faufila jusqu'au poêle, au centre de la pièce voisine.

Un type, les cheveux noués en catogan le regarda arriver en léchant le papier de sa cigarette. Il avait un magazine ouvert sur les genoux parlant de la découverte du vaccin contre la Polio. Les pages étaient couvertes de poussière. La découverte du vaccin contre la Polio datait de 1953. L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil. Une place était libre sur le sofa qu'il occupait.

Harry préféra lui offrir son dos et laissa courir son index sur les reliures des ouvrages de la librairie. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'inventaire, aucun rangement. L'organisation semblait être un mot banni entre ces murs. C'était sans dessus-dessous. Le bazar de l'homme ayant perdu la tête après avoir fêté ses cinquante ans. Harry, lui, pensait réellement avoir perdu l'esprit pour être venu se réfugier ici, au Baba O'Riley.

C'était le repaire des clochards esthètes, des puristes du rock, des héroïnomanes accros à Oscar Wilde et férus de poésie française, le harem des salariés adeptes d'écrits charnels, des fumeurs de vers, le refuge des étudiants en lettres modernes.

Baba O'Riley était les catacombes d'un Londres déchu.

Harry avait les pieds dedans, ses doigts courant de volume en volume, de couverture en couverture, de titre en titre. Il s'arrêta sur un beau-livre traitant de la biographie de Keith Haring. Le jeune homme le feuilleta distraitement en restant debout, près de la bibliothèque. Il sentait un regard brûler sa nuque. Brûler comme le mégot coincé entre les lèvres de l'inconnu.

L'homme ne devait pas avoir dix ans de plus que lui. Grand, bien bâti, Skin [3] à côté de la plaque, une peau qui accrochait diablement bien la lumière - bien qu'elle soit quasiment inexistante au Baba O'Riley, des yeux bleus (ou peut-être était-ce dû à l'effet du néon ?), des mains couvertes de cicatrices, de larges épaules couvertes d'un blouson en cuir marron et des cheveux presque rouges.

Harry avait noté ces nombreux détails dans un coin de son esprit en un centième de secondes. Il était beau, ce con. En se retournant, Harry était quasiment sûr de le voir lui indiquer la place vide en un simple hochement de tête, ou le détailler avec curiosité, ou se demander ce qui se cachait sous ces vêtements trop humides...

- Bill, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'acceptais pas la weed ici ! grogna une voix caverneuse.

Harry fit volte-face. Le gérant s'était soudainement levé de son comptoir et semblait furieux. Son casque de viking était de travers et sa barbe hirsute frémissait à chacun des mots qu'il prononçait.

- Et si les aurors faisaient une descente, hein ?

- Les aurors ? s'étonna Bill après avoir tiré une bouffée d'herbe. C'est encore du jargon des rues à la Mel ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on surnomme les flics dans le coin, informa une jeune femme aux cheveux violets ayant les oreilles couvertes de piercings.

Elle portait un débardeur noir en-dessous d'un tee-shirt uniquement composé de résille de la même couleur. Un jean baggy dévoilait un tatouage à la hanche. La jeune femme était assise en tailleur dans un large fauteuil au motif écossais, une Bible satanique sur les genoux. Elle faisait rouler machinalement un collier en perle de bois entre ses doigts en regardant alternativement Mel et Bill. Ledit Bill passa son joint à son voisin.

Ce dernier était un jeune homme noir à dreadlocks. Ses yeux semblaient malicieux et brillaient d'un on-ne-savait-quoi. Il prit le joint et crapota quelques secondes avant de le faire tourner. Celle qui finit le joint était une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde ondulée au look plus extraverti que l'étoile montante de la pop anglaise [4]. Elle portait des lunettes immenses - le verre droit teinté azur, le verre gauche tenté de rose. Elle semblait être la plus jeune du groupe. Elle regarda longuement Harry avant de lui tendre le mégot d'un air aimable :

- Tu veux fumer le calumet de la paix avec nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Moi, c'est Luna Lovegood. Assieds-toi donc.

Harry ne préféra pas attirer les regards sur lui une seconde de plus et prit la place qui lui était désignée : collée à Bill. Bill aurait pu alimenter en chaleur le Baba O'Riley à lui seul. Sa peau était brûlante bien qu'il continua de pleuvoir au-dehors. Ou peut-être était-ce Harry qui avait soudainement chaud ?

- Tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu t'appelais ? reprit Luna après avoir dodeliné de la tête face au refus d'Harry lorsqu'elle lui présenta le joint.

- Harry, dit-il. Juste Harry.

- Oh, enchanté Juste ! claironna Luna en finissant le joint d'un air trivial.

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets eut une moue désolée et se pencha vers lui :

- Elle est complètement stone, informa-t-elle inutilement. Moi, c'est Tonks. Lui, là-bas, c'est Lee et à côté... Bill. Dis-moi, Harry, pourquoi tu viens ici ? Tu n'as pas la tête de l'emploi… tu as plutôt l'air d'un garçon sage, équilibré, bien-pensant. Pas du genre à pointer le bout de son nez ici. Enfin, tu es tout de même plus normal que Lithium…

- Lithium ? répéta Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

- Un type qui a tout sauf une tête de dégénéré. Un produit hitlérien. Une rigueur mécanique, une ponctualité allemande et une gueule d'aryen. Il ne parle pas. Il prend un livre après avoir mis sept minutes et cinquante-deux secondes – avec Luna nous le chronométrons – puis il signe le registre de Mel, et s'en va. Il emprunte toujours des ouvrages insensés ! La dernière fois, c'était un bouquin sur la sidérurgie dans l'est de l'Afrique au début du vingtième siècle.

- Un esprit de métal [5], conclut Bill en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Au moins, il met un peu de distraction dans ce cloaque…

- Ce cloaque, c'est ma maison ! s'écria Mel. Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à te casser, glandeur. Pt'être que ta mère serait contente de voir ta sale gueule. Tu passeras le bonjour à Molly de ma part. J'en ai marre d'essuyer ta bave, Bill. Retournes chez toi et vas te laver. Tu pues l'arrogance mal placée.

- Vas te faire torcher par ton chien, grogna le jeune homme.

Mel haussa vaguement des épaules et grommela des insultes dans sa barbe en s'éloignant. Luna pouffa tandis que Tonks replongeait dans sa Bible. Bill remua dans le sofa et tourna une page de son vieux magazine de médecine.

- Dis-moi, Juste Harry, tu viens d'où comme ça ? Tu fais quoi de ta vie ? Pourquoi s'être détourné des sentiers battus ?

Harry allait dire la vérité puis se ravisa. Cela faisait mauvais genre de dire à des personnes qu'il était venu ici juste à cause de la pluie et qu'il regrettait d'être tombé sur une bande de drogués à côté de la plaque et indépendantistes.

- Ecoutez ça, prononça Lee en brandissant un livre de poésie russe contemporaine, « Dieu est un enfant s'amusant avec sa maison de poupées. Des heures durant, il leur chuchote sa vérité. Le doigt de l'ange posé sur leurs lèvres scellées. L'homme aussitôt démembré par… »

Un petit groupe de garçons s'étaient approchés et écoutaient. Tonks avait levé le nez de son livre et Luna semblait totalement gaga. Elle était affalée dans un fauteuil en chintz et babillait des incongruités à son index. Bill se rapprocha légèrement d'Harry. Son murmure se maria avec le son du tam-tam qui guidait la poésie récitée par Lee :

- Alors ? Tu ne réponds plus ? demanda Bill. Tu ne parles pas aux inconnus ? Mmh, je comprends. Ma mère m'a donné la même consigne.

Bill replongea dans sa revue avec un air absorbé comme s'il se trouvait dans une bibliothèque silencieuse. Harry avait du mal à se concentrer.

Baba O'Riley était un endroit fascinant. Une fille d'environs son âge fit passer un plateau de biscuits au gingembre infects. Ceci s'avéra être un léger bizutage puisque personne n'en prit, hormis Harry qui, par politesse, se força à avaler la première bouchée. Bill cacha un début de fou rire derrière une quinte de toux, s'attirant les foudres des spectateurs de Lee.

- « Et dans le chaos du coffre à jouet », récita-t-il d'une voix de baryton, « l'humanité git ».

- J'ai toujours aimé les livres, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Bill, regrettant aussitôt ses mots. Enfin, je ne suis pas… un rat-de-bibliothèque mais il m'arrive parfois de lire et de… d'aimer ce genre de choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus dans la lecture ? interrogea Bill, soudainement curieux.

- Je… Eh bien, c'est assez difficile à dire. J'imagine que c'est un ensemble de choses : se sentir transporter alors que ce ne sont que des mots, la magie d'une plume, l'odeur des livres, le chuchotis des pages, m'imaginer comment une telle histoire a-t-elle pu naître dans l'esprit d'un homme, puiser dans le détail et y dénicher les clins d'œil. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

Bill le regarda un instant, s'attardant sur ses yeux vert puis il reporta son attention sur sa revue scientifique.

- Ce que j'aime dans les livres, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de tombeau. L'homme meurt mais jamais ses mots. Malgré la poussière, les flammes, les années, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'en souvenir. C'est frôler l'immortalité.

Harry lui sourit doucement, appréciant la saveur de ses paroles et, surtout, le fond de sa pensée. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Bill. Machinalement, il tourna la page de son beau-livre. Il tomba sur quelques représentations de Keith Haring [6] où deux personnages étaient étroitement enlacés. Son doigt glissa sur le papier glacé tandis que des souvenirs en ribambelle arrivaient dans son esprit.

- Et à part lire, reprit Bill d'une voix lointaine, qu'aimes-tu faire ?

Son ton était suggestif et sa main, pressée contre sa cuisse, totalement inutile : Harry avait d'ores et déjà saisit le message.

Dans sa tête, il continuait de rajouter des informations au tableau descriptif qu'il dressait concernant son interlocuteur : Plus âgé. Grand. Bien bâti. Skin à côté de la plaque. Une peau qui accrochait diablement bien la lumière. Des yeux bleus. Des mains couvertes de cicatrices. De larges épaules couvertes d'un blouson en cuir marron et des cheveux presque rouges. Une dent de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille. Une voix envoûtante de crooner. Un nez mignon. Une légère fossette au menton. Un tee-shirt en V bleu marine dévoilant la naissance d'un torse puissant. Une bague à l'index gauche et une autre à l'annulaire droit. Une énième cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière. Une main douce quand elle en frôlait une autre. De l'électricité dans l'air quand il lui désignait l'escalier avec son menton. De belles fesses révélées par un jean taille-basse d'où dépassait l'élastique d'un caleçon. Une odeur d'eau de toilette dans son sillage, à chaque pas qu'il effectuait. Un regard tentateur dans cette invitation muette au son des tam-tams. Une façon si particulière de monter les escaliers avec une lenteur mesurée. Un dos si tentateur et une bouche vorace qui s'était plaquée contre la sienne.

Harry s'était retrouvé contre son corps sans pouvoir lutter. Il en avait diablement envie. Là, ici, tout de suite, dans une baraque en libre-service qui se faisait passer pour une librairie, dans une chambre utilisée par n'importe qui, à faire l'amour sous un vasistas sur lequel tambourinait la pluie battante.

D'un geste impatient, Bill referma la porte de la chambre et déboutonna la chemise d'Harry. La piaule puait l'humidité comme si les murs n'étaient faits que d'éponge. La couverture du lit grattait et on avait l'inquiétante impression que les meubles allaient s'effondrer comme des biscottes tant ils étaient usités.

Harry se débarrassa de sa chemise comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail inutile et grimpa sur le lit. Il était à genoux à embrasser la clavicule de Bill. Par les cornes de Satan, il allait baiser avec un inconnu. Fantasme numéro quatre : réalisé.

Ses doigts survolèrent le torse blanc criblé de blessures. Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de sa foutue existence pour avoir autant de cicatrices. Dompteur de fauves, peut-être ? Résolu à le maîtriser de toute sa splendeur, Harry le fit basculer sur le lit et chevaucha sa monture. Bill avait un sourire goguenard et fit passer ses mains sur ses flancs.

- Déjà ? murmura Harry en se frottant à son érection.

- J'ai les crocs.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Bill planta ses canines dans son bras, son torse, son cou, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. En bas, Mel avait mis la musique à fond : Who Are You leur vrillait les tympans.

- Mel met de la musique dès que ce genre de situation arrive, informa Bill entre deux baisers langoureux, à bout de souffle. Il dit qu'il en a marre d'entendre des bruits mouillés et des cris alors qu'il essaie de suivre les informations.

- Il y a souvent des gens qui... qui le font ici ? demanda Harry soudainement anxieux. Les draps ne doivent pas être très propres et...

- La dernière personne qui utilise la chambre doit la remettre en ordre. Ça fonctionne comme ça. J'emmènerai les draps à la laverie. Mais concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Je tente de lire les mots sur ta peau.

Harry émit un grognement appréciateur qui fut happé par le chant des Who. Il commençait déjà à onduler des hanches : son corps dansait au son des mélodies du diable. Bill était beau dans le plaisir ; un homme qui s'abandonnait à sa Gomorrhe. Harry défit les boutons de son jean et baissa celui de Bill.

Tout était dans la précipitation.

Pas le temps pour les préliminaires de petite pucelle au cul serré. Pas le temps pour les mots tendres échoués sur l'oreiller.

Juste Bill et lui.

Bill qui s'ancrait de plus en plus profondément en lui, son sexe recouvert d'un préservatif empalé entre ses cuisses. Les yeux mi-clos, Harry devinait le visage de Bill qui poussait des râles de plus en plus prononcés. Il s'agrippait fermement à son tee-shirt bleu marine à chaque va-et-vient, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière.

Il avait mis les pieds au Baba O'Riley il y a moins d'une heure, avait feuilleté un livre, s'était présenté, avait répondu aux avances d'un inconnu et se retrouvait sur lui à baiser. Harry ignorait si quelqu'un avait déjà la réputation de pute au Baba O'Riley, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il empochait le titre haut la main.

Le lit grinçait. Les hanches de Bill se soulevaient par moment. Il en voulait déjà plus. Harry faisait son rodéo. Ils furent possédés par le vaudou d'un orgasme improbable : la plupart du temps, les baises inopinées n'étaient pas forcément les meilleures. Mais comment résister à un tel appel à la débauche ? A côté, le joint qu'on lui avait proposé semblait bien fade.

Bill gémit une dernière fois tandis que son torse se soulevait régulièrement.

- Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda Bill, incrédule.

Harry eut un léger rire et se laissa glisser sur le côté. C'est vrai que la chambre était miteuse, il n'y avait qu'à regarder le plafond presque noirci. Le jeune homme se demanda si Mel habitait véritablement ici. Si c'était le cas, quelle étrange façon de vivre que de laisser sa porte ouverte à n'importe qui !

- Bill, demanda doucement Harry, on est dans la chambre de Mel ?

- Oh, non ! Ici, c'est le baisodrome de la librairie. La chambre de Mel est à l'autre bout du couloir : on n'y entre jamais. C'est son monde à lui, tu comprends ?

- Cela doit être une dépense monstre que de transformer sa maison en librairie… L'eau, l'électricité, Internet, la nourriture, le téléphone aussi je suppose, et les livres à acheter sans parler des meubles et du ménage !

- On a mis en place une sorte de caisse commune pour aider Mel à venir à bout des frais financiers. Mais il refuse notre argent chaque mois. Il dit qu'à notre âge, on devrait garder notre argent pour entretenir une poule de luxe, s'acheter de la weed et des places de concert. Ici, c'est un peu la maison de tout le monde. On a tous des raisons d'y revenir… Enfin, tu comptes revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Le contact du drap était désagréable. Il remua sur le matelas et se gratta l'avant-bras. Ça voulait dire quoi ? « tu comptes revenir, n'est-ce pas » ? Bill s'imaginait-il déjà une suite ? Une suite à quoi ?

- Bill, tu me fais peur, murmura Harry.

- Pourquoi je te fais peur ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on puisse croire en une suite entre nous alors que… enfin, tu vois ? C'était juste pour s'amuser. Je ne pense pas que je reviendrai ici, c'est tout.

Harry déglutit et souleva ses hanches afin de remonter son jean le long de ses cuisses puis le reboutonna nerveusement. Il trouva sa chemise roulée en boule par terre et l'enfila. Bill était toujours allongé, caleçon baissé et tee-shirt remonté.

- Je dois dire, continua Harry en renouant ses tennis, que me faire des types dont je ne sais absolument rien est mon passe-temps favoris.

- Ah, je vois, ajouta sombrement Bill en commençant à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Je ne pensais pas que… que tu étais ce genre de personne. Je m'étais imaginé que tu me supplierais de te garder, que tu étais du style étudiant faussement coincé – Gary Sue [7] sur les bords.

- J'ai l'âge où l'on sait faire la différence entre baiser, forniquer, coucher et faire l'amour, rétorqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Et quels sont les différents degrés ?

- Baiser est un besoin animal, une sorte d'impulsion. Forniquer c'est de la déchéance, de la luxure à l'état brut. Coucher avec quelqu'un c'est une histoire d'un soir, sans contrat, qui se fait poliment et dans le respect de l'autre. Et faire l'amour c'est au-dessus de tout, expliqua Harry en finissant de se rhabiller. On baise sur de la techno. On fornique sur du rock. On couche sur de la soul et on fait l'amour sur du classique.

- On a forniqué sur du Who, reprit Bill, c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

- Je n'ai rien essayé de te dire : tu l'as compris tout seul.

La chaîne hifi de Mel finissait de vomir les dernières notes de Who Are You. Bill ouvrit la porte de la chambre et descendit sans demander son reste. Harry resta quelques secondes supplémentaires puis le rejoignit en bas. Il prit sa veste et un livre au hasard dans un carton qui nourrissait le feu. Bill s'humecta les lèvres à son passage, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Harry lui coupa la parole :

- C'était cool mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

Harry fila dans le hall et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant entrer une odeur de pluie dans le Baba O'Riley.

**A Suivre**

* * *

**Notes d'une vanité utile – La note du sourd. **

[1] **Walt Disney non-censurés **: Contrairement aux idées reçues, les Walt Disney ne sont pas des dessins animés bien-pensants. Il y a des messages idéologiques profondément cachés qui peuvent être retrouvés en fonction de leur date de parution. Par exemple, _Mulan_ a été réalisé afin de marquer l'ouverture vers l'Asie et de « tolérer » le nouveau concurrent économique qu'est la Chine. Plus récemment, on a vu paraître _La princesse et la Grenouille_, suivant de très près l'investiture de Barack Obama. Le dessin animé relance la question noire aux USA ainsi que les unions mixtes qui ont pris du temps à être acceptées. En outre, il existe réellement des Walt Disney non-censuré. On peut notamment citer la première version de _La Petite Sirène _où un pénis apparaît dans les quinze premières minutes et où un jeu de mot vaseux a été fait par Sébastien vers la fin. Les K7 ont été récupérées pour la plus grande partie, car dénoncées par les puristes américains à propos la perte de valeur etc. - gouvernement républicain à l'époque, si je ne m'abuse.

[2] **Phallus de cristal** : Récompense des acteurs porno émérites aux États-Unis. La plupart des remises des prix concernant la pornographie se font à Las Vegas, dans des casinos. On espère bientôt le classer comme huitième art ou, domaine annexe du cinéma. Pour beaucoup, la pornographie est une perversion de l'image, mais des cinéastes essaient de réaliser de vraies œuvres avec scénario, bon cadrage, lumière etc. Récemment, des œuvres pornographies dites vintage sont entrées dans les classiques du cinéma.

[3] **Skin** : Contrairement à ce qu'a pensé EveJHoang – ma très chère Bêta – et beaucoup de personnes, Skin ne signifie pas littéralement extrémiste de droite au crâne rasé. La nouvelle génération Skin est moins radicale et suit plutôt le courant sur vague de Ska. Dans de nombreuses représentations cinématographiques – voire les séries TV – on voit des Skin chevelus et même noirs (Les Skins authentiques sont réputés pour être racistes) ! En revanche, les Skinhead, eux, ont bel et bien le crâne entièrement rasé. En fait, il existe différents types de Skin. Pour vous, yaoïtiste, vous serez catégorisez dans les Gay Skin (où comment faire l'amalgame en une leçon).

[4] **L'étoile montante de la pop anglaise** : J'ai toujours fait une superposition entre Elton John et Luna Lovegood question style. J'ignore réellement pourquoi ni comment cela est venu. Désormais, en 2011, je pense plutôt que Luna aurait des vêtements à la Lady Gaga. Donc, pop new-yorkaise serait plus appropriée. Enfin, si on peut limiter Lady Gaga à la pop.

[5] **Un esprit de métal** : Expression de Silvebarde [Ents, arbre parlant, gardien de la forêt] à propos de Saroumane – le magicien blanc -, dans le tome 2 « _Les Deux Tours_ », Seigneur des Anneaux (adaptation de Peter Jackson)

[6] **Keith Haring** : Artiste-peintre américain ayant travaillé avec les plus grands – notamment Andy Warhol. Style graphique codifié. Ouvertement gay, il prône l'action contre le Sida et en meurt à ses trente-et-un ans.

[7] **Gary-Sue** : Alter-ego masculin de la Mary-Sue. Pour plus d'informations, voir wiki mon ami (Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller de l'énergie pour une telle ignominie de la littérature).

* * *

**TREVE DE BLABLA. PASSAGE A L'ACTION – **_Es-tu un lecteur passif ou un lecteur actif ?_

Un mot pour la fin ? (Ehm, ne me sortez pas un adjectif censé résumer tout le _Single 1_, je veux bien avoir un QI supérieur à la moyenne, le don d'ubiquité et de télépathie ne font pas partie de mon curriculum vitae).

_Dairy's Scribenpenne_


	2. Voodoo Child

**Posté le** : 10 Février 2011 - postage un jour plus tôt car demain, c'est le rush. _Facebook, Twitter, Big Brother et Dairy's Scribenpenne vous regardent._

**_._**

(Pétage de câble de l'auteur) : Qui a dit que je n'écoutais que de vieux trucs de dégénérés ? * sort le couteau-suisse * Vous crachez sur Woodstock ? Eh bien moi, je crache sur vous !

**L'HYSTÉRIE N'EST PLUS UN VICE FEMININ.**

* * *

**Note de vous à moi : **Merde, je fais une rechute. J'ai écouté du Kylie Minogue et du Lady Gaga cette semaine ! x)' Passez-moi mes comprimés ! * avale un cachet * C'est bon, de nouveau possédée par l'esprit du rock. En parlant de rock, si vous avez des groupes de prédilection, des titres de chansons qui vous transcendent, faites-moi en part lors d'une review. Je les écouterai mais ce n'est pas dit que les utiliserai. Même si elles me plaisent également, il faut aussi qu'elles aient la qualité de coller avec l'intrigue du chapitre. Mais je suis certaine que cela sera possible !

**Post-it déliro-manie : **J'ai reçu des reviews complètement déjantées à l'image de cette histoire. [Médaille d'or à_ Leylah et Sebarrya_ pour leur gros pétage de câble. En parlant de Seb, je devrais me grouiller pour la rejoindre là... * mets sa cape de Wonderwoman et file vers Paris *] Merci à tous et à toutes x)'

Par contre, j'ai failli vomir dans mon _McFlury_ quand j'ai lu les fics mièvres qui ont été pondues dernièrement... Rares sont celles pouvant rattraper le niveau. Je ne suis pas la seule à faire une rechute : "_Et Harry regarda Draco avec ses yeux de cocker et lui avoua qu'il était enceint de six mois et demi grâce à la magie ancéstrale de veela (j'ai jamais su ce qu'était un veela d'ailleurs), et que son sperme lui avait été injecté par une morsure de vampire et que son enfant allait se prénommer Harry-Sue Lucius Abraxas Blackos Sirène Alakhazam Jade Atchoum Emeraude Tubercule Potter-Malefoy et allait devoir se battre contre les Forces du Mal et les débarasser de cette raclure de Colin Crivey. C'est donc dans un élan d'humanité que Draco déposa ses lèvres douces comme du papier de toilette à la menthe sur celles d'Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement en évitant les lianes du Saule Cogneur. Ron fut enterré non loin et Hermione prit son pied avec Rogue qui par un miraculeux coup de pouce aima le Survivant et devint le parrain de ses joyeux bambins et leur appris à enfermer la mort dans un flacon_."

**C'EST LA FAMINE CHEZ FANFICTION.**

* * *

**Hedwige qui apporte les réponses aux reviews anonyme dans son bec : **

**Katell [Réponse : **_Non, tu n'es pas minable. Sincèrement, qui l'est ? A part, ROCKRITIC, Mickey et Lévy, je ne connais aucun minable. Il faut s'ôter ces idées de la tête et aller de l'avant. Écris. Ce n'est que de cette façon que tu progresseras. Sinon, j'ai été choquée de savoir que tu lisais mes bidules depuis 2008 et que ce n'est que ta première review. J'ignorais que j'avais des fans... * lueur de fierté dans le regard * J'espère que tu adoreras la suite et que tu me donneras encore une fois ton avis._**]**

**Yamia [Réponse : **_Pourquoi écris-tu toujours de magnifiques reviews qui me mettent les larmes aux yeux et tout le touin-touin ? * s'éponge les yeux avec sa nappe * Je te remercie pour ton soutien, tes mots, tout ça... Vraiment. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça remonte le moral (surtout que je suis censée disserter sur la psychologie sociale au lieu de répondre aux reviews mais il me faut bien une pause, hein ?). J'ai dans l'espoir que ce chapitre et les autres qui viendront te plairont encore._**]**

**Pluni [Réponse : **_Merci pour tous tes compliments, réellement. Pour la dernière fois, je l'ai pris un peu brusquement mais c'était plus de l'incompréhension que de la vexation. Je sais bien que tu disais cela pour que je progresse et tes conseils ne sont pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Je suis forte pour "accrocher" les lecteurs ? Mais pour combien de temps encore... J'ai peur que la suite ne plaise pas forcément =/ En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une jolie review comme celle-ci. J'ai été très touchée, avec les yeux qui brillaient et tout le choubidouha. Merci encore._**]**

**Ptitange [Réponse : **_* Dairy avec les lèvres qui tremblotent * Mon Dieu, mais c'est une conspiration ! Vous voulez VRAIMENT me faire chialer pour de bon ? Enfin, si j'avais eu des larmes à disposition... D'abord, un énorme merci de toujours me suivre. Je trouve cela réellement... encourageant pour moi - et je pense que toutes les personnes qui lisent ET écrivent seront d'accord. C'est une récompense que de savoir que des gens seront là pour nous épauler bien qu'on ne puisse que les deviner. J'espère que la suite te plaira._**]**

**Evey Fox [Réponse : **_Je vais monter la secte des notebook si cela continue... J'ai dans l'espoir que ce chapitre te plaira encore - si ce n'est davantage ? (on peut toujours rêver éveillée, hein). N'oublies pas de me laisser ton avis à la fin surtout._**]**

* * *

**Mot de la Bêta** – **EveJHoang** : Je sens les prémices d'une fic orgasmique dans la gargantuesque partouze qu'est mon existence… mouhahahahahahahahaaaaaaa… 8D **[Dairy** : calme, calme, souffle, respire. * _sort un éventail de sous sa soutane_ ***]**

**Suite de la Beuglante en bas de page. * sourire démon-... angélique ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Je vous souhaite toujours une excellente lecture, de vous évader l'espace de quelques mots. L'oublie typographique.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 2 : « Voodoo Child »**

* * *

"**Voodoo Child" – Jimi Hendrix. ****1968. Piste de 5 min 12. Héritage de Woodstock et de la révolution culturelle. Le cri strident de la guitare. Le tohu-bohu des instruments. Le bordel dans les synapses. Une salve maniaq****ue. Jimi qui baise avec Gibson, possédé par le démon du rock'n' roll. **

_Well, I stand up next to a mountain__  
__And I chop it down with the edge of my hand__  
__Well, I pick up all the pieces and make an island__  
__Might even raise a little sand_

_'cause I'm a __voodoo child__  
__Lord knows I'm a voodoo child baby__  
__I want to say one more last thing__  
__I didn't mean to take up all your sweet time__  
__I'll give it right back to ya one of these days_

« Excusez-moi, j'embrasse le ciel », Jimi Hendrix [lors d'un concert].

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un Apollon, bite en marbre, pointait le ciel du doigt.

Harry s'arrêta devant, puis se retourna afin de voir ce que son index désignait. La statue était placée dans l'axe exact d'une coupole, héritage victorien.

Le jeune homme traversa la rue adjacente sans respecter la signalisation et faillit se faire percuter par un berlingot rouge à deux étages. La machine à six roues s'époumona en un klaxon agressif. Harry regarda le bus passer d'un air torve : de toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui.

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un « chez soi ».

Cela faisait près de cinq mois qu'il cohabitait avec son ex. Enfin, « son ex » était un terme très réducteur pour qualifier leur relation.

Il y avait donc cinq mois de cela, une putain de nuit d'automne, Harry avait vu l'homme de sa vie embrasser farouchement un canon en pantalon en cuir.

Quel cliché !

La dispute avait éclaté puis s'était aussitôt évanouie, comme une bulle de savon. Ils étaient à bout de forces et à bout de nerfs. C'était trop. Ils ne faisaient jamais dans la demi-mesure et, à chaque fois, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils foutaient encore ensemble, à se faire souffrir.

Leur drame amoureux s'était joué dans le théâtre de leur appartement huppé de la capitale. Moulures au plafond. Style baroque voisinant les objets rétros : une cuisine en nickel. Un frigidaire en inox. Un lavabo en granit. Un canapé en cuir. Une table en verre. Une console en acier. Un amour plastifié. De l'affection en toc.

Harry était bien incapable de dater son histoire, ou même de chiffrer le nombre d'insultes, de coups, de tortures psychologiques qu'ils s'étaient infligé. Ils faisaient tout pour ne pas s'aimer. Ils s'affrontaient continuellement. Ils se faisaient du mal pour se sentir bien. Ils couchaient ensemble dans un parfait mélange d'Eros et Thanatos [1] – l'amour et la haine. Mais la haine plus que tout : la violence de leurs mœurs à la mode. La violence de cette passion destructrice qu'ils entretenaient comme le feu du temple Vesta [2]. Eternel.

Il leur arrivait de se frapper et d'arriver, en début de semaine, au travail avec un joli œil au beurre noir. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient baisé. Baisé comme des animaux qui ne tenaient plus en cage. Leur histoire d' « amour » avait duré des jours, des semaines, des mois. Mais c'en était trop. Ils se faisaient trop de mal – physiquement et psychologiquement.

Ensemble, ils formaient un mauvais mélange : une sorte de cocktail Molotov, du rock dans une chapelle, Satan de retour au paradis

Alors, ils avaient décidé de se séparer.

Toutefois, Harry était prisonnier de sa condition. Il n'était pas amoureux, il était juste pauvre. Et ça, c'était pire que tout. A cause de ça, il en était réduit à vivre avec son ex.

Enfin, vivre avec son ex était toujours mieux que de retourner vivre avec sa famille – les Dursley. Mais, Harry se devait de vite solutionner le problème sinon, il serait condamné à voir son ex coucher avec des gens tordus. A entendre son ex parler au téléphone comme s'il n'était pas là. A sentir son ex l'épier derrière son dos. A toucher son ex sans le faire exprès. A goûter son ex quand c'était trop fort pour pouvoir résister.

La plupart du temps, il se trouvait là, dans son fauteuil ayant coûté une fortune. Harry s'agenouillait entre ses jambes et défaisait le zip de son pantalon. Il le regardait mi surpris, mi heureux. Son ex devait certainement penser que tout allait finir par rentrer dans l'ordre après une petite fellation.

Qu'il était con !

Une fois au premier étage d'un immeuble cossu, Harry glissa dans la serrure une petite clef affublée d'une minuscule boule de billard verte. La lourde porte faite de métal était coulissante – cela rappelait les lofts new-yorkais très prisés pour leurs larges espaces et leur hauteur sous plafond.

L'appartement s'articulait autour d'un cube de verre – exigence du maître de maison – avec une reconstitution d'un jardin zen, respectant l'orientation du soleil. Quelques centimètres de sable nacré étaient striés par un râteau, traçant liés et déliés. Un bonzaï d'environ un mètre était niché au-dessus d'une fontaine aux inspirations nippones. Les murs étaient blancs.

Cela donnait le vertige à Harry, qui avait l'impression de marcher au sein d'un Purgatoire – ne respectant aucune loi du temps ou de l'espace.

Seules quelques toiles épurées, ayant coûté une petite fortune dans des galeries parisiennes, étaient accrochées ici et là. Sur l'une d'entre elles, l'artiste-peintre avait tracé un large trait vert au pinceau. « Cela représente l'accroissement de la pensée écologique », avait stipulé son ex. Ricanement de la part d'Harry. Bingo ! Le peintre suédois anticonformiste venait d'empocher deux-mille dollars.

Un môme de huit ans dans un centre de loisir aurait pu faire mieux, pensa sombrement Harry en déposant ses clefs dans un récipient en verre soufflé du Burkina Faso.

Il enleva sa veste en nubuck humide d'un coup d'épaule et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise au dos droit, dont chaque pièce était une allumette grandeur humaine – pièce unique chinée dans un musée contemporain de San Francisco.

Harry embrassa la pièce du regard.

Canapé en cuir blanc. Coussins tantôt gris perle, tantôt vert pomme. Superposition de tapis de différentes textures – laine, moquette, peau. Un coffre moscovite construit à la chaîne par les Rouges. Un écran plasma, webcam intégrée. Des étagères aériennes en verre ou en inox à spirale. Un gigantesque aquarium contenant des poissons tropicaux, et même un couple d'axolotl de Cancún. Un IMac en veille sur un bureau. Une chambre ouverte sur le salon, séparée par une paroi en feuille de riz.

Derrière, une silhouette d'homme qui s'effeuillait.

S'il existait un spectacle plus fascinant sur Terre que de voir une ombre d'homme déboutonner sa chemise et enlever son pantalon, deviner les muscles saillants, voir la lumière jouer avec l'ombre, Harry voulait bien se faire damner sur le champ.

- Tu es rentré ? demanda son ex en enfilant un autre pantalon. La pluie m'a surprit dehors.

- Et ce n'est pas à mon plus grand plaisir, grogna Harry en le voyant apparaître.

Dans un parfait jeu de jambes, il enleva ses tennis rouge tandis que deux bras puissants l'enlaçaient. Harry tenta vainement de se défaire de cette accolade non-désirée mais l'étreinte se resserrait au fur et à mesure qu'il se débattait.

- Je pensais qu'on passerait la journée ensemble, susurra une voix grave à son oreille. Tu avais cours ? Mmh, tu aurais dû me prévenir. Au moins, je ne t'aurais pas attendu comme un con. Je nous avais préparé un plat typique sénégalais…

- Et dans trente secondes, tu vas m'annoncer une chose affreuse et essayer de me violer sur le plancher, rétorqua Harry, amer. Donc dis-moi tout, Blaise.

Ledit Blaise se détacha de son corps d'un air résigné. Il marcha vers une console, faisant rouler ses muscles sous son tee-shirt. Il saisit une pile de lettres et prit une enveloppe en kraft. Il en sortit une feuille couverte d'une écriture ronde, légèrement penchée vers la droite.

- « Blaise, mon fils », lut-il, « Cela va faire presqu'un an maintenant que je n'ai eu l'occasion de te voir », blablabla… ah, voilà : « J'ai donc décidé de venir vous voir, toi et ta fiancée… »

- Ta fiancée, s'insurgea Harry. Depuis quand tu as une fiancée ?

- Depuis qu'on est ensemble. J'ai dit à ma mère que j'étais avec une fille bien depuis un moment, qu'on s'aimait follement, qu'on vivait ensemble etc.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa.

- Ta mère ne sait pas que tu es gay ?

- Elle fait semblant de ne pas savoir, répondit Blaise d'un air détaché. Je lui offre les apparences dont elle a besoin pour se rassurer. C'est ce qu'il faut faire avec les vieux : leur dire ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre avant qu'ils ne meurent. Comment pourrait-elle admettre que son fils unique aime la bite, suce la bite, mange de la bite…

- Ça va, j'ai comprit, grogna Harry. Donc tu vas faire comme les films : tu vas te trouver une nana potable dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, lui inculquer les bonnes manières, vous créer de faux souvenirs sur l'appui de fausses photos et tu la paieras, c'est ça ?

- Eh bien, j'aurais préféré ne pas débourser un seul centime. En plus, je connais une fille prête à m'aider gratuitement. Ta copine Hermione, elle est toujours en train de gueuler à la veuve et à l'orphelin ?

- Hors de question que tu l'embarques dans ton histoire de gay qui n'a pas fait son coming-out. Hermione est une fille respectable qui… qui… qui n'a rien à faire avec toi, sale dépravé ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que pensera ta mère quand elle verra que je vis également ici ?

- Tu viens de poser le doigt sur le problème principal : toi, prononça Blaise mielleusement en se rapprochant. Si tu restes ici, on se trahira tous seuls… hors de question que je me grille pour ton cul.

- Je fais quoi, moi ? Je me cache dans le placard ?

- Tu n'as qu'à aller à l'hôtel, ou retourner chez ta famille une petite semaine, ou aller chez un de tes amis, ou… je ne sais pas moi !

Harry plissa des yeux en une expression menaçante et jura :

- Bordel, mais tu es en train de me foutre dehors pour l'amour de ta putain de mère !

- Ma mère n'est pas une putain !

- Elle s'est mariée sept fois ! fit sournoisement remarquer Harry.

Blaise respirait bruyamment. Son regard l'assassinait sur place. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Il se mettait dans des fureurs incroyables pour si peu.

Harry attendait le moment où ils allaient en venir aux mains avec impatience, car cette fois-ci, il était résolu à laisser de vilaines marques sur sa peau, comme cadeau de bienvenue à sa Maman chérie.

Violemment, Blaise lui saisit les poignets et tenta de lui mordre les lèvres. Harry riposta en lui assénant un magistral coup de boule qui fit s'entrechoquer leurs boîte crânienne. Blaise se massa les tempes d'un regard furieux puis repartit à l'assaut. Il attrapa la crinière indomptable d'Harry sans une once de délicatesse et le força à l'embrasser.

Trop facile, pensa Harry tandis que le goût du sang s'écoulait sur sa langue meurtrie. Soudain, Blaise le poussa au sol, faisant alors résonner le bois du parquet. Debout, il le dominait de toute sa splendeur. Il fit glisser son jogging sur ses cuisses et l'envoya valdinguer au loin, idem pour son tee-shirt blanc.

Comme c'était surprenant, pensa Harry avec délectation. Il bandait déjà comme un homme sorti de prison. Blaise saisit le coupe-papier posé sur la console et s'approcha dangereusement. Harry était par terre, trouvant un maigre appui sur ses coudes. Il n'avait pas peur. Blaise avait déjà été plus violent que ça et ce n'était pas un simple couteau qui allait le faire débander.

Blaise se mit à califourchon sur lui et lécha le couteau suavement avant de passer la lame sur son torse, appuyant de lui-même par moment. Une goutte de sang perla et fila entre ses pectoraux. Harry la suivit du regard et finit par la lécher.

- Et si j'avais eu le Sida ? prononça sombrement Blaise.

- Cela n'aurait pas perdu de son charme : la baise reste de la baise. Pourquoi s'inquiéter alors que nous mourrons tous un jour ?

- Ne dis pas ça. Ne fais pas l'inconscient, menaça-t-il avec son coupe-papier. Tu as le droit de te faire sauter par qui tu veux, mais ne ramène pas cette saloperie chez moi.

La pointe du couteau descendit jusqu'à sa braguette et remonta lentement. Blaise imitait un possible éventrement en découpant sa chemise. Le bruit du tissu que l'on arrachait l'excitait. Harry planta ses ongles dans son dos et l'attira contre lui. Le sexe imposant de Blaise pressait contre son ventre. Il l'entendit grogner tandis qu'il lui mordait l'oreille avec fureur. La douleur était un vecteur clef pour les mener à l'orgasme. Ils avaient appris ça ensemble. Mais où était le couteau ? Les yeux verts d'Harry voyagèrent d'un endroit à un autre.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? grogna Blaise entre deux baisers sauvages.

Il hissa sa main droite où se trouvait le coupe-papier, tandis que de la gauche, il écartait ses cuisses. Une lueur de panique passa dans le regard d'Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais t'empaler qu'avec mon sexe.

Brutalement, Blaise défit le jean de son amant et jeta le coupe-papier à travers la pièce qui échoua près d'une chaise aux inspirations Mondrian. Harry se retrouva rapidement nu contre le plancher et ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant le froid du sol déferler sur son corps en fièvre. Il frissonna quand il sentit la pointe du sexe de Blaise appuyer contre son intimité.

- Tu es impatient ou tu t'es déjà fait baiser dans la journée ? demanda Blaise, soudainement curieux en voyant dans quel état il se trouvait.

- Un peu des deux, dévoila Harry dans un sourire.

La réponse sembla suffire à son ex qui ne demanda pas son reste avant de plonger dans ses entrailles. Harry ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de la sensation, centimètre par centimètre. A vrai dire, il avait l'habitude d'avoir Blaise en lui. Il connaissait son corps par cœur, mais c'était toujours différent, sans qu'il ne sache dire pourquoi.

Blaise poussa un râle de bien-être en continuant sa progression. En fait, Blaise aurait pu se masturber que cela aurait été moins égoïste. Harry dut toutefois reconnaître que c'était toujours aussi bon. Il se cambra sous la sensation en le sentant fugacement effleurer son point sensible. Tout à coup, Blaise saisit les jambes de son amant et les plaça sur ses épaules afin de s'ancrer toujours plus profondément en lui. Il prenait son pied.

- Putain, il t'a bien baisé, jura Blaise en entamant de violent va-et-vient. C'était qui ?

- Ta mère, gronda Harry.

Il répondit à la danse de son corps dans le sien, l'entraînant plus loin. Blaise ne se retenait pas de souffler, gémir, crier. Harry voulait qu'il meure d'un arrêt cardiaque, si jeune, si beau, si désirable. Il lui embrassa le front, voulant y laisser une cicatrice de leurs ébats amoureux. Blaise répondit par un coup de rein.

Ils étaient possédés.

Le corps d'Harry était prit de tremblements. Blaise avait fermement déposé la main sur la nuque, lui laissant le strict minimum pour pouvoir respirer. La strangulation mêlée à la pénétration le transporta dans un autre monde. Un monde où il n'était pas maître de son propre corps. Il ne savait même plus où il était. L'orgasme le rendait dingue.

Il avait l'impression d'être une guitare en train de jouir sous les doigts de Jimi Hendrix. Harry n'était plus que sensations. Il jouit puissamment, s'étouffant presque. Il suffoquait dans son plaisir.

Blaise et lui ne s'étaient même pas protégés.

- Je meurs de faim, déclara Blaise d'une voix hachée. Le plat est dans le frigo. Tu crois que je peux manger sur toi ?

Harry, hagard, ne répondit rien. Honnêtement, il avait cru s'évanouir entre ses bras tant l'orgasme était puissant. De la haute voltige.

Blaise se retira et se leva. Harry, toujours allongé, la main sur le ventre, l'entendit fouiller dans le frigidaire puis revenir avec une assiette. Blaise prit un morceau de poulet et le suspendit à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la bouche d'Harry. De la sauce épicée tomba sur son menton, ce qui fut un énième prétexte pour l'embrasser. Ils partagèrent leur repas entre deux baisers mouillés.

- Alors, c'est d'accord ? finit par demander Blaise. Tu me laisses l'appart le temps que je joue cette mascarade avec ma mère ?

Harry grommela vaguement une approbation. De toute manière, c'était l'appartement de Blaise, pas le sien. Il sentit la paume de Blaise se balader sur son ventre.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi doux, fit remarquer Harry en fermant un moment les yeux.

- Je profite de mes derniers instants avec toi.

- Tu ne vas pas à la guerre non plus, lança-t-il sarcastiquement en lui tournant le dos.

Blaise émit un grognement appréciateur.

- Tu te rends compte que tu m'offres tes fesses, là ?

D'un bond, Harry se leva et alla vers la salle de bain afin de se doucher. Au moins, cohabiter avec son ex entretenait sa vie sexuelle, même s'il était certain d'y parvenir sans lui. La preuve : il avait bien couché avec un certain Bill tout à l'heure, non ?

L'eau déferla sur son corps brûlant.

Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte : cela devait certainement être la voisine d'en-dessous qui les blâmerait encore une fois de faire des bruits scandaleux dans tout l'immeuble.

Harry se laissa aller et détendit ses muscles. Cela allait faire deux semaines que Blaise et lui ne s'étaient pas touché : un record. Il versa du gel douche au creux de sa main et cela lui rappela la couleur et la texture du sperme.

Lentement, il fit glisser sa main sur son sexe et grogna de contentement. Masochiste comme il l'avait toujours été, Harry fit durer la torture un peu plus longtemps avant d'accélérer son mouvement de poignet. Poussant des râles de plus en plus profonds, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Les parois de la douche étaient transparentes. Harry jouit.

- Mmh, Harry, prononça la voix de Blaise, quelqu'un est venu nous dire bonjour. Regarde, Théodore est là.

Harry jura tandis que sa semence continuait de couler. Quelle idée d'emmerdeur que de l'emmener jusque dans la salle de bain pour lui dire bonjour !

Blaise avait un sourire rayonnant tandis que son ami restait de marbre. Son ex les laissa tous les deux et alla mettre du MGMT dans la chaîne hifi. Théodore finit par quitter la salle de bain après un dernier regard dédaigneux envers Harry qui s'essuyait l'entre-jambe avec une serviette.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Théodore. Il le regardait constamment de travers. Harry aurait pu se vautrer dans du poppers entouré de pythons à deux queues, que Théodore l'aurait mieux jugé. Théodore et lui s'étaient toujours parlé le plus froidement possible et cela semblait amuser Blaise comme un coq au milieu d'une basse-cour.

Théodore et Blaise se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Ils avaient été dans le même pensionnat. En fait, ils avaient passé toute leur scolarité ensemble et il avait semblé logique qu'une fois leurs études terminées, ils montent leur boîte ensemble.

Ils étaient agents immobiliers, spécialisés dans les logements d'exception à Londres et ses environs. Grâce à la force tranquille de Théodore et son tact, ils parvenaient à trouver un terrain d'entente avec leurs clients les plus farouches. Aussi, Théodore s'occupait des comptes alors que Blaise passait les coups de fil, abusant de son charisme certain.

C'était lui qui s'occupait des visites et de transformer le moindre défaut en « atout de charme ». Si on l'écoutait, il était bel et bien capable de vous faire acheter un vieux conteneur rouillé en vous prétendant que c'était « investir dans l'avenir ».

Indéniablement, ils formaient un bon tandem d'un point de vue professionnel. Mais les choses allaient mal depuis quelques mois. En fait, depuis que Blaise et Harry avaient rompu, l'agent immobilier était moins efficace. Ils perdaient de l'argent. Blaise n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, il mélangeait les dossiers, il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Théodore payait les pots cassés : il se devait de se faire pardonner auprès de leurs clients, leur promettre qu'ils trouveraient bientôt la maison de leur rêve et que la situation ne durerait pas éternellement.

Théodore et Blaise avaient travaillé trop dur pour se permettre de tout perdre si vite. Alors, sans qu'il ne le lui signifie clairement, Harry comprit que l'associé de Blaise lui en voulait de le détourner ainsi de ses objectifs. En même temps, Blaise ne faisait pas d'efforts réels, c'était « Harry ci », « Harry ça », ce qui énervait réellement Théodore.

Harry se rhabilla en silence. L'odeur de Blaise lui collait à la peau. Il fila discrètement dans la chambre et prit le livre qu'il avait subtilisé au Baba O'Riley.

- Pas si vite, tonna Blaise, tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

- De la lecture, grogna Harry en montrant l'ouvrage.

- Fais-moi voir ? Mmh, la théorie du Tantra [3]… intéressant. Tu l'as acheté où ce livre ?

- Je ne l'ai pas acheté : je l'ai trouvé.

Blaise eut une moue totalement désintéressée, comme si ses questions n'avaient pour unique but que de le retenir un peu plus longtemps près de lui.

Sa main se balada sur sa hanche et fit entrer en contact leurs deux bassins. Ces gestes le trahissaient : il lui avait manqué. Blaise grignota ses lèvres en un baiser. C'était presque comme il y a cinq mois. Un couple. Un vrai de vrai.

Harry se laissa aller à cette douce caresse. Ça lui faisait du bien de faire semblant d'être aimé encore. Etre aimé, juste un peu.

Un raclement de gorge les fit revenir sur Terre. Théodore était toujours là, assit sur le canapé blanc. N'était-il pas censé se trouver à des années lumières d'ici, de leur « chez eux » ?

- On peut commencer à faire les comptes ? demanda placidement l'associé de Blaise.

Le concerné fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et Harry dut le repousser avec son volume pour se dégager de la tenaille de ses bras.

- Tu… commença Blaise.

- Effectivement, _je_, coupa Harry d'un ton résolu en partant vers la chambre. Amusez-vous bien avec votre bilan.

- Et toi avec tes massages tantriques.

Harry préféra ne rien répondre à Blaise, qui semblait obstiné à le taquiner le plus possible. Ce qui était étrange avec lui, c'est qu'un jour il pouvait être affectueux, un autre colérique, un autre froid, un autre joueur, un autre insupportable, un autre irritable et il n'y avait même pas de repos le dimanche. Et comme disent les Italiens, « _Sempre va cosi_ ». Aucune routine possible lorsqu'on vivait avec Blaise Zabini.

Pourtant, peu à peu, Harry s'était habitué à ses sautes d'humeur. De fait, au début de leur relation, il avait été obligé de le dorloter comme une femme enceinte. C'était au tout début, quand ils s'aimaient encore, ou croyaient s'aimer…

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar exposé sur une grande avenue. Harry y avait été serveur deux mois pour financer un voyage aux Pays de Galles avec Ron – son meilleur ami.

Il y avait servi Piña-Colada, Mojitos, Cosmopolitans, Malibu, Vodka-Tagada, Soho, Manzana, JB, White Russian, whisky, rhum, Porto, Limoncello, Kir Royal, champagne, vins en tous genres, Liqueur et Monaco, Martini, bières venues du monde entier, Desperados et Red Bull.

En deux mois, Harry en avait servi des verres et vu des visages. Toutefois, il n'en retint qu'un seul : celui de Blaise Zabini.

La première fois qu'il le vit, il était assis, seul, à une banquette près de la fenêtre. Il pianotait sur son téléphone portable d'un air ennuyé et n'avait pas touché à son verre.

Un large manteau noir était posé à ses côtés, sur un attaché-case de la même couleur. Ce jour-là, Blaise portait un costume. Les costumes avaient toujours fait craquer Harry, même ceux de super-héros. Alors il s'était avancé vers lui après s'être ébouriffé les cheveux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec votre verre ? avait-il demandé d'une voix faussement inquiète, sentant le regard de son patron dans son dos.

Blaise avait levé ses yeux noirs sur lui.

Ils s'étaient regardé un petit moment, juste assez pour en deviner un maximum sur l'autre : Qui est-il ? D'où vient-t-il ? Que fait-il dans la vie ? Me trouve-t-il beau ?

Un silence. Un moment qui sembla durer une éternité.

Pas un instant comme on en voit dans les films où tout s'arrête tandis que la lumière se braque sur les deux héros, puis où une musique suggestive s'élève comme _Sexual Healing_ ou quelque chose comme ça…

Enfin, s'ils avaient été dans un film – un film réalisé par Woody Allen ou Sean Penn – Harry se serait jeté sur lui et l'aurait embrassé de la manière la plus indécente possible. Mais on était dans la réalité, donc Harry, jeune serveur, avait juste appuyé son interrogation en désignant le verre posé sur la table.

- Ah euh, oui, le verre ! se rappella soudainement Blaise.

Mon Dieu, c'était foutu : il avait la chanson _Sexual Healing_ dans la tête et voilà qu'il rougissait. Blaise avait eu un léger rire, sentant son embarras. Mais savait-il au moins pourquoi ?

- Ça sera bon pour moi, prononça Blaise en prenant le verre rempli d'un liquide ambré. Enfin, je pense que cela sera meilleur si vous me tenez compagnie. Je vous offre un verre ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de ma pause. Je dois encore travailler deux heures. Et pour votre information, je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Je me retrouve toujours à essayer de sortir un bouquet de fleurs de mon caleçon, ou écartelé sur une table SM chez un particulier. Donc, non merci.

Blaise avait retenu un fou rire et but une gorgée. C'était savoureux.

- Je peux vous offrir une limonade, un thé ou une boisson chocolatée… dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il était un peu plus clair, pensa Harry en essayant de ne pas se laisser déborder par ses pulsions.

- Je voudrais bien un chocolat, répondit Harry sans avoir besoin d'appuyer sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Enfin, si vous voulez bien m'attendre.

- J'ai du temps à perdre aujourd'hui.

Et en effet, Blaise l'avait attendu deux longues heures pénibles.

Deux heures à lui lancer des regards furtifs. Deux heures à sentir son regard le déshabiller en plein bar bondé. Deux heures à avoir chaud pour un rien. Puis la délivrance.

Harry rendit son tablier et se vautra presque sur la table qu'occupait Blaise. Il y avait posé des papiers où figuraient des plans d'appartements. Il rangea le tout dans une pochette et commanda un chocolat chaud pour Harry et un café mocha pour lui.

Ils ne s'étaient pas demandé leur nom, ni même où ils vivaient. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien comme si c'était l'évidence même, que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, que le scénario avait déjà été rédigé à l'avance, qu'ils étaient fait pour passer un moment ensemble et ils s'y plaisaient.

Blaise avait frôlé sa main en prétextant vouloir prendre du sucre. Harry n'avait pas bougé la sienne. Non, il n'était pas un homme facile ! Il avait juste des années de frustration à combler et il profitait de sa jeunesse. Et puis, soyons honnête, c'est tellement chiant et hypocrite d'être constamment gentil et sage…

Une heure plus tard, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, Harry s'était retrouvé les jambes nouées autour du corps de Blaise, dans l'ascenseur qui conduisait à son appartement.

Ça avait été le chocolat chaud le plus délicieux de toute sa foutue existence.

Cette nuit-là, il avait eu l'impression d'être un puceau qui gémissait sous la moindre caresse. Cela ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Harry avait tellement eut envie – ou besoin – de sentir Blaise en lui, qu'il ne cessait de murmurer « Encore ».

C'était du pur délire.

Toutes ses inhibitions avaient explosé dans ses bras. Un besoin animal et viscéral lui comprimait les poumons entre chaque baiser.

Au début, c'était touchant. Puis de beau, on était passé à parfait. Doucement, on avait glissé vers quelque chose de tendre et d'amoureux. C'était l'apothéose. Mais il fallut que cela vire à une relation passionnelle pleinement assumée. C'est là que tout avait changé.

Au bout de plusieurs mois – six, si Harry avait bonne mémoire – Blaise et lui avaient commencé à faire l'amour différemment, plus intensément. A chaque caresse, à chaque coup de rein, Harry avait l'impression d'étouffer : son être en appelait un autre. La frontière entre leurs deux peaux était mince. Ne former qu'un ne leur suffisait presque plus. Ils en voulaient davantage.

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était le fait qu'ils n'avaient vraiment rien en commun. Dans la vie de tous les jours, c'est à peine s'ils pouvaient se supporter. Mais dans l'alcôve de la chambre, c'était l'alchimie, la passion, l'homme. Le sexe les tenait en laisse. Ils fonctionnaient à ça.

Cela avait permit de diminuer le grondement de leurs disputes. Ils baisaient pour se taire. Taire les non-dits. Taire leurs sentiments trop forts qui étaient tout, sauf de l'amour. Taire leur jalousie. Taire leur égo. Taire leurs différences.

Et maintenant, les voilà obligés d'instaurer une coexistence pacifique – tout deux voulant devenir dominant, aucun ne voulant occuper le rôle de dominé. Faute de ne pas parvenir à une entente cordiale à force de laborieuses discussions, ils usaient d'arguments frappants : leurs poings.

A quand remontait la première allusion ? La première provocation ? La première menace ? La première claque ? La première action coup de poing ? La première rixe ? La première bagarre sanglante ?

Les relations amoureuses sont en continuelle fluctuation : nous sommes capables du meilleur, comme du pire. Un baiser cache toujours une morsure, toujours.

Donc doucement, lancinement, ils s'étaient laissé tomber au fond du gouffre, glissant dans un toboggan de délices, lubrifié par leur semence. Tombés.

Ils étaient tombés.

Harry se laissa choir dans le lit et s'allongea sur le ventre. Il ouvrit directement le livre à la page quarante-deux et lut un passage au hasard. Il s'attarda sur deux ou trois schémas expliquant les gestes optimaux à réaliser dans un massage tantrique et nota quelques éléments dans un coin de son esprit.

Par moment, Harry entendait des bribes de conversation entre Théodore et Blaise, et leurs éclats de rire à vau-l'eau. C'était donc ça, dresser le bilan mensuel d'une entreprise, pensa ironiquement Harry en passant au chapitre cinq.

Il lut pendant près d'une heure et demie avant de se lasser de l'ouvrage aux inspirations bouddhistes. Harry le rejeta au loin et alla se changer.

Ce soir, au Néon, c'était soirée bulles. Le Néon était une boîte de nuit à trois rues d'ici, tenue par un hétéro qui visait essentiellement les gays. Des gays ouvriers, avocats, cadres, étudiants, professeurs, livreurs, qui se lâchaient une fois la nuit tombée en vibrant sur le dancefloor.

Harry en faisait indéniablement partie : il adorait aller boire un verre au Néon et se défouler sur deux ou trois morceaux de techno. Les soirées bulles, quant à elles, permettaient de se faire mousser autrement.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda Blaise en le voyant sortir de la chambre avec un jean assez moulant et un tee-shirt rouge en V.

- Je file au Néon, répondit Harry en un vague haussement d'épaules.

Blaise afficha un visage méprisant et eut un regard dédaigneux, presque dégoûté.

- Le Néon est une boîte de dégénérés qui caricaturent l'image des homosexuels à Londres. On n'y trouve que des folles en chaleur. Ils y passent constamment la même musique à la minute près, les backrooms sont aussi propres qu'un quai de gare et les cocktails laissent à désirer.

- J'y suis allé une seule fois, ajouta posément Théodore, comme si Blaise venait de lui adresser la parole. J'ai détesté l'odeur et les couleurs agressives, pas des néons, non, mais des perruques des drag-queens. J'en ai gardé une comme souvenir. Elle est accrochée à mon portemanteau.

Blaise pouffa et cacha son visage derrière un rapport traitant de l'expertise financière de leur micro-entreprise.

- Je vous laisse, lança sèchement Harry après un léger instant d'hésitation.

Un instant d'hésitation durant lequel il voulut leur faire la remarque qu'il était adulte, que ce n'était pas sa première virée en boîte de nuit, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre et autres joyeusetés.

Au dehors, le froid de février lui mordait les mains jusque dans les poches de son manteau. Il sortit une cigarette d'un boîtier en acier et l'embrassa de ses lèvres rougies par la bise.

Harry fuma tout au long du trajet, ne s'arrêtant jamais dans les rues bondées en ce début de soirée. Il fit la queue à l'entrée de la boîte de nuit d'où s'échappaient en rafale des notes de musiques virant vers les aiguës. Là encore, Harry avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse y avoir des silences : pourtant, le silence était la base même du son.

C'est donc en silence qu'il traversa le mur du son.

Le Néon lui vrilla les tympans. Il dansa.

On raconte que dans certaines tribus africaines, on dansait pendant des jours jusqu'à en perdre la raison. La danse permettait d'épuiser le corps et d'élever l'esprit afin d'atteindre le monde spirituel. C'était un peu ce qu'ils faisaient, au Néon. Alors Harry continua de danser, encore et encore.

L'euphorie. La transe. Le vaudou de la danse.

**A suivre**

* * *

**L'abécédaire d'une allumée -**

[1] **Thanatos** : Divinité de la mort dans la mythologie grecque. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, Freud réutilise le concept pour démontrer une forme d'amour violent lors de ses travaux. Pour plus d'informations, voir wiki mon ami.

[2] **Temple Vesta** : Pour les non-férus d'histoire ancienne - Dans l'Antiquié, le feu Vesta de Rome est entretenu par les prêtresse Vestales. Il serait là depuis la création de l'Urbs. D'ailleurs, la mère de Romulus et Remus était une Vestale. Dans le mythe, le feu Vesta est le symbole de la pérennité de la république et des bonnes moeurs. Il est donc inconcevable qu'il s'éteigne. L'idée a été de nombreuse fois reprise dans la littérature ou dans le cinéma.

[3] **Tantra** : Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de mettre de note sur ce mot mais apparemment si, puisque ma dévouée meilleure amie est dans l'ignorance la plus totale. DONC, je me dis que PEUT-ETRE, d'autres personnes pourraient se retrouver dans le même cas qu'elle. Le tantra est un massage "amoureux" qui se passe généralement sur le ventre et, en faisant les bons gestes, déclenchent un furieux orgasme. Cela multiplie les sensations orgasmiques etc. Je ne vous fait pas de croquis.

.

.

.

~ **Beuglante de Dairy qui éclate près de ton oreille** **- Oui la TIENNE [pour toutes les personnes de ce site]** : Je remercie tous les lecteurs passifs m'ayant mis en favoris ou en alert cette semaine. Vous aimez être dominés à ce que je vois... Il serait temps de devenir pleinement actif et non auto-reverse (c'est-à-dire une mise en alert ou favoris mais pas de commentaire. Ô, les joies de la frustration ! Même si, je dois avouer que recevoir une alert, favoris, voire les deux fait plaisir dans le sens où l'on voit que telle ou telle personne nous suit et apprécie notre travail. Donc rien que pour ça, c'est gratifiant). Oui, je parle de toi, derrière ton ordinateur à te cacher derrière ton verre de coca light comme si je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu sais comment on appelle ça ? Non-assistance à personne en danger : tu tues l'auteur. Meurtrier ! Assassin ! Egoïste ! Sodomite ! (Ehm, je vais trop loin là, non ? x)) En tout cas - _très sérieusement_ - sachez que chaque auteur sur cette plate-forme prend le temps d'écrire quelque chose de juste (parfois non mais là n'est pas le propos et je n'ai pas croisé de Marie Madeleine pour jeter la pierre).

Donc, il va de soit que, si ce n'est pas un robot qui a rédigé toutes ses lignes, si ce n'est pas un présomptueux qui se masturbe devant ses mots, si cette personne est tout simplement humaine et qu'elle a besoin de... (comment on dit déjà ? J'ai oublié le mot à force) RECONNAISSANCE ! Mmh, j'crois que c'est ça... Eh bien, soyez actif. Vous voulez des bonnes fanfictions ? Vous voulez que cela continue ? Vous voulez que de nouveaux auteurs aient envie de partager leurs écrits ou que les anciens reviennent ? Alors, déposez votre avis. C'est aussi simple que ça. Comment voulez-vous qu'on continue d'écrire dans le vent ? Je dois vous avouer que plusieurs de mes fanfictions sont longtemps restées dans mon ordinateur à force de "prévoir" la réaction de 3/4 des lecteurs ici présent. Les lecteurs trop timides, trop mijaurées, pas assez téméraires, pas assez bruyants... Et finalement, vous vous plaignez de ne plus avoir de belles fanfictions ? Je comprends que tous les grands auteurs de ce site ce soit tourné vers autres choses. Que cela soit ici ou sur une autre fanfiction, il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'attitude et faire vivre le monde que nous affectionnons tous. Si vous arrêtez de reviewer, nous arrêterons d'écrire.

Vous y pensez, vous, à un monde sans fanfictions ?

_Qui sème le vent..._


	3. One More Cup Of Coffee

**Posté le** : 15 Février 2011. _Qui veut devenir mon ami ? Free Hugs._

~ En attendant mes résultats de partiels, je poste pour m'occuper l'esprit car je deviens _nervous-breakdown_. Bouh, l'angoisse...

**Note du calendrier dairyien : **Le 22 Février c'est mon anniversaire. J'aurais 19 ans. _MlleGanou_ m'a demandé si j'étais la réincarnation d'un esprit quelconque. Donc pour information, sont nés à la même date : George Washington, Arthur Schopenhauer, Frédéric Chopin, Jean Renard, Peter Fonda, Miou-Miou, James Blunt, Drew Barrymore etc. Et, - pour l'idée de réincarnation et la suivie des cycles - sont morts le jour de mon anniversaire [Mon Dieu, il aurait mieux valu que je ne cherche pas...] : Ferdinand de Saussure, Stefan Zweig, Andy Wharol, Amerigo Vespucci etc. Vive le cocktail. Donc imaginons que je suis un mélange de Zweig et Wharol - oui, rêvons éveillée - cela expliquerait bien des choses sur mon esprit détraqué. N'empêche, ça fout la trouille quand même. Vous y croyez, vous, aux réincarnations ? Oo

**Post-it collé sur mon front : **Je ne suis pas en vacances donc n'espérez pas soutirer plus de mots que je n'en ponds déjà à la minute, vils individus ! * petit rire de gobelin castré * Mais, je vais m'amuser à tapoter sur mon clavier durant mes pauses à la fac parce qu'écrire c'est toujours un véritable plaisir pour moi.

**J'EXISTE DONC J'ÉCRIS.**

* * *

**ENVOYE SPECIAL** - Cette semaine, les adeptes de Beuglante ont agit - moi y compris. Mon Dieu, mais vous allez dégoûter les auteurs de l'écriture. Ils vont déprimer sec. Ils vont... se stranguler avec leur souris. J'avais promis à _Sebarrya_ quelques mots prouvant mon admiration totale lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle avait osé écrire une reviews (enfin, moi j'appellerai plutôt ça une mise à mort) à une autre auteur - _Gody. Gody_ étant très appréciée mais ne supportant pas la critique (j'en ai fait les frais en lui écrivant une review qu'elle a très mal prise et blablabla). Mais putain, _Sebarrya_... Tu n'as pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Je crois que je ne souhaiterai pas une telle review même à mon pire ennemi... (j'en ai pas encore, hein, mais si j'en avais un il serait dans une sacrée merde). La review tant redoutée est au chapitre 9 de sa fic _Hello Baby_! Mais, si vous êtes des lecteurs de _Gody_, je pense qu'il faut... relativiser en la lisant et ne pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre. Il faut comprendre que nous sommes sur un site prônant la liberté d'expression. Donc si on veut encenser, on le fait ; si on veut calomnier, on le fait également. Bref, si quelqu'un ici présent veut me déposer un commentaire pimenté, aucun problème : cliquez sur reviews this chapter (je ne fais pas de feu de joie avec la chaire humaine ; du moins, pas encore). =D

**QUE CELA SOIT EN BIEN OU EN MAL, L'IMPORTANT C'EST QU'ON PARLE DE TOI **(credo du rap depuis 1990)

* * *

**Téléphone arabe et réponses aux reviews des lecteurs masqués :**

**Ghillo [Réponse : **_Comment ça on me reconnaît à ma prose ? Mmh, moi qui pensais que c'était secret défense. N'empêche, je suis flattée, parce que cela signifie que j'ai déjà acquis un style - critiquable, certes - mais un style tout de même, et que les lecteurs parviennent à le reconnaître par je ne sais quel procédé. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais su apprécier quelques-unes de mes histoires, surtout quelles me tiennent toutes à coeur - du moins, celles que tu as cité. En tout cas, avoir un petit mot, juste comme ça, cela touche énormément. Prendre le temps d'écrire quelques mots c'est une belle récompense et cela concrétise l'échange que l'auteur veut mettre en place. Alors merci et à bientôt je l'espère._**]**

**Lu [Réponse : **_Chaque fanfiction, chaque style. J'aime modifié l'univers, ou la façon de faire, briser mes habitudes afin de m'essayer à tout et de voir qu'est-ce qui me plaît le plus. C'est un bon exercice de style et cela fait progresser considérablement. Je suis heureuse, en tout cas, que tu aimes toujours mes fanfictions malgré ce changement constant. En ce qui concerne la relation Blaise x Harry, c'est tout nouveau pour moi : chaque scène est une innovation. Je dois essayer de leur trouver une relation reflétant leur personnalité. Surtout que dans le livre, ils n'ont pas de contact et sont diamétralement opposés. J'ai essayé de rendre cela en jouant sur le sexe qui est le seul point qui les lie sans pour autant glisser dans un simulacre de Draco x Harry. Chaque cas est particulier. En tout cas, pour le moment, je me suis attachée à chaque personnage et Blaise est bien parti pour faire parti de mes chouchous - bien qu'insupportable au possible. L'amour, ça ne s'explique pas. x)'_**]**

**Yubao [Réponse : "**_De belles promesses en perspectie" ? Mais merci mon - ma ? - brave * fais une légère révérence à la Marie Antoinette. J'espère que la suite sera bel et bien à la hauteur de tes espérances. Si un jour une envie quelconque se fait sentir - d'un point de vue littéraire ou musical, je m'entends - fais-moi signe et j'essaierai de répondre à ta demande. J'espère avoir un nouvel avis de ta part._**]**

**Yamia [Réponse : **_Es-tu folle ? Lire TOUTES mes notes d'auteur reviendrait à se laisser mettre la camisole ! * rire étouffé * Non, plus sérieusement, merci de lire mon blabla futile puisque - parfois - il peut être intéressant pour la suite et je mets des petits mots d'actualités concernant l'avancée de la fanfiction ou autre. Donc si un jour un message doit être transmis, il sera dans le blabla. C'est un peu mon joural hebdo. En tout cas, très heureuse que le Hendrix te convienne. Ce n'est pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde, pourtant, certains interprète - comme lui - parviennent à lier les foules juste par le son. Je trouve cela tellement... magique. Alors pour moi, transmettre mes goûts musicaux c'est un dire "Bon, je me présente". Une playlist est tellement révélatrice. Souvent, quand je sors avec quelqu'un, j'aime bien voir ce que cette personne écoute. Cela m'en apprend beaucoup sans avoir besoin de mot. Pour le chapitre 2, j'ai d'ailleurs longtemps hésité entre "Voodoo Child" et "Sunshine Of Your Love". Je me creusais la tête, mais la première offrait plus pour ma thématique que la seconde. Et je craignais que "Sunshine Of You Love" soit mal interprété par la plupart des lecteurs et le prennent au premier degré. Pour ma Beuglante et ta réponse : je suis d'accord avec ton idée sur la disparition supposée des auteurs. Je pense plutôt que beaucoup ont déjà fort à faire dans leur petite vie, qu'ils ont perdu de le goût de cette aventure, écrive des histoires à compte personnel et X autres raisons toutes justifiables les uns que les autres. Oops, j'ai beaucoup parlé. A bientôt j'espère._**]**

**Anny [Réponse : **_Je suis contente que ma Beuglante t'ait fait réagir. Au moins, on sent que tu fais des efforts pour "supporter" la pauvre auteur que je suis. Sincèrement, je trouve que la démarche est excellente. Continue à encourager via reviews d'autres auteurs. Ils ne pourront que t'être reconnaissant. C'est si peu et tellement à la fois. En ce qui concerne le chapitre 2, merci de tous tes compliments qui sont... comment dire ? Jouissifs. J'espère avoir des nouvelles de toi bientôt._**]**

**Elo [Réponse :** _Puis-je rire ? Oui ? Non ? Ta review m'a fait sourire pour la simple et unique raison qu'on sentait que ton objectif premier était de voir Harry finir avec Draco d'amour. x)' Mais oui, roooh, ne soit pas si possessive ! Il faut laisser le caleçon d'Harry prendre l'air, qu'il furète un peu à droite et à gauche. Et, honnêtement, Blaise a l'air d'être un sacré bon coup. Tout le monde en aurait profité ! Même toi. Surtout toi Allez, à la prochaine petite yaoïtiste._**]**

**A. [Réponse : **_La famine, la disette... Tout ça, quoi. En même temps, ce n'est pas une surprise que fanfiction devienne un peu répétitif quant aux sorties de fanfiction. Puisque la plupart des auteurs ont lu des histoires, ils s'influent entre eux et "piquent" des concepts, idées et autres chez d'autres et les remettent à leur sauce. Il faut bien commencer quelque part, donc bon... Je ne leur jette pas la pierre : je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas évident de débuter, mais autant essayer de le faire avec une intrigue qui nous soit propre. L'originalité peut faire gagner des lecteurs et - en général - quand une histoire sort du lot rien que par son intrigue, on est plus tolérant vis-à-vis des possibles fautes etc. Après, de là à lire des fanfictions pour hétéros parce que tu n'as rien à te mettre sous la dent je dis "outch !". On a tellement de couples à disposition qu'il doit bien y avoir des petites choses que tu n'as pas lu : va faire un tour sur mes histoires favorites si tu ne trouves rien. Peut-être que tu trouveras ton bonheur. A bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau commentaire de ta part._**]**

* * *

**Mot de la Bêta - Eve JHoang : **Pas de café pour moi, merci, mais je prendrais bien un Baba O'Riley Coffee… erf, je file de ce pas à Londres ouvrir ma librairie, je te mets en devanture quand tu as fini cette fic, tu as les droits d'auteur et moi un minuscule bénéfice pour payer mes clopes et ma bouteille de whisky U_U [**Dairy** : Mmh, tentant... très tentant.]

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ J'ai dans l'espoir que ce petit chapitre vous transporte loin, au Baba O'Riley. Beaucoup me demandent où l'on peut trouver un endroit pareil : il suffit, pour cela, de fermer les yeux. L'imaginaire est sans frontière.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 3 : « One More Cup Of Coffee »**

* * *

"**One More Cup Of Coffe" – Bob Dylan. ****1975. Piste de 3 min 46. Le murmure du violon précédent ****la voix du chanteur folk. Une voix légèrement semblable à un appel à la prière en haut d'un minaret qui frôlerait le ciel. Les trémolos de deux voix qui se mêlent l'une à l'autre. L'histoire de deux êtres penchés au-dessus d'une tasse de café.**

_Your breath __is sweet__  
__Your eyes are like two jewels in the sky__  
__Your back is straight your hair is smooth__  
__On the pillow where you lie__  
__But I don't sense affection__  
__No gratitude or love__  
__Your loyalty is not to me__  
__But to the stars above__  
__  
__One more cup of coffee for the road__  
__One more cup of coffee 'fore I go.__  
__To the valley below._

« La porte n'était pas vitrée, et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre à l'intérieur – c'était une caverne sombre, garnie de livres du sol au plafond. J'ai allumé la lumière. On ressentait tellement la puissance de la littérature, ici, qu'il fallait répudier son ignorance chérie. L'éventail culturel dans lequel j'ai grandi m'avait laissé un esprit noir de suie. », Chroniques, chapitre 2 « _La terre perdue_ » p-53,54, Bob Dylan. [1]

« Le bonheur, ça consiste à vivre penché au-dessus de deux bols à café, sur l'un on écrit "toi", sur l'autre "moi" et le monde peut crever la gueule ouverte », Tout compte fait, Jacques Languirand.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La joue d'Harry était collée à un plancher dégueulasse. Un chewing-gum rose s'étira sur sa peau, la rendant tout à coup élastique. Une basket puante traînait à quelques centimètres de son nez et une flaque de soda filait sur le parquet. Harry se releva, hagard, ne sachant où il se trouvait. C'était donc ce qu'avait ressenti Armstrong lorsqu'il avait atterrit sur la lune, totalement en apesanteur ?

Soudain, il eut froid.

La fenêtre d'une chambre mal éclairée était ouverte. En s'habituant à l'obscurité, Harry distingua un tas de corps pêle-mêle, par terre, allongés dans un grand lit, ou sur le tapis, et il voyait même une main aux ongles repeints de rouge dépasser par la porte entrebâillée.

Harry était torse nu. Il retrouva son pull rouge en V pelotonné contre un homme en slip et talons aiguilles, le visage barbouillé de rouge à lèvre. Prudemment, Harry tira dessus et l'enfila, bien qu'il soit imprégné d'une odeur nauséabonde.

C'est alors qu'il constata que son manteau et ses chaussures avaient disparu. Il avait aux pieds de vieilles pantoufles roses à pompons.

Il eut beau fouiller durant de longues minutes dans le silence le plus total : aucune trace de ses affaires. C'est à peine s'il se souvenait de la soirée de la veille.

Il se remémora être allé au bar du Néon se désaltérer entre deux chansons, puis un homme s'était penché vers lui. « J'organise une soirée en petit comité chez moi, tu veux venir ? », avait-il dit. Harry avait accepté sur le champ.

Il aimait bien les fêtes, même si, parfois, cela devenait trop bruyant. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas s'y ennuyer : il y avait toujours quelque chose de drôle à regarder. Il l'avait alors suivit avec sa bande d'amis jusqu'au métro puis ce fut le noir total.

La veille au soir, Harry avait plongé dans l'inconscience.

La maison était dans un état déplorable. S'il revenait un jour ici, Harry était sûr de ne pas pouvoir la reconnaître une fois rangée. On aurait dit qu'une supernova avait déferlé entre les murs de pierre et que l'humanité toute entière avait été prise de folie chronique.

Résigné, Harry finit par admettre qu'il ne mettrait pas la main sur ses affaires. Il sortit donc silencieusement de la maison, chaussé des pantoufles roses.

L'aube venait à peine de se lever sur Londres : des hommes en costume-cravate passaient devant lui en voiture en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

Harry puait la sueur, l'alcool et le gang bang [2]. Par-dessus tout, il n'avait qu'un tee-shirt rouge en V qui lui faisait ressembler à un étendard en lambeaux, orné d'une jolie tâche au niveau de l'épaule. Son jean moulant le fichait comme officiellement gay et ses pantoufles roses à pompons invitait le mépris des gens.

En bas de la rue, il trouva sans trop de mal une station de métro.

Il sauta par-dessus le portique électronique, s'attirant les regards curieux des travailleurs matinaux. Dans le train, on lui laissa au moins deux mètres d'espace personnel tant il était repoussant par son apparence et par son odeur.

Harry se demanda ce qu'allait penser Blaise lorsqu'il le sentirait arriver…

Il se laissa aller au bringuebalement du métro, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Encore deux stations. Tout à coup, une main lui tendit une petite bouteille de gel antibactérien. Harry leva les yeux et croisa le visage le plus fascinant qu'il lui avait été donné de contempler de son existence.

Les traits exceptionnellement fins. L'allure fière. Une taille princière. Des mains sans défaut. Un nez droit. Des yeux d'un gris troublant et des cheveux d'un blond peroxydé. L'homme ne bougea pas, lui tendant toujours la bouteille de gel.

- Tenez, cela vous évitera d'attraper la gale dans le métro ou de la faire attraper à quelqu'un, dit-il dédaigneusement.

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait rien, l'homme laissa tomber la bouteille sur ses genoux et s'éloigna.

Le contraste était flagrant : ce type sentait divinement bon. Par un curieux hasard, ils descendirent à la même station. Il l'observa marcher loin devant, les mains dans les poches. Harry serait à peine étonné si, à chacun des pas que l'homme faisait, les dalles s'illuminaient à la _Bill__y Jean_.

On ne pouvait qu'être ébloui par une telle prestance, vraiment.

Harry vit l'homme bifurquer à droite à la sortie de métro. Pour sa part, il alla tout droit, où se trouvait l'appartement de Blaise.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte et glissa la clef dans la serrure – au moins ça, il ne l'avait pas perdu. La lourde porte de métal coulissa et il envoya valdinguer ses pantoufles et enleva son tee-shirt. D'une démarche pataude, il alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigidaire. Pendant près d'une minute, il en contempla les entrailles sans savoir quoi prendre.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu rentres ?

La voix de Blaise le fit sursauter. Harry fit volte-face et le vit, là, adossé au plan de travail, lui faisant face dans le même jogging que la veille. Ses traits étaient tirés.

- Tu étais où ? reprit Blaise, plus pressant. Le Néon ferme à trois heures lors des soirées mousse du jeudi.

- Je parie que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à m'attendre comme un berger allemand, grogna Harry. J'étais entre de bonnes mains : rassure-toi.

Blaise eut un rire méprisant et lâcha :

- Ça pour être entre de bonnes mains, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Vas te doucher : on dirait que tu sors d'une bouse de troll. Je t'attends pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Mmh, un Blaise Zabini paternaliste… cela vaut le détour je dois dire.

Blaise était retombé dans son monde de froideur. Il était clairement en colère. A propos de quoi ? Harry n'était pas sa propriété exclusive : il n'était pas sa gentille femme. Ils avaient rompu, et bien qu'ils vivent toujours ensemble, Harry avait besoin d'une certaine indépendance.

Evidemment, de la part de Blaise, montrer qu'il s'inquiétait équivalait à une déclaration d'amour avec bouquets de roses mais… mais Blaise était incapable de lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Depuis trop longtemps déjà, leur histoire était vouée à l'échec. Déménager leur permettrait de faire le vide et de pouvoir clairement passer à autre chose. En attendant, ils étaient toujours aussi bloqués.

L'eau tiède de la douche était réparatrice. Harry resta longtemps là, à provoquer des vaguelettes sur sa peau halée, à se savonner, à se laisser aller. Une grande main se posa sur son dos mouillé :

- Ça va être froid, dit Blaise en le laissant déjà.

Harry arrêta le jet de douche et, quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis en face de Blaise qui fixait avec obstination le fond de sa tasse de café. Harry se souvint alors de leur première rencontre au goût de chocolat chaud.

Il tartina deux toasts dans le silence le plus total et mordit dedans. Blaise semblait épuisé : de temps à autre, il passait ses mains sur ses paupières.

- Tu auras la maison pour toi ce week-end. Ne fais pas trop de conneries.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda subitement Harry.

- En Irlande, avec Théo. On doit essayer de mettre la main sur un bien immobilier exceptionnel. Je vais devoir faire un coup de poker : cette maison coûte une fortune mais on veut la racheter avec les bénéfices de l'entreprise, la retaper, lui donner un nouveau souffle et en tirer un max.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Ne parle pas de malheur dès le matin, grogna-t-il. Théo et moi on va faire un emprunt professionnel et… et on va s'en sortir.

- C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas toi le comptable de notre affaire à ce que je sache. Donc non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est juste que je dois me remettre les idées en place. Si je ne trouve pas l'impulsion nécessaire, on risque de perdre gros cette année. Peut-être même qu'on devra céder quelques-unes de nos parts et les donner à un troisième investisseur. Cette boîte c'est un peu notre bébé, à Théo et moi. Et puis, je fous Théodore dans la merde : il doit déjà payer les soins de son père, finir de rembourser le crédit de sa maison et de sa voiture… tu vois un peu le cercle vicieux ?

Harry acquiesça. Blaise semblait anéanti.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ? argua Blaise, presque agressif.

- On va sortir, rien que tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps. Comme un couple.

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais baladés tous les deux comme un couple, fit-il remarquer.

- Eh bien, c'est le moment de le faire. Comme ça, tu auras des souvenirs de moi plein la tête avant de t'envoler pour l'Irlande.

- Je ne sais pas… le taxi vient me chercher dans deux heures et…

- Je prends mon blouson et on y va, déclara Harry en avalant une dernière bouchée. On va prendre l'air.

Harry le traîna dehors et Blaise afficha une légère moue contrariée.

Ils marchèrent dans le Londres matinal, la fraîcheur de la fin d'hiver sur les joues. Harry était pendu à son bras et empruntait une voix haut perchée dès qu'il prenait la parole : ça l'amusait de jouer à la « fiancée » de Blaise Zabini. Au moins, comme ça, il le faisait rire et Blaise avait un sourire terriblement beau.

Ils marchaient doucement, se donnant le temps d'adapter leur rythme à l'autre. C'était l'un de ces moments posés auxquels ils se laissaient rarement aller tous les deux. Blaise lui embrassa même le front en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se figea.

- Putain, il n'est toujours pas mort lui ? siffla Blaise en fixant quelqu'un par-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry.

Ce dernier se retourna et vit le même homme de tout à l'heure : le blond du métro. L'homme sortait d'une boutique de stylo-plume, un café fumant à la main. Il ne les vit pas, trop occupé à ranger un boîtier bleu-marine dans son attaché-case.

- Quel enfoiré, continua Blaise en plissant les yeux. Quand Théodore saura que j'ai revu sa sale gueule…

- Comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses ? Qu'a t-il fait ? demanda Harry dans un sursaut de curiosité.

Blaise lui prit la main et l'entraîna au loin. Il était furieux :

- Ce mec, ce salopard, il était dans notre lycée à Théo et moi. Tous les trois, nous étions inséparables. D'ailleurs, la boîte, nous avions prévu de la gérer ensemble plutôt qu'à deux, raconta-t-il. Enfin, ça, c'était le projet de départ. Un jour, notre directeur a fait une déclaration : Harvard voulait notre meilleur étudiant pour l'année suivante. Théodore avait toujours été le meilleur dans notre promo, en tout. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher mais moi, je lui ai dit que c'était la chance de sa vie, d'y aller pour ne pas regretter, qu'on serait toujours amis. Il s'est finalement lancé dans la course. Mais, aux examens finals, il a foiré.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le salopard, le traître, Malefoy, avait mit des somnifères dans son repas de la veille. Théodore n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Je suis resté à côté de lui. Malefoy s'est rendu en salle d'examen. Il a tout cartonné et a eu la place à Harvard. Il a été acclamé comme un roi… si tu le regardes de près, tu remarqueras qu'il a une légère cicatrice à la joue : mon poing avec ma bague à dix-huit ans. Je l'aurais bien tué, tu sais. J'en aurais été capable.

- Je sais, amour, murmura Harry d'un air taquin en déposant un baiser mouillé sur sa joue.

- Ne te fous pas de moi : ce type, c'est la pire raclure qui puisse exister. Le « moi, je » par excellence.

- Bon, calme-toi. C'est juste un connard. Un connard mignon mais… un connard quand même.

Compulsivement, Blaise fouilla dans ses poches et en extirpa un zippo qu'il actionna à intervalle régulier. Une flamme bleue jaillit du néant puis disparut comme si elle avait la propriété de capturer la lumière. D'un geste leste, Harry saisit le briquet le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Tu vas faire cramer ta barbe si tu continues, maugréa-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas de barbe c'est un léger bouc.

- Peu importe, tu me tapes sur le système avec ça. Dis-toi que c'est le passé et puis Théo et toi, maintenant, vous avez votre propre affaire. Pas la peine d'avoir fait Harvard pour devenir quelqu'un. (Blaise répondit par un grognement) Tu m'énerves : j'essaie d'être gentil et toi… toi tu ne fais pas d'effort. Dégage en Irlande : je ne veux plus te voir.

Blaise éclata de rire et déposa ses mains sur ses joues.

-Je dégagerai en Irlande que quand tu m'auras dit que tu m'aimes un peu.

- Dans ce cas, tu es sûr et certain d'avoir déjà raté l'avion, rétorqua Harry en regardant ailleurs que dans ses prunelles noires.

- Moi, je t'aime Harry. Tu peux me demander… exactement ce que tu veux.

- J'en ai bien conscience, souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens autant à moi. Je… je ne suis pas spécial, tu sais.

Harry pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. C'était comme si Blaise tentait de lire ses pensées. D'abord, il ne répondit rien et reprit le chemin en direction de leur appartement. En réalité, Blaise ne savait pas quoi dire : était-il donc si aveugle ?

- Moi, je t'aime, répéta Blaise ne lui serrant la main comme si cela allait suffire. Je t'aime suffisamment pour deux.

- Ne me la fais pas à l'envers, persifla Harry. Ne me dis pas des mensonges : je ne suis pas crédule à ce point. Tu peux la sortir à Théodore, mais pas à moi. Je ne goberai pas ça. Je sais bien que tu m'aimes égoïstement, mais pas d'amour. L'amour, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, et moi non plus… viens, rentrons.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà quelques mètres devant.

Arrivés dans leur appartement, Blaise vérifia que tout était en ordre : billets d'avion, valise etc. Le taxi arriva peu après et il parti sans un au revoir pour Harry. Ils venaient de nouveau de retomber dans l'aversion, le ressentiment et la violence de leur passion.

Echoué sur le canapé de cuir blanc, Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en fin d'après-midi sur quelques notes de violoncelle.

C'était le voisin d'à côté, le musicien. Le musicien vivait avec son vieux père. Tous deux sortaient peu. Ils recevaient leurs courses par Internet. Harry se demandait si la mère était morte ou les avait abandonnés. En tout cas, le musicien s'échappait des murs de pierre par du son qui se répandait en acoustique dans tout l'étage.

Cela gonflait le cœur d'Harry.

Cela changeait des tubes à la mode qu'écoutait Blaise et du rock qu'il avait plein les oreilles. Le violoncelle c'était apaisant à entendre…

On pouvait presque deviner les doigts du maestro courir sur les cordes sans même le voir. Juste l'entendre, cela était largement suffisant.

Aujourd'hui, le musicien jouait un air très connu réutilisé pour une publicité de shampoing. Harry était bien incapable de la nommer ou de donner le nom du compositeur. Il n'avait jamais été sensible à la musique classique. Il ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Mais savoir qu'au-delà de ces murs un cœur fait de bois respirait l'enchantait. La magie du musicien. La musique du magicien. Sa cage thoracique se souleva en un nouveau soupir. Au moins, grâce au musicien, la maison était habitée.

Harry ne l'avait vu qu'une fois : il descendait les escaliers à la hâte. C'était un plutôt beau garçon, mais à part ça, il ne savait strictement rien de lui – il connaissait juste sa plus belle intimité, son rêve, sa musique.

En bas, sur la boîte aux lettres, il y avait une étiquette avec marqué « Diggory ».

Ne sachant que faire, Harry saisit sa veste après avoir rapidement retrouvé son livre sur la théorie du Tantra. Il déambula dans Londres et s'offrit un Fish & Chips ainsi qu'un crumble aux pommes. Après avoir copieusement mangé, il retrouva sans trop de mal le chemin du Baba O'Riley se trouvant dans une impasse, près d'une cabine téléphonique.

De l'extérieur, le café-librairie ressemblait à une vieille chaumière à l'abandon entourée de gratte-ciel et de bureaux d'affaires. Le toit du Baba O'Riley était encore fait de chaume et des poutres bleues s'entrecroisaient. Des plantes poussaient dans tous les sens sur une bande de pelouse abandonnée. Seule une pancarte avait été fixée sur la pierre blanche de la maison « _Petit à petit, l'écrivain fait son nid _». Harry entra sans toquer.

Mel était assis sur un tabouret éventré derrière son comptoir, une tasse jaune poussin à la main d'où se dégageait une forte odeur de café. Devant lui étaient étalés une myriade de nouveaux ouvrages qu'il répertoriait dans un immense registre poussiéreux.

- Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas d'ordinateur ? demanda Harry, préférant ne faire aucune remarque sur le couvre-chef en forme de vagin que portait Mel.

- Les ordinateurs, c'est pour les flambeurs ou pour les idiots. Moi, je note puis j'ai tout dans la tête. Personne ne réfléchit à ma place.

Mel déposa son crayon à papier et l'observa longuement par-dessus son registre.

- Alors, il t'a plut le bouquin ?

- Comment savez-vous que j'ai emprunté un livre ?

- Manquait une bûche pour le feu hier, grogna-t-il. Tiens, Bill a demandé si tu étais passé ce matin. Je crois que tu l'as rendu fou, le pauv' gamin. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Oh, ne fait pas cette tête : tout le monde est au courant. Dis-moi, tu comptes faire quoi de mon p'tit bouseux ? J'te parle de Bill, hein… PAS DE CE CONNARD DE LEE JORDAN QUI CROIT QUE JE NE LE VOIS PAS ME VOLER UN DISQUE DE BOB DYLAN ! hurla Mel en se retournant après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le miroir.

Lee, le noir aux dreadlocks de la veille, déguerpit en vitesse vers le living-room aménagé en salle de lecture. Harry pouffa et remit l'ouvrage concernant les massages tantriques.

- J'ai apprit quelque chose en le lisant, dit-il. Pour Bill, eh bien, je pensais que c'était clair qu'il s'agissait juste de tirer un coup. Je pensais qu'il serait apte à comprendre.

- Oh, il le comprend ! Son égo en a juste prit un coup. Bill est un sacré beau mec : il le sait, il en joue. Il peut avoir qui il veut en claquant des doigts. Juste comme ça…

Mel claqua des doigts avec un sourire malicieux et sortit de sous son comptoir un carton blanc, de taille moyenne, qu'il plaça dans les bras d'Harry.

- Ranges-moi ça sur l'étagère violette qui est à droite. Ce sont des bouquins que j'ai chiné pêle-mêle : biographie fictive de Billy The Kid, bilan les dégâts de la cocaïne en Colombie, trois BD Spiderman, un lexique de cuisine, un livre des plus grands discours politiques de l'histoire et d'autres conneries du genre… allez, déguerpis ! Souviens-toi, l'étagère violette pas une autre !

Harry obtempéra et se faufila dans la pièce voisine.

Les répliques de vinyles fixés au plafond du Baba O'Riley luisaient sous le soleil timide de février. Dans le living-room planait une chanson de Duffy ainsi qu'une odeur de cigarettes.

Luna Lovegood était assise dans un immense fauteuil se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. Un léger contre-jour ne rendait visible que ses jambes qu'elle avait étirées sur la table-basse encombrée. Elle lisait à l'envers un magazine nommé _Le Chicaneur_ en chantonnant.

- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle sans lever le nez de son magazine.

- Bonjour Luna, tu n'es pas en cours ? Ton lycée est fermé ?

- C'est ici que j'apprends le mieux. Mon père est d'accord, du moment que je ne m'adonne pas à la pédérastie.

Ne voyant rien à ajouter à cela, Harry commença à ranger les livres avec un soin particulier. En réalité, il avait bien trop peur que Mel surgisse dans son dos et lui crie après. Mel était quelqu'un imposant naturellement le respect sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi.

- Je voudrais me teindre un sourcil en bleu, tu en penses quoi Lee ? dit Luna dans son dos.

- Oh et bien… cela serait à ton image, entendit Harry tandis qu'il plaçait le dernier livre.

- Dites, cela fait combien de temps que vous venez ici ? demanda-t-il à Luna et à Lee.

- Moi, cela va faire près de deux ans, et toi Luna ?

- Huit mois dans le calendrier lunaire, informa-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois que j'ai vu Mel. Il se bagarrait avec un sans-abri pour une boîte de poire au sirop. Il l'avait vue le premier et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en n'avait pas mangé. Alors, il lui a proposé le deal suivant : « je t'offre de la culture et toi, de la nourriture ». (Elle rit légèrement) Mel s'est retrouvé par terre avec un coquard. Je l'ai ramené chez lui, ici, et je l'ai soigné. Puis c'est là que j'ai tout découvert : les livres, le poêle, les photographies, la vue et j'en passe. Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'endroit. On ne peut qu'aimer cette maison, non ?

- C'est sûr, renchérit Lee en s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil qu'elle occupait. Tu vois, moi, je vis encore chez mes parents. Enfin, ils vont divorcer et il y a l'histoire de changer de maison tout ça… alors ici, pour moi, c'est un endroit où je peux souffler un endroit juste pour moi. En plus, Mel a la collection complète de The Abyssinians. C'est mon groupe préféré…

Sur ce, il se mit à chanter _African Race_ en fermant les yeux. Très vite, la mélodie pénétra dans l'esprit d'Harry qui se surprit à connaître les paroles.

Durant cet intermède, Harry comprit que cet endroit appartenait à tout un chacun et que Mel faisait du beau boulot sur tout ce petit monde.

- Je suis un peu comme toi, Lee. Cela va faire longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de maison – enfin, je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu une, confia Harry. Tomber sur le Baba O'Riley, pour moi, c'est une fabuleuse bénédiction. Je vais enfin pouvoir être moi-même quelque part et…

- Tu es à la rue ? s'inquiéta soudainement Luna. J'ai de la place chez moi si tu veux. Mon père est gentil, tu sais.

- Non, je ne suis pas à la rue. Je vis encore chez mon ex.

- Houlà, dur, grogna Lee. Vivre avec son ex c'est du suicide : il y en a toujours un pour essayer de récupérer l'autre. C'est prise de tête. Comment ça s'est fini entre vous deux ?

- Je l'ai frappé. Je… je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Il a commencé à m'insulter et je me suis jeté dessus comme un fou. On s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital – la voisine avait appelé la police. Ils nous ont retrouvé tous les deux, par terre, amochés, à cracher notre sang. On est passé à deux doigts de se tuer. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être aussi… fou. D'habitude, je suis d'un naturel calme. Mais là, nous sommes allés trop loin. Je lui ai dit : « Blaise, on va devoir arrêter sinon on n'en sortira jamais vivant ». Il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Luna suçota son index et le leva subitement :

- Il est bien membré et c'est pour ça que tu restes chez lui, c'est bien ça ?

Lee éclata de rire et Luna lui donna un bref coup de coude, montrant son sérieux face à sa révélation. Harry dut s'avouer qu'il était légèrement vexé d'être aussi transparent : Blaise lui servait juste pour la baise. Il saisit le livre qui traînait sur le sofa et le feuilleta fébrilement sans en lire le moindre mot.

- J'ai un petit boulot mais je ne gagne pas assez pour me payer un loyer dans la capitale. Mais ma vie est ici…

- Tu as tenté une coloc ? proposa Lee.

- Eh bien, mes meilleurs amis sont en couple alors ce n'est pas l'idéal pour se sentir chez soi. J'ai essayé de voir ça avec quelques personnes de mon école mais ça ne pourra pas coller : nous vivons sur des planètes complètement différentes. Donc en attendant de trouver une solution, j'économise pour pouvoir enfin partir.

- Mel cherche quelqu'un pour vivre ici, informa Lee. Il y a une chambre dans le grenier. Tu paieras un loyer à moitié-prix et en échange, tu devras assurer la fermeture et l'ouverture de la librairie et ranger les livres quand tout le monde sera parti. Je l'ai entendu le dire à un ami clodo qui passait. Ça pourrait toujours être intéressant pour toi.

Harry resta songeur : ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, finalement. Il n'aurait qu'à en parler à Mel pour voir si cela tenait toujours et avertir Blaise dès son retour d'Irlande. Ce genre d'offre ne se refusait pas.

- Le paradis, vivre au Baba O'Riley, souffla Luna d'une voix rêveuse en se laissant emporter par le calme de la librairie.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Atchoum, baby ?**

[1] **Chroniques****, Bob Dylan** : Quand j'ai lu ces quelques lignes dans le métro, j'ai de suite pensé au Baba O'Riley. Je me suis figée dans mon siège et j'ai corné le feuillet. Je n'aurais pas pu donner une description plus précise, synthétique et exacte de l'endroit dont j'avais en tête. Merci Bobby chéri ! Petite précision : Si Bob Dylan dit "_L'éventail culturel dans lequel j'ai grandi m'avait laissé un esprit noir de suie_" c'est parfaitement implicite. Il faut connaître un minimum sa biographie. Donc je vous éclaire ici : Bob Dylan a grandi dans le Midwest américain, zone souvent traversée par les chemins de fer. Pour le chanteur folk - point commun avec J.K. Rowling - les trains sont source d'inspiration. (c'était la minute culture)

[2] **Gang Bang** : A ne pas confondre avec partouze, harem etc. Activité sexuelle à plusieurs où il y a une majorité d'hommes. En effet, le gang bang est spécifiquement masculin, exempt d'une femme qui est au centre de toute la scène et qui est « choyée » par ces gentils messieurs. En général, il y'a double-pénétration etc. Toutefois, les autres hommes n'ayant pas de contact direct avec la demoiselle peuvent s'occuper entre eux et lui offrir une jolie scène visuelle. Le gang bang n'a pas de limite en nombre, mais elle démarre à partir de - je crois - : une femme, trois hommes. Petite anecdote : une jolie princesse byzantine – dont je tairai ici le nom mais qui a tout mon respect - a battu le record du gang bang dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité en ayant vingt-cinq partenaires en une seule soirée, pénétration comprise.

.

.

.

Je suis fière de vous... Beaucoup de passifs ont pris les rênes et sont devenues pleinement actifs. Mmh, oui, dominez-moi.

**post-scriptum** : Vous vous êtes passés le mot pour me faire jouir via reviews ? Non, parce que j'ai éclaboussé mon clavier de cyprine. Faut prévenir avant de bouleverser ma libido déjà branlante (sans mauvais jeu de mots).


	4. Lithium

**Posté le : **18 Février 2011. _Reprenons un rythme de postage normal dans ma vie anormale._

**.**

**Note - or Beuglante to myself "Bouge ton cul, connasse !" : **Qui a dit que les étudiants étaient des glandeurs ? Je pousse ma mini-beuglante avec un self-trip. Mais là, je suis au bord de l'implosion. Je n'ai pas choisi les études les plus simples, certes. Il y a eu un mois de grève dans ma fac, il est vrai. J'ai eu des professeurs douteux quant à leurs intentions en amphi, certainement. Je suis entourée de personnes ayant fait prépa, double ou bilicence, ou école supérieure, il n'y a pas de doute. Les examens arrivent pendant que je tombe malade, je le concède. Je fais de mon mieux, je l'affirme. J'attends pendant un mois et demi mes résultats, en effet. J'écris une fic sous l'emprise du coca et du thé au citron pour me calmer, indubitablement vrai. Je reçois mes résultats aujourd'hui après vingt minutes d'attente, en clair. J'apprends que je suis recalée pour 0,14 points manquant, ça fait mal. En bref, j'adore ma fac, j'adore mes études, j'adore les Blaise Zabini, Draco Malefoy, Orlando Bloom et tous les beaux mecs de Paris qui y viennent, j'adore le distributeur de bonbons, j'adore la machine à café, j'adore le métro. MAIS, je déteste cette putain de piece of paper ! * Brûle ses résultats dans le poêle du Baba O'Riley *Aaaah, je me sens mieux. Bon, pour ceux qui ont lu mon défouloir, j'ai relativisé dans le train en rentrant chez moi : il suffit que j'ai 10,5 au prochain semestre pour valider mon année. Je peux le faire. JE PEUX LE FAIRE !

**Post-it "Back to Basic" - Paintball :** Il existe une espèce rare et fascinante d'êtres humains : les gens du métro. Je ne me lasserai jamais de leur visage.

Enfin, pour en revenir à ce que je voulais dire : à la base je ne suis pas "écrivain en herbe" et rien ne me poussait vers cette voie. Je devais, à la base, avoir un dossier pour les Beaux-Arts. Mon mentor a été très déçu de savoir que EN PLUS d'écrire, je m'intéressais aux fossiles. Bref, je lui ai brisé le coeur (et dire que j'étais sa fille préférée =/) Cela va faire plus d'un an que je n'ai pas touché à un crayon. Je fais un blocage par rapport au dessin (on dit que c'est du gâchis mais qui puis-je ?). Mais, plus je reçois des petits messages de vous, plus j'ai envie de retenter l'expérience : Je crois que je vais dessiner le Baba O'Riley dès que j'en aurais l'occasion pour que vous puissiez "photographier" le lieu. Ce n'est pas une insulte à votre imaginaire, ne pensez en rien cela, c'est juste que les descriptions littéraires sont parfois floues - même moi je l'admets. Le dessin est plus parlant que des mots. Si j'arrive à renouer avec cette fibre de mon moi, je mettrai les dessins disponibles quelques parts en vous fournissant le lien. J'espère qu'au moins l'idée vous plait.

**QUELLE SALOPERIE D'ETRE ARTISTE ! **_(message que j'ai envie de taguer sur un mur du métro)_

* * *

**_Accio_, réponses aux reviews anonyme !**

**Anny [Réponse : **_Oh, ça me soulage de savoir que le chapitre 3 était la hauteur. Parce qu'en général, les chapitres 2 et 3 déterminent l'intérêt du lectorat. Soit on accroche encore, soit on se lasse de la tournure de l'intrigue (idées reçues, a priori, déception etc.) Donc j'avais cette légère crainte que de décevoir... Savoir que toi, tu apprécies, me mets du baume au coeur et m'encourage à écrire la suite, la rendre encore plus belle et plus intéressante que possible. De nouveaux personnages sont susceptibles d'apparaître prochainement, dont des OC. Mais chut !_**]**

**M ****[Réponse : **_La phrase que tu cites, je l'ai écrite sur le tas, peu avant de poster. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait de l'impacte sur qui que ce soit. Même moi, je n'y ai pas fait attention à la relecture (en même temps, je ne sais pas me relire efficacement). J'espère que le prochain numéro - c'est-à-dire celui-ci - t'enchantera. A bientôt j'espère !_******]**

******TheV et Yubao ****[Réponse : **_Jumelles ? Pour de vrai ou jumelles de coeur ? Non, mais... Je pense que c'est la première option mais j'ai le droit au bénéfice du doute, hein ? Très heureuse de vous avoir enchantée l'espace d'un chapitre. En tout cas, moi j'adore lire des chapitres publiés avec des amis et me fendre la poire devant des répliques et les lancées de vive voix pour voir comment cela sonne (même si 3/4 des gens nous prennent pour des malades). Mais soit ! Cela rend l'ambiance plus vivante. Enfin, avis perso. J'ai dans l'espoir de vous voir toutes les deux reviewer sur ce chapitre pour avoir un petit avis._**********]**

**********Ghillo ****[Réponse : **_Merci, en premier lieu, de ton petit mot sur le chapitre précédent. J'étais vraiment heureuse en le recevant. Ce sont de très jolis compliments. Pour moi, il s'agit d'une véritable récompense que de voir que l'on adhère à mon univers. Je suis encore stupéfaite de voir qu'autant de personnes aiment et que tu fais parti de l'une d'elles. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt._**************]**

**************JJ-Fan ****[Réponse : **_En lisant ta review, j'ai failli grimper sur mon bureau et faire une petite danse de la joie - hybride entre la macarena, la coutrny, la danse folklore hobbit et le foro brésilien. Ma raison est revenue quand j'ai vu le nombre colossal de gadgets sur mes deux bureaux, les livres avec milliers de post-it, manuscrits imprimés, stylos fétiches etc. Bref, cela risquait de craquer. Mais, j'aurais pu le faire. J'aurais même dû, tiens... (réfléchis). Je pense que je vais copyrighter ma danse de la joie parce qu'elle est phénoménale à voir. Même un smiley au mieux de sa forme ne peut pas surpasser le niveau (lance-moi des fleurs, je ne dirai rien). Par contre, léger bémol sur ta review : il y a dû y avoir un bug quelconque mais je n'ai pas la suite et fin de ton message, ce qui est assez dommage.__******************]**_

******************Lenalee ****[Réponse : **_Je te remercie de m'encourager. C'est nécessaire pour moi - surtout vu la période. Mais je me détends avec cette petite histoire qui me régale. J'ai dans l'espoir que toi aussi, et que la suite te plaira également (t'imagine l'angoisse ? Tu n'aimes plus la suite et tu me laisses tomber ? Aaarg !) Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture.__**********************]**_

**********************Yamia ****[Réponse : **_Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, surtout que j'attendais un peu ton avis (il m'est toujours précieux). Je sais que le Baba O'Riley a enchanté pas mal de monde. J'ai une vision de l'endroit très nette de l'endroit. En tout cas, pour en revenir à ta review, oui, Harry va vivre au Baba. On verra bien quelles en seront les conséquences..._**************************]**

**PUTAIN, 100 REVIEWS ****DÉJÀ**** ? MERCI POUR LE CADEAU D'ANNIVERSAIRE. **_(légèrement en avance mais cadeau tout de même...)_

* * *

**Mot de la Bêta – EveJHoang : **Ah, ce cher Lithium, on ne s'en lasse pas… à part ça, je pense que je m'entendrais bien avec les adeptes du Baba et leur patron 8D. Bizoux mon cher auteur, et bizoux chers lecteurs ^^ [**Dairy** : Je crois que je vais monter la secte du Baba O'Riley juste après le club des notebook. A ajouter sur ma liste.]

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Le Single 4 ! J'espère que vous êtes des lecteurs méticuleux ayant une playlist _Baba O'Riley_ dans votre baladeur ou ordinateur que vous actualisez à chaque chapitre en ajoutant une petite piste... * regard inquisiteur * Je vous barre le chemin tant que vous ne le faites pas, pauvre de vous ! Muhahahaha. Mais... Maaaais, nooon, vous n'avez pas le droit de lire sans l'avoir fait. Revenez ! * Dairy s'assoit au bord de la page, boudeuse * Allez-y si ça vous chante.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 4 : « Lithium »**

* * *

"**Lithium" – Nirvana. ****1991. Piste de 4 min 15. Un malaise grandissant ****au fil des couplets, caché derrière de la joie malsaine. Une joie corrosive, simulée, étalée. Une joie folle qui pousse au suicide. ****La joie grise, chimique, métallique comme le Lithium.**

_I'm so happy 'cause today_

_I found my friends_

_They're in my head_

_I'm so__ ugly, that's okay_

_'Cause so are you_

_Broke our mirrors_

_Sunday morning is everyday_

_For all I care_

_And I'm not scared_

_Light my candles, in a daze_

_'Cause I've found God_

« Porter une robe montre que je peux être aussi féminin que je le désire. Je suis hétérosexuel... Et alors ? Si j'étais homosexuel, ça ne changerait rien non plus. Je respecte les gens qui affichent leurs préférences sexuelles », Kurt Cobain [1].

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luna fourrait du vieux tabac dans une pipe en verre. Elle tira un nuage irisé de sa mitraillette de cristal qui alla rejoindre les milliers d'autres par la lucarne ouverte du Baba O'Riley.

Il était vingt-et-une heure et tout le monde était déjà parti. Quelques amateurs de littérature allaient et venaient mais seuls Mel, Harry et Luna semblaient résolu à y passer une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ils avaient dégusté un thé au citron autour du poêle et discuté d'un projet de créer une scène ouverte pour jeunes talents dans une tranche ouverte le samedi. Puis ils s'étaient murés dans la quiétude du silence en lisant respectivement du Baudelaire, du Tolstoï et du Tolkien.

Mel avait commandé des pizzas. Ils avaient trinqué deux pintes de bière au beurre – dont Mel gardait religieusement le secret – après qu'Harry eut décidé de vivre ici. La maison lui plaisait déjà.

Mel lui avait fait rapidement visiter le grenier : c'était grand, aéré, on y voyait Londres. Cela prendrait quelques jours avant de tout déménager et de débarrasser l'endroit de toute poussière, mais Harry avait bon espoir. Enfin, ça c'était la partie la plus facile : encore faudrait-il parvenir à déménager sans que Blaise ne le ligote à une des poutres de son appartement…

- Si tu veux Harry, je t'aiderais à tout arranger, proposa gentiment Luna. Mon père dit que j'ai de très bons goûts pour tout ce qui touche à l'intérieur.

- C'est elle qui a choisi les cousins, renchérit Mel avec une étrange bonne humeur.

En effet, les coussins étaient à l'image de Luna. En plus d'être dépareillés, ils étaient tous porteurs d'un message : un coussin jaune en forme de smiley, un polochon serpent, une peluche géante d'hippopotame avec les mains devant les yeux qui servait de pouf, un coussin étant la réplique exacte d'un macaron au chocolat et un coussin rempli d'eau…

- Harry ? Harry ?

- Oh, euh oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, répondit-il. Tu disais ?

- Que le fuchsia serait parfait pour ta chambre, compléta Luna. Cela irait avec la couleur de ton gland.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Bill a dit que…

- Les pizzas sont arrivées, coupa Mel en tentant de dissimuler un sourire.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec trois pizzas taille médium – printanière pour Luna, trois jambons pour Mel et végétarienne pour Harry. Ils visionnèrent un vieux James Bond sur la télévision archaïque du living-room en faisant des commentaires désobligeants. Luna rouspétait, trouvant la prose du scénario transcendante.

A chaque intermède, elle hurlait le refrain _Live and Let Die _composée par Paul McCartney et chantée par les Wings. Dans ces moments-là, Harry haussait très haut les sourcils en la regardant : elle était vraiment barge. Mel l'accompagnait en jouant de la trompette avec son nez – sa spécialité. Au générique du film, Luna monta carrément sur le sofa de velours et fit semblant de souffler dans le canon d'un pistolet.

- Si j'avais eu une fille, j'aurais rêvé que ce soit toi, grogna affectueusement Mel.

- Mais tu as un fils ! s'écria la jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, près d'Harry. Tu ne l'oublie pas ton fils, hein ?

- Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas d'enfant, dit Harry.

- Beaucoup de gens pensent que je n'ai pas d'enfant. Mais j'ai un fiston. Il ne vient pas souvent ici mais ça arrive, parfois. Il n'aime pas trop l'endroit. Ça le gène un peu tout ça, ce méli-mélo. Il n'est pas comme moi, mon fils un gamin bien sage, respectueux. Je lui ai juste transmit mon goût pour les livres : il est professeur de littérature à l'université. Enfin, avant, il était dans un lycée mais il y a eu un scandale à cause de sa séropositivité.

- C'est horrible, murmura Harry. Depuis quand est-il malade ?

- Eh bien, il vit avec ça depuis qu'il est petit… un peu douloureux comme histoire, tu comprends ? C'est toujours une peine de ne pas… de ne pas avoir su protéger son fils, tout ça. M'enfin, il s'en est bien sorti quand même.

- Remus a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, conforta Luna en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mon père a toujours dit « Quand je serai plus grand, je voudrai devenir un père comme Mel Lupin »

- Mel Lupin ? répéta Harry.

- Bah quoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais Mel Gibson ? pouffa-t-il.

L'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup. Ils mangèrent joyeusement, parlant des prochains voyages d'Harry afin de ramener ses affaires ici : Mel lui informa qu'il pourrait obtenir un matelas neuf et gratuit grâce à un de ses contacts à qui il avait donné un steak de cheval tous les dimanches pendant six mois.

Mel connaissait beaucoup de gens dans le coin ou plutôt, tout le monde avait ouï-dire de ce fameux Mel Lupin. Le gérant du Baba O'Riley promit même à Harry de lui faire la peinture à l'œil grâce un ouvrier polonais avec qui il jouait au black jack les vendredis à 18 h.

- Tu veux vraiment du fuchsia, mon garçon ?

- Ehm, sans te vexer Luna, j'opterais pour du rouge vif et du noir.

La jeune fille eut une moue déçue et ses lèvres tremblotèrent de chagrin. Harry la serra dans ses bras et fut désappointé face à son attitude de petite fille. Il la consola de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne lui rende un sourire radieux :

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, souffla-t-elle finalement. Mon père doit m'attendre pour la soupe de minuit. C'est une tradition chez nous.

- Hors de question que tu travers Londres de nuit, séduisante comme tu es, grogna Mel en se levant pour lui faire barrage.

- Je vais la raccompagner, proposa Harry. Je vais commencer à ranger mes affaires pour emménager ici. Encore merci Mel.

Ils sortirent du Baba O'Riley, qui était baigné de lumière en cette soirée glaciale de février. Luna portait un maigre chandail prune qui couvrait ses épaules. Galamment, Harry lui proposa sa veste :

- Non merci, elle est pleine de mauvaises ondes, dit Luna en resserrant son chandail. J'habite de l'autre côté de la Tamise, à deux stations de métro d'ici.

Harry ferma le zip de son blouson et la suivit. Ils embrassèrent une bouche de métro se trouvant à une centaine de mètres du Baba O'Riley. Le trajet fut plutôt court mais Luna le rendit haut en couleurs. Elle faisait des commentaires originaux sur des choses banales : un lampadaire, des escaliers crasseux, une carte de lignes de métro, un strapontin, un journal abandonné etc.

Harry avait l'impression de voir un monde différent à ses côtés.

La maison de Luna lui ressemblait : improbable et on ne pouvait pas la rater. Harry aurait pu s'étonner de sa forme cylindrique au milieu de ces briques de pierre, ou de la lune accrochée au toit et des branches d'arbre qui semblaient sortir des murs de la maison… mais, en fait, il ne s'attendait à pas moins de la part du domicile de la fille la plus timbrée qu'il ait pu rencontrer.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Harry, murmura-t-elle en claquant deux baisers sur ses joues avant de rentrer chez elle.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry fit demi-tour : Londres était une vaste chambre froide. Il en regretta presque de ne pas avoir d'épais gants sur lui.

Il retrouva le zippo de Blaise dans sa poche arrière, et s'arrêta au coin d'une rue pour acheter un paquet de cigarettes dans un pub bruyant. Evitant de peu l'assaut d'une fléchette, Harry ressortit du pub et colla la cigarette à ses lèvres.

Il marcha un bon quart d'heure afin de rejoindre un magasin de bricolage ouvert jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Il acheta des cartons, un rouleau de scotch et un gros feutre noir.

Les cartons aplatis dans les bras, Harry déambula encore quelques minutes avant de repasser devant l'embouchure menant au Baba O'Riley. Il dépassa l'impasse et tourna à droite puis encore à droite : un raccourci.

C'était une ruelle sombre et étroite entre deux gratte-ciel où il n'y avait aucune fenêtre : un véritable coupe-gorge. Des deux côtés, on voyait les phares lumineux tantôt blanchâtres, tantôt rouges des voitures. Harry avança précautionneusement car les éboueurs n'avaient pas encore ramassé les déchets de la journée.

En s'avançant, il entendit des bruits étouffés puis, ces bruits prenaient de l'ampleur. Harry plissa des yeux et vit une femme lourdement maquillée, la chevelure brune, légèrement frisée, le chemisier défait exposant sa poitrine nue à la plus innocente des pneumonies, sa jupe relevée le long de ses cuisses.

Agenouillé entre ses cuisses, un homme semblait revoir son grec et son latin. Harry pouvait presque deviner sa langue glissée dans l'obscurité. La femme raclait la pierre de ses ongles manucurés et criait outrageusement fort.

Harry resta figé et s'apprêta à faire volte-face afin d'éviter de traverser ce raccourci, quand deux hommes le dépassèrent en courant. Un des hommes se chargea d'attraper l'amant agenouillé, tandis que l'autre se chargeait de la femme qui poussa un cri perçant de stupéfaction.

- Police de Londres, tonna un des hommes en uniforme. Je vous arrête pour racolage sur la voie publique. Veuillez garder le silence, un avocat vous sera…

- Putain, on n'a plus le droit de baiser en paix dans ce foutu de pays ? hurla l'homme qu'on venait de relever. Je paye mes impôts, je vote démocrate, je mets des pièces dans les boîtes en libre-service pour les orphelins et je baise occasionnellement la femme de mon voisin pour lui éviter le dessèchement vaginal. Je suis un BON citoyen anglais ! Je… enlevez vos mains de mon costume : il m'a coûté un rein.

Harry resta figé : l'homme qui se débattait entre les policiers était le blond du métro. Le blond, monsieur parfait, mister hygiène se faisait arrêter sous ses yeux pour racolage. Le monde ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Il l'avait tellement idéalisé en à peine quelques secondes que toute ses certitudes s'écroulaient. Blaise lui avait bien dit que c'était un connard, mais bon, Harry pensait que c'était un docile fils à papa. Pas un vicelard.

- Est-ce que cela serait de marijuana ? demanda un des officiers en sortant de l'une des poches de son costume un sachet d'herbe en l'exposant à la lueur d'une torche.

- C'est pour des raisons médicinales, protesta l'homme du métro. C'est mon toubib qui me l'a prescrit.

- Dans ce cas, vous pourrez nous fournir une ordonnance au commissariat ? Ecoutez, nous ne sommes pas dans l'état de Californie, ici. Les drogues – toutes confondues – sont strictement interdites.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- Bah voyons, maugréa un des agents en lui passant les menottes. Vous pourrez appeler un de vos proches une fois arrivé au commissariat. Par contre, nous séparons les hommes et les femmes, donc vous pouvez annuler votre petite sauterie. Vous vous appelez comment, Mademoiselle ?

- Kitty Sluty – dans la profession – mais sinon c'est… Lav-Lavande Brown, bégaya-t-elle en étant conduite jusqu'à la voiture de patrouille à l'autre bout de la rue.

- Et vous Monsieur ? demanda l'autre policier.

- Je m'appelle Dieu et tu vas brûler en Enfer, cracha-t-il.

- Ça ne serait pas de l'outrage à agent, par hasard ? demanda le policier à son collègue. Tu le noteras dans le rapport. Bon, on embarque ces deux-là… Eh ! VOUS LA-BAS ! cria le policier. QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI ?

Harry avait toujours ses cartons de déménagement dans les mains et eut le stupide réflexe de se retourner pour vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de lui de toute évidence, oui.

- Je… j'habite de l'autre côté de cette rue, répondit-il en haussant légèrement la voix pour se faire entendre.

- Passez, allez-y, dit l'agent en lui désignant le chemin.

Harry tituba légèrement sur l'amoncellement de déchets divers et passa devant la prostituée et l'homme du métro.

Ce dernier leva son regard gris vers lui et le dévisagea un instant avant d'avoir un ricanement sonore. Il y avait dans ce rire quelque chose de dément, quelque chose à des années lumières de ce qu'il avait pu voir de lui le matin même. Harry ne baissa pas les yeux, question de fierté. Le matin c'était lui qui puait la baise, la nuit c'était à son tour. Le destin pouvait être renversant parfois.

Il attendit au feu tricolore, sans jeter un regard vers la voiture de police qui clignotait comme une loupiote. Harry entendit l'homme du métro jurer après avoir prononcé hargneusement : « Hier soir, j'ai vu l'Ange Gabriel, et il m'a donné son nouveau numéro de téléphone. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne recevait plus mes prières. Sainte Rita, priez pour que cette bagnole rentre dans un mur ou percute un moche et que je puisse m'évader l'esprit tranquille. Foutu Gospel de mes… »

Ses paroles s'évanouirent dans un claquement de portière. Peu à près, la voiture s'élança sur l'artère routière et disparut au loin, au point de fuite de la grande avenue. Nerveusement, Harry se mit à rire. Ce mec avait vraiment l'esprit retourné pour dire de pareilles conneries. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Blaise et lui avaient pu être amis dans le passé.

Feu vert. Harry traversa, les bras toujours chargés de cartons. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte de l'appartement de Blaise, encore vide de sa présence. Tout à coup, le portable d'Harry sonna sur un air d'Aphrodite Child. Il grogna en fouillant ses poches après avoir déposé les cartons contre la porte d'entrée : six appels en absence. Quatre SMS. Un message sur sa boîte vocal. Blaise.

Harry l'appela immédiatement, estimant qu'il l'avait assez fait patienter dans la journée pour que la pression ne redescende.

- Tu es très collant pour un ex, dit d'emblée Harry d'un ton narquois en enlevant sa veste d'un coup d'épaule.

- Ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir te cogner à loisir, susurra Blaise. J'ai envie de t'entendre supplier d'arrêter.

- J'ai toujours eu la décence de ne pas crier sous tes poings, tu le sais. Tu es un animal brutal qui s'excite à la moindre plainte au lieu de cesser le carnage. Je l'ai su à mes dépends. Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas encore foutu le bordel dans ton home sweet home. Je n'ai pas dévalisé ton frigidaire : j'ai mangé dehors et… - comble du comble – je n'ai sauté personne ce soir. Tu vois que je peux être sage.

- Je vais finir par croire que c'est moi qui ai mauvaise influence sur ta petite personne.

- _Petite_ personne ? s'insurgea Harry. Ton ego, ça va ? Il n'y a pas eu de crise exponentielle de narcissisme en Irlande ? Théodore arrive à te supporter ?

- Oui, il ne se plaint pas de ma présence, n'est-ce pas Théo ?

Harry fronça des sourcils et entendit des bribes de paroles indéchiffrables et un éclat de rire.

- Vous partagez la même chambre ? demanda Harry, soudainement soupçonneux.

- Jaloux ? murmura Blaise dont on devinait la joie.

- Juste soucieux quant à la santé mentale et physique de notre très cher Théodore Nott. Bon, tu m'appelais pour quoi sérieusement ?

- Cela me manquait de ne plus t'entendre râler, souffla-t-il. Heureusement que je te retrouve lundi…

- Ecoute, puisque tu abordes le sujet, je vais te l'annoncer. J'aurais préféré te le dire en face mais… enfin, peu importe : je vais déménager. (Un silence) J'ai… j'ai trouvé une chambre sympa pas très chère. C'est éclairé et je pense que j'y serais bien. Et puis, comme ça, tu auras les mains libres pour faire venir ta mère ici et… et on ne se tapera plus dessus. On retrouvera une vie normale.

Blaise eut un léger toussotement puis se racla la gorge.

- T'es qu'une pute, grogna-t-il au bout du fil.

Sur ce, il raccrocha.

Blaise était dans sa chambre d'hôtel de Dublin et tremblait de rage. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla. Ses épaules se soulevaient au gré de sa respiration. Furieux, il envoya valdinguer son Smartphone à l'autre bout de la pièce et les cristaux liquides se dispersèrent dans l'appareil. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise bleu-nuit. Il étouffait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Théodore, assit à un bureau surchargé de papiers en tout genre.

- Il va déménager, prononça Blaise d'une voix rauque. Il va me quitter.

Ses paroles étaient lourdes de sens.

En Irlande, le froid était encore plus tenace qu'à Londres, d'après les prévisions météorologiques qui passaient sur le petit écran allumé dans la chambre d'hôtel. La lumière propagée par la télévision éclairait les traits tirés par la colère de Blaise. Il fit craquer les os de sa main, compulsivement, en imaginant pouvoir frapper Harry. Il n'avait pas le droit de le quitter, pas comme ça. En général, c'était lui qui prenait par derrière, pas l'inverse.

- Ce salopard a trouvé un appart, continua Blaise dans un grondement.

- De toute manière, c'était fini depuis longtemps entre vous. Tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il allait partir. Il fallait qu'il parte. Tu te ruinais la santé avec cette histoire. J'en avais marre de trouver des prétextes à chacune de tes blessures. Il t'amochait bien ce salaud.

- Tu te souviens quand un client a cru que ma femme me battait ? rit Blaise en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait. J'en avais des marques, des marques de notre amour…

- Je n'appelle pas ça de l'amour, rétorqua son associé d'un ton dur. C'était plutôt une liaison destructrice. Tu frimais parce que toi… toi tu étais tellement original avec toutes tes cicatrices. Tu t'exhibais avec comme des trophées. L'amour ce n'est pas une médaille autour du cou. Harry ne t'a jamais aimé et il a beau te le répéter, tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne veux rien comprendre. Enlève tes œillères et regarde un peu autour de toi : est-ce que les couples d'amis que nous connaissons se frappent pour se dire je t'aime ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, persifla Blaise en se levant subitement. Tu ne peux pas savoir parce que personne ne t'a jamais aimé.

Le visage de son associé se décomposa quelques secondes avant de redevenir tout à coup impassible et distant.

- Crève, Blaise Zabini. Tu n'as qu'à crever dans les mains d'Harry et de votre pseudo-amour. C'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Théodore retourna à ses comptes et ses doigts tapaient plus forts sur les touches de sa calculatrice. Blaise se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'était mentir, dit Blaise d'une voix désolée. Je… j'ai toujours été con, ce n'est pas une surprise. Je m'en veux d'avoir dit ça parce que je suis sûr que moi, au moins, je tiens à toi, Théo.

Il déposa ses mains sur ses épaules et son associé se tendit. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur le dos crispé de Théodore qui se mordit les lèvres.

- Viens t'allonger, proposa Blaise. On va avoir le cul plat à force de rester assis à dresser des pronostics.

- Tu… tu ne retournes pas dans ta chambre – au prix où elle t'a coûté… je ne te chasse pas mais j'ai juste sommeil.

- Moi aussi, prononça Blaise en s'allongeant sur le lit. Je suis exténué. Tu ne crains rien. Je ne vais pas te manger tout cru.

- On ne peut pas dormir ensemble, ni même rester côte à côte dans ce lit plusieurs minutes.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas m'avouer que tu es homo et que je te fais bander ? Allez, Théo ne soit pas si coincé et…

Blaise se tut en voyant le visage sérieux de son ami. Théodore s'agenouilla sur le lit sans le quitter des yeux et murmura :

- A tes risques et périls. Tu as encore de la marge avant que tu ne puisses plus reculer. Après, ça ne sera plus jamais pareil : que tu restes ou que tu quittes cette chambre. Et cela sera entièrement de ta faute. On ne drague pas son meilleur ami alors… alors qu'on sait que celui-ci a attendu son tour comme un damné, qu'il a maudit son ex pendant des mois et qu'il a rêvé du jour où cela se terminerait… je n'ai aucun scrupule à le dire aujourd'hui, Blaise. J'ai envie de toi depuis longtemps. Je m'en fous pas mal du reste. Tu pourras même m'appeler Harry.

Les yeux bleus de Théodore étaient toujours ancrés dans les siens. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur sa ceinture qu'il défaisait avec une lenteur mesurée en comptant jusqu'à dix. Blaise n'avait pas bougé et il neigeait sur Dublin. Théodore se déshabilla entièrement sous son regard incendiaire.

- Garde ta cravate, murmura Blaise. C'est tellement plus sexy…

Théodore obtempéra et garda sa cravate verte émeraude.

Blaise l'attira à lui en tirant légèrement dessus. Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser, d'abord hésitant, puis plus brûlant, passionné. Blaise pianota sur sa peau puis déposa sa main au creux de son dos. Le torse nu de Théodore frotta contre sa chemise. Il lui perla le cou de baisers. Blaise n'entendait plus la rumeur de la télévision encore allumée. Ses sens étaient focalisés sur le corps contre lui et les gémissements qui répondaient aux siens.

Il fit basculer Théodore sous lui et enleva sa chemise précipitamment.

- Incontestablement actif, prononça Théodore avec un sourire en coin en passant ses mains sur son torse sombre.

Blaise sourit contre ses lèvres en l'embrassement fougueusement. Il redessina ses muscles par le tracé de sa langue et s'amusa à déterminer quel goût il avait. Aussi, Blaise caressa le plat de son ventre et remonta lentement vers son torse dont il titilla les bouts de chair. Théodore était sensible. Ils gémirent de concert à chaque effleurement. Les sensations se répandaient en eux comme des ondes de choc. Pourtant, ils n'avaient encore rien fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient peau contre peau, homme contre homme. Blaise était logé entre les cuisses que Théodore avait écartées en une invitation qui se passait de mots. Etrangement, ils n'avaient jamais hésité une seule seconde. C'était naturel et prémédité. Ils étaient presque dans leur droit.

Blaise trouva à tâtons une boîte de préservatifs dans la table de chevet de la chambre d'hôtel. Il l'enfila sur son sexe dans une précipitation juvénile. Théodore le suppliait du regard. Il avait trop attendu, des années peut-être…

Théodore rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller quand il sentit le gland de Blaise appuyer sur son anneau de chair. Juste ça et il perdait déjà l'esprit. Inconsciemment, il s'empala sur sa verge et Blaise accompagna son mouvement. Il fermait les yeux à chaque va-et-vient. Théodore gémit plus fort et noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches afin de l'entraîner dans son délire luxuriant.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant de toute sa vie.

Quand Théodore jouit, il ne se posa pas la question de savoir si Blaise s'imaginait Harry sous ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas faire de cauchemar ce soir.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à être dépossédés de leur raison. Dans la précipitation, Théodore mordit la lèvre de son amant. Quelques gouttes de sang glissèrent dans sa bouche entrouverte.

Cela avait un goût métallique et doux qui évoquait le lithium.

**A s****uivre**

* * *

**Do you want a blowjob in order to improve your gay culture ? **

[1] **Kurt Cobain** : Je ne vous ferai pas de bio détaillée de Kurt Cobain parce que wiki mon ami le fera mieux que moi. Mais, je tenais à lier un point de sa bio avec cette citation. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Kurt Cobain a été soupçonné d'être homosexuel une majeure partie de sa vie. Pourquoi ? Dès le lycée, il avait une position très marquée, _gay-friendly_, comme on dit là-bas. Son meilleur ami du lycée était ouvertement gay donc cela faisait d'eux des parias de leur école. Kurt Cobain l'a longtemps défendu et même après ça, il semble avoir été très marqué par cette expérience et trouve toujours mots à dire sur la cause homosexuelle. Tous les rockeurs ne sont pas des salauds arrivistes homophobes pourris. Regardez Bono, par exemple ! Et puis ouvrez un peu vos oreilles, bordel ! Il y a du gay rock ailleurs que dans les mangas ! Si vous écoutez attentivement certains classiques, cela parle de ça. Il faut développer une fibre curieuse. Vous l'avez, j'en suis certaine.

Eh, ne partez pas si vite !

_Dairy's Scribenpenne_


	5. Estranged

**Posté : **24 Février 2011. _Tu pues le chat_.

**A LA SECONDE OU TU OUVRES CE FICHIER, UN CUICUI VIENT DE MOURIR DANS LE MONDE. **(c'est pas moi qui le dit : c'est Dieu)

* * *

**Note du haut de mon Tibet :** Quelle semaine ! Mon anniversaire oublié par moi, mes résultats de partiels et ma décision de me couper du monde : En fait, je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler mais on m'a conseillé de le faire donc voici quelques lignes sur ma petite vie. J'ai pris la décision de finir mon semestre et de partir dès avril-mai voyager. Je commencerai par le sud de la France, Le Portugal et le Sénégal et... on verra par la suite. Mais, vu les moyens de communication qu'on a aujourd'hui, je réussirai à poster régulièrement. Ne vous faites de soucis. Si j'ai du retard dans le postage, c'est juste que je ne suis pas inspirée.

**Le Testament de Dairy suite à son suicide anomique **: * ton solennel * Je lègue ma collection Diddle à _ma petite soeur_, mes stylos fétiche à _MlleGanou_, mes vieilles K7 Disney que je maudis à _Elwaen_, mes manuscrits de romans à _Lula's Lulaby_ ainsi que les derniers épisodes de Charmed enregistrés, mes petites culottes 2B3 à _Dumlor_ qui saura en faire bon usage en les revendant sur Ebay, le feutre noir avec lequel j'ai signé mon chef d'oeuvre littéraire pour_ Livioute_,_ à Sebarrya_ un kilo de Marie Jeanne, à _Leylah_, les Ray-Ban de ROCKRITIC, mon carnet de blague salace et mon cri d'extase assuré un million pour_ Simon_, à _Cassandre_ mes dessins réservés pour les grandes écoles d'art où je n'ai jamais tenté les concours, Mushu - mon poisson rouge - à _mon père_ et à _ma mère_ mes vêtements sales à laver. * descends de l'estrade après un raclement de gorge *

**QUI A DIT QUE LES ENFOIRES N'ETAIENT QUE DES MECS EN ASSOCIATION ?**

* * *

**Post-it du retour de la déliro-manie : **Il y a un temps, j'avais un super lecteur qui s'appelait _Aleks_. Quand reviendra-t-il ? * petite larme * Qui deviendra mon prochain lèche-cul sous-fifre avec _Leylah_ ? Qui me fera des anulingus à tomber ? (tiens, le dico de ce site ne connait pas anulingus : je vais l'instruire un peu) Eh bah dis donc, je viens de checker wiki, mon ami : il nous sort une prévention contre l'anulingus. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des capotes pour la bouche... J'me sens moins conne tiens. (Va le noter quelque part : "_Cher journal d'amour, aujourd'hui en flirtant avec les dangers du web alors que j'étais censé compulser pour mon exposé sur les révoltes paysannes du XVI siècle, je suis tombée sur une nouvelle choc : il existe des "digues buccales" dans les Sex Shop ! Comme ça, je pourrai lécher les pages sans avoir la moindre transmission d'Hépatite A-B-C ou Z par voie orale"_. (Retourne voir l'article wiki pour se faire bobo aux yeux) Bon, l'heure est grave mes enfants : Harry et Draco ont besoin d'un cours de prévention sexuelle. * les tire par les oreilles * Venez tous les deux par-là, je vais vous expliquer comment on fait des bébés par la bouche ! * reviens sur ses pas, hésitante * N'empêche, ce post-it peut être vexant pour Aleks que j'accole avec cette pratique sexuelle et pour une deuxième personne : On dit que le "_rapport Monica Lewinsky_" est un synonyme d'anulingus. Dans ta tronche pauvr' fille...

* * *

**Hibox - réponses aux reviews anonyme : **

**Miruru-Sensei [Réponse : **_Tu n'es pas l'unique adepte de BZTN ici d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir. C'est la première fois que je travail sur ce couple et j'adore cette expérience. Cela m'amuse un peu de les voir là, si "chous" si innocents - enfin, pour Théodore parce que Blaise... Mais sache que leur relation ne sera pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît. Ce n'est pas parce que Théodore semble être plus gérable qu'Harry que tout est gagné d'avance... * rire hystérique de la sorcière dans Blanche-Neige * Je vais tous les deux les croquer dans la pomme. Sinon, moi cela m'amuse un peu d'imaginer Draco en plein flagran délit de racolage. C'est totalement... différent de l'image qu'on a de lui - surtout qu'en apparence, il ne semble pas en avoir besoin pour trouver quelqu'un... Mais - je dis bien mais - Dairy trouve réponse à tout. Tu comprendras peut-être le pourquoi du comment plus tard. Je te remercie de me suivre et de m'avoir appris un nouveau mot : "Dairy'addict_**]**

**Anny [Réponse : **_"Accro" ? Intéressant. Moi, plus j'écris cette histoire et plus je deviens accro au coca. Je ne carbure qu'à ça en ce moment pour assurer de tous les côtés. C'est bien plus sain que de la coke tout court ! En ce qui concerne la rencontre entre nos deux héros, je leur ai prévu tout un tas de petites choses très intéressantes. Il faudra juste être patiente. Pour le dessin, je reprends doucement : il faut de la volonté pour réattaquer ce gros morceau. Bref, merci de me suivre et à très vite !_**********]**

**********Yamia ****[Réponse : **_Hihi, j'aime surprendre le lecteur d'une manière ou d'une autre et de me dire : "Tiens, j'ai provoqué des haussements de sourcils". Bref, je sais que je n'ai pas réellement caché l'histoire entre Blaise et Théo ; c'est dans la manière de présenter le couple par la suite que je vais essayer - j'ai bien dis essayer - d'être originale. Même si ce n'est pas un couple très exploité, je n'ai pas envie de tomber dans le fait, refait, vomi, recraché, chié, remangé. Je vais partir sur des bases standardes puis essayer de faire mon impro totalement délirium. En ce qui concerne Draco, je veux qu'il demeure une énigme encore un moment avant de tout dévoiler sur lui. Le lecteur apprendra à le connaître étape par étape pour pouvoir assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle. Petite info : le rythme de postage ne sera pas influencé pour l'instant car j'avais posté le chapitre 1 en ayant de l'avance sur l'intrigue. Donc là j'ai une bonne marge : 10 chapitre écrits pour 5 de postés. Je sais, c'est rageant pour vous mais je n'ai pas envie de dérégler la machine. Pour le dessin, j'ai tracé la première esquisse : on verra où cela va me mener._**************]**

* * *

******Mot de la ****beta – Eve JHoang**** : **_« I believe I can flyyyyyyyy, I believe I can touch… the grouuuuund ! » Le Ciel est éphémère, mais le Baba O'Riley est éternel. Na_. [**Dairy** : La prochaine fois, j'éviterai te demander un mot de la bêta si c'est pour nous refourguer ton répertoire.]

* * *

******Bab****a****O'Riley**

******Single 5 : « Estranged » **[1]

* * *

**"****Estranged" – Guns N****'**** Roses. 1991. Piste de 9 min 23. Des notes mélancoliques qui s'étirent au fil des secondes. Une tristesse vibrante et déchirante. Des mots qui sortent difficilement, comme une supplication avec les la****rmes aux yeux. Une énième séparation. « Je n'ai jamais trouvé personne pour te remplacer », chante Axl Rose. Où est donc Slash ?**

_When you're talkin to yourself_

_And nobody's home_

_You can fool __yourself_

_You came in this world alone_

_._

_Old at heart but I'm only __twenty-eight_

_And I'm much too young_

_To let love break my heart_

_Young at heart but it's getting much too late_

_To find ourselves so far apart_

_._

_I'll never find anyone to replace you_

_Guess I'll __have to make it thru, this time- Oh this time_

_Without you_

« Pas de baise c'est bien mieux que de continuelles disputes ! », Slash – membre du groupe.

« Avant, nous avions le sexe, la drogue, et le rock & roll. Maintenant, c'est encore pire : nous avons les MST, l'ecstasy, et pire que tout, la techno. », Guns N' Roses.

.

.

.

Blaise venait de passer le pas de son appartement ce lundi matin. Il voulut déposer sa valise dans l'entrée mais l'espace était déjà occupé par un amoncellement de cartons.

Etrangement, il trouva son appartement vide sans les affaires d'Harry parsemées ici et là, ajoutant un peu de vie. Ce vide lui vrillait les tympans. Il vit Harry mettre des livres dans un carton. Il était de l'autre côté du cube de verre délimitant le jardin zen. Brutalement, Blaise jeta ses clefs dans un cendrier. Le bruit des cliquetis fit retourner Harry qui s'arrêta en plein geste.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry aurait pu dire « Bonjour » et Blaise « Au revoir ». Cela aurait été très cocasse et malvenu.

Alors, Blaise se dirigea vers sa chambre et rangea son long manteau noir dans son placard aux portes coulissantes. Il ouvrit sa valise et alla mettre ses vêtements sales dans la machine à laver après avoir fait le tri. Harry passa juste à côté pour récupérer ses vêtements propres déjà repassés. Il vidait sa valise et son ex remplissait la sienne.

- Tu sais, dit Harry, il faudrait peut-être qu'on s'adresse la parole un jour ou l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- C'est puéril comme attitude : on ne peut pas se fuir éternellement, bien que l'idée ne me déplaise pas…

- Tu joues avec mes nerfs, gronda Blaise. On n'annonce pas ça au téléphone. J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser.

- Théodore a réussi à te calmer ?

- De la manière la plus douce qui soit, finit-il énigmatiquement.

Harry était estomaqué. Il déposa sa pile de vêtement sur le canapé en cuir blanc et se posta à moins d'un mètre de son ex.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as sauté Théodore, murmura-t-il. Si ? Vous avez… couché ensemble ?

Blaise se renfrogna.

- Non, dit Harry en appuyant sur ce mot. Vous avez… han, mais Blaise, tu avais quoi dans la tête ? C'est ton meilleur ami ET associé ! Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? Tu vas le voir tout le temps : cela risque de créer des répercussions sur votre travail…

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, avoua Blaise, à bout de nerfs. Il était là, nu et ma bite était réveillée. J'en ai profité. Ça s'arrête là.

- Oh non, ça ne s'arrête pas. Tu as joué gros sur ce coup: tu ne peux pas perdre ton amitié pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Tu ne vas pas m'écouter parce que tu penses que je ne suis qu'une peste mais… sérieusement, concentre-toi sur ma bouche : tu-es-dans-la-mer-de.

Blaise esquissa un geste pour le frapper mais Harry esquiva en se déplaçant vers le côté.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mal et celle-là, apparemment, c'en était une bonne.

- Je n'ai qu'une envie : te foutre une putain de trempe pour calmer tes ardeurs.

- Tu crois que Théodore appréciera que tu lèves la main sur lui ? supposa faussement Harry en reprenant sa pile de vêtements pour la mettre dans sa valise. Ils ne sont pas tous faits comme moi : je n'ai pas peur de la douleur. Tu me touches, je te fais mal encore plus fort. Je sais me défendre.

Blaise s'appuya sur une colonne et le regarda remplir ses cartons. Puis, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il prit les manuels d'Harry et les plaça dans son sac de sport.

- Tu prendras soin de toi là-bas, maugréa-t-il, de mauvaise grâce.

Harry esquissa un sourire en continuant de ranger ses affaires. Blaise avait l'air anxieux, alors, pour détendre l'atmosphère, il raconta une anecdote :

- J'ai revu ton ami du lycée pendant ton absence. Tu sais, le blond peroxydé, le salopard…

- Malefoy, grogna Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Il nous avait vus ensemble la dernière fois ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Je rentrais du magasin de bricolage et j'ai emprunté notre raccourci et je l'ai vu là-bas avec une prostituée. Il s'est fait prendre par la police en flagrant délit de racolage.

Blaise aboya de rire et essuya quelques larmes qui perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- Putain, Malefoy n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi con et vaniteux. Il pensait sincèrement que personne ne le verrait ? Raconte-moi tout en détail ! J'ai envie d'y être rien qu'en fermant les yeux.

Harry lui fit alors le récit scrupuleux de cet épisode, ponctué par les éclats de rire de son ex. Il jouissait d'euphorie malsaine.

- Ce qui est le plus étrange dans tout ça, reprit Harry après avoir fini son récit, c'est qu'il n'est pas moche. Enfin, je m'imaginais qu'un type comme lui avait plus de goût et avait toutes les femmes à ses pieds.

- Oh, il les a, conforta Blaise. Du moment qu'il ferme sa grande gueule, toutes les femmes le désirent. Mais il suffit qu'il prononce un mot pour le rendre haïssable au possible. A cause de ça, il est souvent seul. Je pense qu'il s'enfonce dans son propre délire de mégalo et qu'il n'y a personne pour le suivre. Physiquement, il a tout pour plaire. En ce qui concerne la beauté intérieure…

- C'est toi qui me parle de beauté intérieure, s'esclaffa-t-il. Ils ont mit quoi dans ta bière irlandaise ?

- Peu importe, là n'est pas le sujet. Malefoy n'a rien pour lui dans le fond. Il n'est même pas drôle. Rien que ça, il ne l'a pas. Il n'est pas charismatique. Il est juste magnétique : on le regarde juste parce qu'il est beau, c'est tout. Après ça, on détourne le regard. Il est égocentrique, avare sur les bords et profondément raciste. Au Moyen Age, il aurait fait un tabac, mais au vingt-et-unième siècle, ce mec fait un peu tâche.

- C'est comme ça que tu descends tous tes amis ?

- Ce n'est plus mon ami depuis bien longtemps. Pendant des années, il m'a saoulé. Il n'est jamais content…

- Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, se moqua Harry en pliant un tee-shirt noir à manches longues.

- OK, pour te donner un exemple, Malefoy c'est moi, le charisme et l'acrobatie sexuelle en moins, puissance dix.

- Au secours, dit sombrement son ex en dessinant sur un carton un verre à pied.

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi Théodore et moi on lui a tourné le dos ? En plus, il n'a même pas l'esprit d'équipe, mauvais joueur, mauvais perdant… je plains toutes ses ex. Il est du genre « Personne ne m'aime ? Eh bien, il faut bien que je fasse à la place des autres ». Agaçant, soporifique et prévisible au possible. Tu savais que Théo le trouvait mignon avant ? La bonne blague…

Harry le laissa parler de Malefoy, le salopard blond, pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Blaise semblait inépuisable quant à sa liste de défauts : « Il était ci », « Il était ça ». Harry se demanda s'il était proche de la réalité ou pas du tout.

En fait, l'impression qu'il avait eu de lui était assez contradictoire : assez hautain mais avec un grain de folie derrière ses mèches blondes. Il n'était pas aussi rigide qu'il s'en donnait l'air.

Vers midi et demie, Harry décréta qu'il était trop tard pour montrer le bout de son nez en cours. Il finit donc ses cartons, résolu à en terminer d'ici la fin de la journée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'affaires à lui…

Après avoir rapidement déjeuné avec Blaise, il pianota sur son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à ses meilleurs amis.

« _Je déménage. J'ai presque fini mes cartons. Des bras supplémentaires seraient les bienvenus. J'essaierai__s__ de bouger dans la soirée. Soyez gentils avec Blaise, il veut déjà m'émasculer. _»

Bien qu'il soit affairé, Harry voyait clairement l'air songeur et torturé de son ex. Quand Blaise réfléchissait, une légère ride apparaissait sur son front, et vu la marque du pli, c'était un problème profond.

- Tu es plongé dans la théorie du Big Bang ? demanda Harry avec ironie en scotchant un carton contenant tous ses jeans qui n'avaient pas pu rentrer dans sa valise. Tu as… la tête d'un mec qui va pondre un muffin à la banane alors je me posais la question.

- Vas te faire foutre ! gronda Blaise.

- Par toi ? Volontiers.

Blaise haussa les épaules et alla regarder la télévision, prenant garde à ne pas donner de coups dans les quelques cartons qui s'amoncelaient.

Harry entendit le jingle pour une pub de dentifrice sous fond de musique classique et alla récupérer ses affaires dans la salle de bain : serviettes, brosse à dent, gel douche, shampoing etc. En revenant dans le salon, il vit Blaise se ronger les ongles.

- Je t'ai fait peur tout à l'heure avec ce que j'ai dit sur Théo ? supposa Harry en le regardant étrangement. Il… il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

Son ex contempla ses genoux et épousseta son pantalon dans un geste méticuleux, bien que tout soit déjà propre au possible.

- Je baisais, il faisait l'amour, résuma Blaise.

- Oh, je… OK, on va tout reprendre à zéro, arriva à prononcer Harry après quelques secondes de silence. D'abord, tu vas tout mettre au clair dès demain pour ne pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. Ensuite, tu vas reprendre votre relation professionnelle comme elle était, sans être plus froid ou plus proche que d'habitude – exactement pareil. Et, si tu pouvais éviter de draguer sous son nez, ça pourrait lui laisser le temps de digérer.

- Harry, tu aurais pu être la femme parfaite, murmura Blaise en lui serrant la main. Je le pense sérieusement.

Il répondit par un sourire et se leva en entendant sonner à la porte. Il la fit coulisser et découvrit les visages joviaux de ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione étouffa un couinement d'excitation à la vue des cartons tandis que Ron le couvrit d'un sourire bienveillant : ils étaient tous d'accord pour admettre qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre son envol.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'enfin, tu vas déménager, s'écria Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Chut, Blaise est dans le salon, grogna Harry en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il est en pleine déprime.

- On s'en fout, railla Ron avec un sourire désarmant. Ce qui compte, c'est que notre meilleur ami quitte définitivement ce timbré. Au fait, comment tu as fait pour trouver un logement aussi vite et à prix cassé ? Tu n'es pas tombé aux mains de la mafia écossaise j'espère ?

- Non, j'ai trouvé une chambre dans le grenier d'une boutique et en échange de la prestation, je ferais quelques heures de travail. Je devrais faire l'ouverture et la fermeture – c'est tout, expliqua-t-il posément.

- J'espère que cela n'influencera en rien tes études, dit Hermione d'un air soucieux. Avoir ton diplôme doit rester ton unique objectif.

- Tu sais Hermione, pour ce que je fais en cours, je pourrai tout aussi bien ne pas y aller…

Dans le salon raisonna tout à coup une chanson nostalgique : Blaise venait de s'arrêter sur la chaîne des clips vidéo et ses yeux devenaient humides. Harry plissa par deux fois les yeux afin d'être sûr de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il va chialer, murmura Ron, éberlué. Je pensais que c'était un vrai macho…

- Il l'est. Mais parfois, il a des réactions étranges. Il est juste à fleur de peau. Dans deux jours il fera la bringue, se réconforta Harry. Vous pouvez commencer à descendre ces cartons-là ? Je vais aller lui dire au revoir…

Ils acquiescèrent et disparurent avec quelques cartons dans l'ascenseur. En bas de l'immeuble, un camion de déménagement en location patientait.

Blaise tenait serré contre son torse la peluche en forme de chouette blanche d'Harry. Ce dernier arriva et la prit pour la récupérer. Il tira dessus mais Blaise semblait résolu à ne point la lâcher. Harry serra les dents et rassembla ses forces. Mais à ce jeu-là, Blaise semblait imbattable.

- Tu me voles mon cœur, ma dignité et maintenant tu veux me prendre Hedwige ? glapit son ex.

- Oh, je t'en prie : ne joue pas ça avec moi. Le mélodramatique n'a jamais fonctionné avec moi : ça m'agace plus qu'autre chose, surtout lorsque je sais que c'est du vent. Rends-moi Hedwige.

- Non.

- Rends-la moi ou je te promets la trempe de ta vie, menaça Harry en brandissant le poing. Je paye le camion trente-cinq livres de l'heure. Je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre d'extravagances, ni de perdre du temps.

Blaise la laissa tomber par terre et le fusilla du regard.

Harry la ramassa de mauvaise grâce et décida de le quitter avec panache : il saisit les cheveux noirs de son ex et balança son crâne en arrière. Harry lui fit un magnifique suçon et lui mordit le cou avec force.

Blaise ne plia pas.

Quand Harry eut fini en léchant la marque qu'il venait d'apposer, il déposa Hedwige au-dessus d'un carton et sorti avec. Ron et Hermione se chargeraient du second voyage.

- Je… Blaise ? Blaise, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Harry en se retournant.

- Tu veux me prendre mon fric ? Vas-y, ma carte bleue est dans mon portefeuille.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ton compte en Suisse. Je voulais juste te dire de faire attention en amour. Ce qu'il va se passer avec Théodore risque d'être à double-tranchant. Protège-toi, mais saches qu'il n'y a pas encore de capote pour le cœur.

Il était parti avec dans ses bras sa collection de BD « _Les Maraudeurs_ » dans un carton.

* * *

Une heure de bouchons plus tard, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés au Baba O'Riley.

Hermione eut un regard circulaire autour de l'impasse et déplora l'état de la chaumière, qui tenait à peine debout. Sur le perron, un homme en haut de forme violet chiquait du tabac roulé.

- Ce type ressemble au psychopathe dans _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry. Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas ton propriétaire ?

- Non, mon propriétaire, Mel, est cent fois mieux…

- Ou pire, contra Ron. Le Baba O'Riley ? répéta-t-il en lisant la pancarte. J'en ai déjà entendu parler.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? demanda Hermione tout à coup suspicieuse.

- Par mon frère, Bill. Il vient souvent ici pour éviter ma mère et la fille qu'elle veut lui présenter pour se marier…

Harry loupa une marche et tomba de tout son long sur le trottoir. Il s'égratigna les genoux et se releva de suite, comme brûlé par le bitume.

- Je n'ai rien. J'ai... j'ai des problèmes de coordination depuis quelques temps. Ça va passer.

Ron leva haut les sourcils.

- C'est Blaise qui t'a détraqué ?

- Non, je… je crois que c'est la fatigue, justifia Harry en reprenant son carton. Bon, on y va ?

Ils franchirent la porte en bois verni du Baba O'Riley et furent agressés par une odeur de xérès.

Luna allumait des bâtons d'encens un peu partout en chantant une comptine. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Harry ne sut dire si cela était dû au capharnaüm ou au nombre colossal de livres. Dans tous les cas, elle affichait un air d'incrédulité totale. Ron, pour sa part, semblait avoir échoué au pied d'un sapin le jour de Noël. Ses yeux scintillaient comme une guirlande électrique.

- Alors c'est ça ta nouvelle baraque ? murmura-t-il, une once de jalousie dans la voix. Eh, Lee ! Tu fous quoi ici ?

Le noir aux dreadlocks s'avança, surprit, et serra la main de Ron. Ils discutèrent farces et attrapes et autres inepties tandis qu'Hermione et Harry s'avancèrent vers Mel qui peignait sur les vitres du living-room. Mel leur jeta un regard dédaigneux en stipulant qu'il essayait de reproduire un Picasso.

- Vous m'interrompez en pleine phase créative les gamins, ta chambre est prête Harry. Les délais impossibles, ça me connaît. Fuchsia, hein ?

- Non, rouge et noir ! se révolta Harry, paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver dans une bonbonnière.

Mel éclata de rire, faisant alors remuer sa barbe grise.

- Bon sang, ta tête valait un diamant gros comme mon poing, plaisanta-t-il. Je rigolais : on l'a bien fait dans tes couleurs d'emo qui se la joue. Allez mon petit, je ne veux pas voir traîner tes godemichets dans mon living-room.

Hermione le suivit avec un carton dans les bras dans l'escalier à hélice et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Comment il sait pour tes godemichets ? murmura-t-elle une fois arrivés au premier. Il a un œil qui voit à travers la matière ou quoi ?

Harry haussa des épaules en bougonnant un vague « Ce salopard m'a traité d'emo ». Ils arrivèrent au bas d'un escalier secondaire très droit, qui montait vers le grenier par une porte dérobée derrière un miroir de plein pied.

- C'est magnifique, souffla Hermione en virevoltant d'un endroit à un autre. Regarde, il t'a même offert un matelas neuf !

Son meilleur ami se laissa tomber dessus, le plastique étouffant le bruit de la chute.

- Qu'on est bien ici, murmura-t-il en fixant le plafond, les bras en croix.

- Fais-moi une place, dit Hermione en se calant dans ses bras.

- Bah voyons, je vous laisse deux minutes et je vous retrouve à vous faire des papouilles, railla Ron qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Poussez-vous les demi-portions, je veux une place aussi.

Les trois amis restèrent allongés, Harry au milieu, à rire de tout et de rien comme après s'être bourré de Marie Jeanne. Pourtant, ils étaient clean, juste un peu euphoriques.

Ron passa son bras autour de son meilleur ami et respira pleinement :

- Que je t'envie, bordel…

- C'est vrai qu'ici, c'est l'idéal pour un artiste, renchérit Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas un artiste, rétorqua Harry. Je fais juste des graffitis.

- Moi je les adore. Tu te souviens quand tu avais caricaturé Ombrage sur le mur d'enceinte du lycée ? A chaque fois que je passais devant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, raconta la jeune fille avec un air de malice. C'était le bon vieux temps.

- Tu l'avais dessinée comme un énorme vieux crapaud avec un nœud rose sur le crâne qui avait autour de la langue un élève de première année. Picasso, à côté, il peut aller se coucher, complimenta Ron en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Ça va me manquer tout ça… en plus, ici, tu es plus loin de notre appartement et quand je débarquerais, je ne pourrai plus provoquer Blaise.

- Ne me dis pas que lui aussi va te manquer ! s'exclama Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je le jure ! s'offusqua son petit-ami.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Ron, le cœur c'est de l'autre côté, rappela-t-il.

- J'me fais toujours avoir, grogna-t-il en se rallongeant de tout son long, ses baskets pendant légèrement à l'extrémité du matelas.

- Tu es trop grand, constata Hermione.

- Oh, si tu veux je vais me mettre à rapetisser pour te satisfaire…

Harry se retint de rire à la vue des lèvres extrêmement pincées de son amie. Elle envoya une tape sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et se mit à bougonner en pestant contre son attitude puérile et la dégradation des capacités intellectuelles des mâles du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Quelques minutes après, on toqua à la porte.

Harry leva le nez vers l'entrée et ses yeux verts croisèrent le regard de Bill. Ce dernier semblait tendu et son attention allait d'Harry au bras de son petit frère autour de sa taille. Ron se redressa soudainement, comme piqué par le diable et dit d'un air enjoué :

- Harry, je te présente Bill, mon grand frère. Bill, c'est Harry : mon meilleur ami. Tu sais… celui avec qui j'ai passé toutes mes années collège et lycée. Celui que tu as raté de peu à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre que vous ne vous soyez pas déjà rencontré…

- On s'est croisé un jour, informa Harry. Ici, au Baba O'Riley.

- Je suis venu pour voir… euh, comment tu t'étais installé, reprit Bill comme si Harry n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche. Mel a dit qu'on avait un nouveau pensionnaire donc j'ai été curieux. Je n'ai pas pensé aux cookies de bienvenue.

- Tu aurais dû, dit sévèrement Ron. J'aime les cookies.

- Comme c'est étonnant, prononça ironiquement Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Je crois que j'en ai dans mon sac.

Ron se précipita vers le sac à main qu'ouvrait sa petite-amie et Harry se leva pour serrer la main de Bill.

- Donc, finalement, tu es revenu, souffla-t-il. Moi qui pensais ne jamais te revoir.

- Il faut croire que je suis un parasite, murmura Harry avec un sourire énigmatique. Tu… tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

Bill leva le menton vers le plafond et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son baggie militaire. Il semblait en pleine hésitation – pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, Bill se montra franc et direct, ce qui semblait être un des traits principaux de son caractère :

- Je me suis fait des films, chuchota-t-il sans une once de gêne. J'ai cru beaucoup de choses et je n'aurais pas dû. Je pensais que tu… que tu n'étais pas comme ça. J'ai été déçu.

Harry entraîna Bill hors de sa chambre et lança par-dessus son épaule à l'adresse de ses amis :

- Mel veut régler quelques petites choses, on revient tout de suite.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers étroits tandis que Ron répondait dans un langage étouffé par les gâteaux des paroles incongrues. Harry ouvrit la marche et fonça vers le baisodrome du Baba O'Riley où il était sûr de ne trouver personne. Bill entra à sa suite et referma la porte. Les draps avaient été changés.

- Le monde est petit : je ne savais pas que tu étais le grand frère de mon meilleur ami.

- Moi non plus, prononça une voix rêveuse.

Le crâne blond de Luna émergea de l'autre côté du lit, par terre. Elle avait la bretelle de son soutien-gorge violet qui traînait sur son épaule. Luna regardait avec un léger air intéressé les deux garçons en déposant ses coudes sur le matelas crasseux. Quelques secondes après, une autre jeune fille se redressa en reboutonnant son chemisier noir frénétiquement.

- Oh, Harry, reprit Luna, je te présente Woodrow, ma petite-amie. Woodrow, voici Harry, tu sais… le gland fuchsia.

- Ah oui ! Enchantée. Tu habites au-dessus, c'est bien ça ? Mel met carrément des pancartes d'indications vers ta chambre pour te reléguer le boulot. Il va profiter de toi, fais attention.

Woodrow avait les cheveux noirs dont certaines mèches étaient vertes pomme, virant certainement au fluo à la lumière des boîtes de nuit. Ses yeux marron semblaient étrangement clairvoyants comme si Woodrow détenait la faculté de lire dans les pensées. Elle dégageait une aura d'intelligence comme Harry en avait rarement vu, même débraillée dans une chambre humide.

- Tu es mignon : ça donnerait presque envie d'être hétéro, continua Woodrow. Luna m'avait prévenue. Mais tu fais un peu pédale sur les bords avec cette coupe de cheveux : viens là, dit-elle en se levant.

Harry envoya un regard éloquent à Bill qui eut un sourire réconfortant.

- Elles sont coiffeuses de mère en fille dans sa famille, précisa-t-il. Woodrow est née dans une tignasse.

- Cela s'appelle un pubis, prononça Luna en aplatissant les plis de sa robe.

- Je ne suis pas très porté sur l'anatomie féminine, décréta Bill tandis qu'Harry passait entre les mains de Woodrow avec un visage tétanisé. Mais j'imagine qu'un minimum de culture générale ne fait pas de mal.

Bill croisa les bras, mettant en avant ses pectoraux découvert par un tee-shirt à manche longue à la gloire des Stones. Woodrow fronçait des sourcils en passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs d'Harry qui voulut lui faire la remarque que la délicatesse ne devait pas être son fort.

- On va devoir opérer, déclara Woodrow. Je te fais une coupe quand tu veux. Parce que là, c'est un crime capillaire. On pourrait faire tellement de belles choses. Non, ne dis rien : tu as juste la flemme de les entretenir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Ne me mens pas, c'est écrit dans ton cuir chevelu.

Luna pouffa et tira sa petite-amie par la main.

- Si tu veux changer de tête, on sera dans le living-room. Mel fait des marshmallow dans la cheminée. Peut-être que tes amis voudront se joindre à nous.

Woodrow ne semblait guère disposée à partir mais elle se laissa entraîner par Luna. Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit et Bill s'assit à côté, les mains jointes entre ses jambes.

- J'imagine que je n'aurais pas le droit à une fellation ou quelque chose du genre, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Mel m'a dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un – enfin, que… que tu… par la barbe de Mel, je ne trouve pas mes mots… je… enfin, tu… tu n'es pas prêt à te remettre avec quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas du tout envie : les relations sérieuses, ça ne doit pas être mon fort. Il y a des gens qui sont excellents à ça, comme ton frère. Mais moi, je préfère profiter de l'instant présent et ne pas me poser de questions. J'ai envie de voler, tu vois ?

- Moi aussi j'aime voler. Je suis pilote. Je t'emmènerais si tu veux voir les nuages, tout ça… le ciel, c'est encore plus beau quand on est dedans. C'est encore plus beau que mille Baba O'Riley.

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

- Je te ferai une leçon de pilotage si tu veux, proposa Bill.

- Mmh, d'accord, mais avant ça je dois d'abord emménager et ensuite… on verra ce qu'il se passe.

Bill sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil en le regardant quitter le baisodrome du Baba O'Riley.

**A suivre**

* * *

[1] **Estranged** : Traduction littérale de "séparé"

.

Ehm, dis donc je me suis éclatée à mettre plein de clin d'oeil Hp dans ce chapitre... J'étais en forme dis donc. Bon, il y a quelques temps je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête mais j'ai eu une idée de chapitre au Néon (Oui, pour celles et ceux ayant reconnus, le Néon est inspiré du Babylone dans _Queer As Folk_) ! Aussi, je tenais à préciser que le WE je télécharge des musiques et j'ai reçu quelques idées de groupes, chanteurs, chansons. Si vous avez envie de vous dire un jour "Trop méga cool, elle a mis MA chanson", eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à mettre un petit commentaire pour partager un titre. On verra ce que cela donnera ;)

D.


	6. Elvis Presley and America

**Posté : **1 Mars 2011 - postage exceptionnel pour que je ne pète pas un câble d'ici vendredi._ Se foutre de la gueule des auteurs décérébrés de ce site ? Fait._

**RIEN NE MARCHE. TOUT FONCTIONNE.**

**Note sur un emballage de chewing-gum : **En ce moment, je me fais bizarrement chier. Je ne vois plus le temps passer. Tout s'accélère et je n'ai toujours pas pu me faire une journée Seigneur des Anneaux depuis le début de l'année. Oh My God ! Moi qui voulait me déguiser en Maître Nain, je peux toujours aller me gratter. Bref, l'heure est grave mes agneaux. C'est cosmique. J'ai réussi à me faire planer avec du coca vendredi dernier. J'étais en train de me bourrer la gueule de soda pour ne pas dormir (ouais, je devais rendre des devoirs et j'avais aussi l'inspi pour un chapitre de Baba O'Riley donc je ne me suis pas couchée de sitôt) et là, je vois sur ma boîte mail, THE REVIEW. D'abord un gros merci à _Cleptomaniac_. Je crois que j'ai battu avec toi mon record de RAR. Enfin, j'espère que ma RAR n'était pas trop nulle parce que sinon je veux bien me faire lécher l'anus par _Leylah_ (ooouiii, là, juste là !). D'ailleurs _Leylah_, je t'en veux de ne pas être venue à mon congrès mangemoresque de samedi. J'envoie pas des pass VIP aux clodos, hein ! Et... et, oh j'allais oublié, j'ai remarqué un truc que je n'avais pas vu il y a un certain nombre d'années : _Charmed_ se finit en véritable queue de poisson ! Je regardais le dernier épisode sur W9 avec ma petite soeur et j'ai trouvé les failles béantes. Cela m'a rappelé un peu le "dix-neuf ans plus tard" de notre vénérée J.K. Rowling : "_Et ils firent plein de bébés sorciers jusqu'à la fin des temps_..." Creusez-moi une tombe sur Hollywood Blvd mes amis, je commence à en avoir marre de ces histoires trop bonnes qui finissent en cheese-cake. Marre d'entamer une série, une saga littéraire ou une fanfic en me disant "_Putain, trop cool. Elle est trop bonne la personne qui a fait ça. Oh, je la veux dans mon pieux_" et quelques temps après, des années mêmes, je m'aperçois que c'est du gros foutage de gueule intersidéral. Alors Vendredi dernier je me suis shooté avec du coca et j'ai pris trois résolutions dans ma vie : 1) Devenir rock-critique si je vis assez longtemps (j'aimerai faire une thèse en Histoire sur le rock) ; 2) Baiser un type du show-business et le convaincre de changer le cours d'une série selon mon bon gré ; 3) Trouver un remède contre les règles.

**ET LE DIEU MACDONNALD DÉCIDA DE FAIRE DE NOUS DES PÂTÉS. **

**Post-it de ce jour : **J'ai écrit une séquelle de ma fanfiction ROCKRITIC. Je suis indécise. Je ne sais pas si je posterai un jour... I'm Scared. Peur que cela soit médiocre, en-dessous de tout, mièvre barbe à papa, puéril, teenage love affair, désespérément désespéré, faussement dramatique et j'en passe. Donc pour le moment, le texte patiente sur mon compte : il me regarde, je le regarde. Et il crève ici, tout seul, inconnu de tous - enfin presque (deux privilégiés ont eu le droit de le lire). Mais soit, j'avais une bonne excuse pour l'avoir écrit, je me sentais seule et bourrée au coca. Merde, j'ai commis un adultère ! J'ai trompé ROCKRITIC.

* * *

**Free-Line, réponses aux reviews anonyme :**

**Yamia [Réponse : **_Merci de laisser un petit mot à chaque fois, cela me fait très plaisir. Le couple Blaise x Harry est enfin brisé et il s'agissait d'un caprice de ma part que de les coller ensemble pour voir ce que cela pourrait bien donner... Chose faite ! Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur d'autres éléments de l'histoire. En plus, le Baba O'Riley va offrir la sérénité dont avait besoin Harry pour passer à autre chose. En tout cas, en ce qui concerne le couple Blaise x Théodore, j'ai déjà bien avancé dans cette sous-intrigue. J'espère donc t'étonner dans le bon sens du terme dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. Sinon, je préfère Guns N'Roses sans pouvoir dire pourquoi. C'est chimique._**]**

**Anaïs ****[Réponse : **_Mon Dieu, ta review m'a juste scotchée. J'étais derrière mon pc à grignoter je ne sais quoi comme un hamster et mes yeux allaient de gauche à droite. Beaucoup de gens qui reviews disent "Je ne sais pas quoi dire" mais je me sens exactement dans le même état après avoir lu un tel commentaire. Je suis si... heureuse de savoir que le Baba O'Riley a su naturellement trouver sa place chez des gens qui, comme moi, sont de fervents adeptes de tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. J'aimerai, parfois, crever l'écran et entrer dans un monde pareil. Je l'imagine sans trop de mal en fermant les yeux mais j'aimerai pouvoir le contempler les yeux ouverts. Ma chambre en soit est un échantillon de Baba O'Riley. J'ai trouvé il y a peu une édition deluxe de Velvet Underground près de mon aquarium et en faisant des travaux dans le salon on a trouvé près de cent vyniles avec mes géniteurs - Bonnie & Clyde. J'ai un phonographe. Je ne sais pas s'il marche encore. Mais putain, que j'aimerai qu'il remonte le temps ou... j'en sais rien, une connerie du style. J'ai dans l'espoir que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci à toi pour ton enthousiasme, ton soutien._**]**

**Maeena ****[Réponse : **_Je suis une fan de Queer As Folk. Je n'ai toujours pas fini de regarder car en ce moment avec les cours, Desperate Housewives, Californication et mon roman qui bat de l'aile et cette fic, eh bah, je ne trouve plus trop le temps. Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à aller jusqu'au début de la saison 4 ! Donc j'aime ajouter des petits clins d'oeils ci et là. Quelques lectrices et lecteurs l'ont déjà remarqué ;) Par exemple la porte coulissante - qui en soit est juste phénoménale, la boîte de nuit et... je crois que c'est tout, non ? En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira (je réponds à ta reviews concernant le chapitre 2 puisque je n'ai pas eu de toi de message plus récent)_******]**

* * *

**Mot de la bêta**** – Eve JHoang**** : **Aaaaah, que c'était bien… je me suis bien amusée, et je sens que ça va encore plus être le bordel. J'adore quand c'est le bordel. 8D

**Dédicace** **de Dairy** : Pour _Leylah_ – Audrey, merci de m'avoir aidé pour tu sais quoi. Marchander son don pour l'écriture contre un exposé de sociologie, on le refait quand tu veux. Grâce à toi, sans avoir bougé le petit doigt, je vais avoir la moyenne. J'espère que moi, je t'aiderai à te détendre durant les deux chapitres suivants qui te sont entièrement dédicacés. Parce que, mine de rien, tous les lecteurs devraient te dire merci : grâce à toi, au lieu de travailler, j'ai écrit et j'ai pu faire un break ! J'aime mes lecteurs quand ils sont à mon entière disposition pour soulager mon corps et mon esprit. _Sebarrya_, n'oublie pas notre gang bang samedi prochain !

.

.

.

~ J'aime les pétages de plomb, pas vous ?

**post-rectum** : Beuglante recrute et a besoin de vous !

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 6 : « Elvis Presley and America »**

* * *

"**Elvis Presley and A****merica" – U2. 1984. ****Piste de 6 min 23. ****Grondement sourd des percussions. Une voix suave, presque mystifiée. Des injures cach****ée****s derrière la poésie. Des onomatopées grisan****tes****. Une ode factice. ****Des Irlandais qui chantent l'Amérique. ****Bono or not Bono ? **

_And __you know_

_And though no one told you so_

_And you know, blue sky_

_Like a harder shade of blue_

_And you walk_

_When you want_

_To let go_

_Me, I'm on the outside, tell me fade away_

_Drop me down but don't break me_

_In your sleep_

« La musique fut comme une sonnette d'alarme pour moi, elle m'a éveillé au monde », Bono - membre du groupe.

« J'aime l'Amérique, et cela pour diverses raisons. Mes images sont des messages symboliques concernant les produits tape-à-l'œil, impersonnels, et ces objets matérialisés à outrance sur lesquels l'Amérique d'aujourd'hui est construite. Ils sont la projection de tout ce qui peut se vendre et s'acheter : des symboles pratiques mais éphémères qui nous gardent vifs et allègres », Andy Warhol.

« Le graffiti existe depuis toujours, c'est l'art zéro de l'homme. C'est s'exprimer dans l'interdit, bafouer les règles et briser les codes de la société. Le graffiti est un art populaire grandeur nature. Riez, oui. Mais seuls les artistes ayant touché la foule traversent les âges et leurs œuvres demeurent. Le graffiti a des visées futuristes. On détruit les musées pour en rétablir de nouveaux : une exposition dans la rue. Les graffitis sont les peintures des pauvres en argent mais des plus riches en culture. L'art est une bombe. », F. M. (sans aucune prétention)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Woodrow se figea.

Venait d'arriver, sur le pas de la porte du living-room, l'homme blond du métro.

Harry, qui rangeait des livres éparpillés ici et là, remarqua tout de suite ses affreux cernes sous ses yeux gris et son teint cadavérique. Il lança un regard torve aux personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire : Luna, Woodrow, Tonks et Harry. Par deux fois son regard glacial s'arrêta sur Harry, et il sorti ses lunettes de soleil après une dernière œillade envers Woodrow.

- La laideur me fait toujours mal aux yeux. Merci de m'imposer ton visage, W. Je venais juste prendre quelques livres et je me retrouve barbouillé et nauséeux, déclara posément Lithium.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et se posta à moins d'un mètre de l'homme. Elle commença à lui crier des injures à la figure, Harry y était presque vacciné. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il vivait ici, au Baba O'Riley. Harry avait assuré quelques fermetures et parfois, le matin, il croisait les premiers lecteurs – dont Lithium.

Lithium était le mot le plus prononcé au Baba O'Riley si Harry comptait ; bien plus prononcé que « livre », « musique » ou « baise ».

Lithium intriguait, et au fil des jours, Harry en avait appris un peu plus sur lui. Pourtant, aucun des voyageurs de passage au Baba ne parlait de lui de la même manière : pour Lee, il se prenait pour Dieu. Pour Luna, il avait une certaine sensibilité. Pour Woodrow, il était simplement détestable. Alors, Harry apprit que la jeune fille avait dressé un projet de loi pour exclure Lithium du Baba O'Riley.

- Woodstock, arrête de me vriller les tympans : j'ai la gueule de bois, grogna Lithium.

- Je m'appelle Woodrow : pas Willow, Winston, Woodstock ou Wolverine ! s'écria-t-elle, à bout de nerf. Tu n'as même pas le mérite de retenir le nom de ton ennemi.

Lithium eut un rire froid, tandis que son doigt se baladait sur la reliure des livres de l'étagère violette.

- Non, moi j'ai le mérite de choisir des ennemis à ma taille, prononça-t-il en la jaugeant la jeune fille qui mesurait un bon mètre soixante. On n'appartient pas à la même catégorie.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas un service trois pièces à disposition…

- Woody, chérie, murmura Luna d'une voix douce, tu nous propages des ondes négatives. Laisse Monsieur Lithium choisir son livre et s'en aller tranquillement.

On racontait que si Woodrow et Lithium se détestaient, c'est parce qu'ils venaient de deux planètes diamétralement opposées sur le système solaire : Les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes de Venus.

D'un côté, Woodrow portait les vêtements du fond de son armoire dans un parfait melting-pot. Un mania de la mode aurait décrié le fait qu'elle porte constamment plus de trois couleurs sur elle.

Woodrow était fan des collants customisés, des bagues proéminentes en forme de fruits, de vernis vert et des Doc Martens violettes. Bien que petite de taille, elle dégageait une force incroyable. Mel la surnommait d'ailleurs « la boule de caféine », puisque Woodrow carburait uniquement à ça.

Elle préparait souvent des gâteaux ou servait des Expresso au Baba O'Riley avant de se rendre au travail, le matin. Elle était journaliste pour un magazine gay et lesbien, et occupait la rubrique « concerts et découvertes musicales ». Cela lui permettait de rencontrer des artistes homosexuels et parfois même de les faire venir au Baba pour chanter, lire des poèmes, faire un sketch etc.

Finalement, grâce à Woodrow, le Baba O'Riley ressemblait à un simulacre du _Gaslight_ de New York où Bob Dylan avait été connu – une scène ouverte à tous et à toute heure, sur laquelle se bousculait un monde fou.

Un des artistes qui se produisait au Baba O'Riley était Lithium.

Harry ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois – un soir, en rentrant d'un cours de technique du pinceau qui s'était éternisé dans la soirée. Il avait vu Lithium sur la scène, faisant un numéro de cartes. Une demoiselle qui accompagnait Lee le dévorait des yeux.

Il était descendu de scène et avait déclaré :

- Si vous trouvez l'As, je vous offre mon cœur.

Au fond de la salle, Woodrow avait grogné en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et détourné le regard. La jeune fille de l'assistance avait tiré une Dame de Carreaux dans l'éventail des cartes. Lithium l'avait montré au spectateur avec un sourire énigmatique. Puis, il avait déposé ses lèvres sur la carte et celle-ci était devenue fumée. Harry était resté scotché.

Lithium était magicien – ou illusionniste, peu importe, il ne connaissait rien des spécificités. Mais Lithium faisait de la magie.

Nostalgiquement, Harry se souvint de ces après-midis à regarder, à la télévision, des numéros du cirque et des cabarets quand les Dursley n'étaient pas là. Enfant déjà, il adorait ce qui tournait autour de la magie, du surnaturel, de l'inexplicable. Mais Harry n'avait jamais eu la chance d'assister à un spectacle en vrai. Alors voir là cet homme, si psychorigide en apparence, donner une leçon d'imaginaire l'avait remué. Ça le faisait rêver.

Peu de temps après, Woodrow avait occupé la scène en parlant de son double combat : obtenir la parité totale entre les hommes et les femmes pour les générations futures en mettant à bas les stéréotypes culturels et anéantir l'homophobie et revaloriser les droits des gays et lesbiennes du Royaume-Unis (mariage, adoption, accès au logement etc.).

Elle distribua des tracts et Lithium, qui rangeait son paquet de cartes dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, avait refusé de prendre le sien : il dénigrait la cause gay.

Il avait dit ce soir-là :

- A quoi bon ? Il y aura toujours des gens pour penser que les homosexuels sont des monstres de foire et que les femmes sont des bonnes à rien. C'est la liberté d'opinion : il faut accepter le fait que des gens pensent le contraire et heureusement, sinon on serait au pays de Candy… retournez dans cette putain de réalité sans arc-en-ciel. Vous me filez la gerbe en vous prenant pour des victimes.

Il était parti en bousculant Bill d'un coup d'épaule et un silence avait suivi son départ.

Harry était resté dans l'entrée du living-room et avait préféré monter discrètement dans sa chambre, au grenier. Il y avait des gens – comme Woodrow et Lithium – qui n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, ni même respirer le même air.

Donc aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours, de l'électricité statique frémissait dans le living-room du Baba O'Riley en présence de Woodrow et Lithium – le blond du métro. Tonks avait formé une muraille de grimoires autour d'elle et on ne voyait que ses cheveux violets dépasser par endroit.

Woodrow fixait toujours Lithium d'un regard assassin et reprit :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as…

- La mélodie du silence, maugréa Lithium en observant la quatrième de couverture d'un ouvrage traitant des câbles sous-marins. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire emmerder par une… enfin, si on peut appeler ça une fille.

- Tu oses ! tonna-t-elle.

- Oui, j'ose. Toi, là-bas, dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry, viens me montrer l'endroit où l'on peut trouver du désinfectant.

Dilemme : se lever et lui obéir docilement et s'attirer les foudres de Woodrow, ou rester assis et ne pas savoir ce qu'il désirait réellement ? Harry regarda alternativement Woodrow et Lithium puis décida de se lever. Il irait s'expliquer avec la jeune fille plus tard.

Harry ouvrit la marche vers l'escalier. Il grimpa les marches assez rapidement, sans vérifier si l'autre homme le suivait. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de la salle de bain et le laissa entrer en premier. Lithium ouvrit directement la pharmacie et prit du savon antibactérien que Mel gardait précieusement - convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une étuve à aliens.

Harry resta un peu en retrait tandis que l'homme se lavait précautionneusement les mains. Lithium s'observa longtemps dans le miroir sous plusieurs angles et remit quelques mèches en place afin de se donner un petit effet. Harry n'aimait pas les gens aussi soucieux de leur apparence. Il trouvait cela si vain et futile.

- Toi, tu t'appelles Harry, dit-il finalement.

- Je sais.

- Je me suis renseigné : tu as un prénom aussi banal que ta gueule. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux venant de toi, continua Lithium en agitant une bombe de spray pour les cheveux qui avait été laissé là par un groupe d'adolescentes passées au Baba O'Riley la semaine passée. Tu sais, je croyais ne pas te revoir – sauf mort sous un pont de la Tamise. Tu es un SDF ? C'est pour ça que tu vis ici maintenant ? Mel t'a recueilli comme un oiseau blessé contre un pare-brise ? En tout cas, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu avais l'odeur des SDF. Je suis heureux que cela ait changé : les douches, ça doit être révolutionnaire n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ferma les yeux et repensa à Blaise. Putain, son ex avait raison : ce mec devenait détestable dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Au moins, il était prévenu.

- Non, je ne suis pas SDF, répondit placidement Harry. Quand on s'est vu ce jour-là, dans le métro, je sortais d'une fête un peu trop libertine qui a dégénéré. Je rentrais chez moi.

- Chez toi, ici ?

- Non, je vivais chez quelqu'un – qui est aujourd'hui mon ex. J'ai aménagé ici parce qu'on ne s'entendait plus. Mais tu sais, être SDF pour moi, c'est presque un compliment.

Le blond arqua un sourcil, étouffant Harry d'odeur de laque.

- Je travaille dans la rue, reprit-t-il. Je suis graffeur.

Lithium haussa des épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sous-discipline indigne de son intérêt. Il reporta son attention sur le miroir de la salle de bain et fronça des sourcils un instant en scrutant son visage – son visage parfait.

- Moi, je fais de la magie, prononça Lithium.

- Je t'ai vu il y a quelques jours sur scène.

- Tu en as pensé quoi ?

- Rien, je m'en fichais un peu, mentit-il.

Cela semblait marcher car son interlocuteur afficha clairement un air vexé. Il se retourna lentement et regarda de haut en bas Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une saleté sur sa chaussure. Lithium renifla dédaigneusement.

- Moi, je fais de l'art, précisa-t-il.

- Moi aussi, il paraît, ajouta Harry sans ciller.

- Il paraît que tu as un cul magique, aussi. Ce sont les bruits de couloir au Baba O'Riley. Bill ne sait pas fermer sa grande gueule. C'est la première fois qu'il goûte à quelqu'un avant moi… ça ne te pose pas de problème si je vois si tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation ?

- Tu as cru que tout le monde était ta pute ? se révolta Harry. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bill restera entre nous : j'en avais envie, lui aussi. C'est tout. Cela ne veut pas dire que chaque homme qui passe est une cible potentielle. Je fais le tri.

- Et moi ? Suis-je potentiellement beau ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et éclata de rire :

- Vous avez toutes les femmes et tous les hommes à vos pieds et c'est moi que vous voulez, un SDF comme vous dites ? Comme dit mon meilleur ami : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi on mangerait du fast-food quand on peut se taper le Ritz. »

- Au Ritz c'est excellent, mais en petite quantité, répondit calmement Lithium en s'approchant, déposant sa main sur le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry. Alors que le fast-food c'est rapide, pas cher et buffet à volonté.

Les doigts de Lithium descendirent lentement le long de son torse, sans qu'il ne le quitte des yeux.

- J'ai faim, murmura-t-il. Très… faim.

D'un geste possessif, Lithium déposa son autre main sur les fesses d'Harry et fit rencontrer leurs bassins. Il pencha son visage vers le sien afin de l'embrasser mais le jeune homme le repoussa avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous pensez réellement que tout est acquis par la beauté ? nargua Harry en lui jetant une œillade dégoûtée. Je ne suis pas une putain.

- Qui vous a traité de putain ? s'étonna-t-il presque. C'est moi la putain ici. C'est moi qui vous ai entraîné dans un endroit à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets. C'est moi qui vous fais du rentre dedans sans aucune once de subtilité. C'est moi qui bande ici, pas vous !

Harry était presque choqué de son franc-parler. Mais ça le charmait presque. Presque, parce que cet individu restait culotté et bien sûr de lui.

- Vous n'êtes simplement pas mon genre, clama Harry en faisant mine de regarder son postérieur. J'ai eu mieux, niveau marchandise. Je ne suis pas attiré par les blonds.

Lithium laissa échapper un rire froid.

- Ouais, je sais. Toi, tu préfères les grands noirs baraqués, dit-il sournoisement. Tu crois que je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, qui est ton ex et ce qu'il a pu dire de moi ? J'ai fait mon enquête. Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point : je sais que Blaise t'a baisé. Tout doit paraître bien fade après être passé entre ses bras…

- Alors pourquoi vous… enfin, tu veux que je le fasse avec toi ? Je ne te suis plus.

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il le vouvoyait depuis tout à l'heure. Peut-être pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout confiance en cet homme. Lithium pressa un peu plus son corps contre le sien, et il put deviner son envie.

- Je veux tout ce que Blaise a, susurra-t-il en glissant sa main sur son entrejambe. Je veux ta peau. Je veux tes lèvres. Je veux ton cou. Je veux ton sexe. Je veux tes fesses.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, répondit Harry en un murmure.

- On dit tous ça avant de se rendre compte qu'on a des besoins à assouvir. Tu es jeune et célibataire. Profite.

Lithium l'entraîna contre le lavabo et Harry s'y accrocha désespérément. Il ouvrit la pharmacie et mit la main sur une boîte de capotes. Lithium en enfila une après avoir baissé leurs pantalons dans la précipitation. Harry ferma les yeux en se maudissant : il avait la capacité de résistance d'un mollusque.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ton prénom, gémit-t-il en sentant sa main se balader sur son sexe qui commençait à se tendre.

- Lithium pour les intimes, répondit son amant. Et intime, nous le sommes, hein ?

Il appuya ses propos en accélérant les va-et-vient de sa main, tout en commençant à doucement le pénétrer. Harry haleta de bien être tandis que son corps calquait les mouvements de ceux imposés par Lithium. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier trop fort mais son amant, lui, ne se gênait pas. Il se donnait littéralement en spectacle. Si tout le Baba O'Riley n'était pas averti qu'il se passait quelque chose, Harry n'y croirait pas.

Dans le miroir, il voyait Lithium les yeux mi-clos qui se laissait aller dans la passion. Il criait comme un acteur porno. Harry paniqua quand il comprit qu'il ne prenait pas réellement son pied ; qu'il faisait semblant. Lithium ne l'avait peut-être jamais désiré…

- Attends, arrête, déclara Harry en déposant sa main sur son poignet. Je veux que tu arrêtes.

En bas, raisonnait une chanson de techno américaine très en vogue : _Who's That Chick_. Harry allait faire une crise d'angoisse. Il allait vomir.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes plus ? Je pensais que tu aimais les trucs comme ça ? Que c'était ton truc à toi, de te faire prendre par n'importe qui… et si je t'avais fait du mal ? Réfléchis un peu, petit con. Ne te laisses pas mener par le bout de la queue. Je te donne juste une petite leçon. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, mais je sais rendre des services à de vieux amis, n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

Harry leva le nez vers le miroir face à lui et vit son ex sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain.

Il ne savait pas depuis quand il était là, à les voir baiser sur de la techno aux paroles stupides. Lithium continua de léger va-et-vient avec un sourire goguenard tandis que Blaise refermait la porte derrière lui.

- Tu vois, lança le blond, pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Il ne t'aime plus : il est vite passé à autre chose.

Il se retira et laissa là Harry, pantelant, humilié. Il n'osait même pas regarder Blaise dans les yeux. Même s'il n'était plus avec Blaise, il avait la sensation d'être bafoué, de n'être plus rien. Soudain, il senti un baiser picorer sa gorge et frissonna en sentant qu'il s'agissait du magicien.

- Tu étais très bien, réconforta-t-il méchamment.

- Je… je pensais que vous vous détestiez, fit remarquer Harry en reboutonnant son jean.

- Oh, on ne s'aime pas, ça c'est sûr, répondit Lithium. Mais il nous arrive de nous rendre des services de temps à autre, dans la plus parfaite animosité. J'effaçais mon ardoise en vérifiant si tu lui étais fidèle ou non.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet. Vous ne pouvez pas vous amuser de ma vie privée, s'écria Harry en regardant Blaise droit dans les yeux. On n'est plus ensemble. Je ne veux plus de toi et tu n'avais pas besoin de m'envoyer un de tes amis pour le vérifier. Tu me déçois plus qu'autre chose…

- J'étais venu pour m'excuser, prononça Blaise en sortant de son mutisme. Je voulais voir si tous les deux s'étaient encore possible.

- NON ! NON, ne me fais pas croire en tes mensonges, hurla Harry, couvrant presque la musique. Si tu m'as envoyé un mec pour me tester, c'est que jamais tu ne m'as fait confiance.

- Et il avait raison, dit doucereusement Lithium en s'asseyant sur le couvercle du panier à linge sale. Je n'aime pas me sentir cocufié par mes ex. Je préfère m'imaginer qu'ils pleurent toutes les larmes de leur corps après la rupture et que jamais ils ne s'en ont remis. C'est plus jouissif.

- On ne vous a rien demandé ! cria Harry. Blaise, si tu savais à quel point tu me dégoûtes… te servir de moi comme ça… envoyer un larbin faire le sale boulot. Je me sens sali et trahi. Je suis peut-être une pute à tes yeux et à ceux de tes amis, mais moi, au moins, je suis quelqu'un d'honnête. Je ne triche pas.

Harry s'approcha de la porte mais Blaise le retint par le bras.

- Théodore ne…

- Comment ça Théodore ? s'étonna Lithium. Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de cette donnée.

- Ils ont couchés ensemble, cracha Harry avec dédain.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Lithium.

- Si tu blesses Théo dans cette histoire par mon unique faute, tonna-t-il, je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça.

- La ferme, Malefoy, gronda Blaise. Tu as respecté ta part du contrat : tu peux te casser.

- Non, je ne me tire pas. Si tu essaies de fuir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Théodore en te tapant ce type, je ne marche plus.

- C'est maintenant votre élan de conscience ? s'écria Harry, bouillonnant de rage. Faudrait y penser un peu plus tôt avant de se faire entuber par moins malin que soi. Blaise, reprit-t-il en le regardant froidement, ne t'avise plus de revenir ici, de m'approcher, de m'adresser la parole ou d'essayer de me toucher. Tu es allé trop loin. Je ne suis pas à toi, je n'ai jamais été à toi.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se précipita vers sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clef et resta là, à trembler. Il se changea et roula en boule ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce. Il frissonna et enfila un tee-shirt puis un sweat et un autre jean. Il balança dans son sac à dos un livre sur Andy Warhol et plusieurs bombes pour graffiti, puis il sortit.

Il dévala les escaliers et ne regarda personne, bien qu'il pouvait sentir des paires d'yeux se poser sur lui. Harry ouvrit la porte du Baba O'Riley et la fit claquer derrière lui.

Harry courut presque dans la rue, sans emprunter le métro. Il avait besoin de marcher pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il ne fuma pas puisqu'il était certain qu'après avoir commencé, il s'enfilerait tout un paquet. Il était bien trop furieux.

Une demi-heure de marche plus tard, il arriva dans un énorme fossé en pierre, dans lequel s'écoulait jadis un canal. Harry jeta son sac à dos par terre, et sorti une bombe rouge à petit calibre. Il la secoua et commença une fresque murale en essayant d'être précis, bien que sa main trembla de rage.

Il avait juste besoin de tagguer.

A côté se trouvaient deux autres graffitis bien entamés. Harry regarda sa montre : quatorze heures seize. Bientôt, deux autres graffeurs allaient venir reprendre leur travail.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa première esquisse et délimité les contours, deux jeunes hommes d'environs son âge escaladèrent la palissade se trouvant à l'autre bout du canal et arrivèrent en courant. L'un d'eux portait un poste de radio et l'alluma après avoir serré la main gantée d'Harry.

Pour se protéger des produits nocifs, ils utilisaient gants en latex et masques. Parfois, ils l'enlevaient, lorsque la peinture n'était plus toxique. Si on voulait vivre de cet art, mieux valait ne pas mourir d'un cancer aux poumons.

Les deux autres graffeurs londoniens, qu'il connaissait sous le pseudonyme de Finslex et Igo, se partageaient le gigantesque mur avec lui, faisant fondre leurs œuvres les unes dans les autres.

Harry secoua une bombe bleu argenté et traça un trait qui traversa toute la silhouette de son personnage. Il dessinait Tupac – le rappeur californien des Nineties – peu avant sa mort : le bandana, l'air narquois, le sourire figé et les tatouages sur le bras.

A côté, il y avait Mel, sa barbe grisonnante et une casquette rouge à l'envers en train de faire le symbole des gangs de Philadelphie.

Plus loin, Harry avait terminé le dernier membre du trio improbable : Elvis Presley à la Andy Warhol – chemisier rouge, bleu jean, pistolet pointé vers le spectateur. C'était le King après tout.

- Patronus, tu me prêtes ta tombe orange ? demanda Finslex.

Harry – alias Patronus – avait l'habitude de se faire appeler par son pseudonyme une fois dehors. Dehors, son monde à lui.

Il aimait bien la rue : c'était la maison de tout le monde. Les arrêts de bus étaient des salons, les métros des télévisions, les trottoirs des couloirs, les vitrines des tableaux, des poubelles des bibelots, et les feux tricolores des portes closes ou ouvertes. La rue était un monde à part entière.

Contrairement à ce qu'on essayait de lui apprendre en école d'art, Harry était convaincu que les œuvres appartenaient à tout un chacun, et non pas à une élite. Il trouvait les études barbantes et contraignantes au possible. C'était anti-pédagogique que d'apprendre comment tenir un pinceau. Lui, il voyait ça comme une extension des sens, un langage universel, la liberté.

L'école d'art ne lui avait rien apprit, sinon comment critiquer poliment un tableau.

Harry jeta sa bombe moyen-format par terre quand il sentit qu'elle était vide. Il en prit une seconde et l'agita.

Vu la taille du graff, il n'aurait certainement pas fini aujourd'hui : il faudra revenir dans la semaine. Parfois, quand Igo, Finslex et lui faisaient des dessins, il arrivait que des petits caïds des rues écrivent des injures en grosses lettres noires. Il fallait tout recommencer.

- Dis, Seamus… commença Harry.

- Finslex ! tonna l'autre garçon.

- Ouais, bon, Finslex, tu vas tenter le concours de graffiti du mois prochain ? Il paraît qu'il y a de l'argent et un sponsor à gagner pour la première place.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai entendu, ajouta Igo, qui s'appelait en réalité Dean. Ça peut être intéressant de juste se produire devant des professionnels qui pourront te donner des conseils.

Harry ne répondit rien et continua de tagguer.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, tous trois se séparèrent car il était inutile de travailler sans la lumière du soleil. Harry prit le métro londonien et retourna au Baba O'Riley.

A cette heure-ci, il était presque vide. Seule Tonks finissait une étude sur les loups-garous de Roumanie avec une plume émeraude au-dessus d'un cahier.

Harry fila dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Mel arriva peu après, et tira une chaise. Il mit ses coudes sur la table de la cuisine et resta silencieux. Harry s'apprêtait à repartir vers sa chambre quand Mel grogna :

- Assieds-toi mon garçon, je dois te parler de quelques petites choses.

**A suivre**

* * *

Je commence à en avoir sacrément marre de ne rien trouver à lire ! Je ne parle pas en quantité mais en QUALITÉ ! Je vais faire mon Caliméro : déjà je n'ai pas de vacances scolaires jusqu'en... (Je ne préfère pas compter. L'été est encore loin) Ensuite, je ne fais que de bosser et même dans le train je dois lire mon livre de Code. Je rentre le soir : devoir, et une petite heure si je peux pour écrire des cochonneries pour Baba O'Riley et autres délires. Puis je veux passer à la VRAIE détente. Je vais sur la page d'accueuil des DMHP et... le choix est de taille : voyage temporel - veela - mpreg - potion ratée - Harry anorexique - Neville emo darkikoolove - enfants du futur - rupture censée être douloureuse - trente-six mariages et neuf milles enterrements - héritage des vampires-garous - lemon foireux - plagiat ouvertement assumé... Et j'en passe et des meilleurs ! Alors celui ou celle qui peut me contredire... qui peut me trouver une fic récemment sortie (car les anciennes je les ai presque toutes lues) qui soit bien, présentant un grain de folie, d'originalité etc. Je veux bien avoir le lien. Cela me serait fort utile.

Merci grandement,

D.


	7. Song Of The Magician

**Posté le : **4 Mars 2011. _Hier soir, vers deux heures du matin, je me suis prise pour Kurt Cobain. J'ai sauté sur ma chaise Ikéa et j'ai chanté Polly. Poooooollyyyyy... Ma réputation n'est plus à refaire chez moi. J'ai souvent des sursauts de folie. Sursaut ou état permanent ?_

**.**

**IL N'Y A QUE LES CHIHUAHUA QUI NE CHANGENT PAS D'AVIS.**

**Note déluré délurante turlupinante :** Je suis vexée. Vous attendez autant ma note de début de chapitre que le chapitre en soi. Et on m'a conseillé de faire une fic où je blablate sur ma vie. Autant faire un blog. Je vois d'ici le délire : Dairy c'est faite choper en train de se gratter les fesses dans le train. Dairy a prit du popper. Dairy aime ses pieds. Dairy se voit conseiller un joint par sa génitrice. Dairy a retrouvé de vieux dossiers à elle sur Youtube. Dairy... Dairy, what ? On s'en triple fout ! Moi je suis à genoux, à écrire dès que vous me l'ordonnez. Je suis votre Dobby de la fanfiction. Votre Wally West de la vanne foireuse. Votre Catwoman du lemon. Bref, à votre service quoi. Cette semaine... que s'est-il passé ? Eh bien, j'ai dormi comme une femme enceinte et j'ai raté mon cours de math (oui, j'ai appris que je faisais math obligatoire ce semestre alors que je suis en cursus Histoire - premier cours : "Bon, nous allons revoir les logarithmes à puissance cubique" [Dairy : Ké ki dit le Monsieur ?]). J'ai rédigé un exposé pour la science politique et relations internationales. C'était tellement passionnant que je me suis endormie sur le petit B de mon grand A du petit 3 du grand 2. Tu me suis ? Ensuite, je me suis mariée avec Sebarrya. Enfin, non... Nous étions déjà mariées. Nous avons juste officialisé sur FB. J'ai reçu des cadeaux d'une marque de produits de beauté. Du coup, j'ai tracé un Moonwalk sur la table de la salle à manger (mon père m'a regardé bizarrement). J'ai réussi à écrire quelques lignes pour mon roman - le tome 2 de Jean-Michel prend le métro, dixit Netellafim. J'ai rêvé que mon amie d'enfance et moi-même devenions mecs et ça donnait Draco (elle) et Blaise (moi) : "Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ? Tes pieds. Ils sont trop beaux tes pieds." Ehum, à part ça... (checke son agenda) :

Lundi, fin des tragnagnas. Mardi, cours avec mon prof d'anglais gay et démonstration de l'inéfficacité des autorités internationales en amphi. Mercredi, loupage du cours de math en question et glandouillage sur Internet. Jeudi, glandouillage et révision de psychologie sociale et doigt dans le nez. Vendredi, examens, oral de science politique où j'ai cartonné (sauf que j'ai failli rater à cause du Blaise Zabini de mon cours qui a tiré les oreilles de lapin au prof pendant mon oral et je me suis étouffée. Je crois que c'était sa manière de me draguer... Vive l'évolution mentale de la fac. * silence * Mais il est trooooooop sexy * yeux brillants *. J'ai aussi vu le sosie de mon père : son frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis 14 ans. Et... oh, tiens ! Entouré en rouge : postage ! Donc je poste ce chapitre qui m'a été inspirée par une chanson magique... (c'est le cas de le dire). Je ne sais pas : on dit que j'ai des goûts de chiotte (mes parents ne sont pas des fins connaisseurs du Velvet Underground à 7H locale du matin). Sinon, j'avais un truc à dire. Je vous propose le deal suivant :

Pour ceux et celles vivant en région parisienne, vous pouvez toujours venir me rencontrer. Vous me payez une conso au Starbucks Coffee et en échange je parle de moi pendant une heure (oh, joie) et je vous fait lire un chapitre de Baba O'Riley en exclu depuis mon notebook ou... un passage de mon roman, au choix. Mais je veux mon Starbucks ! * pointe un flingue sur l'assistance *

**PROMIS, JE NE MORDS PAS ENCORE LA CHAIR HUMAINE. PAS ENCORE...**

**Post-it placé sur le nez de Dobby :** J'ai posté la séquelle de ROCKRITIC finalement. Je suis amoureuse du groupe Guns N Roses. Je jouis à chaque fois que la guitare s'affole. Le Blaise Zabini de mon cours de Science Politique est décidément trop canon (non, je ne bavais pas devant tout le monde durant mon oral * slurp *). La machine a café m'a offert un thé au citron gratuit. Le monde est rose. Tout va pour le mieux.

* * *

**Petit à petit, le lecteur fait son nid - réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Mily9712 [Réponse : **_J'entends parfaitement ton argumentation sur les histoires et l'emploie des reviews. A mon sens, une review se doit d'être constructive - dans un sens comme dans un autre. Mais descendre gratuitement n'est pas... foncièrement utile (pour celui qui dépose la review et celui qui la reçoit). Il est préférable - et de loin - de prendre son temps d'écrire une review du style "oui mais" ou "non mais" que de tout généraliser. Je respecte chaque personne prenant le courage d'écrire une histoire, et encore plus de la finir. Il y en a des bonnes et des moins bonnes - c'est sûr. Mais on doit bien commencer quelque part, non ? Je ne doute pas un seul instant que là-dedans, il y en a des très bons ou des futurs très bons. Le temps le prouvera. C'est juste que le dernier mot de ma part était rédigé sur le tas, j'étais blasée par tout. J'avais envie d'un truc qui sorte du commun (en ce moment, je commence à être lassée de travailler non-stop). Mais une fanfiction ne se fait pas en un jour ! Bref, j'essaierai d'être plus nuancée et tolérante par la suite. Je suis très fière - c'est le cas de le dire - d'être la première personne à qui tu déposes une review. En plus, c'est une excellente review ! J'étais vraiment sur mon petit nuage et il a fallu qu'on me frappe avec un balai pour que je redescende enfin. Cela fait toujours étrange d'être apprécié par des gens qu'on ne connaît pas. Mais je ne m'en plains pas une seule seconde ! Merci d'être là, de me lire tout simplement._**]**

**Lenalee [Réponse : **_D'abord, merci de ton commentaire. Il me faut chaud au coeur. Ce n'est pas grave de ne poster qu'un commentaire maintenant. Je ne demande pas une review à chaque chapitre. Mais de montrer par moment que la personne est là. Après, si tu mets des messages le plus souvent possible pour me donner tes impressions, j'en serai purement ravie. Pour cette histoire, j'essaie de développer aussi des sous-intrigues, de m'amuser avec les personnages secondaires - dont Luna (Luna qui est complètement déjantée). Pour les fanfictions que tu m'as conseillée, je les connaissais toutes sauf celle de Mila LaChose (enfin, j'avais lu le premier chapitre en diagonal lorsqu'il avait été posté sans être séduit). Donc j'ai relu cette histoire et j'ai abandonné au bout de 5 chapitres : ça ne me plaisait pas. Pas parce que c'était mal écrit ou je ne sais quoi. Ce n'est pas mon monde. Voilà tout. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me donner quelques "adresses" et à bientôt j'espère._**]**

**Luka [Réponse : **_Je déteste quand les lecteurs me font chialer ! Voilà que j'ai le nez qui coule maintenant. Bon, d'abord, merci pour ton petit mot qui a su me toucher. Je ne sais pas... C'est bizarre comme sensation de se dire "Putain, on ne se connaît pas et on a des points communs". Bref, j'espère que le Baba O'Riley continuera d'être un refuge pour toi, pour tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Pour le créer, je me suis inspirer de divers endroits que j'ai fréquenté. C'est un mixe, un melting-pot, un fourre-tout. Pour moi, le Baba O'Riley n'est pas qu'un lieu mais également une idée au sens propre du terme. C'est l'allégorie d'un petit quelque chose que je ne parviens pas encore à qualifier. On verra au fil des chapitres comment cela s'annonce. Dans l'espoir d'avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._**]**

**Yamia [Réponse : **_Muhahahaha, je sais, c'était cruel. En fait, le chapitre a été cousu pour que cette réplique tombe à la fin. Je m'imaginais bien la tête du petit lecteur cogner son bureau en gueulant " La Pute ! Elle nous a fait ça ! " et moi, toute mielleuse " Oui, j'ai fait ça et c'était jouissif. " Je sais qu'avec moi, ce style de fin, marche plutôt pas mal. J'y pense longtemps en m'inventant la suite. Il y a une période où je lisais plus que je n'écrivais - là, on va dire que c'est fifty-fifty. Mais bon, quand je lis autre chose qu'un OS, il y a beaucoup de frustration. J'espère que cette suite t'apaisera. Sinon, pour le personnage de Lithium, j'ai été inspiré par un numéro de magie que j'ai vu à Paris en pleine rue (j'ai râté dix minutes de mon cours d'Histoire de l'Afrique d'ailleurs) mais c'était tellement... fascinant, vivant. J'ai alors compris que les gens, quelque soit leur âge, se réunissait autour de la magie. Donc j'ai griffonné l'idée sur mon calepin dans le métro, le soir en rentrant. Draco DEVAIT être magicien._**]**

**Maeena [Réponse : **_Oui, j'ai joué la carte de la frustration. J'aime bien cette carte dans un jeu moi... Je trouve cela tellement diabolique de laisser le lecteur sur le bord de la route et de le récupérer une semaine plus tard. Après, rien ne dit qu'il aimera la suite. Mais je fais tout pour que l'histoire continue de plaire. Et puis, si un jour ça ne plaît pas, je me casserai le cul pour les chapitres à venir pour recoller les morceaux. Merci pour les histoires que tu m'as conseillé. Je les connais déjà toutes pour les avoir lues ou commencées. A très vite j'espère et passe une bonne semaine !_**]**

**On veut de la coke [Réponse : **_Déjà, ton pseudo est excellent. Y'a pas à dire ! J'étais morte de rire devant mon notebook en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur. J'ai aussi apprécié ton évaluation du marché de la fanfiction. Bref, très bonne review qui remet du punch (surtout quand je suis citée comme super auteuz de la mort qui tue) * sors les lunettes de soleil. Bon, sur ce, je vais te laisser profiter de ce nouveau chapitre et écouter du Little Richard en me dandinant dans ma piaule._**]**

* * *

**Mot de la Bêta - Eve JHoang : **Une Margarita, du Tchaïkovski, des clopes et un chapitre du Baba à corriger… que demande le peuple ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Le profil de _La Beuglante_ est enfin disponible. Tout est encore en construction.

* * *

**Baba O'Riley**

**Chapitre 7 : « Song Of The Magician »**

* * *

"**Song Of The Magician" – Tim Buckley. 1966. Piste de 3 min 4. La magie d'une voix douce qui transporte par salve. Une mélodie tranquille, presque enfantine. C'est un manège. Cela devient de plus en plus intense et inexplicable. Pris dans le tumulte des notes, nous écoutons la magie puisque cette dernière ne peut pas se voir.**

_When I smile I beguile all the while every mile  
As I walk across the sky  
of the clockwork of your eye  
You will be love and your love will live_

_Casting spells from the well I can tell you the bells  
listen to my magic voice  
Learn the tune of children's toys_

« Je suis né d'une mélodie triste, une petite chanson que me chantait ma mère », Tim Buckley.

« Le génie est une forme de magie, et le propre de la magie c'est qu'on ne peut l'expliquer », Margot Fonteyn.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le tic-tac de l'horloge de la cuisine ponctua les gestes de Mel.

C'était une horloge effrayante, ressemblant à un chat tigré aux énormes yeux globuleux qui se balançaient de gauche à droite, simultanément avec sa queue touffue.

Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'en face. Mel le regarda longuement, dodelinant parfois de son énorme tête chevelue.

Aujourd'hui, il les avait attachés en catogan avec une barrette en forme du symbole « _Peace and Love_ ». Ses oreilles un peu décollées avaient été percées quelques jours plus tôt par Tonks grâce à une aiguille chauffée à blanc. Ses pavillons semblaient être des boutonnières, sur lesquelles se succédaient des boucles d'oreille rondes bleu-marine.

Machinalement, Harry ouvrit un bocal à friandises et mordit dans un réglisse rouge. Mel passa son pouce sur son menton, puis sortit deux immenses tasses jaune poussin de nulle-part, et se leva pour y verser de l'eau chaude.

- Ton ex t'a laissé ça, grogna-t-il en tendant à Harry un petit paquet. Je l'ai ouvert pour vérifier si ce n'était pas de la coke.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Harry sans l'ouvrir.

- Une gourmette avec une inscription stupide à l'intérieur : « _Reviens-moi _».

Subitement, Harry se leva dans le but de jeter l'écrin à la poubelle. Mel l'arrêta dans son geste, son énorme tête au-dessus de la théière fumante.

- Si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'as qu'à me la donner : elle doit valoir pas mal, précisa le propriétaire du Baba O'Riley en lorgnant sur le boîtier. Comme ça, pas besoin de payer ton loyer ce mois-ci.

Harry déposa l'écrin sur la table de la cuisine et dit :

- Que vouliez-vous me dire, Mel ?

- Assieds-toi. Je vais faire passer la pilule avec un bon thé au citron. Je suis complètement accro à cette connerie. Tu vas voir comme c'est bon…

Une fois le thé prêt, Harry attendit que Mel prenne la parole en premier :

- Aujourd'hui, tu as foutu le bordel au Baba O'Riley. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réussir à foutre tout le monde en rogne en si peu de temps…

- De quoi vous…

- Ne me coupe pas la parole, mon garçon. Je parle : tu écoutes. Bon, pour commencer, la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu ressemblais à un chien mouillé. One Gramme n'a pas aboyé en te voyant : bon signe. Alors je ne me suis pas méfié. Tu as à peine posé tes petites fesses sur le sofa du living-room que tu tapais dans l'œil de Bill Weasley. Vous êtes montés. Vous avez baisé. J'ai fermé ma grande gueule. Tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles à ce pauvre Bill. Je l'ai eu sur les bras tout un week-end, à déprimer au coin du feu. Sa mère m'a harcelé au téléphone : j'ai loupé une commande tant elle me bombardait de messages « _Où est mon Bill ?_ » « _Pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas à la maison ? _», rapporta Mel en imitant une voix de femme suraiguë. Tu sais, j'en étais presque venu au point de prier pour que tu reviennes. En tout cas, je crois que Dieu exécute mes prières en priorité car le lendemain même, tu débarques, comme par magie. Tu viens, tu butines, tu discutailles, tu t'informes, tu t'installes. Ouais, tu t'installes pour de bon. Tu vis ici maintenant, hein ?

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant où Mel voulait en venir.

- Je t'ai donné une chambre et une chance de te reconstruire ailleurs. Tu es adulte, mais je suis encore plus adulte que toi : je t'ouvre ma porte, tu dois respecter mon domicile. Ici, ce n'est pas un hôtel ou une maison close. Je ne veux pas que tu te tapes tous les mecs du Baba O'Riley ou que tu ramènes tous tes amants ici. Fais-toi discret là-dessus, car ça m'exaspère plus qu'autre chose. Tu as le droit, bien entendu, d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie : je ne te l'interdis aucunement. Mais si tu l'amènes ici, soit sûr que ce soit le bon.

- Je n'ai pas ramené Blaise – mon ex, ici ! s'écria-t-il. Il a suivi quelqu'un : je ne lui avais pas laissé d'adresse. Je ne savais pas qu'un jour il…

- Il te retrouverait ? devina Mel avec un sourire aimable. Mon garçon, sois vif d'esprit : quand on veut quelque chose, on peut abattre des montagnes. Avec tous les moyens technologiques disponibles, de nos jours, une adresse à trouver ce n'est pas la mer à boire. En un clic et on trouve ça, photo satellite à l'appui. Si un vieux réfractaire comme moi le sait, je pense que ton ex l'a deviné également. Enfin, moi, ton ex, je m'en fiche comme de la saga _Artemis Fowl_. Tu peux avoir tout un harem à tes pieds que ça ne changerait en rien ma p'tite vie. Ce qui m'exaspère, c'est que tout le monde toque à ma porte pour baiser avec toi.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Mel. Je sais que c'était grossier de ma part que de... baiser sur de la techno chez toi, alors que tu es juste en-dessous. J'ai… j'ai juste un énorme problème à régler avec ma sexualité, plaida Harry. Je vais faire quelque chose pour résoudre ça. Il faut d'abord que je comprenne pourquoi je fais ça.

- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu fais ça ? argua Mel. Tu fais ça parce que t'as la putain de trouille de te retrouver seul un jour. Pas besoin de dépenser une fortune chez un psy véreux. Je sais bien que tu te dis «_ J'ai atteint la vingtaine, en un éternuement, j'aurais déjà trente ans, et à peine je me serai retourné, j'en aurais quarante._ » Ouais, c'est ça la vie : elle t'appartient mais elle te file aussi entre les doigts. Tu as envie de profiter de chaque instant présent ? Tu as le goût du risque ? Très bien, mais fait tout cela sainement. Fais du sport, participe à des clubs, j'en sais rien… trouves ton truc ! Baiser, c'est cool, je le concède. Mais tout le temps, pour rien, et sans sentiment, ça en devient vomitif.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, souffla Harry. Je ferais des efforts pour ne pas craquer. Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure était un accident.

- Non, ce n'était pas un accident. C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe quand on ne gère pas convenablement sa vie privée : on est vite débordé. Tu as couché avec Bill, mais c'était juste pour « _tirer un coup_ ». Je dis, OK. Tu te tapes le magicien dans ma salle de bain. Je dis, OK. Ton ex se ramène pour taper une crise chez moi. Je dis, OK. Mais les trois en même temps : ça ne je ne peux pas. A cause de ça, Bill était furieux. Quand il a su que c'était lui, ton ex, il est allé le voir et ils se sont battus. Battus, ici, chez moi, au Baba O'Riley, se révolta Mel en prenant un biscuit au gingembre infect préparé par Woodrow. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de… de manifestations. Réglez vos problèmes à l'extérieur. Je ne veux plus être pris dans ce genre de brasier. Le Baba O'Riley existe depuis plus de trente ans, peu après la naissance de mon fils Remus. Depuis trente ans, je tiens cette baraque debout, je laisse tout le monde entrer ici, j'héberge parfois des artistes ou des gens ordinaires, je gagne juste de quoi remplir le frigo et payer les factures, et je ne me plains jamais parce que c'est un choix de vie. J'en vois passer, des têtes. J'apprends que des gens deviennent célèbres, se marient, meurent, reçoivent des prix, ont des enfants ou disparaissent de la circulation. J'en ai vu, du beau monde : je me suis attaché à quelques personnes. En ce moment, il y a ma p'tite Luna, et ensuite toi…

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Je ne t'aurais pas hébergé si je ne t'aimais pas cela défierait toutes les lois de la logique. J'aimais bien ta petite bouille. Tu m'inspirerais confiance. Ça se sent, que tu es un homme de parole. J'aime ça.

Harry lui offrit un sourire de remerciement et rougit légèrement, touché par les mots de Mel.

- Alors je ferai tout pour ne plus te décevoir, annonça solennellement Harry. J'essaierai de ne plus t'importuner avec mes histoires.

Mel lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et grogna :

- Tu prendras encore un peu de thé au citron ?

- Oui, volontiers.

Ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses, durant une heure : Harry découvrit que Mel était, au départ, un collectionneur. Puis l'idée de créer un eldorado culturel était née dans son esprit lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'aucune librairie londonienne ne pouvait couvrir toutes ses demandes.

Mel avait alors décidé de disposer, dans sa maison, des centaines d'ouvrages venant d'horizons différents, les rachetant à des particuliers ou dans des brocantes. Il voulait faire de sa maison un temple de la connaissance.

Harry en apprit aussi un peu plus au sujet de sa famille, de son fils.

- J'ai mit ma maison en libre-service à temps complet quand mon fils a quitté la maison, raconta Mel en tournant le contenu de sa tasse avec une petite cuillère creuse. Je me sentais un peu seul. Ma femme est morte. Mon garçon parti, il ne me restait plus que mes livres et mon hard rock. J'avais besoin de présence humaine autre qu'ACDC ou les Stones. J'avais besoin de sentir un cœur battre entre ces murs. Avant, ma maison n'était en libre-accès que le samedi. Puis, du jour au lendemain, j'ai prit la décision radicale que de laisser tout le monde entrer – sans présélection. La culture pour tous et gratuitement. Je sais que c'est pas mon boulot, mais celui de l'état mais… mais je sentais que c'était de mon devoir que d'éveiller les esprits.

- Je trouve ça beau, souffla Harry tandis que Mel feuilletait une brochure d'un restaurant japonais. Beaucoup de personnes manquent de passer à côté d'une révélation en fermant les yeux sur la connaissance, l'art, la création. Renier tout ça, c'est renier notre qualité d'homme. Nous sommes les seuls êtres à pouvoir créer, alors autant en abuser. Après, se connaître soi-même est le summum de la connaissance. L'art sert à trouver des réponses. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense…

- Mel, je m'en vais, interrompit Tonks, qui venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine. J'ai trouvé l'information que je cherchais sur les lycanthropes. Je ne reviendrais pas avant cinq jours : je fais un voyage en Roumanie avec Charlie, le frère de Bill. Tu te souviens ?

- Ouais ouais, grogna Mel. Bon voyage et à la revoyure.

- A bientôt, Tonks, salua Harry avec un léger sourire.

La jeune femme sortit du Baba O'Riley et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec Mel.

Il devrait s'y habituer puisque cela arriverait de temps à autre. Harry décida de laver les quelques vaisselles et d'aller prendre sa douche. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait séché les cours : Hermione allait lui ouvrir le ventre sur une table si elle l'apprenait…

Pour ne plus culpabiliser et penser à autre chose qu'à Blaise, Bill ou Lithium le magicien, Harry se plongea dans un livre traitant des artistes italiens de la Renaissance.

Il s'allongea sous la couette de son lit et lut des pages et des pages. Il ajouta de nombreux post-its et rédigea quelques notes sur une fiche Bristol. Michel-Ange aussi avait taggué dans la chapelle Sixtine, pensa Harry avec un sourire en observant une double-page représentant le fameux plafond vouté.

Deux heures d'études plus tard, Harry décida d'uniquement regarder les illustrations et d'en tirer les idées principales et son ressenti, plutôt que de lire les analyses entières écrites en tout petit dans la marge.

Vers vingt-deux heures, il alluma son notebook vert pomme que lui avait offert Blaise pour son anniversaire. Il pianota sur le clavier et lança la musique en lecture aléatoire.

Il tomba sur un morceau de rap italien dont il ne cessait de fredonner la mélodie [1] – bien qu'il ne parlât pas un traître mot de cette langue. Il vogua sur deux ou trois sites Internet, se renseignant des démarches à suivre pour les piercings. Il alla sur un forum spécialisé dans les graffitis dans lequel il était modérateur, répondit à quelques topics, et s'amusa à poster un pixie sur le graff d'aujourd'hui.

Sa messagerie instantanée explosa : Blaise était connecté. Il fixa longtemps son écran en murmurant par moment des bribes de paroles.

Soudain, une main froide glissa au bas de son dos.

- Mais vous êtes malade ! cria Harry en ôtant son casque audio en forme des oreilles du Capitain Spok de Startrek. Qui vous a permit d'entrer ?

- Cette maison est ouverte à tout le monde - hormis de deux heures à sept heures du matin. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant d'être chassé.

- Les chambres ne font pas partie du Baba O'Riley, dit froidement Harry en fermant son ordinateur portable. Dégagez en bas.

Le magicien, Lithium, venait bel et bien d'apparaître au milieu de sa chambre.

Il était debout, près de son lit, et affichait un air suffisant. Il puait la baise et le tabac consumé.

Harry lui jeta un regard empli de dédain et se leva pour ranger ses livres de cours. Lithium se laissa tomber sur le matelas, les bras en croix.

- Il n'y a personne en bas. Je suis venu ici pour voir, dit-il d'une voix lointaine en prenant le notebook d'Harry sur ses abdominaux. Je vais te laisser ma fan page Facebook. Je suis trop beau sur mon profil.

- Je m'en fous de ton Facebook.

- Mon Twitter alors ? proposa Lithium. J'actualise mon statut au moins quatre fois par jour. Tiens, je vais le changer là… « _Je suis dans le pieu de l'ex de mon ex meilleur pote_ ». Ça va faire jaser, tiens. Posté ! s'écria-t-il en appuyant sur la touche Entrer. Bon, maintenant que la rumeur court qu'on couche ensemble en théorie, on pourrait repasser à la pratique…

Lithium défit sa braguette et glissa son pantalon noir sur ses cuisses. Sa main plongea dans son boxer gris, le regard planté dans celui d'Harry.

- Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas su apprécier ce qui m'était offert. Nous étions pressés par le temps. Maintenant, je vais tout faire pour que le blond devienne votre genre.

Harry se retint pour ne pas laisser tomber son regard un peu plus bas. Il avait promit à Mel de ne plus coucher avec n'importe qui chez lui…

Lithium accéléra les mouvements sur sa verge, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. De temps à autre, il haletait de plaisir et gémissait. Son attitude provocante devait marcher en temps normal car Lithium fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela allait rester un plaisir solitaire.

- Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-il, étonné sans pour autant arrêter ses va-et-vient. Tu avais l'air d'aimer ça tout à l'heure.

- Non, je ne veux plus. Tout cela me dégoûte un peu : je ne veux plus avoir besoin de cela pour me sentir mieux…

- Pourtant, le sexe est une des meilleures drogues, une des seules bonnes pour la santé. Une des rares à combiner la voltige et l'oubli de l'héroïne, l'euphorie et l'excitation de la cocaïne, la sérénité et l'appétit de la marijuana.

Harry se retourna et mis son ordinateur à charger.

- Je crois que vous pouvez vous payer des prostituées qui seront ravies d'arrondir leurs fins de mois.

- J'avais oublié à quel point la vie étudiante pouvait être difficile financièrement parlant. Si vous voulez, je vous…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, s'insurgea Harry. Je ne suis pas à vendre, à louer ou à prêter. Si vous avez un problème d'égo à régler vis-à-vis de Blaise, faites-le. Mais je ne suis aucunement un objet de substitution pour… pour calmer vos ardeurs. Si ça vous démange tant que ça, allez coucher avec Blaise lui-même !

- Coucher avec Blaise ? répéta Lithium, incrédule. Je n'ai jamais entendu une aussi parfaite imbécilité : Blaise et moi, nous n'arriverons jamais à coucher ensemble, techniquement. Pas parce qu'on ne s'aime pas, mais parce que nous sommes tous les deux clairement actifs.

Le magicien poussa des râles de plus en plus profonds et Harry regarda par la fenêtre.

- Au moins, nous avons un point en commun : nous sommes des accros au sexe, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le blond, à demi voix. J'ai dit à Mel que je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Je lui ai menti : je sais très bien pourquoi… c'était juste trop dur de le dire à voix haute, d'admettre ce truc devant quelqu'un d'autre, de m'exposer avec mes faiblesses.

Harry pouvait deviner les bruits humides d'une main courant sur une érection.

Il s'en foutait, que Lithium fasse cela sur son lit. Il n'avait même plus la force de protester, du moment qu'on ne le touchait pas, lui. Il l'avait promit à Mel, après tout.

Il fallait être sûr que cela soit le « _bon_ ».

- Je couche aussi facilement parce que j'ai peur qu'on ne m'aime plus, parce que je sais que je n'ai que ça… que ça à offrir. Concrètement, je n'ai pas d'autres atouts. Je ne suis pas exceptionnellement intelligent, drôle ou… je ne sais pas moi ! Mais je baise bien. Alors j'essaie de contrôler la situation depuis mon lit. Le sexe ça peut rapporter beaucoup, si on maîtrise. Je maîtrise ma vie avec ça. Quand je veux quelque chose, quand je veux me faire pardonner, quand je veux oublier, je baise.

Dans son dos, il entendit Lithium jouir dans un grognement.

Harry pouvait presque se reconnaître. On sous-estimait le nombre d'addict au sexe. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul au Baba O'Riley…

- Ma première branlette, ce n'est pas moi qui me la suis faite, persifla Lithium en s'essuyant rageusement. Tous les trucs immondes que j'ai apprit concernant _l'amour physique_, dit-il avec une ironie mordante, c'est un homme déjà formé qui me les a apprises. Un ami proche de mon père a abusé de moi pendant des années. Depuis, pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne… baise. Homme, femme, peu importe : il me faut juste ma dose dans la journée. C'est comme ça que je vais mieux, que j'arrive à l'oublier _lui_.

Harry se retourna et le dévisagea.

Il se demandait si Lithium avait déjà dit cela à quelqu'un auparavant : Blaise, Théodore ou qui que ce soit. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils venaient tous deux de partager un secret de polichinelle.

Harry quitta l'ombre de la fenêtre pour s'approcher de la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Il trouva des mouchoirs et les tendit au magicien, qui s'essuya le ventre et les mains. Harry s'assit en tailleur et fixa ses genoux.

- C'est aussi pour cela que tu fais de la magie, prononça-t-il après quelques longues minutes.

- La magie est l'un des rares moyens que j'ai trouvé pour évacuer : « _sex, drug & magic_ » c'est mon credo à moi. Je ne fais rien d'autre de ma putain de vie. On fait comme on peut pour s'en sortir.

- Blaise dit que tu es un salopard fini.

- Blaise a raison, termina Lithium. Je ne sais pas être autre chose qu'un salopard damné qui se lamente sur son propre sort le jour et qui en rit la nuit – ou l'inverse, on s'en fout. Tu sais, ce n'est pas tant la dépendance qui est plus dure… c'est de savoir pourquoi tu fais ça, et de te rendre compte que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais quand tu t'en rends compte, tu es déjà fini. Parfois, j'envie les amnésiques ou les gens tellement défoncés qu'ils en oublient leur prénom, ou où ils sont. J'aimerai être dans cet état en permanence. Parfois, j'ai envie d'effacer l'ardoise et d'être quelqu'un de neuf, qui ne connaît pas encore la vie, de m'éclater la tête contre un mur et de repartir à zéro. Je suis trop lâche pour me laisser crever, et pas assez courageux pour affronter la vie…

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un sachet de cocaïne.

- Tu en veux ? Il paraît qu'elle est pure, celle-là.

- Non, je ne touche pas à ce genre de chose. Et puis, on n'est pas chez nous.

- Si, toi tu es chez toi. Tu as le droit, poursuivit Lithium. Tu peux… tu vas voir, c'est bon.

- Non, ça va. Merci, dit-il en repoussant le sachet. J'ai envie de rester clean. Je me suis assez bousillé comme ça. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Mais, je ne dirai rien de ce que tu m'as confié. J'ignore seulement si demain tu te souviendras de tout ça…

- Je m'appelle Draco, chuchota le magicien en s'allongeant confortablement dans le lit, les yeux fermés. Je m'appelle Draco, ce sont les autres qui m'appellent Lithium.

Puis, dans la tranquille tiédeur de la chambre, le magicien s'endormit en fredonnant quelques notes de Tim Buckley.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié de vous faire des notes de fin depuis tout ce temps !** (Je me disais bien que j'oubliais à chaque fois quelque chose)

[1] **Un morceau de rap italien dont il ne cessait de fredonner la mélodie** : Ici, je parle de _In Italia_ de Fabri Fabra. Chanson qui descend les stéréotypes de l'Italie Bella vittà. Je l'apprécie pour son ironie mordante. Même si je ne suis pas très rap, il y a des chansons - tout genre confondu - qui sonne bien, qui transcende comme dirait un ami en Philo. Par contre, j'ai fait de l'Italien - contrairement à Harry - donc je comprends. Si vous voulez, je vous proposerai un chapitre avec du rock italien * bave *


	8. Rocket Man

**Posté le : **10 Mars 2011. _Fièvre. Inspiration. Second Roman. Baba O'Riley. Rock. Art._

**Note sur le calendrier dairyen : **Mercredi. 9H25. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois mon manuscrit sur mon bureau. J'ai commencé mon premier roman en mai 2010. J'ai mis le point final en novembre mais l'histoire me prenait tellement aux tripes que j'ai dû arrêter. J'ai fini par la terminer. Le soulagement. Mais une pause qui a duré de longs mois avant que je ne m'attaque au tome 2, suite directe du tome 1. Alors il y a quelques jours, dans le noir de ma chambre, je vois ce putain de manuscrit et je me dis qu'il faut faire quelque chose... J'ai allumé mon notebook. J'ai mis de la musique. Je me suis retrouvée à écrire jusqu'à 14H non-stop. A 15H, je me suis dit qu'il fallait profiter du karma : j'ai renoué avec l'art dans la même journée. Je suis partie à l'école d'art sans réfléchir. Mon mentor qui ne m'avait pas vu depuis des mois a été content de me revoir, ne serait-ce que pour une journée. J'ai pris un crayon et j'ai dessiné. A 18H, je contemple mon croquis. Putain, je n'ai pas perdu. Je ne rentre pas avant 21H. Je traîne un peu partout. Je vide une librairie. Je réaligne mes chakras. Je me couche à 2H du matin après avoir passé la nuit au téléphone avec mon étoile du soir. Je me lève quelques heures après : Je ne veux jamais que ce mercredi ne se termine.

**Post-it :** J'aime les gens qui écrivent du caca et l'assument. Par contre, je poste plus tôt car je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir Internet demain.

**IL NE FAUT PAS S'ARRÊTER SUR QUI NOUS SOMMES. MAIS PLUTÔT VOIR LA PERSONNE QUE L'ON VEUT DEVENIR. **

* * *

**ELLE M'A DONNE LA FIEVRE. PENDANT DES HEURES... (NTM)**

**Ceci expliquant cela ~ **J'ai eu la fièvre. Une très forte fièvre avec nausée, vertige, tremblement et tout le tralala pendant plusieurs jours. Du coup, hop, au lit ! Pour me distraire j'ai répondu de très longues reviews durant mon rétablissement. Chacun s'amuse comme il le peut dans la disponibilité de ses moyens.

******Les Singles Inconnus - réponses aux reviews anonymes ou, dans le langage préhystérique, les Raaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr. **  


**Lenalee [Réponse : **_Il faudrait que je m'essaie au très mauvais chapitre pour briser l'habitude. J'ai une sainte horreur de l'habitude - sauf si cette dernière me met en valeur. Tu comprends donc ma joie de me dire que j'ai - ô malheur - fait encore un "très bon chapitre". Pour moi, c'est un véritable ravissement d'ouvrir un mail et de voir ça. J'ai mes petits yeux qui brillent comme des loupiotes du Nouvel An Chinois (d'ailleurs, je l'ai raté et j'entendais les bruits du haut de ma fac, fichtre !) Bref, pour en revenir au chapitre, je commence par ce que tu m'as dit à propos de la conversation entre Mel et Harry : Je pensais que c'était nécessaire pour Mel que de tirer la sonette d'alarme et de gueuler "Mon garçon, fait gaffe à tes fesses !". Je pense qu'il s'agit du père de substitution d'Harry. Il peut faire la leçon à tout le monde et je le trouve naturellement imposant. Enfin, je le voulais comme quelqu'un imposant le respect malgré ses quelques loufoqueries. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère._**]**

**Yamia [Réponse : **_Oh, ne t'en fais pas si tu es pressée par le temps. On l'est un peu tous par moment. Je me dis que c'est déjà pas mal de trouver le temps de me lire et encore plus de me déposer un petit mot. Je trouve que c'est toujours sympa. Donc non, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Encore merci du compliment quant à la fin du chapitre précédent. Je tâcherai d'être encore à la hauteur._**]**

**Miruru en mode stone [Réponse :**_ Pourquoi es-tu stone mon enfant ? Tu as traîné dans ma pharmacie ? Bah dis donc, ça t'a bien lobotomisé le cerveau pour se limiter à l'adjectif hautement qualificatif qui est mignon. Beuh ? Mignon ? Tu sais, je n'arrive plus à dissocier ce mot de mon esprit. Je le trouve un peu connoté bisounours. Je ne le prends pas mal ! Au contraire ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un bisounours. Mais, j'imagine mal Draco mignon avec les yeux larmoyants. Je trouve que ça lui va mal... Alors qu'Harry - dans les fanfictions - on adore le faire mignon, frêle, androgyne, petite chose, puceau et j'en passe. Draco aussi a sa part de féminité, joyeux bordel ! [...] Réflexion faite, tu n'as pas dit mignon mais touchant. Autant pour moi. Mais mon raisonnement tient quand même, na ! Mon cerveau doit être au rabais depuis que j'ai fait une forte fièvre. Oui, j'ai failli m'évanouir en plein exposé sur la révolte des paysans durant la Guerre de Trente Ans. Dairy is a genius._**]**

**Kiss-Kuss [Réponse : **_De rien De rien De rien - une RAR au sens littéral du terme, huhu. En tout cas, je suis très heureuse - doux euphémisme - de me dire "Tiens, mes Harry et Draco ont de la gueule dans cette fanfiction et il y'en a pour approuver !" Bah, c'est très gratifiant, surtout que je passe un petit temps à creuser la personnalité de chacun et essayer de leur donner des caractéristiques pour essayer - j'ai bien dis essayer - de ne pas tomber dans le cliché. C'est tellement dur en même temps... J'espère que le Baba O'Riley continuera de te séduire encore._**]**

**Charl-y [Réponse : **_Les joies du hasard : tomber sur une fanfiction qu'on apprécie dès le premier clic. Cela m'arrive parfois quand je prends le temps de chercher et que j'ai pris ma dose de coca. J'aime me caler sous la couette avec mon notebook en mode lapdog. Parfois, je pouffe comme une dinde devant des dialogues ou je m'émoustille devant des lemons en buvant ma tasse de thé au citron (ironie du sort). Bref, une vraie lectrice quoi ! Mais en ce moment je suis un peu dégoûtée : le seul truc que j'ai le droit de lire c'est mon livre de code (courage Dairy). J'ai dû abandonner l'autobiographie de Bob Dylan, mon transgénérationel Scott Fitzgerald et mon tendre Beigbeder, tout ça pour pouvoir hypothétiquement conduire ma propre Mustang. Vive le capitalisme et la non-praticité des transports en commun. Mais j'essaie tout de même de décompresser en lisant des fanfictions. Ce n'est pas de la prose transcendante mais ça fait terriblement du bien. Alors de savoir que tu apprécies mon travail - même si ce n'est que de la simple fanfiction - eh bien, ça me gonfle le coeur. D'autant plus que tu aimes mes goûts musicaux ! Mama Mia ! Fais gaffe à toi, je tombe facilement amoureuse._**]**

**Luka [Réponse : **_Oui, pour le Baba O'Riley je chine des endroits, des objets et j'en fais un endroit original. Tu veux quelques exemples ? Oui, non, pas le temps, je dois aller aux toillettes ? Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, saute les lignes suivantes et lis la fin de la review. Dans le cas contraire, ouvre grand tes yeux : ça sent l'exclu. Alors Baba O'Riley, quant à sa façade extérieure, est une villa que j'ai trouvé dans une impasse parisienne sur la butte de MontMartre. J'ai quelques photos sur mon notebook. C'est une impasse qui m'a propulsé à mes années collèges, lors de mon séjour dans le Kent avec les maisons pittoresques, hautes comme des tours et possédant une histoire folle. Ensuite, quant aux livres un peu partout, c'est l'esprit de Shakespeare and Compagny : librairie anglophone près de Notre Dame de Paris - station St Michel en RER B (je ne sais pas si tu vis à Paris ou non). Pour les vyniles fixés au plafond, c'est dans le manoir de Lew dans Californication - saison 3 (je ne me souviens plus dans quels épisodes exactement on voit cette image apparaître). J'avais, dans mon ancienne chambre, fixé des CDs au plafond, mais jamais des vyniles. Lew - celui de Californication - était un rockeur riche exentrique et tellement... mmh. Bref ! Pour le poêle, il y en avait un dans l'ancienne maison de ma grand-mère (je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs pourquoi surtout qu'elle vit sous le Tropique du Cancer. Après, j'avoue que c'est une composition de l'endroit où je voudrais vivre mais qu'il m'est impossible d'avoir. Pas parce que je n'ai pas les objets à ma disposition ou quoi que ce soit. Mais tout simplement parce que je suis maniaque et donc je ne pourrai jamais avoir un Baba O'Riley plus de deux jours sans... craquer. Le mot est lâché. Ensuite, j'ai aimé ta vision des personnages : je les vois entiers - du moins dans mon esprit, encore faut-il voir le rendu. Mel est celui qui, à mes yeux, représente le plus le Baba O'Riley : tolérance, transgénérationel, patience et folie. Cela me touche en fin de compte de savoir que j'ai su te transporter... c'est magique. Et crois-moi, je suis forte à l'épreuve de écrire un roman à la place d'un message._**]**

**Samaire LaBiche [Réponse : **_Bon déjà, je dois faire un point sur une chose : ton pseudo. J'étais... comment dire... morte de rire ? Eh bien oui tu as failli m'achever de cette très longue fièvre que j'ai dû subir durant de longs jours. J'ai reçu ton mail et j'ai cru que je venais d'avoir l'ebola (si, j'te jure) et que j'hallucinais sévère. Ton pseudo ressemble à un titre de chanson de rap. Je vois d'ici le refrain "Samaire LaBiche avait des grosses miches. J'ai baisé cette quiche en lui faisant croire que j'étais riche. Samaire LaBiche n'avait rien dans le pois chiche et était chaude comme [...] Je t'épargne la seconde strophe. Ah le rap, les wesh, les casquettes, oh que j'aime ! C'est tellement divertissant. Par exemple, tu apprends que le rap n'est pas si éloigné du rock : avec un simple "yeeeeeaaah" tu peux défoncer les Charts. Parce qu'il y a une manière de dire "yeaaaaaah" faut pas que ce soit trop snob sinon on ne croira jamais à du rap authentique, t'as vu ? (ouais, j'ai mon dico du 93 sous le coude, ça sert pas mal en temps de crise). En parlant de crise et de problème financier, je vais revenir sur un point : tu me demandes comment Mel gagne son argent. Eh bien, il fait de la revente d'objets, il y a une caisse commune au Baba O'Riley qui a été mentionné au chapitre 1, et Mel rend des services à des personnes qui l'aident en retour à obtenir d'autres choses, par exemple refaire la peinture, l'achat d'un nouveau matelas etc. Il n'y a pas de problèmes : que des solutions. Après, c'est sûr qu'il n'a pas le salaire de Draco ou de Blaise, mais il a de quoi subvenir à ses besoins - surtout que Harry lui paie désormais un loyer ! Enfin bref, dis-toi que moi aussi je fantasme royalement sur Blaise. Je bave dès que j'écris son prénom à ce salopard * rebave*_**]**

**Aleks (postée sur le chapitre 5) [Réponse : **_J'espère que tes quelques soucis seront vite réglés. J'aimais bien ta petite bouille. Je te souhaite tout le courage du monde et... même si on ne se connaît pas, tu peux toujours choper mon adresse email sur mon profil. Je suis une oreille attentive et une petite épaule sur qui pleurer et un corps à frapper. Oui, j'ai tendance à me désigner pour la veuve et l'orphelin. Non, plus sérieusement, je suis entièrement disponible en cas de besoin : je ne suis pas juste une folle qui écrit des saloperies sur le net. J'ai un coeur en plus d'un sexe._**]**

**JE M'EXCUSE DE FAIRE DE LONGUES RÉPONSES. SI CELA VOUS GÊNE, FAITES LE MOI SAVOIR. J'ÉCRIRAI DES CHOSES PLUS COURTES. **

* * *

**Mot de la Bêta – Eve J Hoang : **Han, ce fut bref, mais riche en rebondissements… que d'émotions !

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Merci à _Micka_ et _Damien_ pour leurs pistes de lecture : dommage, j'ai déjà tout lu. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

**Baba O'Riley**

**Single 8 : « Rocket Man »**

* * *

"**Rocket Man" - My Morning Jacket. 2001. Piste de 5 min. Reprise d'une chanson mythique d'Elton John. Quand la Californie s'accapare le patrimoine anglais. Quand les trémolos dans la voix des chanteurs se lient bien des années après. C'est l'histoire d'un homme pouvant être toi, moi, nous, eux.**

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time_

_'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_

_I'm not the man they think I am at home_

_Ah, no no no..._

_I'm a rocket man_

_Rocket man_

_Burnin' out his fuse_

_Up here alone_

« Il pleut des araignées, sérieusement. Peut-être que c'est un mauvais signe », My Morning Jacket.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Théodore Nott était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du bureau de son associé.

Il devinait sa peau sous son costume sombre, ses grains de beauté et ses cicatrices.

Il n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour se souvenir de la sensation de l'effleurer, de le caresser, de le toucher, et d'être touché en retour.

Théodore se rappelait des fourmillements qui l'avaient prit, des tremblements et autres spasmes amoureux. Il s'était mordu la main pour ne pas trop crier ; ce n'était même pas dans ses habitudes de crier.

Avec Blaise, il avait vogué jusqu'aux rivages du plaisir.

C'était beau, c'était intense… mais pas véritable.

Il y avait toujours cette lueur factice, dans le regard de son amant. Un éclat qui disait : "Mon corps est à toi, mais pas mon esprit". Blaise n'avait même pas eu besoin de prononcer le prénom "Harry" que son fantôme s'était déjà glissé sous les draps.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Théodore s'aperçut que sa chambre d'hôtel ne sentait que la baise.

- C'était de la baise, avait-il sombrement pensé. De la baise, rien de plus.

Il s'était réveillé seul le dimanche matin, dans sa chambre, en Irlande.

Il s'était réveillé seul et avec le goût amer de ne pas être celui qu'il aurait voulu être : Harry. Nombre de fois, il avait pensé que sa vie amoureuse serait plus simple s'il avait été un autre que lui. Déjà, Blaise le regarderait autrement que juste comme un bon pote sur qui on peut toujours compter.

Blaise le regarderait comme un amant...

Ce dimanche matin, Blaise avait déserté.

La pluie avait séché à la lumière du soleil, sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Seuls les trottoirs étaient légèrement humides. Il n'y avait plus de traces de la pluie, encore moins de Blaise. Peut-être était-il rentré à Londres sans lui ?

Théodore avait effleuré l'autre côté du matelas et eut un sourire moqueur : il virait midinette chaussettes hautes, couettes et tee-shirt Bambi, comme dirait Blaise.

Mais Blaise n'était pas là, donc au diable les conventions !

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et prit sa douche.

Théodore eut l'image mentale d'Harry dans la douche de l'appartement de Blaise en train de se caresser sous l'eau. Même comme ça, ce salaud était beau.

Théodore comprenait bien pourquoi Blaise se tuait autant à la tâche pour pouvoir garder l'étudiant en art contemporain avec lui : irrésistible, drôle, taquin, compréhensif.

A côté de lui, comment Théodore Nott pouvait-il tenir la comparaison ?

- Eh bien, tu es… avait un jour commencé Blaise, près de la machine à café, pour le rassurer. Tu es... fort en math. Et tu es toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Tu es quelqu'un de dévoué et... tiens, voilà ma cliente : je te laisse.

Théodore était resté là, comme un con, à réfléchir : en bref, il n'avait rien pour lui. Même pas aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait toujours se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre. Mais à quoi bon, puisque c'était ce mec-là qui l'obsédait ?

Depuis leur retour d'Irlande, Blaise faisait tout pour ne pas rester en contact prolongé avec lui.

Théodore ne pouvait pas véritablement dire qu'il le fuyait, mais il ressentait sa gêne, son embarras. Blaise ne passait qu'en coup de vent dans son bureau, ou demandait à sa secrétaire de lui transmettre les papiers.

Un jour, il lui envoya même le scanner d'un contrat qu'il avait signé par mail, au lieu de traverser le couloir pour le lui donner en main propre.

La technologie brisait les liens.

Théodore avait longuement regardé sa page mail et avait envoyé un accusé de réception.

Les spécialistes étaient clairs là-dessus : communiquer via la technologie avec quelqu'un se trouvant à moins de dix mètres détruisaient la cellule familiale et amicale. Qu'en était-il des amants ?

Blaise fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, les yeux exorbités, quand Théodore toqua à sa porte pour s'annoncer. Son associé sursauta puis se retourna sur sa chaise roulante.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, puis Blaise brisa le silence :

- J'ai laissé les dossiers sur la table du couloir.

- J'ai vu. Mais pourquoi ne pas être venu directement dans mon bureau ?

- La table était plus proche, répondit Blaise en cliquant sur sa souris.

- Tu ne veux plus me voir, c'est ça ? Tu peux me dire la vérité.

Blaise tapa quelques mots sur une fenêtre de conversation, puis reporta son attention sur Théodore, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- J'ai juste besoin de faire le point dans ma tête, de faire le vide.

- Tu te demandes toujours si Harry est un meilleur coup que moi, nargua Théodore en s'avançant.

- Théo, tu ne peux pas me demander de te choisir alors qu'il vient à peine de me quitter, plaida Blaise. Tous les deux, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi, contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire. Je me suis attaché à lui, même si... même si, ce n'était pas de l'amour. J'ai comprit que ce n'était pas ça quand... quand je l'ai vu avec un autre. J'étais jaloux parce que, pour moi, Harry était censé m'appartenir. Tu comprends un peu mieux ? Harry était mon truc, mon jouet à moi, j'avais le droit de le casser, de... de tout. J'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai quelqu'un à mes pieds - ça me rassure. Mais je ne veux pas que tu occupes cette place : je t'estime trop.

- Menteur, cracha Théodore. MENTEUR ! Tu m'as TOUJOURS considéré comme une sous-larve, quelque chose d'inintéressant. Toi, tu te crois si beau, si supérieur : rien d'autre ne compte, pas même tes amis. J'étais ce type "dévoué", toujours là pour ta petite personne, et qui n'avait le droit à rien en retour. C'est ça l'estime, Blaise ? Ce sont ça les amis ? Tu peux... tu peux croire que je délire, mais je pense ça depuis un moment. Pour toi, la charité c'est de m'adresser la parole : je le lis dans tes yeux. Je sais que je n'en vaux pas la peine... tu ne t'es jamais foulé pour moi. Toujours toi, toi, toi...

- Je ne suis pas Draco.

- DRACO EST MIEUX QUE TOI, hurla Théodore, au paroxysme de la colère. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de mieux que Blaise Zabini. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que lui, il n'a pas peur de dire la vérité, surtout celle qui fait mal. Quand il m'a demandé de m'installer avec lui, j'aurais dû le suivre. J'aurais dû me caser avec lui. Il me respectait, lui ! Je lui ai brisé le cœur, juste pour toi !

- C'est un salopard qui t'a volé ta place à Harvard ! rappella Blaise en se levant.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on raconte, trancha Théodore. Moi, je n'y crois pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça pour me nuire... Draco était incapable de me faire du mal. Draco m'aimait.

Blaise eut un rire froid et le regarda méchamment.

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'il est capable d'aimer autre chose que son nombril ? Draco s'est entiché de toi parce que... parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à se mettre sous la dent. Sois réaliste. Tu penses qu'il se serait intéressé à toi juste parce que... tu es toi ?

- Tu penses qu'on ne peut pas m'aimer pour ce que je suis ? Que je suis trop minable pour qu'on pose les yeux sur moi ? Oui, Draco m'a aimé et ça, ça te fait vomir. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on raconte cette histoire mais je vais te la dire...

- TAIS-TOI !

- Non, toi, tu vas m'écouter ! Draco et moi, cela aurait pu se faire, si seulement j'avais gardé les yeux ouverts ! On aurait pu être heureux tous les deux si... si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. Mais même après ça, Draco ne m'en a pas voulu - ou si c'était le cas, il ne me l'a jamais montré. Il s'est montré digne et fier, tel qu'il l'a toujours été. Je sais qu'il m'aimait sincèrement parce qu'il m'a souhaité du bonheur avec toi. Et aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, je suis malheureux et toujours aussi seul ! Parfois, je me lève le matin en me demandant si tout cela en vaut la peine…

Blaise resta figé.

Ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre, la réponse flottant là, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils pouvaient presque se revoir, des années auparavant, au moment où Théodore se trouvait à un carrefour de son destin : Blaise ou Draco ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait un très mauvais choix en te suivant, souffla-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser tomber Draco. C'était notre ami.

- C'était, trancha Blaise. Le passé on doit le laisser loin derrière.

- NON, ON NE PEUT PAS, cria Théodore. DRACO ETAIT LA POUR NOUS. C'EST GRACE A LUI QU'ON...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa son associé. Je ne lui dois rien. L'homme que je suis devenu c'est à moi que je le dois ; personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas... de l'ego mal placé, mais juste la réalité. Draco n'a jamais obtenu mon diplôme à ma place. Draco n'a pas dégoté mes premiers boulots à ma place. Draco n'a aucunement bâti cette agence à ma...

- Notre place, répliqua vivement Théodore. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tout part à vau-l'eau depuis quelques temps : j'en ai marre de perdre de l'argent. Donc je vais faire la chose la plus intelligente qui m'ait été donné de faire.

- Ah ouais ? Quoi ?

- Je démissionne, Blaise. Démerde-toi pour trouver un nouvel associé. Je retire mes parts et je finis de rembourser mes crédits avec.

- Tu... tu vas me lâcher comme ça ? prononça Blaise, incrédule. Juste comme ça ? Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour...

- Il fallait y penser AVANT. Avant de te servir de moi. J'emmerde ce boulot, j'emmerde ce voyage, je t'emmerde toi et j'emmerde Harry.

* * *

Harry était allongé dans son lit, sous les combles du Baba O'Riley.

La radio s'était allumée automatiquement à huit heures. Les premières notes de _Rocket Man_, reprise par My Morning Jacket, résonnaient dans sa chambre. Il fredonna le refrain en respirant lentement.

A ses côtés, Draco dormait paisiblement.

Il était allongé sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre, tout habillé. Sur son cœur, se trouvait un paquet rectangulaire. Harry se pencha légèrement vers lui et fouilla l'intérieur de sa veste. C'était des cartes.

Harry passa dix minutes à vérifier s'il n'y avait le double d'aucune carte, s'il bluffait. Apparemment, non.

Harry déposa les cartes sur la table de chevet et entreprit de dévêtir entièrement Draco. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans un sommeil très profond aux senteurs de cocaïne et d'autres drogues mélangées.

Harry l'effeuilla, enlevant d'abord sa veste bleu-marine. Bouton après bouton, sa chemise de la même couleur, soyeuse, découvrit un torse blanc sur lequel figurait une brûlure.

Harry n'osa pas toucher cette cicatrice et s'attela à lui enlever son pantalon. Une fois entièrement nu, Harry contempla ce corps échoué dans ses draps.

Il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir, là, ce matin, sous ses doigts curieux.

Il effleura ses flancs, suivit ses poils blonds qui descendaient vers son sexe, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres puis remonta. Il contourna son nombril et traça des arabesques le long de ses légers abdominaux.

Il fendit son torse avec son index et taquina sa pomme d'Adam sans le quitter des yeux. Draco avait une expression fascinante quand il dormait.

Harry enleva son tee-shirt du groupe Lemon Tree, puis son caleçon.

Il se mit sous les draps après avoir ouvert un emballage de préservatif et l'avoir déposé sur la table de chevet en le vidant de son contenu.

Harry voulait tout faire pour que Draco soit convaincu qu'ils avaient couché ensemble la veille. C'était nécessaire. La drogue provoquait souvent l'oubli, et jamais Draco ne comprendrait comment son lui de la veille avait atterrit dans cette chambre.

Et puis, cela contraindrait Harry à lui dévoiler ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. Il avait promit de garder le secret.

Le tout restait que Mel ne s'aperçoive pas de sa présence ici...

Ce matin-là, Harry observa longuement cet amant fictif.

Il nota chaque détail, chaque contour de son visage, chaque imperfection dans un coin de son esprit, sans pour autant le toucher.

Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher, sinon la magie se briserait.

Harry repensait à ce qu'avait dit Draco la veille :

- Tous les trucs immondes que j'ai appris concernant _l'amour physique_, c'est un homme déjà formé qui me les a appris. Un ami proche de mon père a abusé de moi pendant des années...

Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'un type comme lui, aussi fort, avait pu être, par le passé, vulnérable et à la merci d'un psychopathe.

Drogué, Draco avait exhibé ses blessures que jamais il n'aurait montrées dans son état normal.

Harry voulait protéger cette confidentialité, lui faire croire qu'il ne s'était pas confié à un inconnu, qu'il était fort et qu'il le resterait.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on sache ses secrets les plus profonds par un malheureux hasard. Alors il respectait cet oubli.

Draco grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna. Il avait une nouvelle cicatrice qui déchirait son dos. Harry se demanda si c'était l'homme, le violeur, qui les lui avait faites. Harry contempla la profondeur du trait et n'osa imaginer quelle pût être sa douleur. Harry longea la cicatrice du regard avec dégoût. Cette marque-là devait avoir une terrible histoire.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? prononça une voix rauque venant d'outre-tombe.

Harry se figea, comme prit sur le fait, et murmura :

- Non, pas tellement. Il va être huit heures et demie.

- Je suis nu, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- On a couché ensemble ?

- Oui.

- C'était bien ?

- Oui.

Draco se tut, et resta immobile.

- Je ne me souviens plus, reprit-il. Raconte-moi.

- J'étais dans le living-room, je rangeais quelques livres avant la fermeture. Tu es arrivé ici, je t'ai proposé quelque chose à manger. Tu as refusé. Nous nous sommes installés sur le canapé puis tu m'as embrassé. Je t'ai proposé de continuer tout ça là-haut. Tu as dit oui et nous avons couché ensemble.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, répéta Draco. Je me souviens juste de... d'être entré dans ta chambre et de...

Il se tut un moment. Harry prit peur qu'il se souvienne de tout, finalement.

- C'est vrai, j'ai baissé mon pantalon. Ça je m'en souviens. Après, le vide.

- Moi je m'en souviens, tu peux me croire, dit Harry d'un ton taquin.

Le silence suivit ces quelques mots.

Harry se leva et indiqua qu'il allait prendre sa douche en bas. Draco se redressa sur ses coudes et le regarda disparaître par l'encadrement de la porte. Il observa ensuite sa place vide sur le matelas, puis, sur la table de chevet, son jeu de cartes et l'emballage vide de préservatif.

Draco se rallongea et contempla le plafond.

Une petite toile d'araignée s'était formée un peu plus loin, dans le recoin d'une poutre. La vie était un peu comme une toile d'araignée : on tissait des liens sans savoir à quel moment on se prendra dans son propre piège.

**A suivre**

* * *

Chapitre de transition. La suite sera un peu plus... croustillante.


	9. Kashmir

**Posté le : **17 Mars 2011. _Je viole le rock. Tu violes le roc. Nous violons Rocky._

* * *

**Note... Note... Grignote :** Mon Dieu, je plane. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit au niveau de mes synapses mais depuis quelques temps, je chie des mots à en revendre. J'ai carburé pour le tome 2 de mon roman à une vitesse de folie. J'ai retrouvé mes personnages (pas encore tous mais ça va venir) et je suis comme déconnectée de la réalité. Je ne vois plus rien d'autre. Ecrire cinquante pages, comme ça, parce que votre cerveau vous dit "Ecris ou je te tues" c'est mal, très mal. Mais en même temps ça fait du bien. Je me serai volontiers doigtée avec mon stylo mais il paraît que j'en ai encore besoin. Et puis, vous voyez, j'ai l'impression d'être sous acide ou une autre substance illicite. Parce que - c'était quand déjà ? - lundi je faisais une sieste les yeux ouverts en Histoire Moderne et j'ai rêvé d'un Mpreg. Draco en cloque qui est enfermé au Square Grimmaud durant la guerre et Sirius le surveille. Pis, là, le trio débarque avec un Ron blessé et Harry fonce sur Draco et lui hurle que tout est de sa faute et commence par le battre... Oo. Le bébé de Draco a des séquelles et je me suis réveillée de ma transe, en pleine salle de classe. Et je me suis dis "Par la barbe de Merlin, je dois arrêter les fics !" (avec le couinement plaintif pour faire plus réaliste). Le pire c'est que Harry ne savait pas que Malefoy était en cloque et il le frappait comme l'époque de Poudlard. Mais Draco aimait en secret ce kamikaze de Gryffondor et pleurait le martyr (Oui, je fais des rêves très longs et très étranges, ma meilleure amie témoignera en votre faveur). Mais vous savez quoi ? Si j'étais un peu plus pétée que d'habitude, je me retrouvais lundi, les quatre fers en l'air sur mon lit à écrire un Mpreg (la position aide à se projeter). Je m'imaginais trop me lancer dans l'aventure à décrire en des horreurs de l'anatomie humaine et en finissant mon OS par "mais qu'advient-il des enfants échoués par l'anus ?" Je sais, c'est très poétique mais je dois encore y travailler. Putain, un mpreg signé Dairy. C'est anti-fanfictionesque. Je ne saurais jamais me débrouiller dans cet exercice de haute voltige. Les mpreg, on en pense ce qu'on veut, hein, mais moi, parfois j'en lis. Oui Mesdames et Messieurs je le dis à voix HAUTE et la tête BASSE ! Je lis des mpreg de temps à autre, en temps de disette et j'en trouve des pas mal et d'autres à en chier des cactus. Bref, tout ça pour dire que... j'ai écrit et j'ai pété un câble cette semaine. Les semaines passées, c'était du jus de pucelle comparé à mon état mental actuel.

**Post-it collé sur un globe terrestre: **J'ai fumé ma copie d'Histoire de l'Afrique. Faire un rapport sur les diamants de sang. Ça démonte.

* * *

~ News :

**J'AI CREE UN BLOG POUR LA FANFICTION OU SE TROUVERONT LES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES !**

L'adresse : Disponible sur mon profil car le site ne le décrypte pas.

Il y a là-bas aussi des news ou, parfois, un petit extrait sur le chapitre suivant. Tout est déjà en ligne.

* * *

**Mot de la Bêta - Eve JHoang : **Sauvez les blancs destriers. Montez Draco Malfoy. [**Dairy** : Tiens, Eve aussi a pété un câble...]

.

.

.

~ Sur ce, excellente lecture et merci encore à tous et à toutes de me lire, de me suivre en plein délire.

* * *

**Baba O'Riley**

**Single 9 : « Kashmir »**

* * *

**"Kashmir" - Led Zeppelin. 1975. Piste de 8 min 33. Un son aux inspirations marocaines sentant le souk de la batterie, le bazar des doubles croches, l'architecture de la partition, les arabesques de la mélodie, les mosaïques des séquences musicales, les épices dans la voix de Jimmy Page, le tabac laissant les blanches noires de suie, les oasis et le repos sans parole, le désert du violoncelle, les tentures, le velours et la soie de la guitare électrique : Led Zep, ou les nouveaux charmeurs de serpents. **

_Talk an' song from tongues of lilting grace _

_Whose sounds caress my ear. _

_But not a word I heard could I relate _

_The story was quite clear. _

« Quand on cesse d'écouter Led Zeppelin, c'est sa jeunesse qu'on enterre », Jimmy Page - membre du groupe.

« Statu quo pour le cirque Rock : "Rien ne dépasse Led Zeppelin" », F. M - à partir de coupures de presse. (sans prétention aucune)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ce matin-là, Draco avait oublié ce qu'était la magie.

Sa vie avait laissé place à une vaste lande de réalisme : l'excitation due à la cocaïne enfin éteinte, la nudité sous les draps, cette migraine qui ne partait pas et ces cernes violacés, accrochés à sa peau.

Surgissant du coma éthylique, Draco - ou Lithium le magicien - saisit son pantalon au sol et le remit précipitamment. Il finit de se vêtir dans les escaliers du Baba O'Riley, prenant bien garde à ne pas réveiller Mel ou avertir Harry, se trouvant encore dans la salle de bain, de sa sortie précipitée.

Le living-room était heureusement vide.

Seul One Gramme, le chihuahua imprudent, faisait frémir son museau dans les braises laissées dans le poêle en mettant ses minuscules pattes sur le ventre de la machine. Le chien jappa férocement en voyant Draco arriver, mais le chihuahua, par sa taille, était aussi crédible qu'un dindon au milieu d'une meute de renards.

Draco siffla et le chien alla se réfugier dans sa niche à l'équilibre précaire - reconstitution d'un château de cartes gigantesque près de la fenêtre. One Gramme mâchouilla un ballon de rugby miniature en lançant un regard hostile au magicien, qui sortit du Baba O'Riley avec un sourire en coin.

Février glaçait les trottoirs londoniens. Le givre recouvrait la plupart des voitures stationnées d'un seul côté de l'impasse.

Un groupe de secrétaires en tailleur passèrent devant le Baba O'Riley. L'une d'entre elles s'arrêta et fixa la piteuse chaumière - c'était la plus petite du groupe, elle ressemblait à un pot de géranium.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet endroit n'ait toujours pas été rasé, dit-elle avec une once de lassitude. Cela va faire des années que je travaille pour le service communication de la banque, des années que je vois cette maison, des années que des gens bizarres en sortent.

- Il paraît que cela fait fuir les clients, ajouta une autre, beaucoup plus grande. Je les comprends : je ne mettrai jamais mon argent dans une banque côtoyant un taudis.

Elles se turent, fixant les fenêtres du Baba O'Riley avec une telle concentration, comme si une nouvelle maison - beaucoup plus conventionnelle - allait jaillir entre les deux numéros de l'impasse. De toute évidence, au bout de deux minutes de silence, elles durent s'admettre vaincues : aucun miracle n'allait faire apparaître un autre immeuble.

- Janet lance une pétition, reprit la première à tête de géranium. Elle veut raser l'endroit.

- Janet ?

- Tu sais, la gentille dame qui habite au numéro 7. Celle qui prend le thé avec moi, le lundi.

- Ah oui, murmura la troisième secrétaire à tailleur gris. Je l'ai vue hier. Il paraît qu'un voyou a été recueilli par le propriétaire de cette maison : on l'aurait vu taguer près du canal, dans la semaine. C'est Peter qui nous l'a dit. Peter promenait son chien dans le parc. Bientôt, m'a-t-il dit, ils ont pour projet de taguer sur les murs de la banque.

- Quelle horreur, grogna la plus grande des secrétaires. Et bien sûr, on devra contribuer aux réparations. Je suis certaine que c'est plein de drogués là-dedans. J'ai même vu des mineurs !

- Sans parler des soucis avec le voisinage... insista la secrétaire aux cheveux en pétales. Enfin, espérons que la mairie de Londres prendra la bonne décision, cette année.

Draco s'éternisa près du groupe, sortant une cigarette afin de justifier sa présence. Il n'avait jamais ouï-dire d'une démolition du Baba O'Riley.

- Vous travaillez dans la banque ? demanda une des secrétaires en s'adressant poliment à lui.

- Je... je vais y passer un entretient d'embauche dans la journée, mentit-il.

- Eh bien, vous en pensez quoi, de l'endroit ?

- C'est... atypique, détourna Draco en fixant la façade du Baba O'Riley. Cela m'amuse de voir des originalités comme celle-ci dans Londres. On casse la monotonie des buildings.

Son argumentation ne sembla pas faire tilt car le groupe de secrétaires partagea une moue indécise avant de s'éloigner dans un bruissement de chuchotis. Camé, Draco perdait de ses talents d'orateur. Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon convaincre une bande de morues frustrées et psychorigides ?

Draco jeta son mégot dans une fontaine en bas de l'impasse.

Il héla un taxi qui le mena vers un quartier résidentiel huppé : imbrication de duplex suédois tournés vers la rive Est de la Tamise, les pieds dans l'eau. Les maisons flottantes commençaient tout juste à se répandre en Europe, et les anglais étaient plus sensibles que d'autres concernant la question environnementale. Draco avait investi dans cette maison plutôt qu'une autre parce que...

Il ne savait plus à vrai dire.

Il avait besoin d'un endroit pour vivre, qui soit à son image. Il avait eut vent de cette innovation par le bouche à oreille. Il avait pensé que cela serait un moyen sûr d'éviter que sa maison se trouve submergée par la montée des eaux quand il sera vieux. Il avait signé avec un peu de coke dans le nez. Il avait reçu les clefs huit mois plus tard, sans se souvenir de l'avoir acheté.

C'était une maison-bateau, avec des flotteurs en-dessous de la fondation. Quand c'était l'automne et que les pluies diluviennes arrivaient, Draco pouvait à loisir modifier la pression dans les ballons pour surélever sa maison pour qu'elle soit juste au niveau de l'eau.

Avant, quatre mois plus tôt, il vivait sur l'autre rive de la Tamise : on avait remorqué sa maison sur le fleuve en l'attachant à un énorme bateau à vapeur. Beaucoup l'avaient photographié.

Lui, Draco, magicien la nuit, homme d'affaire le jour, buvait son café sur sa terrasse artificielle, en voguant sur les eaux. Il ne regrettait pas : cette nouvelle rive lui plaisait. C'était un peu plus près du Baba O'Riley, un peu plus loin de son travail. Mais peu importe.

A bout du compte, il passait plus de temps chez lui ou au Baba...

A l'intérieur de la maison-bateau, tout semblait ordinaire. Il avait commandé tous les meubles sur Internet, par catalogue. Draco ne savait pas quoi mettre à l'intérieur, donc il avait demandé qu'on lui installe la réplique exacte de décoration de pages de magazines.

C'était très différent de la forte personnalité controversée se dégageant de la librairie du Baba O'Riley.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour meubler ou donner de la personnalité à un endroit. Il ne savait pas comment peindre son lui intérieur sur les murs... d'autres étaient plus doués pour ça.

Peut-être que s'il vivait un jour avec quelqu'un, cet autre s'occuperait de cette partie du travail. En tout cas, son intérieur était blanc cassé, beige, taupe et chocolat, inox etc. En bref, tendance sans sortir du commun.

Draco grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier en teck menant à la mezzanine. Là, il y avait une petite salle de bain ouverte sur la chambre à coucher. Draco se déshabilla et prit un long bain chaud, s'imaginant sur une plage chaude de Polynésie ou d'autres contrées d'ailleurs.

Le temps passa lentement, futile, s'égrenant comme des bulles de savon.

Peu après, il sortit de son bain, les mains fripées, et enfila des vêtements propres.

Draco descendit dans sa cuisine ouverte afin de se faire un cappuccino, quand il vit quelqu'un déjà affairé à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Théodore ?

- Tu devrais penser à fermer ta porte à clef, répondit son ami en sortant deux assiettes d'un placard en kit beige.

- Je devrais aussi te rappeler les principes de courtoisie, mais vois-tu je ne le fais pas. Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Bientôt vingt minutes. Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

- Non, j'essayais de me noyer dans mon bain, répondit ironiquement Draco en s'asseyant à table. Mmh, une carafe de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées... quinze oranges pour vingt centilitres et cent cinquante kilojoules dépensés ? Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire et à te faire pardonner, devina Draco avec un sourire. Dis-moi tout.

Théodore éteignit les plaques électriques et sortit de la poêle les tranches de bacon. Il ajouta également des œufs brouillés dans les deux assiettes, et déposa le tout sur la table avec la délicatesse d'un serveur de la Haute.

Théodore tira la chaise en face de Draco et fixa longuement le contenu de son assiette.

- Je me suis disputé avec Blaise, avoua-t-il. J'ai démissionné.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu craques ?

- Je me suis fait avoir... on a couché ensemble. Nous sommes partis en Irlande pour les affaires. La proximité m'a fait perdre la tête. Tu comprends ?

- Je peux comprendre ça, oui, admit Draco en prenant sa fourchette. Cela va faire longtemps que tu le voulais rien que pour toi. Maintenant c'est fait.

- Il n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose avec l'histoire de son ex, et puis, honnêtement, même si c'était le cas, il n'a jamais été intéressé par moi. Je suis insignifiant. Plus les années passent, et plus je deviens fade. Je n'intéresse plus. Même aux rendez-vous d'affaire, les gens ne regardent que lui.

- C'est toi que j'ai trouvé beau en premier, conforta son ami.

- Tu dis ça par gentillesse.

- Ai-je l'habitude d'être gentil ?

- Avec moi, oui. Je dois déroger à la règle, prononça Théodore.

Draco était différent à son contact, comme adouci, plus humain.

En arrivant dans leur pensionnat, il y avait bien des années de cela, Théodore avait entendu parler de Draco - le fils d'aristocrate important, petit-fils d'un notable, neveu d'une grande famille anglaise, héritier d'une petite fortune. On l'avait dépeint comme la personne représentant le mieux l'esprit de l'école : vaniteux et riche au possible.

Plein d'apriori, Théodore avait posé ses yeux pour la première fois sur Draco un peu par hasard. Il parlait avec importance à un groupe d'élèves un peu plus jeunes. Il était préfet.

Ils avaient échangé un regard, Draco s'était arrêté quelques secondes dans son discours, puis avait reprit la parole avec sérieux.

Des mois plus tard, Draco lui avoua avoir eu le coup de foudre. L'amour est une histoire de point de vue.

Sauf que là, c'était tout sauf réciproque.

A l'époque, Théodore ne se savait pas attiré par les garçons - mais à force de ne côtoyer que la gent masculine chaque jour de l'année dans ce pensionnant, ils se rabattaient tous sur la même marchandise.

Cela favorisait les inclinations.

Théodore, Blaise et Draco avaient partagé le même dortoir durant leur scolarité. Leur amitié était née entre ces murs austères du pensionnat.

C'était une bonne entente, au début : Blaise essayait toujours d'ajouter un peu de chaleur avec des blagues grisantes ou en sortant des revues avec des filles nues (à l'époque, Blaise pensait que "les nibards, il n'y a que ça de vrai").

Théodore faisait les devoirs de Blaise de temps à autre alors qu'il lui promettait inlassablement de le rembourser avec un autre service - chose qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Draco, pour sa part, les regardait de loin, sans souffler mot, appartenant à un monde à part.

Les premiers jours de cohabitation, Théodore supposa que peut-être Draco se pensait trop bien pour partager sa chambre avec d'autres élèves. On ne connaissait pas ses intentions.

Puis, finalement, Blaise et Draco s'étaient retrouvés dans la même équipe de basketball. Cela avait créé des liens, sans conteste. Mais, en réalité, devenir ami avec Blaise était juste un prétexte pour pouvoir mieux approcher Théodore.

Sans préambule, Draco l'avait embrassé, un soir, dans leur dortoir, alors que Blaise traînait en salle de sport.

- C'était... en quel honneur ? avait demandé Théodore en détournant son attention de son livre de chimie.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je pensais à le faire, avait avoué Draco en s'écartant légèrement. Je ne voulais pas qu'on finisse le lycée sans que tu saches la vérité. Je me suis attaché à toi. J'ai envie de te revoir lorsqu'on sera dans nos études supérieures. Tu es la seule personne qui m'intéresse, ici.

- Alors tu ne dois pas bien regarder autour de toi.

- Je suis très lucide, avait reprit Draco avec fermeté. Ce n'est pas une blague poussée un peu trop loin. J'ai envie que tu considères la chose suivante : pourrais-tu me donner une chance pour que l'on apprenne un peu mieux à se connaître ? Juste... tous les deux. Sans Blaise.

Draco avait appuyé ses propos en mettant sa main en bas de son dos.

Théodore se souvenait parfaitement de ce premier contact.

Théodore s'était senti si... proche de lui. Pourtant, à l'époque encore, il ne savait rien de Draco Malefoy. Il ignorait quels étaient ses buts dans la vie, ses rêves, ses peurs, ses passions. Draco, lui, avait dû mener son enquête et savoir quelques petites choses sur son compte.

Théodore voulut alors vérifier cet état de fait :

- Que sais-tu sur moi ? dit-il d'un ton empli de défi.

- Je... je sais que tu n'aimes pas manger le matin parce que ton estomac n'est pas réveillé. Tu regardes les autres manger, ou tu nous accompagnes en silence en relisant des fiches de cours. Parfois, il t'arrive de piocher dans le panier de toasts mais tu ne le finis jamais. Je sais que ce que tu aimes manger ici, par contre, ce sont les tourtes - peu importe la saveur : tu t'en sers toujours deux fois. Tu n'aimes pas les miettes sur ton uniforme ou te moucher devant tout le monde. Tu préfères l'hiver comme saison. Tu es heureux dès qu'il neige. Tu aimes... les flocons sur les vêtements, lire les livres près du feu, grignoter des biscuits en cachette dans la bibliothèque et te couper les cheveux en cours avec tes ciseaux…

Les yeux de Théodore s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas nouer ta cravate alors tu fais attention dès que tu l'enlèves. A chaque fin de cours, tu vérifies deux fois que tu as toutes tes affaires. Tu n'aimes pas sourire en public et tu as la fâcheuse manie de te toucher le bout du nez, comme ça...

Draco lui caressa le visage sans le quitter des yeux.

Théodore n'avait pas réagi, bien trop bluffé de savoir que quelqu'un, qui en apparence ne le connaissait pas, avait emmagasiné autant d'informations sur son compte.

Il ferma les yeux quand Draco prit pleinement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa voracement. Théodore, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, s'était surprit à répondre à ce baiser.

C'était le premier de toute sa vie.

- J'en sais plus sur ton compte que tu ne peux le croire, finit par murmurer Draco en fixant un point invisible au-dessus de son épaule. Je sais aussi que Blaise compte beaucoup pour toi.

- Et alors ? demanda Théodore en un haussement d'épaules. Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

- Il ne pourra pas comprendre qu'on passe du temps ensemble, sans lui. Il va chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passe et quand il saura, il... j'ai peur qu'il soit intolérant. J'ai peur qu'il soit hypocrite comme tous ces mecs de dortoir qui se font enculer sans problème mais qui hurle au loup dès qu'un type s'affirme comme homo. Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi... quand on quittera le pensionnat, il y aura les filles, tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir - sexuellement parlant...

- Tu me proposes de mieux te connaître pour me sauter ? résuma-t-il.

- Pas du tout ! Si c'était pour ça, je serai allé voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux juste que tu me donnes une chance, qu'on se donne une chance tous les deux.

- Tu... tu me proposes de sortir avec toi ? interrogea Théodore, incrédule.

Draco allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Blaise, exténué. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et souffla :

- Théo, tu as fait mon devoir de math ? Je dois le rendre demain.

- Peut-être que tu aurais un peu plus de temps pour tes études si tu ne passais pas autant de temps à essayer de te muscler, riposta Draco, énervé d'être coupé en pleine conversation importante.

Blaise se redressa, le regardant avec dédain.

- Ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi, prononça-t-il en grinçant des dents. Alors, tu as fait ce devoir Théo ?

A ce moment précis, Théodore comprit qu'il allait être prit dans une bataille incessante entre ses deux amis.

Il se leva subitement et fouilla dans un classeur afin de trouver la copie double de Blaise. Maintenant, à force de triche, il arrivait parfaitement à imiter son écriture. Théodore s'approcha de Blaise et celui-ci grogna d'un air désagréable :

- J'espère que cette fois tu ne feras plus d'erreur. La semaine dernière je n'ai eu que seize parce que tu avais confondu un plus avec un moins. Tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois : je te signale que je joue ma place aux NBC.

Ce fut le mot de trop et Théodore, piqué au vif, jeta son devoir dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Mon devoir ! cria Blaise.

- Non, mon devoir à moi, rappela Théodore, furieux. C'est moi qui l'ai rédigé pendant que tu t'amusais à courir après une stupide balle. Ça me prend un temps fou de corriger tes exercices quand tu prends la peine de les faire, de faire tes devoirs maison à ta place, d'écrire des lettres de motivation pour je-ne-sais-quelle école. J'ai une vie aussi !

- Ah bon ? déclara Blaise, d'un ton moqueur. Et depuis quand ? Arrête, Théo. Depuis qu'on est petits, ta vie, c'est moi. Il n'y a rien d'autre...

- Si, il y a lui maintenant, dit-il en désignant Draco.

Blaise les regarda alternativement et éclata de rire.

- Lui ? Mais, c'est quoi la blague ? Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour que je me fende les côtes ?

Draco avait un visage dur, comme s'il voulait le frapper. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Théodore qui semblait désemparé.

Face à Blaise, il perdait toujours ses moyens.

- Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, déclara clairement le préfet.

Blaise se tut, comme s'il fut soudain frappé de mutisme. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise. Théodore contemplait ses pieds et ne semblait pas prêt à relever la tête de sitôt.

- Et j'ai dit oui, murmura finalement Théodore. Que cela te plaise ou non, Draco et moi nous allons apprendre à nous connaître et à nous... aimer. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui occupe ce rôle dans ma vie. Toi, tu ne fais que de me rabaisser. Tu ne m'apportes rien de concret, même en amitié.

Blaise se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et déplaça une table de chevet. Il monta sur le lit sans enlever ses chaussures et le poussa contre un autre avec force, faisant racler le parquet.

- Comme ça, vous ferez lit-double, cracha-t-il. Théodore, ne t'approche plus de moi : je ne veux pas être touché par une pédale. Quant à toi Malefoy, t'es qu'un salopard...

Il avait claqué la porte et brisé un miroir accroché au-dessus d'une commode. Mais c'était le cœur de Théodore qui était en miettes...

- Théo ? Théo ?

- Tu disais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, revenant de suite à la présente réalité.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais dormir à la maison ce soir, répéta Draco en buvant une gorgée de jus d'oranges pressées. J'ai un canapé-lit dans mon bureau, à côté. Cela te fera du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à... lui.

- Draco, je suis sincèrement désolé de... de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, de l'avoir choisi lui plutôt que toi.

- C'est du passé tout ça, réconforta Draco. Je vis autre chose maintenant. Je t'aimais et je ne regrette rien : si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais toujours été ignorant des choses de l'amour. A présent, je sais un peu plus de choses. Toi aussi, tu dois passer à autre chose, l'oublier un peu. Tu sais, tu penses plus à lui qu'à toi-même. Cela en devient presque effrayant ! plaisanta-t-il.

Théodore se permit un léger rire et mordit dans un toast beurré. Il le reposa, à peine entamé, et demanda :

- Dis, Draco, si on est sortis ensemble, pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais fait l'amour ?

Draco s'appuya au fond de sa chaise et déposa ses couverts sur la table. Il se passa une main sur son menton et ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir.

- Je ne voulais pas te salir, avoua-t-il.

- Comment ça, me "salir" ?

- Je... je ne suis pas si idéal qu'on peut le croire en me voyant au travail. Je ne suis pas cet homme-là. Je suis lui et quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant l'acte, tu ne m'aurais plus reconnu. Je ne voulais pas égratigner l'image que tu as de moi... mais c'est du passé tout ça, hein ?

- Oui, c'est du passé, approuva doucement Théodore en fuyant son regard. Mais parfois, tu ne te poses pas des "Et si" ?

- Et si Théodore et moi étions restés ensemble ? Et si tu avais accepté de prendre cet appartement avec moi ? Et si tu avais tourné le dos à Blaise ? Et si je t'avais emmené avec moi à Harvard ? Et si, tout simplement, tu étais tombé amoureux de moi ? C'est ça ? Tu sais, Théodore, ces questions-là, je me les suis posées. Des soirs entiers, je me demandais ce que serait devenue ma vie dans tes bras. Mais j'ai comprit que c'était vain, futile. Tu n'aurais jamais été heureux avec moi, à mes côtés. Tu serais resté par sécurité, voilà tout. Moi, je ne veux pas d'un couple rassurant, bien tranquille. Je veux des frissons.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Absolument pas. Peut-être que deux autres personnes nous attendent quelque part, sans le savoir, dit Draco. J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette personne, juste pour moi. Une personne un peu dingue pour pouvoir me supporter, anticonformiste sur les bords et... avec un beau sourire.

- Ce n'est définitivement pas moi ! s'exclama son ami avec une moue boudeuse.

- Tu voulais que je prenne ton sosie pour te mettre mal à l'aise, peut-être ? Allez, ne sois pas jaloux. Ne fais pas ton Blaise.

Draco se leva pour débarrasser la table, mais Théodore le retint par le bras.

- D'accord, je reste ce soir. Mais je veux savoir qui est l'autre Draco, celui vivant la nuit. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe sous tes cheveux blonds quand le soleil a disparu.

**A suivre**

* * *

Le Chapitre 9, 10, 11 et 12 appartiennent à une série. Tous les faits se déroulent durant une seule et même soirée ! C'est en quelque sorte un 24H Chrono. Rapellez vous-en :)

Pour la suite, un très long chapitre. Tenez bon, mes amis !

_Dairy's Scribenpenne_


	10. Baba O'Riley

**Posté le :** 23 Mars 2011 - exceptionnellement pour fêter ce chapitre 10. _Bave d'avoir trouvé une photo de Blaise nu sur le web._

* * *

**NE JAMAIS COMPTER SUR LA CHANCE. NE PAS SE FIER AU TALENT. NE PAS FUIR LE TRAVAIL. **

**Le poing G de l'artiste :** Bordel, j'ai de la chance. Samedi, j'ai pu relooker ma culture pour douze euros. J'ai trouvé une cave à vinyles en plein Paris, et en plus des livres pour 20 cents ! Si ce n'est pas merveilleux, ça ? J'ai pu m'acheter un collector de Nirvana et de Pixies. En plus, je me suis acheté un chef d'oeuvre de la littérature que je n'avais pas revu depuis des lunes : Le Diable au Corps. Putain, quand je vois ce bouquin ça me fait tout drôle. Le mec, il avait dix-huit ans en l'écrivant et il est mort l'année suivante. Le génie n'a pas d'âge. J'ai pioché des bouquins au hasard et je suis rentrée chez moi avec mon poids en culture. Je me dis que, finalement, le pire c'est de mourir con. Et le pire du pire c'est de mourir sans avoir profité de sa vie. Donc j'apprends à vivre. Je pense qu'il faut trouver sa voie et... comme dirait Hank Moody dans Californication, saison 2, "Ecris sur ce qui te fait bander". Nous sommes des vivants en sursis. On passe trop de temps à faire des conneries, et plus je lis, plus je me dis que je pourrai faire autre chose pendant ce temps. Plus j'écris pour Baba O'Riley, plus je me dis que je fais trop n'importe quoi et n'importe comment. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que vous aimez cette histoire et la manière dont elle est écrite ! Pourtant, je prends tout à la rigolade. Pour moi, pour ce faire une idée véritable de mon pseudo-potentiel, de ma personnalité, de ma plume, il faudrait lire mes romans qui ne sont disponibles nulle part. Je trouve que mes écrits hors-fanfiction sont moins contre-plaqués. Tout ça pour dire que... ce que vous allez lire relève du pur délire. Jamais je ne tenterai de publier Baba O'Riley (comme certaines personnes me l'ont conseillé). Mon but ultime en écriture n'est pas de voir mon bouquin à la Fnac (à mes yeux, publier ne veut plus rien dire. cf, _Oui oui_ est bien un livre et pourtant c'est de la merde). Mon but ultime, la quintessence du plaisir, le point G de l'artiste, c'est de se faire jouir soi-même, rien qu'en contemplant à nouveau son travail. Pour le moment, je n'en suis qu'à de vagues spasmes et des fourmillements dans les jambes. Je me laisse le temps de mûrir. Peut-être qu'un jour je grimperai au rideau en relisant ma prose. Je ne trouve pas cela prétentieux - au contraire. Ecrire sur ce qui nous plaît aura plus de chance de plaire à autrui, non ?

**Post-it publicitaire : **La totalité des réponses aux reviews anonymes pour les chaps 9 et 10 seront consultables sur le blog de la fanfiction jeudi soir au plus tard. Le lien est disponible depuis mon profil !

**Mot de la Bêta - Eve JHoang : **Rooooh, ce single marque le chiffre rond avec panache, si c'est pas beau, ça… 8D [**Dairy** : Je dirai même plus : c'est très beau]

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Suite de la série - épisode 2/4. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

**Baba O'Riley**

**Single 10 : « Baba O'Riley »**

* * *

**"Baba O'Riley" - The Who. 1971. Piste de 5 min 10. Notes frénétiques sur un piano-jouet tapant sur le système. Déboire et accordement. Un méli-mélo d'instruments appartenant à des familles totalement différentes. Superposition de séquences musicales. Des notes dépareillées qui s'unissent sous la voix du chanteur, faisant le lien. Des univers qui se heurtent : le psychédélisme, le rock, le classique, la soul. Un melting-pot redonnant de l'entrain aux malheureux. Et une reprise donnant le nirvana.**

_Sally, take my hand_

_Travel south crossland_

_Put out the fire_

_Don't look past my shoulder_

_The exodus is here_

_The happy ones are near_

_Let's get together_

_Before we get much older_

_Teenage wasteland_

**Gainsbouromania - le néologisme qui devrait entrer dans le dictionnaire. **

« Ex-fan des sixties, petite Baby Doll comme tu dansais bien le rock'n roll. Ex-fan des sixties, où sont tes années folles, que sont devenues toutes tes idoles ? », Gainsbourg, Pensées, provocs et autres volutes, p-120.

« L'amitié est imbaisable et c'est là que je me fais baiser », Gainsbourg, Pensées, provocs et autres volutes, p-18.

« Docteur Jekyll un jour a compris que c'est ce Monsieur Hyde qu'on aimait en lui. Mister Hyde ce salaud a fait la peau du Docteur Jekyll », Gainsbourg, Pensées, provocs et autres volutes, p-36.

« Red Bull à la fête. Un cadavre repêché, complètement baba », F. M., à partir de coupures de presse (sans prétention aucune).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Et Bill vit Théodore.

Le Baba O'Riley était plein à craquer ce soir-là. Les adeptes de la librairie se bousculaient pour obtenir une bonne place dans le living-room, où des artistes se produisaient sur la légère estrade, près du poêle.

C'était soirée spéciale comédies musicales et dessins animés, pour l'anniversaire de Luna.

Cette dernière était entièrement couverte d'un déguisement en fourrure blanche, un museau rosâtre dessiné sur son nez ainsi que des petites moustaches. Elle s'était déguisée comme dans la comédie _Cats,_ et miaulait dès qu'on lui apportait un verre autre que du lait demi-écrémé.

Woodrow arborait une tenue sophistiquée de bourgeoise américaine du dix-neuvième siècle à la Scarlett dans _Autant en emporte le Vent_. Son ombrelle propageait des ombres chinoises par où elle passait.

Tonks - revenue un peu plus tôt de son voyage en Roumanie - était en robe de mariée et chantait à tue-tête _Mama Mia_ avec Lee en reversant un peu de whisky partout.

Un drag-queen mania de la mode représentait la comédie _Hair_ et posait pour une photo au milieu d'un couple déguisé en Sandy et Danny de _Grease_. Harry, qui était près d'eux, vêtu comme Aladin, tira la langue à l'objectif.

Le couple, qui semblait être des amis à lui, le repoussa vivement, prétextant qu'il gâchait la photo.

Draco regardait un peu partout, affolé de ne pas avoir été prévenu du programme.

Mel s'était déguisé en une représentation stupide du mille-pattes dans _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ et fumait la shisha dans un fauteuil en forme de feuille courbée. Il regardait d'un œil amusé un couple d'adolescents reproduire sur l'estrade la danse mythique de _Dirty Dancing_.

Draco se sentit un peu tâche, là, au milieu de tous ces gens qui semblaient rattraper Halloween avec fureur.

- Excusez-moi, dit une jeune fille que Draco avait déjà croisé au Baba une ou deux fois. Pourriez-vous me porter jusqu'au salon. J'ai du mal avec mon déguisement.

- En même temps, qui vous a demandé de vous déguiser en sirène ? J'espère que vous avez quelque chose en-dessous... enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien...

Les paroles de Draco furent comme absorbées par le néant.

Bill était dans le living-room, près de l'étagère violette, déguisé en prince pur produit Disney : les cheveux noués en catogan, le manteau bleu-nuit brodé de fil d'or et un nœud blanc autour du cou. Face à lui, Théodore était dans un costume sombre, chemise grise cendre, cravate noire et gourmette au poing.

Il n'y eut plus de bruit dans le Baba O'Riley. On ne sentait plus cette chaleur étouffante due au surpeuplement, ni la musique assourdissante au rythme jazzy et le tintement des verres.

Tout devint flou.

Théodore s'avança et Bill fit de même. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, gravant dans leur esprit chaque détail de ce visage inconnu.

- C'est comme si nous nous étions déjà vus dans un rêve, murmura Théodore.

- C'était le plus beau des rêves, répondit Bill en lui prenant la main.

C'est alors qu'une douce musique les enveloppa et ils se mirent dos à dos, commençant à claquer des doigts, exécutant une chorégraphie de _West Side Story _à l'exactitude...

- Théo ? THEO ? s'écria une voix en lui secouant l'épaule.

Théodore papillonna des paupières et ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage de Draco, à quelques centimètres du sien. Il semblait inquiet.

- Tu t'es évanoui, ajouta Draco. Je me suis retourné quelques minutes pour aider la sirène et tu es tombé par terre, comme ça.

- Oh, euh, ça doit être la chaleur, prétexta Théodore en fixant résolument les boutons de sa chemise.

Il pouvait sentir les regards appuyer sur sa nuque.

La musique c'était bel et bien éteinte au Baba O'Riley. Sa chute avait attiré tous les regards. Il était allongé sur le canapé où quelques instants auparavant un couple était enlacé.

- Tiens, voilà de l'eau, prononça une voix inconnue.

Théodore prit le verre et voulut remercier la personne d'un regard mais il s'agissait du prince charmant. Décidément, il avait le chic pour qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui et murmura :

- Blaise t'a frappé ? Si c'est ça, tu dois partir à l'hôpital : ça doit être soigné, sinon tu peux porter des séquelles. J'ai une amie qui s'est faite frappée toute son enfance sans se faire soigner, et depuis, elle a des malaises constamment...

- On ne t'a rien demandé le déluré des milles et une nuits, cracha Draco en surprotégeant Théodore. C'est moi qui dis qu'est-ce qu'on va faire. Bon, Théo, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, dit-il en ignorant superbement le regard agacé d'Harry qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Voir de beaux médecins juifs, ça te fera du bien, crois-moi. Peut-être même qu'il t'auscultera...

- Je vais bien, coupa Théodore en se redressant. J'avais juste la tête qui tournait à cause du choc thermique - le froid glacial dehors et la fournaise à l'intérieur. Il y a de quoi, non ? Et puis, non Harry, je n'ai pas encore eu le privilège d'être battu par Blaise.

- Que _Black Sabbath_ soit loué, grogna Mel en joignant ses deux mains. Bon, Harry, par mesure de précaution, débarbouille-le dans la salle de bain. Je crois que j'ai quelques médocs dans la pharmacie.

Harry acquiesça tandis que Woodrow chuchota dans son oreille : "Je t'avais bien dit qu'il profiterait de toi." Théodore se leva et suivit Harry dans les escaliers en hélice et l'avertissement de Draco fut étouffé par la musique qui rebattait son plein.

- Qu'il n'abuse pas de lui, maugréa le magicien en terminant le verre d'eau qu'avait laissé Théodore.

Durant de longues minutes, Draco resta assis à lever frénétiquement les yeux au plafond comme s'il pouvait y voir quelque chose.

Woodrow tournoyait dans les bras de Bill sur _La Javanaise _de Gainsbourg. Le vinyle glissait sous l'aiguille du phonographe se trouvant près de la fenêtre ouverte.

Les paroles parvinrent jusqu'au premier où Harry était appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, laissant à Théodore le soin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

- Draco m'a dit que tu vivais maintenant ici, déclara-t-il en se séchant la figure avec une serviette propre qu'il lui tendait. A ta place, je n'aurais pas pu : tout ce monde, tout ce bruit constamment. Comment fais-tu pour réviser tes examens ?

- J'ai décidé de ne plus réviser, répondit Harry en un haussement d'épaule. L'art ne peut pas s'apprendre et puis, même si j'essayais de tout mon être, je n'arriverais pas à retenir quoi que ce soit. Je préfère me détendre, m'amuser avec mes amis, profiter de la vie... je me suis inscrit dans cette école juste parce qu'il faut avoir un métier plus tard. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

- Ouais, c'est bon, je ne t'ai pas demandé ta biographie, grogna Théodore en buvant encore un peu d'eau.

Le silence retomba.

On entendait clairement cette chanson française qui montait par salve depuis le salon.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je pisse ? demanda Harry en désignant les toilettes.

- Tu sais, je l'ai déjà vu, maugréa Théodore.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en ouvrant sa braguette.

Théodore fouilla dans la pharmacie à la recherche de comprimés contre la migraine.

Son cœur faisait des battements affolés et ses veines étaient saillantes. Ses sens exacerbés et à fleur de peau, tout semblait décuplé puissance mille : son ouïe amplifiée, son acuité visuelle perçante, son odorat aiguisé, son toucher sensible et une folle envie de goûter.

- Comment va Blaise ? interrogea Harry en se lavant les mains.

- Je ne sais pas. On ne s'est pas revu.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai démissionné. Je me faisais du mal à rester auprès de lui.

- Peut-être que si tu lui avais donné un peu de temps pour qu'il ouvre les yeux...

- Le temps, c'est la seule chose que je peux lui offrir, depuis toutes ces années. Si je l'attends encore, j'aurais cinquante ans et je serai toujours célibataire. Je ne veux pas foutre ma vie en l'air pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas reconnaître l'évidence. Je me suis rendu compte que je souffrirais toujours à cause de lui, il est trop...

- Présomptueux ? devina Harry. Ecoute, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça au fond. Blaise est con, je te l'accorde. Mais j'ai eu de très beaux moments aussi avec lui, au tout début. Tu en auras peut-être la chance un jour...

- Je ne veux pas vivre avec l'idée, qu'un jour peut-être, un homme puisse m'aimer. Un jour seulement ne me suffira pas. Je n'ai pas envie de miser mon bonheur avec une côte de un pour dix milles... et puis, j'ai comprit que si je restais avec lui, je devrais à tout moment m'attendre à ce qu'il parle de toi ou me compare à toi, qu'il me frappe, qu'il se moque de moi, qu'il me trompe. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de supporter tout ça. C'est stupide mais... je m'étais toujours dit que je vivrai une vie tranquille, normale, sans anicroche. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de stable dans ma vie.

En bas, _Dynamite _de Jamiroquai résonnait contre les murs, suivi de peu par la bande son mythique de _Pulp Fiction_.

On entendit un cri d'euphorie et Théodore baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas le cœur à danser ce soir. Il avait accompagné Draco au Baba O'Riley pour en savoir davantage sur lui, son univers, sa façon de voir la vie. Il voulait avoir une vue entière sur Draco...

En chemin, Draco lui avait tout expliqué du Baba et qu'il y faisait de temps à autre des tours de magie. Théodore avait trouvé cela fabuleux d'assumer pleinement sa passion. Tout le monde avait des passions, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi lui, Théodore, ne parvenait pas à faire le grand saut ?

- Tu sais, je ne connais aucun mec stable, prononça Harry au bout de longues minutes de réflexion. Ils ont toujours un truc qui fait qu'au fond, ils sont un peu fous... ou peut-être je ne tombe que sur des timbrés mais, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Tu connais un mec stable, toi ?

- Draco, avant, répondit calmement Théodore. Mais tout a changé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment. Il s'est métamorphosé et nous a rien dit de ce qu'il se passait. Il devait certainement penser qu'il pouvait régler le problème tout seul.

Harry fut soudainement mal à l'aise en repensant à la première et seule nuit qu'il avait passé avec le magicien. Il lui avait parlé d'abus sexuels, sans tabou.

Peut-être que c'était ça, le changement dont parlait Théodore sans le savoir... Harry n'était pas le mieux placé pour en parler.

- Parfois, reprit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait léger, on a besoin de faire une cassure avec notre ancien nous. On a besoin de... rompre dans ses habitudes et essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Même si nos amis ne comprennent pas ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans notre tête, on doit aller de l'avant. Et je crois que Draco n'a pas envie d'être comprit pour l'instant. Il vit sa vie, dans sa bulle. Il ne doit pas être prêt pour l'amour : il doit d'abord apprendre à s'aimer lui-même.

- Toi, tu le comprends vraiment bien, dit Théodore, surprit.

- Je me retrouve en lui. On se ressemble un peu, sur certains points, banalisa-t-il. Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel. Je disais juste ce qui me passait par la tête.

- C'est bizarre quand même. Tu connais le Draco de la nuit et moi le Draco du jour. Mais ni toi, ni moi, nous le connaissons vraiment - je veux dire, en entier.

- Il est comment dans la vie de tous les jours ?

- Très carré, déclara Théodore de but en blanc. Il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et contrôle un peu tout le monde depuis son bureau. Les gens ne l'aiment pas trop. Il dit qu'il s'en fiche, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai.

- Ici aussi il y a des personnes qui ne l'aiment pas trop, appuya Harry. Mais je pense que ses insultes et son comportement désagréable sont juste là pour dire "Eh, oh, je suis là. Ne m'oubliez pas." C'est un gamin au fond, plus gamin que moi.

- Tu l'as bien cerné. Enfin, c'est rare que quelqu'un prenne son temps pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se cache derrière tout ça. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Ici, au Baba O'Riley ?

- Entre autre. Nous nous étions déjà croisés dans la rue peu de temps auparavant. On n'a pas du tout accroché. Les rares fois où l'on s'adresse la parole, cela tourne mal.

- C'est plutôt bon signe. Draco a tendance à ne pas répondre aux personnes qui ne méritent pas son intérêt, résuma Théodore.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Woodrow qui les fusilla du regard.

- Vous dégagez ou je change de tampon devant vous ?

- Je vais prendre l'option une, grogna Harry en se précipitant vers la sortie, Théodore sur les talons.

La porte de la salle de bain se referma violemment et Théodore éclata de rire.

- C'est la furie féministe ? Draco m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle : il l'adore, elle et sa grande gueule.

- Ils ne font que de se disputer !

- Oh tu sais, Draco a une drôle de manière de montrer son affection. C'est un grand maladroit, au fond.

Ils descendirent les escaliers rapidement.

Sur scène, Tonks chantait une chanson de sa composition : _Bambi's Mother is Dead _[1]. Mel criait des encouragements en propageant d'énormes nuages de fumée avec sa shisha saveur menthe. Théodore toussota et ouvrit une autre fenêtre. Il contempla ensuite l'état du sol et étouffa un glapissement.

- C'est dégueulasse ! s'écria-t-il.

- Oh, ça doit être un mélange de soda, de pop-corn écrasé, de porridge et de pâté pour chien. C'est pour ça qu'on glisse. Je nettoierai tout ça avant de me coucher. Mel dit qu'il peut se déplacer les lombaires en se baissant. Tu parles, juste un glandeur.

- La saleté ça m'angoisse, chuchota Théodore. Je peux nettoyer quelque chose, non ? Je me sentirai mieux après avoir gratté le plancher ou fais un peu de vaisselle...

- De la vaisselle ? demanda Bill derrière leurs dos. Je ne juge pas : tout le monde a ses passe-temps favoris (Théodore rougit). Ma mère n'est pas maniaque du tout : ça me changerait un peu de vivre avec quelqu'un faisant une obsession sur la poussière. Moi, par exemple, j'adore ranger mes vêtements par couleur...

- Je vous laisse, dit Harry en s'éloignant pour s'approcher d'un groupe conséquent autour de Draco.

En s'approchant, il vit que Ron le tenait par les bras et qu'Hermione était assise à califourchon sur lui et essayait de lui passer de l'eye-liner.

- HORS DE QUESTION ! s'étouffa le magicien. Je ne me maquillerai jamais de mon vivant. Je... enlève ce fard à paupières de... MEL, AIDEZ-MOI !

- C'est la règle, bonhomme. Aux soirées à thème, on vient déguisé ou sinon... on en subit les châtiments.

- Et pourquoi Théodore n'a rien, lui ? argua-t-il.

- Il est nouveau : on ne voudrait pas le traumatiser, prononça doucereusement Luna en collant des strass en forme d'étoile aux coins de ses yeux. Tu ressembles presque à Lady Gaga avant un concert. Passez-moi le pot de peinture bleu : on va lui tracer un éclair sur la joue à la David Bowie.

- Tu fais ça Luna, je te crame tes poils pubiens avec ma cigarette.

- Woodrow te fichera une droite, déclara-t-elle d'une voix rieuse. Et puis, pour ta gouverne, je suis déjà complètement rasée. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un nid de Nargoles entre les jambes...

Harry pouffa de rire et Draco lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

- Vous oubliez le blush, précisa-t-il innocemment en tendant la trousse à maquillage.

- J'avais prévu d'aller en boîte de nuit après, et je ne sortirai pas comme ça !

- Oh que si ! appuya Ron en le tenant fermement. Il fallait bien un travesti au Baba O'Riley.

- Regardez, cria Luna en lui mettant du gloss. Il est plus beau en fille qu'en garçon. Tu aurais été magnifique... une très belle femme.

Hermione éclata de rire et déposa ses mains sur le torse de Draco pour bien le maintenir en place. Quand ils eurent finit de le maquiller, Lee tendit un miroir et Draco se regarda.

Il fit la mimique exacte d'un clown triste.

- Je vais vous le faire payer, menaça-t-il en se levant.

- On attend que ça, David Copperfield, provoqua Harry avec un sourire rayonnant.

Woodrow arriva sur ces entrefaites, réajustant les plis de sa robe, et se figea en voyant Draco, son pire ennemi, affublé de généreuses couches de maquillage.

Elle eut un fou rire nerveux et des larmes. Woodrow failli s'étouffer avec sa salive à deux reprises et Luna dut lui éventer le visage avec sa queue en fourrure blanche.

- Si on m'avait dit que je vivrai assez longtemps pour voir ça, hoqueta-t-elle. Par la barbe de Merlin, que lui avez-vous fait ! Vous venez de détruire un sex-symbol. J'entends d'ici les cœurs de toutes les londoniennes se briser.

- La ferme, grogna Draco en cherchant des serviettes démaquillantes.

- Le châtiment c'était ça ou te forcer à porter un bracelet multicolore pour montrer à tout le monde que tu appartiens à la communauté homosexuelle. Mais puisque tu n'as jamais voulu signer la pétition de Woody, on a pensé que tu préférerais quelque chose d'un peu plus à ton image, prononça sournoisement Mel. Satisfait ?

- Ça ne part pas, dit Draco, dans un élan de panique. L'éclair bleu ne part pas ! Luna je vais te...

- Tu as un problème avec ma femme ? cria Woodrow en se postant juste devant lui. Parce que si c'est le cas, on règle ça à la sortie. Je te plante sans aucun problème !

- Je ne tape pas sur les gamines d'un mètre soixante qui se prennent pour Calamity Jane.

- Dis plutôt que t'as peur que je te foute à terre. Lâche !

- Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit. Elle a ses règles, plaida Luna en la tirant en arrière.

- Je te défie en duel sale con ! hurla Woodrow. On va bien voir si le maquillage a détruit toute ta testostérone !

- Tu veux te battre avec moi ? répéta lentement Draco. Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe comme si tu étais un homme ?

- Il en serait capable, informa inutilement Théodore qui était apparu dans le cercle qui s'était formé autour des deux antagonistes.

- Sa kryptonite sont ses cheveux, murmura Luna à l'oreille de Woodrow. Il les touche tout le temps.

- Je vais le scalper, gronda la féministe en lançant des éclairs de fureur. Je vais en faire une Barbie chauve.

- Woodrow, si j'étais toi... commença Harry.

- Tu n'es pas moi, trancha-t-elle. C'est trop bien d'être moi et tu n'as pas cette chance.

Draco eut un rire froid et la toisa de ses orbes métalliques et s'approcha en une enjambée.

- Mel, faites quelque chose ! s'exclama Hermione. Ils vont s'entretuer dans votre salon.

- Cela devait sûrement être écrit quelque part, dit-il d'un air détaché en grattant sa barbe grise.

- Je vais t'éclater, prétentieuse. Il ne restera que tes ovaires de goudou par terre, persifla Draco. Viens dehors, si t'as des couilles. Enfin, ça je n'en doute pas une seule seconde…

- HORS DE QUESTION, cria Harry en se postant à l'entrée du living-room, leur barrant alors le chemin. C'est une fête, je vous interdis de tout gâcher. Arrêtez de faire vos frimeurs qui n'ont peur de rien. Vous êtes ridicules !

L'intrépidité stupide d'Harry s'évanouit à la vue des regards assassins que lui lançaient Draco et Woodrow - et des deux, c'était certainement Woodrow en pleine période d'ovulation qui était la plus dangereuse.

- Bon, on se calme les enfants. ON SE CALME, intervint Mel. Arrêtez la musique et on va régler cette histoire. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer comment, de mon temps, on réglait les conflits d'égo.

- Cela doit remonter à un siècle au moins, chuchota Ron en se peignant à la Travolta.

- Asseyez-vous tous, continua Mel qui n'avait pas entendu la remarque, nous allons régler cette histoire et toutes celles qui ont été créées à cause de ces deux-là. Draco, Woodrow, vous allez jouer au _Tourniquet Camembert_.

- Le _Tourniquet Camembert_ ? répétèrent-ils tous les deux en chœur.

- Je vous explique la règle. Dans cette boîte... Lee, tu peux me prendre la boîte verte se trouvant sur l'étagère derrière toi... Ah, voilà le jeu. Le _Tourniquet Camembert_ a été inventé par deux amis et moi-même lors d'un long voyage en train. Albus et Gellert ont toujours eut l'esprit particulièrement imaginatif. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, le _Tourniquet Camembert_ est une manière comme une autre de devenir le chef. Après avoir joué à ça, on ne vous regardera plus pareil. Vous serez des héros au sein du Baba O'Riley. Avant ça, je dois savoir si vous êtes prêts à tout pour tenter une prise de pouvoir ? (Woodrow et Draco acquiescèrent immédiatement) Bien, alors je veux que vous nommiez deux seconds - deux personnes pouvant prendre le relais à tout moment et dignes de confiance. Honneur aux dames...

- Draco, on parle de toi, charria Woodrow en le désignant du menton. Oh, excuse-moi, c'est le maquillage qui m'a trompée. Eh bien, je prendrais Luna et Hermione.

- Et toi mon garçon ?

- Eh bien... je... Harry et Théodore, je peux compter sur vous ?

- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient se rétracter, gronda Mel. Ils ont fait un Serment Inviolable à partir de maintenant.

Mel semblait prendre le jeu très au sérieux et tout le monde était penché vers le petit groupe. Draco et Woodrow étaient assis sur le sofa et Mel sur un petit pouf, le carton sur les genoux.

- La boîte, reprit-il, contient une série d'actions à exécuter. Vous en piochez une à tour de rôle. Mais vous n'exécutez pas toutes les actions maintenant, vous les ferez à la fin, quand il n'y aura plus de surenchère. C'est celui ou celle se refusant à exécuter une action qui est le perdant et devra faire toutes les actions écrites sur les petits bouts de papier et... et… se délecta Mel. Manger le camembert, vieux de dix ans que je conserve dans cette boîte. Regardez comme il a l'air frais...

Draco se pinça violemment l'arête du nez et Woodrow ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Et les seconds servent à quoi ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix chevrotante.

- Eh bien, si vous vous sentez incapable de faire une action, vous consulter vos seconds pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux peut le faire à votre place. Si c'est le cas, vous continuez de surenchérir et dans le cas contraire, c'est l'autre qui gagne.

- En gros, on aurait tout intérêt à accepter, résuma Hermione.

- En gros, oui, s'amusa Mel. Mais si vous refusez un défi, vous réaliserez tous les autres sauf celui-là.

- Mais si elles perdent... avança Draco.

- On ne perdra pas ! s'écria Woodrow.

- Si elles perdent, c'est elle qui mangera le camembert et ses secondes devront exécuter les petits papiers qu'elles ont choisi de prendre ? C'est exact ?

- C'est exact, confirma Mel. Et il en va de même pour ton équipe. Bon, êtes-vous prêt pour le _Tourniquet Camembert_ ? Qui veut commencer ? Woodrow ?

La jeune fille tendit une main hésitante vers le carton et tira un petit bout de papier. Elle lut à haute voix :

- « Parler pendant une journée en commençant sa phrase par la fin ».

Ce fut au tour de Draco qui piocha :

- « Dire à quelqu'un dans la rue qu'il ou elle devrait faire un régime ». Dis, Mel, ils sont gentils tes papiers.

- Pour l'instant, corrigea le propriétaire du Baba O'Riley. Woodrow, encore à toi.

- « Embrasser un garçon sur la bouche avec la langue », grommela-t-elle. Mais... je suis lesbienne réactive ! J'ai une sainte horreur des mâles. Rien que les toucher ça me file des boutons. Oh, toi, Hermione, tu es hétéro. Tu pourras prendre mon deal et embrasser Ron, comme ça tout est réglé.

- Ce n'est pas drôle comme ça, constata Lee. Et puis, tu n'avais le droit d'utiliser tes secondes que pour un deal chacune : c'est du gaspillage je trouve.

- Je fais ce que je veux de ma langue, rouspéta Woodrow en donnant le papier à Hermione. Bon, à toi Lithium.

- « Se balader en kilt dans Londres pendant deux jours », dit-il en affichant une grimace. Si c'est avec ça que vous croyez m'avoir, c'est mal parti. Je surenchére.

Woodrow piocha encore une fois. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, les défis plus ou moins saugrenus défilèrent comme :

"Avaler une page entière du journal dans le métro en prétextant vouloir la sauvegarder", "Se déguiser en momie pour aller au travail", "Ecrire et envoyer une lettre d'amour enflammée à la Reine d'Angleterre", "Foncer droit dans un mur d'une gare en prétextant qu'il s'agit d'un portail magique multidimensionnel", "Cracher dans le verre de son meilleur ami", "Gifler la personne que vous admirez le plus"

"Arracher un panneau sens interdit dans la rue pour décorer le Baba O'Riley" "Sauter en habits de plongée dans la Tamise avec comme excuse à donner aux curieux qu'on recherche son wapitis albinos qui est tombé dedans", "Voler une bouteille de whisky douze ans d'âge chez le meilleur caviste de la ville", "Entrer dans un magasin de produit surgelé habillé en mafieux et demander s'ils n'ont pas un grand modèle de frigo à prêter pour y mettre un corps", "Sniffer un rail de sucre dans un café et dire ; 'Y'a pas à dire, c'est de la bonne", "Demander à un perceur professionnel de faire un piercing au museau de son chien", "Demander à l'accueil d'un aéroport un billet pour le Paradis", "Dire à un Skinhead : Trop classe le crâne rasé. Tu ressembles à mon grand-père" [*]

"Porter ses sous-vêtements par-dessus ses vêtements pendant quelques jours", "S'épiler le torse à la cire", "Se teindre les cheveux en bleu", "Réussir le grand-écart faciale", "Ecrire une thèse pour prouver que Dieu n'existe pas et en lire l'introduction dans une cathédrale bondée lors de la Messe de Minuit", "Brandir une pancarte : Tuons les bébés pandas, en plein meeting de WWF"

"Se rendre dans une nurserie et prétendre que l'on loue son bébé à mi-temps", "Dessiner une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et se prendre pour le nouveau Jésus-Christ, sauveur de l'humanité"

"Etre prit de convulsions en plein métro et hurler qu'on est la réincarnation de Jimi Hendrix et entamer _Dolly Dagger _avec entrain", "Se rendre dans un karaoké et déclarer sa flamme sur du Mariah Carey à un ou une inconnue", "Courir dans un parc avec un couteau en plastique en s'attaquant aux pigeons", "Réussir une illustration de l'expression 'l'ironie du sort' sans utiliser le moindre mot"

"Se déguiser comme le sexe opposé toute une journée", "Réaliser un flash-mob en pleine capitale", "A la sortie de l'aquarium national, s'allonger par terre sur le côté et être pris de spasmes. A l'approche d'un enfant, glapir : "Je suis un poisson hors de l'eau"

"Enlacer tendrement quelqu'un dans la rue et lui expliquer par A + B que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre", "A un feu rouge pour véhicules, se mettre à danser puis repartir le plus normalement du monde une fois que le feu est vert"

"Demander à un inconnu un autographe et prendre une photo avec", "Dans un magasin de jouets, se battre avec une énorme peluche et lui ouvrir le ventre dans un rire sadique", "Brûlé des livres de Lévy en place public et éviter de se faire coffrer", "Arriver habiller en bourgeois - ou bourgeoise - du XVIIIème siècle dans un café et demander en quelle année nous sommes", "Fumer un joint devant un politicien", "Demander à un chien où se trouve une rue avec l'appui d'une carte de la ville"

"Hurler de peur dès que quelqu'un sortira son téléphone portable en public et se cacher en précipitation", "Se prendre en photo tout seul devant des monuments londoniens et parler avec quelqu'un d'invisible qui serait lui aussi sur les photos", "Demander en mariage une vieille dame"

"Dessiner un pentagramme en pleine rue piétonne et invoquer les démons du rock'n'roll", "Prendre un gendarme pour cendrier", "Courir après un cheval de la garde royale avec une serviette autour du cou, des couverts et une assiette"

"Se mettre à genoux devant un vendeur de légumes et hurler : enfermez-moi dans votre garde-manger !", "Se rendre chez les médias de presse à scandales et prétendre que vous aviez eu une relation torride avec Mick Jagger", "Demander à quelqu'un dans la rue de percer ses points noirs", "Entrer dans un magasin spécialisé dans l'électronique et tenter de rentrer dans un écran plasma", "Faire sa douche, nu(e), sous la pluie à Trafalgar Square"

"Faire l'amour dans une cabine téléphonique", "Pénétrer sur un chantier et aller voir un ouvrier travaillant avec une démolisseuse à béton et demander innocemment : Vous le prêtez votre sex-toy ?", "Se balader avec un scotch sur la bouche toute une journée et un tee-shirt : Je suis censuré par l'état"

"Faire la promo du Baba O'Riley en distribuant des flyers réalisés à ses frais", "Pointer du doigt quelqu'un au hasard dans son travail et dire : Toi, tu vas mourir dans cinq jours, c'est ma voyante qui me l'a dit", "Prétendre lire l'avenir dans les anus dans une conversation très sérieuse avec son supérieur hiérarchique", "Se déguiser en Peter Pan et prétendre pouvoir s'envoler pour le Pays Imaginaire", "Entrer dans un _Starbucks_ et récolter les miettes en prétendant que le magasin les réutilisent pour faire de nouveaux gâteaux"

"Parler comme un droïde toute une journée", "Demander une fessée à un inconnu dans un supermarché", "Prétendre que vous vous êtes échappé d'un laboratoire de la NASA et qu'on vous a implanté un embryon bien que vous soyez un homme"

"Mimer l'acte sexuel dans une galerie marchande en faisant le bruit d'une Kalachnikov en finissant par un orgasme aux consonances d'un bazooka", "Creuser dans un bac à sable et crier que l'on va régler son compte à Satan"

"Faire un lap-dance contre un lampadaire", "Entamer une parade nuptiale devant une vitrine de magasin", "Mettre une prise électrique dans son nez en prétextant être en charge", "Aller voir son boucher et demander le plus sérieusement du monde qu'il vous rende votre rein", "Essayer de jouer de la guitare électrique avec son sexe en érection"

"Se rendre à un meeting sur la prévention du tabagisme passif et se coller à quelqu'un avec une cigarette allumée", "Entraîner un ou une inconnue à danser le tango sur un air de techno", "Lécher la joue de votre banquier en prétendant que dans votre pays d'origine, c'est un signe de grande confiance et de productivité"

"Aller aux alcooliques anonymes avec une bouteille de vodka à la main pour la première réunion et dire : Je vous présente, George.", "Se rendre à un commissariat et porter plainte contre votre balai pour viol", "Essayer de cracher du feu après avoir avalé une allumette", "Aller voir une femme enceinte et parler à son ventre en disant d'un air sombre : On va bientôt te sortir de là mon pauvr' vieux"

De nombreuses fois, Draco grimaça ou se révolta de son sort.

Woodrow devenait de plus en plus livide en comprenant qu'elle allait certainement se ridiculiser.

Finalement, elle piocha le défi que jamais elle ne pourrait réaliser en tant que féministe lesbienne : « Se mettre à genoux et demander à un homme de vous prendre là, tout de suite, parce que vous avez le cul en feu ».

Woodrow grimaça et rejeta le papier.

- Je ne peux pas faire ce défi, maugréa-t-elle.

Lee étouffa un éclat de rire et Hermione se révolta :

- Non, tu ne peux pas laisser tomber. On est à deux doigts de le faire plier !

- Je ne m'agenouillerai JAMAIS devant un homme.

- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire ma chérie, dit sagement Luna.

- Peu importe, ce défi je ne le ferai pas ! s'exclama Woodrow d'un air résolu. Je préfère mille fois avaler un camembert pourri de dix ans d'âge plutôt que… que de dire une chose pareille. Je crois en mes principes.

Draco la regarda intensément et dit :

- Tu m'impressionnes. Moi qui ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des principes, je dois dire que je prends une bonne leçon. Mais en attendant, allez chercher les couverts pour lui faire manger le fromage ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Le fromage ! Le fromage ! Le fromage ! scanda Mel avec délectation.

Woodrow ouvrit la boîte avec une grimace qui tordit sa bouche. Une odeur nauséabonde se répandit dans toute la pièce en un quart de seconde. Woodrow en avala une bouchée tout rond.

- Je t'aime plus que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, dit Luna, émue, tandis que Woodrow réprimait un vomissement.

Woodrow avala un bon tiers du fromage avant de se ruer vers les toilettes se trouvant près de la cuisine.

Draco éclata de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Harry ne l'avait jamais vit aussi beau, aussi euphorique, aussi vrai.

Sans réfléchir, il prit la main du magicien et l'entraîna au centre du living-room tandis qu'une musique de techno résonnait. Harry plaça ses mains sur son torse sans le quitter des yeux et commença à fredonner la chanson _Barbara Streisand_ de Duke Sauce.

Draco battait le rythme avec sa tête, secouant ses cheveux.

Étonnamment, il bougeait sacrément bien pour un mec se faisant passer pour un patron psychorigide le jour. Harry avait toujours pensé que la danse était l'aboutissement d'une forme de liberté irrationnelle, incompréhensible et pure.

Draco regardait parfois leurs bassins se frôler en se mordant les lèvres. Il passa sa main dans le bas du dos d'Harry et commença à chanter avec le sourire.

Apparemment, le fait de gagner au moindre jeu le rendait fou de joie. Fou était certainement le mot juste : Draco entraîna Harry sur la table basse et ils dansèrent au milieu de tout le monde. Ce dernier s'agrippa à la chemise pour ne pas tomber en arrière tant l'espace était étroit.

On se serait cru dans une boîte de nuit new-yorkaise bruyante.

Mais on emmerdait les voisins qui voulaient sûrement dormir à deux heures du matin. On emmerdait les gens qui étaient trop timides pour danser. On emmerdait la municipalité de Londres.

Ce soir-là, au Baba O'Riley, on fêtait l'anniversaire de Luna et c'était la fête du millénaire pour tous ceux qui étaient présents.

Mel avait laissé sa shisha pour imiter les rappeurs aux côtés de Lee.

Tonks faisait virevolter les pans de sa robe de mariée, dévoilant alors son string blanc en dentelle.

Luna était revenue avec Woodrow des toilettes.

Elles étaient assises sur le canapé, un seau sur les genoux de la féministe qui arborait un teint laiteux. Luna dodelinait de la tête en fredonnant « _Ouh ouh ouh_ », s'abstenant de danser pour consoler sa petite-amie.

Woodrow fusillait toujours Draco du regard, qui était collé à Harry du haut de la table basse. Mais même si elle avait une rancune profonde envers le magicien, elle dut s'avouer que tous les deux, ils étaient magnifiques quand ils dansaient.

Et dans la cacophonie du Baba O'Riley, Théodore se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le regard de Bill.

**A Suivre**

* * *

**[1] Bambi's Mother is Dead : **Chanson que j'ai écrite vers trois heures du matin. Je crois que j'ai paumé les paroles. Mais je dépose un copyright dessus tout de même.

**[*****]** Ce paragraphe sont des délires trouvés par Sebarrya – le reste provient de moi-même et d'une overdose de coca. D'ailleurs, je mets un copyright sur le jeu du T_ourniquet Camembert_. Si vous souhaitez y jouer lors d'une soirée, je ne fournie aucune garantie. C'est un jeu dangereux - mentalement et physiquement. A vos risques et périls.

**300 reviews pour fêter le dixième chapitre ? L'espoir ressuscite les morts.**


	11. Walk Like An Egyptian

**Posté OFFICIELLEMENT le : **1er Avril. _BIG JOKE : C'est l'histoire de Théodore, Blaise et Draco sur un bâteau. Blaise tombe à l'eau. Qui reste-t-il ? _

**Posté OFFICIEUSEMENT le :** 30 Mars ~ pour m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews présentement et ne pas avoir posté vendredi dernier. Pour plus d'explications, veuillez lire la note.

* * *

**ENVISAGER UN COÏT AVEC SEBARRYA SUR DU NIRVANA ? FAIT. RENTRER DE CHEZ ELLE A 22H EN CATIMINI ? FAIT. LUI DIRE QU'ELLE EST FOLLE ? FAIT. LA CHARMER ? A REFAIRE... **

**~ Note du pourquoi du comment de l'absence métaphysique de Dieu en jour de sabbah de la douzième semaine du calendrier :** Si je n'ai pas posté de chapitre vendredi prochain c'est parce que mon notebook m'a lâché. J'ai limite pleuré devant mes parents. Ma mère m'a consolé comme si on venait de perdre un membre de la famille et mon père m'a promis de m'acheter un Apple (ça, je n'oublierai pas). Du coup, j'emprunte leur magnifique ordinateur sans scrupule. Ah, j'aime la compassion de mes géniteurs quand ils savent à quel point j'aime mes objets électroniques. C'est le truc qui peut me faire flancher dans une conversation diplomatique. Mais ne pensez pas que je suis aussi capricieuse : - un peu mais y'a pas que ça - sur mon notebook il y avait le Tome 1 bouclé de mon roman, le Tome 2 en préparation, quelques nouvelles plus tous mes cours depuis le début de l'année et mes centaines et centaines et centaines de musiques. Plus une vidéo de mon sims homme en train d'accoucher. Donc bon =/ C'était la loose de la semaine. Maintenant, j'ai pu récupérer mes fichiers. Je suis rassurée et j'essaie d'emprunter le pc parental dès que faire ce peut sans abuser de leur... Pouffsoufflisme.

**Note : **Why Nott ? [Où comment faire la pub d'un OS de manière légèrement détournée.]

**Post-It qui fait aujourd'hui une page de journal - La Gazette de Dairy : **Putain, dernièrement je me suis tapé un big trip. Hormis le fait que je m'amuse à écrire un mpreg quand je m'ennuie, eh bah, figurez-vous que j'ai rêvé d'une scène trop... * bave * Donc ça serait à base de Blaise. Et moi j'étais là, les yeux mi-clos, à cligner des yeux bêtement sur ma table d'amphi, avec un vocabulaire se basant à : "Agneuh ?" Du coup, j'ai la musique qui colle trop avec la scène trop trop trop bien (du moins, dans ma tête elle est bien hein, après je vous raconte pas le décalage). Nan mais je suis une fan inconditionnel de Blaise. D'ailleurs, mon prof de science po a failli voir sa photo de lui nu alors qu'il passait derrière mon pc (ne pas mettre de fond d'écran suspect). Par contre le VRAI Blaise du cours de Science Po que je drague, lui, l'a vu. [...] Il a VU mon Blaise à poil. Il a RIGOLE. Et moi j'ai fermé si fort mon notebook qu'une amie a sursauté. Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive. Screugneugneu. Mais c'est un petit mal pou un grand bien * sourire aguicheur * le vrai Blaise me trouve à son goût les amis... * sourire à faire fondre un igloo * Seconde nouvelle : j'ai parlé au magicien qui m'a inspiré Draco. A la base, il ne devait pas être magicien. Mais en traînant sur Paris, j'ai vu ce mec trop craquant, qui faisait des trucs magiques et tout ça. Du coup j'avais râté 30 min d'Histoire de l'Afrique. Mais ça en valait la peine. Et là je suis allée lui parler à la fin de son numéro. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il faisait de la magie. Puis ça a été magique...

**J'AIME LES RENCONTRES IMPROMPTUES DANS PARIS. **

**Mot de la Bêta - Eve JHoang : **Ah, ça fleure bon l'Amûûûr tout ça… et donc, ça sent aussi la catastrophe, bien sûr 8D. Savez-vous combien j'aime les catastrophes ? **[Dairy :** Bêta d'amûûr, sache que j'adore tes petites corrections qui me font rire comme une dingue. Te l'avais-je déjà dis ?**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Je ne suis jamais décoiffée. J'imite juste Luna. Episode 3/4 de la série.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 11: « Walk Like An Egyptian »**

**

* * *

**

"**Walk Like An Egyptian" – Bangles. 1986. Piste de 3min 24. Une chanson qui s'emballe dès la première seconde. Il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'une femme jouant de la guitare avec une jupe si courte que l'on voit sa culotte. Rythmé. Suave. Féminin. Puissant. Délectable. Culte. Un orgasme. Complètement oh whey oh. **

_All the old paintings on the tombs  
They do the sand dance don't you know  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino_

_All the bazaar men by the Nile  
They got the money on a bet  
Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette_

_Walk like an Egyptian…_

« La séparation de 1989 n'est pas due à une mésentente entre nous quatre, mais simplement à la lassitude ressentie à avoir passé les années 80 sur la route, sans jamais s'arrêter », Susanah – membre du groupe.

« C'est ainsi qu'il est devenu le plus grand des fêtards […], buveur invétéré et drogué notoire, et surtout l'être le plus drôle que je n'ai jamais rencontré », Beigbeder, Mémoire d'un jeune homme dérangé, p-24.

« Nuit blanche en couleurs », F.M. à partir de coupures de presse (sans prétention aucune).

« La mythologie ? C'est la Bible des historiens », F. M. (sans prétention aucune)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Danser est un acte sexuel puissant.

Le corps se mouvait explicitement, aguicheur, tentant. C'était inné et universel : au bout de quarante-sept minutes et cinquante-six secondes, tout homme normalement constitué quittait ses inhibitions pour se trémousser comme la pire des traînées.

Au bout d'une heure quinze, on passait des dandinements aux déhanchés.

Et, trois heures plus tard, la fille plus jolie de l'univers pourrait danser comme une guenon en chaleur – exténuée et le maquillage dégoulinant.

La musique rendait dingue.

Danser en groupe, les lumières jouant sur les visages, jeux de mains jeux de vilains, ça équivalait à fumer un putain de cigare ensemble. On pouvait également se découvrir sacrément bon danseur après avoir bu deux Tequilas. Tu bois deux shoot. Tu te shoot dans les toilettes. Tu shoot quelqu'un sur la piste de danse.

Harry avait les bras autour du cou de Draco, leur corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

Ils s'en foutaient pas mal du génie du Dj. Ils voulaient juste s'éclater les tympans, puer la baise et l'alcool. Ils se désiraient entre deux pas de danse, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de l'autre entre les frottements de tissus. Harry pouvait discerner l'érection de Draco frottant contre le bas de son ventre.

Il lui rendit un sourire désarmant et continua de se trémousser.

Ils avaient poursuivi la fête du Baba O'Riley au Néon avec quelques amis à eux – Théodore, Bill et Lee. Il y avait une soirée à thème : l'Antiquité.

A l'entrée de la boîte de nuit, on louait un costume et les bénéfices seraient reversés au Sidaction. Le maquillage, trait noir sous les yeux, était un stade obligatoire pour entrer dans la boîte de nuit.

Les hommes du Néon étaient divisés en trois catégories : Les Romains, les Grecs et les Egyptiens.

Les Romains payaient plus cher leur entrée, mais bénéficiaient du carré VIP sans prépaiement. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'une tunique rouge et d'une couronne de laurier et des sandales. L'organisateur avait fait en sorte que la tenue soit tout de même pratique pour danser, et à enlever… les Romains étaient tous les hommes exclusivement actifs de la boîte de nuit.

De l'autre côté, il y avait les Egyptiens, qui avaient le droit à deux boissons gratuites supplémentaires au bar et montraient qu'ils préféraient occuper le rôle du passif. Ils étaient torse nu et ne portaient qu'un pagne blanc ainsi que le pastiche des pharaons.

Pour les autoreverses, on les avait rebaptisé les Grecs. Ils portaient une tenue blanche, en toile, avec bordure bleu indigo, ainsi qu'un bandeau d'une couleur identique.

Les vestiaires étaient bondés et on perdait du temps à se changer, mais cela valait le coup, pensa Harry.

En effet, l'intérieur du Néon avait été entièrement réaménagé : de fausses colonnes blanches avaient été disposé ci et là ainsi que des petits palmiers. La piste de danse avait été délimitée par des lignes qu'on voyait dans les gymnases. Des blocs de faux-marbres servaient de comptoirs pour se servir du punch ou de cendrier.

Des danseurs professionnels bougeaient sur une estrade en forme de gradin un slip transparent dont le devant était une feuille de vigne – de loin, on pouvait même croire que la feuille tenait d'elle-même, comme par magie. Des coupes de fruits abondantes avaient été disposées le long du bar.

En entrant, Draco avait pris une grappe de raisin qu'il avait suspendu au-dessus du visage d'Harry. Ce dernier était en Grec et portait très bien sa tenue. Bill aussi avait décidé d'être Grec – il avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan bien que cela fasse très celte et barbare.

Théodore était le seul vêtu en Egyptien. On lui avait tanné la peau au stand de maquillage grâce à du fond de teint.

Harry s'était imaginé qu'il ne le ferait pas, coincé comme il l'était. Mais finalement, Théodore s'était prêté au jeu avec une facilité déconcertante.

Lee et Draco avaient été très fiers de se balader en tenue de Romains et se retournaient sur les beaux garçons du Néon sans aucune gêne.

Pourtant, c'est dans les bras d'Harry que Draco finit sa soirée.

Ils n'auraient su dire depuis combien de temps ils dansaient.

C'était intemporel.

Les rouages de la mécanique s'affolaient sur le dancefloor. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes et pistes musicales interminables, leurs mouvements se firent plus floues, saccadés, comme la danse du robot. Ils s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer. Leurs corps dansaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un besoin vital, d'une respiration.

- Tu danses plutôt bien, dit Harry aux creux de l'oreille de son partenaire.

Draco ne répondit rien et pressa un peu plus leur deux corps : ils formaient une matière presque malléable, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre.

Harry gémit en sentant le sexe de Draco coincé contre sa tunique, appuyer sur son ventre. Le bruit luxuriant fut happé par la sono démente de la boîte de nuit. Harry en avait mal à force de le désirer. Désirer ce corps si fort, si violemment.

Harry laissa un espace entre ses jambes et Draco y pressa doucement son genou. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et profita amplement de la sensation. C'était grisant. A cette seconde, même le tango n'était pas aussi sensuel.

Danser est un acte sexuel puissant et ils s'amusèrent à le prolonger jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Sur de la techno, ils baisèrent tout debout. Les mains de Draco plongèrent jusqu'à ses fesses. Il les toucha impunément et les malaxa. Dans la cohue de la boîte de nuit, cela aurait pu être les mains de n'importe qui.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et tenta tant bien que mal de continuer à danser. Il prenait son pied.

Ils baisaient sur de la techno.

Quiconque passait par-là aurait jugé cela indécent. Mais qui se serait attardé sur deux personnes dansant dans une boîte de nuit ? Ici, tout le monde faisait de même.

Ils étaient tous en plein orgasme sur le dancefloor, les cheveux collés sur le front par la sueur, les yeux hagards et de l'alcool au bout des lèvres.

Une bouteille de rhum arriva sur le comptoir, Draco la saisit et se la renversa sur le corps, à partir de la gorge, tant la fièvre était forte. Harry lécha les traînées envoûtantes. Il s'enivra de sa peau.

Quelques gouttes longèrent son chemin de paradis pour une nette descente aux enfers. Harry les survola du bout des doigts puis les lécha en regardant son partenaire droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne fais que danser ? demanda Draco avec un large sourire.

- Absolument certain ! répondit Harry en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus la mitraillette des basses.

Plus le temps passait, plus la musique ne devenait qu'un détail, un papier-peint sonore, un nuage infime dans un ciel à l'infini. D'ailleurs, ils ne respectaient aucunement le rythme.

Ils préféraient suivre leur rythme à eux, créant leur propre mélodie. Harry passa sa main sur le velours de sa toge romaine, se délectant de la douceur du tissu.

L'aube s'invitait doucement sur Londres.

Les premières lueurs du soleil couraient de toit en toit, de rideaux en rideaux, de pièce en pièce, mais ne parvenant jamais à percer la chambre noire qu'était le Néon.

Là-bas, c'était la débandade de l'humanité sur quelques chutes de reins. La décadence des Romains, Grecs et Egyptiens. Bacchus ici célébré, n'étant pas venu : il ne se sentait en rien concerné. Sodome se consumait dans un brasier éternel. Gomorrhe tombait dans les abysses de l'oubli poppérien. Babylone qui s'écroule sous le poids de ses vanités, la tête la première dans la cuvette des toilettes. La traversée du Styx de la techno causant migraine et trépas aux Odysseus du Néon. Passant de Charybde en Sylla, le danseur se tâte entre déjection d'urine ou de vomi. [1]

Eros, Adonis, Narcisse, Apollon et Mars finissent alors par se rejoindre au centre de la piste de danse, exténués :

- Le Néon va bientôt fermer, souffla Bill, les yeux tirés. On rentre ?

Draco répondit par un grognement.

- Je suis fatigué, dit Théodore. Je vais aller dormir. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de passer la nuit à danser… je ne m'y ferai sans doute jamais.

Harry et Draco étaient toujours collés, leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Ils étaient dans leur univers, à des milliers d'années lumières.

- Bon, on devrait sans doute les laisser, concéda Théo. Tu… tu m'accompagnes chez moi ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? J'ai vu Lee s'en aller en très bonne compagnie, alors…

Théodore et Bill disparurent du Néon.

Peu à peu, la boîte de nuit se vida et il ne resta plus que quelques couples enlacés. Pour finir la soirée en beauté, le Dj fit un mix entre du David Guetta et du Bangles – _Walk Like An Egyptian_.

Draco intercepta une bouteille de champagne qui revenait encore pleine du carré VIP et la but à grandes goulées. Il en versa dans la bouche d'Harry.

En général, Harry trouvait le champagne dégueulasse. Mais là, à cet instant, c'était la plus grande cuvée de toute sa vie. Il sentait les milliards de bulles éclater dans sa gorge et caresser sa langue. Draco embrassa son menton où de l'alcool dégoulinait.

- On va fermer, grogna un colosse de la sécurité en s'approchant d'eux.

- Ouais, c'est ça, on va fermer, prononça Draco complètement ivre. Bon, toi, dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry, on va récupérer nos fringues aux vestiaires et… et… on va faire une after chez moi, rien que tous les deux.

Harry se laissa entraîner jusqu'à l'accueil et ils payèrent leurs extras et récupérèrent leurs vêtements. Une stagiaire dut même les aider à se débarrasser de leurs costumes. Harry se retrouva avec son tee-shirt vert émeraude à l'envers – le logo de Green Day dans le dos, tandis que Draco avait mal reboutonné sa chemise et sa braguette du pantalon était largement ouverte.

- Viens, c'est par là… ou peut-être par-là, murmura Draco en fixant les alentours, le léger froid de Mars lui balayant les joues. Je ne sais plus où est ma maison.

- C'est dans ces moments-là que je rêverais savoir transplaner, maugréa Harry, complètement groggy.

- Attends, je vais la siffler.

Draco le tira par la main en marchant dans la grande rue tout en sifflant. Au bout de cinq minutes, le seul résultat concluant fut qu'un taxi s'arrêta sur le bas-côté.

- Bah, c'est toujours ça de pris, admit le magicien en s'engouffrant dans la voiture noire.

Le chauffeur de taxi fut totalement impassible, bien trop habitué à ce genre de spécimens.

Il les conduisit sur les berges de la Tamise et Draco paya par carte bleu. Une fois en-dehors de la voiture, ils descendirent quelques marches de pierres puis un ponton en bois. Au bout était amarrée une maison flottante. Draco passa ses clefs dans la serrure et alluma les lumières.

Il n'y avait presque pas de meubles, un intérieur très banal, pensa Harry en s'appuyant contre un mur pour enlever ses tennis.

- Home sweet home, déclara Draco en levant les bras au ciel. N'aies pas peur du python.

- Le… le python ? répéta bêtement Harry. Tu as un serpent chez toi ?

- Bah quoi, tu voulais que j'aie un caniche royal ? dit-il niaisement en se débarrassant de sa veste d'un coup d'épaule. Il s'appelle Slytherin. Il n'est pas dangereux… enfin, sauf quand on l'emmerde. Là, il essaie de mordre un peu. Un jour, j'avais oublié de lui donner à manger à cause du boulot. Il est venu dans mon bureau et s'est enroulé autour de mon cou. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'étrangler ce salopard. Parfois, je fais des numéros avec lui quand il n'est pas crevé… bon, il est où mon Serpy ?

Draco se mit à quatre pattes et fouilla le salon. Harry s'avança prudemment et sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville.

- Malefoy… Malefoy, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que tu cherches, il essaie de grimper le long de mon jean. Viens vite le chercher.

- Non, attends, il doit d'abord te sentir et avoir un contact avec toi. Il ne te connait pas et essaie de savoir si tu es du gibier…

- DU GIBIER ! hurla Harry. Mais je ne suis pas de la viande.

- Pour lui, tout ce qui est vivant peut être considéré comme de la viande : même son propre maître si je me montre trop brutal envers lui. Il peut avoir envie de se venger. Laisse-le te découvrir, il ne te fera pas de mal. Si j'essaie de le retirer brusquement, il va croire que tu es un bon morceau et que j'essaie de te garder pour moi. Enfin, il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort mais je ne veux pas te manger de cette manière…

- Et, reprit Harry, inquiet, s'il finit par croire que je suis du gibier, que se passe-t-il ? Il va me mordre ?

- Non, ce n'est pas un cobra. Il tue par étouffement. Alors doucement tu vas perdre toute énergie. Il va d'abord paralyser tes jambes pour que tu ne puisses plus t'enfuir, puis il te retiendra les bras pour que tu ne te débarrasse pas de lui, ensuite le cou pour empêcher le cerveau de s'oxygéner et… et après tu es mort. J'adore le cycle de la vie.

- Mais il n'est pas censé être dans son vivarium ?

- Si, mais j'oublie souvent de fermer la porte à clef. Si des cambrioleurs débarquent, ils verront le serpent et feront demi-tour. Surtout que les pythons, quand ça a faim, ça avance très vite. Net, propre et précis.

- Tu peux aller en prison pour ça !

- Je plaiderai non coupable, prononça nonchalamment Draco en se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

Il prit la télécommande de sa chaîne hifi et un CD se mit en route : Nirvana - _Polly_. Draco chantonna en regardant son serpent apprivoiser Harry.

Ce dernier frissonnait en sentant la peau tiède de Slytherin. Finalement, le python desserra sa prise et s'éloigna en un sifflement persistant.

- C'est bon, il a fait ta fiche d'identité ! s'exclama Draco, presque joyeux. Si un jour tu débarques, il saura qui tu es. Il a une mémoire olfactive et tactile, donc si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de lui causer des ennuis. Même dans une marée d'inconnus il saura exactement qui tu es.

- Rassurant, murmura Harry en se massant la jambe après s'être assis à ses côtés. Tu l'as depuis combien de temps ?

- Il a trois ans et demi. Il est encore tout petit.

- Petit ? Tu trouves qu'il est petit ? Il doit au moins faire deux mètres !

- Ah bon ? Je ne le voyais pas si grand… tu as peur des serpents ?

- Non, je n'ai pas peur. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu m'as eu par surprise. Ton python n'a jamais essayé de te mordre, tu es sûr ?

- Ehm… eh bien maintenant que tu en parles, un matin il avait la gueule grande ouverte juste au-dessus de mon visage. J'ai sursauté puis j'ai éclaté de rire. Il voulait peut-être avaler ma tête durant mon sommeil. Mais à part ça, il est sympa. Je ne perds pas de vue qu'à la base c'est un animal sauvage. Je ne suis pas idiot.

Harry ne répondit rien, se plongeant dans le silence. Il vit le python s'amuser à crever un ballon rouge avec ses crocs tout en l'enserrant entre ses anneaux puissants.

- A chaque fois il fait ça ! s'énerva Draco en le désignant du menton. J'ai épuisé mon budget de jouets.

- Dans un reportage, j'avais vu un python dévoré un petit chien. C'est vrai où c'est juste un mythe ?

Draco regarda Harry en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu es le roi des imbéciles ou tu le fais exprès ? Je mets mon serpent dans son vivarium six jours sans manger. Je t'attache avec des cordes et je te balance à l'intérieur, je peux te garantir que tu n'auras besoin ni de cercueil, ni d'urne. Il ne restera plus rien.

- Alors, il a déjà mangé des… des… chiens ?

- Les chiens ça coûte trop cher pour ce que je vais en faire, souffla Draco d'un air las. Et si j'allais tout le temps à la SPA prendre des toutous ils me regarderaient bizarrement. En plus, il paraît que ce n'est pas éthique. Donc je me débrouille autrement pour la nourriture. Mais les grosses proies vivantes, il n'a plus vraiment l'habitude. Je vais chez le boucher grossiste en général. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'animaux domestiques.

Draco lui coupa la parole en chantant les paroles de _Drain You_. Il se leva et essaya de danser mais sa tête lui tournait trop. Il ne se souvenait pas de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait absorbé ce soir-là.

Harry se leva et le tint afin que Draco retrouve son équilibre.

- Conduis-moi jusque dans la chambre : je ne tiens plus debout, murmura Draco en s'agrippant fermement à son tee-shirt. Ma piaule est au-dessus, la pièce en face de l'escalier.

Harry l'y conduisit en titubant.

Ils atterrirent dans une pièce assez éclairée et Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit et se déshabilla entièrement, oubliant la présence de son camarade de fortune.

- Masse-moi, dit Draco d'une voix rauque.

- D'accord, mais gardes les yeux fermés…

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

**[1] Cf. Références mythologiques : **Celui ou celle qui trouve les liens avec la fanfiction et mes self trip, je l'encense et créé une peluche à son effigie.


	12. Flavor

**Posté le : **4 Avril 2011. _Nervous Breakdown ? Yes. Pitié, une review de soutien. _

* * *

**Note catastrophe catastrophée : **Comment ça farte me demande _Noweria_ avec aplomb. Je lui réponds que tout va très mal : on a essayé de commettre un attentat contre ma personne. Une mémé m'a kidnappé. Je vois de là votre sourire et votre fou rire ! Non mais calmez-vous ! Et pour les sceptiques sachez que je suis TRES sérieuse. Voici mon histoire (générique des Experts "Baba O'Riley") Bon, ce matin, je traînassais dans mon lit en rêvant que j'étais devenue un homme avec une superbe érection matinale. Je passais ma main sur mon entrejambe avec une moue déçue puis j'ai pris mon bol de céréale et hop la dou-douche ! Toujours pas de pénis. Et je m'habille, me maquille tout ça tout ça (Beh, oui, je peux pas aller à la fac sans ravalement de façade sinon je resterai célibataire jusqu'à ma ménopause ! Bande d'ignards !). Après avoir longuement hésité entre un pull auburn et un pull chocolat, je me suis enfin retrouvée totalement habillée. J'ai checké mon sac tribal : notebook réparé ? pris. porte-monnaie ? pris. bloc-note ? pris. stylo noir ? pris. fasciule d'histoire ? pris. vibromasseur ? pris. Donc tout allait très bien. Les oiseaux chantaient devant chez moi, j'avais de l'avance, les chats déchiraient les sacs poubelle abandonnés et je souriais de toutes mes dents en évitant une fiente de pigeon. Le rêve. J'arrive à mon arrêt de bus et j'attends près du panneau d'affichage et là, c'est le drame... Une mamie mystique m'interpelle avec ses longs doigts fins et me demande de l'aider. Je n'aurais pas dû : elle ressemblait à la sorcière dans Blanche-Neige version asiatique. Donc elle me demande - dans un français approximatif mais décryptable - qu'elle attend le bus et veut que je l'aide à monter lorsqu'il arrivera. En somme, dans mes cordes. Et là, ma niaiserie et mon innocence me perdront. La vieille m'a chopé et m'a fait un truc trop bizarre qui a bloqué mes chakras et je me sentais toute flagada puis elle voulait me faire avaler un truc. Oo. Avec le peu de force qui me restait je me suis cassée et j'ai réussi à fuir. YEAH ! Bilan : je suis arrivée 30 min en retard à mon partiel blanc et mon motif n'a pas été retenu comme valable. Pourquoi l'administration ne veut pas admettre qu'il est fréquent de se faire agresser par des personnes âgées ?

**PLUS JAMAIS JE NE FERAI CONFIANCE A MAMIE NOVA !**

**Post-It mpreguiens : **J'essaierai de reprendre les réponses aux reviews à partir de ce chapitre. Désolé. Foutu notebook. Ah oui, j'allais oublié ! J'ai posté mon mpreg en reprenant tous les clichés des mpreg mais en essayant d'en faire quelque chose de sérieux. Le titre c'est "Ecouter les senteurs du ciel". Ouh, la belle figure de style qui sent l'arnaque...

**Mot de la Bêta : **On passe de Charybde en Sylla, ma parole… 8D **[Dairy** : Rooooh, la Bêta est au taquet ! Elle fait des références aux chapitres précédents. J'aime quand tu suis mes délires.**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Episode 4/4 de la série de chapitres. Enjoy, sweet reader.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 12: « Flavor **»

* * *

"**Flavor" – Girls In Hawaii. 2005. Piste de 3 min 37. Grattement incessants d'une guitare électrique, montant en intensité. Une voix surgissant du néant de la gamme. Des mots s'imbriquant l****es ****un****s**** dans l****es ****autre****s**** comme les rouages d'une mécanique. Le vol de l'ange Gabriel jusqu'aux bras de son confrère, Satan, à la senteur des abymes bouillants de la passion.**

_Suddenly, you spread from my hands__  
__Far away, you've drummed in my mind__  
__That's the only thing we can decide__  
__Rest is down, somewhere the sirens are__  
__We arrived in the room of nowhere__  
__Smells of gasoline, taste of chemistry__  
_

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une immédiateté, une fraîcheur qui parle à beaucoup de gens […] Quand tu as une bonne idée mélodique, tu fonces dedans, ce qui renforce la spontanéité », Denis Wielesmans – membre du groupe.

« Je n'ai pas de talon d'Achille en musique car mes parents m'ont plongé tout entier dans le Styx du rock'n'roll, me noyant dans le do-ré-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do », F.M. – extrait d'une histoire loufoque, créée vers trois heures du matin (sans prétention aucune).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les doigts d'Harry se baladèrent le long du torse de Draco.

Par moment, il ne touchait pas sa peau. Il préférait faire survoler sa main à quelques centimètres de ses muscles et voir le magicien se tendre afin d'entrer en contact avec lui. Draco avait les yeux hermétiquement clos et sa respiration était profonde. D'un geste leste, Draco saisit le poignet d'Harry et le contraint à déposer sa paume sur ses pectoraux.

- Masse-moi, j'ai dit.

- Impatient ? chuchota Harry en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

- On ne m'a jamais massé de toute ma chienne de vie, avoua Draco, les yeux troublés par l'alcool. Je suis frileux en caresses, alors, apprends-moi.

- Tu donnes beaucoup d'ordres.

- Je garde de profondes séquelles de mes années sadomasochistes.

Harry baisa la naissance de son torse et rit quelques instants.

Il traça pleins et déliés sur son ventre et remonta suavement en empruntant les traits marqués par son corps. Draco gémissait au moindre effleurement, ses sens exacerbés par le champagne, le whisky et autres boissons ingurgités au Néon.

Les muscles de Draco se contractèrent lorsqu'Harry plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

Le jeune artiste traça des arabesques et, doucement, son amant se détendit. Afin de titiller davantage ses sens, Harry souffla sur ses tétons et se ravit du gémissement que laissa échapper Draco. Cela pouvait presque être une plainte : peut-être qu'il était sensible, après tout ?

- Tu t'es fixé pour mission de me réaligner les chakras ? maugréa Draco dans un sourire narquois.

D'un geste spontané, Harry pianota sur sa peau comme on le faisait aux enfants pour qu'ils éclatent de rire. Draco était incontestablement chatouilleux. Il eut un sourire désarmant, rejetant sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux poignets d'Harry.

- Arrête ça. Je déteste quand on me fait ça !

- Vraiment ? Tu ris pourtant, constata le jeune homme en cessant toutefois son manège. Tu aimes ?

- Oui, je t'aime.

Harry arbora un sourire charmeur et approcha son visage du sien.

- Je sais très bien que tu m'aimes. Théodore m'a dit que si tu ne m'aimais pas, jamais tu ne m'aurais adressé la parole. Je te demandais juste si tu aimais ce massage.

- Eh bien, tu as les doigts magiques de tout artiste qui se respecte. Maintenant, caresse-moi le ventre. Blaise m'a dit que tu avais récemment appris le tantra. Blaise ne peut jamais fermer sa grande gueule.

-Il aimait bien me sucer, compléta Harry en baladant ses mains sur son abdomen. Mais ce soir, on l'oublie. On oublie tout. Juste nous deux, complètement ivres dans ton lit à se toucher, se sentir, se découvrir…

Harry captura ses lèvres et Draco répondit à son baiser.

Il plaça son bras autour de son cou dans un geste purement possessif. Draco saisit ensuite son menton entre ses doigts et approfondit le baiser, ne voulant surtout pas le lâcher.

- J'ai voulu sortir une stupidité du style « Tu embrasses comme un Dieu » mais c'était trop faible pour qualifier ce baiser, murmura Harry en faisant balader ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu peux me dire des choses modestes. Je ne me renfrognerai pas pour si peu…

Draco débarrassa le visage d'Harry de ses mèches brunes et se perdit dans ses yeux verts. Enfin, ils étaient verts et quelque chose d'autre, de plus sombre, plus intriguant, plus inqualifiable…

Sa main pressa sa joue mal rasée.

- Quand je te goûte, j'ai encore l'impression de sentir les baisers qu'un autre t'a donnés…

- Je n'ai embrassé personne d'autre que toi ce soir, confirma Harry.

- Et demain ?

- Demain appartient à ceux ayant dessaoulé et à Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde se rendant au bureau. Mais Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde n'est pas gay, hein ?

- Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde est lesbienne, répondit Draco en un sourire sardonique. Baise-moi la bouche.

- Tu es vulgaire quand tu es ivre ?

- Seulement quand je suis sobre. Là, je suis plutôt bien élevé.

- Plutôt oui, chuchota Harry en l'embrassant doucement.

Il sentit la langue de Draco jouer avec la sienne, la cajoler, la repousser, la titiller…

Le baiser se fit soudainement autoritaire, violent, exigent. Brusquement, Draco emboîta leur bassin et il pressa leur érection l'une contre l'autre. Harry frémit de bien-être et soupira contre ses lèvres. Il le mordit légèrement, juste de quoi laisser une marque.

- Tu embrasses définitivement comme un Dieu, admit Harry.

- Ah, tu admets enfin la vérité universelle, s'amusa son amant en se frottant lascivement contre son sexe.

- Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Personne.

- Pas même Blaise ?

- Surtout pas Blaise.

* * *

Blaise était assis sur un banc d'un square, à l'ombre d'un gigantesque hêtre.

Il entendait, au loin, les piaillements incessant de petits oiseaux et les pigeons tournaient autour de lui tels de charognards affamés. D'ordinaire colérique, il se serait levé pour les chasser. Mais Blaise n'en fit rien.

Il resta là, assis, à regarder le monde passer.

Sur ses genoux il y avait un gigantesque bouquet mixte d'Acanthe et d'Adonis [1] – signifiant « Rien ne pourra nous séparer » et « Mon cœur blessé se ferme » en langage des fleurs. Blaise avait voulu faire un bouquet raffiné, à l'image de sa pensée, bien que personne ne l'en eût cru capable.

Il passait pour le type ayant la finesse d'esprit d'une tranche de saumon gras. Le type trop ambitieux, quitte à bouffer ses amis. Le type colérique et vaniteux qui perdait tout, petit à petit.

C'est vrai, il était ce mec-là, mais aussi un autre. Un autre plus profond, plus taciturne, plus réservé et sensible parfois. Faire semblant d'être un dur le protégeait des autres et aussi de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible et souffrir après.

Non, c'est lui qui faisait souffrir les autres et, aujourd'hui, il s'en mordait les doigts. Blaise se rongea nerveusement les ongles et retira vivement sa main en pensant à ce que dirait Harry. Il aurait eu droit à un cours entier sur la gangrène.

Pourtant, Harry n'était plus là.

Il était dans son chez lui, à ce fameux Baba O'Riley. Son loft londonien était un peu plus vide.

Théodore n'était toujours pas passé récupérer ses derniers dossiers.

Draco refusait d'entendre parler de lui parce qu'il s'était joué de lui.

Sa mère avait repoussé son arrivée à Londres à cause d'un dernier empêchement.

Alors Blaise se retrouvait seul dans une immense ville que des milliers de gens auraient rêvé parcourir, la honte et un bouquet de fleurs sur les genoux.

Le square bordait une des rives de la Tamise. Blaise s'approcha du muret de pierre et sentit la giboulée de Mars fondre sur ses joues râpeuses. Cela allait faire six jours qu'il ne s'était pas rasé. Il était en plein deuil amoureux.

Il devait oublier Harry qui s'en était allé et Théodore qui n'avait jamais pu s'installer dans son cœur.

Dans un mouvement ample, il jeta le bouquet de fleurs à l'eau. Elles flottèrent un long moment à la surface, se laissant voguer par le léger courant, tourbillonnant au gré du vent. Des pétales se détachèrent et allèrent un peu plus loin, traçant leur propre chemin. Les prismes brillant du gigantesque fleuve leur rendirent luminescence et élégance.

Les Adonis pour Théodore commencèrent à boire la tasse tandis que les Acanthes d'Harry tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre des flots.

Mais elles sombrèrent ensemble à l'approche d'une petite embarcation.

Une vague les engloutit.

Blaise déposa ses coudes sur le muret de pierre et fixa longuement l'endroit où s'était trouvé le bouquet quelques instants auparavant. Voilà, pensa-t-il, c'en est fini. Puis il se rendit compte qu'un pétale était encore accroché à un recoin de sa veste.

Blaise la prit entre ses deux doigts et la laissa s'envoler.

- C'est dommage. C'était de très belles fleurs.

Blaise tourna sa tête vers le côté et vit un jeune homme en fauteuil roulant, la main posée sur le muret.

Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds.

Pas du blond d'Astoria – sa première petite amie, encore moins de celui de Draco – un démon dans un costume d'ange, et encore moins du blond de la folle du Baba O'Riley qui lui avait demandé s'il savait ce qu'était des Nargoles.

Non, c'était d'un blond particulier, qui jouait avec la lumière sans pour autant faire faux ou vulgaire. Un blond tendre et des yeux noisette, presque banals.

Le jeune homme devait avoir quelques années de moins que lui, trois ou quatre, tout au plus. L'inconnu regarda le fleuve puis reporta son attention sur Blaise, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- J'ai eu des Adonis une fois. Elles sont mortes au bout de trois jours seulement, continua-t-il. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire des fleurs. Il faut avoir de la patience pour ces choses-là.

- Ouais, sûrement, grogna Blaise en sortant son briquet et en l'allumant puis en l'éteignant dans des intervalles très courts. Vous m'avez vu les jeter à l'eau ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous regarder. Cela m'a rappelé ce qu'on fait dans certains pays où on dépose des fleurs à la mer et elles sont censées symbolisées deux âmes qui s'unissent pour l'éternité.

- Je serai vexé qu'on me considère comme une plante, ajouta Blaise. Je ne pense pas être fait de sève ou de chlorophylle.

- C'est juste, prononça l'homme avec une pointe de malice, cela doit être terrifiant tout de même d'être lié à quelqu'un toute sa vie et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Je sais que je n'aimerai pas ça.

- Moi non plus.

Puis il y eut un silence.

- Blaise, dit-il en lui tendant une main.

- Aleksei.

Aleksei portait des vêtements plutôt simples, et par deux fois le regard de Blaise s'arrêta sur les roues de son fauteuil roulant.

- Un accident de la vie, informa Aleksei avec un faux sourire. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Enfin, on ne pense pas ça avant que cela nous tombe dessus.

- J'ai eu un accident de la vie aussi, sauf que je n'ai pas perdu mes jambes.

- Une histoire d'amour qui finit mal ?

- Qui ne se finit jamais, rectifia Blaise en s'appuyant contre la rambarde de pierre.

- Vous aimez encore cette femme ?

- C'était un homme, rit Blaise. Enfin, ils étaient plusieurs. C'était une espèce de triangle, carré ou… pentagone amoureux. On a tous été pris dans cette spirale et je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. Finalement, ils ont coupé les ponts avec moi et j'essaie de passer à autre chose.

- D'où le jeté de fleurs dans la Tamise ?

- Ouais, voilà, je voulais marquer le coup, me dire que tout était bien fini. Enfin, vous voyez ce que c'est l'amour ?

- Pas réellement…

- Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes jamais tombé amoureux ?

- Je m'interdis d'aimer qui que ce soit. Depuis mon handicap, je… enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça.

- Je suis le seul emmerdeur sur cette planète, rassura Blaise. Vous pouvez tout me dire, je ne serai pas ennuyé pour si peu.

Aleksei le remercia d'un sourire.

- Mes parents se demandent pourquoi je n'ai plus personne depuis tout ce temps. Pour eux, je reste le même garçon mais personne ne comprend que cet accident m'a profondément changé. Je n'arrive pas à surpasser ça. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que… voilà, la vie continue. Je me suis beaucoup apitoyé sur mon propre sort ces dernières années. J'en ai même oublié l'essentiel. Je revis tout juste. Mais l'amour c'est encore trop…

- Douloureux ? Moi, à votre place, j'en profiterai. Je ne suis pas le type le plus courageux ou… celui avec le plus de ténacité et j'en passe. Mais je sais que ça me remettrai un coup de jus et je me dirai « Bordel, t'as failli y passer. Profite, on ne sait jamais ». J'ai une peur folle de mourir, pas vous ?

- Plus vraiment, nuança Aleksei. J'ai appris à me faire à l'idée.

- Et avant de mourir, vous n'avez pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui vous aime ?

- Pour quoi faire ? La personne souffrira de me voir partir : je ne suis pas un égoïste. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir quelqu'un. Je ne crois plus en cette connerie qu'on appelle l'amour. Je n'y ai jamais cru de toute manière. C'est un mot inventé par et pour les riches, les célébrités, les cons et les salopards.

- Non, les salopards ne croient pas en l'amour, contredit Blaise. J'en sais quelque chose.

- Vous en êtes un ?

- J'essaie de ne plus en être un. Peut-être que si je retournais à l'église…

Aleksei éclata de rire et déposa un appareil photo dans le fond de son sac à dos.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de vous photographier en train de jeter ce bouquet. Je ne suis pas un pro et ce n'est pas du tout ma passion mais parfois… j'ai envie d'immortaliser des moments comme ceux-là.

- Je hais être pris en photo.

- Vous voulez que je la supprime ?

- Non, ça peut aller. Du moment que je ne la vois jamais. Je dois retourner travailler – ce sont des temps durs en ce moment…

- Ah ? Vous travaillez dans les finances ?

- Non, je suis agent immobilier spécialisé dans les logements de luxe. Ça marche plutôt bien : les riches se multiplient à une vitesse phénoménale. Vous êtes riche ? Je peux vous dégoter un endroit exceptionnel en trois coups de fil si…

- Non, je ne suis pas riche, coupa Aleksei entre deux rires. Je fais un peu d'infographie depuis chez moi pour gagner de l'argent. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'acheter un duplex près de Soho.

- J'aurais bien fait de vous mon futur client.

- Tant pis. De toute manière, je dois vous laisser. Je prenais des photos pour une nouvelle pub de pastilles contre la toux. Au revoir.

Les mains gantées d'Aleksei se baladèrent sur ses roues et il fit demi-tour. Il s'éloigna peu à peu le long du sentier couvert par les arbres nus.

Blaise décida finalement de le suivre. Il trottina les mains dans les poches de son manteau et se posta juste devant la chaise roulante.

- D'après une enquête de probabilité sortie il y a peu, nous avons une chance sur dix d'avoir une mésaventure en sortant de chez soi. Une chance sur quinze de se salir en mangeant. Une chance sur cinquante de croiser quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Une chance sur cent de partager un sourire avec un inconnu. Une chance sur mille de lui adresser la parole et de faire connaissance. Une chance sur un million qu'il nous plaise. Une chance sur un milliard de l'inviter à dîner…

- C'est vrai tout ça ?

- Non, plaisanta Blaise. Je viens de l'inventer.

- Vous avez un sacré culot tout de même.

- Un déjeuner ? Un petit-déjeuner ? Une collation de onze heures ? Un goûter ? Un thé ? Un brunch ? Un souper ? Un apéritif ? Un…

- Va pour le dîner, concéda en un large sourire Aleksei. Je mettrai mes plus belles roues.

**A suivre**

* * *

**[1] Acanthe et Adonis : **Fleurs magnifiques. Pour plus d'informations, voir Google image. (Note à moi-même : qu'est-ce que j'avais galéré pour trouver les fleurs idoines...)

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt j'espère.

_Dairy's Scribenpenne._


	13. God Fearing Man

**Posté le : **8 Avril 2011, on reprend un rythme ordinaire. _Il y a du soleil : le monde est Ray Ban._

* * *

**OU COMMENT UN VULGAIRE PION FAIT TOMBER LA REINE.**

**Do you want to be a ROCKRITIC ? : **Atchoum, baby (bis). En ce moment, c'est la wannabe butterfly - c'est-à-dire, le monde est trop beau et je me fais chier dans la contemplation. J'ai acheté un roman de Théophile Gautier (enfin, un regroupement de nouvelles seraient plus juste) et je me sentais vraiment bien là, câlinée dans ses pages. J'ai la masse de livres à potasser et je me sens si bien avec eux, en pensant à toutes ces petites mains cochonnes qui ont un jour pris la plume. Puis, parfois, quand j'ai le temps, j'essaie de lire une ou deux fanfictions. Manque de bol, je crois avoir déjà bien lu et du coup, les quelques nouvelles que je peux trouver "intéressantes" je dois attendre avant qu'elle ne progresse bien. Monde cruel ! En même temps, il y a un hic : je n'ai plus le temps de mettre des reviews. Du coup, je ne lis pas car ça me prendrait trop de temps de lire (un temps), de me faire mon avis dans ma tête (un temps), et de devoir y revenir dans la semaine sans oublier l'intitulé exacte (un temps). C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous mes amis ? Mes petites bestioles d'amour, vous m'avez... manqué. Franchement, copiez-collez ce message parce que y'en aura pas deux de ma part. J'étais tellement habituée à recevoir le message d'untel disant "Oh, tiens, ça c'était à chier", que bah du coup, quand je n'ai plus eu de message j'étais en mode "Elle est mooooorte !" (avec du Céline Dion en fond sonore). Mais non, mais non, tout le monde est surbooké. Tout le monde est Dairy. Tout le monde a une excuse. Tout le monde il est gentil et innocent. Tout le monde a une tête de Playmobile - même moi. Et puis patatra, l'hécatombe des héros : Dairy's Scribenpenne découvre que c'est un nid à merde. Seriously, les mômes. A côté, les emmerdes de Draco dans vos fics c'est du jus de pucelle prépubère ! Atta, d'abord, chais pas... j'ai eu un coup de folie : j'ai posté mon mpreg et j'ai relativement eu de bonnes critiques. J'en suis la première choquée. Un mpreg quoi ! (Note de vos à moi : essayez de prononcer le mot "mpreg" à voix haute et voyez comme il sonne con). POURQUOI Dairy est-elle un nid à merde ? COMMENT en est-elle arriver au point de vouloir se transformer en ROCKRITIC ? OU planque-t-elle ses bonnes histoires ? Bon sang, le tome 2 de mon bouquin avance. Ca recule parfois. Mais c'est le seul truc que j'écris qui puisse me faire bander. Oui, un clito ça bande, d'abord ! (Professeur Foldingue) Allez voir wiki mon ami... Allez-y.

**MANGEZ-VOUS LES UNS LES AUTRES. **

Comme dirait _Samaire Labiche_, Sam pour les intimes (et intime nous le sommes puisqu'elle m'a cunnilingufier à distance via review et j'en étais la première choquée de me voir jouir à ce point), il faut un Messie partout. Je suis son Messie, c'est déjà pas mal. Prochainement, j'essairai de multiplier les bonnes fanfictions et de transformer le lecteur passif en lecteur actif. Mais je ne garantie aucune efficacité : à part chanter deux psaumes dans le désert des fanfictions, je ne suis pas bien utile.

**Post-it : **Je suis en grève des post-it aujourd'hui mais, bonne nouvelle, je reprends officiellement les réponses aux reviews. Je tiens à dire à ceux et à celle étant non-loggués, que les replies sont toutes sur mon blog (il me manque juste quelques-unes du chapitre 12). Pour ceux et celles ayant un compte, j'essaierai d'être assidue désormais. Merci de votre patience et de votre indulgence. Je veux bien être plus performante mais vous paierez pour moi l'opération chirurgicale lourde où j'aurais six bras.

**Mot de la Bêta : **Je viens de voir la Sainte Vierge cosplayée en elfe sylvain, et le Très-Haut faisant l'Immenculée Conception par la bouche à un simple Mortel… je peux périr tranquille U_U **[Dairy :** Toi aussi tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal en corrigeant ? Ahum.**]**

.

.

.

~ Ecrire de la merde n'est pas la voie de la réussite. Boire une bière pour faire passer la fièvre accentue la folie. La folie chez Dairy donne ce chapitre 13.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 13 : « God Fearing Man »**

* * *

"**God Fearing Man" – Ben Harper. ****1995. Piste de 11 min 46. Grattement irrégulier sur une guitare rappelant les Westerns à la James Dean. Etirement de l'harmonica. Percussions donnant vie au morceau. L'impulsion de la voix de Ben Harper nous faisant planer jusqu'aux cieux. ****Que ton nom soit sanctifié…**

_Listen mother sister brother__  
__Relatives and kin__  
__You want to know just where you're going__  
__You got to know where you've been__  
__Tell me what gives one the right__  
__To say their God is better than anybody else__  
__Don't we all have a right__  
__To find God for our self_

« On est ce que l'on croit. A l'instant où vous ne croyez plus, vous êtes perdu », Ben Harper.

« Une chapelle en boîte, la fin d'un tabou », F.M. à partir de coupures de presse (sans prétention aucune)

**Conversation pseudo-métaphysique, entre une amie et moi, griffonnée sur mon calepin :**

Elle : « On tue un homme : on est un psychopathe. On les tue tous et on est DIEU ! »

Moi : « Dieu n'est-il pas un gamin capricieux, curieux et définitivement optimiste ? Moi, je (narcissisme quand tu nous tiens), ne crois pas en lui. Mais Dieu croit en moi pour que je me relève de toutes ces emmerdes. Il doit s'amuser depuis sa maison de poupées. Dieu un jour, Dieu toujours… »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les vinyles fixés au plafond du Baba O'Riley répandaient des lueurs par milliers sur le sol en parquet, vieux d'un siècle au moins.

Un buste de femme à l'allure sévère, coiffée d'un diadème qui, fabriqué par Luna, contrastait avec sa beauté froide, lui donnant un petit air loufoque.

Harry regardait une pochette de trente-trois tours de Beach Boys en se faisant couper les cheveux par Woodrow dans le living-room. Cette dernière tournoyait autour du tabouret qu'il occupait en fronçant les sourcils, concentrée sur sa tâche.

Harry s'était dit, en rentrant de son after dans la maison-bateau, qu'il était temps de changer sa vie – et autant commencer par ses cheveux.

- J'ai l'impression d'être Dalida et de couper les cheveux de Samson, s'extasia Woodrow en lui coupant une mèche rebelle.

- Garde cette impression et ne frôle pas la réalité, déclara Draco d'un air morose en tournant les pages d'une revue sur les parts de marché de la dentelle dans le textile en Occident. Ma version est la suivante : Samson était gay et sa meilleure amie – Dalida – le jalousait pour ses cheveux parce qu'ils avaient mis le grappin sur le même mec. Les filles ont toujours été jalouses des gays.

- On t'emmerde, cracha Woodrow en lui jetant une œillade assassine.

- Mmh, ça tombe bien : je suis scato.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que sa tête fut empoignée par Woodrow avec une force incroyable. Elle le débarrassa de ses fourches et Draco les observait de temps à autre afin de voir l'avancée de la coiffure.

- A ta place, je ne couperai pas ça, dit Draco. Bon… trop tard.

- Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a coupé ? s'inquiéta Harry en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux s'apprêtant à tout moment de découvrir un trou béant, laissant apparaître son crâne.

- Oh rien d'intéressant, juste ta masculinité.

Draco esquissa un sourire et tourna la page de son magazine économique. Il s'attarda sur une double-page comportant des graphiques à courbes exponentielles.

- Je bande toujours devant les chiffres, continua Draco.

- Oh ça va, rabroua Woodrow. On n'en n'a rien à cirer de ta sexualité défaillante. Sinon, qu'avez-vous fait après l'anniversaire de Luna ? Lee nous a dit que vous aviez continué la fête à deux, chez toi…

- Très belle fête, résuma Harry en s'empêchant de rougir.

- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un cake, dit Draco avec dédain. On s'est juste embrassé à moitié ivres.

- Si c'est Dieu qui le dit, plaida la jeune fille en levant sa main qui tenait la paire de ciseaux. Bon, Harry, cesse d'écouter ce frustré congénital. Moi, je te promets la même coiffure que Richard Gere.

- Ce n'est pas un peu démodé ?

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Moi, ça me ferait craquer si j'étais hétéro.

- Tu fais confiance à une lesbienne pour les goûts ? Je croyais que c'était les gays qui avaient ce superpouvoir ? critiqua Draco en plissant des yeux. Les lesbiennes n'ont qu'un plan universel pour meubles en kit dans la tête…

- Stéréotype ! s'écria Woodrow offusqué. Nous avons également la touche féminine…

Le magicien haussa bien haut les sourcils afin de montrer son air sceptique.

- Par exemple, reprit la féministe d'une voix chevrotante, nous sommes excellentes en… enfin dans tous ces trucs artistiques et dépassés de mode que Luna appelle tricot.

Draco éclata de rire, sincère.

- Les lesbiennes sont bonnes en tricot. Elle est bien bonne celle-là, et à part ça ?

- Etouffe-toi dans ton orgueil, salopard, grogna Woodrow en coupant férocement une nouvelle mèche.

- Eh ! Tu abimes mon sex-toy ! se révolta Draco en vérifiant l'état des cheveux d'Harry.

- Je me le fous dans la chatte ton sex-toy, rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Mais ! geignit Harry avec une moue inquiète. Je ne veux pas finir avec une goudou !

Woodrow se pencha vers lui, et lui fit un baiser esquimau.

- Je ne vais pas me gêner pour te mouiller dessus, mon garçon, susurra-t-elle.

- Quelle horreur…

- Ne joue pas au plus innocent, prononça Draco d'un ton docte. Tout le monde sait que tu es loin d'être aussi pur que tu ne le prétends. Je n'aime pas les gens se faisant passer pour des Mary Sue par devant et sont les pires des chiennes par derrière. Je ne t'aime pas Harry.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, Lithium, banalisa Woodrow en un bref haussement d'épaules. Laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut de son cul. Il a déjà si peu de liberté en vivant avec une bande de tarés comme nous, au Baba O'Riley. On ne peut pas s'étonner qu'il devienne légèrement débauché sur les bords.

- Tu en as coupé un peu plus à droite qu'à gauche, remarqua ledit Lithium en croisant les bras.

- Et si tu me laissais faire mon boulot ?

- Oui, Draco, et si tu te taisais ? renchérit Harry.

- Je ne connais pas la formule « Et si ». C'est pour les indécis, les branleurs et les bisexuels.

- Tu es bi !

- Non, je suis juste… tenez, vous saviez que la dentelle avait des propriétés cutanées ?

Harry et Woodrow partagèrent un regard éloquent et la jeune fille se mit à pouffer.

Mel arriva dans le salon pour déposer une caisse pleine de trente-trois tours chinés un peu partout dans Londres au matin. Draco était enfoncé dans un large fauteuil bleu-vert à rayures, les yeux fixant la même ligne depuis près de dix minutes.

- Que fait-il ? grogna doucement Mel à l'adresse de Woodrow.

- Je crois qu'il essaie de faire en sorte qu'on l'oublie, diagnostiqua-t-elle. Tout à l'heure, on l'a pris sur le fait en train de se contredire. C'était plutôt… comment il dit déjà ? demanda la jeune fille à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Bandant.

- Je vous entends, maugréa Draco en sortant une cigarette du paquet traînant sur la table basse.

- Dis-moi, demanda Mel, tu empruntes toujours les revues les plus chiantes du Baba O'Riley. Dès que je vois des trucs bidons, je les prends en me disant que tu vas adorer. Tu m'expliques ?

- Il a des goûts de lesbienne, taquina Harry avec un sourire désarmant.

Draco le fusilla du regard et alluma sa cigarette à l'aide d'une bougie. Il tira une bouffée et dispersa ses cendres sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

- J'essaie d'être original, expliqua-t-il. J'aime savoir des choses improbables qui ne servent pas réellement - juste pour l'amour du savoir. C'est un peu ça être savant : toucher à tout et rebondir sur des détails. Je me haïrais de mourir jeune et con. J'aime la connaissance kitch en plastique. Les trucs que tu sors dans les conversations, juste pour frimer un peu.

- Oh, je vois, Lithium aime se masturber devant son Q.I.

Draco eut un rire méprisant et continua de fumer.

- Je crois que tu l'as vexé, chuchota Harry. Enfin, non, j'en suis sûr.

Un doigt d'honneur leur répondit et Woodrow eut un petit air pincé. Elle débarrassa les épaules d'Harry de cheveux et brandit un miroir.

- Ah ouais, on voit le changement, constata Harry. J'aime bien ma nouvelle tête.

- Ca fait très BCBG, trancha Draco.

- N'écoute pas cette langue de vipère, grogna affectueusement Mel en repartant vers son comptoir. Même ma mère après sa ménopause était plus aimable que lui.

Woodrow éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le sofa du living-room. Harry alla chercher le balai dans la cuisine et commença à ramasser ses cheveux après l'avoir embrassée pour la remercier du service.

Woodrow se perdit à regarder Draco.

Il s'était assis en tailleur sur son fauteuil, dans son costume impeccable qui avait dû lui coûter un organe vital. La revue économique sur les genoux, il la parcourait du regard, photographiant chaque information à une vitesse folle.

Harry profita du calme apparent pour balayer toute la pièce avant que la débâcle des heures de pointe ne saccage tout.

- Au fait, tu savais qu'en italien, le verbe balayer signifiait également faire l'amour ? s'enorgueillit Draco sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

Harry s'arrêta et fut tout à coup, pensif.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres puis il reprit son ménage.

Mel chantait une sonate de Chopin de sa voix bourrue. Woodrow avait la main posée sur son ventre et grimaçait par moment. Apparemment, le _Tourniquet Camembert_ n'était toujours pas passé. Mel passa en coup de vent dans le living-room et mis dans la chaîne hifi le CD du concert de Howard Shore, symphonie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_.

Il repartit vers la cuisine en faisant semblant de jouer du violon et Harry étouffa un rire en ramassant la poussière avec la pelle. Draco battait le rythme comme au solfège avec sa clope, répandant des volutes de fumées.

Mel monta rapidement les escaliers et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arriva entièrement déguisé en Maître Nain. Il avait un casque en étain, une cape verte émeraude, une hache et avait mis sa barbe en valeur en la brossant. On aurait dit Gimli après un sortilège d'élongation.

- La vache, Mel, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une reproduction à l'identique des costumes du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ! s'emporta Woodrow en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- C'est en quel honneur ? s'intéressa subitement Draco. Ne me dites pas que vous avez perdu mon anneau…

- Non, aujourd'hui est le vingt-septième anniversaire de la Confrérie des Barbes Frémissantes. Cette année, c'est moi qui suis l'hôte. Je veux que vous soyez polis : mes amis arrivent bientôt et nous avons nos propres habitudes. Cette année, le thème est Tolkien. L'an passé c'était Shakespeare – une sacrée fête d'ailleurs. Vous en jugerez par mon tour de taille… Harry, puisque tu es sur ta lancée de fée du logis, ramène-moi les plats que j'ai préparé dans la cuisine. Par contre, vous deux, dit-il à l'adresse de Draco et Woodrow, cela serait sympa si vous cédiez les sièges à mes amis qui…

On sonna à la porte.

- Ce sont eux ! glapit Mel en courant vers l'entrée comme une adolescente à un rendez-vous galant.

Draco affichait un pur air de délectation et avait cessé de lire son magazine.

En réalité, il se demandait si les amis de Mel étaient aussi fêlés que lui. Des exclamations et des rires firent échos à la symphonie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Une bande d'hommes pénétrèrent dans le salon. Mel fermait la marche.

Un homme grand, d'allure filiforme, portait une tunique d'un blanc immaculé et on aurait juré Gandalf.

- Draco, Harry, Woodrow, je vous présente mes amis. Voici Albus Dumbledore, celui qui m'a aidé à créer le fameux _Tourniquet Camembert_ avec la collaboration de Gellert Grindelwald.

Un autre homme, gardant des cheveux blonds par endroit, s'inclina roidement. Il semblait lui aussi déguisé en magicien blanc.

- Vous êtes Saroumane ! s'écria Harry. Oh, j'en reviens pas. C'est Noël en avant-première. Et… oh ! Vous êtes Aragorn.

Un homme brun, ayant une légère barbe noire, lui sourit.

Il possédait les vestiges d'une beauté passée, et un sourire fendit son visage tandis qu'il dégainait une véritable épée de son fourreau.

- Achetée aux enchères après le film. Une petite folie à moi, expliqua-t-il. En dehors de la Confrérie, mon nom est Sirius. Là-bas, c'est Rubeus Hagrid.

Hagrid semblait avoir eu la même idée que Mel quant au déguisement. Un énorme Maître Nain tentait de se faire une place dans le salon.

- Pourrais-tu me dire où se trouvent les cabinets, mon garçon ? demanda Hagrid d'une voix bourrue.

- Au premier, répondit Harry sans quitter des yeux le restant des membres de la Confrérie. Et vous vous êtes Bilbon, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en s'adressant à un homme minuscule déguisé en hobbit.

- Bilbon aujourd'hui mais Filius Flitwick dans la vie de tous les jours.

- Harry, je te présente enfin Slughorn qui est déguisé en… tu es déguisé en quoi d'ailleurs, mon gros ?

- En esprit de la forêt, bien entendu ! se révolta ledit Slugorn en s'empourprant.

Woodrow eut un léger rire, pensant qu'il ressemblait plutôt à une énorme branche de brocolis.

Harry avait des yeux émerveillés et regardait la Confrérie avec révérence.

- C'est à peine si on voit où l'on marche ici, prononça une voix grinçante.

- Père ? s'étonna tout à coup Draco en frissonnant. Que faites-vous ici ?

Mel les regarda alternativement et explosa de rire.

- J'aurais bien dû me douter que je ne devenais pas fou et que y'avait un air de déjà-vu. Les enfants, je vous présente le dernier membre en date de la Confrérie des Barbes Frémissantes. Lucius a promis de se laisser pousser le bouc dernièrement.

Woodrow hurla de rire en voyant l'homme blond en copie conforme de Legolas.

On ne parvint plus à la calmer et Draco arborait une jolie teinte pivoine. Harry essayait d'assimiler toutes les informations nouvelles. Cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui.

Avec élégance, Lucius rassembla sa cape verte d'un geste princier et alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil en forme de feuille, reste de la soirée anniversaire de Luna. Il portait un carquois dans son dos, et Draco regardait partout ailleurs, sauf en sa direction.

- Des muffins ? proposa Harry pour sortir les hommes de leur mutisme.

- Je fais attention à ma ligne, rétorqua froidement Lucius Malefoy. Quant à toi, Draco, tu devrais songer à arrêter de fumer. Je n'ai pas mis au monde un pompier que je sache.

- Pour ta gouverne, je fais ce que je veux de ma bouche, de mes poumons, de ma queue et de mon cul, rétorqua son fils sur le même ton glacial. Alors avale ton biscuit et laisse-moi crever en silence.

- Et le respect envers ses aînés, t'en fais quoi ? demanda Mel en s'asseyant au milieu du sofa, entre Albus et Gellert. Mon fils m'aurait parlé comme ça, je lui aurais foutu un aller-retour. Je te pensais adepte du châtiment corporel, Lucius ?

- Cela a perdu de sa saveur lorsque je me suis rendu compte que mon fils de cinq ans était masochiste, répondit-il placidement.

- Bon, puisque c'est un regroupement d'hommes, je vais aller voir Luna. Elle doit écrire une lettre de motivation pour trouver un stage… je lui passerai le bonjour de votre part, Mel.

- Ouais ouais.

On entendit Woodrow prendre sa veste sur le porte-manteau et fermer la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

- Bon, puisque nous ne faisons pas partie de la Confrérie, Harry et moi nous allons dans la chambre, en haut.

- Hors de question ! hurla Mel. Je serai un crétin fini de vous laisser dans un endroit clos. J'ai fait la lessive hier, pas envie de recommencer. Tu gardes tes fesses de blond clouées sur ton siège et tu ne bouges pas d'un iota.

Draco se rembrunit et Harry s'assit doucement sur le bras de son fauteuil.

Sirius avait un sourire rayonnant, comme s'il se délectait de la situation.

- Lucius, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un fils, rappela-t-il d'un air taquin.

- Je ne m'en souvenais plus, nia le père de Draco en se servant du bout de son arc pour saisir la hanse du panier à cookies. L'année prochaine, je choisis le thème. Vous avez des goûts qui laissent à désirer.

- Comme ton fils qui semble avoir le goût du monsieur, railla Gellert en fixant la main de Draco posée sur la cuisse d'Harry.

- Je marque mon territoire, banalisa Draco. J'aurais très bien pu lui lécher la joue ou lui pisser à la figure. Cela reviendrait au pareil au même…

- Je préfère tout de même cette technique, même si je continue de penser que je n'appartiens à personne, rétorqua Harry.

Albus eut un sourire aimable par-dessus son bâton magique. Il fixait Harry et Draco d'un air bienveillant.

- Enlevez-moi ce sourire niais de votre gueule, grand-père, grogna le véritable magicien de la pièce. Ça me file la gerbe et j'ai une satanée envie de faire une diarrhée verbale.

- Je t'en prie, rit Sirius en passant le panier de biscuits à Slugorn qui en mis trois dans ses poches.

- Un peu de respect pour un des créateurs du Tourniquet Camembert ! proféra Mel avec véhémence. Surveille ton langage ou je te coupe tes attributs avec ma hache.

Pour illustrer ses propos, Mel fendit le gâteau au chocolat avec son arme dans un grand bruit de fracas. Draco sursauta en fixant le gâteau et Harry mis sa main sur son cœur, s'imaginant à la place du gâteau.

- Quelqu'un veut une part ?

- Volontiers, répondit Albus en saisissant sa part dans une assiette à pois multicolores.

Harry se pencha à l'oreille de Draco et murmura :

- J'essaierai de cacher la hache quand Mel aura le dos tourné.

Draco approuva en hochant vivement la tête, sans quitter l'arme médiévale des yeux.

Il se servit une bière qu'il décapsula sur le rebord de la table basse et en passa une autre à Harry. Ils burent en silence, cherchant un moyen quelconque de fuir la réunion de la Confrérie. Par deux fois, Harry se retourna et pensa à sortir par la fenêtre ouverte, d'autant plus que le père de Draco le fixait longuement.

La Confrérie des Barbes Frémissantes discuta de longues minutes dans un langage très codifié et bourré de néologismes.

Harry perdit rapidement le fil de la conversation et se demandait quand apparaîtraient les sous-titrages. Il savoura sa bière en s'attardant sur la réaction des personnes présentes autour de la table basse.

Gellert, Albus et Mel étaient des amis de très longues dates qui se complétaient d'une manière incroyable. Ils étaient complices même dans leur mésentente.

Gellert s'exprimait en de grands gestes et tentait de capter toute l'attention. Il possédait un charisme fou et pouvait faire avaler n'importe quoi juste par la force des mots.

Albus semblait plus réservé mais dégageait une aura incroyable. Harry se demanda ce que faisaient tous ces hommes dans la vie de tous les jours et qu'est-ce qui les avait poussé à se rencontrer.

- Je vous dis que le Cercle des Vautours nous ont déclaré la guerre, répéta pour la troisième fois Filius. J'ai reçu une Beuglante hier soir !

- Une Beuglante ? questionna Draco.

- Un message vocal particulièrement désagréable, expliqua son père d'un air détaché. Franchement, tu n'es pas In, mon fils.

Draco grinça des dents et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Le Cercle des Vautours ne gagnera jamais ! s'emporta Hagrid revenu des cabinets en essayant péniblement de se faufiler dans le living-room encombré malgré sa grande taille. Nous avons l'arme secrète après tout.

- Il y a des gangs de timbrés comme vous à Londres ? demanda Draco en déposant sa bouteille de bière vide sur la table basse. Vous êtes combien au juste ?

- Nous sommes une centaine divisés en club. Le nôtre a gagné la Coupe l'an passé. Il y a des tournois chaque année au mois de juillet…

- C'était donc ça que tu faisais ? s'ulcéra Draco en fixant son père d'un air dépréciatif. Je pensais que tu étais parti signer un contrat important à Barcelone.

- Chaque homme a un jardin secret. Bon, je vote pour qu'ils n'en sachent pas plus sur les buts de notre Confrérie Secrète.

Mel, Gellert, Sirius et Filius levèrent aussitôt la main avec lui.

- Bien, nous sommes en supériorité numérique. Nous pouvons donc passer à l'ordre du jour. Quel est le débat de ce mois-ci ?

Draco s'enfonça dans son siège, d'un air las.

Il regarda Mel prendre une boîte en bois sur une étagère et la secouer comme un shaker avant de la tendre vers Slugorn.

- Ah toi l'honneur, mon gros.

Il piocha un petit papier et fit frémir son énorme moustache.

- Débat du jour : « Dieu existe-t-il vraiment ? »

Lucius jura et rompit une flèche en deux.

Sirius s'avachit dans son fauteuil, passablement ennuyé par la question tirée au sort :

- On va encore se frapper, devina-t-il. Mel, range ta hache : un accident est si vite arrivé.

D'emblée, Draco serra les jambes et mis ses parties à l'abri. Mel eut un sourire sadique et caressa le manche de sa hache en fixant sa prochaine victime.

- Alors, qui commence ?

- Pas moi, rouspéta Hagrid. J'ai déjà assez donné au dernier débat. Mon ongle n'a toujours pas repoussé.

- Alors, mmh, pourquoi pas toi Gellert ? proposa doucement Dumbledore.

Gellert remua sur le sofa et déclara posément.

- Selon moi, il n'y a pas de Dieu unique. Nous sommes tous Dieu. Dans les textes sacrés, on dit que Dieu donne son souffle à l'homme. Donc l'homme possède une âme divine. C'est pour cela que tuer quelqu'un est si terrible. A mon sens, il y a autant de Dieux que de personnes croyantes. On ne cherche pas la même chose en Dieu que son voisin. C'est… une relation particulière.

Mel saisit un gros ouvrage et servait de scribe.

Il notait scrupuleusement en s'humectant parfois les lèvres. Puis ce fut au tour de Filius de parler métaphysique. Il parla d'une légende Inca, et Harry était accroché à ses lèvres.

Draco, pendant ce temps, faisait un mélange de boissons différentes et obtint un cocktail violet pétillant. One Gramme alla se loger dans les bras d'Hagrid et lui lapa le dos de la main affectueusement.

- Bon, je donne mon avis… Dieu existe. Je suis Dieu, clama Draco sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Blasphème ! cria Lucius, outré, en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles. Il n'a pas le droit de donner son avis parce qu'il ne fait pas parti de la Confrérie.

- Tel père, tel fils, murmura Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, mais liberté d'expression ! proféra Draco en se penchant vers son père. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis de vieux. Je dis ce que je veux, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de la vérité.

- Et je suis qui, moi, si tu es Dieu et mon fils à la fois ?

- C'est pourtant logique, Lucius, prononça doucereusement Mel. Tu es la Vierge Marie.

Harry se retourna légèrement pour dissimuler son rire.

- C'est ta nouvelle groupie ? demanda froidement Lucius en jaugeant l'étudiant en art. Tu pourrais au moins la brosser de temps en temps. Elle a une horrible tête.

- Mais je viens de me faire coiffer, balbutia Harry en s'aplatissant le sommet du crâne. C'est moche ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Mon père est juste une lesbienne frustrée n'ayant qu'un seul ovaire fonctionnel.

- Si ce n'était qu'un ovaire, suggéra doucereusement Sirius.

- Regarde bien ce que je vais faire à ma groupie, père. Je vais lui faire un bébé par la bouche.

Pour prouver ses dires, Draco plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry et mima un baiser de cinéma en poussant des gémissements profonds.

Hagrid grogna et regarda ailleurs tandis que Mel sortait un polaroïd de nulle part et les prit en photo. Il saisit le cliché qui venait de sortir de la fente de l'appareil et le secoua.

Mel prit un stylo-feutre noir et écrivit dans l'encadré :

« Dieu craignant d'être dévoré par un homme »

**A suivre**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre très très très très long. **Donc, s'il vous plaît, soyez patients. D'ici là, si l'envie vous en prend, mettez votre avie sur ce délirium post-noctem. Si ce chapitre vous a déçu d'une quelconque manière, faite le moi savoir et j'essaierai de réhausser la barre. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici - déjà 13 chapitres ! Je ne peux pas vous promettre d'avance un nombre de chapitres. Je préfère ne plus le faire. Mais, j'ai des idées qui foisonnent de toutes parts. Bref, un Baba O'Riley digne de ce nom.

_Dairy's Scribenpenne._


	14. I Belong To You

**Posté le : **16 Avril 2011. _C'est la pleine lune ou j'ai viré Meyer ? _**~ Fichier remplacé le 23 Avril pour la correction.**

* * *

**Note ? Why Nott. : **Je pourrais aujourd'hui vous parler de mes fantasmes. J'imaginais un gang bang culturel avec Baudelaire, Lenny Kravitz, Picasso, Jimi Hendrix, Rimbaud, Oscar Wilde, Hemingway, Dali, Bono, Keith Richards, Beigbeder et j'en passe. Je serais bien occupée de mes dix doigts... Donc, cette semaine, mes synapses se masturbaient entre elles tranquillement, écoutant du 3 Doors Down, quand mes géniteurs me cassent mon spleen : _Viens manger_ ! s'écrie ma maternelle (que j'appelle la Matrice, la Madonne ou la Maternelle en IRL). Alors je lui réponds de ma douce voix frisant les quarante de décibels "_Bob Dylan me parle_ !". Et voyez ce qu'elle répond... "_Dis à Bob Dylan que tu reviens tout de suite sur msn_ !". La Madonne m'a tué. Je suis venue, morte de rire, mettre mon nez dans la mangeoire familiale. Puis, là, ce fut le drame : j'écoutais _Rock and Roll is Dead_ de Lenny Kravitz dans mon walkman (oui, oui, quand je suis chez moi, je me considère tout permis. Le soleil tourne autour de moi). Et mon Paternel (Le Parrain, Le Relou en IRL), dit : "_Oh, tu écoutes du Lenny Kravitz ? Tu savais qu'on a le même âge tous les deux ? En plus, j'écoutais sa musique quand j'avais ton âge_". Moi, stone, blasée, avec un air à la Daria Morgendorffer mixé à la Mercredi de la famille Adams, je lui réponds : "_Papa, je fantasmais clairement sur Lenny. Tu peux être sûr et certain que c'est fini et que je vire lesbienne_." Je pensais achever mes géniteurs avec ma réplique. Mais non, ma mère a répondu qu'ils se rabattraient sur ma petite soeur pour la filiation. Du coup, je me suis sentie... baffouée ! J'ai appellé mon ex, et il ma réconforté en disant que j'étais la pire des chiennes : j'aime indubitablement la bite. En parlant de phallus, children, je suis stupéfiée ! Depuis quand les bites sont moches ? Attendez, j'ai dû louper une leçon d'anatomie, mais je ne trouve pas les phallus laids... ou peut-être suis-je bizarre. Mais, soyons sérieux, le mec qui a bossé sur l'anatomie humaine il était vachement inspiré tout de même ! Non parce que si c'était à moi qu'on avait légué la pâte à modeler pour créer le sexe masculin, ça aurait donné quelque chose de disproportionné et l'industrie du jean serait en faillite. (minute de silence)... Oui, vaut mieux pas me donner autant de responsabilité. Et là, je vais vous époustouffler : j'ai réussi à trouver un nouveau substantif pour "phallus" : Ithyphalle. Je vous scotch, les amis ! Je vous whisky ! Je vous vodka tagada ! Mmh, en parlant de ça, je vais en préparer demain soir pour mes géniteurs.

**Post-it communicatif : **Les reviews replies sont disponibles sur mon blog pour ceux et celles n'ayant pas de compte. Le lien du blog est en haut de ma page de profil. Autre information, vous pouvez d'ors et déjà m'ajouter sur msn. Je ne mange pas encore la chair humaine... (cache entre ses canines le petit doigt qui glisse) et je suis très aimable. J'aurais besoin de votre avis sur la fanfiction en générale, sur des idées de scènes, sur des chansons que vous aimez. Bref, faire avancer l'histoire.

**Mot de la Bêta – Eve J Hoang : **Heu… j'ai faim ? **[Dairy** : Tu vas me tuer avec tes commentaires bien farcis.**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre divisé en 4 sous-parties ayant pour thème la même chanson cela reprend également les bribes de paroles du chapitre 1 avec un léger clin d'œil avec le résumé intégral de la fanfiction.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 14 : « I Belong To You »**

* * *

"**I Belong To You" – Lenny Kravitz. 1998. Piste de 4 min 17. Suave. Doux. Mélodique. Sensuel. Orgasmique. Voluptueux. Tentateur. Lent. Epicé. Pénétrant. Amoureux. Tech****n****o. Rock. Soul. Cla****ss****ique. Saphique ou Sodomite ?**

_You are de flame in my heart  
You light my way in the dark  
You are the ultimate star  
You lift me from up above  
Your __u__nconditional loves  
Takes me to paradises_

_I belong to you_  
_And you_  
_You belong to me too_  
_You makes my life complete_  
_You makes me feel so sweet_

« Je fume un peu d'herbe. Besoin de rien d'autre. J'ai déjà le cerveau assez fêlé comme ça », Lenny Kravitz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tome 1 – "Coucher"**

**«** **C**_oucher avec quelqu'un c'est une histoire d'un soir, sans contrat, qui se fait poliment et dans le respect de l'autre_. **» **

Aleksei fixait les nombreux couverts déposés de part et d'autre de son assiette en porcelaine. Il se sentit presque heureux d'avoir été obligé un jour de regarder avec sa mère _Pretty Woman_. Au moins, là il savait qu'il fallait utiliser en premier les couverts les plus extérieurs dans les restaurants aussi chics. Il saisit une minuscule fourchette ainsi qu'un couteau extrêmement recourbé avec un simulacre de délicatesse. Il faisait un peu tâche, là, sous la lumière du lustre en cristal.

Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux, Aleksei se rendit compte que c'était la seconde fois consécutive que Blaise prenait des couverts différents des siens. Ils se regardèrent un moment, visiblement gênés. Aleksei s'aperçut qu'il était fait pour tout, sauf pour ce décor. C'était trop… scintillant de luxe.

Il aurait largement préféré grignoter un Subway ou commander un japonais.

Blaise se racla la gorge. Comme remonté par les rouages d'une mécanique, un serveur sauta sur place et couru remplir son verre de vin. Aleksei baissa la tête pour dissimuler son sourire : Blaise n'avait visiblement qu'un chat dans la gorge.

Enfin, point positif, ce n'était pas au fast-food qu'on courrait vous apporter du ketchup au moindre petit doigt levé.

Ils étaient dans un restaurant français aménagé dans un hôtel particulier prestigieux où de nombreux accords internationaux avaient été signés jadis. Des photos en noir et blanc représentant des figures emblématiques de la politique étaient accrochées sur quelques murs.

Les sourires défraîchis et hypocrites d'un secrétaire d'état et d'un président étaient protégés par le verre de leur cadre.

Plus loin, une baie vitrée laissait apercevoir ce qu'il se passait en cuisine. Au moins, là, aucun risque d'intoxication alimentaire : on pouvait manger par terre, pensa Aleksei en fixant le sol brillant de propreté. Son regard était perdu sur les roues de son fauteuil.

L'hôtel particulier ne possédait aucune rampe d'accès. Ils avaient dû entrer dans le restaurant par l'endroit où l'on faisait parvenir les produits frais par camion. Aleksei n'avait jamais eu aussi honte à un premier rendez-vous. C'était courant de trouver des endroits inaccessibles, alors en général, il les évitait. Mais quand Blaise avait insisté pour aller dans ce restaurant, Aleksei était devenu livide : comment entrer dans un palace avec ses tennis achetées d'occasion, son jean ouverts aux genoux et ses manières de fils de prolo ?

Même s'il faisait tous les efforts du monde, Aleksei n'avait jamais su comment se tenir en société. Il ignorait tout des us et coutumes de la Haute et même les règles rudimentaires de maintien à table. La fourchette, c'était à gauche ou à droite ?

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Blaise alors que le serveur s'éloignait servir un verre à une autre table. Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on nous a servi le premier plat.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à la cuisine française et à manger des plats portant des noms que jamais de ma vie je ne saurais prononcer, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Ils sont les meilleurs en cuisine. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit…

- Encore faut-il savoir apprécier leurs goûts à leur juste valeur. Tu dînes souvent ici ?

- Seulement lorsque j'ai envie de me remonter le moral en mangeant bien, ou quand j'emmène des clients indécis. Je leur paye leur déjeuner et j'essaie de les convaincre autour d'un bon plat. C'est toujours mieux que dans un bureau. Et toi, tu vas parfois au restaurant ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup le restaurant. Enfin, je n'y vais pas souvent mais il y en a un que j'adore. Il est dans une petite ruelle tranquille. Ils font des plats typiques des États-Unis dans les années soixante. C'est dément. En plus, leurs hamburgers envoient directement au Paradis.

- Laisse tomber les couverts, prononça Blaise en déposant couteau et fourchette. Cela sera plus simple de manger avec les doigts et de s'essuyer sur la nappe. Au prix où je paye, j'ai bien le droit de leur donner un peu de travail…

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Ouais.

Blaise prit sa côtelette d'agneau dans sa main après avoir remonté les manches de sa chemise et mordit dedans.

Il parla la bouche pleine de son envie de partir voyager cet été, de l'arrivée de sa mère à Londres, de sa série favorite qu'il avait pensé à enregistrer avant de venir ici, de la nouvelle boutique de prêt-à-porter masculin qui venait d'ouvrir en bas de chez lui et de ce foutu pays où il ne faisait jamais chaud.

- Je crois qu'un jour ou l'autre, je vais déménager en Afrique du Sud, déclara Blaise en s'attaquant à une autre pièce de viande. Là-bas, c'est un terrain assez neuf. Il y a des nouveaux riches à gogo. Cela serait sympa de...

- Faire de nouvelles expériences, finit Aleksei.

- Merde, tu finis mes phrases. Je crois que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Il y a un proverbe qui dit… j'ai déjà oublié. Mais il paraît que c'est plutôt de bon augure.

Un majordome s'avança vers leur table et leur offrit un sourire préfabriqué.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec vos couverts ?

- On préfère manger avec les doigts, répondit Blaise. Ah, et si vous pouviez nous ramener un peu d'eau.

- Bien entendu, je vais de suite vous…

Un rot sonore l'interrompit.

De suite, Aleksei arbora une teinte aussi rouge qu'un feu tricolore. De nombreux visages se retournèrent de leur côté et des remarques acerbes fusèrent. Blaise regarda leur voisine de table et se tapa le torse avec son poing et fit un rot encore plus bruyant qui fit tourner de l'œil à une dame entièrement vêtu de satin blanc.

- Vous ne rotez jamais, Madame ?

- Quel grossier personnage ! s'exclama-t-elle en retournant à sa compotée de légumes.

Le serveur s'éloigna et revint de suite avec une cruche d'eau fraîche.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé d'une énième honte, murmura Aleksei en se servant un verre. J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir. Tu as vu comment ils nous ont regardés ?

- Si leurs yeux pouvaient flinguer, on serait certainement entrain de gire dans notre propre sang. Quand j'étais petit, dans ma famille, on avait une manière très réglementée de manger. On devait suivre toute une série de codes barbants à souhait. Maintenant, je mange comme je veux.

- Nous, on mangeait devant la télé. On se battait pour avoir les meilleurs morceaux. Ma mère nous tapait avec sa spatule. Avant, j'étais dans une équipe de coureurs en athlétisme, alors je mangeais beaucoup, tu vois ? C'était toujours la course pour remplir son assiette.

- Tu faisais du sport ?

- Oui, je faisais partie d'une équipe de réserve pour la préparation des Jeux Olympiques. Enfin, tu vois… après, j'ai dû revoir mes rêves à la baisse dès que j'ai été percuté par cette voiture. C'est juste que ça m'a permis de réfléchir : ma vie c'était le sport. Maintenant que je n'ai plus ça, il a fallut que je trouve de nouveaux centres d'intérêts. Je cherche encore.

- Je suis une vraie fiotte pour courir. Soulever des trucs lourds, ça oui. Mais je ne cours pas très vite. Enfin, sauf quand j'ai une horde de groupies à mes trousses. Tu savais que j'étais un sex-symbol dans ma rue ?

Aleksei éclata de rire et se mit de la sauce partout.

- En même temps, reprit Blaise avec un fin sourire, je ne fais rien pour taire la rumeur.

- Rumeur selon laquelle ?

- Rumeur selon laquelle je ferais l'amour comme Eros en personne. Je le notais sur mon curriculum vitae quand j'essayais de trouver un boulot, au début. C'est fou ce que ça peut aider.

- Tu veux des enfants plus tard ? demanda Aleksei en changeant brusquement de sujet.

- Des enfants ? Pour quoi faire ?

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants.

- C'est tout à ton honneur. Moi j'ai déjà du mal à me supporter. Je suis très embêtant. Alors je perdrais vite toute patience avec un enfant. Enfin, je ne connais strictement rien aux enfants : je suis fils unique. Pour moi, un enfant est un éternel drogué. Quand je vois les gamins à la télé et ce qu'ils disent, tu te demandes s'ils ont pris de la came. Ils tiennent des propos insensés.

- Je les trouve adorables, se défendit Aleksei. Mais je peux comprendre que cela te dépasse. Je me dis qu'avoir un enfant redonnerait un sens à ma vie, une raison de faire tous ces efforts.

Blaise acquiesça sans comprendre totalement. Ils finirent leur dîner sur des pêches melba. Blaise paya l'addition et ils rentrèrent en voiture.

- Tu veux boire un verre chez moi ?

- J'ai déjà assez bu pour la soirée, répondit Aleksei en détournant le visage.

- Tu n'as bu que de l'eau. Je te parlais d'un bon cocktail ou… ce dont tu as envie.

- Ah, eh bien, je… je ne sais pas trop. Demain, je dois aider ma nièce pour son projet d'art plastique. Elle n'arrive pas à coller les bâtonnets pour faire un tipi. Et puis, j'ai une montagne de repassage et des factures à payer. En plus, je dois repasser à l'animalerie voir…

- Donc tu ne veux pas, coupa Blaise en redémarrant à un feu vert. Je peux comprendre : ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un corps de rêve et de l'argent plein les poches.

Aleksei souffla et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je m'en fous complètement de l'argent et de la beauté. Peut-être que tu ne me crois pas, mais c'est la réalité. Il suffit que tu tombes gravement malade ou que tu atteignes un certain âge pour devenir aussi laid qu'un crapaud. Pour l'argent, profites bien : on ne sait pas de quoi est fait demain. Moi je ne veux pas d'un type dont les qualités reposent essentiellement sur la chance d'être bien né.

- Tu veux quoi, alors ?

- Je veux quelqu'un d'honnête, de responsable, de généreux et… peu importe si à côté il a cent défauts, ce qui importe réellement c'est qu'il soit là pour moi.

- Je suis là, moi.

- Je sais. Mais je rentre à la maison. Ta mentalité ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Merci quand même pour le restaurant à cinquante livres l'entrée.

Blaise avait la gorge nouée.

Il continua de rouler en suivant l'itinéraire indiqué par son GPS. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue près d'un supermarché dont l'encadré publicitaire brillait dans la nuit. La voiture s'arrêta le long du trottoir, en bas d'un immeuble. Blaise alla chercher le fauteuil roulant dans le coffre et l'ouvrit pour Aleksei.

- Bon, eh bien, merci encore une fois.

- Attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ? demanda froidement Aleksei. Tu vas me demander de te revoir parce que tu as un compte aux Iles Fidji ?

- Non… je… je vais tout t'expliquer, d'accord ? Laisse-moi juste le temps de...

- J'ai des bières dans le frigo. Ce n'est pas le luxe, mais c'est toujours ça.

Blaise acquiesça et le suivit à l'intérieur du hall.

Ici, tout ou presque, était adapté pour une personne handicapée. Aleksei vivait au troisième étage dans un appartement assez banal. La lumière de la lampe révéla une table en formica près de la cuisine et une collection de films assez impressionnante. Blaise passa son doigt sur les tranches des DVD et en prit un au hasard, lisant la quatrième de couverture. Pendant ce temps, Aleksei alla ouvrir deux bières et laissa son ami s'installer sur le canapé.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en tendant une bouteille à Blaise.

- Alors quoi ? Je suis un salaud et je le resterai, voilà tout.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que… parce que je ne sais pas comment me protéger autrement. Les muscles, les moqueries, la salaud-attitude, c'est pour me forger une sorte de carapace. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres m'approchent. Les rares fois où j'ai laissé faire, je m'en suis mordu les doigts. Il y a longtemps, quand je sortais du lycée, j'étais tombée amoureux d'une fille : Astoria. Je m'étais imaginé qu'on irait loin tous les deux. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'aimais les garçons. Pendant des années, je me suis battu contre ma propre nature. J'avais honte de ce que j'étais. Enfin, j'ai toujours honte de ce que je suis.

- Homosexuel ?

- Ouais, pédale, tantouse, gay, pédé, tata, sodomite, homosexuel. J'ai peut-être la carrure de Goliath mais je n'aurais jamais – j'ai bien dit jamais – le courage de David. Je suis une vraie pédale au fond. Je suis un dégonflé. Un gay, un vrai, ça ne se laisse pas abattre par des préjugés.

- C'est quoi qui te fait si peur ? Le regard des autres ?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai peur que ma famille ne m'accepte pas comme tel, et j'aurais préféré être normal et épanoui. C'est en partie pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu sortir avec le mec qui m'aimait depuis tout ce temps. Ça me faisait flipper de devoir officialiser un jour, de faire vraiment couple, de tomber amoureux à mon tour. Je me suis braqué et protégé. J'ai joué la carte de sécurité : je me suis trouvé un sex-friend. Je l'aimais pour des raisons différentes et incongrues pour des personnes normalement constituées. Mais ça me plaisait de l'avoir près de moi. Quand il est parti, toutes les questions que j'avais gardé enfouies ont ressurgit. Je craignais de finir ma vie seul parce que…

- Tu ne t'assumais toujours pas ? devina Aleksei. Ecoute, on s'en fout de ton orientation sexuelle. Ce qui compte… c'est que tu touches le bonheur du bout des doigts. A mes yeux - et à ceux de beaucoup d'autres – un homme reste un homme, qu'il soit homo ou hétéro.

- Ils ont dit quoi dans ta famille quand ils ont su que tu étais gay ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gay.

- Oh… je me suis fait des idées, alors. Je pensais que… enfin que tu étais venu à ce dîner parce que… laisse tomber, je devais certainement être en plein délire.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais hétéro non plus, susurra Aleksei en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Blaise avait les yeux écarquillés.

C'était la première fois qu'il ne menait pas la danse dans un baiser. Il se laissa submerger par la sensation et y répondit avec fièvre. Très vite, le contact devint trop brûlant et Blaise glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement durant de longues secondes. Les doigts de Blaise s'égarèrent dans le blond des cheveux d'Aleksei et son souffle chaud se mêla au sien.

- C'est la première fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un depuis longtemps.

- On ne dirait pas, rassura Blaise en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Très vite, le besoin charnel s'accrut : Blaise déposa ses mains sur les flancs de son ami et le souleva afin de le placer à califourchon sur lui. Aleksei le regarda d'un air amusé, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de prononcer une remarque. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, tantôt bras autour des hanches, tantôt autour du cou.

Aleksei gémissait contre sa bouche et avait un appétit insatiable de baisers. Sa main passa sous la chemise de son amant et il retraça les contours de ses pectoraux. L'érection de Blaise devint douloureuse en très peu de temps. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'oublier cette gêne, se focalisant sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Tu… tu veux le faire, grogna Blaise entre deux baisers.

- Oui.

- Alors, dans ce cas, tu mérites mieux qu'une baise sur un canapé.

Blaise se leva en le serrant étroitement dans ses bras.

Aleksei lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille où se trouvait sa chambre, une légère rougeur aux joues. Ils s'allongèrent sur le matelas et Blaise déboutonna avec précipitation sa chemise, puis chevaucha Aleksei, le couvrant de baisers.

- Tu aimes, ronronna-t-il en cajolant le lobe de son oreille avec sa langue.

- Ou-Oui, bégaya Aleksei en se cambrant de plaisir tandis qu'une main caressait son entrejambe à travers son jean. Dépêche-toi, je brûle.

Blaise rit contre sa peau.

C'était la première fois qu'on formulait son désir de cette manière avec lui. Il fit glisser leurs deux pantalons et les envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Blaise joua un moment avec le sexe tendu d'Aleksei sans le quitter des yeux.

Les rideaux n'étaient pas complètement tirés et la lumière de la lune, mêlée à celle des réverbères, flottait par endroit. Blaise était maladroit et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. En réalité, il était ému. Emu que cet homme lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour entrer dans sa vie avec autant de facilité.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? interrogea subitement Blaise en glissant sa main vers l'intérieur de ses fesses.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas aussi sage que j'en ai l'air. Avant, j'avais plutôt beaucoup de succès… enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me rétracte comme une sensitive.

- Il ne faut pas. Tu es bien plus beau que les fleurs que j'avais jetées à l'eau le jour de notre rencontre.

- Non, je ne te crois pas.

- Alors je vais te faire sentir beau.

Blaise prit sa cravate bleu-marine qui traînait par terre et banda les yeux d'Aleksei avec.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ?

- Je veux que tu sentes mon désir pour toi et que tu réalises que le physique ne fait pas tout – même si je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour parler de ça.

- D'accord, mais je veux que toi aussi tu te bandes les yeux dans ce cas.

Son amant scella ces quelques paroles en arrachant un bout de tissus à une des taies d'oreiller. Il haussa des épaules tandis qu'Aleksei pouffa devant son empressement.

Une fois le bandeau mis en place, Blaise se laissa guider par ses autres sens. Ils ondulèrent des hanches, leurs bassins entrant en contact dans une danse pleine de luxure.

Aleksei laissa un gémissement échapper et plus les minutes passaient, plus son amant devenait sensible à ce genre de sons. Il s'imaginait la bouche entrouverte du jeune homme, chargée de gourmandise, laissant ses sens exploser contre ses lèvres.

Survoler une parcelle de peau devenait essentiel. Cela devint leur unique repère. La main d'Aleksei se fraya un chemin entre leurs bassins et il caressa longuement le sexe de son amant qui poussa un soupir de plaisir. Aleksei calqua ses mouvements en fonction de la respiration erratique de Blaise puis finit par orienter sa hampe dressée vers son anneau de chair.

- On ne peut pas faire ça comme ça, murmura Blaise, luttant contre ses pulsions. J'ai laissé les capotes dans ma voiture et je ne t'ai même pas encore préparé. Alors tu sais quoi ? Tu vas passer en mode micro-onde.

- En mode micro-onde ? répéta-t-il en soulevant un pan de son bandeau.

- Oui, tu vas te caresser partout, très lentement pour ne pas refroidir pendant que je cours en bas chercher les préservatifs. Quand je serai revenu, c'était comme si on n'avait rien arrêté.

- Hors de question que tu me prennes pour un micro-onde, gronda Aleksei en lui frappant l'épaule. Je décide qui me prend, où, et à quel moment. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Et saches pour ta gouverne que je ne porte aucun virus et tu es obligé de me croire sur parole. Si tu n'as pas confiance, va pour le micro-onde : je n'ai pas de capotes chez moi vu ma vie sexuelle trépidante, finit-il avec ironie. Alors Monsieur Blaise Zabini, soit vous me baisez à l'aveuglette et vous remplissez votre contrat en me possédant pleinement, soit vous prenez vos cliques et vos claques et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de macho à la mentalité de fillette.

- Tu es aussi autoritaire que moi quand tu veux quelque chose, déclara Blaise avec un sourire. Comme quoi, nous avons plein de points communs.

- Oui, nous sommes des mammifères, par exemple.

Aleksei captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa possessivement. Ses mains se baladèrent sur les fesses de son amant et les palpa fermement. Blaise poussa un râle profond. Ses envies le poussaient à prendre Aleksei maintenant – comme il le lui avait ordonné, mais sa conscience contrebalançait. Son dernier rapport non-protégé remontait à sa dernière fois avec Harry, dans son appartement. Il ne voulait pas contaminer quelqu'un vu comment Harry était pute sur les bords…

- Je suis désolé, tu vas devoir passer en mode micro-onde. Je vais chercher les capotes dans ma voiture, grogna-t-il en se détachant finalement de ses lèvres. Je reviens tout de suite.

- Mmh, t'as intérêt ou sinon j'envoie mon oncle travaillant dans l'armée pour t'émasculer.

- OK.

Blaise enfila rapidement son pantalon et prit les clefs dans sa veste.

Il devait être une heure du matin, environ. Une fois sur le pallier, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur en frissonnant légèrement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir sans tee-shirt en plein mois de mars ? Blaise entra dans l'ascenseur et se retrouva quelques instants après au rez-de-chaussée où il croisa un voisin de la résidence qui loucha par deux fois sur son érection proéminente.

- Ehm, belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Parlez pour vous.

Le voisin prit l'ascenseur et disparut.

Blaise en profita pour étudier son tatouage qui représentait un tigre sur son bras. Aleksei l'avait griffé profondément. Finalement, il se résolut à ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble et fut agressé par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il déverrouilla les portières de sa voiture et fouilla comme un animal affamé le contenu de sa boîte à gants.

- Mes précieuses King Size de secours, gloussa-t-il en mettant quelques préservatifs dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Rapidement, Blaise rejoignit l'appartement et referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Il apparut sur le seuil de la chambre et ouvrit le carré d'aluminium avec ses dents, regardant Aleksei s'enfoncer deux doigts à intervalle régulier. Il enleva son pantalon et glissa la capote sur son sexe avant de se loger entre ses cuisses.

- Ça va faire un peu mal, précisa-t-il inutilement tandis qu'il commençait à s'ancrer en lui.

- Attends ! Je vais mettre la radio pour camoufler le bruit. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me regarde bizarrement demain dans la résidence.

Aleksei tâtonna à l'aveuglette sur sa table de chevet et appuya sur le bouton ON de son radio-réveil qui commença à susurrer les premières notes de _I Belong To You_.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire sur du Lenny Kravitz, glapit Aleksei, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

- Alors, nous avons de la chance ce soir, non ?

Ils essayèrent de s'embrasser.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent d'abord avant qu'ils ne puissent retrouver leurs bouches. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, Blaise en profita pour continuer sa progression. Il sentit Aleksei se crisper et attendit dans le noir le plus complet.

- Ça va, souffla son amant. C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

De lents va-et-vient lui répondirent et Aleksei se laissa transporter par toutes ces sensations. Sous le coup du plaisir, il se cambra alors que Blaise continuait à lui asséner des coups de rein.

Les yeux fermés, ils dégustèrent les paroles de Lenny Kravitz.

_You light my way in the dark_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tome 2 – "Faire l'amour"**

**« F**_aire l'amour c'est au-dessus de tout_. **»**

Woodrow venait de dégrafer son soutien-gorge et regardait Luna de ses yeux de braise.

La jeune fille était en train d'essayer de finir de rédiger une lettre afin de trouver un stage quand sa petite-amie n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'aguicher en débutant un langoureux strip-tease. Elle avait allumé la radio et avait commencé à se dandiner sur une fameuse chanson de Lenny Kravitz.

- Tu es attaquée par des Nargoles ? demanda Luna d'un air légèrement intrigué.

- Je m'entraîne pour mon cours d'effeuillage, chérie, susurra Woodrow en barrant sa poitrine nue de ses deux bras pour les mettre en avant.

- Je crois qu'il y a des feuilles mortes dans le jardin. Si tu veux, je t'en ramène quelques poignées.

Sa petite-amie souffla de déception et rassembla ses vêtements de gestes rageurs. Luna la regarda faire, ses énormes yeux cendrés ne quittant pas une seule seconde sa silhouette de vue. Finalement, la jeune fille ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une paire de Lorgnospectres.

- Ah, je comprends mieux. Tu éprouves du désir pour moi.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? cingla Woodrow en essayant de reboutonner son soutien-gorge. Bordel, mais pourquoi ça ne veut pas se fermer !

Luna se leva et alla la rejoindre.

Sans la quitter des yeux, elle laissa tomber son sous-vêtement par terre et encercla son cou de ses bras gracile. Luna commença à dodeliner de la tête en chantonnant l'air de Lenny Kravitz. Ses doigts survolèrent les clavicules de sa petite-amie puis elle massa légèrement ses épaules avant de descendre vers sa gorge offerte, puis sa poitrine.

Elle embrassa son sein chaud et souffla légèrement dessus.

- Alors tu viens de comprendre mon message codé, murmura Woodrow avec un sourire. Je désespérais, tu sais ?

- Mais quelle idée de m'avoir choisie ! Tu m'aimes comme je suis, ne te plains pas.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle, je t'aime comme tu es et je ne m'en plains pas.

Woodrow déposa ses lèvres douces sur les siennes tandis que sa main caressait la douceur de sa longue chevelure blonde. Luna laissa échapper un léger gémissement et se colla plus étroitement contre ce corps brûlant. Elles s'allongèrent sur le matelas d'eau de Luna, trouvant de suite une position confortable. Leurs deux corps étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, elles purent poursuivre leurs caresses, devenant de plus en plus audacieuses, ainsi que leurs baisers.

Luna enleva la jupe écossaise que Woodrow portait en l'honneur de l'un des défis du _Tourniquet Camembert_, et elle la déposa délicatement sur la table de chevet.

- Qu'est-ce que les mecs doivent s'emmerder avec leurs histoires de capotes, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Woodrow en riant contre ses lèvres. Nous, on n'a pas besoin de ça, hein ?

- Mmh, eh bien on peut toujours essayer le préservatif féminin, si ça t'excite de penser comme un homme.

- Je...

- Comme dirait Björk : Shhht.

Woodrow lui fit une légère tape sur les fesses puis les malaxa.

Lentement, elle défit les boutons de son chemisier : Luna était bien trop habillée à son goût. Et le goût de Woodrow n'était pas forcément celui de tout le monde…

Elle et Luna s'était rencontrées au Baba O'Riley. C'était une journée ensoleillée sur Londres. Il pleuvait des rayons de soleil. Tout était calme et apaisant. Les londoniens trainassaient sur les pelouses, se fichant royalement des interdictions en tout genre. A l'époque, un accueillant carré d'herbe poussait devant le Baba O'Riley et Woodrow s'y était assise, enlevant ses chaussures douloureuses.

Leur rencontre s'était faite sur la fameuse de mélodie de Björk, It's So Quiet. Au premier regard, Woodrow était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Il s'était passé un truc bizarre, là, au niveau du cœur. Cela faisait _boum boum_.

Luna descendait les marches du Baba O'Riley à l'aveuglette, les bras au-dessus de la tête, en chantant. Elle dansa tout le long de l'impasse, la mélodie s'échappant des fenêtres de la librairie ouverte à tous.

Luna tourna dans sa robe anis au bout de l'impasse et mit ses mains dans la fontaine et parla un instant avec un moineau en le réprimandant de ne pas trop faire confiance aux inconnus. Puis elle s'était éloignée en souriant, dansant encore et manquant de peu de se faire écraser par un monospace gris.

La jeune fille avait sauté en arrière, serrant les pans de sa robe avec une main et suçotant son index d'un air vaguement intéressé. Elle le passa à la lumière du jour et murmura pour elle-même :

- Courage, index chéri, bientôt, tu deviendras aussi grand que le majeur.

Woodrow n'avait rien raté du spectacle et semblait tétanisée de cette vision. La musique s'était tue, et cela fut la sonnette d'alarme.

- Eh, toi ! Attends ! cria Woodrow qui était restée assise sur la pelouse en la regardant de loin. Je... je suis Woodrow. Je t'ai vu sortir de là, à l'instant.

- Ah, moi je ne t'ai pas vu.

La jeune féministe avait dansé d'un pied à un autre : ils étaient nus puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler ses Doc Martens. Luna baissa la tête et contempla longuement ses doigts de pieds recouverts respectivement en rouge, orange, jaune, vert et bleu.

- C'est tendance, sifflota Luna en s'éloignant.

Woodrow lui sourit brièvement et remit rapidement ses chaussures en s'appuyant contre un lampadaire. Tout à coup, Luna fit volte-face en fronçant des sourcils.

- Comment tu as dis que tu t'appelais, déjà ?

- Woodrow.

Le visage de l'autre jeune fille s'éclaira subitement. Elle lui fit une légère révérence en soulevant sa robe anis.

- Enchantée de faire la connaissance de Woodrow Wilson, monsieur le Président.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas l'architecte de la Société des Nations. Mes parents m'ont appelée Woodrow parce que ça sonnait bien. Enfin, moi je trouve que ça fait marque d'aspirateur...

Luna eut un rire clair et se retourna pour la regarder d'un œil franc. Elle l'adorait déjà. Pas une seule seconde Luna ne lui avait demandé pourquoi elle l'avait apostrophée. Elle continuait de penser qu'on ne devait pas avoir de raisons particulières pour parler à quelqu'un.

- Je suis lesbienne et j'ai eu le coup de foudre, murmura Woodrow en essayant de capter l'attention de Luna. C'est dingue, hein ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie mais... je te trouve... vraiment belle, comme aucune fille que j'aie rencontré jusqu'ici et... tu dégages une aura de folie douce et j'ai envie de me plonger dedans la tête la première. OK, ça fait un peu barge de dire ça et je ne suis pas une déséquilibrée mentale mais... tu... tu es tellement magnifique.

Les yeux cendrés de Luna affichèrent sa claire surprise et elle rougit instantanément.

C'était la rencontre la plus courte et la plus intense de toute sa vie, mais elle s'en souviendra à tout jamais. Elle se souviendra des dossiers administratifs que tenaient Woodrow, de son sac en bandoulière éventré et dégoulinant de soda, de ses cheveux ramassés en un chignon qui tombait sur la droite, de son énorme collier en perles rouge, de ses grands yeux marrons qui attendaient une réaction de sa part et de ses tâches de rousseurs éparpillés sur son nez et ses joues.

- Je vais souvent au Baba O'Riley, l'endroit d'où tu m'as vue sortir. J'y serais sûrement demain et tout le reste de la semaine. Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre là-bas. Mel, le gérant, accueille tout le monde : il n'y aura aucun problème. Et puis, c'est un endroit fantastique.

- D'accord, je passerais demain, répéta béatement Woodrow en un immense sourire.

- Je dois rentrer chez moi : mon père veut que je prépare une soupe pour ce soir, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la station de métro. A bientôt Woodrow !

- Eh, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais !

- J'ai le nom de la lune.

Woodrow n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler tous les événements de cette première rencontre que cette si belle jeune fille avait disparu. Woodrow retourna dans l'impasse et fixa longuement l'affiche plantée devant le numéro 7 :

**Baba O'Riley **

« _Petit à petit, l'écrivain fait son nid_ »

Et petit à petit, leur amour avait prit forme à l'odeur des pages tournées, des vinyles fraîchement sortis de leur pochette illustrée, des tournées de muffins et des nouveautés artistiques londoniennes encore brûlante.

Après tout, le Baba O'Riley est le théâtre de personnalités diverses, la scène underground de Londres, l'estrade des Dom Juan et autres Cyrano. Très vite, leur couple s'était imposé comme une évidence :

1 + 1 = 2

C'était con et mièvre, mais c'était une belle histoire d'amour comme il y en avait peu.

Pour le moment, Woodrow et Luna ne s'étaient jamais disputées : elles étaient en phase. Et puis, Luna était trop tolérante et diplomate pour brusquer sa petite-amie. Woodrow lui devait tout - y compris ce petit cœur qui battait encore dans sa poitrine.

Rencontrer Luna Lovegood, où comment faire d'une journée ordinaire une vie extraordinaire...

Ce soir, elles s'embrassaient doucement, chantant leur passion contre leurs lèvres. Cette chanson de Lenny Kravitz les tuait doucement mais sûrement, tombant dans les limbes d'un sentiment trop puissant.

Woodrow et Luna étaient désormais nues dans le lit et se faisaient l'amour.

_You are __th__e flame in my heart_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tome 3 – ''Forniquer''**

**« F**_orniquer c'est de la déchéance, de la luxure à l'état brut_ **»**

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine que Bill rejoignait Théodore chez lui.

A chaque fois, il venait avec un prétexte préfabriqué qui lui permettait de rester toute la soirée – une fuite d'eau, une mère trop pénible, une télé qui ne fonctionnait plus… et à chaque fois, Théodore ne le laissait pas finir sa phrase, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne.

- Tu arrives trop tard : j'ai fini les spaghettis que j'avais préparés, murmura-t-il en caressant ses longs cheveux roux.

- Alors laisse-moi te goûter.

Bill le souleva de terre et Théodore noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, se disant qu'il avait bien changé.

Normalement, en d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais forniqué avec un type qu'il venait de rencontrer dans une soirée bruyante. Mais au diable l'ancien Théodore trop coincé pour aborder quelqu'un ! C'était un homme nouveau, et tout ça, grâce à Bill.

C'était il y a quelques jours à peine. Théodore avait récupéré toutes ses affaires au bureau de Blaise et signé les papiers pour récupérer ses parts. Puis un vide l'avait assailli : il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie. C'est vrai, il avait pris sa liberté mais maintenait qu'il l'avait, il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

En faisant ses courses dans un supermarché de banlieue, il avait vu Bill au rayon préservatif étudier minutieusement deux paquets. Théodore avait saisi son courage à deux mains et s'était avancé avec son caddie.

- Je prendrais plutôt celle-là, dit-il en faisant sursauter Bill.

- Oh, euh, tu fais aussi tes courses ici ?

- Je traînais dans le coin et je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma journée. Je suis navrant au point de chercher un sens à ma vie dans un supermarché, prononça Théodore avec un sourire en coin. Et je n'avais plus de gel douche. Tiens, du lubrifiant.

Bill prit la bouteille d'un air gêné et la déposa dans son caddie.

- C'était vraiment sympa notre soirée au Néon, reprit Bill en reprenant doucement sa marche. Et puis, c'était sympa ce qu'on a fait chez toi, après.

- Oui, vraiment sympa, résuma Théodore en rougissant légèrement. Tu… tu vas prendre des aliments frais ?

- Mmh, non, je prenais juste quelques bricoles pour un séjour de vingt-quatre heures en Cornouaille. Je dois emmener là-bas une livraison pour des chercheurs en botanique. Je suis pilote d'avion pour un laboratoire de recherches. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit ou non…

- Non, je trouve ça fascinant.

- Oh, tu sais, je suis juste un livreur des airs. Rien d'exceptionnel. Enfin, toi tu as l'air de trouver ça exceptionnel. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Quoi ? Moi ? Voler ? balbutia Théodore en se cachant derrière une boîte de céréales.

- Oui, toi, répondit Bill en jetant la boîte dans son caddie. J'aurais une tente avec moi. Tu veux un sens à ta vie ? Tu veux faire un truc dingue ? Eh bien, viens piloter avec moi ce putain d'avion.

Théodore n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et l'avait suivi jusqu'à la caisse. Quelques heures après, il le suivait sur un aérodrome assourdissant.

Bordel, il avait osé !

Lui, Théodore Nott, pas très ambitieux, lâche et maniaque, montait dans un avion. Bill lui donna un casque et mis le sien avec un léger sourire. Théodore avait regardé avec inquiétude les hélices tourner de plus en plus vite et se dit que c'était la pire connerie de toute sa vie.

Il avait le vertige.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié de nourrir mes poissons rouges, finit par dire Théodore alors que Bill s'élançait sur la piste. Tu crois qu'ils vont survivre ?

- J'en suis certain.

Tout à coup, Théodore eut un léger haut le cœur. L'avion venait de quitter la terre ferme.

Le personnel sur la piste semblaient de plus en plus petits jusqu'à être que des points infimes. L'aérodrome était à la sortie de Londres et le cadran affichait la position des vols longs courriers. Ils passèrent une centaine de mètres en-dessous d'un airbus et Théodore rit en le regardant passer.

Il planait.

La Cornouaille avait été l'endroit le plus beau au monde. Ils avaient livré du matériel de fouille à une équipe d'archéologues puis avaient campé dans les sous-bois, près d'un léger ruisseau. Bill et lui avaient encore forniqué sur du rock qui s'échappait de la radio kitsch que le rouquin apportait partout où il allait en voyage.

Le bien-être du plaisir se logeant dans la tente, Théodore remit quelques mèches couleur feu derrière l'oreille de son amant.

- J'ai adoré voler avec toi, murmura-t-il.

- Ça t'a fait du bien de franchir le cap, de faire le grand saut...

- Je me suis aperçu que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas faire des trucs dingues, reprit Théodore d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Je veux voler tous les jours.

- Quoi ? Tu veux devenir pilote, s'était étonné Bill en embrassant la naissance de son torse où traînait les mailles d'une chaîne en argent.

- Non, je veux voler à ma façon. Je vais... je vais reprendre la musique. Je n'aurais jamais dû lâcher le piano pour acheter et vendre des maisons dans lesquelles je n'ai jamais vécu. Avec mes ambitions et Blaise, je me suis un peu perdu de vue. J'ai envie de renouer avec tout ça.

Bill le dévisagea un instant et fouilla dans la poche de son jean. Il en sorti un smartphone à écran tactile et fouilla dans les applications en fronçant des sourcils. Finalement, il tendit son portable à Théodore et murmura :

- Ce n'est pas un Yamaha mais... c'est toujours ça. Joue-moi quelque chose.

Théodore éclata de rire et remua légèrement, nu sous la couverture. Finalement, il tapa les quatre premiers accords d'une fameuse mélodie de Chopin et rendit le portable, le rouge aux joues.

- Dès demain, je retourne au conservatoire pour me remettre au solfège, bougonna le brun.

Il l'avait embrassé pour faire taire les questions de Bill, ce soir-là. Et maintenant, dans son appartement, Théodore recommençait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, il aurait fait une croix sur Blaise, renoué avec Draco et le piano et tout cela, grâce à un nouvel homme :

Bill.

Le premier soir, à la sortie du Néon, ils avaient baisé.

Passé minuit, ils avaient forniqué sur du Lenny Kravitz.

Réflexion faite, en Cornouailles, ils avaient juste couché.

Après le plaisir à l'état brut, ils se mirent cette fois, à faire l'amour.

_Takes me to paradises  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tome 4 – ''Baiser''**

**« B**_aiser est un besoin animal, une sorte d'impulsion _**»**

Harry et Draco marchaient le long de la berge près de la Tamise, en direction de la maison-bateau.

La réunion de la Confrérie des Barbes Frémissantes s'était éternisée jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Ils avaient commandés quelques douceurs japonaises à emporter et mangeaient en se baladant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Mars s'adoucissait et reflétait l'atmosphère apaisante ressentie par les deux hommes. Harry avait emporté son sac à dos avec lui, préférant quitter le Baba O'Riley puisque de nombreux membres de la Confrérie allaient coucher là-bas. Draco avalait de temps à autres des makis en piochant dans sa barquette avec ses baguettes.

Pendant ce temps, Harry sortit une cigarette et tailla une pipe à Dunhill, lui atomisant ses cellules reproductives retrouvées au fin fond de ses poumons.

- Ton père est barge, grogna l'étudiant en art contemporain.

- C'est héréditaire, tu sais.

- Traverser Londres déguisé en elfe guerrier, il faut le faire…

- Me cracher à la figure que je devrais prendre soin de mon actuel escort-boy, ça aussi, il faut le faire, rétorqua Draco en s'amusant avec une tranche de gingembre.

- Je ne m'en plains pas. J'aime quand on s'occupe de moi – cela n'arrive pas souvent alors…

- Pauvre de toi, petit gamin oublié par le système capitaliste, ricana le magicien.

- Tu peux rire, mais moi, au moins, je ne suis pas un schizophrène masochiste doublé d'un connard. Je suis une salope et ça me suffit.

- Je me demande ce qui est pire une fois nous deux dans la balance.

Harry fit un sourire en coin, et s'approcha pour grignoter un bout de sushi. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans son cou et respira son léger parfum opiacé tandis que son bras encerclait sa taille. Harry picora sa gorge de baisers brûlants et Draco plissa le nez en essayant de garder l'équilibre afin de ne pas faire tomber sa barquette.

Finalement, il repoussa Harry à l'aide de ses baguettes.

- On mange un morceau, on écoute un morceau, puis on baise un morceau puis on se taille un morceau.

- Je ne préfère pas savoir lequel, rit l'étudiant en art en se blottissant un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Tes sushis sont plus intéressants que moi ?

- Largement, oui.

Réprimant difficilement une moue offusquée, Harry se détacha de la tiédeur de son amant et avança devant, les mains dans les poches. Les réverbères éclairèrent sa haute silhouette et il jeta son mégot dans l'eau du fleuve.

- Eh, tu pollues mon jardin aquatique, se révolta Draco en jetant sa barquette vide dans une poubelle de la municipalité. Ramasse ça tout de suite !

Harry planta ses yeux verts dans les siens et remonta la manche de son blouson puis attrapa la cigarette qui flottait allègrement à la surface de l'eau. Il la jeta ensuite dans la poubelle et s'essuya la main sur son jean.

- A force de jouer son rebelle, on finit par y laisser sa peau et finir comme un brave toutou trempé, susurra Draco en passant devant lui. Rassure-toi, Slytherin est dans son vivarium ce soir.

Ils montèrent sur le petit ponton de la maison flottante et Draco ouvrit la porte.

Harry avait des souvenirs qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête depuis sa dernière visite ici. Par exemple, il n'avait jamais remarqué que la cuisine était juste en-dessous de l'escalier et qu'il y avait un canapé et non un manège.

Draco jeta sa veste sur un fauteuil et alluma les lumières. Un vaste mur blanc qui montait jusqu'au premier surplombait la pièce et renforçait ce désagréable sentiment de vide.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à mettre quelque chose pour meubler tout ça ? tenta Harry en se déchaussant.

- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre et puis, les plantes grimpantes ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

- Eh bien, tu pourrais mettre une peinture, une fresque murale par exemple ou… quelque chose dans ce style-là.

- Un tag par exemple, reprit Draco en le regardant étrangement. Mel m'a dit que tu faisais des graffitis.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'aime faire ça.

- Si tu veux, tu me couvres ce mur d'une fresque et je te paie en liquide.

Harry eut un sourire complice et chuchota :

- Cela pourrait presque être une remarque perverse.

- Qui t'as dit que c'en était pas une ? répondit-il d'un air entendu. En tout cas, j'aimerai vraiment… un truc qui démonte, que je pourrai regarder et me surprendre des détails chaque jour, quelque chose d'unique, de magique…

- Le sol est d'origine ? Tu n'as pas recouvert de parquet ici ?

- Non, j'avais la flemme d'en recommander pour ce coin du salon.

- Garde ça comme ça, conseilla Harry. Cela créera une continuité au sol à ta future toile. Tu recouvres ensuite le sol de résine transparente et tu peux passer la serpillère sans problème. Il faudra peut-être un échafaudage pour atteindre tout en haut. Si tu es partant, je pourrai te montrer des photos et vidéos de mes travaux. Tu auras une idée un peu plus précise de ce que je fais et… si c'est la magie qui te fait rêver, il vaudrait mieux que tu me cites tes références. Je pourrais ajouter des clins d'œil ici et là. De ce côté-là, je verrais bien un…

Les paroles d'Harry restèrent coincées dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Draco déposer un baiser fiévreux sur son cou tandis que ses bras l'encerclaient. Il se laissa aller à ce contact et essaya de se ressaisir :

- Je verrai bien une légère reprise des motifs de l'artiste berlinois…

- L'artiste berlinois ? reprit Draco avec le sourire au bout des lèvres.

- J'ai oublié son nom… tu me troubles.

- C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas. Je dois encore me décider.

- Alors décide-toi vite ou je risque de refroidir…

Harry se retourna et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, d'abord timidement, puis ce baiser se fit de plus en plus audacieux. Leurs langues jouèrent une mélodie au son des gémissements et très vite, le besoin charnel se fit plus vif.

Draco parcourut le torse d'Harry sous son tee-shirt, les yeux toujours clos, et se délecta du satin de sa chair. Puis il s'amusa avec ses boutons de chair et titilla les sens de son amant qui commença à pousser des râles de plus en plus caverneux.

A regret, Draco mit un terme au baiser et lui lança un regard de braise avant de l'entraîner lentement vers sa chambre, au premier.

Ils se déshabillèrent en route et le jean d'Harry passa par-dessus la balustrade.

- Ce n'est pas comme si que tu allais en avoir besoin, justifia inutilement Draco en s'agenouillant par terre, face à la virilité tendue de son amant.

Il caressa son sexe à travers le tissu de son boxer, puis le laissa glisser avec une lenteur mesurée, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Pendant une seconde, Draco hésita et Harry lui lançait des regards inquiets.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est juste que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de choses… mais j'imagine que ça ne s'oublie pas.

- Ça ne pourra pas être mauvais, tenta de rassurer Harry en lui caressant la joue.

Draco déposa d'abord un baiser sur sa hampe dressée avant de commencer à la prendre en bouche. Il eut à peine le temps d'effectuer quelques va-et-vient qu'Harry tentait par tous les moyens de s'enfoncer davantage en lui en soupirant de plaisir.

Soudain, Harry le repoussa puis le força à se diriger vers le lit. Ils s'allongèrent en s'embrassant langoureusement et se débarrassèrent des dernières couches de vêtements. Draco et Harry étaient nus l'un contre l'autre. La fougue de leurs caresses devint irrationnelle, folle, démente. Le plaisir étant trop fort pour qu'il soit canalisé. La main d'Harry se balada sur le ventre de Draco et d'un mouvement brusque, ce dernier se retrouva allongé le visage contre la couverture.

**.**

_Contre la couverture, Draco sentait les légers plis du drap coller contre sa peau. Il devait avoir treize ans, tout au plus, la première fois que le cauchemar avait commencé. Nu, il ne savait ni comment réagir ni quoi faire…_

**.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le magicien d'une voix sourde.

- Tu vas aimer, garantit Harry en fouillant dans la table de chevet pour trouver des préservatifs. Tu vas vraiment aimer…

**.**

_Aimer l'amour physique avait toujours été difficile pour lui. Même après que tout se soit finit, sa vie d'adulte venait à peine de commencer. Toutes les choses qu'on apprenait avec la personne qu'on aimait, il les avait faite avec cet homme tant haït. Même aujourd'hui, il ignorait pourquoi il s'était si longtemps tu. La honte, sûrement. Peu à peu, il avait commencé à ouvrir les yeux…_

**.**

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent et il s'enferma dans une sorte de mutisme. Il senti les doigts d'Harry se loger en lui mais n'en tira aucun plaisir par la suite. C'était incommodant, désagréable, humiliant. Ils avaient basculé dans quelque chose de dégueulasse sans savoir comment.

- Arrête, gronda Draco en mettant sa main sur son poignet. Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Le plaisir viendra, ne t'en fais pas, susurra Harry à son oreille.

**.**

_Le plaisir, il ignorait ce que c'était. A vrai dire, jamais il n'avait aimé baiser, forniquer, coucher – et il n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour. Il avait eu l'occasion, une fois, quand il sortait avec Théodore. Mais il ne voulait pas le salir. Il avait toujours eu un très mauvais rapport avec la sexualité. Pour lui, c'était comme dormir, manger, boire : un besoin animal, une sorte d'impulsion. Il détestait le sexe autant qu'il se détestait lui, même en imaginant les doigts d'un autre…_

**.**

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément et une vague de souvenirs déferlèrent dans l'esprit de Draco alors qu'il avait les yeux clos. Il réprima difficilement un soupir qui fut interprété comme un gémissement de plaisir. Mais non, il faisait juste une crise d'angoisse. Draco tremblait sous les doigts d'Harry et il se sentait bafoué, inutile, violé.

**.**

_Violé, en silence. La honte. La lâcheté. Il ne s'était jamais défendu. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Mais il s'était laissé moisir dans les bras d'un pervers. Il se détestait pour ça : parce qu'il avait trop espéré des autres et pas assez de lui. Il n'avait pas pu réaliser à temps qu'il devait se sauver lui-même. Maintenant qu'il était adulte, il savait quoi faire pour se protéger. Crier, hurler, cracher sa haine à la gueule du monde…_

**.**

- ARRETE ! cria-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ? hoqueta Harry en enlevant sa main. J'ai fait quelque chose de travers ?

- DEGAGE ! DEGAGE DE LA ! PRENDS TES FRINGUES ET CASSE-TOI.

Draco était en véritable crise d'hystérie.

Il roula sur le côté et fouilla dans son armoire pour se revêtir, tout à coup pudique. Harry ramassa son sous-vêtement et l'enfila en dévisageant Draco.

- Tu t'es souvenu de certaines choses, c'est ça ? Je… je ne suis pas comme lui : je ne te ferai pas de mal, moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

Le magicien s'arrêta en plein geste et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il y a quelques temps, un soir, tu es… venu dans ma chambre. Tu étais complètement stone et tu as commencé par parler de toi, de ton passé, de tes blessures. Puis tu m'as laissé entendre qu'il y a quelques années tu as été victime de… viols à répétition.

Draco ferma les yeux longuement, les mains tremblantes.

- Je veux que tu t'en ailles de chez moi, finit-il par prononcer d'une voix brisée, et que tu ne parles à personne de tout ça.

Il lui offrait son dos, droit devant sa penderie encore ouverte. Harry rassembla ses quelques affaires et descendit les escaliers à la hâte. Il remit son jean et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Puis il cria par-dessus son épaule :

- De toute manière, ce n'était que de la baise.

Pour calmer ses nerfs, Draco alluma sa chaîne-hifi en changeant les draps.

La voix suave de Lenny Kravitz s'immisçait dans sa chambre. Le magicien se laissa tomber au pied du lit et retint des larmes – des larmes de colère, de souffrance, de fatigue et aussi d'acceptation.

_But since I've opened my eyes  
And with you there's no disguise  
So I could open up my mind_

Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'était que de la baise. Et on ne pouvait l'aimer que pour ça.

**A suivre**

* * *

_Merci Eve._


	15. My my, hey hey, Out of the Blue

**Posté le : **21 Avril 2011.

* * *

**POUR ME JUSTIFIER, JE DIRAIS JUSTE QUE C'EST DE L'UNIQUE FAUTE DE LENNY KRAVITZ.**

**Note de justification sur la note précédente : **Je suis "hautaine" et "vulgaire". Vous m'avez excellemment bien cerné. Je ne déments pas. Que mes délires narcissiques gâchent la lecture ? C'est fort possible. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il faut dissocier l'individus qui existe de l'individus qui produit - en l'occurence, qui créé. On peut, par exemple, être un excellent menuisier mais être le pire des connards derrière. Pour les artistes, tu peux avoir des idées lumineuses et jouer, peindre, écrire, comme un Dieu et avoir une mentalité très réduite. Hitler n'était pas mauvais peintre après tout. Le must, selon moi, c'est un artiste accompli : le talent et la mentalité. Je n'ai pas les deux. Je n'en ai même pas un seul. Alors oui je suis vulgaire. Et je ne m'en excuse pas parce que... au fond, si je parlais autrement, ça me tuerait. Je suis très sérieuse ! Ça fait des années que je dis "Putain" au moins trente fois par jour et je n'en aperçois pas. Ma famille fait avec. Ils me supportent - bon gré mal gré - alors je ne vois pas pourquoi une phrase de travers gênerait les foules... Je ne dors pas avec vous la nuit (Arrêtez de fantasmer). En tout cas, écrire pour moi, c'est de la franche marade. Je ne me prends pas aussi au sérieux qu'on peut l'imaginer. Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'impression. Si, envers et contre tout, vous trouvez ma personnalité dérangeante, je ne peux ni me calmer, ni entrer dans le moule. Par contre, oui, je peux faire un effort : ne plus écrire de notes et juste... balancer le chapitre dans le vent. Mais - j'allais oublier un truc ! - ma note précédente c'était de l'humour. Je peux le jurer sur ma guibole droite ! Bon, d'accord, il y a du vrai, mais du vrai à prendre au second degré. Et, pour tout vous dire... artiste, c'est quoi être artiste, bordel ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Alors je ne vais pas m'étiqueter comme tel. Illogique. Donc... tout ça pour dire que... (réflexion) Si les notes en début de chapitre vous font chier parce que je fais chier, ne les lisez pas. Si vous trouvez que ça brûle les yeux, insistez encore un peu et je prendrai les dispositions nécessaires pour ne plus en faire. Vous aurez juste le chapitre et - après tout - c'est pour là que vous êtes là, hein ? Je l'avoue : je l'ai un peu mauvaise celle-là. Mais je comprends le point de vue de certains. On a un quota de tolérance et pour certains il y a des sujets à ne pas aborder de telle ou telle manière. Simple divergence d'opinion. Après, je ne vais pas lutter pour conserver mes piteux messages post-noctem : ce n'est pas le meilleur que je pouvais offrir de moi-même. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans une note précédente, je suis votre Dobby de la fanfiction. J'exécute sans réfléchir.

_Dairy qui essaie d'enfiler un masque d'humilité. J'ai bien dit essayer._

**Post-it : **Les reviews replies seront disponibles ce WE. Bizarrement, j'ai une vie.

**Mot de la Bêta** : C'est la semaine spéciale « raconte ta life et tes peines de cœur mon coco ! »… oh, des fraises ! **[Dairy** : Où çaaaa ?**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Merci à_ Cleptomaniac _de m'avoir conseillé cette musique fabuleuse !

* * *

**Baba O'Riley**

**Single 15 : « My my, hey hey (Out of the Blue) »**

* * *

**"My my, hey hey" - Neil Young. ****1979. Piste de 4 min 14. Plainte lancinante. Adieu d'une époque perdue. Au revoir des amants déchus. Bonjour des amitiés naissantes. Salut des grands esprits qui se rencontrent, et des tous petits qui se serrent la main.**

_My my, hey hey_

_Rock and roll is here to stay_

_It's better to burn out_

_Than to fade away_

_My my, hey hey_

_Out of the blue_

_and into the black_

_They give you this,_

_but you pay for that_

_And once you're gone,_

_you can never come back_

_When you're out of the blue_

_and into the black_

« C'est beaucoup plus difficile d'être un adolescent de nos jours que ça ne l'était dans les sixties. Aujourd'hui, les gens ne croient plus que les choses vont finir par s'arranger ils vivent avec les conséquences de ce que nous avons créé. Ce que nous faisions nous éclatait complètement, c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui, les gamins savent que rien ne va aller mieux. Ils sont réalistes », Neil Young.

.

.

.

- Je ne suis pas pédant. Je suis pédé. Ce n'est pas la même chose, et je le répète constamment.

La voix de Draco claqua l'air dans le Baba O'Riley.

Il sortit un mouchoir blanc de la poche de son costume bleu-marine, et l'agita devant ses spectateurs. Encore une fois, Woodrow avait jugé utile d'aller de sa petite remarque, et il l'avait remise à sa place. Le magicien dégusta le verre de cognac que lui avait servi Mel, et le déposa sur la table devant lui. Il trempa un bout du mouchoir dedans et alluma sa cigarette.

Quelques taffes et manipulations plus tard, le mouchoir blanc s'enflamma au creux de sa main sous le regard médusé d'une groupie qui ne ratait aucun de ses numéros.

Lithium le magicien avait décidé, ce jour-là, de jouer avec le feu. Ce n'était pas très original ni novateur, mais ça balançait toujours ce genre de numéros. Les gens ressentaient les choses au centuple. Le feu avait toujours fasciné l'homme. Bien que pour beaucoup les flammes n'évoquaient que destruction, c'était à ses yeux la vie, le progrès, l'imagination, la science.

D'un mouvement ample du poignet, le feu cessa et il déplia un mouchoir intact à l'assemblée. Luna siffla des encouragements et sa petite-amie la foudroya du regard.

- J'ai trouvé le truc, grogna Lee à l'oreille de Mel.

- Moi, je n'ai rien vu, rétorqua le gérant du Baba O'Riley en se joignant aux applaudissements.

Lithium serra le mouchoir dans sa main et enfouit dans le petit creux sa cigarette qui se consumait toujours. Une légère volute de fumée s'en échappa, et Tonks se demanda si sa main lui brûlait. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione, qui semblait tout bonnement intriguée.

Tout à coup, le mouchoir prit feu et Draco ouvrit ses mains. Hermione laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en velours bleu-vert.

- Ce n'est que de la magie, Hermione, la rassura Ron.

Draco, les mains en feu, affichait un air calme et une mine légèrement concentrée. Il descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il lui désigna le feu du menton.

- Tends tes mains. Ça ne brûle pas.

- Tu... tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ça ne brûle pas.

Ron lui jeta un regard méfiant mais Hermione avait déjà avancé ses deux mains. Comme un geste symbolique, Lithium lui transmis le feu qui prit une légère teinte bleutée au contact de ses mains. Draco déposa ses mains par-dessus les siennes et le feu s'étouffa, répandant un léger nuage gris.

Mel applaudit encore plus fort et tout le monde se joignit à lui.

- C'était à peine tiède, bafouilla Hermione, incrédule. Je ne pensais pas que le feu pouvait être si... beau, apaisant.

- Le feu n'est dangereux que dans les mains de ceux qui ne savent pas le manier, expliqua Draco en s'essuyant les mains avec un nouveau mouchoir propre, et tous les feux ne sont pas similaires. Ils sont tous différents.

Hermione acquiesça, comme si elle partageait un secret profond désormais avec lui.

Elle se sentait flattée d'avoir été choisie. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva précipitamment pour claquer deux baisers sur les joues d'Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

Le visage impassible, il avait préféré attendre que le numéro se termine avant de s'engager vers l'escalier. Il refusa les muffins que proposait Woodrow et se débarrassa de l'étreinte de son amie.

- Plus tard, Hermione, grogna-t-il en enjambant la caisse à costumes qu'avait sortit Mel pour tout ranger dans la journée.

Il fit abstraction de Draco et ne posa plus ses yeux sur lui.

Une fois dans le grenier réaménagé, Harry se laissa tomber sur son matelas où sa couette était encore entortillée. Ce matin, il avait eu un examen important qui déterminerait si oui ou non il avait les capacités d'entamer l'année supérieure. De toute évidence, non.

Il avait rendu copie blanche.

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Ron apparut quelques secondes plus tard et s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

- Un truc qui va pas, toi, hein ?

- J'ai foiré mon examen théorique, répondit Harry d'une voix blanche. Je n'ai rien pu écrire. J'étais paralysé. J'avais trop de choses en tête, surtout.

- Un mec blond, canon, doué, créatif, par exemple ?

- Ouais, prenons cet exemple, admit l'étudiant en art. Alors j'imaginais un mec blond, canon et tout ce que tu veux. Je l'imaginais avec moi dans une situation très privée et rêvée. Sauf que le mec brun, pute sur les bords et tout ce que tu veux a tout foiré. Imaginons. Simple exemple, hein ?

- Mmh, simple exemple... continue.

- Eh bien, imaginons que le blond ait une faille et que le brun l'ait découverte et qu'à cause de ça, ils ne se parlent plus. Imaginons que l'égo et les blessures ont été plus fortes que tout, que le brun ne veut pas s'excuser et que le blond nie tout en bloc. Que ferais-tu ?

- Je suis roux, j'te signale, se défendit Ron. Mais... si j'avais été brun, j'aurais ravalé ma fierté et présenté mes excuses - si et seulement si je suis dans le tort - et si j'avais été blond, je l'aurais écouté avant de me faire un jugement. Ce serait dommage de créer un désaccord capillaire au Baba O'Riley.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit, les bras en croix.

- Je déteste les blonds. Je n'ai jamais aimé les blonds. J'ai toujours préféré les bruns. Dans quoi je me suis fourré en m'acoquinant d'un blond. A côté, Blaise, c'est un enfant de chœur. OK, Blaise était un peu étriqué d'esprit sur les bords et il ne s'assume toujours pas comme homosexuel mais, au moins, je m'amusais avec lui. C'était rarement prise de tête - sauf vers la fin. Et puis, je n'avais pas besoin de prétexte pour baiser.

- Baiser, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! s'énerva Ron. Faire l'amour, tu devrais essayer de temps à autre.

- Je n'ai fait qu'une fois l'amour et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer cette expérience, maugréa sombrement Harry.

- Je sais, je m'en souviens. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ta cure de désintox en amour en couchant avec n'importe qui ! Respecte-toi un peu, mec. C'est moche et déprimant un type comme toi. Un peu comme un Dom Juan sans le flegme et le charisme.

- Hermione te force à lire ces derniers temps ?

- Ouais, et j'en bave tous les jours. Mais, plus sérieusement Harry, tu dois oublier cette histoire. On ne se guérit pas tout seul. L'automédication, c'est pour les nuls.

Harry roula sur le côté et regarda sa lampe en forme de danseuse hawaïenne. Il tapota dessus un moment, laissant son ami continuer son monologue.

- OK, c'était un salaud, mais ça remonte au lycée maintenant ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça... c'était dégueulasse et très bas. Pourtant, ce n'est pas tant lui qui me déçoit mais ta réaction. Je te pensais plus fort, Harry. Je pensais que ce type n'arriverait jamais à te changer. Avant, tu osais à peine aborder quelqu'un et maintenant...

- Je lui ai donné mon cœur et mon corps. C'était mon premier, Ron. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Ce qu'il a fait de moi après, j'en suis le premier désolé. J'ai été trop naïf et ça ne se reproduira plus. Je préfère... me protéger comme je peux. Coucher avant de me faire baiser. Et puis, tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de croire à ces conneries d'amour unique, d'homme qui te protège et tout le bazar. Je me suis pris une claque dans la figure et je réalise tout juste qu'en réalité, ce n'est jamais comme ça. Blaise m'a permit de me libérer et de comprendre plus de choses. J'ai grandi dans ses bras même si ce n'est pas le mec idéal. Je n'ai plus envie de tomber amoureux, Ron. Je n'ai plus envie de tout ça. Je veux juste du sexe : c'est une valeur sûre.

Harry trouva la télécommande de sa chaîne-hifi et l'alluma. Arrivèrent en rafale les premières notes de _What I Want _de Daughtry. Ron eut un sourire triste et le laissa. Il ramassa son sac à dos qui traînait par terre et le rangea dans un coin de la pièce.

A fleur de peau, Harry enfila sa veste et décida de partir. Il ignora les rires et les congratulations destinées à Draco et sortit du Baba O'Riley. Connaissant le chemin par cœur, il se retrouva vingt minutes plus tard devant chez Blaise.

Il sonna.

- Salut, commença Harry.

Le large sourire de Blaise disparut aussitôt. Il resta figé dans l'encadrement de la porte et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, poursuivit Harry. Je voulais discuter un peu avec toi, de ce que je t'avais confié à propos de mon passé. J'ai besoin de faire le vide et je sais que toi, tu me comprendras.

- Ça... ne peut pas attendre ? demanda Blaise en baissant la voix d'une octave.

- Non, c'est important pour moi. Tu m'avais promit d'être toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu m'avais dit que je comptais réellement pour toi et que...

- C'est bon entre.

Harry eut un léger sourire victorieux et pénétra dans le vaste appartement. Etrangement, cela lui fit du bien de revenir ici, où il avait vécu presque un an. Il admira tous les objets ayant coûté une fortune et survola du bout des doigts le vase en verre soufflé du Burkina Faso. Tout était intact. Harry fit volte-face et essaya de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son ex.

- Harry, ce n'est pas le moment, gronda Blaise. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes quand je te fais ça. Tu as toujours aimé.

- Je croyais que tu voulais discuter ?

- On peut discuter après, OK ? J'ai envie d'oublier un peu.

Un léger raclement de gorge fit se retourner Harry. Ses yeux verts tombèrent sur un jeune homme blond, aux yeux noisette. Il était vraiment mignon. Beau même.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, ajouta précipitamment Harry. Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un en ce moment.

- Tu l'aurais su en passant un coup de fil, tout bêtement, reprocha Blaise. Mais puisque tu es là, tu prendras bien un verre.

Harry se laissa entraîner vers la table transparente qui avait un fond rempli d'eau où l'on voyait des petits poissons nager entre verres en cristal et assiettes déjà disposées.

- Ma mère arrive dans deux jours, reprit Blaise en lui tendant du martini. J'ai mis la table en avance, comme ça, je n'aurais plus rien à faire ou presque. Aleksei m'aidait à me briefer. Aleksei et moi, nous... nous nous voyons depuis quelques temps.

- Si on ne peut même plus compter sur ses ex, grommela Harry entre deux gorgées. Enchanté en tout cas.

Aleksei inclina de la tête avec froideur.

Il regarda Harry de haut en bas en un éclair puis jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise. Allait-il retourner avec lui à la moindre apparition de sa part ? Sur la défensive, Aleksei étudia l'attitude de Blaise vis-à-vis de son ex. Eprouvait-il encore des sentiments pour lui ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, finit par dire Harry en reposant son verre. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Draco Malfoy il y a des années.

De suite, le visage de Blaise s'assombrit.

- Je... je ne suis pas en mesure de te parler de ça. Il te dira lui-même ce que tu veux savoir. Je ne suis même plus son ami, mais j'ai un certain respect pour les secrets qu'on m'a autrefois confié.

- Il te l'a dit, prononça Harry en pâlissant. Il t'a tout raconté ?

- Un jour, il a craqué devant moi. Je n'ai pas essayé d'en profiter. Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire à Théodore. J'ai tenu parole et tu devrais faire de même. On ne balance pas des bombes à la gueule des gens, surtout lorsqu'elles sont profondément enterrées.

Blaise s'éloigna mais Harry sauta sur ses jambes pour lui barrer le chemin.

- Si tu sais toute l'histoire, tu dois me la raconter pour que je...

- HORS DE QUESTION ! Je n'ai pas ce droit, OK ? C'est sa vie, ses douleurs, pas les miennes. J'ai fait une promesse, tu m'entends ?

- Blaise, il souffre tout seul. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Mais il va de plus en plus mal, alors... si je ne fais rien, toi, tu dois faire quelque chose.

- Moi ? répéta bêtement Blaise.

- Oui, tu dois aller l'apaiser. Tu es le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Ecoute, je n'aurais pas le tact nécessaire. Je ne saurais pas comment aborder le sujet et puis, il ne m'écoutera jamais. Draco est quelqu'un de buté. S'il doit écouter quelqu'un, c'est bien lui-même.

- Fais-le, Blaise, je t'en prie. Aide-le à s'en sortir. Fais-le pour moi, pour Théodore et surtout pour lui... Draco ne pourra jamais se sortir la tête hors de l'eau dans de telles conditions.

- Qui est Draco ? Un de tes ex ? demanda Aleksei en les regardant alternativement.

- Non, un ancien camarade de classe très... marquant.

- Et aujourd'hui il est en difficulté et tu as la possibilité de faire une bonne action ? résuma son amant.

- C'est à peu près ça, maugréa Blaise en baissant les yeux.

- Ne le laisse pas déprimer alors, reprit Aleksei d'un ton résolu. C'est de ton devoir de...

- Mais...

- Pas un mot et ne rentre pas avant d'avoir fait ta B.A.

Blaise le regarda longuement et prit finalement sa veste avant de quitter l'appartement. Lorsque la porte claqua, Harry regardait le jeune homme en fauteuil roulant avec un air effrayé.

- Comment tu as fait pour le domestiquer ?

- Je tire juste sur les bonnes ficelles. Il a un cœur, tu sais. Beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croit.

Harry se permit un léger sourire et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il se servit un nouveau verre de Martini et Aleksei l'accompagna.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Harry.

- Il ne le sait pas encore.

- Vous vous êtes rencontré où pour être si bien assortis ?

Aleksei rit.

- Je l'ai forcé à regarder un peu plus bas que son égo déjà surdimensionné. Il était près de la Tamise et j'étais là. Puis on a parlé de tout et de rien, puis il m'a proposé de venir dîner un soir, juste comme ça, pour voir.

- Tu l'as aimé dès le premier coup d'œil ?

- Au début, oui. Mais il n'y a pas que le physique. Le mental s'en est mêlé. Blaise et moi nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur tout un tas de chose. Parfois, il m'énerve un peu et je dois aussi lui taper sur les nerfs. Pourtant, lui comme moi nous faisons de réels efforts. J'accroche bien avec lui malgré tout. Et toi, tu as aimé quoi chez lui en premier ?

- Son costume, puis sa queue et pour finir son visage, rapporta Harry d'un air pensif. Je suis assez superficiel sur ce genre de choses.

- C'est un peu réducteur, non ?

- C'est mon cul qu'il a vu en premier ; pas mes yeux.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas de savoir que les types que tu rencontres ne s'attachent jamais à ton for intérieur ? Moi, je serai déprimé de savoir ça...

- Moi, ça ne me déprime pas. Je fais tout pour que ça se passe comme ça et pas autrement.

- Je suis admiratif, félicita faussement Aleksei. J'ai certaines valeurs. Le corps c'est aussi important que l'esprit.

- Tu sous-entends quoi ? Que je ne sais rien à rien ?

- Que tu fais plutôt semblant de ne pas savoir à quoi tu t'engageais. En pensant comme cela, tu peux finir ta vie seul.

Harry haussa des épaules.

- Je préfère être seul que prit pour un crétin.

Aleksei reboucha la bouteille de Martini et la mit sur le côté.

- C'est une histoire d'amour qui finit mal ?

- En gros, oui. Mais c'était il y a des années alors, ça ne compte plus.

- Toutes les histoires sentimentales comptent. Ça nous forge avec les jours et les années. Mon dernier petit-ami, par exemple, m'a laissé tomber après mon accident. Il a flippé et a préféré s'en aller. Depuis j'ai eu du mal à m'ouvrir à nouveau. Il m'aimait, mais il aimait encore plus sa liberté et sa jeunesse. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi... et moi, je n'aurais pas aimé le sentir prit au piège. Je voudrais que si... si quelqu'un doit un jour être avec moi, c'est en prenant pleinement conscience de tout ça, et qu'il accepterait tout. Blaise, lui, semble avoir un haut degré d'acceptation.

- On ne dirait pas en le regardant comme ça.

- Tu ne l'as pas assez bien regardé alors, murmura Aleksei avec un sourire. Et toi, ça a été qui ta plus grande blessure ?

Harry croisa les bras et frissonna légèrement.

- J'avais seize ans et je venais de découvrir que j'étais homo. Au lycée, je restais qu'avec mes meilleurs amis - Hermione et Ron. Bien sûr, je discutais aussi avec d'autres élèves mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je me retrouvais toujours avec eux deux. Puis, à un moment, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Ron m'avait confié être amoureux d'elle mais ne pas savoir comment le lui dire. De temps à autre, je les voyais rire ensemble et être complices. J'étais un peu écarté de tout ça et j'ignorais ce qu'était l'amour. Mais, au fond, j'étais terriblement heureux pour eux, jaloux aussi. Ils partageaient quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Je me suis mis à dessiner à ce moment-là. Je crayonnais des trucs débiles, juste pour tuer le temps. Parfois, c'était des mauvaises caricatures. Puis un jour j'ai vu Le mec, avec un grand L. Il était dans mon lycée depuis le début mais je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Quand tu restes toujours avec Hermione et Ron, tu as d'autres préoccupations que de savoir si untel est craquant ou non. Mais là, j'ai pu observer à loisir. J'ai dessiné quelques croquis de lui. Personne n'en n'a jamais rien su. Puis, il a fallu qu'un jour en salle d'étude, il s'assit à côté de moi.

- Il a vu tes dessins de lui ? demanda Aleksei, captivé par son récit.

- Non, il a vu que je le regardais bizarrement. Je rougissais sûrement comme un dingue. Il s'est penché vers moi et on a commencé à discuter. On avait bien rigolé. Chaque semaine on se retrouvait au dernier rang de cette salle d'étude à parler d'un peu n'importe quoi. J'étais vraiment sur une autre planète. Le coup de foudre de tout adolescent qui se respecte avec les hormones en éveil. Puis, un soir, il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à chez mon oncle et ma tante. On s'est arrêté une rue avant et il m'a embrassé. J'ai répondu à son baiser et... tout s'est emballé en moi, comme une machine en route. C'est un des souvenirs les plus heureux de ma vie. Réellement.

- Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

- Oui, mais on restait caché. Personne ne devait le savoir. Après deux semaines, j'ai finalement lâché le morceau à Hermione et Ron. J'avais un peu peur que cela créé un froid entre nous parce que je suis... comme je suis. Mais ce sont de vrais amis. En plus d'avoir tenu le secret, ils m'ont encouragé. Malheureusement, ils ont eu tort de faire ça. Cela m'a détruit.

Le téléphone de l'appartement sonna mais ni Harry, ni Aleksei n'allèrent décrocher. Quand la sonnerie se tut, l'étudiant en art reprit :

- Lui et moi, on se voyait toujours en cachette, dans des endroits improbables, et même si ce n'était pas grandiose, je m'en fichais. Parce que je l'aimais et que je croyais qu'il m'aimait aussi.

- Ce n'était pas le cas ?

Les yeux verts d'Harry croisèrent les siens et il lâcha finalement le morceau.

- J'ai eu ma première fois avec lui. C'était chez lui. Il m'avait mit en confiance et j'en avais aussi envie. J'y croyais vraiment, comme un con. Alors, on l'a fait, une fois ses parents partis. J'étais vraiment sur mon petit nuage et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, tout ça quoi... le week-end passé, je suis allé au lycée, comme d'habitude. Tout le monde me regardait en riant. Mais je m'en foutais. Hermione est venu vers moi, en larmes, et m'a dit qu'elle était sincèrement désolée. Je ne savais même pas de quoi elle parlait. Puis j'ai vu en allant à la bibliothèque. Ses amis et lui avaient créé une sorte de blog sur moi avec les enregistrements audio de nos conversations au téléphone et une vidéo de ma première fois. Il avait juste flouté son visage. Pendant dix jours, ce site a été la page d'accueil de la bibliothèque. Et voilà... de Harry sans problème je suis passé de Harry la pute.

Aleksei ne savait pas quoi dire. Il balbutia des excuses et débita des paroles réconfortantes. Mais Harry était déjà loin dans ses pensées.

- Tu as pu rendre justice après ?

- Non, j'étais un homosexuel amoureux. Je n'ai rien fait. Ron m'en a voulu en disant que ça ne me ressemblait pas... mais honnêtement, je me voyais mal le traîner dans la boue. Je n'ai jamais été d'une nature... vengeresse. J'ai préféré laisser parler et me taire. Ce n'est pas très courageux, je sais bien, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Ma réputation était déjà faite, preuves à l'appui.

- Les préjugés ne disent pas qui tu es réellement. Je ne suis pas qu'un handicapé. Il ne faut pas uniquement voir qui tu es mais la personne que tu souhaites devenir.

* * *

Blaise sirotait un café, assis dans sa voiture, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était là, à attendre que Draco se décide à pointer le bout de son nez. Finalement, une berline grise se gara derrière sa voiture et Draco en sortit.

- Malefoy ! interpella-t-il en courant vers lui. Malfoy, attends !

Draco fit volte-face et lança un regard dédaigneux à Blaise.

- Que veux-tu, Musclor ?

- OK, on va partir sur de bonnes bases : je ne suis pas le con écervelé gonflé aux protéines et tu n'es pas le prétentieux coincé de service. Ça te va ? Bon, je suis là parce que je dois discuter avec toi de quelque chose de sérieux. Je sais bien qu'on... qu'on n'a jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux et que cela ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt. Mais, on peut toujours essayer d'avoir une discussion sans hostilité...

- C'est à propos de Théodore ? essaya de deviner Draco. Si tu l'as encore blessé alors qu'il essaie de se reconstruire, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent que d'habitude.

- Non, ce n'est pas à propos de Théo. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis sa démission. On a comme qui dirait... coupé les ponts.

- Alors tout va pour le mieux. Cependant, je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux bien vouloir me parler à part Théodore : c'est notre seul point commun.

- Il y a Harry, aussi. Tous les deux nous avons été ses amants... tu sais, le brun attendrissant qui...

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette bête furieuse, trancha Draco en se dirigeant vers le ponton où sa maison-bateau était amarrée.

Ses pas résonnèrent et Blaise le suivit avec précipitation.

- Harry est chez moi avec mon actuel... petit-ami et tout ça parce qu'il est en bad-trip à cause de toi. Je n'ai JAMAIS été aussi mal à l'aise en voyant deux de mes conquêtes dans la même pièce. Alors tu vas chercher ton... j'ignore ce qu'il est pour toi, mais va le chercher.

Draco arqua un sourcil en sortant ses clefs.

- Il est parti se plaindre chez toi ? C'est qu'il est tombé bien bas.

- Harry n'est pas du genre à se plaindre à moins d'être à bout. Il m'a demandé de t'aider.

- M'aider à quoi ? Fermer ma braguette ? nargua le blond en réprimant un rire.

- Non, t'aider à évacuer tout le mal qui te ronge.

- Le mal qui me ronge ? répéta Draco en fronçant ses sourcils. Ecoute, je déteste qu'on parle de moi à ma place et qu'on choisisse à ma place... donc ce qu'à bien pu te dire Harry, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

Draco ouvrit la porte de sa maison et s'apprêta à la claquer violemment lorsque Blaise lui barra le chemin et entra à l'intérieur. Même si Draco était une forte tête, il avait peur que cela dégénère. Blaise était plus fort que lui, sans conteste.

- Tu vas m'écouter, menaça Blaise. J'ignore comment Harry a fini par tomber sous ton charme de sale petit con, et pour tout te dire, ça me dépasse. Mais Harry est aussi important pour moi que Théodore. Si c'est toi qu'il a dans sa ligne de mire, je te souhaite bien du courage. Mais ne le nie pas : toi aussi tu as besoin de lui, de son affection. Mais vous ne pourrez jamais avancer si... si tu ne lui dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Tu te mures dans un silence glacial. Tu te dis que tu y arriveras seul. Tu conserves ta fierté. Tu fais ton Malfoy. Mais moi, je sais bien ce qui cloche dans tout ça. Tu te souviens de ce soir-là, quand tu es rentré de chez Théodore bouleversé...

- TA GUEULE.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas à qui parler, que tu étais perdu, que tu ne le méritais pas... tu m'as tout dévoilé ce soir-là, alors que j'étais la dernière personne sur qui tu pouvais compter. Pourquoi, Malfoy ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas ton père ou Théo lui-même ?

- Ils n'auraient pas comprit, trancha Draco d'une voix sombre. Ils n'auraient pas comprit ce que je ressentais réellement. Toi, tu es un battant, tu sais ce que ça veut dire... tu ne m'aurais pas regardé comme une petite chose, une victime qui se veut victime.

- Je respecte ta douleur, Malfoy. Je respecte également la force dont tu as su faire preuve pour intérioriser tout ça. Mais à un moment donné, il faut accepter l'aide d'autrui. Il faut connaître ses limites. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec tes nerfs comme ça, ils vont finir par te lâcher.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t-il tout en bloc. Je n'ai aucun problème.

- Bien sûr que si ! Et tu veux savoir lequel ? Tu as été violé, Draco. Tu as été abusé sexuellement. Ne pas l'avouer ne signifie pas que cela ne s'est jamais produit.

- Ta gueule, Zabini, répéta plus faiblement Draco. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

- Tu dois l'admettre ! Tu dois admettre que tu as besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, sinon tu ne pourras jamais avancer dans la vie. Il n'y aura pas deux Harry dans ta vie, si tu ne règles pas ça ou si tu n'essaies pas... tu risques de le perdre. Arrêtes de mettre un mur entre toi et les autres. Tu es un être humain, tu as aussi le droit d'avoir des faiblesses et... et de les exposer. On ne te jugera pas pour ce que tu as fait ou ce que tu n'as pas fait.

- Tu te trompes. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que de la baise entre nous deux. Je ne compte pas pour lui.

- Crois-moi, si tu ne comptais pas, jamais il ne serait venu jusqu'à chez moi complètement déphasé. Harry est un héros qui veut sauver tout le monde et, au fond, ça doit le gêner que toi tu ne veuilles pas être sauvé. Il ne l'accepte plus même si au début il a dû relativement bien le prendre. L'empathie, tu connais ? Ça le fait souffrir de te voir comme ça.

- C'est pour éviter de faire souffrir mon entourage que je ne préfère rien dire, souffla Draco en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ça ira mieux... je te jure que ça ira mieux.

- Quand ? Dans un an, dix ans ? Tu as toute une vie devant toi et tu la gâches en te refusant des plaisirs simples. C'est donc ça le problème ? Tu sens qu'Harry et toi ça peut prendre une tournure qui risque de t'échapper et donc tu fuis en mettant tout cela sur le compte d'un traumatisme ?

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Je connais un excellent psy, prononça calmement Blaise en sortant son téléphone portable. Il est du côté de la City, pas loin de ton travail. Tu pourras y aller ni vu ni connu si cela te dérange tant que ça.

- JE N'IRAI PAS VOIR UN PUTAIN DE PSY, hurla Draco. Maintenant tire-toi, tu me dégoutes à me faire la morale alors que tu ne vaux pas plus que moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter, Zabini.

Blaise s'avança et le retint par les bras. Draco était en pleine crise d'hystérie, il criait comme si c'était Blaise, son vieil ami, son bourreau. Il lui donna des coups de coude et réussi à se libérer. Il le frappa au visage en pleurant et Blaise réussi à le plaquer au sol.

Tout à coup, cela prit une autre dimension. Draco commença à trembler et Blaise sut ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

- Tu as peur ? murmura-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas être dominé ? Tu revis les viols dans ta tête ? C'est pour ça que tu dois essayer de te battre contre ça, pour ne plus avoir peur inutilement. Si tu perds tes moyens dès qu'un mec essaie de te toucher...

- Je ne perds pas mes moyens, lança Draco.

- Alors vas-y, touche-moi.

Les yeux gris de Draco s'écarquillèrent et finalement, par défi, sa main se posa sur son torse. Mais juste la poser lui coûtait cher. Il se sentait mal, alors il préféra fermer les yeux.

- Regarde-moi, je ne suis pas lui, Harry non plus. Alors, no stress, Malfoy. Calme-toi.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots, Blaise se releva et serra Draco contre lui.

C'était une situation incongrue, et jamais il n'aurait pensé que le redoutable homme d'affaire se laisserait aller à ce contact. Mais peut-être avait-il toujours eu besoin de se faire consoler par quelqu'un ?

Sa main se balada dans ses cheveux blonds, et il sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber dans son cou.

- C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré que c'étaient des faux, murmura Blaise en continuant de passer ses mains dans ses mèches peroxydées.

Tout à coup, Draco fut prit entre les rires et les larmes et serra Blaise un peu plus fort.

**A suivre**

* * *

Comme le dit la voix-off, à suivre quoi.


	16. Spoonful

**Posté le : **29 Avril 2011. _Merci pour vos mots de soutien ! C'est pour vous que je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu. Merci à toi, à toi, et encore à toi, puis à toi, et à toi... enfin, vous voyez le topo ? _

* * *

**Note, mmh, bandante : Harry Potter et Les Reliques de la Mort [**censured by Dairy - **Rating M pour mort de rire]**. En début de semaine, je faisais de l'insomnie. J'étais sur le qui-vive, à m'extasier pour un rien, glousser pour une remarque ridicule et j'en passe et des meilleures. Vers quatre heures du matin, m'ennuyant ferme dans ma chambre comme un cafard en pleine ponte, je décide de (j'ignore comment) revoir le tome 7 de notre illustre saga, notre bible journalière, écrite par J.K. Rowling. Alors, par un principe de mon cru, j'ai réussi à traduire plusieurs passages du livre en remplaçant uniquement les mots-clefs par d'autre. Pour obtenir le texte suivant, veuillez prendre votre exemplaire des _Reliques de la Mort _au chapitre Gringotts, à partir de la réplique suivante : "_Ainsi que Gripsec les en avait averti, les gobelins en livrée habituellement postés de chaque côté de l'entrée avaient été remplacé par deux soricers qui tenaient à la main des sondes d'or longues et finess_." Pour ce faire, il faut remplacer les termes suivants par d'autres : canne / sonde par gode, manche par sous-vêtement, baguette par sexe, clef par vibro, cape par capote et de faire les accords exigés par notre très chère langue française. Oui, je vous vois d'ici : vous êtes sceptiques et je vous comprends. Lisez plutôt ce que cela donne et je mettrai en gras les mots - et uniquement les mots - que j'ai remplacé depuis la version traduite en français :

**«** Ainsi que Gripsec les en avait averti, les gobelins en livrée habituellement postés de chaque côté de l'entrée avaient été remplacé par deux soricers qui tenaient à la main des **godes** d'or longs et fins. "Ah, les **godes** de Sincérités, soupira Travers d'un ton théâtral. Très rudimentaires... mais efficaces !" Il monta ses **sous-vêtements**, saluant d'un petit signe de tête, à gauche et à droite, les deux sorciers qui brandirent leur **godes** d'or et les lui passèrent sur le corps, de la tête aux pieds. Harry savait que les **godes** détectaient les sortilèges de Camouflage et les objets magiques dissimulés. Conscient de n'avoir que quelques secondes pour agir, Harry pointa le **sexe** de Draco tout à coup sur chacun des gardes et murmura à deux reprises: "_Confundo_". "Un instant, madame", dit l'un des gardes en levant son **gode**. "Mais vous venez de le faire" ! protesta Hermione, du ton arrogant, impérieux, de Bellatrix. Travers se retourna en haussant les sourcils. Le garde ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il regarda le fin **gode** en or puis leva les yeux vers son collègue qui lui dit d'une voix légèrement éteinte : "Mais oui, tu viens de les fouiller, Marius". [...] Le gobelin salua Travers qui lui donna un minuscule **vibro** en or. Le gobelin en vérifia l'authenticité et la lui rendit. Hermione s'avança à son tour. "Madame Lestrange ! s'exclama le gobelin, visiblement surpris. Ca alors ! Que... Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" "Je voudrais me rendre dans ma chambre forte", répondit Hermione. "Vous avez un document d'identité" ? demande le gobelin. "D'identité ? On ne m'avait encore jamais demandé de document d'identité" ! répliqua Hermione. "Votre **sexe** fera l'affaire, madame", assura le gobelin. Il tendit une main légèrement tremblante et Harry comprit soudain avec horreur que les gobelins étaient au courrant du vol de **sexe** de Bellatrix. "Intervenez maintenant", chuchota Gripsec. Le sortilège de l'Impérium" ! Sous la **capote**, Harry leva le **sexe** d'aubépine, le dirigea sur le vieux gobelin et murmura pour la première fois de sa vie : "_Impero_" ! Il éprouva une étrange sensation le long du bras, une sorte de fourmillement tiède qui semblait jaillir de son cerveau et parcourir les veines, les tendons le reliant au **sexe** et au sortilège qu'il venait de lancer. Le gobelin prit le **sexe** de Bellatrix, l'examina attentivement, puis déclara : "Ah, vous avez fait fabriquer un nouveau **sexe**, madame Lestrange" ! "Quoi ?" dit Hermione. "Non, non, c'est le mien..." "Un nouveau **sexe**" ? s'étonna Travers qui s'approcha à nouveau du comptoir. Tout autour, les gobelins continuaient d'observer la scène. "Mais comment est-ce possible ? A quel fabriquant vous êtes-vous adressée ?" Harry réagit sans réfléchir : il pointa son **sexe** sur Travers et marmonna une fois de plus : "_Impero_" ! "Ah oui", je vois, dit alors Travers en regardant le **sexe** de Bellatrix. "Oui, très élégant. Et il marche bien ? J'ai toujours pensé que les **sexes** nécessitaient un certain temps de rodage, vous ne croyez pas" ? Hermione parut abasourdie, mais, au grand soulagement de Harry, elle s'adapta sans commentaire à ce bizarre retournement de situation. **»**

Maintenant, mes amis, vous n'avez qu'à laisser votre imagination courir. Je n'ai fait qu'esquisser la voie, comme on dit. Tout ce qui n'est pas en gras sort de la version officielle de HP7 ! Encore une fois, je n'invente rien : je tire juste des conclusions même si je ne touche aucun bénéfice sur cette _légère_ remodification. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai plusieurs passages entiers comme ça, sur mon sweet ordinateur. Si j'avais un an de plus pour vivre, je réécrirai tout Hp 7 comme ça.

* * *

**News : Baba O'Riley aura sa version en anglais !** Si, j'vous jure ! Croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en... Oh, et puis merde ! Il y a quelques temps, _Sinistra Black_ m'a proposé de traduire cette histoire dans la langue de Shakespeare. Je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi avant de dire oui : à mon sens, l'histoire devait avoir sa version anglophone puisque l'intrigue se passe en Outre-Manche. Donc j'étais très contente qu'on me le propose. Du coup, S. et moi nous avons beaucoup papoté autour du projet (j'ai eu le droit de lire le chapitre 1 de Baba en anglais et je pouffais comme une adolescente en me demandant si c'était bien moi qui avait écrit). Il va de soit qu'elle, tout comme moi, prendrons garde à ce que l'ambiance générale reste identique. Pour le moment, pari réussi ! Je suis vraiment enthousiaste et, je pense que ça peut donner quelque chose d'intéressant. Actuellement, _Sinistra_ (S. pour les intimes) cherche une bêta-lectrice ou bêta-lecteur (regard entendu) pour corriger les fautes d'inattention qu'elle pourrait faire (oui, parce que, j'ai beau cherché "Harry talk a book" ça l'fait pas *selftrip*). J'ignore si parmi vous, damoiselles et damoiseaux, se trouvent des fins linguistes suffisamment délurés et masochistes pour se retaper toute la fic en anglais, mais voilà, j'en touchais juste un petit mot histoire de faire avancer l'affaire. Merci d'avoir lu ce message.

**Agneuh ?** Je répète encore une fois pour ceux et celles ayant une case en moins dans l'assemblée ou étant particulièrement distraits, que les replies pour les personnes n'ayant pas de compte sur le site, se trouvent sur _le blog de la fanfiction_. Le lien est en tête de mon profil. Vous pourrez même voir, en avant-première, les prochaines chansons qui sortiront et, pourquoi pas, des extraits des chapitres à venir ! Bonne visite.

**Mot de la Bêta - Eve J Hoang : **Tchik tchikyboom tchik tchikyboom tchik tchikyboom… **[Dairy :** Viva las maracas !**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et semaine.

* * *

**Baba O'Riley**

**Single 16 : « Spoonful »**

* * *

**"Spoonful" - Cream. 1966. Piste de 6 min 7. Répétitif. Addictif. Vomitif. Comme une cuillèrée de crème glacée : On ne peut plus s'en passer.**

_Could fill spoons full of diamonds,  
Could fill spoons full of gold.  
Just a little spoon of your precious love  
Will satisfy my soul._

_Could fill spoons full of coffee,_  
_Could fill spoons full of tea._  
_Just a little spoon of your precious love;_  
_Is that enough for me ?_

_Men lies about it._  
_Some of them cries about it._  
_Some of them dies about it._  
_Everything's a-fightin' about the spoonfull._

« Prendre le taureau par les cornes est plus correct que de tirer le diable par la queue, mais plus fatigant que de sucer un esquimau », José Artur.

« Je crois que nous sommes tous composés comme des M&Ms : Enveloppe et substance. Et même si l'enveloppe porte des couleurs différentes, la substance est toujours pareille », F-M, élucubration tirée d'un de ses romans.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Tu te souviens, après les entraînements de basket, on mangeait toujours une crème glacée, lança Blaise en léchant sa cuillère.

- Ouais, on se cachait sur le parking des professeurs et on écoutait quelques morceaux en dressant un tableau des actrices les plus bandantes d'Hollywood, renchérit Draco en saupoudrant son dessert de nappage au chocolat. Pénélope Cruz était toujours en haut du classement ex-æquo avec Alyssa Milano et Scarlett Johansson.

- N'oublie pas Jessica Biel – quatrième place, juste derrière Hale Berry.

Draco et Blaise discutaient depuis près d'une demi-heure dans un restaurant spécialisé dans les desserts américains et australiens pas très loin de l'appartement de l'agent immobilier. Ils avaient pris la _Gigantic Ice Cream_ à partager.

Dans une grande assiette creuse, des boules de glaces de cinquante parfums différents brillaient à la lueur du crépuscule de la fin de mois de mars. Face à face, Blaise et Draco se rappelaient du bon vieux temps, où ils étaient encore proches.

- Maintenant, reprit Blaise, on s'attarde plutôt sur les acteurs les plus hot. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Johnny Depp.

- Je ne le trouve pas attirant. Dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de raser sa ridicule moustache. Par contre, Viggo Mortensen, lui…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, prit dans une nouvelle rêverie. Pendant ce temps, Blaise composa un message pour avertir Aleksei d'où il se trouvait.

- Cela va faire des siècles que je n'ai pas mangé de glace, grogna Blaise entre deux cuillérées. J'essaie de faire attention à ma ligne. Quand on était ado, on grandissait et on faisait du sport. Maintenant, j'ai peur de devenir énorme. Je mange trop… c'est mon talon d'Achille.

- Si je l'avais su plus tôt… proféra Draco d'un air malicieux en dégustant un biscuit caramélisé. Dis, tu ne devais pas rejoindre ta femme à épouser ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

- Aleksei. C'est ma seule et unique fan dans toute cette histoire.

- Je suis sûr que derrière ton mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et de tes énormes bras musclés se cachent une montagne de groupies. Regarde la nana à droite, elle est limite en train de baver sur sa table, et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas que pour la glace…

Blaise tourna légèrement la tête et la jaugea en un clin d'œil.

- Pas mon style, se contenta-t-il de dire en un haussement d'épaules. Il y a un trop grand écart entre ses deux seins, ses pommettes sont trop saillantes et le violet ne lui va pas. Par contre, elle a de très belles jambes.

- Elle se lève, s'excita Draco sur sa chaise. Sois le plus naturel possible… bordel, ça va faire longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à une femme.

Le noir ne le regardait pas, totalement désintéressé et croisa les bras sur la table en formica. Une odeur de parfum bon marché vint lui agresser les narines.

- Maddie, se présenta-t-elle en tendant une main manucurée.

- Enchanté, murmura Draco en lui faisant un baisemain chevaleresque tandis que Blaise levait les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes venue pour partager vos impressions sur les crèmes glacées, je présume ?

- Non, pour te sucer la queue à l'arrière de sa voiture, gronda son ami.

- Il est très romantique, plaida le magicien. Tenez, une carte pour vous, dit-il en la sortant de sa manche. Il y a mon numéro de téléphone dessus.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire rayonnant et ramena quelques mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Elle se tourna vers Blaise et sembla chercher ses mots.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, nous sommes gays.

Sur ce, il prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Il prolongea le baiser en gémissant contre ses lèvres. Il réussit au bout d'un long combat forcené à glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche et approfondit le baiser. Draco tentait désespérément de se défaire de cette emprise mais – au fond – il devait s'admettre que Blaise embrassait plutôt bien même dans la précipitation.

Le magicien ouvrit les yeux et jeta une œillade à la jeune fille qui faisait une moue partagée entre la surprise et le dégoût.

- Elle est partie ? maugréa Blaise contre ses lèvres sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Mmh, je ne sais pas… je profite, vois-tu.

Tout à coup, Blaise le relâcha et eut un sourire victorieux.

- Elle n'a même pas prit ton numéro de téléphone, dit-il en désignant la carte plantée au beau milieu de leur crème glacée. Oh, tiens, la cerise sur le gâteau.

Draco se retourna sur la banquette et vit Harry, qui les regardait incrédule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui partait comme une furie et s'avança timidement jusqu'au comptoir, commandant une Banana Split.

- Tu crois qu'il nous a vus ? chuchota Draco en reportant son attention sur Blaise.

- Vu sa tête, je dirais que c'est fort probable. Même une vision de la Vierge en plein concert d'Apocalyptica ne l'aurait pas autant affecté. Il vient vers nous. Sois beau et tais-toi.

Des bruits de pas et Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bout de table. Il posa son dessert et regarda alternativement Blaise et Draco. L'agent immobilier affichait un sourire carnassier, se demandant comment cela allait tourner avec leurs trois caractères.

- Un plan à trois, ça vous dit ? proposa soudainement Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- A trois avec qui ? lança Draco avec une moue méprisante. Tu n'es pas un si bon coup que ça, tu sais ? Enfin, tu me diras, il faudrait déjà parvenir à conclure ailleurs que dans une salle de bain ou en étant un peu moins stone.

Harry lui envoya un regard revolver en agitant son sachet de pépite de chocolat.

- Tu es un peu dur là, concéda Blaise. Avec Harry, sexuellement parlant, c'était vraiment le nirvana. On se complétait assez bien et je jouissais toujours.

- Merci de me rappeler que j'avale tes restes, grogna Draco en plantant sa cuillère dans le monticule de crème glacée. En tout cas, cela ne veut strictement rien dire : tu peux être un pro du cul et te mettre avec un autre expert, sans pour autant que ça colle entre vous.

- Et pourquoi le problème viendrait de moi ? demanda tout à coup Harry, piqué à vif. Même dans ce domaine- là tu es incapable de te remettre en question. C'est fou !

- Un plan à quatre peut-être, tenta Blaise afin de détourner la conversation. Aleksei fait de fabuleuses fellations…

- Le truc, tu vois, reprit Draco semblant perdre tout son self-control, c'est que la première fois que je t'ai baisé c'était dans une salle de bain. La seconde fois, c'était dans ta piaule et bizarrement, je ne m'en souviens pas. Quant à la troisième fois, j'ai failli t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

- Tu n'avais qu'à m'envoyer une notice et me dire que tu n'aimais pas être doigté.

- C'est pourtant évident !

- Non, ce n'est pas forcément évident, trancha Harry. Alors si tu n'es pas aussi libéré sexuellement parlant, arrête de te la jouer Dom Juan des villes. Dans ta tête, tu n'es qu'une pucelle effarouchée qui se braque pour un rien. C'est pathétique. Tu es pathétique.

- Si tu es venu uniquement pour me dire ça, tu peux d'ores et déjà te tirer. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour assouvir mes appétits les plus bas. Tu es constamment frustré et tu en veux toujours et encore, comme une vraie nympho.

Harry eut un rire froid.

- Je ne suis pas la seule nympho à cette table.

- Pourquoi toutes vos conversations tournent autour du sexe ? demanda subitement Blaise en fronçant des sourcils. Il y a plein d'autres choses intéressantes comme le prochain concert de Beth Dito, le costume John Gagliano sur-mesure que je vais recevoir dans trois jours et les récents bénéfices de ma boîte – j'ai réussi à revendre la maison irlandaise.

- C'est excellent, Blaise, prononça Harry sombrement. Mais ce con n'est même pas capable de…

- De quoi ? brusqua Draco en haussant la voix.

- De me donner une chance pour lui prouver que je suis un excellent coup et de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Je me suis attaché à toi, connard, alors tâche d'être à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Un silence tomba sur la table et Blaise ne sut où se mettre. Il dévora une nouvelle cuillérée de crème glacée et Draco l'accompagna, sans grande conviction.

- Aleksei m'a demandé de te dire qu'il allait commander un coréen ce soir et que tu devais garder un peu de place, reprit Harry d'un ton un peu plus posé. C'est lui qui m'a dit que vous étiez ici.

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? interrogea soudainement Blaise. De moi j'imagine ?

- Bien que nous soyons tous les deux passés par la même case, il se trouve que nous ayons d'autres choses à nous dire, persifla Harry, moqueur. Mais il m'a touché deux mots de ton King size. Je lui ai donné quelques astuces au lit. Il est sympa et a l'air de pouvoir te supporter plus que la normale. C'est un garçon en or.

- Harry te donne sa bénédiction, susurra Draco. A quand le mariage ?

- Lâche-moi avec ça !

- En parlant de mariage, reprit Harry, tu comptes dire quoi à ta mère quand elle viendra à Londres ?

- La vérité – je lui présenterai Aleksei et… et j'essaierais de la tempérer. On a le même sale caractère, vous voyez.

Harry hocha de la tête d'un air grave et finit son dessert.

- Bon, j'y vais. J'ai promit à mon propriétaire de remplir avec lui la déclaration d'impôt puis de regarder un épisode de Californication. Merci pour tout Blaise. Et toi, dit-il en se penchant vers Draco pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, on se revoit demain au Baba.

Quand le jeune homme franchit les portes du restaurant, Blaise sortit son téléphone portable et actionna le mégaphone.

- 18H02, Draco Malfoy rougit.

Son ami lui envoya sa serviette de papier à la figure et éclata de rire.

* * *

Janet Glowshouse serra le nœud de son foulard aux motifs floraux et sortit de chez elle, une agrafeuse chargée à bloc dans une main et des prospectus bleus dans une autre. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait son rouleau de scotch dans la poche de son gilet en laine et entraîna son chien au-dehors.

Avril arrivait à grands pas et la température était plutôt douce, en ce début de soirée.

Les lampadaires de la municipalité de Londres ne tarderaient pas à s'allumer et elle profita du calme de l'impasse pour commencer à placarder ses prospectus. Elle fit toute l'impasse en premier puis alla dans tout le quartier, glissant parfois des papiers dans les boîtes aux lettres. A dix-neuf heures moins le quart, elle eut fini sa tournée et rentra chez elle, suivie par son vieux Yorkshire.

Depuis les fenêtres Baba O'Riley, on pouvait voir son living-room plongé dans une atmosphère légèrement tamisée.

Harry remontait l'impasse en trottinant, se disant qu'il était en retard pour la soirée factures. Pour se faire pardonner, il avait acheté deux parts de brownies au chocolat dans une boulangerie se trouvant près de la station de métro.

Une fois au numéro 3 de l'impasse, un papier bleu collé à au poteau électrique attira son attention. Harry s'approcha, se demandant ce qui avait été perdu par un des riverains. Ses yeux vert s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant d'énormes lettres en gras traverser une photographie du Baba O'Riley.

**POUR LA DESTRUCTION DU BABA O'RILEY,**

_Auberge de dégénérés, drogués, et autres individus malintentionnés au caractère déviant._

_Nuisance sonore. Plateforme de substances illicites. Bordel._

_Veuillez signer la pétition électronique à l'adresse suivante._

_Pour un Londres aux valeurs de la couronne d'Angleterre._

_Pour une rue saine et désinfectée du chancre immoral._

~ Pour plus d'information, veuillez contacter Janet Glowshouse.

Harry relut plusieurs fois le prospectus et se retourna pour fixer le véritable Baba O'Riley.

C'était donc ce que voyaient les gens de l'extérieur, pensa-t-il. Ils s'imaginent que nous sommes déviants, immoraux, drogués ?

Il plia la feuille en deux et se rendit jusqu'à chez lui.

Les vinyles au plafond étaient sublimes, là, brillant comme des réglisses circulaires aux pastilles multicolores en pâte d'amande. C'était un endroit beau comme il n'en n'avait jamais vu et chaque jour, il découvrait un nouvel objet. Mel faisait en sorte de toujours faire de nouvelles acquisitions.

Hier encore, ils avaient déchargés un juke-box rempli de trente-trois tours de jazz et de soul.

- Ferme la porte derrière toi, fiston, grogna Mel en passant devant lui avec une pile d'enveloppes. Il commence à faire froid. Je ne trouve plus mes lunettes pour remplir le formulaire d'impôts… je suis sûr que Lee me les a encore piquées…

- Mel, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Il… il y en a plein d'affichés dans la rue.

Mel prit le prospectus et le parcourut en long et en large, ses yeux sautant d'une ligne à une autre. De suite, son visage se colora de rouge et Mel descendit l'impasse, le prospectus au poing, encore chaussé de pantoufles aux motifs écossais.

Il tambourina sur la porte de Janet Glowshouse.

- Sors de là, sale mégère ! cria-t-il. Même pas foutue de faire les choses par devant ! Toujours obligée de répandre son venin ! Aucune classe. AUCUNE !

- Allez-vous-en ou j'appelle la police, prévint Janet d'une voix chevrotante de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ouais, c'est ça, appelez vos saletés de flics ! Ils sont toujours du côté de l'opinion publique ceux-là. Appelez-les, je saurais comment les recevoir. Ma maison ne vous a rien fait.

- Votre maison ? Comment osez-vous appeler ça une maison ? C'est un véritable bouge ! Il ne devrait même pas exister !

- Bordel, arrêtez avec vos pensées étriquées ! s'emporta Mel en haussant la voix. Si vous saviez le nombre de personnes dites correctes qui viennent chez moi, vous ne la ramèneriez pas autant. A présent, je retourne dans mon _bouge_, comme vous le dites si bien, et je ne le quitterai pour rien au monde. Encore moins pour une maison aussi impersonnelle que la votre.

Il remonta la rue et retourna chez lui en bougonnant. Harry l'attendait encore dans le hall et froissa le prospectus qui atterrit dans la corbeille à papier.

- S'ils croient avoir le pouvoir de me déloger, grogna Mel en faisant les cent pas... quelle crétine cette Mrs Glowshouse ! Je suis le PROPRIETAIRE. Je fais ce que je veux chez moi et personne - oh ça oui, personne - ne pourra me dire comment les choses doivent se passer.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Quoi ? aboya Mel en décrochant. Ah, c'est toi Remus... oui, je... non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu de mauvais poil. Et toi, comment-vas-tu ?

Mel s'était éloigné dans la cuisine avec le combiné, s'asseyant à la table près de la fenêtre. Harry en profita pour passer l'aspirateur dans le living-room et aérer un peu la pièce. Il monta ensuite prendre une douche et alla se changer dans sa chambre.

Son ordinateur portable vert-pomme était en veille, sur son lit. Il s'allongea dessus - Hedwige, sa peluche en forme de chouette sous le bras - et activa sa session.

Il démarra une conversation instantanée avec sa meilleure amie afin de s'excuser de sa conduite d'aujourd'hui. Harry lui expliqua sommairement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Draco et comment cela l'avait affecté. Après quoi, il s'inscrivit au concours de tag et envoya un mail à Seamus et Dean pour leur demander où trouver une bombe argenté à bas prix.

Tout à coup, une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit.

**Lee : **Je m'ennuie. Mon père est venu à la maison déposer mes sœurs. Il se dispute avec ma mère - encore une fois. Qui y-a-t'il au Baba ?

**Harry : **Mel et moi, c'est tout. Nous n'avons pas encore dîné. Il est au téléphone avec son fils. Mais tu peux venir si tu en as envie. Je crois qu'il reste encore du gâteau qu'avait préparé Woodrow ce midi.

**Lee : **J'aimerai aller au Néon ce soir, pour me détendre un peu. Cela va faire longtemps, depuis la soirée Antiquité, que je n'y ai pas remit les pieds. Je devais me concentrer sur mes examens - la poésie c'est vraiment dur pour les nerfs.

**Harry : **Le Néon ? Pourquoi pas.

**Lee : **C'est d'accord ? Je t'attendrai devant l'entrée disons à... vingt-deux heures ?

**Harry** : C'est OK pour moi. Je te rejoindrai là-bas. Je porterais la tenue sexy que m'a prêté Ron. C'est fou ce qu'il peut avoir de belles fringues cachées au fond de son armoire... je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo et on se dit à tout à l'heure.

**Lee : **Oui, à plus tard.

Harry se déconnecta et roula sur le côté.

Il descendit les escaliers et atterrit dans la cuisine. Mel était toujours accroché au téléphone, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry prépara des spaghettis bolognaise pour deux. Une fois fini, il déposa une assiette devant Mel qui lui lança un clin d'œil en guise de remerciement. Harry, pour sa part, alla manger sur le sofa du living-room en regardant le journal télévisé.

Une fois son repas terminé, il alla se changer - jean et tee-shirt rouge à la gloire de Guns N Roses en dessous d'un veston noir Paul & Joe -, puis se brosser les dents, se créer une coupe de cheveux faussement artistique avec de l'eau devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Après quoi, il repassa par la cuisine afin d'avertir Mel de sa sortie.

- Je vais en boîte, murmura-t-il tandis que Mel se détachait légèrement du combiné. Je reviendrai très tard, je pense.

- Pas trop d'alcool, hein ?

- Ouais, t'en fais pas. On fera les papiers plus tard ?

- Oui... là, je suis un peu prit.

Harry lui fit un discret signe de la main et attrapa son blouson.

A peine eut-il descendu l'impasse qu'il ne trouva pas utile d'avoir un blouson. Il le balança sur son épaule et emprunta la station de métro. Harry arriva vingt minutes plus tard dans l'avenue passant juste en-dessous de chez Blaise et marcha deux minutes, tout au plus.

Le Néon commençait tout juste à se réveiller et les premiers fêtards faisaient la queue à l'extérieur. Harry reconnu sans aucun mal Lee, qui avait les mains dans les poches. Ce dernier se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme s'il avait un peu froid.

- Salut, lança Harry avec entrain.

- Ah, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu es très... classe ce soir, complimenta Lee en le regardant de haut en bas. Si j'avais su qu'il fallait se faire beau, j'aurais fait plus d'efforts.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Tu es très bien comme ça et je suis sûr que beaucoup de mecs te trouveront canons.

- En fait, je suis venu ici pour un mec en particulier...

- Ah ? Celui avec lequel tu es reparti pour la soirée spéciale Antiquité ? Je ne l'ai pas vu mais on m'a raconté que tu avais fini la soirée avec quelqu'un alors...

- Non, espèce de crétin, c'est pour toi, susurra Lee en glissant un bras autour de sa taille. Tu ne te doutais de rien ?

- Bah, à vrai dire... non, dit Harry complètement désemparé. OK, tu es mon style de mec mais je n'imaginais pas que...

- VOS ENTREES, aboya le vigile posté devant les portes du Néon.

Lee lui tendit une carte fidélité et Harry fouilla dans ses poches afin de lui tendre la sienne.

Ils entrèrent finalement et Harry sursauta en sentant que Lee lui prenait la main. De suite, il l'entraîna au cœur de la piste de danse. De suite, Lee jugea bon de réduire au minimum la distance entre leurs deux corps. Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller. Lee le dévorait des yeux et essayait de le complimenter par-dessus la sono, en vain. Harry était déjà parti dans son monde et dansait.

Il chantait parfois, et Lee l'admirait.

Diable, qu'il était beau !

Sans préambule, Lee l'embrassa. Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à toute allure. Dans quoi avait-il encore pu s'embarquer ?

- Backroom ? proposa Lee en continuant de se déhancher.

- Je... je ne sais pas. C'est obligé que tout aille si vite ?

- Cela fait longtemps déjà, que j'ai envie de toi Harry. Mais avec tous ces mecs qui te tournent autour, ce n'était pas évident...

- Tu exagères, il n'y en a pas tant que ça.

- Tu veux qu'on les compte ? prononça Lee d'un sourire moqueur. Allez, viens, ça va être cool.

Il lui tira légèrement la main et l'entraîna vers les backrooms du Néon. A l'intérieur, cela puait la baise - le sperme frais et la sueur. Immédiatement, Lee le fit s'assoir sur un léger muret et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis, il s'agenouilla et défit sa braguette.

- Je vais te tailler la pipe du siècle, promit Lee.

Il engloutit son sexe et s'en détacha subitement, pour le contempler.

Peu après, il passa ses lèvres sur toute sa longueur de chaque côté puis s'attarda sur son gland qu'il cajola à l'aide de sa langue. Lee titilla encore et encore son extrémité et sentit Harry durcir contre son palais. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas gémir et se sentit épié par un couple qui baisait non loin.

Lee commença à faire de langoureux va-et-vient et s'amusa à alterner un moment entre mouvements lascifs puis rapides avant d'entrer dans la phase qu'il nommait le "sprint final". Harry lâcha un gémissement puis ce fut des cris rauques tandis qu'il approchait du summum du plaisir.

Il jouit puissamment dans la bouche de Lee.

Pari tenu : c'était vraiment la pipe du siècle.

**A suivre**

* * *

Ne faites pas cette mine choquée. Venez plutôt m'engueuler via review... * moue angélique * Aussi, deux petites choses à vous dire (et là, je parle en tant que votre Dobby de la fanfiction), je vous laisse pour ce chapitre m'écrire un petit mot pour me dire quel lemon vous voudirez avoir prochainnement (pas avant le chapitre 21 puisque je suis déjà en train d'écrire le 20 qui avance à son rythme) mais, voilà, si quelqu'un a un fantasme à réaliser ici-bàs, si une jeune fille au coeur brisée voudrait baver devant son ordinateur ou... je ne sais quoi ! Ecrivez-moi un petit mot et dites-moi qui voudriez-vous voir dans son plus simple appareil et avec qui, et, si vous avez davantage d'idées, des petites précisions. Après avoir lu vos propositions, j'essaierai d'en retenir au moins une et je signalerai en haut du chapitre en question que l'idée vient de telle personne. Voilà, c'est un petit cadeau que je vous fais... Je sais, je suis trop bonne. Ma clémence me perdra. M'enfin, je me dis, qu'ici, ce n'est pas de la branlette, je ne peux pas que plaire à moi.

_D._


	17. Californication

**Posté le : **29 Avril 2011.** HISTORIQUE. **Sonnez les trompettes, chers british ! Aujourd'hui j'ai eu deux partiels (que j'ai réussi) et pour me mettre dans l'ambiance ce matin j'ai sorti la panoplie british pour fêter le fameux mariage princier entre Princesse Catherine * petite révérence * et Prince William * petite révérance *. Alors, ça me fait tout drôle : on l'a vu grandir Willy. Mais moi, je ne regardais ni la robe, ni le carosse, mais bien Harry. Le Prince Harry dégage une aura de jeunesse insolente, décoiffé dans son costume princier. C'est mon chouchou, et à ma mère aussi. Limite on lui pinçait les joues sur l'écran plasma. Je me suis donc rendue à la Sorbonne avec mon sac drapeau britannique à strass, mes all-star british, ma chemise british, mon jean british, le maquillage british... Et... Oh, merde, je reçois un sms deux minutes avant d'entrer, de la part de ma caramarade de classe : "_Tu te souviens que tu as oral de Science Politique devant tout le monde_" (...) Ah, non j'men souvenais pas, tiens. Sinon, j'me serai pas habillée comme ça. N'empêche, je me suis sentie moins conne quand le prof a levé la main pour me féliciter à la fin de ma rhétorique - le prof, il avait des boutons de manchettes avec des drapeaux britanniques. Si c'est pas un signe ça... Et pis, Mel porte un veston à l'effigie de la Reine Mère et vous fait de grands signes. Puisqu'on est vendredi et qu'EN PLUS c'est journée de mariage (même si je déplore encore et toujours le fait que je n'ai pas été invité) je poste un chapitre !

**Note : **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mes pauvres malheureux. Mais je le ferai ! I'll do !

**Post-it : **Changer l'eau de mon aquarium. Lemon (mon poisson jaune) n'en peut plus.

**Mot de la bêta - Eve J Hoang : **God hates us all… et toi, c'est mon intégrité mentale que tu hais… T^T **[Dairy** : * soupire ***]**

**.**

**.**

**. **

~ Chapitre entrecoupé de citations du chapitre 1 de "God Hates us All", inspiré de Californication, sorti en 2010. Je les ai laissé dans la langue originale - aucune traduction française officielle n'existe pour le moment. J'ai délibérément pris les phrases les plus cyniques que l'on peut comprendre bien qu'elles soient hors-contexte.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 17 : **« **Californication ****»**

* * *

**"Californication" - Red Hot Chili Peppers. ****1999. Piste de 5 min 21. Fredonnement des guitares électriques. Le spleen des cordes. La justesse de la mélancolie. Peu à peu, une assurance, lancinante, et de nouveau le spleen. La fornication n'est qu'un sursaut luxuriant et non pas un état constant. **

_Space may be the final frontier  
But it's made in a Hollywood basement  
Cobain can you hear the spheres  
Singing songs off station to station  
And Alderon's not far away  
It's Californication_

_Born and raised by those who praise_  
_Control of population everybody's been there and_  
_I don't mean on vacation_

**«** Nous ne nous sommes modelés sur aucune entité musicale. Nous cherchions un nom exprimant ce que nous ressentions en regardant un film porno, les Marx Brothers, Woody Allen, Salvador Dali ou encore les paysages d'Hollywood Hills **»**, Anthony Keidis - membre du groupe.

**«** On n'a aucune reconnaissance envers les culs qu'on n'a pas léché **»**, Hank Moody - personnage de Californication.

**«** Le nez dans le scandale des hormones **»**, F.M - à partir de coupures de presse (sans prétention aucune)

**« **L'homophobie pour les nuls **»**, F.M - à partir de coupures de presse (sans prétention aucune)

.

.

.

**«** **B**_ut_ _our sexual odyssey was taking its toll, specifically on my manhood_. **»**

.

Leur position était branlante : les bringuebalements du métro les empêchaient d'avoir des gestes précis. Les rouages de la mécanique en route. Imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Boulons des chemises. Rail pectoral. Tunnel anal. Cheminot chemine loin. Bientôt deux heures du matin à Greenwich. Dernier métro de la ligne. Alarme sonore et ouverture des portes. Gyrophare du préservatif phosphorescent. Plaisir clignote incessamment.

Dans le noir, voilà les amants.

Erection se dressant comme un strapontin. Ecouter les gémissements tut par le tohu-bohu des entrailles londoniennes. Le ver solitaire serpente dans les boyaux de la capitale. L'animal surgit en pleine station lumineuse et déserte. Sièges vert anis, vides, complètement vides.

La pancarte annonce la couleur : rouge passion.

Une main sur une fesse. Une jambe sous une autre. Un sexe contre un sexe. Un tee-shirt rouge qui valdingue sur le sol crade. Un piercing au téton dévoilé. Sourire prédateur. Air légèrement interrogateur. Doigts inquisiteurs. Langue impératrice. La couronne d'Angleterre miroite contre les fenêtres sales. Ambiance terne.

Fade. Sans couleur ni saveur.

Une peau sombre jouant avec la lueur des néons du métro.

Métro qui bouge incessamment. Le crépuscule d'une cavité buccale. La lune des sensibilités anales. Le soleil des plaisirs et l'aurore des soupirs. Un baiser qui se prolonge - secret, intime, volé. Litanie des gémissements perdus. Chant orgasmique. Apothéose de la Traviata. Opéra - leur opéra. Ténor et puissance. Soprano et délicatesse. Alto et constance. Sonate oubliée. Partition perdue. Notes enchevêtrées contre leurs lèvres scellées. Ils jouirent. Encore une fois.

La deuxième fois.

Leur situation était bandante : les va-et-vient de leurs bassins. Bassins impétueux. Nymphomanie de leurs sexes. Sadisme à l'état pur : dents blanches au creux du cou. Bondage improvisé : jambes et mains liées. Autour du cou, autour des hanches - partout.

Addiction aux mauvaises mœurs. Homosexualité dans toute sa splendeur. Mariage interdit. L'homme contre l'homme, ceinturé par leurs envies pécheresses. Les fluides. Tout est une histoire de fluide. La salive. Le sperme. Tout - nommable ou innommable. Une main qui court sur une aine. Une verge tendue, qui s'offre. Paume s'en empare. Doigts s'en accaparent.

Une connexion simple : les sens partaient du sexe, remontaient le long du ventre, passaient par le nombril, longeaient les poumons et l'œsophage pour sortir - sous forme de gémissement rauques - de la bouche. Bouche qui ne peut plus se taire. Qu'elle en a envie ! Oui, là, maintenant, dans ce métro vide.

Baise-la.

Il faisait chaud dans le métro. Nulle décapotable à l'horizon. Tiédeur décalottée. Coups de rein escamotables. Ithyphalles faits de chair à la lueur des pseudos réverbères.

Leur exposition était tentante : fesses nues. Fermes. Tentatrices. Effleurement. Sensation diffuse. Frisson. A fleur de peau. Se rétracter comme une sensitive. S'épanouir comme un linceul. La longitude de leur rapport. La plénitude de leur bien-être. Des doigts se perdent dans une chevelure brune, dense. Entrelacs des mèches autour de l'index. Caresse des épis autour du majeur. Douceur.

Une pomme d'Adam embrassée du bout des lèvres. Un sexe gonflé entre des fesses. Saveur. Eucharistie satanique : la chair et le sang de son amant. Aimantés. Pôle positif et pôle négatif. Laisse-moi être le yin de ton yang. Angélique dans son costume de démon à huit cent livres. Lire ses faiblesses contre sa peau. Entendre les trémolos de sa voix. Sentir les pulsations de son cœur.

Draco était losing-control.

Il tenait fermement les flancs d'Harry. Ses hanches se soulevaient de plus en plus rapidement sur sa verge tendue. Le bruit mat de leur acte en plein métro. Nuitamment, ils forniquèrent.

Ils avaient passé un stade. Adieu la baise, bonjour la fornication !

Draco était resté très tard en compagnie de Blaise. Ils avaient marché sur l'avenue et le jeune agent immobilier était parti rejoindre son petit-ami pour l'heure du dîner.

Draco n'aimait pas s'incruster. Il avait préféré déambuler, seul, dans Londres. Passé vingt-trois heures, il s'était réfugié dans un pub bruyant et avait plongé son regard anthracite dans sa choppe de bière dégueulasse. Laissant un pourboire, il s'était tiré.

La nuit. Le froid.

Londres.

Il s'apprêtait à héler un taxi quand il vit, à l'autre bout de la rue, Harry sortir du Néon, accroché au bras de Lee Jordan.

Lentement, le magicien sortit son paquet de cartes de la poche intérieure de sa veste :

Pique : Il allait casser la gueule de Lee.

Cœur : Il prenait Harry à Lee.

Carreau : Il continuait son chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Trèfle : Il passait devant eux sans rien dire après leur avoir jeté une œillade appuyée.

Draco avait battu des cartes sans lâcher le couple des yeux.

Trèfle. Mauvaise pioche, ça ne lui convenait pas. Pique cette fois. Oh, il ne se privera pas pour lui refaire le portrait. Carreau ? Non, il n'était pas passif. Encore un carreau. Un nouveau trèfle. Harry et Lee disparaissaient au coin de la rue.

Enfin, Cœur ! Draco fit un sourire carnassier et traversa l'avenue en essayant de ne pas se faire heurter par une voiture.

- Splendide soirée ! avait-il dit d'une voix forte.

Harry s'était figé puis retourné.

- Tiens, Lithium, susurra Lee en se collant un peu plus à Harry. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Londres appartient à tout le monde que je sache, répondit le magicien en s'approchant. Vous étiez au Néon ? Vous dansiez ?

- Si on n'avait fait que ça...avait suggéré Lee en mordillant l'oreille d'Harry qui était tendu au possible.

Draco leur avait envoyé un regard glacial puis était passé aux côtés d'Harry en soufflant juste "Viens avec moi". Harry lança un regard à Lee qui avait aboyé de rire.

- Tu crois réellement qu'il va te suivre ?

- Oui, avait simplement lâché Draco d'un air naturel. Il ne peut que me suivre. Je suis son officiel. Toi, tu es... enfin, dis-lui toi-même Harry, pour qu'il comprenne.

Harry avait bafouillé toute une farandole d'excuses en rougissant.

Il s'était éloigné de Lee avec une moue désolée et s'était réfugié sous le bras de Draco. Ils partirent, plantant là le noir aux dreadlocks.

Quand ils descendirent les marches de la station de métro, Harry l'avait regardé étrangement.

- C'est vrai ?

- De quoi ? avait demandé abruptement Draco en passant sa carte magnétique.

- Que tu es mon officiel.

Le magicien avait vaguement haussé des épaules et Harry avait déposé un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Il souriait.

Le métro était arrivé et personne n'occupait leur wagon. Ils avaient près de vingt minutes de trajet devant eux et ils ne voulaient pas les gâcher en de stupides discussions. De suite, Draco avait attiré Harry contre lui et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis vous connaissez la suite...

Avant-dernière station. Ils venaient à peine de finir leur petite affaire en un long orgasme. Le premier de leur relation. Harry n'était même pas encore tout à fait habillé lorsqu'ils sortirent en hâte du métro. Draco éclata de rire en voyant sa tenue. Il zippa sa braguette et l'attira contre lui afin de capturer ses lèvres.

- Tu es très beau quand tu jouis, murmura Draco en contemplant ses traits.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire ça, ni le dernier.

- Je prends cela pour un défi.

Harry eut un sourire désarmant et lui prit la main pour l'emmener au-dehors. Ils venaient d'arriver près du Baba O'Riley. Ils remontèrent l'impasse et s'arrêtèrent sur le petit perron du numéro 7.

- C'était cool cette soirée, murmura Harry.

- Je trouve aussi, répondit-il en déposant sa main sur la rampe en fer forgé. J'ai aimé le faire avec toi dans le métro - le faire tout court aussi, tu sais ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite, jetant un regard sur la porte du Baba O'Riley.

- Il est deux heures, tu ne peux plus rentrer.

- Je sais : le Baba O'Riley est fermé, conclut Draco.

- Mais... tu peux toujours dormir avec moi - en tant qu'officiel, si tu en as envie. Enfin, Mel m'avait dit que ma vie sentimentale ne le concernait en rien, sauf lorsque je collectionnais les amants. Il a dit que je devais être sûr que cela soit le... bon. Tu vois ?

- Et je suis ce type-là ?

- Pour le moment, oui, concéda Harry en ouvrant la porte. Ne fais pas de bruit.

Draco le suivit à l'intérieur et progressa avec une facilité déconcertante dans cet univers surchargé - connaissant chaque centimètre carré. Ils montèrent les escaliers sans les faire grincer et Harry gloussa légèrement en entendant Mel ronfler. Ils arrivèrent finalement au grenier et Harry alluma la lumière.

Ce n'était pas trop désordonné. Draco s'en foutait. Il commençait déjà à se déshabiller.

- On... on ne fait que dormir, d'accord ? finit par dire Harry en fuyant la silhouette dévêtue de son amant. Je n'ai pas envie que Mel se réveille en nous entendant.

- Promis, jura Draco en traçant une croix sur son cœur.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre et Harry se surprit à aimer cette sensation.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il allait s'endormir dans les bras d'un homme. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Même pas avec Blaise ! Ils finissaient toujours par s'engueuler et donc bye bye la lune de miel.

Mais là, tout était différent : son souffle contre sa nuque, ses cheveux blonds balayant sa joue tiède, la douceur de ses lèvres derrière son oreille. Le bras légèrement musclé de Draco encercla sa taille et Harry essaya de graver cette seconde quelque part, dans sa mémoire.

- Sweet dreams, murmura Draco en frottant son nez contre sa peau.

- Bonne nuit, Blondie.

.

**« I** _don't remember what else was said that night. The pattern, by now, was familiar:_

_accusations and tears, harsh words and, eventually, reconciliation. An attempt at make-up sex, cut short by the sorry state of my inflamed penis. We fell into a wordless cease-fire and, finally, a restless sleep._ **»**

.

- Tu es un vrai radiateur, grogna Harry en émergeant d'un long sommeil réparateur.

- Et toi, le matin, tes cheveux sont dressés sur ta tête comme un sexe en érection.

- Ne jamais insulter mes cheveux, prévint Harry en se cachant derrière un oreiller.

Il sentit la main de Draco s'attarder sur son dos un instant avant de se lever.

- Je file dans la salle de bain, informa-t-il. Tu crois qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas ?

- Ouais ouais, dépêche-toi, Mel va bientôt revenir de sa brocante.

Harry l'entendit refermer la porte et peu après l'eau de la douche couler.

Il sortit de son lit tiède avec beaucoup de réticences et enfila la chemise de Draco pour se déplacer sans attraper froid. Il alluma la chaîne-hifi et écouta avec attention la météo. On annonçait du soleil.

Une musique entraînante et dynamique retentit et Harry sauta sur son matelas et se mit à danser en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il allait pouvoir tagguer !

Le jeune graffeur se mit à chantonner des bribes de paroles de _Shoulda_ de Micky Green en secouant la tête. Quand il était petit, il avait toujours eu envie de sauter sur son lit en dansant, mais il pouvait tout de suite l'oublier en vivant chez les Dursley.

Mais au Baba O'Riley, tout était permis, même les gestes enfantins.

Il enchaîna avec _Poker Face_, puis _Fuck You _de Lily Allen en chantant à tu tête et terriblement faux. Il y avait de quoi réveiller tout le voisinage. Mais Harry s'en foutait pas mal : de un, il se rattrapait sur la danse ; de deux, il avait décidé d'abandonner ses études hier soir et de se consacrer à son unique passion ; de trois, il avait passé la nuit dans les bras du mec le plus canon qu'il connaissait et il était encore là au réveil !

- Et il fait beau ! s'écria Harry en sautant sur son matelas comme une puce.

- Tu as pris de la cocaïne ? demanda la voix de Draco alors qu'il baissait légèrement le volume de la chaîne-hifi, une serviette autour de la taille.

- Non, moi le matin je suis plein d'énergie. Pas toi ?

- Ah non, pas du tout. Moi je suis en mode : "Ne me parlez pas où je vous castre". Tu te réveilles toujours en fanfare ? Y'a de quoi taper sur le système.

Harry le regardait avec un sourire, continuant de danser sur son matelas tandis que Draco tendait la main pour récupérer sa chemise. Ce dernier tomba sur le ventre et éclata de rire.

- OK, tu peux la garder, céda-t-il. Mais tu devras me prêter un de tes horribles tee-shirts.

- Je file dans la salle de bain !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Harry avait déjà disparu.

Mon Dieu, pensa Draco en enfilant un jean emprunté à Harry, je suis tombé sur un hystérique - encore une fois. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore trempés et décida de changer d'antenne radio. Draco se remit à fouiller l'armoire d'Harry à la recherche de quelque chose de potable en fredonnant du Rammstein.

- Mais, ma musique de pouffiasse, se lamenta Harry avec une légère moue en revenant de la salle de bain. Rends-moi Lady Gaga !

- Volontiers, s'écria Draco en lui lançant la télécommande de la chaîne-hifi - ce qu'il regretta très vite en entendant résonner du Vanessa Paradis dans la chambre.

Le magicien leva les yeux au ciel et pria trois fois Satan de lui venir en aide.

- _Idyyyyyylleeeeee_, ne cessait de répéter Harry qui ne parlait pas un traître mot de français. _Ammmiiie idylle…_

- La langue de Molière vient d'en prendre un coup.

- Qui est Molière ? demanda Harry en s'arrêtant de danser. Un de tes coups à qui tu as fait un anulingus ?

Draco ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et croisa les doigts dans le dos.

Faites qu'il ait un Q.I supérieur ou égal à mon python, supplia mentalement Draco.

Harry ne semblait pas avoir relevé, trop de bonne humeur pour tout gâcher. Il fit le lit et décida pour Draco ce qu'il allait mettre : chemise à carreaux rouge et noire.

- Je ressemble à bûcheron, grogna Draco en l'enfilant par-dessus un débardeur noir.

- Mais non, suffit de laisser quelques boutons ouverts, de laisser le pan arrière de ta chemise dehors, puis le côté gauche légèrement entré dans une poche et... voilà. T'es hot ou t'es pas hot ? demanda Harry en le postant devant le miroir de plein-pied.

- Mmh, plutôt hot.

- Vachement hot, ouais, rigola-t-il. Mais tu es plus mignon du profil gauche...

- Salope.

Draco attrapa sa veste et sortit de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les notes de musiques s'échappaient en rafale de la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci décida de descendre les escaliers en rythme, se collant aux murs avec une moue aguicheuse. Draco attrapa son téléphone portable et le filma. Ils rirent tous les deux.

- Premier moment de complicité, souffla Harry contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer. Tu en dis quoi ?

- J'en dis que j'ai faim. Tu me prépares quoi à manger, officiel ?

- Officiel passe en officieux quand il s'agit des repas. Déjà que je me fais exploiter par Mel H24 en faisant le ménage, le repassage et la cuisine, je ne vais pas devenir ta Cendrillon attitrée. Cendrillon est en grève.

- Je t'imagine bien en Cendrillon, nargua Draco en balançant sa veste sur le sofa du living-room. Bon, je vais nous faire à manger puisque c'est comme ça - au moins, je serai certain de ne pas mourir empoisonné par ta négligence.

Harry roula des yeux en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Harry dût admettre que Draco était très consciencieux en cuisine et avait le sens des proportions. Il poussa un léger gémissement à la première bouchée de pancakes encore chauds recouverts de sirop d'érable.

- Cela va faire au moins... - non, je ne préfère pas compter - que ne j'ai pas aussi bien mangé le matin, finit par prononcer Harry. Je t'embauche quand tu veux.

- Tu n'aurais pas les moyens de me payer.

- Bon, ça va Monsieur le Prétentieux. J'essayais juste d'être aimable.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, les coudes posés sur la table en formica pour Harry, les mains sur les couverts pour Draco. Pendant que Draco avait improvisé le petit-déjeuner, Harry avait jugé bon d'arracher un pissenlit sur le gazon mal entretenu du Baba O'Riley et de le mettre dans un bocal à confiture propre rempli d'un peu d'eau.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça romantique ? ronronna Harry d'une voix haut perchée en battant des cils.

- Tu veux absolument que je rende mon repas tout de suite ?

- L'humour ne fonctionne vraiment pas avec toi, râla Harry en se servant un verre de lait. C'est un très mauvais point pour toi, cher officiel.

- J'aime l'humour - mais le mien, de préférence.

Draco avait un sourire charmeur et finit son assiette. Peu de temps après, alors qu'ils discutaient de quelle équipe de football mériterait de gagner la Champions League, la porte du Baba O'Riley s'ouvrit.

Neuf heures - les premiers arrivants. Woodrow arriva avec son habituel plateau de muffins. Ce jour-là, ils étaient au beurre de cacahuète.

- Jette-nous ces saletés, gronda Draco en la repoussant d'un geste vague. C'est dégueulasse, ça pue et j'y suis allergique.

- Mmh, Luna, je crois qu'on vient de mettre le doigt sur la nouvelle Kryptonite de Draco Malefoy.

Sa petite-amie approuva d'un léger dodelinement de la tête et déposa un pichet de limonade fraîche sur le plan de travail.

- Tu pars à la chasse aux Nargoles ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse en contemplant la chemise que portait Draco.

- Non, je...

- Il est juste très mal habillé aujourd'hui, finit Harry en essayant de détourner la conversation. Tu peux l'insulter Woodrow : il ne le prendra pas mal.

La féministe eut un sourire prédateur et tira une chaise et la mit à l'envers pour s'assoir. Elle mit un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Harry, d'un air taquin.

- Allez, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe... Tatie Woody est là.

- Eh bien, il n'y a rien à dire. Pourquoi ça serait exceptionnel qu'il s'habille mal ?

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, prévint Draco en fronçant des sourcils.

- J'adore les Spice Girl, prononça Luna en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Chérie ? Tu as fumé ? interrogea Woodrow d'un air légèrement suspicieux.

- Juste un peu... un tout petit peu...

- OK, je vais m'occuper de toi. Mais vous deux, je dis qu'il y anguille sous roche et je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. Je reviendrai à la charge !

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes disparues de la cuisine, Draco se leva d'un bond et attrapa sa veste.

- On dégage.

- Ouais, elle va nous torturer pour obtenir la vérité. Je te rejoins dehors : je prends juste mon sac à dos dans le placard.

Draco n'attendit pas son reste et se rendit au-dehors. Il alluma une cigarette et fuma en attendant Harry qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Ce dernier lança un regard circulaire à la rue et descendit les quelques marches du perron.

- Tiens, elles ont toutes été arrachées...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Les affiches. Il y avait tout un tas d'affiches hier soir !

- Il y en a plein des affiches dans Londres. On les enlève quand elles s'abîment.

- Mais celles-ci étaient neuves, rétorqua Harry en descendant l'impasse à ces côtés. Elles demandaient la destruction du Baba O'Riley.

- Ah, les salopes sont passées à l'action.

- Qu-quoi ? Tu étais au courant ?

- J'en ai entendu parler, un matin. Mais ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air du voisinage, à l'époque.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Eh bien, ça servait un peu à rien puisqu'ils n'avaient rien décidé de concret.

Harry fut tout à coup silencieux et se mit à réfléchir : et si le voisinage réussissait réellement à rayer cet endroit de la carte ? Un frisson d'effroi le parcourut.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, ça va. Je pensais à un truc.

- Et moi qui essayais d'être gentleman... au fait, tu m'emmènes où ?

- On va à une boutique de tagg. On va acheter des bombes puis on se rendra chez toi ou dans un bar pour déterminer l'illustration que tu souhaites avoir sur ton mur.

- Ça te dérange si je te prends la main ?

- Pour quoi-faire ?

- Tu connais un meilleur moyen pour procéder à un échange de protéines, peut-être ?

Harry éclata de rire et mit sa main dans la sienne. Encore une fois, un minuscule Harry en avatar se mit à danser la conga dans son ventre. Il se mit à glousser légèrement sous le coup de l'euphorie et Draco lui jeta un regard en biais presque glacial.

- Je penserais à installer un portique anti-hystérique devant chez moi.

- T'es vache avec moi, accabla le jeune artiste en descendant les marches d'escaliers du métro. Tu es... à des années lumières du type d'hier soir. Tu sais, celui qui m'a fait tout un tas de choses pas très nettes sur les sièges, continua-t-il en baissant la voix d'une octave.

- D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense... la première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était dans ce métro, sur cette ligne. Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais puer ce jour-là... ça se sentait dans tout le wagon que tu avais fait un gang bang.

- Eh bien maintenant ça a changé ! Je suis frais, douché, rasé. Tu ne peux pas avoir honte de moi.

- Sauf si je croise un de mes employés.

- Ils ne savent pas que tu es gay ?

- Si, pour en avoir sauté quelques-uns. Mais bon, tu es tout sauf mon genre...

- Et depuis quand tu as un genre ? se moqua Harry avec dédain. Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge - même les polochons.

- Tu ne bougeais pas trop la première fois que j'ai pris ton cul contre ce lavabo. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas en avoir profité davantage. J'ai été con d'avoir obéit à Blaise.

- Comment il t'a retrouvé ?

- Tu oublies que nous étions potes, avant, et que Théodore était la passerelle entre nous deux. Moi, à la base, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Mais bon... il m'a convaincu : je ne sais pas trop comment. J'étais pas dans mon état normal, ce jour-là.

- Et c'est quoi ton état normal ?

- Maintenant, avec toi.

- Ehm, je suis tout rouge, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, affirma Draco avec un immense sourire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que le rouge te va bien.

Assis dans le métro, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres : Woodrow préparaient avec ferveur la prochaine Gay Pride et retournait tout le Baba O'Riley. Cela exaspérait Mel de voir sa maison sans-dessus dessous, mais il souriait en voyant Luna essayer de convaincre Bill de se déguiser en drag-queen. La période de la Gay Pride était toujours pleine de surprises et de festivités.

- Tu comptes t'habiller comment pour la Gay Pride ? demanda Harry en s'appuyant dans son siège.

- En danseuse de salsa, pourquoi ?

- Sérieusement, Draco.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais fait de Gay Pride. Je ne me sens... pas à ma place.

Harry ne répondit rien et ils profitèrent de ce samedi après-midi pour essayer de mettre au point la future décoration intérieure de Draco. Ils firent une halte dans un café et Harry crayonna sur une page blanche une première esquisse de la fresque murale sous les indications de Draco.

- Tu dessines vraiment bien, complimenta inutilement Draco. Enfin, ça, tu dois sûrement le savoir.

- Je préfère dessiner sur les murs. C'est plus intéressant à mes yeux. Je n'aime pas le contact avec le papier. Je trouve le cadre trop limité.

- Je n'ai jamais su dessiner. Je ne saurai jamais.

Harry croisa des bras sur la table et lui tendit son crayon de papier.

- Tiens, dessine ce que tu imagines sur ton mur.

- Ah, non, ne me fait pas ce coup-là. Je vais détruire ton croquis.

- Allez, un peu de couilles Malefoy !

Piqué à vif, Draco prit le crayon et dessina avec une attention scrupuleuse un lapin avec un haut de forme sur la tête.

- On ne se moque pas, prévint-il.

* * *

Il est trois heures du matin. Ding dong, dit Big Ben.

Les deux hommes progressent dans cette jungle de câbles et d'animaux de métal. Ils sortent le sourire aux lèvres d'un bar bruyant - réputé pour ses excellentes boissons mousseuses.

Harry tient un café brûlant dans la main, histoire de se dégourdir l'esprit. Il hume l'arôme de l'arabica et approche la cup en carton de ses lèvres.

Draco chantonne un air rock bien connu - Californication, les mains dans les poches.

Finalement, il ne fait pas si froid que ça.

La nuit est tiède, et le ciel opaque.

Puis s'égrène le temps, et grains de café. Harry sort de sa poche son walkman et jette un œil à sa playlist favorite : cela va du Who, en passant par du Nirvana, un peu de Guns N Roses, du Girls In Hawaii et bien évidemment du Led Zep et tout plein d'autres trucs. Curieux hasard, il a la fameuse chanson des Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Il écoute. Il ressent la musique. Draco lui jette un regard en biais et sourit.

Incontestablement, il préférait ça plutôt que du Lady Gaga. Alors ses doigts s'emmêlèrent aux siens.

Harry et Draco se dirigeaient vers le Baba O'Riley. Le métro londonien était fermé à cette heure-ci. Le couple passa devant une série de boutiques, un garage pour deux roues, l'entrée d'un pub devant lequel un groupe festoyait bruyamment, sur le trottoir.

Pas un chat dans le quartier qu'ils traversaient.

C'était un sentier passant derrière une brique d'immeuble de deux ou trois étages. Un grillage bordait le chemin et tout au bout, il y avait un lampadaire orangé qui attirait la plupart des insectes.

Harry déposa un rapide baiser au coin de la mâchoire de Draco, se demandant si finalement, il y était autorisé. Son amant n'eut aucune réaction, exempt de se figer en plein chemin. On venait de les interpeller.

- Hé, vous n'aurez pas oublié quelque chose ?

Draco serra la main d'Harry et continua de marcher droit vers le lampadaire. Le jeune graffeur avait ôté le son de ses écouteurs - le silence de la nuit rendant de suite l'atmosphère lourde.

- Vous n'êtes pas polis, dites donc... s'écria la voix derrière eux en se rapprochant.

- Ne te retourne pas, siffla Draco. Il est complètement bourré.

Mais Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir venir le danger : trois hommes du groupe précédemment rencontrés venaient de déboucher de l'autre côté du chemin.

- On fait quoi ? On fait demi-tour ? murmura Harry, soudainement inquiet.

- Non, on traverse. Les hommes c'est comme les chevaux : quand ils sentent ta peur, ils en profitent pour te foutre à terre.

Une fois à leur hauteur, Draco les regarda droit dans les yeux.

- On voudrait passer, dit-il calmement.

- Ouais, sauf que nous on veut pas, répondit un gars aux cheveux teints en rouge, nonchalamment appuyé contre le grillage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Harry d'une voix sourde.

- Vous rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit pour les pédés de traverser notre quartier, émit une voix menaçante derrière leur dos.

Draco se retourna et vit l'homme ivre accompagné d'un autre, beaucoup plus grand.

- Cinq contre un, vous ne faites pas le poids.

- Un ? répéta Harry, incrédule.

- Vous êtes des sous-hommes donc vous comptez pour la moitié chacun, nota le dernier membre du groupe, resté légèrement en retrait. Vous êtes dégueulasses. Heureusement que vous ne faites ça que la nuit. Vous imaginez si des mômes vous avaient vus ? On devrait leur apprendre à retourner dans le droit chemin, t'en penses quoi Max ?

- Trop tard pour eux, répondit le dénommé Max qui était le chef du groupe. On aurait pu faire quelque chose s'ils n'étaient pas encore majeurs. Tu as vu celui-là ? dit-il en désignant Draco. Il restera pédé jusqu'à sa mort ; et l'autre n'est pas mieux. Il faut purifier la zone.

Au mot "purifier", Harry frémit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Max le strangulait déjà avec les fils de son walkman. Aussitôt, les trois autres garçons attrapèrent Draco. Le cinquième membre du groupe, qui était complètement ivre, poussait des couinements jouissifs en voyant Harry s'étouffer.

- Lâche-le ! ne cessait de crier Draco en essayant de se débattre.

- Regarde, Paul, il devient tout bleu ! s'écria le jeune homme bourré en pointant du doigt Harry qui tentait de se défaire de la prise de Max.

- Bleu comme leur foutu arc-en-ciel de tarlouze, gronda Max en tirant les fils au maximum.

Soudain, un des fils céda et Harry ressentit un léger picotement lorsque l'électricité de son walkman encore allumé lui sauta à la gorge. Max jeta le baladeur au loin, les yeux révulsés par la rage.

Si l'homophobie devait avoir un visage, à cette seconde, cela serait sûrement le sien.

Max donna plusieurs coups de pieds à Harry et le frappa au visage. Pendant ce temps, un des types occupés à maintenir Draco en place s'impatienta : il lui mit un magistral coup de poing afin de le faire taire. Du sang dégoulina de son nez et rejoignit ses lèvres. Harry tenta de se relever, mais Max lui mit un coup de pied au ventre et il retomba aussitôt.

Parfois, Harry levait les yeux et voyait Draco, contre le grillage, entouré des trois hommes, qui tentait de se défendre. Cause perdue. Ces gars-là étaient forts. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils "cassaient du pédé".

Finalement, Draco s'écroula et la puissance des coups redoubla. Max tenait fermement Harry par les cheveux et le força à regarder la scène quelques secondes avant d'abattre une nouvelle fois son poing sur sa figure.

La faiblesse les excitaient alors Harry s'empêcha de crier. Max était pratiquement sur lui, à le frapper. Le jeune homme lui donna un coup de pied aux attributs puis un coup de coude dans la nuque. Il se releva en titubant et commença à frapper un des trois types qui s'acharnaient sur Draco.

L'homme avec les cheveux teints en rouge fit volte-face et poussa Harry de l'autre côté du grillage dans un bruit infernal. Max réussit finalement à se remettre du choc infligé et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

Il rejoignit son ami pour frapper Harry et le jeune ivre le suivit. Dans la cohue, Harry réussit à repousser le jeune homme ivre qui tomba par terre, les bras en croix.

- On va voir si tu vas toujours faire le fier, gronda l'homme aux cheveux rouge en le forçant à s'agenouiller.

Max lui tenait les bras derrière le dos et son ami déboutonna son pantalon. Le temps s'était comme arrêté quand son sexe déjà dur se présenta devant sa bouche.

Les deux assaillants de Draco avaient cessé leur rixe et l'avaient relevé. Il avait le visage déformé par les coups, et il tenait à peine debout. Mais ses yeux gris analysèrent rapidement la situation. Harry ne sut s'il tremblait de peur pour lui ou parce qu'il allait d'un moment à l'autre plonger dans l'inconscient.

- Suce, menaça Max en lui empoignant les cheveux. Suce ou on descend ta salope de petit-ami.

Draco hochait négativement de la tête, tétanisé. Il ne semblait plus pouvoir parler. Le téléphone portable de Draco sonna dans sa poche au son de Linkin Park.

- _Leave All The Rest _? devina un des types qui le tenait en fouillant dans sa poche. Ils écoutent de la bonne musique depuis quand les gay ?

Son ami ricana et ils brisèrent le téléphone portable par terre.

- Alors, il va sucer ou quoi ? s'impatienta l'homme aux cheveux rouge électrique en approchant un peu plus son sexe de ses lèvres. Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas tout mon temps pour les tapettes. Ma copine m'attend.

Max partagea avec lui une blague qui échappa à Harry. Il voyait en agrandi un léger filet de fluide s'écouler au bout de sa verge tendue.

- Grouille, ajouta l'homme.

- N-non, gémit Draco. Non... pas ça... pas encore...

Harry lui envoya un regard désolé et trembla - de froid ou de peur ? Il ne savait pas. Finalement, à bout de nerf, Max força Harry à avaler.

Il gloussa de rire et poussa des râles profonds, comme si c'était son membre et non celui de son ami. Draco semblait avoir reprit des forces et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Regardez-le ! Il a à peine la force de tenir debout et il veut jouer au superhéros ! rigola un des types en le tenant un peu plus fort.

- Les tapettes, de nos jours, ne savent plus à qui elles doivent le respect, reprit l'autre en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre pour le faire tenir en place. Un conseil : observe et tais-toi.

Draco détourna pudiquement le regard et un des hommes lui tint le visage entre les mains. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant.

- T'aime ça, hein ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouge à Harry entre deux râles de plaisir.

Tout à coup, l'homme poussa un cri de douleur et se recula vivement.

- Ce salopard m'a mordu la queue, s'étouffa-t-il. Je saigne ! Putain, il m'a mordu la queue...

Harry s'essuya la commissure des lèvres avec la manche de sa veste et recula, prévoyant légèrement le coup arriver.

Alors que l'homme en rouge contemplait les dégâts en gémissant, Max lui mit une dernière raclée. Draco réussit enfin à se dégager et retint le bras de Max. Draco le plaqua contre le grillage et le frappa plusieurs fois au visage malgré son état.

Harry se releva et l'aida à le mettre à terre.

Alors que Draco allait lui mettre un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre, une douleur sourde l'envahit, le lançant à partir du flanc. Il s'arrêta en plein geste et vit sa chemise s'assombrir. Incrédule, il passa sa main sur la tâche et vit ses doigts se teinter de rouge à la lueur du réverbère.

Harry était paralysé et se retourna. Un des hommes du groupe avait dans sa main une arme blanche qui luisait de sang.

- Viens, murmura le dernier membre du groupe en le tirant par le blouson en cuir marron. Viens, on se tire. Il faut qu'on se tire...

Son ami acquiesça et rangea le couteau dans sa poche tandis que Draco commençait à tituber. Ils ramassèrent leur camarade ivre et Max et l'homme aux cheveux rouge les suivit - les jambes arquées - en leur promettant que la prochaine fois, ils allaient les tuer.

Draco essaya de ne pas tomber en s'accrochant au grillage. La plaie répandait toujours un peu plus de sang. Harry essaya de boucher la blessure en joignant ses doigts aux siens et Draco ferma les yeux en se crispant de douleur.

- Je n'ai pas mon portable... je suis désolé, murmura Harry. Le tien est cassé... Draco, écoute-moi, on va trouver de l'aide. Il faut que tu restes conscient, d'accord ? Reste-là, je vais chercher quelqu'un.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille dans mon état, finit-il par grogner. Dépêche-toi, Harry.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se leva avec précipitation.

Sa main quitta l'endroit chaud d'où le sang s'écoulait et il courut de l'autre côté de la rue en criant à l'aide. Il avait mal un peu partout mais son inquiétude surpassait tout. Il tenta d'interpeller des voitures mais personne ne s'arrêta. Il devait avoir une mine affreuse.

Finalement, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années traversa la rue avec un long manteau brun.

- Madame ! Madame, je...

La femme recula d'un bond en voyant son état.

- Mon Dieu, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Je... c'est mon ami. Il faudrait appeler une ambulance. Il a été blessé.

- Où est-il maintenant ?

- Dans le petit sentier, derrière ces bâtiments.

- Retourne avec lui. J'appelle de suite les ambulances et je vous rejoins. Ma maison est juste là : je cours passer un coup de fil. Je reviendrai avec de quoi lui faire les premiers soins. Ne t'en fais pas... allez, vas-y.

Harry, encore sonné, l'écouta aveuglément. Elle aurait très bien pu dire ça et ne jamais revenir mais elle avait tenu sa promesse. Cinq minutes après, elle était agenouillée à ses côtés.

- Pauvre garçon... souffla-t-elle en contemplant le visage de Draco.

- Il... il ne se réveille plus depuis quelques minutes, paniqua Harry en pressant son bras. Je lui parlais pour qu'il se concentre sur ma voix mais rien à faire, il...

- Il respire encore un peu. C'est l'essentiel, tenta de rassurer la femme. Les secours vont bientôt arriver. Tu n'es pas en meilleur état, tu sais.

- Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas eu un couteau enfoncé dans le ventre, commença à sangloter Harry en s'essuyant le visage. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent…

Un gyrophare bleu balayant la rue.

Rue inondée de peur. Peur se lisant sur le visage de l'inconnue. L'inconnue qui contemple les larmes coulant sur la figure d'Harry. Harry, qui tente de combler la plaie sanguinolente avec ses doigts. Doigts qui frôlent ceux de Draco.

Draco, toujours inconscient.

**A suivre**

* * *

(...) Ecoutez... je viens de vous pourrir votre journée et je ne dirai pas si Draco va mourir ou non. Je vais tenir ma langue jusqu'à vendredi prochain. Un indice ? Je suis capable de tout. Vous avez signés un pacte en commençant cette fic, que cela soit pour le meilleure...

comme pour le pire.


	18. Dream On

**Posté le : **4 Mai 2011. _J'ai Yesterdays de Guns N'Roses dans la tête. J'ai poussé un gémissement en plein métro en écoutant la voix de Axl Rose. Un type trop mignon m'a fait un sourire entendu. J'ai fixé le bout de mes All-Stars. Fuck me_.

**Note universitaire : **5h34, Maman est prêt de toi... Nan, je rigole. 5h34, debout là-dedans ! Partiel de Sciences Politique aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, de ne plus réviser mais de prendre le problème à l'envers : il vaut mieux avoir le mental pour les examens. Du coup, j'arrive avec le ventre plein et bourrée d'énergie avec du rock plein les oreilles et je me dis "Alea Jacta Est". Ca marche, les enfants ! Je rafle des Optimal. Aujourd'hui, le sujet était : Les Etats-Unis dans les relations internationales de 1898 à 1947. Je crois qu'à force d'étudier, j'ai des putains d'automatisme : j'avais cerné le problème en un quart de seconde et mon plan (intro, blabla) écrit en 30 min. Epreuve de 3 heures oblige, on peut pas faire des fantaisies au glitter dans la marge. Donc j'ai fait un plan double : thématique et chrnologique. Huhu, j'étais tellement fière de moi, que quand je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai dit "Maman, je vais te raconter, j'enlève mes chaussures". Je me suis endormie comme une fiente. Je me lève à 21 h. Je demande à ma maternelle où se trouve ma chère et tendre soeur. Elle me répond qu'elle est au parc et qu'il faut la chercher pour le goûter. Je commence à sortir dehors. "Fais nuit pour seize heures... Y'a une eclipse ? Oo" Je rentre : "Maman, normal qu'il fasse tout sombre ?" Ma mère, blasée : "Il est 21h et tu vas me casser les pieds jusqu'à 4h" Crap ! J'ai foiré mon mercredi : moi qui voulait sortir jeter des cailloux sur des pigeons et traînasser à l'atelier de gravure ou... débarquer chez ma pote pour me fendre la poire sur les chaînes américaines pendant qu'elle révisera le Bac.

**RIEN DE TEL QUE LE LEADERSHIP AMERICAIN.**

**Post-it : **J'voulais dire un putain de truc, mais j'ai oublié. Oh, si ! Les gays parlent comme les américains (états-uniens seraient plus correct, sinon moi aussi je serai américaine, huhu) : ils accentuent sur les mots clef. J'étais en face de deux potes gays qui rentraient du boulot à Bercy. Et quand ils papotaient, on comprenait même en décrochant une minute. Dingue, non ? Traaa, c'était pas ça que je voulais dire -'. Mmh (réflexion), ah oui ! Voilààààààà, j'ai trouvé ! Bon, alors, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de réviser donc je suis plus que libre en ce moment. Pour ceux et celles qui avaient prévu de m'admirer dans le fond des yeux autour d'un Starbucks, c'est où vous voulez, quand vous voulez (petit air pernicieux).

**SPOONFUL OF LOVE, LIKE A STARBUCKS COFFEE.**

**Mot de la Bêta - Eve J Hoang : **Pour ce chapitre-ci, j'en appelle au Comité de Défense des Organes Génitaux en Péril. Sauvez Draco Malfoy, sans ses roubignoles, il sert plus à rien… (ah, et sauvez aussi le cerveau de Potter, à l'occase…) **[Dairy :** Chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ? * air de rien * Non, parce que les roubignoles de Draco vont très très très très très bien. Je suis allée tâter pour vérifier. Quoi ? Je le préviens juste du cancer de la prostate * air angélique ***]**

**What's the Fuck ?** Saviez-vous que Slash et Lenny Kravitz étaient dans le même lycée et avaient partagé les mêmes cours ? Saviez-vous que Steven Tyler était le père de Liv Tyler ? Saviez-vous que Viggo Mortensen était un fan de Steven Tyler et que ce dernier adorait Slash ? Saviez-vous que... Ouais, on va arrêter là, sinon je ne vais pas m'arrêter et me branler devant mes connaissances jusqu'au petit matin. Oh, la lune ! * part à son balcon *

.

.

.

~ Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos nombreuses questions. On se retrouve en bas de la page. _Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 18 : **« **Dream On ****»**

* * *

**"Dream On" - Aerosmith. 1979. Piste de 4 min 8. Quelle saloperie d'être un rêveur invétéré ! Ethéré. Soupir. Murmure. Hésitation. Franchise. Délire. Mélancolie. Folie. Rêve. La vie est un rêve éveillé. **

_Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It goes by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_Yeah, I know nobody knows_  
_where it comes and where it goes_  
_I know it's everybody's sin_  
_You got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life_  
_is in books' written pages_  
_Lived and learned from fools and_  
_from sages_  
_You know it's true_  
_All the things come back to you_

« J'ai entendu dire que ton cerveau arrête de grandir quand tu commences à te droguer. Voyons, je suppose que ça me fait avoir 19 ans », Steven Tyler.

« Transgénérationnel. Des morts à l'hôpital. Quand la faucheuse doit repasser. » F.M. à partir de coupures de presse (sans prétention aucune)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Draco Malefoy est mort. _

_Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange à l'annonce de son décès. Ce fut Woodrow qui pleura la première tandis que la radio de l'hôpital crachotait les derniers murmures de Oh, me de Nirvana. Nagasaki avait explosé dans le cœur de Luna qui __lui __serrait fermement __l__es épaules._

_Mel semblait effaré et ne cessait de __redemander__ bêtement à l'infirmière si il était bel et bien mort, __disant __qu'il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part, qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir et qu__'__il avait promis de leur faire un numéro avec son python__ le samedi suivant,__ et qu'il devait lui rendre une brochure sur la syphilis._

_Mel répétait inlassablement que Draco ne pouvait pas être parti._

_Assommé, le gérant du Baba O'Riley s'était laissé tomber sur une des chaises de l'hôpital, perdu dans un autre monde. L'infirmière lui avait affirmé qu'il s'était battu comme il le pouvait mais rien n'avait pu le sauver. Elle demanda aussi pour sa famille et, d'une main tremblante, Mel sortit son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro de Lucius et raccrocha aussitôt._

_Il était près de quatre heures du matin et Mel avait le rôle le plus horrible dans cette histoire : annoncer à un parent que son enfant venait de décéder._

_Luna essuya les larmes sur les joues de Woodrow._

_Toutes deux avaient décidé de dormir au Baba O'Riley ce soir-là pour préparer la Gay Pride. Elles avaient attendu le retour d'Harry pour parler costumes. Minuit passé. Personne. Une heure. Personne. Deux heures. Le silence. Trois heures et un coup de fil paniqué depuis une cabine. Une femme prétendait avoir trouvé Harry et Draco dans un sale état._

_Woodrow, Luna et Mel s'étaient rendus en toute hâte jusqu'à l'hôpital et avait demandé à voir Harry. Il était en salle de repos, avait dit l'infirmière. « Et Draco ? Où est Draco ? On veut le voir ! » avait crié Woodrow. La compassion était passé__e__ sur le visage de l'infirmière et Luna comprit aussitôt. _

_Elle réprima un sanglot. « Votre ami est mort »._

_Un gouffre. Le coma de l'irréel._

_Un type comme Draco Malefoy n'était__-il__ pas censé être indestructible ? On n'avait pas le droit de mourir comme tous ces jeunes à la télévision. On n'avait pas le droit d'être le sujet d'un fait-divers. On n'avait pas le droit d'être un magicien et de montrer la beauté des choses, puis de crever l'instant d'après._

_Mel s'était pris la tête entre les mains et avait juré._

_Le salopard, il n'avait pas le droit de partir si brusquement. Luna lui tendit une main consolatrice et pressa légèrement son bras avant de prendre dans sa main son téléphone portable. Mel serait incapable d'annoncer la triste nouvelle à qui que ce soit. Mais les parents de Draco voudraient certainement le voir avant de… avant qu'il soit emmené dans une chambre froide, non ?_

_Luna fouilla dans le répertoire et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Une sonnerie. Puis deux. Quatre. Allait-il répondre ? Un homme irrité au bout du fil : « Ce n'est pas encore l'aube, bon sang ! » Alors Luna remua les lèvres pour la toute première fois où elle avait posé ses pieds dans cet hôpital. Elle se présenta comme une amie de Draco et de Mel. Luna lui dit qu'elle avait une triste nouvelle. Elle se tut. « Votre fils est mor__t__ »._

_Un rire nerveux__,__ après un silence._

_« Non, ce n'__est__ pas possible. Draco est censé être à un meeting à Paris ». « Non, votre fils vous a menti. Il n'est jamais parti travailler. Il a préféré rester à Londres__ et s'amuser__. Il lui est arrivé une mésaventure, on l'a assassiné »._

_Lucius Malefoy commence à comprendre. On entend des draps froissés et des bruits d'objets dispersés. Il réveille sa femme à ses côtés. Il demande le nom de l'hôpital et dit qu'il n'y croit pas. Sa femme lui demande de quoi il parle mais il raccroche._

_Luna tremble._

_De toute sa chienne de vie, ça a été l'épreuve la plus dure qu'elle ait dû faire. Pourtant, sa mère à elle était morte également. Pourquoi la mort lui faisait-elle si peur__,__ au fond, sans qu'elle n'ose le dire ?_

_Woodrow était parti__e__ prendre l'air, un peu hagard__e__._

_Elle était revenue avec trois cafés. Personne n'en bu une seule gorgée. Mel espérait qu'Harry, lui, s'en sorte indemne – du moins, physiquement._

_Lucius avait appuyé sur le champignon. Il était déjà là._

_Il s'approcha de Mel, tétanisé. Son ami se leva et murmura simplement qu'il était désolé. Alors Lucius s'effondra. Il répétait que ce n'était pas possible, pas son fils, pas son Draco. Putain, il avait toute la vie devant lui._

_Pourquoi l'avait-on pri__t__ ?_

_A ce moment précis, Lucius pensa à tous les instants qu'il aurait pu passer avec lui__,__ au lieu de le laisser prendre sa liberté comme un adolescent effarouché. Peut-être que s'il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'aéroport, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé._

_Dans ce cas, qui était parti à Paris à sa place ? Paris ? Pourquoi parler de Paris ? s'était demandé Mel. Jamais Draco ne nous avait parlé de Paris. Ces questions furent perdues quand l'infirmière demanda aux parents de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où le corps encore tiède de leur fils dormait éternellement._

_On avait refermé ses blessures incurables et nettoyé ses plaies. Bordel, il était beau__,__ même dans la mort. La mère de Draco s'effondra sur lui, en larmes. La vérité sous le nez, Lucius persistait à ne pas y croire._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient procéder à un don d'organes. Après tout, là où est Draco, il n'en aura plus besoin. Il était quatre heures du matin et le médecin était fatigué. Il avait perdu de sa patience et de son tact._

_Lucius l'avait frappé._

_Personne ne touchera plus à son fils. Il s'était __pe__nché sur le corps de Draco et avait dit : « Tu m'entends, personne ne te fera plus de mal__.__ Tu vois, je suis là. Plus personne ne te touchera, tu m'entends ? »_

* * *

- Tu m'entends ? Harry est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Nymphadora était à son chevet et semblait très inquiète. Ses traits étaient affaissés et le rose chewing-gum de ses cheveux semblait avoir perdu de son éclat habituel.

Harry paniqua un moment et demanda où était Draco.

- Je veux le voir avant qu'on ne l'emmène à la morgue.

- Il n'est pas à la morgue, Harry, rassura-t-elle. Tu rêvais. C'était un cauchemar. Ils t'ont donné des médicaments et l'infirmière m'a demandé de rester à tes côtés car ça stimulait les aires visuelles durant le sommeil. Tu rêvais, d'accord ? Draco est encore vivant. Il va bientôt se réveiller.

- Que lui est-il arrivé alors ? demanda Harry.

- Il a perdu un rein. Ils vont le mettre sous dialyse.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en demander davantage que Woodrow déboula dans la chambre d'hôpital et le serra dans ses bras en pleurant chaudement.

- Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Regarde, à cause de toi, une féministe pleure pour un homme ! Tu vas me le payer Harry, sanglota-t-elle. Je te le jure que tu vas me le payer.

Harry caressa ses cheveux bruns un moment, relâchant la pression.

- Ils ont dû nous évacuer. Il y avait pratiquement tout le Baba dans le couloir de l'hosto. On vient à tour de rôle, par petit groupe. Draco est avec ses parents, Théodore et son ami Blaise. Le père de Draco a fait tout un esclandre, tout à l'heure. Ils sont en train de faire les analyses pour le don d'organe, expliqua Woodrow en se détachant légèrement. Ils cherchent un donneur potentiel. La mère de Draco ne peut pas donner son rein car il semblerait qu'elle soit malade. Quant à son père, il est incompatible. Faute à pas de chance. Alors quand le docteur lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas donner son rein, il a tapé du pied, a sorti un couteau-suisse et a essayé de s'ouvrir le ventre en pleine salle d'attente. C'était assez drôle, quand même. Mel a dû lui donner un coup de poing pour lui remettre les idées en place. On lui a injecté du tranquillisant puis attaché à une chaise. Du coup, avec Luna, on ne savait pas très bien si on devait rire ou pleurer. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi enragé. Là, il doit certainement essayer de mordre ses nœuds.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se sentit vraiment bien, là, sous le regard apaisant de Tonks et les caresses chaleureuses de Woodrow.

Draco Malefoy est vivant.

- Alors, il va s'en sortir ? balbutia Harry.

- Oui, normalement. Ça va juste être dur pour lui, reprit Tonks. On sera là pour l'aider de toute manière.

- Draco refusera de se faire aider, coupa Woodrow d'un air résolu. Il est comme moi, trop fier. Il ne voudra pas qu'on le voit comme un simple malade. Enfin, j'imagine. Par contre, Harry, je ferais attention, à ta place. Mel est hors de lui. Il a eu la frayeur de sa vie, et il est cardiaque. Remus a décidé de rejoindre Londres. Il va vivre quelques temps au Baba O'Riley pour t'aider à reprendre le cours de ta vie et continuer à suivre les cours.

- J'ai décidé d'arrêter les cours, rappela Harry. Je ne suis pas fait pour cette école.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu as eu ton concours avec les félicitations du jury ! s'emporta Woodrow en le secouant par sa robe d'hôpital. Ils vont te donner une bourse.

- On parle bien du même Harry Potter qui n'est presque jamais allé en cours ce semestre ?

- Le seul et de l'unique ! Il y avait ta lettre avec tes résultats qui est arrivé hier matin, après que vous soyez partis, Draco et toi. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de l'ouvrir. Tu as eu d'excellentes notes.

- Mais j'ai rendu copie blanche.

- Ils ont trouvé ça avant-gardiste. C'était quoi ta dissertation ?

- « Qu'est-ce que le néant en art ? » formula Harry, affichant un air d'incompréhension.

- Et donc, tu as rendu copie blanche ? répéta Woodrow, s'extasiant littéralement. C'est ça, Harry ! Tu as réussi à leur démontrer ce qu'était le néant, le rien, le nul !

- Oui, c'était très nul de ma part et je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'ils aient pu penser que j'essayais de transmettre un message quelconque. Ils sont plus cons que moi.

- Apparemment, mais on s'en fout ! s'exclama Woodrow. Tu as réussi.

- Maintenant, il faudrait que tu dises à quelqu'un qui vous a fait ça, trancha Tonks. Je fais partie de la police, alors tu peux tout me dire.

- Je… je préfère attendre que Draco s'en soit remit pour en parler, finit par prononcer Harry.

Tonks hésita un moment, puis finit par acquiescer. Les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent, le laissant seul. Une fois la porte close, Harry repensa à cette soirée, cette putain de soirée. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur sa tempe droite et il constata qu'il avait un pansement.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné dans un pogo tant son crâne était douloureux. Il pouvait encore sentir les doigts de ses agresseurs tirer ses cheveux pour regarder Draco se faire battre. Il se sentait encore décoller sous les droites.

Harry ne put continuer à laisser libre-court à ses pensées qu'il sombra une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscient. Tout son corps était endolori, et dans sa bouche, le goût du sexe ne partait toujours pas.

Ce séjour à l'hôpital passa vitesse grand V, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Harry n'avait fait que dormir, se reposer, accéder aux soins divers et dire quelques mots à des amis et des enquêteurs de police.

Quand il fut de nouveau sur pied, Harry sombra.

C'était assez étrange : tous les moments qu'il avait passés conscient, il n'avait fait que penser à Draco. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il voulait juste le fuir.

Harry avait toqué timidement à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Mel l'attendait dans le couloir, portant son sac à dos.

Draco était allongé dans un lit, la mine affreuse. Le jeune étudiant en art s'était approché doucement et avait survolé son bras du bout des doigts. Draco suivit son geste du regard, il était suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Je rentre au Baba O'Riley, finit par dire Harry avec une moue gênée. Luna m'a promit de me montrer ses boucles d'oreilles en rouleaux de réglisse.

- Ah, dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas. Vas.

Draco l'avait repoussé légèrement, la mine impassible.

- Tu... tu m'as manqué, Draco, souffla-t-il. J'aurais voulu que tout cela n'arrive pas et...

La porte s'ouvrit.

Harry leva le nez et afficha un air d'incompréhension : Cédric Diggory, le voisin de Blaise, était dans la chambre.

- Vous vous connaissez, demanda Cédric en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- C'est... mon sex-friend, avoua Draco en dégageant son bras. Nous nous sommes connus au Baba O'Riley. Harry, voici Cédric...

- Je sais qui il est, coupa l'étudiant en art. Quand je vivais encore chez Blaise, je l'entendais parfois jouer de la musique et ça... m'apaisait. Enchanté.

Cédric lui sera la main après avoir déposé un plateau-repas. Il le jaugea un instant et s'assit au bord du lit du malade.

- Je suis son petit-ami, lâcha Cédric sans quitter Harry des yeux. Nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans. Mais Draco et moi nous sommes en... union libre. Il a le droit de voir ailleurs et moi aussi. Nous ne nous imposons pas de limites. C'est pour ça qu'il... baise avec toi. Il m'avait parlé de ton cas.

- Il doit me donner son consentement, appuya Draco.

Harry afficha un air partagé entre le dégoût et l'ahurissement.

- Tu... tu disais que j'étais ton officiel, rappela-t-il.

- Oui, mon officiel au Baba O'Riley. Rien de plus. Cédric y est déjà venu mais n'aime pas l'ambiance. Et puis, il y a eu un léger accrochage avec Mel dans le passé.

- Je comprends, oui, murmura Harry de mauvaise grâce.

- Tu n'imaginais quand même pas quelque chose de sérieux ? demanda Draco, légèrement suspicieux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sérieux. Cédric et moi, nous... nous arrivons tout de même à former un couple et nous savons que ça durera, alors...

- Ouais, t'en fais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce n'était que de la baise inoffensive, répondit Harry en se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Bon, eh bien, je vais... retourner voir Mel. Je te souhaite un excellent rétablissement.

Draco le regarda partir et reporta son attention sur Cédric.

- Il est tombé amoureux, diagnostiqua son petit-ami. J'en ai marre qu'ils tombent tous amoureux de toi, comme ça, en un claquement de doigts.

- Tu sais bien que je reviens à toi comme un boomerang. A chaque fois, on finit par se retrouver. Pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

Cédric leva les yeux au ciel et l'insulta de menteur.

- Draco, tu as le droit fourrer ta queue dans le trou qui te semble bon. Mais tes histoires de cœur de gamins qui rêvassent d'amour fou, tu peux te les garder. Je veux qu'une fois rétablit, tu lui dises que d'un point de vue sentimental, ce n'est pas possible. C'est mieux pour lui.

- C'est mieux pour toi aussi, rectifia Draco. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était du sexe.

- Peut-être, mais je ne vois plus trop la différence entre notre relation et la vôtre.

- La différence réside dans le fait que je jouis à chaque fois avec toi, que cela soit sur de la techno, du rock, de la soul ou du classique.

- On ne l'a pas encore fait sur du Vivaldi et on ne risque pas de le faire de sitôt vue ton état, formula Cédric avec un air déçu. Tu sais, quand je t'ai appelé le soir de ton agression, j'ai vraiment crût que tu voulais me quitter. Tu ne m'avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis cinq jours. Mon père a été placé en centre. Je n'arrivais plus à m'occuper de lui. J'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là. C'est égoïste mais, le fait est là.

- Je te promets que je te consolerais comme il se doit.

- Le médecin a dit pas de sexe jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Mmh, je pensais plutôt à une soirée où tu aurais le droit de me coiffer. Tu sais, un shampoing, un brushing, tout ça... réfléchis bien : je ne laisse personne toucher à mes cheveux. C'est ma Kryptonite.

Cédric croisa des bras après lui avoir tendu son plateau-repas. Draco enleva les couverts de leur plastique et découpa minutieusement chaque aliment en essayant de les identifier.

- J'accepte seulement si j'ai le droit de te mettre des bigoudis, concéda Cédric avec une lueur de sadisme dans les yeux.

Draco s'étouffa avec un morceau de brocolis et recracha le tout dans son assiette. Le magicien lui envoya un regard meurtrier, mais n'osa protester.

* * *

Des tambourinements à une porte.

Blaise ouvrit, à moitié ensommeillé. Il ne portait qu'un jogging gris.

- Oh, Harry, que me vaut…

- TU ES UN SALOPARD ! hurla-t-il.

- Ce plaisir, grogna Blaise en refermant la porte de son appartement.

- Comment as-tu pu me laisser me mettre avec Draco ? reprit Harry, à bout de souffle. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Baisse d'un ton, il va être minuit et avec Aleksei nous avons les guiboles dans les omoplates. Figure-toi qu'on dormait…

- Plus maintenant, lança la voix d'Aleksei depuis la chambre. Et Blaise, il n'y a que toi qui a les guiboles dans les omoplates : je ne sens plus les miennes depuis un peu plus de trois ans.

- Peu importe, trancha Harry d'un air catégorique en progressant dans l'appartement. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Draco n'était pas célibataire ?

- Qu-quoi ? répéta bêtement Blaise. Draco Malefoy est en couple ? En couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

- Mon Dieu mais t'es con ! s'emporta Aleksei depuis la chambre.

- Affirmatif, lança Harry en essuyant nerveusement le rebord de la cheminée en inox. Il est en couple depuis près de deux ans.

- Attends... mais, comment ça se fait ? Je n'étais pas au courant !

- Et c'était juste sous ton nez, ducon, puisqu'il baisait ton voisin d'à côté ! cria Harry.

- Mon voisin ? Le gros tout chauve qui ressemble à un morse ?

Harry était tellement énervé que de la fumée semblait sortir de ses oreilles. Il attrapa un parapluie et frappa Blaise avec à plusieurs reprises, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui.

- Avec Diggory, espèce de crétin fini ! s'écria-t-il en lui assénant de coups de parapluie. Il baisait avec le musicien. Tu sais, celui qui nous réveillait à sept heures avec du Chopin.

- Oh my freaking God... murmura Blaise. Bon choix, il est très sexy. Un peu agaçant, mais sexy... il est gay depuis quand, lui ?

- Whatever ! On s'en fout ! Mais il a piqué mon futur mec !

- Dites-le moi quand je peux dormir, maugréa la voix d'Aleksei. Mais faites comme si je n'étais pas là...

- Chéri, j'aimerai bien te rejoindre mais Harry me violente un peu, s'écria Blaise. Bon, Harry, calme-toi. On va te le récupérer ton Draco…

- Y'a intérêt ! souffla-t-il en se relevant. Et tu vas m'aider !

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? geignit Blaise en baissant les bras, prenant aussitôt un air enfantin.

- Parce que.

- Ça c'est de l'argumentation, grommela Aleksei. Bon, Blaise, dis oui et viens me rejoindre. Je te promets que si tu arrives à le foutre dehors dans moins de deux minutes, tu auras le droit de me toucher les fesses pendant mon sommeil.

Aussitôt, Blaise attrapa le bras d'Harry et le raccompagna vers la sortie.

- Désolé Harry, je suis sur un dossier brûlant. On en reparle demain si tu veux. Mais euh... d'accord, je t'aiderais.

- Mer-... (La porte claqua) ci.

* * *

- Les filles, je peux rester chez vous pour la nuit ?

Woodrow était sur le pas de la porte et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Elle avait emménagé chez Luna depuis quelques jours parce qu'elle était en froid avec sa mère. Le père de Luna s'en fichait un peu : de toute manière, il adorait sa belle-fille. Ils regardèrent une série télévisée une majeure partie de la nuit et commentèrent un film pornographique pour hétéro en mangeant de la glace au chocolat.

- Si tu veux mon avis, les gros-plan c'est tue l'amour quand on n'est pas épilé, résuma Woodrow en déposant le pot de glace vide dans la poubelle.

- Draco était imberbe, renifla Harry. Enfin... sauf vers le bas, hein.

Luna prit un air compatissant et ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu sonné. Je m'imaginais passer ma journée avec Mel, à me faire dorloter. Mais finalement, je ne tenais plus en place. Je n'avais qu'une envie : oublier Draco.

- Ce connard, jura Woodrow. Je te jure que je le castre avec les dents la prochaine fois qu'il débarque au Baba.

- Tu m'enverras les photos ? interrogea rêveusement Luna.

- Evidemment. Bon, et si nous allions dormir ?

- J'ai un pyjama pour toi, Harry-chou, ajouta Luna en sautant sur ses jambes. C'est une chemise de nuit contre le blues des cœurs brisés. Dormir dedans t'apaise. J'te jure !

Le jeune homme se laissa tirer vers sa garde-robe. Il était amorphe. Il aurait très bien pu se déguiser en dinosaure que ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Je vais envoyer un message à Mel pour lui dire que tu passes la nuit ici, ajouta Woodrow après avoir enlevé son tee-shirt.

Durant une bonne trentaine de minutes, Luna materna Harry dans les premiers gestes et l'installa au milieu du grand lit double, comme un bébé.

- Mmh, vous êtes sûres que ça ne vous gêne pas ? demanda-t-il en se faufilant entre les draps.

- Ce n'est pas comme si que nous étions un couple lesbien en chaleur et que nous n'avions plus baisé depuis... depuis quand mon ange ? fit remarquer cyniquement Woodrow. Mais tu peux rester Harry, ça sera mieux que de dormir tout seul dans ce grenier poussiéreux. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit les filles.

- Luna.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge.

- Luna, pourquoi tu prononces ton prénom en guise de bonne nuit ? demanda sa petite-amie.

- Parce que j'ai le nom de la lune !

Harry eut un léger rire.

- Faites de beaux rêves, les goudous. Je vous aime.

- On t'aime aussi.

- Merci, dit Luna.

- Bon, à trois on ferme les yeux, reprit Harry shooté aux antidouleurs. Un... deux...

- Oh, et puis ta gueule ! beugla Woodrow en se retournant dans le lit.

**A suivre**

* * *

Un nouveau personnage. Une nouvelle dynamique à l'intrigue. Allez, hop hop hop !

**D.**


	19. Fix You

**Posté le : **10 Mai 2011. _Bientôt un demi-millier de reviews ? Wow._

* * *

**Note, les genoux à terre : **Attendez mes lapins, ne me regardez pas de travers. Ne me... J'ai dit de ne pas me regarder de... Ben voyons, allez-y fustigez-moi. Oui, j'ai osé mettre Cédric avec Draco. Oui, Draco envoie chier Harry, et alors ? Ce ne sont pas des Belahan Jiwa. On a le droit de briser les codes et de s'amuser, non ? Non ? Non... ? Bon, écoutez, Draco n'a pas à se justifier de sa conduite et je transmets juste le message. Et puis bon, je voyais mal notre Draco sur un seul coup à la fois surtout que - soyons réalistes - avec Harry ça n'a pas toujours été le nirvana sensoriel. Mais allez-y, jetez-moi des oeufs et... Non, s'il te plaît, pose cette enclume. Pose cette enclume ! Et puis d'abord, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je suis cachée derrière mon ordinateur et... (Oh, merde, je connais des lecteurs en IRL [...] * se cache sous sa couette *) Vous ne m'atteindrez jamais ! Qui a éteint la lumière ? Il y'a quelqu'un... Houhou... Maman ? La Sainte Vierge Cosplayée ? Bob L'Eponge ? Mon meilleur ami invisible ? J'ai une bombe lacrimo sur moi et un sifflet repousse-troll ! Je vous préviens.

Ah, au fait, les reviews des personnes non-loguées seront entièrement disponibles d'ici jeudi soir. _Don't worry about it._

**COLDPLAY, C'EST LE ROCK DES GENS PROPRES SUR EUX.**

**Post-it arc-en-ciel : **Qui fait la Gay Pride Paris 2011 ? Allez, venez avec moooooi et mes amiiis. Parmi mes amis, je suis le bébé du couple gay donc bon u_u' Je ne sais pas s'ils ont prévu de me mettre une couche culotte et de me traîner en poussette mais soit, c'est mieux que rien niveau première rencontre (a). Enfait, c'est bien d'avoir deux Papas : Quand tu sors avec eux, tu as deux fois plus de cadeaux ! Merci Baptiste et Benjamin (voix niaise).

**FIX YOU ? C'EST NOTRE CHANSON, PAS CELLE DES AUTRES.**

**Mot de la Bêta - EveJHoang : **C'est malin, j'ai envie de pancakes, maintenant Q_Q** [Dairy : **Ouvre la bou-bouche. Allez, ouvre la bou-bouche pour Tatie Dairy**.****]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Bonne lecture mais... mais arrêtez de me menacer de mort via reviews ou sinon je me réfugie au Terrier et je vous garantie que là-bas, il n'y a pas la wifi !

* * *

**Baba O'Riley **

**Single 19 : **« **Fix You ****»**

* * *

**"Fix You" - Coldplay. 2005 . Piste de 4 min 55. Mélancolique. Doux. Apaisant. Murmurant. Consolateur. Grandiose. Les séquelles mortifères derrière. La vie devant soi. **

_When you try your best but you don't succeed _

_When you get what you want but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse _

_And the tears come streaming down your face _

_When you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_Could it be worse ? _

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you _

« Pour moi, le rock'n'roll et son cortège de filles et de drogues n'est qu'un cliché sorti des années 1960. Pour moi, l'esprit rock'n'roll n'a rien à voir avec la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée. C'est plutôt une forme de liberté artistique. Quant à la griserie du succès, c'est très relatif. Il me suffit d'écouter un disque des Beatles ou de Bob Dylan pour me sentir tout petit », Chris Martin.

« Les bottes en caoutchouc, ça sert à ne pas être inondé par les larmes », F.M. extrait du Tome 1 de mon roman (sans prétention aucune).

« Amour, tu me tueras », Jacques Dutronc.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mel secouait sombrement son énorme tête hirsute en passant le balai dans le living-room.

- Il n'a pas quitté sa chambre depuis qu'il est revenu de chez Luna, annonça-t-il à Bill. Harry a le blues. Depuis ce matin, il pleure en écoutant en boucle la même chanson. _Georgia On My Mind_. Je l'aurais dans la tête pendant au moins un mois.

Le gérant du Baba O'Riley s'éloigna en chantonnant le refrain, balayant un recoin de la pièce. Bill s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil en chintz et leva les yeux au plafond. Une voix pleine de sanglot calquait celle de Ray Charles. Harry chantait diablement faux.

- Il a quoi au juste ? demanda Bill, passablement inquiet.

- Plaqué par Lithium, résuma Mel. Hier soir, il est parti dormir chez les filles mais, une fois ici, l'endroit lui a rappelé tout un tas de trucs. Il est inconsolable. Je suis monté il y a une heure pour lui demander de mettre du Sex Pistols. Il a catégoriquement refusé. Il s'est même coupé les cheveux ce matin avec des ciseaux à bouts ronds. Puis il a fondu en larmes après s'être fait un trou sur le côté.

- Peut-être que c'est la première fois qu'on le jette. Il n'est sans doute pas habitué, devina Bill en tapotant le cuir du fauteuil. Mais c'est assez inquiétant comme situation... je ne pensais pas qu'il était sensible en amour.

- Quand je lui parle de Lithium et que je l'associe au terme amour, Harry se met dans un état incroyable ou il nie tout en bloc. Je lui ai apporté son petit-déjeuner en haut. J'avais acheté des pancakes surgelé. Et tu sais quoi ? Il a commencé à renifler en disant que Draco lui avait fait de vrais pancakes, il y a quelques jours... je vis avec une adolescente au cœur brisé.

- En même temps, reprit Bill en se baissant pour tenir la pelle, Lithium l'avait bien embobiné. Il faisait tout pour que cela soit _son_ Harry et, pour être honnête, je pensais que cela pouvait donner quelque chose de concluant, entre eux.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Lithium était en couple depuis près de deux ans et qu'on n'en a rien su. Enfin, c'est pas comme si on prenait tous les jours le thé ensemble. Il parait qu'il sortait avec un des anciens voisins d'Harry...

- Oh, je vois que ma vie sentimentale en enchante plus d'un, grommela Harry, descendant les escaliers avec les yeux rouges. Je passe juste prendre des cigarettes, des marshmallow et ma fierté.

- Je n'ai pas vu ta fierté traîner sur la table, aux dernières nouvelles, plaisanta Mel, passant outre le regard noir de son colocataire.

Harry empila des affaires à la hâte et prit quelques magazines ainsi qu'un paquet de chips. Bill et Mel s'échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- Théo et moi, nous comptions nous rendre à un concert punk, mais il a une sainte horreur de ça alors... peut-être que ça te changerait les idées d'y aller avec Ron. Je lui donnerais les places ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que je vais finir de déprimer dans ma piaule et demain, je reviendrai avec mon plus beau sourire. J'ai juste envie qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- Et que vas-tu faire quand Lithium reviendra ? grogna Mel en le menaçant avec le bout de son balai. Te réfugier dans ta chambre ? Il passe le plus clair de son temps libre ici. Tu le reverras. Faudra t'y faire.

- Arrêtes de pleurer pour un salopard.

- Je ne pleure pas que pour ça. Je... vous ne comprenez pas.

- Alors, dis-nous !

- On a failli mourir ! hurla Harry. On a failli crever dans cette rue sordide et... et c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je pensais qu'après avoir vécu ça ensemble, il ne pourrait pas m'envoyer chier. Et, tu vois, il ne m'a même pas demandé comment j'allais à l'intérieur, quand on s'est revu à l'hôpital. Il ne m'a même pas demandé si je me remettais de ce que j'avais subi. Si, dans ma tête, tout allait bien. Mais non, ça ne va pas bien. Peut-être que vous, vous avez eu peur pour nous. Mais moi, j'étais là-bas, à me faire tabasser parce que je suis homo. Et je me suis débattu parce que j'aimais infiniment la vie. Après quoi, j'ai eu la chance de m'en sortir mais... quand j'ai appelé ma famille, il n'y avait personne au bout du fil pour me consoler. Ils m'ont traité de monstre et que je méritais ce qui m'est arrivé. En fait, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit de penser que je pouvais obtenir un quelconque soutien de leur part. Ron et Hermione sont partis en voyage, et je n'ai pas envie de leur gâcher leurs vacances, Draco m'a largué, Blaise est occupé avec son actuel petit-ami, et puis... je me sens un peu perdu, ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe, et je deviens fou à force de tout intérioriser. Mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul et de retrouver le sourire par moi-même. C'est idiot, mais je n'ai trouvé que pleurer pour évacuer, sourit-t-il tristement. Chacun son truc. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Draco a failli perdre la vie sous mes yeux et... il s'est passé quelque chose en moi. Mais lui, il s'en fout : il a Cédric. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander pour l'enquête ou quoi ce soit... je me suis senti rejeté, par lui. Sauf que jamais je n'aurais dû ressentir ça. Je ne devrais rien ressentir pour lui. Je ne devais pas tomber amoureux, pas de lui, pas comme ça.

Mel s'approcha doucement et lui tint fermement l'épaule. Il le prit dans ses bras et souffla d'une voix bourrue :

- Il n'y a que les connards qui n'ont pas de cœur. Et même si je dois passer des jours à te convaincre de sortir de ton trou pour te réparer, je le ferai sans hésitation.

- Allez, Harry, je suis sûr que ça finira par s'arranger, encouragea Bill en passant le revers de sa main sur sa joue.

- Comme dirait mon ami Albus, c'est dans les heures les plus sombres que l'on trouve la lumière. Aimer, c'est quelque chose de grand et de terrible à la fois. Mais ne tourne pas le dos à ça, ne te retiens pas en otage de peur de souffrir. Tu as fuit l'amour suffisamment longtemps, et maintenant, l'amour te retrouve et te vomit à la figure. Si c'est pas beau ça ?

Harry essaya vainement de sourire, s'arracha de cette étreinte consolatrice et remonta les escaliers en colimaçon, des affaires plein les bras. Mel soupira.

- Je crois que c'est grave, diagnostiqua Bill.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire. Je ne suis pas doué pour compatir et consoler. J'ai tout donné. Luna et Woodrow aussi ont essayé. Si Luna n'a pas réussi, je baisse les bras.

- Peut-être qu'on est sur la mauvaise voie. Peut-être qu'Harry ne veut pas sortir de sa mélancolie de cette façon. Peut-être qu'il veut juste récupérer Draco.

- Et alors ? On fait quoi, nous ? On dit : "Eh, tiens, Lithium, va lui démolir le garde-manger, il est triste dans son coin. Ça lui changera les idées !"

- Non, pesta Bill. On peut juste lui donner les ficelles pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

Mel déposa un poing sur sa hanche et eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Parce que tu sais, toi, de quelle manière t'y prendre pour séduire Lithium ?

- Absolument pas, mais Théodore, lui, le sait. Il m'a dit que lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, Draco et lui sortaient ensemble et que cela avait même duré après. Il n'est pas très bavard sur cette période de sa vie, mais la raconter à Harry l'aiderait certainement, non ?

Mel s'était appuyé contre une pile de livres des plus bancales, le pouce sous le menton.

- Ça se tient, admit-il au bout de longues secondes de réflexion. Donc, que fait-on ?

- Laisse-moi tout organiser. Ce soir, à vingt-et-une heures, je serai là avec Théodore et d'autres personnes. On reconstituera l'histoire de Théo et Lithium, sous le nez d'Harry et il en tirera les conclusions appropriées. Bien sûr, on ne lui dira pas ce qu'on prépare. Vous, vous vous occuperez de le maintenir en place tout au long de la représentation, d'accord ?

Mel haussa vaguement des épaules tandis que Bill semblait enthousiaste.

En effet, il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour former une petite troupe improvisée de théâtre. Théo avait accepté après moult réticences. Il lui avait donné quelques informations sur le décor et les costumes et, à vingt-et-une heures, Mel tirait Harry hors de sa chambre.

- Mel, j'ai déjà mangé, geignit Harry en se tortillant dans les escaliers pour remonter.

- Tu vas voir.

Harry se tut lorsqu'il vit Théodore, affublé d'un uniforme lycéen - polo gris, chemise blanche, pantalon noir et cravate verte émeraude. Woodrow avait coupé ses cheveux en un carré plongeant et ses lèvres étaient repeintes de rouge carmin. Elle croisa les jambes, assise sur le sofa, une main posée sur la cuisse de Luna, les cheveux noués en une longue natte. Lee, comme tous les autres, portaient le même uniforme et, sur l'estrade, Bill était là, se balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière.

- Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? balbutia Harry en descendant complètement les escaliers. Tu les adorais ! Pourquoi te les être peroxydés ?

- Ce soir, je suis Draco. Je me suis teint pour plus de réalisme.

- Moi, c'est Blaise, annonça Lee en pointant son pouce vers son torse.

- Les fameuses Pansy et Astoria, informa Woodrow d'un air suave.

- Et je joue mon propre rôle, finit Théodore en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

- Ils tiennent à te jouer une pièce, rien que pour toi, dit Mel en le forçant à s'assoir après avoir fouillé dans une pochette, trouvant une liasse de papiers. Je suis le narrateur. Elle s'intitule, _Devenir le petit-ami de Draco Malefoy_. Unique et Premier Acte : _Le regard_. Draco Malefoy, héritier d'une fortune colossale, a pour atout principal la beauté, intérieure et extérieure. Enfin, sûrement plus l'une que l'autre mais... peu importe ! Ce garçon de dix-sept ans se forge une épaisse carapace pour ne pas succomber au charme dévastateur de la première ou du premier venu. Pourtant, c'est en un seul et unique regard qu'il accrocha avec Théodore Nott.

Ledit Théodore se leva de son tabouret et regarda partout ailleurs, sauf vers Bill.

- Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle de leur pensionnat et Draco parlait à un groupe d'élèves, continua Mel tandis que Bill murmurait des choses aux pseudos Astoria et Pansy, puis se retournait. Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils se virent pour la toute première fois. Il semblerait, qu'en un seul regard, il soit tombé fou amoureux. Théodore ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il s'était produit chez son camarade, mais une chose était sûre : les yeux avaient un immense pouvoir chez ce jeune homme.

Luna sauta aussitôt sur ses jambes et plaça un vinyle dans le phonographe. Résonna alors les premières notes du titre _I'll be There_. Bill s'approcha de Théo et lui prit la main. Il le fit tourner sur place et ils éteignirent la lumière.

Seules les quelques bougies verte pomme diffusaient une légère source de luminosité.

- Ensuite, il eut un bal, reprit Mel en lisant son papier, ses binocles sur le nez. Après l'avoir vu pour la toute première fois et lui avoir demandé de sortir avec lui, Draco et Théo s'étaient rendus au bal de fin d'année ensemble - envers et contre tout. Ils avaient dansé l'un contre l'autre, se foutant royalement des conventions.

Bill sauta de l'estrade et prit la main d'Harry, qui éclata de rire. Ils exécutèrent un slow, les bras noués autour du cou, et Harry se laissa porter. Luna et Lee dansaient paisiblement à côté, comme des amoureux.

- Il y eut cette chanson, celle qui avait marqué le début de la fin : _Can You Feel It_, récita Mel. C'était un peu disco sur les bords, un peu gay, même, mais ils avaient adoré. Ils avaient ri. Draco Malefoy adore danser. Théodore l'avait découvert cette nuit.

Woodrow passa une cravate verte autour du cou d'Harry. Le véritable Théodore était resté sur le côté avec la jeune féministe, à s'amuser. Bill essayait vraiment de faire entrer Harry dans l'histoire.

Et Harry avait prit la mouche : la danse, il l'avait dans la peau.

- C'était la fin des cours ! La liberté ! s'exclama fortement Mel.

_School _de Nirvana avait de suite remplacé la bande sonore par les guitares vrillantes de Kurt Cobain et son groupe. Lee s'effeuillait suavement au beau milieu de l'estrade, enfilant les vêtements que lui tendait Woodrow. Bill ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux quand il enfila un blouson de footballer américain siglé Massachusetts.

- Sa relation sulfureuse et idyllique avec Draco l'avait fait perdre de vue son grand ami, Blaise. Théodore se retrouva donc confronté à un ultimatum : devait-il suivre Draco à Harvard et tenter sa chance dans une nouvelle spécialisation, ou rester auprès de Blaise pour fonder leur propre entreprise ? Le tiraillement fut tel… Théodore se posait énormément de questions concernant son avenir.

Dès lors, Luna se dandina et s'approcha doucereusement et mit en route la prochaine chanson dans la chaîne hifi.

Lee déposa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry tandis que Bill tenait ses mains. Harry se retrouva coincé entre ses deux anciens amants, éberlué. Il éclata de rire en reconnaissant une ancienne chanson de Shakira, _Objection_ et se mit donc à danser le tango à trois. Ses amis avaient de drôle d'idées, décidément. Tout à coup, Bill le fit tourner et Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec Lee.

C'était dément.

En bas de l'estrade, Woodrow s'éclatait en bougeant ses fesses au rythme de la chanson et entraîna Luna.

- Théodore finit par faire son choix : l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Blaise, à l'époque, était sans doute plus fort que tout, prononça d'une voix sombre Mel tandis que Lee tenait fermement la main d'Harry. Toutefois, Draco n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau de sitôt. Il tenait à Théodore parce que c'était le seul mec à l'avoir envoyé sur la lune en un regard. Du moins, pour l'instant… alors Draco, mettant sa fierté de côté, s'était mit à ses genoux et l'avait imploré.

_Please Don't Leave Me _de P!nk arriva par salves dans le salon.

Bill tirait sur le jean d'Harry avec une moue affligée, bougeant les lèvres au fur et à mesure des paroles. Il se leva finalement et progressa dans la pièce, d'un air tragédien tandis que Luna et Woodrow faisaient les chœurs.

Harry commençait sérieusement à avoir le sourire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas qu'à la télévision ou dans une stupide comédie musicale.

- Mais Théodore campa sur ses positions et fit une croix sur cet amour. Au fond, se disait-il, il n'avait rien de spécial pour plaire. Mais au contraire. Ce n'est qu'une histoire de regard, la magie d'un coup d'œil suffisamment suggestif pour te hurler je t'aime. Pas besoin d'artifices avec Draco Malefoy. Pas besoin d'humour, de beauté, de richesse : un regard suffit, en réalité.

Luna glissa sa main tiède dans celle d'Harry.

- Tu as de magnifiques yeux verts. Je suis sûre que si ce n'est pas déjà fait, il craquera bientôt. On va tous réparer le bazar de ta vie sentimentale. Parce que les Nargoles m'ont soufflé que vous étiez faits pour être ensemble, et tout le monde sait que les Nargoles n'ont jamais tort.

- Tu connais la chanson _Fix You _de Coldplay ? demanda Lee.

Harry acquiesça.

- Réécoute-la ce soir. Ça te fera du bien. Je l'écoute parfois, quand tout se casse la gueule. Je me dis que tout ne peut qu'aller mieux. Crois-moi. Personne n'est irremplaçable, même pas Lithium.

Il serra Théodore dans ses bras, qui se figea à cette étreinte, puis Bill, les filles, Lee et Mel. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas besoin de sa famille de sang, il en avait une du cœur maintenant. C'était le plus important.

Le soir même, Harry retourna dans sa chambre après avoir bu un verre avec ses amis. Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas et chercha la musique que lui avait indiqué Lee sur son ordinateur portable. Il l'écouta une fois et cela lui suffit.

Quelques larmes retardataires s'en allèrent, et Harry se promit de ne pas bousculer le destin. Après tout, rien ne disait si Draco était réellement fait pour lui.

Alors voilà, il s'était promit les choses suivantes :

1 - Ecouter du classique.

2 - Se donner à fond dans ses études d'art et remporter le concours de graffiti.

3 - Lire tous les jours.

4 - Réussir les pancakes faits maison.

5 - Ne pas s'empêcher d'aimer même si ça fait souffrir, parfois.

**A suivre**

* * *

Chapitre de transition. Les 20 (Spécial Ekphrasis) et 21 (Spécial Gay Pride) seront excessivement longs et pleins d'événements. Donc soyez gentils avec moi sinon...

Sinon j'écrirai un lemon bien hot entre Cédric et Draco et vous ne vous en remettrez JAMAIS ! (rire hystérique)

Amicalement,

**D.**


	20. Alabama Song

**Posté le : **14 Mai 2011. _Ce samedi matin, épreuve de mathématiques appliquées. J'ai adoré, huhu._

* * *

**Note de remerciement : **Ahum ? Merci pour toutes les reviews encore une fois. Franchement, je ne m'attends vraiment pas à tout ça. Surtout que cette fic est un énorme délire post-noctem. Je vous prépare des cadeaux ci et là pour vous remercier de tout... Des lemons, des surprises, des choses que vous disirez voir ou plutôt, lire. En plus, j'ai réparé mon notebook tout à l'heure donc ça va être chouette pour reprendre l'écriture. Oh, et pour celles et ceux voulant effleurer l'icône que je suis, n'hésitez pas à essayer d'instaurer le dialogue. x)'

**SI LA VIE A UN SENS, JE VOUDRAI QU'ELLE AILLE VERS MOI.**

**Post-it : **Vous avez vu mes loupiots ? J'ai écrit un loooooooooooong chapitre ! Vous ne pouvez pas me taper, haha.

**Mot de la Bêta - EveJHoang : **Les 22 Commandements de la Taverne du Graal, article I : « Gloire à Mel ! » (véridique U_U)** [Dairy : **Ce n'était pas plutôt "Gloire à l'Hydromel" ?**]**

**Disclaimer spécial à Gilles Leroy,** grand auteur français que j'admire énormément. Ici, vous trouverez des citations issues de son roman récompensé par le Prix Goncourt en 2007, Alabama Song. Il s'agit d'une autobiographie fictive de la sulfureuse Zelda Fitzgerald, personnage emblématique des années trente. Elle est son mari, Francis Scott Fitzgerald ont rencontré, durant leurs nombreux voyages en Europe et aux Etats-Unis, des artistes qui changeront le monde culturel auxquels ils appartiennent. **Ernest Hemingway**, auteur que j'affectionne, a été choisi pour comparaison au point de vue de Zelda Fitzgerald, évoqué un peu plus bas. J'espère que vous saurez apprécier ce jeu de miroir entre ces deux personnages controversés du monde culturel franco-américain des années 30.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture & excellent week-end. Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre aux reviews. Je finissais mes derniers partiels plus ma vie à deux mornilles qui me bouffait un peu niveau organisation. Et quand j'avais du repos, je jouais un peu aux Sims quoi x)'. Donc bon... Je vous remercie bien évidemment de votre soutient constant et j'espère que vous continuerez de me reviewer. Bisous.

* * *

**Baba O'Riley **

**Single 20 : **« **Alabama Song (Whisky Bar) ****»**

* * *

**"Alabama Song" - The Doors. 1967. Piste de 3 min 20. Forains. Festifs. Envoûtant. Manège mélodique. On monte dans les aigus puis on redescend vers les graves. On se saoule avec la voix de Jim Morrison.**

_We now must say goodbye  
We've lost our good old mama  
And must have whiskey, oh, you know why  
Oh, moon of Alabama  
We now must say goodbye  
We've lost our good old mama  
And must have whiskey, oh, you know why  
Well, show me the way  
To the next little girl  
Oh, don't ask why_

« Aucune récompense éternelle ne viendra nous pardonner d'avoir gâché l'aube », Jim Morrison - chanteur du groupe.

« Je me suis souvenu de la chanson Alabama Song chantée par les Doors puis par David Bowie. Une chanson un peu bluesy sortie d'un opéra de Bertolt Brecht datant des années 1930. Historiquement, elle colle parfaitement avec le livre », Gilles Leroy.

« Il existe des landes humides et moites comme l'Alabama qui enivrent, inspirent et transcendent des générations entières. C'était une époque où l'on pouvait rêver, comme Zelda Sayre, de sortir d'un trou perdu avec une bague au doigt et d'y retourner vingt ans après, les pieds sur le bûcher. C'était les fanfreluches, le boom, les vanités. C'était une époque où les scatophiles chiaient des diamants à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. », F.M. (sans prétention aucune)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry relisait pour la quatrième fois une revue concernant les couleurs en peinture, certain d'avoir une interrogation portant sur ce sujet dans la semaine. Son professeur de technique avait lourdement insisté. Harry était dans la plus grande bibliothèque de Londres en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, fraîchement rentrés de leur voyage en amoureux.

Ron était aux côtés d'Harry, essayant de percer les bulles d'esthétisme dans la prose d'Oscar Wilde, tandis qu'Hermione était penchée au-dessus d'un énorme grimoire poussiéreux concernant les premiers cadastres dans les environs. Elle le referma brusquement, l'air ennuyé, et s'en alla rejoindre les hautes étagères du département de l'urbanisme.

Ron eut un air désapprobateur et chuchota à l'oreille de Harry :

- Elle est sur les nerfs.

- J'ai cru voir ça, répondit-il sans lever le nez de sa revue.

- Quand on était en Normandie, elle n'arrêtait pas de feuilleter ses fiches de cours dès que j'avais le dos tourné ! Ce concours lui monte à la tête. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi - avec son quotient intellectuel, elle pourrait tout faire. Nous, nous sommes obligés de travailler d'arrache-pied alors qu'elle y arrive en un claquement de doigt ! Toi, tu as un peu plus de chance que moi : tu as de bonnes intuitions.

- Hermione sait qu'elle va le réussir. Ce n'est pas le concours qui la tracasse. C'est de dépasser ses limites à chaque fois qui lui monte la tête. Elle veut voir jusqu'où elle peut aller. Laisse-la faire. Ça la rassure de réussir. Ça lui permet de se dire "Je ne contrôle pas les hauts et les bas de la vie, mais la connaissance acquise restera telle quelle". C'est important pour elle.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne dis rien. Tu sais, je suis content que tu reprennes tes études. Et tu ne dis pas ça à Hermione ! Pendant des mois, je t'ai soutenu dans les conversations, ça risquerait de jeter le discrédit sur mes opinions.

- De toue façon, Ron, ton opinion se trouve généralement du même côté que ta bite, souffla Harry en tournant une page.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ?

- Que la plupart du temps, quand Hermione dit quelque chose, tu suis son avis de peur de créer un nouveau conflit et de ne pas pouvoir baiser avant la prochaine lune rousse. Donc, excuse-moi, tu n'es pas du genre à te défendre sauvagement quand il s'agit de tes opinions.

- Donc, elle me tient par les couilles ? résuma Ron en un balbutiement à peine audible.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

Ron grommela quelque chose et retourna dans sa contemplation des lignes peintes de noir par Oscar Wilde.

Harry dissimula un fin sourire derrière sa double page et reprit son sérieux. Il sortit un bloc-notes de son sac à dos et fit une fiche récapitulative des informations qu'il avait apprises dans la journée. Il l'ajouta dans son petit classeur et le feuilleta longuement pour assimiler toutes les choses qu'il avait ratées durant le premier semestre, pouvant retomber.

Il remuait les lèvres sans sortir le moindre son, en relisant ses fiches à une vitesse incroyable. Il s'était fait des schémas, des croquis, des organigrammes et - sa méthode favorite - le _Mind Mapping_, qui consistait à ne placer que des mots-clefs sur une feuille et le relier à d'autre tel une arborescence d'informations. Il surligna le thème en orange fluo :

Ekphrasis.

- C'est quoi ce mot ? croassa Ron en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

- Le thème de mon devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. On doit présenter une ekphrasis devant nos enseignants référents.

- Ce mot existe sérieusement ? Je pensais que c'était ton nouveau surnom dans le monde des graffitis.

- Le rayonnage sur les dictionnaires est un peu plus loin derrière toi, lança sèchement Harry en replongeant dans ses notes.

Ron se leva et revint un instant après avec un énorme syllabaire. Il le lut et le repoussa, l'air découragé.

- Ton mot a plusieurs sens.

- C'est le principe d'un dictionnaire, lança Harry en fouillant dans sa trousse.

- Non, je veux dire qu'il y a évolution sémantique : dans l'Antiquité, une ekphrasis n'était pas la même chose que de nos jours...

- Comme beaucoup d'autres mots. Peut-être que dans cent ans, être particulièrement débile deviendra un compliment.

- Je rêve ou tu étais sarcastique ? s'indigna Ron.

- Pince-toi, on verra bien.

Harry eut un léger rire, fier de son petit effet et reprit :

- Ekphrasis est une erreur d'interprétation des textes antiques, donc, de nos jours une ekphrasis est une représentation d'une œuvre d'art sous une autre forme - pour faire court et simple.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à ce propos ? demanda son meilleur ami, la tête réfugiée entre ses bras croisés sur la table de la bibliothèque.

- J'ai une légère idée. J'ai trouvé quatre à cinq façons différentes d'exploiter l'ekphrasis - en général, c'est deux. Donc, c'est _Alabama Song _qui est une mélodie de Brecht, reprise par The Doors puis David Bowie. Récemment, le fils de Mel - Remus - m'a mit sur le coup d'un livre qui s'appellerait de la même façon et qui reprendrait l'ambiance générale. Avec tout ça, je compte taguer sur cet ekphrasis et montrer la vidéo pour mon projet.

- Pas con, Potter, félicita Ron avec un clin d'œil.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dandiner sur sa chaise, bombant le torse.

- Moi qui croyais que ton cerveau en avait prit un coup à force d'être secoué comme un prunier par tous tes amants, continua son meilleur ami.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi : je ne réfléchis pas avec ma queue.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Harry, tu la fais à qui tu veux mais pas à moi.

L'étudiant en art contemporain afficha une moue innocente qui le fit éclater de rire et attira les foudres de quelques voisins de table. Ron se cacha subitement derrière son roman, les oreilles rouges.

- Je vous laisse deux minutes et voilà que vous attirez l'attention sur vous, réprimanda Hermione en arrivant derrière eux, faisant alors sursauter son petit-ami.

- Tu l'as vue arriver, toi ? demanda-t-il à Harry. Depuis quand elle est là ?

- Les livres sont mes oreilles et mes yeux, proféra Hermione d'un air inquiétant en s'asseyant à leur table. Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Comme d'habitude, de Harry.

- En même temps, je suis le sujet le plus intéressant que vous connaissiez, formula le concerné.

- Je rêve ou tu deviens sarcastique ? chuchota Hermione, éberluée.

- Je lui ai fait exactement la même remarque ! s'écria Ron en baissant la voix d'une octave. A force de côtoyer Lithium, il déteint sur lui : un peu comme les couleurs dans la machine à laver.

- Ron, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me rappeler que tu as fait dégorger du orange sur mon pull beige en cachemire, proféra-t-elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry, je vois que tu as apprit ta leçon à ses côtés. Tu sais, ce mec-là n'est pas un exemple. Il est brillant à sa manière, inspirant, je te l'accorde, mais… sa mentalité, derrière, ce n'est pas la plus belle chose à voir. L'imiter ne le fera pas revenir.

- C'est un artiste, comme moi, se défendit Harry. Nous avons beaucoup en commun.

- Mais vous ne parlez pas de la même manière et ça ne sera jamais le cas, raisonna Hermione. On te préfère au naturel, même si cela implique que tu sois un peu lourd à la détente et très bébé capricieux pour un jeune homme de ton âge. On t'a connu comme ça. Pas la peine d'essayer de changer en prenant l'attitude d'un autre…

- En parlant du loup, murmura Ron en fixant un point par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

Cette dernière se retourna discrètement et vit Draco, encore un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire et les cheveux ébouriffés, marcher en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme, sortant du rayonnage concernant la neurologie.

- C'est qui ce bolide ? demanda-t-elle en un chuchotis.

- Cédric Diggory, déglutit Harry. Il pourrait être mannequin. Il est trop bien foutu, se lamenta-t-il. J'ai pris deux kilos depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital.

- Si tu savais tous les kilos que je prends chaque mois, rapporta son meilleur ami d'un air sombre.

- Ecoutez, les garçons, je ne traîne pas avec vous pour vous entendre parler régime, colporta Hermione, agacée. Et Harry, ce n'est parce que Draco sort avec un canon que tu dois baisser les bras. Regarde, Cyrano par exemple.

- Ou _U__g__ly Betty_ ! renchérit son meilleur ami. Enfin, pas que je te trouve particulièrement repoussant mais… rien n'est impossible, d'accord ?

- _U__g__ly Betty_ et _Cyrano de Bergerac _ne sont pas comparables, Ron, trancha Hermione.

- Je me sentirais un peu mieux dans mes baskets quand mes cheveux auront complètement repoussé. Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de modifier la coiffure que m'avait faite Woodrow. Mais, tu vois, quand je les vois comme ça, Draco et lui, je me dis qu'ils vont terriblement bien ensemble. Ils sont si beaux, si parfaits, ils respirent l'intelligence… moi, à côté, je suis une terre stérile de toute culture. Tu savais qu'avant, je pensais que le point G était une étoile faisant partie d'une constellation éloignée ? Et que Frankenstein avait réellement existé ? Et j'ai découvert récemment que Molière n'était pas un plan cul de Draco. Tu vois, je ne pourrais jamais tenir la conversation avec lui. Il sait trop de choses pour moi.

- J'ai exactement cette impression en sortant avec Hermione. C'est effrayant !

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Tu es censé me soutenir ! s'emporta sa petite-amie. Bon, Harry, tu vas te lever et aller leur dire bonjour.

Ce dernier eut un rire froid et retourna à ses révisions.

- Ouais, c'est ça, pour qu'ils se paient ma tête encore une fois. Cédric devait bien se marrer en me voyant, la première fois. Il savait que j'étais la pute attitrée de son copain et que lui, par contre, était irremplaçable.

- Personne n'est irremplaçable : fourre-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! menaça son amie. Maintenant tu rentres le ventre, bombes le torse et roules du cul jusqu'à lui. Si j'ai bien apprit quelque chose en étant une femme, c'est qu'on obtient plus facilement les choses que l'on désire en usant de ses atouts naturels.

Harry haussa des épaules et prit une feuille pour recopier au propre son nouvel emploi du temps. Hermione et Ron jugèrent bon de changer de sujet et parlèrent des courses qu'ils devraient faire le soir, en rentrant, débattant s'il était mieux de se rendre en épicerie ou au supermarché.

Temps ou argent ?

- Je te dis que les poires au sirop, c'est au rayon dessert ! s'était écrié Hermione qui avait tracé sur une feuille blanche un plan du supermarché.

- Non, c'est avec les autres boîtes de conserve, un peu plus loin, près des haricots verts en boîte.

- N'importe quoi, Ron, tu te trompes complètement. Quand nous y sommes allés la dernière fois, les poires au sirop étaient ici, près du rayon des gâteaux. Même que tu avais fait un caprice pour de la brioche fourrée au chocolat qui n'entrait pas dans le budget !

Dans ces moments-là, Harry décrochait et rêvassait, le nez en l'air.

Cette-fois ci, il s'était imaginé une scénette où il était un vengeur masqué et taillait un C pour Cocu au niveau du postérieur de Cédric Diggory. Il étouffa un gloussement et se permit de sourire, traçant des C sur une page blanche de son cahier.

Tout à coup, la bande son de Zorro défila dans son esprit et il se mit à fredonner en dodelinant de la tête. Puis il arrivait sur son cheval noir dans une hacienda et allait enlever la fils-fille du gouverneur, Draco travesti dans une robe rouge à pois blanc qui hurlait… qui hurlait comment ? pensa soudainement Harry en cessant de griffonner.

Ah, oui ! Comme la femme de Popeye !

Il le balancerait sur son épaule comme tous les machos et lui taperait les fesses au passage, avec un léger sourire en coin.

Diable qu'il avait un beau cul…

- Harry ? Tu atterris ? demanda Ron en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

- Ou-oui, j'étais…

- Cette fois tu étais encore déguisé en Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ?

- Je ne préfère même pas savoir à quoi ressembleraient ces merveilles, prononça une voix cynique derrière le dos de Ron.

Celui-ci se retourna légèrement sur sa chaise et leva les yeux vers Draco.

Ce dernier contourna la table et s'approcha d'Harry. Il sortit un chéquier de la poche intérieure de sa veste et inscrivit un montant dessus, avant de le lui tendre.

- Je ne suis pas pute à ce point, répliqua Harry, sans jeter un coup d'œil au chèque.

- Oh, rassures-toi, tu ne vaux pas autant. C'est une avance pour ton travail. Tu sais, la fresque murale dans mon salon. Je t'ai déjà acheté le matériel nécessaire. Tu n'auras rien à débourser. Je t'attendrais demain à dix heures précises. Inutile de te dire que les retards seront considérés comme des malus sur ta paye.

- Tu crois réellement que j'ai encore envie de travailler pour toi ?

- Beaucoup de personnes importantes passent chez moi. Lorsqu'elles verront ton travail, tu es sûr de trouver de quoi rebondir avant même de sortir de ton école d'art. Pense au moins à ça. Si travailler pour moi te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à me rendre le chèque et faire du bénévolat.

Harry plia le chèque et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean et entraîna Draco au bout d'une longue allée de la bibliothèque, passant outre le regard curieux de Cédric, qui les épiait au loin.

Une fois à des mètres de la salle d'étude, Harry lâcha le morceau :

- Tu es allé porter plainte pour notre agression ?

- Les flics sont venus sur mon lit de mort, oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai fait des recherches. Je crois que ça peut nous mener quelque part.

- Des recherches ?

- Sur nos agresseurs ! Tu crois que les flics en ont quelques choses à faire que deux pédés se soient fait péter la gueule en sortant d'un bar ? Ils ont d'autres bites à fouetter si tu veux mon avis. Alors je vais prendre les choses en main.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu comptes te venger ? reprit Draco. Parce que si c'est le cas, je voudrais bien t'aider, mais je n'arrive même pas à marcher plus vite qu'un grand-père avec des hémorroïdes.

- Non, on va les livrer à la police. Je vais me rendre au bar devant lequel on les a aperçus et demander un Max.

- Tu… tu es sérieux ?

- Pourquoi ? Toi, tu n'aurais pas les couilles de le faire ?

- C'est un bar de skins extrémistes.

- Je vais me raser le crâne et mettre des lentilles marrons, c'est passe partout et ça ne coûte pas cher. Bill a quelques vêtements qui appartiennent à leur communauté. Je l'ai suffisamment entendu parler de ça pour savoir quoi faire une fois là-bas. J'ai une affaire à régler avec eux. Pas toi ?

- C'est trop tôt, Harry. Je ne peux pas t'aider. Comment veux-tu que je t'accompagne là-bas alors que je suis branché six heures par jour à une machine qui me lave mon sang ? Si tu veux, je te prête mon python pour la soirée, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre dans cet état… tu peux me traiter de lâche, mais je connais mes limites.

- Je ne comptais pas sur toi pour y aller de toute manière. Bill va m'aider. Blaise aussi.

- Les skins n'aiment pas les noirs.

- Je sais. Je vais en jouer. Blaise ne supportera pas les remarques racistes et il leur pétera la gueule.

- Harry, on n'est pas dans les X-men. Un coup de filet, ça ne se monte pas sur un coup de tête.

- Tu veux que je me taise, peut-être ? Tu veux que je fasse comme toutes ses tafioles qui encaissent sans rien dire ? J'ai envie de leur dire en face mes quatre vérités. Je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par cinq homophobes mal baisés.

Draco détourna le visage, contemplant la reliure d'un énorme livre un moment.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Tonks, elle est flic et prend notre cause à cœur. Woodrow aussi, elle a longtemps fait de la boxe et elle m'a promit de leur arracher la queue à la main et de les faire frire pour en faire des hot dog. Et un ami de Mel aussi, Sirius. Il adore les descentes.

- Un quadragénaire, une lesbienne, une flic, un skin de contrefaçon et deux pédés. Les X-men quoi, résuma Draco avec un sourire sarcastique. Bon, écoute, te lance pas là-dedans. C'est leur quartier, ils sont plus forts là-bas. Attire-les en-dehors si tu veux les écraser.

- Tu pourrais être notre stratège, proposa Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu ne seras pas sur le terrain mais là pour nous donner les idées, la voiture prête à démarrer dehors.

- De une, nous ne sommes pas dans un film. De deux, je ne peux toujours pas conduire. De trois, Blaise prendrait trois places à lui tout seul.

- Avec ou sans toi, je le ferais, Draco. J'irais dans ce bar.

Son amant lui envoya un regard glacial.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'approuve dans ton plan. Rase-toi le crâne. T'es affreux comme ça, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Harry soupira et s'appuya contre une étagère.

* * *

La tête déposée sur le torse nu de Lee, Harry réfléchissait à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Draco, à la bibliothèque nationale.

Il avait doublement joué sa pute : il ne s'était pas rendu chez lui pour travailler et avait gardé le chèque. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur le buste de son amant. Lee et lui s'étaient réconciliés sur l'oreiller après la petite représentation théâtrale faite au Baba O'Riley.

Même si ce n'était pas aussi orgasmique qu'avec Draco, Harry passait du bon temps avec lui. Lee ne le forçait jamais à faire quoi que ce soit - en même temps, il avait très peu de limites concernant le sexe.

Lee l'avait à peu près pris par tous les trous possibles et imaginables, et dans tous les sens.

- J'ai une courbature au bras, grogna Lee en le déplaçant légèrement.

- Que devrais-je dire pour ma part ?

- Toi, tu es habitué, fit-il remarquer. Mais si tu veux, je peux être plus doux…

- Non, je n'aime pas particulièrement les hypocrites disant qu'ils font passer le plaisir de leur partenaire avant le leur.

- Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que ça existe ! Tu ne connais pas ça, toi ?

- Non, répondit Harry en se mettant sur le côté. Je ne connais pas ça.

La chambre de Lee était un mausolée dédié à Bob Marley.

Il y avait un immense drapeau de la Jamaïque en tête de lit et tout un tas d'objets ayant un lien plus ou moins direct avec le martyr du reggae. Les doigts de Lee s'égarèrent sur son épaule et il y déposa un bref baiser.

- Et ça t'énerve de ne pas le connaître ? Lithium n'a jamais fait passer ton plaisir avant le sien ?

- Lui et moi, nous ne faisons pas attention à ce genre de détails. Tout était fait dans la précipitation. On ne s'est jamais posé quelque part, dans un lit, pour baiser ou… forniquer.

- Wow, j'ai une longueur d'avance sur lui dans ce cas, s'enorgueillit Lee tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. Il est comment au lit ? Acrobatique ? Endurant ?

- J'en garde un souvenir très flou, coupa Harry. Ce qui est important c'est que je sois ici, et que j'ai su profiter de l'instant.

- J'ai croisé ton ex, Blaise.

- Ah bon ?

- Je vais déménager, je traînais du côté de chez Luna, dans la rue où il y a plein d'agents immobiliers. Il fumait devant son entreprise. Je peux te dire que dans le coin, c'était la seule qui avait de la gueule. Plein aux As, ton ex !

- Ouais, je profitais pas mal d'un point de vue financier. Il payait tout. Il me faisait de beaux cadeaux. Mais ça ne faisait pas tout. On s'engueulait beaucoup et on était parfaitement incompatible au niveau personnalité.

Lee appuya sa tête au creux de sa main, le fixant de ses yeux malicieux.

- Et Bill ?

- Bill c'était juste une histoire de cul d'une journée. C'était vraiment super de le faire avec lui mais… je ne recommencerais pas. Lui non plus. Il est casé avec Théodore, maintenant.

- Tout le monde est en couple maintenant, constata-t-il. Même Lithium. Tu sais ce qui le ferait enrager ?

- Quoi ?

- Que son copain ait, lui aussi, un mec qui soit… vraiment bandant. Lithium aura moins confiance en son sex-appeal, et ça sera pas mal pour son ego. Il en prendrait un coup. J'ai vraiment envie de le remettre à sa place, ce con.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Lithium se croit réellement tout permis, continua Lee, plaçant son bras moins endoloris derrière sa nuque. Je savais que c'était un gars pourri-gâté mais pas à ce point. Il t'a jeté comme une merde le plus naturellement du monde. Il n'a de respect pour personne.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait le coup de foudre.

- Honnêtement, moi non plus. Mais il y a une façon de faire les choses.

- Tu crois vraiment que Draco ait suivit des cours de bonnes manières amoureuses ? Et puis, tu sais, ça ne fait rien : j'essaie de l'oublier un peu.

- Oublier un mec qui vient chez toi pratiquement tous les jours ? Et encore, tu as de la chance, on va dire. Il passe plus de temps à l'hôpital maintenant qu'il est sous dialyse.

- J'ai peur pour lui.

- Je croyais que tu t'en foutais ?

- La preuve que non. Lee… Lee, je crois que je suis en train de me servir de toi pour l'oublier. C'est moche, hein ?

- Harry, on ne va pas se marier. Tu ne m'appartiens pas non plus. Je suis d'un naturel jaloux mais… je peux comprendre ce que tu vis à l'instant. Vaut mieux coucher pour oublier que de se droguer ou de boire. Y'a moins de risque de tomber accro.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis déjà accro au sexe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'Organisation Mondiale de la Santé ne veut pas reconnaître les sex'addict. Ça devient un problème grave.

Lee s'entortilla sous la couverture, collant son corps à celui d'Harry.

- Alors, pour le moment, je suis ta drogue ? sourit-il contre sa peau. Une drogue douce ou dure ?

- Là, mmh, bien dure.

Harry captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tout en passant son bras autour de son cou.

Son amant, alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, se retrouva au-dessus de lui à mouvoir son corps en imitant l'acte sexuel. Dans une invitation qui se passait de mot, Harry écarta davantage les cuisses et Lee se glissa entre en un frôlement de draps.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de reprendre leur abrazo. Le portable de Lee sonna à la mélodie de _Sunday Morning_ des Velvet Underground et cela ajouta un peu de féérie à cet instant.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent et Harry gémit alors que les doigts de Lee partaient à une nouvelle exploration de sa peau. Sans le quitter des yeux, Lee déposa plusieurs baisers le long de son torse et appuya un moment au niveau du nombril avant d'effleurer son sexe du bout de ses lèvres avant de revenir à sa bouche.

La main de Harry trouva sa verge tendue et il la caressa voluptueusement tandis que leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre. Lee poussa un râle d'impatience et dégagea la main de Harry avant de s'enfoncer en lui après avoir enfilé un préservatif. Harry ne le lâchait pas du regard, se mordant les lèvres afin de s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment.

Lee était incroyable durant l'acte. Il avait une façon de le pénétrer particulière et se retenait de chanter son plaisir en fermant les yeux, transporté sur une autre planète. Harry sentait le cataclysme arriver : tendu comme une corde. Il sursauta presque, ne s'attendant pas à un plaisir aussi fort.

Harry se tordit sous lui et laissa exploser le son à la barrière de ses lèvres. Ça montait par salve et il se répandait en de longs jets de moins en moins réguliers. Ses gémissements de plaisir furent remplacés par un début de fou rire tandis que sa main passait sur son ventre souillé. Lee leva un sourcil interrogateur et se retira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, là-dedans ?

- Je pensais au jour où j'ai réussi à convaincre mon cousin que le sperme était une boisson hyper-nutritive. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi j'y pensais, c'est venu tout seul.

Lee sourit et jeta le préservatif. Subitement on toqua à la porte et la mère de Lee leur parla à travers la porte :

- Les garçons, vous voulez prendre le thé ?

- Putain que non, Maman ! cria Lee, visiblement gêné.

- Bon, si vous changez d'avis, on est en bas, dans le salon.

Harry pouffa et s'assit en tailleur après avoir trouvé un calepin dans son sac à dos.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Lee, inquisiteur.

- Je travaille sur mon projet d'ekphrasis. Il me reste quatre jours et ça me rend un peu anxieux.

- Tu as choisi quoi comme thème ?

- Alabama Song.

- Je vois... tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Eh bien, oui, tu peux m'aider. Ecrire un petit poème de ton cru sur le thème serait pas mal. La poésie, c'est ton truc après tout. Tiens, note ça juste ici.

Lee s'allongea sur le ventre et mordilla pensivement son stylo avant de s'attaquer à son poème.

Il commença à écrire un ou deux mots puis les raya. Un nouveau moment en suspend, puis il compta sur ses doigts le nombre de syllabes et fronça des sourcils. Il déposa sa main à plat sur la feuille et commença à écrire des mots en vrac puis réussi à en extraire quelque chose au bout d'un quart d'heure durant lequel Harry rédigeait une liste de matériel à acheter pour son tag.

- Tiens.

- Déjà ? Il est court ton poème.

- C'est un haïku : trois vers - cinq, sept et encore cinq syllabes.

Harry lut :

_Ekphrasis sucrée,_

_Une sucette acidulée_

_Alabama Song._

- Tu pensais à quelque chose en particulier avec "sucette acidulée" ? devina Harry avec une moue taquine.

- Eh bien, j'ai le droit de m'inspirer un peu de mon vécu.

- Mais pourquoi sucrée ?

- L'Alabama a toujours été réputé pour ses plats riches et sucrés. Inculte.

- Lee, tu devrais savoir que la seule chose encore vierge chez moi, c'est mon cerveau.

Lee eut un petit rire et lui rendit son stylo.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas d'estime pour toi-même que tu couches si facilement ?

- Qu-quoi ?

- Quand je t'ai fait des avances, tu aurais pu dire non mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… j'en avais envie, voilà tout.

- Envie ? Juste… envie ? Tu sais, moi aussi parfois, j'ai envie de quelqu'un, mais je ne passe pas à l'action pour autant.

- Oh, tu aurais préféré que je repousse tes avances et que…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tempéra Lee en déposant sa main sur son ventre. Je te demande simplement pourquoi tu dis oui sans réfléchir, comme ça.

- C'est parce que je ne réfléchis pas que je dis tout le temps oui. Si je prenais le temps de peser le pour et le contre, je ne serai pas ici, tu sais. Si je prenais quelques secondes pour jauger le type en face de moi, me demander s'il traîne une saloperie avec lui, s'il est bien intentionné ou non… eh bien, je ne serai pas tel quel, évidemment. Quand je suis dans les bras d'un mec, je suis moi et j'existe. Ça peut paraître pathétique comme raisonnement, mais je ne vois pas dans quel domaine je serai doué hormis celui-ci.

- Tu fais de beaux graffitis.

- Tu n'en as pas vu un seul, grogna Harry en commençant à quitter le lit.

- Chiotte, jura-t-il.

Harry enfila son sous-vêtement ainsi que son jean et finit de se rhabiller dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je retourne au Baba pour travailler. Mel m'a promit de me mettre des livres de côté.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éclipser, son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Une fois dehors, il mit son walkman et fredonna quelques notes de _Crystal Ship_. Lee habitait plus près du Baba O'Riley que Luna. Il pouvait donc s'y rendre à pied sans aucun problème.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout au plus, Harry se retrouva dans l'impasse menant au Baba.

Devant la maison de Janet Glowshouse, une table remplie de prospectus avait été installée. Elle servait de la limonade à des personnes venues pour signer une énième pétition pour la destruction du Baba O'Riley.

Tout à coup, Harry fit demi-tour, et prit le stylo traînant sur la table. Janet arbora un sourire et prononça doucereusement :

- Oh, je vois que vous n'êtes pas un cas si désespéré pour revenir à la raison.

Harry écrivit en grosses lettres, couvrant toutes les signatures : "ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE". Il planta son regard dans celui de sa voisine puis lui souhaita une excellente journée avant de rejoindre son domicile.

Il déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau en forme de patte d'autruche. Luna était assise sur le sofa, à grignoter des cup-cakes bleus. Woodrow et Bill avaient mit la cuisine sans dessus-dessous.

- Ah, Harry ! Tu arrives au moment le plus opportun, s'exclama-t-elle en remuant énergiquement le contenu d'un saladier transparent. On a besoin de main d'œuvre pour les échantillons de cup-cakes. J'essaie une nouvelle recette : les gâteaux multicolores. On pensait faire le drapeau gay à l'intérieur et sur le nappage. Cool, non ?

- Super cool, renchérit Harry. Pourquoi Luna ne vous aide pas ?

- Oh, eh bien, j'ai préféré lui donner le rôle de goûteuse officielle. Elle ne sait pas reconnaître le sucre du sel, dit-elle un peu plus bas. Elle est moins dangereuse en-dehors de la cuisine. J'ai réquisitionné Bill parce qu'il est bien meilleur en cuisine qu'il n'y paraît. Tu viens ?

- Ouais, je vais mettre mon tee-shirt le plus dégueulasse et venir me bourrer de saccharose avec vous. Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps : je dois avancer mon projet.

- Pas de problème, on t'attend, prononça-t-elle après avoir sucé son index couvert de pâte sucrée.

Harry monta les escaliers en colimaçon et entendit, depuis sa chambre, Woodrow hurler à Luna d'arrêter de prendre les gâteaux pour des Schtroumpfs doués d'une sensibilité.

Il revint avec des vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde et apprit sur le tas à réaliser la recette de Woodrow. Cette dernière était un véritable tyran en cuisine et n'hésitait pas à taper Bill ou lui avec la cuillère en bois dès qu'il faisait un écart.

Vingt minutes passèrent et une fournée passa au four.

Harry dut faire une pause dans son travail pour accueillir quelques visiteurs au Baba O'Riley qui n'avaient pas encore tous leurs repères. Il répondit également au téléphone où une commande de livres non réédités devait arriver en début de soirée.

Luna était accroupie près de la table basse, à faire parler les cup-cakes bleus entre eux - comme si elle jouait à la poupée. Harry retourna dans la cuisine et aida Woodrow, qui était seule depuis que Bill avait prit sa pause cigarette.

- Toi, tu as baisé, diagnostiqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Ne mens pas à Tatie Woody, je l'ai vu sur ton visage. C'était qui ?

- Un mec.

- Merci, je sais que c'est un mec : le jour où tu vires lesbienne, je veux être la première au courant.

Harry esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il actionnait le batteur.

- Lee.

- Lee ? Lee Jordan ? Lee, le type qui est un fanatique de Baudelaire, de Poe et Saint John Perse ? Notre Lee ? Le type qui adore le tam-tam et Bob Marley ? Celui qui tient plus à ses rastas qu'à sa propre queue ? Celui qui…

- Oui, ce Lee là ! cria presque Harry.

- Wow, on en apprend tous les jours. C'est bizarre… je ne vous vois pas du tout baiser tous les deux, annonça Woodrow d'un air songeur. C'est difficile de penser que tous les deux, vous avez… beuh ! La vilaine image mentale ! Passe-moi de l'eau de javel sur les yeux.

- C'est toi qui voulais savoir, fit remarquer Harry en ajoutant violemment une poignée de farine. Et pour ta gouverne, c'était bien !

Woodrow frissonna de la tête aux pieds et alla chercher le colorant alimentaire.

Tout à coup, Mel entra en catastrophe dans la cuisine, son vieux manteau encore sur ses épaules et les yeux un peu fous.

- J'étais au cybercafé dans la rue d'à côté, croassa-t-il. J'ai reçu un mail.

- Eh bien, Mel qui reçoit un message électronique, vous avez payé la personne, hein ? nargua Woodrow.

- Saches, petite impertinente, que même si je ne suis pas un grand geek, j'ai des contacts virtuels. Dis, Harry, tu es bon en orthographe ?

- Mmh, plutôt, oui, pourquoi ?

- Ma bêta m'a lâché ! geignit Mel. Elle m'a envoyé un mail tout à l'heure en disant que…

- Du calme, une bêta, c'est quoi d'abord ? demanda Woodrow en baissant légèrement le thermostat du four. Et pourquoi vous a-t-elle lâché ?

- Sache qu'hormis le Baba O'Riley, le seul truc encore excitant dans ma vie, c'est les fanfictions. J'écris des histoires sur le net et je me fais passer pour une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans déjantée. Et si ma bêta ne veut plus me suivre, c'est parce qu'elle estime qu'une relation sexuelle entre Gimli et Legolas est un pur blasphème.

Harry fut prit d'un fou rire : c'était trop pour lui.

- Du coup, mes lecteurs attendent le prochain chapitre ! Mais moi, je suis nul en orthographe et je ne me vois pas demander à Remus de corriger ça même s'il est professeur de littérature. Vous imaginez, vous, si vos parents vous demandaient de corriger de la prose érotique entre un nain et un elfe ?

- En effet, il y a de quoi être perturbé, admit Woodrow.

- Donc je dois me coltiner le sale boulot ? devina Harry en s'essuyant le coin des yeux avec un torchon.

- Oh, Harry, ne joue pas ta fine bouche : tout le monde sait que tu fantasmes sévère sur Legolas, surtout depuis que tu as vu Lucius déguisé en elfe ! Bon, tiens, j'ai mon chapitre sur ma clef USB et je l'attends corrigé !

- Vous savez que depuis des mois, j'utilise la wifi de Mrs Glowshouse ? Elle n'a aucune protection, cette vieille mégère.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Mel. C'est bien mon p'tit.

Mel retourna dans le hall et s'assit derrière son comptoir, son casque audio de viking sur les oreilles.

- Bon sang, chuchota Woodrow en se penchant vers Harry. Mel écrit des fanfictions ! On aurait dû lui demander son pseudo pour aller se marrer devant ! T'imagine une soirée fics à pouffer comme des dingues avec Bill et Luny ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait lui laisser des commentaires ? Mon Dieu, Harry, il faut que tu dégottes son pseudonyme ! s'écria-t-elle à demi-voix en le secouant par son tee-shirt.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Bill sentant le tabac fraîchement consumé.

- Oh, tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ! s'exclama Woodrow, hystérique.

Harry roula des yeux, et rendit son tablier pour aller lire le livre que lui avait conseillé Remus pour son projet d'ekphrasis.

Il se cala sur le sofa, assis en tailleur et reprit sa lecture à la page 92. Il entendit Luna babiller des choses aux oreilles inexistantes de ses cup-cakes avant de les dévorer tout cru. Harry était tellement habitué à la voir dans son "état normal" qu'il en était vacciné. Il se focalisa sur la plume de Gilles Leroy.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la clochette du Baba O'Riley annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau visiteur. Harry ne leva pas le nez de son livre et sentit la place à ses côtés s'affaisser.

- Tu lis _Alabama Song _? demanda la voix de Remus.

L'étudiant en art le regarda enfin et lui accorda un léger sourire.

- Oui, j'aime vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas quel passage choisir. Ils sont tous tellement intéressants…

- Moi, il y en a un que j'adore parce qu'il est très contesté. Et c'est une question qui pourrait t'intéresser : Ernest Hemingway et Scott Fitzgerald entretenaient-ils une relation suivie ?

- Qu-quoi ? Tous les deux ? Ensemble ? Je n'y crois pas, pouffa Harry. C'est insensé. Je ne les vois pas du tout faire ça…

- Comme toi avec Lee, renchérit Woodrow en se laissant tomber à la dernière place du sofa, caressant pensivement la chevelure blonde de Luna.

- Tu pouvais pas te la fermer ? jura Harry.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Remus, j'aime bien comparer les points de vue. Regarde, lis ce passage et je vais trouver le point de vue contraire de Hemingway. Mon père doit bien garder _Paris est une fête _quelques part…

Harry lut :

* * *

**Alabama Song****, **Chapitre "Retour au pays", _Ecrire 1932_, écrit par Gilles Leroy (Les crochets sont des précisions apportées par moi)

**«** Lewis [nom changé par l'auteur, il s'agit ici d'Ernest, plus particulièrement Ernest Hemingway] se vante d'avoir dès l'enfance porté en permanence un couteau sur lui "afin de tuer les homosexuels". Est-ce un homme sain, cela ? Il ne supporte pas de désirer Scott [F. Scott Fitzgerald], aussi il va le liquider. Méthodiquement. Il a déjà commencé. De Gertrude [plus précisément Gertrude Stein, artiste-peintre femme], quand il eut comprit qu'elle couchait avec Alice Tolkas [écrivaine] (il était long à la détente, tout le monde invité rue de Fleurus [endroit fréquenté par l'élite culturelle à Paris] avait compris depuis des lustres), lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle était une lesbienne affirmée, il s'est mis à en dire tant de mal que ça en était à vomir car il devait tout à cette femme, qui avait été son professeur, sa conseillère, sa bienfaitrice et son mécène. Mais les hommes comme Lewis, c'est pas la peine de leur trouver une humanité. Un type qui ouvre sa chemise jusqu'au nombril afin qu'on profite bien de sa moumoute d'orang-outan, faut pas en attendre grand-chose. [...] « Je sais ce que j'ai vu, répétais-je, j'ai de très bons yeux », ce qui était encore la vérité à cette époque. O'Connor [ici Hemingway] était à genoux, la tête entre les cuisses de mon mari. La pièce était dans la pénombre, mais la lumière du projecteur éclairait assez la scène et je puis vous assurer que c'était bien ce qu'ils faisaient. **»**

* * *

Harry leva un regard éberlué vers Remus qui s'asseyait à nouveau avec un vieil exemplaire du volume de Hemingway.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Il lui a taillé une pipe ? interrogea-t-il.

- Ne sois pas si crédule, dit Remus. Lis plutôt la version d'un des principaux concernés.

* * *

**Paris est une fête**, Chapitre "Une question de taille", écrit par Ernest Hemingway (Les crochets dans le récit sont pour écourter le passage)

**«** Bien plus tard, après que Zelda eut traversé ce qu'on appela alors sa première dépression nerveuse, il arriva que nous nous trouvions à Paris au même moment, et Scott m'invita à déjeuner chez Michaud, au coin de la rue Jacob et de la rue des Saints-Pères. Il me dit qu'il avait une question très grave à me poser, que c'était ce qui lui importait le plus au monde et que je devais lui donner une réponse absolument sincère. Je dis que je ferais de mon mieux. [...] Il dit : "Tu sais que je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre que Zelda" "Je ne savais pas" "Je croyais te l'avoir dit", "Non, tu m'as dit des tas de choses, mais pas ça" "C'est à ce propos que je dois te poser une question" "Bon. Vas-y" "Zelda m'a dit qu'étant donné la façon dont je suis bâti, je ne pourrai jamais rendre aucune femme heureuse [...] elle m'a dit que c'était une question de taille" "Passons au cabinet [...] Tu es tout à fait normal. Zelda est folle". **»**

* * *

- Donc… il s'est passé quoi, au juste ? Ils ont vraiment eut des rapports intimes ou elle était réellement timbrée et c'est une hallucination ? Et pourquoi aurait-elle dit ça ? C'est…

- Bizarre ? Tous les trois, Scott Fitzgerald, Zelda Sayre, et Ernest Hemingway ont une vie hors du commun - extraordinaire dans le sens littéral du terme. Le destin a voulu qu'ils soient réunis d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme des atomes crochus. Idem pour la fabuleuse Gertrude Stein qui a découvert Picasso, entre autres. Pour te faire l'histoire raccourcie, Zelda a toujours été un peu délurée : fille du gouverneur d'Alabama, elle rêvait d'une vie de paillettes et pleines de surprises. Elle a attiré le regard de Scott. On dit qu'il l'a vu, pour la première fois, danser sur une table en soulevant sa robe. Je pense que l'un comme l'autre ont su tirer profit de leur relation : elle l'inspirait, il lui faisait accéder à un monde dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Ils s'aimaient à leur manière. Puis, ils sont partis à Lyon. Ça s'est mal passé - un adultère. Puis ils sont remontés vers Paris en plein boum de la "Génération Perdue" dans les années trente. Ils ont connu Hemingway grâce à Madame Stein. Zelda l'a détesté. Hemingway la trouvait belle mais terrifiante. Tu vois, Harry, quand on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un de fou, on a tendance à participer et à encourager sa folie. C'est ce qu'il s'est produit. Scott a laissé faire. Puis un jour il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'est réfugié dans son amitié avec Hemingway. Ils sortaient de plus en plus ensemble, laissant Zelda avec ses idées noires et son alcool. Elle s'est sentie seule, délaissée et a commencé à le jalouser, j'imagine. A partir de là, où est la limite entre le fantasme et la réalité ? Peu de gens le savent. Et, pour être honnête, c'est une histoire un peu trouble. Bizarre. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Eh bien, je me demandais comment s'était possible qu'elle... qu'elle puisse être au courant de ça. Parce qu'Hemingway dit dans son autobiographie qu'ils étaient seuls, dans un restaurant. Et elle, dit qu'ils étaient dans un hôtel ou... on ne sait où. Alors elle était là où pas ? Et si c'était la première fois que Hemingway voyait le sexe de Scott, pourquoi…

- Elle les aurait vus par la suite ? Cela signifierait qu'à partir de là, ils ont recommencé. Mais c'est peu tangible : Zelda, à l'époque, commençait déjà à avoir quelques troubles mentaux. Toutefois, il faut tout nuancer : il paraîtrait qu'on est jugé sa maladie mentale excessivement, qu'elle n'était que bipolaire. Dans ce cas, elle avait encore toute sa tête à l'époque.

- Peut-être qu'elle a inventé ça pour jeter le discrédit sur Hemingway et son mari, supposa Harry. A l'époque, il y avait de quoi détruire une carrière, non ?

- C'est une histoire de point de vue. Moi, ce qui m'aurait intéressé, c'est l'avis de Madame Stein. Elle les avait tous sous le nez : elle devait savoir, à mon avis.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient montré quoi que ce soit devant tout le monde si seulement cela avait été le cas, rétorqua Harry en fermant le livre. J'imagine que, oui, Hemingway a vu le sexe de Fitzgerald mais… ça n'est pas allé plus loin.

- Tu penses ou tu préfères imaginer que c'est le cas ?

La question de Remus n'eut aucune réponse puisque Bill apporta des cup-cakes multicolores.

Ils les dégustèrent en écoutant quelques notes de Chopin s'échappant de la vieille radio à cadran. Mel passa près du sofa et ébouriffa les cheveux d'un châtain terne de son fils. Harry plaça des marques-pages dans les extraits sélectionnés des deux romans et imagina, le regard perdu, ce qu'il pourrait bien dessiner pour son graffiti.

Peu après avoir finit son deuxième gâteau, quelqu'un entra dans le living-room. Woodrow lui fit un coup de coude en prononçant :

- Je crois que ce jeune homme veut te parler.

Harry sursauta en voyant Cédric. Mel le jaugea méchamment en repartant vers son comptoir. Cédric fourra ses mains dans ses poches et lança :

- Je t'ai attendu pour ton graffiti. Draco aussi. Si tu ne veux pas faire le travail, le minimum que tu puisses faire c'est de rendre le chèque.

- Que Draco vienne pour le récupérer, lança froidement Harry.

- Il est branché six heures par jour à une foutue machine ! Et crois-moi, quand il rentre de l'hôpital, te courir après est bien le cadet de ses soucis.

- Oh, j'ai cru l'avoir remarqué.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cette fresque murale compte pour lui. Cela signifie qu'il pourra de nouveau un jour faire des tours de magie sans se préoccuper de si cela sera le dernier ou non !

- N'essaies pas de me prendre par les sentiments, trancha Harry en rassemblant brusquement ses affaires.

- Tu as une dette envers Draco ! s'était écrié Cédric en haussant la voix.

- Une dette ? répéta lentement Harry en faisant volte-face. Si je n'avais rien fait ce soir-là, il serait mort, alors, je t'en prie, tais-toi.

- Espèce de…

- STOP ! hurla Bill. On arrête ce cinéma. Mettez vos différents de côté, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vos histoires de pacotilles. Si Harry a un problème avec Draco, ils le règleront comme des grands. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire l'intermédiaire. Vous n'allez pas nous foutre en l'air l'ambiance. Je vous ferais dire que demain, c'est la Gay Pride.

**A suivre**

* * *

Prochain chapitre, la **Gay Pride** ! Je vous retrouve dans une semaine avec votre déguisement. Dix mille mots de délires. Huhu.


	21. Cinderella

**Posté le : **20 Mai 2011. _Lâché de folles sur le site._

* * *

**B**E PROUD TO BE GAY

**G**O STRIKE TO THE POINT

**B**E STRAIGHT-MINDED IF YOU COULD

**F**AG-MINDED IF YOU WOULD

* * *

**Post-it : **Le blog officiellement officieux de la fanfiction s'est refait une beauté. Lui aussi s'est travesti pour la Gay Pride. Les reviews anonymes datant du chapitre 18 seront mises en temps et en heure. J'ai accumulé le retard mais n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre.

**Mot de ****la Bêta - EveJHoang : Warning – Chapitre non corrigé par la bêta, la version correcte arrivera dans quelques jours, on pense.**

~ Chapitre spécial Gay Pride, enjoy !

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Baba O'Riley **

**Single 21 : **« **Cinderella ****»**

* * *

**"Cinderella" - The Sonics. Piste de 2 min 47. 1965. Ronronnement rauque. Rock en balade. Ballade féérique. Déhanchement. Vrombissement. Allons-y gayment. Hey, Cinderella !**

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey everybody  
I'm out looking for a girl  
She's the sharpest one  
In the whole wide world  
I want to be her man  
Lord, I'll catch her if I can_

I met her at the bar  
You know, we danced all night  
When I kissed her lips  
She even held me tight  
Disapeared by herself  
When my clock struck twelve

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Cinderella  
Where have you gone  
I got a glass slipper  
For you to try on  
I want to be your fellow  
Hey hey hey hey hey Cinderella_

« Si Cendrillon avait eu une horloge dans le coeur, elle aurait bloqué le temps à minuit moins une et se serait éclatée au bal toute sa vie », Mathias Malzieu.

* * *

**Cendrillon fait le trottoir**

Nuitatement, Cendrillon s'en va chez Orgel,

Sombrant dans un moite vertige sans appel.

Magie de Cassiopée, danse de Salomé,

Elle tourbillonne jusqu'à en être possédée.

.

Envoûtée par la musique et ses tourbillons,

Son regard azur frappe le ciel ecchymose,

[Ses lèvres audacieuses goûtent le doux minuit

Sa crinoline excitedes névroses,

Ses amants lui quémandent l'absolution.

.

Cendrillon s'imagine être la Princesse de Clèves,

Sous son franc-parler déplacé les abcès crèvent,

Sous son joug les hommes trépassent de Charybde

[En Scylla, sous son ottomane coule la sève.

.

Cendrillon provoque l'hystérie des duels,

Dans l'alcôve de velours au parfum cruel.

Elle ne lit qu'uniquement la prose Brontë,

Soupirant sous la plume éthérée d'Emily.

.

Cendrillon, inconquise tel Monte Christo,

S'abandonne pour quelques vulgaires cristaux,

Préférant les jules aux diamants gros comme le Ritz,

Répudiant le Prince au frais bouquet d'Adonis.

.

Ses fleurs et son amour disparu ont fané.

Elle prit les poussières de son compagnon.

Le Prince est mort, écrasé par ses ambitions

Dix milles lieux sous les peaux mortes élysées.

.

Cendrillon aux yeux teinte lapis-lazuli,

Papillonnent vers les cieux gouachés de pâle gris,

Dans l'attente sanglante des lointains beaux temps,

[Et d'un signe ouaté de son amant.

.

F.M, sans prétention aucune. Premier poème. Priez de respecter les lois de la propriété intellectuelle (à défaut d'un autre nom, huhu, j'ai fait droit donc...) et de ne pas mettre des citations, des poèmes, extraits de moi sans autorisation sur vos blogs et autres. Merci.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Elle est magnifique !

- Elle ou Il ? demanda Bill en fronçant des sourcils tout en se penchant vers Luna qui avait les yeux brillants et fardés de violet. On peut se poser des questions étant donné que nous sommes à la Gay Pride.

- C'est une vraie Lady, appuya Mel en remontant son pantalon de Sherlock Cock. Une femme de caractère et de prestige. Elle a une tenue incroyable. Charmante.

- Mel, vous n'auriez pas le béguin ? gloussa Harry en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Bah, tu as vu un peu cette femme ? Elle est... à couper le souffle.

Sur le parcours de la Gay Pride avançait lentement une femme blonde, dans une robe bleu ciel comme dans le dessin animé Cendrillon, fabriquée par les petites mains de l'association créative des gays et lesbiens de Londres. Le serre-tête argenté maintenait ses cheveux en place. Et un léger décolleté était à peine suggestif.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, renchérit Harry en regardant Cendrillon progresser au bras du Prince - Mister Pectoraux élus au suffrage universel de la communauté homosexuelle de Londres. Peut-être que c'est un mannequin goudou. Ils représentent le must de notre communauté pour ouvrir le défilé.

- Oh, regardez ! Ils ont un carrosse ! s'emporta Luna en pointant du doigt une magnifique citrouille sur roue tirée par deux chevaux un peu stressés par toute cette foule. C'est magique.

- J'espère qu'elle réussira à monter avec son énorme robe, ajouta Aleksei, les roues au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel. Ca serait dommage qu'elle se rétame sur le bitume devant tout Londres.

- Franchement, ça donnerait presque envie d'être hétéro, prononça rêveusement Blaise.

Sans se retourner, Aleksei attrapa son paquet entre ses jambes et grinça des dents tandis que son petit-ami le suppliait de le lâcher.

- Cette bite est la mienne, prévint Aleksei d'une voix sourde.

Tout à coup, des canons à confettis explosèrent et une chanteuse s'empara du micro et annonça le début de la Gay Pride. Harry poussa un cri de joie, entraînant Luna sur l'avenue tandis que les bandeaux de sécurité étaient retirés. Luna avait une façon particulière de danser, comme si elle était dans le cosmos. Elle dansait pour elle, et non pas pour son partenaire ou pour le côté esthétique de la chose. Luna fredonnait d'un air légèrement absent, tournant sur elle même. Elle avait un chapeau extravagant d'au moins un mètre de hauteur qui représentait un bâton de sucre d'orge, la lanière passant sous son menton.

Woodrow passa ses bras autour de sa taille et accompagna ses gestes alors qu'Harry s'amusait et faisait des signes de la main à un peu tout le monde. Il se remit à danser avec entrain et Théodore, derrière son dos, l'imitait outrageusement. Bill ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de prendre quelques photos.

Beaucoup de londoniens les dépassèrent puisque la procession continuait. Au bout de cinq minutes, Mel sortit de son sac à bandoulière une laisse et l'attacha au cou de Harry.

- C'est mon Watson, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur d'Aleksei. En route, Watson.

Harry se mit à japper, dans son costume de gentleman anglais, et marcha en bombant le torse, un collier pour chien autour du cou. Woodrow lui tenait le bras, déguisée en femme sulfureuse des années trente. Elle dansa sur _Papa Americano_ avec un club de Charleston. A sa grande surprise, une fille l'embrassa sur la bouche à la fin de la danse. Woodrow semblait tétanisé et ne bougea pas d'un iota. Luna s'approcha alors et embrassa sur la bouche la fille en question et repartit avec sa petite-amie.

- Elle avait l'air gentille, complimenta Luna tandis qu'un groupe d'hommes déguisés en gladiateurs les dépassaient. Oh, regarde ! Il a une sublime cuirasse.

- Y'a pas que ça de sublime chez lui, bava pratiquement Harry en traînant Mel derrière.

Lee lui tapa les fesses, arborant un tee-shirt "_Homme à vendre_". Harry arbora un air taquin une fraction de secondes avant de le voir disparaître avec quelques amies de son école de Lettres.

- Tu te fais pas chier quand même, lança Woodrow. Tu as des plans culs partout !

- Je dois avoir du charme, avança Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Tiens, on voit le carrosse d'ici !

- Elle en a de la chance, Cendrillon, souffla Luna en ajustant son énorme chapeau sur sa tête. Peut-être même qu'elle fait des bisous au Prince...

- DE LA SALSA ! hurla Harry en poussant tout le monde, faisant courir Mel derrière lui.

Woodrow et Théodore arrêtèrent de marcher et se regardèrent d'un air entendu : il était clairement dingue. Harry avait détaché sa laisse pour danser avec un homme sublime à la peau mat. Harry était vraiment dans son univers - au grand damne de Mel qui regardait d'un air triste sa pauvre laisse. Aleksei s'apprêtait à les suivre pour regarder quand Blaise se posta devant lui.

- On va mettre ton fauteuil dans la voiture.

- Qu-quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! Je veux faire la Gay Pride.

- Tu vas la faire, mais tu vas aussi oublier ton fauteuil une journée. Ca sera cool. Allez, viens.

Avant qu'il ne pu protester, Blaise lui prit les deux mains tandis que Bill s'occupait de son fauteuil roulant. Blaise le tenait fermement par la taille et ils étaient nez à nez.

- Wow, j'avais oublié que j'étais si grand, murmura Aleksei en regardant le sol. Tout prend une autre dimension, c'est dingue.

Aleksei l'embrassa intensément tandis qu'on sifflait généreusement autour d'eux. Blaise, désemparé au début, répondit à son baiser et pressa son corps contre le sien.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir un pied de biche pour les séparer, grogna Woodrow en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaise souleva de terre Aleksei, le portant comme une princesse.

- C'est toi ma Cendrillon, grogna-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Je suis flatté, cher Prince. Bon, il est où mon carrosse ? s'impatienta-t-il en lui tapant le crâne. Parce que c'est pas tout de dire que j'oublie mon fauteuil mais je ne vais pas me traîner jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée comme une limace !

- Je vais te porter sur mon dos, idiot. J'ai des muscles pas que pour faire beau !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna faussement Aleksei. Toi, tu vas me porter sur tout le trajet ? Tu ne surestimes pas un peu trop tes capacités physiques ?

Blaise rit dans son cou et Harry, en revenant du groupe de danseurs de salsa eut un choc : c'était la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Blaise qu'il le voyait si heureux, épanoui... En fait, Harry avait un peu le tournis : il y avait trop de mondes, trop de musiques qui se succédaient, trop de sourires, trop de rires, trop de bonheur, trop d'arc-en-ciel... Une journée utopique. Juste ce qu'il avait besoin pour oublier un peu tous ses tracas.

Finalement, il s'avéra que Blaise fut incapable de porter Aleksei plusieurs heures sans avoir mal au dos. Il avait blagué. En fait, il avait prévu de sortir sa moto de collection, achetée dans des enchères à Bali. Aleksei avait un casque rouge avec écrit en lettres capitales "BOLIDE". Blaise en avait un avec des cornes de taureau dessus que lui avait forcé Harry à acheter.

- T'es cocu, Blaisinou ? charria Théodore d'un air méprisant.

- Je suis sûr que tu rêves d'être à ma place, susurra Aleksei en plaçant ses bras autour des hanches de Blaise. Allez, fait pas ta mauvaise langue, Teddy Bear. Chacun son tour pour chevaucher la monture.

Théodore eut un air offusqué pendant que Blaise faisait ronronner le moteur.

- Il est pire que moi, parfois, indiqua-t-il. Faut pas le chercher.

- Sans racune ? demanda Aleksei.

Il y eut une seconde ou deux d'attente puis l'ancien amant de Blaise eut un petit sourire.

- Continuez juste de rouler protégés, prononça simplement Théodore en reculant légèrement.

Blaise et Aleksei s'élancèrent du côté de la piste cyclable du bas-côté, laissée libre pour les deux roues. Ils rattrapèrent assez rapidement le carrosse et Aleksei fit coucou à Cendrillon, un sourire immense sur le visage. Elle lui répondit d'un air légèrement surpris tandis qu'ils dépassaient le carrosse pour ouvrir eux-mêmes la procession. Les personnes sur le bas-côté rejoignaient la foule peu à peu avec l'avancée. Les chars arrivaient par les rues transversales et Aleksei criait à Blaise des commentaires en pointant du doigt telles ou telles animations.

Une jeune fille dans la foule, s'avança en courant avec un grand drapeau LGBT en le tendant à Aleksei tandis que ses amis prenaient une photo de dernier instant.

Tout à coup, explosa la chanson _Born This Way_ de Lady Gaga et Aleksei entendit Blaise grogner par-dessus le bruit du moteur. Tout le monde applaudissait la Cendrillon et aussi le couple qu'ils formaient. Blaise, ralentit et embrassa impudiquement Aleksei. Si ça faisait pas la _Une_ ça, Aleksei voulait bien se pocher dans une marmite.

- Je crois que je suis exhibitionniste : toute cette foule m'a donné envie de toi.

Blaise esquissa un sourire et enfila ses Ray-Ban qu'il avait accrochées au col de son tee-shirt. Cendrillon pouvait aller se coucher : c'était eux les stars. Déboucha d'une autre avenue, un immense char remplis de type en strings qui bouchait la vue vers l'avant. Blaise et Aleksei se retrouvèrent prit entre le char et le carrosse de Cendrillon sans pouvoir faire une embardée.

- Bah c'est malin, grogna Blaise en analysant la situation.

- Tu sais, moi ça ne me dérange pas d'être pris en sandwich...

Blaise haussa si hauts les sourcils qu'ils disparurent derrière son casque. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, essayant de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas tout inventer, que Aleksei venait bel et bien de lui faire une suggestion sexuelle que beaucoup qualifierait d'indécente, et qu'il avait le feu vert pour le prendre en...

- QUOI ? cria Blaise en ralentissant brusquement.

- Calme-toi, c'était juste une idée.

- _Que je me calme _! Attends, j'ai failli faire une attaque sur ma moto en pleine Gay Pride. Aleksei... Comment peux-tu sérieusement envisager de faire un plan à trois avec... avec qui d'abord ?

- Harry a un beau cul. Mais ça peut être un autre, tu vois. Tu n'as qu'à ramener Théodore et Harry : tu aurais tous tes hommes rien que pour toi, à te faire des gâteries. Le fantasme de plus d'un homme.

Blaise arbora un petit sourire : l'idée n'était pas déplaisante...

A des mètres de là, Théodore avait le bras autour de la taille de Bill et savourait des cocktails qu'on distribuait sur le bas-côté. Harry dansait d'un stand à un autre sans finir aucune musique. Woodrow lui servait de cavalière attitrée. Ils virevoltaient d'une ambiance à une autre. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la délégation brésilienne, Harry et Woodrow montèrent sur le char et entamèrent un forõ endiablé. Des drag-queen déguisées comme le Carnaval de Rio battaient le rythme en tête de char, avec d'immenses plumes émeraude.

Harry louchait sur les brésiliens et Woodrow lui marcha sur le pied pour lui remettre les idées en ordre.

Tout à coup, Harry s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Son regard était tombé sur deux hommes aux coins d'une rue - un qui pointait son doigt sur quelqu'un dans la foule, et l'autre qui notait des choses sur un carnet. Harry, éberlué, quitta Woodrow et sauta du char, se mêlant dans la foule. Il essaya de se frayer un chemin vers les deux hommes, en essayant de les garder en vue.

- Harry ! cria Woodrow. Harry, revient ! C'est par-là !

Ses cris furent étouffés par les exclamations de joie des manifestants quand un groupe rock gay débarqua dans le char suivant. Harry avait son cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Hé, attention ! s'emporta une drag-queen qui avait failli perdre sa perruque violette.

- Tu as des bites aux frousses, mon chou ? demanda une autre.

Harry ne s'arrêta pas et fonça droit vers les deux hommes. Il les connaissait. Il les avait longtemps cherché. Il arriva devant eux, le souffle court, ayant perdu son chapeau melon en route. L'homme qui écrivait sur son calepin le regarda longtemps, incrédule, puis afficha un sourire en coin et nota une chose de plus sur son calepin. L'autre qui regardait la foule avait les yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait de reconnaître des visages.

- Tiens, dit-il, je savais que Connor était gay aussi. Note-le, cracha-t-il. Hé, depuis quand il est là, lui ?

- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda Harry en s'approchant. Vous savez, il y a quelques temps, dans la ruelle...

Les deux hommes partagèrent un regard doucereux.

- Belle cicatrice, ajouta le premier en rangeant son carnet dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

- Enfoiré, gronda Harry en levant le poing pour le frapper.

L'autre lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu allais faire quelque chose, la tapette ? Allez, sois gentille et retourne avec tes camarades de chambrée. Pouilleux.

- Dites-moi, vous avez sucé combien de queues pour être aussi frustrés ? Les chattes c'est pas trop votre truc ? Vous sabotez le courage des autres de s'affirmer comme tel parce que vous n'en aurez jamais les couilles ? C'était stupide de venir ici sachant que vous êtes complice de tentative d'homicide volontaire et de crime homophobe.

- Tu vas nous faire quoi, hein ? Allez, sois sérieux pour une fois et laisse-nous travailler.

- Travailler à quoi ? Vous écrivez les noms de tous les supposés pédés que vous connaissez ? Si je vous citais tous les pédés célèbres que vous devez sûrement aduler, vous en serez baba... Arrêtez de vous prendre pour Dieu en voulant nous éliminer. On ne crèvera jamais.

- Ah ouais, c'est ce que tu crois ? susurra une voix dangereuse tandis qu'un bras passait sous son cou. Comment on se retrouve le pédé ? Tu te souviens de moi ?

Au-delà de la ruelle, la Gay Pride continuait d'exploser. L'attention des manifestants étaient focalisés sur la procession.

- Alors, reprit-il, tu ne dis plus un mot ?

- Tu m'excites comme tu ne peux pas savoir, grogna Harry en essayant de se défaire de son emprise. Je vais appeler les flics.

- Oh, et tu crois qu'ils vont venir très vite ? Tu sais, on est en pleine Gay Pride, les quelques flics qui sont présents ne sont pas très proches d'ici et ils sont à pied pour surveiller. Le temps qu'ils entendent le message, localisent l'endroit, se frayent un chemin dans cette putain de foule d'homos, qu'ils te trouvent... On sera déjà parti, et toi... toi tu seras mort.

- C'est qui le débile pour être venu maintenant ? nargua un de ses amis.

- Dites, sourit Harry, votre ami aux cheveux rouge, il s'en est remis du baiser que je lui ai laissé sur sa queue ? J'espère que c'était la meilleure pipe de toute sa chienne de vie.

- Tu m'as cassé le nez, gronda la voix à son oreille. J'avais un nez parfait avant.

- C'est un crime contre l'humanité, ironisa Harry, cachant son inquiétude. Je me suis déjà battu contre vous, ça ne me pose pas de problème de devoir recommencer...

- Tu crois ?

Tout à coup, l'homme le lâcha et Harry reconnu de suite le leader du groupe, Max. Les deux autres essayèrent de l'attraper pour le frapper mais Harry réussi à courir vers la grande avenue et atterrit en pleine procession. Max et ses deux compères déboulèrent à sa suite, l'air menaçant.

- ECOUTEZ-MOI, hurla Harry pour couvrir le bruit de la fanfare. CE SONT DES HOMOPHOBES.

Tout à coup, un groupe de vingt personnes au moins s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent Harry, Max et les deux autres.

- ILS M'ONT ATTAQUE AVEC MON SEX-FRIEND ET L'ONT BLESSE A L'ARME BLANCHE SOUS PRETEXTE QU'IL ETAIT HOMO ET M'ONT FORCE A SUCER LEUR SALE BITE D'HETERO.

Max blanchit en voyant que de plus en plus de gens s'arrêtaient pour écouter Harry.

- Ta gueule, persifla-t-il.

- ILS ONT SUR EUX UNE LISTE DE TOUS LES GAYS QU'ILS RECONNAISSENT POUR FAIRE DE LEUR VIE UN ENFER. ILS ONT MENACE D'EN TUER CERTAIN, MOI LE PREMIER. ALORS...

- Tais-toi, sale pédale, s'écria Max.

- Pédale ? répéta un homme en talons aiguilles. Tu l'as appelé comment, là ?

- T'as un problème toi ? interrogea un des amis de Max. Tu veux qu'on te règle ton compte ?

- Mais je t'en prie, chéri, répondit-il.

Rageur, il s'approcha dangereusement et n'eut pas le temps de lever la main que l'homme lui mit un magistrale coup de pied dans les parties. Il lui asséna plusieurs fois des coups au même endroit tandis que sa victime lui suppliait d'arrêter. Max semblait tétanisé en voyant la foule qui formait un parfait arc de cercle autour d'eux. Tout à coup, déboucha de la foule, Lee.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Harry pourquoi... Max ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, ça oui, je l'ai baisé il y a un mois et demi, après une virée au Néon. Tu te souviens, à la soirée Antiquité ? Le mec avec qui je suis parti chez moi ? Eh bien, c'est lui.

Max eut un air indéchiffrable.

- Toi aussi t'es un pédé ? gronda l'homme à terre. Sale enfoiré ! Tu nous avais dit que...

- JE NE SUIS PAS PEDE ! se défendit Max, virant au rouge. Je vais...

- Tu vas quoi ? contra Harry. Ne fais pas le malin. Dans la rue, il y a des centaines et des centaines de gays, lesbiennes, partisans homos et autres. A ta place, je ne la ramènerai pas trop. Ca ne sert plus à rien. Les jeux sont faits.

- Je... Je vais appeler Tonks pour procéder à une arrestation. Elle traîne avec des amis en patrouille. Reste ici.

- Je ne les lâcherai pas des yeux.

- Nous non plus, maugréa un travesti d'une voix haut perché. Le jour de la Gay Pride, en plus ? Ils sont de pire en pire les homophobes.

- Peut-être qu'on serait plus calme s'ils autorisaient à nouveau la chasse aux pédés, décréta le second ami de Max. Vous ne vous sentez pas débiles de défiler ici alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, on vous pendait nu sur la place publique ? Bande de folles. Tout ce qui intéresse les politiques chez vous, c'est votre fric. Rien d'autre. Vos droits, on s'en contrebalance.

Woodrow était arrivée d'un autre côté de l'arc-de-cercle et avait suivit le petit échange. A ces mots, elle enleva ses talons et les jeta par terre d'un air furieux. Elle semblait hors d'elle. Woodrow s'approcha de l'homme et lui mit une droite magistrale qui le fit tomber à terre. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, ses cheveux dans la main et le frappait à plusieurs reprises.

- Je vais te buter, salopard, gronda-t-elle.

Harry allait intervenir pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse elle aussi embarquée quand la police arriverait mais Luna le retint par un pan de sa veste.

- Laisse, dit-elle d'une voix douce, c'est joli à voir.

Woodrow était comme un animal sauvage et personne n'aurait voulu être à la place de sa victime. Même les deux compères essayaient de se tasser dans un coin, essayant de se faire oublier.

- Tu sais quoi ? s'écria Woodrow en se relevant. Je suis lesbienne, et fière de l'être. Si tu es mal dans ta peau au point de vouloir rabaisser les autres, c'est ton problème. Vas voir un psy et fais-toi enculer un bon coup. Mais penser que le fait que nous soyons gays fasse de nous des victimes silencieuses, c'est totalement faux. Il y aura toujours une lesbienne enragée ou un gay suffisamment courageux pour te faire face. Je pense que tu auras le temps d'y penser en prison quand tu te feras prendre dans les douches.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? gronda Mel. Harry, Woodrow, je peux savoir que...

- Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête pour manifestation de haine dans un lieu publique, agression, crime homophobe et pour vous, jeune homme, tentative d'homicide volontaire.

- Ils étaient cinq ce soir-là, rappela Harry.

- On leur broiera les couilles au commissariat pour nous dire le nom des deux autres, persifla Woodrow après avoir adressé un bref signe de tête à Tonks qui menait l'équipe de patrouille.

- Monsieur l'agent, prononça Max, vous êtes père de famille et marié ? Comment pouvez-vous laisser faire ça ? On agissait pour le plus grand bien. Nous sommes des héros.

- Ferme-la, tu me fais pitié, dit l'agent avec dédain.

On leur passa les menottes et les autres policiers accompagnés de Woodrow les embarquèrent. Harry ressenti un élan de fierté envers sa communauté et fut soulagé de les voir partis, enfin.

- Beau boulot, mon cher Watson, grogna Mel en lui tapant l'épaule affectueusement.

Harry lui sourit largement, un poids s'envolant quelque part. C'était extraordinaire de les avoir trouvés bêtement là, à les compter comme des moutons de Panurge.

- Tu viens t'amuser, Harry ? demanda doucement Luna en lui prenant la main.

La foule compacte qui s'était arrêtée se dissipa, reprenant alors ses esprits. Cette année, la Gay Pride de Londres avait misé sur l'esprit night-club - au grand dam de Bill qui n'aimait pas la techno.

Sur la route, ils signèrent quelques pétitions pour les droits des gays et lesbiennes et rencontrèrent Hermione et Ron tenant un stand de tee-shirts revendus pour une association des malade du Sida.

- Un tee-shirt, Harry ? demanda Ron en tendant un bout tissus orange avec marqué "_Gay. So gay. Ultra gay_".

- Tu n'as pas une couleur moins... choquante ?

- Tu as quelque chose contre le orange ? gronda Bill qui s'était rasé les cheveux après se les être teint en blond pour la représentation théâtrale du Baba O'Riley. Je souffre le martyr, moi !

- C'est ça... prononça Théodore en s'approchant du stand. Vous en auriez un vert avec un message sympathique ?

- Mmh, eh bien, on a celui-là : "_C'est quand tu veux, où tu veux_", dit Hermione en lui en tendant un. Et un autre vert par là, "_Une pipe pour la forme_ ?"

- Je prendrai le deuxième. C'est combien ?

- Cinq livres.

- Oh, moi je veux le rouge ! s'exclama Lee, sortant de nulle part. Tiens, le jaune est pas mal aussi : "_La branlette, ça réaligne les chakras_". C'est qui l'auteur des petites phrases ?

- Moi, répondit fièrement Ron.

- C'est un génie ! s'emporta Hermione avec un sourire radieux. On en a vendu pleins depuis que nous sommes installés. Les bleus se vendent comme des petits pains. "_Etre gay, c'est l'avenir_ ", c'est plutôt accrocheur, non ?

- Je préfère le rose, ajouta Mel. "_Je suis une grosse folle_", lut-il avec un petit sourire. Je t'en prends un, Harry ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je prends un noir "_Autoreverse, et vous_ ?". Comme ça, pas besoin de discours inutile au Néon, argumenta l'étudiant en art en mettant la main à la poche.

- On aurait bien aimé vous suivre mais on doit assurer les ventes, reprit Hermione. J'ai vu le carrosse de Cendrillon passer. C'est assez ambigu, tout de même. On ne sait pas si c'est réellement une femme ou... Enfin, le soleil tape fort par ici. Ron, tu as pensé à mettre ta casquette ?

Son petit-ami grommela quelque chose, arborant une adorable teinte pivoine tandis que son frère aîné se moquait de lui.

- Bon c'est pas tout, reprit Luna en enfilant son nouveau tee-shirt, on doit rejoindre Blaise et Aleksei au point d'arrivée. Je l'aime bien ce petit. Je lui ferai bien un mausolée, tiens. Et puis, maintenant, avec Draco nous ne sommes plus si seuls : un nouveau blond dans le gang.

- Ca va aller ma chérie, on va te donner tes calmants, rassura Woodrow.

Luna pouffa et elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux, bras dessus, bras dessous. Hermione claqua deux bises sur les joues de Harry et fit un dernier signe de la main aux autres.

- C'est moi ou Harry devient plus sexe de jour en jour ? interrogea pensivement Ron en fixant son meilleur ami. On devrait l'enfermer à double-tour dans son grenier. Ca serait plus sûr.

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de coude avant de fixer le nouveau char. Des travestis se dandinant sur des musiques de _Moulin Rouge_. Agglutinés au stand, des hommes sifflaient en admirant leurs jambes.

- Si on ne m'avait pas dit que c'était des mecs, continua Ron, je me serai permis de les regarder plus fixement... enfin, pas que tu ne sois pas jolie, hein ? Tu es...

- La ferme.

Ron fit profile-bas et argua des passants afin de leur vendre de nouveaux tee-shirts. Tout à coup, un homme passa en courant juste devant eux.

- Je rêve ou c'était...

- Cédric Digorry, compléta sa petite-amie en se penchant pour le voir disparaître derrière un groupe de militants avec pancartes. Je me demande ce qu'il fout là, si pressé.

- Il a peut-être le feu au cul, plaisanta Ron.

- S'il touche à Harry, je fais un malheur, gronda-t-elle d'un air menaçant. Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !

- Oh, ça va, il est grand tu sais.

- Harry ? Notre Harry ? Harry qui sursaute quand il y a l'orage ? Harry qui fait encore des cauchemars et se réveille en pleurant comme un bébé ? Harry qui a une argumentation se limitant à "Tu es méchante" ? Harry qui...

- D'accord, il est un peu immature sur les bords, mais bon. Il va pas se laisser dégonfler par cette pâle copie de James Dean.

- J'envoie un message à Harry pour le prévenir qu'il est là, dit-elle en sortant son téléphone portable.

_" Cédric Diggory à six heures. Il fonce vers vous. "_

Harry sursauta légèrement en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le lut et se retourna. Cédric courrait. Il s'arrêta près de lui, essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux.

- Il faut... Il faut que tu m'aides.

- Ah ? Et à quoi ?

- Je dois retrouver Draco. Son toubib à appeler : il n'est pas allé à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Hier, il me parlait de la Gay Pride et comme quoi il voulait la faire à tout prix. Il m'a dit que tu lui en avais parlé, que c'était comme un dépucelage et que...

- Je n'ai jamais forcé Draco à venir, rétorqua Harry. Je l'ai lui ai suggéré il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, quand il était encore en bonne santé. Ce jour-là, il m'avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas la faire et nous n'avons plus réabordé le sujet. Et pour tout te dire, je ne vois pas où il peut être. Personne ne l'a vu et il n'a contacté aucun d'entre nous, pas vrai ? dit-il en se tournant vers Mel, Lee, Luna, Woodrow, Bill et Théodore qui acquiescèrent tous positivement. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet mais... je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Ces coups de tête, ça ne m'a jamais regardé. C'est toi son petit-ami, pas moi. Alors débrouille-toi. Il n'y a qu'une seule Gay Pride l'année, et je ne vais pas te laisser me la gâcher.

Cédric se redressa, incrédule.

- Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave ? Et s'il faisait de l'insuffisance rénale en pleine procession ?

- Ca ne me concerne pas, je te le répète encore une fois. De toute manière, il peut être n'importe où. Si ça se trouve, tu l'as dépassé.

- Si on le voit, on lui dira de retourner se faire soigner, assura Luna.

- S'il n'est pas déjà mort quand on le trouve, rétorqua Woodrow d'un ton narquois. J'ai un petit compte à régler avec ce salopard. Franchement, j'ai beau être lesbienne, j'ai un minimum de goût : entre Harry et toi, il n'y a pas photo.

- Sérieusement, tu te prends pour qui ? Tu penses que ton couple est mieux que le mien sous prétexte que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ?

- Wow, tu cites du Leibniz en plus de ça, fit-elle remarquée d'un air sarcastique. Draco choisit ses plans cul en fonction de leur intelligence ou quoi ?

- Ne parle pas au nom de ton ami, grinça Cédric. Harry n'est pas une flèche d'après ce que Draco m'avait raconté sur l'oreiller entre deux orgasmes. Il n'arrivait même pas à le faire monter au plafond, d'ailleurs. Et puis, tu vois, à la base, il voulait juste l'instruire.

- _M'instruire_ ? répéta Harry. Ecoute, s'il y a bien un spécialiste de cul ici, c'est bien moi. Draco il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, même s'il marche sur mes plates bandes. Je trouve ça bien bas. Tu n'as pas ce que tu veux alors tu cherches les défauts là où il n'y en a pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai rien à foutre que Draco soit un branleur ou pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a aimé me prendre et qu'il voudrait recommencer. Et ça, tu ne le supportes pas. Tu vois, Cédric, moi aussi je peux être une pute - une vraie de vraie.

Woodrow arborait un sourire rayonnant et murmura à l'oreille de Mel : "C'est mon poulain".

Une troupe d'hommes déguisés en cow-boy les dépassèrent, lasso à la main. Ils exécutèrent une chorégraphie suave calquée sur _These Boots Are Made For Walking_. Cédric resta planter là, mais rattrapa Harry, marchant à ses côtés.

- OK, on met tout à plat et on le cherche, d'accord ?

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. On ne m'insulte pas devant mes amis. Donc tu peux aller te faire mettre bien profond.

- Il s'agit de Draco, là, pas de nos égos.

- Et si je ne t'aide pas, tu vas faire quoi ? Me mordre ?

Luna ne pu s'empêcher de glousser.

- Allez, viens Harry, encouragea Bill.

Les cow-boys criaient des "hi-ha" en agitant leur lasso.

- Elle est longue, chéri, nargua un des cow-boys de la troupe en lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur à Théodore qui rougit instantanément.

- Il a déjà trouvé une monture, rétorqua Bill en plaçant un bras autour de sa taille.

- J'aime les rodéos improbables, conforta Théodore en s'approchant du cow-boy. Mes coordonnés.

Bill haussa bien haut les sourcils et s'apprêta à faire une remarque quand le ronronnement d'une moto s'approchant le fit taire. Blaise et Aleksei revenaient de leur virée en tête de procession.

- C'était dingue là-bas, s'écria Aleksei des colliers de fleurs tout autour du cou. Il y avait des types qui refaisaient YMCA. J'ai même embrassé l'indien ! Il y a des gars déguisés en personnages de manga à cent cinquante mètres. J'étais toute chose. De l'eau... vite de l'eau.

Blaise débouchonna sa bouteille et la jeta au visage de Aleksei.

- Ca te calme, ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air fourbe.

Luna poussa un cri suraigu et Théodore sursauta. Elle le tira par le bras en entendant la musique _Ce rêve bleu_. Elle commença à tournoyer sur elle-même en chantant et Woodrow la dévisagea.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait cette chanson.

- Maman me la chantait toujours avant de m'endormir quand j'étais petite, souffla Luna, émue. Ca va faire des lustres que je ne l'avais pas entendue. Je crois que je vais pleurer... Elle me manque vraiment, Woodrow.

Sa petite-amie la serra dans ses bras et demanda aux autres de les laisser un peu seules. Harry entendit Luna étouffer un sanglot.

Aleksei se racla la gorge et se sécha le visage sur le dos de Blaise qui n'osa protester. La mélodie de Cendrillon _Bibidi bobidi bou _couvrit les pleurs de Luna. La citrouille de Cendrillon était bel et bien visible. Un tapis rouge avait été déployé devant la porte de son carrosse et l'assemblée semblait retenir son souffle. Le Prince descendit le premier et Harry s'agglutina près des grilles.

Cendrillon était époustouflante.

- Et maintenant, Mesdames et Monsieur et demi, proféra un homme pendu au micro, Cendrillon va choisir son élu pour son premier et unique baiser de la Gay Pride. Alors, tenez vous bien, elle va choisir... Cendrillon, à toi l'honneur, regarde bien.

- Moi, hurla Mel en brandissant sa casquette de détective privée. Choisis-moi.

- Non, moi ! Je suis plus fort ! s'écria Blaise en montrant ses muscles outrepassant le regard noir de son petit-ami. Je te ferai passer la plus belle nuit de toute ta vie !

- Chérie, je suis disponible ! hurla un type arrachant pratiquement sa chemise. Je suis hétéro !

- Qui a dit que c'était une femme ? tiqua Bill, juste à côté.

- Je m'en fous : ça y ressemble.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Mel imita le cri du loup dans les cartoons et son colocataire décida de lui mettre la laisse avant qu'il n'enjambe la barrière.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous très excités, continua la voix du chauffeur de salle. Alors, on va mettre un peu plus de piment au jeu. Vous allez proposer un cadeau à Cendrillon. Un cadeau qui fera pencher la balance de votre côté. N'est-elle pas sublime ? Elle ou... il. Les enchères commencent !

- Mon salaire ! s'écria un type déguisé en cow-boy.

- Mon scooter.

- Ma montre, cria Mel en brandissant sa vieille montre bosselée.

- Ma grand-mère ! se moqua Aleksei en tirant Blaise en arrière.

- Ma virginité ! hurla une voix en pleine mue d'adolescent.

- Ma queue sera tienne, ma jolie !

- J'ai un billet pour voir le concert privé de Ben Harper.

- Je t'emmène en Côte d'Azur pendant deux semaines, allez, choisi-moi ! s'écria Blaise. Je... Je te donnerai ma fierté, ma masculinité, le côté droit de mon lit...

- Blaise, je te rappelle que je dors _déjà_ du côté droit de ton lit, gronda Aleksei. Tu ne vas pas te mettre dans tous tes états pour un simple baiser.

- Oh, c'est bon, on rigole un peu. Desserre la pression ou ton anus va éclater.

- Je t'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas un cadeau, maugréa Théodore en se penchant vers lui.

Aleksei compatit silencieusement et laissa Blaise aller jusqu'à mettre en jeu sa moelle osseuse. Le jeune homme puceau pleura en stipulant que Cendrillon était son dernier espoir. Un homme lança même son boxer à la figure de la Princesse qui l'attrapa au vol et le fourra dans son corsage avec un sourire en coin.

- Je crois que Cendrillon a choisi. Elle me fait signe, reprit le chauffeur de salle. Allez ma belle, prend ton Apollon.

Cendrillon tourna sur elle même d'un air théâtral et se posta juste en face de Mel. Elle avança gracieusement, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien puis se recula et attrapa entre ses mains le visage de Harry. Il sentit sa langue lui quémander l'entrée de sa bouche tandis que des sifflements appréciateurs et explosion de joie retentissaient de tout côté. Harry approfondit le baiser en passant sa main dans la nuque de Cendrillon. Il captura ses lèvres à de nombreuses reprises, pleinement conscient que le contact s'éternisait.

Harry ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Jamais.

Finalement, Cendrillon se détacha de lui, une lueur dans les yeux.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Bill, comme s'il était malade.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi hétéro de toute ma vie, souffla Harry, estomaqué.

- Tu en es sûr, beau brun ? demanda Cendrillon d'une voix masculine et familière.

Blaise étouffa un glapissement typiquement féminin et se réfugia presque derrière Aleksei.

- Bordel, tu m'as fait peur, dit-il. Dr-Draco... C'est toi ?

- Je voulais aller à la Gay Pride mais Cédric me collait au cul. Je n'ai trouvé que ça comme déguisement pour me fondre dans la masse. On ne voit jamais ce qu'on a sous le nez, expliqua-t-il en se grattant l'entrejambe de manière ostentatoire. C'est pas mon truc les froufrous. J'aurais voulu boire du whisky pour oublier cette journée mais cela m'est fortement interdit par mon toubib. J'ai payé le trav qui devait faire Cendrillon pour prendre sa place. Il avait des problèmes d'argent alors...

- Dites, vous pourriez me signer un autographe ? demanda une femme d'une trentaine d'année arborant un tee-shirt jaune vendu au comptoir de Ron et Hermione. Vous êtes sublime. Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez un homme. Vous êtes si...

- Passez outre les détails. Pas envie de savoir ce que la foule pense de moi ainsi affublé... Un stylo ?

Harry passa distraitement ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Quand est-ce que tu te débarrasses de tout ça ? demanda Lee, d'un air revêche. Tu fais plus gonzesse que Woodrow.

- W. n'a jamais fait "gonzesse" si tu veux mon avis. Dieu a foutu un homme dans un corps de femme, répliqua Draco en tirant sur l'élastique autour de sa taille.

- Dis que je suis une erreur de la nature pendant que t'y es, se révolta la féministe. Etre lesbienne ne veut pas dire avoir un esprit de bûcheron en rut. C'est stéréotypé comme mentalité. Et si vous voulez savoir, je suis un peu plus femme : je peux même vous le prouver.

- Oh, non, épargne-nous la vue de ton minou sagouin, grommela Lithium en fixant le bout de ses chaussures transparentes.

- DRACO ! hurla la voix de Cédric, haletant. Je t'ai cherché partout ! Il faut absolument aller à l'hôpital pour ta dialyse. Tu ne peux pas rester là. Viens, je t'emmène. La voiture est un peu plus loin.

- Je n'irai pas. Aujourd'hui c'est la Gay Pride. J'ai envie de faire la fête.

- Tu ne pourras plus jamais faire la fête si tu ne te soignes pas, raisonna-t-il. Allez, viens. Viens, Draco, je t'en prie. Tu t'es assez amusé pour aujourd'hui.

- Non, ce n'est jamais assez. Arrête de me parler comme si j'allais mourir d'un moment à un autre. Tu sais, tu peux crever avant moi, renverser par un autobus, tomber dans les rails du métro, intoxication ou... suicide.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire : me suicider pour avoir un petit-ami aussi con que toi.

- C'est mon corps, ma santé, je fais ce que je veux.

Cédric chercha un soutien quelconque chez Harry, qu'il n'obtint pas.

- Non, mais tu entends ce qu'il vient de dire ! s'emporta Cédric, furieux. Il va mettre sa vie en danger pour... pour des conneries pareilles.

- La Gay Pride, ce n'est pas aussi futile que ça en a l'air. Le droit de manifester est enfin attribué au gays. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'en profiterions pas tous au moins une fois de l'année, ajouta Woodrow. Faire valoir c'est droit c'est aussi une démarche citoyenne.

- Tu as entendu la goudou ? reprit Draco en enlevant son serre-tête bleu. Lâche-moi la grappe et laisse-moi vivre le peu de temps qu'il me reste. Il n'est écrit nulle part que je crèverai à cause de mon rein.

Cédric baissa les bras et s'en alla, absorbé par la foule.

- Première dispute de couple ? nargua Mel.

- En général, on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller.

Harry s'éloigna, entamant une discussion avec un groupe d'étudiants étrangers. Draco arqua un sourcil.

- Je rêve ou il me fuit depuis quelques temps ?

- En même temps, c'était un peu à prévoir, grogna Woodrow. C'est moche ce que tu as fait. Jouer avec lui, comme ça, juste pour le délire...

- C'est à cause de Blaise ! se défendit Lithium. A la base, c'est lui qui voulait que je me tape Harry.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? demanda Aleksei, suspicieux.

Blaise regarda ailleurs, d'un air légèrement intéressé.

- Vous me donnez la migraine à tous coucher entre vous, maugréa Aleksei en jetant l'éponge. Y en a-t-il seulement un seul qui ne soit échangiste ici ?

Aucune réponse ne vint.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dans la tête vous tous, reprit-il, mais une chose est sûre : plus personne ne me passera dessus si c'est pour finir comme Harry - baisé dans tous les sens du terme. Joyeuse Gay Pride. Blaise, ramène-moi jusqu'à chez moi.

- Qu-quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant. Je ne veux plus me surprendre d'entendre qu'untel s'est tapé untel mais en étant en couple avec untel. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que vous blâmez Harry sur sa conduite mais vous n'êtes pas mieux. Faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais. Je le comprends mieux tout à coup. Je suis enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance Draco et sache que tu es à la hauteur de la réputation de connard qu'on m'avait faite de toi. Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de jugeote mais finalement, tu es aussi indécis qu'un enfant devant la vitrine d'une boulangerie. Alors, écoutez-moi bien tous, vos sauteries de pacotille, faut que ça s'arrête. J'ignore qui est réellement tombé amoureux de qui au final, mais il y aura de la casse. Et je trouve ça insultant que tu embrasses Harry devant tout le monde alors que tu l'as rembarré pour un autre. Laisse-le souffler et t'oublier comme il se doit. Si tu n'as pas envie qu'il te perde de vue, dis-lui que tu vas rompre avec ton Cédric. La polygamie sur du long terme ? Très peu pour moi. En clair, ta personnalité de merde, de m'as-tu vu, ça me sort par le cul. Joue ton rebelle inconscient si tu en as envie, mais n'entraîne pas des gens sur ton chemin. Harry n'avait rien demandé.

Blaise et Aleksei s'en allèrent. Draco afficha un air vexé et enleva son costume devant tout le monde, se retrouvant torse nu et en boxer. Il marcha le long des barrières et se dirigea droit vers une rue transversale où avait disparu Cédric quelques instants auparavant.

- Eh bah ça s'appelle se prendre ses quatre vérités dans la figure, résuma Mel en se tournant vers Bill et Théodore. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un descendre Draco en si peu de temps et en l'ayant à peine rencontré. En fait, non, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler à Draco de cette manière... J'espère que ça le fera réfléchir.

Théodore acquiesça, ne sachant quoi en penser.

L'ambiance était retombée à plat aussi brusquement qu'un soufflé.

- On reste un peu ou on rentre au Baba ? demanda Luna.

- Je rentre avec Harry, dit Mel. Il n'est plus à l'aise, ça se voit. Si vous voulez, on sera là-bas. On regardera _Harvey Milk_ qui passe aujourd'hui à la télévision à vingt-heures. Quelqu'un a du pop-corn ?

- J'en ai chez moi, proposa Théodore. Tu m'accompagnes, Bill ?

- Ouais.

- Nous, on s'occupera du reste, conforta Woodrow en prenant la main de Luna. Un banquet digne de ce nom.

Ils se séparèrent.

Mel marchait aux côtés de Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux arrivés près d'une station de métro.

- Tu sais, je trouve que tu fais bien de ne plus courir après Lithium. Te donner le temps de réfléchir, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Les désillusions, ça fait parti de la vie. Tiens, regarde, ce mec là-bas, il ressemble à Lithium. Il pourrait faire l'affaire, non ?

Ils montèrent dans le premier métro, s'asseyant face à face.

- Merci, Mel. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaise, Bill, Draco, Lee... eh bien, ça m'a calmé. Vous vous souvenez de votre petit discours à mon arrivée au Baba O'Riley sur ma vie sexuelle trépidante ? Ben, j'ai décidé de mettre un frein à tout ça. C'est mieux pour moi et mon équilibre. J'ai compris plein de choses maintenant.

- Comme ?

- Comme... eh bien, qu'avoir du sex-appeal ne fait pas tout dans la vie, qu'il faut savoir réfléchir et ressentir les choses. Je suis en train de grandir, j'imagine. Mais, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Draco ça m'a fait... paniqué. J'ai repensé à mon premier petit-ami et à ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je me suis dit que - bordel, ça fait cliché - tous les mecs étaient pareils. Une fois qu'ils ont ce qu'ils veulent, ils vous laissent tomber.

- De toute façon, c'est Draco le grand perdant dans toute cette histoire : en plus d'être privé de sexe par son toubib, il perd aussi un être charmant, sensible et talentueux.

Harry rougit légèrement et contempla le bout de ses chaussures.

- Ehm, nous voilà bientôt arrivés. Je vais prendre ma douche, faire une petite sieste en attendant les autres et mettre des vêtements normaux.

- Idem, répondit le gérant du Baba O'Riley en se levant tandis que le métro ralentissait.

Cinq minutes après, ils arrivèrent dans le hall de leur maison, Remus assis derrière le comptoir. Il n'était pas venu à la Gay Pride car il devait organiser les examens en Lettres de sa faculté.

- Alors, ça avance ? demanda son père en balançant son veston sur le porte-manteau en forme de patte d'autruche.

- J'hésite encore entre deux sujets pour la dissertation : " Les contes de fées sont-ils réels ? " ou " Cendrillon est-elle un modèle féminin à suivre ? "

- Cendrillon est une pute, grogna Harry en montant les escaliers.

Remus sembla incrédule et son père haussa des épaules.

- Il est sur les nerfs. Bon, alors, tu as réussi à rendre salubre la seconde chambre du premier ?

- Oui, des ouvriers sont passés. D'ici deux-trois jours je pourrai enfin réaménager ma chambre. Ca me fera bizarre de vivre ici à nouveau. Merci de m'accueillir. Je sais que nous nous sommes quittés sur de mauvais termes mais... je ne supportais plus les va-et-vient des inconnus et ce style de vie. Maintenant, avec du recul, j'ai compris et je trouve cela grandiose. Je veux rattraper le temps perdu. Je ne sais pas encore... combien de temps je resterai mais... je veux profiter de chaque seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quand Maman est morte à la suite de sa maladie, j'ai compris que la vie était courte et... j'ai envie de conjurer le mauvais sort.

- Shalom ! s'écria Mel. Bon, je vais aller passer ma tête dans le freezer. J'ai un furieux mal de crâne avec tout ce bruit et ces événements.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On a retrouvé les agresseurs de Lithium et Harry. On s'est amusé et un peu pris la tête. J'ai rencontré un certain Aleksei : la version masculine de ta mère en plus enragée.

- C'est possible ? demanda Remus depuis le salon.

- Il est en couple avec un grand gugus baraqué qui tremble dès qu'il hausse la voix. C'est impressionnant.

- Où va le monde... souffla son fils en triant les différentes enveloppes. Tu as reçu un rappel d'impayés de factures et une carte postale de Steve - ton ami le sans-abri.

- Il n'est pas sans-abri mais itinérant. Politiquement correct, oblige.

Remus pouffa et décida de donner aux étudiants la dissertation sur Cendrillon. Le Baba O'Riley se remplit peu à peu, ressemblant à un vaste dortoir. Lee s'était casé dans le meilleur fauteuil, un coussin en forme de carotte dans les bras. Harry préféra rester dans sa chambre, à fignoler son projet d'ekphrasis tout en écoutant The Sonics.

- Harry, quelqu'un voudrait te parler ! hurla Mel depuis les escaliers.

L'étudiant en art contemporain râla et descendit, les cheveux en pétard et la mine fatiguée.

- 'L'est dans le hall, grogna le propriétaire du Baba O'Riley en mâchant un chewing-gum violet.

- Chut ! tempéta Luna en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le film !

Harry s'avança, les yeux mi-clos, absolument désintéressé. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de tomber sur une silhouette conséquente près des cartons fraîchement arrivés.

- Salut, lança une voix bourrue.

- Dudley ?

**A suivre**

* * *

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews. J'y répondrai prochainement, puisque je suis en vacances depuis cinq jours. Premières vacances de l'année pour moi. Pfiou.


	22. Ode To My Family

**Posté le : **27 Mai 2011. _Dairy vient de découvrir que sa meilleure amie et elle avaient le même groupe sanguin. La vie est trop bien faite, chérie._

* * *

**NE TOUCHE PAS MES BOOBIES !**

**Coïncidence pour Coïncidence : **Les enfants, l'heure est grave. Aujourd'hui, je me suis tapé le flip de ma vie ! En fait, j'étais tranquille au code en train de m'ennuyer. Je regarde ce que fait mon voisin avec son portable depuis un moment. Il était sur notre joyeux site adoré ! Et en plus * coup de grâce * Il lisait Baba O'Riley ! J'étais tellement CHOQUÉE. Alors, à toi jeune homme qui lis des fics au lieu de suivre le code, sache que tu t'es assis à côté de Dairy's Scribenpenne sans le savoir et que celle-ci n'a pas osé te déranger dans ta lecture. (Mon Dieu, le monde est trop p'tit) J'étais en mode : "Nooon ! C'pas possible !" Eh beh, si ! Comme quoi, même les coïncidences les plus farfelues peuvent survenir.

Sinon, je suis très heureuse que le chapitre spécial Gay Pride vous ait plut. En fait, depuis que je suis sur le site, je n'ai JAMAIS vu de Gay Pride écrite. Alors que, c'est étrange, on est sur un fandom yaoi, non ?

**Nouveauté : **Bientôt vous verrez une nouvelle fiction signée Dairy's Scribenpenne arriver. En effet, j'ai décidé de faire taire les rumeurs vilaines qui disent que je ne sais écrire que des UA ! Donc, j'ai commencé depuis plusieurs mois à rédiger une sorte de T7 à ma façon. J'ai déjà écrit près de 100 pages parties en correction. Haha, vous en saurez plus en suivant les actualités du site ou en me mettant en author alert comme un bon petit disciple.

**HARRY EN MINI-SHORT DANSANT SUR DU BRITNEY SPEARS DANS UN PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ?** (les votes sont ouverts)

**Mot de la Bêta - Eve JHoang : Warning. **Notre chère Eve est vraiment surbookée en ce moment. J'essaie le massage à distance mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Donc il est décidé que j'élimine le plus de fautes possibles pour pouvoir poster dans les délais et qu'elle corrigerai plus tard. J'espère que cela ne gâchera pas trop votre lecture.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Excellente lecture, les gnomes... enfin, les BEAUX gnomes, quoi. Enfin, des gnomes qui ont la classe... des gnomes avec des cigares et des chapeaux John Galliano. Des gnomes avec les ongles soignés. Des Mini-Pouce, quoi.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 22 : **« **Ode To My Family **»

* * *

"**Ode To My Family" – Cranberries. 2002 [réédité]. Piste de 3 min 22. Chantant. Taciturne. Triste et beau à la fois. Un thème fragile chez tout le monde. La famille. ****Y-a-t-il quelque chose de plus fondamental que la famille ? ****En bien, comme en mal. ****En bien surtout, on l'espère. En bref, une ode comme on n'en fait plus. **

_Unhappiness where's when I was young,  
And we didn't give a damn,  
'Cause we were raised,  
To see life as fun and take it if we can.  
My mother, my mother,  
She hold me, she hold me, when I was out there.  
My father, my father  
He liked me, oh, he liked me. __Does anyone care ?_

« Il manqué un père. "Le sexe des parents est un élément secondaire de l'histoire". Annette Bening », F.M. (à partir de coupures de presse)

* * *

**Les 7 commandements de la famille**

* * *

**1****er**** commandement : « De ton cousin tu te soucieras comme de ton prochain »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry fixait son cousin Dudley. Il était dans le hall du Baba O'Riley, ne semblant pas à sa place, décalé par rapport au décor. Dudley se cogna le sommet du crâne avec la loupiote orangée. Harry le regarda essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de la lanterne. Finalement, l'étudiant en art se résolu à aider son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Dud ?

- J'étais… J'étais venu pour voir comment tu allais. J'ai entendu parler de ton agression. Je t'ai ramené les compiles de Jimi Hendrix que tu n'as pas eu le temps de prendre quand Papa t'a foutu dehors… Enfin, je m'étais dis que tu aimerais les garder.

- Sans Jimi, ma vie n'avait pas de sens, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou manger ? Il nous reste plein de gâteaux de la Gay Pride.

- Ah oui, c'était aujourd'hui…C'était donc pour ça tout ces mecs habillés bizarrement.

- Enfin, sauf si tu penses que des gâteaux faits par des gays rendent gay.

- Ma mère doit sûrement le penser… Mais, je ne reste pas. C'état juste pour…

- T'assurer que tout allait bien, finit Harry. Merci beaucoup. Ça… me touche.

Dudley se balança d'avant en arrière et se tourna vers la porte, ne se sentant pas à sa place.

- Bon, bah, au revoir.

- Bonne route.

La porte se referma et Harry rejoignit le living-room, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et répondit à l'air interrogateur de Woodrow :

- On peut passer des années entières au près de sa propre famille, et celle-ci nous étonnera toujours.

* * *

**2****ème**** commandement : « De ton fils tu te préoccuperas, toujours »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mel était monté silencieusement à l'étage voir où en était Remus dans son aménagement de la seconde chambre du premier. Cette dernière semblait métamorphosée : cela ne ressemblait plus à un taudis humide mais à une pièce d'un espace raisonnable et lumineuse. Remus était en haut d'un escabeau à fixer un lampion blanc, où un trait bleu ciel avait été peint à l'aquarelle, délimitant le ciel de la terre.

- Ta mère avait l'œil pour ces choses-là, grogna Mel en tenant l'escabeau. Elle adorait peindre.

Remus sourit et lui fit signe d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Son fils descendit de son escabeau et commença à ranger son matériel.

- Et sinon ? argua Mel avec un petit sourire en coin. Les femmes, tout ça…

Remus eut un léger rire nerveux, prenant le plus de temps possible pour ranger, afin d'éloigner le délai où il devrait répondre à la question de son père.

- Eh bien, je suis toujours célibataire, résuma Remus. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'élue.

- Tu peux me le dire si tu es homo : je suis entouré d'homos !

- Je ne suis pas gay, Papa. Je suis juste… long à la détente quand il s'agit de sentiments.

- Tu veux que je te trouve une copine ? Il y a plein de jolies filles au Baba O'Riley, tu sais. Enfin, tu l'aurais su en levant un peu plus le nez de tes bouquins.

- Papa, nous sommes entourés de livres, ici !

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Tu sais quoi ? Dans deux semaines c'est le bal des Vierges dans le centre-ville. On n'aura qu'à…

- Papa, gronda Remus, je suis entourée de vierges cinq jours de la semaine. Ça ira comme ça.

- Mmh, oui, bon, si tu as besoin d'aide pour parler… femmes…

- J'ai plus de trente ans, tu sais ?

- Et alors ? Tu resteras toujours mon louveteau.

* * *

**3****ème**** commandement : « Ton père, tu obéiras »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco était finalement retourné à l'hôpital pour sa dialyse. En chemin, Cédric lui avait acheté de nouveaux vêtements puisqu'il avait rendu son costume de Cendrillon. Bientôt, il ne sera plus obligé d'y aller tous les jours. Il aurait la machine pour chez lui – en attendant que sa mère la lui trouve. Adieu desserts dégueulasses, adieu jeux de société à damner, adieu les camarades de fortune, adieu cathéter qui fait mal. Draco avait une sainte horreur de se faire soigner. Au fond, il préférait crever. Ça lui vrillait l'estomac de rester là, de se dire… de se dire qu'il n'était pas si éternel que ça.

Soudain, Lucius Malefoy arriva dans la salle d'hôpital, l'air digne.

- J'ai croisé Cédric à la machine à café, dit-il en s'approchant.

Draco ne répondit rien, son baladeur toujours sur ses oreilles. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et son père lui frappa l'épaule avec sa canne à pommeau.

- La prochaine fois que tu m'ignores, je te la fourre dans la bouche jusqu'au vomissement, prévint Lucius d'une voix froide tout en s'asseyant. Alors, ça donne quoi ?

- Ca donne que tu me fais chier, voilà ce que ça donne, rouspéta Draco en se calant plus confortablement dans son siège. Tu n'as pas un ou deux employés à tyranniser ? Ils se sont tous suicider alors tu viens voir si je tiendrai plus longtemps ? Ecoute, il fait beau dehors. Prends un bain de soleil, tu en aurais grand besoin.

- Parle pour toi, tu es aussi pâle que le vampire qui te sert de suce-burnes.

Draco dissimula un éclat de rire et son père le sentit se détendre.

- Je vais demander à un ami compatible de me donner un rein, finit par dire Lucius. Il me doit au moins ça, je lui ai présenté sa femme !

- Le trafic d'organes, c'est mal, moralisa son fils avec un sourire goguenard. C'est très mal, tu sais ? On peut finir en prison pour ça…

- Pas s'il me signe une clause stipulant qu'il était consentant lors de l'échange. Et puis, dans la Bible, y'a un passage qui dit que… que… que la femme est le rein droit d'Adam. Enfin, qu'Eve a jaillit d'une de ses côtes… ou peut-être que Dieu a prit le pancréas du premier homme pour… Enfin, une connerie du style.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis athée, plaisanta Draco. Bon, l'ancêtre, mon vide-sperme va bientôt revenir avec deux cafés et une envie de me soutenir mentalement, alors libère le siège et embrasse Maman pour moi.

Lucius lui envoya un air dédaigneux.

- Peut-être que si j'avais prié, j'aurais eu un fils hétéro correct sous tout rapport, maugréa-t-il en se levant.

- Papa, même si tu avais été la couille gauche du Seigneur, j'aurais toujours autant aimé les bites.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! s'écria Lucius. Sale génération perdue.

Il passa les portes en répétant incontestablement qu'il allait tuer ce gamin, _son_ gamin.

* * *

**4****ème**** commandement : « De tes frères et sœurs tu n'auras point honte »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Nous voici au Terrier, clama Bill en tenant la main de Théodore. Ça va ? Tu tiens le choc ?

- C'est… C'est bien de la boue sur mes chaussures italiennes ?

- De la boue ou… enfin, laisse tomber. Entrons.

Théodore souffla doucement et le suivit à l'intérieur. En ouvrant la porte, il cru s'évanouir : on aurait dit qu'une brocante avait explosé entre les murs. Son regard sautait d'un objet à un autre, se demandant quand avait été fait le ménage la dernière fois. Tout à coup, une tornade rousse débarqua, tricot à la main.

- Théodore, je présume ? gloussa une femme replète qui devait être la mère de Bill. Oh, quand William nous a annoncé qu'il n'aimait pas les filles : j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas se marier.

A partir de ce moment-là, la mère de Bill ne cessa de parler, de l'empiffrer, de lui demander des détails saugrenus sur sa vie d'homosexuel – se servant de nombreux clichés. Théodore essaya de se contenir face aux maladresses à répétition de la mère de Bill.

- Molly, mon coeur, corrigea-t-elle en lui versant pour au moins la cinquième fois de la tisane dans une tasse ébréchée.

Pouvait-elle comprendre qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de devenir familier avec elle ? En fait, Molly Weasley était tout ce qu'il détestait en temps normal. Est-ce que Bill lui en voudrait s'il disait que sa mère était grosse, sans ambition, avait une maison malpropre, des attitudes de campagnarde, des cheveux mal défrisés, une sale manie de couper la parole de ses interlocuteurs, une façon horripilante de prouver qu'elle avait toujours raison alors que non, sa voix nasillarde lorsqu'elle parlait de son "Billy chéri", ses robes à motif à gerber, son horloge stupide qu'elle regardait tout le temps, son petit air de Caroline Ingals et... Théodore préféra s'arrêter là et sourit hypocritement à sa supposée belle-mère. Il détesta Bill pour avoir une maternelle de ce genre-là. La mère de Blaise, au moins, était une femme de son temps. Une vraie cougar.

Un bruit d'explosion ébranla tout le Terrier et Molly posa la main sur son coeur - en réalité, son sein imposant - et Théodore recracha une bonne partie de sa gorgée de tisane sur sa chemise verte olive.

- Par la barbe de... FRED ! GEORGE ! QUE FAITES-VOUS LA HAUT ? cria Molly en se penchant à la rambarde des escaliers.

- Nous ne répondrons qu'en la présence de notre avocat, répondit une voix malicieuse.

- Descendez immédiatement, les mains derrière la tête !

On entendit deux voix chouiner puis des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Apparurent deux jeunes hommes strictement identiques à première vue, leurs yeux pétillant d'un on-ne-savait-quoi.

- Oh, c'est la nouvelle fiancée de notre cher Billy, susurra un des jumeaux.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit qu'elle était arrivée ? demanda l'autre. Je nous présente : Gred et Forge. Enfin, Fred et George pour les intimes. Toi, tu te contenteras de Gred. On verra pour plus tard. Serrons-nous la pince.

- Lequel est George ? demanda Théodore en les regardant tous les deux.

- C'est toute la clef du mystère, répondit un des jumeaux en s'affalant dans un des fateuils. En fait, nous ne le savons pas nous-mêmes.

Théodore éclata de rire et Bill se racla la gorge.

- Ils étaient sérieux, chuchota son amant.

- Alors... lança un des jumeaux. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Bill s'apprêtait à répondre quand Théodore lui coupa la parole. Hors de question qu'on sache qu'ils s'étaient connu dans une soirée déguisée spéciale contes de fées et dessins animées et que Théodore s'était évanoui sur le coup !

- Au restaurant. Un restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir... A Londres.

- A Londres, répéta un des frères de Bill. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses là-bas.

- Oui, Forge, c'est certain, compléta l'autre. Vous couchez ensemble ?

- Fred ! se scandalisa Molly.

- George ! rugit Bill.

- Faudrait savoir, moi j'dis, maugréa un des jumeaux.

Tout à coup, Théodore se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il en avait marre de voir Bill castré en présence de sa mère et complètement soumis. Et cette dernière l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Vous savez, Bill me pillonne à sec, dit-il d'un air très courtois. Il me lèche, il me doigte, il me prend par tous les trous. J'hurle. Je le frappe. Il me gifle parfois, et j'aime ça. Dans la voiture, quand nous étions coincés dans les embouteillages, je lui ai taillé une petite pipe.

Théodore s'essuya le coin des lèvres avec le napperon à motif floraux et demanda encore un peu de thé.

Bill était décomposé, mais rien ne valait la tête de sa mère à cet instant - sûrement tout un trésor.

- Bon, lança un des frères de Bill. Nous serons dans notre chambre. Au fait, moi c'est Fred.

- Respect, mec, compléta l'autre.

* * *

**5****ème**** commandement : « Ta mère, tu subiras »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Woodrow rentrait chez elle, le lendemain de la Gay Pride avec un tas de vêtements sales. Elle fila vers la buanderie et mis la machine en route. La jeune féministe entendit des pas dans l'escalier de la cuisine et leva d'emblée les yeux au ciel, sentant la tempête arriver.

- WOODROW ANJALI ! hurla une voix féminine. Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Pas un coup de fil. Aucune nouvelle, rien ! Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message sur Twitter ou…

- Maman, j'étais chez Luna, finit-elle en rangeant la lessive. J'étais mieux chez elle.

- Oh, tu n'as pas encore fini avec cette excentricité ?

- Ce n'est pas une excentricité. Je suis comme je suis. J'aime Luna. Il faudra t'y faire.

- Tu sais bien que l'hindouisme n'est pas strict là-dessus mais… quand même… Woodrow ! Ta grand-mère en mourrait si elle l'apprenait !

- Grand-mère est déjà morte, grogna Woodrow. Et tu pourras mettre mes cendres dans le Gange si tu m'en crois… méritante.

- Anjali, comment oses-tu…

- TU AS MIS AU MONDE UNE LESBIENNE ET TU AS DU MAL A L'AVALER. TU AS HONTE MOI ! hurla Woodrow. Comment je dois le prendre, Maman ? Comment je peux encore… te regarder en face si je n'y vois que du dégoût et du dédain ?

Sa mère rajusta son sari et sembla estomaquée un long moment. Elle prit une voix douce et effleura les cheveux bruns de sa fille.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait le choix d'être une jeune femme normale, comme ta soeur ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Maman. Ce n'est pas un caprice ou... ou une lubie. Je suis comme ça. Comme un enfant né garçon ou fille : il n'a rien décidé - c'est comme ça. Ca a toujours été comme ça, tu le sais. Ne te mens plus.

Sa mère s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine, perdue dans ses pensées. Woodrow lui jeta un coup d'oeil et reprit le tri de son linge pour la prochaine machine. Elle s'interdisait de pleurer.

- Quand... Quand tu étais toute petite, tu disais vouloir devenir comme moi plus tard. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que j'étais une femme bien ancrée dans les traditions familiales et que je ne voyais pas plus loin que ça. Tout ce que je voulais, moi, c'était que ta soeur et toi vous mariez avec des personnes biens et que...

- Luna est quelqu'un de bien ! répliqua Woodrow. Beaucoup mieux que n'importe quel prétendant que tu aurais pu me présenter.

- Là n'est pas le point, contra sa mère, catégorique. Luna est une femme. Je m'étonne que son père accepte son style de vie. Comment ferez-vous lorsque vous voudrez des enfants ?

- Je n'en ai jamais voulu, tu le sais bien.

- Cela risque de changer avec l'âge !

- Bordel, pourquoi tu ne peux pas assimiler qu'il y a des gens qui vivent mieux sans gosses qu'avec ? On n'est pas toutes des pondeuses attachées à faire monter la croissance en flèche ! Luna et moi, nous sommes bien toutes les deux - rien que toutes les deux. Si tu ne supportes pas ma vie avec elle, je m'en fous. Après tout, ce n'est pas toi qui sors avec elle.

- Woodrow, tu vas rentrer dans la norme, décida sa mère. Ce n'est plus possible. Tu as assez pofiter de ta jeunesse. Tu vas bientôt avoir vingt-quatre ans. C'est l'âge où les jeunes filles se fiancent et s'installent avec leur compagnon.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ? Je me suis tirée chez Luna, non ? Ca devrait te rendre heureuse. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix. Si c'est ça une mère, je n'en veux plus.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Tu dis agir pour mon bien, Maman, pleura Woodrow. Mais tu me fais beaucoup trop de mal avec tes mots, avec ta façon de me juger depuis que tu connais la vérité. Un parent ne devrait pas être égoïste et voir seulement ce qui l'arrange lui. Si je suis avec Luna, c'est parce qu'elle me rend plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie... pas même ici. Luna... c'était écrit quelque part que je devais la rencontrer. Tu ne peux pas comprende ça, toi. Tu t'es mariée par profit et non pas par amour. Alors... Alors arrête de me balancer à la figure des principes auxquels tu ne crois plus depuis très longtemps.

Woodrow lui offrit son dos et renifla péniblement en ouvrant la seconde machine à laver. Elle mit ses vêtements dedans et alla fumer dans le jardin alors que sa mère prit les clefs de sa voiture et alla faire un tour.

* * *

**6****ème**** commandement : « Tes aïeux, tu honoreras »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Très tôt ce matin, Harry était arrivé chez Blaise. Les cours n'allaient commencer que dans deux heures et Aleksei l'avait invité à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui – ce que le jeune étudiant en art redoutait. Blaise était parti le soir même de la Gay Pride en banlieue pour expertiser une nouvelle maison. Il dormait là-bas pour signer des contrats. En fait, Harry n'était pas à l'aise du tout et se demandait pourquoi il était là.

- Assieds-toi, pria Aleksei en versant du café encore brûlant dans une tasse. C'est une recette russe, tu vas adorer comment on le prépare. J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire trop fort.

Harry glissa, à contre cœur, contre la chaise et prit la tasse dans ses mains, s'en servant pour se réchauffer. Voyant qu'Aleksei l'observait du coin de l'œil en buvant, Harry préféra l'imiter. Ce n'était pas mauvais, pensa-t-il.

- Tu es près de ton école, non ? demanda Aleksei.

- Oui, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. C'est pour ça que cela m'arrangeait de vivre avec Blaise.

- J'ai trouvé des photos de vous dans ses affaires.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

- J'ai retrouvé… une lettre qu'il ne t'a jamais envoyée lorsqu'il était en voyage d'affaire. Je crois qu'il t'aimait et qu'il t'aime peut-être encore au jour d'aujourd'hui, reprit-t-il, guettant la moindre réaction chez son interlocuteur. J'ai peur qu'il se trompe en sortant avec moi. J'ai peur… qu'il aille trop vite. Peut-être que Blaise a besoin de temps pour… pour savoir ce qu'il désire réellement.

- Aleks… Je peux t'appeler Aleks ?

- Non.

- Bon, eh bien… Je… Ecoute, je n'ai jamais vu Blaise aussi heureux qu'avec toi. Nous deux, c'est du passé. Si tu avais vu dans quel état nous étions, tu n'aurais pas appelé ça de l'amour. C'était tout sauf ça. Blaise et moi, c'était une relation intéressée et non pas sincère et…

- Tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua Aleksei. Il t'appréciait énormément et moi, je dois passer après toi. C'est loin d'être facile. Il parle encore beaucoup de toi et… et il y a peu de place pour un nous possible. C'est terriblement con, mais je voulais juste qu'il m'aime. Mais cet abruti de Blaise Zabini il ne comprend rien à rien, s'énerva-t-il, tout à coup. C'est trop demander de vouloir faire l'amour sur du Jimi Hendrix ?

Harry ne préféra pas répondre, sentant qu'Aleksei cherchait un prétexte pour exploser. Aleksei rumina un moment, tapant sur la table avec son index. L'étudiant en art fuit son regard et contempla une statuette.

- Et sinon, comment va Malefoy le salopard ? demanda-t-il subitement.

- Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas mon… enfin, comme Blaise et toi.

- Tu veux qu'on aille déposer de la merde sur le paillasson de son copain ? C'est juste à côté, tu sais.

- Une autre fois, peut-être, souffla Harry. J'en ai marre de gérer ma vie sentimentale et amoureuse aussi mal que Jack Sparrow. Un coup par ci, un coup par là… J'ai une existence pathétique. Je t'envie presque d'être avec Black Mamba.

- Le Black Mamba ce n'est pas un serpent venimeux ?

- C'était un jeu de mot. Même ça, c'était pathétique, grommela Harry.

- Tu n'es pas pathétique. Tu es juste… Oui, bon, je t'accorde raison. Encore un peu de café ?

- Juste un peu.

- Tu sais ton Draco, tu dois le prendre par les couilles, prononça Aleksei tandis qu'il prit deux grains de raisin dans sa main. Tu le chopes comme ça, et tu presses… Tu en extrais le jus et quand il est vidé : tu te tires. C'est ça avec les mecs. Tu les entubes sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Joue au plus malin. Fais celui qui ne comprend que dalle de la vie, laisse-le croire qu'il dirige toute la baraque, que c'est le mâle dominant, qu'il a toujours raison, que tu donnerais ta vie pour lui… Il a besoin de se sentir réconforter dans son ego. Sur ça, il rejoint assez Blaise. Quand il finira par t'accorder confiance, laisse-le te raconter des secrets, des broutilles sur son passé. Enregistre tout et fait en sorte de rebondir là-dessus. Montre-lui que tu retiens tout ce que tu lui dis. Il se sentira écouté. Rien n'est plus faible qu'un homme en confiance. Draco est une forte tête : il ne se laissera pas avoir facilement mais… avec de la technique et de la patience, peut-être…

- Tu es diabolique, résuma Harry avec un sourire. Je veux devenir ton disciple.

- Pas si vite, mon agneau. Draco ce n'est pas Blaise. Blaise, je montre mes fesses et il me donnerait sa villa en Espagne. Draco… il a l'air de réfléchir un peu plus. Bon, d'accord, il laisse se mener par le bout de la queue – un peu comme toi – mais je pense que ça ne sera pas aussi… aisé. Il doit le sentir à des kilomètres quand on joue la comédie avec lui. Alors, quand tu mens, le meilleur moyen de ne pas se faire choper c'est de croire en ses mensonges sinon, il n'y aura personne pour te suivre.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître.

- J'étais une femme fatale dans une ancienne réincarnation, plaisanta Aleksei.

- Parfois, Draco m'énerve.

- Comme je te comprends, souffla l'autre. Dans ces cas-là, tu hausses la voix, prends un air énervé au possible et agite la tête pour bouger tes cheveux. On sous-estime souvent le pouvoir capillaire. J'aime bien passer pour une furie quand j'ai du temps libre.

- Blaise et toi, ça devient sérieux, non ?

- J'en sais foutrement rien. Il passe sa vie à travailler. Je crois qu'il a un peu peur du chemin que semble prendre notre relation. Il est indécis. Moi, je ne peux plus me permettre d'attendre. Bientôt, je ne serai plus fécond et mon dernier ovule dévalera la pente et… adieu les enfants.

- Un ovule ?

- Façon de parler, bébé. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que j'ai cru que je resterai longtemps avec mon ex petit-ami. J'avais prévu plein de choses sauf que la vie m'a rattrapé. Maintenant que j'ai rencontré Blaise, j'ai de nouveau foi en l'avenir et je n'ai pas envie de… de gaspiller mon temps en tournant autour de questions ridicules.

Harry eut un fou rire nerveux et Aleksei le jaugea d'un air imperturbable.

- Tu me dis ce qu'il y a de drôle où je mets de l'arsenic dans ton café, menaça-t-il.

- Je… Je viens d'imaginer une pièce remplie de Mini-Blaise ayant tous ton esprit détraqué. Et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Tu te rends compte ? Ils seront chiants au possible.

- Mais tellement mignons, gazouilla Aleksei. Oh, mais je les dresserai. Le châtiment corporel est encore légal ?

- Tu devrais vérifier, marmonna Harry en trempant ses lèvres dans son café.

- J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir une fille, dit l'autre plus pour lui-même. Une fille ça serait l'arme redoutable. Je lui demanderai de faire les yeux doux à Blaise et il pleurera face à sa beauté et me donnera absolument tout. Une jolie princesse capricieuse qui saurait taper du pied et amadouer… Une belle petite fille… Et bien sûr, je serai son père favori.

- Oui, ça va de soit, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. En attendant, tu ne crois pas que tu… tu devrais informer ta famille que tu as trouvé le « père » hypothétique.

- Peut-être, oui. Je devrais faire ma prière et demander à mes aïeux de me venir en aide.

- Pourquoi ?

Aleksei eut un rire clair.

- Oh, toi, tu n'as encore jamais eu à faire avec ma famille.

* * *

**7****ème**** et dernier commandement : « Ta belle-famille, tu ne contrarieras point »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quand Blaise débarqua devant cette maison de banlieue, il faillit remonter dans sa voiture et repartir de suite vers Londres. C'était une ville déprimante, grise, monotone. Aleksei lui avait demandé de le rejoindre là-bas, parce qu'il passait le week-end en famille pour l'anniversaire d'il ne savait plus qui. Lui revenait alors la périlleuse mission de le récupérer. Blaise sortit son téléphone portable et appela son petit-ami pour qu'il sorte de cette forteresse à deux étages. Il se cacha derrière un haut massif, essayant de ne pas être vu depuis une des fenêtres - ce qui était très difficile vu sa taille imposante.

- Grouille, je t'attends en bas, persifla Blaise, murmurant presque.

- Oh, ça va, il n'y a pas une queue sur le feu... Je dois finir de faire mon sac. J'arrive dans dix minutes.

- A qui tu parles ? demanda une voix féminine.

- A l'homme qui me sodomise chaque soir, pourquoi ? se moqua Aleksei.

- Pourquoi il ne rentre pas à l'intérieur ? Papa et Maman seront très heureux de le rencontrer, non ? C'est Blaise, c'est ça ?

- Tu connais un autre mec dans ma vie en ce moment ? railla Aleksei.

- MAMAN ! LE CHERI DE TON FILS EST DEHORS ET FAIT SON TIMIDE ! IL NE VEUT PAS RENTRER !

- Oh, mais j'ai préparé une tarte aux pommes.

- Désolé, cow-boy, grogna Aleksei en raccrochant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en un fracas qui fit sursauter Blaise.

- Eh, vous là-bas ! hurla un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à mes buissons ? Vous êtes en train d'essayer de fusionner avec eux ou quoi ? Je vous ferai dire que ça me prend du temps de les entretenir pour qu'ils poussent correctement. Un peu de respect !

- Désolé, Monsieur, ajouta précipitamment Blaise en sortant de sa cachette. Je... Je traînais dans le coin par hasard... J'aime bien tourner en rond, voyez-vous et je...

- ENTRE, cria l'homme, prenant d'emblé une couleur rouge vive.

La queue entre les jambes et la tête baissée, Blaise obéit. A l'intérieure, cela sentait la camomille et de suite, une femme le serra dans ses bras et déposa deux énormes baisers sur ses joues.

- Oh, vous êtes le prétendant de mon fils chéri... enfin, mon troisième fils chéri parce que sinon ils sont jaloux et n'arrêtent pas de chamailler pour savoir qui est LE fils chéri et... Oh, je parle trop. Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Blaise, dit-il en essayant de sourire. Et vous êtes... Maman-Aleksei je suppose.

- Leda pour le commun des mortels, rigola-t-elle en lui flanquant une fessée. Heureuse de rencontrer King Size.

- King quoi ?

- Ici, on vous surnommait comme ça en attendant que Aleksei ne te présente. On aime bien écouter aux portes. Je l'avoue... Oh, tu sais, tu me fais penser à un type dans une série télévisée brésilienne que j'a-do-re. Tu sais, le grand mec costaud qui est le chef de la multinationale et essaie à tout pris de se taper la femme de son meilleur ami ! Même il est...

- Leda, gronda son mari, la tarte.

- Oh, oui, gloussa-t-elle en agitant ses cheveux blonds. Je... Je vais dans la cuisine et je vous laisse entre hommes... Enfin, moi, quand j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère on croyait qu'elle attendait un garçon mais ils se sont trompés ! C'était juste le cordon ombilical qui dépassait et bon... Enfin, mon père a tiré une sacrée tronche quand il a vu que je n'avais rien. Il a pleuré en disant que son fils serait handicapé à vie. Oh, et...

- La tarte, répéta son mari en fixant Blaise droit dans les yeux.

- La tarte, oui oui. Pas la peine de grogner comme un molosse. J'ai compris que tu voulais te battre avec lui dans le salon. Ah, les hommes... Tiens, il faut que j'achète des suppositoires pour le voisin. Il peut plus bouger le pauvre...

La voix de Leda perdit de l'ampleur tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers la cuisine. Blaise se balança d'avant en arrière, espérant Aleksei arriver d'un moment à un autre. Pitié, faites qu'il arrive, supplia-t-il mentalement.

- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- Je vends des maisons et des appartements.

- Ah, je n'aime pas les gens qui font ça. Ils profitent trop du marché sans rien foutre de leur vie, grogna le père d'Aleksei en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Dites-moi, quelles sont vos intentions avec Aleksei. C'est un garçon bien - trop bien pour n'importe qui. C'est pour ça qu'il est resté longtemps célibataire. Mes fils, voyez-vous, ils sont tous géniaux. Tous blonds, mais tous géniaux.

Le père d'Aleksei siffla et un énorme Doberman se mit à ses côtés, attendant les intentions de son maître.

- Vous savez ces bêtes là, elles ne lâchent l'affaire qu'une fois leur victime inerte. J'ai dressé Athéna pour qu'elle m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Elle me cherche le journal, sait allumer le lave-vaisselle et peut aussi broyer les couilles des prétendants de mon fils au moindre écart. Ca sert, vous voyez.

- J'imagine, déglutit Blaise en serrant les jambes. Et... Et vous faites quoi dans votre vie hormis père de famille et dresseur de dragons ?

- Je suis entraîneur d'un club d'athlétisme. J'ai gagné pratiquement tous les championnats de ma carrière.

En effet, dans le salon il y avait toutes sortes de coupes, semblant être le refuge de toutes les pies voleuses des environs.

- 1998, saut en longueur. Médaille d'Or. Record européen jusqu'en 2001. Ma plus grande fierté, prononça le chef de famille d'une voix émue. Mais la plupart, ce sont celles d'Aleksei, avant son accident. Je ne vais pas vous sortir le numéro des photos. Aleksei ne se trouvent pas photogénique.

- Ah, ne trouva qu'à ajouter Blaise en regardant toutes les coupes. Il était bon, hein ?

- Ouais, très prometteur. Il avait une bourse et tout le touin-touin. Ses frères en étaient jaloux comme pas possible. Vous faites du sport ?

- De la musculation.

- Ca ne compte pas. Ce n'est pas du sport mais de la gonflette, rétorqua le père d'Aleksei. Moi je vous parle d'un truc qui vous fasse bander bien dur, rien qu'en montant sur un podium ; pas d'une connerie où on se bourre d'amphé pour avoir une médaille en chocolat.

- Je... Je suis nul en sport mais j'ai un excellent métabolisme. Je ne grossis pas.

- Oh, vous croyez ça ? Regardez derrière vous.

Blaise tourna la tête et fixa une photo d'un jeune homme dans des survêtements de sport bleu, souriant de toutes ses dents avec une coupe scintillante à la main.

- Je ressemblais à ça à votre âge. Maintenant, vous voyez les dégâts. Le gras en-dessous du bras ? Mon aîné Youri quand j'ai appris qu'il levait un peu trop le coude à la sortie du lycée. Le double menton ? Ma seconde fille, Carie, quand elle a quitté ses études pour devenir danseuse dans un bar. Mes jambes flasques ? Rudy, mon deuxième marmot quand il a dit qu'il avait toujours détesté le sport et préférait la gastronomie. Mon ventre ballonné ? L'accident d'Aleksei. Mon ulcère à l'estomac ? Eh bien, ma charmante femme. Oh, j'aime ma famille plus que tout au monde - ne vous méprenez pas. Mais j'ai tendance à compenser par la bouffe à leur contact.

Le père d'Aleksei se pencha au-dessus de la table basse, comme s'il s'apprêtait à entrer en confidence.

- Ils me rendent dingue, tous. Ils sont fêlés. C'est du côté de leur mère. Si Aleksei commence à faire des choses... bizarres et à anéantir toute once de courage et de masculinité chez vous... Courrez. Sa mère a fait la même chose chez moi. Regardez ce que je suis devenu...

- Bien joué, Papa, grogna la voix de son fils sur le seuil de la porte. Maintenant il va croire que je suis le porteur d'une tare. Et pas la peine de le décourager pour qu'on rompt, tous les deux.

- J'ai failli marcher, souffla Blaise. Très convaincant, Monsieur, votre numéro. Votre chien, c'était pour m'impressionner, hein ?

- Qui a dit ça ? répliqua froidement le père d'Aleksei tandis que son Doberman aboyait férocement. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Aleksei leva les yeux au ciel, cachant un petit sourire.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Blake...

- Blaise.

- ON NE ME CONTREDIT JAMAIS ! cria-t-il.

- Amen, roucoula Aleksei.

- Bien... Blake, si tu oses faire un pas de travers avec ma progéniture, je te promets que je t'enfonce mon poing dans ton cul de prétentieux pleins aux As. Je suis très sérieux.

- Je vous crois, Monsieur, répondit Blaise, impressionné. Mais le fist-fucking ne me fait pas peur.

- Oh, je vois qu'on parle sexualité dans le coin, s'émerveilla Leda en revenant avec sa tarte aux pommes. Le courant passe bien, alors ? Oh, ne fait pas ton ronchon mon chéri. Il fallait bien que tu laisses Aleksei se faire dépuceler.

- Je ne suis plus puceau depuis près de sept ans, Maman, rappela son fils.

- Moi je dis qu'il n'y a pas de mal à découvrir de nouveaux horizons avec son partenaire et si tu nous demandais notre bénédiction pour un fist, eh bien, je ne vois pas en quoi on s'y opposerait. Tu sais, j'ai lu plein de choses là-dessus alors...

- Maman, il ne s'agit pas de ça ! rétorqua Aleksei. Tu as loupé une partie de la conversation.

Tout à coup, une minuscule tornade blonde débarqua dans le salon, deux poupées à la main. Elle se planta juste devant Blaise, croisant les bras d'un air dur.

- Je te déteste ! gronda la fillette. Tu as volé mon tonton préféré ! Je vais te le faire payer ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme !

La petite fille sautillait sur place, protégeant son visage avec ses poings.

- J'ai la médaille de boxe féminine pour poussins. Demande à Papi. Je vais te mettre au tapis.

Elle tourna autour de Blaise, brandissant ses minuscules poings. Ses gestes étaient toutefois précis et si elle atteignait le visage ou entre les jambes, ça pouvait faire mal.

- Je... Je vais aller prendre l'air, murmura Blaise, se demandant sur quelle famille il était tombé. Si tu veux toujours rentrer chez toi, je serai dans la voiture.

- Mais ma tarte aux pommes faites maison, glapit Leda en montrant une espèce de frisbee surgelé encore dans son plastique.

- Je fais attention à ce que je mange.

- Menteur, rétorqua son petit-ami d'un air joueur. Dis plutôt que tu as peur d'une gamine de quatre ans et demi. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas la nièce de n'importe qui mais elle est adorable...

- Je mange le plastique au chocolat, chantonna la fillette. Et je garde la morve de mon chien dans un bocal pour la servir comme confiture à la rhubarbe.

Tout à coup, le père d'Aleksei regarda Blaise avec le plus grand sérieux et dit d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude :

- Fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps, pauvre brebis égarée. Ma petite-fille mord et mon fils... je ne veux pas heurter votre sensibilité. Courrez !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Blaise sorte de la maison, alarmé. Aleksei regarda ses parents d'un air furieux tandis qu'ils explosaient de rire.

- Ben voyons, je vais vraiment finir vieux garçon si vous vous évertuez à tous leur faire peur.

- Pas-Passe une bonne soirée mon chérie, déclara sa mère entre deux rires.

- Tu as vu sa tête ? hurla pratiquement son époux en essuyant des larmes de joie. Oh mon Dieu... Fais-le revenir plus souvent, Aleksei. Ton Blaise est une animation à lui tout seul.

- Arrête de rire, mon chéri, tu vas encore faire de l'asthme ! prévint sa femme en lui tapant l'épaule. Bonne route.

- Ouais, c'est ça, grogna Aleksei. Bande d'emmerdeurs.

Aleksei sortit de la maison et referma la porte derrière lui. Blaise était près de sa voiture, d'un air complètement déboussolé. Il regarda son petit-ami un long moment avant de murmurer :

- Tu es sûr que tu veux encore sortir avec moi ?

- Oh que oui. Dommage pour toi. Et je peux être pire que ces trois-là réunis.

- Charmant.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Celui qui n'a jamais pêché me jete la première canne...**

Prochain chapitre, mes poissons, tenez-vous bien...

UN FOURSOME !

(oui, oui, un FOURSOME, vous n'hallucinez pas)

Mordez-vous à l'appât ?

**D.**


	23. Undisclosed Desires

**Posté le : **1er Juin 2011. _Bon courage à ceux et celles passant des examens. Pour ma part, j'attends les résultats de mes partiels. Et arrêtez de lire des fanfictions jusqu'à pas d'heure, non mais oh ! On se couche les enfants ! Non parce que moi j'ai eu mon Bac in the nose, mais on n'est pas tous constitués de la même manière. Beaucoup ont besoin de réviser, quoi. Alors tu lâches ton écran et remets Baba O'Riley à plus tard et tu culpabilises d'avoir arrêté de lire en diagonal ta fiche mauve. Non, mais oh ! Génération perdue. _**Dois-je écrire un chapitre bonus pour ROCKRITIC ? Telle est la question.**

* * *

**A VOTRE AVIS, COMBIEN Y-A-T-IL DE FANFICTIONS SUR FACEBOOK DANS LE FANDOM HPDM ?** (Trop ? Beaucoup trop ? Ridiculement trop ? Je me disais aussi…). **LES AUTEURS PRONE OUVERTEMENT LE RABACHAGE D'IDEES** (oui, bon, en ce qui me concerne, je ne la trouve pas brillante l'idée. Vous voyez vraiment Dumbledore dans son bureau sur son IMac avec Plumesec sur son épaule à tailler les élèves ? Et puis, dans le T1, il est dit que les objets Moldus ne fonctionnaient pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. On a tous bien lu la même saga ? Et pourquoi Harry irait dans un réseau social alors qu'il est de nature mijaurée ? Et pourquoi diable Draco Malefoy et lui seraient-ils amis ? Sur Facebook, vous acceptez vraiment n'importe qui – même votre pire ennemi ?) **ET 1394 LECTEURS DU SITE AIMENT CA. **(clique sur le bouton, frère. Nan parce que je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que cela va donner. Bientôt, le site sera comme sur FB, tu n'écriras pas de review. Tu cliqueras sur j'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaime. Et tu te casseras comme un gros bâtard. Toi aussi t'aime ? Alors clikotte, mon pote.) **DAIRY'S SCRIBENPENNE VIENT DE LEVER LE POUCE : DAIRY'S ET D'AUTRES AUTEURS PREFERANT GARDER L'ANONYMAT** (nan parce qu'on a pas tous des bowls en or massif) **AIMENT LA NOUVELLE FANFICTION DE MACHIN QUI A COPIE SUR BIDULE** (en fait, c'est pas tant du copiage : c'est de la noosphère. Ah, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la noosphère ! Haha, je viens de vous apprendre un mot. Allez voir wiki mon ami. [patiente] C'est bon ? Donc, pour résumer, la noosphère stipule que les gens sont ce qu'est leur temps. Dans notre cas, en 2011, particulièrement cons. En fait, pour résumer, personne ne plagie. Parce qu'en fait, ils se nourrissent de leur quotidien pour trouver des idées et puisque leur quotidien est diablement similaire (F. vient de se connecter à FB, consulte ses convers instantanées, va voir les potins, consulte les actualités de son groupe adoré, va sur la fanpage de Tom Felton, récupère des infos sur une nana qu'elle n'avait jamais pu blairer en maternelle, écrit des commentaires salaces sur le mur de… etc.). Donc si tu as écrit/compte écrire une fanfiction sur FB, je ne dirais pas que l'entreprise est complètement out of the zone. Je dirai juste que tu es la victime d'un gigantesque noosphère. Plus sérieusement, faut faire attention au noosphère, parce que bientôt, on écrira tous des lemons avec le même schéma « Oh, Draco, prends-moi, vas-y oui… Contre la table…. Arrache ma chemise avec tes canines, oui… Oui, un doigt, deux doigts, trois doigts, oh oui… Oh, mais où mets-tu ta langue ? Coquinou… Oh, quelle lancinante pénétration… Oh, ça fait mal… Ah bah finalement ça fait du bien… Oh, oui, martèle-moi… Non, non, pas trop fort… (jouissance) On remet ça demain après les cours ? Je t'haime (oui oui, vous avez bien lu) » [minute de silence] Ah… Ah bon ? On suit déjà tous ce schéma ? Même moi ? (regard partagé entre l'interrogation et le scandale, puis admets enfin l'évidence même) Chiotte ! **C'EST A CAUSE DE LA NOOSPHERE, MES AMIS.**

* * *

**Note : **Ipso facto._Garbage_, c'est cool. _Genesis_ aussi. Merde, trop d'idées de chansons pour cette fic. Je ne m'en sortirai jamais.

**SE DANDINER SUR DU ROCK A TROIS HEURES DU MATIN ? **« Mais Papa, j'imite Courtney Love, mon attitude est justifiée… Oui, t'as le droit d'entrer mais seulement si tu imites les _Bikini Kill_… Papa, j'ai dit les _Bikini Kill_ ! Pas Pamela Anderson ! »

**Post-it : **Je me suis fait plaisir comme il fallait. A déguster avec un Mojito citron sur sa terrasse. Par contre, je n'aime pas réellement Muse mais c'est la seule chanson qui puisse me transcender venant de leur part. _Muse_ c'est un peu systématique. Ils font du récupérage de séquences musicales. A tous les fans de _Muse_, ne soyez pas contrariés : ce groupe fait de bonnes choses, vraiment – juste pas à mon goût. Toutefois, je trouvais que la chanson collait bien avec l'intrigue de ce chapitre alors, je n'ai pas craché dessus. Non, on ne crache pas sur Matthew Bellamy !

**BE NICE, BE MARYJUANNA**

**Mot de la Bêta - Eve JHoang : **Miss U. =/

* * *

**~ Rating Ma [**spécial**], **ne vous jeter pas sur la suite sous prétexte du rating là, bande de demeurés. Eh oui, il faut marcher avec grâce et distinction jusqu'au chapitre et non pas se vautrer dans le clafouti et la débauche. Non, mais, on dirait que je vous ai mal élevé, quoi. C'est terrible mes amours. On lève haut le menton, on masque la douleur ressentie au niveau des pieds (oui, parce que vous avez des talons aiguilles même si vous ne le savez pas encore), vous gardez votre petit doigt en l'air et vous roulez du cul jusqu'au trois ptits points, l'annonce du titre, la description de la chanson, les paroles de la chanson, les citations. Ensuite SEULEMENT vous pouvez vous vautrer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Baba O'Riley **

**Single 22 : « Undisclosed Desires »**

* * *

**"Undisclosed Desire" - Muse. 2009. Piste de 3 min 56. La schizophrénie des sens. Un appel à la chair. Belle mécanique sensorielle. Languissant. Esprit torturé. Délire freudien. Tu es moi. Je suis un autre. Je t'aime, moi non plus. **

_I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied  
Soothing, I'll make you feel pure  
And trust me, you can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the__undisclosed desires__in your heart_

« Nous avons des influences du passé, mais nous essayons de les concilier à des idées futuristes et nouvelles, une sorte de virtualité qui sera plus forte que le temps et la mort », Matthew Bellamy – membre du groupe.

« Le Pape admet l'usage du préservative. L'Eglise joue la transparence », F.M. (à partir de coupures de presse)

« Londres est un baisodrome à ciel ouvert », F.M. (phrase issue d'un de mes romans, sans prétention aucune)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pas d'alcool.

Pas de drogue.

Pas de sexe.

Et ça, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Draco Malefoy allait se suicider. Il regardait une chaîne câblée passant des films pornographiques, d'un air nostalgique. Il voulut baisser son pantalon mais ses coutures à l'abdomen lui faisaient encore mal.

- Je vais finir eunuque, grogna-t-il en éteignant la télévision.

Il était minuit moins vingt et Cédric était rentré chez lui, s'assurant que son Draco avait bien mangé et allait se coucher à une heure convenable.

- Diable, il va finir comme la mère de Bill, jura le magicien en se levant péniblement.

Draco alla nourrir son python dans son vivarium, le regardant avaler une pièce de viande avec une curiosité malsaine. Il lui caressa la peau écaillée et se dirigea, d'un air résolu, jusqu'au salon. Il envoya un message à Harry : "_J'ai envie de toi. Ce soir, sur la piste du Néon_." Il n'attendait pas de réponse, pourtant son portable vibra dix minutes plus tard, tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste.

"_J'y suis déjà avec Blaise et Théodore_."

Draco afficha un air satisfait aux lèvres et vit son taxi s'arrêter en haut du ponton. Il ferma sa porte à clef. Le chauffeur le conduisit jusqu'à la boîte de nuit gay et Draco sortit sa carte d'invalidité pour entrer en priorité, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

- Eh, c'est pas bien de jouer de ça ! s'écria Lee qui faisait encore la queue.

- Depuis quand je sais ce qui est bien ? lança Draco par-dessus son épaule.

L'ambiance était lourde, pesante. Draco se sentit tout à coup comme en apesanteur. Il fut agressé par les néons qui balayaient la foule de danseurs. Une chanson de night-club new yorkais résonnait et là, Draco vit Harry se déhancher près de Blaise. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et leurs mains se frôlaient, parfois.

Une boule de colère se forma au niveau de sa gorge. Le magicien progressa jusqu'à eux, les mâchoires contractées. Il tapa sur le dos de Blaise qui leva le nez un instant puis reporta son attention sur son cavalier. Ignoré, Draco resta près d'eux à les regarder danser. Harry se retourna, collant son dos sur le torse de Blaise et se frotta lascivement contre lui. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tremblant en son for intérieur. Ça ressemblait à un mauvais rêve. Blaise embrassa la clavicule de Harry sans quitter des yeux son ancien rival.

C'était si sensuel que Draco se demandait à quel moment son sexe avait commencé à réagir. Harry le tira par sa chemise et lécha son lobe avant de lui dire :

- Tu sais encore danser, l'éclopé ?

Draco lui envoya une œillade plein de défi et commença à se mouvoir avant de se crisper de douleur. Blaise eut un aboiement de rire qui fut happé par la sono. Il déposa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry qui offrit son dos à Draco, plaçant ses bras autour du cou de son ex.

C'était probablement une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Draco s'apprêtait à rejoindre le bar pour enfiler les verres quand apparut, non loin, Théodore. Il avait encore le rouge aux joues et sa chemise était mal reboutonnée.

- Déjà là ? dit-il. On pensait que tu n'allais pas venir, que tu n'aurais pas le cran.

- J'ai toujours du cran, répondit son ex, vexé. Vous faites quoi ici tous ensemble ? Tu t'es réconcilié avec Blaise ?

- Oui, depuis la Gay Pride. Ce n'est plus comme avant mais c'est mieux que rien. Harry voulait se détendre : il a passé un examen important aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas prévu mais ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

Théodore regarda Harry et Blaise continuer de danser et s'étonna de les voir encore si proches - eux qui se pourrissaient la vie en étant en couple.

- Ils ont quoi ? demanda hargneusement le magicien en l'emmenant vers le bar. Pourquoi ils font ça ? Blaise n'est pas marié avec sa blondasse infirme ? D'ailleurs, elle est où sa Barbie sans jambe ?

- Oh, ils se sont disputés, banalisa Théo en commandant un Cosmo. Blaise aurait dit quelque chose de déplaisant et il ne veut pas s'excuser. Sauf que sa copine, c'est pas une tendre. Elle va pas le récupérer tant qu'il lui demande pas pardon à genoux.

- J'aime bien l'idée d'un Blaise soumis, ajouta l'autre en avalant une gorgée de cocktail bleu lagon. Putain, quand j'avale ça j'ai l'impression de boire l'eau des toilettes de mon dentiste ! Du bleu toilette quoi. Savent plus quoi inventer. Enfin, du coup, ils font quoi Harry et Blaise ? Ils vont de nouveau sortir ensemble ?

- J'en sais foutrement rien. Ça a l'air bien parti en tout cas.

- Moi je sais ce qu'ils cherchent en couchant ensemble. Etre rassurés. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça...

Théodore lui envoya un regard inquisiteur.

- Quoi ? C'est pas comme si Alexendri méritait qu'on lui fasse ça.

- Aleksei, corrigea son ami.

- Ouais, peu importe. Je vais rectifier le tir. Et c'est quoi cette musique de drag-queen camé ?

- La nouvelle chanson de Lady Gaga, mon amour.

Draco finit d'un trait son verre et se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs afin de rejoindre Blaise et Harry, toujours aussi étroitement serrés. Il saisit fermement le bras d'Harry et l'écarta de son ex, sous son regard incrédule. Ne laissant pas le temps de faire naître les interrogations, Draco se jeta voracement sur la bouche de Blaise, lui imposant le baiser qu'il voulait partager avec Harry. Mais ça, Draco ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde - même si on le menaçait de prendre son second et dernier rein.

Il se détacha finalement et les yeux de Blaise pétillèrent. Masquant la douleur le tiraillant sur le côté, Draco commença à danser contre Blaise tandis qu'Harry les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je me sens chaud, susurra Théodore à l'oreille de Draco. Si on continuait ça chez moi ?

- Qu-quoi ? Toi et moi ?

- Oui, toi et moi, et Blaise et Harry. Tous les quatre.

- Où est passé le Théodore Nott vertueux ? demanda subitement Blaise, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. J'aurais voulu te connaître comme ça plus tôt. Ton chéri ne dira rien ?

- Nous ne sommes pas encore véritablement engagés l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. On se laisse du temps. Vous venez, alors ?

Harry acquiesça le premier. Ca l'excitait déjà. Draco, quant à lui, eut un moment d'hésitation. Le docteur avait dit pas de sexe. Mais s'il y allait doucement, tout irait bien, non ?

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils étaient déjà dans une voiture, Théodore mordant sur l'accotement et zigzagant dans le noir. Ils devenaient dingues. Blaise riait pour un rien et Draco se demandait quand viendrait le carambolage. Ils arrivèrent heureusement indemne chez Théodore où tout était à sa place - ordonné, rangé, propre, étiqueté.

Draco sut que Théodore n'était pas dans son état normal quand il envoya valdinguer ses chaussures en gloussant, titubant dans son salon et mettant la musique à fond. Le magicien allait le signaler à Blaise et Harry mais quand il se retourna, Draco se rendit compte que ces deux-là s'embrassaient déjà à pleine bouche.

- On va faire ça ici, susurra Théodore en disposant des couvertures par terre, des coussins et un saladier rempli de capotes. Ne m'aidez pas surtout, bande de couilles molles.

Blaise éclata de rire et rapprocha son bassin de celui d'Harry, tout en se frottant lascivement.

- Vous... Vous êtes dans votre état normal ? demanda Lithium en les regardant étrangement.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne nous ressemblerait pas de ne pas vouloir baiser un bon coup ? Allez, viens, susurra Harry en le traînant sur le lit improvisé de Théo.

Ce dernier alluma sa chaîne-hifi. Ils tombèrent sur une station où on dédiait une soirée spéciale Muse. Théodore s'agenouilla près de Blaise et défit sa ceinture. Il frotta son entrejambe sans le quitter des yeux et le noir balança sa tête en arrière, appuyé sur ses avant-bras. Draco le regardait en affichant un air de total incompréhension puis sursauta en sentant la main tiède de Harry s'attarder sur son sexe présentant un début d'érection.

- Je... Je ne devrais pas être là. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des activités sexuelles.

- Depuis quand écoutes-tu ton médecin ? murmura Harry. Draco Malefoy ne serait donc plus le même ?

- Et toi, depuis quand tu te préoccupes à nouveau de moi ?

- Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis, décréta-t-il en engloutissant son sexe.

Théodore stimula Blaise de la même façon. Draco le regarda faire tout en passant distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Harry. Blaise s'humecta les lèvres avant de gémir une nouvelle fois. Il frissonna quand Théodore l'engloutit pratiquement en entier avant de s'éloigner, s'attardant sur le sexe de Draco. Celui-ci s'allongea sur la couverture duveteuse et laissa les deux autres le cajoler tandis que Blaise ouvrait sa chemise avec une lenteur mesurée.

La force des deux langues allant sur son sexe le rendit fou en à peine quelques secondes. La puissance de ses râles augmentait tandis que les mains de Blaise s'attardaient sur son torse imberbe. Pour la première fois depuis des années, son envie de sexe surpassait sa peur du viol. Draco oubliait momentanément qui il était. Il se cambra de plaisir.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise se déshabilla sans quitter des yeux le spectacle. Sa main alla s'attarder sur les fesses de Théodore qu'il palpa un long moment tout en y frottant lascivement son sexe. Il entreprit de le dévêtir entièrement. Brutalement, Blaise le tira vers lui et Théodore faillit se cogner la tête au sol.

- Je suis en chien, grogna l'agent immobilier en plaquant son torse contre le sien.

- Je vois ça, susurra son vieil ami. Je peux t'aider ?

- Mmh, je crois.

Alors que Blaise embrassait le torse nu de Théodore, Harry continuait de maintenir le rythme de la fellation de Draco. L'étudiant en art avait les yeux rivés sur la scène voisine et accélérait le mouvement, ses doigts se resserrant légèrement sur la base de la verge tendue.

Sans préambule, Blaise pénétra Théodore qui lui mordit l'épaule. Harry entendit Draco partagé entre un gémissement et un éclat de rire.

- Salaud, grogna l'agent immobilier en passant une main sur sa plaie. Et toi, arrête de ricaner.

Draco leva les deux mains en signe d'innocence, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyée contre le mur. Il savourait pleinement les cajoleries que lui infligeait la langue d'Harry. Finalement, ses doigts s'attardèrent dans ses mèches brunes qu'il empoigna afin d'approfondir le contact.

A côté, Blaise augmentait le rythme de ses va-et-vient et des bruits de claquements accentuèrent les battements de la sono. Plein de défi, Blaise planta ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et lança :

- A celui qui jouit le premier.

Draco arbora un parfait sourire en coin.

- Tout le monde sait qu'au pensionnat, tu étais le premier à… (Il gémit) mouiller tes draps.

- Le petit… puceau… a bien changé, fanfaronna Blaise.

- Ou-Oui, là, encore, geignit Théodore sous lui.

- N'abime pas trop mon ex, grogna Draco.

- Pareil pour toi, dit Blaise en jetant un regard en biais à Harry qui semblait s'appliquer à essayer de faire jouir Draco en premier.

L'appartement puait la baise et la techno.

La sono osait vomir les titres _It's The Way You Love Me, Missing You, Choose, Ding Ding Dong_ etc.

Blaise adorait ce genre de musiques. Il se sentait dans son élément, en phase avec son côté Dom Juan. Et même s'il baisait Théodore, il regardait Draco comme un prédateur. Ce soir, il n'allait pas y échapper. Et comme il l'avait prévu, c'est l'autre qui jouit le premier.

Il lâcha l'accélérateur. Blaise jouit quelques secondes après. Théodore hurla son plaisir et Harry s'en étonna le premier. En fait, il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il était du style prude à détourner le visage au moindre émoi, pas à crier à plein poumons qu'on se faisait déglinguer comme une pute.

- Tu aurais dû faire de l'opéra, souffla Draco en esquissant un sourire. Je ne t'avais jamais vu jouir. J'ai l'impression… d'avoir raté un truc.

Théodore se redressa sur ses coudes et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry s'approcha et déboutonna son jean. Une fois nu, il caressa les cuisses de Théodore qui le regarda avec intérêt. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent avec intérêt sur son entrejambe.

- Depuis le temps que je voulais vérifier si tu avais quelque chose de spécial pour m'avoir pris mes deux hommes… murmura Théodore en écartant un peu plus les cuisses. C'est purement scientifique, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, répéta Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ses mains trembla d'impatience lorsqu'il dû ouvrir un préservatif. Théodore le lui prit entre les mains et le glissa sur son sexe.

- Allez viens, l'artiste.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entama de langoureux va-et-vient. Draco était assis en tailleur et regardait le spectacle en fumant un joint. Parfois, il donnait des conseils à Harry comme à un supporter de match de football. Blaise riait à ses côtés, sa main se baladant sur son sexe encore dur. Draco finit par infliger une claque sur les fesses d'Harry en grognant un « _Plus vite_ ». Harry lui envoya un regard venimeux et se retira. Il retourna Théodore, le forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes.

Tout à coup, Draco sentit une légère pression contre son dos et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule : Blaise lui intimait d'imiter Théodore. Draco tira sur son joint et le passa à Harry qui le garda entre les dents.

- Alors Malefoy, ça sera quoi pour toi ? susurra Blaise en se penchant à son oreille.

- La même chose que Théo.

Cela sembla lui suffire et il fit un hochement de tête vers Harry. Ils allèrent à la même cadence, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément.

Shooté.

Camé.

Ivre.

La baise du siècle, peut-être.

La marijuana exacerbait les sens. Draco ne sentait même plus de douleur au niveau du ventre. L'herbe l'avait dissipée. S'il hurlait, c'était uniquement de plaisir.

- BLAISE-MOI, cria-t-il entre deux gémissement.

Le lapsus ne fit même pas tilt chez les autres. Ils étaient tous à mendier leur dose de plaisir. La sonnette d'alarme fut tirée quand Théodore commença à appeler sa mère en gémissant qu'il allait mourir.

Le sexe était une science étrange. On avait beau avoir tous les ingrédients sous la main, et ça ne faisait pas pour autant un plat réussi. Et on pouvait, au contraire, être dans l'improvisation totale et réaliser un dessert exquis. On pouvait aussi avoir l'ustensile parfait et d'une longueur respectable et rater ses blancs en neige. C'est dingue. Tout était si hasardeux :

Deux pincées de cocaïne, des herbes, quelques centilitres de sueur et de fluides divers, quelques verres de scotch, Mojito et de Cosmo…

- Ensemble, prononça finalement Blaise.

Harry acquiesça et s'apprêta à faire jouir Théodore d'un moment à un autre. _Undisclosed Desires_ brutalisait les murs de l'appartement au grand damne du voisinage. Les premiers spasmes du plaisir se répercutèrent par onde succinctes. Harry gémit puissamment et le joint qu'il gardait entre les dents tomba entre les couvertures. Un léger nuage irisé s'échappa et le trou causé par la brûlure s'agrandissait doucement. Harry esquissa un geste pour le ramasser mais Théodore lui remit les mains sur ses flancs.

- On s'en fout… souffla-t-il.

Soudain, le CD dans la chaîne-hifi passa un album de Nirvana. Ironie du sort, ils atteignirent l'orgasme à ce moment précis. Théodore se laissa tomber sur les draps et jeta le joint dans une tasse de thé froid. Il roula sur le dos et contempla Harry avec un petit sourire. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la voix inquiète de Blaise leur parvint.

- Je crois que je l'ai tué, dit-il doucement en secouant l'épaule de Draco.

- Draco est increvable, prononça Harry en rampant vers le corps inanimé. Lithium… eh, Lithium ! Tu m'entends ?

- Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? se lamenta l'agent immobilier, tout à coup affolé. J'ai déjà un casier judiciaire pour avoir fait du vol à l'étalage.

Théodore roula des yeux.

- Calmez-vous. Il s'est sûrement évanoui après un trop-plein de plaisir, diagnostiqua-t-il en tirant un peu de couverture. Ça prouve que tu baises bien, voilà tout. Regarde, il respire.

Blaise passa une main sur son cœur et eut un léger sourire idiot.

- Je me voyais mal au parloir me faire disputer par ma mère. J'ai envie d'un joint. Tu as de la weed ?

- Bill a laissé un peu de la sienne la dernière fois, prononça Théodore en allumant une clope. Il m'en voudra sûrement à mort mais je m'en fous. Regarde dans le tiroir, là-bas.

Blaise se leva vers l'endroit indiqué et en revint avec un sachet d'herbe qu'il roula consciencieusement.

- Wow, où sont passés Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, ces deux exemples de vertus ? fit remarquer Harry en s'étendant entre eux. Vous vous souvenez qu'au début, vous me critiquiez juste parce que j'allais au Néon ? A croire qu'il existe les bons et les mauvais gays.

Théodore eut un léger rire, les yeux larmoyants à force de trop de fumée dans les parages.

- Je me sens heureux, formula Blaise en se collant près de Harry. J'ai envie de… de tout faire. Je me sens capable de tout faire. J'ai envie d'opium, mon amour. J'ai envie qu'on recommence. J'ai envie de vomir aussi, te vomir dessus…, murmura-t-il tendrement. J'ai envie d'un fist et de me faire prendre par Kurt Cobain. J'ai envie de tout ça.

- Eh, t'as quoi ? demanda soudainement Harry. Tu as à peine tiré sur ton joint.

- C'est un sensible, grogna Théodore en jetant son mégot écrasé à même le sol. Quand on était au lycée, on s'arrangeait pour toujours avoir de l'alcool aux soirées filles-garçons. C'était rare. Blaise programmait toujours de faire boire une fille ou deux et d'essayer de les peloter « pour voir comment s'était ». Les gonzesses étaient malines. Elles lui faisaient croire qu'elles buvaient et lui, les accompagnait. C'était un puit à vodka. Au bout du cinquième verre, Blaise se mettait à danser au milieu de la piste de danse comme un sauvage de la savane en déchirant sa chemise. Les filles l'emmenaient dans les toilettes et lui taillaient des pipes jusqu'à ce que Draco ou moi allions le récupérer. Ils ne s'en souvenaient jamais. Tu vois, il a beau être bâti comme un bœuf, c'est le premier à tomber malade ou ivre mort. Il a un métabolisme à la con.

Blaise eut quelques crampes à l'estomac et réprima une envie de vomir.

- On baise ? proposa Théodore en regardant Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On devrait peut-être appelé quelqu'un… non ? Surtout pour Draco. Il n'aurait pas dû baiser, boire, se droguer en une seule soirée – surtout vu son état. Il fait peut-être de la fièvre.

- Non, abruti ! grogna le magicien. J'ai juste mal au cul.

Blaise éclata de rire tandis que Draco fredonnait des bribes de paroles de _Where Did You Sleep Last Night_ ? complètement groggy. Il faisait mine de gratter une guitare contre son ventre. Théodore arqua un sourcil.

- C'est bizarre, je me sens mal aussi… Pas toi ? dit-il. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Ouais, j'ai chaud partout.

Blaise sauta sur l'occasion et se glissa entre ses cuisses. La dernière chose dont Harry se souvint, c'est de la sensation de pénétration…

* * *

C'était lourd. Incommodant. Harry tâtonna dans la semi-obscurité et se rendit compte que c'était un corps au-dessus de lui. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il devina le corps de Blaise. Il souffla et essaya de se défaire. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant qu'une main étrangère était coincée entre leurs deux corps au niveau du bas ventre. L'étudiant en art tourna la tête, et vit Draco – la jaquette d'un vinyle sur le torse. Harry poussa légèrement Blaise pour qu'il se réveille.

Peine perdue.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en signe d'impatience et appela Théodore. Ce dernier émergea de l'autre côté et appuya un bras sur le dos de Blaise.

- Arrête ! s'écria Harry. Il est déjà assez lourd.

- Ha-Harry ? Tu fais quoi ici ? dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Oh non, ne me dis pas que Blaise et toi, vous avez fait ça sur le plaide de ma grand-mère.

- Aide-moi à sortir de là, bordel, grogna Harry en repoussant Blaise avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Enfin, à le faire sortir de là.

Théodore se leva et sursauta en voyant Draco, endormi de l'autre côté. Il affichait une mine décomposée.

- Putain de bordel de merde, sa mère la pute ! hurla-t-il. Je croyais que c'était un fantasme ! On a vraiment fait une partie de jambes en l'air à… à quatre ?

Harry acquiesça sombrement.

- Et tu avais l'air très lucide, compléta-t-il.

- Tu rigoles ? J'étais complètement stone. Non mais, Bill arrive à l'heure du déjeuner. Il est déjà… putain ! Onze heures ? Il faut que vous vous en alliez.

- J'aimerai bien, mais ou cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué : j'ai un marteau-piqueur dans le cul, prononça cyniquement Harry. Tire-le. Il ne veut pas se réveiller. Moi, je le pousse.

Théo acquiesça après s'être pudiquement drapé d'un des draps. Ils essayèrent à plusieurs reprises mais Blaise dormait comme une masse et il semblait ne pas pouvoir se retirer. Dépité, Harry commença à craquer.

- Et je rentre comment chez moi, hein ? Je me vois d'ici sur le book de ma promo avec Blaise juste derrière… Ma vie sociale est finie !

- Bon, je vais m'occuper de Draco, décida Théodore en s'approchant de l'autre endormi.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le magicien émergea et se précipita pour aller vomir dans la pièce voisine. Théodore eut un sourire dépité et lança :

- Les toilettes, c'était de l'autre côté.

- Désolé, entendit-il répondre.

On sonna à la porte. Théodore sursauta. Il courut vers la porte et regarda au travers le judas.

- C'est Bill, murmura-t-il, totalement paniqué. On fait quoi ?

- Range l'appartement, je m'occupe du reste, clama Harry à mi-voix. Draco, toi tu restes où tu es et tu ne fais pas un bruit, OK ?

Lithium passa la tête entre la porte et acquiesça silencieusement. Harry se tortilla et jeta le grand drap par-dessus Blaise et lui. Théodore accourut ouvrit en grand une fenêtre et bougea les fauteuils pour que cela fasse encore plus fouillis. Il ajouta un drap blanc par-dessus le canapé et rangea le saladier de capote sous l'évier de la cuisine.

- J'arrive ! Je sors de la douche, cria-t-il.

Théodore arracha un rideau et recouvrit l'amas de vêtements qui traînaient au sol et tira le second rideau pour qu'il recouvre le plus d'espace. Ensuite, il se faufila dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents et s'aspergea les cheveux dans le lavabo avant d'enfiler un jean propre ainsi qu'un tee-shirt.

- Bonne chance, murmura Harry sous le drap.

Finalement, Théodore ouvrit la porte avec un immense sourire.

- Excuse-moi, c'est un peu le foutoir, dit-il d'emblé. Je compte… refaire le salon, comme tu le vois.

Il désigna la pièce où les meubles avaient été rassemblés au centre et dont des draps blancs en couvraient la majeure partie.

- Oh, et tu comptes y faire quoi exactement ?

- Eh bien… je… je pensais à de la peinture. Oui, oui, de la peinture, lança-t-il d'un air un peu plus convaincu. Je voyais bien du taupe.

- Ah, oui, ça sera très bien, confirma Bill en s'approchant des murs, Théodore sur ses talons. Je nous ai apporté de quoi manger. Tu aimes la nourriture indienne ?

- Bien sûr.

- Très bien, viens, on va dévorer ça…

Bill s'assit sur le canapé recouvert de drap blanc et Harry, par terre, pouvait deviner sa silhouette. Soudain, il senti quelque chose de lourd s'ajouter au poids de Blaise.

- Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu avais une table-basse de cette forme-là.

- Oh, euh, je viens de l'acheter.

- Je peux la voir ?

- NON ! cria Théodore. Enfin… je voulais te faire une surprise et… et je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour la trouver. Elle est assez… spéciale dans son genre.

Harry voulut rire mais se mordait les lèvres, les bras noués autour du cou de Blaise.

Bill ouvrit le sac plastique qu'il avait – en fait – déposé sur le dos de Blaise, et en sortit plusieurs cartons.

- Hier soir, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, avoua-t-il. Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas.

- Je dormais profondément.

Soudain, Bill se leva et reposa ses couverts.

- Je vais me laver les mains le métro, c'est crade.

- Ou-oui, fait comme chez toi…

Bill lui sourit et revint quelques instants après.

- Tu comptes aussi refaire ta salle de bain ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il y avait un drap blanc sur la baignoire, répondit-il en le regardant bizarrement.

- Oh, ça non, c'est une technique de grand-mère pour blanchir les draps. Viens, assieds-toi…

- Et ça sent le vomi depuis ton bureau, coupa Bill en s'approchant de la pièce voisine. Tu es malade ?

- Non, non, ça c'est le chat de la voisine. Je l'ai gardé hier soir. Il avait mangé quelque chose de pas frais et a eut une légère frayeur. J'ai juste oublié de descendre le sac poubelle ce matin. Mais, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ne suis pas malade… enfin, pas à ma connaissance… On le mange ce riz au curry ? finit-il avec entrain.

Bill consentit à s'assoir et déposa ses jambes sur la pseudo table-basse, sur les épaules de Blaise. Harry étouffa une exclamation de douleur en se sentant complètement écrasé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? prononça Théodore, alarmé.

- Ben, je mets mes jambes sur la table. J'ai toujours fait ça.

- Oui, mais pas maintenant… enfin, pas sur cette table-basse. C'est… C'est une œuvre d'art, justifia-t-il. Elle peut être fragile.

- Ah, désolé.

Harry failli soupirer de suffisance en sentant le poids être enlevé. Pourtant, c'est Blaise qui fit du bruit. Il grogna dans son sommeil. De suite, Harry plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne afin d'étouffer le bruit, les yeux levés vers Bill et Théodore.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Oh, ça doit être… mon vibromasseur. Le chat jouait avec hier. Je ne devrais jamais laissé traîner mes joujoux.

- Tu as un sex-toy ?

- Bah, oui, il faut bien que je m'amuse quand tu n'es pas là.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Ça pour s'amuser, pensa Harry, il s'amuse le Théo quand t'es pas là, mon pauvr' Bill.

- Tiens, et si on mangeait sur la terrasse ? proposa Théodore. Il fait beau, je trouve.

- Ouais, et je pourrai fumer ma clope.

- Prends ça, je te rejoins.

Quand Bill fut dos à lui, Théodore fit mine de faire tomber quelque chose et s'agenouilla près de Harry et Blaise.

- Comment ça se présente ? murmura-t-il.

- Je suis toujours coincé, répondit Harry d'une voix étouffée. Je veux dire… le sexe de Blaise, il est coincé. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire.

- Bon écoute, reste-là, je vais faire sortir Draco et lui donner ses vêtements. Toi, tu essaies de rester vivant jusqu'à ce que j'appelle les urgences. Je vais m'occuper de Bill et le faire sortir un moment.

- Théo, attends ! Donne-moi de l'eau, j'étouffe.

- D'accord.

Théodore se leva en faisant mine de s'étirer et sourit de toutes ses dents à Bill depuis la baie vitrée. Il alla le rejoindre.

- J'ai une folle envie de barbecue.

- Il y a un boucher juste en bas. Tu veux que j'aille chercher de la viande ?

- Ca serait gentil mais je ne mange que kasher. La boucherie juive la plus proche se trouve à deux stations de métro d'ici… Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse…

- Tu rigoles ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis cinq jours. Je peux bien faire ça pour toi.

Théodore lui expliqua l'itinéraire et le remercia encore une fois en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Il se précipita ensuite vers la cuisine et versa de l'eau dans un verre ainsi que deux pailles.

- Si Blaise se réveille, expliqua-t-il en soulevant la couverture. On a vingt minutes environ avant que Bill ne revienne. Il faut faire vite. Je vais appeler les pompiers.

- Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie, geignit Harry. Je te jure, Théodore, il est vraiment coincé.

Draco sortit du bureau de Théodore et enfila ses vêtements à la hâte.

- Ça arrive, parfois. Si le temps ne fait rien, il faut se faire injecter un produit qui détend les muscles. Ça va être du joli... En tout cas, je ne veux pas être là quand ils arriveront. Je me tire.

- Vive la camaraderie ! lança Théodore en attrapant le combiné. C'est ça, casse toi. Monstre !

La porte claqua et Harry éclata de rire – nerveux.

- Il est complètement fou. Dis, Théo, tu crois que je vais avoir le droit d'apparaître dans les faits divers ?

Ce dernier lui sourit et répondit de suite à la personne au bout du fil. Il lui résuma la situation.

- Celui qui est à l'intérieur n'est pas conscient… Non, il n'est pas mort, Madame : il dort juste… Si je peux le réveiller ? Attendez.

Théodore jeta de l'eau à la figure de Blaise puis lui mit une claque, attendant un résultat.

- Profondément endormi. Rien à dire là-dessus. Très bien, à tout de suite.

Harry avait déposé ses mains sur ses yeux.

- Au moins, ça en valait la peine, non ? réconforta Théodore en remettant le draps sur eux, jusqu'à la taille. J'espère que les pompiers arriveront aussi vite que dans les films… dit-il plus pour lui-même. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Théo, j'ai un énorme cierge enfoncé jusqu'à la garde entre mes divines cuisses et tu me demandes de casser la croûte ? Où va le monde ! se scandalisa Harry. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais autant détesté Blaise qu'à cette minute.

- Il est mignon quand il dort.

- Sa bite est mignonne quand elle dort, aussi ?

Théodore voulut rire mais trouva cela inapproprié. Finalement, la sirène des pompiers fit échos en bas de l'immeuble. Théodore sauta sur ses jambes et alla leur ouvrir en grand la porte. Quelques secondes après, une brigade était agenouillée autour du couple enlacé.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite. Si vous devez la lui couper, je ne serai pas contre. Nous ne sommes pas en couple, informa Harry.

Un des pompiers pouffa en sortant du matériel médial.

- On va d'abord lui injecter une dose de décontractant musculaire, dit-il en sortant une seringue. Est-ce que vous pouvez légèrement vous décollez de lui. Je vais le piquer juste là.

- Oui, piquez-le, appuya Harry avec une lueur de sadisme.

- Vous savez ce qu'il a ? reprit le chef de la brigade. On dirait qu'on lui a donné du somnifère pour cheval.

- Nous sommes partis en boîte pour fêter la fin de ses examens, raconta Théodore. Nous avons un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool et nous avons atterrit ici et… c'est encore un peu flou.

- Vous n'étiez pas au Néon, par hasard ? prononça un des pompiers qui relevait le rythme cardiaque de Blaise.

- Si, pourquoi ? C'est écrit sur nos têtes ? demanda Harry soudainement soucieux.

- Nous avons dû intervenir très tôt là-bas. Il y a eu plusieurs cas comme les vôtres. Des personnes dans un état déplorable. Un type a réussi à entrer nu dans le jardin de Buckingham. Le labo nous a appelé tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un aurait mis du shahada dans plusieurs alcools de base servant pour les cocktails. On ne sait pas où ils ont trouvé ça mais en tout cas… vous avez dû en consommer une sacrée dose.

- Ceci explique donc cela, conclut Théodore.

- On va devoir vous emmener vous faire un lavage d'estomac. Pour certaines personnes, comme votre ami, ça peut être un peu risqué de garder ça en soi. On ne réagit pas tous de la même manière.

- C'est mortel ? s'enquit Harry en sentant que l'injection faisait effet.

- Eh bien, non. Mais c'est plus sûr, reprit le pompier-infirmier. C'est une drogue assez rare et si elle est mal coupée, elle peut avoir des effets irréversibles. Est-ce que, parmi vous, il y en a un qui a des problèmes de santé ou qui s'est fait opéré récemment ?

- Draco… souffla Harry. Théodore il faut appeler Draco.

- Qui est Draco ?

- Un de nos amis. Il a perdu un rein alors… enfin… nous étions complètement stone et nous n'avons pas vraiment pris en compte ce fait. Il a bu avec nous hier soir – peut-être pas grand-chose. Mais il a aussi été un peu bizarre. Il a vomi tout à l'heure.

Deux pompiers partagèrent un regard éloquent.

- Bon, on vous emmène tous les trois à l'hôpital. Et nous allons essayer de retrouver votre ami.

- Je peux me rhabiller ? prononça piteusement Harry tandis que deux pompiers soulevait son amant d'un soir pour le placer sur une civière.

Théodore se laissa tomber sur le canapé et composa le numéro de Draco qui répondit au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

- On doit se faire un lavage d'estomac, dit-il d'une voix blanche. On a ingéré un peu trop de substance en une seule soirée. Et comme d'habitude, c'est Blaise qui est tombé le premier.

**A suivre**

* * *

Bon, là mes agneaux en plus de poster plus tôt pour vos beaux yeux, je vous laisse matière à commenter, hein ? Non ? Peut-être ? Peut-être pas ? Je dois faire pipi ? Bande d'ingrats... mes ingrats adorés. Si c'est pas les prémices d'une histoire d'amour intense ça...

**D.**


	24. Would ?

**Posté le :** 7 Juin 2011.** Reposté le 11 Juin EXCEPTIONNELEMENT**. Il y a eu un bug le jour de la publication. J'ai eu des messages pour me dire qu'on avait pas reçu le mail du dernier chapitre et que pour certains il n'était même pas visible. Oo. En fait, il se trouve que j'avais posté le jour de l'apparition des nouveautés du site côté auteur (présentation, boutons etc.) Donc ça a cafouillé. Je rectifie le tir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Le chapitre 25 arrivera quand il sera prêt. J'y travaille.

_J'ai la berlue où il y a plein de boutons pour partager les chapitres maintenant ? C'est quoi cette emmerde ? Nan mais oh ! Tss. _**Note joyeuse tout de même : **j'ai deux choses à vous dire. J'ai posté une nouvelle histoire en mode T7 revisité **"Etre un Autre"** ET un bonus de **ROCKRITIC** intitulé "Tu as cinq jours, Dieu. Pas sept. Juste cinq, puis le miracle". Régalez-vous !

**PARCE QU'ECOUTER DU BRITNEY SPEARS DURANT L'ORAGE A SES VERTUS.**

**Note ? Qui a dit Nott ? : **Bon, mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes, je vous prépare un chapitre qui est porté sur le thème de l'interrogation et des perspectives d'avenir. Depuis longtemps déjà je voulais recadrer l'intrigue sur le couple principal. Mais dès que j'en parlais ou que l'idée me traversait l'esprit, une pétasse blonde venait tout me pourrir ! Traduction : la pétasse blonde = Aleksei. Nan mais dès que je me dis que je vais écrire pour cette fic, y'a la pétasse blonde qui se ramène et c'est plus gérable pour moi. Déjà que j'ai l'impression que la fanfiction devient du nawak. Alors là... c'est plus possible. J'essaierai de vraiment me concentrer la prochaine fois. Parce que bon, c'pas tout, hein, mais votre patience a des limites j'imagine. J'imagine ! Et puis... que voulais-je dire ? Bon, laissons-tomber.

**Post-it : **Make it Like Hollywood. 23 % d'inédit !

**BETA, DEAR BETA, QUAND ME REVIENDRAS-TU ? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Chapitre 24 : « Would ? »**

* * *

"**Would ?" – Queens Of Dogtown. Piste de 3 min 30. 2010. ****Un groupe féminin de L.A. Les Bangles de 2010. Une histoire commune : toutes des filles d'hommes d'envergure. ****La guitariste ? Fille de Hank Moody. La chanteuse ? Fille de Lenny Kravitz. Raison de plus pour les aimer doublement.**

_Know me broken by my master,_  
_Teach thee a child, love hereafter,_

_Into the flood again,_  
_Same old trip it was back then,_  
_So I made a big mistake,_  
_Try to see it once my way._**  
**

**If your lover betray you, would you forgive him ? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aleksei arriva à l'hôpital avec une batte de baseball dépassant de son sac à dos. Il passa devant le hall et demanda pour la chambre de Blaise Zabini. On lui indiqua la pièce portant le numéro 37 au troisième étage – service de désintoxication. Le jeune homme remercia la femme de l'accueil et emprunta l'ascenseur. Arrivé au troisième étage, il passa devant une infirmière qui l'interpella.

- Monsieur, nous n'avons pas le droit aux battes dans les hôpitaux.

Aleksei fit une moue étonnée.

- Je ne savais pas… A l'accueil, ils m'ont laissé passer parce que… depuis que j'ai eu mon accident… je me sens un peu vulnérable. Mon psy m'a conseillé de la garder sur moi. Je… enfin… je peux toujours retourner chez moi. J'appellerai mon ami qui est là pour une overdose… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps et…

- Oh, non, ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

Il lui sourit généreusement et la laissa disparaître au coin du couloir. Aleksei sortit sa batte et la laissa traîner par terre. Une fois à la porte 37, il ouvrit la porte en grand et vit Blaise, dans un lit, sursauter. Son petit-ami approcha et frappa son plateau-repas, faisant sauter tous les aliments.

- La prochaine fois, ça sera ta tête, prévint Aleksei en essuyant sa batte avec une serviette en papier qui traînait sur la table amovible. On dit que la nourriture de l'hôpital est dégueulasse, donc c'est sans regret.

- Tu m'avais manqué mon cœur, tenta Blaise d'une voix chevrotante.

Aleksei lui envoya un regard furibond et passa le bout de sa batte le long de son bras, puis la lui mis au bord des lèvres.

- Théodore m'a tout raconté. Si tu n'étais pas déjà dans un lit d'hôpital, je t'y aurais déjà envoyé. N'oublie pas que j'ai énormément de force dans les bras et si j'ai envie de te faire du mal, j'en serai tout à fait apte. Tu es un homme mort, Blaise Zabini. Ils auraient dû te couper le sexe pour te sortir de Harry. Oh, ça oui ! Quand tu sortiras de là, durant ta convalescence, je ferai de ta vie un véritable enfer. On ne me trompe Aleksei sans s'en mordre les doigts…

Tout à coup, une femme magnifique entra dans la chambre d'hôpital et s'approcha d'une démarche féline et gifla Blaise.

- J'ai dû quitter la fashion-week de Paris juste pour ta petite tête, alors quand j'ai su ce qu'il se passait, je me suis dit qu'il y avait intérêt à ce que tu sois mort. Sinon ça ne valait pas le déplacement.

- Je suis encore vivant, Maman, geignit Blaise. Je te présente…

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on m'appelle pour ce genre de bêtises, tu m'entends ? persifla-t-elle.

- Vous… Vous êtes sa mère ? bafouilla Aleksei. Vous ne semblez pas avoir plus de trente ans !

- J'ai donné mon âme au diable pour avoir un physique pareil, gloussa-t-elle. Je suis mannequin. J'ai transmis les bons gènes à mon fils… Sauf pour la matière grise : c'est du côté de son père biologique. Bel homme, mais très con. (Elle toqua le front de son fils) Ca bouge là-dedans ?

- Maman… Je te présente Aleksei, celui qui partage ma vie pour le moment… Je… Je suis… Enfin, tu vois quoi ? Je suis (Il toussa) gay.

Silence.

- Où est passé le brun un peu fou-fou ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Le brun ?

- Oui, ne fais pas cette tête mon chéri. Je sais très bien que tu es gay. Je veux bien être une mauvaise mère mais pas à ce point. J'étais au courant que tu vivais avec un garçon depuis un moment... Où est-il ? C'est fini ?

- Figurez-vous qu'il était coincé dans lui. De sacré retrouvailles, grogna Aleksei en esquissant un geste pour ranger sa batte dans son sac à dos.

- Gardez-la, on en aura peut-être encore besoin pour utiliser des arguments frappants, fit sournoisement remarquer la mère de Blaise. Daéline Zabini. Je garde le nom de mon deuxième mari – le père de ce grand jeune homme. Il était exacteur de diamants en Afrique. Un marché fructueux mais pas très net. Enfin, moi, j'avais le rôle de la bonne godiche… Je devais juste sourie aux soirées et paraître heureuse d'être enceinte. Alors que pas du tout. C'était l'expérience la plus agaçante de toute ma vie. C'est pour ça qu'il est enfant-unique : je n'ai jamais voulu réitéré. Enfin, puisque tu as enfin craché le morceau sur ta sexualité, c'est un problème qui ne vous concernera pas.

- Oui, c'est une question qui ne se pose pas vraiment, finit par dire Blaise.

Daéline fixa Aleksei avec ses yeux de lynx, ne loupant rien de sa réaction un peu originale.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, sourit Aleksei. Je me disais juste que… que ça doit être un peu triste d'être fils ou fille unique, se rattrapa-t-il. Je viens d'une famille nombreuse.

Ils embrayèrent la conversation sur ce sujet et Aleksei fut heureux d'avoir pu dissimuler son malaise. Blaise ne voulait pas d'enfant. Aleksei en avait toujours voulu. A cette seconde, il avait senti qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient emprunter des chemins différents. Un jour ou l'autre, Aleksei voudrait fonde une famille… rien n'était encore sûr mais cette envie sommeillait en lui. Mais rien ne valait l'instant présent. Leur histoire venait tout juste de commencer… Ils étaient jeunes et avaient la vie devant eux pour ce genre de projet. Et puis, si Blaise ne voulait pas d'enfant, peut-être s'est parce qu'il ne l'avait simplement jamais envisagé.

« Les enfants ? Pour quoi faire ? », avait un jour dit Blaise.

C'est vrai. Ça servait à quoi les enfants ?

* * *

**If life was cruel, would you smile again ? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Au bout du couloir, Draco revenait de sa salle d'examen.

Plus de peur que de mal.

Son médecin lui avait fixé un régime alimentaire drastique pour éliminer encore plus rapidement les toxines diverses qui devaient se balader dans son corps.

Théodore, lui, s'était remis d'aplomb très rapidement. Le jeune homme était venu voir comment se portait son ex. Ils avaient eu une conversation assez légère sur leur déboire de cette fameuse soirée.

Même dans la maladie, Draco conservait le sourire.

Il souriait pour dire qu'il allait bien – même si au fond, c'était le spleen. Il souriait pour rassurer ses proches – bien qu'ils aient la trouille et ne cesse de lui répéter des désolés. Il souriait pour garder l'espoir, qu'un jour, tout reparte sur de bons rails.

Non, pas des rails de coke.

La drogue ? C'était définitivement fini.

* * *

**If happiness is already shared with your friends, would you still need the rainbow ? **

.

.

.

Fraîchement rentré de l'hôpital, Harry décida de faire une bonne sieste et de nettoyer le Baba O'Riley plus tard. Mel, le voyant exténué, entreprit de passer l'aspirateur pour lui. Le ronflement de l'appareil dans le corridor du premier réveilla Harry. Il papillonna des paupières et décida d'aller manger un morceau dans la cuisine car son estomac criait famine. En se levant de son lit, le jeune homme s'aperçu qu'il avait autant de force que Bambi qui esquissait ses premiers pas.

Défaitiste, Harry s'enroula dans sa couette et attendit que le temps passe en se focalisant sur autre chose que sa faim. Son esprit se révéla particulièrement sadique car il lui envoya par flash des bribes de souvenirs de son gang bang avec Théodore, Blaise et Draco. Mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il en se grattant légèrement le front. Très mauvaise idée. Alors, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et alluma la radio afin de se donner un peu plus de pêche. Il étouffa une exclamation quand on passa la nouvelle chanson de Britney Spears.

- C'est pour le ménage, grogna Mel, tenant l'aspirateur comme dans un film de fantôme très connu. Ça va déménager un max ! Allez, bouge de là, je vais dépoussiérer ta chambre.

Harry haussa des épaules et continua de se dandiner sur du Britney Spears en minishort bleu ciel.

- Pitié, mets un jean, maugréa Mel, tout à coup sérieux. Je vois toute ton anatomie au travers. Ça ne fait vraiment pas sérieux.

Voyant que son colocataire s'en fichait royalement, Mel lui tourna le dos et passa l'aspirateur sous son lit et trouva une corbeille remplie de joujoux pour adultes.

- Ah, ça, dit Harry en rougissant, c'est…

- Je sais ce que c'est, petit. L'invention du gode est presque aussi vieille que moi, banalisa Mel en repoussant la corbeille. Je suis né avec un gode en plastique dans la bouche.

- Mmh, ça, c'est glauque, prononça Harry. D'ailleurs, Mel, il faut que vous m'accompagniez à une petite sortie entre mecs. Non parce que le célibat c'est juste bon pour les moines. Comment faites-vous pour déporter toute votre frustration sexuelle sans personne dans votre vie ?

- Tu n'aimerais pas savoir, mon garçon. Et puis une soirée entre mecs avec qui ? Ta bande de bras-cassés ? Entre le blond sadique, l'autre pervers qui ne peuvent pas se blairer, ton armoire à glace d'ex qui hurle dès qu'il y a un danger à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde, l'intello qui est plus pute que les Trois Drôles de Dames réunies ? Pitié, épargne-moi ça, Harry. Tes amis, même si on avait le même âge, je ne pourrai pas les encadrer. Et mets un foutu jean !

- Mais il est beau mon minishort ! se défendit-il. Il y a mes initiales cousues au niveau de ma raie des fesses. Regardez ! C'était un cadeau d'Hermione pour le Noël dernier.

- Elle a dû l'acheter au rayon femmes si tu veux mon avis, dénigra Mel. Parce que c'est vraiment… moulant et… Oh mais quelle horreur ! Transparent !

- Ce n'est pas transparent : c'est juste bleu-ciel.

- Oui mais à la lumière du jour c'est tout comme, Harry. Tu connais les sous-vêtements d'hommes ? Les boxers noirs, gris, bleu-marine… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire si tu te trimbales avec des sous-vêtements pareils !

Harry eut une tête scandalisée et le pointa du doigt :

- Alors ça, c'était vraiment pas sympa.

- J'énonce juste la réalité des choses. Fais-moi voir ton panier à sous-vêtements. On va voir ça ensemble parce que tu me fais trop de peine.

Harry hésita un moment avant de se diriger vers son armoire et vider tout le contenu d'un tiroir sur son lit. Mel prit une pince à linge traînant dans une de ses poches et prit sous-vêtement par sous-vêtement.

- Oh, ça va, ils sont propres !

- Oui mais tu as fait plein de saloperies là-dedans, rappela Mel. Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as un tanga léopard ?

- Je ne mets jamais ça. C'était un truc qu'on m'a donné à la Gay Pride. Je le trouvais marrant.

Mel roula des yeux et prit avec sa pince à linge un slip au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel.

- Et ça, jeune homme ?

- Je suis trop gay pour mon propre bien, souffla Harry, dépité. N'empêche, il est joli. Ils ont même mis à l'intérieur un truc tout doux pour les bourses…

Mel se plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et hurla qu'il ne voulait strictement rien entendre de plus. Tout à coup, Remus toqua à la porte et les regarda tous les deux : son père vociférant, Harry ne portant qu'un boxer bleu-ciel et un tas de sous-vêtements sur le lit.

- Je vais faire comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu, murmura Remus en faisant demi-tour.

- Toi, prononça Mel en tirant son fils par sa manche, viens par-là et explique lui que c'est moche.

- Eh bien, commença Remus, louchant sur le slip multicolore brandit à même pas cinq centimètres de son visage. Ça serait bien d'avoir… une vue d'ensemble pour se faire une idée, non ?

- Mon slip et moi nous avons partagé tout un tas d'aventures, grommela Harry en le récupérant furieusement. C'est un fidèle ami.

Mel semblait au bord de l'apoplexie et sanglota devant la cause perdue qu'était leur colocataire. Remus lui tapota l'épaule et le conduisit à l'extérieur de la chambre.

* * *

**If rock can be a medicine, would you enjoy it ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Il faut que tu m'expliques un truc, Malefoy, prononça Blaise à la fin du concert de Guns N'Roses plusieurs jours plus tard. Comment peux-tu être un salopard avide de sexe d'un côté, et un type doué de réflexion et de… sensibilité d'un autre côté ?

Alors qu'il exposait sa pensée, Blaise mis en évidence ces deux paumes et les contempla imitant une balance puis fronça des sourcils.

- Je suis bipolaire depuis qu'on m'a annoncé qu'à la naissance, j'avais un jumeau qui est décédé parce que je prenais toute la place, dit-il en le suivant vers les coulisses.

- Et quel humour foireux tu as, grogna son ami. Bon, écoute, j'ai eu ces pass VIP pour aller voir le groupe en privé. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela m'en a coûté.

- Ta dignité ?

- Elle est partie depuis que je connais mon blond à deux roues, rétorqua l'autre en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Bon, sois sage Malefoy : ce moment, j'en rêve depuis que je connais le groupe.

- C'est-à-dire y'a deux semaines en faisant le plein près d'Oxford, nargua Draco en rajustant le col de sa veste. Ecoute-moi bien, Guns N'Roses, je jouissais pratiquement dessus quand j'étais ado. En fait, je jouis encore dessus, donc laisse-moi parler.

Draco toqua à la porte de leur loge et Blaise grogna que c'était lui qui était invité et non pas l'inverse. Slash, le fameux guitariste du groupe les jaugea et les laissa entrer, ayant eu vent de ces deux fans ayant eu des places VIP.

- Alors, vous avez aimé le concert ? lança le chanteur – Axl Rose. On ne se ramollit pas trop, hein ?

- Vous déconnez ? s'écria Blaise. C'était tout à fait…

- Dites, je peux vous faire une fellation ? demanda Draco, les yeux brillants en coupant la parole à l'agent immobilier de luxe.

- Non, répondit Axl Rose, comprenant que la demande était tout à fait sérieuse.

- Mmh, même pas une petite léchouille ? continua Lithium, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Noooooooooooooooon ! hurla le chanteur du groupe, furieux.

- Non comme « désolé, vous n'êtes pas mon genre » ou non comme… mmh « je n'ose pas avouer mon faible en public, mais prenez-moi ». Parce que quand vous dites non, votre bouche s'ouvre et on croirait presque à une invitation muette et… Enfin, regarder mes lèvres quand je dis non. Ça ressemble à une pipe.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et pria pour que Draco n'ait pas oublier de prendre ses médicaments.

* * *

**If smell of books calm you, would you still read ? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X**

_Je me retrouve sur la grand route à fumer une Dunhill, les pieds boueux, à courir après le soleil qui chute là-bas, loin. Je ne fais pas de l'autostop. Je marche sur le bas-côté, ma besace faisant des ricochets sur mon flanc. Le sable rougêatre du désert du Midwest balaye mes joues creusées par la fatigue. Je m'arrête parfois mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne me retourne jamais. Parce que je sais ce qui m'attend chez moi._

_J'ai trente-cinq ans. On dit que je suis une femme prise entre deux âges - pas assez vieille pour être invitée aux soirées Bingo, pas assez jeune pour avoir un carnet de danse plein. J'ai toujours été un peu vieux jeu. Je m'imaginais être née pour le mariage : le grand gâteaux couvert de crème, les poignées de riz, les alliances etc. Quand bien même on m'eut préparé pour ce dernier sacrement virginale, jamais on ne m'avait prévenu ce qu'était d'avoir des enfants. Procréer est une suite logique du verbe marier. J'ai fait l'erreur trois fois. Mes diamants de sang ont été mon univers durant des années. Comment ai-je pu limiter ma vie à des battements de coeur qui ne sont pas miens ? Je me suis laissée aller. Je me suis dit "C'est foutu". Non, rien n'était foutu. J'étais mère et j'allais avancer._

_Le délic c'est fait il y a deux mois. J'ai vomi sur mon fils. Il m'avait filé la gerbe avec sa voix haut perchée, pas encore muée. J'ai vomi parce que j'étais enceinte et que j'étais à fleur de peau. J'ai compris que je n'étais bonne qu'à ça. Je suis une X personne. Les femmes, les mères, les amantes, les soeurs, les amies sont des X personnes aux yeux des hommes. Pourtant, si Dieu a créer l'homme, c'est parce qu'il avait besoin d'une femme. Comment en est-on arrivé là ?_

* * *

Quand Tonks arriva au Baba O'Riley, Remus referma rapidement son ouvrage qu'il avait trouvé sur une des nombreuses étagères. Il le jeta sur le sofa voisin et sauta sur ses jambes. La jeune policière secoua ses cheveux roses humidifiés par la pluie et sourit à Remus. En cette fin de soirée, tout le monde était déjà rentré chez soi. Mel, Harry et Remus avaient dîné deux heures plus tôt. Mel était parti au pub du coin pour tirer une bière. Harry révisait silencieusement dans sa chambre et le Baba était vide. Lee avait été le dernier à partir : Remus et lui avaient longtemps parler littérature au coin du feu. Juin débutait sur une note particulièrement humide.

Tonks s'avança dans le living-room et ouvrit un carton blanc en rougissant légèrement.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans un magasin de décoration : une lampe en forme de fraise tagada. Je pensais que ça pourrait plaire à Luna la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra ici, dit-elle avec empressement.

- Nymphadora, je…

- Je m'en vais, coupa-t-elle. Je passais juste en coup de vent.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me fuir. Depuis que je suis revenu, tu n'as pas du tout pointer le bout de ton nez au Baba. Je sais bien que nous nous ne sommes pas quittés en de bons termes, mais… j'osais espérer en revenant ici qu'on pourrait… enfin, que tu voudrais bien qu'on reprenne là où on s'était arrêté il y a quelques mois.

La jeune femme enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean en renifla, faisant virevolter un instant une mèche rose. Remus en profita pour s'approcher et déposa ses deux mains sur ses joues, la couvrant d'un regard tendre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, Tonks eut un mouvement de recul et gronda :

- Je te préviens, si tu te tires encore sans laisser d'explication et moi avec le cœur en miette, je te fusille sur place avec mon arme de service.

Remus rit.

L'atmosphère s'adoucit quand les premières notes de _Home Sweet Home_ de Tommy Lee se glissèrent entre leurs silhouettes enlacées. Remus et Tonks entamèrent un slow, le cou enfouit dans celui de l'autre. Remus fit tourner Tonks, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait des semaines et des mois pour la reconquérir véritablement.

Il avait fait le con.

Mais même les cons avaient le droit à une seconde chance ?

Tonks chantonna quelques bribes de paroles, ne pouvant dissimuler son bonheur. Ça pouvait sembler futile d'accepter le retour dans sa vie d'un homme qui nous a autrefois abandonné, mais il n'y avait que les gens suffisamment amoureux pour le comprendre. En amour, on ne peut pas être rancunier.

- Oops, prononça la voix d'Harry qui débouchait des escaliers en colimaçon. Je… J'étais descendu pour prendre les trois tomes du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je suis désolé… Je corrigeais la fanfiction de Mel, là-haut… Enfin, appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini… Je ne suis qu'une grosse tache.

Tonks gloussa dans le cou de Remus.

- Mais non, prends-les tes bouquins. On ne va pas te mordre.

Harry, tête baissée, se dépêcha de prendre les trois ouvrages et remonta pratiquement en courant. Woodrow lui avait raconté, il y a quelques semaines, que Remus et Tonks étaient amoureux en secret depuis très longtemps. Et que la seule personne qui n'était pas au courant au Baba O'Riley, eh bien, c'était Mel.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry se vautra à plat ventre sur son lit et reprit sa lecture où il s'en était arrêté. Mel utilisait les moindres détails de la saga pour écrire sa fanfiction. Si on n'était pas un vrai fan du monde de Tolkien, on pouvait d'ors et déjà fermer sa page électronique.

Harry avait cru qu'un chapitre serait vite fait corrigé, mais en réalité, pour Mel, un chapitre était égal à une quarantaine de pages. Le fameux chapitre se terminait sur une scène assez glauque et Harry pu enfin se débarrasser des trois volumes signés Tolkien.

* * *

« Maintenant, s'écria Arwen – la femme Elfe - d'une voix terrifiante, nous allons appeler l'Esprit de la Rivière !

Elle remonta son sous-vêtement finement brodé par les femmes de sa tribu et toucha son triangle tatoué épousant les pourtours de son pubis, de son index.

Aussitôt, un des Nazgul eut l'impression que son anus maléfique s'était rouvert. La réalité s'évanouit autour de lui et il poussa un cri strident en brandissant son épée empoisonnée.

"Je pense, dit Eowyn – entièrement cuirassée, que nous pouvons nous débarrasser d'un des semi-homme. Pipin est tout à fait inutile.

Ainsi, elle saisit le col du pauvre hobbit et le jeta aux pieds d'un des Nazgul afin de les faire patienter durant leur fuite.

"NOOON" !, hurla Sam tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient au galop – Frodon et lui arnachés aux chevaux.

Subitement, Legolas fit irruption derrière un fourré avec son magnifique destrier et barra la route aux deux jeunes guerrières qui étaient à l'origine du rapt des deux hobits – et par conséquent, de l'Anneau Unique.

Arwen se retourna, stupéfaite. Gimli, Faramir, Le Magicien Blanc et l'Héritier du Condor les entouraient. Méfiante, Eowyn coupa les liens de Sam et brandit le hobbit devant elle.

« Si vous approchez, nous le tuerons ! »

Elle pointa le sexe du jeune hobbit vers ces messieurs – puisque leur semence était réputée pour être corrosive. Gimli eut un mouvement de recul instictif tandis que Legolas dégainait une flèche et crevait le cœur de ce pauvre Sam.

« Ce n'est pas lui que nous voulons, déclara posément le Magicien Blanc en caressant sa longue barbe. Donnez-nous l'autre hobbit. »

« Jamais ! hurla Arwen. Venez donc le chercher si c'est ce que vous désirez… »

Le Magicien Blanc – qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac – tira de sa large manche le dernier hobbit qui complètait le quatuor. Merry, les cheveux plus broussailleux que jamais fixa la scène et Le Magicien Blanc le défroqua. Ils étaient désormais à arme égale.

" N'dil tûr" ! rugit-il en brandissant le sexe de Merry qui propulsa une quantité astronomique de semence qui faillit asperger les deux cavalières.

Heureusement, elles eurent le bon sens de reculer et le liquide creusa la terre. Sous le choc, Frodon glissa des mains d'Arwen et fut rattrapé au vol par Aragorn qui s'était précipité derrière Eowyn.

"ARRETEZ OU IL MEURT !"

L'Héritier du Condor soutenait Frondon apparamennt évaouni, et lui appuyait sur la gorge son propre gland de lignée royale.

"Lâchez vos armes,menaça-t-il. Lâchez-les ou nous allons voir exactement à quel point son sperme est immonde !"

Le Magicien Blanc s'était figé, les doigts serrés sur lesexe de Merry.

"J'ai dit : armes à terre ! répéta Aragorn.

Il enfonça un peu plus le gland dans la gorge de Frodon qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, s'étouffant à cause du morceau de chair.

"D'accord, cria la fille du Rohan en lâchant son épée."

"Très bien, lança Gimli avec un regard mauvais. Faramir, va les ramasser ! Votre mort approche, sales sorcières !"

Eowyn le savait déjà. Son anusexplosait de douleur sur sa selle en cuir du Rohan.

"Maintenant, Gimli, dit Le Magicien Blanc tandis que Faramir se hâtait de rapporter les armes, je crois que nous devrions à nouveau ligoter ces petites diablesses." […] »

* * *

Prit dans sa lecture, Harry sursauta en recevant un mail.

Il regarda l'expéditeur sur sa boîte mail :

Draco.

Il enregistra sa correction et la remis à plus tard, décidé à lire ce qu'on venait de lui envoyer.

* * *

**Would you ? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aujourd'hui - 00 H 02**

Harry,

Mon psychothérapeute m'a conseillé d'entamer une phase qui consiste à contacter toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai des problèmes en ce moment. Je viens d'envoyer une lettre à mon père pour parler des abus sexuels que j'ai subis quand j'étais plus jeune : ça va lui faire un choc. J'ai écrit à ma mère pour lui dire que je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir été… comme… enfin, comme les mères ordinaires. J'ai eu quelques scrupules à le faire – tu comprends, envers et contre tout ça reste ma mère. J'ai aussi écrit à Théodore pour lui dire, qu'au fond, je lui en voulais un peu qu'il ne m'est pas choisi au détriment de Blaise. J'ai écrit à Blaise pour lui dire que je l'avais toujours jalousé, au fond. Et il me restait toi.

Je sais que jusqu'ici, nos rapports ont plutôt été conflictuels (la faute à nos signes astrologiques incompatibles). Je sais aussi que je t'ai déçu de nombreuses fois, que mon attitude t'exaspère et que ni toi, ni moi ne croyons plus en la magie.

Vois-tu, Harry, plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que nous nous éloignons. A vrai dire, j'imagine que cela est principalement dû à nos différences. Nos mondes, nos passions, nos âges, nos entourages, nos univers musicaux, nos références, nos idéaux, nos rêves… Tout fait que nous soyons différents et que nous le resterons.

Toi, tu es ce jeune taggueur prometteur, encore étudiant en art qui écoute de la pop et de la techno. Tu te sens bien au Néon. Toi, tu rêves d'un endroit chaleureux et plein de vie pour te sentir bien. Tu admires Warhol. Tu aimes plus que tout le Baba O'Riley et les gens qui s'y trouvent.

Moi, je suis cet homme d'affaire véreux le jour, magicien la nuit. Je ne vois pas mon existence sans la drogue et l'alcool. Mais j'y renonce pour ma santé. Je renonce à beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Et puis, toi, tout le monde t'adore : tu es drôle à ta manière, attendrissant et courageux. Moi, je suis ce petit con de Malefoy le salopard.

Tu comprends, nous sommes probablement les deux personnes les plus incompatibles que je connaisse – hormis Woodrow et moi, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Crois-moi, Harry, tu seras mieux avec un autre homme. Je ne pourrai pas t'offrir ce que tu attends de la vie comme toi, tu ne pourras pas m'offrir ce que j'attends de ma propre existence. Ce n'est pas une insulte, mais la réalité des choses.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai envie de m'assagir, de me mettre avec quelqu'un, de m'installer avec, d'avoir un chien et un thermos pour boire mon café dans ma voiture en allant au travail. Perdre mon rein m'a ouvert les yeux sur le style de vie que je menais jusqu'alors. J'ai envie que ça change. Mais je ne pourrais pas changer avec toi.

Toi, Harry, tu as le droit de profiter de tes années folles, de faire le grand huit, de partir au Néon autant que tu en as envie, de rire avec tes amis. Je ne te vois pas avec un homme malade. Je n'ai pas envie de te… bloquer là-dedans. Mais je voudrais aussi te remercier de toutes les choses que tu as faites pour moi : en quelques mois seulement, j'ai pu… enfin, tu vois ? Non, tu ne vois pas…

Eh bien, Harry, je ne peux pas réellement l'expliquer mais malgré nos disputes, nos coups de gueule, nos parties de jambes en l'air foirées… Malgré tout ça, je peux juste te dire que je t'apprécie beaucoup mais pas assez pour te rendre heureux.

D.

* * *

**Aujourd'hui - 00 H 21**

Draco,

Es-tu stupide ? Je crois que m'écrire cette lettre sur tes états d'âme a dû beaucoup te coûter mais cesse de jouer l'homme de grandeur que tu n'es pas. Pourquoi te soucierais-tu de ma vie ? Je veux dire… J'étais prêt à être avec toi, à t'aimer… à te suivre dans tes délires. J'étais vraiment dans une optique où je me disais que ce n'était plus que l'affaire de quelques jours avant qu'entre nous, ça devienne définitivement officiel. Je suis lucide quant au fait que nous n'aurions pas formé un couple comme Luna et Woodrow mais, ça semblait réellement prometteur.

Tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même après ton accident. Tu ne parles presque plus. Les rares fois où tu prends la peine de venir au Baba O'Riley, tu n'adresses la parole à personne. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdu, quelque part. C'est idiot parce qu'on se connait depuis très peu de temps et de moi, tu t'en foutais. Tu t'en fous peut-être un peu moins pour m'écrire tout ça. Je suis touché de la démarche mais… je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec toi :

Toi, tu es plus magicien qu'homme d'affaire véreux. Tu n'es pas qu'un addict au sexe, à la drogue et au rock'n'roll. Tu ris, parfois. Tu danses avec moi. Tu t'amuses. Tu… Tu es bien plus que tout ça. Et moi, je ne suis pas si jeune que j'en ai l'air. Derrière mon insouciance ce cache tout de même de longues années de réflexion. Je sais que j'adore paraître futile et… un peu idiot, parce que je me sens en sécurité. Tu vois, je crois que les cons ont moins d'ennuis que les intellos – tout simplement parce que les intellos savent ce qui les attendent. Moi, je ne préfère pas voir. Ce n'est pas grandiose, ni même ambitieux, mais sache que tu peux me parler.

Je suis un peu attristé que tu puisses croire qu'à cause de tout ça, je préfère me détourner de toi. Dans ta tête, tu dois te dire que Cédric te sera plus dévoué, qu'il a été à tes côtés durant deux ans et que ça ne risque pas de changer… Mais voilà, tu n'es pas mort : tu es encore en vie. Et qu'est-ce que serait la vie sans risque ? Pourquoi ne pas me donner ma chance et aller l'envoyer se faire foutre ? Deux ans de relation n'est pas une sécurité. Il peut toujours te quitter. Moi aussi je peux te quitter. Tout le monde le peut. Mais… la question la plus importante de toute est : qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux ? Si tu es au clair là-dessus, je n'ai rien à dire.

Tu vois, ça me blesse de te voir avec lui. Tu m'as blessé : pas dans mon ego, mais dans mon cœur. Même si tu décides de revenir vers moi, je ne te ferai plus réellement confiance. Je n'aime pas les personnes qui cachent la vérité sous des sourires. Tu t'es joué de moi. Tu savais que j'allais tomber amoureux de toi. Tu savais tout ça, Draco. Et pourtant, ça ne t'a pas gêné.

* * *

**Aujourd'hui - 00 H 24**

J'ai été un salaud là-dessus. Tu sais, j'adore plaire. J'adore vraiment ça. J'aimais comment tu me regardais, comment tu essayais toujours d'être avec moi, de me séduire. Mais soyons réalistes, est-ce que tu te vois, dans un an ou plus, à rester avec moi, bien sagement à la maison alors que tu pourrais aller avoir des beaux mecs en bonne santé ?

Je suis presque fini. Je me rends compte que tout le monde se range autour de moi – même Blaise. Tu y crois, toi ?

* * *

**Aujourd'hui - 00 H 31**

On ne va pas se tourner autour pendant encore dix ans. Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents. Je crois qu'on agace tout le monde avec notre histoire. Et puis, honnêtement Draco, si tout ça n'avait pas réellement d'avenir, jamais tu n'aurais pris la peine de m'écrire et encore moins de prendre mes paroles en considération. Tu doutes.

* * *

**Aujourd'hui - 00 H 34**

Oui, je doute. C'est tout à fait naturel. Je n'ai qu'une vie et je n'ai pas envie de me tromper.

* * *

**Aujourd'hui - 00 H 37**

C'est dans l'erreur qu'on apprend le plus. Ecoute, abrégeons cette conversation et les souffrances qu'elle engendre. Il n'y a qu'une seule question que tu dois te poser. Avec qui veux-tu être à l'instant ?

* * *

**Aujourd'hui - 00 H 39**

Toi.

**A suivre**


	25. Cigarettes and Coffee

**Posté le :** 13 Juin 2011. _Non mais il se passe quoi les gens ? Vous m'envoyez des éclairs._

**TU TE POSES DES QUESTIONS QUAND LE COMPTEUR DE TES STATS PERSO T'INDIQUE QUE TU AS DEJA ECRIT UN MILLION DE MOTS POUR TOUTES TES HISTOIRES RASSEMBLEES. TU LEVES LE NEZ VERS LE CIEL. TU REGARDES LE NOMBRE DE VISITEURS. TU TE DIS QUE TU SERAIS INCROYABLEMENT RICHE SI ON TE DONNAIS UN EURO PAR LECTEUR. OU... INCROYABLEMENT MEGALO. **

**Note caca papillon arc-en-ciel : **Bon, les gens, j'allais oublier de vous dire que c'est officiel. Je fais la Gay Pride Paris 2011 (j'ai décidé de me bouger le cul pour mes convictions personnelles). Donc à ceux et celles qui veulent me voir déguiser en trav brésilien, faut venir. (Comment ça je ressemble _déjà_ à un trav brésilien ? J'vous permet pas ! C'pas parce que j'ai un nom exotique que... Je vous EMMERDE ! * air angélique*). Oui bon, j'ai déjà trouvé ma tenue : tee-shirt en résille de pétasse et jean moulant taille-basse et les bottes SM. Ou... La tenue des mille et une nuits. Ou... Mon uniforme de Serpentard... Ou... (Fouille son armoire) Ou... sinon les talons aiguilles de dix centimètres sachant qu'on fait une marche de deux heures dans tout Paris (je sens que je vais tricher en prenant le métro pour arriver dans les premiers, huhu (air angélique). Bon, donc à ceux et celles qui viennent aussi, j'aimerai voir vos bouilles quoi ! Ça serait trop bête de se croiser sans le savoir. Non mais sérieux, j'aime bien qu'on me dise "Oh, t'es encore plus belle que je me l'étais imaginé ! Je t'aime". Oui oui, chatouillez mon ego. * se dandine sur place * Donc, envoyez-moi un MP pour qu'on se prévoit un truc sympatoche. Parce que je SENS qu'il y aura une After Gay Pride au quartier gay. Enfin, j'dis ça... j'dis rien...

**SE BALADER MAIN DANS LA MAIN A PARIS AVEC TON POTE **(gay en l'occurence)** ET QUE LES GENS VOUS PRENNENT EN PHOTO COMME UN COUPLE SUBLIME, CA C'EST DUR. **(Oh, regarde, un bateau qui s'appelle Marie-Jeanne !). **VOIR SON PERE ACCEPTER DE SE FAIRE MAQUILLER ET DEGUISER EN FEMME POUR QUE LA FRANGINE S'ENTRAINE A MANIER LES PINCEAUX... CA, C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE MES CHERS... **(Frangine : "Tu as vu ? J'ai mis du gommage à Papa !" Dairy : "Je vais aller vomir dans l'aquarium de Lemon et faire un tour dans le quartier pour me changer les idées. Puis je reviens et je veux que tout ait disparu. Mes yeux me piquent).

**Post-it : **Je ne me suis jamais fait aussi chier sur ce site depuis mon arrivée. Ce n'est pas des vacances : c'est l'ENFER !

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Va se lancer dans le projet audacieux de créer le Baba O'Riley dans les Sims (c'est ça les vacances avec personne à la maison et tes potes qui passent des exams). Mais, bientôt séjour chez Angie chérie et voyage à Strasbourg avec ma plus vieille amie : quatorze ans de coexistence dans la même classe. C'pas beau ça ? L'amooooooouuuur.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 25 : « Cigarettes and Coffee »**

* * *

"**Cigarettes and Coffee" – Otis Redding. ****1966. Piste de 4 min 02. Slow. Doux. Aérien. Bluesy. Le vinyle qu'on écoute dans un fauteuil après une dure journée. La chanson qui te fait friser le ciel. Des paroles sonnant comme une lune de miel. Pire que sensuel. Mieux que de la soul. Aujourd'hui, si la musique doit avoir une couleur, c'est bien celle du café. Otis nous vend de l'innommable. Oh, Otis ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu meures en plein ciel ?**

_It's early in the morning,_

_About the quarter till three_

_I'm sitting here and talking with my baby _

_Over cigarettes and coffee_

_And to tell that, _

_Oh Darling, I've been so satisfied_

_Honey since I met you_

_Baby, since I met you_

« Otis Redding n'a pas eu le temps de faire de citation. Il est mort à vingt-six ans. »

* * *

**Tome 1, bis. – « Coucher »**

**«** **C**_oucher avec quelqu'un c'est une histoire d'un soir, sans contrat, qui se fait poliment et dans le respect de l'autre_. **»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry arriva sur le ponton de la maison-bateau de Draco avec deux cafés encore chauds dans les mains. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et Lithium lui ouvrit.

Sans un mot, ils se regardèrent un long moment. Puis Lithium lui désigna la baie vitrée donnant sur la cuisine, laissant place à une petite terrasse flottante. Ils s'installent sur les deux chaises longues et fixèrent le ciel clair. Harry sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une cigarette et en tendit une à Draco qui refusa difficilement.

Il craque.

Il prit juste une taffe et se ravisa de poursuivre ainsi : Il fallait tenir bon.

Harry – le nez en l'air – chantonna une mélodie d'Otis Redding. Putain, quand ce n'était pas une chanson stupide, de la pop, du rock ou du classique, Harry pouvait avoir une belle voix. C'était dingue. Comme si il n'y avait qu'un style qui pouvait lui aller à la perfection. Une voix un peu brisée parce que c'était encore le matin, qui collait bien à la soul et à l'envergure de ce monde qui fourmillait d'énergie, tout en restant dans la langueur des notes.

Lithium lui jeta un regard en biais en dégustant son café devenu tiède. C'était de l'arabica, celui qu'il prenait toujours en venant au Baba O'Riley. Le café était comme le champagne : deux boissons parfaitement inutiles qu'on avait perverti. Les salopes de la bourgeoisie devenues le faste de toutes classes.

Qu'il était délicieux le café !

- Le meilleur café du monde, prononça Draco en brisant le silence, c'est celui que tu bois avec la personne à qui tu penses le plus. Fraîchement moulu de préférence. Avec une pointe de caramel. Tu n'as jamais essayé l'association ?

- Pour moi, ce sont deux choses qui ne vont pas ensemble. Le caramel est trop doux pour le café. Ça va plus avec le chocolat.

- Le chocolat est trop banal pour le caramel. Et puis, il se la joue depuis qu'il sait qu'il est une des meilleures denrées qui existe. Il est bon mais… le café, lui, c'est une valeur sûre. Le chocolat, tu sais, tout le monde voudra mordre dedans. Il ne restera plus rien à caramel. Le café, lui, il est juste parfait. Il enrobe bien le caramel.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas avoir compris ce lourd sous-entendu. Chocolat c'est Blaise. Caramel c'est moi et Café c'est toi…

- N'importe quoi, riposta Draco en trempant ses lèvres dans sa boisson favorite.

- Tu as vraiment peur que je retourne avec Blaise ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Ça m'a juste fait bizarre la dernière fois, de vous voir danser ensemble au Néon. Je n'ai pas aimé ça. Je crois que c'était de la jalousie. C'est grave, docteur ?

Silence.

- Je n'en sais rien, répéta Harry en reprenant scrupuleusement ses mots. Ça m'a juste fait tout bizarre de savoir que depuis tout ce temps tu étais avec un autre type et qui te donnait sa bénédiction pour me sauter la conscience tranquille. J'ai trouvé que la présence de Cédric était malvenue, comme s'il n'avait pas réellement sa place. Tu vois, il y a des gens comme ça, tu t'en fous royalement de ce qu'il peut bien leur arriver. Cédric en fait parti. Je m'en contrebalance de sa gueule d'ange. Mais, j'ai eu du mal à admettre son existence. Dis, tu l'aimes ?

Draco finit d'un trait son café et regarda une embarcation passer devant la terrasse, traçant un sillon d'eau derrière elle.

- Cédric et moi, nous ne sommes pas amoureux. On essaie juste de se tirer vers le haut depuis deux ans. C'est une relation confortable où j'ai beaucoup de liberté. Tu comprends, d'un côté j'ai envie de me caser ; de vivre une vie normale… mais d'un autre, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les mains liées. Si le vent tourne, j'ai envie de toujours pouvoir me tirer. Quand on rencontre quelqu'un, on n'est jamais sûr à cent pour cent. Je me dis toujours « _Et si je pouvais trouver mieux ailleurs_ ? ». C'est un peu dans ma nature d'être volage. Quand je suis heureux avec quelqu'un, j'ai tendance à tout faire foirer. C'est maladif.

- Mmh, pourquoi est-ce que j'attire tous les handicapés du cœur de cette foutue ville ? gémit Harry en brandissant sa cup de café vers le ciel.

- Peut-être parce que t'en est un ? supposa Draco avec malice. Ecoute, je pense qu'on doit tout de même avoir des atomes crochus.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te pleurer dessus, Draco.

- Ah et pourquoi ?

- La fresque de ton salon. Je ne sais pas si tu as consulté ton compte en banque récemment mais j'ai déjà encaissé ton chèque. Il ne me reste plus que le boulot à commencer. Tu as conservé les croquis qu'on avait faits avant notre agression ? J'en aurais besoin pour tracer l'esquisse et me remémorer un peu notre savoureux délire sur les lapins sortant des chapeaux.

- Oh, c'est bon, te fous pas de mon originalité à deux balles, râla Draco.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas en vouloir à un homme d'affaire…

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire.

Harry s'étira en continuant de regarder le ciel. Son téléphone portable sonna au rythme d'une mélodie de Warren Zevon. Draco arqua un sourcil alors que l'étudiant en art contemporain se précipitait pour répondre.

- Non, Ron, l'entendit-il dire. Ne mets pas ton pull orange pour vos quatre ans… Parce que le orange sur toi, c'est très laid. Mets plutôt ton pull bleu… Tu sais, celui que j'adorais te prendre et que tu ne mettais jamais… Hermione l'adore celui-là. Non, pas de jean ! Surtout pas de jean ! Ron, ne mets pas ton Lévis. Pourquoi ? Parce que le bleu sur le bleu c'est aussi moche que du orange ! Mets le…

- Je vais aller me suicider, grommela Draco.

- Deux minutes, s'il te plaît, prononça Harry à son adresse sans relever ce qu'il venait de formuler. Oui, Ron, le pantalon noir… Je te garantie qu'elle va adorer. C'est sûr. C'est presque mathématique.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa le téléphone portable.

- Putain, tu vas nous laisser baiser en paix ou quoi ? gronda-t-il avant de raccrocher. Oh, je te jure celui-là, je lui broierai bien les côtés un de ces jours. On parlait de la fresque murale si tu ne t'en souvenais pas.

- Je m'en souviens oui. Et je te ferai dire que tu as la patience d'un panda en chaleur, c'est dingue ça…, dit-il en ne pouvant cacher un sourire. Je suis désolé. Ron est stressé. Il voudrait faire une demande à Hermione. C'est un grand jour pour eux.

- Les hétéros ont tellement de chance, ironisa Draco. Tu crois que je serai invité à leur mariage ?

- Franchement, je n'y compterai pas trop. Tu es un bel emmerdeur et ils ne prendront pas le risque de gâcher leurs noces… C'est dingue tout de même. Autour de nous, tous nos amis se mettent en couple. On va finir comme des vieilles tatas.

- Parle pour toi, maugréa Draco en subtilisant le café de Harry. Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai rompu avec Cédric hier soir ?

- Non.

- Sale pute, jura-t-il. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Non, dit une fois de plus Harry.

- Eh bien, ça m'a l'air bien parti…

Lithium passa un bras derrière sa nuque et n'ajouta rien. Il pouvait sentir Harry lui envoyer des ondes négatives. A vrai dire, lui aussi n'aurait pas eu confiance envers un type de son envergure. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait _réellement_ rompu avec Cédric hier soir. Il n'aurait pas dû : désormais, il se retrouvait seul.

- Tu te rends compte que cela va faire des mois qu'on se côtoie et je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi, reprit Draco sans changer de position. Je ne sais même pas c'est quand ton anniversaire.

- Le 31 Juillet.

- Ta couleur favorite ?

- Le rouge, répondit-il sur l'air de l'évidence.

- Ta série télévisée favorite ?

- Tu fais chier, Malefoy. Tu avais tout le temps pour me demander ça si tu n'étais pas si préoccupé par le bien-être de ta queue affamée.

- Alors… c'est trop tard ?

- Je suis un peu perdu. C'est compréhensible ça ? Ce que tu m'as dit hier soir a eu un certain impact en moi… Peut-être bien que je devrais me trouver un mec qui saurait me correspondre. Un autre mec que toi. Tu vois… il y a quelques temps j'ai couché avec Lee. Ce n'est pas grandiose comme plan cul mais j'ai apprécié qu'il prenne soin de moi. Je veux dire qu'il a été attentif à mes attentes et à mes désirs. Il ne m'a pas pris comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

- Tu aimes être pris comme une…

- Là n'est pas le point. Parfois, il arrive qu'on aime être prit sauvagement. Du moins, ça fait parti de la nature humaine… On aime le piquant. Mais je ne suis pas que fait de chair. Je ressens autrement qu'ainsi. Je voudrais que tu portes attention à autre chose qu'au sexe. Parce que… Parce que tu dis vouloir changer, faire des efforts, bannir les mauvaises choses de ton existence mais en contrepartie, tu ne changes absolument pas de philosophie de vie. Je sais que tu as beau me dire toutes les plus belles paroles que dans quelques heures à peine tu ne t'intéresseras qu'à l'extérieur et non pas… au réel Harry – celui que tu connais à peine. Je me demande si tu es réellement capable de changer. Parce que je ne demande que ça…

Draco arqua un sourcil.

- C'est fouillis ce que tu viens de dire. Tu me dis oui et non à la fois. Tu dis oui parce que tu as terriblement envie de reprendre notre liaison où on l'avait arrêtée et que tu as encore besoin de me sentir près de toi. Mais tu dis non parce que tu as peur que je me foute une fois de plus de toi et que cela n'en vaille pas la peine. Tu te dis alors qu'un autre mec serait tout à fait disposé à te chérir – je déteste le verbe aimer – et à te combler sentimentalement et sexuellement parlant. Un gentil type qui aurait le physique de Blaise et le caractère de Bill. Est-ce exacte ? Tu es compliqué.

Harry sifflota devant la mauvaise foi apparente de son ancien amant.

- Je ne demande pas grand-chose, tu sais ? Je veux juste quelqu'un que je puisse aimer sans avoir à garder de la réserve de peur qu'il me trahisse ou me dise : « Oh fait, je ne t'ai pas dit ? J'ai déjà un petit-ami ! ». J'ai suffisamment déjà été blessé dans ma vie amoureuse pour que tu en rajoutes. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà remarqué mais moi et l'amour, ça fait un peu deux…

- Ce n'est pas le principe ? Que ça fasse deux ? plaisanta Draco avec un sourire en coin tandis que son interlocuteur levait les yeux au ciel. Tu sais… Moi aussi je n'ai pas un grand palmarès niveau histoire d'amour qui compte réellement. Cédric et moi c'était plutôt un pacte tacite pour qu'on puisse avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer. Dans ma vie, j'ai aimé Théodore mais d'un amour juvénile. Tu sais, l'amour à dix-sept ans comment c'est…

- Ouais, je vois très bien.

- Toi aussi tu as eu le coup de foudre en étant ado ? demanda-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

- Ouais, mon premier. Ça c'est très mal passé. Il s'est foutu de moi depuis le début. Alors… Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce que tu m'as fait. Ça m'a rappelé trop de choses douloureuses. J'ai eu peur d'être condamné à ce qu'on se moque toujours de moi… de ne pas être assez bien pour être heureux avec quelqu'un.

- Tu me fais un complexe d'infériorité ? nargua Draco. Arrête. Y'a vraiment pas de quoi.

- Tu sais comment on m'appelait quand j'étais au lycée ? La pute. La folle qui avale. La starlette du porno et j'en passe. Alors le fait de t'entendre m'adresser la parole comme… comme ces gens avec légèreté m'a énormément vexé et blessé. Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu ne connaissais pas mon histoire personnelle et par où je suis passé.

- Tu as souffert de ton homosexualité ?

- Non, enfin… pas vraiment. J'ai eu des amis supers sur qui compter. C'est juste que le premier mec dont je suis tombé amoureux voulait juste… prendre son pied et m'afficher devant tout le monde comme un… enfin, une fiotte quoi. Moi, je l'aimais juste.

Draco se redressa et le fixa longuement.

- Je ne voulais te faire de mal. Je m'étais imaginé que tu t'en foutais de ce que je pouvais bien faire en-dehors du Baba O'Riley, que je ne comptais pas réellement. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Un soir quand on a essayé de coucher ensemble… Tout est allé de travers. On rentrait du Baba. C'était la première fois qu'on évoquait la création d'une fresque murale et j'ai fait une crise… une crise d'angoisse. Tu te souviens de ça ? (Harry acquiesça) Ce soir-là, tu m'as dit que ce n'était que pour de la baise. Je t'ai cru. Alors j'ai repris contact avec Cédric. Je pensais réellement que tu n'en avais rien à cirer de moi…

- J'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère, murmura Harry. Je ne le pensais pas… Je dis plein de connerie quand je suis remonté. J'ai un caractère assez sanguin parfois. J'ai très vite regretté de t'avoir dit ça. J'étais simplement vexé que tu ne me fasses pas confiance pour que…

- Pour qu'on baise ? qu'on fornique ?

- Non, coucher. Je voulais réellement coucher avec toi ce soir-là. Pas comme d'habitude. Pas pour tirer son coup et s'en aller. Je voulais le faire parce qu'autre chose que ma queue avait envie de toi.

- Merci, chuchota Draco. Moi aussi j'en avais envie. C'est juste que je me suis laissé submerger par le passé. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'y travaille encore avec mon psy. Je veux aller au-delà de tout ça et ne plus regarder en arrière. Tu penses qu'un jour j'en aurais fini avec tout ça ?

- Honnêtement, non. Mais on peut toujours alléger sa peine et ses blessures. Tu trouveras un moyen, j'en suis sûr.

- On est vraiment mal parti, répéta Draco d'une voix las. Tous les deux nous avons un exécrable rapport avec le sexe. Toi on t'a humilié et moi, on m'a abusé. Et maintenant, on essaie de se reconstruire contre vent et marée. J'aurais vraiment voulu qu'on n'ait pas vécu tout ça, qu'on se connaisse ailleurs et autrement.

- Vierges ?

- On ne va pas aller jusque-là, charria Draco avec un immense sourire. Mais tu vois, une vie où on n'aurait pas dû endurer les mauvais pendant du sexe. A cause de tout ça, on n'a pas pu vivre comme les autres… Je veux dire… nos amis ont pu grandir et apprendre de leurs erreurs. Ils ont pu embrasser quelqu'un qu'ils aiment et qui les aiment en retour. Ils ont pu se laisser transporter sans… sans se dire que c'était faux. Ils ont pu avoir leur premier ou leur première sans en sortir avec d'énorme traumatisme. Ils ont pu les présenter à leurs parents. Ils ont pu s'installer avec et vivre un truc. Moi, je ne savais même pas que l'amour existait réellement. Je pensais que l'amour était un mensonge et que se faire violer était normal.

- Tu sais quoi ? On est des rescapés. Alors on va voir plus loin que le malheur et… et construire notre propre histoire. Et puis la vie sans souffrance, ça serait juste un rêve et non pas la réalité.

Draco s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de particulièrement amusant mais se ravisa, prenant tout à coup un visage sérieux.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la plus longue conversation civilisée qu'on a jamais eu sans parler de sexe ou… ou de sexe ?

- Dans six mois, avec un peu d'effort, on ne s'insultera même plus. Dis, tu as réellement rompu avec Cédric ?

- Oui, sauf qu'il ne le sait pas encore mais c'est en voie de…

- Quel salaud tu fais, grogna l'étudiant en art en faisant coulisser la baie vitrée afin de pénétrer dans le salon étrangement vide. Je devrais te faire payer un supplément juste pour devoir te supporter.

Lithium arbora un parfait sourire angélique et s'adossa à une des colonnes en tek soutenant une partie de la mezzanine. Harry étudia toutes les bombes que Draco lui avait acheté, regardant le numéro des couleurs, la marque, leur format et le nombre de centilitres qu'elles contenaient.

- Bon, c'est pour quand le grand art ? s'impatienta Draco tandis qu'il enlevait toutes ses bouteilles d'alcool de sa réserve pour les mettre dans un grand carton.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un truc à l'arrache et que je te salope le sol ?

- Mmh, je n'y tiens pas vraiment. J'ai acheté de quoi protéger le sol c'est derrière toi.

Draco retourna à son rangement. Puisqu'il ne buvait plus d'alcool, il avait décidé de tout donner à Mel pour la prochaine fête du Baba O'Riley. Enfin, à vue d'œil ça pouvait durer plusieurs fêtes même… Harry déballa l'épais rouleau de film plastifié et le déroula sur le sol en lui donnant un coup de pied. Il sortit de son sac à dos un masque et des gants en plastique.

- Ouh, ça sent le fist, glapit Draco en sortant un rouleau de scotch pour refermer son carton.

Harry lui envoya un regard noir et enleva sa montre ainsi que ses bracelets aux poignets qu'il rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller faire un tour pendant que je fais ça. Il y a des gens qui ne supportent pas l'odeur. Surtout qu'ici, on est dans un endroit clos et non pas dans la rue. Je te conseille de laisser la baie vitrée grande ouverte.

- Non, je suis curieux de voir comment ça se passe un graffiti. Je reste là. Si ça devient irrespirable, je sors ou je… je me mets un torchon devant la figure.

L'étudiant en art haussa des épaules et prit une toute petite bombe noire dans une main et une grise dans l'autre tandis qu'à ses pieds il y avait plusieurs feuilles imprimées avec des motifs. Harry fit une rapide estimation de l'espace dont il aurait besoin. Draco s'étonna de voir qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas aussi étrange qu'il se l'était imaginé. La bombe semblait être un crayon comme un autre. Au début, ça ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à des traits épars plus foncés ou marqués à certains endroits. Mais Harry semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Draco étouffa tout de même un glapissement d'inquiétude quand un énorme trait violet vint barrer son mur sur toute sa largeur. Avec quoi allait-il se retrouver ? Curieux, Draco s'approcha du mur et vit imprimée une fameuse peinture de Dali : la grenade sortant du néant ; le tigre sortant de la grenade ; le tigre sortant de la gueule du tigre ; le fusil sortant de la gueule du second tigre et une femme, là, échouée sur une dalle abrupte, nue. Harry s'était approprié l'œuvre : la grenade était devenue un chapeau de magicien et la femme un homme. Quelques heures plus tard, il commença à remplir de couleur quelques formes. Il s'agenouilla pour peindre l'homme. Il lui ressemblait curieusement.

- Tu es en train de te peindre sur mon mur ? prononça Draco avec un sourire.

- J'ai envie que Cédric, en revenant ici, se souvienne que je suis toujours là.

- Et qu'il contemple tes attributs depuis la cuisine ?

- Aussi. J'ai envie de lui en faire baver, grogna Harry en saisissant une bombe auburn pour ajouter des reflets dans ses cheveux. Je peux tricher pour la taille de mon sexe ?

- Oh, tu sais, on n'est pas un détail près…

Harry lui envoya un sourire désarmant et prit une bombe couleur chair et prolongea son membre de plusieurs centimètres avec allégresse.

- Je sens que je vais souvent me branler devant ce mur, souffla Draco en reculant afin de ne plus inhaler de bouffée toxique.

Tout à coup, le téléphone sonna et Draco répondit. Son père. Il s'éloigna sur la terrasse, laissant l'étudiant en art seul.

Harry continua de peindre sur le mur. Lorsqu'il finit de se représenter sur le mur, il reprit son travail au niveau du fusil. Ce dernier tira une marguerite et les tigres blancs eurent le droit à des rayures supplémentaires. Identiques à ceux des Copperfield. En arrière-plan, les éléphants sur leur pattes extrêmement longues et filiformes. L'aurore d'un côté de la toile, le crépuscule de l'autre et entre les deux, six lunes au moins. Il s'occupait de la texture de la peau des éléphants quand Draco revint, contrarié.

- Mon père veut passer vérifier que je me soigne bien. Il est relou quand il s'y met celui-là… Putain, c'est magnifique.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas terminé – loin de là. Je dois peaufiner chaque élément de ce côté-là. Et tu remarqueras qu'il y a un énorme vide ici. Il me manque des choses. Je crois bien que… que je vais devoir dormir ici pour poursuivre demain.

- Ah, c'est terrible ça… Tu aurais besoin de quoi pour tenir ce soir ?

- Cigarettes et Café. Rien d'autre. Quand je suis inspiré, ça ne va pas plus loin.

- Je vais aller t'acheter des clopes. Il y a un buraliste en haut, sur la rive. Pour le café, je mets la machine en route. Tu n'auras qu'à te servir.

- Merci, murmura Harry, tendu par sa phase créative.

Draco le laissa là et enfila une veste. Lorsqu'il revint, la toile immense avait encore progressé. Désormais, Harry utilisait l'escabeau pour atteindre le haut du mur d'environ deux mètres et demi. Les éléphants étaient presque finis. Draco mis en fond sonore du Bob Dylan : _One More Cup Of Coffee_ et resta là, assis à son bar à contempler un artiste dans toute sa splendeur.

Bordel, il avait baisé un artiste sans le savoir. Ça le rendait encore plus inestimable. Un jour, peut-être, il pourra dire : « Mon mec, c'est un artiste. » Cela faisait tellement chic, prétentieux, bobo. Tu te la pètes parce que ton mec est un conceptuel, un incompris, qu'il fume des clopes pendant que t'es pendu à son bras comme une groupie. Près de lui, tu as douze ans d'âge mental. Tu flambes parce qu'un artiste, ça a la classe sur ton tableau de chasse. Tu as envie d'être sa muse et tous les autres clichés…

Draco chassa ces idées de son esprit et se focalisa sur l'arbre qui jaillissait du mur. Ce dernier ne portait aucun fruit mais des objets liés à la magie – fioles, chaudrons, baguettes magiques, instrument divers etc.

Harry arrêta là, retirant ses gants.

- Une clope, grogna-t-il en reculant pour contempler le travail de la journée.

Draco lui en tendit une par automatisme, regardant également la fresque. Il l'alluma péniblement avec la chaleur des plaques électriques – un peu comme un demeuré dont le cerveau manquerait d'oxygène.

- Bordel, t'es doué, bafouilla Draco en lui tendant la cigarette enfin allumée.

- Ta gueule et admire. Je vais me doucher. Je reprendrai à l'aube puis je me casse.

Le magicien se mordit les lèvres : Harry ne manquait pas d'aplomb quand il en voulait à quelqu'un. Draco contempla le champ de bataille : une bonne dizaine de bombes mortes. Toutefois, il n'osa les ramasser et laissa tout tel quel. Il préféra plutôt mettre en route une compile d'Otis Redding.

Draco rejoignit Harry là-haut et l'entendit sous la douche. Le magicien se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la salle de bain. Les cheveux d'Harry étaient plaqués en arrière et il se frottait vigoureusement le visage. Draco s'approcha et effleura du bout des doigts son dos humide. Harry sursauta à ce contact et lui envoya un regard dédaigneux.

- Tu n'as pas moins cliché ?

- Les magiciens adorent les clichés, susurra Draco au-dessus de la voix suave d'Otis Redding.

Harry l'ignora un moment avant de répondre :

- Tu as de la chance que j'adore la magie.

- Tu sais, la magie n'existe pas. C'est un truc inventé pour donner de l'espoir aux gens et leur faire croire que tout est possible. On en a besoin, tu vois. L'espèce humaine est crédule par nature – la preuve avec Adam et Eve.

- Tes tours sont très réussis même si la magie n'existe pas.

- Je les réussi parce que je sais sur quelle ficelle tirée. Le cerveau fonctionne principalement sur l'attention. Un magicien capte l'attention de son auditoire avec des paroles, des gestes larges ou des objets évidents pour ensuite faire ses manigances sur des choses infimes juste sous le nez des spectateurs. Regarde mes lèvres, rien qu'elles. Si tu te focalises longtemps sur ma bouche, tu oublieras mes mains. Alors… Alors j'en profiterai pour te caresser. C'est ça la magie. Faire oublier les autres sens – hormis la vue - une fraction de seconde et passer à l'action. Je pourrais te voler un bracelet, tes sens, ton cœur sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives.

Draco passa deux doigts sous le menton de son interlocuteur et essaya de sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui rêvais de coucher avec moi différemment ? poursuivit le magicien. Tu as raison. On peut faire l'amour autrement qu'avec une vulgaire pénétration. Mais ce n'est pas à la portée de tous.

- Faudra m'expliquer.

- Mieux : je vais te montrer, susurra-t-il quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent.

Leurs langues s'étreignirent et le baiser fit évaporer l'eau à la surface de leur peau. Ou peut-être était-ce l'eau qui était particulièrement brûlante. Impatient, Harry plaqua Draco contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, leurs jambes enlacées.

- Si je te touche fort à un endroit, reprit Draco d'une voix hachée, tes sens en oublieront mon autre main qui se balade plus doucement sur ta peau. Tes perceptions se bloquent à cet endroit précis. C'est la mémoire du corps pour les magiciens et le phénomène de postimage pour les scientifiques. Le toucher est très important quand on fait de la magie, tu l'auras sans doute remarqué (Sa main se balada sur son torse et descendit le long de son Chemin de Paradis avec langueur).

- Quoi d'autre ? s'impatienta Harry en lui infligeant un suçon au cou.

- On a fait l'ouïe… le toucher… la vue… l'odorat parfois. Les prestidigitateurs utilisent la magie des chimistes. On aime détourner les odeurs dans certains numéros et les associer dans l'inconscient collectif à une image incompatible. Par exemple… (Harry saisit sa verge tendue dans la paume de sa main et fit de lent va-et-vient) Par exemple… c'est tout bête… Pense à l'odeur du citron. Le truc qui picote sur la langue et qui est doux au nez. Si tu y penses fort et que… je te passe cette huile essentielle sur la peau pendant qu'on couche ensemble… eh bien, ce souvenir y sera rattaché. Dès que tu sentiras ou verras du citron, ton inconscient y pensera.

- Putain, ce n'est pas permis de manipuler les sens comme ça.

- Et puis, je peux aussi te faire volontiers perdre ton temps… Les magiciens aiment bien traîner leur histoire en longueur pour détourner l'attention et empêcher qu'on fasse le lien entre les divers… (Harry l'embrassa durement) éléments… et la chute. Il y a aussi les leurres. (Les mouvements sur le membre tendu étaient de plus en plus rapides et l'empêchaient de se concentrer) Un geste anodin comme remettre ses gants… son chapeau… s'essuyer le front… eh bien… ça…

Son long gémissement fut happé par la bouche de son amant.

Doux. Aérien. Bluesy. Le vinyle qu'on écoute dans un fauteuil après une dure journée. La chanson qui te fait friser le ciel. Des paroles sonnant comme une lune de miel. Pire que sensuel. Mieux que de la soul. Aujourd'hui, si la musique doit avoir une couleur, c'est bien celle du café.

Et demain, qu'est-ce que cela sera ?

**A suivre**

* * *

Haha !

Sadiquement vôtre,

**D.**


	26. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Posté le :** 17 Juin 2011. _Apocalypse, now._

* * *

**Note pré-apocalyptique : **Je vous préviens… Je vous PREVIENS que ce que vous allez lire va chambouler l'histoire du tout au tout. Donc accrochez-vous à vos sièges…

_News sur le blog de la fanfiction. Je répondrai aux reviews ce week-end !_

**Post-it : **Jurez-vous fidélité à Mademoiselle Dairy's Scribenpenne, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la raison ou dans la folie ?

**DITES QUE VOUS LE VOULEZ, BON SANG !** * sort un couteau de son porte-jarretelle bleu *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ A K-Cendre**, parce que je l'aime et elle m'aime. Nous nous aimons. Une Casou, y'en a qu'une dans la vie… Je ne t'ai pas assez dit et prouver mon affection à ton égard. Mon admiration aussi, pour être… comme tu es. C'est con mais je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'être venue ce 26 Février, il y a plus d'un an déjà pour te rencontrer et voir que finalement, l'amitié intense, décrite partout, pouvait exister. Parce qu'aussi, je me dois de parler de **Morgane** (qui t'est presque indissociable). De vraies amies comme on en voit si peu. Vous m'avez tirée vers le haut dans les moments où j'étais tout en bas.

F.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 26 : You Can't Always Get What You Want**

* * *

"**You Can't Always Get What You Want" – The Ro****lling Stones. ****1996. Piste de 7 min 22. Des pensées pas très catholiques. Des meurs loin d'être orthodoxes. Des idées peu protestantes. Le rock, ça jazz, ça soul, ça swing, ça roll ! Et derrière, l'espoir des nouveaux jours…**

_We went down to the demonstration to get our fair share of abuse,__  
__Singing, "We gonna vent our frustration"__  
__If we don't we'll blow a fifty amp fuse__  
__So, I went to the Chelsea Drugstore to get your prescription filled__  
__I was standing in line with my friend, Mr. Jimmy__  
__And man, did he look pretty ill__  
__We decided that we would have a soda,__  
__My favorite flavor was cherry red__  
__I sing this song to my friend, Jimmy,__  
__And he said one word to me and that was "dead"_

_And you can't always get what you want, honey__  
__You can't always get what you want__  
__You can't always get what you want__  
__But if you try sometime, yeah,__  
__You just might find you get what you need!_

**« **Au départ, le peintre a une toile. L'écrivain a une feuille de papier. Le musicien, lui, a le silence, Keith Richards. »

* * *

**Tome 2, bis. – « Faire l'Amour »**

**« F**_aire l'amour c'est au-dessus de tout_** »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

S'il y a bien une chose que Mel ne cessait de répéter à son fils, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce que l'on voulait dans la vie. Il lui avait dit, que si sa mère était morte, c'était parce que les anges l'avaient rappelé à leurs côtés que s'il avait attrapé le sida, c'était parce que la vie était parfois cruelle et injuste que s'il s'en allait c'était parce que… parce que le Baba O'Riley n'était plus sa raison de vivre : il lui en fallait une autre.

Vous avez été plongé dans un long coma typographique de cinq années. Cinq années où tout a changé. Et vous vous réveillez comme si c'était un cauchemar. Vous sortez de votre torpeur, enfin. Votre premier réflexe ? Foncez droit sur le Baba O'Riley et constater que le second A est tombé. Vous entrez.

One Gramme, le chihuahua incontinent, est mort. A l'intérieur, les livres sont devenus un peu poussiéreux. Mais Remus Lupin essaie vaillamment de reprendre la place de son père. Quand il ne donne pas des cours de Littérature à l'université, il est là, à essayer de faire revivre un endroit mort. Il y a cinq ans, tout le monde a baissé les bras. Ils ont changé. Et le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner.

Chaque existence comporte une journée décisive. Une journée clef, un détail, une décision, une idée fugace, fait basculer votre vie entière sans que vous ne puissiez en deviner les conséquences. Pendant un instant, nous jouons notre destin. Avec insolence, on lance les dés et on attend le résultat. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. On a déjà tous ouï dire de l'Effet Papillon, non ?

Il y a cinq ans, donc, un microclimat s'est formé en plein cœur de Londres – au-dessus du Baba O'Riley. Mel tenait une pile de journaux datant des années soixante afin de les potasser. Ils s'envolèrent un peu partout dans l'impasse. Ils annonçaient une élection, une guerre, une visite diplomatique, des départs, des accidents et incidents. Bref, la vie sur du papier. Les papiers sont partis, décimés aux quatre coins de la ville comme toutes ses personnes aimées et qui se sont perdues de vue. Oh, bien sûr, nombre d'entre eux sont restés amis. Ils se voient encore au jour d'aujourd'hui. Pourtant, ils vous répéteront tous la même chose : « _Ce n'est plus comme avant_ ».

Avant, c'était comment déjà ?

C'est alors qu'on se pose, on ferme les yeux, puis on sourit. On se dit que la vie, avant, était vraiment une belle surprise au quotidien.

Ils ont tous connu le Baba O'Riley pour une raison précise. Au fond de leur être, jamais cet endroit n'a disparu. Il ne disparaîtra jamais – que cela soit par les eaux ou par les flammes.

« _On baise sur de la techno. On fornique sur du rock. On couche sur de la soul et on fait l'amour sur du classique_ », a prononcé Harry lors de sa venue au Baba O'Riley – librairie londonienne, il y a cinq ans de cela. Des mots en l'air, rythmés, qui traduisent la complexité des affaires sexuelles et amoureuses. Harry, jeune homme un peu paumé, trouve par hasard un café-librairie un jour de pluie. Bien plus qu'un amas de livres, c'est un nouvel univers qui s'ouvre à lui, des personnalités atypiques, un endroit riche en histoire et un chassé-croisé dans son existence. Qui est donc ce Mel – propriétaire de la librairie ? Pourquoi le Baba O'Riley n'est-il répertorié sur aucun annuaire ? Pour quelle raison Tonks, Lee, Bill et Luna y passent la plupart de leur temps ? Qui est Lithium ? Et surtout – oui, surtout – comment marier cette bulle d'irréelle, au son des guitares et du murmure des pages, à son quotidien ponctué par les coups d'éclat d'un couple fragilisé ? Le Baba O'Riley est le théâtre de personnalités diverses, la scène underground de Londres, l'estrade des Dom Juan et autres Cyrano.

Voilà ce qu'aurait pu être le résumé de l'histoire il y a cinq ans. Maintenant, il est tout autre, à des années lumières de leurs préoccupations de jeunes adultes.

Ils ne parlent plus de baiser, forniquer, coucher ou faire l'amour. Ils évoquent désormais le Baba O'Riley lors de leurs soirées entre amis, pour rire un peu et parler « du bon vieux temps ». Vieux ? Cinq ans, c'est long. Harry est toujours aussi jeune – rassurez-vous – il n'est juste plus étudiant en art, mais artiste. Draco, comme il en avait rêvé il y a cinq ans, pût enfin dire « _Mon mec, c'est un artiste_ ». Coups de gueule. Chamailleries. Quiproquos. Ils leur arrivent d'en avoir marre. Dans ce cas, Draco se réfugie tantôt dans ses chiffres, tantôt dans le monde magique et Harry dort dans sa galerie. Mais – étrangement – ils parviennent à se réconcilier et se sautent dessus comme des bêtes (la frustration, sans doute).

Mel – propriétaire du Baba O'Riley – a décidé, il y a cinq ans de cela, de partir en voyage autour du monde. Quand il a vu ses feuilles de journaux s'envoler avec facilité, il eut envie de faire de même. Toutefois, sans lui, le Baba O'Riley ne fut jamais le même. D'autant plus qu'Harry décida d'emménager sur la maison-bateau avec Draco. Leur maison. Cette fois, elle était plus colorée, plus vivante. La fresque – enfin, leur fresque – ne perdait jamais de vivacité. Les couleurs n'étaient pas rognées par la luminosité du soleil, comme une époque intacte qui survivait face au temps. Les graffitis que faisaient Harry creusaient les murs et les pensées. Ça faisait son bonhomme de chemin.

C'est beau. C'est éphémère. C'est de l'art. C'est la toile du pauvre. L'art est une bombe.

Et Harry trouva grâce aux tags la capacité d'exprimer la violence de ses sentiments. Des sentiments enfouis très profondément, derrière des sourires. Draco l'encourageait. Il aimait de plus en plus Harry, au fil des années. Dans leur couple, il n'y avait presque pas de place pour les autres. Mais sans les autres, ils ne se seraient certainement jamais rencontrés…

« _On baise sur de la techno. On fornique sur du rock. On couche sur de la soul et on fait l'amour sur du classique_ », écrit Harry du bout de sa bombe noire sur un gigantesque mur du métro londonien.

Sur le quai d'en face, Luna l'observe de ses grands yeux gris cendrés. Elle lui sourit et disparaît par un des souterrains. Une minute après, elle est à ses côtés et claque un baiser sur sa joue. Elle contemple la phrase et acquiesce. Il est presqu'une heure du matin. Il n'y a personne dans l'underground. Rien n'est encore sec, pourtant, ça se grave dans la pierre. Luna prend une bombe rouge et y trace un petit cœur, en fin de citation.

- Tout le monde sait que je suis une artiste-née, chantonne-t-elle. Je suis contente que tu m'ais contacté, ce soir.

- C'est ton anniversaire, je te ferai dire.

Un métro passe sans s'arrêter, faisant virevolter la robe de Luna dévoilant des jambes minces.

- Je sais… Mais je n'ai pas envie de le fêter cette année. J'ai juste envie qu'on parte au Midnignt Coffee et qu'on papote autour d'une conso toute la nuit. Tu sais, comme quand tu étais en dernière année d'école d'art et que tu préférais bûcher sur tes planches là-bas, plutôt que chez Draco qui détestait qu'on laisse la lumière allumée… Tu ne le lui dis pas mais, parfois, il est chiant.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends critiquer quelqu'un, rit-il de bon cœur. Mais c'est vrai : Draco est un casse-pied. Je l'aime en partie pour ça. C'est le seul mec qui puisse me casser l'inspiration en me parlant d'un sujet totalement inutile mais qui semble capital pour lui.

- Tu as de la chance d'être encore avec lui, poursuit Luna avec une voix triste. Je veux dire… s'aimer ça ne suffit pas dans bien des cas.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé.

Désolé était sans doute le mot le plus approprié :

Il y a cinq ans, donc, Woodrow et Luna incarnaient le couple emblématique du Baba O'Riley. Elles étaient les seules à s'aimer réellement – tels deux atomes crochus. Il était rare d'en voir l'une sans l'autre.

Woodrow avait tout fait afin d'avancer les projets et prises de décision autour de la communauté homosexuelle. Et même sans cela, c'était elle la battante, celle qu'on admirait pour ne rien lâcher. Woodrow passait beaucoup de temps au Baba O'Riley. Tout comme Lee, elle y restait pour échapper à cette famille qui se déchirait.

En parallèle, elle continuait de travailler pour ce journal partisan. Sans conteste, elle était une excellente journaliste. C'est son don pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui faisait mal qui l'emporta loin, à New York. Ils avaient besoin d'une reporter pleine de talent et de vivacité. Woodrow fut tiraillée entre rêve et amour – comme beaucoup de personnes avant et après elle. Woodrow avait pleuré aux genoux de Luna – _sa _Luna. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait trop, que sans elle c'était impossible. Mais Luna n'avait pas voulu d'un être dont on avait coupé les ailes. Elle ne voulait pas l'enfermer. Il fallait voler à New York et revenir la tête haute.

- Tu sais, ma chérie, lui avait-elle dit il y a cinq ans, ma mère rêvait de beaucoup de choses. Elle n'en n'a pas réalisé une bonne partie car elle aimait trop mon père. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, je suis certaine qu'elle regrette un peu. Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes également du regret. Ce qui importe pour moi… c'est que tu sois heureuse. Moi, je sais que mes sentiments resteront intacts. Et puis, il y a… - comment on appelle ça déjà ? – Ethernet ?

- Internet, avait murmuré Woodrow en souriant tandis qu'elle ravalait ses larmes. Je t'apprendrais à utiliser un ordinateur avant de partir. Et… Et j'ai un collier que j'avais acheté en Inde lors de mon premier voyage. C'est pour les belahan jiwa. Les âmes-sœurs. Où que tu sois, dans la religion hindou, des âmes-sœurs peuvent communiquer l'une avec l'autre.

Ce petit collier, Luna l'avait longtemps tripoté en pensant à Woodrow dont elle gardait un souvenir vivace. Elle n'avait pas versé de larmes en voyant Woodrow monter dans cet avion. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire regretter, ou peur. Luna lui avait souri jusqu'à la fin.

Il y a cinq ans, Woodrow la quittait et elle se retrouvait à Londres, seule.

Harry avait été d'un immense soutien. Il avait passé de longues nuits avec elle, au Baba O'Riley puis au Midnight Coffee. Il lui avait parlé d'espoir de jours nouveaux. Et alors que son amour pour Woodrow perdait de sa couleur, celui entre Draco et Harry brillait de milles éclats.

Etait-ce donc possible ? Le monde ne tournait plus rond. Leur monde avait changé. Les couples s'étaient faits et défaits, en cinq années.

Luna regarde Harry ranger les bombes dans son sac à dos rouge et fermer le zip.

- Je te paie le café, dit-il d'un air résolu. Et hors de question que tu refuses.

- Un café ça ne se refuse pas, prononce-t-elle d'une voix légère alors que son cœur s'alourdit dans sa poitrine.

- Tu as maigri, Luna.

- N'est-ce pas censé être à la mode ?

Ils débouchent à la sortie de métro. L'air est lourd : un soir d'été dans la capitale. Le Midnight Coffee se situe non loin – à deux rues tout au plus. Ils marchent bras-dessus, bras-dessous tel un couple qu'ils ne sont pas.

- On emmerde la mode, grogne Harry. Demain, je te prépare un gâteau et tu l'avaleras toute seule jusqu'à la dernière miette. Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses dépérir. Tu es encore plus légère qu'avant. Demain, tu manges à la maison : quand Draco prépare le dîner, il en fait toujours un peu trop.

- Vous faites vraiment petit couple, se moque Luna.

- Ne lui dit pas ça, sinon il va encore me crier dessus que c'est de ma faute, sourit le jeune artiste. En fait, on est assez indépendants l'un de l'autre. On se retrouve juste pour la dose de câlin de la journée. En cinq ans de relation – avec des hauts et des bas – je ne l'ai jamais appelé dans la journée pour savoir comment il allait. Et lui, il ne m'a jamais… enfin… j'ai plein d'exemples ! C'est sûr que comparé à Blaise et Aleksei, on n'est pas du tout collés l'un à l'autre.

- Tu veux plutôt dire que l'un a une laisse autour du cou. Comment vont-ils ? Khady est toujours aussi gentil et mignon ?

Khady est leur petit garçon. Il est né il y a tout juste trois ans. C'est Blaise qui a insisté pour lui donner un prénom sénégalais. Mais Khady est souvent surnommé Candide par son second papa. En effet, le petit garçon croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait et mettait un point d'honneur à être gentil et doux comme un agneau (ce qui exaspérait Aleksei qui ne cessait de répéter que « _ce gosse va se faire bouffer tout cru dans la vie _»). Khady était né via mère-porteuse et don d'ovocyte après une laborieuse bataille administrative. Et même s'il possédait la moitié des gènes de Blaise, Khady ne lui ressemblait en rien. Harry le trouvait adorable. Enfin… Même Draco – mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Khady pouvait faire fondre un cœur avec ses yeux brillants et son sourire désarmant. En fait, cela avait apporté une grande bouffée d'air frais – non pas uniquement dans le couple que formait Blaise et Aleksei, mais aussi parmi leurs amis. Ça leur faisait aussi croire au bonheur et leur donnait une raison d'espérer.

- Eh bien, reprend Harry en poussant la porte du Midnight Coffee, Blaise a touché des bénéfices sur sa dernière année. Il voulait racheter une autre boîte, mais Aleksei ne veut pas. Il dit que cela signifie plus de travail et qu'il sera loin d'eux. Alors, tu vois, Blaise a laissé tomber l'idée. Il y reviendra certainement plus tard. Aleksei bosse toujours dans la pub depuis chez eux. Khady leur prend pas mal de leur temps. En même temps, il est si discret qu'on en oublierait presque qu'ils ont eu un gosse…

Ils s'assoient à leurs fauteuils favoris, près de la baie vitrée afin de regarder le monde passer. Habitués depuis plusieurs années, la serveuse leur apporte leurs consommations habituelles. Luna défit les boutons de son gilet en fermant les yeux.

- Tu te souviens quand Khady a cru Draco lorsqu'il lui a dit que s'il éternuait trop fort, son cerveau allait lui dégouliner par le nez ? sourit-elle. Le pauvre Khady était malade et n'arrêtait pas de se mettre les doigts dans le nez et Aleksei lui criait d'arrêter ça.

- Draco est un bel enfoiré, parfois. Mais c'est vrai que c'était drôle. Quand j'ai vu Khady le visage décomposé à l'idée que Draco lui ait menti… j'ai compris pourquoi Aleksei le surnomme Candide. Pour lui, c'était impossible qu'un adulte puisse se jouer de lui. Et surtout pas _son_ Draco ! Il est persuadé qu'il fait de la magie pour de vrai. Je crois que… (Il but une gorgée de café) ça fait plaisir aussi à Draco. En général, il a des adultes bluffés devant lui lorsqu'il se produit en spectacle, et non pas un petit garçon admiratif et crédule.

- Je ne sais pas si Aleksei et Blaise se rendent compte à quel point ils ont de la chance. Je veux dire… Ils s'aiment, ne se disputent pas trop, vivent ensemble, ont des jobs épanouissants et un enfant. Que demander de plus ? C'est un sans-faute pour eux. Et je les envie terriblement.

Luna prit sa tasse chaude entre ses mains et en contempla le fond avec un petit sourire.

- Tu te rends compte que Draco aime un enfant ?

- Ne m'en parle pas. C'est affreux, répond Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur. Khady a dit que plus tard, quand je serai sur la pente descendante, il allait se marier avec lui et me voler ma place. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas qu'un ange… Il a été élevé à la bonne école.

La jeune fille a un rire clair pendant qu'Harry lui explique qu'il se fait du souci pour la pérennité de son couple. Ils discutent d'un peu tout alors que des étudiants révisent un peu plus loin, sur des tables. Tout le monde sait que la nuit réunissait les conditions optimales pour ce genre d'activité. Harry regarde par-dessus son épaule et se souvient qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était à leur place.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Woodrow ?

- Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me souhaiter joyeux anniversaire. Elle ne s'est pas très étendue sur le sujet : elle avait beaucoup à faire.

Harry ne préfère rien ajouter : depuis que Woodrow est à New York, elle avait été prise par la spirale de sa carrière. Woodrow était ambitieuse et cela payait. Hebdomadairement, on retrouvait des articles à elle dans un grand journal. Luna n'en ratait aucun et les collait dans un petit cahier finement relié qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle.

- Je lui ai écrit un mail la semaine dernière, prononça finalement Harry. Je voulais avoir des nouvelles.

- Elle n'a pas répondu, j'imagine.

Il eut une mine sombre.

- Elle me manque aussi, souffle Harry en déposant sa tasse sur la table basse en wengé. Tu sais quel souvenir je garde d'elle ? Quand nous avions préparé la Gay Pride au Baba… Nous avons fait tout un tas de gâteaux aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel… Nous avions ri à propos de tout et de rien. On était vraiment complice et à ce moment… Je me suis dit : cette fille, je veux pouvoir lui parler dans dix ans encore. Et tu vois ? Maintenant, on est séparé et ça me brise le cœur. Je me suis attaché à Woodrow. Draco aussi. Regarde, plus personne ne lui tient tête !

- En parlant du loup…

La clochette de l'entrée du Midnight Coffee retentit et fait lever la tête d'un étudiant au-dessus de son notebook métallisé. Il regarde un moment Draco qui progresse dans la pièce avec un magnétisme fou, puis replonge aussitôt dans ses révisions. Draco s'approche de Luna et dépose un baiser sur son front puis fait un signe à Harry de se décaler pour s'installer près de lui.

- Alors, ma belle, ça fait quoi d'être vieille ? lance-t-il à Luna en se calant plus confortablement dans le siège, un bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami.

- Oh, et bien, ça me fait la même chose que toi quand tu te regardes le matin dans le miroir, répond-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux tandis que son interlocuteur tire la grimace. Au fait, comment tu nous as retrouvé sans passer le moindre coup de fil ?

- Une heure du matin. Londres. Anniversaire de Luna, énumére-t-il. Vous ne pouviez qu'être ici… Je vous connais par cœur depuis, hein ?

Harry s'empêche de sourire lorsqu'il sent un doigt effleurer sa joue. Il observe Draco du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier se penche, joue avec la hanse de sa tasse, tapote la surface de la table basse en wengé et s'impatiente.

- Tu peux lâcher la bombe, finit par souffler Harry qui avait d'ores et déjà détecter les syndromes d'un Draco impatient de dévoiler un potin.

Fier de son petit effet, Draco eut un large sourire, posa ses mains sur ses genoux ostensiblement écartés et murmura :

- Bill va se marier.

- Pardon ?

- Bill… il va se marier, répéte Draco, posant tantôt son regard sur Harry, tantôt sur Luna. Je suis allé voir Théodore tout à l'heure. Il écrivait une partition chez lui – une mélodie triste à en crever. Alors à la fin du récital mortuaire, je lui demande pour rigoler s'il compte se suicider. Et il me répond qu'il n'en est pas loin. Puis là, il me dit que Bill va se marier avec une nana dont j'ai _to-ta-le-ment _oublié le nom et qui est sans doute, sans importance et…

- Draco, quitte à rafler des informations, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, gronde Harry.

- Ouais, bon, peu importe… Donc Bill se marie avec une gonzesse pour pouvoir entrer dans le moule de tout hétéro qui se respecte. Je crois que sa famille compte énormément pour lui et il n'a pas envie de décevoir… surtout que c'est l'aîné – quelle chiasse d'être l'aînée, d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, il va être Bill, le parfait époux et papa dont sa mère a toujours rêvé.

- C'est horrible pour Théodore.

- Bill n'avait pas fait un véritable coming-out, finit par prononcer Luna. Dans le sens où il ne se revendique pas comme gay ou bi. Il suit juste la tendance. Je crois qu'au fond, c'est encore un petit garçon effrayé.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille se met à fredonner _Love Is A Bird_, les yeux fermés, battant le rythme sur le bras de son fauteuil :

_Love is a bird,_

_Locked in a cage,_

_There is no reason _

_To breast on stair_

_If you got the key_

_So take the stage_

_There is no reason _

_To breast on the stairs… _

Cela ressemblait tant à Luna que cette parenthèse musicale semblait bienvenue et apaisante. Les doigts de Draco chatouillent la nuque de son amant. Les années avaient creusé la profondeur de leurs sentiments. Leur journée clef fut celle où Harry débuta cette putain de fresque murale. En fait, leur histoire avait débuté lorsqu'Harry mis les pieds pour la première fois au Baba O'Riley.

Si ce jour-là, il n'avait pas plu, s'il avait eu cours, si Londres n'était pas si belle et surprenante au détour de chaque ruelle… eh bien, Harry n'aurait jamais connu Draco. Dingue, non ?

Et même si des couples s'étaient défaits, d'autres – en revanche – semblaient heureux. La contingence de l'existence, sans doute. Le tourbillon de la vie. Le temps qui passe… passe… passe sans s'arrêter. Pourquoi s'arrêterait-il ? Telle une fontaine de jouvence, il fuit entre nos doigts qui ne peuvent le saisir. L'amour est puissant, mais que vaut-il face au temps ? Le temps qui est aussi doux que le vent, aussi dévastateur qu'un tremblement de terre, aussi infatigable qu'un torrent de feu, aussi incompréhensible que toutes les autres beautés du monde. Malgré sa force surprenante et son imprévisibilité, il faut se jouer du temps et ne pas le laisser nous mener par le bout du nez. Ne plus penser à la séparation, aux rides et aux amours déchus. Juste vivre et voir la vie devant soi.

- Demain, tu as quelque chose de prévu ? demande Harry à l'adresse de Luna.

Elle fait non de la tête.

- Nous pourrions sans doute aller ensemble chez Blaise et Aleksei pour leurs six ans de vie commune. Normalement, c'est prévu que Théodore y sera. Il y aura probablement aussi des personnes que nous ne connaissons pas. Cela te fera du bien de voir du monde, non ?

Luna ne répond pas. Ses yeux sont accrochés au tableau mouvant que formait la baie vitrée. Elle regarde les voitures s'arrêter au feu puis repartir. Elle observe un homme lire le journal et s'attarder à la page des sports et un groupe d'amis passer.

- J'aimerai que Woodrow soit là. Je veux dire… Il y a cinq ans, on fêtait mon anniversaire au Baba O'Riley tous déguisés en personnages fantasques.

- J'avais gagné contre elle au Tourniquet Camembert, se vante de suite Draco.

- Et on t'avait fait un éclair bleu sur la joue, à la David Bowie, murmure Luna en savourant une gorgée de café. C'était vraiment drôle comme soirée…

- On en refera une autre ne t'en fais pas, rassure Harry. Tu n'as qu'à me dire quand et je te prévois la fête du siècle.

- Moi, ce que j'ai envie… c'est de retrouver le Baba comme il était avant. Je veux dire… Mel est parti et on ne sait pas quand il va revenir. Toi, Harry, tu as aménagé avec Draco pour pouvoir vous stabiliser. Woodrow se tire à New York. Bill joue à l'hétéro. Tonks est prise par son job et ses enquêtes. Lee écrit son recueil de poésie. Remus n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper tout le temps avec ses cours à préparer et ses copies à corriger. Draco a oublié ce qu'était la magie…

- Je n'ai pas…, commence le magicien.

- Si, tu as oublié, tranche Luna. On a tous perdu ce petit truc qui faisait qu'on s'entendait bien et qu'on avait ce point commun qui nous reliait malgré nos différences. On a tué le Baba O'Riley – tous.

- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? s'emporte Draco tandis qu'Harry déposait une main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer. Qu'on arrête de travailler pour nettoyer l'endroit, qu'on ne vive plus que pour une bâtisse qui tombe en ruines, qu'on mette notre vie en parenthèse pour une époque de notre vie qui est déjà loin derrière. Luna… On a grandi. Toi, peut-être pas. Mais nous… Du moins, Harry et moi, on essaie d'aller de l'avant.

- J'ai vécu là-bas un an de ma vie, nuance Harry. J'aime cet endroit. Je ne l'ai pas oublié ou… quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que je ne vois pas quoi faire, comment m'y prendre et par où commencer. C'est sûr que si je pouvais le faire, j'aiderai Remus. J'ai envie que lorsque Mel reviendra… il voit que tout est resté intact et sois fier de nous. Pour le moment, nous avons lamentablement échoué. Tu vois, Draco, Mel nous a tellement donné à nous tous pendant des années que c'est le minimum qu'on puisse faire. Il a révélé la poésie à Lee. Il a redonné à Luna l'estime qu'elle cherchait tant et l'amour… Idem pour son fils et Tonks. Puis nous… Cela a été un endroit décisif et je n'ai pas envie que cela devienne un endroit insalubre qui sera détruit par la mairie à cause de notre négligence. On a été trop égoïste dernièrement.

Luna a un sourire rayonnant en voyant qu'elle trouvait du soutient quelque part.

- Alors, tu vas m'aider ?

- Oui. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, Draco, c'est ton problème. Je ne te demande pas une permission.

- Oh, tu sais, je m'en fous, grogne-t-il, plutôt boudeur. L'essentiel, c'est que tu ne me trompes pas avec le Baba O'Riley.

- A ta place, je ferai attention, prévient Luna. C'est un endroit plein de charme.

Elle rit, plus détendue. En réalité, pour elle, remettre sur pied le Baba O'Riley l'aidait à croire encore à cette romance avec Woodrow. Elle ne voulait pas que ses souvenirs tombent dans l'oubli. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le théâtre de leur amour. Elle ne voulait pas enterrer son cœur.

- J'imagine que vous aurez besoin de gros bras, n'est-ce pas ? lance Draco, tout à coup songeur.

- Je ne pense pas que Blaise puisse trouver du temps pour nous aider, répond Harry.

- Je parlais de moi.

- Ah. Oui… On te donnera des rideaux à recoudre.

Draco se refrogne et bougonne, le nez tourné vers la baie vitrée. Harry lui caresse distraitement les cheveux tout en discutant avec Luna de leur prochaine virée au Baba O'Riley afin de tout remettre en ordre. Les heures s'écoulent et Draco finit par s'endormir dans ce fauteuil, collé à Harry, le bras pendant dans le vide. Harry commande café sur café et discute avec Luna sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle lui raconte sa dernière chasse aux Ronflacks Cornus avec entrain. Il lui parle de sa galerie d'art contemporain avec passion. La pluie estivale martèle la fenêtre ouverte sur le monde. Draco semble profondément endormi. Mais il fait de la peine, là, à devoir se tenir la tête au creux de sa main parce que Harry remue trop pour pouvoir se loger sur son épaule, puis devoir se réveiller quelques heures plus tard pour se rendre au travail.

L'horloge chante les trois heures du matin. Harry secoue doucement l'épaule du bel endormi et lui demande les clefs de sa voiture. Il raccompagne Luna chez son père, puis eux s'en vont sur leur maison-bateau. Draco s'endort tout habillé dans leur lit. Il se roule en boule dans la couverture, sans se soucier du cas d'Harry. Ce dernier sort un drap du placard et finit par trouver le sommeil.

Vous avez été plongé dans un long coma typographique de cinq années. Cinq années où tout a changé… Tout ou presque.

L'aube se profile doucement dans leur chambre. Draco se lève aussitôt, prend sa douche et va préparer deux chocolats chauds. Il enfile une chemise et dépose la tasse de Harry de son côté du lit. Alors qu'il reboutonne sa chemise, il s'assoit sur le matelas, regardant dans le vide.

- Je me fais du souci pour Luna, murmure Draco, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry fut réveillé par le bruit des clapotis de la douche. Elle n'est plus celle que j'ai connue. J'ai envie de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle, mais tu es plus proche d'elle que moi… Je ne sais pas gérer les sentiments – surtout pas ceux des autres.

Harry souri tristement et l'aide à fermer le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

- Essaie de lui occuper l'esprit encore un moment… le temps que Woodrow se décide à revenir.

- Et si elle ne revenait jamais ? dit Harry. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et je me dis qu'en cinq ans, elle aurait eu l'occasion de venir la voir et elle ne l'a jamais fait… J'ai peur que Woodrow soit déjà passée à autre chose et n'ose le dire à Luna. Imagine qu'elle a quelqu'un là-bas… Je m'en voudrais trop d'avoir parlé d'espoir à Luna toutes ses années.

- Ca l'anéantirait, conclut Draco en se levant pour nouer sa cravate. Tout part de travers dans sa vie. Et, sincèrement, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui on ne peut pas faire de mal, c'est bien Luna. Elle est vraiment au-dessus de tout, cette fille. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord mais… je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Je pense que tu as déjà assez fait. Maintenant, il faut que Luna prenne sa vie en main. (Draco enfile sa veste) On se rejoint à l'heure du déjeuner chez Blaise et Aleksei ?

Harry acquiesce et l'entend descendre les escaliers. Le moteur de sa nouvelle voiture ronronne. Le voilà parti. Draco reprenait cette existence « _métro, boulot, dodo_ ». En cinq ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Draco avait fait beaucoup de travail sur lui, par exemple, afin de paraître moins désagréable. Et puis, il avait eu sa transplantation de rein il y a deux ans de cela. Un donneur X. Un donneur qui lui avait sauvé la vie alors que son corps dépérissait. Mais la crise d'angoisse quand on lui annonça qu'on lui avait trouvé un rein.

Il avait un morceau de quelqu'un mort dans le ventre. Quelqu'un qui était mort et lui donnait la vie. Quelqu'un qui avait créé un vide dans la vie d'autrui. Quelqu'un qui avait une famille, des amis, probablement des enfants. Quelqu'un qui avait fait un acte de pur altruisme avant de quitter ce monde. Quelqu'un qui lui permettait de pouvoir aimer sur du long terme. Mais avait-on besoin d'un rein au Paradis ? Probablement pas, non. Harry l'avait rassuré. Tout c'était bien passé. Première impression en sortant du bloc : « _Harry, j'ai vu un ange. Un putain d'ange avec une queue en or._ » « _Mais oui, mon amour_. » Shooté au gaz divers, l'esprit qui divague et s'endort, pas tout à fait conscient de la révolution que vient de subir son corps.

En fait, on comprend plus tard, quand on nous explique ce que nous offre cette nouvelle vie, quand on nous dit qu'on pourra avoir plus de temps – normalement – pour exécuter nos rêves. A partir de là, Draco se jura de vivre intensément. Et même si vivre sous-entend continuer de partir au travail cinq matins sur sept, il était heureux de le faire. Etrange, non ?

Harry finit par quitter son lit à dix heures et attrape son téléphone portable. Il avertit Luna qu'il passera la chercher dans deux heures et demie devant chez elle. Il se douche, se prépare avec soin – pour ne pas faire tache parmi les amis de Blaise. Il file au rez-de-chaussée et s'approche du petit placard aménagé en cellier. Il hésite entre plusieurs grands cru de vin et finit par prendre un rosé californien de l'année où Blaise et Aleksei s'étaient rencontrés. Ça leur fera sans doute plaisir.

Luna a mis sa jolie robe à fleur. Elle est là, devant chez elle, à midi et demi comme prévu. Harry l'embrasse et la complimente. Ils empruntent le métro et papote tranquillement, se taisant parfois, lorsque le vacarme est trop fort. Il sourit pour la faire sourire, en vain. Ils finissent par arriver à destination. Harry connaît le code d'accès de l'immeuble par cœur – pour y avoir vécu par le passé.

L'appartement de Blaise et Aleksei a changé. Il y a un peu moins d'objets de valeurs et un peu plus de choses ordinaires. La mère de Blaise, toujours aussi belle et plantureuse, discute avec une coupe de champagne à la main.

- Salut, lance Blaise en leur ouvrant. Tu as apporté un beau cadeau, j'espère ?

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça, dit Harry en lui tendant la bouteille de vin. Cela conviendra-t-il à sa Majesté ?

- Mmh, je pense ouais. Tu sais combien ça vaut ?

- Je ne préfère pas savoir. Et si Draco te demande où tu l'as eu, tu ne dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'as donné, prononce Harry en entrant dans le vaste appartement. Eh bah dis donc, vous avez mis le paquet…

En effet, une longue table de quatorze couverts avait été mise au centre de l'appartement. La décoration de table était splendide, dans les tons camaïeu. Khady était déjà à table, une serviette autour du cou, lançant de fréquents coups d'œil à l'horloge. Luna se précipite presque vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue plus de temps qu'il n'est nécessaire.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui, mon ventre gargouille, se plaint Khady en fixant tristement son assiette vide. Je veux qu'on commence à manger la salade.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, prononce Luna en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Là-bas, Aleksei délègue superbement à sa mère et sa sœur ce qu'elles doivent faire et comment. Ces dernières lèvent les yeux au ciel fréquemment, en une parfaite mimique familiale. Luna revient quelques instants après avec le premier saladier et fit la bise à Théodore qui vient d'arriver avec un petit coffret qu'il dépose sur la table des cadeaux.

- Papa, glapit Khady à l'adresse de Blaise, j'ai faim. Je veux manger, moi…

- Moi aussi j'aimerai beaucoup. Mais ça ne relève pas de mon autorité.

Derrière eux, Harry rit légèrement et s'installe près de Khady qui eut une moue à crever un cœur de bûcheron.

- Quand j'ai faim et que je suis au régime, dit Daéline Zabini, j'imagine que mon assiette est pleine à craquer et je fais semblant de manger. Tu vas voir, c'est rassurant.

- Merci, Daéline ! s'exclame Khady – qui avait eu l'interdiction formelle de l'appeler « grand-mère » car cela la vieillissait considérablement.

Le petit garçon fait alors semblant de manger généreusement en ouvrant grand la bouche. Il se masse parfois le ventre en allant de son petit commentaire : « _Mmh, c'était délicieux._ » ou encore « _Oh, des myrtilles_ ! ». Aleksei arrive peu après et quand on lui raconte ce que fait son fils, il souffle que s'est un véritable Candide et cas perdu.

- Bon, tu vas manger mon garçon, ça va… Mais ne touche à rien tant que tout le monde n'est pas servi.

Khady s'impatiente et se lèche les lèvres tandis qu'Aleksei le sert. Luna est comme hypnotisé par l'enfant et ne voit même pas que sa voisine de table – Leda – la sert également avec le second saladier. Une fois que tout le monde est installé, la porte sonne et Draco arrive, la mine légèrement tendue par cette demi-journée de travail. Il salue tout le monde et se laisse tomber à la dernière chaise restée vide. Aleksei se racle la gorge afin de réclamer l'attention de ses invités.

- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas mariés ou quoi que ce soit, Blaise et moi, mais… c'était important pour nous que vous soyez là. On a déjà accompli tant de choses ensemble, et il y en aura de nombreuses autres qui viendront, j'espère. Beaucoup disent que Blaise a changé depuis qu'il m'a rencontré – qu'il n'est plus le même homme. Mais on oublie aussi que les changements se sont opérés dans les deux sens. Je veux dire… Cela m'a ouvert les yeux sur tout un tas de choses et j'ai pu recommencer ma vie là où je l'avais laissée. Et, pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que nous irions si loin ensemble. Ça a été une belle surprise. Malgré les hauts et les bas, on a su tenir bon. J'imagine qu'il y a une raison à tout cela…

- Arrête, tu vas me faire noircir, plaisante Blaise en servant un verre de rosé au père d'Aleksei.

De l'autre côté de la table, on entend un murmure : « _Mais c'est ma bouteille_ ! ». Harry se tasse sur son siège et ne bouge plus.

- Et puis…, reprend Aleksei.

- Papa, tu parles trop… Moi j'ai faim ! rouspète Khady d'une toute petite voix.

- Les discours les plus courts sont les meilleurs, blondasse, rétorque Draco.

- Blondasse toi-même, grogne Aleksei.

- Je ne me sens pas du tout visée, murmure Luna auprès d'Harry.

- C'est quoi une blondasse ? demande Khady à Daéline.

- C'est une blonde méchante.

- Oh, ah oui… Ça c'est mon Papa.

Le rire de Draco retentit. Théodore ajoute que c'était bien envoyé et se sert un verre de vin. Khady entame sa salade avec bonheur et mange parfois avec les doigts – comme Aleksei. Daéline renifle dédaigneusement et montre cela à son fils qui rétorque qu'il n'y ait pour rien. Tout à coup, le téléphone portable d'Harry vibre dans sa poche. Il le prend et consulte son nouveau message :

« _Tu leur a donné une bouteille qui m'avait coûté mille livres et que je réservais pour une soirée en amoureux. Je vais te le faire payer… pourquoi pas en nature, d'ailleurs._ »

Harry lève le nez de son écran et voit Draco lui faire un léger clin d'œil à l'autre bout de la table.

« _J'ai toujours trouvé ça excitant de le faire chez les autres. On s'éclipsera à la fin du repas. Qu'en dis-tu_ ? »

« _J'en dis que toi, je t'aime_. »

Parce que leur histoire ne s'écrit plus au passé, mais au présent.

**A suivre**

* * *

Oui, oui, à suivre ! Ceci n'est pas la fin de la fanfiction mais un chapitre marquant un tournant dans l'histoire. Ici, je pose juste les bases de cette nouvelle intrigue. J'avais besoin de donner un nouveau souffle à Baba O'Riley – une nouvelle dynamique. Je pense qu'ainsi, ce n'est pas trop mal. Et puis, ça redonne du piment, non ? Oui, j'ai bien conscience que vous m'en voudrez pour tout un tas de chose et, hier soir, ma meilleure amie a dit que vous aviez l'autorisation de venir miauler sous ma fenêtre pour réclamer la suite. * Mmh, vois une bande de félins s'approcher et ouvrir la gueule en miaulant outrageusement fort * Bon, écoutez… J'ai signé une clause où je me dédommageais de toute responsabilité. Où ça ? Dans ma tête. C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

**D.**


	27. Smoke Without Fire

**Posté le : **22 Juin 2011.

* * *

**Note importante : **Bonjour, Bonsoir (je ne sais pas quand vous ouvrez cette page mais j'espère que vous allez passer du bon temps), je rédige une note spéciale aujourd'hui. Une note que j'aurais dû écrire depuis un paquet de temps – à mon avis. Il se passe un truc curieux ici… En fait, j'ai commencé sur le site en tant que lectrice il y a plusieurs années. J'avais quinze ans. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses et – je dois l'avouer – je ne savais pas encore faire la différence entre le bon et le mauvais. Et même si aujourd'hui mes goûts ont évolué, je sais que je garde une chose : le plaisir de lire. Au-delà même de tout ça, j'écris aussi. J'écris pour le plaisir, rire un bon coup. Si c'était pour un autre but, je ne perdrai pas mon temps ici à assurer des publications régulières. J'essaie d'être intègre dans ce que je fais, entière.

On m'a longtemps reproché mon franc-parler sur ce site. On a relié mes propos à mes écrits. C'est-à-dire que vu qu'en tant que lectrice je ne respecte pas le travail des autres, on ne doit plus respecter le mien. Oui, ça peut être un raisonnement juste s'il était véridique. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'acharne à m'envoyer des messages privés pour me dire que je n'ai plus ma place ici, que je fais tache, que je m'y crois, que je suis vantarde etc. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je pense que ce n'est pas à un lecteur ou un auteur de me dire ce que je suis alors que nous nous ne sommes jamais rencontrés. Qu'on critique la manière dont j'écris ? Soit. C'est acceptable et tout est critiquable.

Mais qu'on s'en prenne à l'individu. Je dois dire que j'en ai assez de me faire juger. Je crois que… que ça déborde du cadre de la fanfiction. Je ne vois pas en quoi quelques commentaires désobligeants me vaudraient une correctionnelle sur ma nature. S'en prendre au _texte _ne veut pas dire s'en prendre à la _personne_. On se croit mieux que moi en me disant comment agir, mais jusqu'ici, on m'a juste prouvé le contraire. On m'a reproché des choses dernièrement, qui ne me ressemblent pas. Pire ! Des choses que je n'ai jamais faites ou jamais dites ! Jusqu'ici, je me taisais en me disant « _Allez, girl, il y a des gens qui restent dans le navire, qui aiment ton histoire. Continue pour eux… Tu ne vas pas t'abaisser à ce niveau_. » Cela va faire des mois que ça dure et je commence à m'y faire mais… mais quand on a une sale journée, qu'on rentre et qu'un petit con ou petite conne t'envoie un message privé ou parle de toi en propos insultant via untel et qu'on te le répète… Tu as envie de laisser courir, mais au bout d'un moment, tu as la tête grosse comme ça (et ce n'est pas de l'orgueil).

Je veux dire, je suis quelqu'un de très calme avec un sang-froid effroyable pour mon âge. Et je veux dire que si une personne a un problème avec moi, qu'elle vienne me joindre personnellement ou bouge son cul jusqu'à Paris et vienne me le dire en face. Franchement, quand j'ai un truc à dire à un auteur – chose extrêmement rare – je le fais sans mesquinerie. Les mesquins, je m'en contrebalance. Après quoi, on me dit que je suscite probablement la jalousie. S'il y a des jaloux à propos de quoi que ce soit, ça serait bien drôle. Je voudrais juste dire que si vous devez vous attaquer à quelque chose, ça ne sera qu'à ce que j'écris (ici, mes fanfictions ne sont pas ce que je fais de plus brillant : ce sont des couillonneries). Rien d'autre. Parce que la prochaine fois, je suis à deux doigts d'agir en conséquences :

En général, quand je suis dans un rapport sans ordinateur, je me lève, j'hurle et je frappe très fort. Etant donné que je suis calme, c'est d'autant plus impressionnant. Mais je trouve cela regrettable de devoir… dire ce genre de chose ici à défaut de pouvoir m'adresser directement envers les personnes concernés. On peut me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux, mais pas de lâche. Quant aux lecteurs que j'ai fidèle - ou non –, sur cette histoire – ou non, eh bien, je suis la première désolée de vous offrir ce _« spectacle_ ». Encore plus de vous avouer que nombre de fois j'ai eu envie de lâcher cette histoire pour éviter de retrouver des merdes dans ma boîte mails. Heureusement qu'en contrepartie, l'expérience est globalement épanouissante. J'espère que le restant du parcours se fera sans accrocs. Et je vous souhaite – bien évidemment – une très bonne lecture.

**D.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 27 : « Smoke Without Fire »**

* * *

"**Smoke Without Fire" – Duffy. 2008. Piste de 4 min. ****Suave. Lent. Doucereux. Souvenir blessant. Il n'a pas de fumée sans feu. Passe-moi le zippo chéri, et devenons pyromane. Tu m'allumes et je réponds à ton brasier. ****Et tout part en fumée… **

_If I'd known you were cheating me,__  
__I would have saved myself and set you free.__  
__If I learned you weren't the loving kind,__  
__I would have saved some peace of mind._

_My friends told me you would break my heart,__  
__And never last, we would surely part._

_There's no smoke without fire,__  
__Baby, baby you're a liar._

« L'inquiétude monte. Ça valse chez les couples. Le divorce ce n'est pas toujours drôle », F.M. à partir de coupures de presse (sans prétention aucune)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaise et Aleksei rangent la vaisselle du long déjeuner qu'ils viennent de partager avec leurs amis et leur famille. Khady s'est endormi sur le sofa, le ventre légèrement rebondi à force de gourmandise et sa serviette sale toujours autour du cou. Dans le vaste appartement résonne quelques notes de jazz qui ont agrémenté les conversations du repas. Le jeune couple – par politesse, sans doute – avait refusé qu'on les aide à ranger. Mais Blaise le regrette déjà amèrement : il a une sainte horreur des tâches ménagères. Il met tout en vrac dans le lave-vaisselle, espérant que cela passera inaperçu.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout bâcler, fit remarquer Aleksei.

- J'ai des choses importantes à faire – une boîte à faire tourner, par exemple.

- Ton travail n'est pas plus important que le mien ou que le reste, d'ailleurs.

Tout à coup, Blaise se mord la lèvre inférieure et fixe un point, quelque part.

- Arrête de jouer à la comédie du gentil petit couple qui se respecte. Tu ne me respectes pas. Tu te contentes de me castrer jour après jour et de sourire à la face du monde. Au début, j'acceptais parce que je me disais que… que c'était ta façon de te rassurer, de tout contrôler malgré ton handicap et de… d'avoir plus d'estime pour toi-même. Mais tu blesses mon égo à cause de ton attitude. Ça a trop longtemps duré. Je veux qu'on soit d'égal à égal. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, je t'ai pris comme tu étais. Mais toi, tu n'as pratiquement rien fait pour qu'on… qu'on instaure ce rapport d'équité. J'ai beau me démener comme un dingue pour valoir quelque chose à tes yeux, je reste juste ce petit con dont tu t'obstines à briser toute once de masculinité. Tu me dis vouloir t'installer définitivement avec moi : je te fais de la place chez moi et dans mon cœur. Tu refuses toute union civile avec moi parce que tu trouves que ça fait bobo : j'accepte ta décision et n'en reparle plus. Tu veux un enfant : je t'en fais un. Tu veux que je travaille moins : j'aménage mon emploi du temps. Tu veux que je t'aide financièrement à supporter les espoirs de l'athlétisme : je signe un chèque. Tu veux une maison : je…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? coupe Aleksei.

- Je veux en venir au fait que tu n'apparais que comme une belle garce !

Aleksei hausse haut les sourcils et arbore un visage partagé entre l'incrédulité et la déception.

- C'est tout ce qu'on retient de moi ? C'est normal que dans un couple il y en ait un qui essaye de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Mais Blaise, on s'aime. Tu le sais.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas que tu te serres de moi à ta guise. Tu sais, mes employés se foutent de moi. A la rigueur, je pourrais m'en contrebalancer si je savais que tu m'aimais profondément. Mais j'ai le droit au doute quand j'entends la manière dont tu me parles. Quand… Quand tu parles de moi à tes amis, ou ta famille, tu me rabaisses sans arrêt. J'ai fini par croire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, que tu cherchais autre chose.

- Qui voudrait d'un type en fauteuil roulant ? fait remarquer Aleksei avec cynisme. Tu déroges peut-être à la règle mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous…

- Tu es magnifique, souffle Blaise. Tu es à couper le souffle. Et rien n'entame ton morale, ta bonne humeur, ton caractère. Tu restes fidèle à toi-même. Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi… et j'ai cette peur constante que tu décides de prendre la porte, de me prendre Khady et qu'il n'y ait plus rien dans ma vie que ce vide. Tu as une responsabilité vis-à-vis de moi maintenant que… que tu as fait en sorte que je t'aime.

Aleksei baisse la tête et souffle.

- Je suis mort de trouille, si tu savais… (Il prend les mains de Blaise et plante son regard dans le sien) Je me disais que tu aimais les personnes qui avaient du cran. J'étais constamment en train de surveiller ce qu'ils se passaient autour de nous. J'étais sur la défensive. Quand je vois des mecs comme Draco, Harry ou Théodore… Je me dis qu'ils sont sublimes et j'ai peur que… que tu te rendes compte du choix que tu as à portée de main. Il faut avouer que je ne suis pas une affaire. Je m'excuse d'être si… dur avec toi. Je sais que tu es devenu un homme de valeur. J'en prends conscience chaque jour. Et encore plus quand Harry vient me dire en rigolant : « _Oh, tiens, dans cette pièce, Blaise et moi nous avons failli nous tuer. Je l'étranglais et il m'étranglait. C'était le bon vieux temps_… ». Je veux pouvoir dire des trucs comme ça, plus tard. Enfin, sauf pour la strangulation.

Blaise s'agenouille en face de lui, lui tenant toujours les mains, ému.

- J'étais à deux doigts de finir comme un mauvais gars. Tu m'as sauvé de la taule. Tu imagines, j'étais à _ça_ (Il montre un maigre écart entre son pouce et son index) de tuer à Harry sur mon plancher il y a cinq ans. Je le préfère à présent avec Draco : ça fait deux couillons d'évincés. Et… honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi pour savoir qui a plus de couilles que l'autre. Il y a des choses, comme ça, qui n'en valent pas réellement la peine. J'en avais juste marre de cette situation. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être rejeté par la personne qu'on aime.

Les doigts d'Aleksei s'égarent sur son menton.

- Et dire que tu as failli me demander le divorce si je n'avais pas rattrapé le coup… KHADY, ARRETE DE METTRE TON SLIP SUR TA TETE POUR EN FAIRE UN CHAPEAU !

Blaise a un léger rire et se relève.

- Draco m'a dit que ça portait bonheur, glapit le petit garçon qui sursaute d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

Khady enlève piteusement son sous-vêtement en coton du sommet de son crâne et file au coin sans qu'on ne lui dise quoi que ce soit.

- Il va me tuer, grommelle Aleksei. On est cardiaque dans ma famille, je te l'avais dit ?

- Non, mais je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Ils continuent de discuter posément, parlant des endroits qu'ils aimeraient voir pour leurs prochaines vacances : Blaise veut déjà montrer le Sénégal à Khady. Aleksei veut s'asphyxier à Moscou, cet été. Ils veulent aussi plonger dans la mer de Bora-Bora, déguster des Tekilas à Mexico, danser janvier prochain à Rio, s'immerger la tête la première dans les paysages péruviens. Ils parlent de tous les endroits vu sur les cartes postales ou à la télévision qu'ils rêvaient un jour de visiter, et en profiter maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire ? finit par dire Aleksei alors qu'un long silence se prolongeait. Je veux aller à Paris, sur le quai des amoureux. Tu sais, ce truc que font les gens qui vomissent à la gueule du monde qu'ils s'aiment. Mettre un cadenas sur le pont avec nos deux noms. Pour faire chier les autres et leur montrer une photo magnifique de nous deux.

- Mmh, on a intérêt à mettre le paquet si on veut faire mieux que Draco et Harry. Notre blondinet antipathique prépare à Harry une surprise. Il veut l'emmener à l'endroit où tous ces artistes sont nés. Il a prévu de louer un loft où vivait je-ne-sais-quel-artiste autrefois. Il a même décroché une autorisation pour qu'Harry puisse tagguer sur un mur d'un immeuble. Tu sais, le truc de dingue.

- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais ça, moi ? jalouse Aleksei. Je veux aller à New York, du coup. N'est-ce pas Khady qu'on veut aller voir la Statue de la Liberté ? (Silence) Khady ?

Aleksei se retourne et voit son fils endormit au coin, le front lourdement posé contre le mur et son slip à la main.

- Tu te souviens l'avoir puni ? murmure Blaise en se levant pour prendre son enfant dans ses bras.

- Absolument pas… Le pauvre. Mon père a raison : je suis trop tyrannique, dit-il plus pour lui-même.

Blaise porte doucement Khady dans sa chambre. Il le dépose dans son lit.

- Pour une fois que je n'ai pas à le menacer pour qu'il fasse la sieste. Je trouve qu'on est d'excellents parents, prononce Aleksei, l'ayant rejoint. Enfin, j'aurais préféré que Khady frappe les autres enfants à l'école plutôt que d'être sans arrêt tapé mais… à part ça, on a été plutôt bons, hein ? Je veux dire… personne ne pensait qu'on allait pouvoir élever un gosse. Tu te souviens de ce que nous disait Draco ? « _Ils sont devenus inconscients au service de Protection de l'Enfance. Deux brutes comme vous avec un enfant ? Vous allez le bouffer pour votre quatre heures_. »

Subitement, Blaise jette un regard en biais à son fils et semble pensif alors qu'ils sortent de la chambre en silence.

- C'est vrai qu'il pourrait être juteux…, admet-il en refermant la porte derrière eux. Bien cuit, rôti… Avec des graines de sésames sur…

Les yeux d'Aleksei s'agrandissent considérablement.

- Non mais je rêve ! Tu penses _sérieusement_ à manger Khady ?

- Je me prépare juste à toutes éventualités si une famine sévissait. Il faut être prévoyant dans la vie... Mais ne le lui répète pas ça, surtout. Il va faire des cauchemars et vouloir dormir avec nous. Et je n'aime pas quand il dort avec nous. Ça coupe court toute imagination et sex-appeal.

Aleksei arbore un sourire.

- Tu sais que la dernière fois, il nous a entendu. J'ai dû lui faire croire que tu me racontais une histoire _très_ passionnante. Une histoire pour adulte.

- Et dire qu'il n'y a pas quelques années, je baisais par terre dans mon salon sans me soucier des conséquences… C'était le bon vieux temps. Le temps des loups, des préservatifs phosphorescents, des virées en boîte de nuit, des plans à quatre…

Aleksei se racle la gorge, n'aimant pas du tout ce souvenir où il avait retrouvé Blaise à l'hôpital pour avoir été intoxiqué par une drogue rare et la queue coincée dans Harry.

- Bien sûr, se rattrape Blaise. Je ne recommencerai pas et j'ai appris de cette expérience qu'il était mauvais de…

- Arrête ton char, tu veux. Tu sais, quand Khady sera adolescent, je me vengerai en utilisant cette anecdote pour lui faire comprendre l'ampleur des dangers de la drogue. Il aura une telle image mentale de son père emboîtée dans Harry, qu'il ne te regardera même plus dans les yeux.

- Je te hais, grogne Blaise en le soulevant de son fauteuil. Je vais te torturer dans notre lit jusqu'à ce que tu abdiques. Tu es prêt pour une séance de bondage ?

Aleksei se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est mon pêché mignon…

Ils s'embrassent brutalement en étouffant des gémissements. Ils arrivent dans leur chambre et ouvre leur placard où se trouve tous leurs jouets d'adultes dans une boîte. Blaise retient une exclamation de surprise en voyant Luna dévoilée par la porte coulissante.

- Bordel, t'es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Je me suis perdue en route. Je cherchais les toilettes et j'ai toujours eu peur du noir. Vous pouvez m'aider à sortir ? J'étouffe.

Blaise la tire de là, et la regarde, encore estomaqué.

- Emh, t'es sûre que tu vas bien ? demande-t-il alors qu'elle arrange les plis de sa robe à motifs floraux. Je veux dire… Tu retrouveras ta route jusqu'à chez toi ? Enfin, si t'as pas trouvé les toilettes dans notre appartement, tu es mal barrée pour…

- Inutile, coupe Luna avec sourire. Je me contenterai de suivre les chats de gouttière. Ils savent toujours retrouver leur nid, où qu'ils se trouvent.

Aleksei et Blaise échangent un regard.

- Luna, les chats n'ont pas de nid, prononce doucement Aleksei. Par contre les oiseaux… Mais il y a du progrès, ma chérie. Tu commences à atterrir. Doucement, mais sûrement. Mmh, Harry ne t'a pas raccompagné ?

- Je lui ai dit que je voulais un peu me balader seule avant de rentrer. Je vais y aller… Je crois que je suis un peu… enfin, vous pourriez me dire où se trouve la porte d'entrée ?

Aleksei lève son index en désignant une direction. Luna sort d'un pas aérien puis retourne sur ses pas. Elle met dans la main de Blaise un bonbon bicolore.

- J'ai trouvé ça par terre, dans votre placard : une pilule pour faire pousser un vagin. Ça peut toujours vous servir.

La porte d'entrée se referme lourdement.

- Rappelle-moi de faire le tri parmi nos amis… Cette fille est inquiétante, tout de même. Tu crois qu'elle prend des amphé ?

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas puisqu'elle traîne constamment chez Draco et Harry.

Silence.

- On se transforme en vraies gossip, rit Blaise en s'allongeant à ses côtés dans le lit.

Aleksei ne répond rien. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

- Parfois, est-ce que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir envisagé sérieusement de te mettre avec Théodore ? Enfin, je veux dire… Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps et… même si c'est censé être mon rival officiel, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver… de la compassion pour lui. Je veux dire, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un homme gay qui essaie de se la jouer hétéro afin de rassurer son monde. Bill perd son temps et il en fait également perdre à ceux qu'il aime. Tu sais, Théodore est le type qui a vraiment tout pour lui : il est intelligent, assez beau, il gagne bien sa vie, est passionné mais… y'a toujours un truc qui déconne. Chiotte, on ne mérite pas d'être passé au second relais parce qu'on n'a pas d'utérus !

- On devrait lui envoyer cette pilule miracle. Peut-être qu'avec un vagin, Théodore sera plus crédible dans le rôle de femme.

- Nous devrions peut-être aider… Enfin, je ne veux pas faire les marieuses ou quoi que ce soit (Blaise lève les yeux au ciel) mais je connais un type canon dans mon ancien club d'athlétisme. Quand je te dis canon… c'est un bolide. Il a un corps à faire retourner Michel-Ange dans sa tombe. Samuel et moi nous étions dans la même équipe de réserve et… figure-toi que j'ai toujours son numéro. Oh, Samuel a une tronche d'hétéro, mais puisque ce n'était un secret pour personne que j'étais gay, eh bien, il m'a confié deux trois petites choses. Théodore pourrait vraiment être son type. Il n'est pas collant. Il ne lui demandera pas de lui tenir la main s'ils sont dans la rue ou quoi que ce soit. C'est l'idéal pour un mec qui a encore du mal à gérer son orientation sexuelle, non ?

- Et tu ne trouves pas que c'est un cadeau de mauvais goût que de lui faire oublier Bill – l'incarnation de l'hétérocentrisme – avec un mec qui préfère camoufler son intérêt pour les queues ?

Aleksei se tourne vers lui, le visage au creux de la main. Il fronce des sourcils.

- Tu marques un point là… Mais Samuel est _trop_ bien foutu ! Ce mec, il a au moins autant d'abdominaux que de dents ! (Blaise tique et se retient de dire quelques choses).Samuel a même des beaux pieds ! Les plus beaux pieds masculins que je n'ai jamais vus. C'était la part géniale du boulot : les douches communes. Je laissais mes yeux fureter un peu partout… En gros, Samuel c'est ta version évoluée.

- Pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que j'entends parler de lui ?

- Chacun a le droit à son jardin secret, souffle Aleksei. En tout cas, je ferai une prière pour Théodore ce soir. J'allumerai une bougie. Ma mère a fait ça pendant des années pour que je me trouve un homme.

- Si on s'est rencontré c'est principalement dû au hasard.

- Non, c'est parce que ma mère allumait cette bougie tous les soirs !

- Aleksei, je veux bien que tu crois dur comme fer à tous ces trucs liés au folklore russe mais il faut avouer que la bougie de ta mère n'a strictement rien à voir avec notre histoire et que…

- Soit tu dis que tu regrettes et on baise, soit tu continues sur ta lancée et je mets mon derrière en grève.

- J'ai le droit à un joker ?

- Va te faire voir ! On ne critique pas mes croyances, connard. Si je te dis que la bougie est magique, tu me crois et tu fermes ta grande gueule !

Blaise roule sur le côté et lève les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Excusez-moi, votre Altesse, j'ai été frappé d'hérésie soudaine. (Silence) Bon, on nique ? Il faut que tu admettes que j'ai été plutôt sympa dernièrement. J'ai le droit à mon salaire.

- D'accord, mais une seule condition…, susurre Aleksei à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Je veux que tu boives un cocktail de mon cru. Dans ma famille, tu n'es pas un homme si tu n'en as pas pris un. Il est temps de faire ton baptême.

- Je crains le pire.

- Mon amour, ramène-moi la bouteille de vodka blanche, le citron vert et le tabasco…

* * *

Draco se laisse tomber sur son sofa couleur crème en cette fin de journée.

- Femme, j'ai soif, grogne-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry qui lui offrait son dos en déballant un carton rempli de bombes bleues. Femme, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois.

- C'est déjà fait, murmure Harry en répertoriant dans un carnet le numéro de chaque couleur. Si t'as si soif, avale ta salive ou bouge ton cul.

- J'aimerai avoir le pouvoir de lévitation…, dit-il plus pour lui-même. Harry, si tu me donnes à boire, je t'offre un magnifique cadeau.

- Le chantage, c'est mal. Mais puisque tu y tiens, il y a une bouteille d'eau derrière toi depuis tout à l'heure.

- Chiotte !

Draco attrape la bouteille puis boit quelques gorgées avant de s'installer correctement. Il tapote la place à ses côtés, faisant signe à Harry de s'assoir.

- Je veux qu'on aille tous les deux quelque part pour… pour que tu puisses exercer ton art et t'épanouir. On a écumé les cabarets pour moi, ma magie, ces dernières années. Maintenant c'est à ton tour. Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir à New York avec moi ? Brooklyn, Times Square, Broadway…

Harry l'embrasse sur la bouche.

- N'en dis pas plus. Je vais devenir dingue, là-bas.

Il pousse un cri d'euphorie en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Tu peux faire une danse de la joie, prononce Draco d'un air aristocrate en regardant ses ongles.

Harry ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, et saute sur la table basse en chantant le fameux air de Sinatra. Draco éclate de rire en le regardant. Tout à coup, Harry s'arrête et cesse de sourire.

- New York…, répète-t-il. On… On ne peut pas aller maintenant à New York. C'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Luna doit y aller avant nous. On serait égoïste de nous y rendre sur un coup de tête alors qu'elle attend ça depuis cinq ans.

Draco pousse un râle d'impatience.

- Putain, Harry au grand cœur est de retour ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne peux pas penser un peu à ta gueule ? Tu ne peux pas me dire que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et que tu ne regrettes pas de t'être mis avec moi ? Non, il faut que tu penses à Luna !

- Elle a plus besoin de New York que moi. La ville ne va pas bouger, tu sais ? Je pourrais y aller plus tard… quand elle aura retrouvé Woodrow. C'est… C'est vraiment adorable ce que tu as fait mais, je ne peux pas.

Draco se lève et s'éloigne, feignant l'indifférence.

- Je suis désolé, poursuit Harry. Je veux vraiment que mon amie soit heureuse. Plus que n'importe quoi. Je ne dis pas que ça n'a pas d'importance mais… mais du moins qu'on est ensemble cet été, le reste est superflus.

- Alors, tu vas sacrifier ton bonheur dans un geste altruiste juste pour que Luna soit _hypothétiquement _heureuse ? C'est n'importe quoi. Il y a cinq ans, Woodrow lui chantait son amour dans tout le Baba. Elle s'est tirée. Si elle voulait vraiment de Luna à New York, dans son monde, Woodrow aurait fait comme moi. Elle lui aurait acheté un billet. Elle s'en fout de Luna ! Si ça se trouve, elle broute déjà le minou d'autres new-yorkaises. Vous y avez pensé à ça ? Tu crois qu'une fille comme Woodrow va rester cinq ans, bien sagement, les cuisses serrées ? Luna, peut-être. Mais Woodie…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend.

- On se laisse trop bouffer par les problèmes des autres, reprend-il. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ce qu'il se passe chez Luna, Bill et autre. On peut en parler, comme ça, mais pas plus. J'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça pour penser à untel ou untel. Et puis, New York allait nous permettre de passer du temps loin de tout ça… Moi aussi j'ai besoin de vacances. Je voudrai pouvoir te parler sans que tu dévies la conversation sur les problèmes d'un de tes amis. Je sais qu'ils sont importants pour toi, mais ce ne sont pas eux qui font marcher notre couple. Je voudrai qu'on se concentre un peu sur notre histoire.

- Je ne peux pas occulter le fait que Luna va mal ! s'emporte Harry. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux et me dire qu'elle se démerdera dans un futur proche ou lointain. Je ne serai pas bien à New York si elle allait mal ici, de toute manière. Si Luna te dérange…

- Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas Luna qui me… qui me dérange – comme tu dis. Ce sont plein de choses qui se sont produites en cinq ans qui font qu'aujourd'hui, j'en ai assez. J'ai l'impression de toujours passer après tes amis. (Silence) C'est le cas ?

Harry baisse les yeux.

- On n'a pas tous les mêmes priorités dans la vie. Pour moi, ce sont deux amours distincts, au même titre que ma passion. Mais je me suis longtemps répété que les amours ça part et que les amis restent… Ne le prends pas personnellement…

Draco affiche un air scandalisé.

- Que je ne le prenne pas _personnellement_ ? répète-t-il, incrédule. Mais c'est à moi que tu dis ça, bordel. Tu me regardes dans les yeux : oui ou non ? Alors c'est quoi le deal, Harry ? Tu te dis que quand je te larguerais, Luna, Ron, Hermione et compagnie seront là pour te réconforter ? Tu te dis qu'un jour où l'autre je vais te larguer ?

- Tu m'as déjà largué une fois et mes amis étaient là pour moi. Si toi tu t'en fous de ce que devient tes amis, c'est ton problème, mais je ne partage pas ton opinion.

- Je ne m'en fous pas ! J'estime juste qu'ils sont assez grands pour pouvoir gérer cette merde tous seuls. A mes yeux, nous deux, c'est plus important que le reste, dit-il en s'asseyant finalement à ses côtés.

Harry le toise d'un regard dur.

- Et aux miens, le reste prime sur nous deux.

- Alors adieu New York ? conclut Draco avec méchanceté.

- Tu n'auras qu'à donner un billet à Luna et l'autre à la personne de ton choix. Je n'ai pas envie de sourire en sachant tout ça. Je veux bien qu'on ait des façons de penser différentes, mais là…

Il se tait et quitte le sofa.

- Alors quoi, hein ? Tu mets tes amis dans la balance et moi à côté ?

- J'évite de jouer à ce jeu parce qu'on sait tous les deux qui serait le grand perdant, rétorque Harry en rangeant brusquement ses affaires.

- Tu n'es qu'une belle salope. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu… Tu oses me dire en face que Luna compte plus que moi ? Que… Hermione et Ron… Que… (Il souffle). Ils ont beaux être tes amis, mais ce ne sont pas eux qui te taillent des pipes sublimes et te font grimper au rideau. Ce ne sont pas tes amis qui sont là quand tu rentres le soir et qui te demande ce que tu as bien pu foutre de ta journée alors que personne n'en a rien à cirer, crie Draco. Ce ne sont pas tes amis qui te propose de vivre avec eux parce qu'ils veulent construire un truc durable et ce ne sont pas tes amis qui t'achèteront un billet pour New York.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton déballage, prononce Harry avec dédain. Je sais ce que je vaux. Et c'est bien plus qu'un billet d'avion. (Il ferme son sac et se dirige en de grandes enjambées vers la porte puis l'ouvre) Ce soir, je dors à la galerie.

* * *

Luna vient d'arriver dans l'impasse menant au Baba O'Riley. Elle tournoie en chantonnant, l'air heureuse. Elle a presque les larmes aux yeux. Plus que quelques mètres, et le Baba O'Riley sera visible… Luna court sur la légère montée. Son cœur cogne.

**«** _Petit à petit l'écrivain fait son nid_ **»**

La pancarte est toujours visible. Tout à coup, Luna se sent capable de tout. Mais son sourire se fige lorsqu'elle voit Remus et Tonks charger une camionnette. Elle range une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, et s'approche précautionneusement.

- Vous allez quelque part ? demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le couple échange un regard.

- On… On déménage, annonce Remus. On ne peut plus rester ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous ne parvenons plus à payer les traites et… et ça devient un vrai gouffre financier, murmure Tonks à contrecœur. En plus de ça, un spécialiste de la mairie est venu il y a deux semaines. C'est devenu insalubre. C'est considéré comme un taudis. Alors… Alors la ligue anti-Baba O'Riley a repris du service.

- Janet Glowhouse a ressorti sa vieille pétition et profite de ce moment de faiblesse pour redemander la démolition et en construire autre chose. J'ai eu vent d'un parc pour les enfants des résidents des environs. Mon père n'a laissé aucun moyen de le recontacter. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour venir à bout de ce problème. Tu vois, ce n'est pas que le Baba O'Riley… C'est aussi notre maison. C'est ici que j'ai vécu et il y a aussi tous les souvenirs de ma mère. Mais… Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence.

Tonks serre la main de son compagnon et compati à sa peine en un vain sourire.

- Harry et moi, nous allons vous aider, reprend Luna avec un peu d'enthousiasme. J'avais mis de l'argent de côté pour mon grand voyage pour chercher le plus grand Ronflack Cornu du monde. Je pense que ça pourra toujours…

- Non, ça va aller, Luna, coupe Remus. On s'en sortira.

- Je sais faire le ménage ! Je rendrais cet endroit tellement propre qu'on pourra y manger par terre, continue la jeune fille sans écouter. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour…

- Luna, dit Tonks d'une voix douce. Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est trop tard pour tout ça… Ils vont saisir le Baba. Le maire n'a plus qu'à signer les papiers. Je… Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je voudrai tant (Elle commence à pleurer)… Luna, on ne peut plus rien faire. Ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Mel avait eu une excellente idée et ce projet était très ambitieux. Mais les rêves ne nourrissent pas. Les rêves n'apportent pas d'argent et c'est l'argent qui dirige notre monde à présent. Mais ce qui compte le plus, c'est de savoir que tant qu'il existera un rêveur, le Baba O'Riley survivra quelque part.

Luna sanglotait et faisant constamment non de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. C'était un crève-cœur.

- Je continuerai d'y croire, pleure Luna en des propos incohérents. Mais il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. On n'a pas assez essayé… Je suis certaine que si Harry et moi, on… Je veux qu'on retourne cinq ans en arrière et que ça reste comme ça pour toujours… Je ne veux pas que tout parte en fumée. Quand Woodrow rentrera de New York, elle viendra ici en premier. Alors si l'endroit n'existe plus… Elle…

- Luna, ça va aller. On en recréera un autre, plus beau, plus grand ! réconforte Remus. Ne pleure plus, d'accord ?

- Ma vie est foutue s'il n'y a plus de Baba O'Riley, continue Luna en essayant de sécher ses larmes.

- On sait, ma chérie, murmure Tonks. Mais on ne te dit pas ça de gaité de cœur… Nous aussi on y tient. On aurait aimé que nos enfants voient cet endroit et y rester encore des années. Tout le monde mérite de voir un lieu pareil au moins une fois dans sa vie.

- Ne vivons plus dans le passé. Il faut avancer, complète Remus alors que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine.

Luna s'écarte du couple.

- Combien vous faut-il ? demande-t-elle d'un air résolu.

- Luna… Vis tes rêves et ne rêve pas ta vie, sermonne Remus. Ce n'est pas à toi – la plus jeune de tous – de te préoccuper de ce genre de problème. On se battra jusqu'au bout avec Tonks. En attendant, on doit aller dans notre nouvelle maison… Tu veux venir avec nous pour visiter ?

Luna fait non de la tête et sèche ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. Tonks a un sourire triste mais se tait, comprenant son refus. Elle monte dans la camionnette aux côté de Remus, et ils quittent l'impasse. Assommée, Luna se laisse tomber sur le trottoir bordant le Baba O'Riley et pleure, la tête entre les bras.

**A suivre**

* * *

Prochain chapitre, je pense vous mettre du _Wakey! Wakey!_. Un truc. Une chanson que j'adore assez forte et qui colle bien à l'intrigue. M'enfin, je change tellement de chansons à la dernière minute que finalement... faut pas trop se fier à mes pronostics. ^^ Bravo à ceux et celles qui ont fini leur examens et à ceux qui - comme moi - attendent leur potence.

**D.**


	28. Brooklyn

**Posté le : **27 Juin 2011. _Je voulais vous remercier pour vos chaleureux messages de soutien. Merci du fond du cœur. Je commence tout juste à retoucher aux reviews anonymes. Je suis sincèrement désolée. J'ai accumulé le retard. Là, j'en suis aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 23… On avance doucement. Je répondrai aux prochaines reviews bientôt, pas maintenant car je suis en pleine révision. Je dois passer encore quelques examens. Donc soit j'écris, soit je réponds à vos messages. J'ai eu envie de poster la veille de mon exam pour me donner l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose hors rapport de la fac aujourd'hui._

**post-scriptum :** Normalement, _Livioute_ (qui remplace temporairement _Eve JHoang_) devait corriger ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas réussi à être patiente. J'avais trop envie de poster et vu qu'elle répondait pas, bah... Sorry, Cam. Prochain chapitre, je pense !

**D.**

* * *

**Gay ****Pride Paris 2011 : **Un mot « Putain ». Eh, les gens, je me suis éclatée comme je ne me suis jamais éclatée. Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre spécial Gay Pride de Baba O'Riley (Ch. 21), j'écrivais ma fête idéale. Et cette année, c'était exactement ça ! J'en suis la première étonnée. On a eu le droit aux chars de malades, les musiques comme dans la fic (Ch. 21 et Ch. 10), on a eu les teddy bear, les drag-queen, les indiens et cow-boy, on a même vu un Blaise Zabini se déchaîner à un mètre de moi – quand je dis « nous » c'est-à-dire, mes amis, Mary J. Anna (anciennement Sebarrya) et une lectrice qui nous a rejoint Samaire Labiche. C'était juste exceptionnel. Les confettis. Les gens avec leurs déguisements à faire baver St Patrick. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des milliers d'Harry et Woodrow déchaînés autour de moi. Malheureusement, on n'a pas réussi à choper les canons à mousse ni Cendrillon mais on a eu les pistolets à eau, les ballons aussi. Puis on a fait une after au quartier gay. On s'est tapé un cocktail ou deux. J'ai fumé un mini cigare (on s'est battu avec Mary J. Anna pour l'avoir). Truc de malade… La Gay Pride, cette année, c'était une boîte de nuit gay et lesbienne bruyante à ciel ouvert. Des mains se baladaient un peu partout. Et je me suis faite embrassée deux fois par… Oh, malheur un gay ! Pourquoi pas un hétéro ? J'ai la poisse. N'empêche, c'était trop bien… J'ai envie que ça soit la nouvelle Gay Pride ! Franchement, je vous plains. Vous auriez dû venir quand je vous l'avais proposé. J'espère que les images retransmises aux journaux vous ont bien fait baver (once de sadisme). Le plus dur dans cette Gay Pride, rentrer chez soi en faisant style que t'as pas bu et t'as pas fumé… Ouais, ça c'était un peu hard, surtout que j'avais mal à la tête, je sentais le cigarillo et la marie-jeanne, je marchais un peu en zigzag. Mais ça va, j'ai trouvé ma chambre puis ma salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Mission accomplie avec succès !

**DAIRY EST MORTE QUAND SA PETITE COUSINE LUI A DIT QUE GUNS N'ROSES NE POUVAIT JAMAIS DEPASSER JOE DASSIN.** What's The Fuck !

**Post-It : **Pour ceux et celles vivants en Ile-de-France et pouvant se déplacer, je serai très heureuse de vous présenter à Paris les endroits m'ayant inspiré le Baba O'Riley. Mon tarif ? Un verre. Roh, je plaisante. Venez juste avec le sourire. J'ai déjà quelques candidats pour une rencontre organisée ; si vous aimez aussi Mary J. Anna (anciennement Sebarrya), j'essaierai de la choper chez elle pour qu'on fasse un truc bien stylé.

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 28 : « Brooklyn »**

* * *

**"Brooklyn" - Wakey ! Wakey !. 2009. Piste de 3 min 24. Sonate moderne, dans tous les sens du terme. La renaissance des sentiments. Les rouages de la partition. La mécanique des paroles. Et au-delà, la sensibilité du message délivré. L'histoire d'un amour qui se perd derrière les buildings de Brooklyn. New York était insipide sans toi. **

_I hope I see you soon,__  
__Because you're fond of me and I am fond of you.__  
__These days I guess that's all it takes,__  
__That and just a few mistakes.__  
__And I have made mistakes,__  
__Yes I have made mistakes today,__  
__Yes I have made mistakes today,__  
__Yes I have made mistakes_

_So tonight I'll be your Brooklyn,__  
__So cold and yet so far away !__  
__Just tell me what you want for me to say,__  
__And if it brings you home ?_

« Platon. Amour platonique. La cargaison toxique pompée et transférée aujourd'hui », F. M, à partir de coupures de presse.

« Meurtres mystérieux. La fin du monde (ou peut-être pas). Le plafond s'écroule et tue une personne », F. M, à partir de coupures de presse.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le Brooklyn est une nouvelle boîte de nuit ouverte dans Londres.

Ron adore s'y rendre de temps à autre, pour se changer les idées. Harry l'y rejoint souvent à contrecœur. C'est un endroit très hétérocentré et Harry se sent un peu seul près de son verre. En fait, il y va juste pour être avec son meilleur ami et savourer les meilleurs cocktails de la ville.

Harry tire sur sa paille et un goût de rhum frais heurte ses dents. Il joue distraitement avec la décoration de son verre et essaye de capturer l'attention de Ron qui regarde des jolies filles passer. Elles portent des bermudas en jean et un haut très moulant, se déhanchant outrageusement sur le dancefloor. Harry roule des yeux alors que ces demoiselles font de même avec leur cul.

- Ron, prononce Harry en essayant de couvrir le bruit de la sono. Ron… RON !

- Quoi ? hurle-t-il.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais me détendre.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais à la galerie. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… Je (Harry indique la sortie de la boîte de nuit avec doigt) m'en vais, OK ?

- Moi aussi je la trouve canon, répond Ron sur le ton de l'évidence. Mais Hermione est mieux.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et finit son verre d'un trait. Il compose un message sur son portable et voit Ron sortir le sien : ça y'est ! Il vient enfin de comprendre qu'il se tirait. Hallelujah !

Ron le suit, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule de danseurs. Ils sortent essoufflés, balayés par la moiteur de la nuit. Des échos de la musique s'insinuent sur le trottoir.

- C'était une étuve, murmure Harry en agitant ses mains devant son visage. Plus jamais je ne refous les pieds dans une boîte d'hétéros si ce n'est pas pour la boisson…

- Draco et toi vous vous êtes encore disputés ? coupe Ron sans l'avoir même écouté.

- Ouais, à cause de moi.

- Comme s'est étonnant…

- Pour une fois qu'il était adorable, tu vois… Il… Il m'a mal compris et je me suis mal exprimé. Je sais que j'ai mal agit mais comment lui faire comprendre que je suis désolé tout en gardant un minimum de fierté – parce que je sais, qu'au fond, j'ai raison d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu t'adresses à un expert, dit Ron en sortant un joint. Quand Hermione m'engueule – ce qu'il s'est produit il y a à peine une heure et demie – eh bien, je me casse, je vis ma vie, puis je reviens en lui demandant pardon alors que la plupart du temps, je n'en pense pas un mot. Je veux juste revenir.

- Elle te croit ?

- Parfois non, mais elle aussi a besoin que je sois là. Donc on est quitte.

Harry prend le joint qu'il lui tend et le lui rend après en avoir dégusté quelques bouffées.

- Draco ne me pardonnera jamais, même si je reviens à quatre pattes pour lui embrasser la queue.

- Mon Dieu, qu'as-tu fait cette fois-ci ?

Harry arrête de marcher et plante son regard dans celui de Ron.

- Il m'a offert un voyage à New York et j'ai refusé.

Ron s'étouffe avec la fumée de son joint et semble pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il s'appuie contre un lampadaire et lance à Harry un regard remplit de haine.

- Je te déteste et inutile de me parler. New York, ça ne se refuse pas, sale garce inculte !

- Mais…

- Ta gueule, je suis d'accord avec Draco. Moi aussi je t'aurais envoyé chier. Attends, mec, tu crois quoi ? Tout le monde ne peut pas partir pour une ville pareille sur un coup de tête. Si je veux me rendre là-bas, il me faudrait au moins un an d'économie. Et une surprise, en plus ! Il a dû en baver pour tout te cacher. La moindre des choses c'est de prendre les billets et… et si t'en veux pas, tu penses à tes deux meilleurs amis. Logique, non ?

Harry ne répond rien. Il préfère regarder ailleurs.

- Je trouvais ça déplacé d'y aller. Luna meurt d'envie de s'y rendre.

- Mais Luna ce n'est pas ton mec.

- Putain, tu penses comme Draco.

- Il a dit ça ?

- Un truc du style. Mais… Là n'est pas le point. Je veux dire…Je me sentirai heureux pour Luna que de la voir récupérer Woodrow. Ça serait romantique en plus – une si belle ville comme New York.

- Tu sais ce que tu aurais dû dire à Draco ? (Ron prend une voix anormalement fluette) « _Mon ange, je t'aime et je te remercie de ce cadeau fabuleux, mais je voudrais que tu me fasses une dernière faveur si ce n'est pas trop demandé ? Pourrais-tu acheter un troisième billet pour Luna ? Elle rêve de se rendre à New York et ça sera un moyen pour elle de revoir Woodrow pendant qu'on se fera des papouilles à Central Park._ » Voilà le discours que t'aurais dû sortir si t'avais eu un minimum de jugeote et de tact.

- Non mais je rêve, Ronald Weasley qui me parle de tact. On est dans la quatrième dimension !

- Ecoute, je suis fiancé avec Hermione depuis maintenant cinq ans : j'ai été élevé à la bonne école. Et puis sérieux, quoi, un mec comme Draco on évite de le contrarier. Avec ton ex, Blaise, ça se réglait à coups de taloches ou de baise, mais Draco… je ne sais pas comment tu vas te sortir de ce merdier.

- Merci, Ron, je me sens juste _un tout petit peu_ plus mal. Je sais qu'il va m'éviter pendant plusieurs jours même si je suis dans la même pièce que lui… qu'il ne voudra même pas dormir avec moi…

- Il est rancunier à ce point ?

- Oh, tu n'imagines pas. Un jour, on s'est engueulé très fort. Je me disais qu'il craquerait quand il aura besoin de baiser. Eh bien figure-toi que Draco s'est acheté un magnifique gode et s'est tapé un trip tout seul dans notre lit, avec moi juste à côté qui essayais de fermer l'œil. A la fin, j'en avais tellement marre que je lui ai donné cinquante livres pour qu'il aille se taper une pute plutôt que de m'infliger ce vacarme.

Ron explose de rire.

- Il est dingue, finit-il par dire. Un gros dingue.

Ils s'arrêtent à un feu rouge. Ron garde son bras le long du corps afin de cacher son joint quand une voiture de police passe devant eux.

- Alors c'est vrai ? poursuit Harry. Bill va se marier ?

Ron finit son joint et le jette dans une poubelle. Il arbore un visage triste et passe un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

- Ma mère lui a retourné le cerveau. Elle lui a mis la pression. Ce n'est plus le même type. Ma mère lui a trouvé une jolie fille encore célibataire et bien sous tous rapports. Ils vont se marier à l'église dans un mois – fin Juillet. Ils sont en train de foutre le bordel chez mes parents avec cette histoire de préparatif. C'est vraiment… Bizarre. Bill joue bien la comédie mais, je sens qu'il n'est pas heureux de ce qui lui arrive. Je ne connais pas bien… Théodore ou les autres mecs qu'il a fréquenté, mais… je préfère voir mon frère épanoui avec un homme, que malheureux avec une femme. J'ai peur qu'il passe à côté de ce pour quoi il est fait.

- En plus c'est un bon coup, souffle Harry d'un air rêveur.

Ron s'arrête de marcher et le fixe étrangement, les yeux ronds.

- Tu es aussi passé sur mon frère ? dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

- Je… Je n'avais pas encore de roux à mon palmarès, se défend Harry. Et c'était il y a longtemps, quand je venais tout juste de découvrir le Baba O'Riley. Et à la base, je ne savais pas du tout que c'était ton frangin.

Ron esquisse une mimique traduisant son profond scepticisme.

- Enfin, on a évité le pire : tu aurais pu être le tonton de mon gamin avec Bill, plaisante Harry en caressant son ventre. Oh, oui, oncle Ron !

- Quelle horreur, maugrée l'autre alors qu'Harry se dandinait en se cambrant au maximum pour imiter les femmes enceintes en riant.

Ron l'ignore superbement en traversant une autre rue.

- Oh, t'es pas drôle.

- C'est juste ignoble ce que tu viens de faire. J'ai eu une horrible image mentale de toi, comme un cachalot sur une méridienne avec le ventre enflé comme un ballon d'hélium – et ça, délicatement camouflé par un kimono. C'était pas beau à voir, mec.

- Je suis sûr que Draco aimerait ça. Il aime les trucs glauques au lit.

- En attendant, tu n'es pas prêt de recoucher avec… Sur ces sages paroles, mon ami, je vais essayer de rentrer en catimini près de ma chère et tendre et lui dire à quel point elle m'a manqué ce soir.

Ron embrasse Harry sur la joue en un baiser sonore et ouvre la lourde porte de son immeuble.

Harry se sent tout à coup seul. Il regarde autour de lui et fourre ses mains dans ses poches. Putain, il a sacrément merdé avec Draco… Il a beau en rire, Harry est inquiet.

C'est vrai, Draco a le droit d'être en colère contre lui. Il l'a joué hypocrite.

Pourquoi dire non à New York alors qu'il ne rêve que de voir Brooklyn ?

* * *

Les doigts de Théodore Nott s'enfoncent brusquement sur quelques touches blanches de son piano.

Les mains de Luna s'occupent de la clef de fa. Ils ont décidé – cette nuit – de dire adieu à ces amours perdus. C'était au tour de Luna de faire son deuil amoureux. Alors il décide de lui chanter une chanson de _Wakey ! Wakey !_ – celle qui peut parler de tous ces couples séparés par la barrière de buildings qu'était New York.

Luna s'était retrouvée si seule, si perdue dans Londres qu'elle ne sut exactement où se rendre. Elle s'était réfugiée au Midnight Coffee sans s'en apercevoir.

Elle a bu le café que Woodrow adorait tant. Vers vingt-et-une heure, Théodore était arrivé près du comptoir et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Ils ont discuté un bref moment et Théodore proposa à Luna de passer la nuit chez lui. Elle accepta à cœur joie et le suivit au-dehors.

Dehors, il fait chaud.

Luna et Théodore passent sans s'arrêter devant la bruyante boîte de nuit Le Brooklyn. Ils prennent le métro et arrivent dans l'appartement de Théodore. Le premier réflexe de Luna est de se vautrer sur le fauteuil le plus confortable. Théodore range soigneusement son manteau et ses chaussures et sert deux boissons fraîches.

Ils boivent en silence, sachant d'ores et déjà ce à quoi l'autre pense. Ils vivent exactement la même chose.

Théodore repose son verre.

- Des nouvelles de Woodrow ?

Luna fait non de la tête.

- Toujours ce silence assourdissant. Parfois, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et… et que je sois trop loin pour pouvoir l'aider, murmure-t-elle avant de savourer une autre gorgée de limonade.

Le silence du piano qui attend que leurs doigts le caresse. Théodore appuie sur un interrupteur et le jour surgit dans l'appartement tant la luminosité est forte.

- Moi j'ai eu des nouvelles de Bill (le visage de Luna s'illumine). Il est venu il y a quatre jours… Il a sonné à ma porte. Il a tellement changé. Je l'ai laissé entrer et il semblait tendu. Bill ne s'est même pas assis. Il voulait se tirer au plus vite. Mais ça… je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite. Alors, j'ai fait le con. Je l'ai embrassé – comme on faisait avant. Bill m'a repoussé (Luna lui serre doucement la main et attend qu'il termine son récit). Il a dit que c'était immoral. L'amour est immoral maintenant ? Ça devient n'importe quoi. Je voulais le frapper. Tu vois, je suis très calme d'habitude, mais là… je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais juste qu'il souffre autant que moi j'ai souffert de son abandon. Si Bill aimait réellement cette femme, j'aurais compris. Les sentiments, ça ne se commande pas. Mais là… Il s'est juste tiré parce qu'il avait la trouille du jugement des autres, de sa famille. Il leur a fait croire que ce n'était qu'une passade, que la sodomie et tous ces autres trucs _immondes_ font parti de son passé. Il m'a quitté juste pour paraître normal, ce con. Et j'éprouve énormément de rage. Je suis en colère contre lui, contre cette femme qui ne vaut rien à ces yeux, contre moi, contre sa famille, contre mes amis de ne pas comprendre ce que je ressens, contre ma vie qui me joue sans cesse des tours… A chaque fois, je prends les mauvais choix. Tu ne t'es jamais dit, Luna, qu'il y avait des gens qui avaient la poisse ? Eh bien, j'en fais parti. Maintenant que je suis seul, je regarde Harry et je me maudis. Je me dis que j'aurais pu être là, à sa place, avec Draco – qu'on se serait aimé pour de vrai. Draco a beau être fou et… un peu salaud, au moins, il ne lâche pas ses compagnons sans de bonnes raisons. J'aurais pu être avec Blaise aussi. J'aurais pu avoir un gosse avec lui. Si seulement je n'avais jamais merdé… Si seulement… j'avais fait les bons choix pour une fois dans ma vie.

- Mais est-ce que tu regrettes de t'être détourné de Draco et Blaise pour un gars comme Bill ?

Théodore fait non de la tête et essuie quelques larmes.

- C'était le meilleur pour moi. Celui qu'il me fallait. Et ça me dégoûte encore plus, parce qu'on aurait pu être heureux, vraiment. Notre histoire est du gâchis – à peine commencée, déjà finie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que ça s'arrange. De toute manière, ça doit venir de Bill, pas de moi. C'est lui qui a choisi ce style de vie. S'il croit que… que dans quelques années, ça apaisera ses sentiments, ses émotions, il se trompe. Il désirera encore plus les hommes. Il sera continuellement frustré. Je le pensais courageux, Luna. Je le pensais vraiment fort. Plus fort que tout ça.

- Je comprends ta peine. Tu sais, avec Woodrow, au début, ce n'était pas évident. Sa mère ne cessait de répéter que Woodrow me quitterait et reviendrait à la raison. Elle me rabaissait toujours. Elle me faisait comprendre qu'être homosexuelle revenait à être une moins-que-rien. Je ne la déteste pas. Elle a été éduquée d'une manière et moi d'une autre. Mais souvent, je doutais. Je me demandais si… si ma mère penserait la même chose. Et si (Un doux rire s'échappe de sa gorge)… Et si les lesbiennes vont aussi au Paradis.

- Bien sûr qu'elles y vont ! se scandalise Théodore. Tu crois quoi ? Et puis, la mère de Woodrow peut dire ce qu'elle veut, mais il n'y a personne qui puisse nous juger pour ce que nous sommes – du moins sur Terre. C'est pour ça que même si je suis gay… je crois encore en Dieu. Je me dis que les hommes se planquent derrière la religion pour faire passer leur haine comme des actes justes. Mais je sais, au plus profond de moi-même, que nous sommes tous dans l'erreur. Personne n'a tort et personne n'a raison. On doit juste vivre et ne pas se préoccuper du reste. (Il marque une pause) C'est ce que j'ai dit à Bill quand il m'a annoncé son mariage à l'église. Finalement, avec les années, il en est venu à croire à son merdier. Il est venu chez moi, il m'a brandit un faire-part de son putain de mariage. Et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas trop tard pour la rédemption. Putain… Il a cru que j'allais… (Théodore se lève et commence à crier) que moi, j'allais poser mon cul sur ce banc et le regarder foutre sa vie en l'air ? Il a cru que j'allais arrêter d'être gay ? On ne choisit pas, bordel ! Il m'a insulté pour ce que j'étais. Alors… Alors oui, je suis en colère. Oui, j'ai eu envie de le tuer là, sous mes poings. Mais tu vois (sa voix se brise), je l'ai juste regardé partir et j'ai ravalé mes larmes, par fierté.

- Souvent, quand on est dévasté, on ne pleure pas. J'ai ressenti un énorme vide quand Woodrow est partie à New York. J'avais tant envie de pleurer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est que j'aurais tout le temps pour le faire plus tard. Loufoca Lovegood avait raison.

- Mais tu aurais aimé avoir tort ?

Elle hoche de la tête.

- Pour faire passer le blues, rien ne vaut un piano, dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Allez, viens.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils terminèrent la soirée. A chantonner cette mélodie de Wakey ! Wakey !

Ils ont chanté Brooklyn alors que la ville était si loin… loin… loin.

* * *

Woodrow est dans sa cuisine à Brooklyn, les coudes sur le plan de travail à fixer d'un air morne le micro-onde. Ce dernier achève son manège sur une note stridente et la jeune femme l'ouvre. Elle en sort un biberon. Elle finit de le préparer, le regard dans le vide et le tend à une autre femme qui tient un poupon dans ses bras.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'elle est là, souffle l'autre femme. Ça y'est, ma fille… enfin… notre fille.

Woodrow sourit doucement et s'approche de l'enfant. Elle sourit.

En s'installant à New York, Woodrow n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait une vie si différente de celle qu'elle avait à Londres. Parfois, elle regardait en arrière et son cœur chavirait. Elle se demandait ce que devenait Luna sans oser s'approcher d'elle. Au fond, Woodrow culpabilisait à mort de l'avoir abandonné mais elle gardait espoir que quelqu'un de génial entre dans la vie de son… ex ? Officiellement, elles n'avaient pas rompu.

Dernièrement, Woodrow avait reçu un mail d'Harry. Il lui disait attendre de ses nouvelles et Luna aussi. Elle n'avait pas répondu, par lâcheté. Comment raconter à un ami proche et la femme qu'on a aimé pendant des années qu'on s'était reconstruit ailleurs, sans rien dire ? Comment expliquer qu'un enfant été arrivé et qu'elle en était liée – même si ce n'était pas son sang, sa chair ? Comment dire ces non-dits ?

Luna, sa Luna… Elle l'avait perdu à cause de ces vanités. Woodrow avait été dévorée par son envie de réussir, de prouver à sa famille qu'une lesbienne aussi pouvait y arriver.

Woodrow prit le bébé dans ses bras.

- Elle te ressemble vraiment, Yella, murmure-t-elle. C'est fou. Je ne pensais pas avoir un enfant un jour et, surtout pas comme ça.

Yella est également journaliste. Elle est grande avec de beaux yeux noirs qui brillent quand elle rit. Il y a quelques mois, elle vivait avec un homme qui la battait. Elle a failli perdre son enfant. Elle l'a quitté pour un avenir meilleur, ailleurs. Elle l'a quitté parce qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans tout ça. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans ce couple. Et elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Woodrow l'avait sauvé. Sans conteste, Woodrow avait été sa Wonderwoman. Mais même si les super-héros pouvaient voler, leur cœur restait bien au sol et appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Etait-ce un crime que de la retenir ici, loin de la personne qu'elle était censée aimer ?

**A suivre**

* * *

Maudissez-moi.

Fouettez-moi.

Oh, oui.

**D.**


	29. Seven Days In Sunny June

**Posté le : **2 Juillet 2011. _Un chapitre pour dire adieu à ce mois de juin._** Joyeux anniversaire, Angélique.**

* * *

**ANGELIQUE, TU N'ES PAS LA SEULE A T'ETRE FOUTUE DE MA GUEULE QUAND J'AI DIT QUE JE RAMENAIS MES POISSONS AVEC MOI, EN VACANCES, POUR QU'ILS VOIENT DU PAYS… MON PERE A EUT UN FOU RIRE TELLEMENT INTENSE, QU'IL EST ARRIVE EN RETARD AU TRAVAIL. PUIS QUAND IL A VU QUE J'ETAIS TRES SERIEUSE, IL S'EST CALME. **

**Fucking me.**

**Apologize : **Bon, je suis désolée de ne toujours pas répondre aux reviews. Mais entre les derniers examens que je devais préparer, ma famille venant s'installer à la maison (on a dû réorganiser toute la maison pour que cinq personnes supplémentaires puissent y vivre, et ce n'était pas du n'était gâteau), voir une dernière fois mes amis avant le début des vacances, commencer la relecture de mon roman avec sérieux, faire les soldes et acheter les cadeaux d'anniversaire de cet été, préparer mes valises pour mon séjour chez ma meilleure amie, régler toutes mes affaires (banques, animaux domestiques) pour que mes parents n'ont rien à faire pour moi durant mon absence, m'occuper du passage de ma petite sœur en classe supérieure, aller la chercher à l'école et faire la boniche, faire la garde d'enfants après l'école, cuisiner pour neuf tous les soirs depuis une semaine, payer les billets de train, l'hôtel etc., trouver un nouvel emploi pour septembre (je vais être vendeuse dans un magasin de jeux vidéo – il semblerait – et je partirai aux nationales de jeux vidéo avec mon boulot, et peut-être même au mondial, chouette alors !), ne pas délaisser ma meilleure amie et ma femme (tu noteras, Mary, que tu passes après mes animaux), apprendre que je vais devenir tata pour la deuxième fois et transmettre la nouvelle aux aïeux, accélérer le rythme pour le code, et essayer de conserver une vie sociale tout aussi intense, vous vous doutez bien que… je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews ! (Oui, tout ça pour ça -') Alors, voici ce que je vous propose : j'ai lu TOUS vos messages et je vous en remercie bien bas, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Je ne pourrai jamais vous répondre dans les délais impartis (surtout que je pars le 5 chez ma meilleure amie et même si j'ai mon notebook, je ne pense pas que j'écrirai des masses là-bas…), Alors… SOIT, vous décidez que je réponde à toutes les reviews et cela remet le chapitre d'après à beaucoup plus tard, SOIT, vous préférez avoir le prochain chapitre (je ne sais pas encore quand) et vous estimez que ce n'est pas trop grave de ne pas avoir eut de réponse pour votre/vos reviews. Décidez-vous rapidement, que je puisse m'organiser.

**D.**

Oh, et bonne vacances mes chéris !

**Post-it : **Merci aux personnes ayant rejoint l'aventure en cours de route : reviews, compliments, ajouts en alert ou favoris ! Des nouveaux lecteurs, youpi ! Purée, déjà 700 reviews... Oo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 29 : « Seven Days In Sunny June »**

* * *

"**Seven Days In Sunny June" – Jamiroquai. ****2005. Piste de 4 min. Grattement d'une guitare acoustique s'entrechoquant avec les dents d'ivoire du piano. Les percussions et cette voix partagée entre la soul, l'électricité, le funk aussi – sans doute. L'envie de tourbillonner, de sauter, de crier, de voir l'été – enfin. Se tenir là, et être aspergé par les rayons de soleil et son sourire éblouissant. **

_So baby let's get it on__  
__Drinkin' wine and killin' time__  
__Sitting in the summer sun__  
__You know__  
__I've wanted you so long__  
__Why'd you have to drop that bomb on me_

_The lazy days__  
__Crazy dolls__  
__You said we've been friends for too long_

_Seven days in sunny June__  
__But long enough to bloom__  
__The flowers on the sunlight dress you wore in spring__  
__The way we laughed as one__  
__And then you dropped the bomb__  
__But I know you too long for us to have a thing_

« L'été ne peut connaître le drame », F.M. (sans prétention aucune)

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Draco lisait le nouveau roman à la mode à Soho. Il arquait parfois un sourcil, sautait volontairement des passages, tant c'était laborieux. Depuis le départ d'Harry – qui avait décidé de dormir dans sa galerie de graffitis comme toutes les fois où ils se disputaient – eh bien, Draco s'ennuyait ferme.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il avait nettoyé le vivarium de son python, avait fait du shopping, ranger les épices de la cuisine, lustré le parquet, changer toutes les ampoules pour des plus écologiques, relu un magazine sur la magie, fait trois lessives, calculé le bilan de fin d'année de son entreprise, avait regardé toute la dernière saison de sa série favorite… Tout plutôt que de penser – même si ça l'obligeait à faire le ménage, chose qu'il haïssait.

Au bout du quatrième jour, Harry rentre. Draco passe la serpillère dans le salon et s'arrête en plein geste. Le jeune artiste dépose son sac dans l'entrée et esquisse une mine contrite – hésitant entre le sourire et la gêne.

Harry s'avance doucement et s'arrête à un mètre de Draco. Il fixe ses pieds.

- J'ai été très con, murmure-t-il. Enfin, on est tous les deux très cons et très difficiles. Je voudrais vraiment que tu me pardonnes, Draco… S'il te plaît.

Draco hésite un moment et dépose sa serpillère contre un mur avant de lui offrir un sourire. Il prend Harry dans ses bras et l'étreint suffisamment fort pour combler ce manque qui l'avait assailli ces derniers jours.

- Alors, chuchote Harry contre sa nuque. Je suis pardonné ?

- Pas encore.

Draco s'écarte et saisit vivement le seau rempli d'eau sale et le lui balance à la figure. Harry semble tétanisé, sous le choc, trempé jusqu'aux os.

Il s'essuie les yeux et affiche une grimace – de l'eau semblant lui être entrée dans la bouche.

- Là, tu es tout pardonné, susurre Draco. Oh, et tu finiras le ménage. C'est bizarre mais il y a tout plein d'eau là… Autour de toi… Mmh, je vais aller fumer une clope dehors.

Harry lui lance une œillade meurtrière tandis que son homme s'éloigne, fier de son petit effet. Tout à coup, Lucius Malefoy débouche des escaliers – semblant avoir visualisé toute la scène.

- Plus cent points pour les Malefoy, prononce doucereusement le père de Draco, une pochette sous le bras. Je suis arrivé il y a à peine vingt minutes. Je disais justement à mon fils de ne pas se courber l'échine pour des tâches ingrates mais il semble aimer ça dans son for intérieur. Et même si je le dénigrais beaucoup, il se rattrape largement avec ce coup.

- Monsieur Malefoy, c'est vraiment pas drôle, grogne Harry en essorant sa veste gorgée d'eau souillée.

- Tu trouves ça drôle, Draco ? demande Lucius en se tournant vers son fils qui fouillait un tiroir à la recherche d'un briquet.

- Terriblement comique et risible.

- Je pue !

- Il n'y a que l'humiliation qui porte réellement une odeur, conclut Lucius en se donnant un petit air suffisant. Et dire que j'ai failli demander à Narcissa d'avorter… Je l'aurais vraiment regretté. Juste pour cet instant.

Lucius ne bouge pas et contemple Harry. Ce dernier tente de se diriger vers la salle de bain en répandant le moins d'eau possible sur son sillage.

Une fois à l'étage supérieur, Lucius sort de la poche intérieur de son blouson un cigare cubain et l'allume avec un billet - refusant le briquet de son fils.

Ils fument sur la terrasse de la maison-bateau, savourant cet instant sous la clarté du ciel du moins de juin. Le cigare était parfumé, exactement ce qu'il fallait pour commencer l'été.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un briquet comme tout le monde ?

- Fils, on ne se tape pas des cigares tous les jours, donc autant marquer le coup. Et puis, ça porte bonheur. C'est un signe de prospérité, de richesse, de stabilité… Et l'argent a une si bonne odeur (Il marque une pause). Pense à faire signer un contrat prénuptial à ton artiste si tu t'engages avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie que la fortune Malefoy se retrouve entre les mains d'un incompétent accro à la musique de chiotte et aux gribouillages sur les murs.

Draco rit.

- Il fait mieux que des scribouillis, tu sais. Harry fait de l'art. Il est doué… un peu con, mais terriblement doué.

- Ça arrive parfois, de voir des cons réussir dans la vie. Regarde-toi !

Le jeune Malefoy grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et tire une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, étendant ses jambes sur sa chaise longue.

- Tu me vois vraiment avec Harry, vieux ?

- Malheureusement, je ne serai pas là pour voir ce carnage. Etre ou ne pas être une grosse taffiole, telle est la question, murmure Lucius d'un ton docte. Tu sais quoi, fils ? Je vais t'acheter une femme. Comme ça, tu lui mets tes petites graines dans son utérus. Tu veilles à ce qu'elle vagine bien et tu me ponds un héritier. Non parce que… C'est pas ta brunette soumise qui va me donner un petit-fils. Est-elle fertile au moins ?

- Si tu t'intéresses au sperme d'Harry, suffisait de le dire, Papa.

Lucius lève les yeux au ciel.

- Non parce que j'ai appris par Daéline – la mère de Blaise – qu'ils ont eu un gamin. Je sais, j'ai un train de retard, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça pourrait pas m'arriver à moi aussi. Je veux dire…

- Stop, l'ancêtre, dit Draco. Tu t'enfonces là. J'aime les gosses, mais juste chez les autres.

Lucius fait des cercles de fumée avec sa bouche.

- Je vais te tuer. Comment on fait sans gosse ? Tu vas éteindre notre lignée, égoïste. Tu sais, si tu avais eu un frère ou une sœur, j'en aurais rien à branler que tu sois gay…

Draco grimace au mot « branler » mais laisse son père poursuivre.

- … Mais là, ça devient plus compliqué lorsque tu es fils unique. Enfin, je veux dire... j'ai toujours voulu avoir des petits-enfants.

- Papa, tout ce que tu ferais d'un petit-fils c'est de le suspendre par les chevilles dans le sous-sol, alors, excuse-moi d'être si tatillon, mais ma sexualité me concerne uniquement.

- Non, ça concerne toute la famille Malefoy. Honte à toi, fils indigne !

Lucius lui fait un doigt d'honneur et se lève prestement.

- Je vais payer quelqu'un pour chier dans ta boîte aux lettres tous les matins tant que tu n'auras pas décidé d'avoir un enfant. Et j'ai la rancune tenace !

Draco fixe un point imaginaire de la Tamise et continue de fumer tranquillement sa cigarette, comme si son père n'avait jamais été là. Harry eut le mauvais goût de venir remplir le seau d'eau à partir du robinet de la terrasse à ce moment précis.

- Toi, la fausse brune, grogne Lucius, tu ne peux pas lui dire qu'il gâche ses gamètes en les lâchant comme ça, dans la nature ? Bon, les garçons, prononce-t-il d'un air résigné en jetant son cigare dans le lavoir, parlons d'homme à hommes. Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de…

- Non, coupe Draco.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Quand le fils de Blaise est arrivé, j'imagine que ça vous a fait quelque chose – consciemment ou inconsciemment – non ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? Le bébé est arrivé alors qu'on se tapait la cuite de notre vie. Harry et moi on avait baisé toute la nuit. On a reçu un coup de fil et on a débarqué le lendemain à l'hosto pour faire semblant qu'on s'intéressait de près à leur bonheur. C'était stupide.

- Pourtant ça t'a marqué pour que tu te souviennes de ce que tu as fait la veille au soir ? note son père avec un sourire en coin.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir peu d'amis ayant des enfants, crache Draco. Non mais, un gosse, c'est pas une affaire. Ce truc est un vrai gouffre financier.

- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui te manque.

- Je n'aurais pas le temps ni l'envie. J'ai une vie, _moi_, contrairement à Blaise et à la Pétasse Blonde.

- Tu changeras d'avis, rétorque une fois de plus Lucius.

Lucius s'assoit finalement sur l'autre chaise longue et fixe son fils avec attention qui terminait sa clope.

- Tu es jaloux, murmure-t-il. Tu es jaloux d'eux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Va te faire foutre. Harry, dis-le lui.

- Je… Je pense que ton père a raison sur un point. Quand on va chez eux, tu n'es plus le même et… Enfin, je pense que même si tu n'envisages pas sérieusement d'avoir un enfant un jour, peut-être qu'au fond, ça te fera plaisir d'en avoir un.

Draco se redresse tout à coup, comme brûlé à vif.

- Tu as acheté sa parole ? demande-t-il à son père.

- Absolument pas ! Pour une fois dans ma vie que je suis honnête. Harry s'est exprimé avec le peu de bon sens dont il sait parfois faire preuve. Il n'y a aucune magouille là-dedans.

Draco lance un regard noir à son compagnon, pour avoir pris parti pour son père.

- Bon, puisque vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre, vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre ensemble et essayer d'adopter un gamin. Et moi je me réfugierais dans une relation incestueuse et œdipienne avec Maman.

- Pourquoi tu fuis toujours quand un problème se pose devant toi ? argue Harry. Tu ne peux pas rester là et discuter en adulte avec nous ? C'est quoi l'histoire ? Tu sais, moi je m'en fous si on n'a jamais d'enfant ou… ou quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être heureux. Mais je pense qu'on devrait…

- Qu'on devrait quoi ? se braque Draco. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que je désire réellement dans la vie. Et ce n'est pas ça.

Lucius regarde son fils avec mépris.

- Parce que tu crois quoi, au juste ? Tu vas vieillir, Draco. Tu vas voir ta vie passer devant toi. Tu vas voir tes amis s'épanouir. Tu vas voir le gamin de Blaise aller à l'école, au lycée, puis se tirer à la fac. Harry va continuer de peindre et il survit grâce à son art. Mais toi, mon fils, qu'est-ce qu'il te restera à part ton travail merdique ? Tu crois réellement que c'est une vie que de gérer une boîte, d'embaucher et de virer du monde, de se masturber devant une mallette remplie de billets ? Tu crois sincèrement que je suis heureux grâce à ça ? J'aime l'argent tout autant que toi. Je crois qu'on a ça dans le sang. Mais ça ne suffit pas. J'ai été heureux après, quand j'ai découvert qu'il y avait des choses qui étaient dignes de mon intérêt. D'accord, ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Mais au moins, ça a été l'éclate totale de t'élever. Tu… Tu vas me sortir le refrain « _Tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'un gamin pour être heureux dans la vie_ ». Tu as terriblement raison. Ce n'est pas l'objectif du tout à chacun. Mais le problème c'est que je pense que ça pourrait t'aider plus que tu ne l'imagines. Bordel, tu vis dans un monde où deux hommes peuvent avoir des gosses et tu refoules ce désir par… par fierté, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas agir stupidement à la Blaise Zabini, et te foutre avec… avec ce trou du cul qui te sert de fiancé pour essayer d'avoir un gamin ? D'accord, ça fait vraiment Monsieur Tout Le Monde et tu as horreur de ça, mais qu'est-ce que ton voisin en aura à foutre ?

Lucius reprend son souffle.

- Mon fils est un crétin, maugrée-t-il en se levant pour partir. Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai récupéré les dossiers qu'il me fallait. Pense à t'aérer l'esprit cet été, Draco. Je prends en charge ta boîte pendant ton absence.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée claque.

- Draco, je… tente son compagnon.

Ce dernier rentre à l'intérieur sans demander son reste. Harry le suit.

- J'étais à deux doigts de lui envoyer mon poing dans sa sale gueule, s'écrie-t-il. Putain, comment ose-t-il me dire des trucs comme ça sous mon propre toit ?

- Tu sais qu'il a raison. Je suis dégoûté de le dire mais… ton père a souvent raison.

Subitement, Draco plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Tais-toi, murmure-t-il entre deux baisers. Je t'en prie, tais-toi.

Les doigts de Draco s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il continue de l'embrasser. Harry répond à son baiser mais s'écarte doucement.

- Si tu ne veux plus en parler, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'avoir envie de moi tout de suite. Je peux comprendre ton silence.

Draco se mord la lèvre inférieure et fourre ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je vais… Je vais voir si mon inconscient aime les enfants, murmure-t-il finalement. Blaise et Aleksei veulent se rendre à Paris pour un voyage en amoureux. Je suppose que Khady n'a pas envie de rester avec les timbrés russes. On va… essayer.

Harry écarquille les yeux.

- Et ne me demande pas de répéter ou je reviens sur ma décision !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Khady disait au revoir à ses parents à la gare St Pancras. Aleksei l'avait serré si fort contre lui que le petit garçon eut la nausée durant le chemin de retour.

A présent, Harry, Draco et Khady sont dans la voiture menant à la maison-bateau. Harry avait fait en sorte d'aménager le bureau de Draco en une salle de jeu :

Ils avaient mis un sac de couchage moelleux sur plusieurs couettes et des draps fins accrochés au plafond pour donner l'illusion de vivre dans une tente. Harry avait hâte de voir la tête de Khady lorsqu'il verrait ça.

Khady parlait beaucoup trop au goût de Draco qui prit une aspirine une fois à un feu rouge.

- Tu peux te mettre en mode pause, s'il te plaît ? grogne l'homme d'affaire.

- En mode quoi ? demande poliment Khady.

- Pause. En mode pause. Une pause, quoi !

- Je ne connais pas.

- J'me disais aussi, continue Draco, de mauvaise grâce.

- Vous voulez que je vous chante une chanson que j'ai appris à la maternelle ? Ça parle d'un lapin qui adorait la soupe et voulait être un cochon. Mais le refrain, il faut le chanter tous ensemble sinon ça ne marche pas…

Harry étouffe un rire mais se ravise en voyant l'œillade désabusée que lui jette Draco en démarrant au feu vert.

- Tu connais le Roi du Silence ? demande Draco avec espoir.

- Oui, mon Papa m'y fait jouer tout le temps mais ce n'est pas drôle. Alors je veux plus faire ça.

- Bon, on va jouer à celui qui fait semblant de dormir le plus longtemps possible. Harry et toi, vous êtes en duel. Moi, je suis l'arbitre pour vous départager et conduire – avec les yeux, c'est mieux. Et puis Harry aussi a besoin d'une pause.

- Mais va te faire…

- On a Khady, je te signale.

- …cuire un œuf, finit Harry de justesse.

- Moi j'adore les œufs avec la mayonnaise ! s'écrie Khady à l'arrière. Tu m'en feras, Harry ? les jaunes d'œuf pour faire les yeux, la tomate pour la bouche, des asperges pour les cheveux, et des radis pour les boucles d'oreilles, du fromage râpé pour les sourcils, une petite saucisse pour le nez ...

- Pitié, murmure Draco en allumant l'autoradio. Enferme-le dans le coffre.

- Tu n'as tenu qu'une heure et demie, informe Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Plus que six jours et quatorze heures.

- Je vais aller chercher le fusil de chasse au-dessus de la cheminée de mon père pour me tirer une balle.

Khady chante à tu tête sa comptine et semble vouloir la faire partager à tout le monde dans l'habitacle, massacrant au passage le dernier tube de Coldplay.

Draco s'arrête à une station-service pour acheter un paquet de cigarettes. Harry saute sur l'occasion et déboucle sa ceinture. Il se tourne vers Khady après avoir baissé le volume de l'autoradio.

- Khady, arrête de chanter une minute, s'il te plaît.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini ma chanson… geint l'enfant.

- Ecoute-moi deux minutes, d'accord ? Tu aimes les bonbons ?

- Oui ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en manger parce que Papa dit que ce n'est pas bon pour les dents et qu'après, j'ai trop de sucre dans le sang.

- Mmh, on va faire une entorse à la règle puisque tu dors chez nous, maintenant. Alors, promets-moi d'être _très très très très _gentil avec Draco durant cette semaine.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai été méchant tout à l'heure ? s'inquiète aussitôt Khady en regardant par la fenêtre où était disparu Draco quelques instants auparavant.

- Non, tu as été adorable. Mais ça serait formidable si tu pouvais faire _exactement _ce que Draco te demande. Par exemple, s'il te demande d'arrêter de chanter, tu le fais, d'accord ? Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre ta chanson, mais c'est très important ce qui se passe en ce moment. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Ce sont encore des trucs d'adultes ? devine le petit garçon.

- Oui. Je voudrais que… que tu sois un ange, que tu joues avec Draco, que tu le fasses rire… Et en échange, je t'achèterais autant de bonbons que tu le désires. Je les garderai dans un placard chez moi, pour pas que tes parents voient ce que je te donne.

- Beaucoup de bonbons comment ?

- Un énorme sac… plus grand que celui que tu as à la fin d'Halloween. Tous les bonbons possibles et inimaginables.

Khady pousse un soupir rêveur.

- Ça doit être très important, alors. Est-ce que c'est un secret ?

- Oui, ça restera entre nous deux. Et surtout pas un mot. Je peux te faire confiance ?

Khady acquiesce vivement.

- Quand est-ce que tu effectueras le premier versement ?

Harry l'observe, un peu déconcerté, avant de se souvenir que Blaise est un véritable requin en affaire et que Khady a dû apprendre les bases sur ses genoux.

- Mmh, ce soir, je vais aller faire quelques petites courses. Si tu veux, tu m'accompagnes et je t'achèterai un gros paquet de bonbons que tu pourras dévorer après le dîner.

- Draco revient, fait remarquer Khady. Je vais être très sage.

- C'est bien, mon ange. Tu as tout compris, prononce Harry en rebouclant sa ceinture avec quelques scrupules de s'être servi d'un enfant pour stabiliser son couple.

Draco s'installe et descend la vitre côté conducteur. Il commence à conduire en fumant. En reprenant la route, la voiture est soudainement silencieuse. Le bourdonnement de l'autoradio devient l'unique fond sonore. Ils arrivent près des berges de la Tamise où se trouve leur domicile. En descendant de la voiture, Draco attrape Harry au passage.

- Khady n'a pas dit un mot sur le reste du trajet, dit-il. Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Il juste finit sa chanson. Après, il n'avait plus rien à dire, j'imagine, répond Harry en prenant les bagages du petit garçon se trouvant dans le coffre. Tu as loupé les dernières notes lorsque tu es parti t'acheter tes cigarettes. Je pense qu'au début il était juste surexcité de nous voir et de passer la semaine avec nous.

La réponse semble convenir à Draco qui verrouille les portes de la voiture.

Khady rajuste son minuscule sac à dos et attend sagement qu'on lui donne la main pour descendre les escaliers de pierre menant au quai.

Jusqu'ici, c'est un sans-faute, pense Harry un peu tendu à l'idée que Khady ne tienne pas sa langue.

Ils entrent dans la maison-bateau et Khady sourit poliment à Draco et glisse sa main dans la sienne.

- Je peux voir où je vais dormir ? demande-t-il de sa petite voix adorable.

- Euh, eh bien, oui, prononce Draco, un peu déconcerté par la douceur apparente de l'enfant.

Il emmène Khady vers son ancien bureau et ce dernier se met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire une bise à la vue du nouveau décor.

- Merci, chantonne Khady. Je vais aller me laver les mains pour le goûter.

Draco reste coi.

- Je ne savais pas que les enfants pouvaient être si adorables…

- Tu vois, ce ne sont pas tous des monstres infatigables qui tapent sur le système. Ils sont très gentils et ils te donnent beaucoup d'affection... Une forme d'affection que je ne pourrai jamais te fournir.

- C'est sûr que… (Draco enlève sa veste) que Khady est irréprochable. Mais ne voit-on pas tous les jours des enfants orduriers se vautrer aux rayons confiserie au supermarché ?

- Si tu lui expliques bien qu'il n'en aura pas le droit aujourd'hui, je pense que ton enfant peut comprendre. Ils ne sont pas idiots, tu sais.

- Bon, de toute façon, on a encore six jours devant nous pour que je puisse me faire un avis global. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas trop mal. Hormis le fait que j'ai sa stupide chanson dans la tête…

Draco s'éloigne en chantonnant tandis que Khady, caché derrière la rambarde de l'escalier, apparaît.

- J'ai tout entendu, souffle-t-il, fier de sa discrétion. Mais chut, c'est un secret !

Harry lui tapote légèrement le haut du crâne et aide Khady à défaire sa valise. Ils s'amusent tous les deux dans la tente aménagée.

Vers dix-huit heures, Harry décide qu'il est temps d'acheter les courses et emmène Khady avec lui.

Ils marchent le long de la berge, savourant ce moment partagé entre le jour et la nuit. Khady trimballe son petit sac à dos dans lequel loge son doudou qui « _sent Papa_ ». Harry essaie de faire les courses en fonction des goûts de Khady mais – en compromis – achète également des choses pour Draco.

Dieu que c'est compliqué de tout manigancer, pense Harry une fois à l'étalage de légumes.

Ils finissent par se rendre en caisse – sans pour autant oublier le sachet de bonbons de Khady. Ils rentrent à pied et Harry en profite pour faire un détour vers l'impasse où se trouve le Baba O'Riley. Khady et lui restent assis au bord du trottoir de l'impasse, à fixer cette si belle bâtisse qui partait en ruines.

Sans demander quoi que ce soit, le petit garçon ouvre son paquet de bonbons qui traînait dans un des cabas vert et se met à mâchouiller une friandise en regardant cet ancien lieu d'hymne à la culture.

- Je vivais ici, avant, commence Harry. C'est là que je suis tombé amoureux de Draco.

- Oh, c'est tout vieux et moche !

- C'était très beau à l'intérieur. On s'y amusait bien. Blaise y est venu une fois.

- Mon Papa ? s'étonne Khady après avoir avalé un deuxième bonbon.

Harry acquiesce.

- Tu es malheureux ? Tu aurais préféré vivre ici toute ta vie ?

- Non… Je suis bien là-bas, avec Draco. C'est juste que… que ça me manque un peu, dit-il en un vain sourire. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te vole ton doudou, j'imagine ?

Khady fait non de la tête, horrifié à cette idée.

- Eh bien, cet endroit c'était un peu mon doudou à moi. J'aimais beaucoup l'avoir et maintenant, je veux qu'on me le rende.

- Qui te la volé ?

- Le temps.

- Je suis sûr que si tu demandes à Draco de te réparer ton doudou, il le ferait pour toi parce qu'il t'aime fort et qu'il ne veut pas que tu sois triste. Et moi non plus.

Harry le regarde, amusé.

- Mon Dieu, pourquoi tu n'es pas arrivé plus tôt, toi ?

Khady lui sourit et lui tend son sachet de bonbons qu'ils partagent en regardant le soleil se coucher juste derrière le Baba O'Riley.

**A suivre**

* * *

Un peu de soleil ne fait pas de mal. Illuminez-moi de vos commentaires.

**D.**


	30. Landing In London

**Posté le : **12 Juillet 2011. _Si le site n'envoyait pas des mails mais des hiboux, je ne serais pas dans la fiente, mes amis._

* * *

**Note vacancière – O sole mio ! : **Arrivée en rase campagne pour la parisienne. J'ai paniqué dans le TGV en voyant des champs à perte de vue. J'étais sur mon smartphone à m'exciter via sms « Angie, y'a que des vaches ! Où suis-je ? » La gare où j'ai atterrit m'a semblé très petite, tout à coup. Mais gros bonheur en compensation : ma joyeuse blonde aux yeux bleus est là ! Bon, d'accord, elle n'est pas futé et un peu… Aïe ! Mais je l'aime (écris sous la pression), très fort même. Le pire pour quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu dans des grandes villes, c'est le silence. On ne se rend pas compte à quel point une campagne est silencieuse. Moi qui suis habituée au souk de vingt-et-une heure, aux heures de pointes de dix-sept heures, à la ruée de dix heures, eh bien… ça m'a un peu flingué. Le pire : le nombre d'habitants. Mais…. Mais ils sont où les jeunes étalons ? Dans le pré ? Ah, bon… Autant pour moi. Mon moment préféré ? Quand j'ai dit à Angélique : « Y'a de quoi de fun à faire dans le coin ? » Réponse : Silence lourd de sens. J'ai ravalé mes espoirs les plus fous. J'ai appris que les vaches avaient des clito, que les étables fouettaient à des centaines de mètres à la ronde quand on les nettoyait, que le gravier rentre dans les sandales, que d'avoir trois voisins dans sa rue c'est déjà pas mal, que ma meilleure amie a vécu toute sa chienne de vie loin de tout et s'en ait sorti sans d'énormes dommages collatéraux etc. Franchement, j'admire les personnes vivants dans les campagnes. Ça devient de plus en plus dur sérieusement. Moi, je me suis posée une question existentielle en venant en Bresse : Il n'y a pas du réseau partout. S'il m'arrive une tuile, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Boarf, pour le moment, je suis bien encadrée. Ma joyeuse blonde essaie de se dépatouiller pour que je fasse ma sortie quotidienne avec une laisse autour du cou. Pis, bon, y'a du soleil donc ça suffit amplement, non ? Ah, oui ! Et j'ai réussi à grappiller du temps ci et là pour écrire la suite de Baba. La bella vittà.

**PARCE QUE LES VACHES ONT DES CLITO.**

* * *

**Post-It Remerciements : **Je tenais à remercier les personnes ayant mis cette fanfiction dans les lectures conseillées – telle Angélique (pas ma meilleure amie, une autre ^^) avec son blog annuaire de , je voulais remercier les lecteurs ayant laissés des reviews en anonymes (_Lenalee, Hyomiin, MicMac, Nyanna_), ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris et/ou alert, ceux qui lisent – tout simplement.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 30 : « Landing In London »**

* * *

"**Landing In London" – 3 Doors Down. 2005. ****Piste de 4 min 31. Mélancolique. Triste. Doux. Un truc qui te prend alors que tu fixes les prismes argentés à la surface de la Tamise. Tu observes les ponts, les voitures, les gens qui passent. ****Une dichotomie parfaite déchirée entre bonheur et malheur. **

_I woke up today in London__  
__As the plane was touching down__  
__And all I could think about was monday__  
__And maybe I'll be back around_

_If this keeps me away much longer__  
__I don't know what i will do__  
__You've got to understand it's a hard life__  
__That I'm going through_

_And when the night falls in around me__  
__I don't think I'll make it through__  
__I'll use your light to guide the way__  
__Cause all I think about is you_

« Freedoom carries sacrifice », 3 Doors Down.

« Le feu d'artifice remis à plus tard. J'en écrirai un autre », F.M. à partir de coupures de presse (sans prétention aucune)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mel vient d'atterrir à Londres.

Après cinq années d'absence, il eut envie de revenir à la case départ. Tout lui manquait déjà trop. Partir ne fut pas la décision la plus facile à prendre – loin de là. Juste le besoin de s'évader. N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de tout laisser en plan, de se casser, de vivre ailleurs et de penser à autre chose qu'à votre quotidien si prenant.

Vous rêvez d'avoir un Baba O'Riley – un endroit plein de poésie, de livre, de musique, de partage. Mais est-ce que vous savez réellement ce que cela signifie ? S'occuper d'un lieu comme celui-ci revient à de la pure folie :

4H30 – Réveil : préparer au moins un litre de café pour les arrivants du matin, ranger le bordel de la veille, aérer les différentes pièces communes, passer l'aspirateur pour Draco qui est allergique à la poussière, remettre les vieux magazines dans un carton pour les donner au dentiste et l'ophtalmologiste de la rue d'en face, nettoyer le perron, vider les cendriers, nettoyer l'escalier, remplacer le rouleau de papier de toilette, vérifier l'état du ballon d'eau chaude.

6H30 – Petit-Déjeuner : nettoyer le plan de travail de la cuisine, lancer le lave-vaisselle, aller chercher à la boulangerie le paquet de vingt viennoiseries, mettre la table pour Harry, Remus et lui, mettre à disposition plusieurs journaux paru dans la matinée, allumer la cheminée en hiver – faire la limonade l'été, sortir One Gramme vingt minutes, remplir la gamelle du chien, passer deux coups de fils pour les livraisons de la journée.

8H – Premiers arrivants : mettre la musique de fond, informer des bons plans de Londres cette semaine, prévoir la soirée du week-end au Baba, souhaiter joyeux anniversaire aux heureux, demander s'ils avaient chez eux des ouvrages dont ils voudraient se débarrasser, payer les factures d'eau et d'électricité, remplir la coupe de friandise, ranger les livres laissés sur la table-basse la veille au soir.

9H10 – Arrivée des premières livraisons : comptabiliser les nouveaux livres, payer la commission du livreur et lui proposer de boire un café, ranger le frigo avec les courses faites par untel, reporter dans le registre de livres les titres des nouvelles acquisitions, rappeler à Harry de prendre ses médicaments pour son rhume et de se rendre en cours, distribuer des tracts pour la conservation du Baba, répondre aux sarcasmes de Lithium tout en étant dans le cirage, prévoir le film que l'on verra le soir-même, ranger les quelques vinyles se battant en duel dans le salon, réparer une chaise ou un fauteuil qu'un imprudent aurait cassé, entendre des gens se taper un débat historique dans le salon.

10H25 – Harry vient de se lever : lui demander de sortir la vaisselle propre de la machine, lui tendre une tasse de café, se renseigner sur sa vie amoureuse sulfureuse, supplier Lithium de le reprendre par devant et en dire du mal par derrière, s'amouracher de Luna et sa lunatique-attitude, mettre en évidence les brochures de médecine pour Bill et l'aider à lui repercer son lobe d'oreille, consulter la loterie de la veille et espérer qu'on ait tiré le bon numéro.

11H – Première dispute entre Woodrow et Lithium : envenimer la situation en lançant des pics, mettre en évidence des objets pointus et dangereux en arborant un sourire tout à fait innocent et impartial, passer la serpillère au couloir du premier, mettre Harry dehors pour qu'il se décide à aller en cours, jouer au Black Jack avec Tonks, écrire quelques lignes pour sa fanfiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux.

12H – Le repas en communauté : surveiller la cuisson au-dessus l'épaule de Remus, saler le plat plus que nécessaire par derrière, demander à Lithium de mettre les couverts et se faire rembarrer sec, se rendre compte qu'Harry n'est toujours pas parti en cours et lui courir après avec une hache dans toute la baraque, regarder Luna se mettre du vernis et veiller à ce qu'elle n'inhale pas trop de produit, ranger les costumes dans le placard sous l'escalier, prendre les messages des personnes appelant au Baba O'Riley.

13H – Le repas est servi : faire remarquer à Harry qu'il dévore Lithium du regard, piquer à Lee un morceau de viande sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, voir Woodrow partir en plein milieu du repas pour courir après un scoop…

Et la vie qui s'affole tout autour de nous sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire.

Puis on se dit que ce n'est que le début de la journée, que beaucoup de choses encore nous attendent. En fait, être le propriétaire du Baba O'Riley revient à consacrer son existence entière en l'épanouissement des autres – au détriment du sien. Autant virer curé !

Mel a quasiment mis son existence entre parenthèse pour se dévouer au Baba O'Riley. C'est un lieu épanouissant, grandiose, chaleureux. Certes, il ne regrette rien hormis le vide de sa vie sentimentale.

Rien de pire pour un vieux célibataire que d'être entouré de jeunes couples lui rappelant constamment sa situation. Mel ne compte plus les fois où il a eu la migraine à cause des histoires de son colocataire :

Harry qui a quitté Blaise mais vit toujours chez lui, fornique avec Bill. Peu après, il tombe sous le charme de Lithium. Lithium était amoureux de Théodore mais, Théodore, lui, en pince depuis des années pour Blaise. Finalement, Théodore s'acoquine avec Bill – et lui fait, par la même occasion, oublier Harry. Harry se rapproche de Lithium et espère sortir avec lui. Au moment crucial, on apprend que Lithium a toujours eu quelqu'un dans sa vie. Harry déprime et Mel répare les pots cassés. Sans parler de Lee, Luna, Woodrow et autre !

L'amour a cruellement manqué à Mel Lupin ces dernières années.

Il pensait le trouver en parcourant le monde. Mais c'est à quelques mètres de chez lui qu'il l'attendait. Une femme, juste un peu plus jeune que lui, patientait – le cœur en bandoulière. L'amour est arrivé d'une manière assez occulte.

La vie a surgit de la mort au moment où on croyait tout perdu :

Le soir de l'agression de Draco et Harry, tout le monde avait été étrangement silencieux. Seuls les hurlements de rage de Lucius ponctuaient le silence.

Harry – après s'être réveillé du choc post-opératoire - semblait dévasté de l'intérieur.

Une femme, le cheveu brun et court les avait suivi jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle s'était assise aux côtés d'Harry et survolait ses mèches du bout des doigts. Elle lui murmurait des prières à l'oreille, mais elle ne parvint nullement à lui arracher un sourire. Puis le regard bleu limpide de cette femme avait croisé les prunelles inquiètes de Mel. Elle avait murmuré son prénom :

- Katelyn.

Le gérant du Baba O'Riley avait hoché de la tête et avait chuchoté : « Mel ». Comme deux parents au-dessus du chevet de leur fils unique, Mel et Katelyn apprirent à se connaître à mi-voix et demi-mot.

Harry dormait la plupart du temps.

Katelyn raconta à Mel de quelle manière elle avait retrouvé les garçons dans ce coupe-gorge, à quelques mètres à peine de chez elle. Katelyn avait eu très peur, vraiment. Voir deux jeunes garçons subir pareils coups, juste parce qu'ils avaient une sexualité différente de la norme. Ça donnait la nausée.

Mel détestait les hôpitaux mais il avait deux raisons d'y aller – Harry, son poulain, était mal au point et une créature sublime du nom de Katelyn y était régulièrement.

Katelyn est médecin et très impliquée dans son travail. Elle a une patience à toute épreuve.

C'était elle qui leur avait annoncé que Draco avait perdu un rein. C'était elle qui demanda à ce que la chambre d'Harry soit près de celle de son amant. Remarque, ça a toujours été elle.

Mel la trouve belle avec ses cheveux coupé au niveau de la base du cou, sa voix douce et mélodieuse, sa compréhension, sa douceur, son ouverture d'esprit, son parcours professionnelle, sa pugnacité, son utopisme, sa fureur face aux intolérants, son rire en écoutant les enfants… Katelyn a quarante-et-un an et n'a pas eu le temps de tomber enceinte.

Elle avait expliqué à Mel qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de « trouver le bon ». Mel l'avait apprécié, puis adoré, et aimée enfin.

Il l'aime.

Il y a cinq ans, Mel se rendait chez elle, parfois, sans rien dire. Ils buvaient du thé. Il lui rapportait des muffins délaissés du Baba O'Riley, ou un nouveau single d'un groupe québécois qu'elle adorait. Pour elle, Mel était même prêt à accepter son mauvais goût en littérature – il lui emmenait, de temps à autre, des navets destinés au poêle du Baba. Mel trouvait que cette idylle secrète avait un parfum de jeunesse.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas menti pour aller voir une fille ? Ça le faisait rêver et sourire. Il était heureux.

Puis un jour, tout se péta la gueule : Mel était mélancolique.

Il ne savait plus ce dont il avait besoin pour sourire encore. Sa relation avec Katelyn perdait de sa couleur et de son authentique saveur. Il ne savait plus quel était son rôle dans toute cette histoire. Il était l'ange-gardien, le protecteur, le père sur qui compter, l'épaule sur laquelle on pouvait pleurer. Mel aussi voulait pouvoir pleurer sans se cacher.

Désormais, il a Katelyn.

Une femme comme elle pointe le bout de son nez tous les siècles – au moins. Elle et lui sont partis à l'aventure, dans des mondes inconnus. Dans une caravane, ils se sont rendus dans des pays défavorisés :

Mel a raconté des histoires aux enfants, écouté les problèmes des adultes Katelyn a ausculté des enfants malades, fait accoucher des femmes, accompagné les malades etc.

Ils avaient appris à s'aimer sur les sentiers battus de la modestie et du courage.

Maintenant, Mel revient à Londres car son fils, sa maison, ses amis, lui manquent terriblement. Katelyn n'est pas en reste. Elle chantonne une musique connue de Bob Dylan en conduisant leur camping-car vorace en gasoil. Ils sont pris depuis de longues minutes déjà dans les fameux bouchons londoniens.

- Tu sais, j'ai peur que Remus m'en veuille de tout avoir plaqué du jour au lendemain, murmure Mel en passant une main las sur son front. J'ai peur qu'il m'envoie un pain en me traitant de père indigne.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de ton fils, répond Katelyn en regardant des piétons zigzaguer entre les voitures arrêtées afin de traverser la rue. Il t'aura attendu, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Mais il ne faudra pas s'attendre à tout retrouver dans le même état. Cinq ans, c'est très long pour des jeunes gens. Ils ont dû en vivre des choses…

- C'est ce que je crains. Imagine que…

- Arrête de te tracasser l'esprit. Tu verras une fois sur place, raisonne Katelyn.

La situation se dénoue à l'avant et ils empruntent la première sortie à gauche.

Petit à petit, ils prennent des rues plus étroites jusqu'à arriver dans l'impasse menant au Baba O'Riley. En approchant, Mel voit au travers le pare-brise, Harry assis au bord du trottoir avec un petit garçon qui mangeait des bonbons au milieu de sac contenant des courses.

Mel n'attend même pas que Katelyn enlève le contact pour bondir hors du camping-car. Harry se lève, médusé, puis rit en le voyant arriver. Il le serre fort dans ses bras, comprimé par la tendresse et le manque.

- Putain, j'avais oublié que tu sentais cette odeur, fiston, grogne affectueusement Mel en lui tapant vigoureusement le dos. Oh, je t'aurais bien dit que tu as grandi, mais ça serait mentir. Mûri serait le mot exacte. Qui est ce p'tit bonhomme ? demande-t-il en se penchant vers Khady – la main à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son sachet de friandises.

- C'est le fils de Blaise et Aleksei.

- Mmh, Blaise… Blaise, murmure Mel en caressant sa barbe frémissante, Mmh, le grand noir costaud qui se fait tyranniser par un blond revêche ? Un paquet de temps que je ne les ai pas vu… Depuis la fameuse Gay Pride.

Harry sourit, au comble du bonheur.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, mon grand ?

- J'expose des graffitis dans une galerie que je loue. J'essaie de faire reconnaître mes travaux. C'est épanouissant…

- Lithium est toujours dans les affaires ?

- Toujours. On vit ensemble maintenant. Il m'a fait… une sorte de demande peu de temps après que tu t'en ailles. Il a quitté Cédric et m'a dit qu'il s'en foutait de lui, qu'il m'aimait moi. Il lui a fallu du temps, mais finalement, ça s'est fait. Oh, bien sûr, on se chamaille de temps en temps mais… on sait qu'on s'aime et c'est l'essentiel.

Mel acquiesce, comprenant tout à fait le ressenti d'Harry.

Tout à coup, une portière claque et Katelyn surgit depuis l'autre côté du camping-car. De suite Harry la reconnaît et claque deux bises sur ses joues.

- Wow, vous êtes arrivés ici ensemble ? En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de vous voir… Quand Draco vous verra, il vous remerciera à genoux de ce que vous avez pu faire pour nous, ce soir-là.

Katelyn rit, banalisant son geste.

- Où est passé ma Luna ? interroge Mel.

L'air d'Harry s'assombris subitement.

- Elle… Elle est différente. C'est à cause du départ de Woodrow.

- Comment ça ? Quand je suis parti, Woodrow ne parlait que d'un stage d'une année. Elle est toujours à New York ? Non… C'est pas vrai… Elle a laissé Luna ici, toute seule ?

- Mais ça va s'arranger ! lance Harry avec enthousiasme. Draco et moi nous avons donné deux billets pour New York à Luna et à son père. Ça leur fera changer d'air et Luna pourra ainsi faire une surprise à la femme qu'elle aime.

Mel fronce des sourcils.

- Lithium a donné deux billets pour New York sans être ivre ou stone et en ayant toute sa tête ? C'est la quatrième dimension. Sinon, mon Bill, comment va-t-il ?

Harry fixe ses pieds, comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Il ne nous parle plus. Il va se marier avec une femme que sa mère lui a choisie.

- J'ai besoin de mon masque à oxygène, Kate. Je manque d'air. Heureusement que mon Baba n'a pas…

Les mots de Mel se coincent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçoit enfin sa maison délabrée. Il contemple les dégâts, effaré. Ses yeux voyagent du nom de l'enseigne qui a perdu son second A, à la peinture qui s'écaille, aux buissons touffus poussant ci et là, à la pile de journaux s'amoncelant près de la porte d'entrée.

Khady ne souffle mot, présageant qu'il s'agit d'un moment important. Harry se sent si mal, qu'il est pris de nausée. Mel s'approche, la bouche entr'ouverte, complètement atomisé, baba.

Il monte les quelques marches du perron et regarde à droite et à gauche. Dans l'embrasure de la porte était coincé un dernier avis d'expulsion qu'il froisse dans son poing.

- Mel, je…, tente Harry en s'approchant.

Mais le propriétaire du Baba O'Riley force déjà la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Un nuage de poussière s'élève. La plupart des meubles semblent à leur place. Un carreau du living-room est brisé. Sur le sofa, une famille de félins semble faire la sieste. Des cartons ont vidé de leur contenu, jonchant le sol d'un parfait imbroglio de coupures de presse, de journaux, de jaquettes de vinyles, de photographies…

Le frigidaire de la cuisine est ouvert et un sifflement inquiétant en provient. Le lustre du hall est de travers – une vis lui manque.

- Attention, Khady, murmure Harry en gardant le petit garçon contre lui.

- Alors c'est ça ? finit par dire Mel après un silence prolongé. C'est ce qu'est devenu le Baba O'Riley ? Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Où est Remus ? Où sont passés mes affaires ?

- On… On s'est cotisé pour payer un garde-meuble pas loin, prononce Harry, la gorge nouée. On… On a dû évacuer récemment. Draco s'est porté garant. On a un double des clefs à la maison. Lee a pris la plupart des vinyles chez lui et Luna les livres. Son père nous a prêté son garage. Draco et moi nous avons quelques meubles dans une pièce de la maison. Tout ne pouvait pas entrer alors… Remus et Tonks louent un appartement pas très loin d'ici. On ne sait pas comment faire, Mel. Ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Il y a la pétition de Mrs Glowhouse qui reprend du service, les inspections sanitaires, la police du district… Au début, on payait les amendes. Mais on… on s'est retrouvé dans une sorte de spirale. Bill nous a lâché en cours de route et on s'est rendu compte à quel point c'était un élément vital du Baba. Puis Draco peut-être assez égoïste, parfois. Je me disputais souvent avec lui et… et mes problèmes de couple m'ont fait perdre de vue l'essentiel. Et Luna…

Mel n'écoute plus. Il continue de déambuler dans la pièce aux apparences lugubres.

Un objet se brise sous son pied.

- Je suis désolé, Mel, continue Harry. Je sais que cet endroit n'est pas que le Baba : c'est aussi ta maison… Mais… En fait, je n'ai pas d'excuse.

Des larmes tombent dans la barbe grise de Mel alors qu'il dépose son coude sur le poêle du living-room. Katelyn s'approche doucement et lui caresse l'épaule tandis qu'Harry se mord la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété.

- C'est juste de la poussière et un peu de désordre, console Khady. Mon Papa, quand c'est sale, il a un produit magique qui nettoie tout l'appartement et ça brille même dans le noir. Le slogan est : « _Le détergent qui repousse même la mauvaise humeur_ ».

- Tu regardes trop la télévision, mon p'tit, grogne Mel en essuyant ses quelques larmes. Putain, comment je vais me sortir de ce merdier tentaculaire ? Je vais me remettre aux antidépresseurs. Ne t'en fais pas Harry : ce n'est pas de ta faute. On a tous baissé les bras – moi le premier.

Le silence s'étire, inconfortable.

- Tu peux dormir chez nous, tu sais.

- On a la caravane, répond Mel. T'en fais pour nous. On a vécu cinq ans dedans, ça changera pas grand-chose. Juste un bout de frustration que de stationner juste devant chez soi et de ne pas pouvoir y habiter.

Khady tire la manche d'Harry et lui demande à l'oreille s'il peut glisser une pièce dans le juke-box se trouvant près de la fenêtre. Harry acquiesce et lui tend de la monnaie restant des courses. Khady appuie un peu au hasard. Résonne dans la pièce la voix incisive comme du verre de Janis Joplin.

_Summertime_.

- Je vais commencer à ranger des choses dans la cuisine et voir ce qu'on peut encore tirer du mobilier, chuchote Katelyn en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Harry se met à la hauteur de Mel et lui serre doucement le bras, cherchant son regard.

- Je serai là tous les jours s'il le faut.

- Merci, gamin. Maintenant, va rejoindre ton Jules.

Harry finit par acquiescer et sort du Baba O'Riley avec Khady auprès de lui et ses sachets de courses en main. Une fois à la station de métro en bas de l'impasse, le petit garçon demande :

- Qui est Jules ?

- Draco.

- Il s'appelle Jules maintenant ?

- C'est une façon de parler. Un amoureux, c'est un Jules. C'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça.

- Mon Papa, lui, il aurait pu me dire pourquoi c'est Jules et pas un autre prénom. Mon Papa il sait tout.

- Oh, tu sais, ton père, il serait prêt à menacer quelqu'un pour avoir raison – quitte à se battre avec les types qui rédigent l'encyclopédie. Ton père est un cas à part. Il est adorable mais 'faut pas le chercher.

- Il a les plus beaux cheveux blonds de toute la planète ! Comme dans la pub de shampoing. Quand il secoue ses cheveux, ça fait la même odeur que les gens célèbrent, 'chuis sûr !

Khady parvient à lui arracher un sourire

- Ne dis pas ça à Draco, sinon il va essayer de rentrer dans un concours capillaire où il n'y aurait pas de survivant. Tiens, prends ce ticket de métro et passe avant moi.

Le petit garçon se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et valide son titre de transport. Il finit par s'auto-congratuler en applaudissant. Ils attrapent le prochain métro et Khady est très silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils finissent par arriver sur les bords de la Tamise au bout de quelques minutes.

Harry ouvre la porte et dépose les courses sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- Harry ! hurle Draco. Il n'y a plus de papier de toilette à la menthe double épaisseur. Et tu sais que c'est vital pour moi !

- J'en ai acheté… J'ai vu Mel à l'instant. Il contemple les dégâts du Baba O'Riley.

Surgit des cabinets, Draco avec une liste d'un inventaire scrupuleux de ce qu'il manquait à la maison.

- Mel, répète-t-il. Mel Lupin ? Le vrai ? (Silence) Il ne t'a pas tué ?

- Il a dit que ce n'était de la faute de personne, reporte Harry en rangeant une boîte de céréales. Ça m'a fendu le cœur de le voir là, témoin de la déchéance de sa propre maison. Khady, est-ce que tu peux aller jouer plus loin ?

Le petit garçon ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se réfugie dans la chambre d'amis métamorphosé en tente lumineuse et pleine de coussins.

- Il a pleuré, reprend Harry.

- Qui ? Mel ?

Harry acquiesce.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Je me sentais tellement mal. Tu imagines un peu le truc ? J'étais là, par hasard et il débouche sur l'impasse alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Khady. Ça m'a fait un choc terrible. Au fond, je crois, j'espérais que Mel ne voit jamais ce gâchis.

- Je pense qu'il s'attendait à ce que cela ne soit pas comme avant, mais pas à ce point. Il avait confiance en nous. On lui a prouvé qu'il avait tort. Toutes les personnes fréquentant le Baba se disaient que nous étions une race à part, à contre-pied de la société actuelle, que nous – au moins – on ne se laissait pas faire, qu'on savait gueuler lorsqu'il le fallait, que l'esprit de communauté prévalait sur l'individualisme. Mais dès que Mel est parti, chacun a préféré penser à sa petite personne comme une personne ordinaire. C'est dégueulasse mais c'est comme ça.

- Limite j'allais chialer avec lui.

- Ça, par contre, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as les larmes faciles, mon vieux. Dès que tu vois le malheur autour de toi, tu es obligé de te sentir concerné. Parfois, la contingence de l'existence fait qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde à la fois. (Silence) Tu as mon paquet de papier-toilette ?

Harry lui lance un regard torve et le lui envoie à la figure.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait, immonde créature ?

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? On a déjà beaucoup fait, je trouve. Mais la réalité de la vie fait que…

- Toujours la même rengaine. Si je t'écoutais, je finirai suicidaire : « _La vie est dure_ », « _L'argent fait tout_ », « _Du jour au lendemain, on peut tout perdre_ », « _Je souscris à une assurance vie parce que je peux mourir à tout moment_ ». C'est déprimant…

- Mais réaliste, tranche Draco. Les endroits comme le Baba O'Riley, je n'en ai jamais vu un seul avant de tomber dessus. J'étais déprimé, un peu morose. Je voulais me noyer dans le fleuve. Je pensais encore à la vie que j'aurais pu avoir avec Théodore. Mon travail m'étouffait. Je n'avais pas de raison de me lever le matin. Je me disais qu'avec ou sans moi, le monde ne changerait pas. Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de te sentir… vide ? de te dire que tu as tout foiré, que quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, tu demeureras un raté toute ta putain de vie ? A côté, je voyais Blaise qui brillait dans sa startup. Il avait Théodore à ses pieds et il n'était même pas foutu de le voir (Il marque une pause et lance deux cafés dans la machine). Blaise avait tout : le beurre, l'argent du beurre, la brioche, la confiture, l'argenterie – tout. Ce salopard n'a jamais su que la vie lui souriait de toutes ses forces. Et moi j'étais là, comme un con, à passer devant leur boîte en espérant apercevoir Théodore. A l'époque, j'en étais encore fou amoureux. J'étais même prêt à l'attendre des années encore, du moins qu'il se rende compte que j'étais le gars fait pour lui. Puis le temps est passé. Théodore ne m'appelait plus, ni rien. J'aurais pu vivre ou mourir, il n'en aurait rien à cirer. J'ai ressenti l'abandon dans toute sa splendeur. Puis je me voyais pas parler de mal d'amour à mon père ou à ma mère. J'étais fière. Je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul. Mais la solitude m'a rattrapé, mes vieux démons avec. J'ai commencé à ressasser des idées noires – voire morbides. Ce jour-là, je marchais dans la rue. Je sortais de mon travail. Par caprice, je n'ai pas voulu me rendre docilement jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. J'ai déambulé. Je me suis offert des plaisirs simples, le nez pointé vers les étoiles. Et là j'ai vu… (Le souvenir danse dans ses prunelles, vivace) Woodrow et Luna qui se tenaient par la main. Luna riait très fort, comme si elle s'en foutait du reste. Ça crevait les yeux qu'elles étaient amoureuses. Elles sont passées juste devant moi. Elles ont parlé d'une animation au Baba O'Riley – un concours de slam. Je les ai suivi de loin. Je n'avais rien à foutre de ma pitoyable existence. Je pensais devoir payer à l'entrée. Mais rien. Juste du monde rassemblé. Lee était sur l'estrade et essayait de compulser dans ce living-room plein à craquer. Il y avait des amateurs de slam, de poésie, de roman, de musique – classique, rock ou folk -, de théâtre aussi, de cinéma, de magie, de chant, de tout. Et j'ai voulu faire partie de cette bande-là.

Harry pose ses mains sur sa tasse brûlante et boit ses mots.

- Le hasard, encore une fois, conclut Draco après avoir dégusté quelques gorgées.

- Je ne sais pas s'il y a réellement du hasard là-dedans. Parfois, on est prédestiné à croiser certaines personnes à des endroits précis. Regarde, tu m'aurais toujours considéré comme un bouseux si tu t'étais contenté de notre rencontre dans le métro, quelques temps avant que je sache que Lithium et toi ne faisiez qu'un.

Draco grignote son cou de baisers et Harry essaie de se concentrer sur ses propos. Il le repousse légèrement et le prie pour que cela ne dégénère pas : Khady est juste à côté et ne dort pas encore.

- Blaise vient de m'appeler pendant que vous faisiez les courses, maugrée Draco tout contre sa nuque. Il voulait savoir si cette première journée c'était bien passé avec sa progéniture. Je lui ai dit un oui du bout des lèvres, histoire qu'il baise l'esprit tranquille ce soir.

- A mon avis, ce n'est pas Blaise qui se fait du souci.

- Je leur ai demandé à ce qu'ils nous ramènent du vin pour compléter ma collection. Mais je persiste à dire qu'une semaine pour voir Paris n'est pas suffisant. Et puis, je suis certain qu'ils vont rester enfermer dans leur chambre d'hôtel quatre étoiles à profiter du jacuzzi, de la vue depuis la salle de bain, du champagne et des peignoirs tièdes.

- Mmh, Paris… Je veux y aller. Ils ont une superbe maison discernée aux graffitis, en plus. Ça remue pas mal là-bas, niveau art des rues.

- Je te signale que je t'ai offert New York sur un plateau d'argent, il y a peu, et que tu as refusé.

- Pitié, n'en parlons plus sinon on va encore se tirer la gueule. L'essentiel, c'est que Luna soit dans cet avion avec son père et arrive dans quelques heures. Elle m'a promis de m'envoyer un message dès qu'elle foulera le sol américain. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- Moi aussi, vu ce que m'a coûté les billets et l'hôtel…

- Putain, mais tu ne penses qu'au pognon ! Enfoiré.

- Si j'avais été un vrai enfoiré, j'aurais pris les billets et je me serai tiré à New York avec un beau gosse dont tu ignores tout. Sur ce coup-là, j'ai joué la carte de l'altruisme intéressé. C'est déjà pas mal : y'a le mot altruisme dedans, non ?

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et débarrasse les deux tasses de café.

- On ira chercher Luna à l'aéroport la semaine prochaine. J'ai déjà hâte de la revoir, qu'elle nous raconte comment ça s'est passé.

- Je serai dégoûté de la voir rentrer tout sourire et de savoir que j'aurais pu être à sa place, dans cet avion. Triste monde tragique. Au fait, je t'avais dit que Théodore viendrait dîner ce soir ? Non ? Bon, bah, maintenant tu le sais…

Draco enfile sa veste et va rejoindre le pub du coin pour se payer une pinte de bière tandis qu'Harry prépare le dîner seul, avec Khady.

- Je vais lui faire payer de me considérer comme sa boniche, grogne-t-il en coupant la tête d'un légume. Je suis un artiste, pas un marmiton. Je devrais être en train de me salir avec de la peinture au lieu de… de _ça_ !

La sonnerie retentit un instant et Théodore entre dans la maison-bateau peu après, habitué à savoir la porte constamment ouverte. Il dépose une bouteille de Vodka noire sur la table et se laisse tomber à une des chaises hautes bordant le bar de la cuisine.

- C'est du kasher ? demande Théodore, soupçonneux.

- Non, mais tu m'as pris pour qui ? Ouais, on a acheté du kasher. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que dans ma tête, tu ne venais pas avant jeudi midi. Tu vas bien ?

Théodore répond par un grognement et enfoui son visage entre ses bras.

- J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Bill et à son putain de mariage à la con.

Harry a un air alarmé en voyant Khady écouter avec attention leur discussion. Mais les jurons passent outre sa vigilance et il continue de trier les feuilles de salades.

- Il m'obsède, continue Théodore. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, à ce qu'on a vécu, tout ça quoi… Je peux comprendre – dans un sens – qu'on puisse essayer de devenir normal. Mais Bill était une personne tellement sage et intègre que j'ai encore un peu de mal à le digérer. Je n'arrête pas de me répéter : « Bordel, pas lui ». Pourtant, c'est lui qui a merdé, non ?

Draco arrive à ce moment-là et on entend Khady murmurer « Qu'est-ce que le caca à avoir là-dedans ? ». Harry roule des yeux et met le gratin au four puis jette le torchon à la figure de Draco qui l'attrape au vol.

- J'en déduis que c'est à moi de passer aux fourneaux, grommelle-t-il. T'as pas l'air bien, Théo ? Il se passe quoi ?

- Bill, encore et toujours.

- Encore lui ? Bah, sérieux, on n'est pas sorti d'affaire… Tu sais quoi, si j'étais toi j'irai pourrir son mariage pour qu'il s'en souvienne jusqu'à sa mort.

- Toi aussi tu as un Jules ? interroge doucement Khady.

- J'avais un Jules. Il m'a quitté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il préfère les filles, je pense. Enfin, il fait _croire_ qu'il préfère les filles… Tu sais, Khady, tout le monde n'a pas le courage de tes parents. C'est dur – même de nos jours – de s'affirmer tel que l'on est.

- C'est important d'aimer les filles ? demande le petit garçon.

- Pour certaines personnes, oui. Pour d'autres non. Malheureusement, mon Jules est né dans une famille où les princes ne se marient qu'avec des princesses. Alors, il a préféré faire comme tout le monde plutôt que de subir la pression extérieure. Il… Il n'a pas compris que tout ça n'était pas dans son intérêt, relate Théodore avec de l'amertume dans la voix. On n'a qu'une vie, alors autant en faire ce dont on désire et y être le plus heureux possible. Mon Jules a préféré le conformisme au bonheur.

Khady se garde bien de demander ce qu'est le conformisme et reste silencieux.

- Il a pris peur en voyant ce que votre couple pouvait bien impliquer au quotidien, résume Draco en mettant la table avec désinvolture.

- Quand j'ai peur, mon Papa allume ma veilleuse, poursuit Khady.

- Il n'y a pas de veilleuse pour les problèmes d'adultes, prononce Théodore avec pessimisme. On encaisse. On essaie de surpasser tout ça, seul.

Harry plaque ses mains sur les oreilles de Khady.

- Tu l'effraies, là. C'est qu'un gamin qui va à la maternelle. Il aura largement le temps de savoir ce qu'implique être adulte et agir en circonstance.

- Mea culpa, plaide Théodore en se levant de sa chaise haute pour s'installer à table.

Le dîner se passe sans encombre. Draco relance constamment la conversation pour ne pas voir Théodore sombrer dans la déprime. Au fond, Théodore en a assez de faire semblant d'être heureux alors qu'il lui manque encore quelque chose de crucial : l'amour.

C'est dur d'essayer de remonter le moral à quelqu'un qui se complaît dans son malheur. Impossible, même. Tout dans l'attitude de Théodore trahit son mal être grandissant. Ils débouchent la bouteille de Vodka noire – jus de pomme pour Khady – et portent un toast à Blaise et Aleksei qui profitent de leur séjour parisien…

Deux heures plus tard, Théodore est parti et Khady dort à poings fermés sous sa tente aménagée.

Draco s'éloigne pour fumer sa cigarette sur la terrasse et Harry le rejoint.

La bouteille de Vodka noire est sur la rambarde. Ils la partagent sans un bruit, la clameur de Londres provenant de l'autre côté de la Tamise.

La main de Draco se loge sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon. Sa peau est brûlante et son cou porte les fragrances de l'été. Le nez de Draco effleure les contours de sa mâchoire. Il embrasse sa joue, l'arrête de son nez et respire encore un peu de fumée. Ça chatouille. Draco capture ses lèvres doucement et les lui mord légèrement.

- C'est pour m'avoir menti. Je sais que tu manipules Khady pour qu'il soit adorable avec moi cette semaine. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. Ma décision est déjà prise depuis longtemps, en fait.

- Ah ?

Il lui enlève ton tee-shirt avec une lenteur frôlant l'insupportable, et déboutonne sa chemise. Les dernières couches de vêtements tombent au sol. Il ne fait pas froid dehors. Juste la Tamise et le pont, très loin. Les lueurs des réverbères avoisinant jouent sur leur peau nue. Ils s'approchent, se redécouvrent, se frôlent. Une des chaises longues leur sert d'alcôve. La lune brille d'une lumière aussi vive que le soleil, ce soir. L'arôme de la Vodka noire joue toujours sur leurs langues.

Les lèvres de Draco baisent le cou de son amant, forniquent avec ses boutons de chair, couchent dans l'air moite des mots tendres.

- Dis, tu crois que c'est ça faire l'amour ?

- Je crois qu'on en donne une définition qui s'en rapproche.

**A suivre**

* * *

Déjà 30 Chapitres !

**D.**


	31. Luna

**Posté : **21 Juillet 2011._Se donner de l'impulsion et les moyens d'y parvenir : c'est ça, le courage._F.M. (sans prétention aucune – une de mes phrases qui me redonne envie de me battre).

* * *

**~ Je dédicace ce chapitre à Solène**. Quand on sait que pour beaucoup écrire est une raison de vivre, j'ai appris à tes côtés que pour toi vivre c'était écrire. Et il ne peut y avoir une plus belle, épanouissante et immortelle existence que celle de l'écriture.

**PARIS, MON AMOUR**

**Note sans queue ni tête – rayer la mention inutile : **Flâner. Bouquiner. Stupeur. Envie. Idée. Ecrire. Ligne. Paragraphe. Page. Chapitre. Roman. Thé. Friandise. Souvenir. Rechercher. Curiosité. Musique. Senteur. Rire. Mordillement. Fenêtre. Imprimante. Biographie. Dictionnaire. Vinyle. Stylo. Rangement. Papiers. Cri. Satisfaction. Gloussement. Page. Pixel. Impatiente. Doigts. Tapotement. Irrégularité. Manger. Revenir. Sonnerie. Téléphone. Nouvelles. Rendez-vous. Notebook. Dodelinement. Hésitation. Phrase. Point. Vidéo. Rumeurs. Clameurs. Guitare. Battement. Cœur. Mains. Clavier. Rêver. Ecrire. Sauter. Sortir. Herbe. Fumer des vers. Boire de la prose. Se saouler la gueule avec du Hemingway. Soleil. Robe. Sac à main. Lire dans le train. Vernis à ongle. Corner une page. Rire à une réplique. Lever ses yeux marrons – qu'on croit noirs – et demander à son voisin : « _Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le plus dans un livre ?_ » Obtenir une réponse. Ecouter avec passion. Récolter des témoignages. En rédiger un article ou deux. Ne plus pouvoir écrire la perfection, mais la vie et ses émotions dans ses imperfections. Comprendre la douleur. L'utilité de la mort. Mûrir. Penser aux autres. Regarder devant soi. Tourner. Ne jamais regarder en arrière. Passer une heure dans une librairie et parler avec le personnel. Acheter un recueil de Théophile Gautier. Bander à cette idée. Fantasmer en fermant les yeux. Imaginer les mains de Rimbaud roulant sur sa peau. Glousser, encore. Faire le deuil de Flaubert. Lui promettre d'écrire un livre – un jour – qui tiendrait grâce à la puissance de son style. Se mordre les lèvres en sachant que c'est impossible. S'attacher les cheveux. Les couper. Vouloir devenir homme. Un homme qui aimerait la chair. Mais rester femme, parce que c'est plus joli. Une nouvelle page. Encore. Toujours. Cigarillo. Vodka noire. Malibu. Coca Cola. Plus de whisky. Pas assez. Grognement. Regarder autour de soi. Vouloir déjà être loin. Coincée. Paris. Marcher. Lac. Prismes sur l'eau. Oiseaux. Nuages. Le ciel. La Seine. Voler. Courir. Sourire. Penser à l'avenir. Pseudo-talent. Publication ? Crève la gueule ouverte, charogne. Publier, ça ne veut plus rien dire, ma belle. Encore faudrait-il finir la relecture de ton roman, tu ne crois pas ? Raison. Penser. Corriger. Souligner. Rayer. Faire cavalier seul. S'étonner et se dire qu'à côté, Baba O'Riley, c'est juste du pipi de chat. Du potentiel ? Je ne sais pas. Juste un truc avec lequel je joue. Quel truc ? Les mots.

* * *

**POUR ETRE ARTISTE, IL FAUT SE CREVER A LA TACHE. S'IL N'Y A PAS DE CADAVRE, IL S'AGIT D'UNE ŒUVRE INACHEVEE.** (Note à moi-même : je suis encore vivante)

**Post-it : **D. s'est achetée un vinyle collector de _Simon & Garfunkel_ dans une brocante dans la jolie campagne d'Angé un ventilateur vert pomme qu'on peut mettre dans un sac à main !Wow, une biographie sur Hemingway et une vraie boîte de thé ! * bave * Merci Gigie ! J'ai joué ma mania du shopping, aussi. Oh, joie !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Compte à rebours pour la fin.** Oui, j'entrevois le bout du tunnel. Ne soyez pas impatients ! Je vous remercie pour tous vos gentils mots. J'avais le sourire en les lisant. Je me disais que finalement, cette histoire avait un réel but. Celui de faire aimer une parcelle de la musique, de la littérature etc. Pour moi, c'est un privilège immense que d'avoir transmis un tout petit quelque chose.

**D.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 31 : « Luna »**

* * *

''**Luna'' – Negrita [*]. 2001. Piste de 3 min 39. Du rock italien, enfin. Une voix douce, qui rappelle le murmure des vagues, les crépitements électriques des lucioles et le souffle tiède de la nuit. L'histoire d'un amour manqué sous le clair de lune. Oh, ma douce Luna !**

_Ti vedo trasformare__  
__lacrime in coriandoli__  
__con un bicchiere in mano__  
__mi ritrovo qui a scoprire__  
__lucida, splendida__  
__serenita__  
__E ridi ancora__  
__mi aiuti a respirare__  
__Bianco aquilone__  
__che gioca con il sole__  
__Aspettami__  
__voglio salire lassu__  
__E non tornare piu_

**Traduction spéciale** de ''_Luna_'' [faites par myself – soyez indulgent déjà un an que je ne parle plus italien]: **«** Je te vois te transformer / des larmes en confettis / avec un verre à la main / je me retrouve ici à te découvrir… / lucide, splendide, sereine / Et tu ris encore / Tu m'aides à respirer, cerf-volant blanc jouant avec le soleil / Attends-moi / Je veux m'en aller là-haut / Et ne plus revenir. **»** Wow, je suis devenue super nulle en traduction. Pas de ma faute – c'est de la poésie en prose italienne et faire ressortir le machin, c'pas simple. Je crois que j'ai massacré la chanson… _  
_

« - Tiens, du gui, dit Luna d'une voix songeuse.  
Elle montra une grappe de baies blanches accrochée presque au-dessus de la tête d'Harry qui fit aussitôt un bond en arrière pour s'en éloigner.  
- Tu as raison de te méfier, dit Luna avec le plus grand sérieux, c'est souvent infesté de Nargoles », J.K. Rowling.

« Etre une femme, c'est une douleur. Quand on devient jeune fille, ça fait mal. Quand on devient bien-aimée, ça fait mal. Quand on devient mère, ça fait mal. Mais le plus intolérable, c'est d'être une femme qui n'a pas connu toutes ces douleurs », B. Dimitrova.

**.**

**.**

**.**

New York apparaît, enfin.

Un stylo rédige des pensées se bousculant au bout de sa plume :

**«** Boutons de chair éclos sous l'alizée chargée de parfum pointent, audacieux, le ciel. Ses doigts murmurent contre sa peau des chants voluptueux. Le galbe chéri et les lèvres meurtries, elle l'adore. Amertume de l'alcool et de sève se déroulent sur leurs langues enlacées. Acidité et douceur vaginale. La langueur de leurs gestes trahit leur amour. Il l'aime. Il ne le lui dira jamais. Marie-Madeleine se cache derrière son visage de porcelaine. Sa bouche en cœur tait les plus belles cajoleries, et sa cambrure de reins les délices de Sodome. A quatre pattes, la belle callipyge dévoile ses jardins suspendus.

Ithyphallique plaque le marbre dur de sa peau sur le tendre dos de sable mouvant couvert d'henné. Il respire sa fragrance et suis ses blessures de beauté orientales de sa main sinistre, et s'enfonce dans ses charmes déjà tièdes de plaisir. Il lui embrasse la clavicule, puis lui mord la peau du cou. Elle souffre. Elle l'aime davantage. Xia aime les hommes – du moins, leur enveloppe. Et les hommes la désirent.

Elle est belle. Elle le sait. Elle en joue. Même si elle jouit de cette providence, parfois, elle se dit que ses traits si délicats sont une malédiction tombée du ciel. Xia embrase les nuages irisés de ses yeux revolver. Elle flingue des cœurs. Elle explose les rêves de ses soupirants. Elle a l'embarras du choix.

Mais Xia, elle, ne veut pas d'un homme qui puisse lui ressembler. Elle veut d'un homme fort, qui ne soit ni riche, ni exceptionnellement beau. La beauté est éphémère – Xia en est pleinement consciente. Quant à la richesse, il suffit de si peu pour que le karma s'en mêle. Xia sait qu'elle veut pouvoir compter sur lui à n'importe quel moment. Elle veut d'un homme, un vrai.

Un homme qui ne s'intéressera pas qu'à ses seins chauds et doux. Un homme qui se foutra bien des artifices et qui aura la faculté de plonger dans son âme en un regard. Un homme qui n'aura pas peur de se brûler les ailes. Un homme qui sache parler aux femmes avec respect. Un homme qui la regarde avec franchise. Un homme qui sache avouer ses mensonges au bon moment. Un homme qui pourrait marcher fièrement, même après humiliation. Un homme qui n'aurait pas peur de dénoncer l'injustice. Un homme qui admettrait qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être protégée. Un homme qui se considérera comme riche de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Un homme qui se sentira magnifique juste en étant dans ses bras. Un homme qui ne lui donnerait pas de surnoms mais dirait constamment : « Xia ». Elle veut un homme – un vrai de vrai. Un homme qui sache lui dire non, quitte à s'attirer ses foudres. Un homme qui sache se battre face à Vie et qui ne craint pas Mort. Un homme qui sache s'adapter à vent et marées : « _Je plie, et ne romps pas_ ».

A quoi bon avoir un homme qui peut tomber à terre dès qu'un aléa survint ? Son homme doit être flexible et souple d'esprit. Mais pas malléable. Elle veut d'un homme qui soit intègre et ne se fasse jamais influencer par qui que ce soit.

Xia veut d'un homme qui conserve ses idéaux et regarde le soleil sans jamais baisser les yeux. **» [1]**

* * *

Xia est le désir refoulé de Luna.

Luna veut être Xia – ce personnage fantasque, sulfureux, désiré et désirable. Luna veut avoir l'aplomb nécessaire pour affronter la vie et les autres. Luna veut ne penser qu'à elle, parfois, et être lâche. Luna ne voulait plus avoir peur de l'avenir, du vide, de la distance.

Luna veut pouvoir un jour lever sa robe et montrer aux passants ce qu'il se cache là-dessous sans pudeur. Elle veut pouvoir hurler de rage, se rouler par terre en tapant du poing, elle veut s'arracher les cheveux, tomber dans l'oubli des substances, la facilité de la luxure. Elle veut frapper, cogner, gifler. Elle veut courir sans s'arrêter. Elle veut continuer de rêver sa vie tranquillement, comme Luna. Ne plus agir comme Xia.

Elle est assise dans l'avion et griffonne ce petit texte, le nez tacheté des ombres immenses des nuages. A ses côtés, il n'y a pas son père, mais Bill. Luna préfère que cela soit lui qui l'accompagne c'est un peu son grand frère, en quelque sorte. Il ne l'a pas oublié – elle non plus. Bill a quitté les tracas de sa vie quotidienne et de ses noces pour s'occuper de Luna, sa Luna, _notre_ Luna.

Bill a les yeux clos. Il ne peut pas voir Luna qui le fixe étrangement. Il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il se passe à ce moment précis dans sa tête. Il ne peut pas deviner qu'elle enviait sa pseudo-lâcheté. Quand elle a appris sa décision de vouloir se marier comme tout hétéro, au fond, elle n'a pas été surprise. Elle l'a même envié ! Luna se bat contre ce besoin irrépressible d'être normale.

Une question la tiraille : Comment vit une femme hétérosexuelle ?

Elle, Luna, la loufoque, la lesbienne, souhaite se marier avec un garçon gentil et bon sous tout rapport. Elle veut que sa mère soit fière d'elle, même si ça signifie être hétérosexuelle. Alors elle n'en a jamais voulu à Bill. Elle ne lui en voudra jamais, de toute manière.

Luna met son casque audio sur ses oreilles et écoute une chanson d'Elysian Fields _Hearts Are Open Graves_. C'est une musique sensationnelle, qui roule sur les lèvres. Elle peut même voir son alter ego – Xia – la fredonner.

Xia, la mauvaise. Luna, la gentille. Xia est brune, n'hésite pas à malmener son entourage, couche pour réussir, n'a pas peur du sexe des hommes et d'être plaquée du jour au lendemain. Mais toutes deux ont une peur commune : l'enfermement.

Une cage où elles ne pourraient plus voler. Une cage où elles verraient les paysages défiler, le monde changer, et elles – toutes les deux – coincées. Coincées à l'intérieur d'un seul corps. Accepter la schizophrénie. Accepter les barreaux et les chaînes. Se dévorer les ailes. Ne plus pouvoir les utiliser. En venir à bout. Hurler. Exploser. Ne plus rire ni sourire. Souffrir. Manquer d'air. S'essouffler. S'asphyxier. Adieu Liberté.

Luna veut voler – comme dans cet avion à l'instant. Luna veut planer sans utiliser de drogue. Xia est la part d'elle-même que jamais elle ne veut dévoiler. Il ne faut pas ouvrir la cage aux oiseaux. Xia connaissait ses secrets, ses aspirations et tout de sa lunatique-attitude.

Si on la lâche dans la nature, Xia ouvrirait grand sa gueule et vomirait des insanités des vérités aussi. Luna, à côté, a tellement de retenue, de pudeur, que devenir Xia ne serait-ce que quelques minutes peut s'avérer dangereux.

Au plus profond de nous-mêmes, nous avons tous un alter ego.

Quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un que nous avions rêvé d'être, quelqu'un d'autre, en bref. C'est un affreux idéal. On se dit dans les moments de doute, que si nous avions été cet alter ego, la vie serait beaucoup plus simple.

L'alter ego, lui, sait comment interagir face à la vie, aux dilemmes et perspectives d'avenir. Cet alter ego serait plus beau, doué et aimé. Il saurait de quelle manière gérer un échec et en tirer profit. Il aurait la classe même dans les situations les plus ridicules.

Cet alter ego aurait du cran : il saurait mentir sans scrupule à ceux qu'il aime. Il appliquerait la politique du « _moi je _» et c'est tout. Le reste, il s'en fout.

Puis on oublie qu'il faut cesser de fantasmer les yeux grands ouverts sur la personne que l'on désire devenir, mais plutôt avoir la force d'entreprendre les choses de la façon qui nous semble la meilleure.

Je décide de la personne que je souhaite être.

Je suis l'alter ego.

Luna s'étire dans son siège et se roule en boule. Elle regarde au travers le hublot la mer devenir encore plus proche, sous le ventre de l'avion. Des millions de lumières scintillent en-dessous. On perd de l'altitude et son cœur s'enfonce dans sa poitrine.

- Bill, murmure-t-elle en lui secouant l'épaule pour qu'il se réveille. Bill, on va atterrir. Mets ta ceinture.

Une larme d'émotion roule sur la joue de Luna.

Elle allait enfin revoir Woodrow !

_New York ! New York !_

Combien d'artistes, de gens ordinaires, d'amoureux, ont foulé cette terre ?

Luna a le cœur qui bondit dans sa poitrine en arrivant dans le terminal. Elle bouillonne d'excitation. Elle compose un message sur son téléphone portable pour Harry :

« _Je suis bien arrivée. J'ai déjà le mal d'amour, Harry. J'ai peur et je suis heureuse à la fois. Remercie Draco de ma part. C'est un cadeau magnifique que vous m'avez fait ! A la semaine prochaine._ »

Luna prend finalement ses bagages sur le tapis roulant et Bill la suivit au-dehors. Ils réservent un de ces fameux taxis jaune et déboulent dans la ville aux milles lumières. Bill est concentré sur la route tandis que Luna regarde de temps à autre par la fenêtre.

Elle sourit doucement. Elle fait une surprise à Woodrow. Luna ne veut pas attendre demain pour la voir – demain, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Il peut se passer tellement de choses entre aujourd'hui et demain ! Alors pourquoi patienter.

Une fois aux environs de Brooklyn, Luna saute du taxi lorsqu'il s'arrête près du trottoir. C'est un immeuble de trois étages appartenant à une longue série d'édifices tout à fait identiques.

Bill donne un pourboire au chauffeur.

- Non, Bill, je te rejoindrai à l'hôtel. Vas-y avec nos valises. J'ai besoin de vivre ce moment… seule avec Woodrow.

Le jeune homme acquiesce et remonte dans le taxi. Le véhicule jaune disparaît au coin de la rue. Luna a les mains qui tremblent. Elle tremble comme une feuille d'automne.

Elle se retourne lentement et fixe la façade de la bâtisse.

Woodrow vit là depuis cinq ans, dans l'appartement 11B, troisième étage, porte droite.

Luna saute sur place d'excitation et se met à fredonner _Angel Dust_ en montant les quelques marches menant au perron. Elle tourbillonne sur elle-même en passant la porte d'entrée, monte les escaliers du premier, fait la marelle une fois sur le palier et recommence encore une fois.

Entre le second et le troisième étage, Luna s'arrête.

Chaque marche est un pas de plus dans l'univers de celle qu'elle aime le plus au monde.

Badaboum. Elle y est déjà : 11B.

Sa main fine s'élève puis se referme afin de toquer à la porte.

Luna a un mouvement léger du poignet, et pourtant, ce son résonne dans le silence comme une mitraillette. Luna tripote les plis de son pull, dans l'expectative. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et danse d'un pied à un autre. Elle approche ses lèvres du battant de la porte et dit tout doucement :

- Woodrow… Woodrow, c'est moi. Luna.

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvre en grand. Woodrow la fixe d'un air médusé. Mais le bonheur de la revoir déborde sur la surprise et le reste :

Luna saute dans ses bras, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille et les bras autour de son cou. Woodrow rit et caresse ses longs cheveux blonds. Luna sanglote.

- Je pensais… Je pensais qu'on ne se verrait plus jamais. Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié… que tu avais oublié notre histoire, le Baba, nos amis. Mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié – bien au contraire. Chaque jour je pense à vous. Vous êtes une partie de moi, celle qui m'a fait grandir. (Woodrow se racle la gorge et la fait redescendre de ses bras) Tu as fait un long voyage ? Tu veux boire un café ?

- Oui, n'importe quoi du moins que tu es avec moi, sourit Luna en la suivant à l'intérieur de son appartement. Oh, comme c'est joli…

L'appartement de Woodrow est assez coloré mais tout était rangé à sa place. Il y a des objets personnalisés un peu partout – que cela soit les couverts, les coussins ou encore les miroirs. Enfin, c'est toujours un cadre plus sage que le Baba O'Riley mais c'était tout aussi beau.

Woodrow fait beaucoup plus femme que lorsque je l'ai quitté, pense Luna en la détaillant.

- J'aimerai vraiment vivre ici avec toi, continue Luna sur sa lancée. Regarde ! Ici, je pourrai mettre ma corne de Ronflack Cornu. Et là, mes bouteilles de jus d'Enormus à Babille ! Là, j'aurais mon tapis de yoga et mes fruits sur le comptoir pour me faire des boissons vitaminées. Oh, regarde ce placard ! Je pourrai y mettre au moins tous mes vêtements…

- Luna, murmure Woodrow.

- La vue est splendide, continue la jeune fille qui ne semble pas l'avoir entendue. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me réveiller dans tes bras et de regarder New York par la fenêtre. Oh, bien sûr, on retournera à Londres dès que possible pour voir nos amis mais on s'en fera aussi ici, hein ? ça ne sera jamais pareil qu'au Baba, mais au moins on est toutes les deux maintenant…

- Luna, écoute-moi, d'accord ? reprend Woodrow avec fermeté. Il faut que tu comprennes que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée. Cinq ans c'est très long.

- Je sais. J'ai aussi enduré ses cinq dernières années.

Woodrow lui tend une tasse de café et l'invite à s'assoir.

- Tu me connais, Luna. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque… Luna, je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où je t'ai vu. Je te le jure. Je t'ai aimé du début à la fin…

- La fin ? répète Luna, incrédule. De quelle fin tu parles, Woodie ? Je… Je ne comprends pas.

- Si tu le sais. Tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu l'as toujours su mais tu ne l'as pas encore accepté. Tu es la personne la plus clairvoyante que je n'ai jamais connu. Tu comprends les choses très vite. Alors je ne crois pas à ton numéro d'innocence. Pas cette fois. Pas quand il s'agit de nous.

Luna semble retenir sa respiration. Maladroite, la tasse de café brûlante lui échappe des mains. Elle plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles et fait non de la tête. Luna commence à pleurer doucement et sa cage thoracique se soulève en une respiration douloureuse et irrégulière.

- Pas nous, murmure-t-elle. Pas nous, s'il te plaît. On s'est toujours aimé. Pourquoi cela devrait-il s'arrêter ? Je… Nous étions là quand Mel avait des problèmes. Nous étions là pour Harry. Nous étions là, toujours. Woodrow, ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je t'en prie. On s'aime, non ?

Luna resserre ses bras autour d'elle, comme dans une vaine tentative de consolation. Elle fixe le bout de ses chaussures puis sèche ses larmes avec la manche de son pull. Elle sourit à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas très grave si tu doutes. C'est normal après tout. Mais quand on sera à nouveau ensemble, qu'on sera dans les bras l'une de l'autre, qu'on refera l'amour, eh bien tu changeras d'avis et on repartira sur de bons rails. Je suis prête à venir m'installer ici pour toi. Je suis prête à tout quitter. Je suis désolée, Woodrow. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Il n'y a que toi qui compte réellement pour moi. Pas le reste. (Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux) Je ne devrais pas pleurer. Je devrais être heureuse de te revoir, de te parler, de te toucher… de tout ça. Tu vois, durant ces cinq années j'ai essayé de sourire de toutes mes forces. Ça ne marchait pas toujours mais… mais parfois j'y parvenais. Je pensais à un souvenir heureux de nous deux et il y avait comme un petit talisman qui protégeait mon cœur. Maintenant…

- Je suis très touchée par ce que tu dis, Luna. Mais tu ne peux pas t'installer ici. (La voix de Woodrow se brise) Je vis déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je… J'aurais dû te prévenir mais je ne savais pas comment. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Au début de l'année, je pensais retourner à Londres pour te l'annoncer mais… mais il s'est passé quelque chose et… et j'avais conservé l'espoir fou que tu aies rencontré une autre fille géniale au Baba O'Riley ou ailleurs…

Luna se lève brusquement.

- Je ne veux plus être lesbienne si ça fait aussi mal.

- Etre hétérosexuelle fait tout aussi mal, rétorque Woodrow. Pourquoi vouloir fuir ta nature ?

- Je te hais ! crie Luna. Je te hais ! C'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça, et maintenant, tu me jettes. J'ai sacrifié la toute petite parcelle de normalité qu'il y avait en moi juste pour toi… Et maintenant, tu me quittes ! Je te déteste, Woodrow. A cause de toi, je suis foutue. Je ne pourrai jamais… Je ne pourrai jamais… (Elle se tait)

- Luna Lovegood aspire à la normalité ? Non mais je rêve ! Luna tu es belle, forte, humaine…

- Mais ça ne te suffit pas ? Il te faut quoi de plus ? Je ne suis pas…

- Ça n'a rien à voir, hurle Woodrow. J'ai changé. Toi aussi tu as changé alors cesse d'être hypocrite. J'étais prête à tout sacrifier par amour pour toi. Tu m'as poussé à être journaliste. Maintenant je le suis et est-ce que ça te rend plus heureuse ?

- Oui, souffle-t-elle. Oui je suis heureuse, parce que tu es arrivée là où tu le devais. Si je t'avais gardé auprès de moi égoïstement, tu aurais raté ta vie et ce pourquoi tu es faites. Tu aurais vécu dans la frustration. Je t'aurais dégoûté. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde. Woodrow… je pensais que tu étais bien plus intelligente que ça. Pourquoi tu fais la crétine, tout à coup ? Tu le savais que j'aurais continué à t'aimer même sans avoir de nouvelles. Tu le savais.

- Les gens normaux tournent la page au bout de cinq ans de silence radio.

- Mais je suis loin d'être normale. Et… Et j'y peux rien. Si tu ne m'aimes plus, je veux savoir pourquoi – les véritables raisons. J'ai le droit à des explications.

Woodrow ne souffle mot.

- Alors tu es devenue lâche ? Où est passé la jeune femme que je connaissais ? Celle qui se battait pour ses idéaux. Celle qui…

- Elle est morte, Luna. New York m'a transformé. Il m'est arrivé de belles choses mais aussi des événements moins beaux. Je t'ai trompé quelques mois après mon arrivée. Je… Je me sentais tellement mal que je me suis dit que je ne te méritais plus. Alors j'ai arrêté de te contacter. Je ne voyais pas quoi te dire sans te mentir. Je me disais qu'une nana comme moi n'avait pas le droit de te faire encore du mal. J'ai… J'ai fait des saloperies. Puis je me réfugiais dans le travail pour ne plus y penser. J'enchaînais conquête sur conquête. C'était ma vie. Il y avait de belles filles dans le lot.

- Dis-moi que tu mens…

- J'ai couché pour réussir aussi, poursuit Woodrow en plantant son regard dans le sien. J'étais prête à tout pour avoir ma colonne dans le journal. Puis… Puis je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas la clef de la réussite. Je me suis réconciliée avec le bouddhisme et, un an après j'ai rencontré Yella. C'est elle sur la photo derrière toi.

Luna fait volte-face et tombe sur un portrait d'une femme souriante auprès de Woodrow dans un parc verdoyant.

Ça lui donne envie de vomir.

- Yella a une histoire difficile. On s'est rapproché sans s'en apercevoir. Elle m'a ensuite dévoilé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi et je me suis surprise à lui dire que… que moi aussi. Yella était enceinte de son ex-mari quand on s'est rencontré. Le bébé est arrivé. Tout s'est passé très vite et cette année a défilé juste sous mes yeux. J'ai très peu pensé à Londres, en toute honnêteté…

Une gifle part.

- Salope.

Le visage de Woodrow porte une marque rouge au niveau de la joue. La jeune journaliste regarde Luna comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle l'apercevait. Luna est mue par la rage. Dangereusement, elle s'approche de Woodrow.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, murmure-t-elle. Crois-moi, Woodrow, salope est un euphémisme pour ce que tu m'as fait… Je pensais sincèrement que… Peu importe, j'avais tort et plus jamais je ne ferai cette erreur. Ce n'est pas mon amour qui m'a tué… Non. C'est mon innocence. Ma naïveté. Je ne veux plus être Luna. C'est fini… Je… (Woodrow se lève et lui tend une main, paniquée) Ne t'approche plus de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir… Je ne veux plus. Plus jamais.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre avec fracas et Luna dévale les escaliers. Woodrow la suit. Elles se retrouvent toutes les deux dehors, balayées par le froid de la nuit. Les bras de Woodrow encerclent sa taille fine. Luna se débat avec violence et lui distribue une généreuse dose de coups. Woodrow la tient fermement et les pleurs de Luna lui transpercent le cœur.

- Ecoute-moi, s'écrie Woodrow sans pour autant la lâcher. Luna, écoute-moi…

Comme un pauvre animal pris au piège, Luna continue de se débattre.

Elle veut s'en aller.

Elle veut retourner chez elle, au Baba O'Riley.

- Je voulais que tu sois heureuse, chuchote Woodrow au creux de son oreille. Je t'ai déjà trompé : je peux recommencer. Je ne suis pas faite pour toi.

- Je m'en fous. C'est toi que mon cœur a choisi, pleure Luna. Mais puisque tu as reconstruit ta vie loin de moi, eh bien… (Un nouveau sanglot lui enserre la gorge) Tu m'as aimé si fort, comment cela a-t-il pu disparaître ?

Woodrow embrasse sa joue et Luna sursaute en remarquant qu'elle aussi, pleure.

- Luna, tu restes la femme de ma vie. Mais la vie c'est joué de nous. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. En grandissant, nos mondes sont devenus incompatibles. Je… Je ne me souviens même plus de mes rêves. Je ne supporte plus la personne que je suis devenue et je ne veux pas te l'infliger. Je ne veux pas te pourrir. (Woodrow prend son visage entre ses mains et ravale ses larmes) Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que tout ça, quelqu'un qui te comprendra, qui te respectera, qui ne t'abandonnera pas et qui t'aimera du début… Il n'y aura pas de fin.

- Tu es mon premier amour.

- A moi aussi – le seul qui ait réellement compté.

- Je pensais qu'on ferait encore un bout de chemin ensemble.

- Idem, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer que le monde nous rattraperait.

Doucement, Luna s'abandonne dans ses bras. Elle passe ses doigts fins dans la chevelure brune de Woodrow. Elle l'étreint comme si les clairons de l'apocalypse avaient sonné, au loin.

- Il est beau ?

- Qui ça ? demande Woodrow en fronçant des sourcils.

- Le bébé de Yella.

- C'est une fille et toutes les filles sont belles. Alors ça doit répondre à ta question.

Luna renifle.

- Je te déteste toujours, tu le sais ça ? (Woodrow acquiesce contre sa joue humide) Je te détesterais toujours après ça… Je ne sais pas comment mon cœur va pouvoir se recoller, mais je vais y arriver. Faut croire que je me suis trompée… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis sûre et certaine que ma mère t'aurait adoré.

- L'amour ne se trouve pas forcément du côté où l'on cherche.

Luna se retire de la tiédeur de ses bras et lève le nez vers le ciel. Sa main s'égare sur son cou. Délicatement, elle défait l'attache de son collier et le tend à Woodrow.

- Tu avais réussi à me faire croire aux Belahan Jiwa. **[2]**

- Elles existent réellement, pourtant, murmure Woodrow en reprenant le collier au creux de sa main.

- Il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour croire à nouveau en l'amour.

Luna traverse la rue et s'éloigne.

Le cœur de Woodrow bondit dans sa poitrine.

Le manque, cruel, dévastateur.

L'impression d'avoir raté sa vie toute entière.

L'amertume qui dégouline.

Les tremblements.

Et derrière les hauts buildings sourit la lune de son faucille. Mais tout le monde s'en contrebalance à New York. On ne la voit presque plus, de toute manière.

* * *

Elle court. Dans une course effrénée. Elle voudrait mettre le plus de distance entre ce lieu et elle. Se persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Nier la réalité. Et elle court dans les rues de New York. Encore désertes à cette heure. Et le vent semble vouloir la retenir. L'empêcher de fuir. D'espérer rester libre. Elle court. Et rien d'autre ne compte. Elle court pour nier le fait qu'elle vient de foutre sa vie en l'air. Elle cours avec le peu d'espoir qu'il lui reste. Elle voudrait juste s'en sortir. Et elle prie un Dieu auquel elle n'a jamais cru. Elle lui demande grâce. Elle le supplie de l'aider à s'enfuir. **[3]**

Quelques mèches blondes s'échappent de sa natte et balayent ses joues rougies par les larmes et le froid qui gèle son cœur. La température a rapidement chuté. Il doit être deux heures du matin. Luna est seule dans les rues de New York. Elle ne sait pas si elle se rapproche ou non de l'hôtel où se trouve Bill.

Elle court. Elle court pour ne plus y penser. Elle court pour tous ces cauchemars qui sont à ses trousses, qui risquent de la rattraper. Luna s'est prise la réalité en pleine face. L'amour est une belle illusion. Pourquoi courir après ?

Elle court. Elle continue de courir pour tous ces moments où elle aurait dû le faire au lieu de rester planter là, à contempler les divers épisodes de sa vie. Elle court pour sa mère qui est maintenant sous terre. Elle respire et ne veut plus pleurer. Ça ne sert plus à rien, après tout. Elle se demande comment son cœur peut battre encore si rapidement alors qu'elle l'a entendu se fendre dans les bras de Woodrow, quelques instants auparavant.

Elle court. Elle court pour regarder la vie devant elle et se dire que tout n'est pas fini. Le monde se rapproche. Elle rencontre un groupe d'amis. Elle les bouscule pour continuer de courir. Elle s'excuse, des trémolos dans la voix.

Elle court encore. Elle se dit qu'elle aimerait être partout ailleurs, sauf ici. Elle voit des gens sortirent de boîte de nuit, de café, de voitures. Elle court aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Elle sent son cœur se contracter. Elle sourit. La douleur. La voilà, enfin. Elle n'arrive presque plus à respirer. Elle court encore. Quelque chose tombe derrière elle. Ne pas se retourner. On l'interpelle. Mais la lune s'arrête-t-elle ?

- Votre téléphone ! s'écrie un passant.

Une petite mélodie retentit dans la rue. Luna cesse de courir et fait volte-face. Elle s'approche. Son téléphone sonne. Luna remercie l'inconnu d'un vain sourire et saisit le combiné. Elle essaie d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien.

- Luna ? Luna tu vas bien ? C'est Harry. J'ai appelé à l'hôtel et je suis tombé sur Bill. Je… Je ne comprends pas. Tu nous avais dit y aller avec ton père. Mais… Peu importe. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois là-bas.

- Je veux rentrer. J'ai trop mal, murmure Luna en se rendant compte qu'en effet, son corps lui montrait ses premières limites.

Silence.

Frisson.

- Je suis allée voir Woodrow. Elle m'a repoussé… (des bruits se font entendre de l'autre côté du combiné) Elle a quelqu'un d'autre à présent. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas sur quelle planète je vivais pour me voiler la face de cette manière. Je voudrai que tu sois là, Harry.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne pense pas que Draco serait pour que je paye un billet express pour te rejoindre. (Sa voix baisse d'une octave) Je n'ai pas les moyens… et en ce moment je vis plus à ses crochets qu'autre chose. J'ai un peu honte de dire que je me fais entretenir, mais j'en suis là… Dur la vie d'artiste.

Luna rit légèrement. Ça lui faisait du bien de parler d'autre chose… de voir que la vie continue malgré tout.

- Je te conseille de lui faire payer à chaque fois qu'il te passe dessus, ça deviendra plus rentable.

- Excellente idée. (Pause) Finalement, les goudous sont tout aussi compliquées que les gays. Je pensais qu'on était les seuls à se tirer dans les pattes pour des histoires de cœur et de cul – enfin, surtout de cul nous concernant. Mel répétait toujours : « _Les pédés, c'est compliqué. Ça braille pour une pipe sans saveur et une bite mal foutue. Ça s'échange des fringues sous prétexte que ça sort ensemble. Puis quand ça divorce, on se balance des capotes utilisées à la gueule – pour finir le tout sur une note glamour, et on se demande qui va garder le chat_ ». (Luna entend un rire s'échapper du combiné) Mel est revenu. Il est à Londres.

- Vraiment ? Il… Il est comment ? demande-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Inchangé. Mais il a vu le Baba. Il s'est effondré mais, il est décidé à en venir à bout. Demain j'y retourne pour l'aider à ranger et commencer le ménage. Si tu pouvais en toucher quelques mots à Bill lorsque tu iras le voir…

- Evidemment ! Je vais faire tout mon possible. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi en tout cas. Je suis juste encore sous le choc.

- Profite de New York autant que tu peux. Et fais-moi une faveur : Woodrow t'a peut-être quitté, mais rien n'est encore fini entre Théodore et Bill. Raisonne-le.

- Promis.

- Draco veut te dire quelques mots. Je te le passe.

Léger bruit. La voix rauque de Draco laisse deviner qu'il a fumé plus que nécessaire ces dernières heures.

- Ouais, Luna, ne te laisse pas dégonfler par cette valkiri **[4]**. Elle regrettera vite de t'avoir laissé tomber. Elle est conne – terriblement conne. Et puis, tu sais, l'amour de notre vie n'est pas forcément celui que l'on croit. On a tendance à faire des fixettes sur certaines personnes sans voir qu'à côté, quelqu'un d'autre nous a toujours attendue. Ça m'est arrivé avec Théo. Et… Et je sais que tu vas traverser une période difficile. Tu vas te dire que tu ne seras plus jamais heureuse en amour, que peut-être ce n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu vas te renfermer sur toi-même et essayer de rester insensible. Tu mettras toute ton énergie dans une activité qui ne t'apporte rien d'autre que l'épuisement. Tu t'empêcheras d'y penser. Tu vas séquestrer ton cœur. Tu réussiras peut-être même à te convaincre que l'amour ne te manque pas. Mais… On sera là pour t'empêcher de faire cette erreur, OK ?

Luna sourit sans rien dire.

- Wow, Draco, tu m'épates… souffle Harry. Tu viens de dire le truc le plus altruiste qui te soit passé par la tête depuis belle lurette. Bon, Luna, ramène-nous de belles photos de new York (« _Y'a intérêt _», grommela Draco en fond sonore). On t'embrasse.

Harry finit par raccrocher et se retourne.

Draco est assis au bord de leur lit et allume une nouvelle cigarette. Encore une. Quelque chose semblait le rendre anxieux. Lentement, Harry s'approche et passe un bras autour de ses épaules en s'asseyant juste derrière lui.

- Alors, comme ça tu as pris ta décision, murmure-t-il contre sa joue.

- La décision de quoi ?

- Eh bien, d'avoir des enfants plus tard. Tu as déjà oublié ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ?

Il expire un nuage de fumée.

- Ouais, c'est décidé depuis toujours en fait. Si l'envie m'avait traversé l'esprit, c'était simplement parce que… parce que Khady semblait être la suite logique de la relation entre Blaise et Aleksei. Alors mon inconscient a sûrement dû fonctionner par assimilation et j'ai voulu… me projeter dans un avenir où on aurait un gamin, tous les deux. Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, et que je ne le serai probablement jamais. Je n'ai pas la patience, le courage, le désintéressement nécessaire pour devenir un bon parent. Tous les deux on s'aime mais on n'arrête pas de… de s'engueuler alors, vive l'équilibre pour un gosse.

- Les disputes sont une forme de communication. Mais ta décision t'appartient. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Tu es d'un naturel grognon et tu n'aimes pas t'ouvrir aux autres. Tu es lâche sur les bords et égocentrique mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je m'en fous. Je sais que ça cache une plus belle partie de Draco – une partie plus pure, plus vraie. J'aime cette parcelle de ta personnalité, celle que tu dévoiles juste dans l'intimité. Et même si ce n'est qu'une toute petite partie, elle n'en demeure pas moins magnifique. Tu sous-estimes souvent ta parcelle de bonté. Tu as dit ce qu'il fallait à Luna. Et quand tu es avec Khady tu es tout aussi bien. Alors même si tu en doutes, et même si on n'aura jamais d'enfant, je peux te rassurer sur une chose : tu pourrais être un très bon père. Peut-être pas un père comme on voit sur les paquets de céréales ou dans les publicités de jeux pour enfants mais… un gars qui sait protéger les siens et agir dans leur intérêt.

- Merci, dit-il en lui embrassant le dos de la main. Tu feras aussi une mère formidable.

Harry roule des yeux et lui tape le sommet du crâne.

- Tu étais obligé de tout cassé ? Charogne.

Draco s'étale dans le lit double en riant. Il tire Harry par le bras et le force à s'allonger sur lui. Il lui mord la peau du cou et sens Harry contre lui qui gesticule pour se défaire de son emprise.

- Arrête de bouger, grogne Draco. Je marque mon territoire. C'est un suçon ou te pisser dessus. Choisis.

- Je suis à deux doigts de choisir l'urine, plaisante Harry en répondant à son baiser. C'est toujours mieux que de se balader avec une énorme marque disgracieuse au niveau du cou comme une adolescente à son premier émoi.

Les bras de Draco encerclent sa taille alors qu'Harry est toujours assis en califourchon sur lui. Tout à coup les yeux d'Harry se mettent à briller.

- Je n'aime pas cette lueur dans tes yeux… Elle souvent annonciatrice de chaos.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée formidable !

- Je ne tiens pas à l'entendre. En général, tes idées sont…

- On n'a qu'à demander à Luna de nous donner un de ses ovules ! Comme ça, ça sera son enfant et le nôtre et…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Si on croise les gènes de Luna avec les miens, il sera doublement taré. Déjà que j'ai un ascendant de folie chronique du côté de ma mère et de schizophrénie du côté de mon père, je n'ai pas envie de tester le cocktail.

Harry bougonne en déposant sa tête sur son torse.

- Je croyais que le plus important, c'est qu'il en ressorte un blond.

- Si j'avais eu un gosse, j'aurais préféré une fille, mais ça reste entre nous… En plus une fille c'est toujours joli et ça sent bon… Une petite fille blonde capricieuse… Qui saurait taper du pied et nous faire du chantage… Le bonheur… Tu sais que mphnrphft…

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres en l'embrassant encore plus passionnément. Leurs langues entrent en contact et Draco palpe ses fesses. Avec dextérité, Harry déboutonne la chemise grise de Draco et passe sa main sur son torse, ses légers abdominaux et ses tétons.

- Mmh, ça commence à devenir chaud ou j'me trompe ? maugrée Draco en dézippant son propre pantalon.

- Pas de bruit… Khady regarde son dessin animé dans le salon.

- Parle pour toi, c'est toi qui fais du boucan quand on copule. Je sais passer en mode silencieux quand il faut…

- Ta gueule, Draco.

Ce dernier tâtonne sur la table de chevet une télécommande et appuie sur le bouton _play_. La chaîne hi-fi se met à chanter les premières notes de _This Love_ de Maroon 5. Harry commence à se frotter langoureusement contre son entrejambe, histoire de l'exciter davantage. Il enlève son tee-shirt noir où était inscrit « _Autoreverse, et vous ?_ », acheté lors de la Gay Pride d'il y a cinq ans.

Très vite, ils se retrouvent nus et Draco ramena la couverture sur leurs deux corps – au niveau de la taille.

- Si Khady entre on lui dit qu'on teste la nouvelle couette anti-acariens, dit-il malicieusement.

- Oh, tu sais, je pense qu'il en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec Blaise et Aleksei… Mais reprenons ce que nous étions en train de faire.

Harry fond sur ses lèvres une fois de plus. Sous lui, Draco se tend d'impatience. Leurs sexes se frôlent à chaque mouvement et rend leur respiration de plus en plus erratique.

Faire l'amour à un homme c'est très différent de ce qu'on imaginait. On n'a pas chaud au niveau du ventre comme les femmes. On se sent bouillant de partout et on avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Harry est toujours à califourchon – la tauromachie. Draco s'enfonce en lui et commence à bouger des hanches en des mouvements profonds. Harry va à la rencontre de son sexe et accéléra le rythme…

Le téléphone sonne.

- Ne réponds pas, souffle Draco, les yeux toujours hermétiquement clos.

Le téléphone sonne encore. Plusieurs fois. Sans s'arrêter.

Au bout du fil, Aleksei s'impatiente…

Son oreille est collée au combiné. Autour de lui, Paris déploie ses ailes. Le ciel est radieux par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel de luxe. Blaise sort de la salle de bain et enfile sa veste noire et ajuste son col.

- Alors ? demande l'agent immobilier.

- Rien. Ils ne sont pas là.

- Mmh, doivent être sorti au parc ou une connerie du style. Allez viens, bébé, on va profiter des coins sympas…

- NE M'APPELLE PAS BEBE ! hurle Aleksei en raccrochant violemment le téléphone. J'ai une sainte horreur de ça. J'ai de l'urticaire après.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais ramène tes miches ici. J'ai envie de sortir. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué mais mes dernières vacances remontent d'il y a deux ans. J'ai enchaîné boulot sur boulot pour rentabiliser ma boîte.

- _Rentabiliser ta boîte_ ? répète Aleksei, en haussant un sourcil. Ta boîte _est _rentable depuis sa création. Tu veux juste t'en mettre toujours plus dans les poches. Sale Picsou !

Blaise s'approche d'une démarche féline et vient lui masser les épaules.

- Et c'est grâce à tout ça que tu as le droit de dormir à un des plus grands hôtel de luxe du monde, avec des repas faits par un chef étoilé et mondialement reconnu, côtoyer la Haute, apprendre quelques mots de français et foutre le seum à tes collègues en rentrant avec de splendides photos.

La lèvre inférieure d'Aleksei tremblote.

- Et j'aurais le droit de m'acheter de nouvelles fringues avec ton pognon ?

- Autant de fringues que tu veux. Et je t'offre en prime le dernier appareil photo numérique si tu arrêtes d'appeler Harry et Draco tous les jours pour leur demander si Khady est encore en bonne santé.

- Tu me demandes d'oublier mon fils contre un appareil photo numérique ? s'insurge Aleksei. Mais tu m'as pris pour qui, espèce de salaud ! Je te ferai dire que j'ai des principes.

- Ah oui ? Et lesquels ?

- Je n'accepte que le liquide ! Raboule le fric.

Blaise se mord les lèvres pour ne pas rire et lui donne son portefeuille.

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Une dernière chose, Blaise. En rentrant, je veux que tu me masses les pieds.

- A quoi ça sert ? Tu ne les sens même plus !

Le regard d'Aleksei s'assombrit dangereusement.

- C'est juste pour le plaisir de te voir à mes pieds et complètement soumis. Et si tu ne le fais pas…

- Je vais le faire, Satan. Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu fermes ta grande gueule de blonde aux airs redoutables. Et puis, au fond, je crois que j'adore quand tu me donnes des ordres. Je dois être maso.

- Harry me l'avait déjà confirmé, prononce Aleksei avec calme tout en fourrant dans sa poche la carte magnétique de leur chambre. Il paraît qu'au début, vous vous tapiez sur la gueule pendant l'acte et que ça te faisait jouir. Tu sais, mon amour, si tu as besoin d'être stimulé de cette manière, je veux bien me dévouer pour la cause…

- Ou tu peux me tailler une pipe dans l'ascenseur.

- Vas te faire voir, espèce de cochon.

Blaise ferme la porte derrière lui et laisse échapper un léger gloussement. Ils empruntent l'ascenseur et arrivent directement sur la Place Vendôme.

Paris est à eux.

**A suivre**

* * *

**[*]**** Negrita : **Groupe de rock chantent principalement dans leur langue natale. Je n'ai pas encore entendu d'eux une chanson anglophone (ou peut-être ai-je oublié). Ce groupe dégage incontestablement un truc à mes yeux. Je leur ai même envoyé une lettre en italien pour leur demander quand ils viendraient à se reproduire à Paris. Moi, fan ? Absolument pas. En tout cas, ils m'ont beaucoup inspiré, ont consolidé mon amour pour la langue ritale et aussi mon intérêt pour leur culture, leur société etc. La chanson que je vous ai choisi est tiré de l'album _Radio Zombie_ – le premier que j'ai découvert d'eux grâce à leur splendide chanson _Hemingway_. _Rotandolo Verso Sud_ a rythmé mes vacances au Portugal, _Lontani dal Mondo_ mes journées de Spleen, _Gioa Infinita_ mes euphories soudaines. Leur guitariste est pas mal aussi. De belles mélodies. Et chose encore plus folle : qu'on passe de leur premier album à leur dernier (_Helldorado_), on conserve cette authenticité. Je fais cette petite note pour ceux et celles qui étaient curieux de nouveaux groupes de rock. Beaucoup m'ont dit qu'ils avaient découvert des musiques grâce à moi (j'étais toute chose). Et pour moi, Negrita est à écouter au moins une fois. Après, libre à vous de ne pas du tout accrocher !

**[1] Texte [x.]IA : **Extrait du Tome 3 de ma saga écrite par moi (j'ai terminé le Tome 1 et j'ai écrit 90 pages pour le Tome 2, 3 pages pour le Tome 3). Donc j'interdis formellement de toucher à ce texte, d'utiliser des citations à des fins personnelles, de les diffuser par n'importe quel média sans mon autorisation. Je sais qu'en mettant ces quelques lignes disponibles sur le net, je joue au jeu de « mes textes m'échappent » mais j'espère qu'on n'en viendra pas là. En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

**[2] Belahan Jiwa : **Âme-sœur dans l'hindouisme. Pour plus d'information, voir wiki mon ami !

**[3] Don du Ciel ? : **Je mets ici un disclaimer à _Mary J. Anna_ pour sa fanfiction Don du Ciel ? Ces quelques mots m'ont toujours inspiré sans savoir pourquoi. On avait l'impression d'être poursuivit comme le personnage principal – poursuivit par des mots trop grands pour nous. Elle m'a confié ces quelques lignes pour Baba O'Riley et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je me suis juste permise – après autorisation – à changer le « je » par « elle », et le Londres par New York. J'espère que ta prose ne sera pas dénaturée. Merci pour ta confiance – et au-delà de ça, de ton affection grandissante. Je t'aime aussi, tu sais.

**[4] Valkiri : **sorte d'Amazone.


	32. Valerie

**Posté le : **28 Juillet 2011. _Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy, why you was so addicted ?_

* * *

**~ Chapitre hommage à Amy Winehouse. **

**Note romanesque : **Jouissance. Le 22 Novembre au soir, je jouis puissamment après un long et douloureux préliminaire qui dura sept mois. Je tremblais ne pensant pas que l'orgasme arriverait si tôt. Sept mois, c'était prématuré. La conception se fit début Mai après avoir longuement réfléchis à ce projet pendant deux années entières. Puis tout doucement, l'idée et la vie germa en moi. L'été fut le cap le plus aisé à passer : fini les nausées et les angoisses existentielles juste le plaisir de porter en soi une chose bien trop pure et hors d'atteinte. Et l'automne telle une danse maussade me fit tomber dans les bras de la mélancolie. J'avais le baby-bleus. Je me suis dit que jamais je n'arriverai à terme, que c'était trop dur et trop lourd à porter. J'avais subitement envie d'avorter. Mais je pouvais presque sentir ce petit cœur qui battait. Je sentais ce petit garçon remuant qui n'attendait que les clefs d'un monde qui lui était offert. J'étais épuisée. Cependant, je m'efforçais de tenir debout en pensant à lui. Je me suis endormie dans le métro et j'ai senti les premières contractions. J'ai serré les cuisses tout au long du trajet. J'ai accouché chez moi, cette nuit-là. Et il est arrivé. Ce n'était pas un nourrisson mais un homme accompli que j'avais en face de moi. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Hemingway. Il mesurait 218 pages et pesait près de cent mille mots. Hemingway est mon fils fait de papier. Je l'aime et il est né un 22 – comme sa Maman. Grossesse nerveuse. Besoin d'un deuxième enfant, déjà. Le second est plus beau que le premier - dans la forme. Au fond, ils sont identiques et se parlent l'un l'autre depuis leur berceau. Nicolas - mon second bébé - a eut un passé rude. Il peine à grandir. Seulement 90 pages. Prématuré. Sous-alimenté. Mais tellement sublime. Dans la justesse et la profondeur de ses maux, il nous chuchote quelques mots. Je l'aime comme la mère qu'il n'a jamais eut. En fait, je suis sa mère ! J'ai écrit son prénom si banal sur une page blanche et j'ai tracé sa vie. Sa si belle existence, pleine de promesses... Le 2 Août prochain, je remets les pieds dans la ville d'enfance de Nicolas - Strasbourg. Je verrai les endroits qui m'ont inspiré ses rires et ses pleurs. Je verrai tout ça et je l'écrirai quelque part, dans sa mémoire. Xia - la petite dernière - fut un deni de grossesse. Je pensais à elle sans me l'avouer. Elle est pourtant arrivée comme la plus belle des évidences. Elle s'est affirmée dans ce milieu entièrement masculin. Elle sait taper du poing et cracher comme un mec. Xia est une débrouillarde. Elle saura trouver seule le chemin jusqu'à la fin du bouquin. Un joli trio que voici. Voyez-vous, je les aime mes gamins de papier. Je les aime comme s'ils étaient réels. Dingue, non ?

**Post-Scriptum **: Pour faire connaissance avec mes bébés de papier, veuillez me contacter.

* * *

**J'AIMERAI BIEN ME GRATTER LES OVAIRES DE TEMPS A AUTRE. ENFIN, PAS QUE MA FEMINITE ME DEMANGE OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT...**

**Post-it à propos de toi, public - reviews, alert, favoris : **Je tenais à remercier les personnes rejoignant l'histoire petit à petit, des divers ajouts reçus depuis (alert/favoris). Cela m'encourage réellement à écrire la suite, même si vous ne reviewez tous pas ! Non, je ne vais pas vous courir après avec une machette si vous restez indubitablement un lecteur passif. Je vous aime comme vous êtes. Pis, bon, on n'a pas tous l'automatisme : "_Cliquer. Lire. Reviewer_". Je pense que... que chacun peut avoir une raison valable de ne pas le faire : mauvaise habitude, flemme, attendre la toute fin, se manifester uniquement à un moment clef ou pour avoir la suite, du boulot plein le dos, une vie prenante, lire sur son téléphone portable (oui, oui, je pense à vous mes chers !), suivre plusieurs fics en même temps, avoir envie de faire pipi, oublier à chaque fois etc. Liberté d'expression mes petiots ! Mais merci aux reviews "anonymes" reçues depuis : _Lenalee, Je mangerai bien un kebab _et _Nedjma_.

* * *

Ah, au fait, n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à ma fanfiction qui est une reprise du Tome 7 à ma sauce, Etre un Autre (DMHP également), sous fond de magie noire. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de retour niveau commentaire mais j'aime bien écrire là-dessus, héhé.

**JE VEUX MES FRAISES TAGADA, TOUT DE SUITE ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Je tenais à signaler que cette fanfiction s'arrêtera au chapitre 40 !** La décision est à présent officielle désormais (Je sais que certains attendent d'avoir l'histoire complète pour la commencer et/ou reviewer donc si vous avez des amis qui vous le disent, faites passer le message que ça ne tardera pas ! :)). J'espère que les prochains chapitres vous plairont, réellement. J'essaie de toujours faire des chapitres assez longs pour vous satisfaire et d'assurer une publication régulière au fil des mois (bientôt sept mois ! :o). J'ai dans l'espoir que tous ces efforts ne furent pas vain tout au long de cette perilleuse et merveilleuse histoire. Je vous aime,

**D.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 32 : « Valerie »**

* * *

**"Valerie" - Amy Winehouse [*]. 2006. Piste de 3 min 53. De la soul à l'état pur. Un halo surgit derrière les nuages. Un prénom annonciateur de joie de vivre, d'espoir, de renouveau. Valerie est belle mais elle ne le sait pas encore. **

_Well sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things_

_Why'd you do it_

_And in my head I paint a picture_

_Since I come home, _

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I miss your gentle hair _

_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie_

_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

« Ce n'est pas important pour moi de mettre les gens à l'aise. Je suis difficile, mais c'est parce que j'en ai rien à foutre », Amy Winehouse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez terriblement sexy ? murmure Draco en jetant un regard en biais à la cadre supérieure de son entreprise. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas du harcèlement mais juste la pure réalité. Vous avez un physique à faire baver n'importe quel homme. La preuve ! Je suis gay. Enfin, gay avec des sursauts d'hétérosexualité... Mais passons.

Son employée ne le lâche pas du regard et finit par souffler, en rassemblant ses documents. Valerie était une jeune femme dynamique qui savait manier diplomatie et profit. Elle était une alliée redoutable pour l'entreprise de Draco ainsi qu'un énorme atout charme.

En effet, il suffisait de la voir pour constater qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien avoir une place légitime sur les podiums. Valerie avait une silhouette assez filiforme mise en valeur par ses tailleurs. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains et une peau halée - héritée de sa mère, d'origine Libanaise.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez : avec un physique pareil, je devrais courir les castings de mannequinat au lieu de tyranniser des hommes par dizaines.

- Vous faites très bien votre travail. Même mon père n'a pas réussi à faire pisser Dolohov sur lui. "_Une main d'acier dans un gant de velours_", ça vous caractérise assez bien ma chère Valerie.

Cette dernière lui accorde un sourire ravageur.

- N'oubliez pas votre anniversaire de vos quatre ans avec Monsieur Potter, dit-elle en sortant une tablette tactile. Et votre déjeuner avec votre mère à treize heures au Futher Square. Sans omettre votre vidéo conférence de quinze heures et quart. A votre place, je changerai de cravate : le bordeau, ça jure avec votre teint.

- Je dois dire que je suis impressioné par vos performances... A croire que vous n'avez même pas besoin de moi pour gérer cette boîte.

- C'est un peu ce que j'ai fait lorsque vous étiez hospitalisé pour votre dyalise. (Valerie change brusquement de ton) Dois-je réserver une table pour un dîner avec Monsieur Potter ? ou dois-je faire comme la dernière fois et appeler un chef à domicile ?

- Mmh, le restaurant marquera le coup avec panache. Vous savez, Harry est limite gonzesse sur certains points... (Valerie arque un sourcil) Enfin, pas que je sois misogyne ou quoi que ce soit. Mais il a des lubies assez féminines. Par exemple, il se met du vernis transparent pour ne pas s'abîmer les ongles. Mais cela reste entre nous...

- Oui, ça... "_reste entre nous_", prononce-t-elle avec malice en baissant la voix d'un octave. Donc j'envoie un mail au fleuriste pour envoyer un bouquet à votre cher et tendre à dix-huit heures trente. Une préférence ?

- Oh, si vous saviez à quel point je m'en branle...

- J'ai compris : ça sera donc deux douzaines de roses rouges. Un classique qui ne meurt jamais. Un mot sur la petite carte ? demande Valerie en continuant de s'affairer avec son stylet sur sa tablette tactile.

- Mmh, pourquoi pas "_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir _?"

Valerie roule des yeux.

- Je vais leur faire écrire une maxime d'Oscar Wilde pleine de poésie et de sous-entendus : "_Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant_". Monsieur Potter est un artiste : il comprendra sûrement.

- Si vous pouviez aussi lui acheter un costume. Entre nous, je n'aime pas comment il s'habille et je ne sais pas comment le lui dire sans qu'il ne se vexe pour autant... du Prada. Costume noir, belle coupe, l'intérieur en bleu-marine. J'ai vu un ensemble splendide en passant en voiture sur la grande avenue. Je vous note ici ses mensurations. Vous allez me prendre ça et le lui envoyer ce soir trente minutes après les roses rouges, pour qu'il ait le temps de savourer le plaisir. Ensuite, puisque je serai sûrement en retard d'une vingtaine de minutes, je veux qu'on l'emmène faire un tour en limousine avec... avec... un truc de gonzesse, Valerie, dit-il en claquant des doigts afin d'obtenir une réponse expéditive.

- Des chocolats, note-t-elle immédiatement. Et du champagne.

- Je déteste le champagne. Mais ça passera pour une soirée. Mmh, la limousine ?

- Déjà réservée depuis deux semaines. Le chauffeur nous a appellé ce matin pour m'informer que votre playlist avait été transmise au restaurant.

Draco se masse les tempes.

- J'avais osé espérer qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais de passer les goûts musicaux miteux d'Harry dans leur restaurant. Une bonne migraine en prévision avec Britney Spears, Jennifer Lopez, Jessica Simpson, les Pussycat Dolls et Rihanna.

- Je me suis permise de joindre un joli chèque pour leur faire changer d'avis, continue Valérie d'un ton apparemment neutre. Ils dégageront les tables à vingt-deux heures, peu de temps avant le dessert, pour que vous puissiez danser.

- Hors de question que je remue mon boule sur du J'Lo !

- Mmh, je peux toujours leur demander un slow à peu près potable. _Everytime_ de Britney Spears me paraît un bon compromis. Un peu mièvre mais dites vous juste qu'elle ne dure que... (Valerie se redirige sur un site de musiques en lignes depuis sa tablette tactile) trois minutes et cinquante-trois secondes.

- Je vais mourir. Annulez cette partie du dîner.

- Trop tard, on a déjà tout prévu - y compris les lumières.

- Non mais, on peut toujours négocier. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je le demandais en mariage...

- A quand remonte votre dernier rendez-vous en amoureux ? demande Valerie, implacable.

Draco fronce des sourcils et fixe le plafond, le regard vide.

- Je... Eh bien... J'étais assez occupé dernièrement.

- Mmh, vous lui avez offert quoi pour vos trois ans ?

- Une palette de peinture, je crois. Et un baiser. Pour nos deux ans, je les avais oublié. Et nos un an, j'étais à Shangaï pour un rendez-vous au sommet.

- Monsieur Malefoy, sans vous offenser, vous avez délaissé votre relation sentimentale avec Monsieur Potter. Il serait temps que cela change.

- Je rêve ou mon employée me donnerait des conseils concernant ma vie privée ? Vous rendez-vous compte que vous outrepassez vos droits ?

- Idem pour vous lorsque vous me demandez d'organiser le dîner de vos quatre ans de relation. Je pourrai porter plainte au syndicat de protection des employés. Mais, voyez-vous Monsieur Malefoy, je suis quelqu'un de particulièrement altruiste et au coeur pure. Et je n'attends strictement rien de vous si ce n'est une rémunération financière pour tous les services que je vous rends. Après tout, je n'ai pas de dîplome en secrétariat et il serait vexant pour une diplomée d'Oxford en Finance Internationale que de... passer des coups de fil pour savoir si votre compagnon a bien reçu les roses rouges envoyées il y a peu.

Draco se câle plus confortablement dans son large fauteuil en cuir et imite le Parrain, les mains apposées contre son buste.

- Je dois dire que vous m'épater, Val, prononce-t-il en imitant l'accent sicilien.

Cette dernière a un parfait sourire en coin.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez sexy ?

- Il y a à peine dix minutes, Monsieur Malefoy et si vous le répétez encore une troisième fois aujourd'hui, une demi-douzaine d'associations féministes vous tomberont dessus pour harcèlement sexuel au travail.

- J'essaierai de m'en souvenir. Vous êtes un peu mon bras-droit, non ?

- Arrêtez, je trouve cela vexant de m'appeller bras-droit étant donné ce que vous faites avec cette main les longues nuits de solitude. Je peux vous donner un conseil ? (Il acquiesce) Evitez de parler de sexe durant ce dîner. Soyez romantique ne serait-ce quelques heures avec lui.

Valerie serre la tablette tactile contre sa poitrine et se dirige vers la sortie. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et revient peu après, passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte :

- Monsieur Zabini voudrait s'entretenir avec vous. Dois-je le faire patienter ?

- Non, ça ira. Qu'il entre.

Quelques instants après, Blaise arrive dans un sublime costume dessiné sur-mesure par un créateur français. Il tourne sur lui-même avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Petit souvenir de Paris, dit-il en s'asseyant comme un Prince. Un des derniers John Galliano.

- Mmh, intéressant, murmure Draco sans même l'écouter. Vous êtes passés à la maison récupérer Khady, j'imagine.

Blaise se redresse et arbore un air légèrement soucieux, tapotant le bras de son fauteuil.

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs à ce propos que je viens te parler... On est arrivé de l'aéroport il y a deux heures. Nous sommes directement venus chercher Khady et nous ne sommes pas très contents de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Raconte tout à Tonton, charrie l'homme d'affaire.

- Harry nous a raconté que tu as coupé les cheveux de Khady. On retrouve notre fils tondu comme un mouton et... et je dois dire que cela nous a plutôt... déconcerté.

- Bon, je dois t'avouer qu'à la base je voulais faire une coupe à Khady mais je l'ai raté alors... j'ai tout coupé.

- Aleksei est un peu... contrarié, prononce Blaise.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre en grand.

- Contrarié est un _euphémisme_, beugle Aleksei.

Valerie accourt sur ses talons hauts, essoufflée.

- Il a passé nos barrières de sécurité ! crie-t-elle. Il a menacé de vous tuer !

Draco bondit sur son bureau afin de se mettre hors d'atteinte de la portée d'Aleksei. Ce dernier fonce dessus avec son fauteuil roulant.

- Je m'en fous, Draco. Un jour tu seras obligé de descendre et je serai là pour te buter et t'arracher les dents une à une avec une pince à souder !

- Chéri, ce ne sont qu'une poignée de cheveux... Relativise.

- VA RELATIVISER DANS LA VOITURE ! hurle Aleksei à l'adresse de son compagnon. Draco, je vais te transformer en salami. En Russie, se couper les cheveux d'enfants est un rite de passage qui doit se faire en famille. Tu viens de bafouer ma propre culture et me faire rater un moment fabuleux avec mon fils unique ! J'avais un minimum d'estime pour toi, jusqu'ici parce que tu supportais une brunette aux humeurs de femme enceinte. Mais là, Draco, je suis à deux doigts de te massacrer.

- Dommage que tu sois coincé sur ton siège, l'éclopé.

Derrière, Blaise lui fait des signes de se taire et d'admettre sa défaite. Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Aleksei plaque ses mais sur le bureau et se redresse de toute sa splendeur.

Il attrape violemment la jambe de Draco qui tombe à la renverse dans un bruit affreux. Aleksei roule sur le bureau et frappe Draco à plusieurs endroits stratégiques. Valerie essaie tant bien que mal de les séparer sous le regard impuissant de Blaise.

- Aidez-moi, gros balourd ! grogne Valerie en retenant le poing d'Aleksei de s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur son patron.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable. Il est passé en mode assassin. Dans ces cas-là, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Si je prends partie, je suis un homme mort. Je vous ferai dire que moi, contrairement à vous, je vis avec lui. Et je tiens à respirer normalement demain. Donc, je préfère... m'assoir dans ce coin et attendre bien sagement qu'il ait dévoré sa proie.

Blaise s'assoit dans un sofa à l'entrée du bureau et observe la scène d'un oeil légèrement curieux.

Valerie se place à califourchon sur Aleksei qui étrangle Draco avec le fil du téléphone. Valerie appuie à de nombreuses reprises sur un petit bouton afin d'appeller la sécurité. Draco réussit finalement à attraper la tignasse blonde d'Aleksei au creux de sa main et lui en arrache une bonne poignée.

- PETASSE ! rugit Aleksei.

- Calmez-vous ! tempéte Valerie. Vous allez tout détruire ! Je... Monsieur Malefoy, pensez à votre rendez-vous galant de ce soir.

Une lueur perfide pétille dans les yeux d'Aleksei.

- Oh, tu dois te faire beau ce soir ? (Il prend le visage de Draco et lui met un coup de poing au nez) Tu m'en diras des nouvelles...

Draco réussit à se défaire de son emprise et tire Aleksei par terre.

Etant donné que celui-ci était en difficulté, Blaise décide d'intervenir :

Il enlève soigneusement sa veste et remonte les manches de sa chemise couleur olive. Il s'approche des belliqueux et retourne Draco à l'aide du pied et le maintint au sol. Ensuite, il soulève Aleksei du sol et le maintint contre son torse.

- Lâche-moi ! Je n'en n'ai pas fini avec cette ordure !

Draco porte une main à son visage et remarque qu'il saigne.

- Elle m'a pété le nez la salope !

Valerie s'agenouille près de son patron et tamponne son nez avec des mouchoirs. Draco envoit une oeillade furibonde à son agresseur.

- Tu en veux encore, hein ? provoque Aleksei en se débattant comme une anguille dans les bras de Blaise.

- Valerie, faites sortir ce timbré de mon bureau !

- Mmh, il serait préférable que je le porte jusqu'à la voiture, conseille Blaise. Dans son fauteuil roulant, il peut nous échapper.

Blaise et Aleksei finissent par quitter le bureau, bien que ce dernier s'était accroché à des recoins de mur à l'aide de ses ongles.

Lorsqu'ils entendent enfin la porte du hall de la société claquer, Valerie se laisse aller et s'appuie contre le bureau. Sa poitrine se soulève en une respiration rapide et irrégulière. Elle époussète les épaules de Draco.

- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

- Un peu sonné. Il a trop de force dans les bras : j'ai tendance à oublier que c'était un ancien athlète professionnel. Vous avez vu la droite qu'il m'a mis ?

- J'ai eu le ralentis sous les yeux, Monsieur Malefoy. C'était assez impressionnant. Si je n'étais pas intervenu avec la loquette de deux mètres de haut qui lui sert d'épouse, vous seriez un homme mort. Vous comptez porter plainte ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux, Valerie. Ce sont des supposés amis. Dans une semaine, ça sera oublié. On tournera un nouvel épisode de notre vie. Et puis, de toute manière, il rêvait de me taper sur la gueule depuis des années. (Draco marque une légère pause et essuie le filet de sang qui coule de son nez) Bon, Valerie, je vais aller me débarbouiller et essayer de poursuivre cette journée sans d'autre accroc. Je veux que ce soir cela soit une nuit de rêve pour Harry et moi.

- J'admire votre pugnacité, Monsieur, plaisante Valerie avec un clin d'oeil discret.

* * *

Draco est assis à la table joliment garnie d'un palace et jetait de fréquent coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Il est déjà vingt-et-une heure et pas l'ombre d'un Harry en vue. Les roses rouges sont revenues à leur envoyeur, intactes. Idem pour le costume hors de prix. Draco bombarde Harry de messages en tout genre. Il ose espérer qu'il jeterait un oeil à son combiné. Mais non. Harry a stupidement oublié leur quatre ans de vie commune.

Putain, même Valerie s'en était souvenu ! Draco prend ses clics et ses clacs et s'en alla. Potter vient de lui poser un lapin publiquement. Oui, c'est Potter dans ce genre de cas.

Draco débarque à la maison-bateau.

Personne.

Vide.

La colère gronde.

Les mains de Draco tremblent.

Il prend sa voiture et se rend au Baba : nulle trace d'Harry dans les parages.

- Pas vu de la soirée, grogne Mel en léchant le papier d'emballage d'un yaourt. Essaie dans un autre coin, dit-il en rentrant dans sa caravane. La prochaine fois, implante-lui un GPS sous la peau !

La rage.

Sourde.

Invisible.

Le danger qui se répand comme un poison.

Un rapide passage au _Midnight Coffee _: pas d'Harry. Coup de fil chez Ron et Hermione : pas d'Harry. Draco contacte alors Valerie - sa sauveuse :

- Val, pourriez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît ?

- Monsieur Malefoy... Il est près d'une heure trente du matin et..., prononce-t-elle d'une voix endormie et courroucée.

- Je ne trouve pas Harry, murmure d'une voix partagée entre la colère et l'inquiètude. Il a disparu. J'ai cherché partout...

Bruit de draps froissés.

- Quand on perd quelque chose, on oublie de chercher à l'endroit le plus évident parce qu'on n'y pense pas, finit-elle par éluder. A votre avis, quel est l'endroit où il est fort probable qu'il se trouve ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, bordel ! hurle-t-il en se tapant le front avec sa main. J'ai cherché dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables et... Putain, sa galerie. L'enfoiré ! Je vais le buter...

- Merci Valerie. J'apprécie votre dévotion à toute épreuve ainsi que votre pragmatisme. De rien Monsieur Malefoy. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi, ironise la jeune femme.

- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Draco remet le contact et s'élance sur la grande avenue. Il arpente les rues de Londres en écoutant une compile de Janis Joplin. Il arrive finalement à destination au bout de vingt minutes de route.

La galerie est dans un vieil hangard désafecté se situant près des docks londoniens. La hauteur du plafond doit avoisinner les trois mètres cinquantes et les lucarnes diffusent en permanence une lumière idéale pour peindre. Des chaînes industrielles sont restés suspendues ci et là, ainsi que quelques échaffaudage couvrant les murs. Seul un mur est peint de haut en bas et Harry commence tout juste le second. Avant de s'attaquer aux surfaces verticales, le jeune graffeur a pris soin de peindre l'intégralité du sol et de le recouvrir de résine transparente afin de marcher dessus sans abîmer quoi que ce soit. C'est assez étrange que de marcher sur une toile. Draco ne s'y fera jamais.

Harry est là, sur un échaffaudage, en train de peindre à l'aide de ses bombes et la radio à fond. Il secoue une bombe noir et souligna un plein couleur kaki. Draco éteint la radio et Harry se retourne, en sursaut. Il affiche un sourire désarmant puis descend de son échaffaudage par l'échelle.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'ambiance des galleries d'art et atelier d'artiste, lance Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Vas te faire foutre. Même pas capable de te rappeller d'un putain de rendez-vous à la con ! Il est bientôt une heure et demie du matin, mec ! Tu te branlais pendant tout ce temps ou quoi ? crie Draco. Bordel, j'y crois pas. Tu m'as foutu un lapin pour cette croûte ?

Il désigne le mur sur lequel travaillait Harry. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement.

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. C'est tout. Croûte ou pas, j'aime ce que je fais. Peu importe si tu trouves ça "beau" ou non. Maintenant, dégage le plancher si c'est pour te défouler sur moi.

Draco se passe une main dans ses cheveux, les ébourriffant encore plus au passage. Cela lui donnait un petit air fou, désordonné.

- Je t'ai prévu un dîner aux chandelles avec tout le touin-touin... Tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était de poser ton joli p'tit cul dans cette limousine !

- Et si - pour une fois - je n'avais pas envie de t'obéir ? de suivre tes délires ? de poser mon "joli p'tit cul" quelque part comme _toi _tu l'as décidé ? (Draco respire bruyamment, au bord de l'explosion) Ecoute-moi bien sale con, je suis quelqu'un de passionné par ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et je m'en excuse, OK ? Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure et honnêtement, je pensais encore avoir du temps. Je me suis lourdement trompé maintenant, on passe à autre chose.

- Non... Non, on ne passe pas à autre chose. J'en ai strictement rien à cirer que tu ai une excuse qui tienne à moitié la route. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est que tu remarques que je fais des efforts pour qu'il y ait un nous.

Harry affiche un sourire sardonique et l'applaudit. Le bruit résonne dans l'atelier.

- Bravo, tu as réussi à te souvenir d'une date dans l'année. C'est cool, dis donc. Peut-être que d'ici quatre ans tu pourras même te rappeller mon anniversaire... Draco, je m'en fous que tu te casses le cul une fois l'année pour sauver les apparences. Et arrête de dire "moi je" ou encore "je veux" et d'essayer de faire en sorte que le monde tourne autour de ta petite personne... Je fais des efforts depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, Draco. Je fais des efforts pour que... pour que ça n'explose pas avec nos deux caractères. Je fais de réels efforts pour te supporter toi et ton cynisme. J'ai beau te trouver plein de qualités, parfois tu les gâches stupidement. (Harry désigne la porte d'un geste vague de la main) Regarde, au lieu de me gueuler dessus parce que je ne me suis pas pointé, tu aurais pu m'en parler le plus calmenent possible et on aurait arrangé ça.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de _calme_, rétorque Draco avec véhémence.

Harry hausse des épaules.

- Si ça ne te convient pas, tu n'as qu'à rappeller Cédric pour te vider les burnes. Je passe mon tour... (Harry rassemble des bombes vides à ses pieds pour les jeter dans une poubelle spéciale déchets toxiques) Je veux dire, pourquoi avoir quitté un mec qui acceptait que tu le trompes et que tu ne reviennes que pour qu'il te suce en beauté ? C'était confortable comme relation, non ? Alors...

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne l'aimais pas !

Harry s'arrête de marcher et lance :

- "_Peut-être que je me case avec Harry mais je sais que c'est une vraie pute. Il baisera dès qu'il le pourra le prochain venu. C'est pas comme si je pouvais attendre autre chose venant de lui_" (Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillent) Et tu crois que tu m'aimais pour dire une chose pareille ? Cette phrase est dans ma tête depuis près de cinq ans, tu sais ? Je t'ai entendu le dire à Bill peu de temps après que Woodrow est partie à New York. On venait tout juste de se mettre ensemble et tu prévoyais déjà que je te trompe à droite à gauche ? C'est vrai, tu me faisais vraiment confiance, hein ? Tous les jours tu me rappelles ce que j'étais, que je ne changerai probablement jamais - y compris pour toi. Et j'en ai marre de constamment devoir faire mes preuves.

- C'était une phrase en l'air, OK ? Je... Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Je dis plein de conneries. Si tu prends à coeur tout ce que je raconte, on s'en sort pas.

Harry émet un petit sifflement dédaigneux et s'éloigne, dos à lui.

- Prends-moi pour un con, vas-y. (Il passe une main sur son visage que Draco ne peut voir. Mais ce dernier devine des larmes qui coulent) De toute façon, ça a toujours été comme ça. Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en qui que ce soit. Je ne sais même pas si tu crois en l'amour depuis ce qu'il t'est arrivé tout jeune.

- Tu parles de Théodore ?

- Non, des viols. Tu... Tu as peut-être un psy qui te dit que c'est une partie de ton passé tout ça. Mais ça revient constamment au galop dans notre vie d'aujourd'hui. Je sais ce que tu te dis : "_Oh, de toute façon, personne ne peut m'aimer sur du long terme donc je me protège avant que le vent tourne_". Je ne veux plus que ton passé te retienne en otage. Et... Et que tu m'en veuilles pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites.

- Je ne t'en veux pas... Je suis juste en colère contre... contre... (sa voix se brise) contre moi-même. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire par ce monstre. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ma peur guider ma vie actuelle. Je n'aurais pas dû me... me réfugier dans le travail pour ne pas avoir à affronter notre vie de couple...

- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser aller seul chez le psycothérapeute, continue Harry. Je n'auras pas dû m'imaginer que cela serait plus facile sans Cédric. Et je n'aurais pas dû te laisser fumer toutes les fois où tu étais en détresse, finit-il en un sourire alors que Draco cherchait un paquet de cigarettes dans ses poches. C'est mauvais pour les poumons.

Draco le serre doucement dans ses bras et fronce des sourcils.

- On se disputait pourquoi déjà ? demande-t-il doucement.

- Mmh, pour rien, ment Harry avec une lueur d'espoir en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Ah oui, tu m'as posé un lapin... Je ne te cause plus ! minaude Draco en imitant la voix de Khady.

- Arrête, j'étais très sérieux tout à l'heure : j'étais à deux doigts de te foutre une trempe.

- Pareil pour moi. J'ai cru qu'on allait en venir aux mains. Comme quoi, on a mûri tous les deux... C'est pas comme Aleksei.

Harry quitte la chaleur de ses bras et lui lance un regard circonspect.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce bourin ?

- Il m'a fait saigner du nez. Au début, je pensais qu'il me l'avait cassé. (Draco roule des yeux) Il m'en veut pour les cheveux de Khady. C'est tout.

- Oh, ah oui... Il est parti comme un dingue de la maison. Je crois qu'on n'aura plus à s'occuper de leur progéniture pendant un bon p'tit moment.

Un silence inconfortable se prolonge.

- La prochaine fois, nous devrions parler sérieusement de ton passé, Draco. Ce n'est plus une option. Tu dois tout me raconter pour que l'on puisse avancer.

- Et toi le tien, d'accord ? J'ai envie de savoir qui était le Harry avant le Baba O'Riley, tout ça. Tu es assez mystérieux sur cette période de ta vie.

Harry acquiesce silencieusement.

- Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour fêter nos quatre ans... On peut toujours faire comme avant, se rendre au Néon, chuchote-t-il en le tirant doucement par la manche.

- Tu vas tout laisser en plan ? s'inquiète Draco en jetant un oeil à sa toile inachevée et son matériel au sol.

- J'ai envie de danser.

Le Néon était resté intact depuis le temps, à une chose près : c'était devenu une boîte de gays _et_ lesbiennes (au grand damne de Draco). Ils patientèrent un petit moment dans la fil d'attente, profitant de ce laps de temps pour griller une clope à deux.

- Regarde-moi toutes ces goudous, persifle Draco en regardant sournoisement un couple de jeunes filles se tenir par la taille. Je suis sûr que celle-là est plus musclée que toi !

- Tu exagères, peste Harry en rejetant un nuage de fumée. Elle a juste un corps bien entretenu. Disons qu'elle sait se défendre... Et puis, ça a l'air de plaire à sa dulcinée. Elles sont adorables.

- Comme Luna et Woodrow avant que celle-ci ne décide de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le dos et dans le vagin par la même occasion ! s'écrie Draco d'un air menaçant. Toutes des traîtresses.

- Toutes les lesbiennes ne sont pas des nymphomanes, d'accord ? Tu as toujours tendance à catégoriser.

- Désolé, quand on fait bobo au coeur de Luna, je ne réponds plus de mes actes... charrie Draco en passant devant le vigile.

La main tiède de Draco ne quitte pas celle d'Harry lorsqu'ils entrent dans la boîte de nuit bruyante. Des centaines de gays et lesbiennes se défoulent sur le dancefloor et Harry dû envoyer des regards vénimeux afin de marquer son territoire. Finalement, il a l'amère impression de conduire Draco dans la gueule du loup.

Draco, quant à lui, se laisse "mater" ouvertement - ce qui chatouille considérablement son orgueuil.

Au moins, pense-t-il, je suis encore dans le coup.

Ils arrivent finalement au coeur de la piste de danse. Un bras d'Harry vient se placer autour du coup de son compagnon - histoire de montrer à toutes ces chiennes en chaleur que le blond est à lui.

- Et ça fait quatre ans ! hurle Harry par-dessus la sono à un ban de morues un peu trop entreprenantes.

Un groupe de jeunes garçons s'éloigne, enfin, en faisant la moue.

- Oh, laisse-les : ils ne sont pas méchants, banalise Draco avec un sourire resplendissant. Regarde celui-là, il a plutôt un beau cul...

Harry saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse fougueusement, diminuant la distance entre leur corps.

- Oh, regarde ! glapit un jeune homme qui devait à peine avoir la majorité. Un couple de vieux gays. Je trouve ça trop chou...

Draco lui envoie un regard revolver, ses babines frémissants comme s'il s'apprêtait à le mordre. Harry le reteint en s'agrippant à sa chemise : En effet, seul un suicidaire pouvait dire effrontément que Draco Malefoy est "_vieux_" et "_chou_".

Le jeune homme déguerpit, se cachant derrière son verre. Harry et Draco s'éloignent vers le bar afin de commander quelque chose à boire.

- J'ai failli lui verser son cocktail dans les oreilles et lui arracher ses piercings un à un avec un coupe-ongle. Puis je lui aurais mis les plaies à vif avec du dissolvant mélangé avec la sueur de Mel. Le truc nocif ayant des effets irréversibles sur la santé... Mmh, deux Mojito citron à la vodka noire, dit-il à l'adresse du barman.

- S'il vous plaît, minaude Harry en mettant en avant son buste.

- Je croyais qu'on avait l'exclusivité l'un sur l'autre ? rappelle Draco en arquant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas toi qui montrais les crocs dès qu'un mâle s'approchait un peu trop de ma silhouette d'éphèbe ?

Deux verres glissent juste devant eux.

- Trinquons à notre statut de vieux gays, déclare sonellement Harry.

- Mmh, quand on est homo, on n'est forcément vieux avant même d'avoir atteint la trentaine. C'est déprimant.

Ils sirotent leur verre tranquillement, regardant les autres danser. Soudainnement, Draco a une idée. Il prétexte se rendre aux toillettes et laisse Harry planté là. Discrètement, il s'approche du Dj et lui verse un très généreux pourboire pour passer une chanson de son choix et un message au micro... - ce qui, croyez-moi, mis aussitôt l'ambiance à plat.

- Un... Deux..., prononce Draco au micro. On m'entend, là ? Euh... Bonsoir à tous et à toutes... Je voulais juste passer un message enfin... Vous savez les trucs clichés qu'on fait mais qui marquent le coup...

- ACCOUCHE ! beugle une lesbienne au bras couvert de tatouages.

- Ouais, donc aujourd'hui c'est mes quatre ans avec Harry... Enfin, vous ne connaissez pas Harry mais moi je le connais bien...

- Oh, le p'tit brun là ? demande un homme barbu en tee-shirt en V. Je voudrais bien connaître son cul en profondeur ma parole...

Draco serre les dents et continue son message.

- Je voulais juste dire que... que je tenais à toi.

- C'est tout ? s'étonne une autre femme. Mon ex m'a dit "je tiens à toi" quand elle m'a plaqué...

- Je t'aime bien, Harry, tente de se rattraper Draco.

Des sifflements et une huée accueuille ses derniers mots. Agacé, l'homme d'affaire pousse un râle d'impatience et s'ébourriffe les cheveux.

- JE L'AIME, D'ACCORD ? VOUS ETES CONTENTS ?

Des rires retentissent avec alégresse et Draco - les sourcils plus froncés que la normale - ordonne quelque chose au Dj avant de descendre du podium. Les premières notes de _Fireside Song _**[1] **de Genesis chatouillent les murs de la boîte de nuit. C'es assez étrange d'avoir une musique douce dans un lieu habituellemet bruyant comme celui-ci.

_As daybreak breaks the mist upon the earth _

_It came to pass that beauty settled there forever more _

_And as the steam clings close to things to come _

_It came to pass that solid rock did part for humble life _

Draco traverse la foule de curieux, se dirigeant droit vers le bar.

_Once upon a time there was confusion _

_Disappointment, fear and disillusion _

_Now there's hope reborn with every morning _

_See the future clearly at its dawning _

_Forever drifting slowly towards a hazy emptiness _

_Whilst water slips into the sea _

_The father's sad to see it free _

Harry se cache le visage entre les mains, histoire qu'on l'oublie tandis qu'il finit son verre.

Mon Dieu, il y a des violons dans cette chanson ! pense-t-il en se retenant de pleurer de honte. En plus, je ne sais pas danser les slow : j'arrive juste à bouger mes fesses ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça...

_It came to pass that trees defied the wind who shook their leaves _

Le barman lui inflige un léger coup de coude pour le sortir de sa torpeur tandis que Draco s'approche pour l'emmener au centre de la piste de danse où le halo des divers néons éblouissent leurs silhouettes enlacées.

- Je te maudis, Draco Malefoy, grogne Harry en essayant de se cacher dans le creux du cou de son partenaire. Je te maudis toi et toute ta lignée.

- Cesse de parler et concentre-toi pour ne plus me marcher sur les pieds...

_Forever drifting slowly towards a hazy emptiness _

_Whilst water slips into the sea _

_The father's sad to see it free _

Harry lui envoie un regard plein d'animosité et lui pince le téton droit.

- Aïe ! Mais t'es complètement malade !

- C'était ça ou te planter là devant une grande partie de la communauté homosexuelle de Londres, dit-il au creux de son oreille. Et moi aussi je t'aime. Mais juste un peu, pour la forme. Après, je te déteste aussitôt.

- Mmh, c'est parce que tu me détestes que tu passes constamment ton genou sur mon entrejambe ?

- Absolument, mon amour.

Dans la foule, Valerie surgit.

- Regarde, s'écrie une amie. Ce n'est pas ton patron ce mec ?

- Si ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il devrait être chez lui en train de niquer au lieu de nous rabattre les oreilles avec du Genesis... Je lui avais prévu une soirée de dingue ! Tout ça n'a servi qu'à du vent à ce que je vois. Il me réveille pour... pour... bordel ! Et maintenant je suis prise d'insomnie et je veux juste m'éclater après le boulot et là... je vois qui ? mon patron. C'est l'enfer.

Son amie approuve sombrement, regardant le couple qui poursuit sa danse.

- Au fait, relance cette dernière, il sait que tu es lesbienne ?

- Je ne pense pas et tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand on travaille dans les finances, il vaut mieux entretenir le fantasme pour faire signer le plus de contrats possibles. Allons-y. Je connais un bar goudou animé en bas de l'avenue.

Valerie ouvre la marche et son groupe d'amies la suit au-dehors.

**A suivre**

**~ LA SUITE EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT DANS UN MOIS. **

* * *

**[*] Amy Winehouse : **Chapitre écrit après le choc de l'annonce de sa mort. Amy était presque une affaire de famille chez moi. Ma soeur a pleuré. Moi j'en tremblais et j'ai limite fondue en larmes. Moi, la coeur de pierre. Son histoire m'a touché parce que... je sais ce que c'est que de voir un membre de sa famille accro à des substances et gâcher son talent à cause de ça. J'ai été écoeuré des témoignages des micro-trottoir : "_Une droguée de moins en ce monde. Je ne vois pas de quoi on se plaindrait_." (Anonyme) Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Ils ne savent pas avec quelle facilité on peut tomber dedans et avec quelle difficulté on essaie de s'en sortir. Alors, au fond, avec Amy, j'avais toujours espéré qu'elle s'en sorte réellement. A mes yeux, dès sa découverte il y a plusieurs années de cela - deux ans après la naissance de ma petite soeur, eh bien, j'ai accroché. Elle avait un truc. Un truc que beaucoup cherchait et qu'elle balançait avec insolence. Elle avait une voix jazzy que beaucoup convointait. Cela, on ne peut le lui enlever. J'espère qu'elle sera plus heureuse à présent, réellement. Mon rêve : un featuring Amy Winehouse & Otis Redding. Mais ils sont morts tous les deux. Alors j'attendrai de monter au Paradis pour assister à ce petit concert. Bienvenue au Club 27, mes amis.

**[1] Fireside Song : **J'adore cette chanson. Je me la réservais pour un chapitre mais je ne pensais pas avoir le temps, sincèrement. Donc j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Et puis, ça leur allait si bien... (Dairy qui repart en tourbillonnant sur elle-même, l'air mièvre)


	33. Bill

**Posté le : **13 Août 2011. Je remercie chaleureusement les personnes ayant laissé un message "anonyme" depuis la dernière fois. Je poste plus tôt que prévu parce que vous m'avez redonné un peu de courage pour continuer. Merci à vous : _Nedjma, Xia, Léa, Kebab, Whisky et Mayoulou_. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

* * *

**"TON FUTUR COPAIN AURA TROP DE LA CHANCE AVEC TOI." "POURQUOI ?" "PARCE QUE TU SENS TROP BON LE MATIN ET QUE T'ES BELLE"** (morte de rire) **"ON T'A PAYE COMBIEN POUR DIRE CA ?" "JE SUIS SERIEUSE !" "MOUAIS..."**

**U.O.T (Uggly Old Thing) : **Strasbourg, Mamma Mia ! Oh, j'ai aimé. C'était chouette. On était dans un hôtel (oui, y'avait des étoiles à l'hôtel et je ne vous dirais pas combien mais j'ai cassé ma tirelire). Puis on était en face d'un restaurant japonais de luxe (on ? qui ça on ? mon amie d'enfance et moi-même). On a joué aux bonnasses non-stop. Oh, c'était marvelous. Quand je me suis co sur FB je me suis rendue compte que c'était aussi la ville de _Pilgrim_, tiens. J'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer. Mais soit, pas eu l'idée à temps. Parce qu'elle et moi, on a défilé dans les rues pavées sur des talons aiguilles, parce qu'on a donné des frayeurs à nos cartes de crédit en achetant fringue sur fringue, parce qu'on a ri comme des idiotes à quatre heures du matin, parce qu'on dansait dans notre chambre d'hôtel sur la chaîne des clips, parce qu'on se battait avec les oreillers, parce qu'on actualisait notre réseau social tous les jours avec nos répliques, parce qu'on regardait des émissions dingues vers deux heures du matin en buvant du thé et en bouffant des cakes et bonbons, parce qu'on a fait les folles et qu'on s'est bien amusé nous sommes devenues des P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) Oh, oui ! Superbes vacances. Mais retour à la réalité : tu rentres chez toi la première et tu te rends compte qu'on t'a laissé toutes les tâches ingrates à faire. Tu déposes ta tenue de bal pour te haillons. Tu pleures en te disant qu'un corps sublime comme le tien ne devrait jamais faire le ménage. Mais t'es maniaque alors tu fermes ta grande gueule. Mais tu te dis que c'est un petit mal pour un grand bien. Figurez-vous que dans notre chambre d'hôtel, nous ne pouvions pas aller sur les sites liés à Harry Potter (que cela soit celui-ci, Pottermore, EHP etc.) Excuse : "Contenus Pornographiques". Mon amie et moi nous nous sommes donc tâter : "Tu trouves pas c'est chelou ?" "Graaaaaaave ! " Donc on a tapé sur Google (notre ami) : "vidéo de cul" et rien n'était censuré. J'avais envie de fondre en larme. Bref, donc pas d'accès à la lecture ni rien donc ça m'a fait la masse de choses à rattraper d'un coup -'

**Post-it : **Chapitre corrigé exceptionnellement par _Atch0um_ **[**à tes souhaits, ma belle !**]**. Et encore merci pour avoir supporté mes lubies étranges. Mmh, ça doit rester entre nous...

**Demande avec les yeux larmoyants : **Pour ceux qui se sentent naître des envies de crayonner, j'aurais une petite faveur à vous demander. J'adore l'art - quelqu'en soit sa forme. J'ai été en école d'art et ça me manque cruellement. Je veux des dessins. Alors, je ne sais pas si vous chante ou pas mais j'aimerai bien avoir des illustrations des passages de Baba O'Riley qui vous a marqué. Je les imprimerai et je ferai un mur chez moi avec tous les dessins :) (Oui, mes géniteurs ont l'habitude de mes excentricités et les tolèrent). Si le coeur vous en dit, tenez-moi au courant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Ce chapitre est la suite directe du Single 31, "****Luna****". **On reprend au moment où notre chère Luna raccroche le téléphone lorsqu'Harry l'appelle, à la suite de sa rupture avec Woodrow. J'espère que cela est suffisamment clair pour vous. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous conseille juste de balayer le chapitre en question jusqu'à la scène dédiée au couple principal - se situant, environ, vers le dernier tiers de la page. Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre,

**D.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 33 : « Bill »**

* * *

**"Bill" - Peggy Scott. 1997. Piste de 4 min 30. Un témoignage comme un autre. Ca parle d'une nana qui découvre du jour au lendemain qu'elle s'est faite bluffer par l'amour. Son homme est gay. Mmh, Bill... Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Et on couche toujours sur de la soul si vous voulez tout savoir. **

_All of you ladies out there turn up your radio_

_Girls, I'm about to tell you something You may wanna know_

_You know things they're not always_

_What they appear to be_

_And I don't want to happen to you_

_What happened to me_

_Listen, There are no words that can describe, what I felt inside_

_When I found out the man I loved loved another guy_

_We were at a party, Oh to have a little fun_

_But when I looked around my-my man was missing_

_I walked outside, I couldn't believe my eyes_

_He was in Bill's arms breathin hard and french kissin_

_I was ready for Mary, Susan, Helen and Jane_

_When all the time it was Bill who was sleeping with my man_

«Contrairement à ce que l'on imagine, les métamorphoses ne sont pas des événements brusques. Mais plutôt des processus laborieux pouvant même s'accomplir sur des années », F.M. (sans prétention aucune)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bill jete sa cigarette dans la fontaine.

Une légère encyclie se forme autour du point de chute. C'est sa dernière clope à New York.

Derrière lui, le taxi vient de s'arrêter pour les conduire à l'aéroport. Luna lui lance une oeillade anxieuse et monte à l'arrière du véhicule. Bill la suit. Un silence inconfortable s'étire durant de longues minutes.

En fait, Bill ne ressent absolument pas l'envie de parler. Il réfléchit à toutes les choses qu'il a dites ou faites ces cinq dernières années. Bill dresse le tableau de ses succès et de ses échecs, troublé par cet avenir incertain.

L'agitation de la belle New York contraste avec le vide sévissant dans son âme.

Bill a l'amère impression de se trouver à la croisée des chemins.

Ce séjour à New York a été reposant. Bill a pu chercher une réponse quelque part, dans les nuages :

Ils avaient arpenté un marché à ciel ouvert, chiné des objets insolites pour meubler le Baba O'Riley, traversé Times Square à minuit, déjeuné sur la pelouse de Central Park, dansé sur le bitume de Broadway, chanté du Frank Sinatra au pied de l'Empire State Bulding, pris des photos dans un de ces fameux taxis jaunes, rêvé au Metropolitan Museum of Art, déposé des tulipes blanches sur le Memorial du World Trade Center, mangé un putain d'hamburger dans un fast-food bordant Harlem, traversé le Hall of Fame, volé sur le pont de Brooklyn, bu une bouteille de champagne dans leur majestueuse chambre d'hôtel, joué aux échecs en fumant un joint, photographié des sourires et des éclats de rire, fait du shopping à Manhattan, dégusté des beignets et hot-dogs...

Luna avait insisté pour acheter des herbes médicinales à China Town. Elle s'était teinte une mèche de cheveux en roux, pour sceller son amitié avec Bill. Elle avait été fantastique.

Malgré sa tristesse après sa rencontre avec Woodrow, Luna avait séché ses larmes et avait persévéré en souriant toujours. Elle avait pris un ukulélé acquis dans une boutique spécialisée dans les instruments à cordes et avait appris à jouer et chanter _When Loves Takes Over _en accoustique. Luna était fantastique. Ouais, c'était le mot.

Elle est peut-être décalée par rapport à leur époque et leur soucis habituels, mais elle n'en demeure pas moins une amie exceptionnelle. Même quand elle se noyait, elle parvenait à trouver la force pour nager et vous ramener jusqu'au rivage.

Bill se souviendrait toujours de l'air dévasté de Luna lorsqu'elle était revenue, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, dans leur chambre d'hôtel :

Il l'attendait, anxieux. Sa natte était défaite et ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Sans un mot, elle s'était rendue dans la salle de bain et avait pris une bonne douche. Bill l'avait attendue, allumant l'écran plasma pour meubler le silence.

Luna revint quelques instants après, enroulée dans une épaisse serviette de bain blanche. Ses cheveux blonds lui dégoulinaient sur ses épaules. Bill déposa sa main sur la sienne et attendit que ces quelques mots douloureux franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. Luna fixait ses genoux encore humides.

Finalement, elle s'était levée et avait dénouée sa serviette, se retrouvant nue devant Bill.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ? avait-elle demandé, la voix enrouée. Est-ce que mon corps est beau ? Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais encore plaire à quelqu'un ? Réponds-moi. Tu es censé être hétérosexuel après tout. Des femmes, tu dois en voir tout le temps.

- Tu es magnifique, Luna. Tu ne dois pas en douter. Jamais.

- Alors pourquoi Woodrow ne veut plus de moi ? dit-elle en ramassant sa serviette. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimerait encore. J'ai été si... naïve. Il y a quelques heures, mon plus grand souhait était de la revoir. Et maintenant que je l'ai revue, j'aurais préféré que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Je l'aime depuis mes années lycée, tu sais. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que l'aimer.

- C'est quoi son excuse ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait pris goût à la tromperie, qu'elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre, que sa vie était à New York désormais...Enfin, tu vois, elle avait un sacré bon plaidoyer. Et moi...moi, Luna, je n'ai même pas pu me défendre convenablement. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à faire du mal à autrui. C'est au-desssus de mes forces.

- Tu étais en colère ?

- Oui, mais surtout déçue...et triste.

Luna s'était éloignée vers sa valise et enfile son pyjama, dévoilant une nouvelle fois son corps sans pudeur. Bill la détailla un moment et fronce des sourcils. Son corps ne réagissait pas parce qu'elle était une simple amie ou parce que...

- Tu sais, avait repris Luna en essuyant une larme aventureuse, maintenant je vais essayer de reprendre ma vie en main et de rattraper le temps perdu à l'attendre. J'ai compris que j'étais la seule actrice de mon existence. Je veux revivre. Je ne pense pas que cela sera facile mais... mais Woodrow, elle, ne m'a pas attendue pour être à nouveau heureuse.

Luna se laissa choir sur leur King Bed, les yeux levés vers le plafond où pend un lustre somptueux.

- Draco ne lésine pas sur les moyens lorsqu'il s'agit de marquer le coup pour Harry, prononce-t-elle en changeant totalement de sujet. Il doit être vert de nous avoir donné les places.

- Tout à l'heure, le Room Service est venu nous déposer une bouteille de vin et une boîte remplie de capotes et de lubrifiants en tout genre. A ton avis, ça lui coûte combien la nuit ? Cinq cents dollars ? Et encore, je crois que c'est gentil. Faut qu'on teste le jaccuzzi...

- Bill ?

- Ouais.

- Tu l'emmèneras où ta femme en lune de miel ?

- Ma mère a dégoté un beau cottage en Irlande. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ça ressemble mais elle m'a promis un sublime cadre...Pourquoi ?

- Tu comptes inviter nos amis du Baba à ton mariage ? Tu sais, c'est important pour eux de venir. Ils t'aiment encore. Et puis, Harry m'a appellée tout à l'heure : Mel est revenu. Je pense qu'il serait fier de toi...Enfin, il l'aurait été si ce mariage avait été basé sur l'amour et non pas les illusions.

Un silence douloureux s'était emparé de la conversation et Bill déboucha la bouteille de vin grand cru.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour que ta mère continue de t'aimer. On a qu'une vie, d'accord ? Et je peux te garantir que la tienne ne sera pas grandiose si tu poursuis sur cette voie. Tu pourras toujours...mentir sur plein de choses, mais jamais sur ce que tu es au plus profond de toi-même. Et crois-moi, même de nos jours, il faut une sacrée paire de couilles pour s'affirmer.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Alors ferme les yeux. Je veux que tu te vois dans quelques jours dire oui à cette jeune femme. Je veux que tu la vois te sourire et t'embrasser. Je veux que tu te vois lui faire l'amour avec tendresse. Je veux que tu te vois père de ses enfants. Je veux que tu te vois comme un mari idéal. Tu te sens réellement capable de faire tout ça ? De vivre dans le mensonge ? Oh, bien sûr, tu y arriveras au début. Tu fermeras constamment les yeux. Tu imagineras inconsciemment un homme entre tes draps. Tu parviendras à te persuader que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, que tu t'es suffisamment amusé. Sauf qu'être homosexuel n'est pas un jeu - bien au contraire. Et tu sais quand ce jeu stupide cessera de fonctionner ? Quand tes enfants seront suffisamment grands pour se rendre compte que leur papa n'aime pas maman.

Les doigts de Luna effleurèrent son menton afin qu'il tourne son visage dans sa direction

- Tu risques de faire souffrir trop de monde autour de toi si tu t'aventures là-dedans.

Bill avait levé son regard vers elle. Il semblait plein d'incertitude, de peur aussi.

- J'espérais que tu sois mon témoin.

- Je ne pourrai pas faire ça, Bill. Je ne pourrai pas consentir à ce mariage en sachant que tu t'enterres vivant. Quelle genre d'amie serai-je si je donnais ma bénédiction pour ce mariage ? Si tu tiens à ma présence, je serai là. Je resterai silencieuse, tout au fond et je te regarderai faire la plus belle connerie de toute ta vie.

- Ron compte inviter Harry, continue Bill en un pittoresque sourire. C'est son meilleur ami, après tout. Donc Harry viendra et j'imagine que Draco aussi pour "surveiller la marchandise", comme il dit. Tu ne seras donc pas la seule du Baba O'Riley. J'enverrai également un carton d'invitation à Mel. C'est un grand homme et il est important pour moi...

- Personne d'autre ?

- Eh bien si : Tonks et Remus. Oh, j'ai failli oublier Lee ! Honte à moi.

Luna caressa sa joue, dépitée.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'oublies personne ?

Bill compta sur ses doigts tandis que son amie roule des yeux. Elle lui tapa gentimment l'arrière du crâne.

- Théodore ! Il m'a dit que tu l'avais invité avec "courtoisie"... Il souffre de tout ce cinéma. Tu lui dois des excuses. Cela peut te sembler fou, mais je crois qu'il est encore amoureux de toi. Vraiment. Il était désemparé lorsque tu l'as quitté pour entrer dans le moule. Je ne vois pas comment tu as pu te laisser avoir par cette mentalité. Il ne mérite pas ça... nul ne le mérite. Réfléchis-y, Bill.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête et le lui promit.

Des jours durant, Luna et lui n'abordèrent plus le sujet épineux qu'était le mariage qui approchait. Ils discutèrent plutôt sur des sujets moins dangereux pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Ça leur faisait un bien fou à tous les deux, d'être là, sans se soucier du lendemain dans une ville aussi belle que New York.

Mais évidemment, le bonheur ne fut que de courte durée : Il fallut rentrer.

Luna s'endormit dans l'avion. Bill la regarda rêver, une fois de plus. Il se demandait quelles images se peignaient sous ses si belles paupières closes. Il rêvait d'un lendemain meilleur et radieux.

Bill pressentait que cet instant, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Il sentait que les choses évoluaient en lui, qu'il s'agissait d'un moment important sans même savoir en quoi.

Atterrissage à Londres.

Harry est là. Il serre fort dans ses bras Luna. Il lui demande si elle va bien. On ressent de l'anxiété dans son attitude.

Son regard vogue vers Bill et il ne sait quelle attitude adopter : lui serrer la main ? le prendre aussi dans ses bras ? l'ignorer ? lui souhaiter quelque chose ? Harry est complètement perdu.

- Salut, lance-t-il à son adresse sans grand enthousiasme.

Bill ne répond rien, comprenant le malaise. Après tout, il les avait laissés tomber - tous.

- Vous avez bien récupéré tous vos bagages ? continue Harry en se balançant d'avant en arrière. J'ai emprunté la voiture de Draco. Il est parti au travail en métro aujourd'hui, donc j'en profite. Mmh, le parking doit être par-là.

- Je vais prendre un taxi, tranche Bill. On se reverra au mariage, j'espère.

- Ne sois pas stupide, raisonne Luna. Tu es épuisé. Harry va nous raccompagner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, bien sûr.

Harry ne laisse pas le temps à Bill et Luna de souffler qu'il leur pose plusieurs questions sur le déroulement du séjour : ce qu'ils y avaient vu, découvert et tout plein d'autres choses.

Bill a quelques scrupules à lui répondre. Après tout, ce voyage lui était destiné à la base. Il peut presque sentir l'envie du jeune artiste. Alors Bill n'émet que des réponses évasives.

Ils arrivent enfin vers les souterrains où se trouve le gigantesque parking. Ils mettent enfin les valises à l'intérieur et Bill monte à l'avant. En conduisant, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de lui jeter de brefs coups d'oeil.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demande Bill, légèrement agacé.

- Rien, tu as juste... changé...

En effet, Bill n'a plus ses longs cheveux noués en catogan. Il les avait coupés courts et avait ôté sa boucle d'oreille en forme de croc de serpent :

Adieu le blouson de Biker et jean troué. Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes propres sur eux.

- ...C'est dommage, poursuit Harry. J'aimais beaucoup le Bill d'avant. Tu sais, le type trop cool qui se fumait des joints au Baba O'Riley en lisant des revues sur le vaccin contre la Polio. Ce type bandant à souhait dans son Levi's qui riait de tout et de rien, qui écoutait du Metallica et du AC/DC. Ce type qui sortait parfois de son rôle de gros dur pour préparer des gâteaux en l'honneur de la Gay Pride. Ce type qui n'avait pas peur de coucher avec le meilleur ami de son plus jeune frère... Il me manque, tu vois ?

- Contente-toi de me déposer chez moi, maugrée Bill, une boule dans le ventre.

- Demandé si aimablement...

Harry met le clignotant à gauche. L'ambiance semble pesante. Luna tend un bras pour allumer l'autoradio. S'éleve dans l'habitacle une chanson de Duffy - _Breath Away_. Harry et Luna chantent en chœur, la bonne humeur perçant cette bulle de grisaille.

Seul Bill est ailleurs. Il fixe les rues de Londres par la fenêtre. Le ciel est radieux.

Harry dépose Luna en premier chez elle. Avant qu'elle ne descende, Harry lui transmet un message de Mel et l'informe qu'ils ont réussi à sacrément bien arranger le Baba O'Riley durant son absence. Etincelante de bonheur, la jeune femme rejoint son domicile et fait un dernier signe à Harry lorsque la voiture s'éloigne.

Ce dernier se retrouve donc seul à seul avec Bill qui semble être décidé à s'enfermer dans le mutisme. Harry éteint l'autoradio.

- Je sais que nous nous sommes perdus de vue tous les deux, déclare Harry d'une voix forte. Mais il faut que tu saches que...

- OUAIS, JE SAIS BORDEL ! TU VAS ENCORE ME SORTIR CE DISCOURS QUE J'AI DEJA ENTENDU MILLE FOIS. MAIS TU N'ES PAS MIEUX QUE MOI, OK ? hurle Bill, virant au rouge.

- Oh, dans ce cas, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à penser que tu fais une belle erreur en épousant cette jeune femme. Tu ne vas pas seulement te détruire, Bill. Tu vas détruire aussi ta fiancée, ton amant, ta famille, tes amis... tout le monde. Si tu t'assumais, peut-être qu'il y aurait beaucoup de cris et de larmes mais au moins, la vérité sera enfin dite. Tu crois que ça a été simple pour Luna, Woodrow ou moi ? Nous sommes tous passés par des histoires différentes - parfois douloureuses. Mais on s'est toujours dit que nos vrais amis seront là en cas de coup dur. Et tu as oublié ça. Je voudrais sincèrement t'aider, Bill. Mais à ce stade-là, tu es le seul à pouvoir t'en sortir. J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour toi et ce que tu incarnais auparavant. A présent, il faut dire que tu me déçois.

Harry s'arrête à un feu rouge et plante son regard dans le sien.

- Tu es fier de ton odieux mensonge j'espère. Parce que si même toi tu n'es pas heureux, je me demande à quoi sert tout ce manège.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens. Toi, tu n'as pas de famille.

- Détrompe-toi. J'en ai une...On ne se ressemble peut-être pas physiquement ou psychiquement mais je considère toutes les personnes allant et venant au Baba O'Riley comme des membres de ma famille. Ma famille à moi, que j'ai pu choisir. Ce n'est peut-être pas glorieux. Je n'ai pas connu les... repas de famille, les Noël, les anniversaires et jeux d'enfants quand j'étais petit. Mais je me suis rattrapé en grandissant. Si tu espérais me blesser en me disant cela mon pauvre gars, dis-toi que c'est raté. Je sais ce que je vaux et toi, Bill, on peut vraiment dire que tu as perdu le sens des valeurs.

Bill ne répond rien, conscient d'avoir été trop loin avec sa dernière réplique. Ils arrivent finalement devant l'immeuble dans lequel Bill loge. Il descend de la voiture sans le moindre mot et prend sa valise dans le coffre.

* * *

Un majestueux chapiteau blanc s'élève sur l'épaisse pelouse verte du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Plusieurs étendards dorés sont dressés ci et là et volètent paresseusement sous la brise estivale. En contre-bas, une dresseuse de colombes entraîne une dernière fois ses animaux pour qu'ils donnent les alliances au moment désiré.

Le prêtre parle bruyamment avec Monsieur Weasley d'une blague à propos d'un plombier atteint de surdité.

Ron, Fred et George - tous trois vêtus d'un magnifique smocking - campent devant l'entrée du chapiteau et accompagnent les invités jusqu'à leur place après avoir rapidement consulté leur liste.

Là, une file indienne s'étirent avec foule d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants habillés en tenue de soirée. Un collègue de Mr Weasley ne semble pas avoir compris qu'une tenue distinguée était exigée - venant avec un jean simple et polo. Fred l'a soudainement en grande admiration, alors que sa mère ne cesse de lui jeter des oeillades désapprobatrices.

Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison avec les fautes de mauvais goûts que réunissait à lui seul le petit groupe descendant la légère colline :

Luna est en tête avec une robe bouffante couleur mandarine. Elle s'est attachée dans les cheveux un énorme noeud de la même couleur, d'où dépassait une tulipe blanche. Elle est chaussée de sandales en bois japonaises et marche dans un équilibre précaire. De fait, elle s'accroche désespérement au bras d'Harry.

Ce dernier porte un jean sombre assez moulant, un tee-shirt rouge échancré et une veste noire.

Mel - quant à lui - a opté pour un costume de gentilhomme français du XVIIIème siècle, une rose noire attachée à sa boutonnière. Il porte même une perruque blanche et s'est poudré le visage.

Katelyn, sa nouvelle compagne, a choisi une robe de marquise bleu-nuit finement brodée qui remonte sa poitrine en un décolleté pigeonnant.

Lee rit aux éclats auprès de Tonks. Habillé en parfait dandy, il agite un petit mouchoir devant la mine lugubre de Draco, qui se traîne comme un cadavre dans son ensemble Gucci gris.

En bas de la colline, Molly Weasley place sa main au niveau du front comme visière et jure en voyant la teinture rose chewing-gum de Tonks.

La mère de famille soulève sa longue robe lilas afin de ne pas marcher dessus et cavale vers le petit groupe le plus vite possible.

- Je peux savoir _qui_ vous a demandé de venir ainsi... affublés ? C'est censé être un jour de fête et...

- C'est la rose noir, murmure Remus à l'oreille de son père. Je t'avais dit que ça serait de trop.

Mel hausse des épaules et regarde d'un air absent le pommier sous lequel ils se sont arrêtés. Harry semble mal à l'aise et se racle la gorge. La fureur de Molly dévie de suite sur lui.

- Harry chéri, dit-elle hypocritement, il fallait dire à tes amis de se vêtir un peu plus convenablement...

- Je suis habillé convenablement, rétorque Draco depuis sa place légèrement en retrait. Draco Malefoy, se présente-t-il, héritier de la grande famille Malefoy et jeune patron sans scrupule, maître du monde en puissance, anciennement fraudeur aux impôts, nouvellement bon citoyen britannique, partisant démocrate, groupe sanguin O positif, bombe sexuel, Dieu au lit, ponctuel, pragmatique, irrésistible et magnétique, dingue à ses temps perdus, magicien la nuit, moraliste un week-end sur deux, vingt-deux centimètres...

- Ca va aller, souffle Harry en le poussant légèrement sur le côté. Mrs Weasley, sachez que nous avons tous fait de réels efforts. Quant à la tenue vestimentaire, eh bien, nous sommes venus comme nous sommes - au naturel.

La mère de famille plisse ses yeux marrons.

- Est-ce bien des rouleaux de réglisse attachés à vos oreilles ? croasse-t-elle à l'adresse de Luna.

- Je trouve ça dément, glapit Luna. J'ai souvent des petits creux aux cérémonies. J'aurais quelque chose à grignoter sans déranger personne.

- J'ai ramené un paquet de chips, réconforte Tonks en montrant son énorme sac à main.

Tout à coup, Ron accoure pour les accueuillir. Il semble aux anges à la vue des tenues qu'arborent les membres du Baba O'Riley.

Ron a même une petite voix émue et murmura un "_Je vous aime_". Molly s'en va à contrecoeur et s'apperçoit qu'ils étaient tous bel et bien sur la liste des convives.

- Mais je préfèrerais que vous ne soyez pas sur les photos, juge-t-elle bon d'ajouter. Enfin, sauf vous Monsieur Malefoy : vous êtes parfait.

- Parfait est mon second prénom, renchérit-il en un sourire désarmant.

- Faux-cul, grogne Mel en le bousculant.

Lee, Remus, Tonks, Luna, Mel, Katelyn, Harry et Draco se retrouvèent donc assis au fond du grand chapiteau, ne voyant pas grand chose avec tous les couvre-chefs des autres invités. Ron s'en excuse de suite et leur fournit plusieurs coussins pour être légèrement réhaussés.

Il est - pour sa part - tout devant, avec la famille Weasley au grand complet. Hermione vient leur dire bonjour et leur fait la bise.

- Tu me fais penser à une de mes employés, prononce Draco en cumulant les bises - s'élevant maintenant au nombre de huit -, aussi sexy qu'elle.

Hermione roule des yeux.

- Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment. On se rejoindra après la cérémonie. Je suis au troisième rang avec mes parents et deux cousines. Je vous les présenterai.

Après quoi, Hermione papote un moment avec Remus et reçoit nombre de compliments à propos de sa sublime robe en mousseline anis.

Luna commence à s'éventer le visage avec un magazine. Draco dépose sa tête contre son épaule afin de recevoir une légère brise. Pendant ce temps, il ne cesse de pianoter sur son smartphone, se plaignant à Blaise de "_Ô combien il n'y a pas d'ambiance dans ce trou_".

- Confisqué, clame Harry en lui prenant son téléphone portable. Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à un mariage avec un bruit de vibration en fond sonore.

- Laisse-moi au moins jouer au Tetris ! Tout le monde sait que je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

- Oh, la ferme ! geint Lee en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- On n'a qu'à pimenter le jeu avec un pari, murmure Mel à l'adresse de Draco.

- D'accord. Je parie cinquante livres que Bill dira oui.

- Marché conclut ! dit Mel avec joie.

Harry leur envoit un regard dédaigneux :

- Vous êtes ignobles de parier sur ce genre de choses.

- Bon toi, la Mary-Sue, ta gueule, rabroue Draco avec un léger sourire.

Le prêtre se met en place sur la légère estrade et Ron est chargé de mettre la musique de la procession.

Comme un coup de tonnerre explose _Hey Ya _d'OutKast. George se dandine - ce qui fit rire les deux cousines d'Hermione qu'on reconnaissait à leur couronne de fleurs.

Les oreilles de Ron deviennent rouges et il ne cesse de tripoter plusieurs boutons de la sono. Monsieur Weasley est si blanc que la couleur de son teint se confond littéralement avec celle du chapiteau. Finalement, Ron rectifie l'erreur et remplace le CD.

Hermione se cache pour rire.

Comme prévu, _I'm Kissing You _de Des'ree plombe l'ambiance et fait monter les larmes à toutes les mémés de l'assemblée. Draco grince des dents en une horrible grimace.

- Je rêve ou on est subitement tombé dans la guimauve, chuchote-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'Harry tout en se massant les tempes.

- Je confirme : c'est guimauve.

- My freacking God...

Bill et son témoin - Charlie, se lèvent en direction de l'autel. Le prêtre leur serre vigoureusement la main en un sourire bienveillant. Mr et Mrs Weasley remontent l'allée centrale d'un pas légèrement tremblant d'anxiété.

- Elle a un gros cul, ma parole ! s'exclame Draco dans un murmure _très _audible.

- Tu me fais honte, prononce Harry en se mordant les lèvres, voyant que tous leurs voisins les avaient entendus. S'il te plaît Draco, tiens toi et je te rendrai ton portable. Promis.

- Ah non, garde-le. Critiquer ce mariage est plus divertissant. Tonks, tu peux me passer les chips.

Un bruit de sachet brouille la piste sonore.

Nombre d'invités froncent des sourcils, contrariés. Finalement, c'est au tour des deux demoiselles d'honneur - Gabrielle et Ginny, de traverser l'allée en répandant des pétales de fleur sur leur chemin.

Bill a les yeux tirés par la fatigue et sourit à qui voulait bien le voir.

Enfin, c'est au tour de la mariée.

Elle est sublime dans sa robe blanche simple. Elle dégage une aura de force et de beauté. Son père - un petit homme au visage sympathique - bombe le torse de fierté. Harry dut admettre qu'elle était très belle, même pour un gay endurci.

- Elle te ressemble quand tu étais en Cendrillon, commente Luna en secouant brièvement le bras de Draco.

Ce dernier se renfrogne et s'enfonce une poignée de chips dans la bouche. Lee ne peut s'empêcher de glousser et un "_chut _!" casse l'ambiance. Harry murmure des désolés à qui voulait l'entendre.

- Sur le carton d'invitation, on dit qu'elle s'appelle Fleur, poursuit Luna. C'est joli ça comme prénom.

- Tu crois que si on lui balance de l'engrais à la gueule, elle pousse ? demande sournoisement Draco.

- A tester, répond simplement Mel.

- Bande de mauvaises langues, réprimande Harry.

Fleur arrive enfin à la hauteur de Bill. Elle a un sourire resplendissant auquel Bill répond. Lee se lève et prit une photo avec son polaroïd.

- C'est pour le marché noir, dit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

Le prêtre se racle la gorge afin de réclamer l'attention de l'auditoire.

Tout à coup, le téléphone portable de Draco vibre dans la poche d'Harry. Ce dernier le sort et lit le message de Blaise, scandalisé :

**Capitaine Blaise Z. : « **_Harry n'a qu'à leur faire un numéro de booty-shake pour remonter la barre d'audience... Il est très doué - surtout quand il est bourré. C'est juste amazing. Au bout de deux verres, il se prend pour Janet Jackson. C'est effrayant, mec. J'en ai une autre à la maison : Aleksei veut reprendre le sport de haut niveau. Il s'est inscrit pour les qualifications des handisports. Il passe sa vie à faire des abdos et démonter et remonter ses roues. Mmh, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire d'avoir un blond musclé... (Non, je ne parle pas de toi Malefoy -'). Ah, au fait, j'ai adoré la photo d'Harry qui bave sur son oreiller le matin x)'. Trop trash. Franchement, tu devrais avoir une médaille pour te réveiller avec ça tous les matins. _**»**

Eberlué, Harry place son doigt sur l'écran tactile et remonte le fil de la conversation :

**Moi, je, Beauté Suprême : « **_Harry est habillé comme une vraie folle pour ce mariage. Limite on voit son string. *o* Il a baffoué le code de la mode : pas plus de trois couleurs sur soi à la fois. C'est trop moche mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire (il est susceptible et je risque de ne pas niquer pendant un bon moment si j'ouvre ma gueule). Il traîne trop avec Luna, le garçon. Sinon, ta pétasse va comment ? Elle fait toujours de sublimes fellations ? Oh, bourdel, j'me fais chier dans cette campagne... Il pouvait pas se marier en ville comme tout le monde ? Mel a lâché une caisse dans la voiture -' L'enfoiré. Blaise, tu te rends compte que tu es mon seul lien avec la civilisation. Help me ! \o/ o ~o~ _**»**

Deux heures plus tôt, Blaise lui envoyait :

**Capitaine Blaise Z. : « **_Mon Dieu, j'ai peur. Khady m'a dit que plus tard, il voulait devenir une fille avec des gros boobies. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec le pédo-psychiatre. Je vais virer dingue. Tu crois que Khady sera hétéro plus tard ? Parce que là, je commence à en douter... Tu crois que ça vient de nous ? Ma mère va me maudire_. **»**

Ce à quoi Draco avait répondu :

**Moi, je, Beauté Suprême : «**_ Non mais, mec, Khady il va devenir transexuel. C'est écrit dans les lignes de sa main. En plus Harry lui a tiré les cartes quand il est venu dormir à la maison. C'est un avenir plein d'ambiguité qui lui est destiné. Pour ta pétasse blonde et son envie de podium, bah ça lui fera les jambes de courir après un trophée, hahaha ! Au fait, je me suis toujours posé une drôle de question : Aleksei et toi vous faites comment pour niquer ? Parce que j'ai beau avoir de l'imagination mais... ça me turlupine vachement. Est-ce que le petit soldat est toujours au garde-à-vous quand tu le titilles ou il est déficient de ce côté ? Par contre, mon pote, si Harry fait du booty-shake aujourd'hui, il pète son jean. C'est trop serré : je l'ai aidé à le fermer. Il criait pour que ça rentre. J'espère qu'on va bientôt couper le gâteau. J'ai faim oO ! _**»**

**Capitaine Blaise Z. : « **_Tu ne te fais pas assez respecter par Harry, sérieux. Il faut que tu mettes tes bowls sur la table et que tu t'imposes. Franchement, à ta place, je lui aurais tenu tête pour ne pas aller dans ce mariage de beauf. Je l'aurais regardé droit dans les yeux et je lui aurais dit : "Femme, c'est moi le roi de ce château". C'est comme ça que ça se passe chez Blaise Zabini, et ouais... Attends, je te laisse : Aleksei veut que j'aille ranger les vêtements propres de Khady dans son placard. _**»**

**Moi, je, Beauté Suprême : « **_Mec, sérieux, tu es bien le dernier à pouvoir parler de fierté et de respect dans un couple. T'es devenu une larvette. Même pas une larve. Mais une larvette. Tu vois le truc là, tout petit, ridicule, qu'on écrase sur l'autoroute de la Dignité. Voilà ce que __t'es__. De quelles bowls tu me parles ? T'es circoncis et castré depuis qu'Aleksei est arrivé dans ta vie. Il t'a chopé les burnes et maintenant c'est fini. Il te laisse croire ce que tu veux bien entendre mais c'est lui qui tire les ficelles. En même temps, j'te comprends. Il a une force de malade. Quand il m'a __mis __une patate, j'ai cru que mon visage allait décoller. Dis, Blaisounet, t'es un homme battu ? _**»**

**Capitaine Blaise Z. : « **_Je prends mes médicaments et je te réponds dans cinq minutes, enfoiré. _**»**

**Moi, je, Beauté Suprême : « **[...] _Tu te mets un thermomètre dans le cul ou quoi ? _[...] _Oh, la mère de Bill a un cul, samaire ! On dirait un amas de cellulite rassembler dans une culotte bouffante. Dis, tu crois que dans trente ans Harry aura la même chose dans son futal ? Eh, au fait, t'es malade ? _**»**

**Capitaine Blaise Z. : « **_J'ai attrapé un rhume en voulant faire un strip-tease intégral à Aleksei. Sauf qu'Aleksei n'était pas là. C'était son père qui passait juste en coup de vent déposer Khady. Je me suis donc caché sur la terrasse de notre chambre. Et je suis resté des heures, le cul à l'air, à attendre mon cher et tendre. Khady me regardait à travers la vitre en mangeant des bonbons et me faisant des coucous. Il n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir -' Fils indigne. Le sadisme est un vice à la mode. Le pire, c'est que je crois qu'il a vu mon zeub. _**»**

**Moi, je, Beauté Suprême : « **_Les joies de la paternité... Heureusement qu'Harry n'a pas d'ovaires. Quoi que parfois, j'en doute. Il doit s'injecter des hormones directement dans la gorge avec une seringue au __vu __des gloussements qu'il produit parfois. Il est adorable, hein, mais surtout quand il se tait... Mais il a quoi ton zeub de si particulier ? Il est en forme de courgette ? *o* _**»**

**Capitaine Blaise Z. : « **_Bah, disons qu'il est... __disproportionné__. J'me doute bien que tu ne dois pas te souvenir de la fois où je t'ai baisé après un trop-plein de shâhada au Néon. _**»**

**Moi, je, Beauté Suprême : « **_Ah, ouais ! Mazette ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais eu mal au popotin après. J'ai cru que vous vous étiez amusé à mettre autre chose dans mes fesses pendant que je dormais. J'en un souvenir très __flou__ mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ta bite est inhumaine. J'me demande même comment ils ont fait tes partenaires jusqu'ici pour encaisser les coups. _**»**

**Capitaine Blaise Z. : « **_C'est pour ça qu'Harry a un vagin large. CQFD. _**»**

**Moi, je, Beauté Suprême : « **_Je te hais, camarade. _**»**

Harry rend à Draco son portable, énervé au possible.

- C'est ça que tu faisais depuis tout à l'heure ? Ca pourrait attendre ! Bill est sur le point de se marier.

- En parlant de ça, tu as râté le discours du prêtre pendant que tu lisais les messages, fit remarquer Luna avec un sourire aimable. Il a parlé de fidélité, d'amour, de promesses. Oh, regardez ! Les colombes apportent les alliances !

Deux oiseaux blancs traversent le chapiteau sous les regards admiratifs des convives. Ils se posent sur deux perchoirs différents, un aux côtés de Bill ; l'autre aux côtés de Fleur.

Les lys blancs qui décorent les colonnes rendaient l'atmosphrère solennelle.

Bill prend l'alliance et le prêtre prononça :

- William Arthur Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Fleur Isabelle Delacour ici présente ? L'aimer et l'honorer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et cela, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

**A suivre**

* * *

Que ceux qui m'aiment me suivent. Muhahaha, sadisme, quand tu nous tiens...

**D.**


	34. Wicked Game

**Posté le : **19 Août 2011. _Dites non au téléchargement illégal, les jeunes... Au moins une fois._

* * *

**PARCE QUE CE CHAPITRE EST AUSSI LONG QUE LE MEMBRE DE BLAISE ZABINI.**

******Idée du jour, Bonjour : **J'ai eu une idée et je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresserait. En fait, il s'agirait de raconter la vie d'Aleksei avant et après son accident. Je voulais travailler sur la thématique "souvenirs marquants". Parler des viols de Draco, de l'époque du lycée avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, comment Blaise a découvert son homosexualité, son éducation, son milieu etc. Je me dis que ça peut être pas mal, ça apporterait des informations supplémentaires. J'attends vos avis en tout cas ! Si vous avez des questions concernant le parcours d'un personnage en particulier, posez-la et j'essaierai de l'intégrer dans ce chapitre. J'essaie de trouver une chanson qui pourrait coller avec cette thématique. Je pense que je trouverai bientôt. Aussi, je vous encourage à vous rendre sur le blog de la fanfiction qui a relativement changé depuis.

**Graffitis : **Une semaine passée à une vitesse éclaire. J'ai dû m'occuper de choses ordinaires et pourtant, ça m'a bouffé pas mal de temps. Seul truc sortant de l'ordinaire, j'ai bêta-reader deux fics et j'ai écrit pour Baba. Sinon c'était ménage, code, conduite etc. Bref, rien de bien joyeux. Effet retour de vacances, je suppose. J'ai vraiment envie de m'évader en ce moment. De sauter. De courir. De rire. Mais je suis là, à devoir faire des tristes besognes. Je me rattraperai bientôt. Il le faut. Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances, profitez-en jusqu'au bout.

**Bidule chose truc chouette : **Je tenais à dire que pour ce chapitre j'avais été très inspirée mais je ne sais pas si le truc sera à la hauteur de vos espérances... Parfois, je me dis que je dois vous faire chier avec mes blablas lunatiques. Je voulais aussi savoir si poster régulièrement vous dérangeait, dans le sens où ça vous empêcherait de pouvoir suivre la cadence. Parce que je m'en voudrai un peu -'. Si vous voulez que je poste un peu moins régulièrement, je suis prête à le faire (Non, parce que ça doit être chiant de recevoir plein de mails de Dairy's Scribenpenne tout le temps)...

~ Dans ce chapitre - le plus long de la fic jusqu'ici avec vingt-cinq pages, j'utilise de nombreux détails de la fanfiction, des phrases dites précédemment, de passages qui n'avaient pas été exploités jusqu'alors, des scènes avec un autre point de vue etc. Donc vous aurez de nombreuses informations et j'espère que ce chapitre - beaucoup plus long que coutume - vous plaira réellement.

**D.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley **

**Single 34 : « Wicked Game »**

* * *

**"Wicked Game" [*] - Chris Isaak. 1989. Piste de 4 min 3. Langoureux. Pensif. Amoureux. La saveur des nuages. L'écume salée de la mer. Le chant du vent. Le regard brûlant du soleil. Les grains de sable sur la terre ferme. Rêver en étant à la croisée des chemins. L'avenir à perte de vue. Et un mot, un tout petit mot, qui peut tout changer. L'effet papillon. **

_The world was on fire _

_No one could save me but you. _

_Strange what desire will make foolish people do _

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you _

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

_No, I don't want to fall in love _

_This love is only gonna break your heart_

_With you _

« La loi du silence. Une voix dans le désert », F.M. (à partir de coupures de presse, sans prétention aucune)

« Un oui sera prononcé aujourd'hui », F.M. (sans prétention aucune)

**.**

**.**

**.**

La réponse failli frôler ses lèvres.

Ce n'est pas le doute qui le submerge, car au fond, il connaît déjà sa réponse. Bill se souvient alors de la première fois où il avait rencontré Théodore :

C'était au Baba O'Riley, le jour des dix-huit ans de Luna. La fête battait son plein. C'était une soirée lumineuse et inoubliable pour diverses raisons. Les couleurs étaient de sortie. Chacun avaient mis un costume rappellant les Disney, Pixar et autres comédies musicales.

Bill, lui, avait opté pour le sublime manteau du prince dans la Belle et la Bête. Luna avait insisté pour qu'on lui mette un noeud bleu pour attaché ses cheveux : "_Comme dans le dessin animé ! Et puis, le Prince te ressemble : roux aux yeux bleus. Tu vas faire sensation et me voler la vedette_", avait-t-elle dit.

Alors, pour lui faire plaisir le jour de son anniversaire, Bill avait cédé. De toute manière, il n'y avait que ça à sa taille dans le magasin de déguisement que Ron et lui avaient trouvé. Il aurait tant voulu - comme son petit frère - être Dany de _Grease_.

Ce costume était trop serré et sentait le vieux. Il s'en serait volontiers débarrassé. Bill s'en souvenait parfaitement, même cinq ans après.

Cette nuit-là, chacun avait apporté un petit quelque chose pour rendre la fête encore plus spéciale. Bill avait discrètement glissé plusieurs goulée de Whisky dans le Punch. Il rangeait sa flasque dans l'intérieur de son veston bleu marine, sans se douter que quelques secondes plus tard, une personne arriverait au Baba O'Riley et changerait le court de son existence.

Et là, il le vit.

Théodore.

Oh, il ne savait pas encore son prénom ni rien d'autre, d'ailleurs. Mais au milieu de cette marée de rire, des goulées d'alcool en tous genres, de l'écume des bières, des chavirements des couples enlacés sur l'étroite piste de danse et des vagues d'euphorie, se trouvait cette personne, cet inconu qui le fixait avec intensité.

Théodore portait un costume sombre. Il avait l'air fatigué, à bouts de nerf presque. Ses traits étaient tirés mais ne gâchaient en rien sa beauté originelle. Ses lèvres cachaient deux rangées de dents alignées à l'hygiène irréprochables.

"_Il doit sentir bon_", avait pensé sur le coup Bill. Lithium était arrivé en même temps que ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. L'inconnu semblait avoir du mal à se sentir à l'aise. Il faisait très chaud. Du jazz passait dans la sono qui criait jusqu'à plus soif.

Bill voulut l'accueuillir convenablement. Il se balança d'avant en arrière et se décida à aller vers lui avec son plus beau sourire.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre, l'homme s'était évanoui en un claquement de doigt. Le bruit de sa chute firent se retourner ses voisins. Mel s'était étouffé avec la fumée de sa shisha à la menthe. Lithium et Harry - qui se tournaient autour tels deux pôles magnétiques opposés - avaient fait volte-face tel un seul homme et s'étaient précipités vers la silhouette effondrée.

La sono fut éteinte. Luna avait mis sa main sur son tout petit coeur et attendait. Finalement, Théodore allait bien. Réaction physique étrange. Simple coup de chaud ou coup de foudre ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Nul ne le sut réellement. La fête repris son plein.

Ils avaient beaucoup bu et dansé cette nuit-là. Bill se souvenaient aussi du _Tourniquet Camembert_, du gâteau gigantesque de Luna d'où était sorti une Escort Girl, du fameux titre _Bambi's Mother is Dead _chanté par Tonks, de la séance de maquillage de Draco, des froufrous, de la musique, de l'ambiance surtout. L'ambiance du Baba qui lui manquait cruellement.

C'était injuste après tout. Il s'était puni lui-même. Mais cette nuit avait été inconstestablement la meilleure de toute sa putain d'existence.

Après la soirée d'anniversaire qui s'était prolongée jusqu'à deux heures du matin (fermeture du Baba O'Riley), eh bien, Lee, Draco, Harry, Théodore et lui-même s'étaient rendus au Néon - la boîte de nuit gay par excellence.

Ils enchaînaient déguisement sur déguisement. Soirée à thème Antiquité. Un truc qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier. Bill en Grec. Théodore en Egyptien. C'était très drôle comme concept, et encore plus de l'appliquer.

Dès les premières minutes, Harry et Draco s'étaient perdus dans une suave parade nuptiale tandis que Lee s'étaient plongé la tête la première dans les Backroom. Bill avait amené Théodore vers le bar - satisfait de la tournure dont prenait les choses. Il l'avait pour lui, le temps d'une soirée.

Théodore avait de la conversation en plus d'un corps au charme discret. Pile ce que Bill aimait. Parfois, il laissait son regard courir sur son torse légèrement musclé. Rien de très marqué mais suffisamment pour laisser des idées inappropriées vagabonder dans son esprit.

Bill lui avait commandé un verre. Ils avaient trinqué à cet anniversaire. Théodore buta plusieurs fois sur le prénom de Luna. Peut-être avait-il trop bu ? Sûrement. Bill l'embrassa sans préambule. Doucement. Pour voir sa réaction. Théodore avait eu un petit rire stupide et avait désigné ses lèvres :

"_C'est ça un baiser pour toi _?", avait-il dit, la voix moqueuse. "_Viens là grand dadet, je vais te montrer ce que c'est_..." Et vlam ! L'ouragan. Le tsunami. Le geyser. Tous ces trucs à la fois. Bill devint raide et baba à la fois. Etrange, non ? Fier de son petit effet, Théodore trempa ensuite ses lèvres dans sa Tekila. Redoutable. "_Son petit numéro, il avait dû le faire à un tas de mecs_", avait pensé Bill sur le coup. C'était imparable.

Derrière ses airs sages et d'homme propre sur lui, Théodore savait comment se faire plaisir et faire plaisir à la fois. Et Bill, ça le faisait bander. Parce que voilà, il aime lorsque tout est dans la suggestion, que rien n'est dévoilé ou même écrit à l'avance. Théodore lui offrait ça sur un plateau d'argent. Où se trouvait le plateau ? Eh bien, certainement pas au niveau des yeux...

Bill avait entraîné Théodore jusqu'à la piste de danse. Ce dernier avait crié qu'il voulait absolument finir son verre. Bill s'en foutait. Il fallait danser. C'était impératif. Parfois, il nous arrive d'agir d'une certaine manière sans savoir ce qui nous pousse à le faire et ce qu'on y gagnera une fois que tout sera fini. Mais cette danse, Bill en avait besoin.

Ce ne fut pas comme il l'avait imaginé quelques secondes auparavant. Théodore avait des gestes très flous. On ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait avec ses bras et le bousculait au passage. Pas qu'il dansait mal. Mais c'était assez particulier. Un peu comme quelqu'un qui s'adonnerait à du hula-hoop à cloche-pied. Bill avait éclaté de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Théodore était différent à sa manière. Derrière son sérieux, sa froideur, son côté maniaque, se cachait une âme vivante, qui remuait et ne demandait qu'à s'échapper. Bill la captura en un nouveau baiser, sous les néons. "_T'es bizarre_", avait-t-il dit au creux de son oreille. Théodore avait souri de toutes ses dents : "_Je suis bourré surtout_".

Et ils tournèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre la tête dans le lit de Théodore plusieurs heures après. Son appartement, Bill s'en foutait. Il aurait tout le loisir pour l'observer le lendemain, au réveil.

Théodore s'était déshabillé comme si ses vêtements allaient le brûler à même la peau. Bill le regarda faire, curieux. Très vite, il comprit que Théodore était un jeune homme ayant l'habitude de vivre seul et d'agir seul, sans consulter personne. Pas une seule fois il lui demanda si ça le dérangeait d'avoir une lumière aussi vive, s'il voulait boire un truc ou s'il préférait l'eau chaude ou froide...

Bill le rejoignit sous la douche. Théodore était là, le dos plaqué contre la vitre de la cabine, les bras ouverts en une invitation muette. Ensuite, ce fut la sonnette d'alarme. Jusqu'à ce soir-là, Bill ne s'était jamais cru aussi passionné et sauvage. Avec Théodore, on s'attendait à quelque chose de sage et paisible. Mais en réalité, c'était le feu. Le feu partout.

Quand Théodore avait une victime désignée, elle n'aurait de répit qu'après sa mort.

L'orgasme ne lui suffisait pas - et pas qu'un seul ! Il lui avait crié des baise-moi en rafale. La vitre de la cabine de douche s'était légèrement fendue. Théodore avait ri en contemplant les dégâts. Il comprit qu'il avait enfin mis la main sur un adversaire à sa taille. Théodore avait passé ses doigts sur son torse rendu brûlant par l'eau chaude, avait contourné ses tétons, descendu son Chemin de Paradis, s'était attardé sur son sexe qui ne perdait jamais en vigueur. Bill lui aurait donné le Diable sans confession. Et aux confessions, Théodore avait très vite voulu y passer.

Il avait noué ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Bill avait poussé un grognement de frustration en le poussant contre le carrelage froid de la cabine. Le choc thermique fit gémir Théodore - de plaisir ou de déplaisir ? on n'en savait rien. Il gémit. Point.

Leur peau se retrouvèrent l'une contre l'autre. Bill se délecta de cette sensation. La main de Théodore s'était enfoncée dans ses cheveux assombris et l'avait embrassé avec fougue. Il lui abîmait les lèvres au passage, histoire de marquée le coup. Et quel coup ! Bill était sans doute le meilleur de toute sa chienne de vie.

Alors, Théodore le traîna en laisse jusqu'à son lit. Bill ne savait pas encore à qui il avait à faire. Mais si quelqu'un avait voulu savoir ce qu'était un succube, il aurait fallu voir ce qu'il se passait ce soir-là dans la chambre de Théodore Nott :

Il n'y avait pas de définition plus claire, plus imagée, plus correcte que celle-ci. Appétit sexuel vorace était un euphémisme. Théodore l'avait usé jusqu'à la corde puis jeté comme un vulgaire paquet de linges sales le lendemain. Bill en avait été le premier étonné. Il pensait ne pas avoir été trop mal la veille...

Sauf qu'il ignorait que Théodore ne préférait ne jamais plus s'attacher à un homme. Il souffrait encore un peu, il faut dire. Blaise s'était moqué de lui sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait pensé qu'à coucher. Alors que lui, Théodore, avait été sincère du début à la fin. Il était amoureux. Il croyait vraiment que Blaise avait vu quelque chose.

Depuis toutes les années où ils travaillaient ensemble, n'avait-il jamais remarqué tous ces regards brillants d'un on-ne-savait-quoi ? Non, Blaise ne pensait qu'au profit, bénéfice, entrée d'argent et tout autre terme politiquement correct pour désigner le pognon, l'oseille, le fric.

Comprenant que son coeur et son amitié avaient été mis à mal par le capitalisme, Théodore avait préféré s'en aller - tant qu'il était encore temps. Il fallait sauver le peu de choses qu'il restait et tout reconstruire, plus loin et en plus solide.

C'est donc dans cette phase de reconstruction que Théodore rencontra Bill.

A la base, il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix. Il voulait juste baiser le soir et pleurer le lendemain matin. Il voulait être seul, bordel !

"_Tu es sûr que ça va _?", avait demandé Bill en déposant une main sur son épaule nue.

Théodore n'avait rien répondu. Un reniflement. Un visage qui se tourne vers la fenêtre ouverte sur le boulevard [1]. Une envie irrépréssible de pleurer. Des sanglots qui sont coincés au niveau de la gorge. Les souvenirs qui se bousculent dans la tête. L'amère sensation de ne jamais pouvoir plaire à quelqu'un plus d'une nuit. Le bilan de sa vie. Le schéma répétitif. Faire semblant d'être heureux de son malheur. Ecouter ses amis parler d'amour. En rire tout haut et les envier tout bas.

Baiser comme la dernière des catins. Coucher pour plaire, pour réussir, pour passer le temps, pour obtenir quelque chose, pour faire mal. Forniquer pour des futilités, pour rire, pour se laisser transporter par le son et les odeurs, pour imaginer quelqu'un d'autre. Et ne jamais faire l'amour.

Bill se souviendrait toute sa putain de vie de ses yeux sombres, tristes et beaux à la fois.

"_Ouais, je vais bien_", avait répondu Théodore sans lui accorder un regard. En fait, il essayait plus de se convaincre qu'autre chose. Il fallait que tout aille bien. Si lui n'y croyait plus, qui y croirait à sa place ? Qui se préoccuperait de Théodore Nott une dernière fois ?

Sa peau était marquée de rougeurs à divers endroits. Théodore était assis au bord du lit, regardant l'immeuble d'en face se réveiller petit à petit. Bill était allongé à travers le lit, appuyé sur le flanc, et observait son dos. Ce dos plein de promesses et chargé de grains de beauté.

"_Tu as l'habitude d'amener des gars ici_.", avait deviné Bill. "_Parce que moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Je ne te jugerai jamais. De toute façon, on a tous un Talon d'Achille. Moi, c'est le rock_." Théodore avait tourné une partie de son visage vers lui et sourit doucement. Ce gars-là n'était pas comme les autres. Il le fixait de ses yeux trop bleus pour être vrais. Bill ne cilla pas. Théodore non plus. Lequel baissera les yeux le premier ?

Le vent souffla fort dans la rue.

Théodore se détourna et prétexta aller s'habiller. Bill souffla et tomba allongé, les bras en croix. Il entendit Théodore ouvrir les robinets et prendre un long bain.

Les clapotis de l'eau se joignèrent à ceux de la pluie au-dehors. Bill était ailleurs, dans le cosmos. Qui n'avait jamais ressenti ça ? Théodore n'était pas conscient de son sérieux potentiel et Bill allait tout faire pour le mettre devant le fait accomplit. Il était canon. C'était peut-être même le plus beau de tous à ses yeux. Il avait ce petit quelque chose de..."_Spécial_", avait chuchoté Bill, les yeux levés vers le plafond blanc nacré.

Finalement, Théodore revint de la salle de bain, entièrement vêtu. Il refermait les boutons de sa chemise violette. Dans ses yeux brillèrent pendant une fraction de seconde de l'étonnement. Il s'arrêta et fixa Bill un long moment avant de sourire : Il devait certainement vouloir la salle de bain.

"_Demain, on se reverra _?", avait interrogé Bill avec inquiètude.

Cette question, Théodore devait s'avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Son coup d'un soir demandait à être de permanence. Drôle de situation.

Théodore arqua un sourcil. Bill enroulait nerveusement son doigt dans un des plis du drap vert. Théodore alla mettre ses chaussures pour se rendre au travail. "_Je sais aussi cuisiner_", avait continué Bill en sautant du lit. "_Tu as faim _?" Un moment en suspend. Théodore acquiesça juste et un sourire radieux s'afficha sur le visage de Bill. Cette phrase sur la bouffe avait scellée leur vie.

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner en silence, s'observant à la dérobée. Oh, ce n'était pas grandiose : des croissants surgelés mis au four, des céréales, du lait. En fait, Bill avait juste pressé quelques oranges. "_Tu sais, la machine aurait pu le faire_", fit remarqué Théodore avec un léger sourire. "_Mais en mieux et en plus propre_."

S'ils allaient se revoir ? Bien sûr que oui. La réponse flottait sur leurs lèvres.

Ils se quittèrent néanmoins mais ne se dirent pas au revoir. Ils savaient que bientôt, leur tour sera venu. Théodore avait eu l'impression que l'amour lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il ne puisse s'y préparer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils vivaient leur idylle à l'abris des regards des autres. Théodore aimait les secrets. Il aimait les petites boîtes de Pandore. Les choses qu'on ne chuchote à personne. Les sourires dont personne n'en connaît la source. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans.

Au début, Bill et lui parlaient peu. Juste l'essentiel. Ils pouvaient - après avoir couché ensemble - passer des heures sous les draps tièdes, collés l'un à l'autre à dessiner des arabesques sur des carrés de peau. Ca leur suffisait pour se sentir bien et protégé. Théodore était foutu. Malgré son flegme, son désintéressement apparent se cachait une toute autre vérité : Bill lui avait fait oublier Blaise. Mieux ! Il lui avait réappris à rêver.

Lors de leur petit voyage improvisé en Cornouailles, Bill lui avait appris à voler. Son frère cadet, Charli, avait pris les commandes du petit avion. Théodore ne se sentait pas en confiance. Surtout quand, à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude, on lui appris que ce jour-là, il allait faire un saut en parachute. "_Tu as confiance en moi _?", avait demandé Bill en lui tendant une combinaison. Le bruit du vent fouettant l'appareil couvrait le ronflement infernal du moteur. Bill criait presque. Théodore était resté tétanisé.

Un trou énorme, de la taille d'une télévision, venait de lui tomber dans le ventre.

Sauter ? Jamais il n'avait pris un tel risque. Pour aller où ? Atterir comment ? Confiance ? Ils se connaissaient à peine. Théodore contempla longuement sa combinaison. Bill fit coulisser la porte de l'appareil et un vent fort fit voleter ses mèches brunes. Peu importe le ciel radieux. Peu importe le vide. Peu importe la peur. Théodore avait appris une seule chose dans sa putain de vie : on ne la faisait pas en restant assis. Malgré la trouille, le ventre qui se tord, la crainte de l'irrationnel, se demander ce que ça fait de crever des nuages, Théodore enfila promptement sa combinaison. Bill le regardait faire, les mains accrochées à des sangles suspendues.

Son sourire en coin trahissait son contentent. "_Qui a dit que les gars comme moi ne pouvaient pas être courageux _?", avait lancé Théodore en lui tirant presque ses lunettes de protection. Bill vérifia s'il était bien vêtu, ses mains glissèrent sur ses jambes, ses bras, la base de son cou. Il s'arrêta au niveau de ses lèvres et l'embrassa. "_Je n'en connais pas deux des comme toi._" "_Moi non plus, tu sais_." Théodore lui rendit son sourire et survola de ses lèvres le poignet de Bill, se trouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Celui-ci avait ses deux mains sur son visage, le regardant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Que se seraient-ils dit dans ce cas-là ? Tout ou rien. C'était quitte ou double. Comme toutes les autres choses qu'ils avaient faites jusqu'ici.

"_Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de toi_." "_Pourquoi_ ?" "_Parce que ça me forcerait à quitter le septième ciel pour la réalité_." "_Alors ne m'aime jamais. Surtout pas_." Les yeux bleus, presque irréels, de Bill balayèrent son visage. Une bouffée de courage naquit au creux du ventre de Théodore. C'était foutu : il l'aimait déjà. Terriblement même.

Aimer quelqu'un, c'est comme sauter dans le vide. On ne sait jamais si on va s'écraser la gueule au sol, ou voler très haut pour ne plus jamais atterir.

"_Tu es prêt _?", s'était écrié Bill en ajustant bien ses lunettes de protection. "_On va sauter_".

Théodore regardait l'immensité du ciel, là, juste à ses pieds. Une peur sans nom le traversa. "_Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais le vertige _?", dit-il en se tournant légèrement vers Bill auquel il était attaché. "_Peut-être. Mais je ne t'écoutais pas. Regade ce nuage ! On peut le traverser si on saute maintenant_."

Théodore respirait difficilement. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à ces jeunes années d'enfance où il faisait de l'asthme. Putain d'inhalateur, pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ? La main de Bill exerça une légère pression sur son bras afin d'attirer l'attention de Théodore.

"_Tout ira très bien, je te le jure. Tu fais juste ton dépucellage du ciel. C'est quelque chose d'intense, de pur, d'inoubliable. Mais quand on volera, tu oublieras tout...Même ton prénom. C'est...C'est unique. Tu peux me faire confiance, Théodore. J'ai fais ça des dizaines de fois_." Théodore avait ri. "_Tu as ton immense capote dans ce sac _?" "_Oui, prête à être déployée_." "_Alors...C'est d'accord_." "_OK_ ?" "_Oui, OK. Et vite avant que je ne change d'avis _!"

Bill s'appuya contre les parois de l'appareil afin de prendre un peu d'élan et ils s'élancèrent dans le ciel. Là-haut. Tout en haut. Dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. C'était comme...Comme être conscient de sa petitesse. Etre aux creux de bras immenses. De sentir des choses qui nous échappent, qui courrent et volent tout autour de nous. On ressentait à peine les courrant d'air car la sensation si particulière emportait sur tout le reste.

Le vide, il n'existait pas. Le ciel était plein.

Il y avait tout un tas de choses, de beautés à voir, de nuages, de micro-éléments. Tout était blanc, humide, vaporeux. Un nuage. Un filament qui s'échappe du poing. On a l'impression de planer. Mais oui ! On plane ! On vole ! Comme des oiseaux libres. Fini la cage, l'enfermement. Le reste de son existence est un vide comparé à tout cela : les sauts périlleux dans le ventre, le coeur qui fait boum-boum, l'adréaline qui monte, le sang qui afflue, l'euphorie, les cris, les larmes aux yeux, le sourire qui ne décolle toujours pas de cette figure, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, les vêtements qui flottent, les bras en croix.

Oui, c'est ça, un oiseau. Free Bird : Because I'm as free as a bird now, chantait _Lynyrd Skynyrd_. Et c'était exactement ça !

Est-ce qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose de plus émouvant, de plus entier, de plus dangereux pour l'homme que de voler ? Théodore en doutait. Les mains de Bill vinrent chercher les siennes en plein milieu du ciel. Il les écarta doucement, leurs doigts joints et ils planèrent tous les deux. Théodore avait même l'impression d'avancer vers l'avant avec le vent. C'était incroyable. On n'était ni léger, ni lourd. On avait l'impression de ne jamais chuter, que l'air nous portait. C'était... Insaisissable.

Comme l'eau, le temps, l'air. C'était une sensation de jamais vu. Comme un orgasme qu'on enfermerait dans une bouteille pour qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Tout ça, Théodore eut l'impression que c'était long et court à la fois :

Long parce qu'il pu photographier dans sa mémoire tout une tonne de détails. Mais court car il ne s'en lasserait jamais plus.

Il voulait déjà refaire le grand saut avec Bill. Théodore pressa alors ses doigts, histoire de lui dire : Tu vois, je t'ai fait confiance et je ne regrette déjà pas.

Comment pourrait-il le regretter de toute manière ? Le parachute s'ouvrit brusquement, comme une fleur qui éclorait trois cent fois plus vite que la normale. Il était rouge comme un coquelicot. L'estomac de Théodore eut un léger soubresaut, emporté en arrière. De loin, très loin, il y avait le rivage et des milliards de prismes blancs se découpaient sur l'horizon. L'eau était calme et lisse et le soleil était dans leur dos. Il leur chauffait doucement la peau.

Jamais Théodore n'eut la sensation de tomber. Voler semblait être l'extension naturelle de ses cinq sens. Le vent soufflait légèrement plus fort. Le corps de Bill était toujours étroitement collé au sien. Il semblait préoccupé à diriger le parachute. Théodore, lui, regardait tout et n'importe quoi à ses pieds comme un enfant qui s'étonne.

Se pouvait-il que ce carré jaune soit un champ ? Et là, ce truc bizarre à droite, une butte ? Et ce gros point bleu est un étang ou un lac ? "_C'est trop beau _!" avait crié Théodore pour se faire entendre. Bill ne répondit rien et Théodore ne pouvait pas se retourner pour le regarder. Mais s'il avait pu, il aurait vu son immense sourire.

Ce même sourire qu'il avait aujourd'hui, journée ensoleillée, jour de son mariage, en se remémorant tous ces souvenirs. Pouvait-il tous les abandonner ? Arriverait-il à en créer d'aussi beaux avec Fleur ? Bill leva le nez vers le prêtre qui semblait attendre une réponse avec un petit sourire encourageant. Le ciel était magnifique...magnifique comme le jour de ce saut dans le vide avec Théodore. Théodore. Théodore... Toujours lui.

"- _Alors ferme les yeux. Je veux que tu te vois dans quelques jours dire oui à cette jeune femme. Je veux que tu la vois te sourire et t'embrasser. Je veux que tu te vois lui faire l'amour avec tendresse. Je veux que tu te vois père de ses enfants. Je veux que tu te vois comme un mari idéal. Tu te sens réellement capable de faire tout ça ? De vivre dans le mensonge ? Oh, bien sûr, tu y arriveras au début. Tu fermeras constamment les yeux. Tu imagineras inconsciemment un homme entre tes draps. Tu parviendras à te persuader que c'est dans l'ordre des choses, que tu t'es suffisamment amusé. Sauf qu'être homosexuel n'est pas un jeu - bien au contraire. Et tu sais quand ce jeu stupide cessera de fonctionner ? Quand tes enfants seront suffisamment grands pour se rendre compte que leur Papa n'aime pas Maman_.", avait prononcé Luna lors de leu séjour à New York.

Alors Bill, devant l'autel, fait donc comme elle le lui avait dit.

Il ferme longtemps les yeux et il s'imagine la suite :

Un père quelconque, trop pris par son travail à la banque pour voir ses enfants grandir. Une femme splendide qui cacherait ses atouts en restant cloîtrée dans son foyer. Une routine dont ils ne voudraient pour rien au monde se débarrasser. Les rouages d'une mécanique bien huilée, sans heurts ni imprévus.

Il l'appellerait chérie et embrasserait chastement ses lèvres en rentrant le soir. Elle lui proposerait un steak bien saignant pour le dîner. Il ne dira rien et s'assira et écoutera ses enfants - proches et étrangers à la fois, lui raconter cette journée au bord de la mer. Il mentira en dirant qu'il aurait tant voulu y être.

En fait, il aime la tranquilité. Ces quelques rares moments pour rêvasser. Il se jetterait à corps perdu dans une activité où il pourrait oublier son passé, son homosexualité refoulée. Il ira chaque dimanche chez ses parents et tous les mois chez ses beaux-parents.

Pour Noël, ils se rendrait en famille à l'église et déposerait un cierge. Il accompagnera ses marmots faire la tournée d'Halloween. Il les observerai et ne les verrai pas grandir. Il fera l'amour à sa femme toutes les trois semaines - au mieux, histoire de combler son cycle menstruel.

Il se raserai tous les matins parce qu'elle n'aime pas les barbes. Il prendrai son café avec deux sucres et prendrait sa voiture dans le garage qu'il faudrait repeindre le week-end prochain. Il accompagnera son fils au football le jeudi soir, et sa fille à la poterie le mercredi matin.

Il jouera aux échecs avec un de ses frère lorsqu'il viendrait lui rendre visite. Il se remettrai à fumer pour combler un manque quelconque et aussi par anxiété. Il se rendra au supermarché tous les dix jours avec une liste qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur.

Il répondra "_Oui, je vois_" par automatisme à sa femme lorsqu'elle lui parlera. Il lui dira qu'elle est belle sans même le penser une seule seconde. Il regardera le journal télévisé en vieillissant devant l'écran d'année en année. Il se trouvera un poil blanc sur le torse un jour de février. Il le fixera, atomisé. Il voudra rattrapper le temps perdu.

Il se mettra à boire un verre de vin supplémentaire aux fêtes, un peu de bière devant les match retranscris en direct, du Porto pour faire passer l'apéro, du Whisky quand sa femme et ses enfants seront partis.

Puis il en aura marre de les attendre. Il prendra probablement ses clefs et roulera un peu partout dans la ville. Il s'arrêtera devant une vitrine de prêt-à-porter et trouvera que ça pourrait faire jolie sur sa femme. Il descendra pour l'acheter et reviendra avec quinze minutes plus tard.

Il roulera une éternité. Le soleil tombera au milieu de son pare-brise. Les lumières de la ville s'éveillent enfin. Le monde de la nuit remplace le décors.

Il traînera dans un pub et jouera aux fléchettes avec un ou deux inconnus. Il ira pisser un coup et se surprendra à jeter un oeil par-dessus son urinioir pour contempler celle de son voisin.

Première queue depuis des années. Il s'en retrouvera tout émoustillé. Il en voudra plus. Mais par scrupule, il se défoulera seul dans sa voiture, la main sur le volant et l'autre dans son caleçon. Il rentrera chez lui en catimini.

Il se lavera soigneusement et déposera le paquet de vêtement bien évidence sur la table de la cuisine. En rentrant du dîner qu'il avait raté, elle l'embrassera sur la joue pour le remercier. Il lui lancera un faux sourire.

Ses enfants bailleront au corneille et iront se coucher par eux-mêmes. Un "_Bonne Nuit, Pa_" retentira en choeur. Il enfoncera ses mains dans ses poches et esquissera un mouvement vers les escaliers. Sa femme le retiendra et l'embrassera avec plus de conviction, cette fois.

Alors, il couchera avec dans le salon pendant que les enfants seront couchés. Il lui pincerait les seins pour faire semblant de s'y intéresser. En fait, il s'en fout. Ce qu'il préfère... Non, il ne peut pas ! Il réprimera cette envie qui s'en ira en coup de vent. Sa femme se retiendra de pousser des petits cris. Lui, il n'aura pas à se retenir. Cela va faire des années déjà qu'il ne ressent plus rien.

Elle lui parlera de cette chanson qui passait le jour de leur mariage, en vain. Il ne se souvenait jamais ni de l'air, ni de la voix, ni de la mélodie. Rien. Un gros blanc dans sa vie. Blanc comme les nuages tout en haut... Non, il ne doit pas ! Il répondrait à ses baisers avec encore plus de fièvre et du chagrin au fond de l'âme. Il avait donné à sa femme les clous de sa propre croix.

Elle le fixera de ses grands yeux trop francs. Elle lui dirait peut-être "_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri _?" et dans sa voix, il se perdra loin... si loin qu'il ne pourra plus jamais revenir. Il achèvera sa triste besogne. Sa femme se rhabillera sans se douter de rien. Elle l'attendra dans leur chambre pour dormir, enfin. Il se passera le visage sous le robinet de la cuisine.

Dehors, il faisait froid. A l'intérieur, dans son corps, dans son âme, bien plus encore. Il verra son reflet à travers le carreau de la fenêtre et le brisera sous le coup de la colère. Le lendemain matin, sa femme contemplera les dégâts et appellera l'assureur pour mettre du double-vitrage.

Il quittera une nouvelle fois sa femme et ses enfants et ira au travail. Un soir, il rentrera très tard. Contrat à la con qui s'éternise. Il ne sera pas de bonne humeur et grillera un feu rouge. Il passera dans une grande avenue et tournera deux fois à droite. Il s'arrête à une intersection. On toque légèrement à sa vitre.

Un jeune homme lui sourit. Il ne doit pas être très âgé - dix-neuf ou vingt ans. Bill l'observe, fasciné. Ses cheveux bruns qui encadrent son visage, ses yeux moqueurs, plein de défi, l'air de la nuit qui ruisselle sur sa peau, ce mordillement de la lèvre. Il abaisssera la vitre, sans réfléchir. "_Tu paies l'hôtel _?" demandera le prostitué de but en blanc. Il acquiescera bêtement. Sans avoir eut le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait, l'inconnu grimpera dans sa voiture et il appuiera sur le champignon une fois le feu devenu vert.

Le prostitué sentira bon. Trop bon même, lui qui croyait que l'argent n'avait pas d'odeur. Ils descendraient dans un motel dans une ville-dortoire à l'Est de Londres. Ils n'auront pas dit un mot durant tout le trajet. Le prostitué fouillait constamment son sac : téléphone portable, capotes en tous genres et toutes tailles, lubrifiants, taiser.

"_On ne sait jamais sur quel genre de malade on tombe_", aurait-il rit en se justifiant. "_Certains hommes ne mesurent pas leur force et ne savent pas non plus où se trouvent la limite entre érotisme et violence_."

Bill aurait payé la chambre en liquide, après s'être préalablement arrêté dans un distributeur automatique. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme voit les relevés banquaires à la fin du mois. Le prostitué, habitué, n'avait pas honte. Il regardait le personnel droit dans les yeux, observait un peu autour de lui pour juger de la qualité de la chambre qui leur sera attribuée. Embarrassé, Bill l'entraînera vers l'ascenseur.

"_Tu me donnes quel âge _?", avait demandé le prostitué une fois les portes fermées. "_Dix-neuf_" "_J'en ai bientôt vingt-et-un. Je suis étudiant dans une prépa de Mathématiques. Les temps sont durs. On fait comme on peut... Je viens d'une famille avec peu de moyen. Je me débrouille à ma manière. En tout cas, j'espère que cette séquence émotion te donnera envie de me donner un pourboire. J'aime les pourboire_." "_Tu fais ça depuis longtemps _?" "_Deux ans, c'est longtemps _?"

Bill ne répondrait rien, la réponse coincée au travers de la gorge.

Le garçon avait des yeux brillants d'une innocence qu'il essayait vainement de conserver. Bill ouvrirait la porte de la chambre à l'aide du pass-magnétique qu'il mettra deux fois à l'envers, troublé par la présence du jeune homme.

Ils entreront sans un mot et l'autre enlèvera ses chaussures après avoir brièvement appuyé sur les ressors du lit. Bill dénouera sa cravate machinalement.

"_Et toi, tu me donnes quel âge _?", aurait-il murmuré. "_Oh, tu es comme tous ces vieux qui aiment baiser... Pas très différent des autres. Il t'est arrivé quoi pour que tu sois intéressé par un gars comme moi ? Dépression ? Décès ? Faillite ? Losing-control ? Attends... Laisse-moi deviner. T'es pédé... Mais oui, c'est ça, t'es pédé _!"

Le jeune homme eut un rire qui vrilla aux oreilles de Bill. Cette affreuse réalité qu'il s'évertuait à taire depuis longtemps déjà.

"_Tais-toi, s'il te plaît_", aurait-il juste chuchoté.

Pourtant, cela eut l'impact d'un cri. Le jeune homme cessa aussitôt son petit manège. Il se redressera, dans l'expectative.

Quelque chose d'important se jouait là, maintenant. En fait, il ne connaissait pas cet homme mais il avait l'air d'être accablé. Le prostitué promènera sa main dans son cou et simulera d'autres gestes de tendresse. Beaucoup de ses clients avaient juste besoin de se sentir consolés et compris. Bill serrera sa main et laissera une larme couler.

"_Tu sais ce que tu veux, au moins _?" "_Je n'ai jamais su_", répondra Bill.

Doucement, le prostitué déferai un à un les boutons de sa chemise et ses doigts entreront au contact de son torse qui avait pris de l'âge, année après année.

"_Je n'embrasse pas_", préviendrait-il de suite. "_Pour le reste, c'est comme tu veux, mais il faudra y mettre le prix_"

Bill ferait tomber ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Il les avait couleur des bois sombres.

"_Je suis prêt à payer tout ce que tu seras capable de me donner_". Le prostitué sourit doucement, comme amusé par un enfant particulièrement intrépide.

"_Tu ne pourras plus baiser comme si tu avais vingt ans, tu sais _?" "_Je sais. Je m'en fous. Tout ce qu'il me faut c'est... c'est un homme_."

Le mot serait enfin lâché.

Bill rouvre les yeux.

Fleur le regarde dans sa belle robe blanche, tenant entre ses mains un bouquet. Il la dévisage comme s'il s'agissait d'une parfaite inconnue. Le prêtre se racle la gorge.

Bill se retourne vers Charlie. Il voit Fred et George se murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Ron sert les poings et Hermione semble retenir son souffle. Puis des visages d'amis, de proches, de gens qui sont là pour consacrer l'enterrement d'un vivant. Ses yeux voyagent jusqu'au fond et là, il y a Luna.

Elle le fixe intensément, d'un regard si perçant qu'il crève la réalité des choses.

Il aime les hommes. Il les aimera toujours, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait ça dans la peau.

Son regard revient vers Fleur un court instant. Et doucement, tout doucement, ses mains quittent les siennes. Elle le regarde sans comprendre.

Ce geste, ce petit geste, semble peser des tonnes.

Bill est de suite soulager d'un poids immense. Il recule d'un pas, puis descendit de la légère estrade fleurie. Sa mère se lève d'un bond, paniquée. Elle crie son prénom d'une voix chevrotante. Elle ne comprend pas. Personne ne comprend. Sauf ses véritables amis et ceux qui lui veulent du bien. Bill tourne le dos à sa famille et sa fiancée. Il remonte l'allée d'abord lentement, poursuivit par le murmure des gens. C'est un pas vif qui le conduit à l'extérieur du chapiteau. Il trottinne. Il entend quelqu'un lui crier de revenir, tout de suite. Il panique. Son coeur bat. L'herbe est verte à perte de vue. Il voudrait disparaître. Il prend de l'élan et court.

Il court à travers la campagne. Cette campagne qui a bercé son enfance. Il pleure de soulagement. Il a failli foirer sa vie. Il court pour rejoindre un endroit où il n'aurait plus à mentir. Il court pour oublier sa connerie. Il court pour ne plus se souvenir qu'il s'était perdu en cours de route. Il voudrait tant être au bout du monde et ne plus avoir à réfléchir. Trouver le repos éternel. Il s'arrête brusquement au milieu d'une route sans fin bordée de champs. Des sanglots s'échappent de sa gorge. Il se passe une main sur le visage et pleure.

Pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Il trempe la chemise de son smocking et envoie valdinguer son noeud papillon dans les herbes hautes. Bill se laisse tomber au bord de la route abandonnée, les jambes légèrement écartées. Il lève le nez vers le ciel. Il voudrait tant être encore à ces quelques secondes d'éternité avec Théodore. Théodore. Théodore, toujours lui.

Plusieurs voitures passent sans s'arrêter. Bill essuie ses quelques larmes avec sa manche et se relève, en titubant sous le poids de l'effort d'avoir courru et - surtout - d'avoir dit non. Non à cette vie qui n'est pas la sienne. Non au conformisme. Non à l'hétérosexualité. Non à tout ça. Bill se sent libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Un rire le secoue. Un rire de joie de vivre, de bonheur, d'espoir. Son coeur bat si fort qu'il veut s'échapper de sa cage thoracique et voler de ses propres ailes. Il voudrait être toute sa vie aussi heureux et serein. Ne plus se soucier du reste, du temps qui s'enfuit, qui roule sous ses doigts. Ne plus avoir peur d'être démasqué dans sa propre tragi-comédie.

La route s'étale sous ses yeux. Bill marche les mains enfoncées dans les poches jusqu'à la prochaine station service. Il borde un long champ de blé qui ploie parfois sous la force de la brise estivale. Il a chaud. Bill retire la veste noire de son smocking et la balance sur son épaule.

Tout paraît si léger maintenant. Les doutes se dissipent dans le ciel.

A présent, Bill est le maître de son prore jeu :

- Excusez-moi, prononce Bill en s'approchant d'une automobiliste. Vous vous rendez à Londres ?

La jeune femme porte une belle robe carmin courte. Ses lèvres ont été peinte de rouges. On devine qu'elle a pris un soin tout particulier pour se rendre belle mais que le vent défait - à son grand damne - sa coiffure.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une jolie fille en robe rouge et courte s'arrête pour faire le plein qu'elle écarte les cuisses dans le lavomatic. D'ailleurs, je suis lesbienne.

- Oh, bah, il n'y a pas de problème parce que je suis... gay.

On passe doucement aux avoeux.

- J'ai fait une grosse connerie que je voudrai réparée.

La jeune femme s'approche, plantant son regard dans le sien comme si elle essayait de sonder son âme.

- Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? chuchote-t-elle.

- Non !

- Vous êtes un violeur récidiviste ?

- Non !

- Vous êtes raciste ?

- Mais... Vous me prenez pour qui ?

- Un inconnu qui se balade en smocking au bord d'une nationale sans autre compagnie que son ombre. Ecoutez, quitte à faire plusieurs bornes ensemble, je veux savoir qui pose ses fesses dans ma voiture.

- Alors, vous m'emmenez ?

Elle s'appuie contre une des portières, les bras croisés.

- Seulement si vous me dites qu'elle a été votre plus belle connerie, celle que vous essayez de "réparée", cite-t-elle en mimant le geste des guillemets.

Bill baisse les yeux et donne un coup de pied dans un caillou.

- Eh bien... Il y a un moment déjà, j'ai abandonné le type que j'aimais pour entrer dans le moule. Je pensais qu'on pouvait devenir hétéro et... Enfin, ces conneries, quoi.

- Pathétique, cingle-t-elle. Franchement, à la place de ce type, je vous aurais giflé. Et pas qu'une fois ! C'est la bonne courge, c'est ça ? (Silence) Allez, montez ! Je n'aime pas la campagne de toute manière. Trop de chlorophylle, tue la chlorophylle.

Sur ce, elle s'assoit derrière le volant, rajustant légèrement le rétroviseur et relève sa jupe de plusieurs centimètres.

- Je fais toujours ça si je dois passer un contrôle et en sortir indemne, justifie-t-elle en bouclant sa ceinture. Au fait, vous vous appellez comment ?

- Bill, et vous ?

- Val... Valerie.

Le véhicule quitte doucement la station-service et ils s'élancent sur la grande route.

- Et que faites-vous ici si vous n'aimez pas la campagne ?

- Mon patron devait accompagner des gens à un mariage à Loutry Ste Chaspoule - trou du cul du monde par excellence. Mais il fallait une seconde voiture. Il m'a réquisitionné et m'a donné un généreux pourboire et de quoi faire le plein...

Bill se tend comme la corde d'un arc. Valerie lui lance un regard en biais.

- Vous connaissez cet endroit ?

- Je... J'y viens justement. C'est... Enfin, c'était censé être mon mariage.

Valerie éclate de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière et tournant un peu trop le volant vers la droite.

- Oh, bon sang ! La tête de mon patron lorsqu'il a dû voir que tout était annulé. Donnez-moi mon portable : je vais l'éteindre pour ne pas qu'il m'appelle illico presto.

Elle appuie sur un bouton et lance son appareil par-dessus son épaule. Valerie semble d'excellente humeur.

- Donc vous êtes amis avec Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Mmh, pas vraiment... Il s'agit plus d'une connaissance. C'est compliqué.

- Ne vous en faites pas, en tant que lesbienne, je m'y connais en histoire compliquée.

Bill remue dans son siège.

- Eh bien, j'imagine que vous ne savez rien du Baba O'Riley... C'est un endroit magique. C'est une librarie, une scène underground, une salle d'exposition, une bibliothèque, un café - en bref, un tout. Avant, j'avais l'habitude de retrouver mes amis là-bas. On passait nos journées à rire ensemble. Draco - enfin, votre patron - faisait partie de la bande des habitués. On l'appellait Lithium parce qu'il évoquait cette substance. On se foutait pas mal de sa gueule avec Tonks, Lee et Luna...

- Luna, c'est la petite blonde un peu dans le cosmos ?

Bill sourit.

- Elle est plutôt mignonne, avoue Valerie en se concentrant sur la route. Elle m'a fait rire lorsqu'elle est montée dans ma voiture. Katelyn et le barbu - Mel - étaient à l'arrière. Le rastaquare, le chewing-gum sur patte, le contribuable de base, mon patron et sa fiancée étaient dans l'autre voiture.

- Ils... Ils ont parlé de moi ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas dû s'en priver. Il traîne ses oreilles partout. Une vraie fouine. Au bureau, je me sens constamment observée. Dernièrement, il a installé un minuteur sur les toillettes pour ne pas qu'on y reste trop longtemps... Il n'a pas de coeur au travail. Il a réussi à faire pleurer le chargé de courrier devant tout le département et ça, en restant parfaitement impassible. Le pauvre garçon, il a eu du mal à s'en remettre...

- Vous êtes sa secrétaire ?

- Bordel que non ! se fâche Valerie. Tout le monde croit ça, mais c'est terriblement faux. Je suis sa conseillère financière et aussi... "_son bras-droit_". En fait, quand il n'est pas là, c'est moi la tête de l'entreprise. Mais je lui sers aussi de larbin, il faut se l'avouer. Disons que je gagne un salaire de cadre sup en ouvrant son courrier et prenant ses appels. Si c'est ça être une secrétaire pour vous, je plaide coupable mon cher.

- Je ne sais pas comment Harry fait pour le supporter. C'est une vraie peste.

- Mmh, je pense qu'il doit avoir des bons côtés. Il est plutôt amusant, il faut se l'avouer.

Ils se taisent un long moment. Bill semble nerveux.

- Ca va faire combien de temps que vous ne l'avez pas vu ? interroge Valerie. Je parle de votre... ex que vous essayez de reconquérir.

- Trop longtemps. J'ai peur qu'il me repousse et ne veuille plus jamais me revoir.

- C'est fort probable. Il vous en voudra. En fait, c'est quitte ou double : soit il accepte votre retour dans sa vie et même dans ce cas-là vous devrez continuellement lui prouver votre entière sincérité et dévouement, soit il refuse que vous reveniez et a déjà fait son deuil amoureux.

Elle arbore une moue songeuse.

- Ou peut-être s'est-il déjà retrouvé quelqu'un... L'idée n'est pas à exclure...

- Dans ce cas-là, c'est perdu d'avance, dit Bill, dépité.

Valerie lui jette un regard en biais.

- Vous connaissez l'ex de Monsieur Malefoy ? Cédric Digorry ?

Bill acquiesce.

- Eh bien, Monsieur Malefoy sortait avec lorsque je venais à peine d'entrer dans son entreprise. Il n'en n'était pas spécialement attaché, mais au fond, ça le rassurait de savoir Cédric disponible pour lui. Monsieur Malefoy le trompait constamment avec d'autres employés de la boîte. Il disait qu'il s'en fichait et Cédric aussi. Mais au fond, ça l'affectait que même son homme s'en foute de l'endroit où il pouvait bien fourrer sa queue. Il pensait que Cédric s'en foutait de lui, qu'il n'avait aucune importance... Monsieur Malefoy en a un peu souffert alors qu'il était le premier acteur de ses adultères. C'est un peu un gamin, vous savez. Un gamin qui veut juste qu'on le remarque et qu'on prenne soin de lui. Il a besoin de liberté mais il a aussi... besoin de savoir quelqu'un sera là pour le rattraper. Cédric, il ne l'aimait pas. Et j'ai été la première heureuse de savoir qu'ils avaient rompu. Hallelujah ! Mais il faut dire que j'ai été encore plus surprise de savoir la raison pour laquelle il l'avait réellement quitté.

- Il s'en était lassé, c'est ça ? Et puis, Cédric avait déjà un univers assez marqué. Pas assez de place pour lui. Mel - le propriétaire du Baba O'Riley - s'était disputé avec lui parce que Cédric l'avait traité de vieux timbré, de con, d'illuminé. Il avait même dit qu'il montait une secte avec nous, ses disciples. Le pire, c'est qu'il croyait en son merdier et avait demandé à Draco de ne plus revenir... Oh, bien sûr, il est revenu le lendemain. Mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui aime autant le Baba que lui, ça leur faisait déjà un point d'ancrage... Il a choisi Harry pour ça.

Valerie fait non de la tête.

- Il a choisi Harry parce qu'il l'aimait depuis le premier jour, avoue-t-elle. Je le sais. J'étais là... Je me souviendrai toujours du... du matin où il était revenu contrarié du métro parce qu'un bouseux puait comme un morse. Monsieur Malefoy m'avait longuement parlé de ce déluré à chaussons roses à pompom qui avait les cheveux gras et le regard un peu hagard. Son jugement avait été sans appel : ce mec devait être exterminé. Direct. Oh, il m'avait rabattu les oreilles pour me dire qu'il avait fait une bonne action en lui donnant du gel désinfectant... En fait, Monsieur Malefoy avait adoré en parler à partir de ce moment-là. Le bouseux par-ci, le bouseux par-là... Je m'en suis lassée, vous comprenez ? Monsieur Malefoy ne se rendait pas compte qu'il faisait une sérieuse fixette...

Un panneau indicatif : Plus que quatre miles avant d'arriver à Londres.

- Je pensais qu'il s'en lasserait, vraiment, poursuit Valerie en laissant un camion la dépasser. Je pensais qu'il trouverait un autre bouseux à critiquer. Mais le hasard en voulut autrement. Un soir, Monsieur Malefoy s'est fait arrêté pour racollage et outrage à agent. Il avait encore rencontré le bouseux dans une ruelle alors qu'il tapait un cunni à une pute. J'ai dû aller le chercher au beau milieu de la nuit pour payer sa caution. C'était à l'époque où il avait encore le nez dans la cocaïne. Même s'il ne se souvenait de pas grand chose quant au déroulement de cette soirée, il m'avait raconté avec une précision effroyable sa seconde rencontre avec Monsieur Potter. Il a même pu me dire ce qu'il portait. Il en a parlé tout au long du chemin du retour. Il ne se confie pas souvent, mais quand Monsieur Malefoy décide de vider son sac, il ne le fait pas à moitié. Je suis devenue sa confidente au fil des années de collaboration... J'ai suivi dans l'ombre son histoire d'amour. Je sais que la couleur favorite de Monsieur Potter est le rouge et qu'il adore se rendre près de la mer sans ne l'avoir jamais rencontré ou adressé la parole.

Bill fronce des sourcils.

- Donc... Donc Draco savait ce qu'il faisait en commençant à flirter avec Harry ? Je veux dire, il s'est toujours défendu en disant que c'était Blaise qui lui avait demandé de le faire... Il a toujours dit que s'il avait eu le choix, jamais il ne l'aurait touché...

- Odieux mensonge. Il l'avait dans la peau. Quand Monsieur Zabini est venu lui demander de "_surveiller étroitement son ex_", Monsieur Malefoy était le plus heureux des hommes. On venait de lui offrir une raison de se déculpabiliser en entrant dans la vie d'une personne qui le fascinait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Oui, il a des lubies étranges mais ça, c'est son problème... En tout cas, Monsieur Malefoy voulait depuis le départ sortir avec lui. Mais il avait des scrupules vis-à-vis de Monsieur Zabini, en l'honneur de leur ancienne amitié - quoi que fragilisée. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'engager officiellement avec quelqu'un parce qu'il trouvait cela trop dangeureux. Bref, Monsieur Malefoy préférait rester dans l'ambiguité.

- Alors... Alors ce que vous essayez de me dire depuis tout à l'heure... c'est que... Draco aimait Harry bien avant lui et qu'il a tout fait pour le garder auprès de lui ? Mais c'est du délire ! crie-t-il. Et puis, ça ne tient pas la route... Je veux dire... Il l'a quitté après son accident. Il lui a dit...

- Oh, il s'est juste couvert. Il a réalisé cette nuit-là qu'il l'aimait un peu trop pour son propre bien. Monsieur Malefoy s'est cru suffisamment brave pour mettre un point final à leur histoire. La preuve que non. Il lui courrait toujours après, inconsciemment. Monsieur Diggory en avait assez qu'il parle de lui. Alors un jour, ils se sont disputés très violemment juste sous mon nez. Diggory a dit qu'il en avait marre d'Harry, de le savoir dans l'ombre. Pourtant, Monsieur Potter avait été correct après que Monsieur Malefoy eut fait son choix. Il n'a jamais essayé de revenir vers lui. Il s'est tenu à distance. J'ai compris que leur histoire allait être très compliquée et leur avenir plein d'anxiété pour ma pauvre personne. Même au jour d'aujourd'hui, je dois encore recoller les morceaux. Tout ça parce que Monsieur Malefoy est un grand maladroit qui ne sait pas encore dire je t'aime quand il le faut.

- Vous l'aimez bien, n'est-ce pas ? devine Bill. Parce que s'il était juste un patron insupportable, j'imagine que vous auriez trouvé un emploi ailleurs.

- C'est le meilleur. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Bill a un sourire en coin. Le silence se fait dans la voiture. Ils arrivent finalement à Londres. Valerie réallume son téléphone portable, l'attrapant de justesse sur le siège arrière. Quelques temps après, elle reçoit un coup de fil d'une amie qu'elle doit rejoindre. Elle dépose Bill près d'une station de métro.

- Et bon courage pour votre... mission récupération.

Valerie lui lance un sourire encourageant puis redémarre. Bill s'engage vers l'underground, quoique nerveux. Les bringuebalement du métro le prirent au coeur. Il s'assoit légèrement à l'écart. Perdu dans ses pensées, Bill commence à se ronger les ongles. Il a peur de ce qu'il se passera. Ce fameux "après" lui tord les entrailles.

Les portes s'ouvrent brusquement et il sort de sa torpeur. Théodore habite juste ici, à quelques mètres.

Sur le mur de la station de métro figure une phrase tagguée en noire :

« _On baise sur de la techno. On fornique sur du rock. On couche sur de la soul et on fait l'amour sur du classique _». Puis un petit coeur rouge, tout en bas, donne une lueur d'espoir. Les voyageurs s'arrêtent parfois pour lire, puis repartent. Certains photographient le mur avec leurs amis. Et d'autres, ne le voient simplement pas.

Le soleil l'éblouit en sortant de la bouche de métro. Bill entre dans l'immeuble, connaissant encore le code d'accès par coeur - et se réjouit que celui-ci ne fut pas changé entre temps. Il arrive au troisième étage, la seconde porte à gauche et frappe.

Pas de réponse. Bill attend et frappe encore. Toujours rien. Il sonne. Le silence. Bill compose le numéro de fixe de Théodore. Il l'entend sonner à l'intérieur sans que personne ne décroche. Il sonne encore deux fois et se résoud à la fatalité :

Soit Théodore n'est pas là. Soit il l'ignore superbement.

Bill se laisse glisser le long du mur et reste assis là, prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Il écoute le silence et surprend des conversations dans la cage d'escalier. Grâce à une voisine qui parlait un peu trop fort, il apprit qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures.

Bill rejette sa tête en arrière, la cognant légèrement contre le mur, puis ferme les yeux. Il pourrait attendre un siècle derrière cette porte tant il l'aime.

La nuit tombe doucement, au fil des minutes. Le crépuscule sombre, enfin. Bill fredonne une chanson de Chris Isaak en allumant une clope. Ses clopes chéries.

Il s'apprêtait à jeter son mégot en bas des marches de l'escalier lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Théodore a les yeux rougis. Il a un peu maigris aussi. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine, dans une position de retrait.

- Le soir, il fait très froid dans l'immeuble, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Puis il s'écarte et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant la porte ouverte. Bill s'aide du mur pour se relever et entra.

Toutes les pièces ont été entièrement redécorées. Si Bill n'avait pas su que c'était l'appartement de Théodore, il n'aurait jamais pu le deviner par lui-même. Ses yeux voyagent d'un objet à un autre. Théodore est dans la cuisine, jetant férocement des surgelés hors du congélateur. Il appuie sur le four et sortit un plat avec négligence. Bill le regarde faire. Souvent, Théodore renifle sans rien dire et fait de rapides aller et retour entre la cuisine et la salle de bain.

Au moins, il lui avait ouvert sa porte... N'était-ce donc pas un signe encourageant ?

Bill ne sait que dire pour meubler le silence. Quand il parvenait à rassembler son courage pour expliquer à Théodore ses regrets, ce dernier changeait brusquement de pièce et ne revenait que dix minutes après.

La fuite. Toujours la fuite.

- Tu sais, finit par dire Bill, la voix enrouée, moi aussi je t'ai dans la peau. Je t'ai tellement dans les veines que c'était inconcevable pour moi de tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire... _notre _histoire. J'ai fait le con et... et je me suis suffisamment puni comme ça. Je nous ai privé de cinq ans de bonheur, tout ça par lâcheté, par crainte des représailles. Je pensais sincèrement faire le bien. Et je te prie de m'excuser, pour toutes les choses que je t'ai faites subir.

Théodore se retourne et le regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Le souffle de Bill se retrouve coincé dans sa gorge.

- Je ne sais même pas si... si je peux oser espérer qu'il... qu'il se passe à nouveau quelque chose.

Ses yeux s'humidifient.

- Je voudrai que tout reste comme avant... lorsqu'on riait encore tous les deux, pour pas grand chose. J'aurais préféré rester à cette époque-là, quitte à ce qu'on ne se dise jamais je t'aime.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu peux être con, parfois, murmure Théodore, partagé entre le rire et les larmes.

Avec hésitation, Bill gomme la distance qui les sépare. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, encore plus nerveux que la normale. Théodore le dévisage un bref instant, un noeud dans l'estomac même si la situation semble doucement se dénouer.

C'est impensable pour lui que Bill le choisisse au détriment de sa famille. Parce que c'était un peu ça le deal. Théodore en était conscient et pensait perdre sur toute la ligne. Mais ce qui les lie est plus fort que les on dit, que la pression familiale, que la mauvaise foi.

Leur nez se frôlent un moment. Théodore ferme les yeux tandis que sa main s'enfoncent dans les cheveux roux de son amant. Leurs lèvres se pressent. Bill tremble d'émotion. Les doigts de Théodore vinrent caresser sa nuque tandis que sa langue entame la première danse avec la sienne. Ils se séparent lentement, les yeux mi-clos.

Ils ont encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer, de ce si grand pas en avant.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu as embrassé la mariée, rit Théodore, son front collé au sien. Je vais devenir très jaloux sinon.

- La jalousie n'est-elle pas une forme d'amour ?

- De l'amour malsain. Moi, je ne veux que voir les bons côtés maintenant... Je ne veux plus être triste à cause de ça, à cause de toi.

Bill survole sa joue à l'aide de ses doigts. Dans son regard naît une promesse. Soudain, le rire de Théodore brise ce moment d'incertitude.

- C'est aujourd'hui ton mariage, n'est-ce pas ? A ton avis, ils ont fait quoi tous tes invités lorsque tu es parti ?

Bill hausse des épaules.

- Oh, tu sais, je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de t'avoir retrouvé.

Ils s'observent un long moment, puis Théodore répète :

- Oui, c'est vraiment tout ce qui importe.

* * *

Au moment où Bill quitta le chapiteau, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

Le silence. Un silence déchirant, inconfortable, malheureux.

La main de Luna s'était glissée dans celle d'Harry. Ils se comprenaient.

A présent, Molly Weasley est debout, fixant l'autel d'un air abasourdi. Fleur s'est effondrée au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa mère et sa petite soeur la serrent dans ses bras. Draco ne sourit pas. Personne d'autre d'ailleurs. C'est le mariage le plus horrible auquel ils avaient assisté.

C'est un truc qui prend à la gorge. Le désarroi. La complainte. Les larmes de tristesse et non pas de joie.

Mr Weasley ne cesse de déserrer sa cravate, embarrassé. Hermione vient s'agenouiller auprès de Fleur et lui tend un mouchoir. La jeune femme le prend d'une main tremblante et s'essuie le coin des yeux puis se mouche. Ses pleurs ne semblent ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Ron se lève soudainemment et se racle la gorge.

- Je vous invite à... à déguster les amuse-gueule disponibles à l'extérieur.

Luna presse la main d'Harry et ils se lèvent. Ils laissent les autres invités désemplir peu à peu le grand chapiteau blanc et attendent de pouvoir parler à Ron. Draco adresse un vague signe de tête, et s'isole pour fumer. Cette scène lui a foutu le bourdon. Harry le regarde s'éloigner du coin de l'oeil puis va rejoindre son meilleur ami, Luna sur les talons.

- C'est terrible, murmure Ron. Au fond de moi j'espérais que Bill dise... non. Mais là, la voir pleurer comme ça...

Luna acquiesce sombrement après avoir regardé Hermione tapoter doucement l'épaule de Fleur, toujours agenouillée devant l'autel. Harry et Ron partagent un vain sourire réconfortant. Ron fixe le bout de ses chaussures noires cirées et se balance d'avant en arrière.

- Tu crois que Bill est où maintenant ? demande-t-il.

- Avec la personne qui lui a le plus manqué ces dernières années, je suppose. Au moins, les choses rentrent dans l'ordre...

- Faut-il réellement que toutes les histoires d'amour finissent mal en général ? constate Luna. Je veux dire, regardez autour de nous, il y a eu beaucoup de déceptions.

- Mais beaucoup de bonheur aussi, poursuit Harry. Je suis sûr que Fleur trouvera quelqu'un qui répondra à son amour. Elle a juste besoin de repos pour le moment et d'être... tranquille.

Alors qu'il achève sa phrase, Fleur se relève péniblement, soutenue par sa petite soeur et Hermione. Ginny sert sa propre mère dans ses bras, des larmes dévalant ses joues rosies. Dans sa sublime robe immaculée, elle remonte l'allée. Luna lui souffle des mots encourageants et la regarde disparaître derrière la toile blanche du chapiteau. Quelques instants après, Draco rentre, sentant le tabac fraîchement consummé.

- On rentre ? propose Draco en sortant les clefs de sa voiture.

Harry consulte Ron du regard.

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que je pourrai finir le repas du mariage tout seul, même avec mon estomac. Vous pouvez au moins rester pour déjeuner, non ? Et puis, ça va faire un moment que nous n'avons pas discuté tous ensemble... Enfin, si vous en avez envie, hein.

- Bien sûr, tu crois quoi. J'aimerai tant que cela soit un jour heureux...

Le prêtre quitte le chapiteau après avoir lancé un sourire triste au petit groupe. Le regard de Ron s'éclaire soudainnement. Il court après le prêtre sans souffler mot et Draco arque un sourcil. Ron revient peu après, le prêtre à ses côtés et le souffle court. Il s'avance jusqu'à Hermione et lui tend la main.

- Hermione, tu... Je... Enfin, tous deux nous...

- Il va nous faire tous les pronoms personnels ou quoi ? se moque Draco en rangeant dans la poche intérieure son trousseau de clef.

Harry lui donne un bref coup de coude dans les côtes et se racle la gorge.

- Il est évident que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, continue Ron en tenant la main de sa fiancée. Cela va faire déjà plusieurs années que...

- Tu portes cette bague, souffle Luna.

- Que tu portes cette bague, symbole de... de...

- De notre amour, souffle-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Cette bague, symbole de notre amour, répète bêtement Ron en fixant Hermione droit dans les yeux. Je t'aime et... Veux-tu m'épouser ? Aujourd'hui. Ici.

Mr Weasley, qui est encore dans les parages, a les yeux plus gros que des soucoupes. Hermione saute dans les bras de Ron et rit aux éclats. Ce dernier la serre étroitement dans ses bras et caresse ses cheveux auburn.

- Je crois que ça veut dire oui ! s'extasie Luna en tapant dans ses mains.

- Donc... Finalement, il y a bien un mariage ? tente d'assimiler Draco en fronçant des sourcils.

Harry se réfugie dans ses bras, ému comme jamais.

- Je crois que je vais chialer.

- Oh, putain... Blaise, vient moi en aide si tu m'entends.

Luna a un large sourire.

- Je vais rappeller tous les invités pour qu'ils assistent au mariage, prévint-elle en s'éloignant.

- Luna ! s'écrie Ron. Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

- Volontiers.

- Et Harry sera le mien, renchérit Hermione avec un sourire désarmant.

- Je déteste l'improvisation, grogne Draco.

Quelques minutes après, le chapiteau se rempli une seconde fois d'invités abasourdis. Personne ne semble comprendre ce qu'il se passait et Luna dû à de nombreuses reprises répéter que Bill n'était pas revenu sur sa décision mais que son plus jeune frère, Ron, allait s'unir avec sa fiancée Hermione.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, cingle Mel en rajustant sa perruque de marquis.

Lee avait rejoint Fred et George au premier rang. Tous les trois fixent Ron avec un sourire goguenard : ça y'est, il est foutu.

- Bon, nous pouvons... recommencer, prononce le prêtre.

Une chanson de _Florence And The Machine _s'insinua sous la tente blanche du mariage.

Ukulélé. Féérique. Mélodieux.

On a envie de croire au bonheur. On a réellement envie d'y croire et de se dire que les mauvais jours sont derrière nous.

Hermione s'avance dans l'allée centrale en souriant, main dans la main avec son père. Sublime dans sa robe verte anis, elle jette un regard d'épervier aux convives et retient un gloussement devant les pitreries des jumeaux.

Après elle, ses deux cousines se dandinent en chantonnant.

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her stuck still no turning back_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

_With every bubble she sank with her drink_

_And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

Ron tente de réaliser un salto arrière et se casse la figure sur une chaise vide. Harry le rattrape en riant. Quoi qu'un peu sonné, Ron se redresse et bomba le torse près de l'autel.

Parmi les invités, Draco les regarde comme s'ils sortaient tous de l'asile le plus proche et se masse la tempe droite, avalant d'un trait le contenu de sa flasque de Whisky. Katelyn - assise à ses côtés - lui tapote l'épaule en guise de soutien mental.

Luna arrive en jetant des poignées de pétales de fleur sur un peu tout le monde. Mel se retrouve avec des pétales sur le sommet du crâne et ne bouge pas d'un iota, dormant les yeux ouverts.

Tout le monde claque des mains et Luna juge utile de faire profiter tout le monde de son petit déhancher. Elle se frotte lascivement contre Draco qui veut juste qu'on l'oublie, applatissant ses cheveux blonds en guise de couvre-chef.

Molly sourit tendrement et va poser deux baisers sur les joues des futurs mariés. Ron doit légèrement la repousser pour se consacrer à Hermione. Il dépose ses lèvres sur son front et lui prend les mains.

Le prêtre a un sourire rayonnant et commença son petit discours. Harry fixe ses deux meilleurs amis, les mains jointes et les yeux exhorbités par l'excitation. Luna a le coeur qui bondit dans sa poitrine.

- Bien, nous allons échanger vos voeux, dit le prêtre. Les alliances...

Harry sursauta et fouilla dans ses poches.

- Oh, euh, oui les alliances... Tout de suite. Pouce, j'arrive...

Il descend l'estrade et se précipite vers Draco.

- Donne-moi une de tes bagues, grogne-t-il les dents serrées.

- Mais t'es malade ! C'est _ma _bague,_ à moi _! Il y a le nom de mon groupe de rock favoris gravé à l'intérieur... Et c'est de l'or blanc alors t'as qu'à aller chercher ailleurs !

Harry ne lui laisse pas le choix et saisit fermement sa main et tira sur son doigt de toute ses forces. Draco étouffe un cri de douleur.

- En plus c'est à la bonne taille, mon amour, feint Harry avec un sourire factice pour les autres invités alors qu'il se battait pratiquemment avec Draco.

Finalement, la bague glisse et Harry l'attrape. Au passage, Tonks lui tend son énorme bague en forme de fraise. Harry la remercie d'un sourire tandis que Draco lui fait un doigt d'honneur depuis sa place.

- Voici les alliances, murmure Harry en les tendant respectivement à Ron et Hermione. Mmh, première qualité...

- M-Merci, bafouille Hermione, qui se retenait de rire.

- Alors, Ronald Bilius Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger ici présente ? L'aimer et l'honorer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et cela, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, bien sûr que oui.

- Et vous, Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Ronald Bilius Weasley ici présent ? L'aimer et l'honorer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et cela, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Si quelqu'un doit s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Silence. Draco esquisse un geste pour se lever et Harry lui envoie un regard revolver qui l'en dissuade.

- Quoi ? dit-il à voix basse. Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais ensuite récupérer ma bague...

- Dans ce cas, je vous déclare officiellement par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés mari et femme.

Fred et George rugissent de joie et Hermione se jette pratiquemment sur les lèvres de Ron. Il rit contre sa bouche. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils serrèrent dans leur bras Harry, puis Luna. On les applaudit longtemps et la clameur du chapiteau fait fuir les oiseaux. Draco, quoi que boudeur, se joint à tout ce petit monde et va leur souhaiter tous ses voeux de bonheur.

- Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, lui avoue Harry en le rejoigant hors du petit groupe formé autour de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Et le jour où on s'est rencontré, ça compte pour de la merde ? boude faussement Draco.

Harry le laisse le serrer dans ses bras et regarde Ron et Hermione plus heureux que jamais. Draco lui mordille légèrement le lobe de l'oreille et souffle :

- A ton avis, on coupe quand le gâteau ? Parce que j'ai faim, moi.

**A suivre**

* * *

**[*] Wicked Game : **La lectrice m'ayant conseillé cette chanson se reconnaîtra forcément ! =) A la base, je n'avais pas choisi celle-là, mais une autre. Puis, je me suis apperçue que cela ne collait qu'avec une partie seulement du chapitre et non la totalité. Je me suis creusée la tête et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que cette chanson était excellente pour la thématique abordée ici, single 34.

**[1]** Clin d'oeil à la fanfiction de _Livioute_, La fenêtre ouverte sur le boulevard que j'avais tout simplement adoré, par sa poésie, son histoire. Tout.

Alors je vous ai laissé - largement - matière à commenter. Défoulez-vous sur votre clavier, mes Baba O'Rileurs !

**D.**

**Post-scriptum : **J'ai corrigé le chapitre moi-même donc soyez indulgents ! J'essaierai de "gommer" les fautes d'ici ce week-end si elles persistent. C'était lisible, au moins ?

**(**Wow, bientôt 900 reviews... Shit!**)**


	35. Yesterday

**Posté le : **29 Août 2011. _Aujourd'hui, il fait beau mais bientôt Septembre à la con. Bordel._

* * *

**SELAH SUE EST BONNE. TROP BONNE POUR MES OREILLES ET MOI. **

**Note en sucre glace : **Je suis tombée sous le charme d'un Blaise Zabini aux muscles saillants au mariage d'une cousine. J'entre en phase « drague activée » puis mon cousin me dit : « Je te présente untel, c'est notre cousin du côté de notre grand-mère » Dairy atomisée, bat en retraite et pleure devant ce corps d'Apollon qui lui échappe de peu. La contingence de l'existence. Les babines qui frémoussent (mixe entre frimousse et trémousse). J'ai limite fondu en larmes. Je me rabats sur un autre type et en fait, c'est un autre cousin au second degré. Je vais me réfugier du côté d'un ami d'enfance qui est - aussi - un cousin éloigné. A quoi bon se faire belle au mariage s'il n'y a personne à séduire ? Je veux MON Blaise ! Tout de suite ! (tape du pied)

**News arc-en-ciel: **J'entame une traduction d'une fanfiction sur _Queer As Folk_. Je vous en dirai plus par la suite.

**Post-It informatif : **Valerie ne prend pas d'accent dans les pays anglophone. Par contre, j'ignore où dans le chapitre précédent j'ai fait une référence au film « 4 mariages et 1 enterrement » parce que figurez-vous que je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Ça doit être une drôle de coïncidence… Mais si ça y ressemble, je fais donc un p'tit disclaimer sur le film (pour éviter toute ambigüité).

Je remercie chaleureusement les personnes ayant mis une review et à qui je ne peux répondre : _Siblack, Ariessa, Micmac _et une personne n'ayant pas mis de pseudo à son commentaire ! J'ai lu tous vos messages avec ravissement. Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'effort sur le chapitre précédent ait été apprécié.

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley **

**Single 35 : « Yesterday »**

* * *

**"Yesterday" - The Beatles. 1965. Piste de 2 min 5. Mélodie mondialement connue. Lenteur, mélancolie et nostalgie des temps anciens. L'heure du bilan a sonné. On regarde derrière soi. On s'aperçoit du chemin parcouru et de ce qu'il nous reste encore à faire. On a perdu des amis. On est allé à des mariages et à des enterrements. On a trouvé l'amour, parfois. Et on a surtout gagné en maturité… **_**Yesterday**_**.**

_Yesterday,_

_Love was such an easy game to play,_

_Now I need a place to hide a away,_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

«Hier encore nous étions beaux, jeunes et invincibles. Aujourd'hui nous sommes adultes, cartésiens et terriblement vulnérables », F.M. (sans prétention aucune)

« Pour comprendre le présent et qui nous sommes, il faut d'abord puiser dans ses racines », F.M. (sans prétention aucune)

«Les excès de la période Beatlemania auraient pu nous réduire tous les quatre en cendres. Grâce à je ne sais trop quoi qui tient à notre enfance, à notre éducation en milieu ouvrier, peut-être à notre humour un peu particulier de rockers liverpudliens, on y a survécu. Plutôt pas mal, finalement quand on songe à tellement d'autres figures des années soixante », Paul McCartney, 1993.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un petit garçon, les cheveux châtains coupés très courts, fixait l'horizon. Il était assis sur balançoire de fortune - un vieux pneu attaché à une corde épaisse au-dessus d'un petit étang. Le vent le berçait depuis son perchoir. Le petit garçon ébouriffa sa chevelure afin d'y mettre une note de désordre.

Son pantalon noir savamment repassé était remonté jusqu'aux genoux. Il était pieds nus, là, à regarder le soleil chuter tout doucement derrière le majestueux hêtre du champ de la rive voisine. Le feuillage devenait doré, et les oiseaux piaillaient dans leur nid.

Le petit garçon se mit à siffler pour les imiter. Les volatiles se mirent alors à chanter au crépuscule. Il gratta son nez où des tâches de rousseur éparses grignotaient son visage.

Il se mit à se balancer encore plus fort et rêva un instant de caresser les nuages. Il rit en ayant le tournis. Le ciel dansait sous ses paupières mi-closes. Le parme, le orangée et le bleu-nuit se mariaient en une aquarelle parfaite.

Le vent faisait murmurer les roseaux et l'eau de l'étang formant des encyclies alors qu'une pluie fine commençait à tomber. Le petit garçon tira la langue, recueilli quelques gouttes et les savoura. Cela avait la saveur des larmes des anges.

Un vent - plus fort que les précédent - le secoua tout entier. Il failli tomber. Aussi brusquement qu'un coup de tonnerre, l'orage explosa dans le ciel. Adieu carmin, doré, violet et bleu ! Le noir, partout.

Le petit garçon se balança encore une ou deux fois et se propulsa hors de son perchoir, atterrissant dans l'eau glacée. Il savait qu'il était dangereux de rester dans un endroit boisé les jours d'orage. Le vieux pneu continua de bouger au rythme des intempéries.

Une grenouille plongea dans l'eau et le petit garçon aussi, la tête la première. Il rit se vautrant dans l'eau claire, la pluie tombant subitement en rafale sur ses beaux vêtements. Il nagea jusqu'à la rive et se hissa sur le rebord terreux, les mains tachetées de résidus en tout genre.

Il se releva péniblement et essora grossièrement son pantalon ainsi que les pans de sa chemise. Il marcha en sifflotant les bras derrière sa nuque. Il avait rater l'heure du dîner et il s'en foutait. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer de toute manière. Qui retournerait de son plein gré dans une famille pareille ? Le petit garçon vagabonda longtemps, coupa à travers champ, la pluie battante le ralentissant parfois.

Il traversait un fourré lorsque des herbes hautes se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens. Comme un coup de canon, quelque chose le heurta de plein fouet. Le petit garçon se retrouva propulsé en arrière et tomba à la renverse.

Son dos était douloureux. Une grimace vint déformer ses beaux traits. Il tâtonna dans la semi-pénombre et se rendit compte qu'au-dessus de lui se trouvait quelques chose d'assez lourd, humide, poilu et… qui respirait ? Un monstre !

Le petit garçon hurla de terreur et mais une gifle coupa à court à son appel à l'aide. « Ne me tuez pas ! Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas ! », ne cessait-il de geindre. Un râle d'impatience répondit à ses lamentations. « Ce n'est que moi, idiot. », répondit une voix de fillette.

La petit fille se releva et lui tendit une main qu'il saisit finalement. « Que fais-tu loin de chez toi, Lila **[1] **? », demanda-t-il. « Et toi ? »

Un silence s'abattit entre eux avec autant de force que l'orage sévissant.

La petite fille lui tira la main et l'emmena à l'abris, sous le préau d'une vieille station service. Ils grelottèrent dans le froid, collés l'un contre l'autre. « Mon père veut qu'on déménage », avoua finalement Lila, « Alors je me suis dit que si je restais cachée, on ne partira pas. Et toi ? »

Le petit garçon hésita un moment à lui révéler la raison de sa présence ici. Il pesa le pour et le contre et se résolut à tout lui dire :

« Eh bien, j'ai coupé la perruque de ma mère et j'ai fumé tout le tabac de mon père. Ils s'en sont sûrement rendus compte à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai préféré partir avant qu'il ne me punissent. Ils seront tellement heureux de me revoir qu'ils oublieront pourquoi je suis parti ».

Lila lui lança un regard curieux.

« Ils savent que t'as pissé dans l'eau bénite de l'église ? » Il fit non de la tête. « Et la fois où tu as volé les culottes de Mrs… » « Non plus », rétorqua-t-il. « Et le jour où tu as fait croire à Peter qu'il y avait un fantôme à l'école et que… » « Ils ne savent rien de tout cela », coupa-t-il. « Et la fois où tu as mis de la bouse de vache dans la boîte de chocolat du Docteur Finler ? C'était génial, ça ! »

Lila éclata de rire, partagée entre les spasmes de l'euphorie et du froid. Soudain, son sourire disparu : « J'ai vu ma grande sœur faire… faire des choses d'adultes avec Don. Faire l'amour, quoi. » Le petit garçon eut une moue très impressionnée : « Pour de vrai ? » Lila hocha de la tête.

« Et… C'est comment alors ? Il… Il lui a vraiment mis des graines de tournesol dans le ventre ? Comment s'en est-il pris ? » Lila eut un rire clair : « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf, parfois, Mel ». Ledit Mel eut un air offusqué et croisa des bras en détournant son visage cramoisi.

Tout à coup, Lila approcha son visage du creux de son oreille et murmura : « Et je les ai vu tout nus ! » Mel fit un bond en avant, incrédule. « Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Tu les as vu ? Avec… Avec leurs poils, tout ça ? » Lila se donna un petit air important. « J'ai même vu son _machin_ » Mel ouvrit des yeux si ronds qu'ils auraient très bien pu lui sortir des yeux et rouler au sol.

« Et… Et il était comment son machin ? » Un éclair zébra le ciel et fit sursauter les deux enfants. Lila fit volte-face et regarda un chat sortir d'un petit soupirail de la station-service. Elle se précipita là-bas et s'agenouilla. C'était étroit mais assez large pour qu'un enfant de petite taille puisse s'y glisser sans aucun problème.

Lila entra dans la station service, ventre à terre. Mel n'hésita pas une seule seconde et rampa à sa suite. Tout était très sombre. Il sortit de la poche de son blouson un vieux briquet qui eut dû mal à s'allumer à cause de l'importante humidité de ses vêtements.

Finalement, une lueur vacillante bleuâtre dévoila le visage de Lila, à quelques centimètres du sien :

« Ici, personne ne pourra plus nous trouver ». Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur et s'assit en tailleurs. Mel l'imita. « Où sont passées tes chaussures ? », demanda Lila. « Je les ai faites manger à mon chien », répondit Mel. « Il aime l'odeur des pieds ». Lila et lui rirent de bon cœur, l'euphorie ricochant entre les murs de tôles.

Des bruits se succédèrent alors : Le _ploc ploc _des gouttes d'eau, les _splash_ des voitures qui s'arrêtent pour faire le plein, le _vlam_ des portières qui claquent, les _tap tap _des pieds courant dans les flaques d'eau.

Mel passa son bras autour des épaules de Lila afin de la protéger du froid. Lila était une petite fille qui fuyaient constamment sa famille - un peu comme lui. Les parents de Lila étaient étranges. Enfin, pas plus que ceux de Mel.

Ils étaient bourgeois, et il n'y avait rien de pire que des bourgeois à leur époque. « Tes parents pètent toujours plus haut que leur cul ? », interrogea Lila d'une voix curieuse. « Oui, j'en ai marre d'eux. Ils veulent que je sois leur copie conforme, que je devienne pharmacien. » Lila eut une moue dégoutée : elle avait en sainte horreur les médicaments. « Si tu deviens pharmacien, on ne pourra plus être amis. Tu le sais, ça ? »

« Ouais. De toute façon, les études, ça ne m'intéresse pas trop. L'école, ça pue. Ça pue la craie, l'encre, les goûters périmés, le parfum de la maîtresse et ce truc que les adultes appellent l'hypocrisie collective. »

« C'est quoi l'_hypocratie_ collective ? » « L'hypocrisie collective c'est quand… quand tout le monde se met d'accord pour mentir. Ils nous forcent à aller à l'école alors qu'ils savent très bien que sur les quarante élèves, il n'y en aura que deux ou trois qui iront au secondaire. C'est un bon exemple d'hypocrisie collective. » Lila approuva vivement. « Moi, plus tard, quand la guerre sera finie, je veux devenir une star. »

« Tu crois que la guerre se terminera un jour ? » « Oui, et même si elle ne se termine jamais, ce ne sera pas ça qui m'empêchera de danser ! » Lila se leva et imita une danseuse étoile, les cheveux rendus lourds par la pluie. Elle tourna sur elle-même et aspergea Mel au passage.

« Mes chaussures sont toutes trempées », constata-t-elle. « Ma mère va me tuer ». Mel eut un sourire ravi. « La mienne aussi. On se montrera les marques de nos fessées, d'accord ? Celui qui aura les fesses les plus rouges aura le droit de demander à l'autre absolument tout ce qu'il veut ! » « Tout ? Vraiment tout ? Même un million de livres ? » « Même la lune ! », renchérit Mel.

Lila souffla un « Wow » tout à fait appréciable en se rasseyant.

Elle se mit à chantonner une chanson passée à la radio la veille au soir. L'orage grondait toujours au-dehors. Mel commença à se sentir fatigué et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Lila était pelotonnée tout contre lui, un chat jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux. Il s'étira longuement et regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de réserve remplie de boîte de conserves, de bocaux remplis de friandises. Mel se leva et en attrapa un qu'il déposa entre ses jambes. Il avala goulument son premier bâtonnet de réglisse.

Au-dehors, on entendait des moteurs ronronner. Des voix s'entrechoquaient dans le ciel clair printanier. Lila se leva lorsqu'une dispute prit trop d'ampleur. Elle déposa un baiser sur la petite frimousse du chat et le hissa au-dessus de sa tête, vers la fenêtre. « Alors, que vois-tu mon Minou ? », demanda-t-elle. « Il faut beau ? » Le félin répondit par un miaulement indécis. « 'Fais gris », grogna Mel, la bouche pleine. « C'est ce qu'il essaie de te dire ».

Lila le rejoignit pour leur petit-déjeuner improvisé quand une porte claqua, puis une seconde. Un homme entre deux âges fit son apparition dans la réserve, rouge de colère. Le chat déguerpit en vitesse dans le soupirail et Lila l'imita, se retrouvant au-dehors.

Le propriétaire de la station-service attrapa la cheville du garçonnet. « Oh, toi, tu ne vas pas filer ! Je vais appeler tes parents tout de suite ! » Lila criait de l'autre côté du mur et on voyait sa petite main se tendre à travers le soupirail afin de saisir la sienne. « Viens, Mel ! Dépêche-toi ! »

La panique de Lila vibrait dans sa voix. Mel se débattit comme un fauve et échappa de la tenaille de l'homme et se faufila vers la sortie. Il était couvert de poussière et Lila avait la joue pleine de terre.

De suite, ils se levèrent et coururent à travers champs, les gerbes de blé fouettant leur visage.

Le propriétaire les poursuivit durant quelques mètres, les insultants de tous les noms d'oiseaux. « Cours ! » ne cessait de répéter Lila. « Il est trop rapide ! Il va nous attraper et… et nous battre ! »

Lila eut un visage déterminé et le tira encore plus fort. Ils redoublèrent d'effort et distancèrent le propriétaire. Le ciel était bleu pâle, presque translucide.

L'orage avait lavé le ciel en essorant les nuages chargés d'eau. Ils coururent encore un peu puis s'arrêtèrent essoufflés, près d'un framboisier. Mel alla en récolter quelques-uns qu'il déposait dans le jupon que soulevait Lila pour en faire un panier.

« Un vieux timbré ! », s'écria Mel. « Promets-moi qu'un jour on quittera cette ville de fous ! » Lila éclata de rire, pleine d'insouciance.

C'était sa meilleure amie et elle allait devenir sa femme, des années plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils ne le savent pas encore. Ce ne sont que des enfants qui fuient leur maison pour ne plus entendre d'autre chose que des rires. Ils avaient vécu ensemble les plus belles années de toute leur vie. Malheureusement, les adultes voulurent les séparer. Lila déménagea. Ses fugues à répétition n'avaient pas suffit. Mel avait pleuré toute la journée à la suite de son départ.

Lila était sa seule allier ici, à Godric Hollow.

Elle avait disparu aussi rapidement que cette averse ce jour de Mai. Mel s'était retrouvé seul, avec une famille trop autoritaire, un père croyant et avare, une mère étriquée et maniaque. Mel était là, au milieu, à se dire que la vraie vie ne devait sûrement pas ressembler à ça. On ne naissait pas pour travailler, merde !

Peu à peu, Mel grandit. Il traversa ce cap pernicieux et vide de sens qu'on appelait l'adolescence. Il n'aimait pas les Beatles et préférait les Rolling Stones. Ils étaient les bad-boy de cette Grande-Bretagne puritaine.

Mel s'était fait percé l'oreille - ce qui avait fait frôler la crise cardiaque à son père.

Il écoutait des chansons parlant de sexe anal, de damnation pour l'éternité, d'estime de soi, d'ouverture dans un monde prônant la tolérance zéro, de masturbation dans le living-room, de cracher sur la police, de devenir anarchiste, de tout ça quoi ! Et c'était très bon.

Mel passait ses après-midi à faire du bruit avec ses vinyles. Enfant unique incompris, il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre ou dehors, loin de chez lui. Loin d'eux, ses parents.

Il vagabondait et n'en avait cure qu'on le pointe du doigt. Sa vie, c'était ça. Il n'en avait pas honte. Non, il en était très fier, même ! Un jour, Mel passait devant un petit bar du centre-ville où les jeunes adoraient se retrouver. Enfin, la plupart des jeunes. Ceux qui étaient dans le moule… Et à part lui, Lila - qui n'était plus là depuis de nombreuses années, il n'y avait que cet Albus Dumbledore de bizarre.

C'était un gars assez mince qui avait toujours le nez dans ses livres. Pas très loquace. Assez solitaire. Son père était en prison. Sa mère était sévère. Sa sœur était malade. Son frère était taré. Une famille en béton. Et lui ? Lui il était quoi ?

Mel l'ignora jusqu'au jour où il passa devant ce fameux bar. On avait poussé Albus au-dehors. Des ricanements s'élevèrent d'un groupe de garçons de leur âge. Albus était resté droit, impassible. Puis un des mec avait dit :

« Alors, ça te plaît les queues ? » Mel était resté là, à quelques mètres et écoutait, ne semblant pas comprendre tout de suite. « On t'a vu avec ce mec de l'Est, ce Rouge, Grindelwald, c'est ça ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un espion pour les Soviet. »

Albus eut un rire clair : « Qu'est-ce qu'un espion pourrait bien faire en rase campagne ? Voir si des armes nucléaires poussent dans les champs de betteraves ? »

Un des garçons, petit et trapu, s'avança et roula des muscles : « Toi la pédale, tu devrais mieux te faire tout p'tit avant qu'on t'écrabouille au sol. On a vu ce que le Soviet et toi vous vous amusiez à faire l'autre jour… Et c'était pas joli du tout. » Albus pâlit.

L'autre jeune homme arbora un sourire plein de moquerie : « Tu le laisses faire toutes ces choses dégueulasses, hein ? Ça te plaît de voir son manche à balai ? » Tout à coup, Mel aboya de rire et s'approcha. « Oh, c'est bon les gars… Ne me dites pas que ce genre de choses vous choquent encore ! Je vous croyais cool. » Le groupe de garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Les gens comme lui doivent crever. C'est écrit dans la Bible. » Mel arqua un sourcil. « Depuis quand tu sais lire ? Et puis, j'doute que la Bible soit ton livre favoris. T'es plus du genre PlayBoy, non ? » Albus et Mel partagèrent un regard complice.

« Et toi, t'as lu la Bible p'têtre ? », demanda un des malabars en regardant droit dans les yeux Mel. « Ouais, bien sûr, y'a un verset qui dit ''_Que celui qui n'a jamais regardé, touché, sucé la bite de son voisin, jette la première pierre_.'' Alors, allez-y, prenez un caillou et jetez-le sur lui si vous ne vous êtes jamais tripoté la nouille entre vrais mecs. »

Mel attendit et le groupe de garçons s'éloigna, furieux. Albus avait fixé Mel avec ses grands yeux bleus et lui avait simplement murmuré un merci avant de disparaître à son tour.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que quelques années après, ils formeraient avec ce fameux Grindelwald le club des Barbes Frémissantes. À dix-sept ans, ils n'avaient pas encore beaucoup de poils au menton. Mel avait été viré de tous les emplois que lui avait trouvé son père. Il s'en foutait. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller découvrir Londres.

C'était une époque où Lady Diana n'était pas encore la Princesse qu'elle allait devenir, les graffitis étaient encore perçus comme des actes barbares, le VIH commençaient tout juste à courir sur les lèvres et le groupe Kansas faisait toujours autant fureur. Ouais, une époque sensationnelle, sans chichi.

Mel avait débarqué à Londres comme un loqueteux de campagne. Il avait fait ami-ami avec un ouvrier polonais amateur de Black Jack, deux ou trois clodos venant de Liverpool, une catin et un immigré Jamaïcain. Un joyeux p'tit monde, en somme.

Pour pouvoir payer le loyer de son deux pièces, il nettoyait tous les après-midi un cabaret reprenant quelques classiques Irlandais. Là, il vit cette danseuse lors d'une répétition. Ses pieds ne semblaient jamais toucher la scène. Elle état belle lorsqu'elle dansait. Lila. Ses cheveux dorés tournoyaient au gré de ses mouvements gracieux.

Lorsqu'elle cessa de progresser sur la scène, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette de Mel. Elle poussa un cri d'euphorie et sauta dans ses bras.

A partir de ces retrouvailles, il ne se quittèrent plus jamais.

Un an après, ils se dirent oui pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Et c'est la mort qui les sépara. Mais ça, en tant que jeunes mariés, ils ne le savaient pas encore. Lila et lui, c'était inexplicable. Un amour qui transcendait les générations.

Et dire que quand ils étaient petits, ils lisaient des contes de fée sans y croire : « _Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant_ ». Oui, ils furent heureux et eurent un fils : Remus. Leur fils à eux, les adultes qui étaient encore des gamins dans le fond.

Remus était un bébé assez silencieux et observateur. Il avait les cheveux de son père, le nez de sa mère. Pour les yeux, il les avait chiné on ne sait où dans l'arbre généalogique. Le studio de Mel était devenu trop étroit pour cette petite famille. Ils rêvaient de maison. C'était le bon moment : l'immobilier londonien était en pleine crise.

Ils emménagèrent dans une impasse tranquille, proche d'une station de métro. C'était une maison de briques rouges et aux hautes fenêtres. Ce n'était pas grandiose. Mais Mel n'avait que ce pittoresque palais à offrir à sa princesse.

Lila ne rechigna pas. Elle trouvait ça superbe : les poutres apparentes, le cadre partagé entre tradition et modernité, le grenier où elle adorait y danser. Tout.

Bob Marley envahissait les ondes sonores, idem pour le Ska, et eux, Mel et Lila étaient là, à écouter de la musique en berçant leur bébé. Ce bébé était comme les autres. Mais en grandissant on s'aperçut qu'il était malade. Remus partit à l'hôpital.

Puis il y eut cette horrible histoire… L'histoire du sang contaminé. A l'époque, on ne savait pas encore ce que c'était mais les conséquences étaient bel et bien présentes : leur enfant avait attrapé une maladie mortelle par mégarde médicale. Et depuis, il vivait avec.

Remus conservait le sourire malgré tout. Il essayait de sourire pour cette mère morte trop tôt à cause d'une insuffisance respiratoire. Il souriait pour les efforts que faisaient son père pour sortir du chagrin. Il souriait pour le voir rire à nouveau. Il souriait de fierté, aussi, quand il voyait ce que son père avait fait de leur maison.

Elle était devenue celle de tout le monde : Le Baba O'Riley.

Et même si Remus était ému de voir tout ce monde réuni grâce à son père, quelque chose lui déchirait les entrailles :

Avant d'être le Baba O'Riley, il s'agissait de la maison de son enfance, la maison où il avait grandit avec sa mère et son père, la maison où il avait fait ses premiers pas. Maintenant, cela ne semblait plus rien vouloir dire : on déplaçait les meubles sans lui demander son avis, on décrochait des peintures pour des posters, on changeait de place les affaires de sa mère…

Remus en eut assez. Il prit ses clic et ses clacs un soir d'automne.

Il quitta son père, ses souvenirs et - surtout - le Baba O'Riley. Remus avait senti que quelque chose de plus grand l'attendait au-dehors. Il devait se forger son propre monde. Il voulait apprendre à sa manière. Et quoi de mieux que l'enseignement ?

Oh, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile : à cause de sa différence, sa façon de voir le monde, sa force tranquille. Il avait été viré du lycée dans lequel il enseignait à cause de sa séropositivité. Il se réfugia dans le milieu universitaire. C'était mieux pour lui, peut-être un peu plus ouvert aussi.

Pourtant, inconsciemment, son allégeance revenait au Baba O'Riley. Cet endroit lui avait tellement apporté en si peu de temps ! Son père lui avait fait découvrir le goût des belles choses, de la littérature en particulier.

Et puis, c'est là-bas qu'il rencontra Tonks.

A l'époque, elle avait encore ses cheveux violets et des piercings un peu partout autour des oreilles. Elle n'était pas du tout son genre de fille. Il fallait se l'admettre. Mais elle était belle, naturelle malgré tout, et malicieuse. Comme dirait la plupart des mecs, « _Elle l'a eut à l'usure _», à force de bousculer ses habitudes et autres aprioris.

Elle lui avait lancé le regard le plus franc du monde. Jamais Tonks n'avait caché son attirance pour lui. Et lui dans tout ça ? Eh bien lui, il avait peur. Les frousses. Les pétoches. Les putains de trouilles. Oui, il avait tout ça le pauvre Remus. Il ne voulait pas la contaminer à son tour. Personne ne méritait ça.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas un gars ordinaire. Je… Je ne suis pas le gendre idéal. Je ne suis peut-être même pas fait pour toi », lui avait-il dit un soir au Baba O'Riley tandis que résonnait _For That It's Worth _de Buffalo Springfield.

Tonks l'avait regardé d'un air clairement dédaigneux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Mais c'est toi que j'aime. Et c'est tout ce qui importe, non ? » « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. »

Remus avait pour principal défaut sa première qualité : il était quelqu'un de trop réfléchi.

Il se mettait des freins. Il plaçait des points à des histoires à peine commencées de peur que cela tourne mal pour lui, mais plus pour les autres. Cette crainte perpétuelle de tout rater, toujours.

Comme d'habitude, Remus s'était ensuite muré dans le silence puis le travail. Il l'avait quitté sans souffler mot. Et là, ce fut le vide. Un grand vide dans sa vie : à lui et à elle.

Elle, elle continuait de fréquenter le Baba O'Riley avec l'espoir qu'un jour il franchisse à nouveau cette porte. Elle se consolait dans l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec Bill, Luna et Lee. Leurs fous rire avaient meubler le vide dans son cœur. Elle voulait par-dessus tout oublier Remus, passer à autre chose. Tomber amoureuse, encore une fois.

A chaque fois que la porte du Baba O'Riley s'ouvrait, le cœur de Nymphadora ne faisait qu'un bond : Était-ce Remus ? Ira-t-il lui parler ? Comment sera-t-il ?

Il pleuvait à verse sur Londres le jour où un autre homme entra dans sa vie. Et quel homme !

Tonks se souvenait être assise là, dans un fauteuil à lire une Bible satanique en faisant rouler entre ses doigts un collier en perles de bois. Harry avait débarqué un jour de pluie au Baba O'Riley. Il semblait tout timide et restait dans son coin à lire un beau-livre sur les travaux de Keith Harring.

Mais ça, ce n'était que la couverture. Très vite, il avait pris ses marques. Bill l'avait embarqué dans le fameux baisodrome et il s'était passé ce qu'il devait se passer : ils avaient forniqué sur du Who. Le titre du moment : _Who Are You _?

Cela avait été bien vite expédié. Harry était partit en coup de vent. Il était entré dans leur vie à eux tous, sans leur demander leur avis.

Harry était Harry. Inchangé depuis toutes ses années. Il les avait aidé, soutenu, fait rire avec ses maladresses et coups d'un soir. Harry plaisantait beaucoup mais il évoquait que très peu ses jeunes années. Il disait toujours :

« Il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant dans ma vie avant le Baba O'Riley ».

Harry souhaitait presque enterrer cette période de son existence. Il mentait sur ses années lycée. Il en avait honte. Enfin, il avait plus honte du gars qu'il était. Un jeune homosexuel dupé par ses propres sentiments. Il aimait un garçon. C'était beau et pur. Naïf comme il l'était. Il aurait vraiment tout fait pour être aimer juste un peu. Tout. Même passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Par amour, encore une fois.

L'art était surgit de ses douleurs. Une belle chose pour une mauvaise chose. La création en échange de l'amour. Si ce n'était pas magnifique ? Bien sûr que oui.

Harry était fier d'avoir su tourner la page. Fier d'être allé au bout des choses, de ne rien avoir lâché. Et puis, il y avait l'amitié surtout - Ron et Hermione. Ils l'avaient aidé à surmonter bien des épreuves - en particulier le départ de chez son oncle et sa tante…

Il avait été littéralement foutu à la porte. Non pas à cause de son côté tantouse, ou de sa lubie pour gribouiller sur les murs - quoi que cela aurait pu être une raison suffisante pour sa famille. La goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase était cette réputation de pute qui lui collait à la peau. Les Dursley ne voulaient pour rien au monde être associés à _ça_.

Avoir un neveu gay n'était pas la fin du monde, du moins qu'il rasait les murs et restait caché. Mais que tout le voisinage le sache, ça c'était la honte. La vraie de vraie. La nouvelle avait éclaté dans la rue, un jour venteux d'automne :

« Ton neveu est pédé, Dursley ! »

Le voisin du numéro 15 avait baissé la vitre de sa Volkswagen noire, un sourire goguenard affiché sur sa figure.

Vernon Dursley était devenu rouge cramoisi, puis violet. La honte ne pouvait que s'en aller. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'un incident de la sorte se reproduise. Harry avait été mis à la porte du jour au lendemain. Ses affaires tenaient dans un sac de sport (oui, parce que les Dursley avaient insisté pour garder tout le reste).

Il était partit, le nez pointé vers les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel noir. Harry n'avait pas osé parler de ça à Hermione ou à Ron. Il voulait se débrouiller seul. Il voulait grandir. Même si ce n'était que la précarité qui l'attendait.

Il ne faisait pas très beau ce soir-là. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais l'air était humide dans les environs. Harry avait marché longtemps. Les derniers bus étaient déjà tous au dépôt. Harry traversa Little Whinging à pied. Il s'attarda sur quelques endroits qu'il avait fréquenté l'été. Puis avait disparu, aussi simplement que ça.

Il avait enfoncé son baladeur sur ses oreilles et avait marché toute la nuit, puis tout le jour, au rythme des mélodies. Il rêvait de trouver son bonheur à Londres. Il n'y avait que rarement foutu les pieds. Mais il sentait que la ville l'avait déjà adopté, d'une certaine manière.

Epuisé, il s'tait endormi près d'une banque. Il avait renfermé son blouson et avait soufflé sur ses mains. La réalité de la vie.

Harry n'avait pas fait la manche, par fierté. Il se disait qu'un jeune homme comme lui, de dix-huit ans, devait rester debout et non pas se laisser aller. Oui, il était à la rue. Mais alors ? Il fallait bien commencer quelque part ?

Il s'était redressé et avait découvert la vie, dehors. La vie des gens comme ils étaient, au naturel. Puis un après-midi, il était tombé sur deux gars qui tagguaient un mur. Les graffitis l'avaient heurté de plein fouet. C'était ça ou rien. Il avait trouvé sa voie. Il voulait faire la même chose qu'eux. Tagguer.

Tagguer pour vivre et donner un sens à son existence. Etre en osmose avec ses perceptions, son cœur, ses mains. Ne plus réfléchir. Juste créer. Peindre comme si demain on devait subitement arrêter. Entrer en transe. Ne pas se poser de question. Jamais. Larguer bombe sur bombe. Le vaudou de l'art : il n'y a que ça de véritable. Peu importe la pauvreté. Peu importe le froid. Peu importe le mépris des gens.

Harry aimait par-dessus tout ce qu'il faisait, quitte à être considéré comme un paria. Un mec à qui on n'avait pas appris les rudiments du coloriage.

En fait, il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. D'accord, il avait dû passer par des sentiers ardus. Mais le résultat était là, étalé partout sur les murs de Londres. Il avait laissé sa trace que nulle ne pourrait enlever. Même la peinture blanche. Même les crachas et la pisse. Parce que le liquide que contenait les bombes résistaient à bien des choses.

Si dans cent ans, on grattait les couches de ces murs, on redécouvrirait ses toiles qui avaient survécu aux époques, aux tendances, aux coups de gueule. Harry sera toujours là. Oh, bien évidemment, il n'aurait peut-être pas de biographie. On ne pourra pas mettre de nom ou de visage sur ses créations.

Mais ce n'était pas le type qui créé qui importait vraiment. L'essentiel, c'était l'œuvre. L'artiste devait s'effacer au profit d'elle. Pour quelle reste belle, immaculée, accessible.

Alors, si bien des gens ne voyaient les graffitis que comme des activités de seconde zone, Harry s'en foutait parce que la définition du beau était libre à chacun. Et ça, c'était la quintessence de la beauté. Pourquoi ? Les graffitis étaient bourrés de spontanéité et ouverts sur le monde. Pas de chichi. Pas de code. Pas de limite. Une toile si grande que même Michel-Ange l'aurait jalousée. Mille et une possibilités.

Les graffeurs s'approprient le truc. Puis d'autres reprennent. Tout est en perpétuel mouvement.

Et puis, étrangement, les graffeurs étaient en harmonie avec la rue. Ils connaissaient tout le monde, avaient vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, avaient signé sur les plus beaux murs. Harry les admirait. Certains étaient de vieux loups de meute, des précurseurs capable de peindre un Van Gogh revisité dans la demi-heure. Des artistes qu'on ne trouveraient sûrement pas sur les bancs des écoles.

Eux, ils s'en foutaient de la gloire, de la thune, de la mode. Eux, ils voulaient juste leur morceau de rue, qu'on leur attribue un territoire pour exposer leurs toiles. Harry pouvait rester des heures, assis, à les regarder faire. Ils possédaient une technique dingue. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils étaient pratiquement tous autodidactes.

Maintenant, ils étaient profs. Pour que des jeunes comme Harry puissent tagguer à leur tour, perpétuer la tradition et ne jamais taire cette forme d'art qui remonte à l'Antiquité.

« Tu savais qu'on avait retrouvé des graffitis sur les murs de Pompéi ? », lui avait un jour dit son mentor. « J'te montrerai un jour si tu passes du côté de chez moi. J'ai des putains de livres là-dessus. C'est assez impressionnant de voir que depuis des siècles, l'homme aime écrire sur les murs mais qu'il se retient. Si tu te sens des envies, te retiens pas, mec. Tes parents ont payé des impôts pour que les murs soient construits. T'as bien le droit de les tâcher un peu. »

Harry avait sourit. Il avait été adopté par la Famille. Et même si elle était essentiellement masculine, les femmes du groupe se battaient sacrément bien. Il y en avait même une qui travaillait chez un tatoueur ! Elle, c'était une artiste accomplie. Elle arrivait à travailler sur toutes les dimensions et tous les supports : les murs, le papier, la peau. Tout.

Harry avait fumé pas mal de clopes avec eux, bu aussi beaucoup de verres. Ils allumaient des feux dans des terrains vagues et chantaient jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Ils partageaient des bières et des bonnes blagues. Ils n'avaient pas de maison, pour la plupart. Ils vivaient là, coincés les uns contre les autres en une vaine forme de protection. Une meute. Y'a pas d'autre mot.

Ils imitaient le cri du loup et se lançaient pour défi d'entrer nu dans la Tamise. C'était dégueulasse mais ils riaient comme des fous. Ils volaient de la nourriture sur les marchés et dormaient dans des appartements abandonnés. Ils s'improvisaient vendeurs d'objets électroniques qu'ils trouvaient à la casse. Faisaient aussi du troc, parfois. Une putain de belle époque.

Ils pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient libres. Pas de contrainte sinon le froid en hiver et la chaleur en été. Pas de contact avec l'extérieur et le monde actuel alors qu'ils vivaient dehors. Ils étaient en marge. Mais au fond, nombre d'entre eux n'auraient pas voulu se débarrasser de ça.

De temps à autre, certains se rangeaient, trouvaient du travail ou une gonzesse. Mais des nouveaux débarquaient. Les rangs étaient toujours serrés. Harry ne savait pas s'il aimait ce style de vie ou pas : il s'y était fait. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix.

Un beau jour, Hermione avait débarqué dans leur squat, regardant un peu tout d'un air méprisant. Elle avait foncé vers Harry et lui avait dit :

« Ça suffit maintenant. Il faut que tu penses à... à changer de style de vie. » Un homme avait simplement aboyé de rire, finissant d'un trait sa cannette de bière. « Tu me rappelles ma mère », avait-il simplement prononcé avant de les laisser seuls.

Harry l'avait longuement fixé.

Hermione, elle, ne pouvait pas comprendre - et ne comprendrait probablement jamais - son attachement pour la rue. Elle, elle avait eut le droit à une famille, au Noël parfait, à la maison de poupées, au regard bienveillant de sa mère, à l'attention de son père. Elle avait eut le droit à une voiture pour ses dix-huit ans, de choisir le lycée qu'elle voulait, ne pas se soucier du lendemain et des questions à propos de l'argent.

Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre les gens comme lui, qui avait la trouille du lendemain. Harry avait trouvé dans la rue des gens qui l'appréciaient pour ce qu'il était et avec le peu qu'il avait. Jamais de sa vie on l'avait réellement aimé. Et il ne savait pas si c'était possible un jour. Alors il préférait rester ici.

« Non, j'aime cet endroit ». Hermione avait resserré ses bras autour de sa poitrine et avait lancé un regard dédaigneux vers le bidon qui servait de réchaud. « Tu aimes... _ça_ ? Harry, ressaisis-toi ! Tu pourrais être tellement mieux. »

Il y avait de quoi se vexer. Les gens dans la rue valaient-ils moins ? Harry avait planté ses yeux verts dans les siens : « Je sais ce que je fais, Hermione. Pour le moment, ma place est ici. Je dois apprendre des choses qu'aucun de tes livres ne pourra jamais t'enseigner. La survie. »

Hermione s'était alors penchée à sa hauteur, et avait caressé son menton où une barbe naissante commençait tout juste à apparaître. « Tu nous manques. A Ron, à moi, à tout le monde... Si... Si tu crois que c'est bien pour toi, alors... alors je vais essayer de respecter ta décision. Mais pense aux choses que tu pourrais faire après. Tu peux envisager une inscription dans une école d'art si ça te plaît tant que ça ! Je suis certaine que tu décrocheras une bourse si tu fais une demande. »

Elle lui avait sourit en un encouragement muet. Il lui avait rendu son sourire : Hermione pensait constamment aux études comme si cela pouvait régler tous les problèmes. Harry avait promit d'y réfléchir et elle s'en était allée.

Il ne savait plus très bien comment, mais peu à peu, Harry était revenu à une vie ordinaire. Il avait déposé un formulaire d'inscription dans une école, avait trouvé un studio, s'était coupé les cheveux. Il avait presque la gueule d'un gars ordinaire. La vie reprit son cours.

Harry accepta de partir en voyage aux Pays de Galle avec Ron, afin de se changer les idées. Pour le financer, il avait pris un boulot dans un bar branché de la capitale, situé sur une des grandes avenues. La baie vitrée laissait apparaître un parfait chassé-croisé de touristes et de Londoniens.

Puis un jour, un homme en passa la porte : Blaise Zabini.

Ce mec dégageait du sex-appeal en rafale. C'était dingue. Harry pouvait sentir ses hormones gratter ses pores et lui demander d'ouvrir la cage aux oiseaux. Ils avaient abordé la conversation de la manière la plus banale qui soit pour la finir chez Blaise.

Blaise avait laissé ses doigts courir sur la peau d'Harry, embrassé sa gorge, et l'avait fait gémir avec insistance. Il voulait lui faire perdre la tête. Sa main s'était baladée sur sa hanche pour la plaquer contre la sienne.

Harry avait beaucoup crié ce jour-là, dans ses bras. Blaise s'en était délecté. Il lui avait léché le lobe de l'oreille en lui murmurant toutes les insanités qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire. Blaise l'avait embrassé comme personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé auparavant. Pas avec autant d'aplomb et de suffisance.

De toute façon, Blaise ne couchait jamais avec les autres. Il se faisait l'amour à lui-même. Et ça, c'était _vraiment_ dingue. Il pensait à son plaisir à lui, égoïste comme il était. Il s'aimait trop pour son propre bien et celui de ses partenaires.

Mais ça n'avait pas empêché Harry de ne pas apprécier. Il aimait les Blaise Zabini de toute manière. Il aimait son corps, sa voix, tout.

Excusez-le, il n'avait que dix-huit - bientôt dix-neuf, et ne savait pas encore qu'il allait rencontrer l'homme qui changerait sa vie...

Pour l'instant, Blaise le regardait d'un air vorace, prédateur. Il s'assurait qu'il le possédait déjà pleinement. Il avait craqué pour Harry. A présent, il voulait pouvoir l'exhiber sans retenue.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » La question lui avait échappé. Harry ne su quoi répondre. Il l'avait regardé dans le blanc des yeux et avait simplement hoché de la tête. Bêtement, il avait sourit puis avait embrassé Blaise.

Harry croyait réellement qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Ce fut la descente en Enfer. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Eh bien, leurs mondes étaient trop différents.

Blaise avait eu le droit à une jeunesse dorée - celle qu'on voyait à la télé. Son père était un extracteur de diamants. Sa mère était mannequin. Lui, il était fils unique pourri gâté qui avait le droit à tout. Blaise avait une nounou et un majordome. Il jouait à la guerre grandeur nature et demandait au personnel de la maison de se taper dessus pour voir si ça faisait mal. Il riait de bon cœur et exigeait à ce qu'on recommence jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse.

Il avait le droit à un marchepied lorsqu'il descendait de la Mercedes du chauffeur. Il avait eu un singe pour ses huit ans. Il avait assisté à un concert de Michael Jackson un soir après l'école. Il avait serré la main à Nelson Mandela.

Blaise avait eut le droit à des cours de surf par un sportif professionnel. Il avait un cuisinier personnel qui pouvait lui faire une soupe à la grimace juste devant ses yeux. Il avait le droit de taper son institutrice. Il déchirait les enveloppes avec marqué "_Urgent_" dessus. Il détruisait les maquettes - oh, oui, il adorait ça !

Blaise décidait de l'heure où l'on devait se coucher. Blaise avait le droit de manger des bonbons avant de dormir. Blaise se faisait vomir pour ne pas manger des légumes. Blaise avait le droit de se balader nu dans leur villa parce qu'il aimait ça. Il triait ses amis sur le volet. Et il se parfumait le sexe depuis ses onze ans.

À cinq ans, il savait déjà comment balancer l'argent par les fenêtres avec brio. Il donnait des pourboires à son majordome pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs à sa place en imitant son écriture. Blaise aimait toucher la poitrine inexistante des petites filles et regarder dans les slips des garçons. Il riait très fort lorsqu'il se moquait des autres.

Blaise, enfant, était certes imbuvable. Mais désespérément seul. Son père travaillait toujours sur la mine. Sa mère courrait les podiums et les publicités de cosmétique. Lui, il était là, dans cette villa trop grande à jouer l'adulte et à manier le personnel à la baguette.

Blaise n'avait pas d'ami. Son père trouvait cela dangereux de se mêler aux autres. Et il était très rare que les enfants du monde viennent jouer ici, avec lui. Blaise restait donc cloîtré dans son immense château fort, son terrain de jeu.

Il n'avait pas eu d'enfance heureuse, derrière les sourires, les jeux sadiques en tous genres qu'il infligeait au personnel, se dissimulait une grande détresse. Un vide dans sa vie. Elle n'avait pas de sens :

Pourquoi un gosse se lèverait-il le matin pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Pourquoi irait-il à l'école si on lui répétait constamment qu'il était déjà suffisamment riche ? Pourquoi ferait-il des efforts pour bien se tenir si on l'avait toujours considéré comme un Prince ? Pourquoi, merde !

Il était pourri. Son éducation l'avait niqué. Ses prétentions sur le monde l'avaient ensuite baisé.

Son seul refuge face à l'univers des adultes était cette petite boîte où il gardait tous ces trésors pour les partager plus tard, avec un véritable ami. Cet ami n'était jamais venu. Blaise avait appris à compter que sur lui-même.

Mais le sentiment de solitude s'était accru avec les années. Alors, il demanda à être placé en pensionnat pour être entouré de jeunes de son âge. Il avait dix-sept ans quand il rencontra Théodore Nott et Draco Malefoy pour la première fois :

Ils partageaient une chambre ensemble - à son grand damne. Blaise avait d'emblé adorer le regard que lui portait Théodore. Il y avait un brin d'admiration dans ses prunelles. Il se sentait fort et pour rien au monde il aurait fait une croix dessus. Mais le contrôle de Théodore lui avait échappé quand Draco Malefoy était arrivé. Ce putain de mec avait foutu le bordel dans toute son existence. Il lui avait volé Théodore !

A l'époque encore, Blaise avait encore du mal à faire la différence entre les personnes et les objets.

Le monde c'était lui.

Blaise avait le droit à une attention perpétuelle. Il était encore un petit garçon fragile qu'on devait surveiller. Il voulait juste qu'on se rende compte qu'il existe. Et au travers le regard de Théodore, il se sentait intensément vivant. Puis tout avait dégénéré...

Malefoy était tombé amoureux de son Théo, à lui, rien qu'à lui. Ils étaient homos et déjà fiers de l'être. Au fond, ça le dégoutait. Blaise ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être fier d'une saloperie pareille.

Il se souvenait encore des moments où dans le lycée, ils marchaient côte à côte en se souriant. Et lui… lui… il avait juste envie de les massacrer et leur faire ravaler leur bonheur.

Blaise était jaloux. Parce que Théodore et Draco possédaient quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu du haut de ses dix-sept ans : l'amour.

Papa et Maman ne pouvaient pas le lui acheter et ça le rendait fou de rage. La rage, oui. Sourde, invisible et indivisible. Alors, si lui n'avait pas le droit d'être aimé... personne n'en n'avait le droit. L'enfant égoïste ressurgissait de ces cendres.

Blaise voulait tout faire pour arracher Théodore de Draco. Blaise voulait qu'il aime, quelqu'en soit le prix. Ce ne fut pas un calcul très judicieux :

« A tes risques et périls. Tu as encore de la marge avant que tu ne puisses plus reculer. Après, ça ne sera plus jamais pareil : que tu restes ou que tu quittes cette chambre. Et cela sera entièrement de ta faute. On ne drague pas son meilleur ami alors… alors qu'on sait que celui-ci a attendu son tour comme un damné, qu'il a maudit son ex pendant des mois et qu'il a rêvé du jour où cela se terminerait… je n'ai aucun scrupule à le dire aujourd'hui, Blaise. J'ai envie de toi depuis longtemps. Je m'en fous pas mal du reste. Tu pourras même m'appeler Harry », lui avait un jour dit Théodore - lors de leur voyage en Irlande des années plus tard.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Blaise dû mettre un terme à toute cette supercherie. Il avait bousillé un cœur et une amitié.

Au fond de lui était né des sentiments contradictoires : d'un côté, le dégoût de voir deux hommes s'aimer, et d'un autre, la curiosité malsaine de savoir si c'était aussi bien qu'on le prétendait.

Blaise avait découvert son homosexualité un peu sur le tas, avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi. Mais finalement, il s'y était fait parce que le sexe c'était cool. Y'avait rien à dire là-dessus.

Il avait vu Harry comme un bon substitut. En plus de ça, il avait un beau cul. Harry était la première personne à laquelle il s'était réellement attaché. Malgré ça, on ne pouvait pas dire que leur histoire fut un grand succès. Ils s'étaient séparés pour le bien commun.

Puis Aleksei était arrivé.

Aleksei se souviendrait toute sa vie de la première fois où il avait vu Blaise Zabini. C'était dans un square aux abords de la Tamise. Ce gars puait la solitude à des mètres à la ronde. Il avait un bouquet de fleurs sur les genoux et fixait l'horizon comme s'il tentait d'y lire quelque chose. Aleksei l'avait regardé et s'était demandé ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie pour que tout semble si vide autour de lui.

Physiquement, il n'était pas mal. Aleksei le trouvait même à son goût - il avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Les choses se sont ensuite déroulées comme cela se devait. Aleksei ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose d'important se jouait avec cet homme.

Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Personne ne le savait. Juste une appréhension à la con. Aleksei l'avait pris en photo pour immortaliser le moment. Il s'était approché de l'homme et avait dit : « C'est dommage. C'était de très belles fleurs. » en voyant qu'il les jetait dans le fleuve. Les pétales s'étaient noyées, au loin.

Ils s'étaient présentés l'un à l'autre avec une franche poignée de main. Le contact avait été plus doux qu'Aleksei l'avait imaginé. Mais il avait deviné ses intentions dès l'instant où Blaise avait croisé son regard. Il y avait toujours une petite lueur dans les yeux d'autrui quand on plaisait, physiquement. Et cela faisait des années qu'Aleksei n'avait pas vu ça dans les yeux d'un homme.

Il en avait oublié le reste. Au final, il avait accepté un rendez-vous parce que... parce que ça faisait des années qu'il en rêvait !

En amour, Aleksei n'avait jamais osé prendre les devants depuis son accident, depuis_ lui_ :

Aleksei et lui s'étaient connus dans un stade, lors d'une compétition, au fameux cent mètres. Samuel - un coéquipier d'Aleksei - concourrait dans son équipe, pour faire remporter leur club. Lui, il était dans le couloir central, les yeux rivés sur la ligne d'arrivée. Aleksei l'avait regardé en biais, se promettant de ne pas perdre. Il ne fallait pas perdre aujourd'hui : les recruteurs étaient dans les gradins. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard de son père posé sur sa nuque.

Aleksei se frappa les mollets et fit des moulinets avec ses bras. Il souhaita bonne chance à Samuel et un autre gars, venu d'Irlande. Il sauta sur place et se plaça derrière la ligne de départ, dans les starting-block - couloir numéro six. Aleksei savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Pas même besoin de penser. Juste courir le plus vite possible et leur faire mordre la poussière.

Il y a deux semaines à peine, il avait battu son record personnel. Les Jeux Olympiques, c'était pour dans à peu près de deux ans. Il fallait être le meilleur pour être dans l'équipe de réserve, puis l'officielle.

Aleksei imita les autres athlètes et s'agenouilla et attendit le signal de départ. Son voisin de couloir cracha au sol et jura. Aleksei leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra. _Feu_ ! Faux départ.

Samuel ragea littéralement et regarda de travers le fautif. Aleksei lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. « T'en fais pas, on va les baiser », avait-il dit d'un air confiant. Samuel était retourné dans le couloir numéro un, plus résolu que jamais.

Cette fois, on redonna le départ et ce fut le bon.

En général, le cent mètres était toujours impressionnant parce qu'on ne savait pas très bien qui avait gagné. Ce jour-là, Aleksei avait été deuxième, juste derrière _lui_. Samuel troisième. Meilleur classement de club. Mais, bordel, ça faisait chier d'être deuxième. Aleksei regarda ce type le narguer avec un sourire suffisant.

S'il devait se le coltiner en équipe officielle, c'était la mort. Il détestait les personnes ayant un ego mal placé. Aleksei avait quitté le stade, en colère. Il détestait les athlètes qui affichaient leur petite gloire. Oui, il était mauvais perdant, aussi. Mais sur ça, Aleksei n'était pas très objectif.

« T'as pas été trop mal », avait prononcé une voix dans son dos. « Mais pas assez bien pour me battre ».

Si Aleksei n'avait pas déjà été à bout de souffle, il lui aurait fait bouffer son maillot à ce connard. « Je t'emmerde », avait-il répondu d'une voix hachée.

L'autre jeune homme s'avança dans les vestiaires et se posa sur un banc, une coupe en or entre les jambes. « Je compte me vider les burnes dedans. Tu sais, comme le font tous les mégalo du sport. »

Aleksei ne répondit rien et se contenta de quelques derniers étirements. « Elles sont sympas tes baskets. Votre club vous les donnent ? » Aleksei acquiesça. « Dans mon club, ils sont radins. Mais je m'en fous : moi, je vise les JO. Toi aussi, non ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais le meilleur dans les parages.. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils te recrutent. Et puis, honnêtement, je pense que tu peux me battre. J'étais juste en excellente forme. Parfois, je n'ai pas envie de courir et je le fais quand même... Me demande pas pourquoi. »

Aleksei le regarda vraiment pour la première fois :

Plutôt banal, les cheveux châtains et les yeux sombres. Mais il dégageait un putain de charme, sans aucun doute. Il avait même une légère fossette au menton.

Pour la forme, Aleksei lui envoya un regard chargé de mépris et commença à se déshabiller pour se rendre sous la douche.

« On va peut-être devoir s'entraîner ensemble pour le relai. A mon avis, ça sera les trois premiers qui concourront pour cette épreuve. Si j'étais le coach, je te mettrai pour le sprint final. Tu pars comme une bombe mais ralentis vers la fin. Ca serait une place judicieuse... »

« Ecoute, on n'est pas pote, d'accord ? » « D'accord. Moi, c'est Mackenzie. Mes amis m'appellent Mack. » « Je m'en fous. »

Aleksei prit sa douche puis se rhabilla. Mackenzie n'avait pas bougé. Il contemplait son trophée sous toutes les coutures. Aleksei l'avait laissé là, dans les vestiaires, à masturber son égo devant sa coupe en faux or. Mais les choses en voulu autrement : ils se revirent.

Ils avaient été nommé pour faire partie de l'équipe d'entraînement intensif pour les Jeux Olympiques. Une période d'essaie où on testait les limites de tout le monde et voir ce qu'on allait en faire une fois la date butoir arrivée.

Mackenzie n'était pas si superficiel qu'il en avait l'air. Aleksei l'avait compris. Il s'était rendu compte qu'en fait, ses seules victoires étaient celles acquises sur le terrain. Mackenzie n'avait rien d'autre que le sport dans sa vie. Il vivait au rythme des coups de feu, des gouttes de sueur et des courbatures. Mackenzie et Aleksei s'étaient rapprochés par un concours de circonstances. Ils avaient fini par apprendre à se connaître, puis à s'aimer.

L'amour c'était un peu le cent mètres : le premier arrivé, le premier servi.

Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils restaient pro. C'est à peine s'ils se regardaient lorsqu'ils entraient dans le stade. Quand ils voulurent aménager ensemble, ils durent camoufler ça et le faire le plus rapidement possible.

Ils étaient heureux à leur manière. Ils parlaient sport pendant des heures et avaient la même vision du monde. C'était suffisant pour rire ensemble, partager le plus possible d'un point de vue spirituel et finir les phrases l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient aussi un rêve commun : obtenir leur diplôme d'entraîneur professionnel.

« Mack, et si plus tard on en vient à coacher des équipes rivales ? Tu m'aimeras toujours ? », avait demandé Aleksei un an plus tard. « Tout dépend si tu me laisses gagner ou pas. », avait répondu Mack sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ils sortaient du cinéma main dans la main.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr que bientôt mon père t'appréciera beaucoup et te considérera comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Le fait que tu sois un sportif, comme notre famille, n'y est pas pour rien... » Mackenzie lui embrassa le front.

C'était une journée pluvieuse de Novembre. Ils rentraient chez eux en parlant du film qu'ils venaient de voir, les acteurs, les couleurs, les messages.

Ils traversèrent une aire piétonne. Aleksei et Mack partagèrent un beignet et se promirent mutuellement de ne rien dire à leur entraîneur des écarts qu'ils faisaient. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur une ligne droite, celle qui leur permettait de jouer à leur jeu favoris : la course. Ils parvinrent au lampadaire victorien, leur point de départ.

« Le premier qui arrive à l'appartement a le droit à un bon bain chaud ! », s'exclama Aleksei en partant en courant. Mackenzie lui courut après en riant.

Puis tout se passa très vite.

Une voiture flambant neuve avec des jeunes flambeurs à bord. Il traversait l'aire piétonne pour pouvoir s'amuser avec leur joujou. Ils fauchèrent une étoile montante de l'athlétisme et partirent sans se retourner.

Et vous savez, quand une étoile meurt, elle aspire tout ce qui l'environne dans une sorte de mini trou noir. Et dans cette aire piétonne, le silence fut tout à coup absorbé.

Aleksei était par terre, inconscient. Mack ne bougeait pas, réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Un restaurateur appela de suite les secours. Mackenzie, tremblant, s'approcha du corps de son petit-ami. Une jeune femme, choquée, avait la main plaquée sur sa bouche et pleurait.

« Aleks... Tu m'entends ? Je... C'est moi, Mack. » Il débarrassa quelques mèches blondes ensanglantées de son front. La panique prenait le contrôle. Mackenzie ne se souvenait plus des leçons de secourisme, de rien du tout.

Voir un accident de ses propres yeux vous fait basculer dans un monde d'incertitude. Est-ce qu'il se réveillera un jour ?

Aleksei s'était éveillé deux jours plus tard, croyant revenir de la cuite de sa vie. Il ne sentait plus rien. Son corps était brisé. Ses rêves aussi : on lui annonça qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher...

« Alors, je me suis entraîné toute ma vie pour rien ? », avait-il demandé au médecin. « Je veux dire... Je devais faire les JO et... c'est ma vie de faire ça. »

Il n'avait pas pleuré. C'était le karma, non ? Pourquoi pleurer ? Est-ce que ça allait lui faire revenir ses jambes ? Non. Il garda ses sanglots coincé dans sa gorge. Ses parents l'avaient élevé comme un battant. Il trouverait une solution.

Son père, lui, avait beaucoup pleuré. Il était tombé dans une sorte de dépression :

« Je suis désolé de tout avoir gâché, Papa » « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On ne peut jamais prévoir ce genre de chose. » Silence.

« C'est une nouvelle vie, maintenant. Je vais devoir pratiquement tout réapprendre. » « Je sais que tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance en toi. » Aleksei avait souri. Il voulait montrer qu'on pouvait toujours s'en sortir, que rien n'était fini.

Il essayait de voir le bons côtés des choses, ne jamais penser à celles qu'il ratait. Mais sa bonne humeur manifeste s'envola lorsque Mackenzie lui annonça que c'était fini :

« Je... Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive. Vraiment. A chaque fois, je me dis que j'aurais pu être à ta place si... si j'avais pris ce jeu au sérieux, et que j'aurais encore une fois voulu gagner. Mais, comprends-moi, les Jeux vont bientôt commencer. Je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi, ici, à les regarder à la télé. Ma vie est avec eux... Et honnêtement, je ne me vois plus vivre avec toi. Je... Ça sera trop dur. A cause de ça, on devra changer toutes nos habitudes. Je ne me sens pas capable. J'aime ma vie comme elle est. Je préfère te le dire maintenant plutôt que tu te fasses des idées lorsque tu sortiras de l'hôpital. »

Aleksei l'avait observé, partagé entre la fureur et le dégoût. « Moi, je ne t'aurais pas laissé tomber. » « Mais tu n'es pas à ma place, donc c'est facile de dire ça. » « Fais ce que tu veux, Mackenzie, mais sache qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes dans la vie que d'être sur un podium. »

Ils s'étaient séparés. Aleksei s'était résolu à faire tout de même quelque chose de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas s'admettre que c'était foutu.

À sa sortie de l'hôpital, ses parents l'avaient raccompagné dans son appartement. Mack avait déjà débarrassé le plancher. Ses affaires avaient disparu. Mais le pire dans tout ça, en plus de l'absence, c'était de sentir qu'il ne maîtrisait plus son monde :

les étagères étaient trop hautes, la poignée de son armoire inaccessible, l'évier trop loin, le micro-onde encastré hors de portée, les DVD au sol insaisissables, l'aspirateur un cauchemar, la douche un calvaire.

Il fallait tout repenser. C'était frustrant de ne plus se sentir capable. Aleksei avait dû déménager à son tour, dans un endroit où tout pourrait être à portée de main. Un lieu entièrement repensé.

Cela lui avait fait du bien d'avoir un appartement juste pour lui. Il avait le temps de souffler, de faire le point sur son existence : Après être passé par une douleur physique et affective, comment s'ouvrir à nouveau à l'amour ?

Le destin avait répondu pour lui : un homme l'avait accepté avec ses failles. Blaise avait été plus malin qu'en apparence. Il l'avait laissé prendre l'ascendant dans leur couple parce qu'il se doutait que ça lui faisait du bien de contrôler malgré son handicap et leurs différences.

Blaise avait été au-delà de ses espoirs les plus fous. Il ne l'avait pas seulement accepté : il savait l'aimer au naturel. Quand il riait, quand il criait - surtout, quand il se sentait plus faible. Blaise lui avait dit je t'aime de la plus belle manière qui soit.

Il l'avait emmené chez lui, un après-midi plutôt ordinaire. Il lui avait parlé de son enfance gâtée, de ses excès de colère et de ses demandes tyranniques. Blaise avait tout mis carte sur table en faisant le panel de ses défauts : Egocentrisme. Avarice. Profiteur. Violent. Mauvaise langue. Gossip.

Il lui avait dit ne pas avoir confiance en l'avenir et ne pas être prêt pour tous ces trucs d'adultes. Lui, il croyait au fric et en la baise : c'est tout. Il n'avait jamais cru en cette histoire d'amour toujours. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksei apparaisse et s'accapare son monde.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu essaies de tout contrôler », lui avait-il avoué. « Parce que moi, je n'ai jamais rien su gérer dans ma vie. Tout part à vau-l'eau quand je touche à quelque chose. Et puis, j'ai tendance à être autodestructeur. Il me faut... un cadre. Je ne sais pas faire ça mais toi, si. On se complète en quelque sorte. Et puis, pour être poli, disons que je te supporte du mieux que je peux. » « Même quand je profère des menaces à tort et à travers ? » « Oh, tu sais j'ai l'habitude des hurlements. Ça fait presque ton charme. Quand tu n'es pas en colère contre moi, je suis sur le qui-vive, à me demander quand tu vas me tomber dessus comme une chauve-souris. » « En général, c'est parce que je n'ai rien à te reprocher, mais ça reste entre nous. Sinon, les autres vont croire que mon autorité c'est du flan. J'ai un rôle à tenir dans cette histoire. »

Blaise lui avait caressé la joue et avait reprit :

« En fait, je n'y croyais plus. Je pensais que j'étais fait pour vivre seul et crever seul. » Il s'était levé et avait fouillé dans un des tiroirs d'une console. Il en avait sorti une petite boîte renfermant tout un tas de figurines pour enfants.

« Quand j'étais petit, je n'avais pas d'ami mais je rêvais d'en avoir un pour partager ma boîte à secret alors... alors voilà l'essentiel que tu dois savoir : cette petite toupie était mon jouet préféré lorsque j'étais gosse, ce bonhomme en bois s'appelle Stanislas et... et je t'aime. »

Le premier je t'aime sincère de Blaise Zabini. Un sourire légèrement timide, plein d'appréhension. « Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas tomber », avait-il simplement ajouté.

Aleksei avait baissé la tête, ému. Il lui avait fait confiance sur toute la ligne.

« T'es adorable quand tu t'y mets. Ma sadique-attitude est en train de s'évaporer... Je vais te le faire payer ! » Aleksei rit en l'enlaçant. Les bras de Blaise agissait sur lui comme un véritable talisman. Il n'avait ni peur de l'abandon, du temps qui passe, de l'infortune, de la pauvreté, de la maladie, ni même de la mort…

Luna aussi avait cru être à l'abris de toutes ces choses sous le bouclier du fameux je t'aime. Ce fut les derniers mot de sa mère : « Je t'aime, ma chérie. »

Luna, enfant, l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux sans n'avoir pu rien faire. Une invention qui avait mal tournée. Un bruit d'explosion et du sang qui avait giclé, partout, sur le visage, les mains et le cou de sa mère. Un trou béant au niveau de l'abdomen et une flaque de rouge dans le garage.

Vouloir révolutionner la vie des femmes modernes et libres l'avait tué. Luna avait vu tous ses espoirs crever sous ses yeux innocents. La vue du sang, elle en avait désormais une peur atroce. Elle craignait aussi de perdre les gens qu'elle aimait.

Luna avait cru vomir son cœur lorsque Harry et Lithium avaient été agressés un soir, à la sortie d'un bar.

Elle s'était assise, sur le banc de l'hôpital, à se souvenir du moment où on avait emmené le corps de sa mère la morgue, de ses journées seule dans sa chambre de petite fille, à rêver dans son lit-hamac d'un ciel étoilé où elle pourrait voir les anges danser, de son personnage Loufoca qui était né après cette période de deuil, de sa lunatique-attitude pour se préserver du monde qui grouillait d'immondices, de l'invention du Ronflack Cornus pour se voiler la face et ne pas accepter la réalité et la fatalité, des sanglots qu'elle avait contenu le jour de la Fête des Mères en revenant de l'école avec un cadeau et personne à qui l'offrir, de ce père aimant mais trop fuyard pour affronter le monde, de ses premières railleries à l'école et l'absence d'une épaule maternelle sur qui pleurer, ses pyjama-party qu'elle faisait avec des personnages imaginaires parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami, des livres qu'elle lisait pour se divertir, de ses premières règles et personne pour lui en parler posément, de la découverte de ce lycée trop grand dans lequel elle se perdait constamment, de son premier émoi lorsque Woodrow l'embrassa, la découverte du saphisme dans toute sa splendeur, la crainte du rejet de sa défunte mère, se dire qu'être lesbienne ce n'était pas normal et qu'il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle ça la touchait en particulier, imaginer présenter la prétendue femme de sa vie à sa mère, se rendre au cimetière et lui parler d'elle de longues minutes, déposer des tournesols sur sa tombe grise, embrasser la pierre froide et s'imaginer la joue tiède de sa mère, et dire adieu à la mort et à la maladie.

Parce que bien heureusement, le Baba O'Riley avait été là pour panser des blessures trop profondes pour être abordées autour d'un café. D'ailleurs, Luna ne savait par où commencer :

« Ma mère me manque », peut-être ?

Une mère. Une. Unique. Une mère pour nous donner la vie et nous l'apprendre. Une mère pour nous consoler et nous protéger. Une mère pour se lever en pleine nuit et chasser les monstres de la chambre à coucher.

Mais quand était-il lorsque c'était notre propre mère qui laissait le monstre entrer dans la maison ?

Draco avait la gorge nouée en repensant au moment où tout avait basculé dans sa vie, le moment où cet homme avait franchi la porte de leur demeure.

Le loup était là, les dents longues, prêtes à croquer le jeune agneau de la bergerie. Et dire qu'enfant, sa mère lui lisait le _Petit Chaperon Rouge _sans savoir que le loup serait un jour dans le lit de son petit garçon.

Le loup était doux comme un agneau tout le jour. Il montrait patte blanche à Papa et à Maman. Il les remerciait pour leur hospitalité. Il riait à gorge déployer le matin, d'un rire dénué d'humour et d'humanité. Un rire sifflant, presque. Le loup était un ami de Papa.

Alors, le petit agneau se taisait : il avait confiance envers le monde des adultes. Il n'y voyait pas de faille. Il s'était même imaginé que ses parents savaient tout ça…

L'ombre du loup se découpait dans sa chambre, lentement. L'agneau frémissait et faisait semblant de dormir, pour qu'on l'oublie juste une fois. Il ne voulait pas pleurer pour être brave. Papa, lui, ne pleurait jamais. Alors pourquoi lui devait-il le faire ?

Le loup avait de nombreuses fois étouffé ses cris et protestations et se délectait de sa chair innocente. Repu, il s'en allait et promettait de revenir, bientôt. Le jeune agneau passait ses journées sur le qui-vive et avait peur dès qu'il entrait.

Un jour, il l'avait aperçu par la fenêtre à la hauteur de son portail. Il s'était précipité pour trouver un tabouret et avait mis tous les verrous à la porte d'entrée. Sa mère avait ri, doucement : « Monsieur Jedusor est un ami, Draco. Tu ne dois pas en avoir peur. Il ne restera pas longtemps, comme d'habitude. Il doit régler quelques affaires à Londres et repartira. »

Elle avait de nouveau ouvert au loup, son fils se cachant presque derrière elle. Il suivit le regard du loup, le défia même de recommencer. Il sentait une vague de courage le traverser. Mais elle disparue quand son rire glacial s'entrechoqua entre les murs de la bergerie. Le loup le sentait sur la défensive et persévéra dans l'horreur : il voulu acquérir la confiance de l'agneau.

« _La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure _», [2] disait-on. C'est vrai : Comment aurait-il pu se défendre ? Trop jeune. Trop faible. Il ne savait même pas encore mettre un mot sur ce que lui faisait le loup.

Les jeunes agneaux, parfois, préfèrent paître tranquillement auprès de leurs parents et ne jamais penser à l'œil de la menace planant sur eux. En troupeau, ils pensent être à l'abris de tout - y compris du vice.

Ils avaient honte sans savoir pourquoi et sombrait dans une mélancolie sans précédent. On ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient. On s'imaginait qu'ils étaient taciturnes à cause de l'âge, que doucement, dans leur tête germaient des idées, des pensées, qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir.

La plupart des parents des agneaux blessés ignorent qu'en réalité, ils subissent une dépression infantile, que le « _Non_ » qu'ils prononcent n'est pas la découverte même de l'opposition, mais d'une révolte envers les autres, envers ceux qui ne nous ont pas suffisamment protégés.

Les agneaux grandissent donc seul, dans la terreur : ils ne peuvent plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Ils s'inventent une vie pour oublier la leur. Ils aiment courir pour fuir. Ils aiment être méchant avec les autres parce qu'ils se sentent incompris. D'un autre côté, ils ne veulent pas être compris, ils ne veulent pas parler de cet affreux passé, ils ne veulent pas qu'on les regarde avec pitié. Les agneaux blessés veulent grandir et ne plus regarder en arrière. Mais en arrière, ils en reviennent forcément par des cauchemars. Ils crient au loup, parfois. C'est plus fort qu'eux.

Ils voient rouge partout. Ils ont peur qu'on les touche. Ils sont en général frileux en caresse. Ils n'aiment pas quand on survole leurs cheveux. Ils détestent quand on effleure leurs mains lorsque ce sont des inconnus. Ils haïssent les moments où on les sert trop fort dans les bras. Ils abhorrent être vus nus. Ils n'aiment _vraiment pas _être touché. Ils ont une sainte horreur des personnes tactiles. Ils ont envie de les frapper, de leur dire « Casse-toi, tu me dégoutes. »

Parfois, ils encaissent les caresses comme si c'était des coups. Ils n'aiment pas l'affection. Ils se soignent comme ils peuvent, sur le tas. Ils pensent qu'à niquer. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on s'épure : en cumulant les partenaires pour oublier le loup. Ils pensent être tout juste baisables, pas aimables.

Comment sortir de là lorsqu'on commence à tomber amoureux ? Comment dire à la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde qu'on est sali ? Comment lui dire qu'on n'aime pas quand il nous prend dans ses bras ?

Draco se battait contre ça tous les jours. En silence. Il plaisantait pour oublier et surtout, passer à autre chose. On ne faisait pas sa vie en ressassant de mauvais souvenirs. Même un psychologue ne pouvait le comprendre parfaitement.

Draco, lui, parlait de ça avec beaucoup de retenu. Il choisissait soigneusement ses mots. Jamais il ne prononçait le mot « viol ». C'était sale comme terme.

La vraie thérapie était sans doute au Baba O'Riley : il y avait de la vie, des couleurs, de la chaleur, des sentiments purs et une certaine forme de protection.

C'était tout ce que cherchait Draco là-bas : Les imitations de trente-trois tours collés au plafond qui luisaient le jour comme la nuit, le juke-box qui remontait toujours le moral des troupes, la chicha conviviale, les secrets des étagères, l'odeur des livres brûlés dans le poêle...

Et souvent, Draco Malefoy se demandait par quels chemins tortueux Mel était passé pour avoir inventé un endroit si magique.

**A suivre**

* * *

**[1] Lila : **Prénom d'une des chansons de Bright Eyes**. **

**[2] "La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure" : **Premier vers du Loup et l'agneau de La Fontaine.


	36. Lullaby

**Posté le : **6 Septembre 2011. _Whole Lotta Love. Le bordel dans les synapses… Ha ouh ho ! _

**Reposté exceptionnellement le :** 10 Septembre 2011 - cause : bug pour la plupart des utilisateurs. Je tenais aussi à dire qu'en ce moment j'avais énormément de choses à régler, donc la suite arrivera à son rythme. J'ignore encore quand, mais ça viendra.

* * *

**VALERIE + LUNA = ? **

**Note : **Il m'est arrivé un tas de trucs du haut de Tibet spirituel. Mmh, ouais j'abrège les détails mais il y a eu du bon et du mauvais. Le bon m'a tiré du mauvais et le mauvais m'a empêché de faire du bon. Finalement, as usual, la musique m'a sauvée. Parce que elle c'est pas une pétasse qui t'abandonne pour du chipotage. Elle est là et tient la route. Tu peux l'emmener dans ton sac à main, tu peux l'écouter dans ta chaîne-hifi, sur ton notebook à la con. Ouais, une superbe amie. La meilleure - après Angélique. Ensuite, la fac de merde avec son organisation digne d'un attroupement de macaques en chaleur. Pis ne pas trouver la chanson idéale pour le chapitre de Baba (ça m'a bien gonfler soit disant en passant). Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de l'homme qu'on aime. Bref, faire une croix sur le passé et avancer, toujours. Dans ces cas-là, quand vous êtes tout en bas, qu'est-ce que vous vous dites ? Pour ma part, j'applique ma religion : On a déjà trop à faire pour se soucier des désagréments. _The Show must go on_.

**JE FAIS DE LA BOUILLIE POUR MES PETITS COCHONS ! **

**Post-It : **Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews dites anonymes. _Chaussette_ (tu m'as trop remonté le moral, si seulement tu savais… Merci à toi.), _Rosefane_ (Je sais que la relation Blaise et Harry est un peu ambigüe mais que veux-tu), _SamaireLaBiche_ (Ma Bichette Corse, faut qu'on se revoit prochainement. Y'a pas moyen. En plus je me suis achetée le même collant bleu que toi ! Dis, tu crois que Paris nous attend ? J'entends son cœur pulser ! Moi, présidente ? Mon mouvement serait le Front de Libération des Sexes dans les Futals (ouais, le FLSF). On aurait des jours de baise obligatoires comme dans 1984 et on devra crier mon prénom lors de la jouissance (en bonne dictatrice). Faut qu'on parte à la chasse aux Blaise. Je crois qu'avec cette fic, j'ai révélé l'inconscient collectif fantasmant ouvertement sur les grands noirs musclés * bave *. Que cela soit les gays endurcis (et j'ai pas dit « durcis ») ou la ménagère coincée derrière son évier ou des lemoneuses addicts comme nous, on a tous beaucoup de respect pour les abdominaux des Blaise… * aboie comme un bichon *), _La9Chica9Loca9_ (Wow, compliqué ton pseudo, tss. Merci de ton p'tit commentaire, hihi. J'ai rougis, huhu), _Dachi_ (Ah ouais ? T'en as rien à botter de la vie de Blaise Zabini ? Mais moi je l'adore donc je fais ce que je veux dans ma fic ! * tire la langue * si t'aime pas, prend ton mal en patience… Non, ne t'en fais pas ma loutre, je n'oublies pas que j'écris un Drarry - manquait plus que ça. J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire, hein), _Miruru _(Ouais, c'est une référence implicite à une chance, good job. A très vite en tout cas)

**~ Dédicace: **Un chapitre pour ma merveilleuse meilleure amie, _Lula's Lullaby_, ma Angélique.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 36 : « Lullaby »**

* * *

''**Lullaby''- One Republic. 2009. Piste de 4 min 37. Lent. Magistral. Murmurant. Bluesy. Scratch. La claque. Contemporain. Les yeux rivés vers le passé. La crainte de l'avenir incertain. Et ce présent beau avec ses couleurs si troubles… Une si belle berceuse.**

_Days feel hard earned,_

_Night grows longer, _

_Summer says it's goodbye, _

_And darkness covers,_

_We find shelter _

_Our own place to hide_

« Quand on regarde des photos, nous sommes constamment partagé entre euphorie, tristesse, mélancolie et remord. Pourtant, parmi les phrases innombrables que nous aurions pu dire, une seule franchie la barrière de nos lèvres : ''_Qu'est-ce que je suis moche là-dessus _!'' », F.M. (sans prétention aucune)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il est quatre heures et sept minutes du matin et Draco Malefoy ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil.

Il est allongé, un bras coincé sous la nuque, auprès de Harry. Ce dernier respire paisiblement, étendu sur le côté. Des mèches brunes tombent sur ses yeux et même si à présent il a tout d'un ange endormi, le lendemain matin, il aurait une mine affreuse.

Draco se tourne de son côté et l'observe longuement. Un goût amer est coincé au creux de sa gorge. Il a fait un mauvais rêve dans lequel on lui annonçait qu'Harry était mort.

Il n'arrive plus à dormir. Ça le hante. Draco est le mieux placé pour savoir que la vie se joue sur un fil.

Il a les yeux humides en repensant à son cauchemar. Une angoisse sans nom l'avait pris. Il s'était étouffé, à moitié endormi. Il suffoquait et s'était retrouvé coincé dans ce monde à la fois illusoire et si proche de la réalité.

Sans conteste, Draco a eut très peur. Très peur de se réveiller auprès d'un cadavre. Harry n'a pas le droit de le laisser tomber… Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors pourquoi s'en inquiéter ? Tout le monde fait des rêves. Draco ignore la raison profonde qui le pousse à penser à des choses aussi morbides.

Après tout, ils sortaient du mariage de Ron et Hermione, s'étaient tous les deux bien amusés, avaient beaucoup mangé et dansé. Que demander de plus ? Juste cette saloperie d'appréhension qui dit que tout peut foutre le camp.

Le bonheur enseigné comme dans notre société semble être quelque chose d'inatteignable. Dans certaines, c'est un moment d'extase, la plénitude, l'ataraxie.

Mais en réalité, le bonheur, on le construit soi-même à force de courage, de persévérance et de bonnes intentions. Il ne vient pas tout seul et ne touche pas les gens au hasard, à l'aveuglette. Non, le bonheur tombe sur celui qui le provoque. Draco s'était assis dessus de nombreuses années et ne se sentait pas prêt à y renoncer…

Le malheur avait décidé de s'installer dans son existence après ses années lycée. Vous savez, ce moment où on vous annonce tout sourire que vous êtes désormais adulte et que vous devez vous assumer en conséquence. Eh bien, Draco l'avait très mal vécu. Trop, même.

Il s'était senti très seul et désemparé. Blaise était dans une NBC. Théodore étudiait il-ne-savait-plus-trop-quoi. Et lui, Draco, était dans cette école mondialement réputée. Oh, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Mais ses amis l'enviaient. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait triché pour en arriver là. Mais non, c'était juste le karma. Et à quoi bon réussir dans la vie si on avait nulle personne pour partager ses succès ?

Draco avait tenté de conserver sa bonne humeur. L'université, ce n'était pas les plus belles années de sa vie. Il en était terriblement conscient.

Une mutation s'effectuait en lui. Draco sentait ses entrailles grouiller. Un mal le rongeait. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi ni comment, mais parfois, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était moins fort. Ce changement l'affaiblissait. Il se traînait tous les matins hors de son lit, il se disait qu'il aimait ses études, que c'était passionnant.

Mais il ne se sentait pas vivant. Il ne disait rien à personne. De toute manière, comment l'expliquer ? Comment mettre des mots justes sur son ressenti ?

L'université c'était être seul au milieu de centaines de personnes. Brasser de l'air et se croire érudit. Se branler sur son verbiage et son plumage. Etudier plein de notions plus floues les unes que les autres et les ressortir dans des dissertations. Ne pas savoir quoi partager avec son voisin. Le malaise. La nausée. L'envie de partir mais continuer quand même.

Parce que si Draco ne s'était pas levé tous les matins, il aurait dépéri dans son lit. En fait, il n'avait plus d'amis. Quitter Londres, le pensionnat, Blaise et Théodore l'avait isolé. Il leur en voulait de suivre leur petit bonhomme de chemin sans le contacter.

Même au jour d'aujourd'hui, il leur en voulait encore : les amis ne devraient jamais se séparer. Mais la réalité des choses font que ce n'est pas toujours ainsi… Draco avait été pris d'angoisse à l'idée que ses amis se retrouvent constamment et lui était là, à part, à se ronger le sang pour un examen.

Il avait vécu cette métamorphose seul et s'en était tiré comme un chef. Ça lui avait pris du temps. Il avait encore une démarche hésitante. Mais il pouvait être sûr d'être devenu quelqu'un d'hors-norme, quelqu'un qu'on ne croisait pas à tous les coins de rue. Il était fier de lui. Était-ce de l'orgueil ? Bien sûr que oui ! Qui ne bomberait pas le torse à sa place ?

Trouver son identité est le combat le plus ardu que l'être humain ne fera jamais. Il aura beau vouloir atterrir sur la lune, explorer les profondeurs de la Terre et sombrer dans la mer, le plus beau trésor sommeillait en lui. Et l'atteindre signifiait qu'on était le plus grand chercheur d'or de toute cette foutue planète. À dix-huit ans et demi, Draco Malefoy s'était trouvé dans la douleur, la solitude et le froid de l'hiver.

Le déclic s'était fait en rentrant d'un cours s'éternisant la nuit.

Draco n'avait pas senti le vent glacial s'infiltrer sous son pull. Il avait laissé son manteau pendre sur son épaule. Il grillait une cigarette sur le quai de la gare, en attendant son train. Il levait le nez vers le ciel et regardait les étoiles. Draco s'amusait à leur trouver des noms et des histoires. Il avait toujours été nul en astronomie. Quelque chose lui enserrait la gorge. Le goût d'avoir déjà trop vécu. Il sortit de son sac en bandoulière un livre de poésie et commença à lire un poème ou deux.

Le temps passa avec la même cadence - trop rapide et trop lente à la fois.

Draco était là, au milieu, à lire et à se dire ce qu'il mangerait en rentrant chez lui. Il pensa sombrement au commentaire de texte qu'il devrait effectuer. Il savait d'avance que personne ne l'appellerait sur son téléphone portable mais qu'il regardera tout de même - comme un beau névrosé - si son écran affichait « _Vous avez reçu un nouveau message _».

Il regarderait un peu les infos, pour se dire qu'il y a pire que la solitude en ce bas monde. Il se lasserait d'entendre des horreurs et ira prendre sa douche. Il lira quelques pages et écoutera de la musique, comme tous ces putains de soir.

L'envie de faire quelque chose de concret l'avait étreint. Il en avait marre des études. Déjà, oui. Parfois, ça semblait vide de sens. Il avait l'impression de réaliser seulement ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et alors ? Alors merde ! Il n'avait que dix-huit ans.

Il avait été seul toute sa chienne de vie. Il n'était pas un gosse ordinaire. En plus de ça, on l'avait violé. Il avait besoin de voir un psy. Il s'était fait plaqué par le mec qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas un seul pote. Il ne savait pas sourire. Et maintenant, on lui demandait de poser gentiment ses fesses sur une chaise et d'apprendre la leçon ?

La vie ne donne qu'une seule leçon : « _Tu ne sais pas quand tu vas crever, alors crève-toi à la tâche _»

Draco ne savait pas ce qui avait réellement un sens ou pas. Il avait tout pour être heureux, non ? Il était plutôt belle gueule. On lui avait fait des avances à l'université. Il était excessivement intelligent pour son âge. Il était dans une université merveilleuse. Alors quoi ?

Eh bien voilà, Théodore lui manquait. Blaise aussi - même si ça lui coûtait de le dire.

Il était donc là, sur le quai de sa gare, à fumer sa dernière clope de la journée. Il la jeta dans les rails. Puis, avec curiosité, il se demanda ce que cela ferait s'il jetait son bouquin juste à côté. Il le fit. Le bruit mat du recueil de poésie accompagna celui d'un moteur, au loin.

Draco s'était approché, hypnotisé par l'aspect des rails : les traits, les boulons, les creux, le quadrillage, le gravier au fond, les papiers divers, les canettes mortes, son livre et sa clope…

Tout ça l'attirait. Et il s'avançait. Petit à petit. Il ne voyait que ça. De toute manière, qui y'avait-il d'autre à voir autour de lui ? Au loin, les phares du train l'illumina. Un pas de plus et il ne serait jamais rentrer chez lui. Un pas de plus et il n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur. Un pas de plus et il serait mort…

En fait, Draco, en voyant le train s'arrêter tout doucement, réalisa que depuis bien longtemps il était mort. Il ouvrit les portes et entra à l'intérieur du wagon. Il s'assit, son visage reflétant sa stupeur à la lueur des halos blafards. Il était mort. C'était donc ça ce fameux changement…

Il était en train de mourir sans même s'en apercevoir. Il serra les poings. Et personne ne s'était douté de rien. Il aurait pu mourir là, à dix-huit ans, sous le nez de tout le monde, dans cette gare crasseuse, sans que quiconque ne voit rien du tout.

Le monde s'était depuis très longtemps détourné du malheur. Il l'incarnait dans toute sa splendeur. Ses yeux gris avaient perdu au fil des mois de sa vitalité, de ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait si spécial.

On le lui avait toujours répété : il était un cas à part. Dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Il était hors-norme et avait voulu être ainsi. Mais à force de chercher le nouveau lui, il avait perdu en cours de route ce qui le constituait. A vouloir trop vive, il avait failli mourir. Draco était passé par l'effarement, le dégoût envers lui-même et les autres, puis l'envie de grandir plus vite que la musique.

_Coma_ de Guns N'Roses avait résonné dans ses oreilles ce soir-là. La nuit de feu. Celle où on réalisait tout.

Draco avait tripoté son collier, se battant avec la furieuse pulsion de se stranguler. C'était assez paradoxal : il voulait vivre et mourir en même temps, ou peut-être voulait-il mourir parce qu'il savait ce que vivre impliquait ?

Enfin bref, le résultat était là : Draco était rentré chez lui, la peur au ventre de faire une nouvelle connerie. Il avait appelé Théodore, des sanglots au bout des lèvres. Il lui avait demandé juste un peu de son temps. Il était prêt à tout lui dire, à lui expliquer pourquoi il était comme ça.

Mais Théodore lui avait gentiment montré qu'il avait changé et beaucoup déçu dernièrement. Théodore ne l'aimait plus. L'avait-il seulement aimé un jour ? Théodore lui avait clairement dit qu'ils ne pourraient plus être amis après ce qui lui avait fait. À l'époque encore, Théo pensait que Draco lui avait volé sa place à l'université.

« _Je ne suis pas un mauvais gars_ », avait-il tenté de se défendre, « _C'est juste que personne ne me comprend_ ». Théodore perdait patience, du haut de ses dix-huit ans. Les sautes d'humeur de Draco, sa mélancolie à tout va, ses crises à vau-l'eau, il en avait marre. Et ce n'était pas le seul. Mais Draco avait juste besoin de se faire soigner, quitte à se faire enfermer.

« _Je reviens à Londres pour les vacances. On pourra se voir _? », avait demandé Draco en souriant derrière le combiné. Théodore avait dit non. Excuse bidon. Draco avait eut très mal. Il aurait dû formuler sa requête autrement et dire : « _Théodore, j'ai vraiment mal. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je vais craquer _».

Mais il avait tout gardé au fond de lui. Le naturel était revenu au galop. Il avait raccroché après ce refus. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul. Avec un cynisme mordant, Draco avait pensé qu'il aurait pu crever dans sa chambre étudiante dans l'indifférence générale. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Ils auraient été embarrassé le jour de son enterrement pour dire quelque mot sur quelqu'un qui refusait de se livrer.

On ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco tenait tant à garder ses secrets sur ses genoux. On devait s'imaginer que c'était dû à un cruel manque de confiance envers autrui.

Mais si Théodore avait pu savoir à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était prêt à tout pour lui… Si c'était des mots que Théodore avait voulu entendre, c'était déjà trop tard. Draco en était strictement incapable.

Draco ne savait que se séquestrer, demeurer dans l'expectative et vivre pour lui. Durant les vacances, il fit un second appel à l'aide. Il demanda à Blaise et Théodore de le rejoindre quelque part, peu importe, dans Londres.

Il était arrivé avec du retard, craignant déjà ce qu'il s'y passerait. Blaise avait un peu grandi. Les joues de Théodore étaient légèrement rougies par ce mois de Février. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne demanda la raison profonde de cette visite. Ils connaissaient suffisamment Draco pour savoir qu'il ne faisait jamais rien sans raison.

Blaise était sur la défensive. Il parlait beaucoup dans ces cas-là. Ça agaçait Draco parce qu'il voulait parler de lui. Rien que lui, quelques minutes, quelques instants, avec ses amis. Était-ce du nombrilisme ? Peut-être bien.

Mais quand on a passé des mois seul au milieu de gens, on a tout un tas de truc à raconter. Théodore rit nerveusement aux blagues que lançait Blaise. Il croyait bien faire. Mais Draco se braqua. Il devint méchant, comme toutes les fois où il ne maîtrisait pas son monde. Caprice ? Sûrement.

C'est l'histoire d'un gars un peu paumé qui va avoir dix-neuf ans, sans personne pour l'aider à traverser le cap. Il se dit à son âge que ça sera impossible pour qui que ce soit de l'aimer un jour. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera après, mais il en a strictement rien à biter. Lui, c'est le présent qui l'intéresse. Il serra les mâchoires en voyant Théodore regarder Blaise si… si quoi ? Draco n'en savait rien. Mais ça le dégoûtait.

Il n'avait pas fait autant de chemin pour passer inaperçu. Alors il joua au mec sûr de lui. Il exigea un café auprès du serveur passant non loin, il écarta les jambes et se gratta les couilles. Il fit le désintéressé en pianotant sur son téléphone portable des messages imaginaires. Il parla d'amis qu'il ne s'était jamais fait.

Blaise et Théodore l'écoutaient. Les yeux de Blaise lui criaient « _Salaud. Egoïste. Manipulateur_ » Draco regardait ailleurs, en général. Il plaçait tous ses espoirs en Théodore. Il pensait que cela suffirait, après toutes les choses qu'il avait faites pour eux.

Ils s'étaient séparés en fin de soirée et rien de spécial ne s'était produit. Tous les trois avaient attendu le déclic mais Draco restait Draco. Beaucoup de grands gestes mais peu de vraies paroles. Il avait pleuré en écoutant _Don't Panic _de Coldplay un soir, dans la rue.

Parce qu'il avait mis un mot sur son mal : moi. Ce moi haïssable. Draco s'était rendu compte qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, qu'il était condamné à rester tel quel. Il avait une personnalité détestable.

Et la panique s'emparait de lui : Il avait déjà perdu trop de personnes. Était-il prêt à sacrifier encore du monde pour rester l'individu qu'il était réellement ? Sa nature d'homme allait lui faire perdre les piliers de son existence.

C'était si simple pour les personnes comme Blaise de se faire des amis. C'était si aisé pour Théodore de lui dire de sortir de ce carcan. Mais lui, Draco, ne pouvait pas. Il était enchaîné à lui-même. L'angoisse. La peur. La trouille de ne jamais trouver chaussure à son pied.

Puis sentir que son monde s'écroule autour de soi quand on s'aperçoit finalement que tout n'a été que vaines illusions.

Le temps s'était joué d'eux et avait parachevé leur séparation, à ce triumvirat. Draco sentait ses parents s'éloigner, aussi. Il ne parlait plus à personne et entamait de douloureux monologues, dans sa tête, pour ne pas paraître plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà.

À cette époque, donc, Draco s'était rendu compte que tout pouvait se casser la gueule, que le bonheur ne tenait qu'à un fil et que dans les moments de doute, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Quelque chose s'était brisé au fond de son âme lorsque Blaise et Théodore ne lui donnèrent plus de nouvelles pour se consacrer à leur start-up. Il s'était senti trahi, abandonné, incompris - aussi.

Draco ne savait pas encore ce que l'avenir lui réservait, ce qu'il verrait dans un an ou dix ans. Il ne savait pas si le présent se finirait sur cette amitié foireuse et foirée. Il ne savait pas si la belle époque était le passé. Mais il avait écrit sa rage à défaut de le leur dire en face ou de l'expliquer à un psy.

Alors, au jour d'aujourd'hui, ça fait mal à Draco d'imaginer - ne serait-ce qu'un instant - le décès d'Harry. Il ne peut pas s'y faire, même en rêve. Parce qu'Harry lui avait apporté la sérénité qu'il avait toujours cherché. Il n'angoissait plus à ses côtés. Il ne se levait pas en se demandant de quoi sa journée serait faite. Il ne ressentait plus le Spleen et toutes ces autres choses. Il vivait au jour le jour, le sourire aux lèvres.

Parfois, il arrivait à Draco de regarder en arrière et d'avoir encore très mal.

« _Je m'en fous des autres, si seulement vous saviez… Je dois me préoccuper de mon sort parce que nulle ne le fait pour moi et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver_ », s'était répété Draco de nombreuses années. Maintenant, son credo est plutôt : « _C'est Harry, puis moi, le reste on verra _». C'était mieux ainsi. Il avait une raison de vivre. Il pouvait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde même si ça avait prit des années.

Ne pas avoir de profondeur aux yeux du monde, sembler vide de l'intérieur, avoir des yeux méchants, avoir des sursauts d'égoïsme ou être dans cet état en permanent, Draco s'en foutait royalement - du moins qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur cette foutue planète pour l'aimer encore, juste un peu.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas aimé chez Théodore l'année de leur dix-neuf ans, c'était cette prétendue sagesse qui dégoulinait dans chacun de ses mots, comme s'il détenait la science infuse : « _Tu m'as blessé. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Y'en a que pour toi. Tu es quelqu'un de superficiel qui ne s'attache qu'aux choses matérielles. Tu dis être un artiste avec la magie mais tu n'y connais rien de ces choses-là… Tu fais ça juste pour te sentir aimer quelques instants. Tu es pitoyable. _»

Et alors ? Y'a pas de mal à être pitoyable une fois dans l'année, non ? Eh bien non. Théodore se sentait terriblement propre sur lui. Grand bien lui fasse. Que Dieu le bénisse et tout le tralala.

Mais parfois, Théo devait s'admettre que c'était un ami médiocre, au ras des pâquerettes qui ne comprenait que ce qu'il voulait bien comprendre. Etriqué. Limité…

La même rengaine avec Blaise. Toujours les mêmes reproches. Des petites choses. Des détails superflus : « _Ce qui n'a pas d'importance pour toi peut en avoir pour les autres_. », avait-il dit. Monsieur montait sur ses grands chevaux l'air de dire : « _Ecoute, mon garçon, tu es con. Tu n'y peux rien. On a fait ce qu'on pouvait pour te supporter mais là, ce n'est plus possible. _»

Draco détestait quand on lui faisait la leçon ou quand on se croyait meilleur que lui sous prétexte qu'on avait le cœur en bandoulière. Il avait roulé des yeux, incrédule. Il ne lui manquait plus que la barbe du sage. À partir de là, Draco avait commencé à se droguer, pour doper ses performances et passer sa vie sur avance rapide. Il ne le disait à personne. C'était son petit plaisir coupable.

Draco pensait sincèrement que ses soi-disant amis ne le méritaient pas, mais ne cherchaient pas à le comprendre.

Et lui, à côté, ne savait pas comment s'exprimer. Fautes partagées, sans aucun doute. Draco était prêt à l'admettre - à contrecœur, certes, mais l'admettre tout de même. Mais les gens comme Théodore ou même Blaise pensaient avoir raison jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ça c'était insupportable. Les reproches dans un sens, mais jamais des deux.

Draco devint l'homme à abattre. Théodore s'était rangé du côté de Blaise parce qu'il l'aimait, aussi. Sa clairvoyance occultée par ses sentiments déjà trop fort. Et Blaise adore écraser les autres : c'est dans sa nature.

Quelle solution face à ça quand on se retrouve seul, à dix-neuf ans ? Faire de la magie ? Draco n'y croyait plus dans ces cas-là. Sortir ? Sa solitude était aussitôt accentuée en voyant les autres constamment accompagnés. Écrire ? Oui, écrire son ressenti. Écrire à la gueule du monde son trop-plein de sentiments. Et ne plus lire ces mots. Jamais. Les laisser de côté jusqu'à ce qu'arrive une nouvelle ère…

Il est quatre heures et cinquante-trois minutes du matin.

Draco sort du lit tiède. Son regard s'attarde une nouvelle fois sur Harry. Son torse se soulève en une respiration régulière. Draco se prend la tête entre les mains. Une peur sans nom l'envahie et ne semble vouloir le quitter :

Et si, tel Blaise et Théodore il y a des années de ça, Harry se rend compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec quelqu'un comme Draco ? Et s'il le quittait à son tour ? Ça lui ferait trop mal. Il ne pourra jamais s'en sortir… En plus de ça, Draco était prêt à mettre sa main au feu qu'Harry était la seule personne capable de l'aimer pour ce qu'il était.

S'il s'en allait, sa vie foutait aussi le camp. Point final.

Harry se doutait-il qu'il était capital dans son existence ? Savait-il déjà qu'il l'aimait si fort ?

Draco l'observe quelques minutes supplémentaires. La main d'Harry semble se tendre pour attraper quelque chose. Il murmure un mot ou deux dans son sommeil. Ses paupières papillonnent quelques instants. C'est l'homme de sa vie. Ça fait peur de le réaliser, tout à coup. Ça le fait sourire aussi.

Parce que tout semble plus beau à présent qu'il est là. Pour rien au monde, Draco voudrait retourner à l'année de ses dix-neuf ans. Il est si mieux là, avec lui. Il se dit que la vie est belle à ses côtés.

_Son_ Harry le fait rire. Mourir de rire, même ! Il ne voit pas le temps passer. Il marche en lui tenant la main. Il se sent plus fort. C'est avec lui qu'il a réellement appris qui il était. Draco comprend tout, maintenant. C'est tellement plus clair parce qu'il l'aime.

Draco quitte la chambre à coucher dans le plus grand silence. Il descend les escaliers et allume la machine à café. Il déguste un cappuccino en contemplant la fresque murale de son salon. Le monde est magique.

_Mon mec est un putain d'artiste_, pense Draco en savourant ces quelques mots.

Il pose sa tasse de café et se dirige vers le cellier où se trouve de la peinture noire et des pinceaux. Sur un mur proche de la fresque, Draco improvise un petit texte qu'il écrit à même le blanc du mur - une impulsion soudaine :

**L'effondrement de Sodome, Gomorrhe et Babylone [*]**

**«** La mort lui allait si bien. Il la portait sur lui comme un manteau qui n'avait d'autre dessein que celui d'être sur ses épaules. Ses traits étaient tranquilles, beaux et ceci, pour l'éternité. Il était jeune et ressemblait à une poupée de cire, là, allongé dans son sublime manteau pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il était dans la fleur de l'âge et pourtant, l'automne l'avait fauché et l'hiver l'avait congelé - se chargeant alors de le conserver.

Ses yeux autrefois rieurs étaient figés en une expression d'agréable surprise. Sa bouche était cousue en un sourire innocent. Les bras comme un pharaon, il semblait dormir paisiblement : son âme l'habitait. La mort lui allait si bien qu'on aurait cru qu'il était en vie. Bercé par ses illusions, ses rêves et son amour débordant pour l'univers, il s'était laissé aller jusqu'à d'innommables galaxies. Le Paradis, que ça s'appelait, son idéal bien-pensant. Le petit était doué, voire trop pour son propre bien et sa santé. Il devait à peine avoir vingt ans, mais sur son visage, c'était un vieux loup. Il connaissait la vie, les couleurs, les odeurs…

Mais lui, son rêve, c'était de peindre la mort. Il peignait. Il était artiste à vingt ans. Il était artiste sans le savoir. L'autopsie le révèle grâce aux taches de peinture qui constellaient ses mains quand on a emballé son corps à la fois flasque et raide dans un immense sac. On l'a su à ce regard possédé qui ne partait toujours pas, même les paupières closes. On l'a su pour toutes les toiles qu'il a laissé derrière. Il avait vécu inconnu et était mort connu. Mais ça, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était peindre la mort - son chef d'œuvre. Et la belle mort était peinte sur ses traits lorsqu'on vint le trouver.

Dans sa main, un brouillon, un papier froissé, une lettre d'adieu. Il ne parlait pas de sa famille, ses amis, ses amours ou sa muse. Il n'évoqua rien de tout cela. Pas de trace de peinture sur cette lettre d'adieu. Elle sentait son odeur à lui. Juste lui.

_Laissez-moi m'envoler. _

Il ne s'était pas suicidé parce qu'il avait tout perdu, mais parce qu'il avait tout à y gagner. **»**

Draco est désormais agenouillé, au pied du mur, le pinceau dégoulinant de noir sur le bas de son pyjama. Il sourit, contemplant son chef d'œuvre à lui - juste quelques mots en plus sur cette foutue planète.

Draco se rend sur la terrasse flottante et jette le contenu restant du pot de peinture dans le lavoir. Il éclabousse les résidus d'eau froide et contemple la Tamise, lisse comme un miroir sous le ciel sombre d'été. Pas un bruit. Pas un chat. Une atmosphère étrange. Si calme par rapport aux rires, aux musiques, aux clameurs du mariage d'Hermione et Ron.

Draco se demande si, quelque part, de l'autre côté de la Manche - par exemple -, un type ou une gonzesse regardait le ciel à la même seconde que lui et se demandait de quoi sa vie serait encore faite. Si cette personne est comme lui, au fond. Draco n'a foutu les pieds en France que quelques fois. Pas de réel souvenir marquant. Mais juste une assez bonne connaissance de la langue de Molière pour pouvoir l'écrire, la chanter, lui rendre ses lettres de noblesse. D'une voix encore un peu endormie et rocailleuse, Draco entame la seule chanson française qu'il connaît par cœur **[~] **:

_J'ai demandé à la lune,_

_Et le soleil ne laissait pas,_

_Je lui ai montré mes brûlures,_

_Et la lune s'est moquée de moi._

_Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fier allure,_

_Et que je ne guérissais pas,_

_Je me suis dit : « Quelle infortune » _

_Et la lune s'est moquée de moi._

_J'ai demandé à la lune, _

_Si tu voulais encore de moi, _

_Elle m'a dit : « J'ai pas l'habitude,_

_De m'occuper des gars comme ça »_

_Et toi et moi, on était tellement sûrs,_

_Et on se disait quelques fois,_

_Que c'était juste une aventure,_

_Et que ça ne durerait pas._

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire,_

_J'ai pas grand-chose pour te faire rire,_

_Car j'imagine toujours le pire,_

_Et le meilleur me fait souffrir. _

Y'a pas à dire, pense Draco. Juste ça, la lune, des cigarettes et je suis refais.

Et même si les étoiles sont devant ses yeux, dansent sur ses prunelles le souvenir encore vivace de la rancœur, du déchirement, de la rage envers Théodore et Blaise. Quelque chose qui ne s'en allait pas.

Pour expier son trop-plein de sentiments, Draco se rend dans son bureau après être passé à la cuisine se servir un verre de vin rouge. Il fouille un tiroir et y trouve ce qu'il cherchait : un texte écrit à dix-neuf ans. Une chose qui ne leur avait jamais dites parce qu'il savait que nulle ne le comprendrait de la manière dont il le souhaitait.

Mais Draco le garde là, intact, pour se remémorer des choses qu'il ne veut pas oublier. Il lit :

**«** Les ennuis ont débuté lorsque t'as voulu crever l'abcès.

L'abcès au bord des lèvres. Le truc immonde que tout le monde voit dans la rue, tes amis savent que tu l'as et te saluent par pure et simple hypocrisie. Tu les répugnes déjà mais ils attendent que tu te vois tout seul dans un miroir pour en rire avec toi. Un rire dénué d'humour. Un rire vindicatif. Tu leur demandes de l'aide. Ils appuient sur le bouton sans te ménager, et voilà, la machine est lancée.

C'est ton pugilat, mais ça, tu ne le sais pas. Toi, tu veux juste faire table rase du passé et avancer sur des bases neuves.

Eux, ils veulent te montrer à quel point tu as fauté jusqu'alors et que tu risques de continuer si tu ne les écoutes pas. Dialogue de sourd à la con. Nique avant qu'on te nique. Toi, tu t'es ouvert de ta chrysalide de merde juste pour voir un peu plus loin que ton monde. Ton monde est devenu eux. Puis ils t'ont quitté, donc tu compulses avec. Tu joues le flambeur, celui qui n'a pas peur. Tu fais ta tour de Babel - rien ne semble t'atteindre.

Tu restes là, sur le banc des accusés avec un petit sourire en coin, histoire de dire « _Brassez de l'air, bande de couillons_ ». Mais au fond, t'as les pétoches du verdict. Tu sais qu'il sera sans appel. Parce qu'en face de toi se tient un jury extraordinaire : tes amis. Ils te connaissent si bien, que tu sais être coupable avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

Du coin de l'œil, tu vois le premier juré glisser des clous dans la main du troisième. Voilà, c'est fait. A la sortie, il n'y aura que la croix qui t'attendra. Tu écoutes, distrait, tous tes chefs d'inculpation.

Toi, tu veux juste sortir de ce cauchemar et aller pisser. Tu lèves le bras en plein plaidoyer. « J'reviens, je vais pisser ». On prend ça pour de l'insolence à l'état pur. On tape du poing. Toi, tu t'en fous. Tu veux juste un peu te ménager. Y'a pas mort d'homme, non ? Jusqu'à la fin, tu restes toi-même. Et tu souris doucement, parce que l'idée te plaît. Tu t'es trouvé : c'est donc l'essentiel.

Le juge te regarde sévèrement : Apparemment, y'a rien de comique là-dedans. T'essaies de te tenir le plus correctement possible, pour faire style. Tu bombes le torse, alors qu'au fond, t'as juste envie de baisser la tête. Tu sais ce que t'es ? Un gamin encore paumé. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'éducation. Personne ne t'en a donné. Tu apprends sur le tas à gérer les relations amicales et amoureuses. Tu es en continuel conflit avec autrui parce qu'il n'est pas suffisamment hors-norme.

Toi, tu aimes les trucs qui vont vite, qui font peur, qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Tu n'aimes pas les gens sages et propres sur eux. Tu as l'impression qu'ils mentent perpétuellement. Surtout à eux-mêmes.

Ils sont gentils. Et dans ta bouche, gentil est le pire des défauts du monde… Parfois, tu ouvres la bouche pour prendre la parole. Mais on te fait taire : ce n'est pas encore ton tour. Tu as envie de dire pardon, pour essayer d'être poli. Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser de vouloir te défendre face au triumvirat face à toi. Tu l'as déjà fait. Et ta présence ici prouve ta bonne foi. Tu te dis que tu t'es mis seul en position de faiblesse et que cet effort mériterait d'être récompensé.

Tu te retournes et souris à ta seule et unique fan dans toute cette triste histoire. Elle semble prier pour toi et implore le pardon à ta place. Tu l'aimes tant. Tu voudrais que tout soit si simple. Mais non, tu es condamné. Tu en prends conscience minute après seconde, inspiration après expiration.

Tu écoutes le juge énumérer tes chefs d'inculpations un à un : Nombrilisme aigue, Sans profondeur, Vide, Superficiel, Hautain, Branleur, Irrespectueux, Arrogant. La locomotive est en route. Tu entends les sifflements de la mécanique. Tu sues dans ton costume de Perfide. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Tu ne sais même pas comment te défendre face à cette bourrasque d'accusations. Par humilité, tu voudrais plaider coupable. Mais avec virulence, tu dis le contraire : « _Innocent _! _Je suis innocent _! »

Ils ne te croient pas. Tu le vois dans leurs yeux. De toute manière, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, en entrant dans ce tribunal, tu étais déjà un homme mort. Tes prétentions t'ont flinguées. Tes illusions t'ont baisées.

Maintenant, tu peux toujours aller sucer des bites en Enfer. Ils en auraient toujours rien à cirer. Tu n'es personne pour eux. Juste un nouveau mec traversant la Cour de Justice. Eux, les Sages, ils se croient si nobles, si bons. Alors pourquoi osent-ils faire des mises à mort ? Aiment-ils cela ? Tu n'oses pas demander la clémence. Tu n'en as pas besoin.

Tu as foi en ta bonne étoile. Elle a toujours été là pour t'aider à t'en sortir. Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Hein, petite étoile, qu'attends-tu pour agir ? Silence. Juste le silence. Personne pour t'aider. Ta merde, c'est toi qui t'y ait foutu dedans. Tu réalises, subitement, que tu ne peux compter sur personne - à quelques exceptions près. Tu ne veux plus faire les mêmes erreurs ; toi, tu veux juste avancer.

Et tu souris d'avance en pensant à la suite. Une suite ailleurs, pas dans ce monde. Tu as envie de leur crier des versets de livres sacrés. Tu as envie de brûler des pages saintes pour les révolter encore plus, tant qu'à faire. Tu veux crier. Tu as envie de leur dire de se regarder d'abord avant de parler. Tu leur craches à la figure, à cette petite bourgeoisie qui pète plus haut que son cul.

Tu es innocent ! Tu le sais. Tu ne veux pas mourir. Tu as encore tant à vivre. Tu dois encore peindre le ciel bleu. Savent-ils que tu peins et que tu aimes ça ? Non, ça ils l'ignorent. Ils ignorent pratiquement tout de toi.

Toi, tu es en haut, dans l'Olympe. Tu te prends pour Dieu et flingue qui bon te semble au passage. Ça te fait rire comme un enfant. Tu te distrais comme tu peux. Tu te sens seul en haut de ton nuage de prétention. Tu as envie de redescendre pour voir ce qu'il se passe en-dessous.

Ils ont l'air si infimes là, à tes pieds. C'est leur place, n'est-ce pas ? À tes pieds. Nulle part ailleurs. Tu adores leur faire bouffer la poussière. Ça te conforte dans ton rôle de narcissique inaccessible. Ils te l'ont attribué à la naissance. Tu fais de ton mieux pour tenir les promesses d'une pièce de théâtre réussie. Tu attends encore l'élément perturbateur qui mettra fin à cette issue fataliste et prévisible.

Tu ris, pour t'empêcher de ne pas pleurer. Tu sais, mec, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Ils vont juste te condamner. Mourir, c'est plus rapide et plus facile que de vivre. Tu te consoles comme tu peux. Tes certitudes s'envolent quand ton avocat prend la parole. Tu as envie qu'on croit en ses mots. Mais personne ne l'écoute. On lui fait même fermer sa gueule. Tu as envie de leur hurler de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Merde, tu n'es pas encore condamné ! Comme tout système pénal, il faut un bouc-émissaire. T'as une belle gueule ; ça fera l'affaire. Dépité, tu te rassois. Ce ne sont que des chacals avides de chair fraîche. Tu préfèrerais te faire sodomiser par le pire des tyrans plutôt que de te voir infliger ça une seule seconde de plus. Tu n'aimes pas ce sentiment désagréable de ne pas être à ta place.

On te demande alors de quel côté tu es. Tu réponds que tu es uniquement de ton côté, à toi. Est-ce que cela fait de toi un égocentrique ? Non, tu te protèges juste comme tu peux, avec les moyens du bord.

Personne n'a jamais été très protecteur avec toi de toute ta chienne de vie. Alors tu as érigé des murailles à force d'années et de maturité. Elles sont si hautes à présent qu'on a dû te demander de sortir de ta tour pour assister à ce procès. Enfin, tu étais volontaire. Tu es entré dans le jeu. Maintenant, il faut assumer les conséquences lorsqu'on est perdant. On te dit que tu n'as aucune excuse, que tu n'es pas untel, que tu dois te remettre en question.

Tu voudrais, vraiment. Mais tu ne vois pas où est le mal. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Tu regardes autour de toi. Tu ne vois rien. Juste toi. Alors c'est donc ça…

Tu comprends tout doucement. Le mal de toute cette histoire, c'est toi. La phrase fait tilt dans ta petite caboche. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois finalement plaider coupable. Tu sens que tu le devrais, pour ton propre bien. Ta dignité te l'interdit. T'es un homme ou t'en es pas un. On t'exécute littéralement sur place. On salit ton nom. On te fixe des ultimatums. On te demande de dire la vérité et d'admettre tes torts.

Un petit espoir - bancal - surgit du néant : « _Les vipères sont jalouses de ce que nous avons _». Tu vires schizo parce que la solitude sévit.

Tu sais qu'on adore ce que tu reflètes. Tu es beau, d'accord, mais pas le plus beau du monde non plus. Tu ne l'admettras jamais à voix haute, mais tu le sais. Tu sais que tu es assez intelligent. Tu sais t'adapter aussi. Tu sais aussi comment te défendre. Tu as tout pour plaire, alors pourquoi les jurés ne sont-ils pas séduits ? Ça te bouffe. Ça te bouffe ton envie de vivre, de sortir, de sourire. Ça te bouffe le cœur et ton talent. Ça te bouffe tes espoirs en l'avenir. Et tu rages.

Tu as envie de leur faire bouffer leur langue. Ils mentent. Tu n'es pas une si mauvaise personne que ça. Ils ne peuvent que mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Puis le doute : Serais-tu donc plus utile mort plutôt que vivant ? Tu fronces des sourcils. Tu as envie de prouver à toute cette chiasse de jurés, que tu vaux autant qu'eux.

Un rapport d'égalité dans la justice ? De quoi parlent-ils ? Ils s'imaginent quoi ? Pourquoi ça devrait être toi et pas un autre ? Ils ont déporté toutes leur frustration sur toi. Ils t'accusent et t'utilisent comme substitut pour toutes les épreuves marquantes dans leur vie : un mentor qui s'en va, un géniteur insouciant, des amis invisibles, une faible estime de soi, des sourires menteurs, une quête de soi, un cas de conscience, la volonté de réussir et t'en vouloir terriblement. Parce que toi, toi tu t'en fous de tout ça…

Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'attache sur cette foutue planète. Si tu la quittes, elle sera toujours aussi belle, aussi bleue, aussi vivante. Pourquoi s'en faire ?

Ils te détestent parce qu'ils voudraient être toi une seconde. Ils voudraient avoir autant de chance, autant d'aplomb, autant de verve, autant de potentiel. Ils savent qu'ils pourront toujours se crever à la tâche, sans succès.

Toi c'est toi.

Eux… un rire te secoue.

Ouais, tu vaux définitivement mieux, hein ? Tu sais c'est quoi la plus grosse différence ? Si tu meurs à la suite de ce procès, tu ne regretteras rien si ce n'est d'avoir signé ta dernière œuvre.

Eux, ils penseront à toutes les choses qu'ils auraient dû faire et toutes les autres en cours. Ils ne respectent pas leur vie pour lui faire subir toutes ces choses qui n'ont pas de sens, ces vanités. Tu sais que ta famille accepteras ton départ. Tu sais que l'homme de ta vie ne t'attends plus. Tu sais que tu n'as presque plus d'amis sur qui compter.

De toute façon, ils sont tous là, sur ce banc, à jouir de ce pouvoir immense. Et toi tu es la bête de foire. Le truc qu'on doit absolument disséquer pour mieux comprendre. Même toi tu ignores comment ça tourne à l'intérieur de ta tête. Pas très rond en tout cas. Tu les maudis, tous autant qu'ils sont. Tu ne peux accepter la mort.

Tu trouves un moyen de t'enfuir avec panache. On ne te clouera ni les poignets, ni le bec ce soir. Tu restes toi. Inchangé. Un peu taré mais on t'aime quand même. Si le procès se serait déroulé autrement, tu aurais accepté tes fautes. Tu as l'intime conviction que tu n'aurais pas dû être le seul sur le banc de accusés. Sinon, ça serait trop facile. La justice ce n'est pas le bien contre le mal.

Tout le monde l'a un peu cherché. Et ils t'ont trouvé. Toi, l'insaisissable.

Tu t'aimes et c'est tant mieux pour toi, puisqu'à partir de maintenant, il y aura très peu de personnes pour le faire à ta place. **»**

Voilà comment on écrit son dégoût à dix-neuf ans. On transperce le papier. On crie en silence. On renverse tout. On se déchire. On croit que le restant du parcours à entreprendre sera impossible. Mais on est encore profondément ancré dans sa connerie. Tout est surmontable - surtout lorsqu'on a dix-neuf ans et la vie devant soi.

Peu importe les déceptions, peu importe la colère, peu importe les personnes quittant notre route, on reste là, sur nos deux jambes à marcher. Peu importe ce qui peut bien se passer derrière nous, c'est déjà passé. Peu importe la critique et les on dit. On n'a pas encore tout à fait vécu pour savoir ce qu'est la réelle douleur. Tout ça, c'est du pipi de chat comparé à ce qui nous attend.

Il en voulait surtout à Blaise et Théodore de ne l'avoir jamais remercié de les avoir fait se rencontrer. Avec le recul, Draco s'était dit : « _Des amis, j'en aurais d'autres. Des mieux, si ça se trouve_. » Et ce fut le cas : Il y eut Luna, sa Luna. La Luna de tout le monde - à y penser de plus près… Bill aussi, Woodrow incontestablement, sans oublier Mel.

Et plus magnifique encore, Draco avait trouvé l'amour. Si un Dieu se cachait derrière la lune à cet instant, Draco le remerciait d'un sourire.

Tout à coup, deux bras chauds se glissent autour de son cou. Draco dépose sa main sur la peau d'Harry. Il a des frissons. Ça se sent à sa chair de poule.

- Il y a une odeur de peinture dans toute la maison, souffle Harry au creux de son oreille. Et quand j'ai voulu me blottir contre toi, il n'y avait personne. Ça m'a fait tout bizarre. En fait, ça me fait tout drôle dès que je dors sans toi.

Draco serre doucement son poignet, les yeux dans le vague. Le regard de son amant s'attarde sur le contenu du tiroir. Des photographies y gisent, pêle-mêle. Harry en prend quelques-unes et les regarde attentivement :

Draco à six ans, torse nu sur une plage ensoleillée, riant près de sa mère. Draco à trois ans à un mariage. Draco à huit ans à un concerto. Draco à onze ans lors de sa rentrée au collège… Harry n'avait jamais vu ces clichés.

Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir l'homme qu'il aimait - un homme plus accessible, plus humain. Doucement, Draco récupère ses photos et les dépose toutes - sauf une - dans le tiroir.

Il garde dans ses mains celle de ses huit ans. Il la secoue devant ses yeux et Harry se rend compte qu'il sèche des larmes. Harry s'agenouille devant lui et serre délicatement sa main encore libre. Draco fixe le plafond de ses yeux trop gris et souris.

- Sur cette photo, j'ai découvert la musique. J'adorais le piano, tu sais. J'ai demandé à mes parents de m'inscrire à un cours. Mais j'étais déstabilisé à cause… à cause du monde des adultes, de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Sur cette photo, tu vois, je n'étais plus tout à fait innocent. Je garde cette photo parce que je me dis que bien des fois, la musique m'a sauvée. Je ne suis pas un grand musicien. Je ne sais même pas réaliser un seul accord. Mais je sais reconnaître le rythme, les effets de style. Je connais des chansons par cœur. Je sais les titres, la vie des artistes, leur influence. Gamin, je n'aimais que le classique, tu sais : Bach, Mozart, Vivaldi et Beethoven. Ça colle bien avec mon étiquette d'aristo coincé.

- Toujours le mot pour plaisanter, n'est-ce pas ? murmure Harry en s'asseyant finalement sur ses genoux. Je sais que pour toi ce n'est pas simple d'en parler mais je veux que tu me parles de tes abus sexuels en utilisant un seul adjectif et une anecdote. Et, dans un souci de parfaite équité, je ferai de même pour mon adolescence. C'est d'accord ?

Draco ne répond rien. Il froisse le papier glacé de la photographie dans son poing et chuchote :

- Adjectif : Honte. Anecdote : Quand il m'a caressé les cheveux alors que mes parents étaient là, j'ai cru vomir toutes mes trippes sur le tapis persan du salon. Et toi ?

- Adjectif : Dégoût. Anecdote : Quand au lycée on a eu une séance d'éducation sexuelle et que le professeur m'a demandé si j'utilisais des capotes pour les fellations. Harry la pute, comme d'habitude.

- Tu n'es pas une pute, rassure Draco en pressant doucement sa cuisse. Tu es quelqu'un avec… beaucoup de cœur, d'humble et à l'écoute des autres. Tu trouves les mots justes pour nous remettre sur le droit chemin. OK, parfois, on a juste envie de te taper la tête contre un mur… mais tu es _terriblement_ attendrissant. Tu me fais fondre à chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux sur moi. Je me sens meilleur à tes côtés. En plus de tout ça, je peux revivre l'enfance que je n'ai pas eu. Et une pute ne peut pas faire tout ça. Crois-moi, je m'y connais.

Harry arbore un sourire en le serrant dans ses bras. Ses mèches blondes glissent dans sa main. Sa bouche cherchent ses lèvres dans l'obscurité de la pièce un court instant avant de s'en emparer. Draco répond à son baiser.

Leurs souffles se mélangent, scellant les secrets qu'ils se sont dits. Les mains de Draco passent sous le tee-shirt de son amant, puis il le déshabille entièrement.

Les prunelles émeraudes reflètent le désir à l'état brut. Le Kara de ses iris resplendit, gommant toute trace de vert. Le plaisir s'étale dans ses yeux.

Harry s'installe un peu plus confortablement sur ses genoux et grignote les lèvres de son compagnon. Ses doigts effleurent le contour de ses lèvres.

- Promets-moi de ne jamais m'en vouloir pour ce que je suis au fond de moi, murmure douloureusement Draco. Promets-moi… Promets-moi de ne pas me laisser tomber comme les autres. Promets-moi.

- Je t'ai promis tout ça depuis un bail.

Leurs bouches s'embrassent. Leurs cœurs s'embrasent. Leurs corps s'embarrassent.

Draco se lève, tenant toujours fermement Harry contre lui. Et même s'il connaît déjà par cœur sa maison et le corps de son compagnon, ça ne l'empêche pas pour autant de se cogner à de nombreux murs.

Harry sourit contre sa bouche et resserre son emprise autour de son cou. Après un tourbillon de caresses et de gestes maladroits, ils finissent par échouer sur le sofa.

- Attends une minute, murmure Harry. Tu te souviens du jour, y'a cinq ans, quand je réalisais la fresque, de ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Non.

- Je m'en doutais. Tu m'avais parlé de magie, de mémoire du corps, d'inconscient collectif, de phénomène de postimage… Du fait qu'on pouvait manipuler l'esprit en associant deux choses incompatibles.** [1] **Puis tu m'avais dit que dès que je sentirai du citron, par exemple, je penserai à ça… à faire l'amour avec toi. Eh bien, c'est bête, mais depuis des années quand tu me touches j'ai cette saloperie d'odeur dans les narines, rit-il alors que Draco embrasse sa clavicule. Je te sens sourire contre ma peau, idiot. Alors ne te cache pas !

Draco s'écarte un bref instant, arborant un parfait sourire en coin. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les rejetant en arrière et se redresse, à la califourchon sur Harry.

- Tu veux savoir à ce que je pense quand on fait l'amour ?

Harry hoche de la tête, se tortillant d'impatience.

- A la fois où on a baisé ensemble dans ton lit au Baba, pour la première fois. Et ça m'énerve parce que je ne m'en souviens pas. Ça me hante, tu sais. Vraiment. **[2]**

Le rouge aux joues, Harry bafouille :

- Je… Enfin, ce soir-là, tu étais vraiment stone… (Il se tait un instant) Tu étais venu dans ma chambre, histoire de m'embêter un peu. Tu disais vraiment n'importe quoi. J'étais en colère aussi, pour t'être servi de moi. Tu te souviens… l'histoire avec Blaise, tout ça. Enfin bon, toujours est-il que ce soir-là, la drogue a délié des langues. Tu t'es mis à me parler de tes viols. C'était cette fois-là. Tu comprends ? On n'a pas couché ensemble. J'avais tout manigancé en espérant que tu oublierais… On en avait reparlé une autre fois, mais je n'ai pas osé te dire toute la vérité de peur que tu réagisses mal et que…

- Tu as bien fait, coupe Draco. J'aurais vraiment mal réagit à l'époque. À présent, je me sens un peu con.

Il éclate de rire. Et Dieu seul sait que Draco est magnifique lorsqu'il rit.

- Et dire que notre histoire était si mal partie, poursuit-il en traçant pleins et déliés sur le torse de son amant. Comme quoi, l'amour c'est un peu comme le Tiercé. T'as beau parier sur le meilleur canasson, eh bien t'en auras toujours un autre pour provoquer la surprise générale. Nous, on a touché le gros lot en franchissant la ligne d'arrivée. Personne… Oui, personne n'aurait cru que ça irait loin. Et pourtant, on leur a rabattu le caquais à toutes ces mauvaises langues.

- Tu es la pire des mauvaises langues que je connaisse, s'empresse d'ajouter Harry en enlevant le tee-shirt de Draco. Mais tu vois, malgré ça, je sais que tu as… une capacité extraordinaire pour aimer les autres. Peut-être pas comme moi, Luna, ou Mel. Mais tu aimes à ta façon, au détour de quelques gestes, quelques mots. Et ça me suffit pour être heureux.

- Donc nous sommes deux heureux sur ce canapé.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau, avec fièvre, cette fois.

Entièrement nus, Draco se frotte lascivement contre son sexe et couvre de baisers le torse d'Harry. Il s'amuse à lui faire un suçon et joue avec ses boutons de chair. Sa langue se réfugie parfois dans son nombril et retrace les contours de ses légers abdominaux. Ses mains se baladent sur ses hanches puis s'attardent sur son sexe.

Harry a les yeux mi-clos et halète son plaisir, une main resserrée autour du poignet de Draco. Son bassin se soulève de temps à autre.

Finalement, Draco s'empale sur sa verge tendue et impose son propre rythme - lent et intense. Ses mains sont posées sur le torse d'Harry, histoire de le maintenir en place. Peu à peu, Draco accélère la cadence et se laisse transporter dans un monde magique. Ses yeux gris sont voilés par ce trop-plein d'émotions fugaces qui le parcourent.

Les veines des bras d'Harry sont saillantes. Il se mord les lèvres mais des cris et râles s'en échappent tout de même.

Harry palpe les fesses de son amant et semble se délecter de la texture. Il fait en sorte de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ses chairs et soupire d'extase. Draco se cambre de délice et le chevauche de toute sa splendeur. Harry sourit en le voyant là, si beau.

Draco l'embrasse encore une fois et les cris de sa jouissance s'abandonnent dans sa bouche, leurs langues liées. Ils restent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à respirer. Les doigts de Draco s'égarent sur sa nuque.

- Demain, on fait la même chose au Baba O'Riley, souffle-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Ce soir-là, les fenêtres du Baba O'Riley diffusent des couleurs rougeâtres depuis l'extérieur de l'impasse. La porte d'entrée est grande ouverte et une cale en bois la maintient en place.

Les rideaux sont tous tirés laissant apercevoir les silhouettes de plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Ces dernières ont un verre à la main et parlent joyeusement, le brouhaha des discussions noyant les notes du titre _Raggamuffin _de Selah Sue.

Un malabar vient d'entrer avec une énorme caisse remplie de vinyles concernant l'anthologie de Lionel Richie, Carlos Santana et les Eagles. Il dépose la livraison près du comptoir et se rend de suite vers la cuisine où l'on sert un délicieux punch.

Luna remplit les verres de généreuses louches, avec un sourire resplendissant. Harry l'aide à assurer les diverses tournées et tape constamment la main de Draco qui tente - depuis plusieurs minutes déjà - d'y verser quelques goulées de Whisky. Harry le repousse doucement et l'embrasse pour le faire patienter. Les mains de son compagnon s'égarent un instant sur son postérieur et ses hanches.

- J'ai du mal à me concentrer si tu me tripotes sans arrêt, souffle Harry en imitant un certain agacement, un sourire en coin. Regarde, j'en mets partout !

- Oh, quel dommage… minaude Draco en lui mordillant le cou.

Luna pouffe doucement en servant le grand gobelet violet que lui tend Lee.

_Nothing to Prove _de Micky Green remplace la voix suave de Selah Sue. Des lanternes rouges filent d'une pièce à une autre et propagent un halo de chaleur considérable. On ouvre des fenêtres afin d'attirer une brise fictive.

Draco desserre le nœud de sa cravate et l'utilise pour attirer l'attention d'Harry.

- Je finis cette tournée et je suis tout à toi, raisonne-t-il.

- Attention, il risque de te prendre au mot, lance une voix familière.

Harry lève ses yeux verts et croise ceux de Théodore, la mine joviale, un bras autour de la taille de Bill. Ils sont beaux tous les deux. Les cheveux de Bill ont poussé rapidement, comme si c'était lié à sa bonne humeur subite. Il a retrouvé son blouson élimé, son jean délavé, ses tee-shirts prônant l'anarchie et la plupart de ses piercings.

- Je me suis fait repercer l'arcade sourcilière, lance Bill en montrant son petit pic en argent.

- Et moi j'ai fait le truc le plus dingue de toute ma vie, ajoute Théo enthousiaste comme jamais. Je me suis fait tatouer un triangle à la base du cou ! J'en reviens pas que je l'ai fait. Bill sait que j'ai une peur atroce des aiguilles. Maintenant, on peut dire que je suis cool.

Harry est médusé et contemple le tatouage de Théodore avec une moue admirative.

- Ce n'est qu'une forme géométrique, râle Draco, déçu de se faire voler la vedette. Y'a plus impressionnant… Et je trouve ça minable de se faire tatouer sur un coup de tête.

- Jaloux, beugle Théodore en lui tapant l'épaule. C'est bon, on va te le rendre ton Harry-Chou.

- Mouais, y'a plutôt intérêt.

Pour apaiser Draco, Harry se cale sous son bras en roulant des yeux. Bill camoufle son envie de rire face à leurs enfantillages.

Tout à coup, Luna saute dans les bras de Bill et Théo, heureuse de les voir enfin réunis. Théodore modère ses propos en disant qui leur en faudrait encore beaucoup pour que tout soit comme avant. L'ardoise n'est pas complètement effacée.

- Mel a aimé notre cadeau ? demande subitement Théodore en se tournant vers le living-room.

- Je crois, oui.

Un vieux piano trône au centre de la pièce voisine.

Toute la décoration a été refaite et repensée avec les soins de Luna, Harry, Draco, Lee et Ron. Ils ont travaillé d'arrache-pied durant des jours pour rendre à l'endroit toute sa majesté.

Lucius a donné un des anciens lustres du Manoir Malefoy pour surplomber la pièce. Les étagères étaient couvertes d'encore plus de livres qu'auparavant - chaque invité venant avec plusieurs ouvrages pour cette fameuse « _Book Party _». Draco s'est même séparé de la plupart de ses bandes-dessinées étant petit, une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

Sur un des murs du living-room, Harry a réalisé un magnifique graffiti aux couleurs psychédéliques avec les figures emblématiques du rock and roll : Kurt Cobain, Jimi Hendrix, Axl Rose, Steve Tyler, Janis Joplin, John Lennon, Freddy Mercury, Bob Dylan, Bon Jovi et Eric Clapton.

L'estrade a été à nouveau lustrée et des tapis chinés dans des pays orientaux différents s'entrecroisent jusqu'à leurs pieds. Les imitations de vinyles au plafond ont été replacé de manière concentrique, tournant autour du lustre.

Une console patinée avait été placée contre le mur adjacent à la cuisine remplie de tasses portant les prénoms de chaque membre permanent du Baba O'Riley, et des tasses vierges pour tous les nouveaux arrivants. Katelyn avait mis la main sur une trentaine de thé du monde qu'elle exposait dans une vitrine. Elle les avait eu grâce à sa forte amitié qui la liait avec l'épicier du coin.

Une lampe en forme de champignon donnant l'heure dès qu'on tapote dessus est placée sur la console, illuminant la liste des choses à faire, déjà bien remplie.

Ron a offert une nouvelle mascotte pour le Baba O'Riley - maintenant que One Gramme est mort -, un petit hibou du nom de Coquecigrue. Son perchoir se situe dans l'entrée et il hulule de joie dès qu'un nouvel arrivant en franchit la porte.

Le placard sous l'escalier sert désormais de réserve de mangas pour les plus jeunes arrivants : des centaines de volumes étaient savamment alignés par les soins de Luna. Elle avait pour idée d'y mettre tous les jours un haïku, un proverbe ou une citation japonaise écrite en langue originale.

Il y avait aussi trois coussins confortables et des petits spots pour pouvoir lire tranquillement et deux boîtes remplies de friandises nippones.

La rampe d'escalier est repeinte en vert anis et des portraits à la Andy Warhol bordent le mur d'anciens ministres de la culture britannique. En-dessous, des encadrés écrivent une courte biographie et les lois passées sous leur mandat.

Dans le living-room, un grand canapé rond mauve accueillent le fessier de nombre de curieux, verre à la main. Les rideaux dépareillés rendent la pièce encore plus colorée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Des bougies oranges sont allumées au centre de la table basse en wengé. Le juke-box a été réalimenté en nouveau trente-trois tours par les soins de Nymphadora. Deux bâtons d'encens fument sur une étagère et quelques filaments vaporeux s'égarent dans les narines d'un grand homme à la silhouette élancée.

Il porte un costume distingué et Albus Dumbledore parle à son oreille avec un sourire aimable. Harry attire l'attention de Draco en le secouant légèrement. Au milieu de tout ça, Mel Lupin semble resplendir de joie. Remus monte sur l'estrade et prend le micro.

Le silence se fait.

- Je voulais tous vous remercier d'être venus pour cette réouverture du Baba O'Riley. Ça compte énormément pour nous, de nous dire que l'endroit n'est pas mort et ne mourra probablement jamais. Ça a été un combat de chaque jour ces cinq dernières années. On a été submergé par un tas de nouvelles et notre envie de redonner vie à ce lieu n'a pourtant pas désemplit… Je voulais remercier Papa d'avoir fondé le Baba O'Riley. Sans toi, on ne serait pas devenu tel quel. On ne serait pas devenu si… si ouvert sur le monde. Il faut aussi remercier les investigateurs de ce changement : des applaudissements pour Luna, Harry, Lee et Ron.

- Je compte pour du beurre ?

- Et Draco, désolé, reprend Remus. Sans vous, on n'aurait pas pu rouvrir. Donc merci. Pour fêter ça dignement, nous allons ouvrir le tonneau de bière…

- Attendez ! s'écrie l'homme en costume. J'ai un petit quelque chose à dire.

Il monte sur l'estrade et tout le monde l'écoute.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas mais j'ai longtemps entendu parler du Baba O'Riley. Je suis adjoint du maire de Londres, pour la culture. Cela va faire plusieurs années que je voulais remettre à Mel Lupin une médaille pour service rendue à la société londonienne et promulgation de la culture britannique pour les plus jeunes citoyens. Le Baba O'Riley appartient donc maintenant au patrimoine culturel et immatériel de notre ville - pour sa philosophie de vie, son ouverture sur le monde et les autres et surtout, son humilité face à l'enseignement transmis. Venez ici, Monsieur Lupin, ne faites pas votre vierge effarouchée, plaisante l'homme politique. Venez que je vous agrafe votre médaille sur le veston.

Lee tapote vigoureusement l'épaule du propriétaire du Baba O'Riley. Ému au possible, Mel retient un sanglot et serre fort dans ses bras le représentant de la mairie de Londres. On fait une photo ou deux et les deux hommes se serrent la main.

Katelyn sort de la foule et tend à Mel une boîte rectangulaire assez lourde. Tonks fait la bise à son beau-père lorsqu'il découvre une plaque commémorative pour Lila. C'en fut trop : Mel ouvre les vannes. Lucius lui essuie les yeux avec sa cravate en soie noire.

- Papa, t'en fait trop je crois… ne peut s'empêcher de dire Draco. Et ton standing alors ?

- Mon standing t'emmerde royalement, fils, rétorque Lucius en essayant de consoler son ami.

Sirius et Remus apportent le grand tonneau de bière dans le living-room et font sauter le bouchon. De nombreuses pintes s'élèvent et Luna fait tourner les verres avec une rapidité déconcertante. Bill en attrape une en plus pour Lee qui s'en délecte dans un fauteuil style baroque aux coussins bleu-canard.

Katelyn rit aux éclats dans les bras de son homme et sautille sur place, au rythme de _Marchin'On_ de One Republic. Tout à coup, de nombreuses personnes se mettent à danser en riant. Mel tournoie sur place, crânant dans son veston à carreaux flambant neuf. Luna se dandine en savourant sa bière et se sent heureuse comme jamais.

Des pizzas sortent du four de la cuisine par paire. Théodore se charge du service.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Blaise et Aleksei arrivent, se disputant doucement - comme à leur habitude. Afin de se frayer un chemin dans la foule compacte, Blaise porte son cher et tendre et lui dégote une place sur un sofa moelleux.

Harry s'approche d'Aleksei et leur tend à chacun une part de pizza et une pinte de bière, qu'il tient en équilibre sur un plateau à pois multicolores.

- Alors, vous avez enfin pu vous libérer ? lance-t-il joyeusement.

- Oui, on a déposé Khady chez les parents d'Aleksei. Il refusait de s'endormir alors on a dû faire tout le répertoire. Etrangement, il adore m'entendre chanter faux.

Blaise passe un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et fait un clin d'œil outrancier à Draco passant dans les parages. Aleksei fronce des sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ? demande-t-il avec un air soupçonneux.

- Rien. Absolument rien, réconforte Blaise. Oh, tiens ! L'adjoint du maire, je ne savais pas qu'il serait déjà là.

Il s'éclipse, laissant Harry avec Aleksei.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu te lançais dans les handisports.

- Oui, j'ai envie que mon fils soit fier de moi, qu'il ne se dise pas que je me suis laissé abattre par la fatalité de la vie. J'ai encore un rêve à réaliser.

- Je suis sûr que Khady est déjà très fier de toi. Il t'aime plus que tout, tu sais.

- J'ai pleuré devant lui, l'autre jour. Je m'en suis voulu à mort, reporte Aleksei en fixant tristement sa pizza. J'étais mort de trouille à l'idée de retourner dans un stade. Je n'avais pas le droit de craquer devant lui. Blaise, oui. Mais pas Khady… Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer comme une merde devant mes enfants.

- Je suis sûr que même l'homme le plus fort du monde craque un jour. Puis, il comprend que c'est important pour toi.

Subitement, Draco s'assoit entre eux.

- T'as pas fini de jouer à l'assistante sociale, mon amour ? plaisante-t-il avec une ironie mordante. Et si tu allais donc te dégourdir les jambes sur le dancefloor et m'apporter un verre de Whisky. J'ai à causer avec la Pétasse Blonde qui te sert de Desperate Housewives.

À contrecœur, Harry s'éloigne.

Ailleurs et autrement, il lui aurait fait ravaler sa fierté à ce sale prétentieux. Mais depuis le dernier accrochage entre Aleksei et Draco, ils n'ont toujours pas discuté et il vaut mieux mettre les choses à plat avant qu'elles n'empirent.

Une fois Harry parti discuter avec son meilleur ami sur le perron, Draco dit :

- Je pense qu'on doit être honnête l'un envers l'autre - entre blonds, du moins.

- Je t'en ficherai de la blondeur, grommelle Aleksei en finissant d'un trait son verre d'alcool.

Silence. Draco observe Remus danser avec sa fiancée un air de Traviata.

- Je…

Il cherche ses mots.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir coupé les cheveux de Khady. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un rite de passage russe, ou quelque chose du genre. Je voulais bien faire.

- Même sans l'histoire du rite, Draco, tu dois nous demander notre permission pour prendre une décision concernant notre enfant… Quand tu auras le tien, tu feras ce que bon te semble. Mais en attendant, je préfèrerai que tu arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi avec un si jeune enfant et de lui dire n'importe quoi. À trois ans, c'est très crédule - encore plus quand on a un Candide en guise de fiston. Tu as énormément d'influence sur Khady. Il t'aime… beaucoup. Alors si dans vingt ans tu dois devenir mon gendre, je veux que les choses soient claires.

Draco se redresse, prêt à entendre la suite.

- De un, je veux que tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi à mon fils. De deux, je veux que tu arrêtes de m'appeler la Pétasse Blonde. De trois…

- Laisse-moi deviner : tu veux que je me teigne en brun. Mais ça reste entre nous : je ne suis pas blond naturellement.

- Cela n'a rien à voir. Le petit trois c'était de ne pas abandonner mon homme. Blaise apprécie ta compagnie et ton amitié. Il a besoin d'un ami pour rester les deux pieds sur terre. Il tient à toi, Malefoy. Même si c'est dur pour moi de l'admettre qu'il tienne à autre chose qu'à ma sublime personne, je dois lâcher la bride et le laisser vivre ses propres aventures, admet-il en regardant Blaise danser en riant avec Luna. C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Pour son anniversaire, je lui ai réservé un week-end à Las Vegas à la Very Bad Trip.

- Harry ne pourra jamais me faire ça. Parce que déjà une il ne bosse pas dans la publicité. De deux, pour lui un beau cadeau c'est lui en nuisette rose, string dentelle et en pantoufles assorties.

Aleksei éclate de rire, se frottant les yeux pour se débarrasser de l'image mentale. Ils finissent par trinquer - après que Harry ait ramené un verre de Whisky à Draco.

- A nous, les blondes ! scande Aleksei.

- Blondie Power.

Tout à coup, Aleksei cherche des yeux Blaise mais ne le voit pas. Quelques minutes après, l'agent immobilier revient avec une caisse de champagne qu'il fait mousser sur les convives tandis qu'un air de techno envahit le Baba O'Riley.

Au bout d'une minute trente, Harry ne cesse de répéter : « _Johnny, la gente està muy loca _» **[3]**, comme si un message subliminal agit directement sur ses synapses. Harry se dandine au rythme de la musique, imitant les danseuses dans les clips. Mel fait semblant de ne pas regarder, scandalisé.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Mel décide d'initier un concours de bras-de-fer. Valerie arrive à ce moment précis, décidée à obtenir une ou deux signatures retardataires de la part de son patron - dont un chèque dont elle est bénéficiaire.

- Je signe, si vous me battez au bras-de-fer, ma chère Val, lance Draco en s'asseyant à la table au centre du living-room.

La jeune femme pousse un profond soupir de lassitude et fait face à son patron. Harry masse les épaules à son cher et tendre pour jouer le jeu et lui souffle des encouragements.

- J'en aurais pas besoin avec cette femmelette.

- Arrêtez de parler et un peu d'action, maugrée Valerie en remontant les manches son tee-shirt.

Le duel commence et finalement, Draco se retrouve assez rapidement au tapis. Piteux, il signe le chèque et les divers contrats sans même y poser un œil et va avaler le goût amer de sa défaite dans la cuisine.

Harry saute sur l'occasion pour défier la chargée de finance et - contre toute attente - la bat. Valerie s'incline, et laisse sa place. Théodore la prend. Il affronte Harry en utilisant toutes ses forces mais perd également. Bill souhaite donc venger son cher et tendre. Au bout de dix secondes, Bill écrase magistralement Harry - quoi qu'un peu déçu. Mel affronte Bill et gagne à plate couture en grognant nombre de jurons dans sa barbe frémissante. Aristocratiquement, Lucius souhaite relever l'honneur des Malefoy et tente sa chance au bras-de-fer. Il fout Mel hors du tapis avec une délectation sans nom.

Blaise se prête au jeu, euphorique. Sa réputation d'homme le plus fort n'est plus à refaire : Lucius ravale sa fierté.

- Laissez-moi faire, rétorque Aleksei en s'asseyant en face de son compagnon. Chéri, tu vas pleurer ton humiliation.

- Je n'attends que ça…

Avec un regard rempli de défi, ils se toisent alors que leurs muscles roulent sous leurs chemises. On ne sait pas très bien qui est le plus fort. Finalement, le verdict tombe : Blaise explose Aleksei qui se masse la main douloureusement.

- Bon, je crois que je peux avoir mon trophée ! s'exclame le fameux vainqueur.

- Moi je veux essayer, dit Luna.

Sous l'hilarité générale, elle s'assoit, ajuste les pans de sa robe et Blaise l'observe en arquant un sourcil. Il tend sa main, le coude sur la table et Luna l'empoigne. Cette dernière a un regard si déterminé que ça en est déstabilisant.

Finalement, la force penche dans sa balance et une lueur de panique s'affiche dans le regard de Blaise. Sa main est à trois centimètres au-dessus de la table. Luna l'achève dans l'euphorie générale.

- Ce sont les Nargoles qui m'ont aidé, banalise la jeune fille. Tu devrais essayer.

Éberlué, Blaise la regarde partir.

- Elle a une force d'ouvrier !

- Il faut se méfier des gens maigres, élude Mel en caressant sa barbe d'un air docte.

Aleksei arbore un petit sourire et embrasse Blaise comme lot de consolation.

- Après ça, ça sera dur de te respecter, rit-il en caressant le bout de son nez. Battu par Luna, quoi. C'est affreux.

Tout le restant de la soirée, Blaise et Draco boudent le monde en grignotant des chips, ne portant même pas grand intérêt au concours de La Bouche à Pipe - emporté haut la main par Théodore qui réussi à engloutir un concombre à moitié.

- C'est joli à voir, grommelle Draco, goguenard, en voyant Théodore brandir son concombre humidifié de salive. Ça c'est ce qu'on appeler du patrimoine culturel et immatériel… Et puis c'est un secret pour personne que Théo a une bouche à pipe.

- Tu l'as dit mon vieux, appuie Blaise en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Un garage à pipe même. Tu crois qu'il peut s'en prendre deux à la fois ?

- J'en sais rien… Si je demande, Harry va se braquer et va entrer dans un délire dépressif type « Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ».

- Je t'ai entendu, persifle Harry en rapportant de la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

- Autant pour moi, plaide Draco complètement dans le cirage.

Déboule dans le living-room comme un boulet de canon, Tonks. Elle sert dans ses bras Blaise puis Draco, les larmes aux yeux.

- Toi, tu es partie faire un tour dans le grenier, diagnostique Draco.

- Je… Oh, merci ! J'en reviens pas que vous ayez fait ça pour Remus et moi ! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demande Aleksei.

- Ils ont rénové tout le grenier en un appartement pour nous et… et le bébé qui va arriver, annonce Remus.

- Le bébé ? balbutie Mel. Quel bébé ? De… de quoi vous ? Tous les deux vous avez… (Silence) Un bébé !

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les femmes pour tomber enceinte ? charrie Draco.

- Très drôle, Lithium. Très spirituel, gronde Tonks en lui envoyant un coussin duveteux à la figure.

Des félicitations pleuvent dans le living-room et Luna sert Tonks fort dans ses bras. Harry est ému aux larmes et dans son dos, Draco fait semblant de jouer au violon. Cependant, Aleksei fronce des sourcils.

- Vous connaissez Draco depuis des années, je le conçois… Mais pourquoi par les tétons de mon grand-père - paix à son âme, Blaise vous aurait-il aidé ?

- Bonne question, appuie Bill en s'approchant du petit groupe.

- On n'a plus le droit de faire des bonnes actions ? Je travail dans l'immobilier : la pierre ça me connaît.

- Je veux la _vraie _raison, gronde Aleksei en croisant des bras sur sa poitrine.

Blaise fuit et se répète mentalement « _Ne pas établir de contact visuel. Ne pas établir de contact visuel. Ne pas établir de contact visuel_… » Finalement, il craque :

- Je voulais impressionner l'adjoint du maire.

- C'est moche, Blaise. Vraiment moche, déclare Aleksei.

- Je suis d'accord avec la Pétasse Bl-… Aleksei, se rattrape de justesse Draco.

- C'est de l'altruisme intéressé, plaide Blaise. Y'a le mot altruisme dedans ! C'est déjà un pas de plus vers le Paradis, non ?

Harry roule des yeux et se laisse tomber sur les genoux de Draco.

- Vous êtes vraiment de mauvais gars, tous les deux.

Finalement, Mel prend la décision d'apaiser la discussion grâce à une danse et invite sa bru à danser, après avoir mis un vinyle de Lionel Richie dans le mégaphone. _Hello_ s'insinue dans le living-room se vidant au fil des heures. Remus fait de même avec sa belle-mère. Harry regarde Draco avec insistance histoire de dire « _C'est quand que tu m'invites à danser _? » Draco se contente de battre la mesure sur son genou, laissant les secondes filer. Blaise serre Aleksei dans ses bras et le laisse lui marcher sur les pieds, en chantant à tue-tête. Timidement, Luna invite Valerie à danser. Elles s'enlacent en souriant.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry tire Draco hors du sofa.

- Je ne vais pas laisser Blaise nous narguer une seconde de plus, dit-il en serrant contre lui Draco.

Aleksei leur fait un clin d'œil et embrasse langoureusement Blaise.

- J'ai mieux qu'un simple baiser… chuchote Draco en le tirant discrètement vers l'escalier en colimaçon.

Ils s'éloignent de la piste de danse et montent à l'étage. Draco lui tient toujours la main et l'emmène vers le baisodrome rénové du Baba O'Riley. La porte se referme et un gémissement s'élève doucement…

**A suivre**

* * *

**[~] J'ai demandé à la lune, d'Indochine. **Une chanson qui me fait incontestablement penser à Draco, dans ces moments-là. Et elle ne prend pas une ride avec les années.

**[*] L'effondrement de Sodome, Gomorrhe et Babylone : **Extrait du roman fictif de ROCKRITIC, chapitre 8.

**[1] « Tu m'avais parlé de magie, de mémoire du corps, d'inconscient collectif, de phénomène de postimage… Du fait qu'on pouvait manipuler l'esprit en associant deux choses incompatibles… » **: cf. scène sous la douche à la fin du chapitre 25 « Cigarettes and Coffee ». Ce sont des procédés utilisés par les prestidigitateurs, illusionnistes et les magiciens.

**[2] « A la fois où on a baisé ensemble dans ton lit au Baba, pour la première fois. Et ça m'énerve parce que je ne m'en souviens pas. Ça me hante, tu sais. Vraiment. » : **cf. scène dans le lit de Harry, au Baba O'Riley, à la moitié du chapitre 8 « Rocket Man ». Harry dissimule le fait qu'ils n'ont pas couché ensemble pour ne pas parler de la confession de Draco à propos de ses viols.

**[3] « Johnny, la gente està muy loca » : **Paroles de _Loca People _- Sak Noel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pfiou, bientôt mille reviews. Mazette ! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre parce que je me suis donné un mal fou (enfin, non pas un mal fou… quand je me donne un mal fou ça a pas cette gueule là…) disons que j'ai essayé d'aligner des paragraphes correctement. Je vous embrasse sur les deux joues (jpréfère préciser l'endroit avant qu'on se fasse des idées, bande de p'tit cochonous) et… et bon courage pour cette nouvelle année, OK ? Ne vous laissez pas faire par les Mary-Sue en cours de gym ou les Kévin en cours de statistiques, tout ça quoi ! Oh, et j'me corrige toujours moi-même donc soyez indulgents.

**D.**

**Post-Scriptum : **Depuis que j'ai tilté que ma petite sœur était née une année d'abondance et de baby-boom, je l'appelle Prospère. Mes parents n'aiment pas trop. Elle non plus. Moi, je surkiffe. « Prospère ! PRO-SPERE ! »

**- Record de longueur du chapitre, battu. Le zizi de Blaise ne cessera d'étonner. **


	37. Back In Black

**Posté le : **27 Septembre 2011. _On se retrouvera donc au pays de vas te faire foutre._

* * *

**LES VAGINS SONT DES ÊTRES AYANT SOIF DE CONNAISSANCE.**

**Note explicative sur l'attente : **Eh bien, les amis, il s'est passé un sacré bout de temps depuis la dernière publication. Je pourrai tout simplement faire comme si de rien n'était et ne pas me justifier - après tout, je n'ai aucun contrat qui me rattache à cette histoire ou à vous. Mais j'ai un certain respect pour les lecteurs (j'en suis une moi-même), et je sais qu'il peut être frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite lorsqu'on l'attend. En fait, peu avant la publication du dernier chapitre, c'est-à-dire, début septembre, j'accumulais déjà énormément de sentiments contradictoires en moi, et, surtout, du stress. J'ai eu très peur à un moment donné, pour ma vie, celles des autres, tout ça. Ça prenait un tournant qui m'échappait. J'ai dû faire face à trop d'événements en même temps. Même pour une armoire à glace comme moi. Alors j'ai encaissé silencieusement. Je n'ai rien dit parce qu'au fond, il n'y avait rien à dire. Ma vie n'est pas plus palpitante qu'une autre, c'est sûr. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de poisse : Je me suis bloquée le dos pendant une semaine à dix jours (j'ai perdu la notion du temps enfermé dans une pièce). J'ai dû passé un examen. J'ai eu peur de rater mon code. J'ai appris des choses sur des supposés « amis ». J'ai perdu la trace d'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Silence radio. Je ne savais pas si je passais bien en deuxième année ou non. J'ai eu ma réputation de traînée qui est revenue au galop (ça encore, c'est tout à fait gérable). J'ai aussi participer à un déménagement.

Et puis le reste, la vie qui continue. Toujours aussi belle : cet hiver, je serai la tante d'un neveu ET une nièce. Ça m'a refoutu un coup de pied au cul. Et tout d'un coup, en une semaine, le ciel s'est dégagé. J'ai pu affronter les problèmes restants ou les mettre de côté. Je crois que j'ai traversé la pire crise de mon existence depuis… mes douze ans. Et ouais, et je remercie mes amis de ne pas avoir été là. C'est pour toutes ces merdes que je n'ai pas écrit. C'est pour tout ce bordel. En fait, étant donné qu'on m'a dit texto que j'écrivais pour me faire aimer parce que je ne recevais de l'amour de nulle part ailleurs, eh bien, ça m'a fait cogité sévère. Ça va faire… un mois, maintenant, que je n'ai plus touché à mes romans, que je n'en parle plus. Parce qu'il paraît qu'ils sont mauvais et incompréhensibles. Je n'ai pas trop profité de la fin de mon été, en réalité. Partagée entre l'impossibilité de bouger (paralysée) et mon envie qui disparaissait. Qui aller voir de toute manière ? Ouais, je pensais comme ça à un moment donné. Puis le déclic s'est fait de lui-même. J'ai repensé à mes envies originelles. Et à cette question que j'avais posé une fois, à mon mentor : « Est-ce possible de passer toute sa vie sur Terre et ne pas savoir pourquoi on est fait ? » « Oui », m'avait-il répondu. Alors, ce matin-là, j'ai allumé la lumière de ma chambre vers quatre heures du matin et j'ai contemplé mon monde… Rien n'avait changé et pourtant, quelque chose se métamorphosait en moi. Comme… Je ne sais pas. Et j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais faite. C'est ça le plus beau. J'ai compris. Peu importe si Baba O'Riley, ROCKRITIC ou mes romans soient mauvais. Peu importe si je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aimable et d'aimé. Peu importe si je découvre les choses trop tardivement à mon goût. L'essentiel, c'est que le reste n'ait pas bougé : Livres - Musique - Peinture. Mon triumvirat à moi. Celui qui me fait bader et bander, par cycle épisodique. Je vous aime toujours autant, et - si vous avez lu tout ce charabia, je vous aime deux fois plus. Merci de votre patience, votre indulgence, votre soutien.

**D.**

* * *

**Yniversitek : **Quand je parle russe, je me sens proche d'Aleksei, bizarrement. En plus, il y a un magnifique mec type Lenny Kravitz dans mon cours. J'en suis baba. Prochainement, je prends les devants avec lui J J'vous tiens au courant mes loulous. Par contre, le Blaise Zabini de Science Po de l'an dernier, c'est mourut. Il a déménagé à l'étranger. L Bad Trip. Mais tant pis, y'a suffisamment de beaux garçons pour rendre une femme épanouie et heureuse dans cette fac. _Ma _fac.

**IN-A-GADDA-DA-VIDA**

**ROCKRITIC : **J'ai repris l'écriture de ROCKRITIC ! C'est dit, c'est fait, c'est l'homme de ma vie ! Je ne pouvais pas quitter cette histoire et ses personnages comme ça. Parce qu'il y a encore des points à éclairer… Vous retrouverez la suite sous le nom de ROCKRITIC II, depuis mon profil. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis si l'envie vous prend. Cela sera basé sur la vie de Scorpius, à partir de l'épilogue « Le Matin d'Après ». On en saura plus sur la famille qu'ils forment etc. Il s'agit d'un Scorpius x Albus S. P. J Il y aura quatorze chapitres et, peut-être, un bonus. Quelques chapitres sont déjà postés.

~ Lecteur passif deviendra un jour un grand lecteur actif. C'est la Mère Michelle qui vous le dit ! (et elle n'a pas perdu sa chatte)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 37 : « Back In Black »**

* * *

''**Back In Black'' - AC/DC. 1980. Piste de 4 min 14. Détonant. Particulier. Entraînant. Secouer sa tête en rythme. Essayer d'avoir cette voix sortant de la normale, un peu brisée à la Janis Joplin. Rêver de concert en plein air. Se rouler par terre, et se dire : « Mais c'est génial ! » Ouais, ça l'est. **

_Back in Black_

_I hit the sack_

_It's been too long I'm glad to be back_

_Yes, I'm let loose_

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging around _

_I've been looking at the sky_

_And it's getting me High_

_Forget the hearse 'cause I nerver die _

_I got nine lives_

_Cats eyes_

_Abusing everyone of them and running wilde_

« La musique classique ? Je peux en faire… Si si, avec une bouteille de Jack Daniels », Malcolm Young.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaise remonte l'impasse menant au Baba O'Riley en lisant la page Economie de son journal. De son autre main, il tient son attaché-case, concentré sur les chiffres qu'il découvre.

La bourse de Londres a encore chuté de quelques points. Les sourcils noirs de Blaise font un bond spectaculaire en voyant que les prix de l'immobilier ont haussé de trois pourcent cette semaine.

- C'est mauvais, ça, grogne-t-il.

Plus ça coûte cher, moins il vend de logements dans le mois. Et on peut dire que son train de vie était tout sauf modeste.

Blaise est né dans le luxe. Il s'est fait une résolution de mourir dedans. De toute manière, c'est une chose trop difficile pour les personnes aisées que de retourner à la « normale ».

Blaise continue de marcher, le nez dans son journal. Il dépasse un groupe de secrétaires se rendant travailler pour la Banque d'à côté. Il évite de peu une crotte de chien et sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Agacé, Blaise le sort, s'attendant à voir un message d'Aleksei lui disant de ne pas oublier son fils à l'école cet après-midi. Il ouvre le message et lit :

« **Draco** : _Ne fais pas un pas de plus. Je te vois par la fenêtre du Baba. N'entre surtout pas. Une bombe a explosé ici. Harry est en train de se retenir de pleurer_. »

Blaise lève la tête et voit le visage de Draco découpé par un rideau multicolore. Il fait une atroce grimace et fait le signe de quelqu'un qui va se faire couper la tête. Blaise prend alors son combiné et répond :

« **Me Myself and I **: _Que se passe-t-il à l'intérieur ? Je voulais un café avant d'aller travailler. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne ma machine et Aleksei était déjà parti avant mon réveil_… »

Il eut un mouvement à l'intérieur.

« **Draco **_: Je t'apporte ton café tout de suite_. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco sort du Baba O'Riley avec deux tasses fumantes.

En ouvrant la porte, des cris se font alors entendre. Elle se referme en un claquement. Blaise arque un sourcil et Draco le dépasse, lui faisant alors signe de s'éloigner.

Il marche en de grandes enjambées. Il pleut. Draco entre dans une cabine téléphonique et Blaise lui emboîte le pas. Draco pose les deux tasses sur le petit rebord en acier et plante enfin son regard gris dans le sien.

- C'est la merde, vieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se trame là-dedans ? demande Blaise en déposant son attaché-case à ses pieds.

Draco lui donne sa tasse et prend la sienne. Il trempe ses lèvres dans l'arabica et cherche ses mots.

- Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Non ! Personne n'est mort, ducon, argue Draco. C'est juste qu'on a fait trois pas en arrière en quelques heures. Luna est en haut du Baba O'Riley, dans l'appartement de Remus et Tonks à pleurer. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. Lee… Lee ne dit rien du tout. Mel a poussé la crise du siècle. Bill a essayé de tempérer tout le monde, mais rien à faire. J'avoue avoir jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Quant à Harry… Fidèle à lui-même. Il essaie de toujours voir le bons côtés des choses sans oser dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.

- Mais bordel, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- Woodrow est revenue.

- Woodrow ? C'est qui ?

Draco a subitement envie de se taper la tête quelque part.

- Il y a cinq ans, à la Gay Pride, il y avait une jolie brune avec nous. Elle sortait avec Luna à l'époque.

Le visage de Blaise s'éclaire subitement :

- Woodrow la lesbienne activiste ?

- Celle-là, en effet. On était, il y a deux heures, tous au Baba pour le petit-déjeuner. Harry et moi, nous avions même apporté des donuts. Je devais l'emmener au musée d'art moderne pour qu'il aille découvrir une expo. Je voulais… m'intéresser de près à l'art, lui faire plaisir et… le comprendre. Je voulais d'une journée rien que lui et moi. Vu que c'est près d'ici, on a pensé que ça serait bien de voir tout le monde dans la matinée. Luna a dormi au Baba, dans l'ancienne chambre de Remus. On venait juste de mettre les croissants au four, quand elle est descendu dans sa nuisette d'un jaune écœurant (Draco sourit). Elle est quand même belle le matin… Mais tout a été gâché. La porte s'est ouverte. Harry est allé dire bonjour au nouvel arrivant. On était tous dans le living-room, à discuter. Puis il y a eu un silence. De l'autre côté du hall, nous ne savions pas ce qu'il se passait. Je me suis levé parce que j'ai eu un affreux pressentiment. J'ai rejoint Harry et là, j'ai vu Woodrow. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'on courrait à la catastrophe. Luna recommençait juste à se reconstruire, tu comprends ? À cause de cette histoire, Harry et moi, nous nous sommes déjà trop disputé. J'en ai eu marre. Alors je lui ai gueulé de se tirer de là, de suite, sans qu'elle ait encore ouvert la bouche. Harry m'a demandé de rester en-dehors de ça. Il m'a dit de ne pas me mettre en colère, de me calmer. Mais j'ai le sang chaud. Ça a débordé. Woodrow et moi nous nous sommes engueulés comme pas possible. On s'est insulté. Mel est arrivé, puis, de suite après, Luna. Elle a vu Woodrow et… et j'ai vraiment eu mal pour elle. Elle nous a demandé de les laisser seules un moment. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elles se sont dit. Mais Luna a beaucoup pleuré. Et Harry fait de la putain d'empathie. Il supporte pas de voir les autres malheureux. Et moi je n'aime pas le voir triste. Donc ça m'a énervé. Elle n'avait pas le droit de la quitter, de partir sans donner de nouvelles et de revenir… Je ne me serai jamais permis un quart avec Harry, par peur de le perdre définitivement. Je l'aime, tu vois.

- Ouais, je vois bien, dit Blaise qui semble avoir fini sa tasse de café trop rapidement à son goût. Et Luna l'aime encore ?

- Personne ne sait vraiment. On n'ose même pas lui parler d'elle, alors de ses sentiments… tu penses bien que non ! Théodore est avec Harry. Ils essaient de consoler Luna. Woodrow est en train de s'expliquer avec Mel. Je n'ai même pas envie de l'entendre, cette pétasse.

- Elle a fait quoi de mal à part larguer sa copine sans dire un mot ? Elle avait peut-être ses raisons. Tout le monde ne conçoit pas les relations amoureuses de la même façon. Par exemple, Aleksei veut qu'on soit enterré l'un à côté de l'autre parce qu'il croit aux réincarnations. Mais moi, quand il m'a dit ça la première fois, j'ai cru que c'était un psychopathe. C'est… C'est peut-être un gros problème de communication. Un malentendu. Peut-être que Woodrow l'aime encore. Peut-être que ça peut fonctionner cette fois-ci. C'est à Luna de choisir, pas à vous. C'est ça le problème des groupes d'amis trop soudés : quand un couple rompt, on se sent obligé de prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre. Mais c'est faux tout ça. Vous pouvez être amis des deux à la fois, même séparées.

- Je ne peux plus la blairer, Woodrow. Elle est trop pétasse pour moi…

- Tu veux la frapper ?

- Si seulement tu savais à quel point.

- Ecoute, Draco, ravale ta rage et ton dégoût et sois Malefoy jusqu'au bout des ongles. Harry n'a pas besoin d'un mec colérique près à taper sur n'importe quoi. Il a besoin d'un gars qui garde son sang-froid. C'est à Luna de faire un scandale. Ne lui vole pas la vedette, merde !

- Toi aussi tu lis un magazine de psychologie féminine ? demande Draco, tout à coup soupçonneux.

- Oui, avoue Blaise un peu gêné. Je le lis dès que je vais chez le dentiste. Ils sont trop bien faits leurs numéros. Mais je n'ose pas m'abonner. Déjà qu'Aleksei m'a surpris en train de pleurer devant une série américano-mexicaine…

Draco étouffe un rire.

- Et il a dit quoi ?

Blaise se racle la gorge et caricature le timbre de voix grave et un peu chantant d'Aleksei - dû au russe :

- « Khady, va cracher sur Papa. Il me fait trop honte. »

- Et il l'a fait ?

- Il était à deux doigts. Je l'ai vu s'approcher de moi, la bouche en cœur. J'ai levé la main en guise d'avertissement. Khady a déguerpis. C'est beau l'amour paternel… Tu as encore un peu de café dans ta tasse ?

Blaise jette un regard au contenu de celle de Draco et se permet de transvaser un peu de boisson dans la sienne. Draco le regarde faire puis il s'exclame tout à coup :

- Aleksei veut mourir avec toi ? Mais il est complètement timbré, ce mec !

- Oui, il a vraiment un grain, prononce Blaise d'un air consterné. Il dit qu'à la prochaine réincarnation on sera à nouveau un couple etc. etc. etc. jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est une tradition dans sa famille. Tu imagines, être en couple avec lui y compris dans l'au-delà et dans mes « hypothétiques futures vies » ? Tyrannisé à travers le temps et l'espace ? Tuez-moi, Seigneur.

Draco a de plus en plus de mal à retenir un fou rire devant l'air sérieusement inquiet de Blaise.

- Surtout que je ne peux pas lui dire que je veux que ma tombe soit à l'autre bout du cimetière. Il le prendrait trop mal… Il serait capable de me passer les couilles au mixeur et d'en servir la bouillie à ma propre mère.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas si terrible que ça… Il doit bien avoir des moments de faiblesse comme tout le monde.

Blaise se racle la gorge et fuit son regard.

- L'autre soir, il a rêvé qu'il me plantait une dague dans le ventre après avoir pris son pied… Charmant. Tu sais, les crimes passionnels c'est si vite arrivé. Si ça se trouve, dans quelques temps, j'aurais le droit à un petit encadré dans les faits divers.

Il montre son journal et le rejette nonchalamment sur le combiné de la cabine.

- Je ne sais pas comment la magie s'opère entre nous, mais je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé… Et pour en revenir à Luna, je pense qu'elle a vécu trop de souvenirs profonds avec sa Woodrow. Je sais que si Aleksei me quittait, je serai vraiment… Enfin, j'ose même pas y penser. Mais ça fait trop mal. Si elle s'était imaginé faire sa vie avec elle, c'est normal qu'elle soit dans cet état. Tu as déjà parlé avec Luna de ce que représentait réellement Woodrow pour elle ?

Draco fait non de la tête.

- Tu devrais. Tu comprendrais certainement plus de choses que tu sembles voir aujourd'hui…

- Ma vie n'est pas une merde, loin de là, mais ton couple m'intéresse, bizarrement. Ça doit tenir de mon côté commère.

L'agent immobilier lève les yeux au ciel tandis que la pluie redouble au-dehors.

- Il est comment Aleksei, en vrai ?

- En vrai ? Dans la vie de tous les jours tu veux dire ? Eh bien, il aime les câlins. Je te jure, il adore ça. Il a besoin de… de contacts pour savoir que je tiens à lui, que je l'aime. Il a peur que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre, au fond de lui. Il a toujours cette crainte et donc il riposte comme il peut. Ça peut paraître étouffant pour certaines personnes, mais moi je sais que c'est de l'amour. Aleksei m'aime un peu maladroitement, mais il fait ce qu'il peut avec ce qu'il a - c'est-à-dire, un sale caractère.

- T'es pas mal fournis niveau caractère, tu sais ?

- Parle pour toi, maugréé Blaise. Et toi, ta vie de couple avec Harry-Chou d'amour ?

- Le Nirvana. Je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied dernièrement. Plus on passe de temps ensemble, plus on s'améliore sexuellement parlant. La symbiose. Imbriqué comme des Lego.

- C'est bon, râle Blaise, pas la peine de pousser l'image mentale jusque là. Je sais de quoi est capable Harry au lit. Je te signale que je suis sorti avec un an, pratiquement.

Draco grimace et balaie ses propos d'un geste de la main.

- Ça ne compte pas. Il n'était pas amoureux.

- Vipère. En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'entre Harry et Aleksei, c'est Aleksei qui fait les meilleures fellations…, provoque Blaise. Ne sois pas fâché, Malefoy. Il te fallait bien un lot de consolation. Tiens, regarde, il ne pleut plus.

Blaise désigna l'extérieur de la cabine téléphonique avec son menton et en profita pour en sortir, un pan de sa veste un peu froissée par l'exigüité du lieu. Son ami le suit et emporte les deux tasses avec lui.

- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu entres au Baba. Et puis tu aurais encore une fois mis les pieds dans le plat avec ta délicatesse légendaire.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir épargné une énième humiliation, grogne-t-il en fermant les boutons de sa veste. Bon, merci du café, je vais aller travailler et essayer de rendre rentable ce qui n'est rien d'autre que des taudis aux prix exorbitants. Salue tout le monde de ma part.

Blaise s'en va.

Le ciel est toujours aussi moche, dans un camaïeu de gris inquiétant. Draco le regarde s'éloigner et rejoint le Baba O'Riley. Cette fois, c'est le silence qui l'accueille.

Mel est assis à la petite table bleu-ciel de la cuisine et parle à mi-voix avec Woodrow. Cette dernière a la tête baissée et trempe son sachet de thé en l'écoutant. Ses cheveux bruns sont coupés courts et des éclats bleus sont perceptibles ci et là.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée claque, Woodrow se retourne et fixe Draco, comme si elle était sur ses gardes. Ce dernier met les deux tasses sales dans le lave-vaisselle et tourne les talons.

Dans le living-room, Lee et Bill parlent en chuchotant, leurs voix couvertes par la voix de Malcolm Young s'échappant du mégaphone. Draco s'assoit auprès d'eux en soufflant. Lee se décale légèrement pour lui faire de la place sur le canapé en formes de lèvres rouges.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? demande-t-il d'un air indifférent en contemplant le lustre à pampilles.

- On ne sait pas trop, avoue Lee. À côté se tient un conseil extraordinaire et secret ; En haut c'est la réunion de consolation. Théodore est juste descendu prendre une boîte de mouchoirs. Je crois que pour la soirée mime de ce soir, c'est râpé.

Bill approuve sombrement et jette un regard à sa montre. Elle indique neuf heures moins le quart. Lee chantonne et se lève pour saisir un nouveau recueil de poésie sur l'étagère dédiée aux découvertes culturelles.

De temps à autre, Bill lit par-dessus ses épaules. À part les cris stridents du groupe ACDC, c'est un silence murmurant qui plane sur le Baba O'Riley.

Tout à coup, des pas résonnent dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Luna a ses longs cheveux blonds nattés. Elle porte un jean slim qu'Harry avait laissé lors de sa dernière visite. Le jean tombe légèrement le long de ses hanches. Son débardeur orangé qui lui colle pratiquement à la peau souligne ce contraste de taille.

Ses yeux bleus sont rouges. Elle les essuie d'un geste pressé et dévale les dernières marches. Elle adresse un maigre sourire à Lee, Bill et Draco. Ils la regardent les dépasser et filer vers la cuisine.

Mel en sort quelques secondes après et il s'assoit derrière son comptoir, comme le capitaine d'un navire.

Peu de temps après, Théodore et Harry arrivent dans le living-room en échangeant un regard éloquent. Draco meurt d'envie de leur demande ce qu'ils se sont dit tous les trois là-haut, mais se retient, par décence plus que pour autre chose…

Draco ouvre ses bras pour que Harry puisse s'assoir sur ses genoux. Mais ce dernier ne semble pas avoir remarqué ce petit geste et s'assoit à l'opposé de la pièce, sur le canapé rond mauve, en tailleur. Un magazine est coincé sous une de ses fesses. Il le saisit et le lit sans en saisir le moindre mot.

Théodore siège dans le fauteuil victorien, les jambes étendues devant lui. Le _tic tac _de l'horloge ponctue le silence désagréable. Tout à coup, Bill se lève et prétexte aller fumer.

- Je viens avec toi, lance Draco en sautant sur ses jambes.

Tous les deux ferment la porte du Baba O'Riley derrière eux et s'accoudent contre la rambarde jouxtant le perron. Ils grillent deux clopes en regardant des personnes se rendre à la Banque.

- C'est classe, hein, finit par dire Bill en désignant la plaque en or décrétant que le Baba O'Riley appartenait désormais au patrimoine culturel et immatériel de la ville de Londres. Ça fait rager les voisins mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Tant qu'on a cette plaque, on ne peut plus nous attaquer. On est protégé, en quelque sorte.

Draco expire un nuage de fumée.

- Théodore est heureux, maintenant. Il a trouvé un repère. Il peut jouer du piano ici tous les soirs, s'il le désire - grâce au Baba. C'est magique le sourire qu'il peut avoir dans ces moments-là. Je sais que… que durant la période où j'ai merdé, il était très proche de Luna, qu'elle a été là pour lui, qu'une amitié sincère les lient. Elle a été là dans les hauts et les bas. Woodrow aussi. C'était _le_ couple. À côté, nous étions tous des faire-valoir.

- Puis tout s'est cassé la gueule, complète Draco. Mais c'est de la faute de Woodrow : elle ne s'est pas suffisamment battu pour son couple. Tant pis pour elle. Luna rencontrera quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et elle l'oubliera bien vite.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr : on n'oublie jamais son premier amour.

Bill dépose quelques cendres dans un pot de terre cuite contenant des géraniums aux pétales chargées de pluie froide. Il joue avec du bout des doigts, les chatouillant et les faisant tomber une à une.

- La preuve : même fiancé, je n'ai pas pu oublier Théo, poursuit Bill avec un petit sourire. Il a changé ma vie. J'ai changé la sienne. Et je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde. Laisse à Luna le temps de savoir où elle en est, quitte à ce qu'elle se trompe. On n'est pas dans son cœur ou dans sa tête : la décision lui revient. Tu sais, Lithium, quand je vois le comportement que tu as envers Luna, j'ai l'impression de me voir agir avec Ginny, ma petite sœur.

- C'est un peu ça. Je me fais juste du souci pour elle. Je serai curieux de savoir ce qu'elle se disent en ce moment. À ton avis, elle a préparé quoi comme excuse Woodrow ?

- Elle n'en a aucune. Elle pourra remuer ciel et terre, mais dans ces cas là, ça ne servirait à rien. Elle devra juste encaisser les reproches de Luna si elle souhaite vraiment la récupérer… C'est-ce que j'ai fait avec Théo. J'ai baissé la tête et j'ai demandé pardon sans croire une seule seconde qu'il accepterait mon retour dans sa vie. Théodore est de nature plutôt rancunière. J'ai eu très peur de le perdre connement. En fait, j'ai cru l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Un mal est si vite fait en amour.

Les notes irrégulières et un peu folk d'un titre de Bob Dylan s'échappent au travers les carreaux légèrement embués du Baba O'Riley. Harry ouvre la porte et tend une écharpe grise, rouge et noire à Draco avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Ce dernier murmure un merci et l'enroule autour de son cou. Elle sent Harry.

- De toute façon, même si Luna lui pardonne, ça risque d'être tendu au Baba prochainement. Personne n'a oublié. On a dû ramasser Luna à la petite cuillère, reprend Bill. J'étais à New York avec elle et c'était pas joli à voir. Luna n'a déjà pas vraiment confiance en elle alors… cette histoire a anéanti le semblant d'estime qu'elle avait. Une femme, ça a besoin d'être rassuré…

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu avais été hétéro cinq ans de ta vie, charrie Draco en rejetant un énième nuage de fumée. Au fait, tes parents ont dit quoi lorsqu'ils ont su que tu aimais bouffer la bite ? Ils ont eu un ulcère ?

- Ma mère ne m'adresse plus la parole. Mon père essaie de tasser l'histoire. Ça ne semble pas gêner le moins du monde Théo de ne pas être accepté dans la famille. Il m'a dit ne pas sortir avec moi pour ça. Ma mère ne l'aime pas et il le lui rend bien. Ce qui compte c'est que je sois bien dans mes baskets. À un moment donné, plus personne ne pourra nier qu'on s'aime sincèrement, que deux hommes ensemble ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

- Amen.

Draco trace une croix dans l'air avec sa cigarette coincée entre ses doigts pour bénir ces paroles. Bill esquisse un sourire.

- Et ta mère elle en a pensé quoi que tu sois homo ?

- Ma mère ? répète Draco. Je ne suis pas très proche d'elle. J'ai plus de liens avec mon père… Ma mère me laisse vivre ma vie parce que je suis son fils unique chéri. Au début, elle culpabilisait parce qu'elle pensait m'avoir trop couvé. En fait, je ne pensais pas être homo mais bi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de le faire avec une femme. Mais… ça relevait plus d'un besoin animal plus qu'autre chose. Je me déchargeais. Point. Je me suis découvert en cours de route.

- Moi, je peux dire adieu aux fêtes de Noël. Tu vois, il y a deux semaines c'était mon anniversaire et elle m'a rien envoyé. Je l'ai fêté avec Théo, Ron et Hermione dans une fête foraine. Je me suis bien amusé mais c'est vrai que ce n'est plus pareil…

- Rien ne sera plus pareil dorénavant, murmure Draco. Dire à son entourage qu'on est gay révèle bien des visages - en bien ou en mal d'ailleurs. Par exemple, mon père a une tête d'homophobe activiste et pourtant, il est aussi tolérant que Gandhi dans ses plus beaux jours. Ta mère devait faire une tonne de sourires par devant mais être faux-derche par derrière. Harry m'a dit que pour ton mariage, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi…

- Méchante ? devine Bill. Je l'ai découverte aussi ce jour-là. Rasure-toi. J'ai ouvert les yeux. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, et surtout pas à ses parents. J'ai pris un chemin qui les déplaît fortement. Dommage pour moi.

Draco esquisse un sourire.

- Un chemin qui les déplaît fortement ? Tu parles de l'anus de Théo ? C'est vrai que c'est un terrain semé d'embuches…

Bill lui assène un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Il est parfait son cul. Tu es juste frustré parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu.

- Si, une fois. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas…

Les yeux bleus de Bill s'ouvrent en grand. Aussitôt, Draco comprend qu'il est sur le point de divulguer un énorme secret - celui de son plan à quatre avec Harry, Blaise et Théodore.

- Quand on était au lycée, tu vois, essaie de se rattraper Draco. C'était il y a très longtemps, donc… Enfin bref. Tu as une autre clope ?

- Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, grogne Bill, désappointé. J'ai laissé mon paquet de clope dans la cuisine et je ne peux pas y retourner : Luna et Woodrow discutent.

Draco râle d'impatience et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il ne voit que le dos de Luna. Cette dernière semble parler en de grands gestes.

- Je vais aller à l'intérieur demander à Harry si ça tient toujours cette journée en amoureux ou si je peux aller me la passer sous le bras, finit par dire Draco en jetant son mégot dans le petit caniveau.

Il ouvre la porte du Baba O'Riley et son ouïe est agressée par les cris de Luna. Il fait mine de se boucher les oreilles et entre dans le living-room. Harry est toujours assis au même endroit et se ronge les ongles, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- On y va ? demande Draco en s'approchant.

Les paupières d'Harry papillonnent un instant, se demandant sûrement de quoi il parle. Finalement, il se lève et attrape sa veste sur le porte-manteau en forme de patte d'autruche. Après avoir fait un léger signe de main à Lee et Théodore improvisant un Poker sur le canapé rond, ils sortent alors que Bill entre.

Draco et Harry se tiennent par la main en descendant l'impasse. Ils entrent dans l'Underground. Harry est bizarrement silencieux. Sa main est toujours dans celle de Draco.

- Ça va, toi ? demande doucement Draco en essayant d'attirer son attention. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Je suis juste en train de penser à Woodrow et Luna. À comment elles en sont arrivées là. C'est vraiment étrange de se quitter alors qu'on s'aime si fort… Tu crois que ça nous arrivera un jour à nous ?

- J'en sais rien, avoue-t-il. Mais je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas… Je t'aime trop. Tu le sais ça, hein ?

- Toi aussi tu as peur ?

Draco acquiesce.

- C'est normal, tu sais. Tout le monde a peur de perdre la personne qu'on aime. Ça arrive parfois et pas forcément de la manière dont on le prévoit… Quand on chope l'amour, on n'est pas prêt de le lâcher de sitôt. J'ai lu cette phrase sur mon yaourt de ce matin.

Draco éclate de rire. Son nez se fronce légèrement. Harry jette un regard circulaire sur le quai du métro et l'embrasse furtivement. Il sait que Draco n'aime pas les démonstrations affectives - quelle qu'en soit la nature.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai commencé à faire ? continue Harry. J'ai décidé de mettre de l'argent de côté pour qu'on se paie un voyage à New York. J'ai envie de me faire pardonner de la dernière fois.

- Oh ? Et t'as réussi à mettre combien de côté depuis ta résolution ?

- Vingt-sept livres… Mais ce n'est qu'un début !

- On y sera pour nos quarante ans à ce rythme.

- Tu verras, bientôt j'arriverais à vivre de mon art. Je ne vivrai plus à tes crochets.

- Tu vis à mes crochets depuis le premier regard que tu m'as lancé. C'était écrit quelque part que tu étais né pour m'emmerder.

Le métro glisse jusque devant eux et ils s'engouffrent dans un wagon. Avec entrain, Harry chantonne « _Diamonds are the gays best friend_ ». Draco, pendant ce temps, continue de recevoir des messages de Blaise lui demandant des informations pour se rendre à tel ou tel endroit car il ne trouve pas un appartement à visiter.

- Tu sais, finit par prononcer Harry en mâchant bruyamment un chewing-gum, Ron m'a demandé dernièrement comment j'ai découvert que j'étais gay.

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Qu'après avoir vécu toute son enfance en devant mettre les petites culottes de ma tante dans la machine à laver, ça m'avait tellement perturbé que maintenant, je ne pouvais pas en voir une seule.

- Il t'a cru ? s'exclame Draco, ébahi.

- On parle de Ron, là… Le mec qui croit encore que le Lac Titicaca est la plus grande décharge de déchets humains du monde.

Draco explose littéralement de rire.

- Mais c'est à moitié vrai : je suis dégouté des femmes à cause de ma tante. Tu ne l'as jamais vu dans sa nuisette pourpre à dentelle. J'avais l'impression que ça sortait d'un film d'horreur vintage. J'en faisais des cauchemars de cette nuisette… Et puis, j'avais un facteur très sexy. Ça me travaillait les hormones. Après, je crois que ma destinée était déjà toute tracée quand je commençais à essayer les jupes de ma tante pendant son absence et que j'éprouvais une fascination presque bestiale pour le maquillage. Sans compter mon goût prononcer pour les musiques de pétasses. J'ai dû être gay plusieurs fois dans des vies antérieurs pour cumuler à ce point. S'il y avait plus d'hommes sur Terre, je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre… Mais arrête de te marrer ! Je suis très sérieux.

Draco a le bras enfouit au creux de son bras. Ses épaules tressautent régulièrement. Harry le pince doucement, en vain.

- Et puis, je ne regrette pas d'aimer les hommes si c'est pour sortir avec un canon pareil. Tu peux bomber le torse, chéri.

- Je vois ça.

Ils arrivent finalement à destination.

Le musée est en face de la sortie de métro. L'espace d'une journée, ils parviennent à gommer tout le reste pour passer un bon moment ensemble… Mais finalement, Draco est appelé en toute urgence au bureau. Harry promet que ça ne le dérange pas d'écourter leur virée, et l'accompagne.

Valerie les attend de pied ferme, des dossiers en main. Harry s'assoit sur des sièges dans un corridor et met son casque audio sur ses oreilles, en attendant que Draco règle vite l'affaire. Ce dernier enlève sa chemise et allume son ordinateur, son assistante sur les talons.

- On a eu un appel de nos investisseurs à la Bourse de Paris il y a trente minutes. J'ai essayé de vous joindre mais…

- Je passais ma journée avec Harry, coupe-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas prendre une décision aussi importante sans vous consulter, explique Valerie. J'ai essayé de vous appeler sur votre portable ce matin pour vous avertir des transactions qui allaient être faites plus tard mais vous ne répondiez pas.

- Je l'avais éteint, répond tranquillement Draco en s'asseyant à son bureau. Il se passait quelque chose d'important au Baba O'Riley.

- Oh, et quoi donc ? C'était le concours de celui ayant les testicules les plus lourdes ?

- Mmh, si seulement… L'ex de Luna est revenue. Elle veut reprendre.

Draco a le nez collé son ordinateur et passe quelques coups de fil. Si bien qu'il ne voit pas le léger tressaillement de la part de Valerie, ni même son visage s'assombrissant en quelques secondes à peine…

**À suivre**

* * *

**(!) Je m'excuse d'avance des possibles fautes d'orthographe. Mais je n'ai toujours pas de bêta. Alors je fais avec les moyens du bord. Je suis un peu crevée par les cours du soir et donc pour me relire. Je corrigerais probablement demain. Ne soyez pas médisants, mes amours. **


	38. Something You Might Like

**Posté le : **6 Octobre 2011. _Bientôt, on se dit tous au revoir. Je vous foutrais dehors à coup de balais au cul. Allez, oust ! Le Baba O'Riley va fermer, bande de squatteurs !_

* * *

**ET SACHEZ QUE J'AI TROUVE LA CHANSON IDEALE POUR FINIR BABA O'RILEY. (**On va pleurer dans la p'tite chaumière, en se frottant les uns les autres pour se consoler de manière lubrique. On agitera nos petits mouchoirs blancs, émus - DaiDai**)**

**Note écrite sur le tas : **Je poste illico presto ce chapitre que j'avais écrit ce WE durant une pause ; je file réviser mon russe, mon étude de l'expanion de l'Europe et m'entraîner pour la "conférence" que je donne demain sur les prémices de la liberté de la presse en France, du lourd. Oh, et j'ai rencontré deux beaux garçons avec qui je me suis super bien entendue *o* On verra ce que cela donnera...

_Mon père _: Tu peux me... * rot sonore *

_Moi_ : * lève les yeux de son notebook et arque un sourcil *

_Ma petite soeur _: Oh, ça doit être comme ça que les anges doivent parler. Au fait, si un jour je suis saoul et que je vous donne le code de ma session, ne m'écoutez pas vraiment.

Ma soeur, elle a neuf ans. *o*

* * *

**QUE LE TEMPS DISPARAISSE POUR QU'IL NE NOUS RESTE PLUS QUE L'ETERNITE...**

_Accroche-toi, Angie. _

**Post-It - On se bâtit sa propre culture, ses propres références : **Ma lecture du moment ? Eh bien, j'ai fini _Boys, Boys, Boys _de Joy Soremann. Et il me manque à découvrir la dernière nouvelle de Théophile Gautier sur_ Le Club des Haschichiens_. Et j'étudie aussi _Fight Club _de notre cher Chuck. Ensuite, j'hésite entre plusieurs livres : _Gatsby_ - un classique ; ou finir un ouvrage de Simone de Beauvoire. We'll see.

Excellente lecture, les amis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley**

**Single 38 : « Something You Might Like »**

* * *

**"Something You Might Like" - Puggy. 2010. Piste de 3 min 50. Il ne faut jamais avoir peur de dire je t'aime et du risque. Parce que le risque n'a pas peur de nous rentrer dedans. Un peu de rêve, des sourires, et nous voilà parti. **

_Everybody wants to know_

_How you fell_

_So maybe you could sing_

_Singing's not a sin_

_Everybody wants to know_

_What you're doing here_

_Maybe you could dance_

_Come on shake your pants_

« Je m'en fous des autres, si seulement vous saviez… Je dois me préoccuper de mon sort parce que nulle ne le fait pour moi et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver », s'était répété Draco de nombreuses années. Maintenant, son credo est plutôt : « C'est Harry, puis moi, le reste on verra ». C'était mieux ainsi. Il avait une raison de vivre. Il pouvait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde même si ça avait prit des années », Baba O'Riley, Chapitre 36 : Lullaby.

.

.

.

31 Juillet.

Hermione et Ron marchent rapidement dans les rues de Londres.

Depuis la cérémonie rocambolesque de leur mariage, la joie de vivre s'est éprise d'eux. Ils se baladent, les yeux collés aux différentes vitrines, concentrés.

Ils organisent avec Draco et Luna l'anniversaire surprise d'Harry au Baba O'Riley. Cela va faire près d'un mois et demi qu'ils cherchent ensemble un thème, des musiques, des animations - allant de l'essentiel au plus petit détail.

Draco et Luna quadrillent Soho, à la quête d'idées supplémentaires de dernière minute. Crédule comme Harry est, cela n'a pas été très dur pour lui cacher la préparation de son anniversaire avec d'énormes mensonges que même un gamin de neuf ne pourrait avaler. De toute manière, Harry oublie souvent son anniversaire.

Hermione et Ron courent finalement et se précipitent vers une boutique de costumes qui s'apprêtent à fermer. Ils la dévalisent et en ressortent les bras chargés. Ce soir, c'est une soirée spéciale Hollywood.

Pour empêcher Harry de débarquer au Baba alors que Bill, Katelyn et Mel s'occupent du décor, Draco avait trouvé une ruse. Théodore devait accompagner Harry pour une journée shopping et le traîner dans toutes les boutiques possibles et inimaginables jusqu'à la fermeture.

Hermione et Ron reviennent au Baba les premiers. Ils constatent ébloui que Lee a installé un magnifique tapis rouge à l'extérieur avec des cordelettes de velours pour délimiter l'entrée VIP.

Quelques amis d'Aleksei travaillant aussi dans la publicité se sont dévouer - en l'échange de plusieurs verres - pour servir de pseudo paparazzis qui mitrailleront les invités à l'entrée du Baba.

Blaise, pour se faire pardonner de ses mauvais traitements sur son ex, avait déniché une équipe de cinq serveurs et serveuses pour la soirée.

Dans la cuisine, Tonks prépare un énorme saladier de punch avec des épices exotiques, des tranches d'ananas et du Rhum. Blaise ramène les dernières caisses de Vodka et Champagne tandis qu'Aleksei prépare les pistes musicales de ce soir depuis son ordinateur portable.

Le Baba O'Riley a été entièrement métamorphosé pour l'occasion : sur l'estrade se trouve deux podiums qu'occuperont deux gogos-danseurs du Néon ; Les canapé ont été poussés sur les côtés pour faire de la place.

En début d'après-midi, alors que tout le monde semble s'affairer, Draco et Luna reviennent avec un énorme verre en plastique pour Magarita d'un mètre cinquante de haut et suffisamment large pour servir de baignoire. Mel les aide à faire entrer l'objet par la fenêtre du hall en tirant. Blaise le rejoint et l'objet trouve naturellement sa place au centre du living-room. Mel pose une main derrière son dos, éreinté.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? dit-il d'une voix hâchée.

- Eh bien, une présentation originale pour se servir de l'alcool.

- Et comment on fait si on ne peut pas aller au-delà d'un mètre cinquante ? cingle Aleksei, contrarié.

- Je suis dans le même cas, souffle Luna, dépité. Mais on s'y fait à la longue.

Mel lui frotte le bras affectueusement. Hermione et Ron descendent à ce moment précis du premier où ils entreposent les accessoires depuis près d'une semaine.

- Vous avez prévu de vous déguiser en quoi ? lance Ron, enthousiaste.

- Moi, en James Bond, lance Draco. J'ai de faux flingues chez mon père... Enfin, il m'a dit que c'était des faux. Je vais vérifier en tirant dans l'eau depuis ma terrasse, tout à l'heure. On sait jamais...

- Ca risque d'être sex, claironne Blaise. Moi ça sera Batman et devinez qui sera mon Robin...

Aleksei roule des yeux et continue d'actualiser sa playlist sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Nous ça sera Bonnie and Clide, fanfaronne Mel en faisant un baisemain à Katelyn.

Bill ne résiste pas à l'idée de chantonner la bande originale du film. D'un accord tacite, ils font une pause, assis sur le canapé rond et mauve du linvig-room ou à même le sol. Bil décide d'envoyer un message à Théodore pour savoir où il en est avec Harry. Lorsqu'il reçoit sa réponse, il ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Harry le fait virer dingue au shopping, lance Bill en attrapant une poignée de chips dans un saladier. Il paraît qu'il est très difficile et se focalise sur les mêmes choses.

- Laisse-moi deviner, murmure Draco, il saute sur le rayon slim et les sous-vêtements multicolores ?

Luna rit.

- Mais ça lui va tellement bien...

- C'est vrai que ça ne va pas à tout le monde, approuve Blaise en décapsulant une bière. Par exemple, Aleksei...

- Je te conseille de terminer ta phrase ici, chéri, minaude faussement le concerné.

Blaise boit sa bière en silence alors que Draco jubile. Ron et Luna semblent partager une très bonne blague, à demi-voix alors que Mel leur lance un sourire complice.

- Oh, Hermione ! s'exclame Luna. Tu veux bien me coiffer pour ce soir ? Je vais me déguiser en Marilyn Monroe. Je dois aller chercher ma grosse robe rose à la maison tout à l'heure.

- Demande à Aleksei. Il avait l'habitude de coiffer ses soeurs quand il était petit, fait remarquer Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

- Toi, tu veux vraiment mourir la gueule ouverte avant ce soir, dit Draco d'une voix sombre. Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

- Je suis d'accord avec le blond, renchérit Aleksei.

- On se comprend, ajoute Luna avec un clin d'oeil très appuyé.

- Au fait, il s'est passé quoi avec Woodrow la dernière fois ? demande Blaise d'un air détaché.

Draco ouvre grands les yeux et lui envoie un regard menaçant. Aleksei le regarde avec dédain et retient un sifflement d'impatience.

- Bah quoi ?

Aleksei se prend la tête entre les mains, désespéré.

- Monsieur Les Pieds dans le Plat, Tome 378, souffle-t-il. Si tu pouvais rougir, ce serait vraiment le bon moment, tu sais.

Luna hausse des épaules.

- J'ai beaucoup pleuré, c'est vrai. Mais à la fin, j'ai compris qu'elle pouvait aller se faire foutre. Donc je le lui ai dit, c'est tout.

- Tu lui as dit d'aller se faire... foutre ? répète Hermione, incrédule.

Elle hoche de la tête. Luna se lève et sautille sur le canapé comme une enfant.

- Vas te faire foutre, foutre, foutre, foutre ! chantonne-t-elle en sautant. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois aller chercher chez le traiteur les petits-fours. A ce soir, les Baba O'Rileurs.

Luna descend du canapé et embrasse Draco sur le front. Elle quitte le Baba en souriant doucement. Les sourcils de Ron disparaissent dans sa crinière rousse.

- Wow, elle a vraiment dit ça ? dit-il, éberlué.

- Je crois bien, répond Katelyn. Ce sont les échos que j'ai eu. De toute manière, Luna nous en parlera plus tard, quand elle aura pris plus de distance avec ce qu'il s'est passé. On ne peut quand même pas lui demande de se confier. C'est sa vie privée à la gamine ! Alors laissez-la un peu, vous autre. Et occupez-vous de votre popotin : il y a déjà assez de travail à faire.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, mon ange, murmure douceureusement Mel.

Bill se lève pour rassembler les reliefs de leur encat et jeter les emballages divers dans la poubelle. Hermione l'aide à débarrasser et le petit groupe se disperse. Il ne reste plus que Blaise et Aleksei sur le canapé.

Tout à coup, ce dernier se tourne vers son compagnon et le fixe méchamment. Il se jette sur lui et lui assènne des coups.

- C'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi t'es toujours obligé d'ouvrir ta grande gueule, hein ? Espèce de taré !

Blaise explose de rire alors qu'Aleksei semble se déchaîner.

- Tu me chatouilles, glapit-il.

- Mais fous-toi de ma gueule, pendant que t'y es ! s'emporte Aleksei en plaçant ses mains autour de son cou pour l'étrangler.

Blaise hurle de rire, allongé sous Aleksei. Cette démonstration de violence conjugale se transforme peu à peu en baisers langoureux alors que des personnes vont-et-viennent devant eux pour aménager le Baba O'Riley.

- Vous savez qu'il y a une chambre pour ce genre de choses ici ? fait remarquer Ron.

- On s'exhibe si on veut, lance Aleksei en se tournant vers lui, les lèvres rougies. Dis-lui, mon amoureux.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, approuve le concerné d'une voix rauque, un bras autour de la taille d'Aleksei. Vous n'auriez pas une couverture assez grande, par hasard ? Je me sens chaud pour une petite sauterie. Je sens que Batman doit sauver Robin à Gottam City.

Ron fait semblant de se vomir longuement dessus et s'éloigne, des perruques paillettées dans les bras. Mel en subtilise une et se l'enfonce sur le crâne. Il se dandine derrière son comptoir, comme un Disk-jockey.

Le hall du Baba O'Riley ressemble désormais à une loge d'artiste, avec nombre de costumes à la disposition de tous, des palettes de maquillage etc.

Draco part chez lui aux alentours de dix-huit heures trente pour se changer et prendre une bonne douche. Entre temps, les premiers invité débarquent - dont Luna dans une grosse meringue fushia et ses cheveux blonds gonflés. Ron ne peut s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en la voyant.

Lee a décidé de se déguiser en Barakouda, une crête au sommet du crâne et des chaînes en imitation or par dizaine autour du cou.

A dix-neuf heures, tout le monde est de retour, déguisé, et excité à l'idée de voir la tête d'Harry. Le téléphone portable de Bill vibre pour un énième message.

- Ils sortent du métro ! dit-il en brandissant son combiné. Eteignez les lumières.

- Je vous préviens : je sens qu'il va faire une crise cardiaque et personne ici n'a fait du secourisme, répète pour la huitième fois Aleksei, les bras croisés, dans son costume de Robin.

Le silence se fait subitement dans le noir.

- Psst ! lance Ron. Blaise, on te voit plus. Camouflage réussi Batman. Souris un peu qu'on voit tes dents.

- Ta gueule, la patate douce, grogne-t-il.

Un gloussement retentit. Hermione laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Mais vos gueules ! beugle Draco reconnaissable grâce à sa chemise blanche qui se meut tel un spectre dans l'obscurité. Vous allez tout faire foirer.

- Oh, ta bouche Lithium, râle Tonks. Pour une fois, tais-toi et laisse les grands faire.

Un sifflement perce l'air et Bill retient un petit rire suffisant.

Tout à coup, par la fenêtre, on apperçoit Théodore discuter avec Harry, les bras chargés de sacs de différents magasins de vêtements.

Dès lors, les pseudos-paparazzis sortent de leur cachette et les mitraillent de flash. Harry pousse un cri d'effarement spectaculaire et laisse tomber ses sacs. Aleksei doit mordre son poing pour ne pas rire à son tour.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? demande Harry d'une voix rendue suraigue par l'effet de surprise. Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

A ses côtés, Théodore se prête volontiers au jeu et tape plusieurs pauses devant les photographes puis ramassent les sacs et entraîne Harry vers l'intérieur - encore éberlué. Il n'a même pas remarqué le tapis rouge et le cordon de velours.

Ils entrent dans le Baba O'Riley plongé dans l'obscurité :

- Non, mais ils sont malades les gens de se cacher dans des buissons pour prendre des photos en pleine nuit. Ils n'ont rien dans la tête...

Et la lumière fut. Harry sursaute en voyant des cris de surprise et ses amis, à peine reconnaissable pour certains, dans des costumes atypiques. Harry part dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Je vais me pisser dessus, glousse-t-il. Attendez, je reviens !

Il traverse le living-room puis montre quatre à quatre les escaliers en colimaçon et on entend une porte claquer, puis le glouglou de la chasse d'eau.

- On aurait dû le laisser se pisser dessus, murmure sadiquement Théodore. Il le mérite après la torture psychologique qu'il m'a faite subir aujourd'hui dans les magasins. Plus JAMAIS je ne fais du shopping avec lui.

Harry redescend après s'être lavé les mains, le sourire encore béat. Il serre dans ses bras plusieurs personnes et remercie des personnes qu'il ne connaît que de vue et la musique explose dans la pièce.

Il enlace Draco, les bras autour de son cou, le fixe avec un sourire et l'embrasse plusieurs fois. De suite, Harry l'entraîne sur la piste de danse improvisée avec amusement. Ils dansent en riant, pratiquemment collés l'un à l'autre durant plusieurs minutes.

- Je peux t'emprunter ton cavalier ? interroge poliment Hermione en prenant la main d'Harry.

Draco acquiesce et s'éloigne.

- Alors Madame Weasley, lance Harry. Oh mon Dieu, je ne m'y ferai sans doute jamais. Granger te va mieux.

- Hélas !

- Donc qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être mariée ?

- Oh, rien ne change : avant je ramassais tes chaussettes sales, maintenant je fais la même chose pour Ron. Et puis, c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre d'être mariée. J'ai l'impression que c'était qu'hier qu'on a eu nos diplômes de fins d'étude pour nous lancer dans la vie d'adulte... qu'hier encore, tu découvrais le Baba O'Riley et qu'on t'aidait à aménager ici.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que ça passe drôlement vite. Il y avait des choses que je ne croyais pas possible comme... sortir avec Draco. On vit sur deux planètes différentes et je dois avouer que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Maintenant, j'ai mon copain, mon atelier, mes meilleurs amis sont mariés... Que demander de plus ?

Hermione sourit et dépose un long baiser sur sa joue. De suite, Ron entraîne Harry sur une chaise et ce dernier dit en riant :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Mais oui ! Assieds-toi et regarde.

Les lumières deviennent alors tamisée et Draco descend de l'escaliers. Les notes de _Goldfinger _par Shirley Bassey retentissent dans le Baba O'Riley et un groupe de jeunes filles retiennent une exclamation admirative. Harry est sur sa chaise, fixant son Jules faire un numéro d'effeuillage.

La veste noire se retrouve jetée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Draco utilise son écharpe blanche en soie pour attirer l'attention des spectateurs. Il fait alors apparaître un bouquet de roses rouges. Lee émet un sifflement impressionné. Draco le tend à Harry qui glousse d'excitation, pris d'une subite bougeote.

Dos à lui, Draco défait un à un les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant ses épaules puis son torse. Il roule en boule sa chemise et la lance dans les airs. Des paillettes dorées s'éparpillent dans les cheveux des invités. Harry a d'énormes yeux émerveillés.

On ne sait comment - la magie sans doute - le pantalon de Draco disparaît. Il déplie son écharpe en soie et s'approche dangeureusement d'Harry. Il utilise l'écharpe comme précaire paravent afin de lui montrer de plus près son enthousiasme. Harry est le premier à applaudir.

Draco rassemble ses vêtements et se rhabille rapidement.

Au Baba O'Riley, un savoureux concours de strip-tease débute.

Mel ouvre les festivités en se dandinant, fessier en évidence, et dénoue sa cravate bardée d'épingles à nourrice. Tonks siffle des encouragements et Albus Dumbledore rougit derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Draco imite l'action de vomir quand Mel se débarrasse de sa chemise dévoilant un torse recouvert de poils grisonnants.

Harry est assis sur son siège comme une grenouille et croasse d'excitation. Blaise se gave de glace au nougat dans un coin tout en suivant du coin de l'œil une partie d'échecs qu'entament Ron et Aleksei. Mel déboutonne son jean et caresse ses fesses au rythme de la musique. Luna éclate de rire et failli en tomber à la renverse.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il a apprit à faire ça ? demande Bill à Katelyn.

- Il m'a dit que de voir Harry faire ça tous les jours devant son miroir, ça entraînait inconsciemment. Et je dois dire que je ne m'en plains pas…

Un doux sourire rêveur s'affiche sur le visage de Katelyn. Remus pâlit considérablement en voyant son père quitter toutes ses inhibitions. En fait, il ne tient pas particulièrement à le voir faire un strip-tease intégral…

Heureusement, Mel garde son caleçon bleu à carreaux et salue la salle bondée comme un acteur de théâtre.

- À votre place, je ne me pencherai pas si bas avec toutes les folles traînant dans le secteur, cingle Draco en se joignant aux applaudissements.

Sans crier garde, Harry monte sur scène et se mis à danser comme la dernière des catins, au rythme de _London Bridge_ de Fergie. Draco a les yeux exorbités et suit chacun de ses mouvements.

Très rapidement, son tee-shirt se retrouve au sol dévoilant son torse et - accessoirement -, son téton percé. Lucius ricane bruyamment et se moque de son fils qui se tasse sur son siège au fil des secondes. Harry fait glisser son jean le long de ses ses cuisses, se retrouvant en boxer devant l'assistance.

Et quel boxer ! Il est vert fluo et comporte une zip noire au niveau de la raie des fesses. Aleksei faillit s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises avec sa salive, partagé entre un furieux fou rire et la consternation.

- Tu es sorti avec ça ? se moque Aleksei en donnant un coup de coude à Blaise.

Ce dernier se renfrogne et finit de coups rageurs son pot de glace au nougat. Hermione crit des encouragements, amusée comme jamais. Ron fixe la scène, coi.

- C'est très traumatisant, admet-il à demi-voix, une main sous le menton.

Un groupe de jeunes hommes se rassemble autour de la scène et regardent avidement Harry continuer son petit show improvisé. Un d'entre eux passe furtivement sa main sur son entrejambe, comme si ça le démangeait.

Draco se lève et enlève sa veste. Il la pose comme rideau devant Harry et suit ses mouvements pour qu'on ne voit rien d'autre que ses jambes. Cela prend une telle dimension comique qu'Aleksei commence à pleurer véritablement et à rire à gorge déployée. Il tousse à de nombreuses reprises.

Draco est si préoccupé à l'idée de cacher le corps de _son_ Harry qu'il ne voit pas Théodore se placer derrière Harry et mimer l'acte sexuel.

Le contrôle lui échappe. Se joignant à Théodore, Bill et Luna se collent contre Harry - toujours pratiquement nu - pour danser. On ne voit plus que sa tête qui dépasse et Draco, ulcéré, sautille d'un endroit à un autre pour leur rappeler les distances de sécurité minimales entre son poing dans leur figure et le postérieur de son petit-ami.

Mais plus il fulmine, plus cela fait rire tout le monde et d'autres personnes gravitent autour de _son _Harry. Furieux, Draco collecte ses vêtements décimés ci et là et brandit un tee-shirt au-dessus de la foule compacte pour qu'il se rhabille, en vain.

Aleksei - pour une raison obscure - trouve cela tellement drôle qu'il fait un faux mouvement et tombe sur le côté, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, sans cesser de rire. Par moment, on aperçoit le boxer vert fluo d'Harry être frotté contre une cuisse ou une entrejambe. Même Luna met son petit grain de sel en malaxant les fesses rebondies du jeune artiste.

Dépité et à bout de force, Draco rejoint le canapé mauve rond et attend, bougon.

Deux chansons remuantes plus tard, Harry immerge de la foule, s'éventant d'une main le visage. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, les bras en croix. Draco dépose son jean sur ses cuisses en le prenant avec son pouce et son index, comme s'il s'agit d'une saleté particulièrement répugnante.

- Je meurs de chaud, souffle Harry en fermant les yeux. Tu vas me chercher un verre ?

Draco tourne très lentement son visage vers le sien, les paupières lourdes.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir bouger mon cul ?

- Tu débordais pourtant d'énergie quand il s'agissait de cacher mon corps aux yeux des autres.

- Je t'empêchais juste de faire une connerie. Maintenant, tout le Baba va se branler en pensant à toi.

Mel, passant par-là, toujours en caleçon se permet d'ajouter :

- Eh bien, pour tout avouer mon cher Lithium, le Baba O'Riley n'a jamais été aussi tendance depuis l'arrivée d'Harry. Les visiteurs l'adorent. C'est un atout charme considérable. Il a une jolie bouille.

- Vous savez très bien qu'ils en ont rien à faire de sa bouille. Tout ce qui les intéresse c'est son…

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être négatif ! s'emporte faussement Harry avec un large sourire. Pour une fois qu'on m'aime pour ce que je suis… Et puis, avoue, tu étais le premier à baver quand tu as vu que j'avais mis ton boxer préféré.

Mel hausse très haut les sourcils.

- Comme quoi, je pensais qu'Harry ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un aimant ses sous-vêtements, je me suis lourdement trompé.

Il s'éloigne en sifflotant, laissant le couple discuter.

- Tu m'en veux ? demande Harry d'un air légèrement soucieux en s'asseyant en tailleurs sur le canapé rond.

- Ouais, t'aurais au moins pu me demander de te rejoindre, boude Draco. Je me sentais trop stupide à te couvrir, comme ça.

- Désolé, je suis en chaleur depuis ton petit numéro. J'ai du mal à redescendre. Je suis tout pardonné ?

Discrètement, Draco descend le zip du boxer d'Harry et y jette un bref coup d'œil. Il le remonte aussitôt.

- Là, tu es pardonné. Et je me sens un tout petit peu plus inspiré qu'il y a trente secondes… On se retrouve dans le baisodrome dans cinq minutes ?

**A suivre**

* * *

**Les deux derniers chapitres seront longs. Donc je pense qu'ils arriveront dans un délai moyen de trois semaines voire un bon mois. Je n'ai pas encore huit bras et deux cerveaux. Là, j'ai du travail. Etant donné que je n'aurais pas de vacances avant mi-décembre, vous comprenez bien mon état d'esprit. Pour ceux et celles étant volontaires, j'aurais besoin de quelques personnes pour re-corriger les chapitres 21 à 38. Il reste des fautes ci et là, j'en ai repéré la plupart. Mais ça me prendrait un temps monstre que de tout refaire moi-même... J'ai juste envie que la fanfiction soient nickel pour ceux et celles arrivant après. Ensuite, je tenais à vous offrir ceci : vous avez le droit de me demander ce que vous désirez voir pour les derniers chapitres. Si vous avez des idées de scène, des questions qui vous trottent encore dans la tête c'est le moment. Après ça sera déjà trop tard. Et plus vous attendrez pour me dire ce que vous voulez voir, plus il y a de risque pour je ne le fasse pas. En effet, il faut aussi penser à ma pauvre petite personne qui essaiera d'écrire petit à petit, donc si dans deux semaines, lectrice bidule chouette me dit "Au fait, je voudrai qu'il y a une scène avec..." Bah, je ne pourrais pas accéder à sa demande puisque la majeure partie du chapitre sera rédigé. Si vous n'avez aucune idée, souhaitez-moi juste bonne chance. J'espère que la suite et fin sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et que vous avez été heureux du chemin déjà grandement parcouru. Cette fanfiction a été - pour moi - un vrai plaisir parce que j'ai pu y faire ce que je voulais, et - surtout - intéragir avec vous. Je vous souhaite tout le courage du monde pour ce début d'automne. N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour quoi que ce soit. J'ai vu que - parmi certains - vous vous sentiez proches de moi sans qu'on ne se soit jamais vu. Alors, guys, je ne bouffe pas. Si vous avez... un problème et que personne ne peut vous écouter, et que vous voyez mal en parler à vos proches, je suis un peu votre Baba O'Riley, OK ? **

**See ya. **


	39. Over The Rainbow

**Posté le : **21 Octobre 2011. _Sortez vos parapluie : il pleut des gays. _

**[**« Where is my umbrella-ella-ella-hé-hé-hé » ; « Ta gueule, Harry… Bordel, ça y'est, je l'ai dans la tête. C'est foutu. » ; « Ça c'était pour avoir mis mon Draco avec cette pétasse de Cédric ! Vengeance envers l'auteur ! Rébellion pour tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir ! » * Luna attrape DaiDai par les chevilles et la ligote. Théodore la bâillonne et Blaise lui met un gros coup de pied aux fesses. Aleksei la gifle. Mel la pince et ils vécurent heureux, épanouis dans bien des domaines, mais complètement frustrés sexuellement parce qu'ils auront tués l'auteur… « Bon, finalement, relâchez-la. Elle a été cool avec nous niveau sexe et j'ai envie que ça continue »**]**.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de blabla d'auteur, mes agneaux. Donc on s'accroche :

**PARCE QU'ÊTRE GAY C'EST EN VOIR DE TOUTES LES COULEURS. **(et ça vient pas de moi)

**Note nostalgique : **Il était une fois, une fanfiction commençant par « _C'était le trou du cul du monde : façade étroite mais locaux profonds _», Baba O'Riley, Single 1. Personnellement, les gens, moi je n'aurais jamais pu aller au-delà, psychologiquement. Une histoire qui commence sur une note pareille, c'est comme entrer dans une zone de gros dangers et passer outre la barrière de sécurité. Bande de p'tits fous.

**IMPORTANT… ou peut-être pas : **Mes tourtereaux, mes tourterelles, j'ai créé ma page Facebook il y a plusieurs jours déjà. Vous pouvez me retrouver, dialoguer avec moi, me demander des informations. Il y aura également des textes inédits, de temps à autre. C'est aussi un moyen de connaître l'avancée des chapitres et recevoir un petit message. Vous pourrez également rencontrer d'autres lecteurs et vous trouvez des points communs. L'aventure a déjà commencé et elle s'avère très positive. Si vous êtes intéressés, le lien est disponible depuis mon profil ou tapez tout simplement mon pseudo sur la barre de recherche de ce réseau social. Vous verrez ma page alors s'afficher, j'ai la même image de profil qu'ici, donc aucune confusion possible. À bientôt, peut-être. D.

**LA NOOSPHERE, MES AMIS… JUSTE LA NOOSPHERE **(clin d'œil pour les lecteurs ayant lu toutes les notes jusqu'ici et se souvenant de ce que j'avais dit à ce propos il y a des mois)**. **

Cette fois, pas de date pour la chanson étant donné qu'elle a été reprise, re-reprise. Mais si vous avez la curiosité, la version originale a été créée en 1930 - si mes souvenirs sont bons - dans un contexte politico-économique trouble afin de redonner courage et de l'espoir aux jeunes générations de l'époque (cf. Magicien d'Oz). Aujourd'hui, les protagonistes de Baba O'Riley s'en emparent et j'espère que vous arriverez à voyager avec eux.

**ROCKRITIC II ? **Bah, oui, vous allez me retrouver dessus quand Baba sera terminé et mes p'tites babioles à terminer ci et là. Ça avance lentement mais sûrement.

* * *

**Фабиола : **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, n'oubliez pas - si vous en avez le temps et l'envie (oui, oui, je suis ramollo aujourd'hui, donc pas de revendication à la noix) -, de déposer un commentaire pour faire part de vos impressions.

J'ai eu du mal à me mettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre, alors ça serait pas mal d'avoir une petite compensation avant le tout dernier, histoire de me booster un peu… Vous allez lire ça en un quart d'heure/vingt minutes pour la plupart. Alors que moi, ça m'a pris des centaines d'heures pour rédiger cette fanfiction en entier, imaginer le scénario, chercher la chanson idéale pour l'intrigue, les paroles, les citations, trouver les mots juste pour décrire des petites choses, placer des clins d'œil, créer des personnalités aux OC, mettre en valeur les personnages originaux, inventer des liens d'amitié, amoureux et familiaux, des passés communs ou individuels, créer des sous-intrigues, relire, corriger moi-même par la suite, répondre aux reviews, mettre à jour le blog.

Donc une minute pour écrire un p'tit mot, je trouve que ce n'est pas grand-chose. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est pharamineux comme boulot cette fanfiction. Et puis, en plus de tout ça, j'ai essayé d'assurer des publications régulières… En plus de mes études assez… lourdes, niveau apprentissage.

Bref, même si vous vous en foutez, j'avais besoin de le dire. Parce qu'on en est à la fin et j'ai quand même assuré. OUI, JE L'AI DIT ! Ce n'est pas du narcissisme mais une pointe de fierté à l'idée d'avoir emmené un lot de personnages hétéroclites d'un point A merdique à un point B lumineux sans trop jouer à la conne. Il y avait des jours avec, des jours sans ; des jours à courir dans tous les sens d'euphorie, et des jours à se dire « vaut mieux rester coucher et déprimer sévère ». J'ai essayé… malgré mes humeurs, de suivre la fanfiction et non pas de calquer ma vie dessus, type : « Je suis malheureuse aujourd'hui alors je vais faire rompre Bill et Théodore ». Ça a toujours été le scénario décidé au début qui l'a emporté. Alors, oui, la joie de se dire que je vous ai fait rire, pleurer, sourire, rêver. C'est la belle part du boulot.

Vous êtes la belle part du boulot.

**D. **

**Post-scriptum : **J'ai juste des idées pour la fin. Elle n'est pas encore écrite mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et ne vous décevra pas. Je suis assez… effrayée. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas. Mais j'espère, hein ! L'espoir fait vivre les bienheureux.

Merci aux reviews dites anonymes du chapitre 38 : _Samaire, Chaussette, Elo _et_ Amy_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Baba O'Riley**

**Single 39 : « Over The Rainbow »**

* * *

''**Over The Rainbow'' - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. Piste de 5 min 11. Reposant. Prometteur. Murmurant. Comptine d'un autre été… **

_Somewhere over the rainbow, _

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of _

_Once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere over the rainbow, _

_Blue birds fly,_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of _

_Dreams really do come true_

« Nos vies forment une courbe, un arc-en-ciel qui se referme et dont les extrémités vont se rejoindre derrière une horizon, ou sous la terre », Cécile Wajsbrot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Carmin. Rouille. Sensualité. Excitation. Aujourd'hui, Harry porte du rouge.

Il paraît que ça lui va à ravir. Harry a des cernes sous les yeux à cause de sa soirée d'anniversaire un peu trop mouvementée. Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage, épuisé. Harry chantonne _Malchick Gay _passant à la radio en s'essuyant les mains.

Le temps s'écoule comme un fleuve sans fin.

Depuis la fenêtre, on aperçoit la Tamise s'écoulant paisiblement. Harry s'assoit sur le rebord du lavabo et ouvre la lucarne de la salle de bain. Un petit courant d'air s'infiltre dans la pièce et meut la serviette rouge pendue à un petit crochet.

Des embarcations plus ou moins importantes passent devant la maison-flottante et agitent la Tamise de remous d'eau douce. Et dire qu'il y a quelques années auparavant, Harry n'avait même pas un toit au-dessus de la tête…

Si on se penche un peu vers la droite, on aperçoit un morceau de Westminster. Les drapeaux britanniques flottent dans le ciel.

C'est une journée calme sans rien de prévu. Une journée comme une autre où on en profite pour faire le ménage, s'affaler sur un canapé ou dévorer de la glace sur la terrasse.

Le bruit du jet d'eau dehors indique que Draco nettoie le ponton en sifflotant. Harry a enfin trouver sa maison, celle où il sent à l'aise, aimé et protégé.

La maison-bateau a beaucoup changé au fil des années :

La première fois qu'Harry a mis les pieds ici, le vide l'avait surpris. C'était propre, blanc ou beige, peu de mobilier, juste le strict nécessaire. Pourtant, c'est un lieu offrant tellement de possibilités !

D'abord, il y a eut la fresque murale dans le living-room ouvert - les couleurs n'ont pas été défraîchies. Elles sont restées intactes. On y voit toujours ces tigres, ces éléphants aux pattes filiformes, le fusil tirant des marguerites, l'auror d'un côté de la toile et le crépuscule de l'autre - six lunes entre, l'arbre aux objets magiques. Rien n'a bougé.

Sur un autre mur, il y a le petit texte de Draco écrit à la peinture noire. Tout autour, Harry et lui ont pris la sale manie de s'écrire des centaines de petits mots sur ce même mur, faute de post-it :

« _Je rentrerai tard ce soir _»

« _On regarde un film ensemble tout à l'heure_ ? »

« _Le rouge te va bien, mi amor _»

« _Ta gueule, salaud _»

« _Petite devinette : je suis petit et grand à la fois _»

« _Oh, je ne t'ai pas raconté ! J'ai acheté un tee-shirt ma-gni-fi-que _»

« _Je te connais, Harry. Ne joue pas à ce jeu là _»

Puis, au fil des années, cela s'est transformé en une véritable conversation avec des flèches, des renvois, des débats, des indications et informations, des mots d'amour, des musiques à écouter, des rendez-vous à ne pas manquer, des numéros de téléphone.

Ils ont écrit leurs vies sur ce mur.

La cuisine a été refaite : le plafond est un trompe-l'œil. On croit y voir un morceau de ciel bleu. Au centre de la pièce se trouve une planche en chêne sur tréteaux.

Dessus se trouvent constamment des piles de journaux, des légumes et des fruits dans un panier troué, des petits jouets étranges qu'on trouve dans les menus enfant des fast-food qu'Harry collectionne. Il ne veut s'en séparer pour rien au monde.

- Tu n'es plus un enfant, a un jour dit Draco en regardant de près une toupie électrique.

- On garde toujours son âme d'enfant, au fond. C'est ça qui est magique.

Harry n'a pas eu une enfance comme les autres. Alors, à défaut d'avoir pu grandir normalement, il se rattrape maintenant en faisant des choses qui peuvent paraître stupides et futiles, mais qui sont un réel échappatoire pour lui.

Le frigo est couvert de magnétiques de la carte du monde. Il leur manque encore quarante-trois pièces. Depuis, ils achètent constamment la même marque de fromage blanc. C'est sur cette carte qu'ils décident de leurs prochaines vacances.

Sous le canapé, il y a leurs oreillers et la couverture qu'ils utilisent lorsqu'ils s'endorment devant la télé.

Draco parle dans son sommeil. Au début, c'est assez déstabilisant. Mais on s'y fait - en tout cas, Harry s'y est fait. Parfois, la nuit, alors que Draco dort profondément, Harry s'amuse à lui faire la conversation et l'enregistre. La dernière fois, il a réussi à lui soutirer la promesse de l'accompagner à une expo d'art contemporain.

Leur chambre aussi a évoluée : les draps ne sont plus sombres et uniformes - du moins, une fois sur deux.

Lorsqu'Harry choisit les draps, ils ressemblent à ceux de la chambre d'une adolescente qui ne voudrait pas grandir. Draco s'en fout. Ce qui l'intéresse c'est-ce qu'il se passe sous la couette…

En tête de lit, Harry s'est amusé à peindre leurs initiales entrelacées - pour pousser son compagnon dans ses derniers retranchements de tolérance face à ses gamineries. Il n'est pas un grand fan du DMHP qu'il voit tous les soirs avant d'aller au lit. Oh, ça non. Harry en est plutôt fier et trouve ça joli.

Pour plaisanter, il dit vouloir les coudre sur les oreillers. Draco pâlit, en général. Il est casé avec une vraie groupie. Ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié de savoir qu'Harry est le leader du fan-club à son effigie.

Pour rentrer dans son jeu, un jour, Draco a imprimé une photo de lui sur un tee-shirt pour cadeau de la Saint-Valentin. Harry a caché sa déception derrière un immense sourire hypocrite et l'a enfilé après quelques réticences. Qui est le plus gamin ? Qui est le plus amoureux ?

Un peu des deux, sans doute. Ils sont étrangement complémentaires - à l'opposé et proches à la fois. Ils sont restés ensemble cinq ans sans grand accroc : ça veut bien dire quelque chose. Enfin, il y a bien une chose sur laquelle ils se disputent souvent :

Le rouge. Draco déteste le rouge. Harry adore cette couleur. C'est presque un conflit politique lorsqu'Harry essaie de le convaincre d'acheter un meuble rouge. Draco trouve ça trop flashi. Il préfère le vert.

Mais malgré leurs différences, ils arrivent à trouver un accord, des tours de passe-passe pour qu'ils soient tous les deux satisfaits…

Harry laisse pendre son bras au bord de la fenêtre, la tête appuyée contre l'encadrement et les jambes étendues sur le radiateur. Une péniche suit le courant de la Tamise, le regard des touristes s'arrêtant sur les quelques maisons flottantes au bord du quai.

Une légère brise s'engouffre dans la salle de bain et une porte claque dans la maison. Harry sursaute en sentant une main tiède sur sa cuisse. Draco est là, les cheveux complètement trempés.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? rit-il en lui tendant une serviette propre.

- L'eau ne coulait plus. J'ai eu le stupide réflexe de l'agiter et de regarder à l'intérieur… Ne me demande pas de te faire un dessin.

Draco s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire en se séchant les cheveux vigoureusement. Il renifle un moment et enlève son tee-shirt qu'il balance dans la corbeille de linge sales.

Sous le lavabo se trouve des paniers avec des vêtements de rechange. Harry en prend un et le tend à Draco puis se ravise à la dernière minute.

- Viens le chercher si tu en as besoin.

Celui-ci fait une moue excédée, puis se lève.

- Il faut toujours qu'on règle tout par le sexe !

- Oui, sinon ce n'est pas marrant, susurre Harry en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Et je suis très gourmand, tu sais.

Son doigt s'égare le long de son torse humide, puis il l'attire complètement contre lui en s'emparant de la boucle de sa ceinture. Harry la défait d'une moue joueuse. La main de Draco trouve à tâtons la radio et l'éteint d'un geste impatient.

Ils s'embrassent d'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'urgence et d'impatience. Le vent frais fait frissonner Draco. Soudain, Harry rit légèrement contre sa bouche. Il s'écarte en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, les rendant encore plus fous qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

- On a eu notre première fois dans une salle de bain.

Draco fronce des sourcils puis ses yeux s'éclairent. Il éclate de rire en mordillant son cou.

- On était dingue.

- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime.

- Mmh, ça, par contre, je l'ignorais… Merci à toi, folie séduisante.

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau et ils se retrouvent torse nu dans la salle de bain rafraîchie par cette brise d'été. La langue de Draco glisse le long du torse de son compagnon. Il se retrouve à genoux et défait lentement le bouton et le zip de son jean, avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Il stimule son membre avec la paume de sa main à travers le tissus de son boxer. Il parcoure son membre du bout des lèvres avec lenteur avant de l'engloutir. Harry ne se retient pas de gémir. La caresse buccale se prolonge.

De temps à autre, Draco plante son regard dans celui d'Harry et prend un malin plaisir à le torturer sous ses successifs coups de langue.

- Je peux récupérer mon tee-shirt, maintenant ? demande Draco d'une voix innocente alors qu'Harry est tremblant de plaisir.

- On va en délibérer dans le lit.

Harry se déshabille entièrement et Draco l'imite, dans la précipitation. Il le porte jusque dans la pièce adjacente et le pose sur le matelas avec un air prédateur. Draco couvre son torse de baisers, s'attardant sur des parties plus sensibles sans pour autant négliger sa bouche.

Il capture ses gémissements avec des baisers. Leurs langues se fredonnent leur passion mutuelle. Harry écarte progressivement les cuisses tandis que sa main se balade le long du dos de son amant. Lors de la pénétration, Harry se mord les lèvres et reste là, les yeux fermés.

La sensation de partir loin dans les bras de celui qu'on aime. Deviner son odeur les yeux fermés. Connaître par cœur chaque mimique qu'il a lorsque le plaisir se fait trop grand.

Adorer son mordillement de la lèvre lorsqu'il retient des gémissements trop profonds. Perdre le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées. Se laisser aller. Sentir ses yeux s'humidifier de sensation, de bonheur - surtout.

Murmurer dans ce moment d'extase. Calquer ses mouvements sur l'autre. Écouter son cœur battre à tout rompre. Accélérer le rythme et en demander encore et encore.

Gémir contre ses lèvres, contre son cou, et parfois même, crier contre toute attente. Se découvrir dans les caresses de l'autre. Apprendre en symbiose et avec délice sous une couverture aux éclats orangés.

Fleurs de mandarinier. Bigarade. Bill tient un bouquet de tulipes oranges.

Il passe son bras autour des épaules de Théodore, marchant en direction de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Londres. Bill finit sa cigarette et l'écrase sur le rebord de la poubelle. Théodore lui lance un sourire encourageant et murmure :

- Tu verras, tout se passera bien.

Bill répond à ce sourire, même s'il en doute.

Aujourd'hui, Théodore lui présente son père. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, Mr Nott est hospitalisé pour amnésie chronique. Il ne se souvient de rien de son vécu, ou presque. Il reconnaît très peu de monde, et ça, par cycle épisodique.

Ils pénètrent dans le centre hospitalier. La main de Théodore trouve naturellement sa place dans la sienne, se soutenant mutuellement. Des infirmières disent bonjour à Théodore sur son passage, le connaissant très bien depuis le temps.

Il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, après avoir démissionné de l'entreprise de Blaise, Théodore avait pris le choix d'interner son père puisqu'il ne pouvait plus s'en occuper. C'était trop dur en bien des points.

Même si son père ne se souvenait pas de lui, Théodore se sentait redevable envers lui, dévoué. Il passait parfois ses journées à lui lire des livres chinés au Baba O'Riley, et d'un paragraphe à l'autre, son père était strictement incapable de se souvenir du début.

Mais Théodore persévérait, croyant au miracle. Il y avait très peu de personnes au courant, pas qu'il en ait honte. Mais il n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Alors, bien que son père ne se souvienne de rien, c'était un acte important de lui présenter Bill. Ils avancent dans l'hôpital, croisant médecins, patients et accompagnateurs.

Théodore pousse une porte et entre.

C'est une chambre pas très grande, lumineuse où l'on voit un petit quartier résidentiel de Londres d'immeubles hauts de trois étages à peine. Les draps du lit sont défaits. La chambre est remplie de livres, d'objets, de photos, prouvant non sans mal la longévité du séjour de Mr Nott ici.

Théodore fronce des sourcils et se dirige vers une petite pièce adjacente - la salle de bain. Là, un homme tient une chemise dans ses mains, le regard fixé sur celle-ci.

- J'ai oublié le nom de cette couleur, murmure-t-il.

- C'est orange, Papa, dit doucement Théodore en lui pressant la main. Tu as vu… Je suis venu. Je t'avais promis de venir, hein ?

Mr Nott a des traits particuliers. Hormis sa chevelure noire ébène et son air un peu perdu, il n'a rien de Théodore. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes yeux, ni le même nez. Théodore s'approche de son père et l'emmène hors de la salle de bain. Bill est sur le seuil de la porte, son bouquet de tulipes à la main.

Mr Nott s'assoit sur un fauteuil, sa chemise dans les mains. Théodore la lui prend et l'aide à s'habiller. Parfois, certains jours, il arrive que son père ne se souvienne plus de comment exécuter des gestes du quotidien, alors que d'autres, il est très indépendant. Théodore lance un sourire encourageant à Bill et ce dernier s'avance.

- Bonjour, Mr Nott.

- Bonjour, répond-t-il, abasourdi de remarquer sa présence. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Bill.

- Bill ?

- Papa, je t'en ai parlé plusieurs fois, élude Théodore. Je t'ai raconté plein de choses sur Bill et moi. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu t'en souviens et que c'est enfoui dans ta mémoire. Papa, cherche bien… Bill et moi nous sommes ensemble. Il est l'homme que j'aime, d'accord ?

- Oui oui, d'accord, dit Mr Nott, plutôt agacé qu'on lui parle comme à un enfant. Bill, donc ?

- Oui, Monsieur, affirme-t-il. Je vous ai apporté des fleurs. Elles poussent dans le jardin de mes parents. Je pensais que ça égayerai un peu votre journée.

- Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient cette bêtise : les fleurs ça n'égaye rien du tout. Ça pue et c'est strictement inutile.

Théodore rit doucement, rassuré que son père n'ait pas perdu de sa verve originelle. Il prend tout de même le bouquet de Bill et s'éclipse un instant dans la salle de bain pour le mettre dans un vase. Durant ce laps de temps, Bill fait mine de s'intéresser à une étagère où de petits soldats de plomb pointent vers lui leurs fusils.

- Théo adorait jouer avec lorsqu'il était enfant. Vous pouvez en prendre un, si vous le désirez.

Bill sourit et glisse un petit personnage dans sa poche. À cet instant, Théodore revient et s'assoit au bord du lit et invite Bill à l'y rejoindre.

- Cette semaine, je ne pourrai pas venir : je joue pour les enfants malades tous les après-midi, informe Théodore. J'essaierai de passer le matin, pour qu'on prenne notre petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Mr Nott ne répond rien, son regard perdu vers la fenêtre. Théodore essaie de continuer de sourire et attire son attention.

- Je t'ai dit que…

- Je m'en souviens, finis son père. Je m'en souviens… Tu m'as dit que…

- Que je n'allais peut-être pas passé cette semaine, achève Théo avec naturel, habitué à tout répéter. Mais tu sais Papa, même si je me trouvais à l'autre bout de la planète, je trouverai toujours du temps pour toi. Bill viendra aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dès que possible, oui. On apprendra à se connaître.

Une aide-soignante toque légèrement à la porte. Bill et Théodore se retournent comme un seul homme. La soignante donne des médicaments à Mr Nott et lui souhaite une bonne journée. Elle tente de s'éclipser quand ce dernier lui retient le bras.

- Pourriez-vous les faire sortir de ma chambre : ils m'importunent.

- Mais Mr Nott, c'est votre fils. Il vient vous voir presque tous les jours, raisonne-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Mon fils ? J'ai un fils ? Depuis quand ? Où est-il ?

- Je suis là, Papa.

Mr Nott le dévisage longuement, muet. La respiration de Théodore semble s'être bloquée. Bill presse son bras.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix tremblante et chargée de sanglots. Parfois, il… il a du mal à se souvenir de moi mais ça lui revient plus tard.

Il finit sa phrase sur un sourire forcé et une note un peu plus aigüe que les autres. Théodore se lève et s'éloigne dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Bill laisse l'infirmière avec Mr Nott et rejoint son amant.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Théodore a le visage détourné, cachant quelques larmes, et les bras autour de son corps légèrement amaigri depuis quelques semaines.

- Comme à chaque fois que ça se produit. Je ne m'y ferai sans doute jamais… C'est dur, parfois. C'est dur de savoir qu'il ne se souviendra peut-être pas de moi quand… quand il s'en ira.

Bill le serre contre lui et l'entend pleurer doucement. Tout à coup, il sent quelque chose dans sa poche et en sort le petit soldat de plomb. Il fixe Théodore en souriant.

- Mais ton père se souvient de tes jouets préférés, fait-il remarquer en plaçant le petit objet dans le creux de sa main. Il me l'a donné tout à l'heure.

Théodore renifle légèrement et Bill essuie ses larmes avec son pouce.

- Il y aura toujours des choses qui resteront telles quelles, OK ? Tu devrais te reposer et… décompresser.

Théodore acquiesce et ils s'en vont, pourchassé par les rayons du soleil.

Lumineux. Doré. Inspirant. Luna tourne dans sa belle robe jaune à plusieurs mètres sous l'hôpital, dans les hécatombes de l'Underground londonien.

Elle tourne lentement autour de la barre centrale du wagon de métro, chantonnant une mélodie pour enfant.

Ses cheveux blonds ont poussé et lui arrivent maintenant au niveau de la taille. Elle porte un serre-tête jaune qui les ramènent en arrière, hormis quelques mèches indisciplinées.

Luna compte les stations avec délice. Arrivée à destination, elle sort, le cœur en joie. Là, Valerie l'attend dans un tailleur brun foncé. Luna sourit et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, finis par dire Valerie.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je… Je pensais que tu serais partie rejoindre ton ex, après ce qu'elle t'a dit.

- Partir à New York avec elle ? Pour quoi faire ? Quand je suis venue, elle n'a pas su considérer sa chance et m'a clairement fait du mal. Je ne veux plus de ça.

- Où est-elle maintenant ? demande Valerie en commençant à marcher le long d'une rue bordée de boutiques bruyantes.

- Certainement dans un café, à m'attendre. Mais j'ai fait mon choix, et je suis sûre que je ne le regretterai pas.

Luna lui lance un regard franc et sautille sur les pavés gris. Un peu gênée, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, Valerie rit en la suivant. Tout à coup, Luna s'arrête devant un marchand ambulant de ballons d'hélium.

Sans un mot, Valerie lui en achète un. Jaune comme sa robe. Le vendeur leur tend un petit carton vierge a accroché au bout du ballon lorsqu'il prendrait son envol. Les deux jeunes femmes marchent côte à côte.

- Et tu fais quoi sinon ? reprend Valerie. Je veux dire, je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi, à part que tu es… extraordinaire.

- J'ai étudié rapidement le journalisme. Mon rêve c'était d'être reporter, comme Woodrow, et d'avoir une passion commune avec elle. Je travaille comme chroniqueuse dans un magazine dédié à la science fiction. Maintenant, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. J'ai renié ce que j'étais vraiment au fond pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et c'est quoi que tu aimes vraiment dans ce cas ?

- J'aime pixelliser les battements de cœur. J'aime surprendre des expressions, des petits gestes et mettre des textes en-dessous. Tu vois, ce n'est pas la photographie qui est une illustration, mais bien le texte. Le texte est là pour… pour dire les choses qu'on ne voit pas au premier coup d'œil. J'aimerai bien faire un beau-livre sur le Baba O'Riley. Plein de belles photos sur des moments forts. Je l'ai commencé il y a quelques mois, quand il était encore à l'état d'épave après que je sois revenue de New York. Un déclic s'est fait en moi… Comme une petite voix, toute douce, tranquille, qui hurlait : « Bouge-toi, petite conne ! On ne passe pas sa vie en regardant les nuages ». J'ai écouté cette petite voix adorable. Elle m'a porté secours.

- Tu n'es pas conne.

- Bien des gens le pensent.

- Les connes ne croient pas à toutes ces choses fantastiques. Elles croient au sexe, au maquillage et au fric. Rien d'autre. Toi, tu es une magnifique utopiste. Et je dois dire que ça me fait du bien d'en croiser. Je vis dans un monde d'hommes aux idées plus tordues les unes que les autres.

Le téléphone portable de Luna sonne alors qu'elles bordent la Tamise. De l'autre côté de la rive elles aperçoivent un morceau de la maison flottante de Draco et Harry.

Luna sourit en sortant son téléphone portable. Plusieurs appels en absence. Le prénom de Woodrow clignote.

Luna le fixe un long moment et serre son combiné au creux de sa main. Elle fixe résolument l'onde opaque du fleuve et, d'un mouvement fort et leste, jette son téléphone portable dans la Tamise. L'eau l'engloutit et Luna a l'air soudainement grave.

- Il y a des horreurs qu'on ne doit jamais déterrer.

- Tu sais, tu pouvais tout simplement éteindre ton téléphone.

- Elle m'aurait rappelé. Demain ou après-demain, mais elle m'aurait rappelé.

Des mèches blondes s'échappent et parcourent son visage partagé entre la tristesse et l'espoir.

- De toute façon, toutes les personnes sur mon répertoire sont au Baba, sauf toi. Je n'aurais donc pas de mal à les retrouver.

- Mmh, ça veut dire que tu veux mon numéro de téléphone ?

Luna baisse les yeux et rougis.

- Seulement si tu me promets de… de ne jamais me mentir. Je n'aime pas le mensonge et…

- Je mens juste lorsqu'il s'agit de gonfler les chiffres pour ne pas faire peur à Draco concernant les flux financiers de la Bourse. À part ça… Je me suis fait arracher une dent, ici. Elle poussait de travers. Mes seins sont des faux. Oh, il ne sont pas bien gros, je sais. Mais avant je n'en avais pas du tout et je dois dire qu'ils m'ont été utiles pour gravir les échelons. Je ne sais pas parler un mot de libanais, alors ne t'attends pas à en savoir plus sur mon pays d'origine. Je ne te mentirai jamais en disant que tu es belle ou que tu sens bon alors que c'est faux. J'ai menti quand j'étais au lycée pour sortir avec un garçon. Mes parents savent que je suis lesbienne depuis mes vingt ans. Et…

- Et ?

- Je mentirai en disant que je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi. Je te trouve trop belle. Du moins, trop belle pour ton ex.

Luna a un petit rire et tripote sa grosse bague en forme de poussin dodu au bout de son index.

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… pour… réfléchir, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je ne te force à rien. Tu as tout le temps nécessaire pour te faire une idée et que cela soit positif ou négatif, n'oublie pas que tu es une fille géniale. Tu ne dois pas abandonner tes rêves et laisser les autres te démonter, d'accord ?

Luna acquiesce et lui fait un léger signe de main en la voyant partir. Valerie disparaît au coin d'une rue animée et Luna se balade seule dans les petites rues de Londres, son ballon à la main. Elle traverse un square remplis de rire d'enfants. Elle attache son ballon autour de son poignet et sort de sa sacoche un feutre noir. Elle gribouille sur le carton :

« Valerie + Luna = ? »

Elle défait le nœud autour de son poignet et regarde le ballon jaune s'envoler tout doucement, lentement et survoler Londres. Alors, Luna s'allonge dans l'herbe.

Herbeux. Verdoyant. Émeraude. Khady agite son nounours vert, déteint au lavage avec le pull de son père.

La peluche a l'air malade. Khady, impatient, le tend à Aleksei pour le plonger dans du colorant marron bio pour lui redonner une bonne mine. Dans la buanderie, Khady est assis sur les genoux d'Aleksei et le regarde, effrayé.

- Il n'aura pas mal ?

- Mais non, promis. J'ai pris exprès un colorant sans produit toxique : il n'aura même pas mal aux yeux.

- Parce que Mr Roye est un douillet, tu sais. Il ne supporte pas la douleur, comme Papa.

Derrière eux, Blaise prend sa pile de linge propre et arbore une moue offusquée avant de disparaître de la pièce. Aleksei enfonce le nounours dans l'eau à l'aide d'une spatule et le retourne pour qu'il prenne bien une couleur unie. Khady le regarde faire avec de grand yeux attentifs.

- Je peux goûter l'eau pour voir si elle est salée ? demande-t-il avec espoir.

- Absolument pas, mon ange. Mais si tu ne tiens pas à aller à la piscine demain, vas-y.

- N'incite pas le gamin à faire des bêtises, grogne Blaise.

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute manière, dit Khady d'une voix boudeuse. Je ne suis pas bête.

- Non mais tu l'entends ? se scandalise Blaise. Il va avoir cinq ans et ça se prend déjà pour un demi-dieu.

- À qui la faute ? Tu lui répètes constamment que vos gênes sont les meilleurs. Et on n'a jamais dit que tu étais bête, Khady. Et ça, tu l'as pris uniquement de mon côté.

Blaise hausse très hauts les sourcils, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

- Et si ton père dit le contraire, je le mets à la diète avec un menue spécial végétarien pendant une semaine.

- Papa n'aime pas les légumes.

- C'est fait exprès, mon ange. Si tu veux détruire quelqu'un qui semble à première vue plus fort que toi, il faut savoir appuyer sur ses points faibles. C'est-ce qu'on apprend au service militaire russe, hormis le fait essentiel de savoir tenir une Kalachnikov.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu as fait ton service militaire ? s'étonne Blaise. Pendant combien de temps ?

- Toute l'année de mes dix-huit ans. Puis je suis retourné à Londres, sans pour autant arrêter les entraînements intensifs.

- Je comprends tout maintenant… Je suis avec un soldat.

- J'ai été premier d'infanterie deux mois de suite, se réjouit Aleksei. Et je sais toujours tirer à bout portant. C'est grisant comme sensation. Mais pas de Kalachnikov pour toi, Khady, avant tes huit ans.

Blaise lui jette un regard sévère.

- D'accord, on attendra sa majorité si tu tiens tant que ça à en faire une fillette.

Finalement, Aleksei saisit l'ourson en peluche avec une pince à linge et le suspend au-dessus d'un papier absorbant avant de le donner à Blaise pour le pendre sur la terrasse. Khady suit son père et parle à son doudou tout au long de l'opération. Blaise le laisse seul, sur la terrasse, la porte coulissante ouverte.

- Tu sais que les uniformes militaires ça m'a toujours émoustillé, dit-il à mi-voix une fois dans la buanderie.

- Je m'en doutais, mon cochon, répond Aleksei en pliant soigneusement le minuscule tee-shirt vert de Khady. Même la carotte du bonhomme des neige t'excite, alors tu sais… On n'est plus à ça près.

Khady revient finalement à l'intérieur, et se dirige directement dans sa chambre en se grattant les fesses. Blaise ferme la porte et s'assoit sur les jambes d'Aleksei. Ce dernier étouffe un cri de douleur.

- Tu me fais mal.

- Oh, désolé. Je…

- Tu vois que t'es bête, finis-t-il par dire. Je simulais, chéri. Il te faudra combien d'années pour te souvenir que je ne sens plus mes jambes ?

Aleksei souffle, exaspéré.

- Mais bien tenté, mon amour. Bien tenté. Bon, prépare-toi, on va chez mes parents déposer Khady pour le week-end.

- On est vraiment obligé de les déposer chez eux ? On ne peut pas le laisser avec Harry et Draco et en faire… des espèces de parrains ?

- La dernière fois qu'on a laissé notre fils chez eux il en est sorti avec une affreuse coupe. Comme si Freddy lui avait passé la main dans les cheveux.

Blaise se renfrogne.

- Ta famille va encore se foutre de ma gueule.

- Mais non, pas du tout…

- C'était à leur image, cette coupe, en plus : original.

- Tu veux la même coiffure, peut-être ? On n'a qu'à passer un coup de fil à Draco ; ça serait vite arrangé.

- Non, on ne va pas les déranger pour si peu, se dégonfle Blaise.

- Mmh, c'est-ce que je me disais, dit-il en mâchant un chewing-gum de manière ostentatoire. N'oublie pas les médicaments de Khady pour sa petite allergie. On a rendez-vous avec lui chez le médecin lundi après l'école. Tu t'en occupes ?

- Ouais, je gère ça. Et on se retrouve…

- Au parc juste après pour qu'il dépense de l'énergie jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue.

Tout à coup, Blaise émet un sifflement admiratif. Aleksei se retourne et regarde par la fenêtre, s'attendant à voir un voisin dénudé sur son balcon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On est géniaux dans le rôle de parents… Tu te rends compte ?

- On est géniaux parce qu'on ne le pend pas par les pieds dès qu'il fait une bêtise ou on est géniaux parce qu'on nous a pas encore retiré la garde ?

- Les deux ! Je ne me savais pas si… Enfin, tu vois ?

- Paternel ? tente Aleksei avec une moue désabusée.

- Tu peux te marrer, mais en attendant, c'est moi qui fait du bon boulot. Enfin, moi je donne les idées et toi tu les appliques, un peu comme Batman et Robin, tu vois ?

- Oui, je vois bien… Maintenant va appliquer tes idées dans la penderie et mettre autre chose que cet affreux jogging gris si tu ne veux pas donner de bons prétextes à mon père de t'attaquer d'entrée de jeu.

Blaise lui embrasse le sommet du crâne et part se changer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Khady est assis dans son siège auto dans la voiture noire au toit panoramique. Il regarde un dessin animé depuis l'écran tactile incrusté dans le siège conducteur, un casque audio en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles sur les oreilles.

Alors que Blaise met le fauteuil-roulant dans le coffre, quelqu'un s'arrête devant la voiture et fixe Aleksei, assis à l'avant côté passager. Celui-ci n'en croit pas ses yeux. Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, il baisse sa vitre.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Mackenzie.

Silence.

Blaise reste en retrait et ni Mackenzie, ni Aleksei ne semble avoir soulevé sa présence.

- Eh bien, ça fait… ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Depuis mon accident, répond Aleksei sans quitter son regard. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- J'entraîne des gamins dans un club d'athlétisme. Je n'ai pas le niveau pour les pros. Je ne suis pas assez… déterminé. Tu sais, l'année des Jeux Olympiques j'ai vraiment raté.

- Je sais. Je les regardais à la télévision, depuis l'hôpital. J'aurais pu faire dix fois mieux au top de ma forme.

- Je m'en doute. Tu étais incroyable. Tu… Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Aleksei semble tout à coup se réveiller et désigne Blaise de la main.

- Je vais chez mes parents. Voici Blaise, mon compagnon. Et à l'arrière notre fils, Khady.

Mackenzie fait un petit signe de la main à Khady qui le regarde sans bouger.

- Je suis content que tu ais… trouvé ce que tu cherchais, dit-il avec un sourire un peu amer. Tu le mérites.

Blaise s'installe derrière le volant après avoir jeté un regard clairement hostile à Mackenzie. Il met le contact. Aleksei remonte la vitre et ils s'éloignent. À un feu rouge, Blaise a la tête appuyée contre la vitre, tendu.

Doucement, la main d'Aleksei se pose sur sa cuisse. Ils échangent un regard équivoque, se passant de mot. Ils roulent vers la banlieue londonienne, en silence.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis, finis par prononcer Aleksei après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil au rétroviseur afin de s'assurer que Khady a toujours son casque sur les oreilles. Mais tu te trompes : je n'ai jamais eu envie de retourner avec lui, que cela soit dans le passé ou maintenant. Il m'a prouvé qu'il… qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Il m'a abandonné pour cette stupide course. Et même s'il ne m'avait jamais abandonné, j'aurais regretté toute ma vie de ne pas avoir rencontré un mec comme Blaise Zabini.

Blaise ne répond rien, perdu dans ses pensées.

- En plus il est moins beau que moi.

Aleksei explose de rire. Calmé, il répond :

- Écoute, je faisais avec ce que j'avais sous la main, d'accord ?

- Franchement pour un ex dans l'athlétisme, il n'est pas tip-top. Tu as vu ? J'ai plus d'abdos que lui !

- Ouais, il s'est laissé aller. Ça se voit. Parfois, comme ça, on trouve des personnes sensationnelles, puis quand on les revoit quelques années plus tard on les trouve fades et on se demande ce qu'on pouvait bien leur trouver de si intéressant.

- La prochaine fois qu'on le croise je peux le cogner avec mes poings ?

- Bien sûr que non, mon amour. Attends d'avoir la Kalachnikov. C'est plus pratique et moins salissant.

Ils rient doucement.

Arrivés devant la maison familiale d'Aleksei, ils descendent tous. Léda dépose d'énormes baisers sur les joues de son beau-fils et serre tellement fort Khady dans ses bras que ce dernier crie des protestations en russe - ce qui fait fondre sa grand-mère.

- Je t'ai préparé une tarte aux pommes, mon lapin.

Dès cet instant, Khady ne fut rien qu'à elle. Blaise et Aleksei partagent une œillade complice et entrent dans la maison. Cette dernière n'a pas changé : toujours aussi remplie de coupes d'athlétisme et de sports divers. Par contre, la chienne a considérablement vieillie et ne reste que dans son panier en remuant la queue de temps à autre.

Blaise s'assoit sur le fauteuil du living-room, les jambes légèrement écartée. Leda continue de papoter avec Khady comme si c'était son meilleur ami. Ils se font nombre de baisers esquimaux et Aleksei fait le geste de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Le père de ce dernier entre finalement dans la pièce dans un de ses survêtements de sport. Cette fois-ci il est vert en l'honneur du Brésil. Le père d'Aleksei s'avance vers Blaise et claque des doigts pour qu'il lui laisse la place.

- Mais tu détestes être assis ici, constate sa femme.

- Eh bien maintenant, j'adore ! décrète-t-il avec énormément de mauvaise foi.

- Tu es tout à l'étroit : ton bourrelet déborde. Regarde-moi ça… Franchement, sois raisonnable et laisse-lui la place.

- Je n'ai pas de bourrelet ! tonne-t-il en essayant d'aplatir son ventre en retenant sa respiration.

- Je suis très bien ici, dit Blaise en s'asseyant ailleurs.

- Récupère ta place, chéri, prononce Aleksei d'une voix étrangement froide.

- Vous allez l'écouter ? demande le père de son compagnon.

- Oh, c'est bon Papa. Tu fais ça juste pour le faire chier et si tu restes une minute de plus dans ce fauteuil, on devra prendre un pied de biche pour te sortir de là. Blaise est ici chez lui, aussi.

- C'est vrai, appuie Leda. Allez, les garçons : mettez-vous d'accord.

Le père d'Aleksei bougonne et s'extirpe du fauteuil en forçant un peu. Ils échangent de place en silence, Blaise toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Et c'est ainsi que la nature repris ses droits et que le vieux mâle dominant donna sa place à un jeune lion fougueux, murmure Khady. C'était dans le reportage sur la savane à la télé cet après-midi.

- J'admire ton application de tes connaissances, mon ange, dit Aleksei, admiratif. Je savais bien que la télévision pouvait être utile, parfois.

Leda profite de cet intermède pour donner une part de gâteau à tout le monde, gâtant son petit-fils. Sur chaque tranche se trouve un petit bonbon bleu dont Khady raffole…

Aigue-marine. Calme. Accueillant. Lapis-lazuli. Azuré.

Mel astique le téléphone vintage bleu du Baba O'Riley. Lee est assis en tailleur et lit un ouvrage d'Edgar Poe, un crayon de papier piqué dans ses rastas. Le tic tac de l'horloge de la cuisine ponctue le silence. Remus dévale les escaliers en colimaçon en ajustant sa cravate :

- A ce soir ! Je file : je vais être en retard.

La porte d'entrée claque et le ukulélé accroché sur le mur tremble. Tout à coup, Mel lève les yeux vers Lee et s'écrie :

- Mais ma parole, mon garçon, on t'a oublié ces derniers temps !

Lee sursaute et ferme doucement son livre alors que Mel se déplace pour s'assoir à côté de lui - enjambant un pouf en forme de banane.

- Alors quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

- Eh bien, la poésie encore et toujours.

- Vas au fond des choses…

- Eh bien… J'ai presque finis mon recueil. Oui, je sais, j'ai été long mais je suis assez fier du résultat. Ça parlera de la musique. Je… J'ai été très inspiré ces derniers mois.

- Oh ? Une muse ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

Mel le scrute.

- Toi, tu caches quelque chose… Ne le nies pas j'ai élevé tous les gamins du Baba.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, c'est vrai ?

- Et c'est qui ? interroge Mel, soudainement curieux.

- Je le connais ?

- C'est très gentil à vous de… de vous intéresser à ma vie, mais je préfère travailler en silence.

- Oh, oui, je vois. Désolé.

Le silence se fait tout à coup et Mel regrette presque de ne pas voir Harry débouler pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Et sinon…

- Le silence, termine Lee avec un sourire aimable.

Mel grommelle quelque chose dans sa barbe grise et se rend dans la cuisine pour préparer un café. Il savoure son arabica dans la tasse à son nom et la place ensuite dans le lave-vaisselle.

Un groupe d'adolescents se précipite vers le saladier de cookies au chocolat, puis se déciment dans le living-room, chacun trouvant de quoi faire. Deux bras féminins viennent enlacer le propriétaire du Baba O'Riley. Katelyn dépose sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Toujours perdu dans tes pensées, dit-elle.

- Oui, je me demande si… si Tonks attends une fille ou un garçon. Ça me préoccupe.

- Tu ne devrais pas. L'essentiel c'est que le bébé soit en bonne santé, peu importe son sexe.

- Je sais mais… ça m'émeut. Je suis fait comme un moelleux au chocolat : dur à l'extérieur et tout fondant à l'intérieur.

Au loin, par la fenêtre, Mel aperçoit un point jaune flottant perçant un nuage. Intrigué, il se penche et devine alors un ballon.

- De toute manière, reprend Katelyn, ça sera beaucoup de joie pour tout le monde.

- Dis, tu crois que Remus et Tonks accepteront d'appeler leur bébé Baba O'Riley. Ça serait classe ?

Katelyn roule des yeux et cache un sourire en coin.

- Incorrigible mon cher Lupin.

- Du café ?

- Mmh, volontiers.

Elle trempe ses lèvres dans sa tasse et s'éloigne en chantonnant un air du Magicien d'Oz. Dans le hall du Baba O'Riley, Lee enfile sa veste et leur lance un sourire avant de s'en aller. Katelyn feuillette le registre d'arrivage des prochains livres d'un air concentré.

- Merde, persifle Mel. Il a oublié son écharpe !

Sans un mot de plus, Mel sort avec l'écharpe bleu en main. Il dévale les quelques marches du perron et descend l'impasse.

Une fois au numéro 11, Mel entrevoit la silhouette de Lee. Ce dernier n'est pas seul : un autre jeune homme est adossé à une lampadaire victorien. Lee éclate de rire, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il jette un regard autour de lui, sans déceler la présence de Mel, puis embrasse furtivement Cédric Diggory.

Ce dernier sourit et ils s'en vont, marchant l'un près de l'autre. Mel reste là, stupidement, avec cette écharpe bleue. Il retourne au Baba O'Riley.

Katelyn est si concentrée qu'elle ne le voit même pas entrer. Elle griffonne sur un grimoire avec une longue plume. Atomisé, coi, baba, Mel se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil du living-room.

Tonks descend alors les escaliers avec le ventre déjà bien arrondi. Elle tient dans sa main deux minuscules chaussettes violettes.

Splendide mauve. Apaisant lilas. Violet.

Tonks ajuste une mèche de cheveu rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle s'assoit péniblement près de Mel et souffle.

- C'est chiant d'être enceinte. Ce n'est pas comme dans les pubs à la télé.

- Et tu n'as encore pas vécu l'accouchement, lance Katelyn depuis le hall. J'ai déjà fait accoucher quelques femmes à l'hôpital lorsqu'il y avait des journées en manque d'effectif. C'est sûr que tout n'est pas tout rose… J'ai même vu un stagiaire vomir.

- Oh, joie, ironise Tonks. Regarde, Hermione m'a tricoté des chaussettes pour le bébé.

L'index et le majeur de Tonks sont fourrés dans les chaussettes et elle mime le geste de marcher devant les yeux de son beau-père.

- Tu es sûre que ce sont des chaussettes ? demande Mel en fronçant des sourcils.

- C'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit en me les donnant.

- On dirait plutôt des caches-bourses pour l'hiver.

- Quelle finesse, mon chéri, râle Katelyn en venant s'assoir près d'eux.

- Tu peux lui demander d'en faire pour moi ? interroge Mel avec une lueur d'espoir.

Katelyn et Tonks échangent un regard blasé.

- Une idée de prénom ? questionne Katelyn afin de changer de sujet.

- Eh bien, si c'est une fille…

Tout à coup, Mel a un rire arrogant.

- Quelle idée de penser à ça : on ne fait que des hommes chez les Lupin.

- Si c'est une fille, reprend Tonks avec aplomb, nous aimerions bien l'appeler Willindra. Une petite Will, quoi. Si c'est un garçon, ça sera Teddy, en mémoire de mon père.

- Will ou Teddy Lupin ? résume Katelyn. Ça annonce beaucoup de beaux moments en prévision…

- Je vais les initier aux musiques de Satan, prononce Mel avec perfidie.

- Hallelujah, proclame Tonks. Je ne veux pas un enfant conformiste à souhait, pitié.

- Remus est conformiste. Il y a donc cinquante pourcents de risque, nargue Mel.

Tonks lui jette un regard de travers.

- Mon bébé ne sera pas conformiste, pas en grandissant au Baba O'Riley.

**À suivre**

* * *

**Puis vint la fin...**


	40. Home Sweet Home

**Posté le : **26 Octobre 2011. _Goodbye my lover, Goodbye my friend_… Dans ma tête, cette fin est parfaite, mais le résultat peut sembler anarchique. Le décalage entre mon cerveau et la réalité est très grand. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que je me sois éclatée jusqu'au bout. Et vous aussi. Merci pour vos petits mots, les joies que vous m'avez apportez tout au long de l'aventure. Merci.

**D.**

* * *

**Warning : **Dernièrement, on a odieusement plagié cette fanfiction en changeant juste les noms des personnages et en se faisant passer pour l'auteur. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire à part me casser la voix… Mais si ça passe par la tête d'autres personnes pour X raisons, sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à me défendre bec et ongle. Je ne me laisserai pas abattre par des paumés en quête de personnalité et sans une once d'estime pour eux-mêmes. Parce que, selon moi, il faut vraiment ne pas s'aimer et avoir une bien faible opinion de soi pour piquer le travail tout fait des autres. Donc j'ai plus pitié qu'autre chose. La colère, oui, mais à petite dose. À vraie dire, même si j'ai été dégoutée, ça ne m'a pas empêché d'écrire cette fin.

* * *

**La Genèse de Baba O'Riley - conversation datant de la fin du mois de Janvier 2011 : **

**D. : **_Comment définir Baba O'Riley ? Bah, c'est l'histoire d'un mec qui entre dans une librairie. Après ils rencontrent des gens chelous. Ils sympathisent avec cette bande de dégénérés. Ils fument et baisent. Après, le Grand Manitou de ce bordel l'autorise à emménager chez lui. Sauf que le type dont je t'ai parlé, bah il...il a le feu au cul. Ouais, voilà. En gros il se fait baiser par tous : Lithium, Bill, son ex, son vibromasseur, les poignées de portes etc. Par tous, j'te dis ! Dans le lot des malades mentaux, y'a deux goudous. Elles sont mignonnes. L'une fait peur et l'autre est un tout p'tit peu conne. Donc après, ça devient une sacrée bande de potos, quoi. Non, mais genre...le truc trop stylé, tu vois ? _

**X. : **_D'accord... Et tu comptes faire une fic avec ça ? Non parce que... ça n'a pas l'air très clair. Enfin, moi j'aurais peur de m'embarquer là-dedans. C'est quoi le but de l'histoire, d'ailleurs ? _

**D. : **_Le but de l'histoire, c'est de ne jamais oublier qu'il n'y en a justement pas. Tu comprends ? C'est comme les œuvres conceptuelles que personne comprend, pas même l'artiste. Le truc où tu jettes de la peinture sur le mur parce que t'en as envie. L'éclate totale, quoi. _

**X. : **_Je vais être honnête avec toi. T'es bizarre. Et si ce n'est pas limpide avant que tu te jettes à l'eau, ça va pas aller très loin. _

**D. : **_Attends, j'ai déjà écrit la première phrase. Elle en jette un max !_

**X. : **_Et c'est quoi ? _

**D. : **"C'était le trou du cul du monde : façade étroite mais locaux profonds."

_**X. : **__... Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps ? _

**D. : **_Mmh, j'dois le prendre comment ? Non mais attends, ça va être cool. Et puis si tu veux, je vais atténuer le côté trash avec une p'tite accroche type... euh... _"_«_ Petit à petit, l'écrivain fait son nid » était la maxime gravée sur une pancarte à l'entrée de la librairie Baba O'Riley." _C'est mignon ça, non ? _

**X. : **_Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir des idées aussi chtarbée. Bon courage en tout cas. Tu me raconteras si des gens adhèrent à ton délire... _

**D. : **_Tu ne peux pas savoir combien il y a de fous comme moi sur cette planète._

* * *

**Remerciement : **Tout au long de cette aventure, des personnes dans l'ombre m'ont aidé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elles m'ont fait rire avec leurs délires, elles m'ont lu, m'ont soutenu. Et j'aimerai vraiment leur dire à quel point cette histoire n'aurait pas été tout à fait la même sans elles. Vous ne les connaissez pas, ou du moins pas réellement. Peut-être juste de nom. Tout d'abord, je tenais à dire à Angélique - ma meilleure amie - ô combien elle a été d'une générosité et patience exceptionnelle avec moi, mes écrits, mes déliriums et sautes d'humeur. Tu sais déjà à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Tu as été là pour tout - y compris mes fanfictions. Tu m'as tenu la main pour Papiers Froissés, et toutes les autres qui ont suivi. Pour ça, je crois que les lecteurs peuvent te remercier. Pas moi, mais toi Angélique. Ensuite, je tenais à particulièrement remercier Solène - ma femme. Parce que même si tu as quitté le site, tu as posé une pierre blanche sur ton passage. En fait, depuis que je suis tombée sur le premier écrit venant de toi, je ne vois plus le talent de la même manière. Je t'admire. Et j'aimerai avoir ce petit truc qui te rend si vivante. Tu m'as appris des choses au détours de conversations - chez toi, dehors ou ailleurs. Je pense que nous nous sommes bien trouvées, toutes les deux. Je ne veux pas qu'on en reste là. Ensuite, Sam, tu es un peu la rencontre de cette histoire. Une excellente surprise tombée du ciel. J'espère que l'on continuera de se voir et de s'apprécier. Oh, je n'en n'oublie pas celles qui m'ont corrigé - plus particulièrement Eve JHoang qui m'a fait rire durant des chapitres, si seulement vous saviez. Même si elle a dû abandonner l'aventure en cours de route, eh bien, elle a fait parti du truc et ça jusqu'à la fin à mes yeux. Puis, il ne faut pas oublier les amis, proches, lecteurs qui m'ont conseillé des films, livres, peintures, musiques du début à la fin…

Et c'est la fin que je vous offre aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Note : **Je tenais à préciser que l'intégralité des singles proposés durant cette fanfiction est une sorte de melting-pot de mes chansons favorites. Je n'invente rien - pas même ma personnalité. Donc, ceux et celles pensant que je prenais des chansons au piffomètre, c'est faux ! J'aime le rock. Et je tue le roll.

**Post-It : **40 Singles ? C'est un double CD deluxe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bab****a**** O'Riley, The Last Song**

**Single 40 : « Home Sweet Home »**

* * *

**"Home Sweet Home" - Tommy Lee. 2010. Piste de 2 min 49. Des doigts s'enfoncent dans un piano. Une ambiance de cabaret convivial. Tout le monde se retrouve autour de l'instrument, un verre à la main. Une impro totale qui vire au fou rire collectif. Le sourire. Les tintements des verres. Chaleureux. Doux. Entraînant. **_**Home Sweet Home**_**...**

_You know I'm a dreamer_

_But my heart's of gold_

_I had to run away high_

_So I wouldn't come home low_

_Just when thins went right_

_Doesn't mean they were always wrong_

_Just take this song and you'll never feel_

_Left all alone_

_Take me to your heart_

_Feel me in your bones_

_Just one more night_

_And I'm coming off this long and winding road_

_I'm on my way, I'm on my way_

_Home Sweet Home_

_Tonight, Tonight, I'm on my way, I'm on my way_

_Home Sweet Home_

**Générique de fin **: nm. **1. **Achèvement d'un film ou série télévisée marqué par une pellicule avec les noms de tous les artistes et collaborateurs. **2. **Finitude de ce voyage […] ; de ce roman.

**h. dit :**

« Ma mère me disait déjà tout petit que chaque bonne chose a une fin. Et je lui répondais :

- Alors les mauvaises durent toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur.

Elle ne savait jamais répondre à mes questions les plus épineuses. Et justement, au fond, je crois que je n'ai jamais cherché de réponse mais plutôt une série de questionnements. Rechercher est un processus que j'affectionne particulièrement que cela soit dans les films, les livres ou ailleurs. Quand j'atteins la dernière page d'un ouvrage qui m'a conquis, j'ai du mal à croire que bientôt il m'abandonnera avec ses héros, ses pages à l'odeur d'imprimerie, ses phrases au rythme certain et aux couleurs tapageuses. Je voudrais que cela ne se finisse jamais. Je voudrais encore suivre les personnages et savoir ce qui leur arrive.

Et pendant des jours entiers, je me demande si mon imagination parviendra d'elle-même à construire une suite plausible à laquelle l'écrivain a laissé quelques indices. [...]

Souvent, quand un film s'achève je suis le dernier dans la salle de cinéma et je regarde le générique de fin. Je regarde les dizaines de noms défiler devant mes yeux à une vitesse folle sous fond musical. Je m'imagine qu'untel a dû rapporter le café ; lui a dû tenir le micro ; celui-là, par contre, a dû supporter les caprices de stars pendant de longues semaines. Et son travail a été aussitôt oublié dès que son nom s'est effacé du grand écran.

On oublie souvent toutes les petites fourmis qui bâtissent la fourmilière en faveur de la Reine. C'est en partie pour cela que je regarde toujours les génériques de fin jusqu'au bout. Pour me souvenir de ces centaines d'inconnus invisibles qui parviennent à nous faire rêver sans être sur un tapis rouge. »

[h.]**EMINGWAY**, chapitre 20, Tome 1 de ma saga (sans prétention aucune).

.

.

.

Le Baba O'Riley n'est peut-être pas un lieu grandiose et peu de monde sait réellement où il se trouve. Une vieille légende dit même qu'il bouge tous les sept ans tant les flux et reflux de personnes et de tendances changent.

À la base, ce n'est qu'une vieille bâtisse commune - rien d'extraordinaire. Elle est mitoyenne à d'autres, tout aussi pittoresques. Elle n'a pas la prestance de Buckingham Palace ou le faste des immenses cottages écossais. Elle n'est pas faites en marbre mais avec de vieilles briques rouges datant du dix-neuvième siècle. Elle n'est même pas belle cette maison, en réalité.

Vraiment le trou du cul du monde : façade étroite mais locaux profonds. Et pourtant, c'est dans des petites maisons comme celles-ci que se trouve la plus belle des magies. La magie que tout être humain a en soi, ce petit machin qui frémis quand il y a de l'électricité dans l'air, ce truc innommable pour beaucoup qui se nomme en réalité idiosyncrasie.

Le Baba O'Riley arrive à réveiller les individualités, les particularismes et créer une communauté neuve, gommant les distances idéologiques, sociales et culturelles. On tire par le haut les personnes qui se sentent tout en bas.

Mel Lupin a toujours adoré redonner de l'estime en des jeunes qui se croyaient inutiles. Il leur fait lire le livre qui va changer leur vie. Il leur botte l'arrière-train jusqu'au miroir le plus proche, les gifle même, parfois.

Le Baba O'Riley ne peut être réalisé à grande échelle - pour des raisons de réalisme et pour conserver cet esprit familiale. Mais, contrairement à beaucoup d'associations et autres groupes, il y a un accompagnement, du soutient, une présence.

On est peut-être orphelin d'un parent ou deux, on n'a peut-être plus d'endroit où dormir, on n'a peut-être plus de travail ou de repère, mais le Baba reste là - droit, fier, inchangé.

D'accord, ça ne signifie pas grand-chose pour le commun des mortels. Nombre de passants restent insensibles à ce charme insolent. Et alors ? Rien n'est encore fini et rien ne finira jamais.

Toujours les mêmes murs, la même ambiance, les mêmes références. Peut-être que des personnes tomberont malades, mourront, ou s'en iront, mais l'endroit demeurera comme tel, inchangé.

La peinture s'écaillera sûrement. La poussière prendra ci et là. Les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon grinceront. Les verres se briseront. Le Baba O'Riley explosera parce que l'art est une bombe. Tout volera en éclat. Il ne restera plus que cette faille. Mais des fantômes hanteront à tout jamais le Baba O'Riley.

On pénètre dans ce trou du cul du monde avec audace. On baisera les livres. On forniquera avec les vinyles. On couchera des mots sur du papier. On fera l'amour au Baba O'Riley. Et le Baba nous rendra notre amour avec cette même ferveur. Il sera plus beau, plus resplendissant, plus vivant…

Le Baba O'Riley est-il réellement unique en son genre ? Odieux mensonge. Il existe, partout à travers le monde, des Babas disséminés ici et là - à Londres, à Paris, à Porto, à Bruxelles, à New York etc.

Le Baba O'Riley se définit par cette petite maxime, accrochée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée : « _Petit à petit, l'écrivain fait son nid _». Tout le monde a un Baba O'Riley quelque part, un endroit où on se sent chez soi, à l'aise, protégé et aimé. Et si ce n'est pas encore le cas, Mel Lupin vous invite.

Il est assis derrière son comptoir à feuilleter un magazine sur l'avancée de la recherche sur le sida. Il tire sur la longue pipe en bois chinée dans une brocante le mois dernier. Un nuage irisé s'en échappe.

Ses lunettes sont au bout de son nez et ses yeux marrons balaient les pages avec une attention scrupuleuse. Il lèche son doigt afin de tourner une page alors qu'une musique s'échappe du living-room.

_Bridge over Troubled Water _est couverte par les rires entêtants de Luna et Ron qui viennent d'échanger une excellente plaisanterie à propos de l'état capillaire d'Hermione. Cette dernière essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans sa crinière en la domptant en un chignon en équilibre précaire.

Luna étouffe de rire et une mèche de cheveu blond atterrit entre ses lèvres, la faisant alors suffoquer. Dès lors, Hermione arbore un parfait air suffisant et murmure « _Justice_ ». Ron passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la réconforte, plaidant le pur et simple égarement. Il l'embrasse et la mauvaise plaisanterie semble déjà appartenir au passé.

Hermione a sur ses genoux un énorme grimoire poussiéreux relevant tous les livres empruntés par les membres du Baba O'Riley ces sept dernières années - peu avant qu'Harry emménage ici.

Bill a lu, il y a sept ans précisément, un magazine sur la découverte du vaccin contre la Polio. Tonks parcourrait une Bible satanique et Lee un recueil de poésie russe. Harry a emprunté à cette même date un livre sur les massages tantriques.

Un mois plus tard, Tonks empruntait une dizaine d'ouvrages sur les vampires et Ron une bande-dessinée sur Wally West. Les titres défilent, dévoilant une collection impressionnante.

Mel passe près d'Hermione, rangeant les vinyles un à un sur l'étagère violette :

_The Who _- carillon des guitares électriques. Les sons psychédéliques. _Jimi Hendrix _- héritage de Woodstock et de la révolution culturelle. Le tohu-bohu dans les synapses.

_Bob Dylan _- une voix folk semblable à un appel à la prière. _Nirvana_ - la joie grise, chimique, corrosive comme le lithium.

_Guns N'Roses _- le foutoir sur la guitare qui s'enflamme. Des solos dignes de ce nom et une voix qui rifte sur la basse. _U2_ - la poésie qui cache le caché avec des phrases bien tournées. Des accords bien placés. La maîtrise de soi et de son art.

_Tim Buckley _- la magie d'une voix douce qui transporte par salve. _My Morning Jacket _- le rock californien pris de soubresauts. _Led Zeppelin _- le Graal auditif.

Pour le plaisir, Mel lance dans le phonographe le titre _Baba O'Riley_.

Il sourit bêtement, se souvenant du jour où il cherchait désespérément un nom pour cette librairie originale :

Il était assis derrière son vieux Macintosh en grattant sa barbe, d'énorme lunettes bleues rafistolées sur son nez. Il essayait d'informatiser des factures, en vain. Il cherchait ce nom depuis des jours, affalé sur un fauteuil, comptant toutes les petites tâches sur le plafond. Puis il y a eut cette musique, celle-là et pas une autre.

La pure et simple évidence : Baba O'Riley. Ça sonnait putainment bien. Quoi ? Le mot n'existe pas ? Rien à foutre. Le message est passé.

Pour fêter ça, il peignit le nom de sa librairie sur une énorme planche en bois qu'il fixa au-dessus du perron, avec la fameuse petite maxime. Comme le capitaine d'un navire, il brisa une bouteille de vodka dessus.

D'ailleurs, le bois s'en est nourris et est légèrement plus sombre à cet endroit. C'est vrai, cette bouteille lui a porté chance - la première d'une longue série…

Tout était venu d'un nom. D'accord, il avait toujours voulu créer une librairie en libre-service. Mais le nom avait imposé de lui-même sa philosophie, la ligne de conduite à suivre, style : « _Mel, tu ne sais pas encore grand-chose de la vie, donc laisse-moi tout gérer et on marchera côte à côte_. »

Beaucoup de propriétaires donnaient un nom après avoir tout construit, mais Mel avait fait la démarche inverse : Il avait tout bâti autour d'un nom. Et même si les Who débarquaient un jour pour crier au scandale, Mel était prêt à leur donner un organe vital juste pour garder ce nom.

Il n'en voit pas d'autre.

Dans le living-room, Luna saute sur le canapé et fait semblant de gratter une guitare, prise d'une effroyable transe, comme les rockers dans les citadiums. Théodore, venant d'arriver, éclate de rire et la regarde avec de grands yeux.

Luna part dans son monde, s'en foutant royalement des conventions. Hermione se dandine malgré elle, la mélodie s'imprégnant sur les pores de sa peau. Ils enchaînent avec _Bargain_. Ron semble connaître les paroles par cœur.

Peu à peu, le Baba O'Riley se remplis. Lee est de retour et Mel ne lui mentionne pas le fait qu'il l'a vu avec Cédric l'autre jour. Bill arrive après Blaise et Aleksei, des livres bons marchés dans les bras trouvés dans un carton en bas de l'impasse. Khady saisit un livre d'images et le lit à l'envers, concentré.

Quelques-uns se partagent le calumet de la paix qu'a déniché Luna, alors qu'Aleksei sort plusieurs bouteilles de vodka artisanales venues directement de Saint Petersbourg de son sac à dos. Harry et Draco arrivent les derniers.

Théodore s'installe derrière le piano au centre du living-room aux alentours de dix-huit heures.

Tout le monde se retrouve autour de l'instrument, un verre à la main. Une impro totale qui vire au fou rire collectif. Le sourire. Les tintements des verres. Chaleureux. Doux. Entraînant. _Home Sweet Home_...

Théodore est assis derrière le clavier et ses doigts se baladent de touches blanches en toutes noires, la main d'Hermione sur son épaule. Bill chante avec la voix un peu cassée à force d'avoir fumé dans la journée.

Luna est assise sur le piano et dodeline de la tête au rythme des notes. Les radis accrochés à ses oreilles battent la cadence.

Elle chante cette mélodie comme une berceuse tandis que Mel se défoule comme un forcené de vingt ans à peine. Remus tient un polycopier avec les paroles de la chanson et Tonks fredonne, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Elle déteste chanter, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rifter un peu sur la guitare électrique - même enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

Ron se sert de vieilles baguettes pour faire quelques percussions. Harry reçoit un coup dans l'œil et Luna éclate de rire et tend ses bras pour le consoler, partagée entre l'amusement et la pitié. Elle est belle.

Ils sont tous beaux à leur manière. Des gens ordinaires qui aiment s'éclater avec leurs amis pour oublier leurs soucis.

Katelyn distribue plusieurs verres remplis de Whisky, les faisant glisser sur la surface noire et lisse du piano. Blaise en attrape un et le déguste, d'un air un peu rêveur, dos au piano.

Draco - ou plutôt Lithium - semble en communion avec les autres lors de cette chanson. Les années les avaient rapprochées. Il était partie de cette image de mec distant, froid, ennuyant à mourir et égocentrique à un ami fiable et honnête.

D'accord, il n'a pas perdu de sa verve. Il est toujours aussi pointilleux et possessif, mais quelque chose a changé. L'expérience de la vie, sans doute.

Lee est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prenant des photos avec l'appareil de Luna. Sur le canapé rond, Aleksei est allongé, le visage de Khady posé sur son cœur. Leurs mots sont happés par la musique et la voix des autres. Ils sont dans leur monde.

Hermione s'assoit auprès d'eux et tend une brique de jus d'orange à Khady avec un immense sourire. Demain, elle annoncera à Ron qu'elle est enceinte. Pour le moment, laissons-le s'amuser. Il aura plusieurs longs mois pour se faire du souci.

Khady a une moue boudeuse lorsque son jus de fruit se termine plus tôt que prévu.

Autour du piano, Harry fait trinquer son verre avec celui de Draco, Luna, Remus et les autres. Il savoure une gorgée de Whisky, galvanisé comme jamais.

Tonks renifle dédaigneusement lorsqu'on lui présente à elle aussi une brique de jus d'orange. Elle jette un regard triste au contenu du verre de son compagnon et tire sur sa paille après quelques hésitations. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

La chanson s'éternise, comme un au revoir douloureux.

Mais maintenant qu'ils ont trouvé leur place, tout ne peut que bien se passer. Harry éclate de rire lorsque Luna place deux rondelles de citron vert sur ses yeux et chantonne avec un sourire benêt.

Blaise arque un sourcil et la traite mentalement de dégénérée. Ce petit regard semble transparent pour Draco qui sourit largement. Ouais, elle est tarée. Ici, tout le monde l'est un peu.

Harry se cale sous son bras et chante encore plus fort et encore plus faux. Excédé, Draco plaque sa main contre sa bouche et Ron lui lance un sourire de remerciement alors que Harry semble s'étouffer. Draco continue de fredonner, l'air de rien. Il manquerait plus qu'il nous nique ce single, pense-t-il.

Résigné, Harry dépose les armes : il ne sait pas chanter. Il ne saura jamais chanter de toute manière…

La chanson et cette histoire se terminent sur quelques notes de piano.

On peut très bien baiser sur de la techno, forniquer sur du rock, coucher sur de la soul et faire l'amour sur du classique. Mais tout cela ne sert à rien si on n'a pas de repère dans la vie, un Baba O'Riley.

Peu importe s'ils s'appellent Bill, Luna, Draco ou Mel. Peu importe s'ils existent ou s'ils n'existent pas. Peu importe, vraiment.

L'important c'est d'avoir enfin compris que l'amitié va de paire avec l'amour, et qu'il ne faut jamais prendre le risque de perdre l'un ou l'autre. C'est dans les bras des personnes qui nous sont chers qu'on se sent véritablement à la maison. _Home Sweet Home…_

* * *

**Fin**


	41. Bonus Track part I

**Posté le : **19 Février 2012. _Un an déjà. Un anniversaire qui se fête. Oui, une ola à tous ceux et celles né(e)s en février, the best month ever (Comment ça je suis très subjective ? Pourquoi je le serai ? … Parce que je suis née en février ? Même pas vrai ! A bas la dénonciation ! Vive la liberté d'expression ! Je vous crache dessus ! Ouais, ça va trop loin, là). Pour ceux réellement curieux je suis née le 22 février et je vais avoir 20 ans, déjà, ouais... Putain, 20 ans, pas le temps de retourner en arrière. Je veux être un bébé._

* * *

**« **TU PUES, CHERI.****** »**

**« **JE T'AIME AUSSI, MON AMOUR. **»**

* * *

**Why a bonus ? That is the question my dear : **J'avais juste envie d'offrir encore un peu de rêve, dans mon esprit totalement chevaleresque... Non, en réalité, j'ai reçu de magnifiques reviews pour la fin de cette histoire. Vraiment superbes, quoi. J'en ai été toute retournée. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre. J'ai eu d'autres projets d'écriture entre temps, et là les cours s'emballent et j'ai la masse de travaux à rendre. Sadlife. Et dès que je prends une résolution vis-à-vis des reviews de Baba, il y a un truc qui vient tout démolir : ma sœur enceinte qui débarque, des propositions de sorties, visites chez la famille, devoir, blabla au téléphone, addictologie notoire à Facebook. En parlant de Facebook ! *saute sur l'occasion* J'ai un groupe au nom de pseudo « Dairy's Scribenpenne » et on délire à mort dessus, huhu. Really, hein. Donc si vous voulez rejoindre le groupe, come on, bitch. Euh, sinon, je fais ma petite pubounette : vous me retrouverez sur ma fanfiction « Gaslight » qui n'est pas un UA *foule scandalisée, s'arrachant jean et sous-vêtements, hurlant comme une meute de loups affamés sous un soleil ocre et une steppe aride à perte de vue de littérature virtuelle*... Mais une suite du Tome 7 *tadam !* (non, je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue, mes amis, mes amours, mes emmer-... aheum). Je trouve ça hyper intéressant à écrire (ouioui, je m'intéresse moi-même. Drôle de formule). J'espère que ça l'est à lire.

**Post-it : **Je remercie Ayanena d'avoir corrigé ce... peut-on appeler ça un chapitre ?

**Mot de la bêta** : Je me suis amusée comme une dingue en corrigeant ce chapitre, ça fait du bien de les retrouver, eux et toutes ces situations rocambolesques. Merci D. de nous offrir encore un peu de ta douce folie ! *Smile choco BN* Très bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**BE HARRY**

**BE HAPPY**

* * *

**Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant mis une review depuis la toute fin (je m'excuse platement de ne pas avoir encore répondu, réellement) :**

Nostalgia. Lillian Evans Potter. Miiss Weasley. Schiezca. Sati-san. Moonyx. Eichi-chan. Edenka. Missy Bloody. Vampire1803. Lexane. La9Chica9Loca9. AlExIsAtO. Hell71. Venchiata. Chuu. Millie12. Siblack. Yeeeah. Ellana5154. Incognito19. MissAcid. IveBel. Mouistiqua. Little Hurricane. Felinness. Sushie-chan. ErzatzE. Lula's Lullaby. Nyanna. Fleur de lisse. Lili. Chaussette Hdss. Ena' Arkness. Mayoulou. Coquecigrue. Kaori. xxShimyxx. Mary J. Anna. Ayanena. LesbienneFanDeSlash. Ligeia1987. Moji. Ldp. Sam. PrincessAmaryLilis. Loulya. Liberlycaride. Sandrine. xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx. Picadilly. Rosefane. Fallen Angel of the Dark. Dkvg. Merylsnakes. Os-yaoi-hp-dm. Maraudeur. Ai Tsubasa. Elindra. Julie. Yamia. Ketchupee. . Emarciss. An'SeeTheStars. Seamrag. Lectrice hystérique. La. Ellicxma. Kfeein. Gliah. DevoneMarkils. Ana. SnowLiine. Libilule-Malefoy. Mellucky. Adelinessy. Chichii. .o0. Manon76200. Juetsy. ElixirDeFolie. Meow. GroenLand.

Je vous ai lu avec plaisir et vos mots m'ont touchés. Savoir qu'un lieu, virtuel à la base, comme le Baba O'Riley ait pu prendre de la place chez vous, c'est juste ahurissant. La magie, sans doute. Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié du monde ou si j'ai écorché vos pseudonymes.

* * *

**Baba O'Riley**

**Single : « Bonus Track »**

* * *

– Blaise… Blaise, ouvre ta putain de bouche et dit que j'ai raison.

– Je ne sais pas trop, tu sais. Les arguments de Draco sont plutôt convaincants.

– Merci, buddy, souffla le magicien.

– Blaise, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'apporte du plaisir. Donc tu as intérêt à ranger ta bite de mon côté. Et rapidement… J'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison, commença à s'impatienter Aleksei.

Tout avait commencé parce que Harry leur avait une nouvelle fois offert une bouteille de vin fort coûteuse la Troisième Guerre Mondiale autour d'une table.

Discrètement, Blaise regarda ailleurs un instant en soupirant. Face à lui, Harry sourit le nez baissé vers son assiette et grignota quelques grains de raisin. Les deux blonds, pour leur part, entretenaient une épique joute verbale.

Blaise avait préféré conserver le silence plutôt que de poser un orteil sur ce chemin semé d'embûches tandis qu'Harry en profitait pour manger le plus possible, à l'insu de la vigilance de son compagnon.

– Écoute, reprit Blaise en prenant un air de diplomate en pleine Guerre Froide, il est clair que vous avez chacun des idées et qu'elles se complètent les unes les autres. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment dire qui a tort et qui a raison, puisque de toute évidence il s'agit d'un débat sans fin.

Peu satisfait de la réponse, Aleksei maugréa quelque chose à propos d'une bouteille de Tabasco dans son arrière-train avant d'aligner ses couverts comme un maniaco-dépressif. Un silence tomba brusquement autour de la table et Harry s'essuya les lèvres avec une serviette.

– N'empêche que j'ai raison, ajouta subitement Aleksei sur le ton de l'évidence. Luna a quelque chose de changé.

– Non mais n'importe quoi, pesta Draco, tu délires à mort, là. Je la vois plus que toi et je sais que rien n'a changé. Elle est toujours aussi frappée.

– Excuse-moi, coupa Aleksei en prenant un air important, mais on a le troisième oeil dans la famille…

– Le mauvais oeil, aussi… grommela Blaise.

– Tu as dit quoi, là ? Répète un peu pour voir…

– Tu devrais peut-être lâcher cette fourchette, conseilla Harry. C'est pointu, dangereux, et il y a peut-être le tétanos dessus.

– Je parie que mourir du tétanos est toujours plus agréable que de l'entendre jacasser toute la journée, nargua Draco en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Au moins, on sent venir la toute fin.

Harry lui fit un signe – un doigt glissant le long de sa gorge – afin qu'il se taise définitivement. Draco se réfugia dans la consultation de ses messages sur son téléphone portable, alors qu'Aleksei, offusqué, lâcha sa fourchette en préférence du couteau.

– Non, je plaisante, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Enfin, sauf si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je fasse officiellement de toi un eunuque.

– Je pensais que c'était déjà fait, répliqua Blaise, que tu m'avais pris mes boules pour les accrocher chaque année sur le sapin.

– Je te rassure, elles brillaient de mille feux, susurra Draco en lisant l'horoscope depuis son écran tactile. Ah, tiens, Bélier : vous rencontrerez des problèmes au sein de votre couple et aurez du mal à vous en défaire. Essayez de vous imposer davantage.

– Et ça dit quoi à propos de l'argent ? s'intéressa subitement Blaise, posant ses coudes sur la table. Je vais gagner combien ?

– Demande à ton cher et tendre. Ils ont le troisième oeil dans la famille. Madame Irma, à votre service, se moqua Draco en désignant Aleksei qui avait apparemment envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans un recoin sombre et poilu.

– Beaucoup, finit par prononcer Aleksei, pincé. Je sens que ça va être Byzance ce mois-ci.

– Comment ça se fait que tu nous ai jamais parlé de tes pouvoirs, avant ? demanda Harry, tout à coup curieux. Ca aurait pu être utile, non ?

– Eh bien, reprit Aleksei, fier de son petit effet, je ne voulais pas trop me vanter, tu sais. Et puis Blaise m'aurait sollicité pour tout et rien. J'en aurais eu marre. Et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas trop se frotter à la magie.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se racla la gorge bruyamment, sortant de la poche de sa veste grise un paquet de cartes. Il commença à les battre, le regard perdu, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Harry et Aleksei – anciennement la Pétasse Blonde.

– J'ai su que Luna était différente dès que son aura est entrée en contact avec la mienne, expliqua-t-il. Le commun des mortels ne peut pas le sentir, bien évidemment, et Draco se fourvoie totalement. Je peux savoir lorsque les gens cachent quelque chose. Par exemple, je sais exactement quand Blaise ment.

– Ce n'est pas un super-pouvoir, ça, contra Harry. Tout le monde sait quand Blaise ment. Il est transparent.

– Transparent n'est pas une couleur de peau, prévint le concerné, boudeur.

– Attention, Harry-chéri, prévint son compagnon. Tu vas avoir une dizaine d'associations contre le racisme qui vont te tomber sur le cul d'ici la fin de la soirée si tu continues comme ça.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, dit Aleksei, j'ai regardé son aura lorsqu'elle est venu déjeuner il y a deux jours, et j'ai compris.

– Mais quel bluffeur, rit Draco.

– On se fait un poker ? proposa Blaise en se levant subitement.

– Rassieds-toi immédiatement, articula lentement Aleksei.

Blaise s'exécuta.

– Et tes bowls ? s'écria Draco en encourageant son ami à se dresser contre l'oppression.

– Oh, ça va, je rigolais. Amusez-vous bien, finit par dire Aleksei. Moi je vais disséquer les tréfonds de l'âme de Harry puis ensuite on va jeter des patates cuites par-dessus la rambarde du balcon.

– Excitant, cingla Draco en tirant le bras de Blaise. Bon, nous on s'arrache.

Draco embrassa longuement et langoureusement Harry, produisant des gémissements plus que significatifs.

– Je ne serai pas trop long.

– J'y compte bien, roucoula Harry tandis qu'Aleksei le regardait comme un demeuré.

Les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent net.

– Tu as oublié d'embrasser ta femme, rappela Draco.

– Oh, tu sais, nous quand on s'embrasse… ça tourne rapidement en freestyle. On préfère garder ça pour le privé, banalisa Aleksei.

– Oui, d'ailleurs, on en a eu un petit extrait la dernière fois, au Baba. Tellement charmant.

– Si Blaise fait faillite, on pourra toujours se lancer dans le porno. C'est très lucratif. On vous invitera lors de nos…

– Ca suffit comme ça, dit Harry. Je ne partage pas mon blond, surtout si c'est pour que tu l'abîme avec ton gode.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je l'aurais juste biflé, répondit Aleksei en prenant un air innocent. Il le mérite après tout. On peut toujours écrire un scénario pornographique et le revendre aux enchères.

– Je vois d'ici l'affiche : « Harry Baba et les 40 phallus », déclara Draco avec un sourire en coin. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on va aller se branler sur notre argent, là. Et ça demande un minimum de concentration.

– Blaise, tu ne mises pas le livret épargne logement de Khady, s'il te plaît. Sinon, je serai dans l'obligation de faire semblant de jouer à la veuve éplorée lorsqu'on me présentera ton corps à la morgue.

– Cette personne est une fleur, résuma Draco. Bon, allez on se tire avant qu'il devienne agressif. Espèce de taré.

Ils fermèrent la porte coulissante de l'appartement londonien derrière eux et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Brusquement, l'expression de Blaise se métamorphosa. Il empoigna Draco par le col.

– D'où tu l'insultes de taré, hein ? Je peux savoir ? Tu t'es pris pour qui ? Est-ce que j'insulte Harry, moi ?

– Non, répondit Draco qui manquait d'oxygène. Mais Harry ne t'insulte pas, aussi.

– T'as pas tort, admit Blaise en le relâchant. Mais ça ajoute un peu de charme à Aleksei d'être si autoritaire. Et puis, avec lui, mes penchants SM sont satisfaits.

– Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, murmura l'autre en défroissant sa chemise alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvraient. Vous vous faites des petits trips genre Maître-Esclave ?

– Ouais, je sais ce que tu vas dire, que c'est purement malsain au vu du passé de mon peuple. Mais j'y résiste pas. Quand il sort ses gants en cuir et ses petites bottines noires, je peux te dire que mon anguille frétille.

La nuit était fraîche, tranquille. Ils marchaient côte à côte en discutant alors que le bruit de leurs pas effrayaient quelques chats de gouttières voyageant en meute.

– Tu me fais de la peine, Blaise. Vous vous attachez aussi ?

– Bah, parfois. Et la sensation de la corde autour des poignets c'est vraiment quelque chose de grisant, tu devrais essayer.

– Et vous vous insultez pendant l'acte ? rit Draco. Genre : "Oh, allez, viens là ma petite cochonne" Des trucs salaces comme ça ?

– Non, c'est toujours "Maître" et "Esclave". On reste respectueux quand on se lance dans ce genre de jeu. Aleksei ne supporterait pas que je profite de l'ascendant que j'ai sur lui dans ces moments-là…

Draco s'arrêta.

– L'ascendant que tu as sur lui ? répéta-t-il stupidement.

– Oui, tu croyais quoi ?

– Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire que tu le domines pendant vos séances SM ?

– Ouais, ça pose un problème ? Tu t'imaginais quoi, sérieux ?

– Bah, que c'était lui qui… Enfin, qu'il avait le rôle du Maître.

Blaise aboya de rire.

– Je ne crois pas, hélas. Aleksei est control freak, c'est vrai. Mais au lit, il préfère quand je prenne les directives. Et dans ces-cas là, je me lâche et il ne devient plus qu'une petite chose frémissante et gémissante. « Oh, oui, Maître », glapit Blaise en imitant son compagnon. « Là, oui. Laissez-moi vous délestez de votre fardeau, Maître », « Maître, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me prendre », « Donnez-moi une fessée », j'en passe et des meilleurs. Tu croyais qu'il faisait son Valkyrie sur moi ? Ah ça non. Je le blaise dans toute sa splendeur, et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Avec ma carrure, ça aurait été faire offense à Dieu que d'être exclusivement passif, t'imagine.

Ému, Draco laissa couler une petite larme.

– Je pensais vraiment t'avoir perdu, tu sais. Content de savoir ça, camarade.

– Et toi ?

– Quoi, moi ? bafouilla tout à coup son ami. Si je domine Harry ? Oh, ça oui.

– Oh, c'est bon, ne fait pas ta mijaurée. Je sais que t'adore recevoir… J'en ai la preuve. Une fois c'est moi qui t'ai blaisé.

– Arrête avec ce néologisme à la con, maugréa Draco en donnant un coup de pied dans une canette de bière.

– Je le trouve pretty cool. Au moins, on s'en souvient.

– Attends, un truc vient de me choquer… Aleksei a des bottines noires ? Sérieusement ?

– Eh, oui. Tu sais pas quel genre d'horreur on peut bien garder dans notre penderie. Et puis, quand il les porte, étrangement, je me sens puissant. Enfin bref, on ne fait pas ça tous les jours, hein. Mais de temps en temps. Et disons que… pour résumer, Aleksei porte la culotte en public, et moi je me charge de la lui enlever en privé.

– Charmant.

– Tu te souviens, à l'anniversaire de Harry, j'étais déguisé en Batman… Eh bien Aleksei avait tellement adoré qu'on l'a fait dans la Batmobile. Puis ensuite…

– Oh, ça va, hein. Moi aussi j'ai une sexualité épanouie. Harry s'améliore, oralement parlant. Tout n'est pas perdu. Et j'ai appris à être plus… à l'écoute de ses attentes, mêmes si parfois je ne le comprends pas.

– Style ?

– Style, euh, « Draco, j'ai envie que tu me regardes lorsqu'on fait l'amour » alors que je ne contrôle pas mon regard durant l'extase. J'ai même tendance à faire les yeux blancs. Le regard vidé par le plaisir. Et je pousse des cris, comme ça, de… de pucelle.

– Gore, quand même, le truc des yeux blancs. J'aurais pas supporté. J'aurais bloqué.

Draco laissa échapper un léger rire et imita un zombie sur plusieurs mètres. Une vieille dame s'arrêta, le regardant comme un échappé de l'asile avant de se presser vers son immeuble. Blaise lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

– Bon, j'ai menti. On ne va pas jouer au Poker. Je connais un strip-club plutôt sympa qui vient d'ouvrir.

– Oh, Blaisou a une double vie... Je me disais bien que tu étais trop sage depuis quelques temps.

– C'est bon, je regarde juste. Y'a pas de mal à être curieux des choses qui se font ailleurs.

– Aucun, confirma Draco d'un ton un peu trop évident pour sembler honnête. Tu y es déjà allé combien de fois ?

– Juste deux fois, avec des employés. On s'était pas mal amusé.

– Tu te rends compte que Aleksei pourrait te brûler les yeux avec une clope pour avoir mater un autre cul que le sien ?

– Je dois avoir attrapé l'amour du risque du côté de ma mère... Oh, regarde ! Ce n'est pas un gars de notre lycée ?

Draco tendit le cou rapidement et vit un homme disparaître au coin de la rue.

– Ne change pas de sujet, petit con. Sérieusement... Tu as déjà envisagé de le tromper ?

– Juste avec les yeux. Et toi, avec Harry ?

– Même « juste avec les yeux » il en mourrait.

– Je n'en doute pas. Pauvre garçon... De toute façon, je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le vrai fantasme d'Aleksei. Il murmure des prénoms d'autres types dans son sommeil. Je n'en fais pas toute une histoire pourtant...

– Si Aleksei avait été mon mien...

– Vous vous seriez entretuez, murmura Blaise en allumant une cigarette.

– Eh bien je n'aurais pas supporté, finit Draco. Je lui aurais arraché la langue pour la lui faire avaler. On ne me trompe pas, même dans son sommeil. Et puis, il abuse sérieux... T'es pas trop mal, bien membré, friqué à souhait, que demande le peuple ?

– J'en sais rien... peut-être qu'il fantasme sur les blonds, en réalité...

Blaise laissa sa phrase en suspend et traversa la rue en diagonal, se fichant de la signalisation. Draco courut après lui, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées.

– Toujours aussi complexé par rapport à son ex ?

– Mmh, j'en sais rien, admit Blaise. Ça me gave juste de savoir que... sans son accident, il se serait jamais intéressé à moi. Enfin... pas que j'apprécie le fait qu'il se soit gravement blessé... Juste que... Je me dis que c'est peut-être le karma qui a tout fait. Que ce n'est pas que Blaise qui a réussi à le conquérir. C'est Blaise, le Destin et autre chose.

– Dis pas de connerie, elle t'aime ta poupée russe.

– Ouais, je pense bien. Je fais vraiment tout pour lui plaire. On se dispute encore, de temps à autre, mais... Mais, j'ai une réelle angoisse par rapport à notre couple.

– Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Blaise sembla hésiter un moment, regardant le bout de ses chaussures italiennes et finit par prononcer :

– Si je deviens vieux, moche, pauvre, puant, débile et impuissant... Tu crois qu'il m'aimera encore ?

Draco s'assit au bord du trottoir et son ami l'imita.

– Mel dit toujours que les gays sont des êtres parfaitement superficiels et que ce qui peut les intéresser aujourd'hui, n'ira peut-être pas de soit demain, ni les jours suivants. Il a sûrement raison, dans un sens. Pourtant, de l'autre, je sais qu'il se trompe. Avant d'être gays nous sommes des hommes, et avant même d'être des hommes, nous sommes des êtres humains. Et si on aime, on ne se lassera jamais de le voir vieillir et de continuer de lui tenir la main. C'est... effrayant, c'est vrai. Surtout qu'il y a des beaux garçons partout, mais peu importe qu'il soit monté comme un étalon, qu'il soit plus riche que toi ou autre... Tu resteras Blaise et y'en a pas deux sur la planète. Il restera pour toutes ces raisons. Il t'aime, donc tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Enfin, sauf si tu le cherches en allant dans un club de strip-tease...

Son ami rit légèrement.

– Je crois qu'on ne va pas y aller, finalement.

– Bonne idée. Harry a le nez d'un chien de garde. Tu m'aurais foutu dans la merde avec tes conneries.

– Et toi, tu n'as peur de rien pour votre couple ?

Draco se redressa en s'étirant, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– J'en sais rien... D'habitude je me mets à pleurer, tu me rassures, tu me sers un verre, je me détends, tu m'écoutes, tu joues au psy, tu fais ma thérapie conjugale, et on en finit là. Tu ne parles jamais de... Harry et toi. Et quand tu en parles, soit tu parles juste de Harry, soit juste de toi, ou tu changes de sujet. C'est quoi le malaise ?

– Y'en a pas, justement.

– Allez, fais pas ta Sainte Nitouche, mec.

– Je suis comme tout le monde... mes psychoses en plus.

– C'est-à-dire ?

Draco lui prit sa cigarette alors que son téléphone portable sonnait sur un air de Placebo. _Pure Morning. _

– Tu ne décroches pas ?

– Non, c'est la sonnerie de Harry et si je réponds, avec ma voix, il va se douter que quelque chose cloche... Il a le sixième sens dès qu'il s'agit de moi.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Tu sais, quand j'ai perdu mon rein... je passais mes journées à me demander si j'allais avoir une greffe à temps. Si mon corps allait tenir longtemps ou pas. Si j'allais pouvoir tout reprendre comme avant. Si il me restait beaucoup de temps ou si je devais dire au revoir aux gens à qui je tenais. Et depuis, j'ai constamment cette peur... de... de tout perdre, du jour au lendemain. J'ai peur que ça soit trop beau pour être vrai.

– Wow, toi, t'as tout du mec accro. Décroche la Harry-came, mon vieux.

– En tout cas, c'est de la bonne, de la vraie, comme on en fait rarement. Il me rend heureux, ce con. Vraiment heureux.

– Et dire que j'ai failli le tuer plusieurs fois par le passé. À cause de moi, tu aurais pu finir vieux célibataire. À moins que Cédric ait continué à te lécher les burnes.

– Fous-moi la paix à propos de ça.

– La honte : tu es sorti avec Cédric. Franchement, à ta place, j'aurais essayé de passer incognito après ça.

– Ne m'enfonce pas s'il te plaît. Ça a déjà été dur de retrouver la confiance de Harry après ça...

– A peine. Il était venu faire un scandale chez moi et m'a frappé avec un parapluie. Une vraie tornade ce gars. Il a un grain.

– Il faut forcément avoir un grain pour écouter sa musique de timbrés, peindre sur les murs et faire des overdoses de nourriture tout en adorant mettre des slims.

– Toute la beauté du paradoxe, souligna Blaise. Il s'est empiré depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Avant il était moins... Enfin, plus renfermé. Il se méfiait d'un peu tout. Surtout de moi.

– Normal, tu le tabassais.

– Il paraît que c'est bon pour la circulation du sang. Et il se défendait pas mal, tu sais. Ce n'est pas une petite chose sans défense, ton mec. Au contraire. Avec son fessier en acier...

– Jaloux.

– Comment il fait, au juste ?

– Beaucoup de yoga, du booty-shake et de la baise. Cocktail explosif.

– Sale chanceux... C'est un des rares trucs que je regrette chez Harry, ça, et le fait qu'il fasse des trop bons desserts.

Draco eut un petit air suffisant.

– Oh, c'est bon frime pas. Aleksei est super aussi. Un peu dingue, mais super.

Blaise eut un sourire en coin.

– Il est un peu dingue, mais bizarrement, j'ai toujours envie de rigoler quand il s'énerve. C'est nerveux.

– La prochaine fois qu'il tape un scandale, regarde le mouvement de sa tête et ce que devient ses cheveux... On dirait qu'il s'est pris un coup de jus, les deux doigts dans une prise.

Subitement, Blaise l'imita, secouant sa tête dans tous les sens tout en criant et Draco explosa de rire, réveillant quelqu'un vivant dans l'immeuble juste à côté. Une injure fusa et les deux hommes détalèrent.

– Maintenant que tu le dis, ricana Draco, c'est vrai qu'il fait ça. Putain, j'aurais dû te filmer. C'était mémorable.

– Je le referai pour ton anniversaire. Mais pas maintenant sinon je vais me déplacer un vertèbre et me faire un torticolis. Quand on imite Aleksei, c'est marrant une fois, mais dangereux la seconde.

Ils finirent par rejoindre un pub bruyant et s'installèrent autour d'un vieux tonneau aménagé en table. Ils reçurent deux gigantesques pintes de bières et burent d'abord silencieusement.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont vraiment faire ce que Aleksei nous a raconté ?

– Je ne pense pas. Vaut mieux ne pas savoir de toute manière, maugréa Blaise en regardant une jeune femme se dandiner parmi quelques camionneurs. Ça ne t'ait jamais arrivé de... de vouloir prendre ta voiture et te tirer sans donner de nouvelles ?

– Tu veux vraiment mourir, toi.

– J'en ai un peu marre de mon boulot il impose une certaine routine et... même si j'ai ma famille pour compenser, parfois ça ne suffit pas.

– Viens au Baba, conseilla Draco. Il y a toujours des trucs nouveaux : nouvelles musiques, fréquentations, spectacles.

Blaise haussa vaguement des épaules et joua avec le fond de son verre.

– Même si je déciderai de partir, je ne pourrais pas.

– Pas de couilles ?

– Non... Juste dépendant de Aleksei. De Khady. De mon petit confort.

Amusé, Draco minauda des mots doux et sucrés, dénigrant alors son ami.

– Oh, ta gueule Malfoy, rabroua-t-il. Je te confie mes sentiments et toi tu te fous de ma gueule... Vive l'amitié.

– Vive l'amitié ! brailla un homme ivre mort, répandant de l'alcool un peu partout.

Le magicien eut un rire clair et tapa l'épaule de son ami. La soirée se finit dans la bonne humeur apparente, mais Draco regrettait une chose : la fâcheuse manie qu'avait Harry d'offrir des bouteilles hors de prix.

* * *

– Blaise, j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu du bruit...

– Ah bon ? Tu en es sûr ?

– Mais oui, sors le pistolet automatique.

Blaise commença à faire glisser son jogging le long de ses cuisses avant qu'Aleksei ne l'interrompe :

– Pas celui-là, crétin. L'autre.

– Oh…

– Tu avais cru quoi ? Que j'allais brandir ton pénis en disant « Attention, je suis armé » et que ça allait protéger notre famille ? Non mais franchement, toi… parfois, j'aimerai bien t'en mettre une pour te réveiller.

– On ne sait jamais qui est le voleur. Ca pourrait marcher.

– _Pourrait_. Conditionnel. Faible pourcentage de chance de blesser quelqu'un avec un jet de sperme.

– Tu devrais revoir tes classiques, parce que dans _Good night Vietnam _avec…

Aleksei roula des yeux et fouilla sa table de chevet et trouva un semi-automatique qu'il chargea.

– Je vais lui trouer le bide à celui qui ose entrer dans ma maison sans carton d'invitation. Prends mes lunettes infra-rouge sous le lit.

Son compagnon souffla et roula sur le côté. Il tira sur une petite boîte contenant des gadgets qu'Aleksei avait précieusement conservé de son service militaire russe. Celui-ci les enfila silencieusement tandis que Blaise le portait sur son dos.

– Tu te rends compte que s'il lance quelque chose, je ne suis pas protégé ? murmura-t-il en sortant silencieusement de leur chambre.

– Laisse-moi ici, et va sur la terrasse avec Khady. Je vais ramper.

– Et si tu demandais simplement qui c'est ?

– Et pourquoi pas lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire avant qu'il nous dévalise ?

Blaise n'ajouta rien et le posa doucement à même le sol du couloir.

Silencieusement, Aleksei commença à ramper jusqu'au living-room, armé jusqu'aux dents. Grâce à ses lunettes infra-rouge, il pût distinguer les mouvements du cambrioleur dans le noir. Ce dernier se dirigeait droit vers le placard près de la cuisine. Aleksei plissa les yeux et descendit le canon de son arme sur son mollet.

– J'ai une arme pointé sur vous alors arrêtez immédiatement et dégagez-moi le plancher, dit-il froidement.

Ne se préoccupant de cet avertissement, l'intrus continua à fouiller les placards avec empressement. Aleksei appuya alors sur la gâchette et l'inconnu s'écroula, la main sur la cuisse. Un juron sonore éclata dans l'appartement et Aleksei enleva ses lunettes.

– D-Draco ?

– Oui, Draco, putain. Mais t'es malade ! Tu as failli me tuer.

– Je ne t'aurais jamais tuer puisque je visais la jambe, à moins que tu sois hémophile, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire… Je sais très bien que ça allait juste t'immobiliser et te ralentir si tu prenais la fuite. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de venir chez moi par effraction à une heure si tardive ?

– Je voulais récupérer ma bouteille de vin hors de prix qu'Harry vous a donné par inadvertance il y a quelques jours. Elle m'a couté deux milles livres, je te ferais dire. Vous êtes des amis, mais pas à ce point.

Soudain, la lumière fut. Blaise était là, portant Khady dans ses bras.

– Je savais qu'un jour une connerie de ce style arriverait.

– Tonton est blessé ? demanda Khady, très inquiet.

– Mais non, il simule ! banalisa Aleksei avec un immense sourire.

– J'ai l'air de simuler là ? hurla Draco en montrant sa main couverte de sang.

– C'est du vrai ? s'extasia le petit garçon en sautant des bras de son père. Je peux voir ?

Dans son petit pyjama vert anis, Khady s'approcha de Draco qui essayait de stopper l'hémorragie avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire un ourson en peluche traînant sur le tapis.

– Je crois que c'est une belle bavure que tu as fait là, mon amour, murmura Blaise alors qu'Aleksei essayait de se cacher.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont être très regardant sur la provenance de l'arme ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur candide qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Parce que c'est un petit bijou.

– Tu peux te le mettre où je pense, grogna Draco qui continuait de geindre alors que Khady sautillait autour de lui. Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

– Alors maintenant c'est de ma faute ? s'époumona Aleksei. Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas aussi radin et sûr de toi et de ton ange gardien, tu n'aurais pas ramené ton joli petit cul blanchâtre jusqu'à chez moi pour venir me voler. Je suis dans mes droits. Tu es chez moi et je me suis protégé.

– Mais je ne t'ai pas attaqué ! ragea Draco. Et qui n'a jamais volé de sa vie me jette la première pierre.

– Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, concéda Blaise. Bon, Draco, j'appelle les secours si tu ne nous fait pas de procès.

– C'est quoi ce chantage ? Je suis ton meilleur ami !

– Quel genre de meilleur ami es-tu pour me voler ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment volé… Je ne faisais que reprendre ce qui m'appartenait.

– Radin, j'tai dit, rengaina Aleksei.

Draco commença à pleurer en appelant sa mère.

– Fillette en plus. Chéri, c'est rien à côté de l'accouchement… Prends un peu sur toi et ne t'humilie pas trop devant mon fils. Khady, prends-moi le téléphone. Je vais appeler quelqu'un de compétent.

– Vous n'allez pas m'emmener à l'hôpital ?

– Et puis quoi encore ? s'insurgea Aleksei alors qu'il prenait le combiné que lui tendait son fils. Pour que tu ouvres grand ta bouche aux urgences en disant que j'ai un Beretta 92 dans ma table de chevet ?

Blaise s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour l'aider à freiner l'hémorragie tandis que Aleksei raccrochait après avoir échangé quelques mots avec quelqu'un.

– C'est qui ce mec qui va venir ?

– Bill, il s'y connaît drôlement en médecine, tu sais, informa Blaise en lui tenant la main. Allez, il va venir très vite et ça sera finis.

– Je pourrais récupérer la balle comme la dernière fois ? demanda Khady avec un immense sourire angélique.

– Quelle dernière fois ? paniqua Draco.

– Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien du tout, assura Blaise. Khady, va dans ta chambre faire ce que bon te semble. De toute manière, demain tu n'as pas école. On t'appellera quand on a récupéré la balle.

– Chouette !

Khady disparu en sautillant, apparemment d'excellente humeur.

– Quand je vais mourir, je veux que ce soit Théodore qui fasse un discours à mon enterrement. Et que tu t'occupes d'Harry comme il faut. Préliminaires compris. Tu pourras faire ça pour moi ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Hors de question ! vociféra Aleksei. Personne ne va mourir ici. Surtout si je dois partager mon homme à cause de toi.

Draco afficha un sourire narquois et ferma les yeux, subitement détendu. Aleksei se hissa sur un fauteuil, regardant toutes les trente secondes sa montre alors que Blaise installait Draco sur le sofa après l'avoir protégé d'une bâche en plastique.

– Ce canapé vaut plus que toi, tu sais, informa inutilement Blaise. Dis, tu pourrais signer un petit mot style "Aleksei m'a tué" pour que je ne sois pas inquiété d'aucune poursuite judiciaire.

– Judas, proféra son compagnon.

– On a beau être en couple, chacun sa merde, comme on dit.

– Je ne suis pas une merde, prononça Draco d'une voix faible tandis que Blaise lui procurait les premiers soins. Ou un petit bout… Juste un petit bout. Mais pas en entier. Je suis un gars en or aussi.

On sonna enfin à la porte. Blaise se leva pour ouvrir. Bill apparut, avec Théodore portant encore un casque de moto. Ils se serrèrent la main avant d'entrer. Théodore contempla la plaie de Draco et décréta :

– Je prépare du gin-fizz.

– Fais-le dans la grosse casserole, ça sera plus rapide, répondit Aleksei. Corsé, hein. Comme d'habitude.

– C'est quoi cette réunion macabre, putain, jura Draco, une fois de plus. Bonjour, Bill.

– Salut, Draco. Je suis désolé, mais je te préviens que ça va être douloureux.

– Droguez-moi.

– C'est ce qu'on comptait faire, tu crois quoi, s'écria Théo depuis la cuisine en vidant le contenus de deux bouteilles de Gin dans une marmite. J'ai laissé la morphine dans le sac.

– Comment vous arrivez à vous procurez tous ces trucs ? s'étonna Draco en serrant les dents alors que Bill manipulait sa jambe.

– Longue histoire. Théo te la racontera un de ces jours. Bon, c'est parti pour un des plus grands shoot de ta vie, dit-il en approchant une seringue de son avant-bras.

Blaise amena une lampe à l'éclairage crue près du sofa alors que Théodore arrivait avec la marmite remplie à ras-bord.

– C'est parti, donc, résuma Draco en fermant les yeux tandis que l'aiguille de la seringue se plantait dans son bras.

* * *

Draco se réveilla péniblement, le dos en bouilli. Il papillonna des paupières et constata qu'il se trouvait aux bords de la Tamise, un oiseau s'étant posé sur son épaule. Le magicien se redressa et constata être installé sur une des chaises longues de la terrasse de sa maison-bâteau. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Draco se massa les tempes et l'oiseau s'en alla à tire d'ailes. Paniqué, il constata que sa jambe gauche était toute engourdie. Il remonta son pantalon : un bandage avait été soigneusement mis en place.

– Oh les enfoirés ! LES ENFOIRES !

Draco se leva et alla vers la petite porte en claudiquant comme un vieil homme, s'appuyant à la rambarde. Il serrait des dents lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Harry ayant encore une fois oublié de fermer à clef pour la nuit.

Celui-ci était assis à la table de la cuisine, lisant une bande-dessinée tout en buvant son café.

– C'était bien ? demanda-t-il sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

– Aleksei m'a tiré dessus ! vociféra Draco.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que Draco lui montrait son bandage.

– Il n'a pas osé...

– Eh bien si !

– Aleksei a un flingue chez lui ?

– Apparemment.

– Qui t'a soigné ? Tu es parti à l'hôpital ?

– Non, c'est Bill qui m'a... Enfin, je me souviens plus très bien. C'est encore vraiment confus.

– Et ils t'ont déposé sur la terrasse ? Comme ça ? Tu aurais pu mourir de froid !

Sur ce point là, Draco trouvait qu'Harry exagérait mais ne préféra rien dire, le laissant s'apitoyer sur le sort de son pauvre homme.

– Il y aura des représailles. Crois-moi. En attendant, prends un manteau, je t'accompagne aux Urgences. Je veux être sûr et certain que tu ne crains rien, qu'aucun nerf n'a été touché, ou que sais-je encore...

Harry, encore dans son pyjama, enfila son blouson par-dessus et aida Draco à sortir de la maison afin de rejoindre la voiture.

– Heureusement que t'es là, toi, geignit Draco.

– Je te vengerai, mon amour. Je te vengerai.

* * *

Ce fut chose faite deux semaines plus tard.

Novembre pointait le bout de son nez et ce fut l'anniversaire de Khady. Tout naturellement – et sûrement afin d'effacer le souvenir vivace de cette soirée à la very bad trip – Blaise et Aleksei invitèrent Draco et Harry. Ces derniers, mielleux, vinrent avec une bouteille de vin bon marché. Draco boitillait encore un peu mais faisait semblant de ne pas y porter grande attention.

Théodore était assis sur le sofa auprès de Luna et discutaient du prochain concerto pour piano de Rachmaninov qu'ils iraient voir ensemble. Harry alla les rejoindre. Étrangement, Aleksei était tout-sourire avec Draco et ne cessait d'être aux petits soins du blessé.

– Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

– On ne vit qu'à un quart d'heure d'ici, tu sais, rappela froidement Draco en dégustant un verre de Scotch que lui avait tendu Blaise.

– Oui, oui, j'ai tendance à l'oublier, se rattrapa Aleksei. Et comment vont tes parents ?

– Ils voyagent en Asie.

– Et les tiens, Harry ?

– Toujours morts, pourquoi ?

– Mmh, navré, bafouilla Aleksei. Un peu de vodka ?

Harry accepta volontiers. Blaise et Aleksei échangèrent un regard éloquent et finirent d'un trait leur verre. Khady, ravi d'avoir chez lui autant d'adultes pour l'écouter et l'admirer, ne cessait de faire du charme à son auditoire, tout en louchant sur la pile de cadeaux qui l'attendaient.

Luna avait confectionné le gâteau, une sorte de monticule verdâtre et gluant ressemblant à du vomi d'alien. Aleksei se râcla bruyamment la gorge et se demanda comment couper tout ça par la suite.

– Il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal, se sentit obliger de dire Blaise. C'est très... original.

– Il est cool, s'extasia Khady en le touchant du bout des doigts. En plus il sent bon.

– J'y ai mis un peu tout ce qui me passait par la tête, avoua Luna.

Théodore essayait de planter les bougies, mais la masse gluante semblait les absorber comme des sables mouvants. Finalement, Luna, Théodore, Draco, Harry et Aleksei tinrent une bougie qu'avait allumé Blaise. Ils chantèrent la mélodie habituelle, et Khady, aux anges, était partagé entre sa petite moue timide et son air surexcité. Il souffla chacune des bougies et déposa de gros baisers sur les joues de tout le monde, s'attardant un peu plus dans les bras d'Aleksei.

Finalement, le gâteau de Luna n'avait pas bonne mine mais était délicieux. Harry en mangea trois parts.

– Bon, dit finalement Théodore en prenant Khady sur ses genoux, et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux ?

Sur la table étaient étalés plusieurs paquets plus ou moins gros, emballés dans du papier coloré. Khady reçut une tenue des Lakers de ses parents et une petite voiture rouge électrique de ses grands-parents, envoyée par la Poste puisque ces derniers étaient en Russie pour quelques temps encore. Luna avait opté pour des gadgets de farces et attrapes tandis que Théodore avait préféré lui acheter de la peinture. Draco, pour sa part, lui avait donné un coffret d'apprenti sorcier. Mais Harry, contre toute attente, lui donna une grande maison de poupée.

Au bord de l'ataraxie, Khady poussa un cri si strident et si long qu'il en oublia de respirer et s'évanouit en tombant des bras de Théodore. Choqué, Aleksei porta sa main sur son coeur et ouvrait des yeux ronds tandis que Luna s'était précipitée pour vérifier son état.

– Il est peut-être mort, avait simplement suggéré Draco en regardant le corps du petit garçon, au sol.

– Non, contredit Luna, il est juste sonné.

Blaise laissa échapper un léger rire et tenta de réveiller son fils. Khady papillonna des paupières et se précipita vers sa maison de poupée, émerveillé.

– Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'annihiler des années d'effort et de diplomatie pour en faire un vrai mec ? lança Blaise à Harry.

– Je pensais juste que ça lui ferait plaisir. Et puis regarde, il y a un micro-onde qui s'allume !

Au vu du regard glacial que lui lançait son ex, l'argument ne fit pas mouche.

– Merci Harry ! s'écria Khady en serrant fort sa jambe contre lui.

– Je lui mettrai bien des tapes de temps en temps, déclara Aleksei au sujet d'Harry.

Le concerné le regarda avec dédain et commença à explorer la maison de poupée avec Khady.

– Et puisqu'un bonheur n'arrive jamais tout seul..., commença-t-il en tirant vers lui son sac à dos.

– Je crains le pire, murmura Aleksei.

– Je t'ai aussi acheté plusieurs poupées. Regarde, ces deux-là ressemblent à tes papas.

Ahuris, Khady prit les deux boîtes où se tenait des répliques pratiquement exactes de Blaise et Aleksei. Empressé, il fouilla le sac à dos de Harry et trouva deux poupées enfants, une Barbie blonde habillée en rose, et un petit labrador.

– C'est adorable n'empêche, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sournoisement Draco.

– Elles sont parfaites, renchérit Khady.

– Je suis vraiment heureux que ça te plaise.

Draco savourait la retenue de Blaise qui toisait les poupées avec l'air de vouloir s'en débarrasser au plus vite.

– Je vais la mettre dans ma chambre ! s'exclama Khady.

– Je vais t'aider, proposa Luna.

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient, Aleksei et Blaise arboraient cette même expression meurtrière sur leur visage.

– C'était une vengeance pour avoir essayé d'assassiner mon homme dans votre salon, déclara-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. High five, baby.

Draco et Harry se tapèrent la main en rigolant.

– Je savais que Dieu existait quelque part. Dieu est Harry, résuma Draco en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

– Vendetta, grinça Blaise.

– Calme-toi chéri…

– VENDETTA ! Je ne vais pas restez là, à vous regarder foutre en l'air l'éducation de mon fils pendant que vous êtes en train de nous sodomiser dans _ma_ maison ! Je vais vous tuer. Vous savez combien de temps ça m'a pris pour que Khady apprécie le basket ?

– Et encore, tout est relatif, nuança Aleksei, ce qu'il apprécie c'est jeter la balle sur ta tête…

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous nous faites un cadeau empoisonné comme celui-là ! On est censé être amis !

– Je suis sûr que dans quelques temps Khady se lassera de la maison de poupée, déclara Harry.

Aleksei eut un rire dénué de tout humour.

– Quand Khady a eut deux ans, ma mère lui a brodé un petit mouchoir avec ses initiales dessus. Il l'a toujours sur lui.

– Oui, mais…

– Toujours, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Un silence s'étira durant lequel Draco tendit une main pour saisir son verre de Scotch. Mais Blaise le lui prit.

– Et tu crois qu'après m'avoir fait un coup pareil tu vas pouvoir boire_ mon_ Scotch sans que je ne dise rien. Quand vous aurez un gosse…

– Ce qui n'arrivera pas, termina Draco avec délectation.

– Je me chargerais de tout détruire dans sa vie.

– On tremble déjà, murmura Harry. Bon, on vous laisse. On doit se rendre au Baba.

Harrry et Draco se levèrent ensemble, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Ils quittèrent le loft de leurs amis en se retenant de rire. Puis, une fois dans l'ascenseur, Draco ne pu se retenir et fut pris dans un savoureux fou rire, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Même en entrant dans sa voiture, il ne pu se calmer. Par intermittence, le magicien maugréait des bribes de paroles en imitant tantôt Blaise, tantôt Aleksei.

– On aurait dû prendre une photo de leur tête et le mettre sur un site humoristique.

– Je crois que le plus choquant, c'était la réaction de Khady.

– C'était collector, affirma Draco.

– Enfin, au moins ça lui a fait plaisir, nota Harry en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. Il était adorable.

Ils écoutèrent quelques chansons sur la station Latino, se projetant déjà dans leurs futures vacances au Portugal. Sur une grande avenue, ils passèrent devant le Néon. Draco plissa les yeux afin de décrypter le thème de la prochaine soirée.

– Soirée bulle, encore, dit-il avec lassitude.

– On n'a qu'à changer de boîte de nuit.

– Ah non, j'ai payé deux abonnements et ils ne sont pas finis. On balance pas la thune par les fenêtres.

Harry roula des yeux et alluma une cigarette, le bras en-dehors du véhicule.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux être débile, parfois. Tu te plains de t'ennuyer au Néon, mais tu y vas quand même pour rentabiliser ton Pass. What the fuck, guy ?

– Le jour où tu pourras te payer ton propre abonnement, on en reparlera.

Son compagnon eut un air si profondément choqué que Draco préféra détourner la conversation sur un sujet moins tanguant, comme le dernier single d'une chanteuse pop. Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas du restant du trajet. Ils se garèrent dans l'impasse du Baba O'Riley, plusieurs motos alignées devant l'entrée.

La porte était ouverte. Mel soulevait un énorme tonneau de bière et plusieurs motards braillaient des chansons paillardes en brandissant leur chope. Harry se fraya automatiquement un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et prit plusieurs cookies qu'il déposa dans la poche latérale de son sweat. Draco, pour sa part, alla saluer Lee qui recopiait une synthèse de littérature sur son ordinateur portable. Le magicien s'assit à ses côtés et regarda le groupe d'amis de Mel jouer au Tourniquet Camembert, version améliorée – celle où on pouvait se gifler à chaque papier tiré.

– Je te parie un million, commença un motard complètement ivre, que je suis capable de rester plus longtemps... que toi... en roue arrière...

Mel lui tapota gentiment l'épaule afin qu'il se rasseye et fit un clin d'oeil complice à Draco. Harry continuait de faire sa vie sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre autour de lui, trop habitué au raffut. Tonks arriva, surchargée de courses et fonça droit vers Draco.

– Tu pourrais me prendre Teddy deux minutes ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle déposa son fils de six mois dans ses bras et s'en alla. Mel, apparemment d'excellente humeur, partit préparer le café pour tout le monde, laissant le magicien seul avec le bébé. Draco, contrarié, partit s'installer sur le fauteuil bleu-vert. Teddy ne cessait de baver, s'amusant à recracher le maximum de salive possible. Des filaments coulaient sur les doigts de Draco, ce dernier ne pouvant s'empêcher de râler. Depuis la cuisine, Tonks et Harry le regardaient en riant en catimini.

– Tu as été gentille, finit par chuchoter Harry. Pour le moment Teddy n'a pas encore faim.

– J'avais peur qu'une fois excédé ton cher et tendre balance mon poupon contre le mur. Toujours deux sucres dans ton café ?

– Ouais.

– Comment ça se passe avec ta galerie ?

– Oh, tu sais, doucement... J'ai eu dix curieux la semaine dernière. Je crois que le bouche-à-oreille commence à fonctionner. Draco est moins patient qu'avant. Il a été élevé comme ça. Pour lui, on doit avoir un métier fiable, rapporter de l'argent. Alors que moi... Enfin, je m'en fous de tout ça. Il commence à se demander si un jour j'arriverais à vivre de mon art. Et moi aussi, en fait, je me dis que peut-être je suis vraiment nul.

– Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Ta fresque est sublime dans le living-room. Les gens ne se lassent pas de la regarder !

Harry haussa des épaules et avala quelques gorgées de café.

– Et toi, comment ça avance ta thèse sur les rituels sataniques ?

– Oh, tu sais, je passe toujours pour une déséquilibrée. Même à la crèche, quand je dépose Teddy, les autres mères me regardent comme si je sortais tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Ça doit être les piercings. Heureusement que Remus est tout le contraire de moi, bien propre sous tous les rapports, sinon on nous aurait mis une assistante sociale sur le dos.

– En même temps, Teddy sera forcément dérangé en grandissant au Baba, se permit d'ajouter Mel. Harry n'y ait resté qu'un an, et regarde ce qu'il est devenu...

Ils rirent un moment, puis Teddy commença à hurler à plein poumons. Draco jurait dans le living-room.

– Harry, tu peux t'en occuper ? Tu en es le parrain après tout, minauda la jeune mère.

Résigné, il déposa sa tasse de café encore pleine et alla récupérer Teddy dans les bras d'un Draco au bord du suicide.

– Teddy ne supporte pas d'être sale. Il s'est juste pissé dessus et n'aime pas ça, informa Harry. Tu viens avec moi le changer ?

– Depuis quand on a besoin d'être deux pour ce genre de choses ? rétorqua Draco.

– Allez, viens. J'ai envie de te parler.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en colimaçon. Une fois dans la salle de bain, ils chassèrent le couple d'adolescents s'embrassant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Draco ferma la porte et s'assit sur la corbeille à linge tandis que Harry changeait Teddy qui continuait de crier à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Lorsqu'il fut propre et calme, Draco dit :

– Notre première fois, devant ce miroir, contre le lavabo, tu te souviens ?

– Absolument pas.

– Tu voulais parler de quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas... de tout et de rien.

– Je vote pour rien.

Harry eut un air blasé.

– Harry, ce n'est pas notre truc de parler. Dès qu'on discute, ça part en freestyle. Nous on préfère le sexe sans prise de tête. C'est comme ça que fonctionne un vrai couple. Le liant n'est pas le nombre de conversation, mais plutôt les centilitres de semence que tu déverses par semaine.

– T'as pas tort, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui, au bord de la baignoire, Teddy dans ses bras. J'ai fait un cauchemar la dernière fois. J'ai rêvé que j'étais devenu obèse et que tu me quittais pour un minet qui me ressemblait mais en mieux. Il rentrait dans du 36, tu te rends compte !

– Une vraie garce, admit sombrement Draco. Moi aussi j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé... mais mon psy en connaît déjà toutes les grandes lignes.

– C'était si perturbant ?

– Je me suis réveillé, et tu avais un énorme ventre... et toi, dans mon rêve, tu me disais tout doux, tout sourire, que c'était notre futur enfant, le fruit de notre amour...

Harry explosa si brutalement de rire que Teddy sursauta. Vexé, Draco se tut.

– Non mais t'es sérieux là ? Oh mon Dieu, mais tu es complètement détraqué.

– J'ai vraiment paniqué en me levant, je te ferais dire, se défendit-il. C'était angoissant comme rêve.

– Oui, c'est sûr que l'idée que je puisse tomber en cloque a quelque chose d'effrayant, mais tu regardes trop de films de science-fiction, mon pauvre. Bah ça alors, t'es vraiment con. Je vais le raconter à Mel et on va l'écrire sur le Mur de la Honte.

Avant que Draco ne pu protester, Harry avait déjà quitté la pièce avec Teddy. Depuis la salle de bain, il l'entendit s'exclamer :

– Mel, j'en ai une excellente à te raconter !

* * *

Mel regarda Harry et Draco s'en aller peu avant la fermeture, vers une heure du matin.

Le propriétaire du Baba O'Riley rangea la pièce principale puis lança le lave-vaisselle. Katelyn était assise sur le canapé rond et mauve, lisant du Brontë avec délice. Mel prépara le thé et alla s'installer à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et lu par-dessus son épaule, en buvant quelques gorgées aromatisées à la cannelle.

– C'est bizarre, finit par dire Katelyn, ce silence lorsque le Baba ferme ses portes après une journée aussi bruyante.

– C'est toujours étrange pour moi, même après toutes ces années. Je suis tellement habitué à entendre untel et untel se disputer, un autre mettre la musique à fond, quelqu'un casser la vaisselle, les rires, les chamailleries, que finalement, quand ils partent... c'est toujours vide quelques minutes. Puis ensuite je tombe de sommeil.

Katelyn eut un rire adorable.

– En même temps, c'est un peu tous tes gosses.

– Ouais. Si tu avais connu Draco, au début, tu l'aurais détesté. Je crois que c'est celui qui a le plus évolué ces dernières années. Il s'est ouvert aux autres, et pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

– Je le trouve génial, ce garçon. De toute manière, je les préfère blonds.

– Prends-toi ça dans la gueule, Mel, grogna le concerné.

Il la prit dans ses bras et entendit Teddy sangloter, réclamant sûrement à manger.

– C'est terriblement tue l'amour, prononça-t-il.

– En même temps, c'est toi qui a laissé Draco et Blaise emménager le grenier en appartement pour Remus, Tonks et Ubu.

Katelyn surnommait Teddy « Ubu », on ne sait pourquoi.

– C'est assez cool, sérieusement, d'avoir son petit-fils chez soi. C'est le bon plan quand on devient vieux.

– Il verra son papi fumer des joints en dansant sur du Led Zep. Que demande le peuple ?

– J'espère qu'il ramènera ses copains de lycée ici, pour faire des fêtes. Quand j'étais môme, je rêvais de grandir dans un endroit comme ça, dit-il en désignant le living-room d'un geste de la main. Je ne l'ai pas eu, Remus non plus, mais je peux l'offrir à Teddy. Et j'espère qu'il détestera le conformisme...

– Amen, souffla Katelyn en tournant une page de son roman.

– ... Et qu'il deviendra un vrai petit con durant sa crise d'adolescence.

– Tu dis juste ça parce que tu adores frapper les enfants, se moqua-t-elle. Laisse Ubu tranquille. Il n'a que six mois pour l'instant.

– Pour l'instant ! souligna Mel. Dès ses deux ans, je me charge de faire son éveil musical à coup de Metallica.

– Tu es complètement barge !

Katelyn chuchota dans son oreille :

– Mais tant qu'à faire, n'oublie pas Apocalyptica, Ramones et les Stones.

Mel posa sa main sur son cœur.

– Je vous le jure, ma reine.

* * *

Katelyn était accoudée à la fenêtre de la cuisine, fumant une cigarette le nez vers le ciel londonien pollué.

Ce soir-là, c'était déguisement obligatoire.

Harry arborait une tenue de cerf, avec un serre-tête en forme de bois, une salopette en daim très courte par-dessus un pull tricoté à la main. Il était chaussé de boots rouges fourrées de laine et avait un faux nez rond rouge clignotant, ce qui agaçait furieusement Draco, déguisé en Dracula. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été plaqués en arrière et il remit en place ses fausses canines avant d'entrer dans le Baba O'Riley.

– Tu as abusé sur le déguisement, maugréa le magicien en regardant le nez clignoter. Franchement, c'est too-much.

Le concerné se regarda dans le grand miroir de l'entrée et se contenta de rajuster son serre-tête avant de déclarer fièrement se trouver bandant.

– Je ne bande pas, tu sais, rétorqua froidement Draco.

– T'as pas de goût.

Luna arriva, déguisée en baba-cool, ressemblant fortement à Janis Joplin dans ses meilleures jours. D'énormes lunettes rondes et roses glissaient le long de son nez tandis qu'un foulard avait été noué autour de son crâne. Luna tira sur le joint avec un savoureux sourire et claqua des bises rapides sur les joues de Harry et Draco.

– Cool, dit-elle en regardant les boots rouges du jeune artiste. Tu les as achetées où ?

Draco roula des yeux et les laissa dans le hall, partant se servir un verre de Bloody Mary dans la cuisine.

– Près de Soho, dans une friperie.

– Fais voir, s'écria Tonks.

Harry leva sa jambe dans sa direction et Tonks l'étudia, arrivant du living-room bondé. Elle portait un ensemble tout droit sorti du jeu Lara Croft.

– Elles sont fameuses, affirma celle-ci d'un air enjoué.

– J'ai l'impression de marcher sur des nuages avec. Le nez clignotant c'est Théodore qui me l'a offert. Il l'a trouvé dans un paquet de céréales et a pensé à moi.

– Il ne vient pas ce soir ?

– Non, il passe la soirée avec Bill, en amoureux. Oh, des chips au guacamole !

Il se précipita vers le buffet alors que Luna s'apprêtait à prononcer quelque chose d'apparemment très comique. Cette dernière explosa de rire lorsqu'elle constata que Harry avait cousu sur le derrière de sa salopette en daim une petite queue de cerf.

Draco le regardait, d'un air dépité, écoutant Blaise qui parlait avec animation sous son costume de Zorro. Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Harry lui enfonça une poignée de chips dans la bouche et continua la discussion à sa place.

– Aleksei n'est pas venu ?

– Non, il est parti à l'anniversaire d'une tante avec Khady. Moi, les fêtes russes, c'est juste un monde à part. Donc je me suis dérobé.

– C'est dommage, il aurait fait du baby-sitting pour moi, minauda Harry en lançant un regard équivoque à son compagnon. Vous partez où en vacances cet hiver?

– On a décidé d'emmener Khady en Laponie voir le Père Noël.

Harry poussa un soupir attendri. Luna était désormais accrochée à son bras, se foutant royalement de la présence de Draco.

– Je vous vois tellement tous les trois, avec le traineaux, les chiens, la neige, s'émerveilla Luna. Vous ne serez donc pas avez nous pour les fêtes ? C'est dommage, j'avais déjà acheté de la laine pour vous tricoter des chaussettes...

– Je vais faire mieux que la Laponie ! scanda Draco pour attirer les regards.

Blaise eut un sourire dépité, comme si l'idée même de faire mieux que lui était une pure hérésie.

– Je vais... Je vais..., bafouilla Draco. Je vais... me chercher un verre.

– Fais donc, espèce de blonde ! se moqua Blaise.

Luna poussa un cri révolté et lui tapa l'épaule. Soucieux, Harry se mordit le doigt un moment en voyant Draco partir avec la bouteille de rhum dans les toilettes.

– Je vais aller le voir.

– S'il nous la renverse dans la cuvette, je l'émascule, menaça Blaise. Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

Draco avait déposé la bouteille à ses pieds, assis sur la cuvette des toilettes du rez-de-chaussé.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je ne bois pas ce soir. C'est moi qui conduis et je viens juste de m'en souvenir.

Harry s'assit sur ses genoux.

– Et c'était quoi ce petit coup de blues ?

– Blaise est ton ex.

– Ouais et je ferai pas l'erreur deux fois.

– Tu comprends pas... C'est juste... dur, quoi. Blaise a toujours été le plus beau, le plus riche, le plus populaire, le plus fort, le plus musclé, le plus charmant, le plus beau-parleur, et surtout le mieux membré.

– Et alors ? Je ne suis pas tombé en dépression en le quittant, loin de là. Et tu sais mieux que moi que Blaise est chiant à vivre, d'un autre genre que toi... mais chiant quand même. Et puis, c'est pas mal les blonds, dit-il en mettant du désordre dans ses mèches. Je m'y suis très vite fait.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

– Et puis Blaise est con ! ajouta Harry en rigolant. Au moins, toi, tu es intelligent et tu peux me dire quand je fais des conneries. On se complète.

– Harry, tes cornes me font mal...

– Oh, désolé, dit-il en rajustant son serre-tête.

– Ta chanson favorite est en train de passer. Va te défouler, prononça Draco en lâchant ses mains.

Harry sauta sur ses jambes et dansa avec Luna sur _Stupid Hoe _devant l'hilarité complète de Mel qui recracha une gorgée de bière blonde. Tonks, très en forme les rejoignit, les leçons de booty-shake portant leur fruit.

– Tu sais que le père de Bambi est mort en se pavanant ? lança Blaise à Draco. Qui sait qui pourrait lui tirer dessus pour danser sur une musique si ignoble.

– Ta gueule. Il est beau en cerf.

– T'as des goûts étranges...

Blaise s'éloigna sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire largement. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaise était devant la chambre de son fils et le regardait s'amuser avec ses poupées. Depuis que Harry les lui avait offertes pour son anniversaire, le petit garçon pouvait passer des heures enfermé dans sa chambre, cloîtré dans son monde.

D'un côté, Blaise s'inquiétait pour le développement de Khady, mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait que constater que la libido de son couple frôlait des records vertigineux…

Khady jouait avec les poupées ressemblant fortement à ses parents et celles-ci semblaient en pleine scène de ménage. Son père s'approcha et écouta attentivement ce qu'il se passait :

– Je t'ai dit de nettoyer la vaisselle avec ta langue, s'écriait la poupée blonde.

– Mais chéri, rétorqua l'autre, je l'ai déjà fait.

– Oui, mais je ne vois pas mon visage parfait briller dedans. Alors dépêche-toi, et que ça saute !

La poupée ressemblant à Blaise se fourra dans la cuisine en poussant des petits gémissements lamentables.

– Oh, et si tu pleures je vais te boxer, hein !

– D'accord mon chéri, pleurnicha la poupée Blaise.

Blaise s'agenouilla auprès de son fils qui lui fit un sourire radieux.

– Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

– Eh bien, j'aimerai juste savoir ce que tu fais…

– Oh, Blaine n'est pas content parce que Andrej le force à faire la vaisselle. Mais ça ira, il a l'habitude.

– C'est comme ça qu'elles s'appellent tes poupées ?

– Oui, et ça c'est leur fils, Karl, dit-il en lui présentant une petite poupée brune assise sur une chaise.

– Et pourquoi Karl porte une robe violette ?

– Parce que c'est une fille en vrai, mais personne ne le sait.

– Mais on risque de l'apprendre s'il a des vêtements de fille, non ?

– Papa, tu poses trop de questions. On joue ?

– Mmh, d'accord. Donc je fais qui ?

– Blaine, dit-il en lui fourrant dans la main la poupée en question. Parce que j'adore faire Andrej, il est beaucoup plus marrant. En plus, il sort quand il veut.

– Ne le prends pas personnellement, murmura Blaise plus pour lui-même en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc Blaine fait la vaisselle. Et ensuite ?

– Il doit nettoyer les toilettes. C'est plus valorisant.

– Ouais, c'est sûr.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Khady et Blaise jouèrent. Durant ce laps de temps, Blaise apprit énormément de choses sur son couple. Notamment sur comment leur fils percevait leurs gestes, comment leurs dialogues se retrouvaient retranscrits d'une manière grossière dans une maison de poupée qui ressemblait plutôt à un goulag pour homme battu.

Andrej passait sa vie au téléphone à ricaner, ou dehors, à faire à manger pour six, crier sur Blaine, câliner Karl en lui répétant à quel point il était magnifique, ou regarder le sport à la télévision.

Blaine, pour sa part, arpentait toujours la maison sans réel but précis, s'affolait dans son bureau, était content quand il avait beaucoup d'argent ou – au contraire – malheureux lorsqu'il en avait moins, sortait avec ses amis ou emmenait Karl au basket.

Karl, lui, passait quatre-vingt pour cents de son temps sur les genoux d'Andrej, ou allait jouer dans sa chambre.

– Khady, finit par dire son père, elle te plaît vraiment cette maison de poupée n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, répondit-il en couchant Andrej et Blaine dans leur lit.

– Tu crois que… que tu aimeras toujours ça ?

– Je n'ai que cinq ans. Je peux pas savoir. Mais c'est vraiment marrant.

Blaise se plaça face à son fils.

– On peut avoir une petite conversation pendant que tes poupée dorment ?

– Pas longtemps alors, parce qu'après Andrej doit tirer sur Barbie avec son pistolet.

– OK. Je voudrais juste savoir… enfin, si possible, ce que tu penses des filles.

– Bah, elles sont moches et pleurent tout le temps.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu penses des garçons, dis-moi ?

– Ils puent et sont bêtes, mais c'est bien de jouer avec eux.

– Hallelujah ! s'écria Blaise. Tous les hétéros pensent que les filles sont moches à cinq ans !

Le petit garçon haussa des épaules tandis que son père quittait sa chambre remplie de jouets.

* * *

Devant son écran plasma, Harry s'adonnait à un tout autre jeu : il visionnait une vidéo de yoga et essayait de reproduire les figures indiquées depuis près d'une heure. Draco arriva au moment où il était en position de l'Arc, particulièrement intrigué et excité.

– Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air open aujourd'hui.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, rectifia Harry.

– Ouais, ouais, prends-moi pour plus con que je le suis.

– Je dois juste tenir la posture une minute…

– Une minute ? Eh bien ça sera amplement suffisant pour…

– Ferme ta braguette ! s'écria Harry. Tu me déranges, là.

– On ne peut plus rigoler ici ? plaisanta à moitié Draco, contrarié. Au fait, c'est normal que le prof de yoga soit si sexy ?

Harry tourna légèrement la tête.

– Draco, tu vas te retrouver avec mon poing dans les fesses si tu ne déguerpis pas immédiatement.

Sans un mot, le concerné prit son attaché-case et se dirigea vers le frigidaire afin de se préparer un petit quelque chose avant d'aller au travail.

– Au fait, Harry, il faudrait que tu te trouves un job. Ca va quand même faire six ans que tu es au chômage… Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Si tu veux faire la desperate housewives, c'est ton problème.

– Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! menaça-t-il en lâchant sa pause. Je te ferai dire que je ne suis pas au chômage. Je suis un artiste graffeur qui a juste du mal à décoller. Mais ça va venir…

– Tu me dis ça à chaque fois que tu me demandes de l'argent.

– Ecoute, ne me stresse pas de si bon matin, d'accord ?

Draco continua de sortir les condiments du frigidaire sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

– Si tu ne te magnes pas, ta retraite sera toute petite, voir inexistante, fit-il remarquer en tartinant deux tranches de pains de mie de mayonnaise. Et rien ne garantie qu'une fois vieux, desséché et distendu je t'aimerais encore. Je prendrais probablement un plus jeune. Une sorte de Harry en version évoluée.

– Tu es adorable. Vraiment… Tu rentres à quelle heure, ce soir ?

– Mmh, sur les coups de dix-neuf heures. Tu ne pleureras pas trop ?

– Pas si tu me laisses avec ma meilleure amie Carte de Crédit.

Draco papillonna des yeux et la fit glisser le long du comptoir.

– Et ne la martyrise pas trop, s'il te plaît. Pense à mes employés à qui je dois un salaire chaque fin de mois.

– Si j'avais un patron aussi canon que toi, je bosserais gratuitement.

– Sauf si tu es lesbienne comme Valerie.

– Oui, bon, il faut toujours qu'il y ait un contre-exemple quelque part… Merci mon amour.

Harry l'embrassa rapidement et enfila ses baskets.

– Je vais m'acheter des bombes noires. Il m'en manquait justement ! Ca va être l'extase de pouvoir taguer cette après-midi.

Harry arrêta son DVD, enfila un blouson et s'en alla.

– Je peux t'accompagner en voiture ! s'époumona Draco qui n'avait pas bougé.

La porte se rouvrit doucement sur le visage rayonnant du jeune artiste. Draco finit de préparer ses sandwich, les plaça dans un tupperware et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

– Tu as donné à manger au python ?

– Ouais.

Draco ferma la porte à clef, habitude prise avec les années.

* * *

– On a des amis plutôt chiants, tu ne trouves pas ? finit par dire Théodore, blotti contre Bill.

– Assez ouais. On devrait peut-être changer de fréquentation.

– Peut-être, mais les dîners seraient moins drôles… Et puis Harry est vraiment trop mignon. Grâce à lui, on rentre dans toutes les boîtes de nuit.

– Il a surtout les plus belles fesses du groupe…, laissa échapper Bill. Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Et puis ce n'était qu'une fois… Donc ça ne compte pas vraiment.

– Fais gaffe où tu poses tes yeux, toi. Parce que la prochaine fois que je te prends en flagrant délit, je pose un pétard dans ton boxer.

Bill, quoi qu'un peu choqué par le ton sérieux de Théodore, finit par acquiescer. Il caressa distraitement ses cheveux bruns du bout des doigts en lisant la revue de médecine qu'il venait de recevoir plus tôt dans la journée.

– Tu as fait du beau boulot sur la cuisse de Draco. C'était très propre. Digne du Docteur Glamour.

– Je sais, répondit Bill pas peu fier. J'aurais pu faire médecine si mes parents avaient eu un peu plus de moyens.

– C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais faire d'enfant. Personne de déçu et aucun rêve avorté… Tu me passes les chips ?

Il lui tendit un saladier remplis à ras-bord traînant sur le meuble d'appoint. Théodore grignota en zappant les chaînes de télévision.

– Et dire que j'aurais pu sortir avec un médecin… Au lieu de ça, tu es pilote. C'est vraiment lamentable… Où sont donc passé toutes les valeurs d'antan ?

– J'me le demande, grommela Bill.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et finit par dire :

– Le soir où on s'est rencontré...

– C'est reparti, grommela Théo.

– Tu t'es _vraiment_ évanoui à cause du choc thermique ? Tu peux me répondre, tu sais.

Théodore lui envoya un regard dédaigneux, rougissant légèrement.

– Quoi ? Ça ne t'ait jamais arrivé d'avoir le coup de foudre, espèce d'idiot ?

Ayant du mal à dissimuler son sourire, Bill gratta sa barbe de trois jours avant de prononcer :

– Mea culpa, je ne savais pas que c'était si embarrassant pour toi.

– Si, ça l'est. Parce que je suis tombé comme une merde ce jour-là.

– Je t'ai trouvé craquant, tu sais.

– N'essaie pas de te rattraper.

– Je te jure ! Et puis, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir le point de vue de l'autre lors de la première rencontre. J'avais peur que tu me vois comme un pauvre con.

– Je t'ai juste trouvé très beau... Je pensais vraiment que tu ne t'intéressais qu'au sexe, que le lendemain matin, tu t'en irais.

– Mais je suis resté.

– Oui, tu es resté. Ainsi que les jours suivants. Puis tu es parti.

– Tu m'en voudras toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Théodore ne répondit rien.

– J'étais pris dans un étau, tu sais. Je... je voulais tellement plaire à ma famille, à mes parents, leur montrer que j'étais ce fils exemplaire qu'ils avaient toujours cherché en moi.

– Tu me l'as déjà dit.

– Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je... je voulais... je ne sais même plus quoi. Mais ça me semblait être un bon choix, sur le coup.

– J'ai vraiment eu mal. Tu es conscient de ça ? C'était si brutal. J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi, puis tu m'as quitté pour... virer ta cuti. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Tu m'as abandonné pour de faux espoirs. Je donne rarement ma confiance...

– Je suis désolé, coupa Bill. Je te l'ai déjà répété cent fois.

– Si tu me fais mal une seconde fois, ça ne passera pas.

Il caressa sa nuque, puis ses cheveux bruns en fixant un point au loin.

– On va essayé d'aller de l'avant. Tu sais, certains soirs, j'en crevais tellement tu me manquais... Et je m'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas normal, que ça passerait. Mais ça n'est jamais passé... Je continuais de penser si fort à toi, tous les jours, presque. Quand... c'était trop dur, quand j'en avais trop envie, je passais devant chez toi, rapidement, je te regardais et... ça apaisait mes psychoses, ou quelque chose du style. Tout ce que je faisais me ramenait aux moments que nous avions vécu ensemble. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.

Théodore eut un petit sourire triste avant de l'enlacer.

– Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Bill le serra contre lui, fermant un instant les yeux. Il embrassa maladroitement sa tempe, puis sa joue, enfin sa bouche. Ils étaient désormais front contre front.

– Plus aucune femme ne pourra m'éloigner de toi car j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie.

Théodore s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'on sonna. Il poussa un léger soupir avant d'aller ouvrir. Harry entra sans demander son reste, fonçant dans la cuisine.

– Les chocolats sont de ce côté, brailla Bill qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé.

Harry fit volte-face et trouva une coupe remplie à ras-bord sur la table basse et commença à les déballer un à un en lisant les petites messages sur l'emballage. Draco s'assit dans l'indifférence générale, déposant deux bouteilles de rhum sur le meuble. Blaise et Aleksei s'installèrent également. Harry poussa un soupir en découvrant une maxime romantique dans son papier de chocolat et le fourra dans la poche de Draco pour le mettre de côté.

– On en a déjà cent des comme ça, grogna le concerné.

– Quand on sait que Harry vient, on en achète, décréta Bill. Au moins, il a la bouche pleine pendant un moment.

– Pas besoin de chocolat pour qu'il ait la bouche pleine, nargua Draco.

Blaise émit un sifflement appréciateur tandis que Harry lui envoya un regard revolver.

– Bon, souffla Aleksei, puisque vous n'avez apparemment pas encore envie de parler, je me lance. Vous ne trouvez pas Luna changée depuis quelques temps ?

– Oh, pas encore ! râla Draco. Je te dis que non, merde !

– J'ai le troisième œil, fais gaffe, menaça-t-il. Il va t'arriver de grosses merdes. Je vais fabriquer une poupée vaudou à ton effigie.

– Je croyais que tu en avais déjà une, chuchota Blaise à son oreille.

Aleksei haussa des épaules et prit un chocolat. Harry, assis au sol, se plaça entre les jambes de Draco alors que celui-ci passait paresseusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

– J'ai la flemme de préparer à manger, maugréa Bill.

– Tu déconnes, j'ai faim, répondit Blaise.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rétorqua Aleksei. je suis invité. Je ne fais rien.

Blaise grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis on entendit son estomac gargouiller. Harry lui tendit un chocolat.

– Ou on va au restaurant, proposa naturellement Draco.

– La flemme, dit Bill.

– La flemme, confirma Blaise.

– Ou on tue Aleksei et on le fait frire, ajouta Draco.

– Va te faire foutre, pauvre débile mentale. Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire... Vous vous lancez dans votre chorégraphie illico presto. Je vous trouve totalement ridicule de faire cette danse, en fait.

Harry sauta sur ses jambes et alluma la chaîne hifi.

Motivé comme jamais, il voulu entraîner son groupe d'amis à une chorégraphie pour la Gay Pride. Pour cela, il comptait sur le bon vouloir de Bill, Théodore, Aleksei, Blaise et Draco.

Surexcité, Harry avait jeté son dévolu sur un tube des Pussycat Dolls, _When I Grow Up_. Théodore, dévoué, prit quelques leçons de base sur le booty-shake sous les rires d'Aleksei. Draco tenta de payer les autres garçons pour exécuter ce numéro, pour ne pas faire de la peine à son compagnon qui se donnait à fond pour réaliser quelque chose cette année.

À court de financement, Bill accepta volontiers, tandis que Blaise prit le chèque par simple cupidité. Aleksei refusait net de se joindre aux festivités même pour un million de livres. Il se contentait de les regarder en rigolant.

Ainsi, Draco, Bill, Théodore, Blaise et Harry s'entraînaient dans le living-room de l'appartement deux fois par semaine.

La plupart du temps, Blaise – qui n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation – confondait sa gauche et sa droite et rentrait dans Draco.

– Premier mouvement, lança Harry. Vous passez votre main sur votre hanche avec sensualité.

– Avec sensualité, répéta Bill d'un ton suggestif en donnant une fessée à Théodore.

Ce dernier eut une moue complice avec un sourire en coin, puis se reconcentra sur le mouvement à effectuer. À un moment donné, ils devaient se baisser tellement suggestivement que Draco attendait que tout le monde ait le nez vers le parquet – ou cas où quelqu'un materait le postérieur de _son_ Harry – avant de faire de même.

– On peut remonter ? demanda Blaise. Je ne sens plus mon dos.

– Tu es tout raide, détends-toi... déclara Harry en passant derrière lui pour le masser.

– Pause ! vociféra Draco. Tout le monde dans la cuisine. À partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occuperai du dos de Blaise s'il y'a un problème.

– OK... Bon, reprit Harry, vous avez compris ?

– Bien sûr que oui, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des amateurs sans aucun sens du rythme qui ne dansent qu'en boîte de nuit à moitié ivre, répliqua Théodore.

Harry lui jeta une brève oeillade avant de reprendre ses mouvements. Quand les autres avaient le dos tourné, Draco en profitait pour ne rien faire.

Les semaines passèrent et cela commençait doucement à prendre forme. Même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait prêt pour le jour J...

* * *

Les rues étaient bondées. Mel, encore amorphe à cause de sa soirée mouvementée de la veille suivait le groupe, les yeux bouffis. Luna, radieuse, ne lâchait pas la main de Valerie et lui lançait quelques sourires timides.

Ron et son meilleur ami répartissait les tee-shirts de cette nouvelle parade, fiers de leurs slogans. Théodore et Harry portaient le même : « Deux pour le prix d'un ». Cette année, le jeu était de faire croire aux passant que Théodore et Harry étaient jumeaux. Ils s'étaient habillés pareillement et Théo avait poussé le vice en mettant des lentilles de couleur vertes.

– Hors de question que vous vous baladez comme ça, s'écria Draco en voyant Harry enfiler le tee-shirt « Deux pour le prix d'un ».

Son compagnon haussa les épaules et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Théodore s'appliquait devant un miroir à se décoiffer les cheveux comme Harry.

– Vous n'imaginez pas tous les pervers qui vont vous mater, continua Draco. Ça va leur faire naître des fantasmes d'avoir... des « jumeaux » dans leur lit.

– C'est le but, déclara Théodore. Et puis c'est juste pour s'amuser.

– Décontracte-toi. Si y'en a des trop collants, ils sauront les rembarrer, rassura Bill. Et puis c'est intéressant comme concept... Des jumeaux.

Bill s'en alla avec un sourire un peu trop rêveur au goût de Draco et ce dernier alluma une cigarette, nerveusement.

– Harry, je t'ai à l'oeil, dit-il en un grognement.

– Oh, c'est bon, relâche la pression. Je ne suis pas ta chose. C'est sûr que c'est dans une foule en délire que je risque de te tromper. J'en aurais eu l'occasion des milliers de fois quand tu partais au travail.

Mel, apparemment réveillé, eut un rire moqueur et Draco se renfrogna.

– J'en connais un qui n'arrivera pas à profiter de la journée... susurra le gérant du Baba O'Riley.

– Comment tu veux que je profite ? Tous ces mecs en chaleur n'attendent que ça... Et Harry va se balader fesses à l'air...

– Je ne serai pas fesses à l'air, j'ai mon slim. Mais t'es malade !

– On voit tout au travers. Même ta rate.

Harry roula des yeux et s'éloigna encore plus. Mais Draco l'interpella :

– Ne pars pas trop loin. Il faut que tu sois à chaque seconde dans mon champ de vision...

Un doigt d'honneur lui répondit.

– Tu es jaloux à ce point ? interrogea Bill.

– Je n'aime pas quand on le regarde.

– Ouais, tu es jaloux.

Sur un char, des étalons exhibaient fièrement leurs pectoraux et Draco vit rouge partout, se sentant entouré de testostérones, de minets en manque et de mâles en rut. Harry et Théodore passèrent juste devant lui, main dans la main, quasiment identiques.

– Ils veulent vraiment que je perde la boule.

Bill qui ne l'avait écouté que distraitement répondit :

– Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne perdrais pas leurs boules de vue.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

– Enfin, tu me comprends, se rattrapa Bill. Tiens, regarde, il a l'air fun ce char. On le suit ?

À partir de là, la Gay Pride ne devint qu'un long moment difficile à passer. Beaucoup d'hommes s'intéressaient de près au tandem Harry-Théodore, demandant même à prendre des photos. C'est rare les jumeaux gays, autant en profiter, disaient-ils. Draco avait horreur de leurs mains sur ses hanches ou au bas de son dos.

Cette année, le Baba O'Riley avait son propre char. Pour ouvrir les festivités, Harry motiva ses troupes pour la petite chorégraphie sur les PCD. Mais Blaise se dégonfla rapidement au vu de la foule compacte.

– Et si on me reconnaissait ?

– Sale taffiole, grogna Théodore.

Mel lança la sono et Bill, prenant apparemment très à cœur la chorégraphie, commença à se dandiner. Draco faisait plus de la figuration qu'autre chose, enchaînant les mouvements saccadés, retenant tous les visages des types osant reluquer _son_ Harry.

– Je vais tous leur tirer une balle entre les deux yeux pour l'avoir maté, maugréa-t-il alors que Blaise finissait par les rejoindre au refrain.

– Les garçons, vous êtes en retard ! S'écria Harry alors que Bill et Théodore entamaient déjà un langoureux mouvement de fessier.

Blaise et Draco se retournèrent et essayèrent tant bien que mal de remuer leurs postérieurs, sans être réellement convaincus.

Sur le char, Mel les regardait et pleurait de rire, se retenant de se pisser dessus. Draco lui envoya un doigt d'honneur mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. À la fin de la chanson, Théodore et Harry prirent à eux seuls le relais, déchaînant la foule qui s'était formée autour de leur char. C'est vrai que de loin, on aurait pu croire à des jumeaux. Des jumeaux assez échaudés et n'ayant pas du tout froid aux yeux.

– Ils font que danser où ils essaient de...

– Tais-toi, Blaise, coupa Draco. Dès que la Gay Pride est finie, je vais le tuer...

* * *

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor :** Sept appels en absence. Que se passe-t-il ?

**Nothing over Draco :** …

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **Draco ? C'est si grave ?

**Nothing over Draco :** …

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **OMG, attends 20 minutes que je finisse l'épisode de ma série avant de lâcher la bombe. (Pas envie de gâcher ça, c'était bien parti)

**Nothing over Draco : **Saloperie !

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **Bon, j'ai mis sur pause. Que pasa en la vida loca ?

**Nothing over Draco :** Je suis aux Urgences.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **WTF ?

**Nothing over Draco : **Il est arrivé quelque chose de très grave à Harry.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor :** … Putain.

**Nothing over Draco : **Il s'est coincé le prépuce dans la braguette. Il est en train de se faire recoudre.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor :** … (Je suis partagé entre le rire, le dégoût, la pitié et la curiosité malsaine).

**Nothing over Draco :** Tu n'es pas le seul. Moi aussi je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de mon ptit sourire en coin.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **La chienne que tu es.

**Nothing over Draco : **C'était drôle. Enfin, pas pour lui, mais plutôt pour moi.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre ? Ça doit être hardcore, quand même...

**Nothing over Draco : **Ouais, il a eu très peur mais le médecin a dit que ça arrivait plutôt souvent dans le service. Que c'était réparable, suffit juste qu'il reste tranquille avec son engin.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor :** LOL, on parle de Harry, là. Le médecin a cru en Dieu.

**Nothing over Draco : **Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Se coincer le zeub dans une braguette est une expérience qui en marquerait plus d'un. /Mais qui a inventé les braguettes sérieux ?/

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **Je pense que ça devait être une féministe tarée pour se venger qu'un misogyne ait créé les talons aiguilles. CQFD.

**Nothing over Draco : **C'est pratique mais ça a le mérite de faire mal.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **N'empêche, Aleksei m'aurait répudié si j'avais eu le tralala abîmé. Il se serait trouvé un autre homme illico presto. Il m'aurait regardé dédaigneusement pendant que le toubib serait en train de me recoudre et dirait : « Sérieusement, que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça maintenant ? Tu me fais honte ».

**Nothing over Draco : **Franchement, ça ne m'étonne pas venant de la part de la poupée russe. Enfin, tu vois, quand Harry m'a appelé en pleurant tout à l'heure, je n'ai rien compris... J'ai vraiment paniqué en pensant que quelqu'un venait de mourir. Je lui ai demandé de répéter au moins quatre fois.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor :** Pauvre garçon. Gros moment de solitude j'imagine. Tu dois te sentir tellement démuni...

**Nothing over Draco :** Ouais, ça pourrait nous arriver un jour de maladresse ou d'inattention.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **Euh, à toi, pas à moi.

**Nothing over Draco : **Et pourquoi ça ?

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **Mon tralala exploserait la braguette. Déjà avec certains jeans, j'ai sans arrêt l'air d'être au garde-à-vous... /sadlife.

**Nothing over Draco : **Arrête de te faire des films, c'est bon. C'est un truc qui peut arriver à tout le monde. Même aux Blaise.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **Si tu le dis *pas convaincu pour un sou*

**Nothing over Draco : **Bon, je te laisse. J'étais dehors en train de fumer ma clope. Je vais rejoindre mon dulciné sur son lit de mort.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **Courage.

**Nothing over Draco : **Thanks.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : ** Au fait, tu prendras des photos de l'opération de Harry ?

**Nothing over Draco : ** Je les accrocherais même sur le Mur de la Honte du Baba O'Riley.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : ** Je t'aime.

**Nothing over Draco : ** Ne rigole pas trop, Blaise. Parce que j'ai aussi des images compromettantes te concernant.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : ** C'est faux. Je suis toujours parfait.

**Nothing over Draco : ** Même quand tu passes une coloscopie ?

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : ** Charogne.

**Nothing over Draco : **Je te laisse. Je dois vraiment filer. Et je dois envoyer un message à Luna.

**Blaise, extra long for extra flavor : **OK, guy.

* * *

Le téléphone portable de Luna vibra sur la table de sa kitchenette. Elle dégustait une infusion de plantes pas très légales, assise sur le bord de la table, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle lut :

**Nothing over Draco : **Harry s'est coincé l'engin dans sa braguette. Il t'appelle sur son lit de mort. Il peut recevoir de la visite à partir de demain, dix heures. Apporte des cookies.

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer, imaginant la scène.

**Luna, elfe libre : **Double ration de pépites de chocolat ?

**Nothing over Draco :** S'il te plaît, beauté. Si tu veux je passerai te chercher en carrosse.

**Luna, elfe libre :** J'aurais envie de marcher un peu, de me perdre, tout ça.

**Nothing over Draco : **Perds-toi mais reviens-nous vite !

Luna souri et déposa son téléphone portable. Son appartement était en désordre. Et pourtant, elle y trouvait une logique bien à elle : sa robe jaune tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre grâce à un cintre, une sorbetière était posée à même le sol, près de la table-basse, dessus une pile de tasses propres n'attendaient que d'être utilisées, un poster d'une égérie de mode servait de nappe, ses boucles d'oreilles s'égrainaient dans le terreau de ses géraniums fanées et ses culottes séchaient sur le porte-manteau.

Luna alluma la radio et fredonna un air d'Indie en sortant un saladier pour préparer les cookies. Elle tournait le bouton réglant le thermostat du four lorsque Valerie sortit de la salle de bain, ses longs cheveux châtains humides. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et échangea un sourire avec Luna.

– Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

– Des cookies pour Harry, il s'est blessé et est à l'hôpital, répondit-elle.

– Ce n'est pas très grave ?

– Draco, ton adorable patron, m'a dit que non.

Valerie posa son menton sur ses genoux et continua à la regarder faire.

– J'ai beaucoup dormi ?

– Un peu, c'est vrai.

– Tu... as aimé ?

Luna déposa sa spatule et suçota son doigt avec gourmandise, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

– J'ai vraiment adoré... ça faisait juste longtemps que... enfin, tu vois. Mais c'était très agréable. J'ai pu me libérer, enfin, me dire que tomber amoureuse n'était pas si mal.

– Moi aussi je suis amoureuse, tu sais.

– Tu me l'as déjà répété. Au début, j'avais du mal à te croire, c'est vrai. Pourtant, maintenant, j'y crois vraiment.

– Je te promets qu'on prendra notre temps, dit Valerie.

– Pour le moment, j'ai envie que ça reste secret, notre secret à toutes les deux.

– Tu as raison, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des amis intrusifs au possible, fit-elle remarquer en souriant. La dernière fois, j'ai bien cru qu'Aleksei nous percerait à jour... Je crois que c'est vraiment le plus malin de la bande. Peut-être même plus malin que Théodore lui-même. Ils vont faire une sacrée tête quand ils sauront qu'on sort ensemble.

– Je pense qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose sans pouvoir mettre un mot dessus.

La veille au soir, Valerie était arrivée avec un bouquet de roses bleues, parce que les rouges étaient tellement kitsch.

Elles firent l'amour sur du classique, etc.


	42. Bonus Track part II

**Posté le : **29 Décembre 2012.

Info : Mon groupe facebook a changé de nom pour "THE BABA O'RILEY". Le lien est disponible en tête de mon profil, mais il vous suffit de taper ça pour nous rejoindre. Déjà plus de 240 membres (oulala, ça commence à devenir overcrowded)

**Note : **Comme promis : la seconde partie du bonus un an après. *petit saut* Il fait une vingtaine de pages et j'ai commencé à l'écrire vers le mois de juin. Entre temps, il s'est passé plein de trucs : ma troisième année universitaire, de nouveaux potes, un site potterhead en ligne (voir en haut de mon profil), l'écriture d'un UA Blaise x Théodore pas encore fini ^^ Et bientôt une fic Hunger Games sur les jeux du Capitole (bon, si vous rejoignez mon groupe, vous serez tenus au courant de l'avancée de tous mes projets). J'espère que de votre côté, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué *diva walk* et que tout était bien pour le meilleur des mondes. J'espère que retrouver les personnages pour cette fin d'année vous fera plaisir et que vous ne serez pas trop sévère avec moi : retenez bien que ceci est un bonus. Donc cela n'a pas la prétention d'être aussi soigné qu'un chapitre. C'est à prendre un peu comme un one-shot. Je n'étais pas sous acide lors de la rédaction de ce bonus. Sinon, un énorme MERCI pour les giga trop bonnes reviews reçues depuis l'an passé (le bonus de Baba every year va devenir une sorte de tradition si ça continue).

Aussi : ceci est la version sale du bonus. cad, pas corrigé ni rien, donc ne bondissez pas de frayeur fasse à des fautes horribles. / P-S : certains m'en voudront de ne pas avoir parlé de certains personnages mais ceci est un bonus (oui, je répète pour ceux durs de la feuille qui m'égorgeront dans une ruelle sombre car j'ai ignoré leurs chouchous. Sorry u.u)

Good readance,

_**your precious D. Would**_

* * *

**Baba O'Riley**

**Bonus part. II**

**Coffret Collector **

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ce dimanche après-midi, le Baba O'Riley était plein à craquer. Bill jouait en ligne à un jeu vidéo tandis que Luna tricotait des chaussettes en lui fournissant quelques conseils tactiques. Draco s'amusait à faire disparaître une ficelle pour son prochain tour de magie et s'exaspérait de la voir réapparaître constamment au mauvais endroit.

Théodore, pour sa part, faisait le tri parmi ses scoubidous et les rangeait par combinaison de quatre. Tonks et Aleksei parlaient de la situation politique en Russie depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais n'étaient pas d'accord sur une date. Afin de vérifier l'information, Aleksei prononça :

– Blaise, prends-moi ce livre sur l'étagère.

Excédé par toute cette pression au travail, la manière condescendante dont Aleksei le traitait depuis des semaines et des railleries incessantes des autres membres du Baba, Blaise eut des couilles pour la première fois de sa vie de dire non.

– Vas te faire foutre et prends-le toi-même.

Harry, qui lisait le nouveau numéro du Chicaneur, eut un air profondément choqué comme si on venait d'annoncer à un enfant qu'on avait abattu le Père-Noël avec un fusil à pompe sur son paillasson.

Mais il n'était pas le seul dans cet état-là : Draco avait des yeux énormes, qui semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites tant il était incrédule, et en même temps rester bien enfoncer dans son crâne pour ne pas louper une miette de la prochaine scène de ménage.

Mel ne se donnait plus la peine de faire semblant de balayer et attendait la suite avec une excitation palpable. Aleksei, pour sa part, se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, regarda sur le côté avant de prononcer d'une voix incroyablement glaciale :

– Je te demande juste un service et n'use pas de vulgarité avec moi.

Luna se cramponnait au bras d'Harry, ses ongles couverts de glitters et de petits cœurs s'enfonçant dans les plis de son sweat-shirt rouge. Blaise mâchait son chewing-gum et Mel, aux anges, se revit des dizaines d'années en arrière, en pleine crise d'adolescence. C'était un peu tardif pour Blaise, mais ça avait toujours du bon.

– J'ai pas envie de me lever, et tu me forceras pas, répondit-il.

– Je te ferai dire, rétorqua Aleksei d'une voix plus grave – annonciatrice d'une colère imminente, que toi, au moins, tu as le choix de te lever ou pas ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que tu fais. Et devant tout le monde en plus !

Draco s'enfonça dans le fauteuil bleu vert, cacha sa bouche à l'aide du col de sa veste et forma silencieusement la phrase « _Il est mort_ » à l'adresse de Harry. Pourtant celui-ci ne voyait pas que de la colère dans les yeux d'Aleksei, mais aussi de la déception et autre chose. Alors, Harry repoussa le plateau d'échecs aimantés qu'il avait sur les genoux pour prendre l'objet que Aleksei voulait depuis tout à l'heure, mais il le fit se rasseoir.

– J'ai demandé à Blaise, pas à toi Harry.

Pris entre deux feux, Harry regarda tout le monde avant de se réinstaller. Théodore, qui revenait de la cuisine avec des pancakes encore tièdes, resta sur le seuil du living-room, circonspect. Blaise semblait ignorer jusqu'à la présence d'Aleksei qui cherchait désespérément son regard, l'air de se dire « _A quoi tu joues là ?_ ».

Vexé, Aleksei finit par sortir du Baba sans ajouter le moindre mot, ramassant au passage le déguisement que Khady avait oublié la veille. Lorsque la porte se referma, Luna déclara d'une voix un peu sévère, quittant sa lunatique-attitude habituelle :

– L'art ou la manière...

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'achaver sa phrase et reprit sa lecture du Chicaneur. Mais Théodore, lui, ne prit pas de pincettes, sachant qu'il fallait être brusque avec Blaise :

– T'es vraiment qu'un gland, Zabini, formula-t-il d'une voix lasse en déposant le plateau de viennoiseries.

– Occupes-toi de tes fesses, Nott. Y'a déjà bien assez à faire.

Valerie, qui s'était faite extrêmement discrète, s'autorisa à pouffer de rire, mais apparemment, la situation n'était comique pour personne d'autre. Cela devait faire des lustres qu'ils ne s'étaient pas appelés par leurs noms de famille. Draco se leva et dit :

– C'est rien, Théo. Laisse tomber, t'as pas à te mêler de ça. Ce sont leurs affaires.

– Mais t'as entendu comment il lui a parlé ? T'as entendu ? Je lui aurais bien balancé la poêle à la figure si elle n'avait pas refroidie.

– Et pourquoi tu viendrais faire un esclandre ? se défendit Blaise. Tu as entendu que j'ai mal parlé à Aleksei, et alors ? C'est comme ça qu'il me parle tous les jours depuis des années et tu n'as jamais levé le moindre petit doigt. J'vois pas en quoi ça serait différent.

– Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, grommela Harry.

– Toi la ferme ! hurla Théodore. J'en ai assez de tes élans de générosité.

– Retire ce que tu viens de dire, grinça Draco, et parle-lui autrement, OK.

– Harry est bien assez grand pour répondre lui-même.

– Non, je préfère laisser Draco répondre à ma place parce que je risque de dire un truc qui dépasse ma pensée, persifla Harry en attrapant sa veste.

Mel continuait de faire semblant de balayer, observant la scène comme une grand-mère sur son canapé devant une télénovéla.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à cœur, formula Luna d'une voix douce. Ça finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. Pas besoin d'envenimer la situation.

– Luna, ce mec est trop égocentrique pour se rendre compte que Aleksei a besoin plus que jamais de son soutien et... et... je vais fumer dehors.

Théodore quitta également la pièce, un cendrier à la main.

– De toute façon, s'il est aussi nerveux c'est parce qu'il baise plus avec Bill depuis un p'tit moment, ajouta Blaise.

– Ne déviez pas la conversation et c'est mal de dire ça, rétorqua Harry. Mal et complètement faux.

– Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ?

Sans un mot de plus, Blaise disparut à son tour. Un petit doute s'installa chez Luna : Blaise n'était pas du genre à mentir. Lorsque les autres quittèrent progressivement le living-room, elle s'approcha de Théodore qui feuillettait nerveusement un magazine :

– Théo, c'est vrai qu'avec Bill ça colle moins qu'avant ?

– Disons que c'est plus difficile en ce moment. On a du mal à communiquer... Mais ça ira mieux d'ici quelque temps, j'imagine. Bon, on se fait un Black Jack ? Je distribue les cartes. C'est comme Blaise et Aleksei : une bonne baise et ils seront réconciliés.

– Ouais, question d'ego mal placé, résuma Luna.

Luna était bien plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Tout à l'heure, elle en parlerait certainement à Mel. Lui, il saura trouver une solution.

– Et toi avec Val, demanda Théodore en soufflant derrière son jeu.

– Eh bien, elle... elle m'a proposé d'emménager chez elle.

Théodore eut une exclamation admirative et lui souhaita ses sincères félicitations. Et dire que Bill n'avait jamais osé franchir ce cap. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez eux ?

* * *

En ce vendredi soir, le Baba O'Riley était particulièrement animé. Katelyn roulait des yeux en entendant des cris de rages depuis la cuisine. Elle préparait la seconde tournée de muffins quand Luna et Aleksei s'étaient lancés dans un fastidieux débat sur l'existence (ou plutôt la non-existence) des Ronflack Cornus. Mel, complètement ahuri, regardait la jolie blonde vociférer des injures en elfique.

Blaise était dans son coin, pianotant sur la Gameboy Color de son fils qui s'égosillait pour la récupérer. Luna venait d'abattre son poing sur la table basse avec une telle force qu'une boîte de thé au ginseng fit un bref saut avant de rouler au sol dans un bruit métallique désagréable. Le propriétaire du Baba s'enfonça dans le fauteuil bleu vert et poussa avec le bout de sa tennis le tisonnier vers Aleksei. Celui-ci vira tout à coup au rouge à force de cris qui irita sa gorge.

– Les Cornfleks Velus n'existent pas ! s'épouma-t-til. Même Khady le sait !

– Moi je ne sais rien. Je suis le roi des imbéciles, prononça son fils d'une voix doucereuse en jouant avec les oreilles de son père.

Aleksei soupira et essaya d'argumenter alors que Luna se bouchait les oreilles en fredonnant une mélodie enfantine. Khady, entre ses deux parents, semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Il en avait presque oublié sa console depuis laquelle des bruitages infernaux s'en échappaient.

Draco, assis sur le bras du canapé était absorbé par le jeu et indiquait avec son doigt les astuces à son meilleur ami. Lui aussi était vacciné des sautes d'humeur de la pseudo-pétasse-blonde.

Harry gloussait à intervalle régulier en papotant avec Hermione et Ron près de la fenêtre ouverte. Leur bébé était prévu pour la fin du mois de septembre et le ventre arrondi de Hermione lui valait pas mal de vannes de la part de Draco.

Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était que le nouveau-né aurait probablement Bill pour parrain. Ce dernier remplissait une grille de Sudoku, assis par terre, appuyé contre une des jambes de Luna. Alors qu'elle s'expliquait avec Aleksei, on la voyait bondir du sofa.

Finalement, hors d'elle, Luna jeta une poignée de dominos à la figure d'Aleksei. Blaise eut un mouvement de recul et protégea le visage de Khady.

Il vit la scène comme au ralentis, craignant la suite. Aleksei était resté stoïque, comme s'il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Autour d'eux, les conversations s'étaient tu. Mel pouffait de rire en enfournant une poignée de chips dans sa bouche. Katelyn débarqua dans la cuisine en enjambant la silhouette de Bill et déposa le plateau de gâteaux sur la table basse.

– Et si on arrêtait les hostilités un instant ?

– Papa, ton œil est tout rouge, murmura Khady. C'est à cause du domino ? Tu pleures ?

– Depuis quand Aleksei peut-il pleurer ? nargua Draco.

– High Five, baby, roucoula Théodore alors qu'il descendait des escaliers en colimaçon.

Aleksei prit sur lui et saisit un muffin dans la pile.

– De toute façon, quoi qu'on fasse, on finit par se taper sur la gueule, déclara Ron en s'approchant pour se servir. On pourrait pas faire un truc pacifique ? rester tranquille ? parler de ce qu'on fait en ce moment ?

– Tu dis ça parce que tu en as juste marre que ta femelle sous incubator t'emascule sans arrêt, lança Draco en levant le nez de la Gameboy.

Si les yeux de Hermione pouvaient tuer, le magicien du Baba serait sans doute en train de gémir dans sa propre mare de sang...

– Si j'étais vous, Monsieur Malfoy, je ne m'avancerais pas trop sur ce sujet, dit Valerie avec un fin sourire. Dans mes souvenirs, c'est vous qui êtes émasculés par votre Harry-chéri, non ?

Mel ricana bruyamment.

– Bon, et si vous arrêtiez de vous envoyer des répliques bien senties concernant vos couples respectifs deux petites minutes ? Ça devient lourd à la fin, fit remarquer Katelyn.

– Tout le monde sait qu'on incarne la perfection, dit Blaise. Hein, Aleks ?

– Eh, pas si vite ! s'emporta Harry en sautant sur ses jambes. Draco et moi nous sommes quand même le couple ayant tenu le plus longtemps contre vents et marées !

– C'est faux, s'insurgea Blaise. J'étais déjà casé avec Aleksei avant même que vous vous mettiez ensemble.

– Et nous alors ? fit remarquer Hermione. Ça va déjà faire sept ans, je vous signale.

– Attendez une seconde, coupa Théodore d'une voix anormalement froide. Ça veut dire qu'un couple n'ayant que quelques mois derrière lui ne peut pas rivaliser avec vous ? Vous êtes donc si prétentieux que ça ?

– Pas prétentieux. Réalistes, nota Draco. Sans déconner, Théo, sois objectif : Je connais mieux Harry que tu peux connaître Bill.

Ledit Bill haussa si haut les sourcils qu'ils disparurent sous sa tignasse rousse enmêlée. Il lâcha son livre et renifla dédaigneusement, regardant de haut en bas Draco.

– Là, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord, grogna Bill d'une voix caverneuse. Je connais très bien Théo et tu ne devrais pas être aussi condescendant sur ce point.

Avant même que Draco puisse répliquer, Katelyn mit un ola.

– On n'a qu'à jouer à ce jeu, là, vous savez... qui passe depuis des années pour tester les couples.

– L'île de la Succombation ? devina Blaise. Si c'est pour voir des bolides H24, je prépare déjà ma valise.

– Non, je pensais plutôt aux Idylles. Tu sais, le truc où il se tape des panneaux sur la tronche à chaque mauvaise réponse. On posera huit questions à chacun d'entre vous et le couple ayant le plus de points l'emportera. Une manière pacifique de régler les choses, comme disait Ron. Vous êtes d'accord ?

– Boarf, je ne vois pas d'opposition à les voir s'entretuer avec des cartons, maugréa Mel.

– Chéri, on joue aussi pour montrer l'exemple. Restez là, je vais chercher des cartons qui traînent en haut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les couples furent séparés en deux groupes :

Le premier composé de Valerie, Bill, Katelyn, Draco, Ron et Aleksei.

Et le second avec Luna, Théo, Mel, Harry, Hermione et Blaise.

Le premier groupe devait répondre aux quatre premières questions, et le second aux suivantes (vice versa pour les réponses) :

_1, Quel est le chanteur/compositeur/groupe préféré de votre partenaire ?_

_2, Quelle est la pièce préférée de votre partenaire ?_

_3, Quel est le pire souvenir de votre partenaire ?_

_4, Qu'est-ce que votre partenaire préfère au lit ?_

_5, Quel est le réflexe de votre partenaire au saut du lit ?_

_6, Quelle est la plus grande peur de votre partenaire ?_

_7, Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mettre votre partenaire hors de lui ?_

_8, Qui était le modèle de votre partenaire lorsqu'il était enfant ?_

Le premier groupe alla remplir ses cartons dans la cuisine tandis que le second s'était réuni dans le grenier. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils se rejoignirent dans le living-room où Khady discutait dessin animé avec un groupe d'adolescents. Draco traînait ses panneaux comme une âme en peine tandis que Théo les portait sur le sommet de son crâne.

– Bon, je vais commencer et montrer l'exemple, dit Katelyn. À la question numéro 1, j'ai répondu (Elle tira son carton) The Who pour le groupe préféré de Mel.

– C'est exact, répondit le concerné.

Valerie eut un soupir blasé tandis que Draco marmonnait quelque chose s'approchant de « Trop facile ». Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco lança d'un ton pompeux :

– En ce qui me concerne, je sais qui est la chanteuse préférée de Harry.

– Oui, parce que tu sais tout sur moi comme je sais tout sur toi, prononça son compagnon en lui faisant un baiser esquimau.

Aleksei roula des yeux et imita l'action de vomir derrière l'épaule de Blaise tandis que Draco semblait incroyablement mal à l'aise de cette effusion de guimauve.

– C'est... (Draco sortit son carton) Nicki Minaj !

Au vu de la mine déconfite de Harry, ce n'était apparemment pas la bonne réponse.

– Non, c'est Britney Spears... Comment tu as pu te tromper là-dessus, c'est évident que j'adule Brit-Brit. J'écoute Nicki parce que c'est à la mode, mais Britney c'est... c'est la race des seigneurs... c'est...

Ses derniers mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il était comme atomisé et jetait des regards emplis de déception vers Draco.

– Je vais tâcher d'être un peu plus brillante que mon patron, provoqua Valerie. Pour la question numéro 1 j'ai répondu Oh Land.

Luna applaudit poliment et cela renforça le malaise de Draco qui s'enfonçait progressivement dans son siège. Aleksei aussi répondit juste avec 2Pac, tout comme Bill avec Chopin. Par contre, Ron leva un carton blanc, signe qu'il n'avait pas trouvé.

– On passe à la question deux ? formula Théo d'un ton doucereux.

– Je commence, reprit Bill. La pièce préférée de Théo (Il sortit un nouveau carton) est la chambre à coucher.

– Moi aussi j'ai dit la chambre à coucher, maugréa Draco en levant son carton.

Harry se massa les tempes.

– Non, ma pièce préférée c'est la cuisine...

– Maintenant on sait d'où te vient ton gros cul, persifla Aleksei en regardant ailleurs.

Harry ôta le carton des mains de Draco et frappa Aleksei avec.

– Tu peux me taper autant que tu veux mais ça fait déjà aucune bonne réponse depuis le début du jeu pour vous, les tourtereaux, fit-il remarquer. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai dit que la pièce favorite de Blaise était le bureau.

Blaise approuva en un hochement de tête alors qu'Aleksei fanfaronnait d'un sourire victorieux en roulant des épaules. Lorsque les autres finirent de répondre, on passa à la troisième question : Le pire souvenir. Ron se jeta à l'eau :

– Quand Hermione avait reçu par erreur le bulletin d'un candidat recalé.

Sa femme applaudit poliment, satisfaite qu'il s'en souvienne.

– Le pire souvenir de Luna est le jour où elle a perdu sa Maman, déclara Valerie en révélant l'intitulé de son carton.

Mel tapota l'épaule de la jeune fille et regarda Katelyn mettre en évidence le sien.

– Quand Harry et Draco ont dû être pris en charge par les urgences après leur agression.

– Aheum, désolé de sortir ça après des réponses aussi douloureuses, reprit Aleksei, mais le pire souvenir de Blaise c'est... (Il leva son carton) quand son médecin lui a proscrit tout rapport sexuel pendant trois semaines à cause de son traitement.

Blaise émit un sifflement impressionné.

– Tu te souviens de ça ?

– Tu me l'as fait subir tous les jours j'te ferais dire... Tu étais vraiment agaçant. La frustration sexuelle ça ne te réussi pas. On dirait que tu n'as ni dormi, ni mangé depuis un an.

– Mmh, c'est à peu près ça, répondit-il.

À la fin de la troisième question les couples Blaisei, Valuna étaient en tête ex aequo, Katelyn avait répondu juste à deux questions, tout comme Bill. Draco n'avait toujours pas réussi à chiner le moindre point alors que Ron en avait pour sa part un seul.

– La quatrième question... Qu'est-ce que votre partenaire préfère au lit ? lut Katelyn. Pour Mel, j'ai répondu (automatiquement, Harry se boucha les oreilles) le strip-tease.

Aleksei se permit un léger rire et tweeta l'information. Quand fut l'heure du décompte, il était évident que certains couples se connaissaient moins qu'ils osaient le prétendre.

– Bah écoutez, proposa Katelyn qui avait trouvé toutes les réponses concernant Mel, vous n'avez qu'à échanger de rôle quelques jours. J'en sais rien. Comme ça Draco tu pourras aller voir à la galerie de Harry si c'est aussi évident que ça d'être graffeur, Harry pendant ce temps endossera des responsabilités et ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

Harry s'apprêtait à riposter quand Mel le fit taire.

– Et Blaise aussi n'a l'air de rien connaître d'Aleksei... alors ça serait bien pour vous deux si vous échangiez de rôles un moment.

– Q-QUOI ? s'emporta l'agent immobilier. Hors de question ! Je n'ai strictement rien à prouver à qui que ce soit...

– Si, à moi, rétorqua Aleksei. J'ai envie que tu saches ce que ça fait d'être handicapé pour quelques jours. Ce que tu dois endurer, les obstacles à détourner, les astuces à mettre en place, le sens de l'organisation... Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de gérer ça, donc je te mets au défi.

Blaise papillonna des paupières.

– Mmh, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

– Touché.

– Et c'est censé durer combien de temps cette mascarade ? demanda Draco en s'allumant une cigarette.

– Une semaine ? proposa Luna.

– Une semaine ! cria presque Harry.

– Une semaine, répéta d'un ton très sérieux Mel. Une semaine pour échanger de rôle. Et le couple qui gagne aura le droit à un cadeau exceptionnel et... et quand la prochaine fois vous direz « On se connaît mieux que vous », on ne pourra qu'acquiescer.

Draco chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry.

– On accepte, déclara le jeune artiste d'une voix forte.

– Marché conclu, concéda Aleksei et Blaise d'une seule voix.

– Magnifique. Maintenant déposez une goutte de votre sang sur ce bout de papier et faites trois fois le tour de la maison à cloche pied avec les fesses à l'air.

Harry souffla, sauta de son tabouret et commençait à défaire sa ceinture lorsque Bill dit :

– Euh, Harry... Mel rigolait.

– Oh... Bon, ben... Je vais aller... faire un tour.

Ron pouffa de rire. Cette semaine s'annonçait tout simplement fantastique en tant que spectateur.

* * *

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Harry se regardait dans le miroir de plain-pied, un costume de Draco sur lui. Il ne semblait pas satisfait du résultat, se trouvant austère et sans aucune joie de vivre. Ses tee-shirts lui manquaient. Ses slims lui manquaient. Ses boxers customisés lui manquaient.

– T'as pas quelque chose de moins... gris ?

– Désolé, répondit Draco affalé sur le lit en tentant d'enfiler un des jeans moulants de Harry. Je n'ai que ça à te proposer et tu devras t'en contenter.

– Je peux pas mettre une cravate turquoise ou violette ?

– J'ai pas de cravate de cette sorte comme tu n'as pas de jean à une taille décente pour quelqu'un ayant des couilles digne de ce nom.

– Je trouve ce programme d'échange lamentable, grommela le jeune graffeur. Ne fais pas trop de conneries à la galerie, hein.

– Je sais. Je ne touche à rien, essaie d'être aimable avec les visiteurs et m'occupe en rangeant la remise. Détends-toi, ce n'est que pour une semaine, après tout rentrera dans l'ordre... même si je suis certain que mon corps en portera encore les séquelles, ajouta-t-il en désignant son entrejambe comprimée.

Harry finit par nouer une cravate aux allures plutôt ternes avec une moue boudeuse à la Regina George. Il se tourna de trois quarts, contempla son postérieur à travers le miroir, le caressa afin de voir s'il pouvait tout de même ressortir et s'admit finalement vaincu par la coupe de ce pantalon.

Draco enfourna dans son attaché-case noir une pile de dossiers à traiter dans la journée et lui brandit son thermos de café. Il attrapa les clefs de la superbe nouvelle voiture de Draco et commença à sortir. Ce dernier l'interpella en enfilant ses baskets.

– Attends-moi ! Tu oublies que je suis ton parasite numéro 1 et toi mon chauffeur.

– Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma carte de métro. C'est comme ça que Harry fait lorsque Draco l'envoie bouler.

– Oui, mais soit Harry fait les yeux doux à Draco, ou soit il ne demande pas du tout son avis et s'installe dans la bagnole avec son gros cul à l'arrière.

Draco déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et le doubla alors que Harry s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de la maison flottante. Harry soupira d'avance : avoir des responsabilités ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Peut-être que dans un monde parallèle il avait eu son quota de décisions importantes à prendre, mais dans celle-ci, il se plaisait à rester jeune et insouciant. Dans la voiture, Draco prit un malin plaisir à faire le plus de bruit possible en mâchant son chewing-gum. Était-ce donc ainsi qu'il se comportait quotidiennement ? N'était-il donc qu'une pute vulgaire ? Un cliché à lui seul ?

– Et voilà la galerie, souffla Harry en ralentissant près de l'entrepôt. Bonne journée à toi.

– Ouais. Ciao, lança Draco en claquant la portière.

Pute ingrate en plus de ça ? Harry fit demi-tour et se dirigea cette fois vers la City. Curieusement, il appréhendait énorément cette première journée en tant que patron. D'accord, Draco avait laissé des consignes à ses employés et Valerie serait là pour l'épauler, mais ça foutait quand même la trouille. Et s'il devait virer quelqu'un ?

– Bordel... quelle vie de merde.

Harry se gara à la place de parking réservée portant le nom « MALEFOY » sur une petite plaque dorée et s'empara de son attaché-case dans le coffre.

– Allez Harry, sois courageux. Ce n'est qu'une semaine.

Rien que l'idée de devoir travailler dans un bureau le rendait malade. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours fuit. Même s'il lui était arrivé de venir quelques fois dans les bureaux pour déjeuner avec son homme ou récupérer ses clefs, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de reconnaître les employés (qui, d'une manière indirecte, lui achetaient ses sous-vêtements), ou même de s'intéresser à la nature même du travail de son compagnon.

Tout ce qui avait attrait aux chiffres étaient absolument barbant et rédhibitoire. À l'entrée, un stagiaire l'attendait avec un grand café corsé.

– Tenez Monsieur Mal-.. Euh, Potter ? Non, Potter-Malefoy ? Désolé, je suis vraiment perdu à cause de cette affaire d'échange.

– Ca ne fait rien. Et ça sera Potter : je garde mon nom de jeune fille. Oh, tiens ! Un distributeur !

* * *

– Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris par Valerie que les employés m'appelaient Harry-Grosses-Fesses.

Draco avait un sourire rayonnant alors que son compagnon lui racontait d'une voix triste sa journée au bureau.

– Moi c'était génial. J'étais tout seul. J'ai pu écouter de la musique à fond pendant des heures et j'ai eu deux visiteurs ! Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps, mais ils ont apprécié le concept.

Harry ne répondit pas et continua de jouer avec ses boulettes de viande avec le bout de sa fourchette.

– Tu crois que je devrais en licencier un pour injure ?

– Ne sois pas si dur. Les ragots au travail c'est tous les jours... et je suis l'investigateur d'au moins la moitié. Tu paies juste pour mes mauvaises actions.

– Mais moi je suis le gentil patron ! Pas le salaud sans cœur qui s'assoit sur un tas d'or en exploitant les petits salariés ! J'ai un cœur tout mou à l'intérieur. Je veux me faire des amis, moi là-bas.

– Ecoute Harry. Je ne suis pas assistante sociale donc je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis, mais bien du pognon. Tant que tu n'as pas compris ça, oui, tu vas souffrir de la distance qui existe avec les employés. Mais c'est le principe même d'une entreprise. Si tu fais copain-copain avec tout le monde, personne ne te prendra au sérieux et ils voudront tous profiter de toi. Crois-moi mon ange, c'est mieux d'être méchant.

Harry eu une petite moue triste alors que Draco lui massait les épaules.

– Allez, mange, Harry-Grosses-Fesses. Ça va être froid.

* * *

Blaise tentait de nouer ses tennis depuis le second fauteuil roulant d'Aleksei qui lui avait prêté pour le programme d'échange. Cette semaine, ils étaient à égalité. Ce changement n'était finalement pas désagréable. Ça lui permettait de flemmarder tranquille et d'être toujours assis.

Lorsque Blaise s'était levé pour se rendre aux toilettes, Aleksei lui avait lancé une spatule au niveau du genou qui l'avait stoppé net. Pris de pitié, Khady était venu faire les lacets de son père.

– C'est déroutant, hein, lança Aleksei d'un ton narquois en s'arrêtant avec son propre fauteuil juste à côté. Bon, c'est parti pour notre première journée d'échange ? Khady, tu as pris ton sac à dos pour l'école ?

Khady brandit son sac avec un sourire rayonnant. Aleksei finit par ouvrir la porte et Blaise roula – tant bien que mal – vers la sortie en évitant plusieurs murs. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, heurtant les deux fauteuils à plusieurs reprises. Une fois dehors, près de leur voiture, Blaise se demandait comment faisait Aleksei dans la vie de tous les jours.

– N'oublie pas que ce matin on doit voir l'institutrice de Khady. Donc ne t'échappe pas.

– Comme si on pouvait s'échapper avec toi, grommela l'autre.

– Prison break ! hurla Khady alors qu'il tirait sur sa ceinture.

Le trajet se passa sans événement particulier. Alors que Blaise conduisait, Aleksei cherchait le dossier scolaire de leur fils et fouinait des détails ci et là. L'école de Khady se trouvait tout près du lieu de travail de Draco, aux entrées de la City.

C'était un établissement très prisé adoptant des méthodes d'éducations pointues et parfois expérimentales. Tous les professeurs parlaient au moins deux langues étrangères et Khady s'était attirée les faveur de Svetlana, la chargée de Russe.

– Et la réunion c'est pourquoi en fait ? demanda l'agent immobilier. Il a fait des bêtises ?

– Des bêtises ? Khady ? Laisse-moi rire. Tiens, gare-toi là, ça sera parfait.

Son compagnon s'exécuta aussitôt. Ils sortirent de la voiture alors que d'autres parents prenaient le chemin de l'école ou déposaient leurs enfants juste devant sans s'arrêter, partant déjà pour leur lieu de travail.

– Tu n'imagines pas entrer à l'intérieur sans ton fauteuil ? souligna Aleksei. Je te ferai dire que tu es handicapé pour une semaine.

– _Techniquement_, je ne suis pas obligé d'être dedans pour les réunions officielles, mais juste... Oh, c'est bon, tu me saoules.

Il sortit l'appareil du coffre et finit par rouler jusqu'au portail où de nombreux parents s'arrêtèrent sur leur passage. Une Maman hissa son cou pour mieux les apercevoir et Aleksei grinça des dents.

– C'est Hèlène, la mère de Stacy. Tu sais, celle qui pense que la mère de Khady vit avec nous et que tu n'es qu'un ami.

– Oh, cette idiote-là.

La dénommée Hèlène accourut et poussa le fauteuil d'Aleksei malgré ses protestations et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de classe sans cesser de parler.

– Et encore, tu n'as pas vu comment est la fille, maugréa Khady qui marchait aux côté de Blaise.

Dans la classe, les enfants étaient tous là, attendant patiemment auprès de leurs parents leur tour. Aleksei avait pris Khady sur ses genoux et caressait ses cheveux nerveusement. Les autres parents, eux, semblaient bien plus décontractés.

– Bienvenue à tous dans cette réunion, par-... Oh mon Dieu, il vous est arrivé quelque chose ? interrogea l'institutrice en se penchant vers Blaise.

– Euh, non... Je... Nous faisons un programme d'échange et... enfin c'est... compliqué. Mais tout va bien. Rassurez-vous.

La réunion se passa sans le moindre accroc. À la fin, les parents s'engagèrent vers la sortie et demandèrent à Aleksei ce qu'il en était de l'organisation du concours sportif pour la classe de Khady.

– Oh, ce n'est plus moi qui m'en occupe. C'est mon compagnon.

– Ce n'est plus toi qui...

– Non, ce n'est plus moi, répondit Aleksei avec un sourire désarmant. D'ailleurs, tu t'occuperas de récupérer Khady à l'école, de lui faire prendre son bain, de le coiffer, de le faire manger. Et le mercredi il a judo. Sans oublier le repassage et mon travail à mi-temps. Et le concours sportif.

– Non mais je me repose quand exactement ? s'ulcéra Blaise. Et j'ai jamais repassé de ma vie, bordel !

Le couple qui leur parlait s'enfuit rapidement.

– Je ne sais pas. Tu trouveras le temps.

Aleksei s'en alla en sifflotant l'hymne national russe.

* * *

Draco se sentait étriqué dans son slim et ne cessait de mettre la main au niveau de l'entrejambe pour remettre son matériel en place. Il tirait tantôt sur son jean, tantôt sur son sweat-shirt bleu électrique acheté au marché. Harry, pour sa part, était méconnaissable dans son costume et semblait être très à l'aise dans sa nouvelle vie de patron.

– Oui, Valerie, je veux que tous les comptes soient bouclés d'ici la fin de la semaine. Vous pouvez avancer la réunion de ce midi à dix heures, je serai déjà au bureau.

Draco devait s'avouer qu'il était plutôt épaté. Harry avait développé un curieux sens des affaires et était même parvenu à convaincre un de leurs clients à prolonger son contrat de deux ans. De son côté, Draco perdait patience. La galerie avait perdu de son attrait originel. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui signait la fin de leur échange.

En arrivant sur son « lieu de travail », Draco soupira. Harry devait se sentir incroyablement seul ici. Il en était même venu à penser que si Harry se rendait à cet endroit avec autant d'acharnement et d'assuidité malgré le peu de visites, c'était sans doute par fierté.

Après tout, c'était l'unique endroit au monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Draco continua la lecture d'un roman emprunter au Baba quand un type débarqua, complètement trempé par la pluie au-dehors.

– Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Harry Potter ?

– Euh... pour l'instant. Enfin, je veux dire... Je suis son partenaire et il m'a confié sa galerie pour la journée.

– Très bien. Je suis venu ici à plusieurs reprises les mois derniers sans oser lui dire à quel point j'admirais son travail.

– Oui, c'est très... joli.

Joli n'était sans doute pas le mot le plus approprié, mais Draco n'y connaissait rien en matière d'art.

– Je serai très intéressé de l'exposer.

– Exposer quoi ? demanda Draco.

– Eh bien, ça, dit-il en désignant les graffitis. Je voudrais l'exposer.

Draco eut un rire gêné.

– C'est une caméra cachée, hein ?

– Voyez-vous je suis un des directeurs artistiques du musée d'art contemporain de Londres et j'aimerai vraiment beaucoup que les œuvres de Mr Potter figure dans notre prochaine collection. Enfin... si vous voulez bien lui en faire part.

Draco papillonnait stupidement des paupières.

– Bon, eh bien, je vais vous laisser. Voici ma carte ou cas où... ça l'intéresserait. Bonne journée.

Dès que l'homme eut quitté la pièce Draco regarda sa carte. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie de Blaise. Il jeta le carton à la poubelle.

* * *

– Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Harry en s'enroulant dans la couverture.

– Ordinaire. Et la tienne ?

– J'ai participé à une vidéoconférence avec un japonais. C'était très amusant. Mais, je crois que je suis content que l'échange soit fini. Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas mon truc de jouer les hommes d'affaire. Je préfère ma galerie. Elle m'a beaucoup manqué.

– Je vois pas pourquoi. Y'a pas grand monde qui y vient, maugréa Draco.

– Tu n'as pas eu de visiteurs aujourd'hui ?

– Deux trois ploucs, et un gars du musée de Londres.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

– De la merde, comme d'habitude, souffla le magicien en activant son réveil pour le lendemain.

– Il a dit un truc précis ?

– Bah qu'il était passé plusieurs fois dans la galerie et voulait... un truc de toi dans sa collection. Une grosse blague dans ce goût-là.

Harry se redressa.

– Sa collection ? Répète-moi PRÉCISÉMENT ce qu'il a dit. TOUT DE SUITE.

– Qu'il était directeur artistique du musée d'art contemporain et qu'il voulait tes trucs chez lui. Mais ça peut pas être vrai parce que...

– PARCE QUE QUOI ? Il a laissé un numéro où le joindre ?

– Ouais, une carte.

– Elle est où ?

– A la poubelle.

Harry le dévisagea comme s'il hésitait entre le tuer et lui laisser la vie sauve.

– Quelle poubelle ?

– Celle de l'atelier.

– … Tu les as sorties ?

Lentement, Draco acquiesça. Dès lors, Harry bondit de son lit, enfila ses baskets par-dessus ses grosses chaussettes et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

– Tu vas où ? s'écria Draco.

– Faire les poubelles !

Draco attrapa son grand peignoir et le noua autour de sa taille et le suivit dehors tandis qu'il pleuvait à verse. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et foncèrent.

– Les éboueurs arriveront près des docks dans un petit quart d'heure. On a tout juste le temps d'arriver avant eux. Je te jure Draco que si je loupe ça à cause de toi, je te tue !

Ils accélérèrent encore un peu et arrivèrent près des docks où les poubelles de galerie s'amoncelaient devant les portes. Draco avait tout jeté pêle-mêle afin de faire le tri dans la remise. L'orage remplaça la simple pluie et Harry tenta d'ouvrir la porte : évidemment, il avait laissé les clefs à la maison.

– Bon, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. On va essayer de fouiller méthodiquement. Ne renverse rien pour que ça ne prenne pas la flotte.

Harry plongea ses deux bras dans des sacs-poubelle remplis de peintures et autres matières plus ou moins toxiques en espérant pouvoir dénicher le Graal. Tout n'était que saleté et détritus. Draco, qui d'ordinaire ferait la fine bouche, tentait de se faire pardonner en fouinant le contenu de plusieurs sacs. Le camion des ordures les dépassa et les éboueurs les observèrent comme d'affreux malades mentaux.

– JE L'AI ! cria Draco complètement méconnaissable.

Harry sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro.

– Messagerie, grommela-t-il.

– Dis quelque chose.

– Euh, Allo... C'est Harry Potter. J'ai bien eu votre message et je serai heureux de collaborer avec vous. Mon numéro s'affiche alors n'hésitez pas à me rappeler. Merci pour tout. À bientôt.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Harry en tremblait encore de joie.

– Bon sang Harry, tu l'as fait !

Harry lui envoya deux coups de poing :

– Ca c'était pour avoir foutu le numéro à la poubelle et l'autre c'était pour n'avoir jamais cru en moi, sale raclure.

Draco se malaxa la mâchoire en éclatant de rire.

– Bordel, je suis avec un putain d'artiste.

* * *

Mel, les bras au-dessus de sa tête et tournant sur lui-même, imitait Lana del Rey sur « Ooh, Baby ». Draco et Harry – premiers arrivés au Baba O'Riley en cette heure bien matinale – attrapèrent une tasse de café et le regardèrent se déhancher de façon girly en plein milieu du living-room. Mel continua son petit numéro et tomba nez à nez avec le magicien.

– Tu cherches quelque chose peut-être ? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

– On était juste passé prendre un café... et aussi annoncer que...

– Non mais à croire que vous avez pas de maison vous tous... Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit sinon je vous perce la langue avec une aiguille qui a effleuré le téton infesté d'un politicien dont je tairai ici le nom.

Harry gloussa de rire et alla s'installer sur le canapé rond.

– Mel...

– Quoi ? grogna le propriétaire du Baba.

– Je vais être exposé.

– Hein ?

– J'ai signé tout à l'heure avec le musée d'art contemporain de Londres pour une exposition, déclara-t-il fièrement.

Mel semblait abasourdi. Il serra Harry dans ses bras en grommelant :

– Mon baby-prostitute devient grand. Oh bon sang, Harry... Le ciel a entendu mes prières. Ce jour est enfin arrivé. Je te prévois la soirée... non, l'orgie du siècle ! Oh ça oui !

Le jeune graffeur éclata de rire. L'avenir s'annonçait prometteur.

* * *

– Hey, s'exclama Bill en tournant la page de sa revue de médecine, ils viennent de découvrir que la graisse contenue dans le postérieure est excellente pour la santé.

– Ca devrait en rassurer certains, fit sournoisement remarquer Théodore en continuant son scoubidou.

– On parle encore de popotin ? demanda Luna d'une voix éthérée. Lequel ?

– Toujours le même, répondit Aleksei, le plus gros qu'on connaisse, le jumeau atrophié de Harry, tu sais, celui qui respire dans son dos.

– Oh, celui-là... ajouta la jeune fille. Je me disais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être seul dans ce jean.

Choqué, Harry les regarda tous avant de donner un violent coup de coude à Draco pour qu'il réagisse, en vain. Mel les observait par-dessus ses Ray Ban violette tout en tricotant des chaussettes pour Teddy.

– Non mais quelle bande de jaloux aux fesses plates ! tonna Harry. C'est pas de ma faute si cette zone est toute bombée.

– Ce n'est pas bombé. C'est une bombe tout court. Ton derrière est dangereusement dangereux, prononça Blaise.

Mel explosa de rire et brancha l'aspirateur.

Hermione caressait son ventre rond de huit mois et demi où Théodore s'était amusé à dessiner au feutre une carte du ciel. Il reliait l'étoile Sirius à Orion lorsque Harry se mit à danser à propos de rien au milieu du salon, son casque enfoncé sur les oreilles.

Draco ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et pointait du doigt le ventre de Hermione en insistant sur le fait qu'il était crucial de représenter la constellation du dragon. Luna était recroquevillée dans le fauteuil bleu-marine, essayant d'ajuster ses photographies pour son book en fredonnant un air d'opéra. Elle ne leva le nez de ses épreuves que lorsque Harry se jeta sur le tapis, faisant semblant de ramper dans de la boue.

Mel l'enjamba avec la plus grande indifférence portant une caisse remplie de bière artisanales : il n'était pas rare que Harry se croit dans un clip américain. À un moment donné, Harry déposa ses fesses sous le nez de Draco qui le repoussait pour se focaliser sur la carte du ciel abdominale, mais celui-ci revenait à la charge.

– Mais putain de bordel de merde ! Tu vas arrêter de m'harceler avec ça ?

– Pauvre chou, voir un cul de trop près a quelque chose de vraiment traumatisant, murmura Théodore d'une voix blanche en caligriphaiant la Grande Ourse près du nombril d'Hermione. Oh ! Le bébé a bougé !

– Ouais, c'est ça, ta gueule Théo, déclara le magicien alors que Harry enlevait son casque.

– Tu disais ?

– Laisse tomber.

Harry se dirigea vers la sono et tomba sur sa radio favorite où _Sexy Bitch_ de Akon et David Guetta entamait son refrain. Il monta le volume à fond faisant sursauter Hermione. Luna déposa son book sur la table basse et se frotta lascivement à lui. Le tandem fit éclater de rire les trois autres, abasourdis du spectacle.

Mel, revenant de la cave, papillonna des paupières un long moment en voyant Harry infliger une fessée à son amie. Puis le gérant du Baba s'en alla après s'être gratté le sommet du crâne. Luna semblait avoir une définition bien particulière du rythme et du mot sexy. Elle suçotait une de ses mèches de cheveux en traçant des cercles sur son ventre à l'aide de son index, le regard planté dans celui de Théodore qui était médusé.

À la fin de la chanson, Harry infligea un coup de fesse à jeune photographe. Sous la puissance du geste, Luna se retrouva propulsée sur le tapis du living-room, complètement sonnée. Harry resta comme un imbécile, la main sur la bouche alors que Draco l'aidait à se relever.

– Hey, ça va ?

– J-Je crois.

– Faut se méfier de ses choses-là, dit-il en lançant un regard hostile au postérieur de Harry.

Bill, pianotant sur son téléphone portable, lança à Théodore d'une voix faussement décontractée :

– Mes parents nous invitent à dîner demain soir. Ça te dit de venir ?

Théodore reboucha son feutre noir et sa moue indiquait clairement que se rendre chez les Weasley était la dernière chose qu'il aimerait faire, mais il prononça un « oui » du bout des lèvres. Lorsque Bill fut sorti pour une nouvelle pause clope, Théodore maugréa :

– Bah ça va être joyeux...

– Pourquoi t'as dit oui aussi, sale con, nargua Draco. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la blairer la Molly chérie.

Harry s'assit sur l'accoudoir du sofa et commença à décoiffer Draco, tout à coup concentré.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ? prononça-t-il. Je veux dire, c'est méga important la tenue, surtout vu le passif de votre relation. Ils ne t'ont pas vu depuis des lustres.

– Je sais... Mais je fais ça pour Bill. J'ai pas envie qu'il soit en froid avec eux. Sa famille compte beaucoup pour lui et il a fait des efforts vis-à-vis de mon père. Je lui dois bien ça. Je pense qu'en rentrant je vais être tellement déprimé que je vais écouter le premier album de Mariah Carey en pleurant tout seul dans ma cuisine avec un verre de Chardonet. Ouais, je pense faire ça.

– Allume ta cam, je veux en faire un gif, prononça Blaise qui venait d'arriver les mains dans les poches dans son costume hors de prix. Enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

Théodore le regarda dédaigneusement alors qu'il prenait place près de Hermione.

– Essaie juste... de ne pas t'énerver, conseilla Harry en continuant sa manipulation capillaire. De ne pas prendre à la lettre ce que peuvent dire ses parents. Vaut mieux être détaché et imperturbable. Dis-toi que tu les verras à tout casser deux à trois fois par an...

– Tutututut', je n'ai pas signé pour ça, prévint Théodore.

Blaise eut un rire léger tandis que Hermione tentait de se recouvrir d'un plaide violet traînant sur le radiateur.

– Pourquoi t'irait pas tout simplement dire à Bill que tu ne les aimes pas du tout, que c'est chimique et que t'auras beau faire des efforts, ils te sembleront toujours aussi crétin ? demanda Hermione. Et me regarde pas comme ça Harry, je sais qu'on parle de la famille de Ron et je les aime beaucoup, mais je peux comprendre qu'ils tapent parfois un peu sur le système.

– Parfois ? reprit Draco en arquant un sourcil. Laisse-moi rire. À leur mariage de bouseux j'ai cru mourir. Pas vrai Blaise ?

– Ouais, je confirme. Il était pendu à ma sonnette comme un témoin de Jéhovah.

Blaise s'étira sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait alors qu'une fille d'à peine treize ans accrochait une énorme pinata en forme de phallus au plafond aidé de deux adolescents.

– C'est soirée mexicaine ? interrogea Blaise alors que Théodore écoutait Harry déblatérer des conseils en matière de courtoisie.

– Oui, répondit Hermione. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on l'organise et tu le saurais si tu mettais plus souvent les pieds par ici.

– Désolé Granger, mais à ce que je sache, les billets je ne les ramasse pas par terre. Il faut que je bosse, moi.

– Qu'est-ce que t'insinue ?

– Il insinue juste qu'il est pété de thunes et que toi t'es handicapée par ton énorme... alien qui pousse dans ton ventre depuis des mois, explicita Draco.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Harry se cachait derrière lui pour ne pas dévoiler qu'il était pris d'un fou rire.

– Oui mais moi au moins, je peux encore me lever et marcher décemment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? prononça Draco, méfiant.

– Qu'un jour Harry à la fac a accepté une double pénétration de deux types de l'équipe de rugby. Et il a eu si mal au popotin que Ron et moi nous avions dû le porter jusqu'à sa chambre en le traînant une brouette remplies par des nains de jardins.

Blaise s'arrêta net, une main sur le cœur, et commença à pleurer de rire en s'imaginant mentalement le spectacle. Draco regarda alternativement Hermione et Harry qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il lui envoya un doigt d'honneur.

Vexé que sa meilleure amie dévoile un de ses secrets, Harry décida de se venger :

– Oh, Ron, viens par là... Tu savais comment on appelait Hermione à l'université ? M. G. P. pour Miss Gorge Profonde.

Hermione arbora une moue parfaitement scandalisée tandis que Draco hurlait littéralement de rire. Passant dans les parages, Luna recracha une bonne partie de son jus de litchi à la figure de Ron qui resta de longues secondes immobile. Il regarda sa femme qui avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre ouverte, puis dit :

– Je crois que je viens de me prendre une faciale.

Bill serra l'épaule de son petit frère et attrapa une revue spéciale sur la myopie. Luna et Blaise semblaient effondrés dans leur coin.

– C'est du scandale, conclut Draco en allumant le bout du calumet de la paix que lui tendait Bill. Encore, pour Harry, on pouvait s'en douter... mais Hermione...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et tira la première bouffée.

* * *

– Je dois me rendre à une réunion de pilotes à la con... On doit redéfinir les périmètres de vol, déclara Bill en fouillant dans son blouson afin de récupérer les clefs de son Van quelques heures plus tard.

Clairement blasé, Bill fit un signe de la main aux autres avant de quitter le Baba accompagné de Luna qui rejoignait Valerie dans un parc. Dans le même temps, Aleksei venait de débarquer ayant apparemment quitté le travail plus tôt.

Il improvisa un poker avec Draco pendant une bonne demi-heure tandis que Harry et Blaise lisaient tranquillement un magazine People. Harry critiqua généreusement une diva ce qui créa une véritable polémique dans le living-room.

– Les garçons... murmura Hermione.

– Mais quelle salope ! beugla Théodore à l'adresse de Harry. Non, mais vous avez entendu ça ? Et ça se prétend plus clean que les autres ? Non, mais je rêve.

– Les garçons s'il vous plaît... tenta une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

– Tu dis juste ça parce que moi, _au moins_, j'ai réussi à me taper Draco et à sortir avec suffisamment longtemps avec lui pour savoir que c'était un faux blond ! rétorqua Harry.

– La ferme, Harry, grogna son compagnon. Vraiment, la ferme...

– Quelqu'un veut bien m'écouter, glapit Hermione.

– Une minute ma belle... ajouta Aleksei en tweetant depuis son téléphone portable le secret que venait de révéler Harry. Oh, Mel, je crois que votre nouveau chien a pissé sur le tapis.

– Ce n'est pas le chien, gronda Hermione. JE VIENS DE PERDRE LES EAUX !

Aleksei leva sa tête vers elle et semblait tétanisé tandis que Blaise avait le regard qui alternait entre la flaque au sol et le ventre de Hermione à une allure démentielle.

– OH HELL NO ! cria Blaise en se levant. Pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas évité soigneusement tout contact oculaire avec une teucha pour que ça arrive aujourd'hui !

– Perdre les eaux... comment ça ? demanda Harry en secouant l'épaule de Draco.

– Je commence à avoir des contractions.

Aleksei se rongeait les ongles en regardant frénétiquement vers la sortie.

– On fait quoi ? continua Harry d'une toute petite voix. Le bébé il va arriver comment ? Je veux dire... c'est pas comme dans les films, hein ?

– C'est pire que dans les films, assura Draco.

Brusquement, Théodore éclata en sanglots la bouche pleine de sorbet et dit :

– Pourquoi Bill et Katelyn ne sont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux ? On va tous mourir !

Hermione poussa un cri strident et Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, tétanisé.

– A L'AIDE ! A L'AIDE ! hurla Blaise la tête vers le plafond alors que Aleksei respirait bruyamment dans un sac en papier il y a quelques minutes rempli de cookies.

– Appelle les urgences, crétin ! Et Ron par la même occasion, articula Hermione.

Théodore essuya ses larmes et n'osa descendre du canapé de crainte de poser un orteil dans le liquide répandu au sol. Harry se serra contre lui et ils restèrent prostrés. Étrangement, Draco eut plus de sang froid et contacta une ambulance ainsi que Ron.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était mis en tête de faire abstraction du décor l'entourant en commençant à chanter le générique de fin de Pokémon. L'ambulance remonta l'impasse quelques minutes après et des pompiers débarquèrent au sein du Baba. Mel était en train de souffler des encouragements à Hermione alors qu'elle fut emmenée aux Urgences.

– Harry, souffla-t-elle, viens avec moi je t'en prie. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour...

– O-Oui, d'accord, balbutia son meilleur ami en enfilant une veste violet électrique piquée à Tonks. Mais personne ne me forcera à regarder en bas !

Mel roula des yeux et tapota son épaule alors qu'on refermait les portes de l'ambulance. En revenant, il prit un seau et une serpillère qu'il déposa dans l'entrée : le prochain visiteur sera de corvée des eaux.

Il se posta derrière son comptoir, secoua sa souris et découvrit cinq nouveaux tweets de Aleksei racontant les contractions de Hermione. Il en répondit à certains d'entre eux, amusés.

– On l'a échappé belle, déclara Mel d'une voix forte afin de se faire entendre jusque dans le living-room. Je me demande comment Harry va s'en sortir.

– Il va sûrement s'évanouir, répondit Draco après l'avoir rejoint dans le hall. Il y aura un nouvel arrivage de bouquins cette après-midi ?

– Normalement. Il y aura des revues scientifiques pour Bill, des coloriages pour Khady et Teddy, mais surtout pas mal de romans. Oh, et si ça t'intéresse je cherche toujours un assistant pour répertorier mes bouquins sur mon fichier. Mel entre dans l'ère du temps, amigo !

– Je suis censée exprimer ma joie avec un numéro de claquettes ?

– Et il faut faire les courses si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

– Ma carte de crédit voit très bien ce que tu veux dire... Par contre Blaise doit faire une crise d'asthme ou quelque chose dans le genre.

– Ils ont fait comment le jour de la naissance de Khady ? interrogea Mel. Ils ont espéré qu'il viendrait par Immaculée Conception ?

Draco rit légèrement et sortit du Baba, Théodore sur les talons.

– Je t'accompagne. J'ai pas envie de rester dans ce cimetière des eaux.

Ils achetèrent de nombreux sachets de spaghettis, de bonbons, de chips, deux cartouches de clopes et des bouteilles d'alcool à gogo. En revenant, Théodore colla sa figure contre le carreau afin de vérifier si quelqu'un avait déjà essuyé le sol.

– C'est bon, soupira-t-il, c'est un gamin qui s'en est chargé.

– Répugnant, commenta inutilement Draco en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Blaise préparait du punch dans un énorme récipient tandis qu'Aleksei avait récupéré Khady à l'école et lui faisait faire ses devoirs sur la table basse.

– Katelyn a appelé tout à l'heure, lança Mel. Elle dit avoir vu Hermione entrer au service de maternité. Et Harry n'a pas encore perdu connaissance. Brave gosse.

Mel, Théodore, Draco et Blaise préparèrent le repas spécial Mexique aidé par quelques petites mains. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Draco demanda :

– Mel, ça dure combien de temps un accouchement en général ? Non, parce que j'ai envie de récupérer Harry, en fait...

– Bah, ça dépend des gonzesses en fait. Mais d'après ce que m'a dit Bill l'autre jour, les femmes d'aujourd'hui accouchent beaucoup plus lentement que celles d'avant. Génération de chochottes.

Les quatre hommes gloussèrent pour leur propos sexiste, en espérant que personne ne les entendrait. Quand Mel et Théodore s'attaquèrent au guacamole, le téléphone du hall sonna à nouveau. Blaise alla répondre :

– Le bébé est là ? s'exclama-t-il.

Draco sauta par-dessus l'aspirateur et colla son oreille contre le combiné, joue contre joue avec son meilleur ami.

– Putain c'est une masse, le gamin... quatre kilos sept cent. He must be a Weasley.

– Passe-moi ce fucking téléphone, ragea Draco en le lui arrachant des mains. Ouais, Harry ? Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Oh... et s'appelle comment ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? … Mmh, d'accord, à tout à l'heure...

– Dis-lui de prendre des photos ! s'exclama Aleksei depuis le living-room.

– Et Aleks demande à ce que tu prennes des photos. OK, bah ciao.

Mel était aux aguets tandis que Théodore avait le doigt à quelques centimètres du bouton du mixeur. Lorsque Draco raccrocha, il s'exclama :

– C'est une fille et elle s'appelle Rose.

– OH LA DECEPTION, s'emporta Théodore. Je pensais trop que ça serait un p'tit gars. Et le nom à la con, putain. Paie ta misère. J'espère qu'elle sera bonne plus tard parce que sinon c'est niqué pour elle.

– Une nouvelle prétendante pour mon Khady chéri, soupira Aleksei.

– Tu crois que Harry sera le Parrain de la gamine ? demanda Blaise.

– Blaise, on ne peut pas parrainer tout le monde, contra son compagnon. C'est comme les cartes cadeaux qu'on donne à Noël, au bout d'un moment tu ne peux plus cumuler autant de bons points. Y'a un plafond à toute chose.

– Mmh, c'est vrai.

– Je pense que ça sera Fred, dit Théodore en s'occupant des tapas. Ou Bill. Faudrait leur dire que Harry n'a pas les moyens financiers de parrainer un autre enfant.

Blaise explosa de rire.

– Bande de pétasses, grommela Draco.

Une heure plus tard, Harry était de retour au Baba O'Riley, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et des photos pleines son smartphone.

– Regardez comme elle est jolie.

Draco arqua un sourcil sceptique en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

– Elle a le nez de Hermione, ça se voit trop... Surtout sur cette photo.

– Moi je trouve qu'elle a un petit côté de Bill, tu vois, ajouta Blaise. Mais Rose c'est vraiment un nom...

– Un nom débile, on est bien d'accord, admit Harry. Moi je voulais l'appeler Brit. En honneur de Britney Spears... ou Starla, comme le dessin animé, tu sais.

Aleksei roula des yeux.

– Dieu soit loué que vous n'ayez pas d'enfants, dit-il à l'adresse de Draco. Ron est arrivé à temps ?

– Oui, oui, on était tous les deux. C'était absolument affreux. Et puis quand ils l'ont sorti elle était couverte de machin tout gluant comme si elle sortait d'un affreux bukkake. Mel, je peux utiliser ton imprimante ? Je vais imprimer les photos.

Lorsque Harry s'éloigna, Théodore souffla :

– Finalement je préfère Rose que Starla.

– Tu m'étonnes, affirma Luna en regardant Harry montrer des photos du poupon à tout le Baba depuis son téléphone portable. Oh, tu sais j'ai fait un rêve étrange l'autre jour.

– Ah ouais ?

– C'était quand Harry s'était coincé le sexe dans sa braguette et a eu une cicatrice, racontant Luna en s'emparant d'un sachet de chips. J'ai rêvé qu'il l'avait sur le front.

– Une bite sur le front ? T'es encore plus tarée que je le croyais.

– Mais non ! Une cicatrice sur le front... Enfin bref. Et on était tous des apprentis sorciers dans une école, tu vois. Et...

– Oh merde, tu t'es remise au régime intensif de weed, c'est ça ?

– J'en ai marre de ne plus être prise au sérieux dans cette baraque, souffla Luna. Je vais aller pisser, tiens. Ça me changera les idées.

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard puis explosèrent de rire.

– En tout cas, le seul sort dont je n'aurais jamais besoin, c'est bien celui d'Elastikus... Pour allonger les membres, déclara-t-il une main sur le paquet.

– Ce cher Blaise, toujours dans la finesse, soupira Draco en sortant une bouteille de Tekila. Te sers pas de cette baguette, tu risques de tuer quelqu'un.

Blaise lui envoya un regard assassin et le suivit jusqu'au living-room pour fêter la naissance de la petite Starla... enfin, Rose.


End file.
